<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluff, Pining, and Stupidity - Herosteve one shots by SplinterGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668335">Fluff, Pining, and Stupidity - Herosteve one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterGirl13/pseuds/SplinterGirl13'>SplinterGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is Steve's friend and holds the only braincell in the group, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, FLUFF PINING AND STUPIDITY ARE THE MAIN THEME HERE LADS, Fluff, Honestly should have called this story angst not fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Listen I love hurt and comfort so much, M/M, Mutual Pining, Notch will and will always be the bad guy in these stories, Pining, Sickfic, Swearing, and pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterGirl13/pseuds/SplinterGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of loosely tied oneshots detailing a pair of pining idiots' adventures in an unforgiving world. Mostly follows an overarching plot.  Definitely stays within the same universe the whole time with relatively the same lore.</p><p>1 The Phantom Menace - A new mob threatens Herobrine<br/>2 Problems with Pufferfish - Cultists with potions are after the boys<br/>3 Revelations - When they realized they had it bad for each other<br/>4 The Meeting - Brine and Steve first meet<br/>5 The Temple - Alex, Steve, and Brine explore a jungle temple together<br/>6 The Forest - Spooky Oneshot<br/>7 The Monster - Why Herobrine is scared of himself<br/>8 You Rang? - Certain siblings get in the way of certain confessions<br/>9 Trapped - Going mining after rain is not ideal<br/>10 Shorts and Shots / 11 Overwhelmed - alcohol centered stories<br/>12 Possessive - Brine might be possessive<br/>13 To Nether and Back / 14 The Confrontation / 15 The Hero - Current Objective: Survive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Herobrine &amp; Steve (Minecraft), Herobrine &amp; Steve (Minecraft), Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Phantom Menace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think what I want to do is have this be the first in a series of one shots.  I have at least three other concepts I’d like to explore.  This one is definitely going to be the longest so far.</p><p>This first story idea came from a small headcanon I created a while ago that would not leave my mind.  I started writing a few paragraphs and eventually it became a full oneshot.  So I thought, eh why not post it?  Even though I primarily just wrote this for my own sanity to get it out of my head.  Also I know some of the things in here are not actually true to phantoms but shhhhh it’s okay.  I know. Steve is in his mid 20s, Alex is about 2 years older than him, Herobrine forgets how old he is.  There is definitely Herosteve in this, but you could easily ignore that if you’d rather them just be friends.  In my later stories I will explore their relationship further but I don’t plan on doing anything extreme..just fluff, pining, and stupidity.  Because I live for those three things. Oh and so so much pain. (also this work was 69 pages long in my google doc haha nice)</p><p>Alternate title: What if I..put my..Minecraft bed..next to yours..Haha just kidding...<br/>Unless.. ?</p><p>The original Headcanon post:<br/>Headcanon that Notch developed phantoms specifically to target Herobrine as Brine doesn't need to sleep.<br/>Because who else is staying up for more than three days straight? (Which results in many strange deaths of some insomniacs around the world)<br/>The phantoms' barbs on their tails pump their victims with a sedative that will put you to sleep so hard that you just stay asleep ie die.<br/>Herobrine encounters them but finds that the sedative doesn't work great on him but still makes him pretty useless in a fight so he tries to sleep more.<br/>I just imagine Steve trying to re-teach him how to sleep cause it's been so long "You know, you just lie down, close your eyes, and don't say or think of anything"<br/>Herobrine literally just lying on the hardwood floors with his eyes closed. "Okay. I'm doing it. I'm asleep now"</p><p> </p><p>Big huge thanks for rebel_raven for help and support &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Herobrine had been living with him for almost a year now. Well, not really ‘living’ with him per say, just kind of existing in Steve's life. <br/>They share meals, they mine together, they talk while Steve does chores around the house and farm. </p>
<p>So it was a bit strange when he hadn't heard from Herobrine at all in a week.</p>
<p>It wasn't unusual for Herobrine to go missing for a while. The demon was used to endless solitude and needed a break from people, something Steve could highly relate to. But even then, Herobrine still showed up at least once every two days or so.  Just to make sure Steve was safe and then disappear again. </p>
<p>He hadn't even seen the demon spying on him from a distance (something Brine would never admit he did but Steve had witnessed multiple times). </p>
<p>It was like he was gone. A myth of a myth in his mind. </p>
<p>Alex had told him not to worry when he met her for drinks in a nearby village a few days ago.  She shrugged it off saying that it was only a matter of time. They were solitary adventurers. Honestly it took longer for him to disappear than she had thought. Eventually he would come back with some treasure and a good story. Just like Steve and Alex did often. Afterall, they were miners...even Herobrine originally. It was in their blood. </p>
<p>Steve was hoping for comforting, not rational, advice. But what could he expect from Alex? She always told it like it was. One of the reasons why he was friends with her in the first place. So he shoved the sadness at the thought of Brine leaving and talked about happier things like mob slaying techniques and mining tools of the trade. <br/>When the day grew old, they went into the market; Steve selling some excess crops and Alex selling some gold, before waving goodbye and promising to meet up next month as usual. </p>
<p>It was the night of the 9th day since Herobrine's disappearance. </p>
<p>Steve had worked himself hard in the mines that day, trying to keep himself as busy as possible to avoid the lingering sadness of being somewhat abandoned. <br/>Mobs were even getting bolder with the absence of his friend. It was beginning to feel like the world was going back to normal.  Steve wasn't sure he was a fan of normal. </p>
<p>He only managed to mine a few iron ores due to the many breaks to slay attacking mobs deep within the mine. By the time his bones ached and he decided to take a break, the sun was already setting. </p>
<p>He was ending the day with a few chores around the farm.  He had tended his small garden, fed the chickens, and was going to go give a few bales of hay to the cows to munch on during the night.</p>
<p>As Steve entered the cow pen with a fresh bale of hay, a familiar sound caught his attention above the noise of his cows mooing hungrilly. The sound of teleportation. </p>
<p>A hopeful smile lit up Steve's face at the sound. But as he turned to meet it, a lone enderman in the distance walked through the moonlit grasslands. </p>
<p>Steve sighed, trying to not be too disappointed.  Alex was right, he would return eventually.  And if he didn’t...well he just wouldn’t think about that.</p>
<p>Steve turned to go put the hay bale in its place, when his forward progress was halted by what felt to be a brick wall suddenly appearing in front of him. </p>
<p>Steve embarrassingly let out a shrill scream at the sudden appearance of a body in his path.  He fell backwards, hay flying up out of his hand, and fumbled to grab his iron sword on his hip. </p>
<p>But before he could do so, he realized that the thing in front of him was not an attacking mob. </p>
<p>"Oh thank goodness it's only you Brine." Steve huffed out in relief, stopped trying to grab for his sword and relaxed on the ground. "I thought you were a creeper or something...you know I thought we talked about the prank-"</p>
<p>"Good. You're still out here" The man cut him off rather curtly; seemingly ignoring everything Steve had just said. </p>
<p>"Uh yeah I guess..What's up?" Steve brushed some of the loose pieces from the broken hay bale off of him. Loose strands flew through the air from the collision.  "Where have you been?"</p>
<p>"No time. We have to move.  Now!" Before Steve could even react, there was a strong hand wrapped around his forearm.</p>
<p>Steve knew what was about to happen and, powerless to stop it, held his breath. </p>
<p>Purple whiffs of smoke filled his vision and before his brain could catch up they were teleporting across his land together. He and Herobrine appeared in front of his small house outside of a larger window. </p>
<p>"Gah, hey dude!  I told you -" the sentence was ripped through his throat as Herobrine teleported them once more, situating them inside the house. </p>
<p>"-Not to do that anymore!" Steve gasped once the world had stopped moving around them. "You know it gives me a headache"</p>
<p>"Sorry" Herobrine said almost automatically and let go of Steve's arm. </p>
<p>Steve took a few deep breaths to fight off the lingering dizziness and took stock of the situation. </p>
<p>Herobrine was frantically moving about the small house. Closing doors to Steve's bedroom and bathroom, shutting blinds, and checking to make sure the entrance was properly secured. <br/>Which left the house in almost pure utter darkness before Steve could even ask what he was doing. He watched Herobrine's bright eyes roam busily around the room and, instead of questioning, decided to move and light a lantern. </p>
<p>"Okay I'll bite" Steve said calmly as he fumbled for some flint and steel in a nearby drawer. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>Herobrine didn't answer.  Instead, the eyes floated almost entirely silently over to the front window that they had teleported through. <br/>Seemingly, his friend crouched down and began to peer through the bottom right corner of the blinds as if looking for someone to arrive. In the fading light that bled out of the uncovered window, Steve could have sworn Herobrine's face betrayed some worry. </p>
<p>Steve sighed. So it was going to be one of those nights huh?</p>
<p>After a few attempts and some scrapes on his fingers, the lantern was lit (a trickier feat to accomplish in the dark).</p>
<p>Steve decided to humor his friend so he walked up to the window and squatted as well.  He set the lantern down between them and almost immediately Herobrine reached down to make the glow dimmer. But not completely put it out, most likely because he knew Steve would yell at him for doing so. Steve constantly had to remind Herobrine that he couldn’t see in the dark.</p>
<p>Steve lifted the blinds on the right corner of the window and looked outside. He had a pretty good view of his land.  He had built his house at the edge of a forest.  The entrance looked out at a vast plain.  There were a few normal mobs appearing on the horizon now that the stars were rising.  Nothing insane, just a few zombies and spiders.  Not even an enderman or creeper.  The mobs, however, did not dare come near the house while Herobrine was around. </p>
<p>But something clearly had upset Herobrine for him to be so on guard and serious.</p>
<p>"Sooooo...whatcha been up to?" Steve broke the silence and Herobrine from a bit of trance. </p>
<p>The demon looked confused but grimaced instead of answering and kept his attention fully outside. </p>
<p>"Cool cool. Me too." Steve mocked a bit annoyed at the silent treatment. </p>
<p>"Shh" Herobrine hissed out. And Steve did. </p>
<p>For a few seconds.  </p>
<p>But he wasn't very patient and turned to Brine again. "What are we even doing?"</p>
<p>"Shh" Herobrine bit out. He hadn't moved at all since he crouched in front of the window. </p>
<p>"Sure go ahead and shush me. Whatever. I didn't sign up to deal with crazy today. I'm going to go make a sandwich and go to bed." Steve started to get up. But a hard grip on his shoulder kept him in place and was gone when Steve crouched back down.</p>
<p>Blinking in confusion, Steve watched Herobrine wring his hands together nervously in the dim light. </p>
<p>Steve was starting to worry now.  This was a bit much even for Herobrine.  Steve felt goosebumps run up his arms and unconsciously he gripped the hilt of the sword tied on his waist. “Brine...what’s going on?”<br/>"Can't you see it?" Anyone else wouldn't have heard the dread in that simple sentence, every inch of him focused on the darkening sky. </p>
<p>"See what?" Steve peaked out once more, picking up that dread and enhancing it in himself. </p>
<p>It was a rather clear night. The moon was rising slowly, shedding light on the land below. A slight breeze blew the grass and some wheat.  Nothing out of the ordinary. </p>
<p>Or wait....</p>
<p>Steve swallowed heavily and turned off the lantern. </p>
<p>Okay so Herobrine wasn't completely insane. </p>
<p>There was a pair of piercing green eyes connected to nothing buzzing around the sky like two fireflies in perfect harmony. </p>
<p>"Oh"</p>
<p>"Yeah"</p>
<p>Steve watched the eyes. Whatever it was, it was circling the house. Slowly. </p>
<p>"Brine, what is that thing?" A small bubble of panic was building in the miner's chest. </p>
<p>But the demon wouldn't respond. He just kept staring off into the night. "Herobrine." Nothing. Something was wrong here. "HEROBRINE!" </p>
<p>Steve took a chance and grabbed Brine's hand. </p>
<p>Instinctively, Herobrine ripped his hand out of Steve's grip and reversed the situation, grabbing Steve's hand as if the miner was attacking. Steve winced at the inhuman heat and strength of the grip but tried to ignore it and instead looked into the wild angry eyes that now bore upon him instead of the circling threat. Oh well at least he got his attention.  "Brine you need to calm down and tell me what's going on. Let me help." </p>
<p>A moment passed and the grip loosened on his hand but did not let go. "You're right. Sorry." Herobrine's wild eyes dimed.</p>
<p>"That’s okay...What is that thing?"</p>
<p>At this, the demon dropped Steve’s hand, favoring scratching at the floor with a sharp fingernail.  "I....I don't actually know"</p>
<p>“You...don't know? How do YOU not know something. You know everything!" </p>
<p>"This is...new" Herobrine stated simply. He was acting much more quietly than usual. Especially considering his usual response to something attacking him was setting most of the landscape on fire until the enemy died.  This was very unlike him.  Hiding.  From one enemy.</p>
<p>"Okay" Steve sucked in a breath to stay calm himself. "Well in my experience; new usually means dangerous.  Especially with you."</p>
<p>"Oh. I'd definitely agree it's dangerous" Herobrine's piercing eyes fell behind the miner. Steve felt his blood run cold. "...And I'd recommend you stand away from the door"</p>
<p>"What-"</p>
<p>A loud crash next to Steve made him jump. Reacting quickly, he unsheathed the iron sword from his belt. </p>
<p>It was indeed the door. A large form slammed against it.  The door bent in its frame at the pressure but did not break.</p>
<p>"Gah, it’s so loud" Herobrine looked pained, wincing from some noise Steve couldn’t hear.</p>
<p>"Loud?" Steve was unsure what to do. New mobs were always a thing to avoid.  He was out of his element and when that happened Herobrine was the best one at making decisions. But Herobrine wasn't moving nor communicating like usual. Something was very wrong. </p>
<p>"The screams" </p>
<p>A rather large hit on the door had them both jump, and then sound of scrapping and struggle. </p>
<p>Steve had to look hard to see it but a small hole had been cut out by the eyes somehow. The dent was smaller than a pin prick but it allowed a stream of moon light to filter into the dark room. </p>
<p>A thin almost transparent needle protruded from the wood. It wiggled as the creature attempted to free itself. A gray, but somewhat glittering substance oozed from the tip of the barb. A fine line was left as the mob finally freed itself to fly back into the night. </p>
<p>Herobrine was suddenly next to Steve, putting himself instinctively between the miner and danger. "We should move underground. This thing means business"</p>
<p>With that, Herobrine produced a diamond sword from seemingly thin air and slammed it into the hardwood floor in front of the door. </p>
<p>"Brine, my floor" Steve pouted. "It takes forever to cut down dark wood"</p>
<p>"I'm not taking any chances" and not too soon another slam against the door. Thankfully, Steve had spent weeks building the door to hold up against zombie attacks when Brine wasn't around. And the sword would keep the door in place if the lock gave out. </p>
<p>"Let's go." Brine grabbed his arm once more, then turned his gaze outside the window...to the door that led to his underground mine. </p>
<p>"Herobrine don't you-" but it was too late. Herobrine teleported once, they were outside. </p>
<p>Steve was able to get his bearings after a few heartbeats. The eyes seemed to be still distracted, slamming against the door of the small house. </p>
<p>Herobrine, quietly as he could, opened the iron door that led down to Steve's main mine shaft that he had carved into the edge of a small hill. Steve held his breath as they moved slowly inside the mine. He instinctively held onto his sword and the small satchel on his back to make sure his tools didn't make any noise. </p>
<p>Herobrine shut the door behind them. Steve clicked a button on the wall to put redstone locks in place. </p>
<p>And then they were teleporting a second time. A third, again, and again down the carved stairs until they reached the bottom of the mine where Steve had set up a small base camp. </p>
<p>But instead of a clean teleportation, upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Herobrine seemed to trip; resulting in the two being thrown to the ground unceremoniously. </p>
<p>They both slammed hard into the carved stone. Breaking apart and knocking the wind at least out of Steve. Some secured tools even fell out of Steve's satchel and clattered to the ground in front of him. The miner struggled for a few moments before being able to breathe properly. </p>
<p>Steve's head was spinning too much to know what had happened that would throw them to the ground like that. Herobrine was usually really good with teleporting both of them. <br/>Maybe the narrower stairs towards the bottom?</p>
<p>Whatever it was, Steve let out a small groan of pain as he sat up in a sitting position. He could definitely feel a few bruises starting to form from being thrown to the ground so hard. </p>
<p>“Nice landing dude” He huffed out.  But received no response.  “You good?”</p>
<p>“Myeah” Herobrine’s eyes lit up from the ground. “Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>It was pitch black in the cave, except for Herobrine's eyes. Steve felt goosebumps involuntarily run up his arm at the haunting sight.</p>
<p>Herobrine's slightly elevated breathing echoed on the cave walls. But Steve didn't hear any other tell tale signs of mobs. “Seems like we are safe for now huh?” </p>
<p>“Mm”  Herobrine was still acting quietly.  But even stranger was he didn’t seem to be making any effort to pull himself off the ground.  </p>
<p>“You sure you’re okay?”  </p>
<p>“Yea”</p>
<p>"Then can you light a torch?" Steve pushed his chest off the ground in a sort of pushup.  "I can't see anything and it's freaking me out a bit"</p>
<p>There was a pause before Herobrine hoisted himself off the floor and shuffled over to the wall that had a few chests pushed against it.   Steve often dumped a variety of different tools and materials for mining in them. </p>
<p>"Should be in the third chest from the left" </p>
<p>He watched the eyes search through said chest and pull out a torch. Herobrine brought his hand up to the top of the torch and it caught fire. The carved out room lit up in warm light. </p>
<p>Steve let out a deep breath; more at ease now that he could see his surroundings. He sat on his knees and started to collect his scattered tools, shoving them deep into his bag. </p>
<p>Herobrine placed the torch in sconce that Steve had made on the wall. And then leaned heavily against the chest with both hands. </p>
<p>"Thanks" Steve said.</p>
<p>Herobrine nodded in acknowledgement but didn't move from the chest. He kept his back turned to the miner. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Steve tried again and stood. He wanted to approach his friend but his gut told him to give Brine some space. </p>
<p>"You keep asking me that and I keep telling you I'm fine." Herobrine practically wheezed out but did not move off the chest. </p>
<p>"Well, if you were acting okay I wouldn't have to ask so much" Steve chewed out.</p>
<p>"That doesn't even make any sense Steve."</p>
<p>"Yes it does. Come on!  You're acting weird and you know it"</p>
<p>Herobrine paused before speaking, planning his words carefully. </p>
<p>"I'm just...tired"  He finally admitted, his head hung low and rubbing at his face with a hand. "That thing shoots some sort tranquilizing poison"</p>
<p>"That gray stuff?" Steve remembered the barb that had struck through his door. Herobrine nodded. "Should I be worried?" </p>
<p>"About me?" Herobrine laughed at that. "No."</p>
<p>Steve had figured as much. Herobrine could still be affected by potions effects but it took a lot to take him down. He recalled when on one of their adventures away from the house, a cult member (long story) had thrown a rather potent nausea potion at the demon. It wasn't a fun time but it only slowed Herobrine for a couple of hours maximum. Whereas if he himself had been hit he probably would have been out of commission for days.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't have any milk or anything down here. I'd have to go upstairs-"</p>
<p>"NO!" Herobrine spun around on his heels, looking at the miner with intense eyes. His booming voice echoed strong but his weak posture did not match. "You will wait here until that vile creature leaves"</p>
<p>"So we're just going to hide down here?" Steve threw up his hands in frustration. This whole situation was silly. Herobrine was acting irrational. Sure it was a new mob but they had faced worse. </p>
<p>"You're going to hide down here. I'm going to wait until I can see straight and then go rip the throats out of every last fucking mob in the surface" Steve felt the room grow hotter as if a small furnace was just lit. The demon's eyes had grown brighter in anger. But he continued to lean heavily against the chest. </p>
<p>"What did we say about ripping out- Wait a second...can't see straight?" </p>
<p>Herobrine didn't answer at that. Mouth agape but unable to formulate a response, he looked away.</p>
<p>Steve took a few steps closer, taking in every inch of Brine. How had he not noticed the way Herobrine's body was shaking? How his hair and shirt were practically dripping with sweat. Face pale and eyes sunken in. </p>
<p>Herobrine glanced up at him and Steve glared back. Without any further conversation, they reached an agreement. Herobrine slowly brought his arms around from behind his back. </p>
<p>Steve felt his heart stop beating. </p>
<p>Herobrine was bleeding. The back of his arms completely covered in dark red gashes oozing with presumably the same gray fluid that had leaked from the mob upstairs. </p>
<p>Steve hadn't been able to get a good look until now. The low light and franticness had kept the wounds hidden before they got here. And the stupid tough guy had been shifting around so that Steve couldn't get a good look from his angle. </p>
<p>The dots finally connected. The mob had managed to hurt Herobrine. </p>
<p>Herobrine...the immortal who could slay almost any creature, had been outmatched by one new mob. </p>
<p>Steve's mind couldn't wrap around that. He had witnessed the demon kill withers for FUN. </p>
<p>And here was the same person, weak, poisoned, bleeding...  </p>
<p>"Steve it's really nothing-"  The demon began.</p>
<p>"Oh Brine, I'm so sorry." Steve whispered barely above a breath.  "I didn't realize-"</p>
<p>"Don't" A faint smirk barely visible in the flickering torch light. "You know I'm a fast healer."  He motioned to his arms, rubbing at the scratches. Only the gray goop stirred. "This blood is all dried now."</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't you just tell me?" </p>
<p>"You mortals get so worked up over everything." Herobrine rolled his eyes (a subtle movement that Steve had learned to spot).  "I didn't need you worrying over nothing when there was a threat to deal with. Best to get you to safety first. For me this poison is nothing but for you..."</p>
<p>"Got it. Don't be stung by that thing" Steve swallowed at the implications. He wouldn't say it but he was glad now that Brine had taken the precautions and taken them so far below ground. It was a big step forward to what Herobrine likely would have done about a year ago. Kill himself over and over again until the enemy (and perhaps the landscape around the enemy) was dead. From experience with his own wounds it looks like Herobrine had been attacking the mob and just defending with his arms.  A good way to deal more damage if you didn't plan on getting hit. Steve used the technique to fight lesser mobs like zombies. </p>
<p>Herobrine decided to sit down while Steve was lost in thoughts. He sat against the chest instead of leaning against it, looking like he was trying very hard to hide pain. </p>
<p>Steve sat down as well on the floor without thinking about it but copying Brine's movements. </p>
<p>"Do you think we are safe down here for now?" Steve asked softly. It was an intimidating concept. Mobs that could take down the great legend so easily. </p>
<p>Herobrine nodded. "It may be fast but it’s not very smart. It’ll break that door down searching for me before it realizes I moved and then will start tracking me again"</p>
<p>"And during the day?"</p>
<p>"Bursts into flames.  But the new ones the next night seem to still know where I am. Like they're all following me."</p>
<p>"So when did they appear? Where have you been?! Why are new mobs after you?" Steve felt like he was reaching his breaking point for staying calm. The anxiety from the situation was turning into frustration. </p>
<p>Herobrine didn't seem fazed though and instead chuckled softly. "It's been a rough couple of days.”</p>
<p>"That seems like an understatement." Steve murmured. </p>
<p>"You're telling me." Brine smiled sleepily. "I guess I'll start from the beginning huh?"</p>
<p>Steve nodded, urging the demon to continue.</p>
<p>And he did.  </p>
<p>“I started out visiting the nether for a couple supplies that we are short on.  But you know that time passes...differently in the nether.  Or at least it's hard to tell how long I had been gone.  So eventually when I gathered enough material I went back into the overworld, it was night.  I knew you would be asleep, so instead of coming to check in, I decided to do some exploring around the area. But I started hearing voices. Small screams. I know I'm not all there mentally but hearing voices seemed a bit much." Herobrine laughed, his face was starting to gain a little bit of color back as he progressed throughout the story. The poison working its way through his system. </p>
<p>"I decided to investigate. Tried to track the voices down. I figured the forest was maybe playing tricks on me. Maybe a loose parrot. Maybe the voices were leading me somewhere. But no, they were following me.  I snuck around a couple of towns and villages after that. Looking for some more information. I read a lot of scrolls. Medical.  Monstrous. Went to a few ancient temples. You get the idea.  I didn't get any information. And the voices just kept getting louder and more frequent at night. I had to know what was going on. This was new.</p>
<p>Finally after about three...days? I started seeing them in the sky. The mobs didn't start attacking that first night. But they sure followed me everywhere. I was able to throw it off slightly by teleporting around but these mobs are persistent. I took one to a nearby town to do some experimenting."</p>
<p>Steve made a face at that. </p>
<p>"What?  No one was going to get hurt!"</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>"Okay so I didn't know that no one was going to get hurt at the time BUT no one did! And the point is that the mobs weren't interested in hurting anyone but me. And it didn't seem like any of the villagers even acknowledged the mobs."</p>
<p>"Well they probably couldn't see them very well" Steve added. "It took me a while to even understand what you were talking about."</p>
<p>"How could they miss them?  They're huge with flapping wings and a swinging tail and they make crazy sounds!"  </p>
<p>"The same creature attacking us today?" Steve asked, confused. </p>
<p>"Yeah?"  Brine hesitated at that. "Why?"</p>
<p>"I could only see its eyes. And that needle like thing that stuck in the door." </p>
<p>Herobrine held his head. "Oh so that's why you thought I was crazy!?"</p>
<p>"I never said I thought you were crazy."</p>
<p>"Yes you did. But that's strange...I wonder if I'm the only one who can see them. Could be my superior eyes."</p>
<p>"Did not. What do they look like to you?" </p>
<p>Herobrine stroked his short beard thinking. He sat forward and turned around. He opened the chest he had been sitting against and pulled out a stick. He put the tip of the stick between his fingers and let them catch fire. After a few seconds he blew the fire out and was left with a fair amount of charcoal on the end. He then leaned forward more and started drawing on the stone ground. </p>
<p>"Looks kinda like a triangular bird fish." Steve deduced once Herobrine stopped drawing. </p>
<p>“Yeah except they’re most likely undead.  Their skeleton sticks out.”</p>
<p>“Kinda like an exoskeleton?”</p>
<p>“Kinda.” Herobrine scribbled out the drawing on the floor. </p>
<p>“So wait...if they’re only going after you.”  Steve thought out loud.  “Then why am I down here?”</p>
<p>Herobrine hesitated before answering.  “I didn’t want to take that chance.”</p>
<p>“What chance?”</p>
<p>“That they would attack you too.”</p>
<p>“But didn't you just say-?"</p>
<p>“You're really thick sometimes." Herobrine threw the stick aside.  "I’m worried if they’re specifically after me...they might go after you too.  Since we look so similar.  If most villagers can't tell the difference who's to say that these mobs can? That is a chance I wasn’t willing to take.  As soon as I learned they were going after me alone, I came straight here.  I’m just glad they didn’t attack you first.”</p>
<p>“Well if it makes you feel any better I haven’t been hearing any voices lately.”</p>
<p>“I guess that’s good.  I just wish I knew what was going on.  It’s been a while since they’ve released a new mob.  If they’re trying to piss me off I guess it’s successful.”</p>
<p>Steve kept his mouth shut.  He wasn’t going to say anything about them.  Herobrine got moody...well moodier, when he mentioned anything about them.  </p>
<p>Instead, his stomach decided it would be a great idea to interject with a loud rumble.  Oh right, he hadn’t eaten since this morning.  “I think I’ve got some rations down here.  You hungry?”  He asked, standing up.</p>
<p>“I could eat if you have extra.”</p>
<p>Steve walked to another chest close by, full of odds and ends.  He had a few loaves of bread he kept down here for emergencies. He threw a piece of bread at Herobrine before biting into another loaf himself.  Steve made a mental note to restock some of the supplies in the chest.  He could store meat down here if Herobrine was around...otherwise the mobs would get into it.  Perhaps some raw vegetables and material for a makeshift bed.</p>
<p>There were also a few glass bottles of water.  He shoved the loaf of bread into his mouth and picked up three glasses of water. And a spare piece of wool.</p>
<p>He brought the supplies over, handing Herobrine two bottles and the wool.  “You should clean those wounds off.”</p>
<p>Herobrine nodded and set the bread down in his lap.  Steve sat down once again as Herobrine dabbed some of the water from the bottle onto the wool.  He ran the cloth down his arm slowly.</p>
<p>Steve watched him work as he ate.  Brine was right, the wounds had completely healed over in just the time that they had been talking.  Now all that was left was dry blood and gray residue.  </p>
<p>He looked a lot better, his posture was straighter, there was no longer pain in his features. Steve felt comforted by this. </p>
<p>Once that was cleaned off, Brine held the wool in his hands.  It caught fire and burned slowly, causing the room to light up brighter.</p>
<p>Brine brushed his hands together, removing all the ash.  And then also began to pick at the bread.</p>
<p>They ate in comfortable silence.  It wasn’t the most glamorous dinner but it would work for tonight.</p>
<p>“I think it would be a good idea to head into town tomorrow.”  Steve said as he finished off his piece of bread.  “I should send a letter to Alex.  She’s got some good contacts and could probably dig up more dirt on these new mobs than we could alone.”</p>
<p>Herobrine scoffed at that, biting the bread aggressively. </p>
<p>"Whaaaat she's got good intel because she talks to a lot of people in a lot of different towns. You can't be good at everything you know." Steve took off his satchel, placing it aside to get more comfortable. He also unhooked the belt that had his sheath and sword on him. He placed that on top of a chest. He had a feeling he wouldn't need it. No mobs would attack with Brine around besides the new ones maybe. But he was guessing an iron sword wouldn't do much against them. So no use in having the heavy weight on him. </p>
<p>"I can and I am. It just so happens that I can get just as good of intel by spying on people...it just takes a lot longer." Herobrine grinned. </p>
<p>"Well you can do yourself some spying in town and I'll do some reading at the library." Steve laid down on the ground, putting his hands behind his head. His eyes felt heavy.  “But in the meantime I don’t think those mobs are going to get down here anytime soon.  So I think I'll take the opportunity to take a nap" He yawned. "I am exhausted.”</p>
<p>"I'll wake you if the mob gets wise. But I think I've outsmarted it for the night.  Hopefully it shouldn't bother us."</p>
<p>"Yeah hopefully."</p>
<p>Despite everything, the hard ground he lay on, the anxiety of a new mob attack, the frantickness of the situation just about an hour ago, the soft breathing of Brine next to him made him feel very safe</p>
<p>Steve found he was drifting off to sleep rather easily as soon as he closed his tired eyes. His body relaxed, worn out and a bit sore from working hard all day. </p>
<p>The torch light seemed to dim slightly. With another yawn, a soft goodnight to Brine, and some shuffling before he found a decently comfortable spot, Steve was out for the count. </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>The miner woke up all sorts of confused. </p>
<p>The first thought that entered his head was it was dark, cold, and he was on a stone floor. </p>
<p>Pure instinct took over and Steve shot up off the floor, reaching for his belt. His hand made no contact with a sword and after reaching a few more times, he looked down to find no such sword there. </p>
<p>After panicking slightly, standing in the dark room and breathing heavily, his brain began to wake up. And with it, so did the soreness in his body. </p>
<p>Steve yawned and stretched, rotating his shoulder to combat the stiffness. "I definitely need to put some supplies down here next time."  He muttered to himself.</p>
<p>Steve looked around, noticing a distinct lack of Herobrine in the vicinity. He was guessing it was daytime. Though one would never know from the darkness in the cave. </p>
<p>The torch was almost out. Under it lay a new torch and a flint and steel. As well as Steve's satchel and sword, all neatly placed where he could easily find it. </p>
<p>Steve secured his belongings and took the dying torch out of the sconce, ignoring the one left for him on the chest. No need to waste a new one. He could easily find his way up the stairs in the dark. He also didn't hear any mob sounds nearby. </p>
<p>Once he shuffled his way over to the beginning of the stairs, he put out the remaining light of the torch by rubbing it against the stone. He chucked the little remaining wood back into the cave. The clatter echoing off the walls felt pretty satisfying. </p>
<p>Steve began to walk up the stairs of his mineshaft, a guiding hand on the wall to keep him from tripping in the total darkness. Though he had walked it so many times he could probably do it in his sleep.</p>
<p>As he suspected, soft daylight was shining through the entrance as he made his way to the top. </p>
<p>He undid the red stone latch in the door and walked out the door of the shaft. He breathed in the crisp morning air, stretching again and rubbing at his eyes. </p>
<p>Steve stood at the entrance of the cave taking in the view. The sun was barely up over the horizon. But he usually was already awake around this hour anyways; his internal clock set to rise with the sun. </p>
<p>Herobrine was where Steve thought he would be; sat on the top of the cow fence, looking out to the distance. A piece of hay between his teeth. </p>
<p>Herobrine looked so peaceful just watching the sun rise and listening to the birds sing their morning calls. It brought an odd peace to Steve as well. Far different a mood from last night's chaos. </p>
<p>Any mobs would have already burned up at the first rays of light so there was hopefully no more threat. Steve had to wonder if Herobrine decided to go after the creature himself last night or if he just waited until the sun did the job. He was guessing the former knowing Brine. </p>
<p>Steve finally made the decision to start the day and walked to meet his friend. He came up beside him, leaning on the fence to make his presence known. But it was Herobrine who talked first. </p>
<p>"I fed the animals. They have enough for the day. We should get moving as soon as possible so we can plan out what we want to do for tonight's attack."</p>
<p>"And good morning to you too Brine." Steve pushed on the demon's back with enough force to push him off the fence. </p>
<p>Herobrine stumbled off the fence, waving his arms to avoid flat out falling on his face. He smiled back easily. "Gods, Good morning Steve. Now can we talk business or does your feeble mind need to wake up more?"</p>
<p>"Breakfast first. Then business." </p>
<p>"There's some fresh eggs on the counter." Herobrine teleported himself back onto the fence, positioning himself in a relaxed lean on the fence. "Let me know when you're finally ready to go."</p>
<p>"Do you want anything?" </p>
<p>"Nope...I'm not really hungry."</p>
<p>Steve didn't push it past that. Herobrine didn't need to eat. He just liked to. But his own stomach was rumbling after only eating bread last night. </p>
<p>So Steve excused himself to prepare for the trip into town. </p>
<p>His house still seemed to be intact. The door was still on its hinges but it was covered in small scratches. And tiny holes. <br/>When he opened the door, the place where Brine had shoved a diamond sword no longer had a sword but the hole was still there. He guessed a hole in the wood was better than a hole in the head. </p>
<p>Other than that, it looked as if his house was mostly untouched. </p>
<p>Steve first took care of some basics like relieving himself, washing up a bit so he didn't smell like he spent all day yesterday in the mines, and changing into some new clothes. He also put on some leather armor...a habit of his when going into town. Any trip away from his base could be a dangerous one. </p>
<p>Feeling refreshed and more awake, Steve lit a fire in his kitchen furnace, cracked a couple of eggs on a pan and shoved it in. </p>
<p>Between occasionally stirring the eggs, he packed his satchel with a few essentials. An iron pickaxe, a shield, some apples, bread, and dried meat, a couple of emeralds, his bow and some arrows, and...his sword. </p>
<p>Steve took the iron sword out of its sheath on his belt. He bit his lip and walked into his bedroom. Opening a chest he placed the iron sword inside for safekeeping and instead pulled out a sparkling diamond sword. </p>
<p>Herobrine was always trying to shove diamonds upon him, saying they were the best materials. But Steve always turned him down. He knew where most of the stuff Herobrine acquired and hoarded in his nether castle came from. He didn't feel comfortable accepting. Iron tools and leather armor were good enough for him. It was light and easy to manipulate. Steve was strong enough to wear diamond armor and use diamond tools but it wore him out quicker than he would like to admit. </p>
<p>But this sword was different. Steve had found the rare material in the mine and Herobrine insisted on helping him make it into a sword and enchant it instead of selling it. Steve was interested in the process at the very least so he agreed. They had forged this sword together. It was decently strong with a sharpness 2. And Herobrine insisted he could make it so much better. But it was already more than Steve would ever need. <br/>He only used it for when Brine went away and if he had to chase off enderman or creepers away. </p>
<p>But today something was telling him he better take it. So he put the diamond sword in the sheath and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. </p>
<p>He sat at the small kitchen table once the eggs were done. Herobrine was suddenly there sitting across from him, still munching on the piece of hay. </p>
<p>"You turn into a horse overnight Brine?" Steve teased as he shoved a big glob of egg into his mouth. And then winced at the heat, mouth open wide to avoid burning the roof of his mouth. </p>
<p>"If I did, then you turned into a pig" Herobrine smirked, eyes sparkling. The end of the hay suddenly caught flame and burned up from the tip to his lips. "Better?"</p>
<p>Steve turned his attention to the eggs, trying to hide a smile. He had to admit his friend was entirely too cool sometimes.  Or I guess technically hot?  Since the demon could manipulate fire?</p>
<p>"I see you're packing the diamond sword. Good choice." Herobrine thankfully brought him out of his train of thought. The demon picked up a fork on the table and started fiddling with it. "Although I don't want you fighting these things. They're fast."</p>
<p>"Did you end up fighting that mob last night?" He blew on the eggs this time before shoving them in his mouth. He was too hungry to wait for them to cool. </p>
<p>"Oh most definitely. I got bored waiting down there and listening to your snoring. So after probably about an hour I just went up and finished it off. Stupid thing was still trying to knock down the door. I gotta admit you sure made that thing strong. I probably didn't even need to stab your floor."</p>
<p>"Did it hurt you again?" Steve hesitantly asked, choosing to ignore the floor comment for now. </p>
<p>Herobrine didn't give him much reaction. "Like I said they're fast mobs. And that poison is a lot more potent than I've ever seen. The fact that they can fly doesn't help much either.  Man I gotta learn how to get myself flying."</p>
<p>"Now you know how I feel about ghasts and blazes."</p>
<p>"Eh they can fly but both are slow and blazes only can shoot fire. Not much of a threat."</p>
<p>"Not all of us are fire proof Brine." Steve smiled and finished off the last bit of egg. He pushed the plate aside.   "But I'm glad you're alright. That thing seemed to have done a number on you."</p>
<p>"Eh it just caught me off guard. I'll get better with time. And then I'll teach you. We just need to learn more about these things which is why-" Herobrine stood and lightly slammed his hands and the fork on the table. "-it's time to go. Come on we're wasting daylight."</p>
<p>With a wave of his hand, the furnace fire went out. Steve left the plate on the table and followed Brine out the door, ready for the adventure ahead. </p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>It would take a few hours to reach the nearby village by foot.  </p>
<p>He really ought to get a horse at some point to make the trip easier, Steve thought well into the trip as the sun rose higher in the sky and beat down on his back.  But he only kept animals that he really needed since he left home often. He only visited the village once a month usually to meet up with Alex.  Other than that he tended to stay as far away from villagers and other humans as possible.</p>
<p>Plus it had taken some time to even have the chickens and cows not be afraid of Brine. Horses were flighty to begin with so it would take a lot of training to have a horse be okay with Brine's powerful aura. </p>
<p>Their walk had been mostly silent up to that point.  Steve had filled Herobrine in on a few things he had missed.</p>
<p>If anything Herobrine mostly bitched about having to walk.  He could teleport them to the village faster than they could walk on foot, even with Steve keeping a brisque pace.  It was funny, Steve thought, about what Herobrine chose to be patient about.  Hunting was something Herobrine liked to drag out.  He was persistent and slow to kill, enjoying the fear he could use to bring down unsuspecting mobs.  Steve was just glad that Herobrine was on his side.  It was intimidating to watch. And he tried to shove away the fact that those techniques had been used on him and countless others.  </p>
<p>But things like farming or mining or walking...there was always a faster way.  Always a potion, red stone, some sort of trick.  Steve would like to think he had taught Brine to calm down a bit.  There was no rush to do anything out here.  The world was their oyster.  They had plenty of time to experience it.  And the lesson was starting to sink in, as proven withHerobrine allowing him to sleep and instead choosing to watch the sun rise.  Though Steve couldn’t take all the credit.  Herobrine was very willing to learn and respected his opinion.  </p>
<p>He wished he could have helped sooner.  Herobrine had gone through a lot in his life.  And after hearing both sides of the story, Steve was convinced the demon had been handed the short end of the stick.  </p>
<p>“Hey there’s people up ahead.”  Herobrine spoke, breaking Steve from his train of thought.  </p>
<p>Steve looked up from the road.  There was a bend ahead going up a short hill.  At the top a blurry figure of what looked to be figures working on a cart.  If Steve had to guess, it was some locals heading into town. </p>
<p>“What do you want to do?”  Brine asked.</p>
<p>“You should hide for now.  No reason to use up an invisibility potion before we get into town.”  Herobrine wasn’t exactly popular among mortals.  Whenever they had to go into town, Herobrine brought out one of his seemingly endless supply of invisibility potions to avoid being seen.  Steve hoped eventually they wouldn’t have to do that and Herobrine could walk around freely without being screamed at or run out of town.  But even Steve was distrusted in villages for just looking sort of similar.  He tried not to think of it too much.</p>
<p>“I could just teleport us both around them...”  Herobrine muttered grumpilly.  </p>
<p>“Not a chance.  Besides, I think it looks like they could use some help.” As they were approaching, the scene became clearer.  It seemed like a young boy and older girl were struggling to attach a loose wheel on their cart. </p>
<p>Steve instantly recognized them as one of his closest neighbors.  It was the Spelts; a family of wheat farmers.  He often bought hay from them if his own supplies were running low.  The older girl was named Red.  She was a bit younger than him but pretty strong for her age.  She was attempting to lift and keep steady the edge of the cart as her younger brother, Durum, was struggling to keep the wheel held up.</p>
<p>“Okay but if they mug you I’m going to kill them.”  Herobrine said much too nonchalantly before poofing off to who knows where.</p>
<p>Steve smiled at the comment but it was a valid threat.  The roads could be dangerous and Steve would be more cautious if he didn’t already know the family.  But he did sigh internally at the set back.  He wasn’t the most social person outside of Alex and Herobrine and was hoping that this interaction wouldn’t last too long so he could get back on his way with Brine.</p>
<p>“Hey there!”  Steve called out once he had gotten closer to the cart.</p>
<p>“Oh hey Steven, perfect timing!” The girl, Red looked up and waved as he approached.  She dropped the wagon’s back edge to the ground again.  “I was worried we would have to carry Dad on the back of old Dinkel here.”  </p>
<p>The mule pulling the cart whinnied at hearing his name, ears facing back.</p>
<p>“Wheel trouble?” Steve shifted his satchel behind him, preparing to help.  </p>
<p>“More than that but yes.  You mind hoisting the corner? Durum here is a tad bit too small to properly place the wheel.”</p>
<p>Durum blushed at that, hiding behind the wheel and his large farming hat as best as he could.  He was a shy kid and never really interacted with Steve during brief visits.  </p>
<p>“Sure.  No problem.”</p>
<p>Red moved over to the wheel, shushing Durum out of the way.  The young boy hurried to stand by Dinkel, grabbing its reins for security. Red motioned with her head to the cart. “Mind Dad though, he’s right heavy.”</p>
<p>Dad? Steve thought, peering into the back of the cart. <br/>His heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>In the back of the cart lay the father of the two.  He seemed to be passed out completely, face sweaty and in pain.  His head was resting on some hay and he was draped in a blanket.  <br/>But what really didn’t sit well with Steve was the fact that the father had a large gash above his eye. With gray ooze leaking from the corner.</p>
<p>“So uh...What happened?”  Steve grabbed the corner of the cart, trying to hide his reaction.  He lifted the cart with a bit of struggle as the grown man weighed it down significantly.  </p>
<p>“Well I was letting Durum drive as I was taking care of Dad in the back and he’s not as experienced with driving on the road, mostly drives on the field-”  Red picked up the wheel and began turning it on the bar to secure it back in place.  </p>
<p>“I meant your Dad actually” Steve interrupted through gritted teeth.  The cart was indeed a right bit heavy.  “Is he okay?”</p>
<p>“We’re not really sure.”  Red paused to finish securing the wheel back on.  As soon as it was in place, Steve dropped the cart with relief.  He watched as a worried looking Red peaked in to check on her father.</p>
<p>“He hasn’t been himself the past couple of days.  We think he might have worked himself to the point of exhaustion. You know how he gets during harvest time.  He doesn’t even stop to sleep!”</p>
<p>“He looks injured.” Steve pointed out, hoping to hear less about this pointless information and more about the injury.</p>
<p>“Usually he is smart enough to not stay out at night to avoid the mobs.  But we think he stayed out a bit too late last night.  He came inside ranting about some flying mobs with a big gash on his head!  Then just plum passed out.  We cleaned up the wound with some of our healing potions but he seems to have developed a fever overnight.  We think he was bit by a spider.  Those things can jump at you so fast that you think they were flying overhead!”</p>
<p>“That’s...terrible.”  Steve was right.  So Herobrine wasn’t the only one being attacked.</p>
<p>Red ushered Durum onto the cart.  “We’re taking him into town to see a doctor.  Can’t be too cautious. But don’t worry, harvest usually hits him pretty hard and he’s always recovered.  Old man just doesn’t know when to quit.”</p>
<p>“I know the feeling...” Steve muttered to himself.  “Well good luck.  Let me know if you guys need any help with the harvest.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Steven, you’re a gem!  Sorry for the curt goodbye but we gotta get going.”  Red hopped in the back of the cart and Durum took up the reigns of the mule.   “You going into town?  Want a ride?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no thanks.”  He declined awkwardly.  “I need the walk.  Good luck though!”  </p>
<p>And with that, Durum clicked his tongue, signaling Dinkley to move on.  And the cart was off at a steady pace down the track.</p>
<p>To avoid suspicion, Steve started walking down the path as well but at a slow pace so that Herobrine could catch up.</p>
<p>Eventually the cart went ahead out of sight and Herobrine appeared next to him.  “That looked fun, manual labor yaaaay.  They clearly don’t know how to make or drive a cart.”</p>
<p>“Brine, their dad was attacked by the new mobs.” Steve spat out as fast as he could.</p>
<p>Herobrine blinked at this.  “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“He had a big cut on his forehead with gray stuff coming out of it, I’d say I am pretty sure.” </p>
<p>Herobrine scratched at his chin.  “Did you know those people?”</p>
<p>“They own the wheat farm.”</p>
<p>“Well I was nowhere near any wheat farms last night or any night before that...besides the small ones in the village.”  Herobrine’s face seemed to light up at this realization.  “Which means they aren’t just coming for me!”</p>
<p>“Yeah Brine, it means they aren’t just coming for you.”  Steve stressed.  </p>
<p>Herobrine’s eyes grew wide.  “Oh shit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah oh shit.”</p>
<p>“What else did they tell you?”  Herobrine walked in front of him, now walking backwards.  “Did you get any information?”</p>
<p>“Well they said the dad had been working really hard in the field and said one of those things flew down and attacked him.  But the daughter thought it might have been a spider.”  Steve shook his head.  “I’ve seen a lot of spider bites in my life from cave, to jockey, to regular.  I have NEVER seen a spider bite like that. The wound was exactly like yours.”</p>
<p>“So maybe they attack hard working people?”  </p>
<p>“Then why wouldn’t they attack me?” </p>
<p>“Well...”  Herobrine said behind a smile.</p>
<p>“Hey I am hard working!”</p>
<p>“It’s just a theory.”  Herobrine turned around walking ahead.  “But this is a good first step.  Maybe the village will have more attacks.”</p>
<p>“If they did, that means they will be on high alert.”  Steve warned.  “Meaning you and I really need to keep a low profile.”</p>
<p>“Don’t I know it”. Herobrine mumbled.  "Stupid paranoid mortals.  If they so much as look at you the wrong way Steve..."</p>
<p>"Don't worry. You know I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Steve smiled. "But there'll be no need because we will keep our heads down, get our information, and head out as soon as possible." </p>
<p>Herobrine raised a single eyebrow at that.  “Just make sure you follow your own advice.”</p>
<p>There wasn’t much talk after that.  Steve’s head buzzed with unspoken words.  But he put on a brave face as they neared the small but bustling village.</p>
<p>Before they got too close however, Herobrine stopped to take a swig from a previously hidden bottle.</p>
<p>Herobrine clicked his tongue, wincing slightly at the bitter taste of the invisibility potion. But the expression, as well as the rest of his face, soon vanished.</p>
<p>"Good?" A disembodied voice asked. </p>
<p>"Good." Steve confirmed. "How long are we good for?"</p>
<p>"It's extra strong. Should last until the evening.  Now let’s get a move on.  The sooner we find information, the sooner we can leave.”</p>
<p>Steve nodded and walked quickly towards the town.  The town was situated at the bottom of a valley, surrounded on two sides by mountain cliffs, and on the other two sides by large stone walls.  Guards were placed on top of the walls as lookouts.  It was one of the reasons this particular village had survived so long.  They were very effective against preventing and defending against mob attacks.</p>
<p>Herobrine often mused about how he would take down this village.  It involved a lot of angry and perhaps super charged creepers.  Or lava. Steve tried to discourage that train of thought.</p>
<p>Steve waved to a few people who were headed out of town on the same road.  They gave hesitant waves back but noticeably walked faster at his presence.  </p>
<p>There was definitely a sense of unease walking into town.  Villagers and travelers walked by, deliberately avoiding eye contact and walking in a wide berth around him.  The guards looked a bit on edge as he made his way under the large arch into the actual town.</p>
<p>But this time, they weren’t on edge because of him.  Steve could hear shouting coming from his left side, down an alley close to the wall.  A couple of guards brought down a ladder and climbed off the wall, chattering to each other as they investigated.</p>
<p>“Huh..”  Steve decided to follow the guards to see what the commotion was.  He felt Herobrine’s warm body keeping close to him, a sign that there may be danger.</p>
<p>A small crowd had gathered around.  Their focus turned on a fracas in the middle of the square.  An older man was being wrestled and detained by two people.  The man was yelling.</p>
<p>“The voices!  They’re coming!  The voices!”  He screamed, voice raw.  The man had dark bags under his eyes.  He did not look well.</p>
<p>“Old man, you’ve been awake too long!  You’re just hallucinating!”  One of the men said, grabbing his legs.  The man kicked and trashed.</p>
<p>“Their screams!  That horrid hissing!  It’s growing louder!”  One of the men was able to grab the old man’s hands.  Carefully they lifted him into the air and continued along the path.</p>
<p>“You spend all day and night in that bar.  Probably drunk out of his mind.  Doc will be able to fix you right up.”  The man holding the old man’s feet said.</p>
<p>Herobrine whispered in his ear.  “I can hear them too...It’s the mobs.”</p>
<p>One of the guards he had followed pushed through the crowd (which was quickly turning into a bit of a mob of curious onlookers) and helped contain the old man.</p>
<p>Steve balled up his fists.  “We should tell them.”  He said under his breath.  </p>
<p>“Don’t get involved.  There’s nothing you can do.  They’ll suspect you for knowing too much.”</p>
<p>The old man struggled.  The guard shook the man.  “Lunatic...”</p>
<p>Steve knew in his head what Herobrine was saying was 100% true.  But it didn’t hurt any less that he couldn’t help this man.</p>
<p>“They’re all the same Steven.  They don’t trust what they don’t understand.  Leave. It.”</p>
<p>Biting his lip, Steve turned away from the crowd and continued through the town.   He tried to tune out the old man’s screams of protest and the gossiping passerbys.</p>
<p>Steve decided that going to talk to the doctor now was a bad idea.  Instead, the best place he could go was to the post office.  He had to get a note out to Alex and that was the fastest way to do so.  So he set his mind on that and started walking to the small building at the other side of town.</p>
<p>He was not met with as many stares as most of the residents of the town were still looking on at the commotion.  Everyone was so damn nosey. But he soon found himself standing in front of a building with a bird holding a letter painted on the door.</p>
<p>As soon as the miner opened the door to the post office, he was assaulted with loud calls and odious smells.  The small shop had one desk and a door which led to a back room.  Various posts aligned the wall, each holding a brightly colored parrot.  Some were curled up, heads under wings.  Some were preaning.  Most were screaming in greeting at the newcomer to the store.</p>
<p>Steve no longer felt radiating heat behind him.  Herobrine had gone off elsewhere, most likely to investigate the old man.  Which was expected.  The demon and animals certainly did not mix well.  </p>
<p>Steve, on the other hand, reached up to pet one of the squawking birds.  The blue parrot turned its head graciously, eyes half closed in happiness from being scratched.  </p>
<p>“Good morning!” The door to the back opened and an older male villager greeted him.  “How can I help you today?”</p>
<p>“I need to get a note out to my friend Alex...ow hey!”  Steve unconsciously stopped petting the bird, prompting a bite for not giving the proper attention.  He ripped his finger away angrily.     </p>
<p>“Ah yes, what a delightful girl that Alex!  I can get a note to her ‘base’ at once.  That will be one emerald.”  The villager wrote something down on a piece of paper, humming to himself.  A few parrots mimicked the humming out of rhythm. </p>
<p>Steve fished through his satchel where he kept his money and pulled out an emerald, placing it on the table.  The villager traded it for a small piece of parchment, a feather, and an ink well.</p>
<p>While Steve started scratching away, the older man held out a hand to one of the birds on the wall posts.  It jumped down happily to his fingers.  He then went to the back to prep the bird for the journey and also to give Steve privacy to write the note out.</p>
<p>It was a tiny piece of parchment so he had to be concise.  New mob attacking. Need info quick. Let me know what you dig up. Meet at my place when you can. Thanks! - Steve<br/>He also drew a very rough picture of what Herobrine had shown him in the sand yesterday.</p>
<p>Once the ink was dry, Steve folded the note neatly.  “Okay, it’s ready.”</p>
<p>The old man walked out, parrot poised on his finger. It now had a small container on its leg.  The postman took the note from Steve and placed it in the container.  He then opened up a small latch on the wall and shoved the parrot out.  The parrot squawked at this but a flutter of wings indicated that the note was on its way.</p>
<p>The man dusted his hands off.  “Should be there today if Alex is around her base.  If not, it will drop the note off at the nearest village.”  </p>
<p>“Alright.  Thank you.” Steve smiled and exited the shop quickly.  </p>
<p>Looking out in the street, he noticed a few faces from the crowd before.  The fracus must have dispersed.  </p>
<p>Steve sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm his heart rate.  He felt a bit more on edge whenever he visited a crowded town.  He wondered what Brine was up to...</p>
<p>Lost in thought, he began wandering the street. Mostly to not bring attention to himself by just standing cluelessly in front of the post office.  </p>
<p>His feet took him to a quieter part of town, mostly residential with a few shops scattered about.  A familiar sign caught his eye.  The town library.</p>
<p>A faint nostalgic feeling fluttered through him.  Before Brine, anything new he discovered he would go research at the library.  This particular one in the town he had been to dozens of times before.  There always seemed to be a perfect book for him.  And since Brine was busy...some library research would be the perfect way to spend his time. </p>
<p>Steve was greeted to the sound of a tiny bell as he walked through the wooden door of the cozy building.  For such a small place in a remote area, there were surprisingly more people than he would have thought.  A few people browsed the shelves, while others sat and read at desks. A younger villager talked to the old woman who owned the place.  Every time Steve had visited, she had been working there diligently.  She stopped mid conversation to say a friendly “Hello, Steven”   </p>
<p>He (of course not remembering her name despite that being information he probably should know by now) nodded and walked past them, already having a place in mind to look.</p>
<p>There was a section of books that the librarian had accrued over time of self written novels.  Most were by adventurers or scholars detailing experiences dealing with mining or mobs or even just towns. </p>
<p>He picked a couple off the shelves, recognizing some of the more well renowned writers or topics.</p>
<p>Until one caught his eye.</p>
<p>Steve brushed his fingers over the spine of the book, a smile pulling at his cheeks. It was the same one he had looked at three years ago. 'Myths and Legends' </p>
<p>The book was simple. There was only the title on the cover. No author. No summary. No pictures. </p>
<p>He picked it off the shelf and placed it at the top of his book pile. If it had helped before, maybe it could help again.</p>
<p>He picked up a few more promising books and then carried them to a table towards the back of the place.  Hidden from the rest of the library and the other patrons, a calmness fell over him.  He began to sort through a couple of the books he had picked up.  But the urge to read one was overwhelming.</p>
<p>Steve cracked open the Myths and Legends book, flipping through the handwritten pages to the page he already had memorized by heart.</p>
<p>‘The Legend of Herobrine - The Fallen Hero</p>
<p>Towards the beginning of creation, Notch became lonely and sought out worthy souls to come live with him in his kingdom.  One of those chosen was a strong and adventurous miner.  They became fast friends, and soon regarded themselves as brothers.  As equals. Before the miner could grow too old, Notch decided to grant him immortality.  So their adventures could last lifetimes.</p>
<p>But the power of everlasting life was not enough.  The man became obsessed.  With the ability to not die, the man would continuously slay mobs that plagued the land, growing stronger and deadlier.  Notch saw this as a positive as it helped his citizens live a happier life.  His other worthy souls in his kingdom warned him to stop the man before he was too far gone.  Notch did not listen.  This was his brother.</p>
<p>But his brother was no longer an adventure seeking demi-god...but a demon. Soon, simple mobs were not enough to satisfy his blood lust.  He took to villages, slaying thousands.  Causing fear and panic.  Using his victim’s souls to become more powerful.  Enchanting his own body.</p>
<p>Notch finally grew worried for the humanity of his brother and threatened to take away his powers.  Of course the man disagreed with this.  They fought, the man using his powers gained from the experience of those he slayed, the god using the power of lightning.  But all the power the man had gained was not enough to take down a god.  </p>
<p>After the battle, a trial was held with the others that Notch had chosen.  And it was decided.  The corrupted soul was sealed away by Notch’s own hammer into the firefly pits of the Nether-’</p>
<p>Steve had to stop reading at that point, a sickening feeling sat in his stomach.  How history had become so tangled.  And how he had believed it just a few years ago.</p>
<p>There were also a couple of illustrations.  One with a figure floating in the air above a burning village.  A landscape which depicted a field and a far off dark forest with two white dots peering through.  A similar one in a dark cave.  A drawing that looked a little like Steve if he was drawn at a distance.  And finally...</p>
<p>There was a beautiful sketch of Herobrine’s face from the side.  Steve felt shivers go up his spine as he stared like he had when he first saw it, but this time not out of fear, but in awe.   The drawing was filled with so much life. It captured the subtle look of his eyes, blank but still heavy with emotion.  Face sharp and hard from battle but somehow inviting.  Hair wild and yet tame. Lips-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve turned the page quickly.  That’s where most of the stuff about Herobrine ended.  This was the only book in the library that had any information on Herobrine.  Or at least, the only book that he had found and read.  He had asked the librarian about it many years ago.  She had no recollection that this book was even in her collection. </p>
<p>Steve knew why now.  Notch had all books mentioning Herobrine burned and forbade anyone to write about it.  Not a rule he could enforce very well, so many copies still existed.  Most of them were passed down in families over time.  The legend lived on through the stories and pictures...as did the fear.</p>
<p>But he had to focus.  He was looking for information on the new mobs.  Not his friend.</p>
<p>And so Steve flipped through the many books he had picked on the desk for any mention of this new creature. </p>
<p>People left and entered the store.  There was a good amount of background noise.  People flipping through pages or talking with the librarian.  The shuffling of feet.  </p>
<p>Steve yawned as he picked up the third book in his pile. He was getting a bit tired the longer he read.  His eyes, not really used to reading, burned slightly.  Maybe he should close them for a little while.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Hey nerd" A voice whispered in his right ear. </p>
<p>Steve jumped back at the sudden rude awakening with a yelp. His foot rammed against the desk he was studying at causing a few books to fall over. </p>
<p>"Shhh" The librarian shushed him towards the front. </p>
<p>"Sorry Miss." He called out. He then glared to his side where he could hear muffled laughter. </p>
<p>Steve rolled his eyes, closed the book he was reading and put it to the side. "Hello Brine."</p>
<p>"You should've seen your face!" A disembodied voice snickered, amused. </p>
<p>"Would you keep it down." Steve whispered pointedly.  "Someone could hear you!" </p>
<p>"Nah it's only the old coot in here. And she can barely hear anything." The books that had been knocked off began floating in the air, placing themselves on the desk.  "Besides, people already think you're crazy in this town. Most miners are."</p>
<p>"Did you come here just to insult me or what?"  </p>
<p>"No, I came to tell you I've got a good lead.  The doctor just went to the bar. I figured you could go ask him a couple of questions about his patients."</p>
<p>"The bar?" Steve rubbed his eyes "This early?"</p>
<p>"Dude it's like almost evening. How long have you been sleeping?" An invisible finger flicked him on the head lightly.  "You were supposed to be gaining intel"</p>
<p>"Sorry" Steve scratched his head, embarrassed. "But it’s your fault anyways keeping me up last night.”</p>
<p>“Well Mr. Librarian did you find anything out?”</p>
<p>“No...nothing.  No mention of triangular mobs or even flying mobs besides the ones we already know about.”</p>
<p>“Lame.  You’re lucky I’m so awesome and stealthy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah you’re being really stealthy just flat out talking to me in a public location.  Let’s go before you blow your awesome cover.”  Steve scooped up the books so he could place them in the reshelving chest at the front.</p>
<p>The two left the library with a nod to the librarian at the front.  Brine was right, it had gotten quite late.  There was no one left in the library and a less of a bustle on the street.</p>
<p>Steve made his way to the town bar, a place he only visited with Alex.  He briefly wondered if Herobrine even drank.  Not that he kept much alcohol around the house.  It was rather expensive and not worth the time and effort to lug all the way back in his opinion.  </p>
<p>Nevertheless, eventually he arrived at the small bar.  He held open the door for a few seconds before walking in himself to give Brine a chance to enter unseen.</p>
<p>And just as promised, the doctor sat at a bar stool, all alone.  There were a few others in the bar.  The bartender (which thankfully, Steve knew from his monthly visit with Alex).  A few older men who looked like they were also just getting off of work from somewhere like the doctor.  And a rather rowdy trio in the back playing some pool.</p>
<p>Gathering up some courage to actually be social.  Steve shuffled over to the bar stools.  </p>
<p>The bartender greeted him with a soft smile.  “Your friend Alex coming around or is it just you today?”</p>
<p>“Just me.”  Steve smiled nervously back.  “Can I get the usual?” </p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll get that started right up.”</p>
<p>The doctor hadn’t noticed him standing there yet.  He felt a light nudge from Herobrine’s foot on the back of his leg.  I got it, I got it.  He thought to himself.  "Uh hey, Doctor?" </p>
<p>The doctor jumped a bit, looking up from his drink with weary eyes.  "Oh hello Steven. Excuse me, I was lost in thought."</p>
<p>"That's alright. Mind if I join you?" </p>
<p>"Not at all.  I could use the company."</p>
<p>Steve took a seat on the bar stool next to him.  The bartender brought him a tall glass of homebrewed beer.  Which Steve eagerly sipped at.  He waited for the doctor to talk first.</p>
<p>"How's that shoulder of yours doing?”  The doctor asked eventually.  “Haven't seen you in town in a few months."</p>
<p>"It's been perfect. I've been doing the stretches you showed me before mining. Seems to help a lot."  He rotated it to show off the movement.</p>
<p>"Shoulder?" Brine whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>"Small sprain. Not important." Steve leaned away from the doctor to answer in a low voice. The doctor seemed to be too engaged in his drink to notice and the bartender had moved away to refill the drinks of the trio in the back. </p>
<p>"Good to hear. Let me know if it starts to get sore again. I've been working on an anti-inflammatory salve."</p>
<p>They sat in a rather uncomfortable silence.  If he didn’t have the demon right next to him he would probably abort the mission.  But instead, he decided to bite the bolt and move things along.  "Soooo I saw the Spelts on my way into town this morning.  How's their dad?"</p>
<p>"Oh he'll be fine after a good night's rest. That man works too hard. I yell at him every harvest."</p>
<p>"He had a strange looking cut on his head. Red mentioned some sort of mob attack?"</p>
<p>At that the doctor went quiet. He grabbed his drink, swirling it in his hand and took a long drag. </p>
<p>When he placed it back on the table he turned to Steve more serious. "Yes..and a strange one at that I’ll tell you.”</p>
<p>"I've heard a couple of rumors that there's a new mob around these parts.”  Steve decided to go for it.  “You think it could have attacked Mr. Spelt?"</p>
<p>"Oh I don't think Steven. I'm almost certain it was."</p>
<p>“A new mob out of nowhere doesn’t seem...unbelievable to you, does it?”  </p>
<p>"You were too young to remember when Guardians first started to appear in the sea. I lived by a port town then. Fishermen came in every day, after accidentally getting too close. Saying they could hear and see guardians in their heads. They came back weak and confused. It took us months to figure out what to do to combat the new mobs. In the meantime a lot of people lost their lives."  The doctor paused, rubbing at his face. "I think it is happening all over again."</p>
<p>“How many patients have you seen so far that have been attacked?”</p>
<p>“I’ve had five people.  Two today.  Only three out of those five have been attacked.  The two started hearing voices, but it went away after a good night’s rest.  The three that had been attacked...well their symptoms varied by how hard they had been attacked.  They all came to me unconscious and nothing I could do to wake them worked.  Nor did healing potions.  I tried everything.  They all had varying degrees of fevers.  Two of them recovered fine...Mr. Spelt and my first patient. And one of them...just never woke up.”  </p>
<p>Steve let that sit in for a second before also taking a long sip of his drink.  He had felt bad for the doctor and didn’t want to pester a man who was clearly in mourning.  But he had one last question.  “Do you know why it is targeting certain-?”</p>
<p>But before Steve could finish, he felt a light tapping on his right side.  He looked over to find the trio of people playing pool staring at him.</p>
<p>“They’ve been staring for a bit.” A whisper in his left ear.</p>
<p>Steve finished off his drink, quickly taking it all back in a chug and trying to ignore them.  He didn’t like the way they were staring.  They did not seem to be locals either.  Never a good sign.  They were rather young, two males and one female.  They were whispering to each other.</p>
<p>“Well it’s been a good chat doctor, I think I better -”  Steve proceeded to stand up but not quick enough for one of the men made his way to the bar counter, putting down a drink container rather loudly.  </p>
<p>“Y’all talking about the new mobs eh?” He sneered up at the pair.  He was clearly rather sloshed.  “Y’know, those new mobs got to one of our friends...”</p>
<p>The doctor rolled his eyes, focusing solely on his drink and muttered to himself saying something like don’t have time for this shit.  Steve agreed internally.  He tried to turn and walk away.</p>
<p>“You look pretty familiar eh?  Ain’t I seen you from somewhere?”  The other man came up beside him, blocking off his movement.  It seems Brine had backed off a bit as the man filled up that space.  His comforting warm aura was vacant.  </p>
<p>“I’ve just got one of those faces.”  Steve moved to get up but the trio just came closer.</p>
<p>“No that’s it!  I know where I’ve seen you.  You look just like that guy...uh...Notch, what’s his name?” The man who slammed his cup down mused.</p>
<p>“Something brined?” The girl offered.  “I can kinda see it, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think it’s time for you lads to be moving along.”  The bartender finally spoke up.  “Stop harassing my customers.”</p>
<p>Steve was more than grateful for the intervention. But he had gotten about all he wanted from the doctor anyways. “That’s okay, I was just leaving anyways.” He placed a couple of emeralds on the counter.  “Doc’s drink is on me too.”</p>
<p>The doctor huffed out a thanks and the trio backed away as he got up.  No need to instigate on either party’s part.</p>
<p>So Steve made his way out of the bar and began the walk to leave town, head buzzing.  There was a lot to digest with what the doctor had said.  He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, put his head down, and walked quickly.  That was enough civil life for today.</p>
<p>“What do you think of it Brine?”  He muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>When no one answered, Steve stopped and had a look around.  Herobrine must have run off somewhere.  Shrugging it off, he just focused on leaving.</p>
<p>Steve made it a good distance out of the town with no trouble.  It was getting later now and the new mob rumors had certainly put the city on edge.  Most people were already starting to haul up in their homes just as the sun was just beginning to set. </p>
<p>Eventually, when he was far enough from the judgemental eyes of the village below, Brine teleported to meet up with him.  Fully visible.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that...the invisibility was starting to wear off”  Herobrine matched his pace, hands behind his head.  “Of course at the worst time too.  Those thugs give you any trouble?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Steve said, popping the p.  “That hasn’t happened in a while though.  Usually everyone is focused on Alex.”</p>
<p>“Only good thing that woman is good for...”  He caught Herobrine saying to himself. But then he spoke up. “Well if you want I can go rip off their arms real quick.”</p>
<p>“I think that’d be more proving their point don’t you think?” Steve rolled his eyes.  He knew Brine was joking...mostly.</p>
<p>“Can’t have a point if they’re dead.” Herobrine laughed like it was a funny joke.</p>
<p>“Let’s get back on track.  We got some information out of the trip at least.”</p>
<p>“Maybe more if someone hadn’t napped the day away” </p>
<p>“Listen, I was tired from yesterday.”</p>
<p>“I think the best thing we learned was that they aren’t just going after me.” Herobrine said.  “But did those attacks have any links?  The only thing I could think of is the over exertion.  But I’m not sure how mobs would be able to know about that.  I’d say it was a hallucination but you were able to at least see the eyes of the creature.  Damn these things are like ghosts.”  </p>
<p>“Now that you mention it...it does kinda seem like this might have to deal with resting or sleeping.”</p>
<p>“Sleeping?” The demon stuck out his tongue. “That seems pretty ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Well think about it.” Steve continued. “The doctor said that the voices went away for some of his patients after they got a good night’s rest.  I wish I had asked about the patients who ended up getting attacked...but Red also mentioned that her dad had been pulling long hours with no rest and was attacked.  And that old ‘drunk’ today.” Steve threw some ideas out there. “It would be logical since the only link between you and them is that you also don’t sleep...ever.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s another theory.”</p>
<p>“A better theory than they all worked too hard.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you try working hard some time and then come talk to me.” Herobrine threw right back, with a laugh.  “I think we should do some field research tonight, if they’re going to end up attacking me anyways.  I want to be certain that they aren’t going after you.  Plus there are some small things I’d like to try out.  Now that I know I’m not crazy and there is an actual mob, the bastard no longer has advantage over me.”</p>
<p>“You sure you’re not pushing it?”  Steve hesitated.  “You were pretty banged up last night.”</p>
<p>Herobrine brought his hands back from around his head and rubbed his forearms. They were clear of any sign that they had previously been injured.  “All healed up now though.  And it’s fine.  They only spawn one at a time once a night.  No biggie.  I got the hang of it now. This time it should be fairly easy to rip them to shreds with good ol’ Nightmare Haunting”</p>
<p>“You know if you want more people to be less afraid of you, you should stop naming your weapons stuff like ‘Nightmare Haunting’.”</p>
<p>“Everyone’s a critic.”  Herobrine shrugged.  “It’s a weapon. You don’t name a weapon something like ‘cuddly bunny’”</p>
<p>“I don’t know...I’ve heard legends of a killer rabbit.”  Steve teased.  “And I’m more inclined to believe in legends nowadays.”</p>
<p>“You can’t believe everything you read.”  </p>
<p>“Alright...So if you’re going to fight them, should we have a plan?  They might be spawning anytime soon.”  </p>
<p>“We should go to the closest desert.  If I remember correctly there is one about halfway from the village to your house just off the trail.  It will be a good location to fight.  No one goes into the desert at night because of all the mobs, so less risk of me getting seen.  Plus we will be able to see the mob pretty easily without any tree cover.  Less chance of an ambush.”</p>
<p>“And the desert is less flammable than the plains outside my house.  I like it.”  </p>
<p>They bumped fists in agreement, turning course a little off the beaten path to get to the desert faster.</p>
<p>They walked in silence a bit after that.  Herobrine humming a little tune.  The sun was rapidly declining, cooling the air and making it very pleasant to walk.  Wind rustled tall trees that surrounded them.  They both had a good internal compass (a necessity for mining) so they wouldn’t get lost going too far into the woods.  Steve did see a few mobs appear in the hazy distance, but turned quickly at the sight of Brine.</p>
<p>“Hey Brine.”</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>“Why do you think these new mobs aren’t running from you?”</p>
<p>“Most mobs still have at least some sense of self preservation.” Herobrine explained.  “Otherwise they wouldn’t run for shelter in holes during the day and wait for the sun to go down.  Or find armor to wear to protect them. And, as you already know, they are pretty intelligent and can coordinate attacks...somewhat, through a primitive communication.  Word’s gone round long enough to most of these mobs that we encounter on a daily basis. They know that they won’t even get a hit on me.  That doesn’t stop all of them from trying if they think they’ve got a chance.  Guardians are still pretty bold.  And Nether beasts will give it a shot once in a blue moon.”  </p>
<p>Steve nodded, not sure what else to say after that.  And they continued on their way.  He took out some of the dried meat that he had brought and started munching on it.</p>
<p>“We have to come up with a name for the mobs.”  Steve said suddenly through a mouthful of dried meat, the thought randomly popping in his head.  “I’m sick of calling them ‘the new mobs’.” </p>
<p>“I don’t care what you call them.  They’ll be dead before you can even call them anything.”</p>
<p>“They live in the sky and they flap around like birds but also like fish...”  Steve ignored Herobrine.  “Got it.”  He snapped his fingers.  “Sky flaps”</p>
<p>“Sky flaps....?  No way am I calling aaaaanything a sky flap”</p>
<p>“Too late, it’s been said three times now its official”</p>
<p>“If I call you an idiot three times does that change your name?”</p>
<p>“If that was the case I’d have to call you monster, or murderer, or Spawn of the Nether, or-” Steve listed, counting on his fingers.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay I get it.”  Herobrine rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Prince of darkness, fallen hero...”</p>
<p>“Keep going and I’ll feed you to the sky flaps.” The demon cracked his knuckles menacingly.</p>
<p>“See, official name!  Just rolls right off the tongue.”  Steve beamed.  </p>
<p>But when Herobrine didn’t snap back with a quip, his smile faded and he looked at his friend with concern.  Herobrine was staring off into the distance, face clearly lost in hard thought.  </p>
<p>Steve felt instantly guilty, wondering if his words had hit too hard as opposed to the joking manner they were supposed to be presented in.  “Hey, sorry, you know I was just joking around about those names...”  </p>
<p>“Hmm?  Oh, I wasn’t thinking about that.  I can take a joke.”  Herobrine laughed softly.  “I was thinking about how even though I am about to face off against a bloodthirsty mob who could probably do some major damage...I’m actually quite happy.”</p>
<p>“How so?”  Steve would have never picked up on that emotion.  The man was truly a mystery.  </p>
<p>“It’s nice to not have to face new challenges in this world alone anymore.  Takes me back to the good old days when everything wasn’t so complicated.”</p>
<p>Steve let the silence hang for a second before probing further.  Brine did not like to discuss his past (not that he blamed him at all...it was all pretty fucked).  But it was always interesting to hear about.  “Do you ever miss it?” </p>
<p>“Yeah sometimes.”  Herobrine said easily.  “Even though my brother royally screwed me over and continues to do so...he was still my brother.”  The further in the sentence he got, visible sadness washed over his features.  But with a quick shake of the head, the emotion was gone.</p>
<p>“You know you can talk to me about it Brine.”  Steve added.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well anyways we’re here”  </p>
<p>Steve hadn’t realized that they had indeed arrived at the border of an expansive desert.  The grass of the forest, quickly giving way to miles of sand, sticks, and cacti.  </p>
<p>He decided to drop the conversation for now. Who knew when the mobs- the sky flaps, would show up.  “So what’s the plan?”  Steve asked as he followed Herobrine onto the sand.</p>
<p>“Well I want to see if it can follow me in the nether.  Because if not, I can always plan a strategic retreat if it gets too much to handle...like last night.  So I’ll set up a quick Nether portal.  Other than that, we’re just looking to see if they only argo at me.  I need to feel out some weak spots.  I’ll need you to watch the mob to see if anything I do crits.”</p>
<p>Steve nodded.  Sounded pretty straight forward.  Hopefully this wouldn’t end in a lot of injuries on Brine’s part.</p>
<p>“And for you to stay out of the fight.”  Herobrine reiterated as if reading his mind.  “I know you’re good at fighting but no need to take unnecessary risks.”</p>
<p>Eventually they got to a small clearing that Herobrine deemed acceptable for their battle ground.  He immediately got to work on a makeshift Nether portal.</p>
<p>The portals that Brine made were a lot different than traditional Nether portals.  Most of the ones that Steve had seen pre-made (mostly at ancient temples or deep within underground caverns) were very neat and square.  Like a doorframe.  Herobrine would melt the earth around him with his powers, stacking blobs of molten goo on top of each other, like a glowing and somehow terrifying sandcastle.  The handmade lava would cool quickly, forming an arch like shape that was just big enough for him to slip through.  </p>
<p>Once it was done, Herobrine flicked his finger and a small spark fell to the base of the structure.  With an eerie sound and a flash of purple, the portal sprang to life.  </p>
<p>“Just in time too.”  Herobrine muttered, not intending Steve to hear.  He looked back at Steve with a nod.  “I’m starting to hear the voices.  It should spawn above us soon.  You stand right here and call if it so much looks at you the wrong way.  I’m going to pop into the portal and see if that throws it off.”</p>
<p>Steve gulped but nodded.  This was all becoming very real very quickly.</p>
<p>And with that, he was left alone.  Herobrine disappeared into the portal with a whoosh.  </p>
<p>The sun had completely set below the horizon.  There was a low rumble.  A distant thunderstorm in another biome.  A result of the heated desert air cooling.  </p>
<p>Steve watched the night sky intently with a shiver. Not sure if from the anticipation or from the cooler air.  He withdrew his sword anxiously, despite the fact that deep down he wasn’t sure even that would help.</p>
<p>And just as Herobrine had promised, something appeared in the night sky above them.</p>
<p>But unlike Herobrine had promised...there weren’t just two eyes.  </p>
<p>A quick count revealed five pairs.  Smoke billowing from their backs. </p>
<p>Steve held his breath as they silently circled the nether portal.  Like guardians circling a squid.</p>
<p>Oh fuck.</p>
<p>A pair of eyes flew higher in the sky, breaking formation, before swooping down to the ground.  Straight through the nether portal.</p>
<p>Oh fuck indeed.</p>
<p>Before Steve could even react, Brine was out of the portal.  His diamond scythe was out and ready for battle.  </p>
<p>In a swift motion, Herobrine’s hand lit up with flames and he punched a place where the obsidian was thin.  It shattered and the nether portal’s purple film fizzled out, thankfully trapping the phantom inside.  “Okay that clearly doesn’t work.  But at least it’s gone for-”</p>
<p>“Brine!?”  Steve interrupted, panic boiling over.  “There are more.”</p>
<p>Herobrine turned his attention to the sky.  “Oh, so there are.”</p>
<p>“What now?”  Steve asked, burying his panic and replacing it with focus like he would fighting any mob.  He drew his diamond sword at the ready.</p>
<p>“Now I kill them.”  The scythe was placed on top of his sword, forcing Steve to lower it.  “You take notes.”  Herobrine smirked with a side glance.</p>
<p>“Wha-no way you’re going to fight them alone.  Brine, you barely killed one last night!  There are five now!”</p>
<p>“Technically four and I don’t have much of a choice.”  Herobrine glanced up, reached out and grabbed Steve’s shoulder.  He teleported them a few feet away.  Before Steve could yell at him, he noticed that where they had been standing, a shimmering form of the somewhat invisible mob now occupied that space.  “You just stay here.  Be vocal on what they’re doing.  And don’t. Get. Stung.”</p>
<p>And at that, the demon teleported a few meters away.  Fire erupted from his hand up into the sky.  “Okay you little shits, let’s dance!”</p>
<p>Steve loved to watch Herobrine fight.  It truly was like watching a dance.  But this one was already starting off a bit...lackluster.  He could barely keep up with what they eyes were doing of the almost invisible mobs from so far away.  And it was dark...the only sources of light coming from Herobrine’s sudden and unpredictable attacks.  He decided to get a bit closer.  Plus he could better keep track of what was going on to help Brine.</p>
<p>He inched forward in the sand, and crouched down behind a small bank.  He was close enough that he could feel the heat radiate off of Herobrine’s bursts of fire attacks, both from his scythe and from his body.</p>
<p>Now closer, he could clearly see the battle before him...and it was not a pretty one.</p>
<p>The green eyes would descend, Herobrine waiting for them to charge.  He would quickly move out of the way of their arch and try to slash back.  But the mobs were fast and agile.  Before Herobrine could make contact with his blade, they would turn away and fly back up into formation in the sky, far beyond his reach.  Herobrine tried shooting some fire balls at them, picking up sand, melting it quickly, and chucking it at the mobs.  This worked somewhat but didn’t seem to deal much damage.  Instead, it left Herobrine open for attacks.  But when he switched back to the scythe, not much progress was being made either.  And if he did make contact, it was the mob’s choice.  Glistening teeth appeared out of nowhere, biting at the weapon and Brine.  The man had to quickly shift feet to avoid an attack from the unforeseen barb.</p>
<p>Steve was beginning to appreciate just how terrifying these mobs truly were as he watched Herobrine struggle to strike a blow.  He had seen a lot of evidence pointing to that so far, mostly with the fact that Herobrine hadn’t actually killed one yet, but it really hadn’t settled with him until he saw them in battle.  And a part of him was glad that he wasn’t the one fighting.  The other part longed to help Brine.</p>
<p>Instead he watched the battle carefully, if he couldn’t help now he could later.  Learning the mob’s weakness and attack patterns would be useful to both of them in the future. </p>
<p>Steve first noticed that when the eyes swooped down, there was a short window of time where the air around it shimmered and a dark shape appeared right before making contact with Herobrine’s sycthe. </p>
<p>So the sky flaps were actually visible as they attacked, but for only a heartbeat. When they flew back up into the sky, the gray triangular blob faded, leaving behind green eyes and smoke trails.  </p>
<p>They seemed to attack in an almost too random pattern.  Most mobs were pretty easy to read.  Zombies, skeletons, creepers all went in a straight line to attack.  Enderman’s teleports were much easier to predict with a few too many practice sessions.  But Steve couldn’t even recognize a pattern here.  They didn’t attack as a unit, who and when they attacked was a mystery.  The time they spent in the air versus near the ground attacking was varied. </p>
<p>It was a difficult battle.  And Brine’s entire body displayed that very clearly.  In the way that he just barely dodged attacks, or straight up didn’t care if he got hit in favor of an attack on his own part.  But even when he did get a hit in, it wasn’t by much.  They were fast and airborne.  <br/>Steve couldn’t tell if Herobrine was feeling the effect of the poison yet.  But Brine needed to finish this battle fast.</p>
<p>But of course as soon as he finished that thought, Steve noticed another approaching pair of eyes in the distance.  Most likely the one that had gotten locked in the Nether.  It had clearly found a way out through a different portal.  For dumb creatures who couldn’t figure out the door situation during last night’s attack, that seemed almost an impossible feat.  Maybe it was a proximity thing?  They could find the approximate location but not the specific?  But they were in the desert and exposed?  All Steve knew was there went their plan of locking them away in the Nether at night.</p>
<p>“Brine, one’s coming back!”  Steve let Herobrine know. His friend responded with a few profanities.</p>
<p>The mobs circled slowly above, the fifth joining the neat formation.  Herobrine watched them...waiting.  Until one broke formation to attack.</p>
<p>“Enough fooling around!” With a feral growl, Herobrine jumped into the air and grabbed onto the back of the mob as it swooped in its arch.  It struggled, losing its invisibility, and stabbed Herobrine a couple of times in the arms, but Herobrine struggled right back.  He managed to weigh it down enough that it fell back to the ground. Where Herobrine promptly, shifted his footing so that he was standing on its piecing barb.  He was about to deliver the killing blow when another swooped down.</p>
<p>“Brine on your 6!”  Steve yelled out, preparing to run in if he needed to.</p>
<p>Steve could hear Brine’s heavy breathing from here.  The demon sucked in a breath and spun to meet the attacking mob.  It’s barb hit deep in Herobrine’s side as the demon grabbed its materializing wings. </p>
<p>He used the momentum from the attack to swing the mob to the ground with the other.  With a cry, Herobrine pierced both bodies with the snath of his scythe.  The bodies disappeared, poofing into piles of flesh.</p>
<p>Herobrine backed up but stumbled for a second, looking faint. He collapsed to his knees in the sand, leaning heavily on his weapon.  A pained noise escaping his lips. </p>
<p>Steve acted quickly, sprinting up to Herobrine as fast as his feet would take him on the loose sand and placing both hands on his back. "Brine!  Are you okay?!"</p>
<p>The demon shrugged him off, returning to his feet with a wobble. "Stay out of this." He shoved the scythe back into Steve's gut forcing him to back off just as one of the remaining mobs came down.</p>
<p>Then with a growl, Herobrine teleported further away, the remaining three pairs of eyes following. </p>
<p>Steve rubbed at his sore stomach, grimacing at the, now further away, fighting demon.  Stupid stuborn...there must be something he could do to help.</p>
<p>Hand to hand combat was out of the question.  Ranged attacks could work.  If anything to take a couple of pot shots for support.  Those things had to be low on health by now?</p>
<p>Steve took his bow off of his back, grabbed an arrow from his bag, and took aim at the next pair of swooping eyes. </p>
<p>It was perfect as it seemed two were going at Herobrine at once. Steve could distract at least one of them to help out. </p>
<p>He waited until he could see the sparkling form of the mob start to take shape and let loose the string. </p>
<p>The arrow hit true, piercing the mob in the side.</p>
<p>As soon as the arrow made contact, a blood curdling screech filled his head.  Steve's hands flew up to his ears.  Woah okay...maybe not a good move.  </p>
<p>Time seemed to move in slow motion as the green eyes of the mob were now purely focused on him.  </p>
<p>Steve watched the mob lifted up into the sky and started to take full shape before him.</p>
<p>The beast was dark blue like the night sky.  A gray skeletal structure was visible on the outside.  When it turned just the right angle in the sky it kind of looked like a skeleton with long arms, no legs, no head, and a tail were swooping down at him.</p>
<p>The sky flap hissed once it reached the sky.  Steve noticed he had hit a bone on the skeleton of its wing, an arrow lodged deeply in the marrow.  The sharp barb whipped angrily behind it.  </p>
<p>All too suddenly it lurched forward, changing targets from Herobrine to him. Its mouth was open wide now, filled with sharp teeth.</p>
<p>He had definitely agro’d it.  Whoops.</p>
<p>Steve quickly fired off a few more arrows into the sky. The mob hissed at him but did not slow. </p>
<p>Finally it was on him, and Steve forced the wood of the bow into the creature's mouth to keep it from biting him as soon as it made contact. Its tail stabbed frantically trying to hit skin. </p>
<p>The surprising strength of the creature and the loose ground underneath his feet forced Steve to fall backwards into the slippery sand.</p>
<p>Shooting pain flared up in his left arm. In the fall, the sky flap had managed to shoot its tail forward.  Steve bit back a yell, trying to focus on not being bit by the creature's ever closer sharp teeth. He could feel the poison being injected into his skin. </p>
<p>He kicked his legs into the beast. Its rubbery body just bounced off his feet unharmed. </p>
<p>"H-Herobrine!" Steve called out, not knowing what else to do. He had bitten off more than he could chew. He needed help.  Oh man if the sky flap didn’t kill him, Herobrine sure would after.</p>
<p>An angered roar...And all went to Nether. </p>
<p>A large glob of molten sand collided with the mob’s midsection before Steve could even blink. The beast cried out in pain, its skin burning and bones melting.  It flapped its heavy wings hard, shaking some of the lava off, but most was fusing with flesh.</p>
<p>Steve blinked and Herobrine was behind the sky flap, ripping the mob off of him by its skeletal structure.  The mob struggled but Brine yanked it to its side.  A bone broke off in his hands and he tossed it aside, this time grabbing its head.</p>
<p>Steve managed to pull the barb out of his skin and let go before Herobrine teleported the mob and himself a few feet away.  Putting distance between him and Steve.</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t see Herobrine’s face as he was now turned away from the miner.  However he could tell that the demon was not happy.  </p>
<p>Hunched over the mob, Herobrine began ripping away at skin and bone.  Mauling the mob with his bare hands.  The sound of cracking bone and torn skin was enough to turn Steve’s stomach.</p>
<p>The mob screamed at Herobrine from the ground. Herobrine screamed louder. </p>
<p>Steve watched in horror at the scene, unable to move. </p>
<p>The mob finally stopped struggling. And Herobrine kneeled bent over it. Like a fallen scarecrow. Laughter erupted.</p>
<p>Two remaining sets of eyes swooped down from the sky. Herobrine turned. His eyes were bright white and hurt Steve's own. A wide grin and face covered with gray blood from the mob and red from his own hands. </p>
<p>Herobrine's haunting laugh echoed all around as he teleported away before the mobs could attack. </p>
<p>The demon reappeared in a flash of light behind one of the skeletal figures. His flaming hands grabbed the back of the mob burning away flesh. Gray ooze bubbled like boiling water. Until Herobrine's hands reached the other side. It seemed like the mob was crying out but even though Steve could now see the exposed mob, he couldn't hear it.</p>
<p>The mob went limp in Herobrine's hands. And the attention was turned on the final one, who was now arching back down from the sky to attack. The demon laughed, summoning his scythe and teleporting; weapon swaying with each move. </p>
<p>He teleported all around the creature, quicker than Steve had ever seen before. Hacking away piece by piece as the mob struggled to escape.  Sensing defeat, the beast tried to fly away.  Something Steve had only witnessed in mobs when Herobrine attacked.  But it did not get far before the shiny, sharp, diamond blade dragged along a tattered wing.  It fell to the ground, shivering, but not dead.  A quick blow to the head from a strong leather boot finished the job.</p>
<p>It was over quicker than it began. Herobrine was turned away from him, head cocked towards the sky. A small circle of fire was formed around him. And his feet were not making contact with the ground. His scythe dripped gray, sizzling once it made contact with the burning sand. </p>
<p>"Herobrine!" Steve couldn't stop himself from calling out. </p>
<p>Herobrine's eyes were on him too quickly. The beams of light consuming everything else. Despite himself, Steve felt a pang of fear deep down in his core. His blood ran cold. </p>
<p>"Brine please snap out of it!" He pleaded as the demon floated up to him slowly, fire moving with him.</p>
<p>Steve closed his eyes as the floating Nether spawn inched closer. Despite the heat, he shivered; unable to escape the feeling of being watched. </p>
<p>"Are. You. Hurt?"</p>
<p>Steve peaked out from behind his fingers. Herobrine had stopped a few inches in front of him, feet firmly planted in the sand. The fire was gone but his friend was still smoking. </p>
<p>"Are. You. Hurt?" Herobrine bit out again. Steve couldn't read the expression behind his piercing white eyes. </p>
<p>"I...I don't think so. No." Steve lied, scared of the reaction Brine would have if he told the truth.  He felt okay at least.  If not a slight headache from the adrenaline and a bruise on his backside. He brushed away some of the fresh blood with his fingers. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>The demon's set of haunting jagged teeth poked through the veil of white.  A malicious chuckle escaped them. "Am I okay?" He mocked. </p>
<p>"Can you like...calm down?" Steve tried.</p>
<p>"I'll calm down when I'm damn well ready to calm down." Herobrine walked past him, giving him the cold shoulder...the hot shoulder?  The scythe was teleported away. "Let's get the Nether out of here.  I think we’ve learned enough for one night."</p>
<p>Steve nodded and started to get up.  But found that the earth seemed to move underneath his feet as he did so.  He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his blurring vision.  But felt his knees buckle underneath him.  He fell forward onto his knees in the sand.  </p>
<p>When he opened his eyes again, he was met by the vision of moving sand below him.  He felt eyes bearing down upon him.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”  Herobrine’s voice was panicked.  </p>
<p>"Eh, so I might have gotten a little hurt actually...Woops"  Steve attempted to make light of the situation.  His head felt funny.</p>
<p>"Woops!?" Herobrine's eyes burned impossibly brighter and Steve winced up.  The demon was not happy, nor did he look very good either.  The poison was starting to really take effect after all the stunts that he had just pulled. "WHOOPS!? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING STEVEN?"</p>
<p>"I saw it." Steve's mouth suddenly felt like it was filling with cotton. "Before it dove down.  I distracted it for you."</p>
<p>"And you got stung, didn't you?!" Herobrine's teeth looked fang-like as he grit them together. </p>
<p>"Maybe?"</p>
<p>Herobrine started cursing under his breath, walking back and forth. His hands were clenched into fists and were smoking. He took in a deep breath and another before crouching down and yanking Steve's arm to get a better look. "Only this one wound?" </p>
<p>Steve's entire arm felt hot, but he wasn't sure if it was from the poison or from Herobrine's powers. "Yeah"</p>
<p>"How long was the barb stuck in you?"</p>
<p>"Dunno" </p>
<p>"Bastard keep your eyes open!" Herobrine tugged on his arm violently and Steve gasped in pain. He hadn't even realized that he had his eyes closed. He could feel his heartbeat course through the veins in his arm. He shivered despite feeling utterly too hot. Subconsciously his body tried to move away from Brine, the demon’s uncontrollable powers must be the source of the heat.</p>
<p>But Herobrine did not let him move an inch.  His hand clenched tightly on his arm just below the base of the wound.  Soft hands brushed away at the oozing blood coming from the small but deep scratch.  He was still muttering under his breath but Steve’s hazy mind couldn’t figure out what he was saying.</p>
<p>A rather foul smelling liquid was put up to his lips. “Drink this.” The dark voice commanded.</p>
<p>“What is it?”  Steve hesitated to drink, trying to move Herobrine’s arms away with no avail.</p>
<p>“Milk. For the poison.”</p>
<p>“Where did you get it?”  Steve giggled but he wasn’t sure why.  It almost felt like he was drunk.  White was filling his vision and he felt lost in Herobrine’s eyes.  But his voice grew distant.  He could feel himself saying words but he wasn’t sure if they were actually coming from him.</p>
<p>“Where the fuck do you think?!  From your cows!”</p>
<p>“Ew you’ve had that all day?  Gross.” He stuck out his tongue but did not open his mouth.</p>
<p>“Drink it before I make you drink it.”  Herobrine threatened, grabbing onto Steve’s injured arm and squeezing.</p>
<p>“You’re already mak-</p>
<p>“DRINK THE FUCKING MILK”</p>
<p>Steve finally opened his mouth to allow Herobrine to pour back the milk.  He gagged as the warm, and slightly curdled, milk hit his tongue.  But he managed to drink it all.</p>
<p>“Better?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Steve blinked.  The shock to the system from the gross milk did seem to give back some vision.  Herobrine’s face started to come back into view.  Steve started to get off the ground, limbs thinking it was the best decision.  A sturdy arm helped keep him steady.</p>
<p>Steve now stood up fully, with a bit of a wobble. Herobrine backed off, but kept his arms out just in case.  “I’d say that did the trick!  Good thinking Brine, although next time we should use fresher milk.”  He stuck out his tongue again at the lingering taste.</p>
<p>Herobrine didn’t answer so Steve looked at him.  The demon still eyed him with panic.</p>
<p>“What, see I’m fine!  Look!”  Steve began to walk forward, but his foot never connected with the ground.  Instead, the edge of his peripherals began to fade to gray like the poison that had been injected.</p>
<p>“Steve!?”  The miner felt Herobrine’s warm arms wrap around him.  But his eyesight no longer worked.  His body no longer could move.  “WAKE UP”</p>
<p>Herobrine’s calls grew quiet as Steve’s body grew weightless.  He was suddenly so tired...surely a quick nap couldn’t hurt...</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Steve opened his eyes with a gasp.  He tried to sit up but his body wouldn’t respond.  He couldn’t move.  </p>
<p>Well, he could move his head though.  He looked around, groggy.  He was laying on a pillow.  There was a blanket draped over him.</p>
<p>He sucked in a few deep breaths to remain calm. He was in his bed at home. He was home.  He was safe.</p>
<p>“Thank the gods you’re awake.”  Steve heard a familiar breathless voice whisper out in the darkness.</p>
<p>“Brine?”  His own voice sounded weak.</p>
<p>Two slivers of white appeared in the corner of the room to his right, unmoving.</p>
<p>“How did we get here?”  Steve’s voice slurred unintentionally.  It felt like he had been hit with a potion of slowness or fatigue.  </p>
<p>“I carried you”  The voice was devoid of any emotion.  Almost too automatic with its coldness.</p>
<p>“How long was I out?” Steve recalled that he had indeed passed out before this. </p>
<p>“A few hours.  How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Tired and numb.”  Steve admitted honestly.  “That stuff sure packs a punch.”</p>
<p>“But other than that, I’m fine.” He quickly added when he received no indication of a response from Herobrine.  “Sorry for getting stabbed.”  </p>
<p>Again, no response.  His cloudy brain wondered if two lightning bugs hadn’t just entered the room and were glowing like his friend’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Well we learned one thing at least...milk sure doesn’t work.”  Steve chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. </p>
<p>Which was met with a slow blink.</p>
<p>It dawned on him that while Steve had only been stabbed once, Herobrine had been stabbed multiple times.  And killed five terrifying mobs.  And teleported them both back here while carrying his unconscious body.  Surely Brine was more injured than he had last seen him.  “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>But instead of answering, the eyes moved slowly.  In the quiet room, Steve could hear the creak of wood and Brine make a small struggling sound.  Like he had been leaning against the wall watching him.  The click of his bedroom door handle and the door swinging open. </p>
<p>“Just get some rest.”  And with that, the eyes were gone.</p>
<p>As much as Steve wanted to go after his friend, who was most definitely hurt as well, and probably angry with him, the suggestion of rest made his body feel even heavier.  And he drifted off into a deep sleep without much trouble.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>When Steve awoke, Herobrine was nowhere to be found.  </p>
<p>He felt a lot better, mostly in the way that he could move his body.  The dreary tiredness did not hang over him anymore.  It felt like nothing had even happened yesterday. If anything, his brain felt a bit groggy and slow.</p>
<p>It was definitely late in the day and he had slept in a considerable amount.  The sun was high up in the sky.  Without changing into new clothes, he went outside to quickly check on the animals.  They had already been taken care of.  So Herobrine had been here at least within the past couple of hours.</p>
<p>Feeling a little gross from last nights’ sandy battle, he decided to take a quick bath and get changed.  When he went to remove his shirt after getting the water ready in his small bathroom, he noticed that there was a haphazardly placed bandage around the small puncture wound.  He unwrapped it carefully.  There was dried blood and the wound was beginning to scar over, but otherwise it didn’t look that bad considering.</p>
<p>He made sure to wash it out carefully and then rinsed himself down.  Feeling refreshed, he dried off with a towel and went to his bedroom for a change of clothes.</p>
<p>Herobrine was sitting at the kitchen table when he left the bedroom. Not expecting him to be there so suddenly, Steve fumbled to get his shirt on quickly.</p>
<p>“Oh uh, hey.” He said, fighting the fabric. He finally pulled it on and smoothed it out.  He was going to speak again, but stopped short when getting a good look at his friend.</p>
<p>Brine was leaning on the table, a hand supporting his head. “Before you ask me what’s wrong like I know you’re going to...”  He was right, Steve was going to. “I just have a massive headache.  Otherwise I am fine.”</p>
<p>So Steve held his tongue at the many bloodied scratches that still covered Herobrine’s arms, and face.  Despite the fact that they should have been healed by now and something was clearly up.  </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m just going to make some toast.”  Steve scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  </p>
<p>Herobrine remained silent, so Steve crossed into the kitchen and lit a small fire on the stove.  There was bread already left out...pretty stale but would make okay toast.</p>
<p>“Do you think there will be five again tonight?”  Steve attempted to make some light conversation. Herobrine had his back turned to him at the moment.</p>
<p>“Don’t know.” The demon muttered against his hand.</p>
<p>“That was a lot of them.  I think I like one better.”</p>
<p>Herobrine didn’t try to pick up the conversation so Steve tried again. </p>
<p>“Hopefully Alex gets the note I sent soon.  That could help us out.”</p>
<p>Again, no response.</p>
<p>“Are you going to try anything new tonight?  Should we rig up some sort of trap?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Are you just going to ignore me for no reason?” Steve was getting frustrated.  What was his deal?</p>
<p>He peaked over at Brine, who was in fact still there and just not talking.  His body was visibility tense.  As if he was holding something in.  </p>
<p>“Are you...mad at me?”</p>
<p>Herobrine’s hand clenched but no response.</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t take it anymore.  </p>
<p>“Come on Brine just spit it the fuck out already huh?  What is with you today?”  Steve wanted to clap a hand over his own mouth for the sentence that just escaped.  But it needed to be said.  The unspoken silence was killing him.</p>
<p>The demon reacted appropriately.  He whipped around in the chair, gripping the back of it with strong hands, eyes narrowed and teeth wide viciously.  “You almost DIED Steve!”  </p>
<p>“I didn’t almost die, you’re exaggerating.” Steve scoffed, focusing on preparing his food instead.  Here we go.  Anger was better than silence he supposed.  </p>
<p>“What if I hadn’t been there though?!  What if those mobs had their way with you!?”  Herobrine was waving his arms furiously with every word.  </p>
<p>“But they didn’t.  Everything worked out fine.  There’s been, and will be, times where my life was and is going to be in danger.  Why is this such a shock to you now?”</p>
<p>Herobrine’s mouth opened.  But then closed.  His face was angry but he looked confused on what to say.  </p>
<p>“Look, you can be mad all you want.  I thought I could help and I couldn’t.  And I am sorry about that.  But I’m not just going to apologize for not sitting around while you get hurt when I can help.” He turned off the flame as the bread began to burn.</p>
<p>“But I CAN’T get hurt!” Herobrine reiterated.  </p>
<p>“Then what do you call this?!”  Steve stood to face him, matching Herobrine’s angered tone.  He gestured to the demon’s body.  “I would call this hurt!”</p>
<p>“I’m immortal, dumbass.  If I die, I just come back.  There isn’t any problem.  But if you die-”  Herobrine stopped at that.</p>
<p>“So how do you think I feel watching you die?”</p>
<p>“What does it even matter?”</p>
<p>“If it doesn’t matter then why do you get to be angry when I just get hurt?  Not even that badly mind you.  You’ve seen me hurt worse than that.  Nether, I’ve even been on the brink of death and you didn’t get angry then!  Why now?”</p>
<p>“You know what fuck you.” Herobrine stood from the seat, chair crashing to the ground and turned his back without warning. “I don’t need to explain myself to you.  Die for all I care.”</p>
<p>And with that, the demon teleported away out of sight.  </p>
<p>“Real fucking mature” Steve rolled his eyes, shoved his hot toast in his mouth, and grabbed his bag.  He needed to blow off some steam of his own.  The mines would be an easy way to accomplish that.  </p>
<p>Around others, Herobrine was brash and spoke his mind no matter what the topic without a single thought given as to what he said.  Around Steve, trying to get the demon to talk at all sometimes was like pulling teeth.  He found himself having to repeat questions multiple times, barely getting a response.  Why was he different than anyone else? </p>
<p>Herobrine did not spend too much time around the house after that. Steve guessed that he was hanging around the nether, practicing moves on tougher moves than could be found in the overworld.  Or he could just be avoiding Steve altogether.  </p>
<p>Steve eventually cooled down.  He was only angry because Herobrine was angry.  His friend was just trying to protect him.  It was a scary world out there.</p>
<p>When night descended, the demon appeared outside his house.  Steve peaked his head out of the door and Herobrine cooly stated:  “You can come watch but if you even reach for a weapon I will teleport out of there and never come back.”  His words were hollow, but bitter. </p>
<p>So without further conversation Steve followed him to a nearby field, sat very far away from the fight, and watched Herobrine tear apart mobs.</p>
<p>For the first two days of this, after all the mobs were slain, Herobrine would blink off to who knows where, leaving Steve alone.  The demon was still angry.</p>
<p>But on the third night, Herobrine slowly shuffled up the hill, bloodied and limping.  He sat with the miner, who held his breath waiting for the other to talk.  With a tired voice, he finally did.  He apologized for acting so strange and asked if Steve had any recommendations for the nightly fight.</p>
<p>So it had only taken two days (almost a new record for his big tantrums!) for Herobrine to get over the fact that Steve had gotten hurt.  There were no draw out apologies between them, no further arguments.  They moved on, and got back to work.</p>
<p>Their ritual continued for a week.  And Herobrine’s effectiveness against the mobs grew every night.  The mobs seemed to actually vary in how many attacked at once.  The average; about three. </p>
<p>And Steve was eventually able to get closer without getting an earful.  </p>
<p>Soon Steve was practically on the battlefield, helping guide Herobrine through the fight.  They both joked around, Herobrine began showing off using elaborate flourishes of movement...the nightly threat was turning from a fearful fight for one’s life and more of a challenging adventure.</p>
<p>Steve felt his own itch to fight watching Herobrine pull off such well timed moves.  He was a bit jealous that he had to sit and watch on the sidelines while Herobrine had all the fun.  His hand wrapped longingly around the diamond sword still in its hilt.  Even though Herobrine refused to let him help, Steve was still required to have a sword out just in case he accidentally triggered one to attack. He had convinced Herobrine that full enchanted diamond armor wasn't necessary but the sword he could not.</p>
<p>But Steve had to remind himself that Herobrine was making this look easy.  Even still, a few attacks were landing as he fought the sky flaps. And Herobrine always finished the battle looking like he was dragged through the nether a dozen times over.</p>
<p>A nagging thought persisted in the back of his mind, and Steve couldn’t help shake the feeling that this was all highly unnecessary.  Sure, they should get used to fighting these mobs in case they had to fight them off to save someone they came across.  But that possibility was about as rare as finding a chicken in the desert.  </p>
<p>Having to fight these things every single night when this was all avoidable?  It seemed dumb.  And the more he thought about it, the more the question burned on the end of his tongue.  </p>
<p>"Not that watching you fight mostly invisible Mobs every night isn't exciting." Steve finally spoke up. "But couldn't you like...sleep for a couple of hours and just not have them come after you at all?"</p>
<p>"Sleep?" Herobrine scoffed as he drove his scythe into what seemed like the last remaining mob for the night.  Steve couldn’t see any remaining eyes in the sky. “We’re not even sure if that even works yet.  And I've gotten the hang of these things now, why would I need to sleep?"</p>
<p>Steve raised a single eyebrow at that. </p>
<p>Herobrine shuffled a bit and wiped fresh blood from a brand new oozing gash on his arm. "Okay but I am getting better. A few more days of practice and they won't be able to touch me.  Besides we can keep adding this venom to the pot to figure out a treatment for their effects"</p>
<p>"I don't understand why you won't use a shield at least.” Might as well get it off his chest while they were on the topic. “Would help protect your arms against their barbs"</p>
<p>"And look like a nerd? No thanks" </p>
<p>"You're impossible"</p>
<p>"Yep" The mob underneath the demon poofed into oblivion. Dried skin like a zombie's was left in its place. <br/>Herobrine still hadn't hit it directly in the head. It was a moving target with two attacking ends. A tricky enemy to fight without catching everything on fire. </p>
<p>"But seriously Brine, couldn't you give sleep a chance if even just for experimental purposes?” Steve leaned on his sword. “I can do it for gods' sake. If I can do it you most certainly can."</p>
<p>"I lost the need for sleep centuries ago" The demon simply stated, twirling his scythe away.</p>
<p>"So you're saying you can't do it?" Steve teased.  Herobrine was smart but damn was he thick sometimes. Pride and ego coming before rational thought. </p>
<p>"Of course I can sleep. I just don't NEED to." Herobrine dragged the carcass to the pile that he had been adding to next to Steve. </p>
<p>"You don't need to eat either and you do that."</p>
<p>"Yeah but food at least provides entertainment. And you cook well. Sleep doesn't do anything for me"</p>
<p>"Except it keeps the mobs away. Aaaand who knows maybe you'll be in a better attitude when you wake up." He hit the demon's shoulder playfully as he approached. </p>
<p>"I'll show you a better attitude, mortal" Herobrine suddenly reached and grabbed Steve by the front of his shirt and hoisted him effortlessly up to his face. Steve grabbed hold of Herobrine's hand so he didn't actually get choked as he was lifted less than an inch off the ground. Their breath intertwined as Herobrine glared up pretending to be threatening. </p>
<p>Steve giggled, feeling his cheeks redden. "Brine stop it, this is my favorite shirt."</p>
<p>"Your only shirt."</p>
<p>"You're one to talk" He swung his feet, kicking the top of Brine's shoes. "You smell.  When was the last time you-" </p>
<p>"HEY DEMON! Cool it!" A voice cut their conversation short. </p>
<p>The scythe appeared in Herobrine's other hand and Steve was moved somewhat behind him in one fluid motion, the grip on his shirt pulled tighter. But Herobrine soon relaxed and the scythe disappeared at seeing their visitor. "Oh it's just the girl" </p>
<p>"Bet your ass it's the girl" Alex stood a few feet away, enchanted bow pulled taught and aimed at Herobrine's face. "Now why don't you be a good succubus and drop my friend?"</p>
<p>"First off its Incubus, if you're going to insult me at least use the right pronouns. Secondly-"</p>
<p>"Hey woah hey guys chill out. Everything's fine"  Steve let go of Herobrine's grip which prompted the demon to drop him. </p>
<p>"See I'm dropped. All good."  Steve brushed off his shirt to get rid of any wrinkles (and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing very hard).  </p>
<p>Alex lowered her bow. She and Herobrine continued to make threatening eye contact. Steve needed to de-escalate the conversation before it got out of hand.  No matter what Steve said about Herobrine to Alex, the well seasoned adventurer still was warry.  Steve couldn’t really blame her but she didn’t know him like he did.   </p>
<p>"Hey Hero, you want to go feed the livestock for me while I talk to Alex?" He flicked the back of Herobrine's elbow trying to communicate 'get lost you're not going to help this situation'</p>
<p>Herobrine smiled back at him before slowly walking closer to Alex, hands behind his back. "Sure Steven. Wouldn't want Miss priss to be made uncomfortable with my presence or anything."</p>
<p>She raised the enchanted bow once more towards his face when he got too close. The magic caused the arrowhead to light up. Which Herobrine laughed at. </p>
<p>"A flaming arrow. Quaint." Herobrine grabbed the edge of the wood below the bottom of the arrow head and snapped the arrow head off much to the anger of Alex, who stood stone still. He then put the arrow tip in his mouth, extinguishing the magic flame. "You do remember I spent a thousand years in the flaming depths of the Nether right?" </p>
<p>"Brine." Steve warned. Why did the demon have to make everything so difficult?  </p>
<p>"I'm going, I'm going!" Herobrine threw his arms up, tossing the arrow to the side. </p>
<p> "He was just joking around." Steve chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. </p>
<p>"Mhm looks like he was being reaaaally funny to me." Alex made a face at Herobrine's back. In which Herobrine promptly flipped the bird back in response. </p>
<p>"I don't like him." She sneered. </p>
<p>"You say that every time you come over." Steve rolled his eyes. "So did you find anything out?" </p>
<p>"Yeah." She said shuffling through her bag. "Although I'm not sure I should be helping him with the way he treats me."</p>
<p>"You don't exactly make it easy for him."</p>
<p>"Yeah I know." She smiled happily. "Someone's gotta watch out for you. You're like my little brother.  Except my family members have enough sense to not hang out with literal spawns of Nether."</p>
<p>"You two are exhausting.  Remind me why I decided to have friends in the first place?"  Steve motioned for her to follow him into the house. </p>
<p>“Your life would be so much more boring.”</p>
<p>They sat at the kitchen table, Steve lit a lantern and fixed some hot tea for the two of them (and a cup for Herobrine, because he knew that eventually the demon would get bored and come looking to start trouble).</p>
<p>While the kettle warmed up, Steve explained the situation to Alex. </p>
<p>“So you went up against one too?” She questioned finally.</p>
<p>Steve motioned to the small cut on his arm when he placed the cup of tea in front of her.  “Yep.  Accidentally agro’d one of Herobrine’s when he was fighting. Zero out of ten do not recommend.  I was out for the night and that thing only hit me once.”</p>
<p>“I would tell you to be more careful but that would be hypocritical”  She gratefully accepted the tea with a grin. “Even I want a go at one of these things.”</p>
<p>“Hang out until tomorrow night and I can arrange it.  Though I can’t guarantee Brine will save you with the way you treat him.”  </p>
<p>“You know there’s a simple way of avoiding these things right?  All you have to do is take a nap every once in a while”</p>
<p>“Try telling that to an angry stubborn demon who just wants to brute force his way through the problem.”  Steve thumped his head lightly on the table to emphasize his frustration.  “I’ve mentioned it a couple of times but he swears he can just fight them every night no problem.  But he keeps getting hurt and I know he’s a fast healer but gods is this whole ordeal getting exhausting.”</p>
<p>“That’s surprising.”  Alex took a long sip of her tea.</p>
<p>Steve rolled his head to look up at her.  “How so?”</p>
<p>“Well...for the most part he listens to you usually.  At least that’s what I’ve observed.  There’s got to be something else going on here that he’s not telling you about.  Could be an ego thing.  He certainly has a big one of those.  Which I guess I could understand.  Imagine being so powerful that you can go toe to toe with Notch but not be able to fight off a couple of low level mobs.”  </p>
<p>“He has been acting really strange lately.”</p>
<p>“If you want my advice...I’d just keep trying to get through to him.  Some people need a little more of a push to get through to.  And I’ve never known you to be a quitter. Be firm and direct.  That man has a thick head”  </p>
<p>And as if right on que, Herobrine poofed into the kitchen</p>
<p>“Ah, we were just talking about you.” Alex said in the sweetest sarcastic voice she could muster.</p>
<p>“Only good things I hope.” He smiled toothly back, snatched up his cup of tea and leaned against the wall.  Though he didn’t want to admit, Herobrine knew that Alex could have better intel than them and definitely wanted to hear it.  Hence the aloofness of not joining them.</p>
<p>“Did you get any proof that the whole sleeping thing works?” Steve continued.  “It was just a hunch on our part.”</p>
<p>“Yes, there have been several confirmed cases.  I’ve seen writings on every town board I’ve visited.  Reports from mostly insomniacs or people working too late.  They say the first night you’re fine, the second night you start hearing voices...though some people have reported them during the day as well, and the third is when they appear.  If you sleep before the third night, they just flat out don’t show up.”  Alex explained.  She took out a small notebook with copious notes and sketches.  Steve snuck a glance at Herobrine, who was trying to look uninterested and failing.  Even he seemed impressed.</p>
<p>"Folks have been referring to them as Phantoms"</p>
<p>"That's a dumb name." Herobrine scoffed into his tea.</p>
<p>"Shut it." She bit back.</p>
<p>"Make me" He mocked, mimicking her higher pitched voice.</p>
<p>"So why phantoms?" Steve asked, trying to keep the two focused.</p>
<p>"Well I'm guessing because a phantom is another word for ghost. And they only come out at night. You start hearing them out of nowhere before finally they start haunting you fully." Herobrine had pushed off of his leaning position against the wall and walked over to sit at the table with them. He was starting to get more invested.</p>
<p>"See, not a dumb name" Alex insisted, glaring up at the demon as he joined them. </p>
<p>“No it’s still really dumb.” </p>
<p>“Go on then, tell us what you would name it.”  Alex challenged, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>Herobrine thought for a second, waving his hands.  “I don’t know...something cool like ‘Monster of the Night Sky’ or whatever...”</p>
<p>“You just like creating really long names for everything.” Steve added.  Herobrine had a collection of swords that he didn’t even use.  But each one of them had almost a sentence for a name.  </p>
<p>“I will admit Phantom is better than what Steve has been calling them.” Herobrine smiled over at him knowingly.</p>
<p>“Oh now really?” Now Alex was looking at him.  </p>
<p>“Briiiiiine” Steve warned, feeling embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Sky flaps”</p>
<p>“Oh now THAT is rich.”</p>
<p>“Sure team up on me then.  I thought it was a better name then ‘the new mobs’” Steve pouted.  “Assholes.”</p>
<p>“In one town, there was a report that someone hit one with a sword enchanted with smite and that seemed to deal more damage.” Alex drew back focus to their main conversation.  “Which means they are some form of undead.”</p>
<p>Herobrine clapped sarcastically at that.  “Yippee the worst enchant for the worst mobs ever” </p>
<p>“I think you’re confusing that title with bane of arthropods.”  Alex retorted.  </p>
<p>“You got me there.”  Herobrine raised his glass to her. “So if these things are undead, I can just bomb them with splash health potions huh?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not.  That’s a heck of a lot of blaze rods to farm every night.  Not to mention the gold and melons.”</p>
<p>Steve was highly confused but was just glad they weren’t arguing like usual.</p>
<p>“The big thing I’ve seen too...which I think you’ve been experiencing as well, is that they only attack the person who doesn’t sleep.  But if someone tries to help, they will attack.  People have been recommending if someone does help to use a sword, not a bow and arrow.”</p>
<p>Herobrine pointedly put his chin in his hand, leaning on the table looking at Steve and raising his eyebrows.  He didn’t even have to say anything.</p>
<p>“Oh my gods, okay sorry I wasn’t immediately knowledgeable on the mob that was just invented!”  </p>
<p>The statement made Herobrine genuinely smile for the briefest of seconds.  But for some reason, the act made Steve’s heart beat faster.  It was short lived though as Herobrine turned once more to look at her journal.  “You got anything about that poison they inject?”</p>
<p>“Ah yes the poison.  So this is just a hypothesis but I’m thinking these demons...I mean mobs, come out because of people not sleeping.  The poison they inject sends people into a deep sleep so they can catch up on the sleep that they had been missing.  However, these mobs aren’t that bright.  So if their target is still moving, which most people would do in a mob attack, then they will keep pumping them full of venom.  And sometimes, they inject too much...and the victim just never wakes up.”</p>
<p>There was a subtle way to which Herobrine clenched his hands at that.  “And any cure?”</p>
<p>“I was going to ask you that actually.” Alex looked at them both.  “My resources have said nothing works.  Healing potions, milk, golden apples...no results.  People either get better or they die.”</p>
<p>“That seems to be consistent with what we’ve experienced.”  Herobrine simply stated.</p>
<p>“Anything else we need to know?”  Steve added.</p>
<p>Alex shook her head.  “That’s all of my notes so far.  Anything else you have for me?”</p>
<p>“Not that I can think of...but I’ll write to you if Brine or I can remember anything else.”  </p>
<p>“Well it seems like your solution is pretty simple here chief.” Alex closed up her notebook, going to shove it in her bag.  “Just get some sleep every once in a while to avoid them.” She looked at Steve. “And don’t get stung if you can’t avoid them.”</p>
<p>Steve rubbed at the small scrape on his arm.  “Yeah we got that much.  Thanks for all your help Alex.”</p>
<p>“Hey, happy to.  I’ll let you know if I dig up any more dirt.  But these things seem harmless enough.  Just another mob to deal with.”  She finished off her tea and then placed her bag on her shoulder once more.  “Well I better be on my way.  I’d like to get out and farm some skeletons on my way back.  My dogs love the treat.  And your place doesn’t get any mobs with him around.”</p>
<p>Herobrine didn’t acknowledge the jab, lost in thought.  Surely thinking of new strategies to deal with the mobs...in any way but sleeping.</p>
<p>Steve walked Alex to the door.  She mouthed a ‘good luck’ to him so that the other couldn't hear.  He rolled his eyes in agreement and then used a flint and steel to light her lantern, before waving her off into the dark night.  Once she was gone a far distance, he shut the door with a yawn and turned to Brine.  The demon had somehow acquired his own piece of paper and was scribbling down notes.  </p>
<p>“I’m thinking tomorrow I can try to rig up some sort of redstone device to keep them trapped and then just bomb the Nether out of them with healing potions until they melt into goo.”  Herobrine explained.  “I can rig up something in the Nether to get the blaze rods...not that I don’t have enough already-”</p>
<p>“Brine.”  Steve spoke up, interrupting.</p>
<p>He looked up from his frantic writing, saw the serious look on Steve’s face, and put the quill down.  “What?”</p>
<p>Steve swallowed, why was this so difficult?  “I think you should sleep.” </p>
<p>“Like...right now?”  </p>
<p>“Yes.”   He reiterated firmly.</p>
<p>“But-why?  I can learn how to kill them easier now...probably.”  Herobrine tried to avoid his gaze.  </p>
<p>“Do you really want to do this every night Brine?”  Steve refused to break eye contact, moving with Herobrine’s head.  “Sure, we can learn how to fight them in case of emergencies.  But there really isn’t any need otherwise.  I think we should at least try it out.  And if you hate it, great, we’ll move along.  There’s no risk.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about this.”</p>
<p>“I do.  You should do it.”</p>
<p>“Why now?  Did Alex put you up to this to torture me?”</p>
<p>“No, we weren’t positive until now that sleep was a viable option.  Now that it’s been confirmed I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t try it.”  </p>
<p>Herobrine didn’t have a response to that.</p>
<p>“It’s really late and my mortal body is TIRED.  So we are doing this now or we are waiting until the morning.  But it is something we are going to try.”  Steve decided to push his luck a bit further.  Alex was right, if anyone could get through to him, it was Steve.  </p>
<p>Herobrine stared intently at Steve’s face.  There was a long pause before the demon nodded.  “You’re right...”  He admitted and Steve instantly felt a wave of relief wash over him.  “I’ll give it a go.”</p>
<p>“Great!  Hold on right here!”  Steve exclaimed excitingly.  He practically ran into his room.  He grabbed his extra set of sheets and pillows and blankets that he had made with some distant neighbor’s sheep wool, and some extra wool for the mattress itself.  He then went into the hallway where he had a few chests dug into the wall where he kept his materials.  He grabbed some wood and some nails and a small hammer.  </p>
<p>With his hands full he returned to the main room of his house.</p>
<p>“Here we are, I’ve got plenty of supplies to-”  Steve’s words drifted off, replaced with a confused ‘uhhhh’.</p>
<p>Herobrine was lying on the carpeted floor of his small living room area, with his eyes closed.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”  Steve asked, wildly perplexed. </p>
<p>"I'm asleep now" Herobrine said in a normal volume like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>Steve dropped the materials and put a hand on his hip.  “You’re asleep now...”</p>
<p>“Yep”</p>
<p>“Talking to me”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Oh nooooo way.  "You totally forgot how to sleep didn't you?"</p>
<p>"No!"  Herobrine said angrily, but then relaxed his face.  “I’m doing wonderfully and I’d do even better if you would shut your mouth thank you very much.”</p>
<p>“So since you know everything there is to know about sleep...why did you just not sleep on the couch right next to you?”  Steve crossed his arms, trying to hold back a choking laugh. This was too rich.</p>
<p>Herobrine peaked open an eye at him, closing it again.  “Obviously because...it’s too small for me.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit, that couch is long enough for me.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m taller soooo.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but only by a little.  But whatever, you’re in luck anyways because I have plenty of supplies to make you your own bed.” He gestured to the pile of materials.</p>
<p>Herobrine opened his eyes, chewing his lip.  “Well fine.  But only because you went through all the trouble.”</p>
<p>Steve got to work on a makeshift bed, Herobrine helping where he could by handing him supplies.  “If this works out we can build you a little home near here if you want...or you can always sleep in the Nether.  I know you have that fortress.”  Steve made small talk, feeling uncomfortable in this silence for some reason.</p>
<p>“You can’t sleep in the Nether.”  Herobrine fiddled with a plank of wood.</p>
<p>“Is that why you don’t sleep?”</p>
<p>“No...I think I stopped sleeping before.”  Herobrine shook his head, looking pained.  “Those years are a little hazy.  But it doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Steve didn’t know what else to say.  So they finished the construction in silence.  </p>
<p>Once the bed was crafted to Steve’s standards, they sat back and Steve motioned for him to try it out.  </p>
<p>So Herobrine did, laying down in his clothes without even taking his shoes off.  “Cool I’m in bed.  Now what oh wise sleep expert?”</p>
<p>“Just close your eyes and don’t think about anything.  And you’ll be asleep in no time.  Just don’t try to stress yourself out about it if you can’t sleep.  That makes you not be able to sleep more.”</p>
<p>“Sleeping seems like bullshit”</p>
<p>“Sure is.  Good night!” Steve said quickly and with feigned cheer.  His own bed called for him...it was probably one or two in the morning.  And Steve got up with the sunrise usually.  So without waiting for Herobrine to respond back, he took the one lit lantern in the room to his bedroom.  </p>
<p>He put on his pajamas, slipped into bed, blew out the light and closed his eyes.  Satisfied with a job well done for at least the night.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>A scream ripped him from his sleep.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Steve’s hand flew to the iron sword place by his bed.  His feet swung around, throwing the covers off in a fluid motion.</p>
<p>He listened carefully under his beating heart.  No other sound followed.  What in the Nether was that?</p>
<p>He quietly paced across the wooden floor and opened the door slowly, sword raised and ready.  </p>
<p>The main room was glowing with soft light.  All of the candles, lanterns, and the furnaces were all lit and flickering wildly.  It illuminated a tall figure standing motionless in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>"Brine?  Gods, you scared the shit out of me" Steve sighed in relief, letting down his guard.  </p>
<p>Herobrine still didn’t move.  He was holding his arms around his chest.</p>
<p>Steve’s guard was now back up. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Brine's face looked pale and sweaty even in the flickering light. The demon swallowed heavily and paused a while before responding "Yeah...I'm alright"</p>
<p>The words came out raspy and breathless. Herobrine avoided his gaze. </p>
<p>“You don’t look so good...did the phantoms come back?”  He looked like he had just battled ten phantoms.  Surely something was wrong.</p>
<p>“No...they have not.”</p>
<p>“Okay so if that’s not it then what?  Are you okay?”  Steve repeated.  It seemed like he was always having to ask that question a couple of times before Herobrine actually responded.</p>
<p>“I’m not...physically hurt.”  The demon swallowed vocally once more.</p>
<p>“Brine please don’t make me guess what’s wrong.”  Steve couldn’t help but whine.  He was tired.  But Herobrine still refused to answer.  So Steve dropped the iron sword to the ground and approached the demon slowly.  Herobrine did not acknowledge his presence until Steve was looking straight into his eyes.  The clouded eyes stared back sickly.</p>
<p>“Brine, Please just tell me.”  Their foreheads were almost touching.  </p>
<p>He could feel the breath that Herobrine sucked in and out before hauntingly speaking. "I think I remember why I stopped sleeping"</p>
<p>"Why?" Steve's voice was barely a whisper now.  Calling at Brine as he would a wild fox to not scare it away. </p>
<p>"The nightmares" Herobrine choked out, eyes glowing fiercely. "I've done so much....killed too many..." the words stopped and the eye contact was broken.</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?" </p>
<p>"No." Herobrine sneered, moving back suddenly.  His expression grew fierce. "I've slept and that's all that matters now"</p>
<p>"Brine-" Steve went to grab Herobrine's shoulder but before he could the demon was gone in a whisp of purple smoke. All the torches in the room completely blew out, leaving him standing alone in the dark.  Steve looked out of the front window jsut in time to see one more wisp of smoke on the horizon before it disappeared completely. </p>
<p>"Notch dammit" he cursed under his breath. And then kicked himself internally for slipping back into old habits and using HIS name in vain. A habit he quickly worked hard to get rid of when Herobrine came into his life. </p>
<p>He sat there looking at the horizon for a while. But his brain slowly made the realization that it was still the dead of night and Herobrine definitely wasn't going to come back at least until the morning (as experience with other tantrums told him) so he decided he might as well go back to sleep. Something told him he would be needing it. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The next day, Herobrine refused to talk about it (of fucking course).  Though Steve didn’t try to push it too hard. Something had certainly rattled his friend last night.  He had to remind himself that he couldn’t help fix centuries worth of trauma in one night.  All he could do was be patient.  </p>
<p>So instead, Steve kept Herobrine occupied the entire day doing menial tasks.  They repaired some wooden fence on the cow enclosure and then gave each cow a bath and a good brush.  They mined for some iron and chopped down trees.  The days were going to turn cold soon enough.  It would be a good idea to be prepared.  Steve knew how much Herobrine disliked the cold.  He wanted to cut some wood to start a small house for Herobrine, but again, he didn’t want to push it.  </p>
<p>When night fell, their talk over dinner was light.  Herobrine was not eating and had refused any food all day.  Steve expected that Herobrine would not want to try sleeping again at least for another 2 nights.  But when Steve finally got up the courage to ask, Herobrine shrugged saying he needed the practice so why not.</p>
<p>It was hard to tell what was going on in his head.  But Steve didn’t question it.  He was glad that the demon was trying at the very least.  It could just be a pride thing.</p>
<p>So when the time came, Steve slipped into his room, calling goodnight, and left Herobrine alone.  Despite the fact that he knew he should probably sleep to avoid phantoms himself, Steve stayed up.  </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long it had been, maybe a couple of hours, before the sound of a struggle came from the other room.  Steve moved quickly and quietly out into the hallway.  </p>
<p>Steve stood at the edge of the hallway, his vision had adjusted to the dark so he could just make out Herobrine sitting on the edge of the makeshift bed. Head hung low, sucking in breaths that seemed impossibly shallow and fast. His legs were wrapped up in the blankets like he had been fighting a losing battle with them.</p>
<p>Herobrine wasn't wearing a shirt. And a quick sweep around the room told him that he wasn't wearing his jeans either. Most likely because he didn't own any sleeping outfits. Steve felt incredibly dumb at not offering him any clothes and made a mental note to pick some up tomorrow in town.<br/>He would offer some of his own but although they looked similar, their body types were very different. Herobrine was skinny and slightly taller...but it was hard to tell by the way he slouched. Steve had broader shoulders and a wider waist.</p>
<p>It appeared as if Herobrine had not noticed his approach, which was strange for someone so usually perceptive.  So he cleared his throat. </p>
<p>Brine jumped. But instantly realized it was only Steve. “Hey.”  He said.</p>
<p>“Hey”.  Steve offered back.  “Struggling?”</p>
<p>“Me?  Never.”  Herobrine chuckled halfheartedly.  </p>
<p>“Nightmares again?” </p>
<p>Herobrine gave a slight nod at that.  </p>
<p>"Do you...want me to stay with you?" It was the only thing Steve could think of that might help.</p>
<p>Herobrine didn't answer. His white eyes bore up on Steve. </p>
<p>Steve grew nervous at his own suggestion, feeling his cheeks grow warm as he realized what he had just said. "I-I just know that it might help.  My parents used to do it for me when I was little before they...you know. But you don't have to say-"</p>
<p>"Yes" Herobrine interrupted. </p>
<p>"Yesifyoudontwantto wait...what?" </p>
<p>"If you think it will help I'm willing to try anything at this point" Herobrine's expression was hard to read. But what was new. </p>
<p>"Oh...ohhhhhkay good. Yes.  We can try it out."  Steve swallowed, had it grown hot in here?  “Do you want me to just...sit by you for a while or like get into bed?”</p>
<p>“What do you think will be better?”  Herobrine sounded genuinely curious.</p>
<p>Steve felt a piece of sweat run down his neck.  Fearing he may lose confidence soon unless he acted, his mouth acted before his brain did.  “Well...bed.  Bed would probably be better.”</p>
<p>And so Herobrine scooted over, fixing the blankets as he did so. There wasn’t much room in the makeshift bed, but enough that they weren’t touching each other when Steve lay down. </p>
<p>It was a bit awkward. Lying there in total silence. Neither one moved an inch. Steve wasn’t sure either of them were breathing.</p>
<p>Steve finally couldn't take the silence anymore and sucked in a long breath. "I read that sounds can often help people go to sleep. Maybe if I just talk and you listen?"</p>
<p>Steve peaked over at Herobrine who had his eyes closed. </p>
<p>"Sure" The demon agreed quietly. </p>
<p>So Steve began talking in a low voice about anything that popped in his head. He started off with a story he had read about the stars. And then moved on to talking about his own mining techniques. </p>
<p>And finally his hard work was rewarded with soft breathing. Steve looked over at Herobrine and saw his face was calm and his head peacefully nestled in the pillow. "Brine?"</p>
<p>When he received no response, Steve smiled. "Good night. Sweet dreams."  </p>
<p>Feeling his own eyes grow heavy from staying up so late, Steve eventually drifted off into a light, dreamless sleep. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Steve was awoken once again to the sounds of screaming. </p>
<p>Quickly bolting up in the bed, half asleep, his hand went to grab for his sword. But when no sword connected with it, Steve woke up a little more in a sudden panic. Why wasn't his sword there?</p>
<p>A muffled yell next to him almost made him fall out of bed. </p>
<p>Then he remembered. "OhmygoshBrine!" </p>
<p>Herobrine laid next to him quaking. Large shudders wracked his body. He was curled in on himself pressing the pillow against his face. <br/>Definitely a nightmare. </p>
<p>"Herobrine wake up!!" The human went to shake Brine's exposed shoulder. But that was a mistake as he was met with sharp pain where his skin made contact. </p>
<p>"Ow!"  Steve reeled back. Herobrine's skin was as hot as boiling water. Fearing he might set the bed on fire, Steve grabbed some of the blankets and used it like an oven mitt to continue shaking Herobrine awake. "HEROBRINE!  WAKE UP!"</p>
<p>The commotion did pull Herobrine from his sleep with a gasp. </p>
<p>He sat up straight. Steve flinched. The demon's eyes were bright, wild, and filled with too many emotions. His body shook. Steve could feel the heat radiating off of him, feeling like the nether himself. </p>
<p>The demon looked into his face for a little while before moving away and swinging his legs over the bed so his back was turned away a hand over his mouth. </p>
<p>"You okay Brine?" His own voice scared him. And Herobrine must have felt the same as he flinched. The demon shook his head slowly and curled up in a ball on the edge of the bed, taking most of the blanket with him. He looked like a big owl. A big, shuddering owl. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Brine said rather coherently. "I'm okay. Go back to sleep" </p>
<p>"Herobrine you're obviously not okay"  Steve couldn't stop the bold words from coming. "You know it's okay to not be okay right?  It's only me here. You don't have to hide it."</p>
<p>Herobrine only curled up tighter in response.  Steve couldn't see the demon's face. But the way Brine's breath hitched and his body moved, Steve could have swore he was crying. </p>
<p>The temperature of the room increased significantly in response. </p>
<p>Not knowing what else he could do but knowing he would get a sunburn if this course of action continued, Steve took a chance and did what most people would do in that situation. </p>
<p>"Shhhh" Steve soothed the demon, slowly rubbing circles in his back with the blanket. This seemed to help as Steve could feel his body temperament slowly returning to normal. He ditched the cloth then, rubbing circles onto the demon's sweaty back under the blanket. He knew the human contact would help pull him out of whatever space his mind was in. </p>
<p>And he was right. The contact brought Herobrine back to reality. His breathing returned to normal and the shaking stopped. </p>
<p>After a few heartbeats, Herobrine shrugged Steve's hand off of him. </p>
<p>Steve acknowledged the gesture and gave him a little room. </p>
<p>"I don't know how much more of this sleep stuff I can take"  Herobrine started talking in a normal tone which scared Steve a little. "Your methods seem to be working to get me to fall asleep but as for the rest...I think I'd rather take my chances with the angry mobs."</p>
<p>"You'll get used to it. Brine"  Steve whispered. "The nightmares will fade. And if not, I'll still be here"  </p>
<p>Herobrine turned and smiled softly. "Well you did make it better. I don't feel...quite as bad as I had the other night. Perhaps you are right about it getting better."</p>
<p>Steve hummed in agreement. He dare not move.</p>
<p>Herobrine fell sideways into his pillow.  “I’m still tired.  Sleep is terrible.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  But sure beats killing mobs every night.”  Steve chuckled, laying down on his front.</p>
<p>“I’m not so sure about that.”  Herobrine mused, his voice did indeed sound exhausted.  His head was buried deep in the pillow as he spoke with a muffle.  “All I know is I started this thing and I’m gunna damn well finish it.  Screw those mobs I’ll show them who can sleep.”</p>
<p>“That’a boy Brine.  You’ll show them who’s boss.”  </p>
<p>Herobrine agreed with a grunt.</p>
<p>Steve waited to hear the telltale sound of sleep coming from his friend before turning over to get comfortable himself.  He settled, back away from Brine, and closed his eyes.  There was a soft soothing snoring coming from next to him.  Figures Herobrine was already getting better at falling asleep with only three practices so far.  </p>
<p>So Steve allowed his mind to settle.  Until...</p>
<p>Still asleep, Herobrine wrapped his arms around Steve's middle, pressing his warm face into his back. His arms met Steve's midriff and made contact with his skin just under the bottom of his pajama shirt. Herobrine then nuzzled his face in his back making a soothed noise.</p>
<p>Steve's eyes shot open and his entire body went hot at the sudden and intimate contact of Herobrine's warm body on his back. </p>
<p>Though, rather than risk waking up Herobrine, Steve elected to ignore the unconscious snuggler and hope that he would shift off of him in his sleep soon enough. </p>
<p>Besides the heat which once scared him was now rather soothing for the chilly night. <br/>Steve closed his tired eyes once more and drifted into a pleasant sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Problems with Pufferfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one shot came from a fascination with the nausea status affect.  And I love a sick fic.</p><p>~ Nerd time ~  </p><p>A minute in minecraft is about 0.83 seconds in real life.  Meaning a real life second is 1 minute and 12 seconds in minecraft time.<br/>Pufferfish can cause Nausea for 15 real life seconds.<br/>15 real life seconds in minecraft time would be 15 * 1 min and 12 seconds (72 seconds) which would be 1080 minecraft seconds or about 18 min in minecraft.  <br/>So in minecraft, if your character ate a puffer fish they would feel sick for 18 min.  (Not bad considering real life food poisoning can make you sick for 24 hours...and Fugu can straight up kill you if someone doesn’t prepare it correctly)</p><p>If we pretend that we were able to make potions out of pufferfish (I’m sure you could do with mods):<br/>The longest a potion can last is 8 real life min with redstone. A real life minute is 1 hour and 12 min (72 min) in minecraft time.  So the longest a person can be under a potion’s effect would be 576 minutes in minecraft time or 9 hours and 36 min.  But there are some stronger potions that have varying lengths using glowstone dust instead to make a more potent potion instead of a longer lasting one.  Just a sense of scale. We’re going to play a little fast and loose with the rules.</p><p>Fun fact...One pufferfish inflicts Nausea II out of a possible highest level nausea of 255 (256 technically since level 1 is 2).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you had told Steve a week ago that he would be running for his life away from a bunch of crazed cultists through the streets of some unknown desert town in the middle of nowhere...<br/>Well, he might actually believe you.<br/>Because that just seemed to be a typical Tuesday with Herobrine.</p><p>He allowed himself the quickest glance over his shoulder, checking to see if he had been able to lose his pursuers in the crowd.  Unfortunately, the dark robed figures were hot on his tail.  </p><p>“Sorry, excuse me, my bad, sorry!”  Steve called out as he pushed his way through the tight and crowded streets.  He was currently hauling ass through a marketplace, his tools and bag seeming to hit every person and get stuck as he passed just to spite him.  The road was filled with shoppers, sellers, animals, carts filled with goods...all sorts of things..  Steve tried his best to just keep running forward, using the momentum of tripping over himself and the plethora of obstacles presented before him to keep going.  But he wasn’t really focused on the road in front of him, so much as above him.</p><p>"Brine watch out!" Steve screamed up to the sky. A large glass bottle filled with sloshing purple liquid had been tossed above him, falling rapidly towards both Steve and many other innocent bystanders.</p><p>“I got it.” He barely heard above the chatter of the market.  A figure, donned in a green, flowing cloak, tattered blue shirt, and jeans, suddenly jumped off of a rooftop above.</p><p>The man scooped up the splash potion bottle and, twisting in the air, promptly threw it back at the attacking forces, unseen from Steve at this angle, on the roofs behind them.  There was a distant sound of broken glass, drowned out by the sound of Herobrine crashing into the building adjacent with one hand and both feet.  He slid down it a few inches before teleporting ahead back onto the rooftops.  Steve could barely see the green hood bouncing and climbing on the roofs above him.  </p><p>Surprisingly, no one seemed to be actually surprised by the aerial battle taking place above them, nor the hot pursuit through them.  Like this was just a normal occurrence and the danger they were all in would sort itself out somehow.</p><p>It didn’t prevent people from cursing at him as he inevitably crashed and breezed by them. Steve would have thought they would be more angry at being splashed with painful potions.</p><p>As the pursuers were getting bolder, more splash potions reigned down onto the crowd, mostly aimed at Steve, but also aimed above the street as Herobrine teleported around on the roof tops.  </p><p>Thankfully, Steve was cutting a small hole through the crowd behind him where most of the splash potions were landing.  So not many innocents were getting hurt...yet.  Not all of the potion throws were that accurate, it was only a matter of time before a stray potion hit someone.</p><p>Herobrine appeared in front of him unexpectedly, causing Steve to stumble, startled for a heartbeat at the sudden appearance of a big obstacle in his path.</p><p>But well before they would have collided, the demon jumped up into the air backwards, spinning around and protruding a diamond sword.  He followed the momentum of a tossed splash potion with the fuller of his sword.  And as he started falling he used both hands to throw the sword forward and toss the splash potion up into the air behind them, a knockback enchant helping to propel it back onto the roof.  Unfortunately, even using the flat of his sword, the sharp diamond blade managed to cut a small line in the bottle, causing small droplets of the potion to fall on Steve and the crowd. </p><p>“Careful!”  Steve brushed off the potion of harming that was quickly leaving small burn marks on his skin like hot fresh coffee.  Although, he was grateful... it looked like that potion would have hit him straight on the head without intervention. Herobrine landed gracefully on the edge of a cart in the road. Steve slammed into the handles of said cart, slightly knocking the breath out of him. </p><p>“I can’t fight with all these people in the way.” Herobrine told him curtly as Steve struggled to get around the cart. “Someone’s going to get hurt and it’s sure as nether not going to be me.”</p><p>"All these alleys are filled with people." Steve continued running just as a splash potion went off behind him and a few people gasped. "I'll look for an opening, just keep them distracted!"</p><p>Herobrine nodded, jumping down off the cart and teleporting as soon as his feet touched the ground.  He almost looked like he was flying with the way the cape moved around his body.</p><p>There were a few ropes, clotheslines, and flags hanging scattered above the street. Steve saw Herobrine teleport on them nimbly, catching and tossing potions back at their chasers.</p><p>He turned his attention to looking for an alley.  He couldn’t keep this up much longer.  Sooner or later the cultists would catch up.  He sucked in a deep breath and sped forward.</p><p>Just as Steve felt his energy running out, finally, a somewhat empty alleyway caught his eye. </p><p>“Through there!”  Steve waved and pointed ahead.</p><p>Herobrine took one glance, nodded, teleported down to the ground, grabbed Steve’s waist with one arm as he ran, and then the both of them teleported ahead. </p><p>When teleporting, Steve would lose the ability to breathe. Thankfully Herobrine never teleported very long distances. So when the world stopped blurring Steve sucked in air, only for it to be cut off again. And again. And again. </p><p>Until his head was spinning and they were in an empty lot. The noise from the market had dimmed. </p><p>The two broke apart, Herobrine switching from a diamond sword to his signature scythe.  Already ready for action.</p><p>Steve on the other hand, struggled to catch his breath.  “Why’d...we stop.”   </p><p>“I don’t want to keep running.” Herobrine bit out, sounding like he hadn't even ran. The demon wasn't even sweating. Damn him. </p><p>“Good because, I don’t think I can run anymore.” Steve gasped, placing his hand on the side of the large alley wall.  “I’m not built for endurance.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll say.” Herobrine scoffed. He was pacing the alley, looking around for threats and calculating a strategy. </p><p>“Hey!” Steve said through a breath, annoyed. </p><p>“Don’t worry, there’s enough space here to properly fight them.”  They seemed to be in what looked like someone's back alley way of a couple of houses smushed together. Steve didn't know how people could live so close together. But at least they finally had enough room for a proper showdown. The clearing they had chosen was like a fat ‘T’ shape.  There were two entrances on either side of them and they stood in a large square adjacent.  Meaning there was an entrance and an exit if they needed to escape again.  </p><p>“Thank the gods for that.” Steve muttered.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Herobrine smirked back.  He finally found a place that he deemed acceptable to stand at and motioned for Steve to move behind him.  </p><p>“No not-nevemind.” His heart rate finally soothed enough for him to peel himself away from the wall and stand behind Brine. He was now in between the corner of the rightmost wall.  “Who are these people anyways?”</p><p>“No idea but I’m guessing not fans” </p><p>“Do you even have fans?”</p><p>“You’d be surprised.” And with that, Herobrine put a finger up to his lips and pointed to the entrance of the alleyway.  Shadows had appeared on the left wall’s entrance, coming closer.</p><p>Creepily, though the gang had been split up before, the followers began filtering in in a line formation from both the left and the right side; cornering them slowly with a silent and calm deminear.  Steve knew the reason that Herobrine was letting themselves be cornered was so that they didn’t have any attacks from behind.  They still might have to deal with attacks from above if there were some stragglers left on the rooftops, but it was better than being completely surrounded.  Steve did feel a bit better about the situation as he was able to hide behind the invincible shield of a man in front of him.  </p><p>The cultists all wore the same black cloak, with many folds and pockets to store what seemed like an endless supply of potions, and a brown rope tied around their waist.  But what really distinguished them as cultists was their identical gray masks.  There were two half slits for eye holes and what looked like the cutout of a leaf where their forehead would be.  The mask covered their entire face, the only skin showing was their eyes.</p><p>Steve quickly counted about twenty of them.</p><p>A few began breaking off from the formation and when they approached a little too close for comfort, Herobrine held his scythe with both hands and slammed the hilt against the ground, cape flaring out.  Fire erupted from the scythe and poured out onto the ground, creating a semi-circle of protection around Steve and Herobrine.  </p><p>“Back. Off.”  Brine growled venomously.  The group stopped advancing, some jumping back to avoid catching their long dark robes on fire.</p><p>No one moved a muscle.  The flames licked anxiously up on the ground, but Herobrine made no attempt to actually hurt anyone.  Some of the cult members reached deep in their pockets, getting ready to grab potions.  It was a good old fashioned standoff.  But maybe it didn’t have to be.</p><p>“Uh hi!”  Steve peered around Herobrine with a little wave.  Herobrine gave him a side glance from behind his hood; a mixture of perplexed and amused.  “If I can interject here before we all start fighting. What do you want with us?”  </p><p>There was a low, female chuckle from the crowd, hard to tell where from behind the masks.  But a lone figure did step forward.  While the rest of the masks were gray, hers was glittering gold and she held a large hammer in her hands.  Steve guessed that she must be the leader as the others relaxed, waiting for her instruction.</p><p>“You boy?  Nothing.” The leader lowered her hammer towards Herobrine who half growled at the action. “It’s him we want.”</p><p>“Why is everyone so dramatic?” Steve muttered which got Herobrine to break from his also pretty dramatic tone and let out a snort of laughter.</p><p>“Give yourself up, demon.  Or suffer the consequences.”  The leader swung her hammer around at them in what she must have thought was intimidating.  </p><p>“What do you want with him?”  Steve clarified, although he was pretty sure he already knew the gist of why anyone would want to hunt Herobrine down.</p><p>“We will take this traitor and sacrifice him.” </p><p>“Sacrifice?  That’s cute.  To whom?”  Herobrine snarled back, teeth looking quite sharp.</p><p>“Who else?  To our lord and savior Notch, of course.”</p><p>Steve watched Herobrine’s demeanor change subtly from slightly annoyed to very angry.  The fire burned brighter, his hold on the scythe turned his knuckles white.  </p><p>“Brine...” Steve warned.  </p><p>“I won’t kill them unless absolutely necessary.”  Herobrine knew what Steve was worried about. Brine really didn’t want to harm people in general, if anything he mostly joked about it but never really actually killed anyone.  However, whenever his brother was involved...things tended to get a bit more intense as the unresolved rage kicked in.  </p><p>“Kill us?”  The leader laughed back.  “You are sorely mistaken if you think you can kill us.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I won’t kick your asses in.”  Herobrine picked his weapon up off the ground, mimicking her menacing stance. </p><p>“You have chosen to fight?  So be it.”  The leader slammed her hammer down.</p><p>The cultists pulled out bottles with orange liquid in it almost completely in sync.   Each drank greedily from the bottle and smashed the remnants to the ground when finished, causing a chorus like crash.</p><p>They then pulled long, curved iron swords out of their cloaks and stepped forward into the flames.  Completely unharmed. </p><p>Steve was going to remove his own iron sword from his belt, but Herobrine instead protruded a glowing diamond one from nowhere and tossed it back to him.</p><p>Steve caught it, feeling the power of the blade buzzing in his hands.  Usually he would deny a weapon from Brine but these cultists meant business. And he didn’t want to be a hindrance in the fight.</p><p>He also pulled a shield that he kept connected to the bag on his back.</p><p>“Atta-”  The leader cried out.</p><p>But Herobrine didn’t give the leader a chance to finish.  Instead, he jerked his right leg forward into a lunge.  His knuckles scraped against the dirt of the road as he dragged the scythe on the ground.  The scythe swept along, hitting the first wave of cultists in their shins.  </p><p>Not expecting such a low blow, many screeched and collapsed to the ground while others jumped back to avoid the attack.</p><p>Herobrine made a full rotation before teleporting away, just as someone tried to attack his back.  The fire disappeared with him, but left thick rolling smoke covering the battlefield.  </p><p>Herobrine didn’t go far.  He appeared behind them in the crowd, this time without his weapon, and kicked an attacker to the ground.  As another charged, he grabbed the wrist of the cultist, pushing up and punching hard in their ribs, robbing them of their weapon as they fell to the ground in pain.  He used the sword to deflect another, sidestepping and then thrusting the weapon into the packed dirt on another’s cloak.  He punched that person in the face and they fell back as the sword knocked them off balance.</p><p>While that was going on, Steve was busy fighting his own battle.  A few cult members had decided to go after him as well. Steve didn’t blame them.  If he had the choice to fight some random dude or Herobrine...he would pick a random dude every time.  It was a three on one battle.  Thankfully Steve was fairly skilled with a sword.  And the diamond one was easily knocking away iron attacks.</p><p>He tried to follow Herobrine’s example and keep all three attackers in front of him at all times.  But it was a lot to keep track of.  There was a smaller, yet more agile woman who was attempting to get behind him to strike.</p><p>Steve held his shield up high, protecting his head and body as the other two slashed at him, trying to push him back.  Now protected, he took a swing at the woman’s hands to disarm her.  The weapon connected, but so did a cultist’s attack against his shield, causing him to go slightly off balance and slash at her arm.  Almost disarming her as opposed to disarming her.  </p><p>She dropped her weapon with a cry of pain, holding her hand close to her body as blood began oozing out of her forearm.  “Ow, hey!”</p><p>“Sorry, you’re kinda attacking me though!” Steve said awkwardly, keeping his shield held high and his body angled low as the hits against his shield continued. “Don’t know what you’re expecting.”</p><p>She sort of grunted in response to that, going to tackle him.  But Steve jumped back and instead she collided with one of the other attackers.  They fell onto each other, struggling to get up off the ground as their robes tangled.  </p><p>Steve slammed the whole of his shield with his shoulder into the remaining attacker.  The cultist fell to the ground, sword clattering.  Steve quickly kicked it aside but was left wide open.  The cultist used the opportunity to kick at Steve’s own legs.  Off balance, Steve tumbled onto the enemy.  He used the momentum though, and thrust his elbow into the cultist’s mask. The man let out a low groan and didn’t attempt to fight back further.  </p><p>Steve felt a warm arm lift him off of the man.  He was getting ready to punch when he realized it was just Herobrine.  The demon picked him up and placed him somewhat behind him.</p><p>“Thanks,” Steve nodded, readying himself for battle once more but a quick look around told him that there may be no need.  Many groaning bodies laid scattered, curled up on the ground around them. “Was that the last of them?” </p><p>Herobrine didn’t respond, eyes focused elsewhere, hands anxiously wrapped around his scythe once more.  Steve followed the stare.  The leader of the cult stood amongst the defeated bodies of her followers.  She wasn’t moving. </p><p>“There’s something off about her...”  Herobrine whispered so low that only Steve could barely hear.  “Could be dangerous.  Be careful.”</p><p>“You think it will be that easy to get rid of us?” Her body jerked forward suddenly.  Her voice hysteric.  “You are but fools!”</p><p>She moved quickly, leaving her hammer standing up on the ground, and reached deep into her pockets.  She took out multiple pink bottles and smashed them on the ground around her subjects.  </p><p>The cultists stirred.  Their cuts and bruises quickly vanished.  The ones who were passed out, instantly recovered.</p><p>“Hey that’s cheating!”  Steve whined, lowering his weapon and shield in dismay.  Herobrine used the back of his scythe to raise them again.  </p><p>“So what?  You can heal all you want.  I can do this all day!”  Herobrine yelled out as they began to surround them again.  His tone conveyed confidence but his stance betrayed something else.  Herobrine was getting antsy.  His whole body was tense and his grip on his weapon was hard.  Though Steve wasn’t sure if it was the fact that this fight would have been over within a few seconds if Steve would just let him go off, or if he was worried they were planning something.</p><p>“I see, maybe we will just have to change that.”  The leader nodded to a few of her followers.</p><p>Every cult member brought out a different splash potion.  “You want this battle to be over so fast?  So be it!”  She said, running back to her hammer, picking it up and screeched out “now!”</p><p>Bottles began raining down above them.  Herobrine pushed back Steve quickly against the wall, not having time for a clean teleport.  </p><p>Herobrine didn’t even bother to catch the potions this time, choosing instead to break the potions with his scythe before they fell.  Most of the liquid ended up on the ground but some did slosh onto Brine with a sizzle and onto the followers who cried out.  </p><p>Steve was both impressed and a bit worried at how much damage the demon must be taking. Though, despite how much liquid sizzled onto his body, no cuts or burns appeared.</p><p>“That the best you got?”  Herobrine smirked once the last bottle was broken, eyes wild. His body was somewhat steaming from the powerful potions.</p><p>“I must admit, demon, I was not expecting such strong opposition.  It seems we will have to bring more powerful potions to subdue you next time.”  The leader said, eerily cheerful.</p><p>“Your stupid potions won’t work on me.”  Herobrine spat.</p><p>“Yes you’ve made that very clear, haven’t you?  Oh well.  There’s a few things you have forgotten though...” The leader nodded to one of her followers.</p><p>"They will work on...HIM" one of the masked figures said before throwing something directly at Steve.</p><p>Before he could even react, a flash of purple was in his face. Brine had teleported in front of him. "Watch out-"</p><p>The thrown bottle collided straight into the demon's right arm and broke.  A yellow liquid spilled out onto the floor.</p><p>Herobrine hissed, shaking the broken glass out of his arm. Pieces fell to the floor along with a few droplets of yellow and red. </p><p>"Oh no, you good?"  Steve asked, concerned.  </p><p>Herobrine nodded and said quickly under his breath, "Yeah I’m fine.  Bottle cut me."  But despite this, a purple wisp began to form around Brine's eyes. "Though I am getting a bit pissed off at all these stupid poti-"</p><p>Suddenly Herobrine’s body swayed to the left, cutting off his previous sentence with a new one. "Oh.  Ooooohhhoho you bastards didn't dare!"</p><p>"You think so little of us, demon. There's more than one way to immobilize a threat"  The leader chuckled. “You sure were easy to lull into a false sense of security.  You’re much too predictable for your own good.”</p><p>The cultists were advancing slowly upon them now. </p><p>"Steve, I really hate to say this. Like really really hate, but we actually need to retreat now"  Herobrine's breathing was getting quicker. He backed up so he was touching the minor's shoulder with his own.  "I can teleport us once I-I think but then you'll have to take care of the rest"</p><p>"Fan out!  Find where they are teleporting to and capture them!" The leader barked and the group stood ready. “He’s weakened now...we’ve got him!”</p><p>"Brine what are you-" But a puff of purple smoke took the breath from his lungs. Once they materialized, Steve tried to continue while he got his bearings. "What are you doing?  Why are we running?  We can take them.  They've got to be out of potions by-"</p><p>"Steve, I-I need you. To focus" Steve was taken aback by the way the demon spoke so frantically. Herobrine was practically leaning on him now, eyes shut and hand on forehead in clear pain. "They hit me with a potion of nausea"</p><p>"Pure extract of pufferfish to be exact" A voice sounded from behind them. "THEY'RE OVER HERE"</p><p>Another puff of purple smoke and the pair were transported another couple yards down the street, out of sight from their attacker. This time, Herobrine did fall onto Steve. "Oh fuck the world is spinning" he hissed out as the miner caught him.</p><p>“I thought you just said you were immune to their potions!”  Steve looked around quickly, realizing that they were a couple streets down from where they just were. Brine could only teleport to places he could see. So they had teleported in sort of an L shape. If they turned left and walked a few blocks, they would be back to where they just were.  That meant their assailants were close. </p><p>“Yeah normal stuff that hurts you!  Not this shitty status effect crap.” Herobrine used Steve’s body to right himself. “They’ve been throwing poison and harming all day, how was I supposed to know they’d throw anything different at you.”</p><p>The sounds of running in the distance got their attention.  </p><p>"We need to find shelter." Herobrine said through clenched teeth, trying to walk forward on his own and failing.  "You can't take that many people on and the fight will get too messy if I try to fight with no vision."</p><p>"Messy how?" </p><p>"Like many casualties that might not just be them" Herobrine grinned cruelly. "I can definitely kill them just no guarantee that I'll be hitting the right people on my way"</p><p>"Cool yeah let's avoid that" Steve grabbed under Herobrine’s arm and started leading him down the street back towards the crowded market place.  "We're trying to do the 'not kill anyone who stands in our way' thing remember?"</p><p>"You're no fun," Herobrine tried to joke. His body was swaying from side to side even as Steve supported him. "Gah it's getting worse. How many pufferfish did they shove in that potion?!"</p><p>Steve knew the effects of pufferfish. It was almost a right of passage as a child to catch and eat one in front of a group of friends to see how tough you were. Just a simple lick could leave you dizzy and disoriented.</p><p>Not only did it make your vision sway from left to right like your eyeballs have been placed on a tiny ship in the middle of the ocean in a hurricane, your body experiences the same feeling.  Like getting the spins from drinking too much.  No matter what you do, the feeling doesn’t stop until the effect stops.</p><p>Clearly, having a whole bottle of ground up pufferfish was affecting Brine something fierce. Every step that they took together, his feet would randomly hit the ground, stumbling and swaying. </p><p>Usually on their adventures Herobrine was the one who got them out of danger. A swift teleport, a quick assault, a cunning plan. Now it was up to Steve. And he didn't have a clue what to do.  So he just kept running.  But a nagging voice in the back of his head said he couldn’t keep running forever.</p><p>“Think Steve, think!”  Steve whispered to himself.  He had no idea where he was in this seemingly never ending town.  And even if they did escape outside, there was nowhere to run or hide.  Maybe some caves if anything but they would be exposed the entire way while looking.  It was too risky.  They needed somewhere they could lay low for a bit.</p><p>“Right, I guess that’s step one.  Find a place to hide.”  He said with confidence, picking up the pace. </p><p>“Step one is don’t die!”  Herobrine suddenly pushed Steve away so hard that they both stumbled and slammed into the alley walls.  A carved iron blade filled the space where Steve’s head was just a second ago.</p><p>Steve was so engrossed in his thoughts, running forward, and carrying Herobrine that he completely missed that two of the cultists had caught up to them. </p><p>Thankfully Herobrine had heard their approach and done something or Steve’s head would have been sliced in two.  Wisps of light blue swirled around the fierce eyes of their assailants. </p><p>Before anyone could react, Herobrine stood, reached up, and grabbed the closest attacker’s wrist, clenching so tight that the man screamed out and dropped his sword. </p><p>Steve followed that example and kicked the second man back, planting his foot deep within the cultists’ stomach.  The cultist stumbled backwards.</p><p>Herobrine reached up with his other hand, now holding the first man’s wrist with both arms for stability.  With two hands now, Herobrine was able to swing the arm completely around the first man’s body, dislocating it in the process with an audible crack and a cry of pain from the victim.  He then tried to toss the first man away with all his strength at the second man that Steve had just pushed back.  </p><p>But he missed completely; instead the tossed cultist was thrown behind the other, smacking against the wall and landing face first into the dirt, unmoving. </p><p>Herobrine landed hard on his front foot, stumbling to the ground from the potions’ effects, just barely getting his hands out so his face didn’t end up like the other.  The second attacker used the opening to try to slash at the demon’s falling face.</p><p>Steve was able to pull out the stowed diamond sword on his belt and deflect the shot in an upwards arch.  He hit hard enough so that it disarmed the cultist, who stared at him with disbelief.  A brief moment of anger and frustration coursed through his veins and Steve slammed the edge of the cross guard into the attacker’s face.  The attacker was left dazed with a blood gushing nose.  </p><p>He reached for Herobrine to help him up, but surprisingly the demon struggled against this.  “Just leave me and run.”  His words slurred together and his head was hung down low, almost like he was drunk.</p><p>“Yeah like that’s going to happen.”  Steve put away the sword and tried again with both hands.  </p><p>“Stubborn.” Was all Herobrine growled out behind clenched teeth, before accepting the fate.  He knew that Steve would never leave him or anyone else behind so the argument wasn’t worth having.  It would just take up the limited escape time they had.</p><p>Steve quickly lifted Herobrine to his feet, draping his arm behind his own back.  And then took off.  Though he was acutely aware that he was in fact carrying Brine more than he was actually running with him as their pace began to slow. But at least the two who had been chasing them weren’t following.</p><p>Steve focused on the area.  He had to calm down and think.  He could hear the distant sound of the main road above both of their ragged breathing.  The crowded streets would maybe offer some cover at least once again.  Though Steve was not very happy about having to run through people a second time.  But maybe...</p><p>“Brine you think you can manage one more teleport?”  Steve asked as he formulated a plan.</p><p>But Herobrine didn’t seem to hear him.  When Steve peaked over his eyes were closed.</p><p>“Brine!”  Steve tried again, slightly pulling at the arm that he was holding to keep Herobrine stable.</p><p>“Eh?”  Herobrine did respond this time.</p><p>“Can you teleport us again?” Steve turned them down an alley.</p><p>“Sureeee.”  The word was drawn out.</p><p>“You’re positive?” </p><p>“Yeah?”  </p><p>“Okay, when I tell you to, teleport us as far as you possibly can.  We need to put as much distance as possible if we want any chance of hiding.”</p><p>He glanced at Herobrine for some confirmation. “You got that?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Despite not looking like he had gotten that, Herobrine replied.</p><p>So Steve pressed forward, heading for the sound of the marketplace.  They turned corners tight, hurrying down small alleys.  Brine’s green cape flowed behind them as they stepped together.</p><p>Steve could hear footsteps echoing on the walls behind them.  He pushed his body even harder.  The light of the main street was in their sights.  </p><p>A few steps later, the two of them burst out of an alley and into the busy street.  He looked left and right before deciding randomly to go to the left.  He turned and began running. </p><p>“Brine now!”  He yelled as the path ahead of them was relatively clear.</p><p>Herobrine lifted his head and Steve’s foot failed to meet ground as they were thrust forward into teleportation.  When they materialized in a poof way down the street, some passersby gasped in shock at the sudden appearance of two people.  Herobrine also let out a gasp, though it was in pain.  His body lurched forward, breathing heavy.  </p><p>But they had to move.  So Steve grabbed Herobrine, forced him rightways and they took off again further down the street.  Steve could somewhat tell that Brine had given them a lot of space to work with as the main street that ran through town was very long.  But that meant they must still be visible.  </p><p>"Steve." Herorbine said suddenly with surprising clarity as the two ran together.  "I think I'm going to pass out"</p><p>"No no no Brine!!  I need you to keep moving. We’re almost there!"  Steve was already tired from their long sprint running away from the cultists and the fight.  He wasn’t sure how he could fully run away with all the additional dead weight.  They were so close, they had gotten the distance, now they just needed to find a place to hide in.</p><p>"I'll try, shit my head is bursting"  Herobrine moaned, words starting to slur again.</p><p>Despite this, Steve did notice they were slowing down.  So he tried his best to use any adrenaline he had left in his body to make a last ditch effort to haul him and Brine as fast as they could down the street.</p><p>Steve didn’t count how many blocks they ran down before the perfect opportunity presented itself.  A stall was selling large rolled up llama fibers ahead.  Including clothes and carpets.  It was the perfect covering.  Plus it seemed the seller was pretty invested in another customer and would not notice if they just hid for a few moments.  </p><p>Turning around for a brief second and scanning the crowd, he didn’t see any telltale signs of the cultists following.  They may have gotten some extra distance due to Herobrine’s teleports.  <br/>Though, the motion did swing Herobrine around like a rag doll with him which the demon promptly told him off in some mumbled strings of cursing.  </p><p>Seeing no one, Steve decided this was as good of a temporary hiding place as any and decided to take the chance.  He slowed slightly to not draw any attention from the merchant or customers surrounding the table.  And when he was in range, he jerked forward to the side of the stand.</p><p>He dove under the table adorned with cloth, Brine in tow.  The heavy fabric hit their face enough for Steve to briefly see stars.  But he shook his head and crawled a bit further under the wooden stand.  He also grabbed Brine and dragged him fully under.  The demon did not move other than the harsh rise and fall of his chest.</p><p>“Did we stop running?”  Herobrine asked woozilly, face pressed firmly against the ground.  “I can’t tell.”</p><p>“Shhhhh”  Steve softly but curtly said.  “We’re hiding.”</p><p>“Oh.” Herobrine swallowed but then did shush.  </p><p>It was dark under the table, almost all the sunlight was blocked by heavy fabric in all directions.  A few small peak holes between cloth were the only source of light.  </p><p>He listened and waited for the merchant to come after them angrily.  But instead he realized that the plan had worked and the merchant was still happily chittering to the customer.  </p><p>Steve was just able to see the street and people’s feet from his vantage point through a peephole.  While his heart pounded in his chest, he began counting.  After about thirty seconds a black robe zipped down the street.  Not stopping.  </p><p>He counted one on his finger, still counting the passage of time in his head.</p><p>After another ten seconds, another black cloak flew by.  Steve added it to the count.</p><p>It took what Steve estimated to be about four minutes before he saw exactly 23 cultists run by.  None of them stopped even in the slightest to look around for him.  He had successfully tricked them...hopefully.</p><p>He waited another minute to make sure no remaining cultists were coming to start moving around under the table.  He checked each peep hole he could to try and look up and down the street.  From what he saw, they were in the clear.  <br/>But this was a temporary hiding spot and there was no time to waste.  So he pushed himself to his knees and began dragging Herobrine out from under the seller’s stand.  </p><p>“Hey what do you think you’re doing!?”  The merchant finally noticed them as he was able to get Herobroine’s full body out from under the stand.  Herobrine was not moving.</p><p>“Uh...”  They didn’t have time for this, but he didn’t want to cause a scene.  “Sorry about that!  We were uh, looking for my friend’s lost pickaxe!”  He was able to get Herobrine into a standing position, grabbing under his armpits and hoisting him up.  “Yeah.  Can’t find it anywhere.  He really needs it.” He put his arm around his shoulder, carrying him once more.  “Diamond one, passed down in his family for generations uh...yeah.”  Steve pulled down Herobrine’s hood further, thankfully his eyes had been closed the entire time or their cover could have been blown.  “He’s exhausted from looking all last night and today and is just a mess.  Promised I would help him look.  But it’s not there sooooo-”</p><p>The merchant and the customers looked confused but just stared and didn’t question further so Steve took that as an opportunity to bolt.  “Gotta keep looking! Bye”</p><p>He took off in the opposite direction at a steady pace.  Herobrine kinda stumbled along, but his feet were dragging and he could feel the sway of his body.  Now that they had put some distance in between them and the cultists, they just needed a place to hide.  </p><p>It was getting later in the day and the sun was setting.  The main street was becoming less busy as people went home for the day.  It was a blessing and a curse.  They didn’t bump into anyone as they jogged back up the neverending street, but they were more exposed.  Steve’s body was beginning to go numb from exertion, which was probably a bad thing.</p><p>They didn’t have to run for long for him to find what he was looking for a couple of blocks down.  A sign hung at the top of the street, glimmering in the fading sunlight as if it was beckoning them.  The sign had a faded bed painted onto it.  He vaguely remembered the sign when he had run past it the first time.  An inn could work.  It was a shelter like Herobrine suggested.  </p><p>He stopped in the closest alleyway to compose himself.  He didn’t want to walk into the inn wheezing and carrying a basically drugged body.  He was already pushing his luck betting on the fact that no one had seen him running past in the first place.</p><p>Now out of the main street, Steve fought hard to catch his breath.  The adrenaline that had coursed through him was finally wearing off.  And he was exhausted.  His bones ached and his muscles felt wobilly.  His entire being was covered in sweat (from both him and Herobrine) and dirt.</p><p>He hadn’t actually realized until now that he was holding up Herobrine's full weight, which thankfully he could manage as Brine was rather light.  The demon seemed to have made good on his promise to pass out at some point.  His breathing was slow and calm, like he was asleep.</p><p>He wrapped Brine's arm further around his shoulders to keep from slipping, knowing the man would probably kill him if he tried to carry him bridal style. Plus it would draw too much attention. He also pulled Brine's green hood down to further hide his face. Steve tried to ignore how pale and feverish Brine looked as he did so. </p><p>"Herobrine, you gotta wake up so you can walk in with me." He tapped the man's face gently a couple of times. The man stirred. </p><p>White slivers peaked out from under the hood but closed shut as soon as they had opened. Brine groaned. "Stoppit"</p><p>"Just a bit further. I'll carry you but you gotta move your feet so we don't raise too much suspicion."  </p><p>Herobrine acknowledged him with a slight nod and began to move his feet as Steve guided him back towards the crowded street. </p><p>As they walked towards the inn, Herobrine leaned more and more on the miner. His chin rested squarely on Steve's shoulders. Steve could feel the hot, quick breathing on his skin. His heart thumped in his chest as he walked. He tried to walk slowly and keep their heads down to not raise any more attention.  </p><p>"How you holding up Hero?"  Steve asked, concerned at the silence.  He’d only witnessed the demon pass out once before as he mostly operated between the extremes of death or healing.  But with a status effect, there was nothing really hurting him and no need to heal.  It was a nether of a potion.  More of an inconvenience than anything given a different situation.  </p><p>Steve could feel Herobrine swallow thickly against his shoulder. The demon mumbled something that sounded like ".I.mf....ck"</p><p>"Just a bit longer." Steve promised as he walked and guided Herobrine up the small steps to the inn.  The place seemed to double as a bar as the smell of alcohol quickly invaded his senses.  </p><p>Thankfully, as it was a saloon of sorts, the door to the establishment opened easily with a push of his shoulder.  He took the scenery in as much as he could, scanning for threats.  The bar area was to the left of them.  A few people were eating dinner and enjoying drinks.  No one seemed to notice them.  No cultists in the crowd from what he could tell.</p><p>To the right of them there was a young woman villager sitting behind a reception slash host desk, reading a book and sipping on something alcoholic.  She gave them no mind as they slowly approached.</p><p>Steve cleared his throat.  When that didn’t prompt any acknowledgement, he tried again.  "Hello, I need a room"</p><p>"Do you have identification?"  She said, without looking up from her book.</p><p>"Uh...."  His stomach dropped into his feet.  He wasn’t expecting that.  He hadn’t stayed in many inns before, much preferring sleeping out in a cave or tree if he was away from home.</p><p>"Each guest must have a form of identification to stay in town.” She said flatly, like she had said this rehearsed line a million times. “That's the rule"</p><p>"I've never been asked to give a form of identification" He had one back at home...a notice of land ownership but that didn't do him much use now. And he was sure as nether the ancient demon on his shoulder didn't have one. </p><p>"The rule has been here for many years to keep the city safe." She finally glanced up from her book to look at him with bored brown eyes. "No identification, no room"</p><p>"Please, we have money. We can pay you" Steve tried not to sound too desperate but Herobrine was in bad shape and he had no idea where the next inn could be. Or how close the cultists were.  Nor did he want to sit under a stand somewhere to wait for Herobrine to recover.</p><p>"Hmm" She hummed, sipping at her glass. "All right, 36 gold nuggets for a stay"</p><p>"That's an outrageous price!" Steve blurted out before he could stop himself.  The price really didn’t matter at this point. But the inn at his town cost two gold nuggets per night comparatively.</p><p>She smiled and put down her book and glass, folding her hands together.  "It's called risk sugar, I'm assuming risk by allowing you to stay in my inn without any identification. Far as I know you two could be dangerous criminals"</p><p>Oh if only she knew, thought Steve angrily as he dug through his pack and also tried to balance a swaying body at the same time. He had a couple gold bars stashed away just in case of emergencies. And this definitely was an emergency.  </p><p>He shoved the gold onto the table angrily. The woman began writing in a log book.</p><p>"I assume you'll be wanting a single bed?" She asked without looking up. </p><p>Steve was about to question what that meant but coughed and blushed as he went through the sentence in his head again. Herobrine did kinda look like he was making a move on Steve from her angle. He was swaying back and forth, head nuzzled in Steve's neck and arm wrapped around his shoulder for support. The hood covered Brine's face and quiet moans coming from it any time Steve moved, added to the illusion that something promiscuous was happening.  Plus he was acting a bit too desperate to get a room...</p><p>"Ah no, two beds please if you have it" he looked away now, face growing hotter. </p><p>She looked up at both of them, chewing on her lip in thought. Finally she sat up, removing a key off the wall to her right and started to hand it to him. "Well you're in luck, I just happen to have one more double upstairs."</p><p>"That would be-"</p><p>A loud, revolting, burp from Herobrine had them both reeling back in surprise. </p><p>"I beg your pardon!?" The woman gasped, putting a hand up, clearly offended. </p><p>Steve chuckled nervously, blushing even more so and shifting Brine's weight a bit. "Oh, don't mind him. My friend has had a bit too much fun today in town"</p><p>Brine let out a low moan of protest at the movement and nuzzled deeper into Steve's neck, pressing his eyes against Steve's skin. Brine was breathing irregularly, making some strange noises. Not quite words came out in breaths. </p><p>"He sounds way past drunk" She grimaced, pulling the key back as Steve tried to grab it from her. </p><p>"I assure you he is fine." Steve mentally cursed Brine for making this so difficult. And the lady, what was her deal?  “He just needs to sleep it off.”</p><p>The innkeeper looked them both up and down. Steve's heart beat in his chest. </p><p>"Fine, but I'll have to charge you extra for a deductible in case your friend here makes a big mess." She turned up her nose, looking disgusted. "I'll be the one having to clean it up"</p><p>"Isn't half of this inn a tavern?" Steve knew he shouldn't ask.  But this lady was making him very angry. </p><p>"Yeah so?"</p><p>"So don't you have drunk people everyday?"</p><p>"Yeah and I make them pay for extra clean up"  She flipped the key back and forth finally pointing it at Brine. "And your friend looks like he's going to leave a BIG mess"</p><p>Steve huffed, shifting Brine more onto his shoulder and reached into his bag once again. He knew that there was actively no rule that he had to pay more but at this point it seemed like Brine was getting worse. He would pay any amount of money to get someplace secluded right now. He threw some extra nuggets on the table "Fine, is this enough?"</p><p>She nodded with a toothy grin, scooped the gold on the counter into her dress and replaced the key in its place. Freaking hustler.  "Upstairs, last one on the right."</p><p>"Thank you" Stever hurriedly grabbed the key and turned to his right towards the stairs.   </p><p>"And don't get too rowdy now." She sneered as Steve began to lead Brine away. "If I hear any noise complaints I'm kicking y'all out"</p><p>Again, the miner's face deepened in color. But instead of gracing her with an answer, he began the slow ascent up some rickety looking steps.  </p><p>Once out of sight from the rest of the building, Steve used both hands and wrapped them around Brine's waist to drag him up the stairs. It seemed like the demon was unable to hold his legs steady anymore and his breathing was getting more irregular; the strange noises were increasing. </p><p>It was working quite well until they got about 80% of the way up, Herobrine had begun to slip and Steve increased his hold around Brine's waist, pressing slightly on the man's stomach. </p><p>"Stop!" Herobrine gasped in response and jerked back, eyes opening wide and hood flying back. Steve jumped, not expecting the demon to still be lucid. Herobrine weakly struggled against Steve's arms.</p><p>"Sorry sorry!"  Steve got a better grip on his waist as he dragged him up the remaining couple stairs. Careful now not to upset the demon more. </p><p>They were now at the top of the hallway, but for some reason Herobrine still struggled to get out of his grasp, even with the arm no longer pressing on his stomach. "Hold on, we are really close now" Steve said as softly as he could, wondering if Brine just did not like being so weak. </p><p>But the real issue soon became apparent as Herobrine's body suddenly lurched forward, head hung low, a deep noise from his stomach came with it and Steve knew what was coming next. He rushed the demon along down the hall. "Oh please dude, please don't throw up all over me"</p><p>"I'm fine" Herobrine spoke, surprising Steve once again, although he didn't lift his head. "I just...can't. Everything's..." </p><p>"I know, I got us a room at an inn. We're almost there"  Brine was now somewhat walking once again, seemingly more awake. </p><p>It was a frantic shuffle more than anything to make it down to the last door at the end of the hallway.   Of course it had to be the last one.</p><p>"We made it"  Steve practically fell into the room with the demon in tow. It was dark, a candle had yet to be lit and the sun was fading outside. Although, Steve noticed two faint beams of light coming from his shoulder. He looked down to see Herobrine's wild eyes frantically looking around. </p><p>The beams finally settled on the small bathroom door to the left of them inside the room and Brine was gone from his side before Steve could even react. </p><p>Herobrine threw open the door, and all but fell into the small bathroom, Steve was able to catch sight of a small wooden toilet before the door was slammed shut in his face. </p><p>"Herobrine!?"  Steve was taken back by the frantic behavior.</p><p>Immediate, loud, violent retching came from the other side of the door. As did the sound of water splashing. Steve felt his own stomach turn slightly at the sound. He swallowed hard, forcing it to settle. He went to open the door to the bathroom, the retching sounded bad and Steve wanted to be there if something went wrong. But Steve couldn't open the door. It felt like Herobrine was holding it shut with his foot.</p><p>"Herobrine, let me in" He said when the retching paused for a second. </p><p>But Herobrine gave him no response. </p><p>Steve struggled with the door once more but decided he wasn't going to get very far, Brine was stubborn and probably just wanted to be alone. So the miner turned his attention to the rest of the room instead. </p><p>It was a quaint little room with two single beds neatly tucked. The bedside table in between the beds held a lantern and some matches. </p><p>There was a small window on the back wall. The last remaining light of day filtered through the open blinds.</p><p>Herobrine was clearly going to take some time to recover, so Steve decided to make himself busy. </p><p>He paced over to the window, peaking out.  The marketplace below was still as busy as ever, even with the light faded.  He didn’t see any masked figures, but that didn’t mean they weren’t out there.  So Steve closed the tattered drapes. </p><p>He turned to the bed closest to the window and took off his bag. He rolled his shoulders, stretching. He was sore from dragging Brine all around the town.  He looked down at the bed longilly.  It had been a long day and his body was so tired.  Though he had a feeling he wouldn’t get the chance to sleep for a while.</p><p>Steve reached to light the small lantern on the table.  He used the flat of the diamond sword to strike the match and then placed the small flame on the wick.  The room was engulfed in a warm orange glow. He then dumped his bag out onto the bed, sorting through the contents, making note of what supplies he had left. </p><p>Most notably, he had a loaf of bread, an apple, and some water stored away.  He had plenty of emeralds and still had some gold tucked away at the bottom of the bag, along with a few loose arrows.  Though, if they really needed anything, Herobrine always seemed to have an endless supply of random items at his fingertips.</p><p>He left the water, bread, and the apple out of his bag and packed the rest away neatly.  He placed the apple under his bag though when everything was packed.  Herobrine didn’t like apples so he was worried it would upset his stomach more to see it.  He would have to eat it when the demon felt better.</p><p>As if Brine could tell he was being thought about, Steve’s head perked up when he heard movement from the other room. The toilet flushed, a clicking of redstone sounded from behind the walls as the water was replaced. </p><p>Grabbing the bread and canteen of water, Steve stood up and made his way to the bathroom door. He figured Brine should at least try to get some fluids in him, and maybe even some of the bread. It might help soak up some of the poison...although Steve wasn't sure if that's how potions worked. He never was really into brewing and had only had to face a couple of witches in his life so he hadn't had to deal with the effects for long. </p><p>Steve hesitated when he arrived at the small wooden door. He pressed an ear up to the door, listening for any further movement. When nothing happened, he knocked on the door. "Herobrine?"</p><p>No answer. Steve stood there for a few seconds, debating on whether or not to barge in. But before he could decide anything, a raspy "Yeah?" came from the other side. </p><p>"Can I come in?"  Steve grabbed the door handle, heart beating against his chest for some reason, he didn't know why. </p><p>"...Yeah" </p><p>As soon as the other offered consent, Steve slowly opened the door. Although, his stomach jolted a bit as the waft of vomit hit his nose.</p><p>Herobrine sat next to the toilet, feet on the floor and elbows on his knees. His hands held his forehead tightly. The green Cape he had been wearing had been tossed to the side. </p><p>Looking closer, Steve could see that the demon still did not look good. His face was a mixture of pale and green, eyes closed tightly still. His hair was messy, sweat dripping off of some of the strands. And a bit of spittle hung off his goatee. The demon was clearly shaking, the quivers starting at his feet, traveling up his spine, and settling in his shoulders. Steve's disgust was replaced instantly by concern. </p><p>"You just come in to stare?"  Herobrine's tone came out colder than he looked.</p><p>"Oh uh no, sorry." Steve stammered out as he opened the door fully. "How are you doing?"</p><p>The demon half laughed half scoffed. "I've had better days"</p><p>"Uh oh, telling jokes?" Steve smiled, seeing that Herobrine was at least mildly okay.  "You must be dying"</p><p>"I contemplated it" </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Dying" Herobrine opened an eye at him. "Although I couldn't quite conjure a weapon when I was puking up everything.  Death seemed more of an inconvenience than a helper at the moment. And you probably would not have enjoyed me killing myself over such trivial matters"</p><p>Steve definitely would not enjoy that. Not at all. His face fell. "You shouldn't talk like that"</p><p>"Why?  I'll just come back?"  Herobrine leaned over and spit into the toilet. </p><p>"We've talked about this." Steve watched as Herobrine's expression changed. He couldn't read the demon's face. Although, he usually had trouble with that. Herobrine was hard to decipher. He could have violent mood swings, going from wanting to murder everyone in the room including himself to a lighthearted and carefree adventurer. It was like trying to ride a runaway railcar trying to keep up with which emotions he was feeling at any given moment. .  </p><p>Steve often wondered if the instability came from his inability to die...though, he would never admit that. </p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah...I'm mostly kidding" Herobrine mumbled, breaking Steve from his line of thought. "Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you alone while we are under such danger"</p><p>"Speaking of danger, how's the nausea?"  Steve tried to turn the conversation to a less morbid topic. </p><p>"Don't think I have anything left in me"  Herobrine let out a heavy sigh, still sounding rather nauseous. "But the room won't stop spinning. Stupid potions. What kind of sick fucks grind up sea creatures and throw them at people?"  He seethed.</p><p>“Why is this potion affecting you so badly?”</p><p>“I’ve grown immune to some of the more common potions like harming, poison, weakness.  Wither skeletons hit harder and deal more damage.  But there’s not exactly a lot of puffer fish in the nether.”  He kept it at that so Steve didn’t press further.</p><p>"How long do you think the effects will last for?" Steve sat down on the floor across from Brine, leaning on the door. </p><p>"Well they definitely hit me with a high level potion judging by how much you're bouncing up and down in my vision right now. I would say I was impressed if..." Herobrine tilted his head back, not speaking any further but instead swallowed deeply. </p><p>"If you weren't the one affected by it?" Steve finished for him. Herobrine nodded once, teeth grinding.</p><p>"Higher level potions don’t last as long as others.  Which means I should be....fuuuuck" Herobrine's head rolled to the side, resting on the toilet. He curled his legs up tighter in a ball, arms wrapped tight around his stomach</p><p>"You don't have to talk, just relax." Steve went to pat Herobrine's shoe for comfort but the demon was not having that.  He bared his teeth wildly and tore his leg away from Steve's hand. Though he wouldn't meet the miner's gaze. </p><p>"What did you say you wanted?"  Herobrine coughed under his breath. </p><p>"Oh yeah, uh I wanted to see if you would drink some water"  Steve held out the canteen. </p><p>Herobrine accepted the water after a couple seconds and quickly took a swig out of it. He rinsed out his mouth and spit into the toilet again. </p><p>"Thanks I guess" Herobrine tried to hand the bottle back to him.  </p><p>Steve shook his head. "No, you really should try to drink some too. Small sips at least"  </p><p>“I don’t really need-”  Herobrine started but Steve cut him off, already knowing what he would say.</p><p>“I know, but it can’t hurt can it?”</p><p>Herobrine grimaced at the water in his hand. A shiver ran through his body once before he brought the canteen up to his lips and took a small sip. </p><p>"Where are we anyways?" Brine spoke between sips, getting braver after the first. </p><p>"Some random inn. Although it's probably a more expensive stay than I've ever had. The lady could tell I was desperate"</p><p>“Always can mine more.  Smart thinking to go for an inn.”</p><p>“I figured you didn’t want to hide under a merchant stall all night.” </p><p>Herobrine gave him a weak smile but sat back and stopped drinking.  He placed the water up on the counter of the sink.  He curled up more on the wall.</p><p>"I have some bread, do you want to try to eat something?  I thought it might help neutralize the potion"  Steve tried, not sure what else to do.</p><p>Herobrine shook his head, looking greener just at the thought of food.  "Milk would be better." </p><p>"Milk?" </p><p>"Yeah that would stop the potion's effects immediately."</p><p>"Oh. I can try to go get some.”</p><p>“Did they have a bar downstairs?"</p><p>"You think alcohol is going to make this better?"</p><p>Brine glared at him, getting across the message of 'no you idiot'.  "We shouldn't leave here. Could be spies in the town. At least here we have a better chance of not getting caught."</p><p>“Oh, I’ll go ask if they have anything.”  Finally something to do to help.  He got up immediately.  “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Herobrine nodded, resting his head against the wall. </p><p>And so Steve opened the door and went into the hallway.  In the time that they had been in there, someone had gone around and lit a few lanterns in the hallway.  </p><p>There was instantly a sound of chatter he had not heard from behind the closed door.  Laughing and clinking of glasses.  It felt rather comfortable.  If Steve was not slightly afraid for his life.  This was new to him; being hunted down by a group of humans.  Sure he had dealt with angry mobs, and even some angry humans.  But never a whole group of humans.  And he had no idea what they were capable of.  Besides easily being able to bring Herobrine to such a state.</p><p>Steve cautiously moved downstairs, cursing mentally at the steps he had to drag Herobrine up.  He was still rather tired and sore from the whole ordeal. </p><p>The lady at the front counter did not look up from her book as he made his way over to the bar.</p><p>Steve felt very out of place in the small area.  He was alone and the bar was filled with couples or friends.  He sort of shrunk in on himself and quickened his pace to go talk to the bartender.  The bartender was busy cleaning some glasses.</p><p>"Excuse me sir” Steve spoke up, and the bartender turned his head.  “Do you have any milk?"</p><p>"Fresh out for the night I'm afraid.”  The bartender placed his hands on the bar.  “I'll be milking the girls again in the morning if you can wait until then"  </p><p>“Oh well thanks anyways.”</p><p>“Can I get you something else?”</p><p>“Uh...”  Steve didn’t want anything but he also felt a little awkward for just asking for milk.  So he quickly said the first thing that came to his head.  “Whiskey?”</p><p>“Better choice.”  The bartender snapped his fingers.  </p><p>Steve automatically placed some emeralds on the desk and took the glass once it was poured.  “Uh...can I take this to my room?”</p><p>“Yeah sure.”  The bartender was going back to his glasses.</p><p>So Steve took the cup and made his way back upstairs with a hurry.  He was very grateful that it seemed no one was paying any attention to him.  Not even the front desk manager.</p><p>Steve stood at the top of the stairs, feeling out of breath.  Like he had been holding it that whole time.  He stared at the whiskey in his hand thinking, ‘I don’t want this’.  He set it down on the ground near someone’s door.  Hopefully someone would take care of it.</p><p>Feeling slightly defeated he slumped his way down the hallway and went inside. </p><p>Looking into the bathroom, he saw Herobrine’s head perk up.  He shook his head.   “No luck.”</p><p>Herobrine shrugged, trying to not look too disappointed.  “It’s okay.  I’ll just have to wait.”</p><p>“You sure?” Steve asked. “I could go look outside.”</p><p>“It’s not safe out there.  We can’t know how many people are looking for us.”  Herobrine sounded tired.  Like he was also sick of explaining it.</p><p>Steve didn’t know what else to do.  He scratched at his arm awkwardly.</p><p>“You can try to get some rest.” Herobrine slumped into himself.  “I’m just gunna be sitting here.  I don’t know how long for.”</p><p>“Do you want to go lie in bed?”</p><p>“No, better not.”  The demon breathed out.  </p><p>“Okay...well I’ll just be out here.  If you need me or anything.”</p><p>Herobrine hummed in acknowledgement as Steve left.</p><p>He felt a bit stupid just standing there in the room’s small hallway.  So he went to go sit on the bed.  He should eat and get some rest as Herobrine suggested.  He was mortal after all.</p><p>Steve sat up on the bed, bringing his legs towards his body in a criss cross position.  He reached around to his bag, pulling out the apple.  He ate it as silently as one can when eating an apple.  He decided to eat the rind and seeds as well, knowing that eating one would not kill him.  He didn’t really want to leave any evidence that he had eaten it.</p><p>He then put his elbow on one knee and leaned his head against it.  He didn’t really feel comfortable or safe lying down at the moment.  He felt a bit vulnerable.  Like anyone could attack at any moment.  As if he was in a dark cave surrounded by angry zombies.  He didn’t want to sleep but as soon as his body finally relaxed, his eyes became heavy.  The events of the day all caught up at once.  </p><p>He felt his head droop a little as sleep clawed at him.  But after a few minutes of sitting there in the near darkness as the lantern flickered slowly out...he couldn’t stop it from taking him completely under.</p><p>-----</p><p>It felt like absolutely no time had passed when he was woken from slumber. </p><p>There had been a crash from the bathroom.</p><p>Steve literally jumped out of bed, fearing for his friend’s safety.   He had to stabilize himself as he did so.  His limbs had fallen asleep with him and were reluctant to wake back up.</p><p>“You okay?”  He stammered when he finally managed to make it over to the bathroom, mouth and brain still also half asleep.</p><p>He wasn’t expecting Herobrine to be standing up against the back wall.  The closed canteen of water he had left on the small counter had fallen to the floor.  Steve assumed that was the crash he heard.  Herobrine was breathing hard through his teeth, shoulders swaying.</p><p>“Uhh, What are you doing?”  Steve asked quietly, placing a hand on the doorway.  “Did you want some water?”</p><p>Herobrine’s eyes opened a bit.  It was sorta spooky in the dark of the bathroom.  But Herobrine didn’t seem to acknowledge him.</p><p>“Brine?”  Steve tried again.  </p><p>“Hmmm?”  A dull tone was hummed out.  Herobrine’s head turned towards him but he winced.  “Ugh...stop...moving....”</p><p>“I wasn’t? You should sit down.”  Steve approached slowly.  He was beginning to feel like Brine wasn’t the most lucid right now.</p><p>“I want-” Herobrine cut himself off, swallowing heavily. </p><p>Steve jolted in place at the sudden sound of teleportation.  Herobrine had disappeared in front of his eyes in a messy poof of purple smoke.</p><p>But the demon didn’t go far, only reappearing just behind him, outside the bathroom door. </p><p>Clearly the teleportation wasn’t clean as the demon's body slammed into the wall and he fell unceremoniously to the floor. </p><p>Brine looked up blankly at him. "Shit, bad idea"</p><p>"What the fuck dude?!" Steve cursed, losing a bit of his own patience. He kneeled down to help up his friend.  Herobrine brought the back of his hand up to his mouth, body jerking.  Uh oh.</p><p>Steve practically dragged Herobrine back into the small bathroom, not wasting any time. The demon climbed up onto the toilet once more and shoved his face in deep. With a shudder that seemed to shake every inch of his body, Brine retched into the wooden bowl throwing up mostly water. </p><p>All Steve could do was rub the demon's back slowly as the tremors continued. He noticed, this time, Herobrine did not force him out of the room, which worried him. </p><p>When the gagging stopped, Herobrine lay his head on the seat and sighed. Small tears had welled up in his dull white eyes from the strain of vomiting. He quickly blinked them away as if they were never there in the first place. </p><p>"Okay so no more teleporting" The demon croaked out, voice raspy, but semi lucid. </p><p>"I could have told you that. What the nether were you doing?" Steve asked, still rubbing Herobrine's back. </p><p>"Dont know, thought I could maybe teleport to the streets, find some milk?"  Herobrine laid out on the toilet, shoulders slumped.  </p><p>"That's a terrible plan.”  </p><p>"I know I just..." Herobrine sat back and leaned on Steve who tried not to jump at the sudden contact. "I want it to stop-"  His white eyes were dull and his expression seemed far away as he stared up at Steve, head almost completely in his lap.  Sweat was pouring off of his pale face.</p><p>“It’s that bad huh?”  Steve whispered mostly to himself.  He fought off the sudden urge to comb through the demon’s hair.</p><p>A few hard blinks and his eyes began to brighten slowly.  He sat up off of Steve, grabbing for his cloak to the side.  He was shivering.</p><p>Steve wanted to help but figured the demon’s already weakened ego would not like that.  So instead he waited and watched for any sign that Herobrine needed him.</p><p>Instead his friend grabbed his green cloak that he had tossed aside and wrapped it carelessly around his body, crawling back to the side of the toilet.</p><p>“Do you want to go lay in bed?  Might be more comfortable?”  Steve offered.  Plus he looked so cold all of a sudden.  Like a drowned ocelot.  He really looked pathetic.  It was a very different attitude than he was used to.</p><p>“No, ” Herobrine’s voice sounded stronger as he became more lucid. “I don’t want to move ever again.”</p><p>“Oh the drama.” Steve teased, trying to lighten the mood a little.</p><p>“Next time, you’re taking that potion to the face.”  Herobrine shuddered.  “And I’m personally murdering every damn sea creature after the world stops doing cartwheels.”</p><p>“Do you at least want a blanket?” Steve ignored the mad raving.</p><p>Herobrine stared right at him, eyes focused firmly on his eyes.  “I want you to leave me be.”</p><p>Steve was taken aback by that.  The mood shift came out of nowhere.  His face must have betrayed it because Herobrine’s expression softened instantly.  </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean that.”  Herobrine placed a hand over his face.  “I didn’t mean to say-”</p><p>“No no, I get it.”  And he did.  Herobrine was feeling vulnerable and sick.  Steve would probably respond the same way.  “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t dying or anything.  I’ll give you some space.”</p><p>As Steve got up to leave, Herobrine whispered so softly, Steve thought he might have been hearing things. “Sorry...”</p><p>Walking out of the room, Steve had already firmly made up his mind.  He had to help somehow.  Maybe it was dumb.  They could definitely wait for the potion to be done.  It may even be done by the time he got back...but he couldn’t just go back to sleep with Herobrine looking so...pathetic.  He couldn’t just sit around and pretend nothing was wrong.</p><p>The bartender had mentioned some cows.  Maybe they were close by.  He could definitely milk one if he could find one.  There was definitely a risk that he would get snatched in the middle of the night by a cultist. </p><p>Steve gathered his supplies quietly, not even bothering to turn on a light.  His eyes had adjusted well enough to the darkness of the room.  </p><p>Once he was ready, Steve peeked his head into the bathroom.  Herobrine was still curled up in the same spot he had been before, hands crossed on his knees, supporting his head.  His breathing was slow and calm. There was a good chance he was passed out again.</p><p>So Steve took the chance and tiptoed past the bathroom door, reaching the door that led outside.  But before Steve could wrap his fingers around the door handle, a voice made him almost jump out of his skin.  </p><p>“Where are you going?” Herobrine’s head was lifted up now, chin on his hands.  His eyes were still closed.</p><p>“Oh...uh.  I thought you were asleep.”  Steve paused his momentum, like if he couldn’t see him move then he couldn’t see him at all</p><p>“I don’t sleep.”  Herobrine opened his left eye a sliver.  “Where are you going?”</p><p>“You know....” Steve couldn’t think of anything and lamely pointed at the door with his thumb.  “...out?”</p><p>Herobrine opened both eyes to give him a glare but quickly closed them again with a sigh.  “You’re going to try to find milk aren’t you?”</p><p>“Nooooooooo.  Totally not.”  The judgemental eye was on him again.  “Okay well yes, but I won’t go far and I’ll be sneaky.”</p><p>“Mhm, the same amount of ‘sneaky’ you’re using to get past me right now?”  </p><p>“Yes, wait, no.”</p><p>“You realize I won’t be able to help you if something happens?”  Herobrine’s tone changed ever so slightly.</p><p>“Nothing’s going to happen.”  Steve promised, grabbing for the door to the room with confidence.  “I’ll be back soon.  You just stay right there.”</p><p>“On it.”  Herobrine mumbled into his arms.  “Try not to die.”</p><p>“On it.”  Steve replied as he shut the door.  </p><p>He felt oddly exposed stepping outside of the room.  A far different tone from last time.  The inn’s hallway seemed darker and longer.  There was no warm distant sound of glasses clinking and people talking.  It was too quiet.  He could hear his heartbeat loud in his ear.  </p><p>Matching this tone, Steve cautiously creeped down the hallway and down the stairs.  The lights had all been extinguished so Steve placed his hand on the wall to avoid tripping.   It seemed that no one was around...the front desk and the bar was empty.  He could just make out a little propped up piece of paper left on the desk.   He couldn’t quite make it out but he was pretty sure it had instructions for what to do if someone came in late at night.</p><p>He figured it must be around three in the morning, the bar in his town closed around two.  Time seemed to melt together today, between running for his life, carrying Brine for their lives, and then this whole inn ordeal.  </p><p>Ther miner pushed his way through the swinging door and out into the main street.  He stood out in the street for a second, breathing in the night air.  It was cool and calm.  A wildly different mood than during the day.  There was no one outside.  Though even the wide main street made him still somewhat claustrophobic.  He couldn’t wait to get out of this town.</p><p>Steve strolled on over to the closest alleyway, trying to find the back of the inn.  He was sure if the bartender had cows, they would be relatively close by. </p><p>His hands itched to grab at the diamond sword still strapped to his waist.  He would give it back to Brine when they were out of danger.  But right now, he still felt on edge.  It felt like he was being watched (an all too familiar feeling in his life).  He also wasn’t sure how safe this town was.  There could be mobs lurking around every corner.  That thought made him walk a little faster.  He couldn’t even fathom how a zombie invasion would work in this crowded of a city.   </p><p>He tried to focus on any noises.  The sleeping city was relatively quiet.  He heard distant hushed chatter from a far off conversation, the clatter of a horse and carriage, a hiss of a spider, and...maybe some farm animals?</p><p>He made his way to where he had thought he had heard the muffled noises.  Like he would do when digging a new cave and would listen for mob or bat noises.  Except he would take a dangerous cave to this city any day.</p><p>He made sure to keep a metal map of where he had been so he didn’t get lost.  Herobrine and Alex both called him an airhead sometimes, but they had to admit his sense of direction was impeccable.  </p><p>It only took a couple of turns down the winding alleyways before he found a rather run down looking stable built against a large building.  Or at least he figured it was a barn of sorts.  It was the only structure made entirely out of wood with a straw thatched roof.</p><p>Peaking around to make sure no one was there, Steve inched towards the stable door.  The unmistakable sound of cows inside confirmed his thoughts.  </p><p>There was a lock and chain connected to the door to prevent it from being opened. “Sorry.”  Steve whispered under his breath, taking out the diamond sword and holding it up to the chain.  The diamond sliced through the iron with ease.  He turned around to make sure none of the clanging had awoken anyone.  When nothing stirred, he opened the door and slipped inside.</p><p>He was hit with a wall of the smell of cow. Which he was used to with his own cows but it was a lot compared to the night air outside. </p><p>The barn was pretty wide. There were three main stalls. A fence that ran all the way along the back of the building held five cows. All which were looking at him drearily. They moo'd softly to each other. <br/>To Steve's immediate left was a stall containing two sheep, and another containing three pigs. To his right were some supplies such as hay, feed, brushes, etc. </p><p>Steve was overcome with relief at the sight of cows. Now he had to hope they would give him milk. Three of the cows were on the ground, lying in the hay. But the furthest cow to the left was standing. He decided to try that one because it was very difficult to get cows to stand. </p><p>Pulling out his trusty bucket from his bag, Steve walked over to the cow slowly. He pet it softly to make sure the cow wasn't spooked. It did not pay him much mind. So he knelt down by its udder and placed the bucket under her. </p><p>He tentatively gave one of the teats a nice squeeze and felt the weight of the world fall off of his shoulders when a steady stream of milk squirted out. </p><p>He was able to fill up the bucket quite a bit before something made him pause. </p><p>There was a soft noise which made Steve jolt up.  He turned to see that the door had moved slightly.  Perhaps the wind had blown it.  Or perhaps not. He scanned the room but saw nothing. </p><p>Steve turned back around, pretending like he was focusing on the job instead.  His ears were practically ringing listening for any further noises. </p><p>A floorboard creaked behind him.  </p><p>Instinct took over and Steve spun, taking out his shield in an instant.  He held it up just as a dagger came slamming down upon him.  He fell on his butt, legs sprawled out and he had to put a hand back to not fall over, but despite all of this, he had successfully avoided being stabbed in the back.  The three cows got up and moved over, causing a bit of a ruckus at all the sudden movement. </p><p>Steve let out a (definitely not hysterical), sputtering laugh as he stared at the murder weapon lodged deap within the wood of his shield.  “...What the fuck?!”  He then looked up with shock at a grey mask, whose eyes also stared back at him with an equal amount of shock. “What the fuck!?” Steve repeated.  He used the shield to swat away the cultist, who also fell to the floor.</p><p>They both stared at each other.  But the cultist broke out of shock first and scrambled up to make a run for it.  Steve also struggled to get up.  “Hey wait!”</p><p>The cultist stumbled getting around the panicked cows. Steve got up and pushed the man into the cows, cornering him.  The man fell into the hay and scurried to get against the wall.  Steve used the shield and his open hand to keep the cultist from moving, ready to lunge if he tried to run.</p><p>The cultist stopped moving, realizing he was pretty much trapped.  He seemed younger than Steve but not as strong and agile as him.  Steve backed up a little, putting his hand on the diamond sword as a warning.</p><p>“How did you-?”  The young cultist’s eyes looked wide up at him.  “How did you know I was going to stab you?!  Did that demon give you mind powers?”</p><p>“Gods no.”  Steve snorted at the thought.  “But enough creepers explode on you from behind that you start getting trigger happy with a shield any time there’s a strange noise.”</p><p>It was hard to gauge the man’s reaction behind the mask.  His eyes darted from side to side, breathing heavy as he calculated an escape route.  </p><p>“Are there more of you here?”  Steve asked.</p><p>The man’s eyes settled on Steve’s, cheeks raising.  “Yes!  Hundreds.  You’re wildly outnumbered.  If you kill me, they’ll all kill you in revenge.”</p><p>“So that’s a no.”  The kid was not a good liar.  </p><p>“Stop reading my mind!”</p><p>“I’m not...how would I read your mind?!”</p><p>“The demon’s powers.”  The man shook against the wall.</p><p>“Pft...Brine can’t read minds.”  Steve paused, adding to himself.  “Or at least I hope he can’t.  Nah, that doesn’t seem like something he could do.”</p><p>The cultist just continued to stare at him wide-eyed.  </p><p>“So uh...what are you doing here?  Why’d you try to stab me?”  This sudden interrogation was awkward to say the least.  </p><p>The cultist rocked his head back and forth. </p><p>“You gunna answer my questions or what?”  Steve said tiredly.  </p><p>“I’ll never talk!”  The cultist spat out.  </p><p>“I kinda had a feeling you’d say that.” He rolled his eyes.  Having never had to interrogate someone before...he was really not in his element.  He shifted on his feet trying to figure out his next move.  He couldn’t just leave the man sitting here.  He could escape and tell the clan where they were.  It would be most beneficial to get him to talk.  They needed the element of surprise with such a well organized group that had access to some powerful potions.  There was only one thing to do...</p><p>“Sorry about this.”  Steve genuinely ment it. He used the top of the shield to aggressively smack the cultist on the head out of nowhere.  </p><p>The cultist let out a gasping yelp.  Blood oozed from a small gash that the shield had left.  The cultist wobbled before his head tilted to the ground and his whole body collapsed in a river of flowing robes.  </p><p>Steve poked at the cultist with his shoe.  When the cultist didn’t move, he then removed the knife from his shield.  He weighed it in his hand before kneeling down and lifting the cultist’s hand up.  He placed the edge of the small knife to the man’s wrist. He jerked his arm a little to simulate the idea that he would slit the wrist in a downward motion.  </p><p>The cultist didn’t stir.  So Steve knew he was properly unconscious; otherwise he would most likely fight back.  Unless he was calling his bluff.  Steve would just have to take the chance.</p><p>He stood up, stretching a bit.  “Gods, I need another nap...”  He scratched at the back of his head.  What to do next? He wasn’t expecting an impromptu hostage either.  But a hostage was pretty useful.  They could figure out more about the cult, provided the man spoke.  He had a feeling talking to Brine would convince him to talk.</p><p>Oh shit right Brine!  Steve swung around.  His bucket filled with milk still sat untouched under the cow.  He huffed out in relief.  He had to hurry this along.  There was a very sick demon waiting for him.  </p><p>Thankfully, the barn had lots of rope hung up on a wall.  Steve was thankful for the luck.  Even though he also kept a lot of rope in his small barn so he was pretty sure it was just a common item.</p><p>He got busy dragging the unconscious body against the fence that held the cows in.  He was still on edge the entire time he did so.  No telling if the cultist was actually unconscious or when he would wake up.  </p><p>He was able to get the man’s body to sit upright without tilting too much.  One of the cows moo’d happily and started licking the side of the man’s head.</p><p>He then grabbed the rope and used (probably too much) to tie up the man’s hands and body against the fence.  Once that felt somewhat safe and secure, he stood back to look at his work.  </p><p>“I’ll be back with Brine.” He promised the man.  “Just prepare yourself mentally because he’s gunna be pretty mad.”</p><p>The unconscious man did not reply back.  Because he was unconscious.  </p><p>So Steve hurriedly grabbed the bucket of milk, shoved the cultist’s knife in his bag, and headed back to the inn.  He tried not to drop any of the precious milk out of the bucket as he practically sprinted around corners.  His body ached at him continuing the run, not properly recovering from the previous day’s activities.  </p><p>He slowed his run so not to make much noise when he walked back in the inn and up the stairs.  When he finally entered the last door on the right, he quickly opened it and closed it.  He turned to where Brine was still left sat, curled up in the corner.  </p><p>Steve got down on a knee next to his friend and tapped Brine’s shoe with a finger.</p><p>“Brine, I got some-”</p><p>At the touch, Herobrine leaped forward and swiped the bucket out of his hand faster than Steve could even finish his sentence.  He tipped the bucket back greedily, gulping it down.  The milk spilled onto his clothes, but he didn’t seem to care.  Pure relief washed over his features.  Color returned to his face.</p><p>The demon sighed heavily once the milk was all gone, dropping the bucket to the ground, letting his head fall back, and sunk onto the floor.  “Thank fuck it’s stopped.”</p><p>“Better?”  Steve smiled, offering a hand down to him.</p><p>Herobrine accepted graciously, and finally got up off the floor. “Much.  Thank you.”</p><p>The demon wobbled slightly when he was standing straight up.  Steve’s smile fell. </p><p>“Still a little weak.”  The demon admitted.  “That took a lot out of me.  Don’t worry.  It’ll only take a second to get back to full health.”</p><p>Herobrine moved over to the sink, and turned on the faucet of water.  He cleaned his face and ran a bit of water through his sweaty hair.  He rinsed his mouth out a couple of times before finally turning the faucet off.  Steve handed him a towel that was hanging beside him.</p><p>“So uh Brine.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Herobrine responded as he wiped his face with the towel.  </p><p>“There’s some news.”</p><p>“Whaaaaat now?”  Herobrine’s hands dropped on the counter looking up at him.</p><p>“There’s sorta a cultist tied up in the place I got the milk.”</p><p>Herobrine blinked twice, taking in that news.  “You’re shitting me.”</p><p>“Wish I was.” Steve clicked his tongue.  </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“What?”  That wasn’t the response he was expecting.  “Yeah I’m fine?  The guy is tied up and hopefully still unconscious.  Figured we could interrogate him.  Maybe you’ll be a bit more convincing than me.  He didn’t seem the talkative type.  But you’re...you know...a lot scarier.”</p><p>"I guess we better go check on them then. Make sure they haven't escaped and revealed our location. I'm very much not in the mood to be surrounded again." Herobrine stepped by him, looking out into the room for the first time. "How far away is this place?"</p><p>"A few blocks down." </p><p>"Good.  Let's move."  Herobrine motioned for Steve to lead out the inn door.</p><p>And Steve did once more, grabbing his canteen which was the last thing he had left in the room, before going out into the silent hall. </p><p>Herobrine lifted up a hand and flame materialized above it, creating a soft light so that Steve didn't have to fumble down the stairs. He was sick of these damn stairs. </p><p>They pushed out the door and walked out into the cool air together.  </p><p>Herobrine took a second outside, staring up at the stars and taking a deep breath. Most likely trying to get the last remnants of the sickly feeling out of his system. The fire died in his hands, no longer needed with the moonlight. </p><p>“Oh hold on...” The demon spoke, turning back to go into the inn.  “Gotta grab something.”</p><p>Once the door was opened, Herobrine teleported away.  A good sign that he was feeling better.</p><p>The demon returned back out the door with a few gold bars in his hands and a slight smile on his face.</p><p>Steve shook his head.  “Put it back.”</p><p>“What?!  I thought you’d be happy!”</p><p>“Brine that’s stealing!”</p><p>“It’s not stealing if they technically robbed you in the first place!”</p><p>“Dude...”</p><p>“Fiiiiiine.  I’ll put it back.”  And Herobrine was gone again.  In no time he was back again, this time without the gold bars.  </p><p>“I appreciate the thought, though.”  Steve said when Herobrine returned. </p><p>The demon huffed, shaking his head with a smirk.  “Come on goodie goodie, let’s head out.”</p><p>The world felt a little less scary now.  Brine was quickly recovering.  That fact alone made Steve feel stronger and more confident.  It didn’t take them long to reach the small stable, Herobrine set a pretty fast pace as Steve gave directions.  There was no more wobble in his steps.</p><p>“That the place?”  Herobrine asked as they approached the structure.</p><p>“Yup.  He should be inside tied up.” </p><p>The demon nodded and slammed open the door with his foot.  The animals inside were slightly startled by this and responded with loud calls.</p><p>“Subtle Brine.”  Steve winced and looked around frantically.  He didn’t want anyone to come out and find them.</p><p>“Eh.”  His friend responded, shrugging.  “It’s fine.” And stepped into the structure.  “Well would you look at that!”  </p><p>“He still there?” Steve peaked his head in once he was positive he didn’t hear anyone stirring outside from the noise.</p><p>“Yupp.  You may have overdone it on the ropes a bit.”</p><p>“Can you really blame me?”  Steve stepped in behind him and saw that the man was indeed still tied up and quite unconscious.  The bleeding on his head had stopped though.</p><p>“Is there a bucket of water anywhere?” Herobrine began looking around.</p><p>“You could probably scoop some out of their water trough.”  He handed Herobrine his trusty bucket, still a bit muddied with the milk.  </p><p>And so Herobrine did, scooping a good amount of water and sloshed the entire bucket onto the man’s face.  </p><p>The splash pulled the man out of unconsciousness in an instant.  Gasping from the sudden awakening.</p><p>“Morning.”  Herobrine smiled toothilly down, eyes wide and bright, going down on his knees to face the cultist head on.  Steve was beginning to think that the demon was going to enjoy this too much.</p><p>The cultist reeled back, hitting their head against the post and moaned in pain.</p><p>“I’ll make this very easy for you to understand, you absolute waste of space.”  Herobrine got real close...too close...to the face of the other man, who gulped.  “You will answer every one of our questions.”</p><p>The cultist almost choked on the knot in his throat but once he got it down, there was a brief look of defiance.  “O-oor what?”</p><p>“I don’t think you want to know the answer to that.”  The little light there was in the room seemed to dim around them.  Steve tried very hard to not scoff at the dramatics.  </p><p>Herobrine peaked over at him, mouthing behind a hand to his cheek.  ‘What do we ask?’</p><p>Steve cleared his throat and asked the man.  “Er-what’s your name?”</p><p>The man glares behind the mask with cold eyes. When no sound came out, Herobrine simply raised his hand up to the man’s face and the hand caught flame.</p><p>“Terry!”  He choked out, eyes focused now on the fire.  “My name is Terry.”</p><p>“Okay Terry.  So you’re a follower of Notch?”  The sentence felt weird on Steve's tongue.  Herobrine didn’t seem to react, focused more on Terry.</p><p>“We call ourselves the Disciples of Golden Apples.”  Terry nodded.  “We follow the ways and the teachings of Lord Notch.”</p><p>Herobrine let out a groan at that. Steve hummed in question. </p><p>"It's a pretty old religious group." Herobrine explained through grinding teeth. "Been a pain in my side for a long time.  Thought they had disbanded when I went into hiding."</p><p>"Think again, demon. We are a never ending cycle, just like that of an apple tree from seed to-"</p><p>"Shut. The fuck. Up." Herobrine hissed out, flaming hand coming closer with each sentence. The cultist did indeed, head pressed further against the pole, sweating. </p><p>"Now how did you find us?”  Herobrine was almost growling at this point. His voice was rough with clear anger. </p><p>When the cultist hesitated, Herobrine placed a single finger in between his eyes. Terry gasped more in fear than in pain as he was wearing a mask. The demon removed it as soon as Terry began talking. </p><p>“We have informants throughout the land.  Learned you were travelling in this desert.  Everyone stops in this city along the way.  So we just waited until we saw you.  We didn’t expect you to be traveling with someone else though...our informant did not mention another.”  Terry practically spat out the words, looking like he was struggling between not wanting to talk and fearing for his life.  </p><p>“Who are these informants?”  Herobrine pressed further.</p><p>“I am not allowed to know.  I am not a high ranking official.”  Herobrine didn’t seem too happy about that, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“How did you find me tonight?”  Steve asked, genuinely curious.  </p><p>“Luck. Honestly.”  The cultist shrugged.  “We have guards patrolling every inch of the city.  I saw you going down an alley towards this filthy place”</p><p>“See I told you.”  Herobrine waggled an eyebrow up at him, looking full of himself for being right.  “Not safe out here”</p><p>Steve ignored it and asked “So why did you try to kill me?” </p><p>The fire burned slightly brighter at Herobrine’s hands.  White eyes turning to meet the masked man’s.  “He tried to kill you?”  Herobrine spat out.  “You didn’t tell me that.”  </p><p>“Well...I don’t know about kill per say.  But definitely stab.”  Steve clarified. </p><p>Herobrine’s flame went out but he grabbed at the front of the man’s cloak.  “Why are you targeting him if it’s me you want?”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to kill him!” Terry closed his eyes, features filling with tense panic at the demon’s touch.  “I was going to take him back to our leader.”  Herobrine glared on.  “I figured we could use him as bait to get you to come.”</p><p>“Well if you were attempting to piss me off you have succeeded.  Where is this leader of yours hmmm?  You don’t need bait to get me to come to her.  I’ll go there and kill her myself.”  Herobrine said in a sing-song voice. His eyes were vibrant against the dark room. </p><p>“I-I can show you.”  The man stuttered.  “It’s outside the city, in an underground cave system.”</p><p>“Good.”  Herobrine let go of Terry, who relaxed once out of his grip.  “You will escort us to this place.”</p><p>“What are we going to do there?”  Steve asked Herobrine who was beginning to stand up.</p><p>“We’ll take down their base and get rid of their resources.  Make a statement.  Make sure they don’t come after us again.”</p><p>The cultist gained some confidence at that, laughing slightly.  “You’re both fools for thinking you can face us and come out alive." His face arched up to meet their gaze.  "We have an army, all ready to die for our god!”</p><p>“That can be arranged.”  Herobrine reached back, expertly removing the diamond sword from Steve’s belt and pushing it against Terry’s exposed neck.</p><p>Steve didn’t say anything, keeping his lips pressed together.  He knew Brine wouldn’t kill the man.  Even though he was sure some part of him really very much wanted to.</p><p>Instead Herobrine moved his hand and cut down the length of rope attached to the fence post. Terry flinched, inhaling in fear.</p><p>“Don’t try to run.  You won’t make it far with no legs.”  Herobrine spat down at the cultist.  He turned to Steve, eyes filled with conflicting emotions.  “Tie his hands up and let’s get a move on.”</p><p>Herobrine pushed past him.  His body was hot as their shoulders touched.  He clearly needed to cool off for a second.  Literally. </p><p>The demon stormed out into the alley leaving Steve and the cultist alone. </p><p>They looked at each other for a heartbeat. Terry flinched as if to do something. And seemingly decided against it, eyeing outside. </p><p>"Let's get your hands tied up huh?" Steve bent down to take some of the rope that had been cut. </p><p>“You always do what he tells you to do?”  Terry mocked instead. “Enchanted by his demonic powers hmmm?”</p><p>“Dude you really need to learn when to shut up.” Steve tied a tight knot around the cultist's small hands, safely securing them against his back. “I’m even starting to want to beat the shit out of you.”</p><p>"Why else would you follow him around?"  Terry said as Steve forced him to his feet. "He's had followers before and it's always the same story."</p><p>Trying very hard to ignore the man, Steve double checked the restraints.  He picked up a few of the longer ropes and shoved them in his bag.  In case they needed it later.  He then led the man outside, pushing on the small of his back slightly to guide him.  Terry obeyed.</p><p>He wanted to give Brine some time to cool off, but there was just no time to give.  The stars were already beginning to fade in the night sky as dawn slowly approached.  They didn’t want to be out on the streets during the day again.</p><p>"How are we going to avoid other cult members?" Steve thought out loud.  Herobrine jumped slightly, lost in his own thoughts. "If Terry here was just able to find me when I stepped foot outside...who knows who else could find us."</p><p>“You’re right." Herobrine turned to the pair, swinging on his heels. "Plus I don't really trust this bastard to not lead us to another cult member."  Or into a trap.”</p><p>“I have enough faith in my god and my fellow disciples that you two will be stopped when you step foot into our place of worship.” Terry said bravely, puffing out his chest.  “There is no need to trick you out here.”</p><p>“Even so.  That doesn’t provide enough reasoning for me to trust you until then.” </p><p>“My word should be good enough for you, devil.” Mask shaking with every syllable. “Be grateful I am giving you that.”</p><p>“I’ve learned over my lifetime that people tend to respond best to threats.”  Herobrine held a familiar looking dagger in his hand.  It glimmered as he moved closer to the pair.</p><p>Steve quickly looked in his bag.  The knife from the cultist was gone.  Presumably in the hands of Herobrine.  When had he-?</p><p>Herobrine had a wicked expression on his face as he came up to Terry, brandishing the dagger with malintent.  A hard hand on Terry’s shoulder pushed him to the ground.  The cultist did not cry out, even as his knees hit the cobblestone ground hard.  He seemed mesmerized by the captivating white eyes above him.</p><p>“Dude what are you doing?!”  Steve had a feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer.  Fear began to bubble up from his stomach into his throat.  </p><p>“I’m teaching our friend here a lesson that there are worse things in life than death.”  Herobrine placed the knife on Terry’s exposed Adam’s apple.  The cultist did not move.  Did not even breathe.  A fine line of sweat dropped onto the blade.</p><p>Steve wanted to reach out and stop him.  He was so close.  He could just grab the knife.  But he couldn’t get his body to respond.  It felt like every molecule, every inch of his being was frozen in place.  Eyes glued permanently to the knife.  He couldn’t exactly tell...but maybe Brine had something to do with the feeling?  His presence making sure neither man escaped.  It seemed ridiculous.  But in this moment of terror, his mind was accepting the idea.</p><p>It happened all too fast...and too slowly.  With a simple flick of his wrist, the knife was slashed across Terry’s throat.  <br/>Instantly, the cultist made a gurgling sound, deep within his throat.  Blood bubbled from the fine line.  Like lava oozing from behind a rock.  Terry spat out specks of blood that splashed onto the demon’s face.  The ancient nether beast didn’t seem to care.  Like it was just a drop of rain water.</p><p>“BRINE!”  Steve choked out, feeling sick.  His brain finally let him move so he brought a hand to his face and took a few steps back.</p><p>“Relax.” Herobrine cooed back at him, utterly too calm.  “It’s only for a few seconds.  It’s not deep.”</p><p>The demon reached into the cultist’s coat, pulling out a pink bottle.  Steve didn’t even know Terry had been carrying potions.  </p><p>He uncorked the bottle and splashed it against Terry’s neck.  The wound healed instantly, leaving only a few deep red lines of blood on the area.  The dark cloak was a bit darker where blood had seeped.  Terry gasped out, collapsing in on himself and breathing hard.</p><p>Herobrine grabbed the man by the front of his cloak once more, bringing them to eye level.  He pressed his thumb on the ghost of the wound.  “You’ll lead us safely through the town.  If we even catch a glimpse of another one of your members...well let’s just say that you better have some stronger healing potions on you.”</p><p>Terry nodded his head so hard that his mask came loose.</p><p>“Good boy.”  Herobrine let go of the cloak and stood up, turning back to Steve.  Who had backed up quite a bit.</p><p>“Did you really have to do that?”  Steve hissed out quietly as Herobrine approached.  The demon wiped the blood off the knife with his cloak and placed it back in Steve’s bag.</p><p>“Old technique.  Usually does the trick.”  Herobrine explained, as if he was talking about fishing tips.  He then spoke up to Terry.  “Hey let’s start moving huh?  You lead the way and we will follow.”</p><p>Terry nodded, slowly standing up on shaking legs.  He gave Steve a glance that said ‘help’ but began walking nonetheless.  </p><p>What the fuck was that?  Steve asked himself, numbly following Brine and Terry along.  It was going too far, that's what it was.  And Herobrine didn’t even know it.  He hadn’t killed the man.  So he thought it must be fine.  His old ways of thinking, his old bad habits; slipping forth in a moment of anger.  Anger he wasn’t sure he could pinpoint the reason for.  Was it unresolved anger from his past...or just from the pufferfish potion?</p><p>The trio moved out into the main street.  Terry was looking up at the sky, looking for other members.</p><p>Steve had to say something.  It was his responsibility to keep the demon in check. </p><p>“Hey Brine...”  Steve tugged at Herobrine’s green cape, telling him to hold back a bit so they could talk without Terry hearing but still keep an eye on the cultist. </p><p>Herobrine complied, pace meeting Steve’s.  “What’s up?”</p><p>“Can you please...try to avoid that in the future.”  </p><p>“The knife thing?”  He asked, and continued at Steve’s slow nod.  “I told you, I had the situation under control.”</p><p>“It’s scary dude.” Was all Steve could muster out.  </p><p>“I thought you wanted me to be scary.”</p><p>“Not like that.”</p><p>“What’s the use of threatening if I’m not going to follow through?” Herobrine complained. “I’ve got to uphold a bite after a bark.”</p><p>Steve shoved his hands in his pant pockets, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  “I understand the use of force is necessary sometimes...that was just...extreme.”</p><p>“This world is extreme Steve.”  Herobrine raised his voice.  Terry looked back, Herobrine gave him a glare, Terry looked away again, frightened.  The demon sighed.  “You think that man would hesitate to do the same to either of us given the chance?”</p><p>“It doesn’t make it right.” Steve said quietly.  </p><p>They both walked in silence for a while.  Thoughts buzzing.</p><p>“Look...I’m sorry.”  Herobrine finally said.  “I forget myself sometimes.  It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“No really.”  Herobrnine emphasized.  “I’m..I’m trying.”</p><p>“I know you are.” He managed a smile at that, meeting Brine’s gaze.  They stared at each other for what felt like eternity to Steve, unable to break from each other’s eyes.</p><p>“Uh, cough cough.” Terry actually said, breaking their spell.  Steve realized that he had stopped to turn to them.</p><p>“If you two are done singing sweet nothings to each other-” Herobrine cut off Terry’s sentence before he finished with a little kick in the stomach. And by a little kick, Terry ended up coughing and spitting from the shock. </p><p>“No one said you could talk, worm.” Herobrine snapped.</p><p>“Whatdidwejusttalkabout?”  Steve slapped his forehead.</p><p>“Oh...sorry.  Gently, right.  Starting now.”  Herobrine snapped his fingers, looking embarrassed.  A faint blush arose on his cheeks.  He coughed and the blush went away.  “Now let’s get a move on.  I’d like to be out of this city before daytime.”  Brine said pointedly at Terry. </p><p>“I was going to say, we are here.” Terry motioned down at a manhole cover with his shoe beneath their feet.  “I can’t exactly open the cover.”  He jiggled his tied hands behind him.</p><p>“The base is here?”  Steve asked, confused.  They were still very much so in the dead of the city.  “I thought you said it was in the desert.” </p><p>“This is how we are going to exit the town without getting spotted.  We move through the sewers to avoid the large crowds.  I know when and where people are going to be down here.  It’ll be the easiest way to get to the base without running into anyone.  Especially since you two clearly can’t pay attention to the danger you are in for more than two seconds.  No wonder we found the illusive Herobrine so easily.”</p><p>Steve did the honors, reaching down and lifting up the heavy manhole cover easily.  He tried to move it gently so as to not make too much sound.</p><p>“Yay sewers...”  Herobrine waved a finger, also catching it on fire as he did so to provide some light.  “This adventure just keeps getting better and better.”</p><p>“How do you want to get him down there?”  Steve asked.</p><p>“You could just untie my hands.  Not like I am going anywhere.”  Terry interjected.</p><p>“Mmm...the drop isn’t too far.  I could catch him easily.  Save us some time.”  Herobrine suggested.</p><p>“Haven’t you fiends hurt me enough today?”</p><p>“Oh no...that won’t hurt at this height.”  Steve agreed with Brine for once, who took that as a signal to teleport himself down below the ladder of the manhole cover.  “I’ve fallen from farther in caves with no one to catch me and wasn’t hurt.  You should be fine.”</p><p>“Should”  The cultist protested.  Nonetheless, Steve motioned for him to jump down.</p><p>The cultist shifted on his feet, anxiously. But he sat down on the ground (having some trouble with his hands tied up) and swung his feet into the hole.  He sucked in a deep breath and let himself slip forward.</p><p>The cultist let out a sharp yell, but as soon as Brine caught him safely, he stopped.  Herobrine set the man down.  “See nothing to it.”</p><p>Steve crawled into the hole, the only one to use the ladder. Once he got far enough down, he closed up the manhole cover carefully.  And then descended further into the rank smelling cave system below.</p><p>His shoes hit the soggy ground.  “Yuck...” </p><p>“We will need to be quiet down here.”  Terry explained, taking the lead once again.  “Our splashing around down here might attract attention.” </p><p>Herobrine and Steve followed in total silence.  The only sound came from their splashing shoes and a soft warming noise of Herobrine’s flaming hand. </p><p>It was rather boring.  But Steve fought off the monotony by memorizing the cave system.  He wanted to make sure if Terry did double cross them, they would be able to get out.</p><p>Every once in a while, they would hear a competing splash somewhere down along the tunnels.  A fellow cultist, or a mob, Terry did not say.  He just kept leading them away, down different corridors. </p><p>Eventually they did approach another ladder and manhole cover.  By now, soft daylight was filtering around the cracks of the cover.</p><p>“This puts us a few yards outside the entrance to the lair.  It’s one of our lookout points.  This early in the morning it is usually empty.  But during the day someone will definitely be here.”  Terry explained, breaking the silence.  </p><p>Herobrine took the initiative this time, climbing quickly and silently up the ladder.  He moved the manhole cover slightly, getting a glance outside.  When it seemed the coast was clear, he moved the entire cover off and climbed out.  “We’re good.”  He said.</p><p>Steve opened his mouth, about to ask for help carrying Terry up the ladder, but shut it when a thought entered his mind.  Sure he was tired from everything...but he could manage carrying the smaller man up the ladder.  It might make him look a bit stronger.  So he could show off a bit...to Terry of course!  The cultist obviously didn’t deem him as much of a threat.  Yeah...</p><p>He looked over at Terry, who looked back at him, eyes rolling when he realized he wasn’t going to be left down there or get his hands untied.  </p><p>“I’ll just put you on my shoulder and climb up.”  Steve explained.  The man complied easily enough; Steve grabbed Terry by the waist and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  It was a short ladder so it only took a few seconds of effort to haul them both up.  </p><p>Steve flinched at the light, eyes adjusting as he reached the outside.  They were definitely in the desert now.  Thankfully, they weren’t as exposed as Steve thought they would be.  The little lookout area was situated behind a few large sandstone rocks, protruding from the earth.  As well as a lone acacia tree (which looked rather out of place) and some small cacti.  </p><p>Steve set the cultist down in the sand, having him sit for now while they decided on what to do.  Herobrine was already busy looking out at something in the horizon, his body spread out over one of the sandstone rocks.</p><p>Steve followed his stare.  Off in the distance was an entrance to a cave.  It had been dug out in the side of a small sand dune.  It wouldn’t have caught his eye if they weren’t looking for it.  But Steve could see in the sand, the remnants of footprints entering and exiting the cave.  Again, he usually wouldn’t think much of that.  Could have just been a lot of mobs taking shelter after the night sky faded. </p><p>“Let me get a good look around inside first.”  Herobrine said, standing up and brushing sand off his clothes.  “Should only take me a few minutes.  Just to get a layout of it.  Figure out how we are going to break this place down.”</p><p>He turned to Steve.  “Keep an eye on him.  Might want to tie him to that tree and make a gag so he doesn’t give away our position.”</p><p>He then turned to Terry.  “How many people are in there?”</p><p>The cultist shrugged.  “Maybe fourty?”</p><p>Steve felt anxious at that, head wrapping around the severity of this situation.  “Are we sure about this?”</p><p>“If we don’t get rid of their supplies, they could be after us before we even get out of the city.”  Herobrine explained patiently. “Plus they have a better chance of hunting us down later.  We want to get rid of their supplies so they have to spend time rebuilding.  By then, we’ll be long gone.  We also want to sway a few people away from the cult.  A display of force like this will shatter a few believers.”</p><p>“Why not just kill us all?”  Terry muttered out.  “It’s what you’re best at.  Murdering innocents.”</p><p>Herobrine didn’t take the bait.  Instead he explained, “I don’t think it will actually make much of a difference. It will give air to the fire of hate as opposed to dousing it.  Humans will do a lot to avenge those they...care about.”  He sneered though, allowing some anger to show through.  “Let’s just hope none of your buddies gives me reason to change my mind.”</p><p>Without even a moment’s notice, the demon’s eyes turned to the hideout and he was gone.</p><p>“I’m beginning to think the great Fallen Hero of legend is actually just an idiot.”</p><p>Steve had to agree. “He is...just probably not the reasons you’re thinking of.”  He smiled to himself, despite the situation.  “Let’s get you tied up then.”</p><p>Terry compiled once again, scooting in the sand to go against the close acacia tree. </p><p>“You seem unreasonably okay with all of this.”  Steve said as he took the rope out of the bag and began fastening him to the tree.</p><p>“I have faith that things will all work out.”  Terry shrugged.  “No use pissing you or that thing off and getting myself killed.  My Lord will need me to do his bidding.”</p><p>“Suuure...”  Steve finished with the rope, and tested its security.  He wasn’t going anywhere without someone cutting him free. Which, if what Terry said was true, would probably not be long from now.</p><p>Steve cut a bit of rope to use as a gag.  Terry eyed it wearilly. </p><p>“...before you do that.  Can I get some water?  It was a long hike.”  Terry asked.</p><p>“Sure.”  Steve reached for his canteen. </p><p>“Actually.  There’s some in my pocket.”  The cultist motioned to his cloak.</p><p>“I’m not falling for that.”  Steve scoffed.  </p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“You’re gunna make me give you some potion of strength or something.  If anything we really should strip you down to get rid of any potions you do have.”  He hadn’t thought of it before.  Neither had Brine.  I guess neither of them really were pros at this hostage thing.  But Steve didn’t want to try now.  The man was already tied up.  It would be fine.  His hands were all the way wrapped around the tree.  He wouldn’t be able to get himself loose to use any potions.</p><p>“No, there is actually just water in there.”  Terry insisted.  </p><p>“You’ll just have to drink from mine.”  He took the canteen from his bag, cleaning it off a bit with his shirt.   “Sorry, haven’t had time to properly clean it out.  Probably tastes like sick a bit.  Though you probably deserve that...your group was part of the reason for it.”</p><p>Steve held up the opened canteen to the cultist’s mouth.  Terry took a few sips before nodding his head to indicate he was done.</p><p>Steve sat back, returning the lid and replacing it back in his bag.  He then grabbed the rope and began tying it around Terry’s face.</p><p>Terry mumbled something behind the loose gag.  Steve moved it down for a second.  “What?</p><p>“It was going to kill me not to ask...but has anyone told you you look like him a bit?”  Terry repeated, without the blockage.</p><p>“Erh, yeah that’s why we met actually.”  A half truth.  It was the only reason Brine hadn’t killed him on the spot.  A freak coincidence.  The world seemed to be filled with freak coincidences. “Anything else?”</p><p>Terry shook his head no.  “Just wondered.”</p><p>Thankfully that is where the pleasantries ended.  As soon as Steve had secured the gag and sat back, Brine appeared in front of the pair sitting on the ground.  He looked normal.  No wounds or potion effects.  </p><p>“Okay, even I have to admit, the base is pretty cool.”  Herobrine said, taking a seat with them behind the rock.</p><p>“Did you run into anyone?”  Steve asked, worry not subsiding from before.</p><p>“Oh it’s definitely a packed house down there.  Thankfully everyone wears those stupid masks.  Their peripherals are all fucked up.  I slipped past all of them like a shadow.”  Herobrine shook his head in seemingly excitement.  “But oh man, Steve, you are not going to believe how big their brewing room is!  Biggest one I have ever seen.  I can’t wait to destroy it.”</p><p>Herobrine started drawing with his finger in the sand.  “Feel free to chime in here hostage, but here’s the basic rundown of the building.  Basically it’s just one large circle.  They’ve blocked off a lot of entrances, probably to keep the mob spawning to a minimum.  Especially if they’re sleeping down there.  There’s three main rooms.  A kitchen sort of place with a large table, some sort of place of...worship.”  Herobrine pretended to gag on the word.  “And the supply room, where all the potions and their weapons are at.  Other than that, there’s a lot of small rooms that have beds and chests.”  </p><p>He stopped drawing and looked up at Terry.  “Anything I’m missing?”</p><p>Terry shook his head no, looking a bit defeated that Herobrine had been able to escape AND knew the schematics of their base.</p><p>“I’m sure I’m missing a few corridors here and there.”  Herobrine shook his hand out, getting the sand off him.  “Hard not to get twisted around a bit while trying not to be spotted.”</p><p>“So...what’s the plan?”</p><p>“I’ll show you.”  Herobrine stood and extended his hand.</p><p>Steve accepted it instantly.  The demon helped him up off the ground.  “Be right back hostage.”  </p><p>Steve would never get used to the feeling of teleportation, it would seem.  For Herobrine it was as natural as walking.  But for Steve, he had a hard time keeping his breathing steady.  As Brine literally took his breath away with each teleport.  Which was not good when you were trying to be stealthy.  </p><p>So Steve tried his very best to keep from not breathing the entire time.  He shut his eyes too, for good measure.  When Brine finally let go of his hand, and said “Here we are”, Steve felt sick.  He gasped for air, head spinning.  He put his hands to his knees, sucking in oxygen.</p><p>When the temporary feeling finally passed, he took a look around.  And almost felt his breath go away all over again at the sight.  </p><p>They were in a large, dug out cave.  Every inch of the wall was covered in iron shelves filled on every inch with bottles.  Some were filled, some empty, some splash.  The room was lit up with glowstone on the ground.  The entrance to the cave was small with a red door opened just a crack. Enough for them to slip inside. </p><p>“You can see why they’re hiding out in a desert.  Needed the sand to make glass.” Herobrine walked around, flaying his hands out like he was taking in the sights of a museum. </p><p>On the ground to their left lay dozens of brewing stands (Steve recognized them from the ones in his town).  A few were bubbling away making potions.  But most sat patiently waiting for someone to come brewing. </p><p>In the back, there were a whole lot of piles of random items. Spider eyes, mushrooms, rabbit's feet, redstone blocks. It lay in even piles. There were a few farms setup with soul sand and Nether wart and a little area with flowing water and some sad looking sugar cane. </p><p>Lastly to their right was a bunch of iron cauldrons. Steve expected them to be filled with water, like you would find at a witch hut. But instead, there was a glittering substance.</p><p>“What is all this stuff?”  Steve was mesmerized by the seemingly endless supply of golden powder in the iron cauldrons.  </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen blaze powder before?”  Herobrine reached over him and scooped out a bit of powder onto his fingers.  He brought the finger back, rubbing it with his thumb.  “A blaze rod drops when you kill a blaze, and you can break that to make blaze powder.  Though I am not sure how they got this much.  Must have set up a farm.  And they call me barbaric.”</p><p>“Why do they need so much of it?”</p><p>“It’s used for brewing potions.  The stuff is like a slow version of gunpowder.  It gets very hot very fast and stays hot.”  The demon demonstrated, adding a small spark to the amount on his hand.  Instantly the substance glowed, almost white hot.  Steve could feel the heat just the small amount radiated.  “It’s also nice for brewing tea.  But that’s not what we’re going to use it for.”</p><p>“We are using it?  What for...?”</p><p>“Revennnnnnge.”  Herobrine drew out, smiling wider.  “This stuff is perfect for destroying!  It will burn like relentless lava with the right amounts.  And they have the right amount.  And they know they do because they’re taking all the precautions not to start a fire.  Notice how there’s no wood in this room?  Not even chests.  The glow stone is enough to keep the mobs away, but isn’t going to ignite the powder.  In this amount, the dust’ll burn straight through this soft sandstone.”  Herobrine motioned to the roof, which was, indeed, entirely made of sandstone.  “If we spread it around enough so that we can get a constant burn from outside, we can use it like wired tnt.  I haven’t done any calculations or anything but I’m hoping it will be enough to set off a chain reaction and collapse the entire system.”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes at the ‘revenge’ comment, thinking through it in his mind. “Alright.”  He finally agreed and Herobrine did a little fist pump of approval.  “But, we gotta get everyone out first.”</p><p>“Yes, definitely, of course.  Even if that is totally missing the point of revenge.”  Herobrine spoke quickly, obviously excited.   </p><p>“So how do we get everyone out?  Start a fire and hope they leave?  They all had fire resistance potions when we fought them.”</p><p>“It would definitely flush a rational thinker out of a cave.  But if I’ve learned anything about humans...it's that no one is actually a rational thinker.  Nor can we guarantee that they don’t have fire resistance.”  Herobrine paced around the room, looking around.  He snapped.  “What if I scare everyone out of the building first?”</p><p>“Scare?”  Steve didn’t like the sound of that.  Especially considering what the demon thought scared meant last time.  “How even?”</p><p>“I have a good method.  I have a feeling these peasants fear the wrong god.  I’ll put them on the straight and narrow.  Instill some doubt to face me again.” </p><p>“But...you’re not going to hurt them right?”</p><p>“Not at all.”  Herobrine paused, face looking troubled. He shook his head before beginning again.  “I’ll just chase them out of the caves.  Easy peasy.”</p><p>“And they’ll just run from you...because?”</p><p>“Oh ye of little faith.”  Herobrine showed off his sharp teeth.  “I give you my word no harm will come to the cultists at all.  Though, with my plan, you might get in the way a bit, you’ll need...”  </p><p>Herobrine jumped up gracefully onto one of the iron cauldrons and started rummaging through the bottles on the shelves.  “Aha.”  He picked up one filled with dark blue liquid, tossing it to the miner.  “Here drink this.”</p><p>Steve caught it so it didn’t break, fumbling when he didn’t get a good grip on it.  He held it up with slight disgust.  “Uh, I would rather not drink someone’s random potion, thanks.”</p><p>“It’s just night vision. You’re going to need it, trust me.”  Herobrine said without looking at him, muttering as he sorted through potions.   “Now invisibility will be worthless for you...you’re too noisy with that stupid shield.” He held onto a couple, using his powers to store them away in what he referred to as his ‘inventory’.  Steve was relieved to see none of the ones he picked up were pink.  </p><p>Seeming satisfied, Herobrine got down by leaning to one side.  The iron cauldron fell with him to the floor and powder spilt all around him.  </p><p>“Okay. So your job is to find a way to spread this stuff around. Make sure to do a few paths so if the trail gets broken it can still spread. Annoying how caves are so flame retardant. You're going to want to get a good trail leading outside. We are at the bottom of the circle so you really can't get lost. The mobs shouldn’t bother you unless you bother them, but it’s a bit risky so be careful and scream if you need help and don’t accidentally light the blaze powder too soon because it will not stop being on fire..”</p><p>“Mobs, fire, wait what, Herobrine!”  He couldn't keep up with the quick instructions. What was he even talking about?</p><p>"Don't worry. It's gunna be fun." Herobrine opened the door, looked over his shoulder and grinned.  With another snap of his fingers, the glowstone in the room and the torches in the hallway all died out.  </p><p>And Steve was left standing in complete darkness. He heard distant sounds of yelling already. Like one would when you were suddenly left in the dark for no reason. </p><p>The miner grimaced and fumbled with the bottle in his hand. He undid the cork and poured some of the potion onto his hands. He then brought the substance to his face. He rubbed a good amount around his eyes. The potion absorbed into his skin. </p><p>Immediately the room came back into view. Like it was being lit up by outside light. The night vision had worked. He guessed he better get to work too. </p><p>Steve rummaged through his bag. He kept a second one tucked away just in case something happened to his main one. It was always good to be prepared. </p><p>He scooped a bunch of the blaze powder into it from one of the many iron cauldrons and then slung it around his shoulders. </p><p>Tilting the bag slightly, he made a fine line of dust starting from the iron cauldron that Herobrine tipped over.  </p><p>While he moves along the length of the room, Steve's ears perked up. </p><p>The ever too familiar sound of zombies. And a spider?  And...maybe a creeper or two?  </p><p>Steve shuffled over to the door to the room, powder falling with his steps. </p><p>He opened the door and looked out. </p><p>And shut it immediately. "Ohhhhkayyyyy"</p><p>What he had seen was easily a dozen mobs.  Of all varieties. Just strolling casually down the hallway. With all the lights off, and a large group of people underground, they had easily spawned.</p><p>So this is what Herobrine had meant.  The ancient nether beast had a certain aura that projected to other mobs. Usually he used that aura to keep mobs away from them.  But he could also use it to manipulate them if he was super familiar with the mob type.  Nether creatures were very easy for him to control as he spent so long with them (practice made perfect).  Enderman too.  Creepers and skeletons seemed to give him some trouble.  Herobrine had explained it to him before but it was rather complex to wrap his head around.  Especially since Herobrine wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing either when he controlled these mobs.  </p><p>But it seemed whatever Herobrine had done, the mobs were not interested in him as much as their potential prey of cultists.  If they were, the zombies that had definitely made eye contact with him would be banging against the closed door. </p><p>It was incredibly risky.  If not extremely effective.  </p><p>Trusting Brine, Steve opened the door once again. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable creeper explosion. </p><p>The passing mobs ignored him completely. </p><p>Steve had to hold back a scream as an enderman teleported in his path.  His head instinctively tiled to the ground so he didn’t accidentally look at the eyes of the mob.</p><p>The mobs were all headed to the right, so Steve decided he better go left. And quick.</p><p>His heart beat in his chest as the mobs moved silently through the cave system just a few footsteps next to him.  </p><p>A creeper looked at him and hissed.  Steve walked faster.  “Brine, I am going to kill you if these cultists don’t get to you first...” </p><p>He did hear the sound of screaming and running down the cave system.  No obvious sounds of fighting could be heard. Hopefully the ‘plan’ was working and the cultists were being flushed from the cave system.  And hopefully no one was being hurt in the process. The cultists could easily outrun the mobs and head outside where they would be mostly safe. </p><p>He tried not to think about it as he walked the halls. So far he had not seen any other people. Or signs of people. </p><p>Instead he focused on dumping a steady stream of blaze powder out of his bag. </p><p>He made steady progress. Passing mob after deadly mob. And lots of random rooms. He didn't stop until a certain room caught his eye. </p><p>There was a double wooden door. It had been carved delicately with a large apple tree. Steve's curiosity got the better of him. </p><p>He approached the double doors, pushing them open slowly to not make much noise.  Despite his caution, the old doors creaked with the effort.</p><p>Through the doors was a very large cave.  The floor looked well worn.  In the middle of the room was a single redstone torch on what looked like a stone altar.  It illuminated the room in a strange way with his night vision.  </p><p>He slowly stepped into the room, feeling exposed in the large area. Normally he would be looking to make sure creepers didn't fall on his head. He shook the bag of blaze powder as he walked.  This must have been the place of worship that Herobrine had mentioned.</p><p>There was something else on the alter...a book of some sort.  </p><p>Steve stopped spreading the powder and approached the table. His fingers ghosted over the page.  He recognized the text.  </p><p>“Welcome heretic.”  </p><p>The wooden doors that had previously been left open, slammed shut.  Steve whipped around.  At the entrance to the room stood the cult leader.  Her golden mask glistened menacingly under her dark hood.  Her ornamental hammer was pressed against the thick wood door; the reason for its closing.</p><p>“Uhhhh hey!”  Steve’s body backed against the altar.  “Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>Her face turned, like a wolf's would when eyeing food, glaring up at him.  </p><p>“Don’t suppose you could just pretend you didn’t see me?  And we can go our separate ways?”</p><p>Her arm fell as she slowly approached him, hammer dragging on the hard stone.</p><p>“Gunna guess that’s a no?”  </p><p>“Your master is out there...bringing forth the circles of nether.  While you hide in here, disgracing our sacred altar.  And yet you have the audacity to ask for mercy?”  The leader finally spoke up.  Her tone was venomous.  </p><p>“Listen lady, I really don’t want to fight.”  He placed the blaze powder on the table, knowing it was probably going to come down to a fight anyways.  It always did.</p><p>“My forces are on the run...spread thin by the demon’s powers.  It has ruined everything we have been working so hard to achieve.”</p><p>“Sorry?”  Steve reached for the diamond sword.  “But to be fair, you did attack us first.”</p><p>She ignored him as she slowly closed the distance between them.  “My role was so simple...capture and sacrifice it.”  </p><p>She was just in arms length now.  Almost mechanically, she picked up the hammer from the ground and raised it high up.  “...But if we can’t have the demon, maybe we can have the next best thing.”</p><p>Steve jumped to the left, anticipating the blow.  The leader grunted as she slammed the hammer down.  It smashed into the altar, chipping a bit of marble off. She laughed, bringing the hammer up again.</p><p>But she was slow with the heavy weapon.  And Steve was able to dodge easily.  He wasn’t sure what her plan here was.  A hammer didn’t seem to be the best weapon for her.  But she was trying her very best to wield it.  She would’ve been better off with a dagger.  She was quicker than he was and could probably do some major damage.  Aesthetics didn’t matter when your life was in danger.</p><p>She responded with a feral growl, crashing the hammer down towards his head.  Steve blocked up, having to bend down slightly.  She was also rather short.  It wasn’t a fair fight by any means.  He pushed her back with his foot, trying not to hit too hard.  “Why are you trying to sacrifice me?  Brine I get...but I’m no one.  Can’t you like...get a cow or something?”  Steve held them there together.  Her body shook with effort, trying to crash down the hammer onto his head.  “Or better yet just not sacrifice anything?”</p><p>“You’re a sinner.”  Her intense eyes glared daggers at him behind the mask. “But it’s not too late.  I can sense you haven’t been fully tainted by it.”  She took a single step forward, really trying to use any momentum to get the hammer to move downwards.  “Just stop trying to fight back...I can cleanse you of this mortal folly.” </p><p>The movement caused his blade to slip off of the hammer.  The hammer fell onto his shoulder, which hurt slightly, but didn’t do any real damage to him.  The sword, however, came into direct contact with her face.  The enchanted blade tore right through the mask material.  It shattered as he pulled the sword back.  The cult leader screeched out, dropping the hammer and clawing at her face.  There was no sign of harm.  But she acted as if he had splashed lava on her skin. “YOU HEATHEN!”</p><p>She tried to pick up the hammer, but Steve got to it first and backed up.  So she instead let out a scream and collapsed on the ground.  As if the hammer being taken from her had also taken her entire soul.  </p><p>“Dude you need to chill.” Steve raised an eyebrow.  “Maybe get out of the secret underground lair every once in a while.  As a miner I can tell you, spending too much time without sunlight can drive you nuts.”</p><p>She shook on the floor, making no attempt to get back up.  A hand lay over her face.</p><p>“Now get out of here.  It’s over.  You’ve lost.”  Steve threw the hammer on the complete other side of the room.  She made no attempt to move.  “No like really...we’re planning on blowing up your base.  You’ll be trapped if you stay here.”</p><p>But the cult leader did not move.</p><p>“Fine I guess.  I warned you.  Can’t make you do something you don’t want to do.”  Steve turned to start walking away.  Clearly the defeated woman was done.  Maybe she wanted to go down with the ship.</p><p>But this was not the case, as soon Steve learned the true intention was to get him to let his guard down.  In an instant, she lurched forward, grabbing at the diamond sword on his belt.  </p><p>“Hey!”  Steve yelled out, moving backwards.  But it was too late.  She had the sword.  Steve took out his own iron sword in retaliation.  Ready to fight off attacks.  </p><p>But the diamond sword was enchanted.  And his was just a regular iron sword.  Steve was only able to hastily fend off one slash of the diamond blade before his sword was ripped from his hands.  The woman was laughing breathilly.  Breathlessly.  Endlessly.  </p><p>“You condemned yourself.”  The woman spat at him as he dodged.  “When you sided with that thing.”</p><p>Steve wanted to retort back, but he was too busy trying not to be sliced in half.  </p><p>“I can’t let you live.  I can’t let you leave!  You stand for everything I hate!”  The woman slashed at him with every sentence.  Steve jumped back to avoid being shredded.</p><p>Her attack pattern was sloopy and predictable.  With quick precision, Steve was able to disarm her after a large swing.  He grabbed her wrist and squeezed just as Brine had done in the alleyway yesterday.  She let out a yelp as the sword clattered to the ground.</p><p>Steve took the opportunity to push her back with all his weight so she also fell to the ground.  </p><p>Steve grabbed at the sword’s handle.  She grabbed at the sword’s blade.  The woman brought the blade up to her own throat, hands bleeding from the sharp diamond.  </p><p>“Go ahead and kill me.” She laughed up at him, spitting on his face “Prove you are like that murderous nether spawn!”</p><p>“What the actual fuck is wrong with you lady!”  Steve wanted to drop the sword, but didn’t want to be left defenseless.  She was actively crazy.  “I don’t want to kill you!”</p><p>“But you must!” She pushed the blade closer to her throat.  The tip of the diamond pierced her skin and a bubble of blood formed.  “Everything happens for a reason!  We were destined to fight!  Only one of us must make it out alive!  I was destined to die for Notch!  Under your hand!  It’s how the eternal fight must go.”</p><p>“What are you even talking about!?”  Steve tried to pull back the knife.  But her hands caught in the rough, serrated edges of the weapon and held tight in place.</p><p>“Kill me!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“DO IT!”</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, Steve balled his hand up into a tight fist, reeled back, and used all of his momentum to swing forward.  His fist connected with her face, a sharp noise ringing out.</p><p>Her body twisted from the force and fell to the ground.  The diamond sword with it.  Droplets of blood splattered.  </p><p>Steve let out a big sigh of relief when the woman did not stir.  He reached down quickly to double check that she hadn’t slit her throat in the process.  A brief glance confirmed that she was okay.  Just stunned. </p><p>“Nice one.”  The miner jolted at the sound of a voice and soft clapping.  He looked over to find Brine leaning against the door on the entrance to the room.  The demon had a smile on his face, looking amused.</p><p>“Oh...thanks.”  Ow, he thought, trying to discreetly shake his hand out.  Her face had been boney.  “How long have you been standing there?”</p><p>“Just in time to see that punch.”  Herobrine pushed himself off the doorway, walking towards them.  “I just did a sweep of the building.  Everyone’s out.  I made a hole for the mobs to escape through.  No need for them to burn up.  I see you were busy huh?”</p><p>“You could say that.” His gaze fell on the unconscious woman at his feet. </p><p>“Not hurt are you?”  Herobrine asked as he approached.  Steve could ask the same to Brine.  His clothes were a bit torn up.  Thankfully no blood could be seen, besides the stain already there.  So that gave him a small comfort. </p><p>“No...hurting for a good night’s sleep though.  Let’s get out of this place, please.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more.”  Herobrine extended a hand.  </p><p>“Wait.  I gotta spread the rest of this powder and...”  Steve motioned to the unconscious cult leader.  “We gotta take her with us.”</p><p>“Do we have to?”  Herobrine moaned.  “Who knows, she might miraculously survive a cave in.   Happens all the time.”</p><p>Steve brought up his hands, motioning, ‘sorry, don’t like it either, but it has to be done’.</p><p>Herobrine rolled his eyes, head rolling with emphasis. “Goody goody.  Meet you outside then.”  He grabbed the lady by the wrist, not even attempting to lift her up as he teleported away.</p><p>Steve picked up the blaze powder bag he had left on the altar.  His eyes swept across the table, looking for the text.  It was gone.</p><p>Pushing down the sense of random dread that gave him, Steve hurriedly left the room.  He had already spread enough in here anyways.  </p><p>Steve felt a bit of vertigo as his vision wavered in and out.  The night potion was starting to wear off.   He needed to hurry up, lest he have to stand there like a blind idiot until Brine came and dragged him out.</p><p>Now with everyone out of the tunnels, including the mobs, Steve wasn’t as diligent about spreading around the dust.  He instead worked on making it a singular line.  There was no risk of the line being cut and their plan being ruined.</p><p>He finished the job just as his vision returned to normal and he could see the outside light filtering in at the top of the cave.  </p><p>Herobrine was waiting there for him.  </p><p>Steve looked around, blinking at the harsh light of the desert.  They were the only two people left.  Many footprints in the shifting sand were the only proof that there had been people here in the first place.  </p><p>He dumped the extra bag on the ground.  The glittering substance that fell out mixed easily with the fine grains of sand dusting the entrance.  </p><p>“Would you like to do the honors?”  Herobrine asked him, holding up a flaming torch.  He must’ve grabbed an unlit one at some point.</p><p>Steve shook his head no, and stepped back. So Brine shrugged and tossed the torch into the blaze powder.  </p><p>The fire instantly sparked up a chain reaction.  The blaze powder burned fiercely.  </p><p>Herobrine placed a hand on his shoulder and the two of them transported a few yards away.</p><p>“Hey, warn me please!”  Steve huffed at the sudden loss of breathing capabilities.  </p><p>“Sorry.  Don’t need us falling in a cave in.  Sand is a nether of a thing to climb out of.”  Brine started walking away.  Steve followed suit, looking one more time over his shoulder at the small cloud of smoke that was beginning to form.  It sounded like fireworks being lit.  </p><p>“Think that did the trick?”  Steve asked.  A large explosion and the sound of many rocks falling answered that question.  But Herobrine didn’t stop to look back.  So neither did Steve.  </p><p>They passed by the lookout point.  Terry had been cut free.  And in his place sat the unconscious leader.  </p><p>“Someone’ll cut her loose eventually.”  Herobrine explained, sensing Steve’s question.  Steve nodded.</p><p>They walked along packed sand, a small indicator that there was a road leading away from the lair.  Steve looked up at the sun, duley noting that they were thankfully headed away from the endless city.</p><p>“You know they’ll come after me, right?”  Herobrine said, for the first time looking back at him.  “Destroying the base will keep them gone for a while...but who knows when they could attack again.”</p><p>Steve shrugged.  “Yeah.  That’s what the cult leader said.”  He paused.  “But I guess all that means is we will have to be more vigilant.  At least hanging out with you is never boring.”</p><p>Herobrine smiled at that.  A sense of calm washing over his face.  And the two continued on their way, ready for the next adventure life would throw at them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The exact moment when Herobrine and Steve individually realize they have it bad for each other.  Two separate stories with the same prompt.  </p><p>In terms of a timeline so far it goes: Problems with Pufferfish, An Apple a Day, The Phantom Menace, and then Advice from a Friend (happening about half a year to a year after phantom).  Though they’re loosely tied together so take it as you will.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Herobrine - An Apple a Day</p><p> </p><p>How could this have happened?</p><p>There was just too much blood.  Fuck, there was so much blood.  Did humans normally bleed out like this?  It felt like it was coating every inch of him.  </p><p>It had happened so fast.  Too fast.  Nothing should be faster than him.  How could he have let this happen?   </p><p>They were mining together.  It was rather dull, but not unpleasant.  He was sitting against an old, rusted minecart, complaining how abandoned mineshafts were always so confusing to navigate.  Steve was on tip-toes, on a wooden block, reaching up to mine some gold left in the ceiling.  </p><p>Steve had stopped wearing armor.  Why would he need it?  He was around to protect him.  He should have protected him.</p><p>He hadn’t sensed the mob.  Hadn’t even expected one to dare hunt in his territory.  Until it was way too late.  It had done what it was made to do; creep up on its victims when they weren’t looking and explode.</p><p>Steve was retorting to his remark about the complicated pattern of the abandoned mineshaft, saying the only reason it was like that was because of deterioration. </p><p>It happened too fast. It happened so fast.</p><p>And he hadn’t even been able to rip it to shreds after...the suicidal bastard.  </p><p>Steve’s back had been facing him when it happened.  The explosion hit the miner straight in the side and launched him down another corridor.  </p><p>He bolted over, rushing around the corner so fast his feet dented the minecart he was leaning on and his shoulder scraped against the cave wall as he turned.  But that didn’t matter. </p><p>“Steve!?”  He croaked out, his throat was dry.  He didn’t know his throat could get dry.  Everything tasted and smelled like gunpowder. It burned his eyes and throat. </p><p>The miner didn’t respond.  He was laying on his side on the ground.  Hands folded together.  The pickaxe had been thrown a few feet away.  His eyes were closed.  For a terrifying second, Herobrine thought he was gone. His own heart started beating again once he held Steve's wrist and found a weak but steady heartbeat. </p><p>Blood was everywhere. It coated the walls.  It mixed sickeningly with the taste of gunpowder.  He couldn't bring himself to even look at the blast wound, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Steve's face. It was hard enough for him to look at the big bruise forming on the side of his head where it had collided with the cave floor. But he knew how much blood was too much blood.  And this was too much.  It spilled under the miner as his chest weakly rose and fell, encroaching on his vision.  </p><p>He had to calm down. Calm down and think of a plan. Having too much experience with death, he knew he had a short window of time before things got really serious. </p><p>Get him out of the cave. Get him home. There were supplies there.</p><p>He picked him up slowly, cradling him in his arms and holding him close to his chest. Being as careful as his panicking body could allow. He watched Steve’s lips twitch and eyes scrunch.  Obviously in pain even though utterly unconscious.  Should he support his head more?  There could be a concussion.  But there was also a hole in his side so did the concussion take priority really?</p><p>There was a faint notion that he was talking to himself.  He wasn't sure what words he was saying. There was a persistent ringing in his ears.  Probably from the loud explosion. Maybe. Hopefully. </p><p>He racked his brain, trying to remember the exit.  Steve would’ve remembered how to get out.  Herobrine didn’t bother himself with remembering...hadn’t for a while.  He always had the time to get out so what did it matter if he got lost?  Now it mattered.</p><p>He teleported down a corridor that looked promising.  The man in his arms gasped for air, like a squid thrown on dry land, as soon as they were out of the teleport.  He couldn’t do too many teleports looking for a way out.  Steve needed to breathe right now as much as possible.  He had to be smart.  His heart beat so fast he swore it could leap out of his chest.  A sharp tooth on his lip was slowly drawing blood of his own.</p><p>But the hot wet blood gushing onto his hands as he held Steve close told him that he should also get a move on.  Almost blindly trusting his instincts, Herobrine teleported them through the cave.  He followed burning torches and footprints left in the dirt.  Time seemed to slow.  He couldn’t go fast enough.  Steve wheezed against him.  </p><p>By some miracle he found his way out of the caves and instantly took off, teleporting across the plains.  He at least knew their coordinates easily and could find their way home from that.  </p><p>It was raining.  So hard that he had to keep the teleports short due to the low visibility.  He had to shake his head every once in a while to get his long wet hair out of his eyes to move forward; his hand being too occupied keeping the gasping miner tucked close. His panicked body screamed at him to sprint instead of using the slow teleports that seemed to rip Steve's breath from him like a punch in the gut. But he was sure the sprinting would cause more damage and would in actuality be slower. He might have internal damage that isn't helping his breathing either. Hold on. It's not far. But it felt so far. </p><p>They had gone a few miles away looking for the mineshaft.  The rainy day was the reason they had decided on the adventure in the first place.  The sky was dark, despite it still being afternoon.  A thick storm was brewing above them.  Herobrine could feel the electricity buzzing in the air. Lightning danced across the clouds.  A threatening omen for the demon.</p><p>Finally they reached the small home.  Herobrine didn’t even bother opening the door; looking through a gap in the curtains in the small front window to teleport inside.  At this point, both of them were soaked to the bone.  And Steve’s breathing was shallow and harsh.  </p><p>He set the unconscious miner on the couch in the main room to the left.  Steve liked to sit on it in the morning, looking out at the rising sun of the day, usually a cup of coffee in his hands.  Before going off to do chores.</p><p>But now Steve was sprawled out, head lulled uselessly to the side.  Quickly bleeding out. Blood and rain water spilled onto the upholstery.  </p><p>He...should assess the damage.</p><p>He didn’t want to look, already knowing exactly what he would find.  Explosion wounds from creepers always looked the same.  </p><p>He ripped the miner's trusty bag full of random supplies and also his tattered shirt off, carefully as to not upset the wound.  He didn’t think it would matter even if it did.  He would have to mend the bag but the shirt was a lost cause. He would burn it later.  Herobrine felt sick.  Blood never made him feel sick. Fuck</p><p>Steve's right side was horrific. It was a mess of dark flowing blood and singed skin. It started right under his armpit and travelled all the way down to above his hip. His arm might've taken some of the blow if he wasn't reaching up. But there was a literal hole in his friend. There must have been a broken rib too with the way the miner wheezed even now. </p><p>Healing potion was the first thing that came to his mind. He peeled himself away, having to convince his eyes to stop looking at the wound now that he had seen it. </p><p>Numbly but nimbly he tore through every chest in Steve's house. He was able to find some bandages but that was really it. His panic began to rise, threatening to bubble over, as he looked through the last of the chests. </p><p>Steve didn't have any potions. Did the miner even have a brewing stand?  Who doesn't keep a brewing stand in their house nowadays? Why hadn't he thought of this before?!  Herobrine didn't keep much on him, preferring to keep a clean inventory. He could always teleport to the Nether. Time didn't matter. It mattered now. He would have to go into the Nether and retrieve the supplies. But Steve didn't have that much time. Herobrine could almost see the ticks counting away before he was gone forever. </p><p>He could cauterize the wound.  Or make a tourniquet?  Get some time back. Could you use a tourniquet on his middle like that? But what good would that do anyways?  There was internal damage that needed to be healed first. Without a potion, he would just bleed out from the inside.  He had to go to the Nether quickly.  But it was raining...it would be hard to create a portal right outside.  He’d have to go underground.  Did he even have healing potions prepared?  Did he have watermelon?  Steve didn't grow watermelon in the garden. He could kill a bunch of ghasts instead.  He should have ghast tears at the castle.  Should. This was all happening too fast.  He needed more time!</p><p>Herobrine couldn’t breathe.  He knew he had to decide to do something.  But his feet wouldn’t move. He was losing time just thinking. But he didn't know what the right move was. Oh gods.</p><p>The thunder outside grew louder. </p><p>His vision was blurry. He stared down at his hands.  His vision blurred further. There was so much blood on him. He looked down at his body, clothes turned almost black from the blood. </p><p>He held himself, fire erupting from his hands.  He just had to get the blood off of him and focus.  It was all this damned blood.  That was the issue.  Not his indecisiveness. This was all his fault. How could he let this happen? He scratched at his arms.  The warm blood just dried further on him.  It wouldn't come off. His flames licked hotter against him. </p><p>Steve stirred slightly, features uncomfortable.  It brought Herobrine back to reality.  He was standing there, arms completely engulfed in flames so much so that his own shirt, which was decently flame retardant, was beginning to catch fire.  The fire lit up Steve’s feverish face.  He realized the miner was sweating.  The heat was uncomfortable for him.</p><p>Herobrine grabbed his head, grabbing big fistfuls of hair, willing the fire away. His vision was turning less white, less blurry. He had to get control back.  He couldn’t slip. He was okay.  Steve would be okay.  He had to be okay.</p><p>“What do I do?”  He hissed to himself, rocking back and forth on his feet, scratching absentmindedly at the dried blood.  He was used to destroying.  Used to killing people.  He could probably think of a thousand ways to hurt someone right now...but not a single idea floated into his mind on how to heal a simple blast wound.  He was centuries old.  How did he not spend a few minutes learning this?  </p><p>The thunder crashed outside.  Herobrine whipped around, facing the front window.  “SHUT UP!”  He cried out, suddenly insulted by the noisy storm. His hands absentmindedly flared up again.</p><p>Focus.  He turned around, ignoring the storm and instead scratching at the blood on his hands again.  This isn’t helping.  The clock is ticking.  His health is ticking.  "Get out of here. But he needs me here. But I need to go get potions. But I can't just leave him." The words he had been saying to himself breached his ears finally. A strong voice, his own voice, boomed. Help him dammit.</p><p>Before Herobrine’s mind made itself up.  A flash of lightning lit up the entire room, quickly followed by another strong rolling thunder.  The storm was at its peak.</p><p>And a separate gleam caught his eye.</p><p>Herobrine turned to look.  He knew that glow anywhere. Like a nightmare that never quit.  Like a mistake that haunts you for eternity late at night.  The gleam made his heart stop.</p><p>On Steve’s side table closest to the couch, now sat a golden apple.</p><p>Herobrine’s vision was almost lost to the white hot rage that followed.</p><p>“No." His feet slowly backed away from the apple. He had whispered it. Hissed it out like a curse.</p><p>"NO." He now screamed, whole body rocking with the momentum of the action. </p><p>"FUCK YOU NO WAY!  NO WAY EVER!” Herobrine cursed.  And cursed again. Anger clawed at his chest.  He clawed at his chest. He placed around the house, gripping his hair tightly.  </p><p>"THAT”  He pointed at the apple accusingly. “IS NOT HAPPENING!"</p><p>The apple sat waiting for him.  Knowingly. </p><p>“This is YOUR fault!” He screamed at the window.  At the storm.  It wasn’t.  There was no one to blame but himself.  He was panting. “You did this, didn’t you!?”  He alone had let it happen.  It happened so fast...how could he have been so careless.</p><p>Rain hit the window in waves.  The curtains were only opened a slit, causing the lighting’s glow to fall directly on Steve as it flashed in the dark sky.  </p><p>“You think I even care?”  Herobrine laughed, swaying his shoulder forward. “So what if he- SO WHAT IF HE DIES?”  </p><p>The word tasted bad on his tongue.  Dies. Steve would die.  He would die if he didn’t use that apple.  There wasn't any time for anything else. He wasted too much time trying to decide what to do. This was the only way. He knew that. Both of them knew that. Herobrine grit his teeth, growling with the thunder.</p><p>“He’s just some dumb mortal that showed up in my life!  I don’t care!  You hear me!  I don’t give two shits about him.”  But he wasn’t even convincing himself.  His voice was growing weaker. He was growing weaker. His eternal flame was being snuffed out. </p><p>Herobrine winced as his hands hit the floor.  He couldn’t support himself anymore.  He didn't want to support himself anymore. </p><p>“I-I don’t need him...”  He choked out.  “I don’t-”</p><p>The storm didn't answer back. Notch had already said enough without saying a word. </p><p>Deep down, he knew it was the only way.  He hated it but it was the only way he could save him.  He swallowed away the vile temper that always seemed to follow him like a shadow.</p><p>Trying to keep his arms steady and powers in check (he was pretty sure he was leaving burn marks on the floor Steve had worked so hard to make) he picked himself up and begrudgingly grabbed the ‘gift’ left on the table.  </p><p>Then with heavy steps he turned and walked over to where Steve lay on the couch.  His knees shook as he crouched down.  He gripped Steve's arm for support. To ground himself. Keep himself in check. He couldn't lose control while he did this. He was pretty sure Notch wouldn't bless him with another gift. Steve's skin was wet and warm. Full of life. Quickly fading life. </p><p>Herobrine brought the apple to his lips, taking a large bite of it. The tang was a shock to the system. And he fought all the instinct he had in his body not to gag and spit it immediately back out again. His teeth practically buzzed, feeling the power it contained. </p><p>He chewed just enough to get it slightly soft and spit it into his hand, which was hesitant to stop holding the mortal close. </p><p>"I'm sorry. This is really gross, but you'll choke otherwise." He whispered down at the miner. Quietly so no one else could hear but Steve...if he was conscious. Why couldn't it have been a healing potion?  Stupid damn egotistical...Beggars choosers though. </p><p>He opened Steve's mouth and pushed the apple salve deep down his throat. A trembling hand caressed his throat to get him to swallow. </p><p>Thankfully, miraculously, it worked. Steve swallowed all of the salve; discomfort appeared on his face for a moment as the rough substance went down his throat. </p><p>Golden light engulfed the wound in an instant. The blood flow stopped immediately. The burns and bruises vanished.</p><p>Herobrine sat back, feeling that his legs would no longer support him. <br/>He watched as the bloody mess on Steve's side began healing itself.  Internal organs patched themselves up, bones popped back into place, skin crawled up to fill the void left by the explosion.  Even the sweat, rain, and blood on his skin dissolved upward in a flowing golden light. Though Herobrine’s clothes, Steve’s jeans, and the couch remained stained. </p><p>And then the effects were over. Steve's body settled into the couch. His breathing was normal.  Everything had been fixed, had been healed, by the divine fruit. </p><p>Herobrine fell backwards onto the floor, knees in the air. One arm laid draped to the side, clutching the apple with a single bite mark.  The skin had already turned from golden back to red. The other arm was propped up, hand hiding his eyes. Trying to force back hot tears that escaped down the side of his face. His entire being felt tired and spent..like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even after his fights with his brother was he left this exhausted. He could probably curl up in a dark place and not move for a decade. </p><p>He sucked in a few deep breaths, steadying his breathing and calming himself down. It was okay. Steve was okay. It was over. </p><p>"This doesn't change a damn thing by the way." He spoke loudly to the sky as he finally removed his hand and the last of the tears fell from blinking eyes.  The thunder was rolling along the plains now, the main storm off in the distance. </p><p>He wouldn't tell Steve. He decided. As far as he had to know...Brine had gone to the nether and gotten a health potion. Herobrine crushed the remaining portion of the apple in his hands. The last of the rage inside of him spilling with the juice of the fruit. He then shoved it aside next to <br/>Steve's shirt. He would burn it too. </p><p>He wanted to lay there forever. Soak in the delicious sound of Steve just breathing normally. But he knew his job wasn't done. </p><p>Steve would need time to recover.  Even with a Notch Apple, that was a lot of damage for a mortal to take.  He'd be more comfortable in his bed. And Herobrine needed to clean all this blood up. It would stain horribly if left to set for too long. </p><p>He peeled himself off the floor. He sniffled slightly but otherwise he was calmer.  His brain didn't feel all muddled. He had time to think now. He had all the time in the world now. </p><p>First things first was to get Steve out of his blood stained clothes, off of the blood stained couch, and into his nice soft bed.</p><p>Herobrine removed Steve's shoes and socks first. They were damp and muddy but otherwise untouched. Everything had a faint aroma of gunpowder. He would hope it would fade in time. He may go take a bath in a lava pool later just to rid himself of the horrid stench of memory that still plagued his nose. </p><p>Herobrine looked at Steve's jeans. And hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure why he hesitated but then realized he was trying to figure out if he should go through the effort of removing them or just rip them off. They were stained with blood and soaked. There was also mud from where the miner walked. He thought about how much effort it would be to carefully remove them and then clean them and his tired body decided he could be lazy for this chore. He would offer to buy Steve some new clothes. They could go to town when it wasn't so rainy. Instead, he carefully ripped the material off to the sides of both his leg like one would open a letter. He accomplished the act quickly and threw the material next to the shirt. He would burn them soon after. </p><p>His face felt a bit warm. While he had seen the miner in just his boxers plenty of times (when they would go swimming, sometimes early in the morning or late at night when he was in the middle of changing, or just hot days in general) the fact that the miner was unconscious made this all a bit awkward.  He felt like he was violating Steve's privacy at this point.  Normally he wouldn't care...he was centuries old, not much fazed him anymore, but this whole episode of emotions had him on edge. He left the boxers untouched. There was blood on them but it was already drying (his tight jeans had absorbed most of the blood) and it wouldn't stain the new clothes. He hoped Steve would have the intelligence to change once he woke up. Herobrine never wanted to see his blood again. </p><p>With everything taken off, Herobrine popped over to Steve's bedroom real quick. In his search for potions he had seen clothes. He picked up a larger shirt and some sweatpants. Easy to put on. </p><p>He then popped back over. His eyes wandered over the miners exposed chest. Happy to see it rising and falling easily, in a deep sleep. With careful hands, he put the shirt and sweatpants on Steve. He didn't even stir in his sleep. </p><p>Herobrine scooped up the miner in his arms carefully and slowly, like even the slightest jostle would break him more.  He had never really thought of Steve as delicate before. Choosing to walk this time, he strolled softly over to the bedroom. It was dark in the room. Perfect to get some rest. </p><p>He laid down Steve in the bed, covering him with all the blankets. Steve instantly curled up in the bed, getting into his comfortable position even in his deep sleep. </p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed, lost in the sounds of Steve's strong heartbeat. </p><p>Now it was officially done.  Steve was safe at home. The creeper was dead.  It was over and he never had to experience that awful occurence ever again. </p><p>Except...</p><p>There was an aching tug in his chest. The realization that Steve was mortal. Meaning this wouldn't be the last time this happened. Steve was mortal.</p><p>He shoved that thought all the way down in his subconscious.  Instead he made a promise to himself right there, sitting on the edge of the bed.  He would keep this mortal safe for as long as he lived. Steve was the purest soul he had ever met.  He had to be protected at all costs.</p><p>Filled with new resolve, Herobrine got up to finish his duties. He would burn the clothes, clean up the blood, and mend the miner's bag.  While he was dry from the episode, his clothes were still stained. He would go to the nether for a quick trip to get some clothes. And maybe start setting up a brewing stand. </p><p>He exerted his presence across the chunk.  Letting mobs know to stay well away for the rest of the night. He panted with the effort, but he didn't want anything disrupting the miner's peaceful sleep. </p><p>The miner left out a soft sigh as Herobrine stood to leave, and muttered something unintelligible, settling further into the bed as he fell deeper into a comfortable sleep. The demon watched his face grow calmer as it nuzzled into the soft pillow. </p><p>Herobrine’s heart fluttered. </p><p>And then his stomach dropped. </p><p>...oh no</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>Steve - Advice from a Friend</p><p>It was a hot, lazy early afternoon. The kind of day that Alex would prefer to spend down in the mines. It was always the same temperature down there. Dead of winter, heat of summer. Same temperature. Unless you hit a pocket of lava of course. </p><p>But Alex was not doing that as Steve strolled onto her land. She was busy fighting and cursing at weeds. Sweating her ass off. She had her hair tied up in a messy ponytail that was tucked away under a straw hat that she had traded in town for some emeralds.  It kept the sun off her neck as she hacked away with her flimsy stone hoe. There was a rather long, winding weed invading her already pathetic looking wheat field.  It had planted roots faster than a small oak sapling. It was her own fault, really. She didn't keep her garden very neat. There were better things to do. But wheat was fairly easy to grow (if you didn't let it get covered in weeds) so she kept a small batch of it. Any other vegetables she would buy from town or steal from Steve. </p><p>Steve rarely made the trip up to see her. They met once a month in a town that was about halfway between their land.  So it was surprising to see him. Unannounced, even. He would sometimes write a letter to her if he did plan to visit. </p><p>What was more surprising was he was traveling alone. Ever since Steve had settled on his current land and accidentally ran into that Nether demon, the two had been practically inseparable. </p><p>"Steve!" She leaned on the hoe and wiped her brow with her arm as he finally approached at an acceptable talking distance. "I wasn't expecting you. What's the occasion?"</p><p>"Hey Alex."  He smiled. His smile was off, forced.  Alex was instantly worried. </p><p>He didn't look hurt. Which was always Alex's first priority on the list of worries she kept for Steve.  While the miner profession was a dangerous one, Steve had somehow gotten himself an even more dangerous lifestyle. The demon seemed to attract trouble at all times. But Steve didn't even look tired from the long walk, let alone injured. </p><p>He looked like he was distracted. In deep thought.  The poor thing hadn't even packed a proper bag it looked like.  Just his normal satchel filled with odds and ends and a sword hastily shoved in it. </p><p>Once again, it was odd Steve wasn't accompanied by the demon. </p><p>Which only left one possibility...</p><p>Steve scratched at his arm, not meeting her gaze. "I...I need your advice on something."</p><p>So it was indeed, something to do with Herobrine. Alex took in a breath and held it for a while.  She let it out with a warm smile, dropping her hoe that was tangled in the long weed, threw off her hat, and motioned at him. "Let's go inside. You look like you could use a sandwich and a cold drink."</p><p>He nodded, muttering 'that sounds good' and followed her to her house. It wasn't a traditional house like Steve's.  More like a cave that was carved to be a house. She didn't stick around home often so she didn't need much. She had a very small kitchen, a table, and a bed in the same room, and a bathroom carved off to the side with some simple red stone plumbing.  It would be easier to have an outhouse but fighting off mobs at night when you had to go was not fun. She had allowed herself two windows to allow for natural sunlight to light up the room.  And a solid oak door to keep out wandering zombies. Her house was higher up on a mountain away from people so she didn't get many but it was good to be cautious. </p><p>She opened the door and led Steve (who was acting like a zombie himself) into one of the two chairs at her table. </p><p>He sat down with a hard plop. She removed his bag from his body, just once again checking to make sure he wasn't hurt. Like one would do with a drunk friend. Steve had done the same for her many times in the past. It was her turn to mother him. </p><p>"I'm going to make some egg salad sandwiches. That okay?" She squeezed his shoulders. He nodded. </p><p>So she got to work. Fixing them both some hearty sandwiches. She made sure to put extra in Steve's. He forgot to eat sometimes. So did she but right now it was about Steve. </p><p>She set the sandwiches down. Steve stared at it, no intention to eat it, it seemed. </p><p>"Lemonade good?" She asked him. She had made some fresh just yesterday using lemons from town. </p><p>"Yeah that's fine." Steve answered softly. </p><p>She poured two glasses and brought them to the table. She sat down across from Steve. He opened his mouth to speak. She put up a finger. "Eat first. Then talk."</p><p>Steve closed his mouth and looked at the sandwich. He picked at it with his fingers, nibbling at some bread. There was a spark in his eyes as soon as he had some and he picked up the sandwich eating greedily. Like she thought, he hadn't realized how hungry he had been. </p><p>Alex ate more slowly. Chewing while she thought. </p><p>"So did he leave again?"  Alex finally asked when Steve ate the last bit of sandwich. "That was the issue the last time you looked this down."</p><p>"Oh." Steve's head perked up like he forgot where he was. You could almost see his brain start to work through the question. "No, that's not it."  </p><p>He pushed the plate away from himself. Fiddling with the napkins she left out. </p><p>Then he straightened out. Jawline stiff. He spoke the next words clearly. Like he had thought then over in his head a million times.  The tone was calm and calculated. "I think I have a crush on Brine."</p><p>There was silence that followed. Dead air between them as they both absorbed the sentence.  Alex finally spoke to break the unbearable silence. </p><p>“You’re joking.”  Alex wanted to laugh. She already knew this, deep down. She hadn't spent too much time around the two but she could see it as clear as day. The way they looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. The way Steve talked about him. She wasn't dumb. It was obvious. But even still hearing him admit it was a slap of cold hard reality. And her brain was left with only one response. "Him!?"</p><p>Steve buried his head under his arms on the table.  His face couldn’t get any redder.  “You’re not helping Alex.”</p><p>“Him.”</p><p>“Yes him.”</p><p>“You’re serious.”</p><p>“I wish I was joking.”</p><p>"You like him."</p><p>Steve looked out from under his arm at her with one eye. "Might be more than that."</p><p>"Notch save me." She took a long gulp from her lemonade. She wished she had gone for something stronger knowing where this conversation was going. "You better not be asking me to give you the talk or anything."</p><p>"No no no." If Steve could faze into the table, he would have. "NETHER no. I've got that covered thanks."</p><p>"Okay then what?" </p><p>"I just...don't know what to do." He sat up, looking her dead in the eyes for help. The man sounded defeated. This was not what she was used to seeing him like. Only Herobrine made him act like this. </p><p>"So just to clarify. You have it bad for Herobrine."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"A centuries old mass murderer"</p><p>"...Yes. But-"</p><p>"Yeah I know." She cut him off, with a waving hand. She knew he was going to explain what he explained tirelessly.  He's changed. It wasn't actually his fault.  He would never blah blah blah she was sick of it. "Is he even human?"</p><p>"Yes!" Steve insisted. His voice was raising. A bit insulted. His eyes were angry though he blinked it away. This clearly wasn't the response he was hoping for. </p><p>"But he's so old." Alex was becoming angry too. But it was an anger that had been with her for a while. She could see this coming slowly and figured that the demon would leave before things got too out of hand. </p><p>"Well, technically-" Steve began but Alex was done with the excuses.  She had heard them all. </p><p>"You're literally thinking of fucking the devil." She slammed a hand on the table, standing up. </p><p>"Alex please."  He pleaded back, voice cracking. </p><p>Alex instantly felt bad and wished she could take it all back.  Steve was in serious trouble. And she was making it worse. </p><p>She slunk back in her own chair with an exaggerated sigh. "You never make anything easy Steven." </p><p>"Trust me, I know."  He didn't look at her. He was still quiet. </p><p>This was hard for Steve. She could tell. This was new. He had crushes in the past that they had talked about. Mostly childhood they giggled over late at night. A couple in his adult years (the majority that he cried over on her shoulder. He was a sensitive soul).  But this was entirely different.  She could tell. </p><p>She needed to stop trying to apply logic to this situation. Because there was no logic sometimes.  Sometimes it just was what it was. </p><p>"Hey. I'm sorry." Alex said, placing her hands on the table and trying to meet his gaze. "You came here for help and I'm not helping, like you said.  I'm just worried.  Not just for your physical or your mental health...but like, I don't know, your spiritual too?  I know not all of those stories we've heard of him are true but some of them are."</p><p>"It's okay.  I'm worried too." He fiddled with the lemonade glass.  She could tell that wasn't what he was worried about. </p><p>"You sure about this?"  Alex asked one more time.  She would never ask him again. </p><p>Steve let out a half hearted laugh, but he did not look joyous. "Positive."</p><p>"Well then..." Alex pushed her chair out and reached behind her in a chest. She pulled out a bottle of vodka. Something some of the villagers made out of leftover or rotten potatoes. "Let's start over and do this the correct way shall we?"</p><p>She popped the cork off and added a few shots to her lemonade. Just like Steve and her did when they were teenagers. Well after Steve's parents had died and shortly before her own had died. She handed the bottle to Steve. He hesitated before grabbing the bottle, taking a big swig straight from the jar, removing it from his lips and pouring the same amount as her in his own lemonade. He put the bottle back on the table with a thunk. </p><p>"Better?" She asked. </p><p>He nodded, taking another sip now from the lemonade. She would make sure he didn't have too much. But he never really did. He was good people. "Better."</p><p>"I'm sorry again."  She stressed. </p><p>"That's okay."  He was now more comfortable. If not a bit embarrassed still. He didn't like to be fussed over. </p><p>"So start at the beginning." Alex said, now relaxing back on her chair, taking a sip of the mixed drink. "When did you figure this out?"</p><p>"A few hours ago." </p><p>She could've spit out her drink. Instead she paused, took the cup away and gave him a confused look. "Okay, not what I was expecting.  I guess tell me about what happened this morning."</p><p>“Well I woke up and he wasn’t in bed-" Steve's voice was higher and his words were faster. Like if he didn't get them all out they'd never come out. </p><p>"I'm sorry." She had to stop him. "You've been sleeping with him and you just realized today that you like him?”</p><p>“It’s not like that!!" Steve blushed harder.  "He has a hard time falling asleep and you know with the phantoms and all - and it’s not every night or anything just every once in a while, he doesn't like sleeping alone and - we don't even touch each other....We just sleep in the same bed, it’s not weird or anything!”  Steve was spouting a flurry of words, very flustered.</p><p>Alex just let him talk. Trying not to shake her head. Notch damn this boy.  Well, on second thought, please don't actually. </p><p>“Oh man is this gunna make everything super weird?”  Steve put his face in his hands.</p><p>“Yes.” She didn't sugar coat it. "So you missed his face waking up or something."</p><p>"No." Steve looked miserable. Probably regretting his decision to talk to Alex about this. But she was the only other one he could talk to. "It just made me get up and look for him. I worry about those phantoms. Even though he's fought them dozens of times now because he still refuses to sleep most of the time."</p><p>'I bet you could convince him to go to bed more if you told him all of this' Alex thought to herself. Steve wasn't ready for that yet, clearly. </p><p>"When it's just one or two that's fine but when four or five show up...I know he's immortal but it's still not fun to see him beat to a bloody pulp by the group. He says he had to do the same thing to get other mobs off his back. It just takes a while" Steve looked up, taking a drink. "I'm ranting, sorry."</p><p>"S'okay. Literally it's the reason why we have alcohol out before 5pm. Continue." </p><p>"I went out to look for him. Just in case.  He was sitting on his fence post looking out at the cows grazing." </p><p>"Had he fought the phantoms that night?"</p><p>"Hard to tell. I don't think so though. But like...I joined him and we were just sitting on the fence.  Enjoying the day, discussing what we should do.  And I looked over at him and...” He paused to drink. </p><p>Alex placed a hand over her face, trying not to crack up. There was no way he was this cliche. </p><p>“And his lips looked so soft and before I knew it I was starting to lean over and he asked ‘what are you doing?’ and fuck if I knew what I was doing!" Steve was talking so fast that if anyone else would have been listening to the story they probably would've not understood. </p><p>Alex looked at him through her fingers. Oh man the boy was in trouble. "So what did you do?" Something stupid probably. </p><p>"I just stood up, said I was going to Alex's. I'd be home before dark. And walked away." He finished off the rest of his drink then in one big gulp. </p><p>Yep. Something stupid indeed. "You just left!?" Her jaw had dropped. </p><p>"I didn't know what else to doooo. So I just walked straight here." He flailed his hands and slumped on the table. </p><p>"Oh my Notch." She let a giggle slip through. "Steve what the fuck dude." </p><p>"I don't knoooooow." He groaned on the table. </p><p>"Okay so despite your terrible taste in men and your very flawed execution in telling them, what's the problem here?" She kinda had a feeling the problem was just panic at this point. </p><p>Steve stopped for a moment. And looked up at her innocently. The alcohol slightly settling in. He whispered. "What if he doesn't like me?"</p><p>She lost it.  Fully laughing and wheezing. </p><p>"What!?" He protested the laughing fit defensively. </p><p>She couldn't talk. She tried but the laughter stopped her. Steve waited, not very patiently.  Basically wiggling in his chair. She whipped her eyes. "You came all this way because you thought he doesn't like you!?"  </p><p>"Yes. I mean- he's never talked about being with anyone. He's told me a lot but never about that. I don't even know if he even likes guys. I didn't even know I liked guys-"</p><p>"Steve breathe." She smiled. He looked up at her and did suck in a few breaths. She poured him the vodka straight up in his glass.  And he took it easily. </p><p>She folded her hands together. "I'm going to blow your mind here for a second."  </p><p>He breathed out. </p><p>"Herobrine is wild about you."</p><p>It was Steve's turn to laugh. But his wasn't a full body laugh. It was a short one. More of an exhale of air. "Alex, you know I don't want you to lie to me."</p><p>"I'm dead ass serious." She leaned in.  "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"</p><p>"Obviously not." Though he smiled but hid it behind a cough. He knew what she was talking about. How could he not. </p><p>"It varies between looking like you were the light of his life. To you being a piece of meat he'd like to rip to shreds and consume from the inside out." </p><p>Steve curled in on himself. "Alex!"</p><p>"You wanted honesty bro." She finished off her drink and got up to get them more lemonade. "And I'm serious.  You are so oblivious to it too. It's fantastic."</p><p>"How do you know though?" Steve asked.  "How can you be certain?  It's not like we hang out around other people that often. What if I tell him and he doesn't actually like me and I fuck everything up and-" A lone tear escaped the side of his eye. </p><p>"Oh Steve, no, stop that." She shook her head and rushed over to him. He turned away from her but she shoved his face to meet her own. Though no more tears escaped. He had grown over the years. But his imagination had been running wild with things that could go wrong all day. </p><p>"I'm okay." He said. "I really am. I don't know why-" why he was crying over nothing. He sucked in a breath and was calm again. "I'm just worried I'll ruin everything."</p><p>"You won't Steve." She stood now that he was okay. "Trust me when I say this.  He has followed you around for this long. He won't be leaving any time soon. No matter what you do.  And no matter how much I dislike it and try to get rid of him myself."  That got a laugh out of him. </p><p>"I know you're right." Steve said finally as she had went to grab the pitcher of lemonade to fill his cup again. "It's just hard to convince myself."</p><p>She filled up his glass and sat down again. "So, I get why he likes you."  He smiled at that. Just drinking the regular lemonade. "But why do you like him? Well, besides the obvious fact that his ass is fantastic."</p><p>He choked a bit on the drink. He coughed and put the drink down. But smirked despite being embarrassed. "He is...attractive, yeah.  But I thought it through my head as I was walking over here. And I can't really nail down a specific reason."</p><p>"Sure he doesn't have you under some Nether love spell?" She joked. </p><p>He laughed. He looked better talking it through. "I think even if I was, I wouldn't care."</p><p>"I would think that's typically how most love spells work." She winked. </p><p>"It's easier to list the things I don't like about him."  Steve joked back. </p><p>But Alex dropped her smile at that. "Like what?"</p><p>"Well...he is still dangerous. Though I know he would never hurt me. He scares me still sometimes. I hate myself when I let the old stories get in my head."</p><p>So he was a bit worried about that aspect as well. Just not as much. </p><p>“Steve, for as much shit as I give Herobrine.  And ignoring all the facts that I started off this conversation with..." Alex said, looking at him seriously. "I think he treats you well. And he listens to you and respects your opinion. If anyone was going to tame that Nether beast it would have to be you."</p><p>"What do you think I should do?"  Steve asked her. </p><p>"Whatever you want to do. You want to tell him? Go ahead and tell him. You want to wait until you're ready and have more proof other than my observations that he returns your feelings...go ahead and wait. I'm not going to tell you what to do though. You're old enough to figure that out for yourself."</p><p>Steve nodded slowly. "I guess that's fair."</p><p>"But if you do end up an item. Usually I'd say if he doesn't treat you right I'll beat the shit out of him. But in this case you're on your own bud." She warned. </p><p>"Also fair."  Steve laughed. </p><p>"I'm pretty sure he could vaporize me in an instant and would be glad to, given the opportunity." </p><p>"He could but he wouldn't. He added. "You're like his only other friend."</p><p>"Friend's a strong word but I'm sure we will learn to tolerate each other over time.  Especially since it seems like he isn't going anywhere anytime soon."  </p><p>"Thanks for listening, Alex." He sighed. "It's just nice getting it off my chest."</p><p>She knew her job was done. He looked a heck of a lot better now. Now he was going to need some time to think everything through before making a decision. That's just how he handled things. </p><p>"No problem."  She started cleaning up their plates and cups. "You know my door is opened at any time."  She turned to him once they were put in the small sink. "Now while you're here come help me pull out this weed."</p><p>They worked in the garden and chatted about other random things for a while. Steve did help her rip up the root, teaching her the proper hold to do so. But he couldn't stay long. The sun would start to set soon and he had a long way to get home. Before no time at all felt like it had passed, they were hugging goodbye. </p><p>"Good luck Steve. And please keep me updated." She said quietly in his ear as they hugged. "No joke, I'll carve out a room if you need to get away for a while or anything. But I think everything will be alright in time."</p><p>"I think so too." Steve smiled. "Thank you again. I'll write soon."</p><p>She watched him go off. Picking up her hoe and leaning against it once more. It was still very hot out, the afternoon sun sat high above the treeline. </p><p>"Come out here." She called out as soon as Steve was out of earshot down the mountain. "I know you're there."</p><p>Some bushes rustled to the right where she had addressed her attention to. A man slunk out from the darkness. The shadow from the mountain casted a good dark hiding spot. She knew he couldn't be that far behind. And she was right. </p><p>"You think you're slick, hiding and spying on us thinking we'd never be the wiser?" She snapped.  "I know everything that happens on this mountain. Including its comings and goings."</p><p>Herobrine strolled up to her, hands in his pocket. His usual distaste of her not appearing on his face.  Instead he looked calm, as if he was just on a simple stroll through the mountains. Despite this nonthreatening display, his eyes still sent shivers of small fear up her spine. </p><p>"I'm sorry." He said. And she could tell he meant it. He stood next to her and looked down the mountain. "I didn't mean to spy. And I didn't eavesdrop or anything." He motioned with his elbow down the mountain.  "I just wanted to make sure he was okay. He was acting weird this morning."</p><p>"He's fine." She was relieved he had not heard their conversation inside. The wall was pretty soundproof.  She gripped the wooden hoe harder in case he attacked her. Obviously he wouldn't, but her instincts made her more on edge. </p><p>"Why'd he come out here in such a hurry?" The demon asked.  It threw her off how casual he was acting. As if they too were old friends. </p><p>"He promised he'd help me with some gardening advice and then forgot about it. Probably busy off on one of your adventures."</p><p>He nodded his head at that.  It wasn't that hard to guess they had been on an adventure recently.  Most miners did. She was going to go out tomorrow to explore a jungle. </p><p>"Said he remembered this morning and had to come straight here to make it up to me."  She continued to lie. She had no trouble lying. It would keep Herobrine from prying into Steve's business if he wasn't ready to reveal it.  </p><p>"Sounds like something he'd do."  The demon was still somewhat distracted looking off into the distance. She wasn't sure if he would call her bluff or not. But he left it at that.</p><p>She peaked a glance up at him when he didn't leave then. He had the same look Steve had on his face when he had first walked up the mountain. In deep thought. </p><p>When she didn't offer any other conversation starter. He cleared his throat and began to walk down the mountain after Steve. Probably making sure that no mobs spawned around him on his way through the dense woods. "Well. Good to see you again?"</p><p>"Mhm." She hummed awkwardly. </p><p>A thought occurred to her. </p><p>"Hey you want some advice?"  She called after him. </p><p>He turned questioningly.</p><p>She smirked. "Start sleeping more."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See disclaimer after reading chapter to avoid spoilers:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was rather pathetic of him to run.  But he needed to retreat and lick his wounds.  He had taken a lot of damage from the unexpected attack.  But you should see the other guys. He had done pretty well considering the two on one attack. Well, three on one but his almighty tended to sit back and watch the carnage instead of actually participating as the fight would be over almost instantly.  And what fun would that be?  Of course it was all under the disguise of ‘this is for your own good and for the good of the realm’ which his disciples ate up.  Ugh, all high and mighty bastard.  He wished he had stayed longer to lower more health bars.  But it was turning into a suicide mission. And he didn't like giving them the satisfaction of being the reason he respawned. </p>
<p>Serves him right for staying on the surface for so long, he guessed.  He had pushed his luck.</p>
<p>He had snuck out of the Nether countless times after his banishment (after actually figuring out how to do so).  His brother could always seem to tell when he did escape: immediately telling his disciples so that they would hunt him down.</p>
<p>Soon that seemed to become a bore and the god stopped telling his disciples where to find him.  In fact, the god had completely stopped using that power, as far as he could tell.  The game was more fair this way.  Herobrine just had to remain unseen.  Like an endless fox hunt.  So, much like a fox, he had gone into hiding.  Shunning himself from the public, lurking mostly at night, ducking in and out of the nether when necessary, mostly keeping below ground.</p>
<p>It was suspicious that they were trying to hunt him down again.  Or maybe they had been all this time?  And his longevity on the surface had finally allowed him to be caught?  Feh.  It had been a while.  It had been naive of him to assume his brother was finally leaving him alone.  He thought that this whole ‘toying with his life’ game would have gotten boring after a while.  Guess not.</p>
<p>There was no rationale when it came to their antics.  Madness ran in the family...even a fake family it seemed.  His best guess: his brother was bored.  Immortality was dull.  When you’ve done everything the world has to offer, you find other ways of entertaining yourself.  His brother found comfort by turning him into a monster and hunting down said monster.  </p>
<p>Back then he had been happy to play the part...ready to do anything for his most trusted friend.  Right up until he got chucked into the nether to serve a sentence for all eternity.  Then the game was not fun.  Then his brother was not really his brother.  But to be fair...it was never his game.  And he was never his brother.  </p>
<p>It, indeed, had been a while.  They seriously needed to find a new hobby. </p>
<p>Herobrine limped further down the random cave system. He was very aware that he was leaving a fine trail of fresh blood behind him like breadcrumbs. But he didn't really care. He was in his element.  The endlessly winding darkness. If they followed him down here he would simply create a portal and escape where they certainly couldn't touch him.  Part of him hoped they followed. If only to watch them saunter around in the dark and fight off stray mobs before watching him escape right in front of their eyes. </p>
<p>Then perhaps he'd exit and collapse the cave system. Ah, one could dream. </p>
<p>He had finished healing all of his major wounds.  Now all that remained were deep surface cuts, bruises, and torn muscles.  He should stop and rest.  But the paranoid side of him would not let him sit still.  He wanted to get underground.  Far underground.  Away from swords and hammers.</p>
<p>The cave he had chosen hastily was not ideal.  It was rather rough terrain.  Every misstep just took away from the healing progress of his wounds.  Focused on said healing, mobs had wandered close to him.  Zombies stopped to ponder; their limited brain capacity turning cogs, asking if the injured yet incredibly powerful man was worth the risk for a meal.  A well pointed stare of his glowing eyes set the answer straight.  </p>
<p>Finally, as he was getting a bit winded from the effort of it all, the cave opened up into an underground ravine.  And a rather impressive one at that.  Back in the day, the sight would have been exciting to him: rich with ore, open enough so mobs didn’t drop down from above, plenty of caverns to explore.  But now; Herobrine was just excited to finally see some bedrock.</p>
<p>He peered over the edge of the ravine, finding a suitable place.  In the blink of an eye, he was transported down at the bottom.  He immediately gravitated towards a lava flow that bubbled and hissed into a small pool.  It was tempting to crawl inside for a swim.  The heat would help with healing.  But he would have to take off his clothes for that.  And no way was he fighting them naked.  A brief desperate thought passed his mind to just drown himself in the lava and respawn without all these annoying tiny injuries.  To let his body succumb to the comforting warmth.  </p>
<p>But that would give his brother too much satisfaction. </p>
<p>Instead, he grunted as he sat down, leaning hard against the cave wall.  His shoes scraped against the loose gravel below him.  Herobrine peered down at himself and hissed out a few curses.  While his body could heal, his clothes could not.  He would have to find more fabric.  He almost wished his brother would have attacked him.  Save him the effort to sew.  A hammer didn’t tear clothing.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and sat back, finally getting a breather.  The cold cave air was comforting.  His hand absentmindedly ran through the lava.</p>
<p>Though he didn’t get long to rest.</p>
<p>As soon as he was starting to let his guard down, the sound of footsteps echoed around the cave.</p>
<p>Herobrine stopped focusing on his healing, biting back a moan as the pain returned.  Instead he pushed all his energy into exerting pressure to keep the mobs away.  When the footsteps didn’t alter course, Herobrine felt his stomach jolt.</p>
<p>The warm glow of torchlight flooded the cave system above him.  A small sliver of panic worked its way into his head.  </p>
<p>How had they found him so quickly!?</p>
<p>Despite all the big talk in his head, he did not actually want them to find him this fast.  He had hoped they’d just leave him alone.  A part of him was stubborn.  He didn’t want to go to the nether.  He was sick of the drab colors.  He wanted to see the sky...feel the sun.  The other half was angry.  He didn’t want them to kill him.  He could see his brother’s smug face just thinking about it.</p>
<p>He paused, trying to remain calm.  He closed his eyes and breathed in.  </p>
<p>...It wasn’t them.  Or in the very least his brother wasn’t with them.  He knew how his brother walked and breathed. And the two wouldn’t go in alone if they were just with each other.  Nor would any of them make so much noise.</p>
<p>So if it wasn’t a mob, and it wasn’t them: it must be a mortal.</p>
<p>Intrigued, Herobrine looked up towards the top of the ravine.  His gaze settled up on an isolated protrusion.  He teleported onto the wall, making a bit of noise as he slid down the stone before his feet touched the ledge.  It was a decent vantage point, tucked away in the darkness of the cave.  His eyes narrowed and he lowered his body to the ground.  Less risk being seen.</p>
<p>Soon the source of the noise appeared from the cave where Herobrine had come from originally.  It was a lone miner.  Wandering through the mines as if it was lost in a magical realm of redstone and gold.</p>
<p>He hadn't been seen by a mortal being in...oh how long had it been. Time flowed strangely when he floated between the Nether and the overworld. Probably a couple of years?  He remained a legend in current culture. And wanted to stay that way.  </p>
<p>He would have to kill it.  The less people saw him, the less chances he’d be attacked by disciples.  At least, that’s what he told himself any time he had to hunt down others.  It was hypocritical of him, sure.  Basically succumbing to the mad tendencies that his brother so perfectly emulated.</p>
<p>The miner was looking at the blood trail, curious.  If the miner was smart, it would realize the subtle difference between his human blood and that of a mob’s.  It varied from mob to mob, of course.  A zombie that had just turned would have the closest resemblance.  Still keeping that red with just a bit of grey or green tint.</p>
<p>It wandered around the area.  Climbing down to the lowest level.  It seemed to be following the blood.  But also it glanced at ores, taking mental inventory of the area. It was a loud thing.  Heavy footsteps and breathing that were sure to attract mobs.  </p>
<p>For someone so well experienced and strong looking, it traversed the cave clumsily and distracted.  It almost off-ed itself when it got rather close to his pocket of lava to examine the blood.  He would do it a favor by ending its life in a painless way. </p>
<p>It turned towards his direction, looking around.  Herobrine slunk further to the ground.</p>
<p>Finally it settled on the wall to his lower left.  The end of the ravine.  Herobrine followed its gaze.  A good pocket of diamonds was buried in the wall.  Just calling to be mined.  Herobrine smiled.  It was too perfect.  What easy prey.  Perhaps even this would lighten his mood?  The buzzing in his head disagreed. </p>
<p>The miner hurriedly made its way over to the wall.  Herobrine noticed the iron pickaxe being brought to the top of his bag to prepare.  N00b.</p>
<p>It began surveying the cluster, at least double checking to make sure it didn’t cause a cave in when it started mining.  So it had some sense.  Herobrine teleported behind it.  </p>
<p>He willed the lava in the area to go out, ignoring the splotches in his vision from using more of his power.  If he lost control, the results would be mostly the same anyways.  </p>
<p>The miner didn’t seem to notice as the torch still lit the area significantly.  Just as planned. </p>
<p>He decided he didn’t want to kill it with a weapon.  He would snap its neck.  If anyone found its corpse, they would think it would have just taken a bad tumble. </p>
<p>Incredibly, and blowing away any expectations that Herobrine had, the miner turned.  Somehow sensing the dangerous presence behind it. </p>
<p>As it turned to face him, the demon’s heart stopped beating, leaving a rather large lump in his throat.  </p>
<p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p>
<p>In a flurry of uncertainty, Herobrine’s powers manifested.  Taking root in the miner’s torch.  It exploded...just slightly.  Not enough to hurt either of them.  But enough that the miner dropped the torch in alarm and backed up into the wall, against the diamonds.  Herobrine also backed up, crouched now on the ground, looking up at the miner like a cornered ocelot.  Even though the miner was the one trapped.</p>
<p>The torch, having nothing else to burn, went out.  And the cave settled into its normal state of dark and quiet.</p>
<p>Well mostly quiet.  The miner was breathing heavily.  The sound pounded annoyingly in Herobrine’s ear drums.  And almost dark.  Herobrine’s bright, white eyes still lit a portion of it.  </p>
<p>The human whipped its head around, trying to get bearings. It fumbled with the filled satchel on its side and pulled out a sword.  It held it in front of itself.  Ready in case the demon decided to attack.</p>
<p>‘Good form’ Herobrine absentmindedly thought.  No one really fought many mobs nowadays unless they were miners.  Most tended to hold themselves up in large cities, protected by elaborate traps.  So it was a rare thing to see.  But that wasn’t what Herobrine was interested in.</p>
<p>He slinked slowly across the hard ground, being careful to avoid loose stones and to lift his feet so as to not make any sound.  He wanted to get a better view, but didn’t want to scare the miner.  An old trick of his.  If he kept his eyes squinted and moved slowly and silently, it tricked his prey into thinking he was further away than he actually was.  If he kept his head still enough, it looked like he wasn’t moving at all.  An optical illusion in the complete darkness of a cave system.  The dark could play so many tricks on the mind.  The movement, however, aggravated his wounds, but he pushed the pain aside.  Focused entirely on the being in front of him.</p>
<p>For a second he could have sworn - Well, he had to shift his head to make sure he wasn’t looking straight into a mirror.  It was uncanny how alike the miner and him looked at first glance.  </p>
<p>They both had brown hair, though the miner’s were lighter.  Stained from working in the sun.  Apparent also from a few freckles on its nose and the tanner skin.  Herobrine was pale, having not seen the sun in quite some time.  He could almost feel it’s warmth radiating second handedly from this human.  To match the hair, they both also had short beards.  The miner’s was cut prim and proper against his face, almost bordering on five oclock shadow instead of full beard, with a short goatee being the longest point.  Herobrine’s was more wild and sharp, having only a sword to cut it when it got in the way.  He noticed that the miner’s hair was shorter too, probably in the same sense of having the proper materials to which to cut with.</p>
<p>It was still rather curious that they shared the same taste in clothing.  He guessed miners still stuck to pretty much what they always had worn.  Though, Herobrine’s shirt and jeans were faded, tattered, and blood stained in comparison.</p>
<p>And those wide violet eyes filled with bravery and determination were definitely not his own.  He didn’t remember the exact color of his eyes from before, but he knew for certain they had not been violet.  They were quite stunning though, he had to admit.  Could be that he hadn’t seen another human being in a while.</p>
<p>He hadn’t realized how close he had gotten until the miner reeled back and swung out in front of itself.  Easily, he dodged backwards, but the pain from his wounds made him act carelessly.  And his shoes scuffed the ground, causing a slight scratching noise.  </p>
<p>That was all the miner needed to lash out again.  Stepping forward to attack.  Herobrine straightened out and teleported behind him, not wishing to gain any more injuries but still curious.</p>
<p>With no eyes to hit at, the human swung forward until it finally hit the wall of an outcrop in the cave with its sword.  The iron sent a few sparks out, lighting up the room for the briefest of seconds.  </p>
<p>Herobrine could have produced a weapon, or even just picked up some of the sharp rocks around him, and stabbed the miner in the back, ending it right there and then.  But he waited.  Curious to see what it would do next.  </p>
<p>It spun, breathing increasing.  Its back was pressed up against the wall.  A wise decision.  Though the outcrop only provided back- the miner scooted into the corner.  Better.  It may be cornered, but that just meant Herobrine couldn’t sneak up on it.  It had fought Enderman before, clearly.  These were the correct steps.  </p>
<p>Too bad it wasn’t fighting an enderman.</p>
<p>Herobrine lit his hands, revealing his entire form.  The miner winced at the sudden bright light.  He walked slowly, towards the anxious thing.  It shuffled in place, face going serious.  It was ready to fight back.  He could tell in its features.  Poised to strike just as he was.</p>
<p>Herobrine was about to initiate the fight.  But the miner’s stance relaxed.  Herobrine paused.  It turned its head, looking at him hard.</p>
<p>“What are you?” The miner whispered out.</p>
<p>Herobrine smirked, eyes  and hands glowing brighter, teeth sharp.  And delivered a line that almost always sent people running.  “Your worst nightmare”  He hoped it would bring about terror in the miner.  </p>
<p>But instead the miner slightly smiled back with a little giggle, lowering its sword just enough that Herobrine could slit its neck without taking any damage. "Seriously?" </p>
<p>Herobrine was taken aback by this response.  Hesitating on the neck slitting.  “What?”</p>
<p>"That's a bit cliche don't you think."  Its stance shortened.  Herobrine felt himself match the movement, becoming less on edge.  "Your worst nightmare."  It repeated back to him, in a deeper voice, head swinging as it enunciated the words. </p>
<p>"...Are you mocking me?"  Herobrine’s head turned in confusion.  The gall.  </p>
<p>"Er sorry. Guess I'm not used to talking to mobs."  It actually looked embarrassed.</p>
<p>"M' not a mob." Herobrine murmured out.  He started to edge forward to attack again, but the miner opened its mouth again.</p>
<p>“Then what are you?”</p>
<p>“I’ve already answered that.”  Herobrine stood up straight.  Clearly they weren’t going to be fighting anytime soon.  Gods it was a chatty little thing.</p>
<p>“I hardly think that was a serious answer.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to say at that.  What would he say?  Herobrine didn’t even know what he was anymore.  He wasn’t like his ‘family’; ethereal beings.  He wasn’t like the mortals.  And he wasn’t a mob.  Demon was the best thing he could come up with and that wasn’t even 100% true.  The ‘worst nightmare’ line always worked.  He had never had a follow up question.  Usually his prey was dead by now.  </p>
<p>The two stood, the situation had Herobrine’s head spinning.  The miner looked him up and down.</p>
<p>"You're hurt." The sword was lowered completely as it spoke those words.  It was...concerned.  About him?  Weren't they just fighting?</p>
<p>“I guess?”  He had almost forgotten about that.  Feeling rather exposed at this, Herobrine shook his hands out.  The fire faded, leaving the two in darkness again.  Just his eyes illuminated the room.  He could see it.  It could only see his eyes and maybe his face.</p>
<p>“Did all that blood come from you?”  The mortal asked softly, taking a small step forward.  Herobrine took a step back automatically.  His own footstep was loud out of surprise. </p>
<p>“Does it matter?”  He should kill it.  He really should.  Right now, while its’ guard was down.  </p>
<p>“Well yeah.  Of course.”  It backed up, noticing Herobrine wanted to keep his space from sound alone.  “I have some bandages in my bag.  You should clean those up.  It can get infected down here.”</p>
<p>“Infected” Herobrine repeated.  His mouth was numb.</p>
<p>“Oh...you haven’t been bitten have you?”  It should have been scared of the concept.  But it just looked saddened at the thought.  </p>
<p>“No.”  He felt the need to say.  “I’m not a zombie.”  Well, not technically.  He could classify as undead in a sense.  Maybe he should tear the miner apart with his teeth like a zombie would.  His brain agreed.  It would be a good way of killing it.  Why wasn’t he killing it?  What was going on?</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear!  Sorry for assuming...you don’t look so good.”  It was still talking.  It was still alive.</p>
<p>Kill it.</p>
<p>He wanted to.  It was stupid.  It didn’t even have its weapon raised.  It was easy prey.  He should kill easy prey.  It had seen him.  It was TALKING to him.  Him, Herobrine.</p>
<p>But... It was euphoric almost.  Having a casual conversation.  Well, as casual as you can have deep within a dark cave with a stranger.  Who the nether was this man?  It should be hiding in fear just in his presence and-</p>
<p>Oh no.  He should be hiding.</p>
<p>It was still talking to him, but he had tuned out its words.  Now focused on the background noise.  The hair on his neck stood up realizing that they were not alone in the cave system.</p>
<p>His head whipped around, causing the miner to shut up.  He was so stupid.  He had been wasting time talking to this thing.  They were sure to find him now.  He growled angrily at the miner.  It stepped back at this sudden feral display.  Good.  It should fear him.  It was going to be the reason he was killed.  He would tear the being limb from-</p>
<p>Then a thought entered Herobrine’s mind.  If he, himself, had recognized the resemblance so easily.  Perhaps they would mistake it for him.  </p>
<p>Perhaps they would be confused just long enough for Herobrine to get far away.  No need to respawn.  No need to get his hands dirty.  Two birds, one stone.</p>
<p>His mind was made up and he acted immediately.  Faster than a silverfish, he lurched out and swatted the sword out of the mortal’s hand.  The iron clanged loudly against the ground, making both of them jump (Herobrine jumped internally, not externally.  Knowing the noise would be coming but still not mentally prepared for it.)  He tried to ignore the sound of footsteps now turning into running.  Running towards the sound.  </p>
<p>Before the miner could react, he grabbed the front of its shirt and shoved it against the wall.  He looked up into its sparkling eyes, now wide.  He could feel its hot, quickened breath on his face.  He snarled in a whisper.  “Don’t tell them you saw me.  Or I’ll be the last thing you ever see.”</p>
<p>Technically they would be the last thing it ever saw.  But it didn’t need to know that.  Who feared them?  No one.  That was an impossibility.  </p>
<p>With that, he pulled forward slightly before slamming the miner into the wall to daze it.  Its breath now escaped its lungs with a sharp gasp.  He dropped it, watching it slink to the ground wheezing for a moment and turned his head away from the incoming torchlight.  Off he teleported, deeper into the depths of the winding cave.  Retreating once again.  This time, planning on retreating into the safety of the nether.  </p>
<p>But instead of three figures emerging, searching for the demon, only one appeared.  At the top of the ravine, a woman’s run came to a halt as her feet found the edge.</p>
<p>She skirted the rim, calling out, a torch raised high in the air.  “Steve?  You okay?  Where are you?”</p>
<p>Steve hesitated for a moment, mouth moving but words not coming out.  Finally his brain found mental footing.  “Y-yeah. Down here.”</p>
<p>Alex scrambled down the ravine, expertly scaling the cliff with one hand as the torch occupied the other.  “Did you fall?”  She called from above.</p>
<p>“No.”  He sat up slowly.  The torchlight stung his eyes that had adjusted to the darkness. He looked away, blinking hard. The thing's white glowing eyes appeared in his vision as he blinked. Burned temporarily into his retinas. </p>
<p>Finally Alex hit the ground and ran to him, taking a knee and instantly looking for damage.  She didn’t find any, thankfully.  But he looked distracted. His face was pale.  “Are you sure you’re okay?  You look like you just saw a ghost.”</p>
<p>“I...”  Steve began, looking over at the entrance to the cave system where the mysterious man had disappeared into.  “I don’t know what I just saw.”</p>
<p>.......</p>
<p>- Day 3 - </p>
<p>Herobrine sat lazily high up in a tall spruce tree.  The limb that he was perched on was sturdy and the branches were thick.  A perfect hiding place.  His arms were behind his head, resting against the main trunk, one foot dangling over, swaying with the light breeze, he chewed on the longest needles from the tree that he could find, deep in thought.  </p>
<p>There would be an easy smile on his face, given other circumstances.  The weather was perfect...chilly, it would be winter soon, but the warm sun heated his entire body.  Instead, a frown had been on his face for a while now as he thought about the strange situation he had found himself in.</p>
<p>They hadn’t killed it.  No, that much was very apparent.  As it was currently just a few steps from the base of his tree.</p>
<p>Why not?  Was one of the questions buzzing around in his mind.  What made this thing special?  His brother wouldn’t hesitate to erase a mortal.  Mortals always made more of themselves.  If it didn't talk then his brother would kill it or torture it. But it looked perfectly fine. Not even hurt or traumatized. </p>
<p>Maybe it did tell them. But that would mean Herobrine would be fuming in the nether right now.  And he wasn’t.  He was enjoying a beautiful day in the overworld.  It was suspicious.  Too suspicious.  </p>
<p>He was ignoring his own rules of hiding.  Throwing caution to the wind just to be up here.  But he figured just maybe they would have moved on.  He never stayed in one place for long.</p>
<p>Herobrine chewed hard on the needle, causing it to snap in half.  He spit it out and reached up for another one.  Carefully not to shake the branch and give away his position.  </p>
<p>Should he kill it?  It had seen him.  So logic would say yes. </p>
<p>But did he really need to?  Herobrine was more interested now in what it was doing. </p>
<p>Today’s activity seemed to be collecting mossy cobblestone in a giant tree taiga.  It was rather dull and repetitive work, but Herobrine watched nonetheless.  It gave him the opportunity to think.  And keep track if anything weird happened.  </p>
<p>It hadn’t taken long to find the miner again after Herobrine returned from the nether, all healed up.  The area wasn’t very populated.  It was a perfect stretch of land, heavily resourced, good caves.  Herobrine could see why it would be attracted to such a place.  The area would be somewhere where he would choose to spend time back in the day. </p>
<p>Herobrine had begun to count the days he watched it work.  Days one and two, he had kept a wide distance, hiding just along the tree ridge, hidden in the darkness.  Scared that his ‘relatives’ were close by.  But it seemed as if they had moved on.  Strange again.</p>
<p>Both days, he had lost track of the mortal just after sunset.  It went into a mine.  He followed it.  And no matter what he did, he could not find it again.  He supposed that was a good thing.  That meant mobs couldn’t find it either.  It probably just slept anyway which was boring to watch.  Plus...nights were cold.  He didn’t want to bother himself.  </p>
<p>It was definitely a trap.  No doubt about it.  At least...he thought so.  Something his brother set up.  It would have been way too unbelievable to call it a coincidence.  But it was something new.  It was something exciting.   Its’ violet eyes held so many secrets that Herobrine wanted to unravel.  And Herobrine struggled to stay away, let alone kill it.</p>
<p>Even with the miner just carving out mossy cobblestone.  </p>
<p>Herobrine’s head perked up at the sound of distant barking.  A wolf pack was roaming the woods. </p>
<p>Hmm...maybe something even more exciting was about to happen.  He wondered how the mortal would handle getting mauled by hungry wolves.  </p>
<p>But the miner remained calm, ignoring the sounds of yips and paws scraping on earth, invested in his mining.  The fool surely would get itself killed.  Problem solved.</p>
<p>Finally the wolf pack descended.  Quietly sneaking up on the miner.  Bodies low to the ground.  Herobrine gripped the branch.</p>
<p>Finally one lurched forward, going for the miner’s side with a loud yap.  </p>
<p>And began licking at the miner’s arm.</p>
<p>Herobrine blinked.  </p>
<p>The miner laughed, sitting back on the leveled ground from the hole he had dug.  “Hey there boy.”</p>
<p>The wolf’s tail wagged enthusiastically.  A couple of the other wolves wagged their tails patiently.  But did not approach.  </p>
<p>“Ah, you’re looking for this aren’t ya?”  The miner reached into his bag, producing a large bone.  If Herobrine had to guess, it looked like a femur.  Hopefully from a skeleton.  But who knew?  Maybe it was as much of a murder as he was. </p>
<p>The miner tossed the bone to the waiting crowd of hounds.  One snatched it up in its mouth and took off.  The others chased after it, tails wagging happily.  </p>
<p>The remaining wolf was about to run too but the miner said ‘wait’ and reached into its bag once more.  It pulled out a piece of zombie flesh.  The wolf graciously accepted.  Taking the flesh in its fanged jaws and walking closer to Herobrine’s tree.  It settled down in the shade, and began to chew.  </p>
<p>Herobrine hummed at this unexpected turn of events.  It was a mistake.</p>
<p>The wolf’s eyes shot up, looking straight at him.  And reacted how all animals reacted to him.  </p>
<p>It began viciously barking, leaving the zombie flesh behind as it scratched at the base of the tree.  </p>
<p>Steve looked up at the commotion.  A tree branch was shaking.  As if something had just jumped off of it.  </p>
<p>Shrugging, he got back to work. </p>
<p>....</p>
<p>- Day 12 -</p>
<p>This time he was prepared.  </p>
<p>An invisibility potion helped him move undetected by anything.  Mobs, animals, and stupid interesting mortals.  </p>
<p>Not that the mortal would see him anyways.  Herobrine was right behind it.  Moving as silently as he could.  </p>
<p>The mortal had no idea. </p>
<p>He didn’t actually know why he was stalking the miner.  But he couldn’t stop.  He had fallen into a daily routine.  He would wake up early and search for the miner in the area.  Once he found it, he would watch it the entire day and then when the sun went down, he retreated and hid.  He was still afraid of running into them.  But not enough to keep him away.  </p>
<p>This was his favorite thing to watch.  He had once been a miner himself.  Back before his brother had been a part of his life.  He missed the profession sometimes.  The excitement of discovery: not knowing what you were going to find next.  Pushing yourself further and further.    Close calls around every corner.  </p>
<p>And Herobrine had been making it extremely difficult for the miner.  It wore light armor and only carried an iron sword with a shield.  So it didn’t laugh away mobs like he would back in the day, always decked out in diamond.  No, each mob was a personal challenge.  A chance to hone skills.</p>
<p>So Herobrine let them all come in.  Completely dropping his intimidating presence to let the mobs flood.  </p>
<p>And the results were impressive.</p>
<p>Despite the heavy and clumsy footsteps the miner took, it was agile and a ferocious fighter.  It definitely thought things through and had practice.  It would use the cave system to its advantage, ducking behind stalagmites to escape skeleton’s arrows.  Mining down and attacking up when spiders were present.  </p>
<p>Its skills were definitely not enough to keep it alive in say a wither attack.  But a wither skeleton maybe.  With more practice.  </p>
<p>It was currently locked in battle with a rather annoying skeleton.  </p>
<p>It had already taken an arrow to the shoulder.  It’s clumsy movements were bound to lead to some slip ups.  It had mis-timed an attack.  Probably because it was heading back from mining down deep underground.  It was tired.  And it relied a bit too heavily on that shield.  </p>
<p>As if his regular descent into madness wasn't enough, he had started having fake conversations with the miner in his mind. He hadn't had a regular conversation with anyone in millenia. He longed for it again. </p>
<p>Herobrine wished he could offer pointers.  But he was supposed to be sneaky right now.  Surely if the miner saw him again it would run. And the fake conversations would stop. Which he didn't want.  So instead he provided commentary in his head. </p>
<p>'Drop your shield dumbass.' Lugging that heavy thing around made his attack slow. The skeleton dodged and stepped back as the miner swung forward. 'If you have to use a shield you should at least use it correctly'</p>
<p>When using a shield one had to be fluid. Shield up, block, shield down, attack, repeat. Add in a few swipes of the shield to stagger. While the miner looked strong it didn't have much stamina. The rhythm became sloppy. The shield stayed up too long. And the longer the shield stayed up...</p>
<p>A particularly strong arrow shattered the wooden shield on impact. </p>
<p>'See what I mean? Did you not even check your durability?'</p>
<p>The miner cursed and backed up. It threw the remaining splinters of the shield at the mob as it drew back for another deadly hit. </p>
<p>Now it had two hands on the sword.  Herobrine leaned forward. 'End it'</p>
<p>The miner rushed forward, yelling out and slashed with the sword.  It was able to knock some bones of the skeletons chest and rattle a couple others. </p>
<p>The miner changed its footing and slashed now at the weapon. It hit its mark easily in the close combat. The wooden bow was no match for the iron. It split in two. Leaving the skeleton defenseless. ‘Wish I could put an axe in your hands.  That would be a more effective weapon for your upper body strength’</p>
<p>An interesting choice: the miner kicked at the skeleton to deliver the final blow. Shoving it against the wall. With enough damage dealt, it exploded in a pile of bones. </p>
<p>Herobrine clapped noiselessly. Despite the rough ending it had been a good show. He was a bit worried his daily entertainment was going to be put to an end there. But he should have better trust in its skills by now. </p>
<p>He did wince as the miner ripped the arrow from its shoulder. ‘You really should leave it in until you have supplies to heal it’. But he had learned that the miner didn't carry around health potions. ‘Please don’t bleed out.  What a terrible way to die’. But the way it grunted as the arrow was pulled out assured him it wasn't a deep wound. ‘you should take a break after this. You look tired’ </p>
<p>“Stupid skeleton.”  The miner huffed out and kicked the pile. It then shoved the iron sword in its bag, took out a pickaxe and turned to the wall for the reason it came down this portion of the cave. </p>
<p>‘That’s a lot of effort for just a vein of iron’.  But it looked happy.  </p>
<p>Herobrine moved to get a better angle. Wanting to see how it most efficiently mined the ore. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, the miner looked straight at him as he did this.   </p>
<p>Herobrine blinked, realizing the wisps of purple no longer surrounded his eyes.  The potion had worn out.  ‘Well shit’  He smirked, showing off sharp teeth, before teleporting away.  Hopefully the miner would think it was a planned appearance and not him losing track of time.</p>
<p>- Day 17 - </p>
<p>It left the area today.  </p>
<p>It didn’t look too excited about it.  It was having lots of fun running around all over, preparing some semblance of a base.  It had picked a decent spot...finally.  Herobrine had watched it mill about, staring at different places for days.  Before finally settling on a forest at the edge of a field.  </p>
<p>But it was leaving that structure now.  Its’ bags were packed and it was off.  To where, Herobrine had no idea.  </p>
<p>It was a sort of dreary day.  Not really raining, but the sky was gray and the air was humid.  The humidity, however, did not make the day any less cold.  The miner wore a loose fitting long sleeved shirt.  </p>
<p>Herobrine watched from frost covered trees.  Since it was daylight out, he allowed himself a small fire that he cupped in his hands.  It kept him warm enough and wouldn’t draw too much attention.  He had gotten so familiar with his fire aspect enchantment that he could swirl fire around his body if he needed to.  But it took far more concentration to not set the forest on fire.  A forest fire would definitely give away his position.  Even if surface lava made them all the time.  </p>
<p>He was grateful that the biome had some good hiding places along the main trail that the miner took.  The trail was out in the open.  It was only a dirt one, but well travelled.  He was sure that the reason it was not through the woods was to avoid mobs, or worse, bandits.  Humans could be a lot more unpredictable.  </p>
<p>The road led to a village that he could see in the distance.  A fairly large one at that.  Definitely not a city.  But big enough to have some shops as well as some permanent residences.  Herobrine was surprised how far the miner had moved away from its fellow mortals.  </p>
<p>The demon looked to another tree as the miner went out of range, teleporting easily.  The leaves shook as the limbs took on his weight.  But otherwise he was stealthy.  A spider hissed below him, taking off after a glare from him.</p>
<p>Herobrine was mostly interested in seeing the being interact with other mortals.  So he was relieved when a couple passed him on the trail.  </p>
<p>Instantly, the miner’s head went down.  Looking at the ground and its shoes.  Avoiding eye contact.  Interesting.  That confidence he saw when it fought was all but gone. </p>
<p>The two villagers took a wide berth around the miner as it approached.  And then as soon as it was out of earshot, began frantically whispering to themselves.  Herobrine could just make out the lip movements of one speaking his name.</p>
<p>Ah.  Herobrine felt the flame in his hand spark.  So others noticed the similarities too.</p>
<p>It wasn’t uncommon. Herobrine had seen this before.  During the era...of what he personally referred to as his ‘pay back’ and he was sure his brother would refer to it as his ‘tantrum’, right after he escaped from the nether and wreaked havoc on his brother’s perfect land: there were a lot of witch trials.  Not actual mob witches, but trials for ‘followers of the fallen hero’.  </p>
<p>Rumors were easily spread in the populated villages.  As Notch's guards did nothing to stop the attacks, the villagers took matters into their own hands. They began to kill people who even remotely looked like him.  And he looked like a pretty average man.  So it was a lot of people.  Not only that, but people with thick cataracts, or special eye diseases like aniridia or heterochromia.  People claimed that they were possessed by the demon.  It usually ended with their eyeballs ripped out (not a fun way to go, and a way to go that Herobrine had experienced a couple of times).  Humans could be disgusting.</p>
<p>His payback. Herobrine let the fire burn hotter in his hand. He hadn't thought about that low point in his life in a while. He liked to shove those memories down deep. Even though he didn't remember most of it, lost in a haze of white and red, he did remember slaughtering a lot of aethereal guards.  He mostly raided villages. Breaking down walls and commanding mobs to do what they did best. Notch's guards would try to protect the cities as best they could. It was those minor deities that Herobrine showed no remorse for.  Why should he?  They would respawn back like he would. Surely traumatized by the creative ways he learned to inflict pain. But whatever. </p>
<p>A lot of innocent people were hurt by his anger. Never by his hands.  Either the mobs or from collateral damage.  It was Notch's fault anyways. At least that's what he told himself when he awoke from the haze. He went into hiding after that. Sick of the constant fighting.  The witch trials had almost ceased after that as the world began to forget him. </p>
<p>It has certainly been a long time since then.  But it seems old habits die hard.  Herobrine was surprised this man had survived so long.  Perhaps it was the reason it isolated itself.  </p>
<p>The miner walked quickly now, trying to get into the village as fast as it could without straight up running.  There was a female waiting at the gates who waved to it, inviting it in.  </p>
<p>A stab of-something. Jealousy? As the miner and the female began talking and walking away. </p>
<p>He had been speaking to the miner in his head these past weeks. But it was a one way conversation obviously. Except when the miner talked to itself. But that hardly counted. And here this...female mortal got to talk to it like it was the easiest thing ever!  He huffed. </p>
<p>The two disappeared in the crowd. Off somewhere in the village. </p>
<p>Herobrine chewed on his cheek, bouncing slightly on the flexible branch.  He really didn’t want to go near a village.  Especially one that already feared him.  Not that he could remember a village that didn’t fear him.  </p>
<p>So he turned his head and moved deeper into the tree coverage, letting the fire burn a little brighter.  Awaiting its return.  </p>
<p>A nagging voice strongly hoped it would return.  A village was safer. It had a friend there. </p>
<p>But the voice also reassured him that this miner, from what he had experienced, seemed to avoid safe.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>- D̵̛̬a̵̭͘y̵͓͝  - </p>
<p>Behind the structure was a large, thick woodland biome.  It varied in its tree specimens.  Mostly oak and birch, a couple of small spruce, and one or two dark oaks which the miner had been chopping and replanting.  It used bonemeal to speed up the process.  </p>
<p>The woods lead up a few mountains.  The structure sat at the very bottom.  It was an odd choice.  Usually people liked to be up high in the mountains to get less visits from mobs.  It didn’t mean that the miner didn’t take precautions.  The structure was settled in between the two biomes: plains and forest.  So it wasn’t completely exposed.  But a normal person would have probably taken even more precaution.  It was like it was inviting danger onto its doorstep.  </p>
<p>While the structure was nearly complete, it was definitely nowhere near safe enough to sleep in.  (Inviting danger in was one thing...sleeping with danger was another)  The mobs could easily tear apart the structure in its current state.  The miner had enough sense to not push its luck and never stayed around the structure at night.  Wouldn’t want a creeper blowing up all that hard work.  Herobrine still wasn’t sure where the miner strayed off to at night.  He assumed a cave system somewhere, but he thought he had explored most of the cave system and could never find it.</p>
<p>Herobrine had been watching it roam the woods, higher up on the mountain, chopping and planting trees.  Labor intensive work.  So it had taken many breaks, just watching the birds chirp or bees buzz along.  </p>
<p>It had made Herobrine feel...at peace.  Watching this miner enjoy some of the day to day wonders that the world offers that he often took for granted.  The nether had fire and eerie noises as walls collapsed into pools of lava.  The only living things were the mobs.  He had been trying to escape the nether to mostly piss off his brother.  But when he had finally escaped and cooled down *ahem* after a couple of decades...he realized one of the reasons he didn’t want to go back was some of these mundane things.  </p>
<p>But...a mundane thing had distracted him.  A bird was soaring high above them.  It flew in between the soft clouds that had been building slowly throughout the day.</p>
<p>When he finally looked down, he realized that the woods below him had grown darker.  The sun was setting fast as it did in these winter days.  </p>
<p>But there was no sign of the miner.  </p>
<p>Herobrine leaned forward off of the tree, letting himself fall.  He landed easily on one foot, kneeling slightly so as to not take any damage.  </p>
<p>He walked around, seeing if it had left behind any footprints.  But the ground was hard.  And there was nothing.  </p>
<p>Welp.  He had lost it again.  But Herobrine wasn’t too bothered.  The storm clouds forming above him and the drop in temperature told him that he wanted to call it a night anyways.  He debated whether or not he wanted to head underground or go to the nether.  It was cold.  And while the mines would be warm, the nether was warmer.  </p>
<p>A sound of distant thunder made his decision for him.  A thunderstorm would force more mobs underground.  Not that they were a threat.  They were just loud.  </p>
<p>Herobrine felt a drop of rain land squarely on his forehead.  He wiped it off with the palm of his hand and turned, ready to get out of the weather.</p>
<p>A flash of lightning revealed that he wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime fast.</p>
<p>“Good evening Hero.”  </p>
<p>Herobrine conjured up his scythe.  His hands were already shaking.  He took a deep slow breath, trying not to show he was deeply fazed just by his presence.</p>
<p>“Ah, always ready to fight.  No need for that.”  The figure leaning up against the tree spoke casually.  Rain drops began to fall erratically around them.</p>
<p>“Where is he?”  Herobrine asked as calmly as he could.  His entire form was tense.</p>
<p>“Notch?”  </p>
<p>“Who else you piece of-”</p>
<p>“No need for such language either.”  The figure waved a finger at him.  “He’s not here.  He’s busy with much more important matters.”</p>
<p>“And-”  It hurt too much to speak their names.  “And the other one?”</p>
<p>“Jeb is busy too.  They sent me out to do the dirty work.”  The lightning illuminated the man upside down, his feet resting on the tree bark.  Hat covering his face.  But a smirk clearly visible.  </p>
<p>“You’re a fool to come alone.”  Herobrine grinned wide, despite not feeling confident in the slightest.  His hands caught fire.  The land immediately surrounding him caught fire.  The rain drops sizzled as they touched the flaming ground.  “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Why else?  I’m here for you of course.”</p>
<p>“You got a bone to pick with me or something?”  He snickered cruelly at his own joke. Cackling with the fire that sparked on the ground. </p>
<p>“As funny as that joke is for the millionth time...”  Dinnerbone pushed off the tree, balancing on his head with ease.  “We figured you’d be smart enough to get the message last time.”  The man looked out from behind his hat, staring up at the demon.  “You’re supposed to stay in the nether where you belong, Hero.”</p>
<p>“Huh, maybe I didn’t learn my fucking lesson then.”  Leaving out the fact that he was, indeed, just about to head back to the nether.  That wasn’t the point.  Herobrine shook his head.  His hair was beginning to fall into his eyes as the rain picked up.  He noticed the flames around him dying slowly.  Well that wasn’t a good sign.  But even without his fire aspect...a one on one fight with a minor level deity was a piece of cake.  He’d be back in the nether on his own terms in no time.  </p>
<p>“Is that so.”  Dinnerbone reached into his coat pocket. And produced a glowing golden apple.  “Maybe I’ll just have to teach you again.”</p>
<p>This was not something Herobrine expected.  Usually they were just bored and were looking to pick a fight.  The presence of a golden apple meant that this was a serious fight.  This was a serious threat to get back into the nether.  </p>
<p>And Herobrine was already at a disadvantage.  </p>
<p>So he attacked first.  </p>
<p>He aimed low, trying to swipe the apple out of his opponent's hand. </p>
<p>But a diamond sword in his opponent’s other hand blocked the attack. Herobrine reeled back to avoid being kicked in the face.</p>
<p>While the kick came out, Dinnerbone took a big bite into the apple and threw it away.  Herobrine could almost feel the shift in power.  The apple would provide no attacking bonuses to his opponent; it would all be purely defense.  It would be like hitting a brick wall until at least the regeneration wore off.  </p>
<p>His attacks would need to be light, and fast.  He had to wear Dinnerbone out slowly, while keeping his own stamina.</p>
<p>Dinnerbone’s main attacks would be his strong legs.  The aetherial man glided along upside down.  So Herobrine needed to account for that and aim lower than he was used to.  He had to hit major arteries.  Get a lot of damage done in little hits.  He knew his opponent.  He would have to stay low to the ground.  Sweeping attacks.  He had this.</p>
<p>They exchanged a few blows.  Sword against scythe.  While Herobrine could try to aim for the upper half of the man, it would leave his legs vulnerable.  He jumped up and swiped to avoid this.  But the man ducked down.  </p>
<p>As soon as he hit the ground, he teleported up into one of the lower branches of a tree.  His shoes slipped slightly on the wet wood, but he was able to push off.  He tackled Dinnerbone from to back.  They fell together.  Herobrine rolled and got up before Dinnerbone could recover.  He retracted his scythe and carved.</p>
<p>A strong foot on the back of his opponents back kept them in place just long enough to do some damage.  But the golden glow of regeneration poured from Dinnerbone’s back.  Lighting up their battlefield.  Eventually, Dinnerbone got his face out of the mud and was able to swing his body around to slash at Herobrine’s foot.  But Herobrine had already teleported behind him.  He was able to get a swipe at his head, which ended up hitting his back as Heorbrine aimed too high.  And it was barely a hit.  Dinnerbone knew Herobrine’s movements as well.  </p>
<p>The aetherial guard swung around, kicking at Herobrine’s blade.  The strong attacks made Herobrine halt his assault.  He kicked at the man’s body to put some distance between them.  Getting too close would be his downfall.  But he winced as the defensive features of the apple made his body much like kicking diamond armor.  </p>
<p>He dodged a kick of his own and instead lashed out with a hard shove with his shoulder.  He was able to launch them both into a tree.  Stunned for a second, Dinnerbone was left open.  Herobrine used the opportunity to kick repeatedly against his face.  Shoving it as hard as he could against the tree.  Dirt and mud kicked into it as well.</p>
<p>He then grabbed the man’s legs and threw him against the tree and then onto the ground.  He was overdoing it...but maybe....</p>
<p>He used his scythe to just go at anything that was moving.  It scraped against his skin, not cutting very deep, but just enough that the ground around him began to turn red.  Dinnerbone didn’t cry out.  Didn’t move.  So Herobrine kept cutting.  </p>
<p>Herobrine grinned, chuckling low.  His laughter flowed with the rain in a symphony.  It didn’t matter how much regeneration and absorption his opponent had if Herobrine just kept slashing at limbs for long enough.  </p>
<p>Dinnerbone lay on the ground, bleeding but recovering fast.  Herobrine wrapped his bloodied weapon around the man’s neck.  Preparing to take it off in one clean swipe.</p>
<p>“Give my regards to-”</p>
<p>It came from nowhere, as it always did.  With no warning.  A flash of light.  A burning sensation throughout his skin.  Excruciating pain all over his body.  He went down in an instant, writhing on the ground.  His clothes burned and smoked.  </p>
<p>“You like that?”  Dinnerbone smiled, getting up.  His usually lavender eyes were sparking with blue energy.  “Notch let me borrow some of his power.  Temporarily of course.  You of all people should know the dangers of holding onto powers for so long.  No need to have a corrupted mind.”</p>
<p>Herobrine couldn’t respond.  Electricity was still surging through his body.  His mouth hung open in agony.  He couldn’t even scream it hurt so bad.</p>
<p>“He was worried that the apple wouldn’t be enough.”  Dinnerbone continued.  “I assured him I had it covered.  But, comeon, who’s going to say no to lightning?”</p>
<p>It was so familiar.  The lightning.  That’s what hurt more.  He wasn’t sure whether to sob or laugh.  He just twitched.  The mental floodgate he kept locked up tight in his mind was leaking.  </p>
<p>“You can run now if you’d like.” His ears were ringing but he could still hear his old friend’s voice.  The flood gates harded.  He was angry now. “If you’ve learned your lesson.” The last of the electricity left his body, sinking into the wet ground. “Just make sure you don’t come back.”</p>
<p>Herobrine got up on shaky knees, pushing himself up with his scythe.  He leaned heavily on it, as his legs wobbled.  But he glared up, eyes fierce.  “Go fuck yourself.”  He cursed, spitting blood at his opponent’s face.  </p>
<p>Dinnerbone grinned.  “So be it.”</p>
<p>Herobrine wasn’t completely sure what happened next.  One second he was leaning on his scythe.  The next he was on the ground again.  Thunder roared above.  He looked around.  His scythe lay in front of him, absolutely splattered in dark blood.  His entire body ached.  A faint notion of getting hit by lightning more than once.  Dinnerbone, breathing hard a few paces away, was cut in various places, some major wounds and some equally major burns...despite the rain and fire resistance (which shouldn’t be possible).  The most notable was a large slash running down his face, into his shoulder blade.  Golden light poured out of him as blood was whisked away by the regeneration.  His hat lay to the side, torn in two. </p>
<p>“Falling apart already are we?”  Dinnerbone taunted as he realized Herobrine was coming to.  “A little early for that hmm?  Are we getting a bit desperate?”</p>
<p>Oh no.  He had lost control.  Emotions had taken over.  His powers allowed to run free.  </p>
<p>Herobrine pushed himself to his feet.  But the world spun underneath him and he faltered.  </p>
<p>He grit his teeth.  The rain around him was messing with his perspective.  It swirled around him.  Making him dizzy.  </p>
<p>A hard punch to his jaw threw him to the side.  It was a shock to the system that got his head back in the game.  He was able to use the momentum, even on the slipper ground, to push off the ground with his hand and get back up.  He conjured up his backup weapon - a deadly diamond sword.  He growled into the night.</p>
<p>His opponent was already done healing.  Their swords collided, sparking against each other.  Herobrine pushed Dinnerbone back a few inches, using the slippery terrain to his advantage.  His sword hissed and sizzled in the rain, white hot from the fire aspect.</p>
<p>“You know...it took me a while to find you.” Dinnerbone took advantage of Herobrine’s shaking limbs and pushed him backwards with a strong knee to the shoulder. “I don’t know why Notch still let’s you get away with all of this and doesn’t just tell us where you are at all times.”</p>
<p>Don’t listen to him.  You have to keep control.  He slashed again.  Met with opposing diamond sword.</p>
<p>“Really I think he has a soft spot for you.  Considers you family still.”  It was a lie of course.  But maybe a lie Dinnerbone told himself.  “But thankfully I didn’t need him to find you.  Sitting out on the surface, not hiding away like the mob you are?  Well, you stick out like andesite on a mountain.”  Dinnerbone shoved their swords aside, leaving them both exposed.  Herobrine couldn’t even react as a sharp punch was thrown at his stomach.  </p>
<p>“Is this worth it?  Are you enjoying your time up here?”  </p>
<p>Herobrine roared.  Stop listening.  Focus on the fight.</p>
<p>“Enjoying life when you have robbed so many others of that possibility?  It’s sick.”</p>
<p>Herobrine’s hand glitched.  Dinnerbone smiled, seeing that his tackick had worked.  He slashed at the diamond sword and easily disarmed him.</p>
<p>Herobrine shook his arm out.  He felt numb.  He teleported back over to where his scythe was, rolling to pick it up, and teleporting away as two diamond swords now slashed down to hit him.  </p>
<p>He teleported back around, but it wasn’t as clean as he wanted it to be.  He ended up faltering.  That was enough time for a shoe to hit him on the back and shove him to the ground.  He could feel the two diamond blades brush against his shirt.</p>
<p>“This is a nice diamond sword.  Looks old.  Maybe I’ll keep it.”</p>
<p>His vision was fading, consumed by a white haze once more.  His mind was falling for the taunt.  They knew how to make him angry.  He grit his teeth, snarling to himself as he rose in a crouch.  The diamond swords ate into his skin as he did so.</p>
<p>He had to gain back control.  There was no way he’d win in a fight against one of the elite without complete control.  Sure he did damage to his opponent.  But at what cost?  Herobrine was equally, if not more damaged.  This battle would be about patience.  Waiting for the regenerative nature of the golden apple to run out.  He couldn’t even begin to think about winning with the golden apple’s effects.  And here he was, blowing his lid before the real battle could even occur.  </p>
<p>He felt his form glitch.  Smoke rose around him, trying and failing to light.  No, that was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do!  Control.  Breathe.  In and out.</p>
<p>A shoe found his face.  Herobrine grunted, the contact stung his nose.  He felt his powers working hard to fix it.  Must’ve sprained it.  He couldn’t see very well.  He slashed blindly out where the shoe had been.</p>
<p>The scythe was kicked from his hands.  A sword slashed right below his knee.  He punched out, hand sparking and hitting something.  But no cry of pain came out.  He tried to walk forward but the injury on his leg made him collapse forward.</p>
<p>“Dammit.”  Herobrine hissed out weakly.  Rain water and blood dripped off his face onto the ground.  His entire body shook: a mixture of the cold rain and the effort to try and get up again.  He realized though, with all the effort, he couldn’t even lift a finger.</p>
<p>“You’ve gotten weaker over the years my friend.”  Dinnerbone picked up his scythe.  Weighing it in his hands.  </p>
<p>They had been friends.  They had their individual glitches in common.  Not many people were born with unique glitches.  They trained together to put them to good use.  Dinnerbone always insisted on training with a sword.  Even though it was a stupid weapon for him to take.  He could do damage to legs, sure, but a sword was a perfect weapon to slash at faces and chests.  Herobrine had tried to teach him to use longer ranged weapons.  Like lances, or spears.  Dinnerbone-</p>
<p>“Stop.”  Herobrine wheezed.  Hot tears fell from his face, melting seamlessly into the freezing rain.  Trying to crawl forward.  Away.  Not from his attacker.  But from the memories.  He could handle the attacks.  The pain.  He couldn’t handle the memories.</p>
<p>“Stop?  This is all your fault.  You’ve done this to yourself”</p>
<p>Notch made me.  Why can’t you understand?  He’s not who he says he is.  He’s been lying to us the entire time.  How can you blindly trust every word he says and ignore every one of mine?  Are we not all friends?  I’m not a monster.  I don’t crave power.  The blood on my hands is not-</p>
<p>“Please.” But the voice came out frail.  His body had collapsed into the mud completely.  Shivering from everything.  </p>
<p>“You had your chance.”</p>
<p>‘You had your chance’ After he had pleaded to be released.  Dinnerbone had escorted him to the nether himself.  His brother was too cowardly to face his actions back then.  Dinnerbone admitted he was always jealous of him.  How Herobrine had spent so much time with Notch.  Well, now he would be out of the way.  And Notch could focus on more important tasks.  </p>
<p>Herobrine screamed.  He didn’t want to, but it slipped out.  He grit his teeth to keep himself from screaming further.  But they continued.  Dinnerbone had stabbed the scythe into his side.  Cutting it open agonizingly slow.  But there was nothing he could do.  He panted and groaned between the screams.  Riding the pain as best as he could.  Soon it would be over.  He could feel it.  He would just despawn.  And Dinnerbone would leave him alone.  </p>
<p>Herobrine was actually grateful.  His brother would have left him there.  Alive.  Struggling.  And make him do the dirty work himself.  He wasn’t sure if it was a cruelty thing or if his brother just didn’t have the heart to actually kill him.  But Dinnerbone and Jeb?  They already had dirty hands.  They got the job over fast and ran back to the aether with a story of triumph. </p>
<p>His screams would not last forever.  They would fade just as his vision was.  This time, not in a haze of white, but in a haze of grey.  </p>
<p>Meanwhile, hiding behind a large spruce tree, stood a lone miner, watching the scene unfold. </p>
<p>Steve shuffled in place. Weighing all the options in his mind.</p>
<p>That man was killing him. Steve couldn't just let that happen. He may not know what was going on but someone was in trouble. He had to help.  </p>
<p>Oh Notch what was he getting himself into?</p>
<p>“Hey!”  Steve yelled above the sound of the pouring rain. </p>
<p>The figure in the distance stopped dead still. </p>
<p>"Stop!" </p>
<p>A bolt of lightning struck the figure.  Leaving nothing in its place, but an unconscious body.</p>
<p>The rain turned to snow.</p>
<p>.......</p>
<p>Herobrine expected to come to, respawned above the wet ground.  Clothes fixed, wounds gone, strength returned, and anger at maximum.  He would immediately go to the nether.  Take out his anger on mobs.  Until he was too tired to move.  Then respawn again.  From what, he wasn’t sure.  But that was the usual routine.  </p>
<p>What he was not expecting was to wake up very injured, very cold, disoriented, and somewhat scared on a cave floor.  </p>
<p>He moaned.  Every inch of him felt like it had a terrible sunburn.  His muscles ached.  He tried to move.  He must’ve gone down in a weird position.  His hands were behind his back.  He couldn’t move them very well.  They were numb.  There was a...blanket (maybe?) draped over him.  It was warm and smelled pleasant...he wished he could smell it more over the thick smell of blood.  He was on his side, curled up.  His left cheek pressed hard against the earth.  He could smell burning.  His side HURT.</p>
<p>He wanted to continue to lay there.  Floating in the haze.  But some part of him nagged at him.  This wasn’t normal.  He needed to move.  He was still in danger.  </p>
<p>Finally he convinced his eyes to open.</p>
<p>His blurry vision settled on a form.  It sat behind a fire.  Herobrine was curled on the other end of the fire.  When he focused hard enough, he realized that it was the miner.</p>
<p>“Uh hey.”  It said, with a little wave. </p>
<p>Herobrine turned quickly, trying to sit up, his hands instinctively went to conjure up a weapon. However, he found he could not move them.  He tugged again.  He could tell there was a rope tied around them.  He stopped struggling as pain met his motions.  </p>
<p>Breathing heavy, he stared up at the miner.  Who had not moved.</p>
<p>"You passed out."  It explained.  It was just sitting there, poking the weak fire with a stick. His violet eyes were staring into the flames, lost in thought. "Just so you know..."</p>
<p>Herobrine blinked. Passed out?  What?  He'd never done that before.  </p>
<p>The powerful man sat up slowly, without using his hands, and tried to hide his pained expression. His side ached almost as worse as when the original wound was inflicted.  He stifled a groan as he felt warm sticky blood start to flow once again, the action of getting up reopened it.  </p>
<p>He sat up, head arched over low, sucking in breath after breath.  He peered up at the miner, who was patiently waiting.  </p>
<p>“Why are my hands bound?"  Herobrine finally spoke, raising an eyebrow.  Thankfully his voice was normal. He was worried it would be hoarse. His throat hurt enough for it to be expected. </p>
<p>"I uh..."  Steve threw the stick into the fire. "Sorry...I was a little scared you'd wake up and kill me immediately.   It was dumb...I know you can just break out of it.  I don't know what I was thinking"</p>
<p>Well the miner was right. He could easily break out of the loose rope. And so he did, with a swift flick of the wrist.  He held onto it, bringing it forward and fiddled with the material.  He was careful not to disturb the blanket that had been thrown over him.  Although, looking down, he realized now it was a green cloak and not a blanket.  He tried to ignore the fact that it was being stained bright red.  He then threw the rope into the fire. It lit up the room for a few seconds.  “...Where did this cloak come from?”</p>
<p>“Uh.  It’s mine.”  It said, smiling softly.  “You looked cold.”</p>
<p>Cold was an understatement.  But the cloak helped. He grabbed at it to wrap around himself more.    </p>
<p>He peered around.  They were sitting in a cave.  One that was carved into the mountainside, as telling by the y elevation.  The cave was barren, despite a couple of pieces of wood that lay to the side of them to feed into the fire.  There were small holes at either end.  The cave sloped downward from both holes to the flat surface that him, the miner, and the fire were stationed at.  There was a slight breeze from the two openings. But mostly, it helped to keep the smoke from suffocating them.  Herobrine could see that it was steadily snowing outside.  </p>
<p>The warmth from the flame settled into his bones.  He breathed in the smell of burning as much as his aching lungs would allow and scooted closer to the fire, feeling chilled still.  His movements made the human flinch.  </p>
<p>Herobrine put up his hands to show he meant no danger.  “Sorry.  Just cold.”</p>
<p>The miner relaxed.  It reached over and put another log on the flames, causing it to flare up.  </p>
<p>Herobrine waited a few seconds before putting a single hand in the flames and grabbing onto a rather large piece of charcoal.  He brought it close to him, working it between his two hands to get himself warm again.  He made sure not to catch his clothes or the cloak on fire.</p>
<p>The miner looked at him with fascination as he did this.  “So fire’s your thing huh?”</p>
<p>“I guess you could say that?”  Herobrine muttered out.  </p>
<p>“You’re probably not a fan of all this snow then.”</p>
<p>He looked up at the thing trying to have another casual conversation at the seemingly worst time to have a casual conversation and sorta wished he could pass out again.  Funny, all this time he longed for a conversation, and now that he was having one, he wanted nothing to do with it.  His strength was all but gone.  But, it had saved him.  Sorta.  So he guessed he sorta owed it.  “I don’t hate it.  I just don’t like being cold.”</p>
<p>The blood was dripping onto the floor.  It had completely soaked his shirt on that side.  Which just made him colder.  He swatted away the cloak from his right side, pushing it more towards his back, and exposed the jagged cut.  </p>
<p>He noticed the miner looked away at this. He didn’t blame it.  There was a lot of blood.  It could be unsettling for someone not used to it.  Herobrine lifted up what little remained of his right side of his shirt to inspect the damage.  Thankfully, it was a clean cut.  Just stung. </p>
<p>“Can we do anything about that?” He looked up when the miner spoke the words.  It looked uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Just have to give it time.”  Herobrine held the charcoal close to the wound to try and dry some of the blood.  He shrugged the cloak back around to hide the wound.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to bandage it?”</p>
<p>“Would do more harm than good.”  Herobrine explained.  His wounds would heal too fast, causing the bandages to grow into his skin.  No.  He just had to wait. “And before you suggest cauterizing it...I’m fireproof.  It won’t melt my skin.”  It didn’t carry around health potions.  No need to ask.  </p>
<p>“You were injured in that cave before too.” The miner pointed out.  “Did that guy do that to you?”</p>
<p>Herobrine nodded.  Not having the energy to explain further.  Of course that didn’t stop the miner asking him to explain further.  </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>"It's...a very long story." Herobrine sighed.  He gripped the charcoal harder.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>Silence followed.  The wind howled outside.  Herobrine wanted to close his eyes.  Passing out had been pleasant.  He had been too out of it to dream.  Maybe he should pass out more often.  But it was too risky.  And there were still things he needed to discuss.  “What happened?”  He finally asked.  His voice threatened to crack.  He usually didn’t find himself in such a state.  He felt very...vulnerable.</p>
<p>“It’s a long story.”  The miner shifted, blinking up at him innocently.  </p>
<p>Herobrine glared.  </p>
<p>“Kidding.”  It smiled easily.  “I saw that man in the woods and went to investigate.  You don’t just ignore it when a person is walking upside down.  I mean, I’ve seen some weird shit, you included, no offense, but that is just WEIRD.”</p>
<p>It looked at him expectantly.  Like it was inviting him into the conversation.  Herobrine didn’t offer any reaction.</p>
<p>“So...I saw him confront you and the two of you fought and everything.  I mean...you know, you were there for that part.  Wait...do you remember that?”</p>
<p>Herobrine gave one short nod.  The blood loss was taking a lot of time to heal.  He felt a bit dizzy.</p>
<p>“So you went down and that guy was going to finish you off.  And  I called out to him.  And dude just vanished.”</p>
<p>Dinnerbone retreated because of this mortal?  Herobrine chewed on his lip.  What made this one so special that the gods kept running from it.  </p>
<p>“So I came over and you weren’t doing so hot.  And I carried you to this cave nearby.  And then I made a fire.  And then-”</p>
<p>Herobrine didn’t care for that much detail, so he stopped it with another question.  “How long was I uh...”  Passed out seemed weird. </p>
<p>“Like half an hour tops?”  It picked up a small stick from the wood pile and snapped it in half before adding it to the flame.  “I had just got the fire going.  I figured you’d be out longer than that.  You were really...screaming.”</p>
<p>Yeah. He had been. It was a lot of damage. But even with the explanation a lot still didn’t make sense.  Why would Dinnerbone just leave like that?  And what was with that attack?  </p>
<p>Why-   “Why did you save me...”  Herobrine breathed out.  This time his voice did crack.</p>
<p>Steve shrugged.  “You were injured.”  He said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.</p>
<p>“But I tried to kill you.”  Herobrine grit out.  No one just did stuff for the good of another person.  There had to be another reason.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you.”  The miner scoffed. “If I was being hunted down by someone walking upside down, I would also be a bit wary of others.”</p>
<p>"....You don't know who I am. Do you?"  Herobrine asked, cautiously.  </p>
<p>"Erm...no.”  He answered honestly.  “Sorry.  Should I know you?"</p>
<p>Herobrine blinked.  How...how had?  How had this being gone about its entire life without hearing about him?  I mean sure.  It’s not like they taught about him in schools.  But his name had been passed down through scary stories for generations.  Sometimes it took people a few seconds to put one and one together.  Not believing he was real.  But by now, the miner should know.  ESPECIALLY this being.  Who looked so much like him.  I mean, people whispered the name around him all the time.  What the fuck.  It had to be lying.  </p>
<p>"No. I guess not."  Was all Herobrine could manage as the suspicion grew.  </p>
<p>"Well. It's nice to meet you officially."  The miner wiped the soot from maintaining the flame from his hands  "My name's Steve."</p>
<p>'Steve' extended a hand out. Herobrine stared back at him. Making no move to get out from under the cape.  But his thoughts sang.  Finally a name to the face.  This was bad.  Like naming a pet you would have to give away.</p>
<p>So Steve retracted it, scratching his head with a slight smile. "Um so, who are you?"</p>
<p>"It would be better if you didn't know the answer to that question." Herobrine's gaze fell towards the fire. He willed it to burn brighter.  He was cold, and tired, and hurt. He didn’t want to have this conversation anymore.  He knew where it was headed.  The miner wouldn’t tolerate his presence after it.  </p>
<p>But the fire disobeyed him as the sharp stabbing in his side flared up. He tried not to wince. He was using too much power to concentrate on healing to do much else. Man had he taken a beating. Maybe it would have been better to have respawned. But that would've meant dying of hypothermia out there. What an embarrassing way to go. </p>
<p>Steve, as if seemingly reading his mind, added another log to the flames.  "It would be nice to know the name of my stalker."  He looked up playfully.  </p>
<p>"Oh”  Herobrine rubbed at his face.  For one so stupid and oblivious, Steve sure was sharp and observant.  “....you know about that huh?”</p>
<p>"Yeah." Steve chuckled brightly.  “Although you’re not very good at it.  You usually give up pretty fast at night.  All I have to do is run into a cave and you’re completely gone.”</p>
<p>“S’cold at night.”  Herobrine mumbled mostly to himself.  So that’s how the miner had been avoiding him.  </p>
<p>"My...name...is Herobrine." The sentence felt weird on his tongue. He hadn't introduced himself since well before his banishment.  Maybe during the trial?  His brain tried very hard to repress those memories so it was difficult to say. </p>
<p>He looked up at the miner, trying to gauge his reaction. Expecting recognition followed by disgust and terror.  Maybe ‘Steve’ would off him right there and then.  Would be a better death than out there in the snow.  It would be an honorable death.  The ability to get revenge on him for all those sideways glances and whispers that villagers gave him.  </p>
<p>Instead, the miner looked wildly confused.</p>
<p>Herobrine raised an eyebrow at that.  Maybe the man was stupid afterall.  He certainly was a surprising individual to say the least.   </p>
<p>“Sorry.”  Steve’s face scrunched.  “I just- I feel like I’ve heard that name before.  But I can’t for the life of me remember where.”</p>
<p>“You know where.”  The words were spoken in a sharp whisper.  He felt...guilty.  He didn’t like it.  “The villagers in town whisper my name behind your back.  They think we look alike.”</p>
<p>It took a second, but realization dawned on his face.  Herobrine’s side stung.  He felt a little sick watching the miner work through it.  </p>
<p>Finally, all Steve could say was “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  He looked away, unable to face Steve anymore.  “Still think you should’ve saved me?”</p>
<p>Steve looked more confused at that.  “Why would that change anything?”</p>
<p>“You still have no idea who I am do you?”  Herobrine let out a sharp laugh, but that just made him cough.  He wheezed, trying not to appear so weak but this just caused the coughing fit to intensify.  The movements tugged at his side, undoing all of the progress that had been made.  Herobrine dropped his hands to the ground.  The charcoal he held went out, turning to ash beneath his hands.  </p>
<p>When it finally passed, he blinked.  His forehead had been pressed against the ground.  Part of him wondered if he had passed out again.  But probably not.  He felt worse.</p>
<p>Finally gaining up enough strength to sit back up, he noticed that the miner had stood.  His sword lay on the ground.  Completely out of reach.  Vulnerable.  Steve was leaning back on his feet, face troubled.  Herobrine was confused.  Steve should have killed him during that weekend display.  Instead he looked like he was trying to figure out how to help.  </p>
<p>“Are you okay?”  Steve asked with genuine concern.  </p>
<p>“Don’t ask me that.”  Herorbine spat.  The sentence alone made the fire flare up.  He was never okay.  Okay wasn't for him. He didn’t deserve that.  He didn’t deserve pity.  He didn’t want it.  He didn’t deserve to be saved.  He didn’t deserve- </p>
<p>“Hey.”  Steve said in such a commanding voice, that it completely broke him from the train of thought.  “Stop, you’re making it worse.”</p>
<p>Herobrine didn’t realize that he had been gripping his side.  He un-clenched his hand, staring dizzily down at the fresh blood.  </p>
<p>“You’re just gonna end up a puddle of blood at this point.”  Steve said.</p>
<p>That’s what he deserved.  </p>
<p>"No it's not." He was standing by him now. Herobrine tried not to flinch.  "No one deserves that."</p>
<p>"You don't understand."  Herobrine blinked up and transported across the cave.  It hurt.  A lot.  But he didn’t let it show.  "You of all people should know.”  He growled out.  “The villagers have some sense.  You have none.  Why do you think they fear you for just looking like me?”</p>
<p>Steve was taken back by the sudden teleport.  Looking around confused for a second.  “I have heard your name once or twice.”  Steve admitted.  “I just never looked into it.  Didn’t think it was significant.  I don’t know...I guess I assumed it was a nickname or something.  Some term for a miner.  Miners bring trouble.”  He spoke the last sentence like it was a personal mantra he had grown up with. </p>
<p>“I am a monster.  THE monster.”  Herobrine insisted.  “You should fear me.  You shouldn’t have saved me.  You shouldn’t be caught up in this endless fight.  I don’t know the game my brother is playing but I assure you, you will be a casualty.  I don’t know how you’re even alive right now.  How I’m alive right now.  I should be dead.  You should be dead.”</p>
<p>“You needed help.  And you still do.”  Steve said bravely.  </p>
<p>Herobrine heard the miner start to walk towards him.  "Let me help you."</p>
<p>He growled low.  The fire finally obeyed.  Shooting up in a pillar of flame.  It made the miner take many steps backwards.</p>
<p>Herobrine crawled up the cave wall and forced himself onto two feet.  He ripped the green cloak off of him.  He let the fire die down, just enough to see the miner’s wide eyes behind the tips of the flames.  Through the giant spots floating in his vision.</p>
<p>“You rescued the villain of this story.”  Herobrine spat.  “And the heroes will show no mercy.”  </p>
<p>The fire went out completely.</p>
<p>Steve threw himself to the ground, quickly bringing out a flint and steel. And restarted the fire in an instant.</p>
<p>But it was too late.  Herobrine was gone.</p>
<p>He looked up at the exit behind him.  The snow had been piling up.  There was a large, bloodied divot in white powder.  He ran up, looking outside.  And saw nothing but white.</p>
<p>Herobrine also saw nothing but white.  If it was from the snow, or his stupod powers going haywire, he wasn’t sure.  He blindly teleported away.  He had to get away from the mortal.  He was going to get them both killed.  Dinnerbone would surely come back.  He wouldn’t just leave.  This was some sort of elaborate trap.  Who would want to save him?  He didn’t even want to save him.  </p>
<p>Herobrine slammed into a tree as the world spun around him.  Breathing in the cold, stinging air.  Gripping it as if it was his only hold.  He wheezed and fought to remain standing.  In his ears, the wind roared.  He shuddered, thinking he heard thunder in the distance.  He had to find a cave.  He had to get underground.</p>
<p>He shoved himself over on the tree, sliding down it inadvertently.  In his hands appeared a diamond pickaxe.  Ignoring everything he slammed it down on the snow covered ground.  </p>
<p>Instantly, the ground crumbled beneath him.  And he fell.  Just a few feet.  The snow collapsed onto him.  He peeled himself off the floor.  White and red stained his vision.  He reached upwards.  A stone block appeared in his hands.  He replaced it, covering up the hole and putting himself completely in darkness.  His vision threatened to go with it.  But he shook his head.  </p>
<p>Moving as little as possible, he melted the stone around him.  Forming a tight circle of lava.  And then let it go out.  With a snap of his fingers, the portal was lit and he fell.  Back where he belonged.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>- - </p>
<p>He couldn't tell what time it was. If it was day or night. What did it matter?  When had it mattered?</p>
<p>His wounds refused to heal. But he hadn't really let them have the chance.  After he had woken up again in the nether, he had just walked.  Walked as far as his legs would take him.  He had collapsed hours later, coughed up some-a lot of blood.  After that he slaughtered a few pig men.  A couple of ghasts.  He shoved their dried tears into his pockets and moved.  Went into a fortress.  Fought some wither skeletons.  Until poison was leaking from his wounds just as much as the blood.  </p>
<p>Time passed.  He couldn’t tell how much.  But his vision and his mind became clear eventually.  It was like waking up from a deep nightmare.  Body still tingling.  Breath ragged.  </p>
<p>He remembered thinking about how he shouldn’t have been alive.  How this all should kill him.  How he usually let these mobs take him.  But he didn’t want to die.  The pain was real.  Grounding.  Proof.  </p>
<p>He felt silly.  And cold.  He had gone back to his nether fortress.  His castle?  He didn’t have a name for it.  Only just not home.  It was not home.  His prison was more accurate.  </p>
<p>He had hit a low. He felt miserable. He felt achy and sick.  In ways he had never felt before.  Or at least in ways he couldn’t remember feeling.  </p>
<p>The tear at his side still stung.  Even though days had most likely passed.  The pain was just enough to make him uncomfortable.  So he was lying there.  On the ground in his own fortress.  In one of the random hallways.  Just on the netherbrick.  Trying to let the wound heal up.</p>
<p>Unfortunately the lack of activity guaranteed his mind to wander.  He wished his wounds could scar.  He wanted the reminder of that night.  Of the cave.</p>
<p>Someone had saved him.  Him.  Who didn’t deserve to be saved.  He tried to think.  Would anyone else do that for him?  His brother?  His friends?  Given the same circumstances?  He knew with every fiber of his being that they wouldn’t.  He wouldn’t have either. </p>
<p>Steve was stupid.  The mortal couldn't possibly understand. That was why it had saved him and nothing more. Steve would eventually learn what he had done (how had he not already was beyond him) and then the fear would settle in.  It was how it was supposed to be.</p>
<p>He had tricked himself into thinking he could safely hang around the mortal with no consequences. Leave him alive. He was wrong.  </p>
<p>He remembered back to their first encounter.  He was proud of the fear he inflicted.  Not the thought of Steve being afraid of him made him want to throw up.  He spit blood onto the floor.  That shouldn’t be how it went.  </p>
<p>Then Herobrine sat up.  It had clicked.  This entire time, how could he not realize the problem?  He should have realized in the cave.  He had said it himself almost.  </p>
<p>He was going against his role.</p>
<p>He was feeling something.  He wasn’t supposed to be feeling anything other than anger and pain.  Notch had made that very apparent.  </p>
<p>Feelings.  Happiness.  Anxiety.  Jealousy.  Desire.  Longing.  Sadness.  Had no place in the mind of a monster.</p>
<p>Herobrine got up off the floor using the wall as an anchor.  He checked his pockets to make sure the ghast tears were still there.  </p>
<p>He grit his teeth, limping along.  Anger had returned.  Pain had returned.  But not in its usual state.</p>
<p>He was angry at himself for living out this fantasy.  That he was something else.  That he could be something else.  That he could casually converse with someone. Share adventures with them. But the reality was he was just a stalker. Stalker fit the personality of a monster. That role was fine.  Friend? Certainly not. And Steve was just a fool who didn't see that.  </p>
<p>He was in pain.  Anguish in the fact he had to give up what little he had gained.  But he had to bite that pain back too.  He had never gained it in the first place.  He would get over it.</p>
<p>He realized what he had to do.  He had to get rid of the problem.  Had to get rid of the distraction. The reason he was changing. </p>
<p>He would heal up, get cleaned up, return to the overworld and - </p>
<p>Herobrine stopped.</p>
<p>He didn’t realize he was crying until a drop hit his hand.</p>
<p>This annoyed him.  He let fire flame up around his body, disintegrating the liquid before it could fall.  What little remained of his shirt burned up with it.  He didn’t care.  He would replace it.  </p>
<p>-and he would do what he was supposed to do in the first place.  What he was meant to do.</p>
<p>He would kill the miner.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>- Day... - </p>
<p>Steve sighed.  It had been two weeks. </p>
<p>He looked outside of his makeshift house. He had just installed the glass this morning. </p>
<p>He sat on a block of dirt. He hadn't been able to dig out a floor and put in dark oak. It took a while to chop down. </p>
<p>He sighed to himself again. Alex told him not to worry about it. And from the book they had found in the village shortly after that night...he knew he really shouldn't get involved.  </p>
<p>And then Alex began filling his head with legends she had heard from her parents about the demon. She never mentioned it because she thought Steve had already heard the stories. Plus her parents had instilled into her a fear of bringing up his name, less the demon came knocking. </p>
<p>But he couldn't help it. He had come out here seeking adventure. And it literally plopped itself on his doorstep.  He was so vastly curious. And besides, the demon had already come knocking. He'd seen him at his worst. What else could go wrong?</p>
<p>He wished he hadn’t told Herobrine that he had very noticeably seen him stalking him.  Maybe the demon would have continued on, getting more comfortable in his presence.  But who knew, maybe he had just gotten better at hiding.</p>
<p>The sun was starting to set.  He wasn’t sure where the demon disappeared at night.  He hadn’t been brave enough to go out and check.  There were a lot of mobs around the area and he hadn’t made himself a strong enough base to fight them off yet.  He wasn’t sure if the demon would come to his aide in a fight.  The opposite actually.  If what Alex said was to be believed.  </p>
<p>But just in case, he had been staring out each night to check and see if he could find those blinding white eyes in the distance.  Eventually, when he got tired enough he just went to bed.</p>
<p>Steve sighed again, poking the sword he held absentmindedly into the dirt.  Maybe the demon had moved on after their meeting.  He had seemed angry about being saved.  </p>
<p>Which Steve really didn’t understand.  There was a lot that he didn’t understand.  He had been trying super hard to get information from any source.  But Alex warned him again and again not to bring up ANYTHING in front of others.  Apparently Herobrine was a sensitive subject.  And if Steve started inquiring about him, well, they would assume the worst and take the highest precautions.  Meaning a possible hanging.  Or a burning.  Seemed medieval even for the closest village but Steve didn’t question it.  This was old stuff he was dealing with.  He tried not to think about it.</p>
<p>Right now he was focused on the plains in front of him. A few mobs were spawning. He knew where Herobrine liked to hide. Usually on the edge of the biome. In the darkest areas. Where his eyes shined the brightest. </p>
<p>He was giving up hope. About to turn in for the night. The demon would have turned in as well at this point. </p>
<p>But then a glint caught his eye. </p>
<p>There they were in the distance. A pair of glowing eyes.  Right where he thought they would be. </p>
<p>Fearful that he wouldn't get the opportunity again, Steve jumped up and burst out into the field.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure if he should yell out. Get his attention. Or to sneak up so he wouldn't immediately run away. </p>
<p>So he went running instead. The woods curved on the left of his house. Which is where he saw the gleam. He headed straight for that. Thankfully no mobs were in the way. </p>
<p>He stopped short of the woods line, breathing a bit more labored as he had sprinted straight from his house. </p>
<p>The eyes weren't looking directly at him. They were focused on the ground to the side. </p>
<p>"Uh hello?"  He called out into the night. Trying to get the demon's attention. Maybe he was trying to ignore him. </p>
<p>The eyes did not move. So he took another step closer.  </p>
<p>"Hey sorry about last time." He tried. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't mean to interfere with...whatever that was."</p>
<p>No response. Steve felt chills run up his arms. His body was telling him to run. But he ignored it, pressing further. </p>
<p>"Can we just...talk?"  </p>
<p>The white eyes turned to him. He stared directly into them. And his heart stopped. </p>
<p>That wasn't Herobrine. </p>
<p>And the eyes weren't white. They were light purple.  He had mistaken the color from the distance. </p>
<p>His first instinct, as the nightmarish sounds flooded his system, was to reach for a sword. </p>
<p>His hand found none. He had left it inside. He was completely defenseless. </p>
<p>He needed to back into something.  Get under something.  But there wasn’t anything.  This was a field.  </p>
<p>The sounds became louder. Roaring in his ears. </p>
<p>He couldn't outrun it. As soon as he turned his back the enderman would be behind him. </p>
<p>There was only one thing he could do. </p>
<p>Steve cowered low to the ground, putting his hands over the back of his neck. It was what he was taught to do in this situation. Hopefully it would just maul his back, get bored, and leave. </p>
<p>The sounds completely defended everything around him. He couldn't even hear himself think. This was it. </p>
<p>The noise stopped. </p>
<p>There was the sound of gurgling and a poof as the mob despawned. And a small thunk as something landed in the grass. </p>
<p>Steve peeked out from his crouch. There was a pair of old gray shoes and an ender pearl in front of his face. </p>
<p>He followed the shoes up. A pair of jeans. A dark blue shirt. White eyes. This time actually undoubtedly white. </p>
<p>"Uh hey."  Steve smiled nervously up with a little wave. </p>
<p>The demon did not wave back. It flicked its scythe of the mob's blood. And then the scythe disappeared completely.  The eyes looked down at him.  His mouth moved as if to say something.  But the words caught in his throat. </p>
<p>And with that. He was gone in a puff of purple smoke. </p>
<p>Steve rolled over onto his back, staring up at the stars.  His heart beat a million miles per minute.  He smiled, despite the circumstances.  Herobrine was still out there.  And this time he had saved him.  Woah.  </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Steve called out.</p>
<p>Herobrine meanwhile was curled in on himself under a tree, heart also beating very fast. </p>
<p>“Coward.”  He hissed to himself.  “Coward.  Coward. COWARD.”</p>
<p>He was grateful he had teleported far away as the trees around him burned to ash.</p>
<p>"You're a fucking mess you know that?"</p>
<p>Herobrine looked up. The fire licked at the ground in front of him.  He stared hard into the flame.  He swore he could see a reflection of himself. </p>
<p>"Since when did you ever play by his rules?"</p>
<p>"I have to."</p>
<p>"No you don't. Look at yourself right now. Where are you?"</p>
<p>Herobrine looked up at the stars. They were so bright during winter. "The overworld."</p>
<p>"Where should you be?"</p>
<p>He winced as he imagined a netherrack roof over his head instead of the brilliant sky. </p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>"That's different."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"He allows me to do it.  It’s part of his game."</p>
<p>"Who's to say what is and what isn't.  Why make these pointless assumptions?  Why not roll the dice and see where they land?</p>
<p>“I’ll probably end up hurting people.”  This miner would be the first of many if he went down that road.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that part of your role?  Shouldn’t you want that.”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>"Do you wanna know why you can't kill him?"</p>
<p>"Because he looks like me?"</p>
<p>"Maybe at first. But now?"</p>
<p>Herobrine pouted at himself. He didn't know. But he did.</p>
<p>"He doesn't play his role. Mortals should fear you and try to kill you instantly. Not talk to you. Mortals shouldn't hang out with wolves.  They don't build their houses where mobs can easily come after them. They don't go running out into the night with no weapons just to have a conversation. They shouldn't fear other humans more than you. No one should save you."</p>
<p>"You wish to be more like him."</p>
<p>"It's impossible."</p>
<p>"Is it?  You swore to kill him. He's still alive. Isn't that a step forward?  A monster would have killed him.  You’ve been dreaming of being something besides the monster.  He’s giving you a chance at that."  </p>
<p>The fire went out. Herobrine was left with nothing but the cold night air.  He uncurled his body, leaning back on numb hands. </p>
<p>So what did he want to do?</p>
<p>Well, what was the harm with just continuing what he had been doing?  The worst had already happened basically.  Well, almost.  The worst would have been if his brother got involved.  </p>
<p>The miner was going to die on this path.  No doubt about it.</p>
<p>He just had to make sure he didn’t get too attached.  That was never a problem anyways.  He had lived long enough to see people come and go.  It never really affected him.</p>
<p>He could continue observing the miner.  Learning about Steve and learning about himself.  From a distance.  Just observing, and occasionally talking, had already made him a better person.  More of a person in the very least.  </p>
<p>He shivered to himself.  But not from the night air.  </p>
<p>For once.  His thoughts fell silent.  Mind happy with the results.  </p>
<p>....</p>
<p>- Day 67 - </p>
<p>Or was it 68...65?  He really should be keeping a better record.  But his notes were splayed around the table.  Just as disorganized as his thoughts.  </p>
<p>To be fair, it was a rough estimate anyway.  He would forget to log days into the book he was keeping.  And some of his notes had been destroyed when he accidentally fell asleep at the table and knocked cold, neglected coffee onto the records he had been writing.  He had laughed at himself after that one, realizing the problem wouldn’t have existed in the first place if he had just drank the coffee.  But the laughter did not last long as he realized he had lost a lot of notes.  </p>
<p>He was grateful that he hadn’t spilled any on the books he had borrowed from the library.  Considering he was already on thin ice with the librarian.  He would have never been allowed to take any home ever again.  He had at least convinced her to let him take and keep the books for a month as he only planned on visiting the town monthly anyways to see Alex.  </p>
<p>But he only convinced her to allow him to take out two books at a time.  The library was small and couldn’t afford to lose too many books.  One that was set to the side was closed, but he had leafed through during breakfast that morning.  It was a psychology book.  A pretty old one though.  He didn’t know anything about the subject, and he didn’t have the patience or attention span to go too deep into it, so it was a helpful guide even just at the most basic of levels.  He wanted to understand the demon’s violent mood swings.  And better prepare himself to deal with them.  He rubbed absentmindedly at a mild burn he had received on his arm just the other day from asking a few too many questions and getting a bit too close.  The demon, despite not leaving him alone, did not seem very interested in being friends.  </p>
<p>The other...he checked out every time.  And it always sat open to the same page.  It was the only one him and Alex had found that even remotely mentioned Herobrine.  And it offered so little information.  It only made his thirst for knowledge stronger.  </p>
<p>It was definitely a dangerous route he was treading upon.  No doubt about it.  At least...he thought so. The demon had tried to kill him and yet also saved him.  Who knew the demon’s actual intent with him was.  But it was something new.  It was something exciting.   His glowing white eyes held so many secrets that Steve wanted to unravel.  And Steve struggled to stay away.</p>
<p>He was trying to document and piece together a story from the demon’s perspective.  He was not quick to judge, having been judged already his entire life.  He had assumed that it was because he was from a family of miners.  Herobrine had made it clear that, no, in fact it was because Steve looked kinda like a legendary demon that most people didn’t know existed or not.  Steve supposed others may hold a grudge at that.  But not him.  How could people already judge something without knowing the full story beforehand?  He had to know the full story before he could make his final verdict.  Less he fall victim to hypocrisy.  But piecing together that story was harder than he thought it would be.</p>
<p>He had convinced Herobrine to trust him more and more.  It was incredibly slow going and didn’t always end on a pleasant tone as evident from the annoying burn on his arm.  He would always at least exchange pleasantries with him whenever they ran into each other.  Or, more accurately, when Steve found Herobrine stalking him and called him out.  Though, the interactions had been few and far between after the enderman encounter.  He must have gotten better at stalking.  Steve constantly felt watched.  Part of that could be attributed to him finishing his house and sleeping in it every night.  It was a lot easier for Herobrine to find him now.  Which may be a bad thing.  </p>
<p>He was concerned.   So concerned he hadn’t even told Alex about it.  Not about Herobrine, ironically. But something he had said.  The ‘heros’ he had referred to.  Obviously one of them was that man who was attacking him.  The one who walked upside down.  But surely another of them had to be Notch.</p>
<p>He really wasn’t all up to speed on the old tales.  His parents hadn’t talked at all about them.  And if Alex’s had, he didn’t hear it.  Maybe because they were trying to protect him.  He hadn’t really believed in stories of deities beforehand either.  Until he had stumbled upon one in a cave.  Was he a deity?  The book said he had ‘fallen’.  There were just no answers.  And Herobrine certainly provided none.  </p>
<p>He also supposed others might have stopped when they realized that they may be going against literally god.  But Steve was too invested to stop at this point.  </p>
<p>“Ugh...”  He leaned back in his chair after scratching out what he had been writing.  His head was too full to coherently write right now.  </p>
<p>He rocked slightly, drumming his hands on the table.  He looked at the picture that the book was open to.  The blank eyes stared back.  </p>
<p>“Ahem”</p>
<p>Steve jolted back at the sudden noise.  He tried to get up but he got caught in his chair and fell backwards.</p>
<p>Ignoring the slight disorientation from being on the floor, Steve whipped his head around to where he had heard the noise.  </p>
<p>He almost couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p>Standing next to the window, inside his house, was Herobrine.</p>
<p>“Uh, hey!”  Steve fumbled to get up out of the chair.  He stood lamely, not sure what to do. “You’re...in my house.”</p>
<p>The demon’s head rose slightly, those white eyes weren’t as bright as they had been.</p>
<p>He was going to ask if the demon was okay.  But he had seen how he had reacted last time.  So instead: “What’s up?”</p>
<p>Instantly, Herobrine was looking at the ground.  His features were tense.  “I’m sorry to intrude.  I don’t really know what I was...am...thinking of.”</p>
<p>“It’s all good.” Steve didn’t dare move an inch.  Although he wanted to pick up the chair.  And he wanted to clear his desk of all the notes.  Get rid of his proof of obsession.  “You’re not intruding.  Though, I guess you could’ve knocked.  I would have let you in.”  </p>
<p>“I’ll...do that next time.  Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Silence.  </p>
<p>“Any particular reason you’re in my house?”  He had to ask the question mostly because he didn’t believe it.  How had he even gotten in?</p>
<p>“I wanted to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“You do?”  Steve had been trying to initiate conversation for a while now.  “Why now?”  He wanted to ask the question in his head but it came out verbally instead.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know actually.”  Herobrine mused, scratching at his goatee.  Steve noticed he looked cleaner today.  Not as feral.  “I don’t really know what I’m doing anymore.  But it’s what I wanted to do.”  He shrugged.  “So here I am.”</p>
<p>“...What do you want to talk about?”  Steve felt comfortable enough to slowly pick up the chair.  Herobrine watched him do this, eyes following his eyes.  </p>
<p> “I need help.”  Herobrine stated.</p>
<p>This wasn’t the response that Steve expected.  “...From me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“With what?”  It better not be fighting.  Steve had watched that fight and probably would have died after one hit of that guy’s sword...or a hit from Herobrine’s scythe.</p>
<p>Herobrine tapped his forehead with the back of his thumb just twice, and looked at him expectantly.  Oh.  That was out of his expertise as well.  </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you like, see a therapist or something?”  Steve shoved some of his notes over the psychology book he had picked up.</p>
<p>“You say that like it’s an easy thing.”  Herobrine scoffed.  “You’re the first person I’ve met who hasn’t run screaming at the sight of me.  And for good reason.  You should fear me.”</p>
<p>“You say that a lot.”</p>
<p>“Because it is true.  And that brings me to the second reason I am here.  I need to tell you why you shouldn’t want to help me.  Why you shouldn’t have offered in the first place.”  Herobrine’s cheek twitched up in a smile, but something told Steve that he felt no joy. “Why you should be trying to kill me instead of talking to me right now.  I don’t think it’s fair that you don’t know.”</p>
<p>Steve wasn’t sure how to feel about this.  He was excited because he was curious.  But he was also a bit intimidated.  What if he didn’t like what he heard?</p>
<p>Steve ran his hands on the back of his chair.  “Do you want to sit down?”  He already knew it would be a long story.  He only had the kitchen made so far in his little house.  And just the basics.  It was better than sitting on dirt clumps though.  He went to clean up a few of the papers, closing the book and hiding it.</p>
<p>When he looked up again, Herobrine was gone from the corner.  He jolted when he realized the demon was now in front of the table.</p>
<p>“How-”  Steve stammered, pausing at his work.  “How do you keep doing that?”</p>
<p>“Ender pearl.”  Herobrine simply stated.  He was still a few feet away from the table and the miner.  He seemed to be waiting.  “I’ll include it in the story.”</p>
<p>Once he had done cleaning up the papers, pausing every once in a while to look up at the demon who looked somewhat uncomfortable but thankfully didn’t seem interested in his notes, he moved them to the kitchen and gestured to the demon to have a seat.</p>
<p>Herobrine did so hesitantly.  But he pushed the chair sideways, leaning against the back with his arm.  It was an interesting choice but one Steve recognized as strategic.  If he had to bolt it would be a lot easier this way.  Steve wouldn’t give him a reason to bolt.</p>
<p>“Can...I get you anything?”  Steve offered politely.  He may not interact with others that often but he did know proper etiquette.  </p>
<p>The demon looked confused at this.  “Like what?”</p>
<p>“Something to eat or drink?”  Steve figured Herobrine didn’t get invitations to people’s houses very often.  So he made sure to clarify.  Although, he had never seen the demon eat or drink.  Hopefully he didn’t eat humans...that would be bad.</p>
<p>Herobrine laughed.  “Oh...I don’t...know actually.”</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t help the curiosity.  “You don’t eat humans do you?  Like a mob?”</p>
<p>Herobrine laughed genuinely at that.  Steve thought it sounded a lot better than the forced nervous laughter.  “No.  I don’t eat or drink at all.  I don’t need to.  I can, I just...”</p>
<p>“I was going to make some tea.  Do you want some?”  Tea was a pretty easy bet.  Who didn’t like hot water?  Especially on a cold night like tonight.  </p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Steve got to work on heating water on his furnace.  He already had a fire going to warm the house.  An extra log set flames to the coals.  They didn’t talk.  Steve had so many questions.  But he was going to get a lot of answers.  </p>
<p>Once he had finished preparing the glasses he cautiously put them on the table and slid a cup forward.  Just to half the table length.  </p>
<p>Herobrine looked down at the cup and also cautiously grabbed it.  He held the cup with his fingers wrapped tightly.  Unaffected by the boiling water.  </p>
<p>Steve, meanwhile, breathed softly on his cup, trying to cool it down but also trying not to make too much noise.  It was quiet enough for them to both hear the icy snow fall on the newly made roof.</p>
<p>“I’m not used to talking a lot.” Herobrine started.  “I tried practicing in my mind and even then I’m not great.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay, neither am I really.”  He brought the cup to his lips to take a tentative sip.  Feeling like he needed to do something with his hands.</p>
<p>The demon made that sad smile again.  “I have trouble believing that.”  </p>
<p>Steve waited.</p>
<p>Herobrine held the glass.  He stared into the liquid.  He would remain staring in the liquid for the course of the story.  Hypnotized.  “I’m going to tell you as much as I can.  Everything you need to know.”</p>
<p>And he did.</p>
<p>It was around 3 am by the time he stopped.  Steve couldn’t remember a time where time had passed so quickly.  </p>
<p>Herobrine’s glass was still warm, though untouched.  Steve’s had gone cold long ago.</p>
<p>“You look pale.” A slight smirk.  But it was gone, replaced with a serious stare.  “Do you understand now?”</p>
<p>Steve swallowed.  It was a lot to process.  He wished he could turn around, grab the quill and paper and write everything he had heard down.  “Yes.”</p>
<p>Herobrine finally brought the liquid up to his lips.  Drinking from the cup.  He gave no tell as to if he enjoyed it or not.</p>
<p>“Why tell me all of this?”  Steve asked.  This wasn’t the story he had been told. No one knew this version of the story.  Why was he allowed to know?  Some aspects matched up to what Alex had told him and what the book provided.  But the reasonings...the timeline...everything was slightly off.  Steve completely trusted the demon’s version.  He didn’t have a good reason to.  But he knew deep down no one could lie about things like that.</p>
<p>“Originally.  I wasn’t going to.” Herobrine said after another sip. “But I wanted to know your response.” He stared at Steve.  “If you would still try to converse with me.  To willingly let me stand inside your house.  Or would you perhaps want me to leave you alone.  And disappear like it never happened.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to leave?”  Was all Steve could think to say.  He was still processing how he felt about the story.</p>
<p>“No.” An immediate answer.  The cup was set down.  A smile.  This one felt threatening.  Steve couldn’t tell if it was threatening because of the story’s influence or not.  “Like I said, I think you can help me.  And also...I find you extremely interesting.”  </p>
<p>Steve scoffed.  “Me?  Interesting?  Please.”</p>
<p>The demon turned its head in confusion.  His eyes seemed to pierce through to Steve’s very soul.  “You don’t believe me?  I’ve lived a long time.  I’ve never met someone like you.”</p>
<p>“Guess you don’t get out that often.”  His words were automatic.  He had never had to think so little about anything.  The conversation felt like it flowed naturally.  </p>
<p>“Touche.” Herobrine raised an eyebrow. “I guess I don’t.”</p>
<p>“So what now?”  </p>
<p>“I guess I’ve left this choice up to you.  Do you want me to leave?”</p>
<p>“No.”  The response almost came as soon as the demon had asked.  There was so much left to learn.  So many questions unanswered. </p>
<p>“You’re not very smart.”  Herobrine looked unhappy with this answer.  “You know as well as I do that my brother may very well slaughter you just for being in my vicinity.”</p>
<p>“It’s a dangerous world.  What’s one extra threat?”  Steve was confident about this.  If he had wanted to play it safe he wouldn’t have decided to come live on this mountain, to go caving, to fight mobs, alone.</p>
<p>“I’m just letting you know the stakes.”  Herobrine gestured to his arm, where the burn was.  “Not only from the dangers I attract but also from me.”</p>
<p>Steve rubbed at the burn.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that by the way.”  Herobrine looked away.  “I panicked.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.  It doesn’t hurt.” Steve thought about his statement.  “And I understand the stakes.”  It would be worth it.  Putting up with some violent mood swings along the way.  Having to dodge a god.  He was a man of adventure.  An adventure was never fun if it was too easy.  “I will try to help you as best as I can...but I am not sure how much help I will be able to provide.”</p>
<p>“You can change your mind at any time.”  Herobrine didn’t seem like he trusted Steve to let him stay around.  He would have to look into abandonment issues in the book.  He really needed to take more notes.  Herobrine really should have asked someone a lot more educated for help.  If anything, Steve had trained wolves before and Herobrine didn’t seem much different from one in the way he acted.  Maybe it would be fine.  If anything, it would be interesting.</p>
<p>“I would like to set some ground rules though.”  Steve added.</p>
<p>Herobrine was amused by this, as the genuine smile returned.  “Fine by me.”</p>
<p>“No more stalking.  We can just hang out...as we are right now.  You’ll have to give me some space every once in a while.  And try not to burn me anymore, that would be good.”  </p>
<p>“Is that all?”  Herobrine asked.  “That’s a very short list of demands.”</p>
<p>“Probably not.”  He had no idea what was to come.  “I’ll add to the list if we need to.”</p>
<p>"Okay then." Herobrine stood. "I've probably filled your head with enough scary stories for tonight.  You can let me know later if you have second thoughts. I'm sure you'll need a night to sleep on it.  If you can."</p>
<p>Little did Herobrine know, Steve's favorite type of stories were the scary ones.   "So I'll see you in the morning then?"</p>
<p>"I guess you will."</p>
<p>......</p>
<p>- Day -</p>
<p>There was a knock at his door.  Brine had warned him.  But he still didn’t feel ready.  </p>
<p>Steve sucked in a deep breath.  Everything would be okay.  He just had to be convincing.  And if he wasn’t...well.  Herobrine could probably get him out of there.  Emphasis on probably.  Oh Notch he was going to puke.  </p>
<p>Steve opened the door wearily.  Pretending to not be expecting anyone.  He flashed the iron sword as a warning.  </p>
<p>“Hello?”  Steve asked.</p>
<p>The man wore a shaggy brown shirt.  It didn’t fit him properly.  Grey pants and black shoes completed the outfit.  He had a thick goatee.  It was wild and unkept like his brothers...even though they weren’t really...yeah.  </p>
<p>"Good afternoon."  The man's smile was warm and made Steve feel safe.  Well, in other circumstances maybe.  "I'm so sorry to bother you. I do hope I'm not intruding."</p>
<p>“N-no.”  Keep it together Steven.  “That’s alright.  I just don’t get that many visitors up here.  You know...that aren’t robbers or bandits.”  He shifted the sword, showing off his feigned suspicion.  He knew very well what this man wanted.  And it wasn’t anything inside his house.  It was an anyone.</p>
<p>“Oh, I can assure you that I am not here for such matters.”  The tone was friendly and cheerful. </p>
<p>“Then what are you here for?”  Steve asked rather curtly.  How would he usually reply to a complete stranger at his doorstep?</p>
<p>The man smiled even wider.  Oh...him...he knew.  He had to.  “I’m looking for someone.”  </p>
<p>“Out here?”  Steve dropped the sword down at this.  He tried not to let his trembling fingers show.  “Like I said...not many people come around here.  Too far from civilization.”</p>
<p>"So you haven't seen anyone around here lately?"  The man’s smile faltered just slightly.  Steve witnessed a somewhat of a spark in his dull black eyes.</p>
<p>"Well...”  Steve hesitated like Brine had instructed.  </p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“It's difficult to explain.”  Steve rubbed the back of his head and let out a dry laugh.  “I don’t think you’ll believe me even if I told you!”</p>
<p>“Try me.”  The sentence was bit out. </p>
<p>“I’ve been seeing...someone lurking around lately.”  Steve lowered his voice, gripping the door.  Like he was telling the biggest secret in the world.</p>
<p>“How lately?”    </p>
<p>“About a month ago.” The timeline that Herobrine had set.  Steve lowered his voice, leaning closer to the man and looking around to make sure no one else was listening...even though no one else was.  “But...and here’s the weird part...I don't think he was a man."</p>
<p>The man snapped.  Steve almost had a heart attack, but played it off as best he could.  He expected lightning.  But instead.  "That's the man I'm looking for."   </p>
<p>"Well he stalked around on my land for a while. It...terrified me."  Notch's smile was wide at that statement. "I slept with a sword every night." Steve held up his sword once more for emphasis.  “Honestly, I’m still a bit jumpy even though I haven’t seen him for a while.”</p>
<p>"Do you know where he went?"  The man didn’t seem concerned with Steve’s chatter.</p>
<p>"That's just it...one night he just disappeared." Steve swallowed.  Following the agreed upon script.  “I think just before that huge thunderstorm was the last time I saw him.  Although...I’m not sure if you are from around here.  The village closest to me said it was a doozie even out that far.  Thankfully I was underground that night.”</p>
<p>The man nodded, smile gone, hand brushing against his goatee in thought.  “Well...if that’s the case, I don't think you'll see him around anymore. He never stays in one place for long."</p>
<p>"Did you know who he was?"  Steve asked, trying to sound curious.</p>
<p>"Ah yes”.  The man squinted as if pained.  “He's my brother. Estranged actually. Quite mad. Gotta get him back home before he does too much damage." He clapped his hands.  Peering behind Steve slightly inside.  "But like I said. He's a wanderer. No way he would stick around here for long."</p>
<p>Steve wasn’t sure what else to say to that.  So he tried to end the conversation politely.  “Well...I wish you luck in your search.”  Bad luck.  </p>
<p>“Thank you.”  The man nodded and made a motion as if tipping a hat.  “You’ve been very helpful.”</p>
<p>Steve started to close the door as the man walked away.  Oh my...him...had he done it?</p>
<p>“Oh and one more thing.”  The man spoke up, turning his head.  Steve tried very hard to fight the urge to slam the door.</p>
<p>“Yes?”  He kept his voice as even as possible.  </p>
<p>“You have a beautiful home.”  The man smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks...I just built it.”  </p>
<p>“I can tell.  The wood is very fresh.”  He turned with a wave.  “Well thank you, take care.”</p>
<p>“Yeah you...do that as well.”  Steve finally shut the door.  He leaned against its frame, eyes wide.</p>
<p>Herobrine was instantly next to him, gripping his shoulder tightly with one hand.</p>
<p>“That was the bravest fucking thing I have ever witnessed in all my years of existence.” The demon whispered in a hurried tone.  The expression on his face should have been of anger or pain, but instead it showed shock.  They were both in shock.  The plan had worked.  Or so they hoped.  If the man hadn’t cheated, and instantly discovered Herobrine’s presence.  Herobrine assured him that he was fifty percent certain the god would not cheat.  Hopefully Steve was convincing enough, playing the role of the innocent.  Throwing them off the trail.  He had gotten no reaction from the god.  So it was hard to tell.  </p>
<p>Steve wanted to crack up. Or pass out. He wasn't sure which. </p>
<p>"Don't panic yet."  Herobrine squeezed his shoulder.  </p>
<p>"Are you saying that to me or you?"  Steve whispered back, not being as quiet as he should. He was sorta panicking. </p>
<p>"I have no idea."  Herobrine shrugged, letting go and grabbing his hair instead. Also panicking. "How the fuck aren't we dead?"</p>
<p>"I don't know."  Steve blinked, he slunk down to the ground, resting against the door. "What was our plan after this?" </p>
<p>"Be very quiet." Herobrine paced towards the kitchen. All the blinds were drawn.  Notch wouldn't be able to see in.  "Hope that he doesn't blow up your house."  </p>
<p>"We're not doing a very good job at the quiet." Steve said, laughing at the end and rubbing at his face. </p>
<p>"I didn't think we'd get this far."  Herobrine spun, walking back. "I thought he'd kill you immediately.  But I've been wrong before."</p>
<p>"Do you really think he'll leave you...and me alone now?" Steve tried to ignore the fact that Herobrine had planned on him dying. He knew what he had gotten himself into.  He hated to admit it was kinda exciting. </p>
<p>Herobrine laughed, falling to the floor in front of him and sitting criss cross. His eyes were bright in disbelief and his smile was genuine. "I never know what he's going to do." </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>"He in there?"  One man asked.  </p>
<p>"Oh he's definitely in there."  The deity confirmed.  </p>
<p>"We should take him down now. Scare him back to the Nether before he can cause any more harm."  Another man added. </p>
<p>“Wait.”  The deity held up its hammer, instantly halting the movements of the two disciples.  “Let’s leave him be for now.  We'll check up on him every once in a while, I don’t think he will leave the area anytime soon. I want to see where this goes.  It could be...interesting.”</p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>*Disclaimer: Notch, Dinnerbone, and Jeb do not reflect their real life people.  I don’t follow them nor do I really know anything about them. I am only using their avatars and name tags for the story.   Idk, y’all know how it be in the minecraft community.  This aint your first rodeo.  And if it is, my god, what are you doing reading my fanfiction first?!  There’s better ones out there!  Go read those!</p>
<p>Man this chapter was challenging to write.  I’m not entirely happy with how it turned out but I needed to get it out of my brain and into words.  I wasn’t planning on doing an origin story originally but looking back at some of my notes I realized there were some concepts I wanted to explore.  There’s some gaps between the timeline to keep things intentionally vague.  I hope I didn’t make everything very confusing lol. If anything, I want to impart the idea that Herobrine is not mentally sound, Steve is helping to bring some humanity back to the monster who doesn’t want to be a monster, and that Notch is still out there.  The good thing about the oneshot structure is if you don’t like the premise, you can just skip to the next with no consequences.  Honestly, the whole time Herobrine was talking to himself I couldn’t stop thinking about the ‘inside of you are two wolves’ meme and cracking up.  I am excited for the next couple of chapters I have planned.  They’ll be lighter.  Ironically I promise fluff in the title of these stories hahahaaa oops all angst sowwy</p>
<p>Fun fact, a very small part of the cave scene after Herobrine passes out was one of the first things I had ever written for this ship.  It just sat in my google docs, as many of my oneshots do, for all these years.  It was part of the reason I really wanted this chapter to exist.  </p>
<p>NERD TIME ONCE AGAIN FOLKS:</p>
<p>When I talk about Notch apples.  I talk about the enchanted golden apple. Which gives the following effects: </p>
<p>Real Time:<br/>- Absorption IV for 2 minutes (provides 8 EXTRA hearts...you have 10 hearts usually) They go away after those two minutes.  </p>
<p>- Regen level 2 for 20 seconds (heals 8 hearts of damage.  A heart every 0.4 seconds)</p>
<p>- Fire Resistance I for 5 minutes</p>
<p>- Resistance I (20% reduced damage) for five minutes</p>
<p>I’m not going to do exact math.  I’ll round down if anything.  But the results are scary.</p>
<p>Minecraft Time:</p>
<p>- Absorption IV for about 2 hours (meaning DB got almost an entire extra health bar over Herobrine)</p>
<p>- Regen level 2 for like 20 minutes (a heart every seconds approx every minute)  Meaning he got basically two entire health bars over Herobrine)  This is what healed Steve in the last chapter.</p>
<p>- Fire Resistance I for about 5 hours.  So DB was completely immune to Herobrine’s fire aspect and didn’t need to cheat using weather thunder with mod access.  The reason Herobrine was able to burn Dinnerbone was through glitches (which he cannot control in the slightest) so it was a happy accident.</p>
<p>- Resistance I (20% reduced damage) for five hours</p>
<p>Minecraft_oof.exe</p>
<p>Bonus Content:<br/>Just because I don’t think this will fit anywhere nor will it make for a good full chapter</p>
<p>I like to think Steve keeps a list of ground rules that he hangs somewhere in the house and just adds to it every once in a while.  A few of them: ‘don’t be a stalker’, ‘don’t burn steve’ (This one crossed out by Steve and changed to ‘don’t burn anyone’), ‘stop trying to kill Alex (written by alex)’, ‘Don’t watch Steve while he is sleeping’, ‘No tnt inside the house’, ‘don’t throw potions at the farm animals’, no lava.  Just no’, ‘No biting’ (this one crossed out by Herobrine later on), ‘clean your fucking dishes’ ‘no you’   and so on </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark already. Had been for some time.</p><p>It used to be a time Herobrine enjoyed the most.  When he could steathfully hunt down his prey, when he could avoid the poor eyesight of mortals, and slip silently through the night air, unnoticed by the rest of the world.</p><p>Now it brought a sense of dread.</p><p>Where was he?  </p><p>Herobrine tried very hard to focus on the book he was reading instead.  But it didn’t really keep him too captivated.  He was drumming his fingers.  Convincing himself not to open the blinds for the hundredth time. He was attempting to look natural and unworried. Practicing for when the miner got back. Otherwise he would be concerned. </p><p>Steve had been going to Alex’s more often as of late.  More times than their monthly meetup.  Herobrine tried not to think about it too much.  Mostly because he was trying not to be selfish.  Steve had a life outside of him.  And he needed to live it.  Herobrine understood that Steve had boundaries.  It was just...Steve hadn’t really put up too many boundaries before.  Usually anywhere Steve went, he went.  </p><p>Herobrine had set a lot more boundaries, disappearing for days when he needed time to think alone; more of a reason to respect the little Steve had set.  But he found it difficult to respect this newfound separation. He wondered if Steve felt the same when he did it to him. If so, the demon would try to do it far less. </p><p>At least, and at last, Herobrine had gotten over his jealousy phase of Alex.  So he didn't have to deal with that. He was very glad she was Steve’s friend. Alex was a good person. Not as good as Steve obviously.  And he couldn't be jealous of her time with him either. As Steve spent vastly more time with him.  If anything Alex should be jealous of him.</p><p>In trying to do the right thing, he had to keep reminding himself to not just follow and stalk the mortal.  Steve had this way of knowing when he was around most of the time anyways.  Which annoyed him slightly.  But it didn't surprise him. Steve was much more perceptive than he was when he had been mortal. </p><p>But as he sat there, staring at the dark blinds, the urge to go against the right thing grew stronger. He wanted to go out there and search. Make sure he was okay.  Herobrine was always worried when Steve was out of his sight.  He even worried about Alex. His family could still be out there. They've been much too quiet. About all of this. It made him more on edge the longer it went on.  Let alone the regular threats that were out there. </p><p>Steve, of course, told him to be optimistic. Optimism wasn't in his nature. Evidence of the thousands of ways he was imagining Steve getting killed out there right now.</p><p>It was stupid of him really. He was the fallen hero. The scourge of the overworld. The prince or king or ruler or whatever of the nether and so on and so on and soo on. If he would have looked at himself a couple years ago he would have mocked himself for the worry over a simple mortal.  But it was the tradeoff for becoming more human. Human emotions. Bleh. </p><p>Thankfully he didn't need to go search.  Just as he was about to throw the book to the side and leave, planning to start the search at Alex’s house, he heard humming in the distance. </p><p>It was a song that had been stuck in Steve's head as of late.  In between the humming was soft curses and heavy footsteps.  As the miner stumbled his way through the field.  </p><p>He let out an audible sigh of relief at the familiar noises. His entire body had been wound tighter than a dispenser loaded full of arrows. </p><p>There was a small thud against the door. Herobrine had to smile at the quiet 'ow' that followed.  Steve's clumsy nature never ceased to amuse him. </p><p>The miner fumbled with the doorknob for longer than usual. Once he got the door opened he swung into the house with it. </p><p>Steve's carefree face was flush and his breathing was heavy from the long trip.</p><p>"Hello."  Herobrine sat up on the couch immediately, greeting him.  Remembering his plan, he slouched more and tried to hide the relief at the miner's return. Instead attempting to look more invested in his book. Nonchalant. Cool. Collected. </p><p>Steve jumped up at the hello, startled. </p><p>"Hey!"  Steve said loudly, as if Herobrine were standing across the field.  The demon winced at the sudden volume change.  The room had been unnaturally quiet.  The miner then cleared his throat, trying again. "Hey." He repeated quieter, in a normal tone.  </p><p>"How was the trip?"  Herobrine asked in his best even tone. Again trying to seem chill. But the concern was slowly returning.  Was Steve okay?  He was still leaning on the door.  Turning at the door knob with one hand as if trying to open it, even though it was open. </p><p>"Gooood good. It was good."  Steve took a clumsy step forward. He swiped at the door allowing it to slam shut behind him.  He rocked slightly after the momentum.  There was something recognizable to the way the miner moved.  Ah. The concern wafted away. So that was it. </p><p>“Are you...drunk?”  Herobrine asked for confirmation of his theory. He closed the book, amused.  This might be interesting. Steve had come home tipsy before but never drunk.</p><p>Steve's back went rigid.  He stopped moving completely. “...Noooo.”  Oh what a bad liar. </p><p>“You totally are!”  Herobrine chuckled. </p><p>"Am NOT!"  Steve said seriously, angry at the accusation. Then his face curved into a clumsy smile. "Okay yeah, maybe a little."</p><p>"Mhm.  Have fun with Alex then?"  A bit too much fun probably. That girl sure liked her alcohol. </p><p>"Ye."  The miner turned to hang his satchel up on the wall. He struggled for a couple of seconds. Trying to get it over his head. When he finally got it off his hair was a mess. He pulled it up to hang it. But dropped it before the hook.  It fell to the ground with a clatter. This sent the miner into a giggle fit. "Shit." </p><p>“Notch, you’re wasted.”  Herobrine snorted himself, letting out a good laugh.  He could smell the alcohol from here.  Confirming what the miner was trying to hide. </p><p>“You...you said the word we’re not supposed to say.” Steve swung on his heels pointing at Herobrine, each word had a different volume.  </p><p>“Hmm?”  Herobrine had stopped laughing immediately and focused on Steve’s arm instead. There was fresh blood coming from a few shallow scratches. Not enough to drip onto the floor but enough that it looked like it stung.  He fought the urge to jump up, demand to know what had happened, and kill anything that had made it happen. </p><p>“Notch.” His body tilted forward as his injured arm came towards his face to talk behind his hand. “It’s the bad word.”  He whispered like it was a secret.</p><p>“Is it now?"  Herobrine hummed through grit teeth, thoughts now somewhat intrigued on that notion.  He hadn't even realized that Steve had not used that word around him. Let alone he was trying not to do it on purpose. "Why’s that?”</p><p>“You get all ANGSTY when someone says it...” Steve slumped. “Your face does this.” He scrunched his face up looking sad. Herobrine didn't like the look on him. </p><p>But it was a pretty accurate representation. “I suppose it does.” He gestured to his own arm like one would a child to make sure they understand.  “Does your arm hurt?”</p><p>“Uh, no?”  Steve held up his arm to his face as if just now realizing he was injured. </p><p>Herobrine teleported across the room in an instant.  Steve stumbled back at his sudden presence.  But Herobrine accounted for this and grabbed his arm as lightly as he could to keep him standing.  “Let me see it.”  He said gently.  </p><p>Steve allowed him to take his arm.  The miner stared down at the ground. Herobrine noticed he looked a bit flushed. A blush was on his cheeks from the warming affect of the alcohol. He would make sure Steve drank some water. It was a long trip and he didn't see Steve's canteen packed in the bag that he had just dropped. </p><p>“You didn’t try to fight mobs in this state did you?”  His tone was harsh as Herobrine felt a bit of anger slip out of nowhere without meaning it to.  He bit his cheek so he didn’t involuntarily squeeze his hands tight.  Steve insisted he was fine going alone so Herobrine hadn't followed him. If he had gotten hurt by simple mobs-</p><p>“No.”  And the anger was gone.  “I trippeded.”  Steve's face scrunched up as he fought to remember. "Big rock."</p><p>Herobrine could tell he was telling the truth as evident by a dirtied spot on his knees and where the blood was coming from on his arm.  It looked much different from how a mob attack would look.  No need to get so...emotional.  “Let’s heal that up shall we?”</p><p>"Nope."  Steve bluntly stated and started walking away. He didn't get far with Herobrine holding his arm. Even just gently. Steve looked up at him drowsily.  His purple eyes looked sort of grey. "Leggo imma go to sleep."</p><p>"Go sit down it will only take a second." Herobrine spun him to the direction of the couch. </p><p>Steve complied, wobbly.  His footsteps were even louder as he made his way across the room.  "S' just a scratch."  The miner insisted.  It was just a scratch.  If Steve wasn’t drunk he wouldn’t have been able to convince him so easily.  </p><p>He flopped onto the couch, lying down, injured arm dangling off the side.  His legs moved to take off his shoes with his feet. </p><p>Herobrine teleported over to the kitchen.  "Which is why it will only take a second to clean out."</p><p>"Tell that to you, Brine."  Steve was referring to the fact that the demon never allowed Steve to clean up the small cuts he received.  A pot calling the kettle black.  </p><p>"You don't have healing powers."  The argument had become more of a ritual than an actual argument. The same dance they did every time one of them got hurt. Herobrine grabbed a cup of water, a clean cloth, and a healing potion. He made sure he had a good stock now.  Though Steve had protested the mass execution of ghasts so he tried to only use regeneration in emergencies and instead use healing potions made from watermelons that Steve and him found wildly in the land.  He picked out a very weak one. No need for anything heavy duty. </p><p>"No you." Steve giggled, finally flinging off his other shoe and settling in. </p><p>"Ah, good point."  Steve had insisted this was a joke.  He didn’t really understand it.  But it made the miner laugh every time so he wasn’t about to question it.  Herobrine turned from the kitchen and began walking over to the couch.  </p><p>The view made him falter.  The supplies almost dropped from his seizing hands. </p><p>Steve was laying very still on the couch.  His arm hung in a way where he could see most of the blood.</p><p>A very familiar feeling washed over him.  A knot formed in his throat.  His muscles all tensed.  The room grew hotter.  He felt dizzy.  And sick from a bad taste in his mouth.  </p><p>There was too much blood.  </p><p>“Brine?”  One violet eye peered up at him from behind the arm of the couch.  </p><p>Instant relief.  The knot released itself.  He could breathe again.  Steve was okay.  That’s right.  It was just a scratch.  It wasn’t even dripping.  He couldn’t even smell it.  Only the alcohol.  </p><p>“Coming.”  Herobrine finally got his body moving.  He kept his tone light to not draw suspicion.  He was beginning to despise that couch.  </p><p>He placed the materials on the ground and scooted one of the chairs from the table over so he could sit.  He tried keeping his hands busy by preparing the potion of healing and the cloth, getting it wet with the glass of water he had brought over.  He poured the liquid on gently, not using too much.  He would try to get Steve to drink some after.  </p><p>Even in his drunken state, Steve seemed concerned.  It showed in his posture.  In how he had gone completely silent. Even his breathing was quieter. Herobrine decided he didn’t like that.  Steve deserved a night off from trying to help his mental situation.  </p><p>Damn, he didn’t even think he could get any more PTSD, as Steve, and a few books, had diagnosed it as.  He should talk about it later.  Maybe.  Probably not. </p><p>“I’m fine.”  He promised.  He was for now.</p><p>That seemed good enough for Steve.  He relaxed into the couch once more.  </p><p>He got to work on the dangling arm.  Picking it up and cradling it in one of his hands.  He dabbed gently at the scratches, cleaning it out slowly so he didn’t cause any pain.  Not that Steve would feel any right now.  He could have probably accomplished the same result having Steve go wash it off and then just throw some potion at it.  But Herobrine wanted to do it this way...to make sure the wound was clean of course.</p><p>Steve stared up at him. Herobrine tried very hard to focus on the arm. And not his face.  He had found himself getting more and more distracted by that face.</p><p>“Do you drink?”  Steve asked after a while.  Herobrine was grateful for the small talk. He loved the sound of Steve’s voice. It was always a good distraction from his brain. His breath was thick with the smell of alcohol. But Brine didn't really mind all that much. </p><p>He smirked. “You’ve seen me drink.”  He liked being purposefully annoying.  </p><p>“No like alcohol, stupid.” Steve huffed out. Herobrine snuck a peak.  The miner’s eyes were half closed. </p><p>Herobrine flicked him on the forehead for the remark.  He couldn’t resist. </p><p>“Owwwwwah” The fake cry of pain dragged out. </p><p>“Your own fault really” Herobrine felt warm inside.  “And I don’t like to.  I don’t find the appeal to it.  Once you go a long time without something, you learn not to rely on it.  Like sleep or food or water or alcohol, etc.”</p><p>"But you've been eating and sleeping and drinking and and eating"</p><p>"I guess I have"  But only because Steve looked so happy when he enjoyed his cooking. And only to avoid the mobs...which again, was for Steve’s piece of mind.  He wasn’t a big fan of sleeping still.  It was a chore.  He had been avoiding it at all costs.  Even napping eluded him. </p><p>“Can you even do drunk?”  Steve continued, rubbing his forehead with the back of his good hand. </p><p>“I can.  But I can drink you under several tables before getting drunk myself.” He ignored Steve's sounds of protest at that. It was true. “Can’t be certain but I think that’s Notch’s fault.”  It was probably a tie between something to do with his immortality or his heightened defense from the enchantments.  Whatever it was, it was annoying.  And most annoying things about himself could be tied back to his brother in some way or form.</p><p>"Stoppit that's too many times to say it."  Steve slurred, opening one eye up at him. "You're gonna make yourself sad."</p><p>"I won't." Herobrine couldn't think of a single reason to be sad right now.  He finished cleaning the wound and poured a good amount of healing potion on it, keeping the cloth under the arm to keep it from spilling on the floor.  The small wounds healed instantly.  Not even scarring.  </p><p>“Why don’t you get drunk sometime?” Steve said as Herobrine began cleaning up. “Why do I gotta be the one to be drunk and and and embarrass myself?” He waved his hands in the air. </p><p>"You're not embarrassing yourself."  Herobrine promised. Nothing Steve could do would be embarrassing.</p><p>Steve held up his healed arm, pointing to it as if that proved something. </p><p>“Injuring your frail mortal body is somehow embarrassing?”</p><p>“No but yes.  Only cause I did it cause alcohol...”</p><p>Following the ‘logic’.  "You'll never guess but I've actually got the ability to embarrass myself without the consumption of alcohol."  He used a longer sentence on purpose just to watch Steve physically work through it. </p><p>Finally he wiggled his head. "Oh yeah? Name one time."</p><p>"How bout that time I decided to go for a lava swim and forgot to take off my clothes?"</p><p>"Doesn't count."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Wasn't embarrassing."</p><p>"Then what was it?"</p><p>Steve changed the conversation since he was not winning the argument. A tactic he often employed. "I just have never seen drunk you.  Drunk me you've seen now. Hello, hi, nice to meet you.  It's not faaaaair."</p><p>He chuckled leaning forward over Steve’s face, the blush on the miner’s cheeks deepend.  "Drunk Steve."</p><p>"Y-yeah.?" </p><p>“I’m sorry but I don’t think you’ll get to meet Drunk Herobrine."  His name, ever strange on his own tongue.  </p><p>“Why not?”  Steve pouted. </p><p>“The last time I got drunk I razed a whole village.”</p><p>“Oh.”  His eyes went wide. Well, wider. </p><p>“Burnt to a crisp.”</p><p>“Ohh.”</p><p>“It was a fun time, though.”  He gave a sharp smile that sent shudders through the being underneath him.</p><p>“Ohhh no.”  Steve tried to flick Herobrine’s forehead this time, missing as Herobrine pulled his head back just a bit.  “No happy murder thoughts.”  Steve flicked the air instead, then let the arm flop down over his face. </p><p>Herobrine stood up, taking the materials with him to go place in the kitchen.  “It’s not on the list of ground rules.”  He stated, again trying to be annoying on purpose.  </p><p>“It’s on my MENTAL list.” Steve made no effort to move from the couch. “Like no bad word."</p><p>“Ah, I see.”  Herobrine returned and placed the chair back to where it belonged.  He liked the coziness of the home.  Steve didn’t keep much.  It was very organized.  Everything had its place.  Unlike his dragon hoard of a palace back in the nether.</p><p>He had left the cup of water sitting by the side of the couch.  He picked it up and placed it on Steve’s chest, still holding onto it so it didn’t spill.  "Sit up.  Drink it." </p><p>Steve sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a "Nooooo." </p><p>"You just hiked miles while drunk. You're going to drink this water."  His tone was harsher than he meant for it to be.  It was for both Steve's own good and for his own selfish reasons. He didn't want Steve having to stay asleep the entire day with a bad hangover.  Water would at least make the headache tomorrow less terrible. Maybe half a day at worst. </p><p>"M' not drunk." Steve protested. He turned his face into the couch.  Herobrine picked up the water glass to make sure it didn't spill. </p><p>"You already told me you are, Drunk Steve." Herobrine said patiently. </p><p>"Oh. I did?  That was dumb of me."  Steve flipped around completely and sat up. </p><p>"Sure was." He handed the cup to Steve. </p><p>The miner took one sip and tried handing it back. Herobrine didn’t even need to say anything. Just had to stare. Like he would at a hungry zombie getting close. Steve rolled his eyes and began to sip at the water more. Knowing very well he would have to drink the entire cup. </p><p>He stood there waiting until Steve finished. He took the cup that Steve held up straight in the air. "Thank you. You can sleep now."</p><p>"Coo." Steve slumped into the couch.</p><p>Herobrine set the cup on the kitchen table. He had been planning on sitting back on the couch. Steve still wasn't moving.  "Scoot." He instructed. </p><p>Steve flopped off the couch onto the floor. Giggling once he found himself completely on the ground. </p><p>"Too much. But effective."  Herobrine picked up his book and went to sit on the other side of the couch, walking around the lump of mortal on the ground.  He rested one arm against the armrest and one up against the back of the couch.  Might as well continue reading.  Steve would go to sleep and it was much too early for the phantoms to show up.  They had been arriving progressively later and later at night as if dreading the fight with him. </p><p>Had it been three days since he had last slept even?  He hoped so.  He was feeling anxious for a fight and needed to blow off some nervous energy that had been building over the past couple of days.</p><p>Steve, in keeping with the tradition of doing the ever unexpected, did not go to bed. But instead crawled up onto the couch cushions.  His arms and head hung onto the couch like he was falling off a cliff.  Even though his body was still touching the floor.  He grunted with effort and crossed his arms under his chin, staring up innocently.  "Whatchya doin?"</p><p>"Reading."  Herobrine couldn’t help the smile that formed.  What was the mortal doing?</p><p>"Reading what?"  Steve looked up at the cover with wonder.</p><p>"The book you gave to me to read."  Herobrine turned the page.</p><p>"Oh yeah." Steve nodded in remembrance, shaking the cushion and his arms with it in a small bouncing movement. "S' good?"</p><p>"It's okay." It wasn't, he had read far too many books in his life. This one didn't peak his interest. But it was better than sitting there bored. The dead of night couldn’t come slower now that Steve was safe.  Just a few hours ago he was glaring down the sun, threatening it not to go down.  But now he wished the night would get on faster so he could go fight.  </p><p>He glanced at Steve, lowering the book slightly to make eye contact.  "Weren't you going to go to bed?"  Not that he wanted him to go.  He just looked confused sitting there.</p><p>"M'not tired."  Steve huffed out, despite looking exhausted.  </p><p>"Okay.  But I'm not going to carry you to your bed when you fall asleep on the floor."  He would.</p><p>"Comfy." Steve simply stated. </p><p>"Yep." </p><p>Steve pulled himself using the cushions and stood above Herobrine.  He teetered slightly.  </p><p>“You good?” Herobrine asked, worried that the miner was going to fall backwards or something. He was danger prone. Well, actually that was another instance of pot and kettle he realized. </p><p>“Kinda.” The miner’s dull purple eyes looked deep in thought.  His face was unreadable.  Strange.  Usually Herobrine could pretty accurately tell what he was thinking.</p><p>Steve suddenly turned and fell down into the couch. Although he didn't fall on the other side of the couch. He flopped down directly next to Herobrine. Their thighs and arms touched. </p><p>Steve leaned over and rested his body on Herobrine.  His head on his shoulder.  “I wanna read too.”  He yawned.</p><p>Herobrine shifted then.  Instantly. As if his body knew exactly what to do without even being asked.  He moved so his back sat on the arm rest and slouched into it. This allowed for Steve to fall more onto his chest and get a better view of the book.  Though Herobrine doubted Steve wanted to read.  He wrapped his arm that had been on top of the couch over the miner’s shoulder.</p><p>They both barely fit, but it was comfortable regardless.  Herobrine would’ve sat on a cactus to keep Steve comfortable.  He deserved it.  Steve was fully on the couch at this point, his legs pressed up to curl next to Herobrine’s waist.  Herobrine’s legs were still draped over the side.</p><p>“You’re warm.”  Steve sighed pleasantly.  His left hand had worked its way onto his chest.  It grabbed slightly at his shirt.</p><p>“You’re smelly.”  Herobrine joked.  But only because Steve was half asleep.  He was still sweaty from the hike and his body seemed to waft alcohol with it.  He wished he had made him drink more water. </p><p>Herobrine placed a hand on his head, causing him to stir from his half asleep state.  “If you’re going to sleep, why don’t you just go to bed?”</p><p>"M'not sleep."  A soft voice answered against his chest. </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>It was silent for a while. Herobrine stared at the page but didn't read very fast. He listened to Steve's soft breathing.  His head settled more so into Herobrine’s chest.  Both their hearts seemed to beat faster at the contact.  He left his hand on Steve’s head.</p><p>“You’re not going to fight the phantoms tonight right?”  The sentence was the clearest one that Steve had produced the entire night.  It startled Herobrine, even though the miner said it quietly.  It was unexpected. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“S’ been three days.” Steve kept a better count than him.  Gods, he didn’t deserve the man.  He wished Steve would stop worrying about it though.  This was just his process.  He should’ve seen how long it took for the dragon to start respecting him.  Eventually if he proved himself a great enough threat, he essentially moved up the food chain.  And mobs would leave him alone.</p><p>“I won’t fight them tonight.”  Herobrine promised, not sure if he was actually going to keep that promise or not.  He was beginning to hate breaking his promises to Steve though.</p><p>“Good.” Steve relaxed even more.  The clenched hand grabbing at his shirt now just sat there, fingers uncurled.  </p><p>He played absentmindedly with Steve’s hair as he slowly read. Running the short locks through his fingers.  He liked this.  He usually did not like being touched.  Centuries of battle instincts would kick in, fight and flight combined.  But with Steve it was fine.  His body relaxed, not tensed.  He wished to hold Steve closer.  He liked the way their hearts beat together.  It made him feel more alive.  He wondered if Steve would like it too?  The couch was earning back his favor for bringing them together. </p><p>This was weird to him. The peace. He had only thought about survival and revenge for so long, fulfilling his monstrous role as basically a wild animal. Bringing destruction with no drive or purpose for existing. </p><p>It felt like Steve was domesticating him. Training him like he would a wild wolf. Which is what Herobrine wanted. To be a real person again. </p><p>But in the back of his head. The monster still called out. Like an itch that needed to be scratched.  The urge to fight, found in his drive to kill mobs that already posed no threat to him. To survive as evident in his attempts to wall off all his feelings so he didn't have to deal with emotions that came when things inevitably collapsed in on itself.</p><p>It was a big reason he hadn’t let himself get that close to Steve.  The monster was still trying to form an emotional barrier.  He wasn't supposed to get attached.</p><p>Gods, Steve made it hard to not get attached.</p><p>It didn't help that he knew Steve wanted something from him too. Alex had practically confirmed it for him.  He wasn't sure the extent. Relationships were never his strong suit as a mortal. He hadn’t even thought about any mortal desires for a long time.  As he had told Steve, you go a long time without something you don't really miss it. </p><p>With Steve being gone more often, his thoughts had had time to wander. It was probably a good thing. Some self reflection.  He was very clearly attracted to the miner. More so for the personality of the man. Steve was perfect. Wonderfull. One of a kind.  </p><p>But this attraction came with a new problem. It bled into the territory of those monstrous tendencies. One that Steve often had to remind him about. The old Herobrine took whatever he had wanted.  Be it someone's life, property, etc. No one could stop him. Apart from Notch who didn't give a shit and actually often encouraged the behavior.  It wanted Steve now. </p><p>Alex saw it in him. Easily. She was more perceptive than Steve.  She glared at him when the thoughts shone in his eyes.  </p><p>Weirdly enough her threatening glares had been more subdued as of late. His ego would have told him that he won the mental dominance fight for Steve. But that wasn't it.  It was that she was trusting him more.  Which he didn’t deserve. Not only that but she was encouraging him to pursue Steve. It was baffling. Like letting a person walk through a zombie hoard. They both gave him a lot more credit than he deserved. He was a lit fuse on a tnt. He just didn't know how long that fuse was.</p><p>Even the monster quarreled with itself. While it wanted Steve it also didn't want the emotional baggage. It really wanted to drag Steve to the Nether and hide away forever.  </p><p>It left his already troubled mind a storm of confusion.  He found himself slipping more and more. Steve didn't even seem to notice which meant he was getting better at hiding it. </p><p>He wished he could talk to Steve about it. But he also didn't want to push the miner. It would be better for both of them to keep their relationship friendly and nothing more.  Well, it would also be better for Steve if he didn't know Herobrine. But they were already past that. He wanted to get further.</p><p>The best thing to do would be to wait for Steve’s decision. The one constant in his life was Steve. Steve always knew what to do.  They had gotten this far on Steve's instinct alone. And Herobrine was the happiest he had ever been.  Steve knew what to do. He just had to wait and trust. And maybe hope. </p><p>In the meantime he would try to hide his inner conflict the best he could. He just wanted to be there for Steve.  Whatever he needed.  Right now he was needed as a pillow.  He owed the miner this much.  If Steve wanted anything else, Herobrine would gladly oblige.  But until then he would push down the monster's desire for possession and dominance. He had already been pushing back his desire to bolt and hide and run from all of his emotions. That was easier to deal with.  He hoped his fuse would be long enough to handle the further conflict. </p><p>He allowed himself a brief glance at the distracting face on his chest. Steve's breathing was different now. Soft and steady through his mouth. A slight snore but not enough to be annoying.  His heart beat ever faster. And so he turned back to his book. </p><p>He would put Steve in bed. Eventually. </p><p>Just after a few more chapters. </p><p>-----</p><p>Steve awoke in his bed.  To a massive headache.  And a deep sinking feeling.</p><p>It was bright in the room.  He could hear birds singing outside.  It was already hot in his house so it must have been later in the day.  </p><p>He sat up, slowly.  He was sort of sore.  His knees stung from where he had fallen.  His mouth tasted terrible and his throat stung.</p><p>Steve crossed his arms on top of his knees and rested his head on it.  In his mind, he groaned very loudly.  He grit his teeth hard until the dull pound turned into a raging pound.</p><p>He had been the worst kind of drunk last night.  Not completely black out drunk, where he didn’t remember what he had said or done and could dismiss any embarrassing actions as being a result of the alcohol.  No, he clearly remembered the entire night’s events.  He had been just drunk enough to let his filter go down and not sober enough to stop himself.  Well, obviously he would have stopped himself if Brine had asked him too.  But he hadn’t.  Maybe the demon got some sort of kick out of seeing him struggle.</p><p>The only part of the night that was a haze was the walk home. Alex had offered for him to spend the night. He had wanted to get back. He didn't like leaving Herobrine alone for too long.  Correction. He didn't like to be away from Herobrine for long.  So he had booked it. Trying to beat the setting sun as best as he could. It was fun at first. Stumbling and singing and sprinting. Until the motion made him sick and he fell over a rock at some point. And thankfully his haze was lifted as soon as his house came back into view.  He couldn't imagine having passed out in the woods. Herobrine would never have let him hear the end of that. </p><p>He certainly would not drink around the demon again anytime soon.  He would have to yell at Alex for giving him so much-</p><p>He groaned mentally again, flopping down in the bed but leaving his knees up.  Alex.  Right.  His promise.  It was the next day already.</p><p>Maybe he could just skip it.  Sleep the rest of the day away.  Hide away from his embarrassment.  </p><p>Yeah that’s what he would do.</p><p>Steve rolled over onto his side, shoving his hands under his pillow and curling up.  He kicked the sheets off as it was rather warm.  He tried to let his mind wander.  To think of nothing.  To let the pounding headache and the stinging bags under his eyes cease.</p><p>Of course...his mind decided to wander right back to last night.  Herobrine had let him sleep on top of him.  He invited him closer, and didn’t push him away.  They had been so close.  The demon had played with his hair.</p><p>Steve sat up again, swinging his legs out around the edge of the bed.  He shook his head, even though it made him dizzy.  He was entirely too warm. ‘Okay Steve, enough of that. Let’s just start the day shall we?’</p><p>His body protested the movement.  It wanted to remain lying there.  Thinking things.  But he really should start the day if he wasn’t going to sleep.</p><p>He slipped out of bed onto the wooden floor.  His mind felt muddled standing up now.  Unsure of his next steps.  He didn’t really want to get changed or anything yet.  He wasn’t awake enough for that.  Instead, his feet took him to leave the room.</p><p>He was mostly curious to see if his ‘roommate’ was out there.  Despite wanting to hide away from embarrassment, he also wanted to see him.  He felt not great right now and wanted the company.  Misery and all that.  The confident person inside of him told him to march right back to the couch and just sleep on Brine forever. And do more after he woke up. The anxious person inside of him told him that was a stupid idea and maybe walk into the sea never to be seen again? Walking forward was a decent compromise. </p><p>He yawned and winced as he opened the door.  It creaked extra loud.  As did his footsteps as he stepped out into the hallway. </p><p>The couch was in his view down the hall.  Herobrine sat where he had last night.  Almost finished with the book he had given him.  Steve vaguely remembered Herobrine picking him up at some point and placing him back in his bed.  He didn’t know how long they had laid there on the couch.  He wished that he had woken up on the couch.  </p><p>He didn’t say anything as he crossed the room, aiming to go slump into the kitchen chair.  Compromise. </p><p>"Ah good morning, 'Drunk Steve'"  Herobrine’s smile looked extra smug this morning.</p><p>"Har har, fuck off."  Steve returned playfully.  But in his mind, he was screaming.  Instantly regretting this.  Gods he was the lamest human being alive.  ‘Drunk Steve’ ahhhh.  Maybe he could blow off Alex and just go hide in the mines for a few days.  Herobrine would have trouble finding him down there.  </p><p>“And how are we feeling today?” </p><p>He flopped down into one of the kitchen chairs, placing his head on the table, rather hard.  Maybe he could still just leave and go back to bed.</p><p>“That good huh?”</p><p>“Do potions solve this?”  Steve hissed out through his teeth.  If it did he would make a whole watermelon farm. </p><p>“‘Fraid not.”  There was a glass of water being placed in front of him.  “This does though.”</p><p>He glanced up weerily at the liquid. "You're killing me."  He groaned. </p><p>"Nope. You did that to yourself. Drunk Steve should've drank more water." </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”  He swiped at the glass dramatically, sitting up just a bit.</p><p>A hand was placed on his shoulder.  Steve took a sip of water to take his mind off of it.  Herobrine spoke, somewhat concerned.  "You could also just go back to sleep. You look exhausted."</p><p>"No, the walk will help with all of this."  He gestured vaguely to himself as soon as he had swallowed down his first gulp of water.  </p><p>"Walk?"  The hand came off of him.</p><p>Steve rubbed his forehead and eyes. "Did I forget to tell you the one thing I was supposed to tell you last night?" Two things.  He knew he hadn’t said the other.</p><p>"Clearly."  The voice floated around the room. Herobrine had two states: constant motion or complete standstill. No in between. Looked like this was a constant motion kind of day.  Most days were becoming constant motion days.</p><p>"Alex found this crazy temple in a jungle a couple of biomes over. She wants to check it out together.  She wanted to meet there in the afternoon."</p><p>"It is the afternoon"</p><p>Steve internally groaned at losing half of the day. "She'll understand why we are late.  Probably expected it."  Considering she had poisoned him herself. Well not actually. Steve hadn't declined any alcohol. It was his fault. Didn't mean he couldn't be second hand mad for no reason. </p><p>"We?"</p><p>"Yeah, she invited you too silly."  It was her idea.  He had been telling her all of the fun adventures that he had been having with the demon. Steve guessed she wanted in on the action. </p><p>"Are you going to be okay to walk that whole distance?"  Funny how they never thought about their own well beings. They always worried for each other.  It's how Alex and himself acted as well.  A good sign of friendship he supposed. </p><p>"Yeah I feel fine to walk." It was a half lie. He didn't feel fine but he knew he would be okay. He would need to chug a lot more water.  He sipped more water now. "We are gonna camp out over there too.  We won't do any exploring until tomorrow." </p><p>"Shame. Night exploration is always my favorite." </p><p>"Some of us require sleep." Steve put his head back down on the table. </p><p>"Far too much sleep if you ask me."  Steve could hear the smile in Herobrine’s voice. At least the demon was in a good mood. "You miss out on so much Stevie."  </p><p>Stevie. It was a nickname that the demon had been testing out more and more. Just as he called Herobrine, Brine.  It sent shivers up his spine every time.</p><p>"Yeah well..." he trailed off just not knowing what else to say. </p><p>"So we will be leaving soon?"  Herobrine saved him without knowing. </p><p>"I just have to get clean, dressed, and packed.  Do you have anything you want to take?"</p><p>"I'm always a quick nether trip away."</p><p>“Right.”  Steve was somewhat jealous of the way the demon could so easily travel across the world. He had asked before if he would ever be allowed to visit the nether. Herobrine did not want that to happen. He said he had never seen a mortal survive longer than a couple of days there. And most only lasted a few hours. He said maybe a visit one day.  But they would have to be well prepared.</p><p>"Okay. I guess I'll move."  Steve finished the water. And stood to go to the sink to get more. </p><p>He downed another cup and started on another but stopped, feeling sort of sick from the act.  He put the cup down, planning to drink more later. He was still pretty dehydrated. </p><p>He looked over at Herobrine who was finishing up the book once more. He noticed the demon was tapping his fingers on the couch. Constant motion. </p><p>Without much more conversation he excused himself to go get prepared. </p><p>He decided on a cold shower. It would help wake him up.  Unfortunately he soon learned it also aggravated his headache.  And he just came out feeling lousier. </p><p>Once he was dried off and dressed, he just crawled straight back into bed. He just wanted to lie down for a second. And warm up. </p><p>He lay there with his head pounding.  He wasn’t sure for how long.  Eventually enough time passed that he realized he should be moving.  So he flopped out of the blankets and started getting busy preparing things for the trip.</p><p>He placed everything in a big pile on the floor, telling future Steve it was his problem to organize it.  Unfortunately, future Steve came faster than expected and soon Steve was just sitting on the floor looking at the stuff blankly.</p><p>“Steve.” A voice from the door.</p><p>“Mm?”  He flopped his head to look over.  Herobrine was leaning in the doorway.  Unclear on how long he had been standing there.  Knowing him, it was probably the entire time Steve was packing.  Maybe even watched him as he lay in bed.</p><p>“Are you still drunk?”  The demon chuckled.</p><p>“Probably.”  He didn’t feel like he was drunk.  Just tired.  But he was, indeed, struggling.</p><p>“I can just pack that stuff for you.”  </p><p>“You want to be a purse?”  He muttered with a slight smile.</p><p>“Isn’t a purse just a bag?”</p><p>“I think it’s supposed to be more girly.”</p><p>“Ah.” Herobrine approached. “Because it’s very masculine to have another person carry your stuff for you?”</p><p>“Please carry my stuff.”  Steve laughed, falling to the ground, not knowing what or where this conversation was even going.</p><p>Herobrine rolled his eyes and began organizing the stuff that Steve had scattered on the floor.</p><p>Steve sat up once again with interest. He watched as Herobrine carefully made each item disappear before his very eyes.  The way Herobrine carried things always was a wonder to him. </p><p>He cleared his throat, striking up a conversation once more. “Can you put anything in your uh-”</p><p>“Inventory.”  Herobrine provided.  “That’s what they called it anyways.  Another perk of immortality.  Just came along with the territory.”</p><p>“How does it work?”</p><p>He thought for a second.  “The best way I can describe it is like an ender chest...which you’ve also never seen before.”  Herobrine scratched at his nose.  “It’s like a chest that stores things in another plane of existence.  Except I can open the chest at any time.  Like, I am the chest.”</p><p>“Weird.”</p><p>“When aren’t I?” He put the last thing away in the other plane of existence.   “But yeah.  Pretty much anything can go in there.  There’s a limit to how much can fit there though.  Just like a regular chest.”</p><p>“Could you put me in there?”  It was a dumb question but his tired brain throught it sounded good.</p><p>“That is a good question.”  Ah, idiots think alike it seems.  “One that I attempted to answer with fish as the test subject.  The answer is yes I can put a living thing in there.  But when I pull it out, it is no longer living.”</p><p>“So that’s a no.”</p><p>“Kept the fish fresh though.  For days.”</p><p>“You ate a dead fish that was left sitting in the equivalent of a chest for days?”</p><p>“Could always just respawn if I got food poisoning.”</p><p>“Still.”</p><p>“Hey, this is science Stevie. Sometimes you gotta take a few risks.”</p><p>Steve still remained seated on the floor.  Staring at Herobrine’s shoes.  A hand found its way on his head.  He looked up.</p><p>“You sure you want to go?  You really don’t look all that great.”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Steve looked down again.  “Shame you can’t put me into your inventory though.”</p><p>“I could carry you.”  </p><p>“I’m heavy.”</p><p>Herobrine snorted.  “You are NOT heavy.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?  How much can you carry?”  He offered up a hand, signaling to the demon to help him up so they could get a move on.</p><p>Herobrine’s eyes sparkled playfully.  In a fluid motion, the demon scooped up Steve off the floor like he weighed absolutely nothing.  Herobrine was warm, like he always was.  He smirked down at the panicked face of the miner.  “See?  Easy.”</p><p>Herobrine dropped one hand softly so that Steve’s feet touched the floor.  Steve had stopped breathing.  He almost fell forward.  Thankfully a strong hand made sure he didn’t fall flat on his face.</p><p>“Thanks”  He was grateful his mouth still worked.  His brain had shut down.  Maybe he WAS still drunk.</p><p>Herobrine nodded and started walking out of the room, continuing the conversation like that whole display hadn’t even happened.  “I’ve never weighed how much I can actually carry.  We should run an experiment when we get back.”</p><p>Steve shook himself mentally.  And then laughed at the image that appeared in his mind afterwards. “Why do I feel like that can only lead to you being crushed beneath a large rock?”</p><p>“Ah, you see I won’t because I’m so strong.”  It made Steve very happy to hear Herobrine joke around so casually and let his guard down.</p><p>Steve looked one more time back at his bed, sorta wishing he could go back to sleep.  The headache was a dull ache now but it was still rather annoying.  </p><p>He quickly exited the room, fearing he would not want to leave it.  And followed Brine out of the house.  He noticed that his satchel had been cleaned up and hung neatly on its hook where it should be.</p><p>He didn’t say anything about it, just grabbed it before shutting the door behind him.  He gave Herobrine’s back a small smile.  Grateful for the gesture.  </p><p>“So where are we off to?”  Herobrine whisked around.  He was definitely in a good mood.  Feet practically floating across the grass. </p><p>“Oh.  Right.  Directions.”  Steve huffed.  Despite having a great memory for memorizing places he had been.  New places were a mystery to him.  He had not been to the jungle Alex had discussed with him before.  It’s like his brain just couldn’t process where to go unless he had already traveled there.</p><p>“A general area?”  Herobrine suggested.</p><p>“Second closest jungle to us.”  Steve provided.  They had looked it up on a map last night before drinking.  He probably should have asked Alex to borrow the map.</p><p>“I can at least get us in range of jungle trees and then teleport around once we get there.  Shouldn’t be that hard to find a temple.”  He started off to the right of the house.  Away from the direction of the town.  Which seemed to be the correct direction if memory served him well. </p><p>Steve adjusted the satchel on his shoulder to a more comfortable position before following suit.  “I’m surprised we haven’t explored any jungles before together.”  </p><p>“I’m not a big fan of the jungle.”  Herobrine sneered.  “Feels too crowded with all that flammable foliage.  And faaar too many animals.”</p><p>Steve chuckled.  “Would you have preferred an underwater temple?”</p><p>“You know I wouldn’t.”  Herobrine shuttered.  “Those guardians make such disturbing noises.  It’s hard on the ears.”</p><p>“Not the mining fatigue?”</p><p>Herobrine scoffed.  “I’ve had worse.”  Steve already knew that he had grown immune to the effects as, just like with wither skeletons or cave spiders, his body had taken enough damage from them that he had practically grown immune.  He was surprised the demon hadn’t started eating puffer fish for every meal after the whole cult incident.  </p><p>He was also surprised he hadn’t tried the same thing with the phantom barbs.  Or maybe he had been.  It was hard to tell.  He trusted Herobrine, but worried.</p><p>“So guess what?”  Herobrine spoke up as Steve had zoned out.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I fought four phantoms last night.”  Speak of the devil.</p><p>He said it like it was a good thing.  Steve just thought back to the first night those things had appeared.  A chill found its way up his spine, despite the heat from the afternoon sun.  Just one slip up had made him go unconscious.  And yet Herobrine was out here fighting multiple willingly.  He often forgot just how terrifying his friend was.</p><p>“Oh.”  Was the best response his tired brain could offer.  He didn’t really know what else to say to that. </p><p>“None of them landed a single blow on me!  I’ve finally gotten their attack pattern down.”</p><p>“Cool.”  ‘Means you can stop fighting them now.’ He wanted to say, but didn’t.  He understood why Herobrine had to keep fighting.  It kept his skills sharp.  It was the same reason Steve didn’t like to rely on heavy armor.  In this world, if you let your guard down too long a mob would take you.  In Herobrine’s world, much worse things than mobs would take you.  </p><p>"It'll only take a few more fights and word of mouth amongst the mobs to get them to completely submit."</p><p>"Ah."  Steve grimaced.  An internal struggle in his own mind. He didn't exactly want to reward that kind of thinking. </p><p>“The key was they attacked in a slower arch than you would think.  I was hitting too early or too late and-”</p><p>His brain automatically began tuning the demon out.  He didn’t want to but he was powerless against the headache that would just not quit.  He was still rather dehydrated.</p><p>“Overworld to Steve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”  His head jerked up.  He hadn’t realized he had been asked something.  “What?”</p><p>“I said, we could start getting in some training sessions to help you deal with them.  In case of emergencies.”  The demon was looking at him, not at where he was going.  The graceful ex god wouldn’t trip.</p><p>“Oh.  Sorry.”  Steve looked down at the ground.  “I’m still sorta out of it.”</p><p>“Would it be better if we walked in silence?”  Herobrine offered, rather politely.  Steve was proud of that.</p><p>Yes.  “No”.</p><p>“Alright.”  Herobrine said it like he didn’t believe Steve.  He kept looking at him.</p><p>“But...I guess it would be alright to fight the phantoms.”  The thought exhausted and excited him at the same time.  He didn’t want to get hurt but the call to adventure deep within him wouldn’t be able to resist.</p><p>“We’ll work our way up to it, don’t worry.”  Herobrine felt the hesitation.  “I still wish I could convince you to use an axe.”</p><p>“It’s too heavy.”</p><p>“You’re stronger than you think.”</p><p>“You're strong.  Why don’t you use one?”  Steve argued.</p><p>“Do you want the real reason or do you want me to make up something that isn’t disturbing?”</p><p>“Make one up and then give me the real one.”</p><p>“They don’t match my aesthetic and they really don’t cut clean enough.  Sure they can hack chunks of skin off but they can’t slice through limbs cleanly like I like.”</p><p>“Swords?”</p><p>“You know I don’t dodge enough.  Better to have the range.”</p><p>“Shield?”</p><p>“Now you are mocking me.”</p><p>“Bow and arrow?”  Steve added:  “I don’t think I’ve seen you use one too often.”</p><p>“Again...the disgusting answer is that I don’t like how easy arrows are.  Feels like I get cheated out of a fight.  The better answer is they are a lot less flexible in battle.  You have to be very long range and stick to long range.  Crossbows are a bit quicker and more accurate but they’re very clunky to fight with.  I much prefer the smoother, up close weapons.”</p><p>“How’s your shot?”  </p><p>Herobrine smiled slightly.  He produced a bow and arrow from thin air.  He then reached over to Steve’s satchel and grabbed an apple that had been placed inside.  Something he must have packed from Steve’s food reserves.  Surprising, as the demon had a personal vendetta against the fruit.  Maybe a step in the right direction?  </p><p>Herobrine then flung the apple into the blue sky ahead of them.  In a fluid motion, he stopped walking, adjusted his stance, brought back the string with three fingers, two placed under the arrow’s delicate feathers, and one just ghosting the top, he drug his thumb against the corner of his mouth, lips faintly touching the string.  Aimed and fired.</p><p>The arrow caught fire.  Of course.  Everything Brine owned was enchanted.  It shot through the sky like it had been aimed from a crossbow instead.</p><p>Herobrine teleported ahead.  The arrow hit the apple dead center, fire going out with a hiss, and both dropped from the sky.  Herobrine swiped at the shaft of the arrow before it could hit the ground.</p><p>At this point, Steve had caught up to him.  Herobrine offered him the arrow and the apple.  “‘S alright.” </p><p>“Show off.”  Steve muttered with a smile, accepting the arrow and apple.  He bit off a piece of the apple.  All food was better on a stick.  And he hadn’t eaten today.</p><p>Herobrine shrugged.  “Practice.”  He then grabbed Steve’s shoulder, gently pushing him over a bit, out of the way of a rock that Steve would have definitely tripped over as he was now invested in the apple.</p><p>“Thanks.”  He said, mouth full.</p><p>“Walking disaster.”  Herobrine shook his head.  “I don’t understand how you survive.”</p><p>“Not my fault rocks are out to get me.”  Steve argued.  He noticed Herobrine’s eyes settle on his previously injured hand, winced, and looked ahead.</p><p>He finished off the apple quickly.  He threw the core to the ground and offered the arrow back to Herobrine.  The demon shook his head.  “Throw it in the air.  It’s infinity.  It’ll disappear.”</p><p>Steve launched the arrow forward with all his strength, just for fun.  As soon as it touched the ground again, the arrow disappeared from existence in a small gray poof.  “Cool.”</p><p>“I can do it easily for your bow.”</p><p>“I don’t need all that.”  He nudged the bow that was always strapped to his satchel.  It was a tinier, thinner, and lighter one, easy to travel with.  “Mine works fine as is.  Plus usually I can reuse or repair the arrows.”</p><p>“Saves time not having to slaughter chickens.” </p><p>Steve blinked.  “I don’t-...I usually just take some when I clip their wings.”</p><p>“Oh, I guess that works too.”  As if he hadn't considered it. </p><p>Steve then put his hand out to the horizon, measuring the distance from the sun to the ground.  His body was beginning to ache from the walk.  “We’re losing light pretty fast.”</p><p>“Who’s fault is that?” Herobrine chuckled, he turned, walking backwards and showed off sharp teeth.  “Besides, there’s no need to be afraid of the dark with me around.  I’m the scariest thing here.”</p><p>“I don’t know, you may be losing your touch.  I’m not scared at all.”</p><p>“You should be.”</p><p>“I’m just saying it would be a lot more efficient to go through the Nether is all.”</p><p>“You almost just tripped on a rock.” Herobrine, meanwhile, jumped up onto a rock in the path backwards without looking.  “And you want to go through the Nether?”</p><p>“You can just make sure I don’t die.”</p><p>“That’s a full time job regularly."  Herobrine looked him up and down once more. "But if you're tired I can always teleport us.  It's actually much faster than nether travel."</p><p>The pounding in his head hit harder at the thought of teleporting. He gripped his forehead, trying to make it look like he was rubbing sweat off. "No that's okay."</p><p>"You want to take a break?"  Herobrine wasn't buying it. Dammit. "I can go scout up ahead before we lose the sun."</p><p>"That's not a bad idea actually."  Steve sighed out, slowing his walk.  Herobrine would be able to find a more direct path.  </p><p>"Okay." Herobrine turned his head towards the horizon. "Don't trip over any more rocks while I'm gone."</p><p>"No promises."  </p><p>And with that the demon was out of sight.  </p><p>Steve took the opportunity to pretty much collapse onto the ground. Sitting upright still but crouched over. He was tired of keeping up the charade that he was okay. He wanted to go back to sleep. The walk had not helped like he thought it had.  </p><p>Sucking it up, he unscrewed the cap off of his canteen and chugged as much water as his stomach would hold. </p><p>He gasped, sucking in air afterwards.  That had helped. And the cool air combined with the sitting was helping more. He could keep up the lie until he fell asleep and then really got some healing in.  He was never going to promise to go on adventure after a night of heavy drinking ever again. </p><p>By the time Herobrine returned, Steve had already collected himself, standing up and walking about a mile more. Herobrine would easily find him in the field so he was comfortable with going onward.</p><p>“Did you find it?” Steve asked as the demon teleported in front of him. </p><p>Herobrine’s lip curled up in a sneer. “Yeah.”  He didn’t look or sound too excited about it.  </p><p>“What’s with the face?”  Steve questioned. "Not happy about seeing Alex?  I thought you were getting along better now."</p><p>“It’s...This doesn’t seem like any ordinary jungle temple”  Herobrine turned to walk ahead of Steve, leading the way to the right somewhat. Back facing the miner so Steve couldn't get a good read on him. </p><p>“How so?”  He asked for clarification. </p><p>“It’s a lot larger than any I’ve seen.”  They were headed towards a wooded area.  The sun left long shadows in front of them. “It’s suspicious.”</p><p>“I guess that’s why we’re exploring it?” Steve shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t trust anything out of the ordinary.”  Herobrine's voice was rough. But then he shrugged forward one shoulder, tilting his head.  “...Other than you of course.” he corrected. </p><p>“It’s rare to find something you aren’t familiar with.  Could be fun.” </p><p>“Could be dangerous.”  Herobrine stressed.  </p><p>“Since when are adventures safe?” Steve was sick of that conversation. And definitely not in the mood to deal with it today. </p><p>“I know.  I’m just....be careful is all. I’ll leave it at that.”  </p><p>“Only if you are careful too.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>“Who’s gonna worry about Alex being careful?”</p><p>Herobrine chuckled, he turned, eyes glowing bright against the now darkening woods. “You’re right.  She may perish then I’d have you all to myself.  Tragic really.”</p><p>“Be nice.” Steve scolded. </p><p>“I’m only joking.”  </p><p>They were quiet then as they made their way through ever thickening woods. </p><p>Steve cherished the sounds of the birds chirping and the way their feet crunched along leaves. The forest was alive with energy. It made him feel even better. </p><p>Herobrine seemed to pick up on this energy.  A slight glance backward and a smile before realizing Steve was looking at him and then head thrust forward in concentration. </p><p>Steve smiled at the demon’s back.  "See?  I knew a walk would do us some good."</p><p>"Do you some good." Despite looking calmer than he had this morning even. "I was already good."</p><p>"Uh huh."  </p><p>"We should just explore forests." The demon’s head swung as he took in the scenery. "They're way better than jungles."</p><p>"That would be hiking. Not exploring."</p><p>"Why not both?"</p><p>"We'll do it some other time." Steve promised. “I know a good forest.”</p><p>“Bet I could find us one even better.”</p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p>It was at this point the dense trees were beginning to bleed into a jungle biome.  The forest grew darker as the dense leaves blocked out sunlight.  The humidity seemed to shift on cool breezes.  Vines hung in their path.  And the forest sang out around them.  Full of animals and vegetation.</p><p>Herobrine’s palm opened and he allowed a very small fire to appear to help Steve see where he was going.  Even though the sun had not set, the forest floor was almost as dark as a cave.</p><p>A few courageous mobs approached the duo as they roamed the darker area. But none dared get too close. Steve didn't blame them. In the darkness, Herobrine thrived. His white eyes glowed threateningly. A murderous smirk aimed at a few skeletons that had approached. They moved away rapidly, bones clanking. </p><p>Steve stuck his tongue out at them. </p><p>As they walked further into the jungle, neither of them talked.  Steve was very focused on not trippin over large, slippery roots.  But also he tried not to get caught up in the vines that hung down from the large trees.  Brine was right, jungles did kinda suck.</p><p>He was so focused that he hadn’t realized Brine had stopped in front of him.  He glanced up briefly, making sure not to hit a vine, saw Brine instead, and tried to stop.  But his foot slipped on the wet leaves below his feet.  He slid forward, tumbling into Herobrine.  “WOAH!”</p><p>The demon, having a much better reaction time, quickly extinguished the fire and turned.  He caught Steve’s arms.  His stance was strong, even with the slippery terrain.  </p><p>Steve peaked up.  Herobrine looked down.  “Thanks.”  “Don’t mention it.”  Both their eyes darted away. </p><p>“We are going to have to teleport.”  The demon righted Steve easily, with a small motion of his arm.</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Well...it’s either that or climb.”  Herobrine’s flame returned, this time stronger, and Steve’s eyes grew wide.</p><p>In front of them stood a massive structure hidden beneath years of plant growth.  It was made entirely out of stone, clearly brought there and carved by hand.  He couldn’t even see the top as it appeared out over the lowest trees.  He’s immediate instinct was to look at the foundation.  Part of the rock was beginning to errode but not enough to make the structure anywhere near unsafe.  But it looked as if there had been symbols and gems pushed deep into the stone.  Those had faded now.  Despite this, the temple was beautiful.  </p><p>“Woah.”  Steve breathed out.</p><p>Herobrine remained silent.  Tense.  Nevertheless, he offered over a hand to teleport them up.  </p><p>Steve accepted with some hesitation.  He wasn’t looking forward to teleporting, but knew he didn’t have the strength to climb up the massive structure.  </p><p>The fire in his other hand went out as soon as Steve grabbed hold of the outstretched one.  The flames fluttered around his form slightly, like butterflies disappearing in the vegetation.  </p><p>The demon’s eyes seemed to spark and Steve was thrust closer.  Herobrine placed Steve’s arm around his neck.  Holding him just as he would if he were injured.  A hand found its way around his waist.  </p><p>“Hold on tight.  I’ve got to hop on some branches.”  Herobrine spoke in his ear, evenly.</p><p>Steve clung to Herobrine’s neck and in an instant his breath was torn from him.  They dropped a couple of inches and hit what Steve assumed to be a tree trunk (he wasn’t sure, his eyes were closed).  Herobrine could only teleport to surfaces he saw, so he would have to hit the trunk of the trees and slide down to the branches. This happened twice more before they hit stone.  </p><p>The miner tentatively opened his eyes as Herobrine’s warm body moved away from him.</p><p>He was too awed to think of his headache for once today.</p><p>It was a beautiful sight.  The temple was situated just under the tree line of some particularly tall trees.  Meaning it was impossible to see it if you had just been looking out across the top of the jungle.  But inside the temple, you could easily see through the branches and vines.  </p><p>The sun was setting, turning the green trees a glowing shade of yellow.  A blue and gold and a hyacinth macaw flew together, low across the tree line.  Cool air wafted up, and Steve could smell the delicious scent of earth tones.</p><p>“Are you okay?”  Herobrine asked after Steve stood there for a while.</p><p>“Yeah, perfect actually.”  Steve smiled at him.  “Just admiring the view.”</p><p>Herobrine gave him a quick smile back, but it didn’t stay long.  Steve felt his heart sink.  Something was up.  “Still worried about the temple?”  He asked.</p><p>Herobrine didn’t reply back.</p><p>“HEY!  Y’all out there?”  A voice from inside the temple called causing Steve to jump slightly.  Herobrine didn’t budge.  It was Alex.</p><p>Choosing to ignore Herobrine’s strange behavior for now....(it seemed harmless enough, just a casual worry) he turned to go through the doorway that was located at the top of the structure.</p><p>The temple top floor looked like any ordinary temple top floor. Just a bare room with a staircase leading down to lower levels in the middle. Although this top floor was rather large. </p><p>“Good evening gentleman.”  Alex greeted the two with a wide smile.  She was sitting on a cut stump by a campfire which looked like it had been burning for quite some time.  Her tent was pitched on one side of the room pretty close to the fire, and the entrance to the staircase leading down to the actual temple had already been blocked off with some wooden planks, cut fresh from the jungle trees.  It would provide protection from any rouge mobs that wandered the temple while they slept.  It was something Steve and Alex always did on their adventures.  With Herobrine around, Steve hadn’t had to in a while.  But he supposed it was a good idea just in case of emergencies.  Plus it kept down on the drafts that may come up from the temple underground.  They would rip up the planks when they went exploring tomorrow. </p><p>“Hey Alex.”  Steve gave a short wave.  Herobrine stood behind him, somewhat awkwardly, and did not speak.  He wasn’t sure why the sudden lack of confidence.  Usually he was brash and aggressive around others.  ESPECIALLY around Alex. Steve chalked it up to the demon’s cautious attitude towards the temple.</p><p>“Y’all sure cut it close with the sun huh?  Is this becoming a habit?”  </p><p>“Your fault really.”  Steve joked back.  Instantly coming to take a seat by the fire. Herobrine followed close behind him, standing above him and not sitting. “Poisoning me like that."</p><p>“No one forced poison down your throat. Except you.”  She then raised an eyebrow and pointed up at the demon nonchalantly in a way only Steve would spot. </p><p>Steve shrugged back. </p><p>“Hey, tall dark and depressing, what’s going on with you?” Alex decided to interfere. Steve snuck a look behind him to gauge the demon’s reaction.  Just in case. </p><p>Herobrine blinked, looking at Alex as if he realized for the first time she was talking.  But the demon didn’t miss a beat.  “Nothing more than usual, mortal."  He at least seemed to snap out of whatever mood he was in. "Interesting place you've dug up."</p><p>"I know right!  From my calculation it's at least four levels. I've never seen-"</p><p>"It has six. And some cave systems." Herobrine interrupted. </p><p>“Been here before?”  Alex questioned back.</p><p>“No.  You can just tell from the outside structure and the topography of the land.”  Herobrine went back to looking around the room.  He added with a grumble.  “Normal temples only have two or three.”</p><p>"Cool. You're a buzzkill with information good for you."  Alex threw a stick on the fire.</p><p>Herobrine motioned to the wooden planks.  “Did anything seem out of the ordinary down there?”</p><p>“I didn’t look too long.  It’s dark down there.  Could have been mobs.”  She looked at Steve.  “And I don’t have a magical protection from mob attacks.”</p><p>That sent Herobrine in a small pace.  To Alex it would probably look like he was just fiddling around.  Why was he so worried?</p><p>Ugh.  Steve’s head pounded.  He should probably get set up to sleep.  Maybe the movement would help Brine as well.</p><p>“Help me set things up, Herobrine.”  Steve stood up and dragged the pacing demon away.  </p><p>He put both of them to work quickly. Herobrine laid out the supplies around them. </p><p>They were both quiet as they set up the tent.  Alex hummed a similar tune to Steve's from last night while the fire crackled away. </p><p>Steve cleared his throat after a while and spoke in a low voice. “Any particular reason you’re...” he trailed off. Not sure what to say. Panicking? Upset? Traumatized?</p><p>Herobrine lulled his head back with a sigh.  He then pointed to the walls of the room.</p><p>Steve took a hard look.  It was difficult with the shadows that the fire cast.  But eventually with enough concentration...</p><p>“Oh.”  Steve bit his cheek.</p><p>The stone had carvings in it.  These were not as worn away as the outside ones since they were protected from the elements.  There was a jungle scene.  The top of the temple walls looked like clouds.  Squiggly lines traveled down from them, interwinding with the rest of the wall.  In the middle and the bottom, it looked like branches and vines, like jungle trees.  But there were also apples hanging from a few of the branches.</p><p>“It’s probably nothing.”  Herobrine didn’t sound like he believed himself.  “But I’m sure it’s the reason I haven’t explored this place before.  Every inch of me is telling me to run.  Before we got in here even.”</p><p>“You should have mentioned it.”  Steve stopped tying down the tent.  “We don’t have to explore this place.”</p><p>“But that’s just it...we do!”  Herobrine took the rope from Steve’s hands and tied it down easily. "My instincts are bad. Especially my old instincts. Yours are good. And if you want to go explore it so do I."</p><p>"I don't always know what's best for us- you. What's best for you."  Steve stuttered.  </p><p>Herobrine looked him dead in the eyes. "You've got a perfect track record so far.  I'm willing to bet on those odds."  His eyes then went from troubled to playful. "Besides. Nothing can happen to me.  So even on the off chance you get it wrong there's no real stakes."</p><p>There were stakes. Herobrine could slip. And he was doing so well lately. He didn't want-</p><p>"Hey Steven. You want any cake?  I bought some on my way over here." Alex called from the fire. "The nether beast can have some too if he wants."</p><p>Herobrine rolled his eyes. "Go on.  I'll finish up here."</p><p>Steve used Herobrine’s shoulder to launch himself up off his knees.  He gave the demon a pat before heading over to go hang out with Alex.  He knew Herobrine well enough to know he wouldn't want to eat anything at this time. </p><p>Steve made his way around the room to Alex. Eyeing the planked up hole wearilly. </p><p>He sat straight down next to her. Well. He sorta flopped down completely with a large sigh. </p><p>"Trouble in paradise?" Alex whispered to him with a sneer.</p><p>Steve winced. He knew the demon could hear.  He had better hearing than either of them. While Steve and Herobrine’s quiet conversation would have been muffled by the jungle sounds outside and fire inside to Alex, any conversation in the room would be caught by Herobrine.  The miner glared up at Alex telling her to stop with his expression.  She shrugged, pouting slightly. </p><p>"The only problem here is me still being tired from last night." Steve huffed out. </p><p>"Which was, again, your own damn fault."</p><p>"Yes. Now feed me cake."</p><p>Alex laughed and set down a small parcel wrapped in a clean towel beside him.  Steve instantly grabbed it and shoved it in his face without getting up.</p><p>“You’re a slob.”  Alex flicked a very twig at him.  </p><p>“No you.”  He said through a mouthful of delicious delicious cake.  </p><p>Though he did sit up to finish the last couple of crumbs that were left in the towel.  He whipped off his mouth quickly as Herobrine approached to join them by the fire.  </p><p>The demon sat on the other side of them.  One knee in the air and the other leg sprawled out to the side.  He leaned against the upright knee.</p><p>The fire crackled in the silence.</p><p>“Feels like we should be telling spooky stories or something.” Alex chuckled after the last bite of her cake. </p><p>Herobrine grinned wide.  “I can arrange that.”</p><p>“She means made up stories Brine.”  Steve clarified.  “Not tragic backstories.”</p><p>“Ah.”  He scratched at his goatee.  “I don’t know what constitutes as anything ‘spookier’.”  </p><p>Steve didn’t really want to hear any stories that Brine would consider spooky.</p><p>The silence continued.  </p><p>"Well, as fun as this is. I think we should call it an early night huh?"  Alex stood up with a stretch. "We will want to get to exploring as early as possible."</p><p>“Seconded.”  Steve was more than ready to curl up and go to sleep.  He stood up slowly, crouched over.  "We doing a wedge door too?"</p><p>"Yes please." Alex turned to her side where she had placed another large plank of wood. She had also carved out two wedges. </p><p>"What is a wedge door?"  Herobrine asked. "I've never heard of such a thing."</p><p>"It's for when you don't have time to make an actual door to keep out the mobs." Steve explained, going to help Alex set it up at the entrance to the temple from the outside. </p><p>"You place a chunk of wood in the doorway and wedge it in with the two wedges. It's pretty sturdy for a temporary door." Alex finished explaining for Steve. </p><p>It only took them a few seconds to secure the door. They had done this many times. </p><p>“You mind putting out the flames Brine?”  They wouldn’t want a rogue spark to light up some of the vines that protruded from crack in the room.</p><p>“Keep some ashes if you can.”  Alex said as she made her way to her tent.  “I know you say that Herobrine can keep away the mobs but...”</p><p>“Understood.”  Herobrine knew what she meant.  He knew random anxiety better than any of them.  A fear of the dark was a more common one in this world.  It was actually considered unusual that Steve did not have that fear.</p><p> </p><p>Alex gave him a grateful nod before disappearing into her tent.  </p><p>“You coming to bed?”  Steve asked, scratching the back of his head, hopeful.</p><p>“I am not tired yet.”  Herobrine answered, voice even, staring into the flames next to him.  “I will stay up a bit longer.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Steve didn’t press, but he did try a bit too hard to make his voice sound disappointed.  Herobrine was going to go fight the phantoms.  But Steve was really too tired to argue.  Brine would be fine.  Instead he yawned and beelined it over to the tent Brine had finished setting up.</p><p>Steve lay down in the tent, only bothering to take off his shoes before shoving himself under the blankets.  His tired body was grateful to finally have some rest.</p><p>Even though he was exhausted, sleep eluded him.  He was listening. To the crackling of fire outside the tent.  It didn't take long before he heard the door being opened very slightly. Probably just enough to get a small glance outside. And then a poof. Brine had run off. </p><p>He lay in a daze. Slipping in and out of sleep at any noise. A bat down in a temple. The very distant sound of a mob walking through the forest. </p><p>He didn't know how much time had passed before Herobdrine came back.  He jolted awake at the sound of teleportation. </p><p>Noiselessly, the demon entered the tent and sat down on the other side of Steve. He would have never even known Brine was there if the very slight change in temperature didn't give away his position. </p><p>Steve snuck a glance. The demon looked away. </p><p>"Didn't mean to wake you." He talked in a low, even voice. "Go back to sleep."</p><p>"You just gonna watch me sleep?"  Steve whispered back in question.  It was something they agreed upon not doing.  Herobrine got bored at night.  Steve had been creeped out by it at first.  Not because of who it was.  It was just alarming to have anyone stand over you while you sleep.  And even though he was comfortable now, removing the rule would have to mean admitting that he was okay with it now.  And Herobrine would ask what changed?  And Steve wouldn’t know what to tell him.  Because it was very unusual to want to have someone watch over you while you sleep.  Probably something he shouldn’t want.</p><p>"Mmm." Neither a confirmation or a denial. </p><p>“You get hurt?”  The words slipped out.  As they always did.</p><p>“They can’t touch me anymore.”  Herobrine provided.  His eyes went dark.  “A few of them even retreated before it got fun.”</p><p>Steve swallowed at the word ‘fun’. </p><p>But Brine was back now. That was all that mattered. </p><p>He wanted to tell the demon to go wait outside if he wasn't going to sleep. But he actually wanted Herobrine to stay closer. Compromise. His tired brain decided to say screw all the thinking and just fully pass out. </p><p>Steve dreamed of fire.  And blood.  And phantoms.</p><p>-----</p><p>The miner awoke again in a jolt.  He was disoriented at first.  Not knowing where he was.  But then he remembered with a sigh.  The jungle was already awake.  Birds called out.  Bugs whirred.  Leaves rustled.  </p><p>His demon was gone.  Not surprising as he could never sit still long.  He heard muttering outside the tent.</p><p>He didn't bother changing clothes. He would only get dirtier exploring the temple today. So he just threw on his shoes and walked out of the tent. He blinked hard at the sunlight filtering in. </p><p>The impromptu door was open, letting in a pleasant breeze.  It pulled at the flames on the bonfire that Herobrine and Alex sat beside.  Alex was eating something for breakfast.  It looked like fish.  Her tent had already been taken down and collected neatly in a backpack on her back.  Herobrine was talking to her in a low enough voice that Steve could not hear above the crackle of the flames.  He stopped as the miner approached.</p><p>An easy smile from both of them.  They had looked rather uncomfortable being together alone.  Better than before, he supposed.  But it would still take some time to get them to completely trust each other.</p><p>“Morning.”  Steve sat beside the fire himself, on the other side of the two.  </p><p>“Morning.”  Alex tossed him something wrapped in a leaf.  It landed neatly in his lap.  The smell made his stomach growl, definitely fresh cooked fish.  “Went out and caught that this morning.  Eat up.  Put some meat on those bones.  You’re starting to look more like lanky mc skeleton over here.”</p><p>“Are you feeling better today?”  Herobrine asked, ignoring the jab from Alex.</p><p>He nodded his head and instantly dug into the fish.  Which seemed enough to make Herobrine stop looking at him like he was going to break.  He really did feel good. His headache was gone and he was decently well rested. The warm food in his belly was waking him up as well. </p><p>Herobrine, meanwhile, decided to pack up all of Steve’s stuff for them.  He looked a little less antsy than yesterday.  Maybe since nothing went wrong during the night he was more comfortable.  He wondered what Alex and him were talking about.  He’d have to ask her much later when they were alone.  He added it to a mental list to remind himself.</p><p>“Want to help me rip up the wooden planks so we can get this adventure rolling?”  Alex asked as he finished up the rest of the fish.</p><p>Steve nodded and tossed his leaf and bones into the fire.  He stood and followed her to the entrance.  </p><p>Alex pulled out a wooden axe that she must have carved while waiting for them to meet up yesterday.  It looked to be made of the same wood as the jungle planks.  He hadn’t packed an axe, but he did have his trusty iron pickaxe.  He used it like a crowbar, slamming it into the spaces in between the wood and pushed it forward to leverage the wood up.  </p><p>Herobrine was done packing by the time Alex and Steve had the jungle temple stairs exposed.  The fire behind them blew out while Herobrine’s hand lit up.  All three stood together, staring down the dark hole. (cave14.ogg)</p><p>“Okay”  Alex took out a sword and gestured with a slight bow to Herobrine.  “After you Mr. Invincible.”  </p><p>Herobrine didn’t budge.  The fire in his hand sparked.  “...There’s no mobs down there.”  </p><p>“Don’t you like...repel mobs?”  Alex asked, confused.</p><p>“Yes but not like this. There should at least be a couple and...I-I can’t hear any...” The demon shook his head.  “It’s strange.”  </p><p>“Okay.  This is sounding more and more like a bad idea.”  Steve took a step back away from the stairs.</p><p>“N-no.  It’s fine.” Herobrine took a step forward. “I bet they just don’t have good access into the temple.  Or the temple walls might be thicker than I’m used to and I’m just not picking up on the usual noise.”</p><p>“Yeah Steve, it’s fine.”  Alex put her sword on top of Herobrine’s fire and the sword lit up.  The iron glew a faint purple from the enchant.  A few flames licked the steel.  An easy makeshift torch that kept her hands free.</p><p>Steve meanwhile, brought out his shield and a torch.  Herobrine lit it for him without him even having to ask.  Then the demon let the fire die out in his hand.  They had more than enough light and Brine had night vision.</p><p>Herobrine took the initiative and descended the stairs at a good pace.  Steve hadn’t realized just how long the staircase was until he couldn’t see Brine anymore.  </p><p>“Shall we?”  Alex followed.  And Steve soon after, taking one last look at the daylight filtering in through the jungle.</p><p>They caught up to the demon easily and fell into a loose formation.  The burning torch and their footsteps echoed throughout the room.  Well...not Brine’s footsteps.  Just Steve and Alex’s.  </p><p>The walls were covered in more drawings and inscriptions.  It was written in an old language that Steve didn’t recognize.</p><p>“Wonder what all these inscriptions are saying.”  Steve mumbled out.</p><p>Alex stopped to look at one.  She hummed and brushed her fingers over the carved stone.  “I can just make out a few words from my experiences with lower level enchantments.” She pointed to one. “Like the word ‘bane’.”</p><p>Steve looked at Herobrine who had stopped as well, waiting for them.  “Can you read any of this?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.”  Herobrine climbed back up to join them.  “All of them actually.”  </p><p>“Really?” Alex backed up so he could get a good look.  </p><p>Herobrine squinted his eyes at the words.  “It’s not too terribly interesting.”  He scoffed.  “Most of them seem to be spells meant to keep things like me out.”</p><p>“Spells?”  Steve blinked up at the plethora of words all around them.</p><p>“Phrases they believed would protect the temple from mobs.  Like the one Alex pointed out.”  Herobrine produced his scythe and dragged it across the wall lightly as he read.  “‘Call a plea out to the sun.  The lightning, the thunder, the wind, and the rain.  To protect us from the night’s bane.  Spawns of darkness.  Creatures of evil.  Let nothing set foot.  Take root.  Make the foul run.’”</p><p>Steve and Alex stood.  The torch hissed.</p><p>“It’s sorta...pretty.” Alex finally hummed. “In a way.”</p><p>“I guess.” Herobrine’s scythe was put away and he turned down the stairs. “You ask me, it’s tacky even for the time period.  And all completely pointless.  Words can’t stop mobs.”</p><p>Steve could at least recognize the few pictures that were carved into the wall.  There were a lot of enderman.  “It might be working if there are no mobs like you said.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.”  A darker tone.  “It doesn’t work like that.”  </p><p>Soon they came to the end of the staircase.  A dark room met them.</p><p>“We have to be careful of traps.”  Herobrine warned before entering the room.  “I really am not in the mood to explode today.”</p><p>“Always am, chief.”  Alex jabbed a thumb over at Steve.  “Him, not so much.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the understatement of the century.”  Herobrine laughed back.</p><p>“Hey!”  Steve protested.  But he didn’t mind it.  He was always glad when they got along.  Even if that meant jokes at his expense.  He knew they didn’t mean it.</p><p>The stairs led directly down into a room.  Which was strange as it was a different layout than all of them were used to with temples.  It was a completely empty room.  There were no vines down here.  The darkness did not make it easy for anything to grow.  The only thing in the room was a large pedestal in the middle, coming out from the floor, and what looked like a stone door on the other side.  It was closed.  There were a few runes carved on the wall with different gems sunk in them.</p><p>“Don’t see any obvious signs of dynamite triggers or arrows.”  Herobrine muttered.  “I don’t think there’s any treasure to be had here though.”</p><p>Steve approached the large pedestal in the middle of the room cautiously.  Gravitating naturally to the only thing in the room.  There was a set of symbols and what looked like buttons next to them.</p><p>“What does this say Brine?”  He asked the demon who was pacing around the room, giving a good look at everything.</p><p>“Hmmm.”  Herobrine leaned over his shoulder to read.  “Looks like it's describing some sort of puzzle.”</p><p>“A puzzle?”  Alex asked.  “Like we have to solve something to get the door to open?”</p><p>“Seems like.”  Herobrine whisked back, staring at the ground now.  </p><p>“Okay...well we should see if these symbols appear anywhere else in the-”  Steve began, thinking through what the puzzle could be.  Both him and Alex had started moving to go look.</p><p>But he was cut off as Herobrine spoke.  “Alex. Don’t move.”</p><p>Her head came up in alarm.  But she did as she was told and stopped moving.</p><p>Herobrine gestured.  “Couple of steps over to the left, Stevie.”  Before turning to go look at the door.</p><p>Alex snorted when Herobrine was not paying attention and looked at Steve with the biggest smile on her face.  She mouthed ‘Stevie’. </p><p>He glared daggers back at her.  His entire expression saying ‘don’t you dare’.  He then calmly took a few steps to the left.  </p><p>Herobrine checked back on him and nodded.  “Good don’t move from that spot.  Or you’ll probably die cool okay, let’s do this!”</p><p>“Wait wha-”  Both Alex and Steve tried to protest but couldn’t get too many words in before Herobrine ran back to the center of the room, pivoted, and then ran as fast as he could towards the door.  He threw his shoulder out, ramming the door with all his strength.  </p><p>The door cracked and crumbled as Herobrine threw himself at it.  It completely fell to the ground with a thud.  The demon went along with it, into the other room.</p><p>“Hero-”  Steve was calling, somewhat worried but just then the room began to shake.  The pedestal in the middle of the room let out a tone that sounded negative.</p><p>“Don’t move!”  A voice from the other room.</p><p>All of a sudden, the floor around them began to cave in. Shifting like sand...or.  </p><p>“Oh gross!”  Alex hissed out, removing an additional sword from her belt.  The floor hissed back.</p><p>Most of the stone in the room had turned into a sea of silverfish.  </p><p>Steve noticed now that he and Alex were standing on andesite blocks.  The silverfish wouldn’t be able to break through its rough surface like the stone that had previously been there.  There were a few other places in the room where andesite was mixed in, untouched by the mobs.</p><p>He realized that the entire area around the door had caved in.  If they had attempted to open the door with a pick axe or something, they would have fallen in a pool of silverfish and had their skin gnawed off by thousands of tiny teeth.  </p><p>“Ah would you look at that.  I solved the puzzle.”  Herobrine emerged from the other room, covered in dust.  He brushed himself off and shook his head to get the rock flakes out of his hair.  He jumped down into the hole the silverfish had dug, leaning against the wall, looking rather proud of himself.  The silverfish scurried around him, but none got close enough to touch him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call this solved!” Alex’s voice was high.  She swiped at a silverfish that got too close for comfort.  Steve was just focusing on not falling off his little pedestal.  </p><p>“Pssh, they won’t hurt you.”  Herobrine demonstrated by walking forward.  The small mobs cowered as he approached, schooling around him to avoid even getting close.</p><p>“They might not attack you, but they seem pretty eager to attack us.”  Steve had to agree with Alex on this one.  He had heard too many tales of people instantly turning into skeletons from underestimating silverfish.</p><p>“Nah, they’re harmless when I’m around.  Super easy to control.”  Herobrine had made his way over to Steve’s small refuge.  The demon swiped up a silverfish, letting it crawl on his arm and onto his shoulder as if he had a parrot there and not a bloodthirsty creature.</p><p>This was enough proof for Steve to cautiously jump down next to Herobrine.  The mobs also avoided his feet as well.  Cool. </p><p>Steve reached up to pet the silverfish sitting on Herobrine’s shoulder.  “Ew.”  He giggled.  It was extremely hairy but it didn’t feel like hair.</p><p>“Yeah ew.”  Alex agreed, hesitantly getting off her patch of andesite.  She kept both of her swords out and ready just in case.  “But I guess it’s more effective than solving the actual puzzle."</p><p>“In my experience most puzzles are stupid and can be avoided.” Herobrine explained as the trio walked towards the exit. “We probably had to find the correct pattern to push buttons in.  Snore.”</p><p>Steve and Alex quickly climbed up the ledge to be away from the hissing mess below them.  Herobrine held back a bit.  He grabbed the one stuck to his shoulder.  “What do you think?”  Brine looked down at the hundreds of tiny mobs scurrying on the ground. “Kill em or let em go?”  </p><p>“Let them go.”  “Kill them!” Steve and Alex said at the same time. </p><p>“Two votes for death, sorry worms.”  Herobrine’s hands caught fire.</p><p>“Noooo!” Steve fussed.  They weren’t harming anyone here clearly.  No need for the death sentence.</p><p>“Steve brings up a good point.” Herobrine looked at Alex.  She shrugged, just wanting to move on.  She was after treasure.  There was clearly no treasure in this room.</p><p>Herobrine threw the one in his hand to the ground and stomped his foot, just missing slightly. “Now get the Nether out of here before I change my mind, you damn parasites!”</p><p>The mobs did as he commanded, digging into the walls in the side.  Probably from where they had been living before.  Steve had heard that their tunnels could go on for miles.  And could be both devastating and helpful to crops. Strange little mobs.</p><p>“And that’s that.”  Herobrine wiped his hands together.  “Wonder what’s next.”</p><p>“So obviously this isn’t your run of the mill jungle temple huh?”  Alex asked as they all walked through the doorway.  On the other side of the doorway was a spiral staircase leading down.  They made their way down the stairs, still being careful of traps just in case.</p><p>“No it’s super weird.  Feels weird.  Is laid out weird.  Weird traps.”  Herobrine led the charge.  Already demonstrating he had a good eye for traps.  </p><p>“Weird.”  Steve added.</p><p>“Exactly.” Herobrine snapped a finger.</p><p>This hallway had no carvings.  But it was made of different stone.  Probably to keep the silverfish from destroying it.  </p><p>“If you couldn’t hear the silverfish how did you know they were going to be there?”  Alex spoke up when they were a few feet down.</p><p>“You can tell in the way the stone looks that silverfish are there or have been there.  It was weird they aren't making any noise.  I couldn’t even sense them.  But...”</p><p>“What?”  Steve asked, concerned that Herobrine had winced and trailed off.</p><p>“There’s like this...constant buzzing noise.” Herobrine rubbed at his forehead. “Might have something to do with it.”</p><p>“Buzzing noise?”  Alex and Steve asked.  They didn’t hear anything.</p><p>“Yeah.”  Herobrine closed his eyes for a second, listening.  “And it’s getting louder the further we go down.”</p><p>“Comforting.”  Steve frowned.</p><p>The stairway finally opened up into an open room with three chests sitting in it.  Just three chests.  Nothing else.</p><p>“That doesn’t look suspicious at all.” Alex hesitated to enter the room.</p><p>Herobrine teleported into the middle of it and did a few sweeps.  “It’s surprisingly clean.  Just don’t touch the chests yet before I can examine them.”</p><p>“There’s no door or stairway in here.”  Steve noticed as he stepped in.  “Does that mean this is it?”</p><p>“No, they wouldn’t put all the valuable stuff up here and leave it at that...” Alex noted. </p><p>“Meaning this isn’t the real treasure?”  Steve followed that logic.</p><p>“Right.” Herobrine confirmed. “They’re protecting something more.  The temple is far too large for this to be it.  This is just a deterrence to keep people out of the real treasure.  The first room served to kill us.  This room serves to distract us.  To make us go away.  It also feeds off the first one.  Makes it seem like they were protecting this.”</p><p>“We can uh...still take this treasure though right?”  Alex put her other sword away, feeling a bit more calm as it looked like nothing was coming to attack them at the moment.</p><p>“Oh for sure.”  Herobrine walked around the room, examining the three chests.  “That one is rigged to blow, that one is clean, that one looks like the mechanism is broken but be careful, it’s set up to that arrow dispenser in the wall.  Here I’ll help you unarm them.”</p><p>Alex and Herobrine set to work on the three chests.  Steve meanwhile took a slow stroll around the room.  He checked the wall for anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>There were a couple of sconces where leftover torches had burned down long ago.  When he got to the second one, he realized something.  A sense of dread washed over him.  The cult symbol.  Half of an apple was carved into the metal.  Steve grabbed at the sconce, having a hunch.  It obeyed, coming down as he pulled.</p><p>Red stone clicked and hissed.  A mechanical noise in the wall shifted.  </p><p>Suddenly Brine was next to him, he grabbed Steve’s arm that held the shield and held it up.  Steve’s arm felt the reverberation of an arrow sinking deep into the wood.</p><p>“What did I say about traps?”  Herobrine scolded him in a soft voice, he let go of Steve’s arm.</p><p>Steve stared at the arrow sticking in his shield.  His face went slightly red.  “Woops.”</p><p>“Told you he’s trouble.”  Alex giggled, head deep in one of the opened and disarmed chests.  </p><p>But the mechanical noises didn’t stop there.  The clicking continued.  And soon enough, the floor in the middle of the room shifted.  Turning into stairs.</p><p>Herobrine hummed.  “Ah, trouble but he has a good eye for secrets.”  He turned to Steve with a proud but conflicted look.  “Good job.”</p><p>“I’m just glad I didn’t accidentally blow us all up.”  Steve regretted pulling the lever without thinking.</p><p>“It’s okay.  It worked out.  That arrow wouldn’t have done much damage anyways.”  Herobrine sensed his concern and tried to make him feel better.  </p><p>The demon walked over to the stairs that had appeared. It somehow looked darker down there. </p><p>Steve, meanwhile, ripped the arrow out of the shield. He would have kept it but the feathers were very old and were falling off. It was a dull arrow head as well. He was surprised it stuck in so well. </p><p>He walked over to Alex who was checking out the last chest. "Anything good?"</p><p>"It's all just gold."  Alex replied, shoving a bar into her bag. "I'll give you some later if you want."</p><p>"Yeah whatever." Gold didn't really interest him. </p><p>Alex agreed. "I'm hoping there's better stuff down lower."</p><p>"You know what they say about the true treasure being-"</p><p>Alex fake gagged. And bumped into him in a playful and friendly manner. "If all I get out of this trip is friendship and a few measly bars of gold imma shoot myself with one of these traps."</p><p>Steve turned his attention to Brine. The demon's hands had lit up. </p><p>"Herobrine?"  He asked.</p><p>The demon shook his head clear and his hands went out. "It's definitely getting stronger."  He turned to them.  "Let's get to the bottom of this shall we?"</p><p>They walked cautiously down the set of narrow stairs. There seemed to be a shift in the atmosphere as they went down.  None of them talked. </p><p>The stairway ended in a long hallway. It was tall like a room. But very narrow.  It was entirely made out of mossy cobblestone it seemed.  The floor was stained with what looked like thousands of years of dried blood.  Steve hoped it was just clay.  That’s the mental image he decided to go with,  Herobrine tensed. "Let me lead. This screams traps."</p><p>There was enough room for them to all walk side by side but they filed in a line instead, Herobrine leading slowly. </p><p>Steve didn't like the look of this hallway. It was quiet except for their breathing and a strong gust of wind.  Steve could hear his own breathing increasing.  He clenched the torch harder.  And let out a small...not really whimper but a hum of discomfort. It was kinda intimidating. Something felt wrong like Brine said.</p><p>He didn’t notice that Herobrine peaked over his shoulder to look back at him. </p><p>The demon’s leg caught on something, tripping him slightly.  But he regained his balance fast.  There was a mechanical click of redstone.  </p><p>Before anyone could react, multiple arrows shot out of the wall.  Straight at the demon.</p><p>Usually,this wouldn't have been a problem. Herobrine was fast. And strong. And powerful. He laughed at arrows, swatting them away like mosquitoes. </p><p>But these ones seemed to just catch him completely by surprise and hit him in the exact wrong places. He had turned to look at the noise.  But slower than normal. He had let down his guard, for what, no one could know.  The arrows sunk right into his head.</p><p>The demon went down instantly. Falling against the mossy cobblestone. The sounds were sickening.</p><p>Steve turned his head away, he knew what was happening.  He didn’t want to see.  Alex screamed. </p><p>There was a poofing sound, just like his teleportation sound, but a little different tone.  </p><p>Alex continued to scream.</p><p>“It’s alright!”  He whipped around finally, putting his hands out.  “Stop that.”  Mobs could swarm now with Herobrine gone.  Alex would lead them straight to them.  And with the place so heavily filled with traps, he didn’t want a rogue zombie to set off something and blow them up.</p><p>Alex shut her mouth.  Her eyes were wide.  “What the FUCK?!”  She hissed through her teeth.  Despite watching someone die, she seemed to be taking this rather well.  </p><p>“He’s immortal.  He’ll be right back.”  Steve explained.  His own voice scared him slightly.  He was entirely too calm.  More angry than anything.</p><p>He glared down at the space Herobrine had just been standing.  Herobrine’s body was gone.  All that was left was a bright puddle of red, many glowing arrows, and an ender pearl.</p><p>“Ugh Brine...” He groaned under his breath.  Arrows?  Really?  He had witnessed Herobrine take a lot worse than that.  Why hadn’t he teleported away?  He crouched down and picked up one of the bloodied arrows.  They were clearly enchanted.  With what, he didn’t know.  He placed the tip of the arrow to his finger.  Without even applying pressure he felt his skin tear.  He withdrew his finger quickly, placing it in his mouth as blood began to flow.  Yeah those things could probably do a lot of damage point blank going at the speed they had been travelling.  </p><p>He spoke up to Alex who still was making confused noises behind him.  “It wasn’t a huge blow to the body so it shouldn’t take long for him to come back.”  They would have made clean cuts.  Easy to recover from.  Something harder to recover from would be being crushed by something like a cave in, or having body parts ripped off.  Steve stopped that train of thought.  He hadn’t liked hearing the details when Brine had told him.  He didn’t like remembering them now.</p><p>“This has happened before?!”  Alex was still the opposite of calm.  She was nervously pacing behind him. Her hand was on her sword.</p><p>“Stop moving.”  Steve looked at her from over his shoulder.  “You could set off more traps.”</p><p>She stopped.  There was a block of stone sticking out of the wall.  She sat on that.  Her fingers gripped the stone heavily.  “This has happened before?”  She repeated, rocking forward.</p><p>“Yes.  More so in the beginning.  Less so nowadays.”  All of the time because Herobrine was being careless.  He had screamed the first time it happened.  Cried too.  Now he just felt numb.</p><p>He paused. “...Is it weird I’m getting more used to it?”  It concerned him.  In the beginning, He couldn’t have possibly imagined why Herobrine nonchalantly talked about death.  Now he could understand.  He had only seen Herobrine die a handful of times and he was already accepting it as an ‘alright’ thing.  How many times had he died before they met?</p><p>“Yes!  Extremely weird!” Alex screached, agreeing with his mental sentiment.  “Nothing about that should be gotten used to!  Ever!”  This brought about more anger in the miner.  Anger at Brine for his carelessness.  She was right.  This wasn’t normal.    </p><p>Steve shrugged though, trying to remain the calm one in this situation.  He dropped the arrow back into the puddle of blood and instead grabbed the ender pearl.  He stood up with it, taking a small cloth out of his bag.  He began to clean the pearl of blood.</p><p>“What’s with the ender pearl?”  Alex still sounded out of breath, but she was beginning to calm down.  She was stronger than him.  He knew she would get over this faster than he had.  Had he even from the first time?</p><p>“It allows him to teleport.”  Steve made sure to look closely at the wall next to him.  He couldn’t see any telltale signs of traps so he leaned against it.  He held the ender pearl close.  “He...couldn’t figure out a way to enchant himself with the power like the rest of his powers.  So he just swallowed it and got the ability.  If he doesn’t have it, he can’t teleport.”</p><p>He chuckled, despite the circumstances.  “It’s lucky it didn’t break.  Sometimes they do.  The last time that happened he went on an ender man hunt.  You almost start to feel sorry for those mobs.  They don’t stand a chance.”  It really drilled home as to what that trap would’ve done to Alex or Steve.</p><p>The two sat in silence for a second.  Alex began to relax, her body no longer looking ready to fight.  “...You think we could eat ender pearls and teleport?”</p><p>“Not a chance.  It would kill us.”  Steve made a disgusted face.  “Brine says he’s seen people try it before.  Apparently it’s not pretty.”</p><p>“You sure he’s not lying to you?  So you won’t become as cool as him?”  Alex seemed to be trying to ease the tension a bit in the only way she knew how...humor.  She could tell Steve was affected by their current situation more than he let on.</p><p>Steve didn’t help much to ease the tension though, instead adding to it.  “Does it help if I tell you every time we teleport, I can’t breathe?”  He added grumpilly.  </p><p>“Maybe...but I don’t know.  Temporary suffocation with the ability to never have to slug up a mine shaft’s staircase again?”  Alex put her feet up on the block, getting more comfortable.</p><p>“He said it makes your stomach explode if you’re mortal.”</p><p>“May be worth the risk.”  Alex smiled with a shrug.</p><p>“Both of you have a deathwish I swear.”  Steve found himself smiling back.</p><p>“Also you know I can’t not make the joke about him straight up swallow-”</p><p>“Stop.”  Steve shut it down, not allowing her to finish.  His face turned red now. </p><p>This made her smile cruelly.  A hand wormed its way under her chin to complete the look.  “Bet you’ve thought about it before, huh?  Stevie”  She tilted her head.  </p><p>“STOP.”  He insisted, feeling rather uncomfortable.  “Notch, you’re so gross.”  The old curse found his tongue in his flustered state.</p><p>“It’s a pretty big pearl is all I’m saying.”</p><p>Steve could’ve choked if his mouth wasn’t so dry.  “I will literally kill you.” He hissed.</p><p>“Kill me?  Nah, that’s your boyfriend’s job.”  Alex looked so proud of herself.  Sitting there smugly.  </p><p>“I’m regretting all of my life choices.”  Steve slunk to the ground, putting his head on his knees.  He still held the ender pearl carefully.  </p><p>“Good.  That’s how you know you’re living life correctly.” She paused. The smug look still plastered on her face. “Speaking of life choices and boyfriends....he can’t hear us right now right?”</p><p>“He cannot.”  Steve already knew where this was going.</p><p>“Have you told him yet?”  Alex leaned forward on the block, face eager.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why noooot.”  Alex dragged out.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like him anyways.”  Steve attempted to change the conversation.</p><p>“I don’t but you do.”  She scoffed.  “I’m invested now.  You were talking some big talk two nights ago about how you were going to tell him and then you didn’t?!  It’s been aaages since you’ve first told me.  I knew you were going to take some time, but now it’s getting a bit pathetic.  What, have you changed your mind?”</p><p>Steve was about to respond, of course not.  He was still just scared.  Maybe Herobrine wouldn’t hold him as close as he did two nights ago.  Maybe he would stop sleeping all together.  And then he’d have to fight phantoms every night.  Maybe he would distance himself and then slip back into old habits.  Even with Steve standing there he slipped back into old ways.  There were so many things running through his mind that could go wrong that it paralyzed him any time he thought about it.  He wanted the best for Brine.  What if he wasn’t the best for him?</p><p>But before he got the chance to, Herobrine appeared. Just appeared. A few steps behind them.  Alex raised her sword instinctively.  Thinking he was a mob.  But relaxed somewhat.</p><p>“Well that was interesting.”  She spoke up.</p><p>Herobrine looked at Steve and then looked down.  “Sorry about that.” </p><p>“Brineeeee.”  Steve dragged out as Herobrine walked past him to look at the arrows.  The demon didn’t acknowledge it.  He did pick up the ender pearl that Steve held close though.</p><p>“Good luck, didn’t break.”  Herobrine snatched it up from him and swallowed it whole in a very quick motion.  Almost as if it embarrassed him.</p><p>Alex snorted.  Steve ignored her.  He stood up, lurking behind Herobrine’s back.</p><p>“What did we say about being careful?”  </p><p>“Hey I was!”  Herobrine refused to look at him.</p><p>“What’s with the-”  Alex tried to get a word in, raising her finger.  The boys ignored her.</p><p>“You could’ve dodged those arrows.”  </p><p>“Guys-”</p><p>“No I couldn’t.  I didn’t see them.”</p><p>“You’re saying in your infinite ‘awesomeness’ as you put it, that you couldn’t see a simple rope, redstone trap?”</p><p>“I...I was distracted!”</p><p>“By what?”</p><p>“Man, I need this conversation like I need a hole in the head.”  He almost didn’t make it through the sentence, cracking up from his own joke.</p><p>Notch damn.  He must still have some brain damage from one of the arrows.  Or his theory on the mental stability aspect was being proved again with the mental decline right after a respawn.  Either way the demon was too giddy for his liking.  “Brine this is serious!”</p><p>“Why though?  It’s all good.”</p><p>“It isn’t though”</p><p>“GUYS!”</p><p>They turned to her, looking at her like they had forgotten she was even there.</p><p>“What!?”  They both asked.</p><p>“Look!”</p><p>Alex was pointing behind them.  Both turned around.</p><p>“It’s just a cat.” Steve huffed out.  It was indeed a small yellow cat with black and brown spots.  It was just sitting there at the end of the hallway.  </p><p>“Ocelot.”  Herobrine provided helpfully.</p><p>“Listen-”  Steve was not in the mood.</p><p>“No guys!  Look!”</p><p>The ocelot was sitting on a pressure plate.</p><p>Herobrine huffed.  “Well that probably isn’t good.”</p><p>“Where the nether did it even come from?”  Steve questioned.  “It definitely wasn’t there a second ago.”</p><p>“And they’re pretty loud.  I didn’t hear it.”  Herobrine agreed.</p><p>“Can you like, talk to it Herobrine?  The way you did to those silverfish?”  Alex asked.</p><p>“Unfortunately animals don’t listen to me in the slightest.  In fact they almost always hate me.”  He demonstrated by reaching out a hand and gesturing to the ocelot.  It hissed angrily, arching its back.  It began to back up off the pressure plate.  As soon as one paw was off, there was a mechanical clicking noise that echoed loudly through the hall.  All three of them covered their ears from the abrasive sound.  </p><p>“Woah woah, kitty!”  Steve pushed past Herobrine and crouched down.  “It’s okay!”  </p><p>The ocelot stopped its movement backwards and closed its mouth.  But it’s back was still arched.  Fur rustling.  The mechanical noise stopped.</p><p>“Okay Herobrine, back of the line.”  Alex shoved the demon behind all of them.  Trying to get him out of sight from the cat.</p><p>“Alex, you got any more fish on you from this morning?”  Steve asked, trying to keep eye contact with the strange cat.  Its eyes looked like it had strange cataracts.  Maybe an older ocelot.  </p><p>“Yeah, it’s cooked though.  Not sure if it’ll like it.”  Alex reached into her backpack and gave him another leaf parcel.  </p><p>“Good enough.”  Steve unwrapped the leaf.  The fish had gone cold by now, but it still smelled wonderful.  He placed the fish on the ground a few inches in front of him.  Careful to make sure he didn’t set off any unseen traps.  </p><p>The ocelot’s ears went forward, nose in the air.  Its back paw returned to the pressure plate.  The mechanical noise returned, but quieter this time, before disappearing completely. </p><p>“Good thinking Steve!”  Alex patted him on the back.</p><p>The ocelot meowed loudly.  It flicked its tail and rushed forward off the pressure plate.  Bounding towards them.  The mechanical noises screeched louder.</p><p>“Way to fucking kill us Steve!”  Alex slapped him on the back.</p><p>A lot of things happened in those next moments.  “DUCK!”  Herobrine screamed, rushing forward to shove Alex’s and Steve’s heads down.  </p><p>The mechanical noise stopped as Herobrine let out a loud gasp.<br/>Steve fell to the ground and turned immediately to right himself.  He looked up at Herobrine, who was currently holding what once was presumably the ceiling up.  The ceiling had grown spikes.</p><p>Herobrine struggled.  Spikes dug into his arms and shoulders.  He growled in pain.  His knees shook from the effort.  The wall was lowering slowly.  Herobrine fought to keep it in place.  </p><p>“Brine!”  Steve gasped, going to get up.  But he paused as noises from behind him went off.</p><p>As the cat was barreling towards the fish, it was setting a multitude of traps in front of them.  Pressure plates, trip wires, buttons, etc.  All of them seemed to release arrows at head level.  The cat passed unscathed.  </p><p>“Looks like the arrows shoot high, just stay low and crawl forward as fast as you can. Go!”  Herobrine gasped out.</p><p>Alex and Steve got on their stomachs, low to the ground.  Steve picked up the fish and tossed it back at the entrance.  The cat caught it before it could land and began to run off.  But it didn’t go back to the pressure plate.  No, it decided to go past that into the darkness.  Steve cursed the cat out loud.</p><p>But Alex pushed him forward, pushing on his butt to make him crawl faster.</p><p>Steve set off a few traps on his way.  The arrows passed overhead, digging into the stone wall easily.  Some bounced off and hit his back, but thankfully none of the arrowheads touched him.  </p><p>Once they reached the end of the hallway, Steve threw himself onto the pressure plate.  The mechanical noise shifted.  They both watched as the spiked ceiling lifted back up into the darkness above them.  </p><p>Herobrine let go of the ceiling.  He teleported forward, next to them.  He fell to his knees, breathing heavy.  “Well ouch.”  He hissed out.  Steve got a good look at any wounds he had.  There were a few small holes on one of his shoulders and his hands had been scrapped up, but otherwise it looked like he was just recovering from having to hold up the ceiling.  He wouldn’t fuss then.  Those injuries would heal easily.  He had already fussed enough.</p><p>“Okay I officially hate this place.” Herobrine stood, a bit shaky.  “Where’d that beast go, I’m going to skin it.”</p><p>A meow from behind them made them turn their heads back to the long hallway.  The ocelot somehow had managed to go by them undetected again.  It let out a short purr, blinking at Steve.  It then turned into the wall.  The fish hit the wall first and stopped.  The ocelot, however, phased through the wall.  The fish phased through the rest of the ocelot.  Once the feline’s tail disappeared through the stone, the fish dropped to the ground with a splat. </p><p>“Did anyone else just see that or did those arrows do more damage than I thought?”  Herobrine asked.  </p><p>Alex and Steve nodded their heads in agreement.  Both still processing all that just occurred.  </p><p>“I’ve got something to hold the pressure plate at least.”  Herobrine stood and walked over to the two who had their eyes glued to the fish.</p><p>Herobrine placed his foot on the pressure plate, holding it down easily.  Steve got off of it, standing and dusting himself off.</p><p>The demon produced an anvil out of nowhere, placing it down straight on the pressure plate.  He backed up.  “That should hold it.”  Herobrine nodded.  “Unless that magic ghost ocelot can lift it.  Nothing is going to surprise me anymore in this temple.”</p><p>"Why do you have an anvil?" Alex asked, bewildered.  </p><p>"It's best not to ask questions you don't want the answer to, Alex." Herobrine said with a sharp smile.</p><p>“I have soooooo many questions.”  Alex rubbed her face.  She then looked at all the blood.  “You going to be okay there?  I don’t think it would be fun to die twice in a day.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.  Look.”  Herobrine showed her his shoulder.  “It’s already mostly healed.”</p><p>“Cool.  I’ve seen a lot more of your blood than I thought I would today.”</p><p>“Unfortunately that’s the most normal part of this adventure.” Steve grumbled.  He looked around the small room.  It was pretty circular.  Nothing special.  Only the pressure plate in the middle of it.  But to their left was another staircase leading down.  “Okay.  Next floor.  Onwards and downwards.”  Now that Herobrine had gotten so hurt and they weren’t even at the bottom yet, he was itching to find whatever treasure was at the bottom of this thing and get the nether out of here.  He didn’t like the fact that he had pretty much killed Brine himself.  Making them go down here despite the demon’s concern.  But they were too far down to stop now.  He also didn’t want to seem like a coward.  He gripped his torch, checking to make sure it was still burning well.  It looked fine, if not a bit splintered at the rough handling.  Alex’s sword was still burning away brightly.</p><p>Herobrine took the charge again, now looking very cautiously at everything.  The floor, the ceiling, the walls.  He didn’t want to be skewered again.  While he could respawn, the pain of death was still very real and very unpleasant.  </p><p>The staircase was the shortest so far.  It bled into a dark, circular room.  In it were four iron golems.  They sat at the end of the room, motionless.  There was no door.</p><p>As soon as Herobrine stepped foot into the room, the iron golem’s eyes opened.  They were glowing red.</p><p>“Great.”  Herobrine took out his scythe, looking kinda bored.  “I think this temple was created just to screw me over.”</p><p>“Aren’t iron golems harmless?”  Alex asked.  “They only attack mobs.”</p><p>“These things always think I’m a mob.”  Herobrine ground his teeth together.  “But there’s only four of them.  Shouldn’t take too long for me to destroy them.  You both might want to sit back.”</p><p>Herobrine walked to the middle of the room to meet the golems head on.  Alex and Steve shuffled to the back of the room to get out of the way.  And to watch of course.  </p><p>Three iron golems immediately went forward, hands outstretched to grab at the demon.  Herobrine teleported behind them, swiping low to hit the backs of their knees.</p><p>One of the iron golems ignored Herobrine though, walking up to Steve and Alex.  </p><p>“Uh.  Is it supposed to be doing that?”  Alex asked Steve.</p><p>“How should I know!?”  Steve moved off the wall.  He dropped the torch on the ground and pulled out a sword, raising his shield.</p><p>“Herobrine, this one seems like it might attack us!”  Alex called over to him.</p><p>“Little busy.”  Herobrine dodged as one of the iron golem’s fists slammed into the ground, leaving a dent in the stone.  “Can you handle that one together or should I get you two out of here?”</p><p>“We can take it.”  Alex took out her other sword and gave Steve a quick nod.</p><p>“Go for their joints.  Those are the weakest parts.  If you hack off their limbs they won’t be able to reattach it.”  He sliced his scythe into one of the creases of the iron golem’s arms to demonstrate.  It dropped to the ground uselessly.  The golem wasn’t phased, going to attack once more.  “Don’t let them grab you, they will throw you and you will break something.”  He stopped to stare hard at Steve, making sure that the instructions sunk in.</p><p>“Got it!”  Steve and Alex said together.</p><p>They fell into a slight rhythm.  Dodge, hit, dodge hit.  The golem followed them around the room.  It would raise its large arms up to attack.  They would dodge.  And while its arms were down they would hit.  </p><p>Steve was slightly annoyed.  Alex had a much different fighting style than him.  All offense and no defense.  She was used to only fighting mobs.  Steve had been forced to fight a lot more than that over the past two years.  She was not changing her strategy to account for the fact that this was a slow moving, heavy hitting enemy.  She was attacking it like any mob.  He wondered if Brine felt this annoyance when he watched Steve fight.  “Alex, only aim for the limbs.”</p><p>“I’m trying to get an opening but the crack between the arm and the shoulder is small.  I don’t want to miss and chip away at my sword.”  She said breathilly back.</p><p>“You’re currently chipping away at it.”</p><p>“Yeah but to get it off balance!”</p><p>“It’s not going to get off balance like that!”</p><p>“Well what do you suggest sword fighting master?”  Alex turned to yell at him.  Breaking the rhythm.  </p><p>“Pay attention!”  Steve lifted the shield high up.  He braced his other hand against it, preparing for the hit.  The iron golem’s heavy arms fell square on the shield.</p><p>Using a technique Herobrine had taught him, he swiped the shield back as the golem came forward, using its off balance attack momentum to his advantage.  It staggered his enemy.  He then pushed the shield away, ‘dropping’ it, and rushed forward to attack.  In a clean cut, iron cut iron.  He sliced off both of the iron golem’s legs easily. </p><p>He backed up, bumping into Alex and taking her with him as they both got out of the way of the falling golem.  </p><p>“Thanks.”  Alex blinked at him, impressed.  He had learned a lot from Herobrine.</p><p>“It’s not over.”  Steve was still focused on the moving golem.  It used its arms to get upright.  It leaned on one arm and raised up the other to try to attack.</p><p>Thankfully it wasn’t going anywhere fast with no legs.  Alex and Steve gave each other a nod.  They rushed forward at the same time, going for the joints in the arms.  Almost completely in sync, they slashed off the limbs.</p><p>Before they could strike the last blow though, a ball of flaming hot magma hit the iron golem’s head.  It melted straight through the golem’s soft skull.  It slumped and fell forward to the ground.  Alex and Steve backed up to not get squished.</p><p>“Way to steal our kill, jackass!”  Alex joked over at the demon whose hands were covered in melted iron.  Three hot piles of oozing iron lay smoking around him.  </p><p>“You guys take too long.”  Herobrine shrugged.  He twirled around his scythe, flicking the iron off and it disappeared.  </p><p>The last iron golem let out a mechanical groan.  The room shook slightly.  Some of the rock on the wall that the golems had been stationed at tumbled to the ground.  A door was revealed.  </p><p>Herobrine glared at the door.  “That should be the last room before we begin hitting caves.”</p><p>“So treasure time?”  Alex’s head perked up.</p><p>“Let’s hope so.”  Steve walked over to pick up his discarded torch.  Despite the ever-rough treatment it remained lit.  He wondered if it was the demon’s doing.</p><p>So far, the stairs had not been trapped.  So Alex decided to take the lead, excited at the prospect of treasure.  “Come on boys, let’s go!”  She descended into the darkness.  Glowing sword eager.</p><p>"Does she always fight with two swords?"  Herobrine asked as they followed her.</p><p>"Yeah." Steve rolled his eyes. "I keep telling her-"</p><p>"Ballsy. I like it." Herobrine interrupted. </p><p>Steve grumbled out the rest of the sentence that had died in his mouth.  Why did everyone hate shields!?  And Steve had done most of the work keeping them protected.  Alex would have gotten hit if-</p><p>“You did well too.”  Herobrine nudged him from his thoughts.  “Finally starting to drop that shield.”  </p><p>Sometimes the miner wondered if the demon could actually read minds.  He rolled his eyes mentally.  No.  That would make everything way too easy.  I like you.  A lot.  Too much.  Please don’t hate me.  Wishful thinking.</p><p>Alex waited at the bottom of the stairs just in case.  She looked slightly confused.  Steve soon found the reason.</p><p>The last room was more of a cave entranceway.  It formed a circle.  The top of the cave had tree roots descending with lights attached to them.  Long burnt out.  But it gave the impression of a chandelier.  The floor of the cave was carpeted.  A dark magenta color.  With flicks of black speckled in it.  Leading out of the furnished room was a dug out cave system.  It was a long hallway with rooms shooting out to the side.  Steve couldn’t see how far it went down.</p><p>But there were plenty of chests.  Seemingly randomly placed.  </p><p>“None of these are trapped.”  Herobrine looked distracted.  “Feel free to rummage.”</p><p>Alex gravitated towards the chests.  Steve and Herobrine naturally gravitated together towards the cave system.  </p><p>“This kinda reminds me of the cult’s hideout in the desert.”  Steve spoke quietly to Brine, who nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>“They have lots of places like this.  I thought I had disbanded most of them.  This one looks like it was abandoned ages ago.”  Herobrine’s temple twitched.  “Which is at least some good news.  I’m not in the mood to not kill people.”</p><p>Steve patted him lightly on the shoulder.</p><p>Herobrine closed his eyes.  He sucked in a deep breath, but didn’t let it out.  “The buzzing is coming from this floor.”</p><p>“How can you tell?”  </p><p>“I just know.”</p><p>Steve looked down the hallway wearily, holding up his torch to see if he could see something the demon couldn’t.  It was just a normal cavern.</p><p>“I...I’m going to go ahead.”  Herobrine shifted anxiously.  “Make sure the adventurer doesn’t die.”</p><p>“Okay.  Be careful.”  Steve stressed.</p><p>Herobrine’s eyes told him that he would be.  He looked worried himself.</p><p>Steve wanted to go with him, but Herobrine clearly wanted to be left alone for a while.  He would give him space as he always did.  He watched the demon slip into the darkness, out of sight.</p><p>He decided to focus his attention on Alex.  She had finished checking all the chests.</p><p>“Anything good?” Steve asked, trying to make sure his voice sounded normal.</p><p>“Lots of...potions.”  She held up a bottle to demonstrate.  “I don’t really trust them though.  They’ve been down here so long they’ve collected more dust than I’ve ever seen.  I don’t know the half life on some of this stuff.”</p><p>“Yeah I wouldn’t recommend drinking anything.”  Steve stuck out his tongue.  “You can’t be certain what it is.”  </p><p>She rummaged through the remaining chests, just to be certain.  Steve watched the entryway to the cave.  </p><p>“You wanna go find him?”  Alex said out of the blue, making him jump.</p><p>But he nodded, not bothering to hide it from her.</p><p>“I’m sorely disappointed in this temple’s haul.”  Alex said as they made their way over to find the third party member.</p><p>“We’ll have to go explore a regular one.”  Steve smiled.  “Or maybe a mesa!  Those things have lots of treasure.”</p><p>“Lots of gold, and they’re super hard to find.  And bandits live there sometimes.”</p><p>“Sounds like your sort of adventure.”  Steve let out a single chuckle.</p><p>Their footsteps echoed in the hallways.  They peaked their heads in the rooms adjacent to the hallway.</p><p>“Most of these rooms seem empty.”  Alex commented.</p><p>“It was probably where people slept at some point.”  Steve explained.</p><p>“Where’s all the beds then?”</p><p>“Maybe they slept on the floor?”</p><p>They peaked their heads in more rooms, Alex taking the left and Steve taking the right.  At last Alex spoke up.  “Steve...”</p><p>Steve practically bolted over.  </p><p>Herobrine stood alone in the room.  His features tense, hands curled into fists.</p><p>“Brine?”  Steve moved to enter.  Alex followed.  He was worried.  The way the demon was strung up tight.  Not moving in the slightest.  A memory from the past?  It didn’t happen very often.  Even when they first met.  It was rare.  He thought it had happened two nights ago.  But it was just a passing pause it had seemed.  </p><p>It seemed that this was a passing pause as well as Herobrine jolted on the spot.  One white eye glowing at him from the side.  </p><p>“What’s up?”  Steve entered the room.  It was eerie.  It had a bad vibe.  Steve could see why Herobrine had paused.  It felt cold...despite there clearly being lava in the room from the sound and lighting of it.</p><p>Herobrine sidestepped, revealing the thing he had been staring at.  </p><p>The structure was located in a small pocket of lava.  There were golden blocks, just floating on the surface.  In the back of his head, Steve knew that was impossible.  The gold should be melting.  Even if it was packed together in such a large chunk.  It formed a 3x3 square.  On top of the middle of the square was a single piece of Netherrack.  Surrounding the Netherrack were four redstone torches, connected to the gold.  None were lit. </p><p>“Son of a bitch.”  Herobrine cursed under his breath as Steve approached.</p><p>“What is it?” Steve breathed out.  He could swear there was a pulsing feeling in the air.  Like electricity. </p><p>“It’s a summoning beacon.”  Herobrine spat onto the ground.  As if its very existence insulted him personally.  </p><p>“A what?”  Alex didn’t know what it was either.  She seemed to know more about some of the strange things Steve didn’t so that was surprising.  </p><p>“If someone lit the torches and the Netherrack...it would summon me.”  Herobrine said through grit teeth.</p><p>“What do you mean by summon?”  Steve didn’t like the sound of that.</p><p>“I would transport to wherever I was standing to the burning Netherrack.  And it would keep me trapped there unless someone...well only if someone put out the torches, or poured water on the lava, or broke a block...you get the idea.”  Herobrine trailed off. </p><p>“How do you know?” Steve always had to question.  Even now he was learning new things about the demon.  Not all of them were pleasant.  </p><p>Herobrine stayed silent.  His eyes were troubled.  Pained.  Steve didn’t press further.  Clearly because he had had it happened before. </p><p>Alex, meanwhile had skirted the room with her torch and came upon a couple of tables, formed into the cave walls.  “Hey guys, look at this.”</p><p>Herobrine didn’t move.  Steve didn’t want to, but figured he better check it out.</p><p>There were a few tables by the entrance. A couple of ornamental knives lay on it as well as some empty and full potion bottles.  But what interested both of them was the scrolls. </p><p>Steve could actually read these ones. But the handwriting was difficult to make out. The quill and ink trails were a bit messy. As if it was rushed and wasn't dried properly before storing it. </p><p>“It looks like they were working on a plan...but never followed through.” Alex deduced from a bit of the readings on the table. </p><p>Steve unfurled the scroll slightly more. At the bottom sat a familiar red insignia. </p><p>“Why would they just leave it?”  Steve wondered. It looked as if the entire table had been frozen in time and untouched for quite a while. </p><p>An echoing dark growl from the demon forced Alex and Steve to turn around. The demon had shoved off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pant legs.  He waded into the shallow lava like it was nothing more than bathwater.</p><p>Herobrine brought out a brilliant diamond pickaxe.  Steve tried to remember if he had ever seen the demon use one.  Usually he just watched Steve do the mining.  </p><p>“It doesn’t matter why.  I won’t allow whatever they were planning to happen. I won't allow it to be left alive.”  A hollow dark chuckle followed. The slip up of 'alive' versus something like 'in tact' or 'standing' was not lost on the miner. </p><p>With only a few hits, he decimated the structure.</p><p>Although he wished his mind did not go there while Herobrine was in such clear turmoil, the act was breathtaking. He looked over at Alex, who had an equally impressed expression on her face.  ‘Wow’ Steve mouthed.  Alex nodded, practically drooling.  The two of them could never dream of such a powerful enchanted pickaxe.  They’d probably end up taking out the earth under their own feet, breaking the only rule that they really stuck to in life.  It would have taken both of them at least an hour to tear apart the structure. And they were well trained. </p><p>But just as quickly as the glowing diamond pickaxe had been brought out, it was gone again once the job was done. </p><p>The pulsing energy that buzzed in the air seemed to dissipate.  Herobrine stood a little taller.</p><p>The victory didn't last long.  </p><p>A couple of bubbles came up from the lava in front of Brine.  The room began to rumble.</p><p>“Oooooh that’s a bad rumble.”  Herobrine backed up.  Voice no longer dark but worried. </p><p>“Er Brine?”  Steve warned.  Small stones were beginning to crumble from the walls.  The lava boiled.</p><p>“We uh...we might have to get out of here.”  He ran out of the lava, leaving his shoes behind.  “And fast.”</p><p>Alex snatched up some of the papers on the table.  “Can we dig out?”  Thinking about that powerful pickaxe.</p><p>“We’re too far below ground at this point.  And it would be easier to-”  A large thud from above them.  “Let’s move.”</p><p>“It helps if you close your eyes Alex.  Take a deep breath.”  Steve took a deep breath himself.</p><p>Alex looked like she wanted to question that, but remained calm and took a deep breath.  </p><p>Herobrine put his hands on both of their shoulders.  They teleported back through the halls.  Steve was able to catch small glimpses of crumbing stone, falling pillars, a hot lava in between gasping breaths.</p><p>Before long there was daylight.  They were at the top of the structure already.  Herobrine slipped slightly as the top was the least structurally sound.  Alex held him up, remaining very composed despite this being her first teleport.</p><p>Herobrine teleported them just outside and looked to the jungle trees in the distance.  He had to pick a good one that would support their weight.  And he couldn’t see the ground from here because of the treeline.</p><p>Just as the structure began to fall out from under them, Herobrine settled on a tree and they all teleported down.  </p><p>“Woah!”  Steve stumbled backwards as his foot missed the branch right out of the teleport.  He slipped, falling, and letting out a yell.  The demon instantly jumped after him, gripping their bodies together.  Herobrine’s head jerked up and Steve’s back suddenly was slammed into a tree.  They slid down onto a thicker branch.  Herobrine lay on top of him, breathing heavily. </p><p>“You’ll be the death of me I swear.”  Herobrine growled out.  He didn’t move off of his chest, going somewhat limp.  It must’ve taken a lot of power to teleport all three of them around like that.  </p><p>Steve laughed slightly, squeezing the demon tight in a hug of excitement.  The adrenaline through his veins pumped pleasantly.  He was happy they all made it out.  “We’ll have to get you some new shoes.”</p><p>“Not the first pair I’ve lost.  Won’t be the last.  How’s the adventurer over there?  Do I gotta save her too?”  Herobrine asked.  Steve peaked.  She was currently hanging off the branch, watching as the temple crumbled.  A big smile on her face.  “She’s fine.”</p><p>“Oh I am definitely swallowing one of those ender pearls!”  She yelled over to them.  Happily swinging on the branch.  “That was so cool!”</p><p>“She knows that’ll kill her right?”  Herobrine muttered against his chest.</p><p>“I tried to warn her.”</p><p>“Mmm what a way to go out.”</p><p>“Now are you boys going to lay there all day or are you going to help me down from this tree?”</p><p>The two laughed.  Their hearts beat together as they did.</p><p>-----</p><p>The sun was going down. With their previous base of operation destroyed, the trio scoured around quickly for a small surface cave.  All three were pretty exhausted from the hectic day.  Even Herobrine looked ready to call it a night.  None of them were ready to walk home.  And Alex certainly didn’t want to have to deal with mobs on her own.</p><p>There wasn't much discussion as they set up tents, made a quick bonfire and some food, and got ready to sleep. Alex wedged in a door on the small entrance to the cave just as they had the night before. </p><p>Surprisingly, Herobrine crawled in the tent soon after Steve did.  He wasn't sure if it was because he just didn't want to deal with the phantoms tonight or if it was because Steve was somewhat giving him the stink eye. </p><p>They all said their goodnights as Herobrine extinguished most of the light in the cave.  Leaving some ashes. </p><p>Soon it felt as if Steve and Herobrine were alone in the tent.</p><p>It should have felt awkward, Steve supposed. But it wasn't. Like everything the two did together it felt natural. Steve lay down on the right side of the tent. Herobrine followed suit on the left side. Heat radiated from the demon. It was the perfect temperature as the cave floor was chilly. </p><p>"You good?"  Steve whispered after they had both settled.</p><p>"Yes." Herobrine answered. His voice seemed tired.  Hopefully he would sleep well. </p><p>Steve waited though. Just in case.  This time the cave sounds sounded inviting. The gentle drips of cave kisses. The soft wind flow through the cracks in the door.  But most importantly: Herobrine’s soft breathing. He waited until it fell into a smooth rhythm before allowing himself to close his tired eyes. </p><p>.</p><p>It had been a while since he had been awoken by the screams.</p><p>They were muffled this time.  Harsh.  Panicked deep to the core.</p><p>And the sound of frantic movement.  Whisking away out of the tent. </p><p>Steve was up in an instant, forcing his brain awake.  “What?”  Was all he could manage.<br/>He just caught a figure falling out of the tent onto the ground.  And then it rose once again, moving low to the ground.  It almost took the tent with it.</p><p>At first his tired brain thought it was a big animal.  The way it moved.  The growls.</p><p>But he realized it was wearing a green cloak.</p><p>“Herobrine, where are you going?”  He started moving out of his blankets.  Shoving on his shoes when he received no answer.</p><p>Once on, he shuffled and stuck his head out of the tent. </p><p>At least the demon was easy to spot in the darkness.  Although...his eyes were dull.</p><p>Steve always looked at those beautiful haunting eyes first to see how the demon was doing.  It was a pretty good tell on his mood.  <br/>This type of dull meant trouble.</p><p>“Herobrine?”  He used the full name again.  Speaking slowly and calmly.</p><p>The demon was leaned up against the impromptu door of the cave.  Clutching it.  Breathing deep, ragged breaths.  </p><p>“What is going on?”  Steve said each word carefully.  </p><p>“I need to get out of here.”  A voice he hardly recognized.  Herobrine started clawing at the wood, like he didn’t understand how it opened.  “Now.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s fine.  Let’s get out of here then.” Steve turned back into the tent. “Just give me a second, I’ve got to light a torch for Alex so mobs won’t come around.”  the ashes had gone out completely. </p><p>“Now.”  The voice was dark and urgent.</p><p>Steve didn’t let himself react.  He remained calm.  He was pretty prepared with a torch anyways in case there was an emergency.  Always was.  He grabbed the supplies and rushed out of the tent.  He stuck the torch in a natural crack on the cave wall.  With a quick light of a flint and steel, the torch illuminated the room.</p><p>He was surprised he didn’t hear any movement from Alex’s tent.  Just faint breathing.  Which was funny because Alex was always the first to wake up at the sound of any mob.  But anything else, she was a super hard sleeper.  It would take a lot to wake her.  If she did wake for some reason, the torch would signify to her that they had left.  She would understand.</p><p>He immediately dropped the flint and steel on the ground and went over to Brine.  The torch now fully revealed just how out of it the demon was.  There was no recognition in his eyes.  He looked like a wild, caged animal.  He backed up as the miner approached.  Still clutching at the stone wall.</p><p>Steve removed the wedges from the makeshift door and let in the night air.  Goosebumps wracked at his arms as the cold wind filtered in.</p><p>Herobrine looked ready to bolt in an instant.  His head shot up.  Steve had just enough time to wrap an arm around the demon’s neck to teleport with him.  He held on tight, unsure where they were going.</p><p>Unfortunately, he didn’t think this through very well.  He assumed that Herobrine would be conscious enough to know that Steve was with him.  </p><p>He was not.</p><p>Steve’s breath was torn from him as they lurched forward.  The world was a blur.  It spun around him in muddled colors.  Usually, Herobrine would pause for Steve to breathe.  Not now.  He didn’t stop at all.  </p><p>He couldn’t breathe.  Every time they stopped it was only for a second before they moved elsewhere.  He was scratched by branches.  His lungs ached.  His head spun.</p><p>Steve shut his eyes tight.  In the motion of it all he was able to squeeze Herobrine’s shoulder. </p><p>And thankfully that was enough to make the immortal man pause. </p><p>The world stopped.</p><p>"S-Steven?" </p><p>Some recognition finally. Steve let go and fell to the ground.  Or what he hoped was the ground. He had no idea where they were now.  It felt like grass beneath him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Herobrine was out of breath himself.  “I-I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Steve couldn’t respond.  Just gasped and sucked in as much air as he possibly could.  He coughed and spit.  His lungs were still stinging, his head was still spinning.  His body lurched slightly, thinking about being sick.  Thankfully he didn’t.  He needed all the air flow he could get right now.</p><p>“I’m okay.” He finally said between deep breaths.  He opened his eyes and the world came into view. They were in a large field. Moonlight lit the environment. He saw the jungle trees tall in the distance. </p><p>Fire was sparking around them, causing small patches of grass to burn. Dammit. Steve forced his woozy body up off the ground. He swayed slightly but was able to grab onto Herobrine's arm for stability. He stood in front of the demon.  Just a breath away.  “Look at me.  I’m fine.”  Herobrine’s eyes were far away. “It wasn’t your fault.  You didn’t know.”</p><p>“I could've killed you just then."  The voice came out in a sing-song manner.  His lips curled up with a sharp smile. </p><p>Steve wasn't phased by this.  He said nothing.  And just looked into those bright eyes.</p><p>They glared back.  "I could kill you right now and you wouldn't even try to stop me."</p><p>"I wouldn't."  Steve stood his ground.</p><p>"How fucked up is that?"  Herobrine continued. "You trust me with your fragile life so easily."</p><p>Herobrine still wasn't mentally with him. He could tell.  Steve just wanted the demon to wake up. </p><p>So Steve acted boldly.  And pressed their foreheads together.  Herobrine was too warm.  He wasn't sure why he decided on this act. His confident side saying to kiss him. His anxious side saying give the poor guy some space. Compromise. </p><p>The act broke Herobrine out of whatever was happening to him in an instant. </p><p>But...something happened that Steve did not expect.  Herobrine’s form shifted.</p><p>Steve jumped back, not prepared with that reaction in the slightest.  "What was that?!"  Steve croaked out. </p><p>"N-nothing.”  His eyes were wide but Steve could definitely tell the demon was lucid once again.  “Nothing you should concern yourself about.  It’s just something I was born with. I don't control when it happens."</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Steve automatically decided he must have been the cause.  </p><p>"It wasn't your fault. Stop being sorry.  Gods, if I could steal your apologies and give them back to you it still wouldn’t be enough." Herobrine bit at his knuckle, beginning to pace. “I almost suffocated you and you’re apologizing to me.”  He let out one harsh, choking laugh.</p><p>Steve noticed the demon was shaking.  So he didn't move or talk. Just let Herobrine pace around for a bit.  He wasn't sure what was going on in that frantic mind.  It hurt him to see him like this.  Even if he was used to it.  He was honestly surprised the demon hadn’t run off to the nether yet.</p><p>Herobrine was looking to the sky.  To the surrounding area.  And back to Steve.  In a rotation of sorts.  Finally the demon whipped around. “Can we fight?”</p><p>"...Excuse me?"</p><p>Herobrine procured two sticks from nowhere and threw one at the ground at Steve.  “I have to get this energy out or...or I feel like I might explode.”</p><p>"Okay..."  Steve tentatively picked up the stick. He had sparred with Herobrine dozens of times. But never while the demon was acting like this.  He wasn’t sure it was a good idea. Exploding also didn't sound like a good option however. Even though he wasn't quite certain for what that entailed.  “Just remember I’m not as strong as the mobs you usually fight.”  He felt like he had to reiterate.  He still didn’t like how Herobrine was moving.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, that’s fine.”  Herobrine’s pace continued.  </p><p>This was a bad idea.  He gripped the stick tight with two hands and got into a strong stance regardless.  He would be fine.  Herobrine wouldn’t hurt him.  His aching chest said otherwise.</p><p>Herobrine’s head shot up, back straight.  All focus on Steve’s fake sword.  The demon flicked his own stick into the air, grabbing it so the fake blade would be backwards.  As if he was attacking with a dagger and not a sword.  Steve gulped.   </p><p>The demon didn’t make any noise as he rushed forward.  Being barefoot didn’t slow him down at all.  He moved with the breeze.  Steve dodged, stick held high as Herobrine made contact easily.  He could feel the impact travel all the way through his hands and up his arm.  He tried to push back slightly but the demon did not budge.  Even with the unsteady hold he had on the stick.  The wood creaked.  </p><p>Herobrine jumped back but then attacked right after.  Steve wasn’t able to react.  He tried to put the stick out to just hopefully be a fighting dummy.  But the blows were getting dangerously close.</p><p>Steve watched an attack come towards him.  He knew immediately it was going to hit him in the neck.  He swung the stick up to deflect.  But another attack was already coming right after.  </p><p>"Brine, hey watch it I-" he had to dodge to avoid being wacked in the head by the stick. Herobrine was going too fast. </p><p>"Hey!  Careful, I can't-Ah!" A sting on his hand made the stick fly out of his hand. He quickly grabbed at the forming bruise with his other hand. But instinct screamed at him to get back.  So he tumbled sideways into a summersault.  He tried to pick up his stick in the motion but he just wasn’t agile enough.  </p><p>Herobrine’s eyes were practically leaving light trails as he moved through the night.  The space Steve had previously occupied had the stick firmly thrust into the ground.  </p><p>Herobrine broke the stick in half, not bothering it to free it from the relatively soft ground.  His head jerked.  He lurched forward, throwing the stick Steve had dropped at the miner’s chest.  Steve was just able to catch it before Herobrine slammed into him with the broken stick.  The shock almost knocked the wind out of him.  </p><p>Steve felt his feet slide backwards a few good inches before Herobrine teleported back away and started running at him to attack once more.</p><p>"Hero stop it!" Steve spoke up firmly. Holding his stance and throwing the stick to the ground. It was too much. </p><p>The demon stopped in an instant. He tensed in place. Not even breathing. </p><p>"I don't think this is helping." It was an understatement.  Herobrine looked more wound up now.  Trembling.</p><p>Steve watched as Herobrine’s expression changed slowly.  </p><p>And out of nowhere the demon collapsed forward onto the ground. </p><p>"Brine?!" He ran up and slid onto his knees, instantly worried about him. </p><p>"Shhh"  Came a muffled response from the ground. "'m fine."</p><p>Steve drew in a long breath, letting his head fall.  Relieved for the moment. "You gotta talk to me dude.  What's wrong?"</p><p>"I don't know what's wrong."  The demon was beginning to curl up in a ball on his side. His hands grabbing at the hair on his head. His eyes were dull.  "Everything's literally perfect.  It couldn't get any better."</p><p>He paused, grabbing his head more.  "And yet I'm still...broken."</p><p>Steve moved slowly to sit beside Herobrine. Resting their backs together.</p><p>"You're not broken."  Steve reassured him.  He looked up at the stars. They were so bright.</p><p>“I can’t even fucking sleep correctly.”  Herobrine bit out.  But his hands came away from his face.</p><p>"...Have I been pushing you too much?"  Steve asked softly.</p><p>"No." Without hesitation.  "You could never do that."  </p><p>“You haven’t had nightmares in a while.”  </p><p>“I know honesty is one of the things that we are working on.”  The demon sniffed, not because he was upset, but because he was starting to dig his face into the itchy grass.  “I haven’t slept as much as you think I have been.”</p><p>“Why not?”  He tried not to be disappointed.  Just because of the dishonesty.  But Steve hid things from him too, so he couldn’t blame the demon.</p><p>“It’s been getting worse lately.  The nightmares.  I just don’t know why.”  A low growl that reverberated through the ground.  “Next time I see my brother I’m going to shove a phantom barb down his throat.”</p><p>“...What are your nightmares about?”  </p><p>Herobrine let out a loud sigh.  “...It depends on the night.  Every dream is different.”  </p><p>Steve froze.  He wasn’t expecting an answer.  He had asked the question so many times.  He willed his heart to beat slower so he could hear every word carefully.  </p><p>“I’m sure you wouldn’t be surprised about some of the themes.  Sometimes it's about my brother.  And the nether.  Sometimes I wake up feeling like my life is in danger...or I’m trapped.  I’ve had my fair share of being tortured and the one torturing.  I’ve killed a lot of people as you know intentionally and unintentionally.  Some of their faces haunt me.  Even those who were immortal.”</p><p>A shaky breath.  As if the demon was using a lot of energy to get this out.</p><p>“I’ve dreamed about losing control.  About becoming the monster that Notch says I am.”  Steve felt Herobrine shudder underneath him.  “The worst part is that ‘dream me’ actually enjoys it.  Alot.  Too much.  It likes scaring people....I know I scare you sometimes. Like just now."</p><p>Steve started to protest at this. "I wasn't-"</p><p>"Please”  Herobrine cut him off.  “...I know fear better than I know you.  When I get lost in it all. That fear fuels me. Finally I'm not afraid. I'm the reason others are afraid.  But I'm actually still afraid. Of myself now.  And it all just gets to be too much and-" </p><p>Herobrine’s voice broke into a low growl.  Not sadness, but anger at the dreams.</p><p>“...What did you dream about tonight?”</p><p>A pause. And a very quiet sigh. “...you.”</p><p>“Oh?”  Steve’s breathing stopped.</p><p>“That I couldn’t save you.”</p><p>“From what?”</p><p>That finally shut the demon’s mouth.  Steve kicked himself.  It was almost a dance to get information out of his friend.  He had just metaphorically stepped on his partner’s toes.</p><p>“I can protect myself you know.”  He attempted to pick up some assemblance of a conversation.  He didn’t want to leave it there.  His friend was still vulnerable.  </p><p>“I know.” A chuckle.  “A clumsy boy such as yourself should be dead thousands of times over.  I’m beginning to think you’re more immortal than I.” A pause.  "But I didn’t ever rely on anyone before. And now. I honestly don't know what I would do if-"</p><p>Steve knew what that felt like. Without Herobrine even having to say it.</p><p>"And I'm so paranoid about something attacking you and then I go off and hurt you myself.  The thoughts to leave all of this and just stay in the Nether are ever present. Even though it was my prison it's the only place I feel truly safe. It's the only place I can't hurt anyone."</p><p>Herobrine turned around to face him before Steve could wrap his head around a response.</p><p>"Isn't this...tiring?"  Herobrine asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Steve’s head was buzzing.</p><p>"Me." The demon stressed. "Aren't I tiring?"</p><p>"Why would you be?"</p><p>"You keep putting in all this work to help fix me. And yet..." A warm hand ghosted on top of his bruised one. "All you get in reward is hurt in the process."</p><p>"I volunteered, remember?  If I didn't want to deal with all of this I'd leave."</p><p>"What could you possibly have to gain from me that's worth all this?"</p><p>At first it was only his thirst for adventure that drove him forward. Now..."it's what friends do."</p><p>"Friends also don't almost kill each other."</p><p>"You wouldn't hurt me.”</p><p>"How can you be so certain?"</p><p>"I know you."</p><p>"You know nothing."</p><p>"You know nothing." Steve mimicked back in a deep voice. He giggled. "Dude I'm pretty sure by now I know you."</p><p>"Why are you so weird?" Steve could hear Brine's tone get lighter.</p><p>"No you." He nudged Herobrine with his elbow gently. </p><p>Crickets chirped around them.  Steve shuddered slightly from the cool wind.  But it brought a gust of crisp delicious air with it.  He was grateful to experience this time of night out in the open.</p><p>As if the demon sensed his thoughts...</p><p>"Hey check this out."  Herobrine sat up, and shifted to he was sitting directly next to the miner.  Steve fought the urge to push themselves closer.  Their knees were already touching.  </p><p>The demon raised a hand out to the distance.  Directly under where the moon sat in the clearing.  He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.</p><p>Steve looked out to where he was concentrating.  A lone phantom materialized in the air.  He tensed. </p><p>It floated in the moonlight aimlessly.  In a sort of figure eight pattern.  It dipped and swooped gracefully.  The flesh underneath the bones reflected the light.  It looked like it was swimming in the sky.</p><p>Herobrine’s knee went up and he let out a small grunt.  Steve looked over at him, concerned.  The demon’s eyes were open in deep concentration.  A bead of sweat rolled off of his temple.  </p><p>Finally he grunted again and dropped his arm.  Steve looked back at the phantom in the distance.</p><p>The mob let out a chilling moan before fading back into the dark sky.  Completely blending in with the stars.  Out of sight.</p><p>“It was off to go attack some defenseless insomniac somewhere.”  Herobrine explained, somewhat out of breath.  “It won’t bother anyone tonight at least.”</p><p>“Some monster you are.”  Steve quipped easily.  “Saving people from mobs and such.”</p><p>“Eh, least I can do.”  Herobrine placed his arm on the knee which had not returned to its place next to Steve’s...and probably wouldn’t again.  He placed his head down on it as well.  “I’m the reason they’re here in the first place.”</p><p>Steve shuffled as well, holding himself slightly just to keep the wind off of his exposed arms.  He pulled at a strand of grass. "Remember just how a few months ago you couldn't come back from a phantom fight without almost passing out and now they obey you?"</p><p>"Yes.”  Herobrine raised an eyebrow at him.  “You just witnessed it."</p><p>"Things get better with time and practice."</p><p>“Urgh you’re saying I should practice sleeping more aren’t you?” Herobrine grumbled.  “I don’t think that’s how that works.”</p><p>“Just a suggestion.”</p><p>“I think I’d rather fight my brother than deal with myself.  I really don’t know how you do it.”</p><p>“The demon with inner demons.”</p><p>“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”  They both laughed slightly.  Looking ahead at the scenery.  </p><p>Steve dared to be a little bolder. "Brine. You uh...know why I stick around with you right?"</p><p>"You were dropped as a child?"</p><p>"No. Be serious."</p><p>"I am serious. You're almost as fucked up as me."</p><p>He giggled. But then returned to his seriousness. "I don't know why but I've never felt this way around anyone. I usually don't like to be around people for too long."</p><p>"Partially my fault." Herobrine sulked, once again. "No one wanted to be around you because of me."</p><p>"Not true." He picked a piece of grass up and began to shred it, just to keep his hands occupied.   "If they had gotten to know me they would have learned I'm not a monster. Just like I've learned that about you."  He added. "Even if you still try to act like you are.  Or believe you still should."</p><p>Herobrine let that settle in.  But he quickly found a loophole.  "You like to be around Alex."</p><p>"She's different." Another piece of grass.  Don’t look at him.  You won’t be able to get it out if you look at him. "She may be my best friend but even we need a break from each other.  It's why we only see each other every once in a while."</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"I get my energy from being out in nature and mining and building. And being alone. She sucks some of that energy out.  It's not her fault...she's just naturally social."  He sucked in a breath.  He felt like he was going to choke on the next sentence. "It's...different.  With you."</p><p>"Yeah."  Herobrine said it like he agreed. Like it was different for him too.  He then stood suddenly, stretching.  “We should get back.  You need to sleep.”  He offered a hand to Steve to help him off the ground.</p><p>Steve wanted to press him to talk more, but that was already more than he expected.  So instead, he grabbed the hand and allowed himself to be lifted up.  "Let's walk back. I think I've had all the teleporting I can handle today."  </p><p>"That's fair."</p><p> </p><p>"And...thanks Stevie.  I feel better. Really."</p><p>"No problem dude."</p><p>Perhaps another night.</p><p>-----</p><p>AN:</p><p>“Can’t get pulled into the friendzone if you put yourself there first” - Herobrine and Steve at the same time, 2020</p><p>I had TOO much fun writing this chapter.  Boy is it a doozy.  Just a very fun, heavy dialog based chapter.  I like the trio's interaction, felt kinda like a dnd campaign in the middle there.  The name of the game in this chapter was ‘contact’.  You’ll notice both Steve and Herobrine are getting a bit handsier than usual.  A very heavy contrast to the last chapter when Herobrine would burn Steve just for getting close.  And of course I can't resist adding angst right at the end there.  They are both spiraling out of control. Steve would normally just be confident. But he is worried about Brine who seems to be slipping lately. Slipping because he wants Steve but doesn't want to hurt him or himself in the process. Relationship go brrr.</p><p>Thank you all for reading and reviewing thus far. Please keep doing it lol.  Literally every time I see a comment in my email I feel happy and then that puts me in a writing mood.  It's really been keeping me inspired to write more.  I've still got more chapters I'm working on and concepts I'd like to explore. So I will keep shoving hurt and comfort down your throats believe me. </p><p>...</p><p>Tangents: (disclaimer...I wrote most of these targets after drinking lots of wine so I apologize if they’re strange but I figured you’d like the chaotic nature.  This is a mistake lol)</p><p> </p><p>1 - There's lots of different ways to pronounce Herobrine. Four that I know of off the top of my head. You can pronounce Hero or Hair-o and then Brine like salty water or Br-inn. <br/>So hair o br inn. Hair o brine. <br/>Hero brine. Hero brinn. <br/>I find myself pronouncing it all four ways depending on my mood. More so hair o than hero. I'm sure there's an official way but whatever. All this to say I like the nickname Brine for him better than I like the nickname Hero which I think more people tend to use. Hero is perfectly fine too. Brine feels more casual to me. Hero feels like it would be a more formal name. For comparison - Steve:Brine. Steven:Hero.<br/>I've also seen in other fics where his name used to be Hero and when he fell it became Herobrine.  So inspiration wise I'll probably keep the goons Jeb and Dinnerbone using his name Hero. Notch would 100% only refer to him as Herobrine. Liking the monstrous name. <br/>Lastly. Idk for pet names. Like, I freaking LOVE Stevie as a pet name. Adorable. 11/10.  Other people have made good decisions and done us a great service in making up that name. But for Herobrine?  My brain says lean towards Hero but only with a different vibe.  Like Steve could say Hero two completely different ways and have them mean two completely different things.   “Ah Hero ~” versus “Hero get down from there this instant!”  haha fun times.  “Steve dear” mh they soft.  <br/>Alex will punch anyone who calls her by a different name. It's Alex. You call her Alexandra or Lexy, you're gonna have a bad time.  She might accept Al. But you gotta know her real well. </p><p>2 - My brain when writing the entire first scene: lol Steve thursty but not for WATER HEROBRINE, I SWEAR. Thirst for adventure my ass. </p><p>3 - Cough cough the reason Herobrine spawns next to Steve and not at spawn or in bed is because Steve is his bed. Me to me: that doesn't make any sense at all. Me to me: shhhhhh they sleepin togetherrrrr. The real reason is because spawn would probably be in the aether which would just cause problems so Herobrine can spawn wherever he wants. He gets some creative abilities with his glitches sure.</p><p>4 - Man I bet some of you thought this chapter would be fucking intense. Get it????   Yeet myself out the window.</p><p>5 - Question.  Hypothetically. If I was to write a smut chapter. Where would yall want me to put it?  It would be in the context of all of these stories so it could definitely go in this oneshot list. I guess I just have to change the rating and add a lot more tags? Or should I post it as its own story?  Not great with this stuff.  Only ever written pg13 for that reason because I’m worried about not tagging or posting correctly lol.  Don't get too excited lol haven't made up my mind yet.  I wasn't planning on it but I'm not gonna ignore inspiration when it appears. And tbh I've been cooking up something while writing these pining scenes since their slow burn is killing me too lol.  They need to KISS.  They deserve it.  </p><p>(sober me stepping in: Please let me know if there's anything specific you would like me to tag if I missed it. I grew up with fanfiction . net and don't understand these newfangle tags systems. you darn kids and your tags making it easy to find stuff.)</p><p>I will now provide an appetizer for when the pining is done.  In terms of appetizer it’s like one shrimp.  Not filling in the slightest.  Mostly because this won’t get used elsewhere. I wrote it in four seconds in response to myself yelling at myself for the pining.  I guess you could call it an AU of this chapter even.  What if Steve had been bold enough to march straight over to that couch in the morning?</p><p>Alex knocked on the door. She didn't dare enter uninvited.  She had a hunch. <br/>And her hunch was very quickly confirmed.  She had to wait a few moments. There was a shuffling sound. Panicked talking and curses from Steve.  Grumbling from Herobrine. <br/>Eventually, Steve swung open the door. "Heeeeey Alex!"  <br/>Alex gave him a good look from top to bottom. Her expression was not impressed. His hair was a mess. He didn't have a shirt on, only some loose fitting gray sweatpants. He was sweaty and out of breath. Very clearly trying to hide a blush as he leaned against the door.  He wasn’t able to hide all of the fresh bruises that had absolutely not been there last night.<br/>"You both forgot didn't you?" She didn't greet him back.  She put a hand on her hip. <br/>"It's not that we forgot per say...."  Steve coughed. "We, erm, just lost track of the time."<br/>Alex shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I'll give you ten minutes."<br/>Herobrine appeared behind Steve in an instant, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely.  She couldn't be certain by the way Steve covered him from her view but he didn't look like he had any clothes on. The demon smirked as the miner's face flushed bright red.  He spoke into Steve’s ear.  “He'll only need five."<br/>"Deal.  Keep it quiet. I better not hear you all the way across the field."  Alex turned to walk away. <br/>"Sorry Al-" but the door was already closed. And Steve's mouth was otherwise occupied. <br/>Alex shook her head. "Gross."  But she smiled.  She was glad they were finally happy.</p><p>6 - what was Herobrine’s dream about?  Steve’s death, sure.  Death from what?  Well he did just witness a lot of traps and enemies that could easily kill Steve.  So one would think maybe something like what if Steve had activated a trap?  What if Steve couldn’t fight the iron golem?  What if he had been crushed beneath the temple?  Or Brine couldn’t catch him after he fell?  One would think there could be many things Herobrine dreamed about that killed Steve.  One would be wrong.  Think back to the first section of this story.  What is Brine most afraid of?  His monstrous tendencies. And dab. TAKE THAT ANGST AND LIKE IT DAMMIT.</p><p>And back to your regularly scheduled program<br/>....</p><p>Very tiny nerd time - Inventory is 36 slots and you can carry a stack of 64 so you can technically have 2304 items.  Let’s say you have that many dirt blocks.  For reference, a character is 2 blocks tall.  Average human height is about 5.4 ft or 1.64 m (probably not totally accurate but that’s my height and I like to be average lol) meaning an average block is 2.7 ft or .8 m.  So if you stack all those dirt blocks up it would be 6,221 ft tall or 1896 m.  More than enough blocks to get you out of the grand canyon if you fell into the deepest part with a bucket taking up a slot to accomplish the water falling trick.  Ironically the most blocks you can stack on top of each other is 256 in game.  The equivalent of 691 ft or 210 m. Not even enough to get the empire state building made smh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: </p><p>Please read:!!!!</p><p>- This story does not fall into the cannon of our overarching plot.  It is its own thing.</p><p>- Herobrine and Steve have known each other for a little less than a year at this point, but have been on other adventures together so they are pretty close already</p><p>- TW this is a very injury hurt/comfort heavy chapter in general.  I’ve been watching a lot of horror movies because of october sooooo it’s been a source of inspiration</p><p>- TW: self harm and reference to self harm and reference to suicide</p><p>(Spoilers: Only read the next section you want to learn where the trigger is if you want to avoid it or what it is.  Skip to the start of the story if not.)  </p><p>Where it is to avoid: The mention happens where they are in a cave together for the first time after the enderman fight. You can stop there and start back up at the first mention of earthquake. You could also skip this chapter, it won’t be relative to overarching plot</p><p>TW What it is: It's about Herobrine.  For the self harm, he is testing out if his healing powers are working which they are not but he doesn't know that. And he also scratches at himself as a mental tick which unintentionally injures himself more. For suicide reference he can respawn so he never really thinks of it like that. It's more like a reset. But since his powers are gone and he's currently mortal, Steve mentions if Herobrine has thought about that as it would stop his immortality. Herobrine says he would never do that for reasons he tells Steve and for reasons he doesn't tell Steve aka he actually quite enjoys his immortality especially spending time with Steve which he knows would’ve been impossible had it not been for it)</p><p>Okay, we good to go now<br/>.....</p><p>The leaves crunched wonderfully under Steve’s feet.  He sloshed through thicker piles, kicking them up into the air.  He giggled to himself, enjoying the smell of earth that wafted through the crisp fall air as the leaves rained down upon him.</p><p>“You’re getting dirt all over yourself.”  An even voice noted behind him.</p><p>“Uh oh, watch out everyone.”  Steve put his knees up high, stomping dramatically on the ground. “The King of the Nether is grumpy again.”</p><p>“I’m not ‘grumpy’.” Said grumpy demon huffed out.</p><p>“When I was at the library the other day.”  Steve continued his assault on the leaf piles that appeared in his path.  “I read a dictionary.  And low and behold, it said ‘grumpy: examples of use: see Herobrine’.”</p><p>“Why would you read a dictionary?” </p><p>“See!  Grumpy.”  Steve smiled wide. “No fun allowed apparently.”</p><p>“You’re impossible.”  Herobrine was walking a few paces behind him. Enjoying the sun on their backs.  He looked calm, and his voice was light and lazy, despite the grumpy facade.  “I just don’t see the appeal of getting dirty when you don’t have to.”</p><p>Steve twirled, kicking leaves behind him.  Making sure his boot dug deeper into the earth to fling up globs of mud.  </p><p>A big clump landed right on Herobrine’s lower left leg. </p><p>Herobrine raised an eyebrow, one eye twitched. He bowed his head low, arching his body forward. Looking to strike out. </p><p>“Ah ah!"  Steve put up a hand, stopping the motions instantly. "You’ll prove you’re grumpy if you kill me!”</p><p>Herobrine relaxed, rolled his eyes, and instead arched his back further to wipe the mud off of his pants.  “Touche.  Eh, you'll probably end up getting yourself killed anyway."</p><p>"What do you-gah!" Steve's sentence was cut short as one of the leaf piles shook in front of him as he approached. And out popped a few eyes. A spider had been napping in the leaves and was disturbed by Herobrine’s presence. It hissed once and then quickly scurried away from the pair. Not wanting to face the wrath of the grumpy ex god. </p><p>"Okay, but that doesn't prove anything."  Steve continued, this time going way around the leaf pile. </p><p>"It proves that your so-called 'fun' would lead to you potentially losing a leg."</p><p>"I don't think a spider would want to eat my muddy legs."  Steve fell in line with Herobrine, still stepping giddily, but now ignoring the leaf piles around them.  Instead, his pants scratched up against the dying long grass.  Green and yellow strands blowing freely in the plains they walked through.</p><p>"Your mind is a wonder sometimes, mortal." Herobrine hummed out.  Finding a step rhythm with the miner.</p><p>“Thanks!”  Steve took it as a complement, knowing the demon liked the banter.</p><p>“How long until we’re back at your home.”  Herobrine insisted on calling it Steve’s home.  When in actuality it was only a base.  After realizing it was something Herobrine wouldn’t drop, he just went along with it.</p><p>“Should only be a couple of more miles.”  Steve looked ahead.  They were beginning to walk up a larger hill that would lead down into a valley below them.  They didn’t usually come this way.  It was less direct than the normal path.  But they had taken a detour to go hunt for slimes in a nearby swamp.  With little success.  Even Herobrine, who could sense and control mobs, had a hard time locating the slippery beasts.  They were very good at hiding.  Even in this relatively dry weather.  Compared to the flooding thunderstorm filled summers, when it was almost impossible to find slimes among the swollen swamplands.  </p><p>“I should teleport us the rest of the way.”  Herobrine predictably said.</p><p>“No.”  Steve sucked in the clean air and let it out with an ‘ahh’.  “It’s much too pretty outside for that.”  </p><p>Herobrine was very task oriented.  They had finished, well failed, at their task of hunting slimes.  And he was already thinking about regrouping, planning out which swamp to raid next, and when they would head out.  He wasn’t living in the moment.  Steve had begun trying to put more menial tasks into their days.  Just to get the demon to loosen up a little.</p><p>But Herobrine didn’t protest too much this time.  He too was clearly enjoying being outside.  Despite not being a big fan of the chillier weather.  But Steve had given him a cloak to borrow to combat the inevitable complaints, as he refused to wear long sleeves like Steve wore.  Said they restricted movement too much when he fought.  The miner dreaded winter.  For such a strong being, Herobrine sure could complain about small things.  Like cold or mud.</p><p>When they reached the peak of the hill, Steve was breathing a bit heavier from the steep hike.  But it would be a nice view at least of the valley-</p><p>Steve stopped.  He tilted his head and scratched at his short beard.</p><p>“What’s up?”  Herobrine stopped beside him. </p><p>"I don't remember this forest being here."  Steve said. It should have been more plains from this point on.  The hill should slope down. Instead it was flat.  A definite wall of trees outlining the newly appearing forest area.  There was a mixture of dark oak and oak trees, reaching so high up that Steve couldn’t see the sky in front of them.  It looked like they went on forever.  Steve would have definitely remembered it being here. But it explained where all the leaves had come from. </p><p>"Could you have your directions mixed up?"  Herobrine rocked on his feet, an ever fidgeting being.</p><p>"Have I ever gotten us lost before?"  Steve countered.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay besides that one time."</p><p>"No, you're better than me.  That's for sure."  Herobrine shrugged.  "What do you think...walk through it or go around it?"</p><p>Steve peaked behind them at the sun. It was just turning into the afternoon.  He stared to the right and left; off into the distance. The forest didn't seem to have an end in sight. "We can cut through it for a while.  Just head straight.  You can tell where north is right?"</p><p>"Yes. I have an internal compass." </p><p>"And yet you still get lost." He joked.</p><p>"While I know where we are, I don't know where we are going." Herobrine started walking forward into the woods without much else discussion.  He didn’t care where they went usually, letting Steve make a lot of the decisions for them.  "Plus my brain gets all jumbled up in the overworld. The nether is...laid out differently.. but I can figure out our orientation and elevation easily enough."</p><p>Steve followed suit, with a skip in his step, and a tug on his bag.  "Okay. If it gets too dense or something we'll just turn around."</p><p>As soon as he crossed the treeline he felt a definite temperature change.  Instantly.  Despite not even being in the shadows of the trees.  The sun still fell on their backs.  But the warmth did not reach them.  Steve hesitated, wanting to turn around and test out this feeling, but Herobrine had already walked forward a considerate amount.  He didn’t want to get left behind.  So he shrugged to himself and continued after the demon.</p><p>The forest had a thick energy to it.  </p><p>It felt like he was being completely engulfed by the trees around him.  He wasn’t sure if that was due to the ever darkening environment around them.  Or if it was because the trees were so unnaturally tall.  </p><p>Cold wind swirled leaves that were on the ground. Steve looked up but couldn't see any leaves on the trees. Strange. Surely some would still stick to the branches. Even though there weren’t many branches.  Must get colder here. The wind also made the tall trees creak and groan.  Thumps sounded off in the distance.  A very familiar sound of acorns hitting the ground.  Steve also didn’t see any acorns.</p><p>There was a rolling fog that made the horizon hazy.  The sunlight filtering from behind them mixed with it and turned the landscape an unnatural color. Somewhat green. Like they were in the swamp they had just explored. But the ground was hard.  And the air wasn't humid. So where was the mist coming from? </p><p>Steve caught movement in the side of his eye. He jumped, hand going to his hilt which housed a simple iron sword.  But as he stared harder into the woods he realized it must have been a trick of the light.  And if it wasn't...there wasn't too much to get concerned over right?. Mobs nor humans weren't a threat to Herobrine. </p><p>And Herobrine didn't seem fazed. The more perceptive one. Steve kept one hand on his hilt just in case. </p><p>For once in a very long time...Steve didn’t feel safe.  His heart began to beat faster as an ache formed in his chest.  A sense of dread?  Simple anxiety?  He wasn’t sure.  He didn’t like it though.  It left an actual bad taste in his mouth.</p><p>“I don’t like the vibe of this biome.”  Steve shuddered to himself.  Holding his satchel closer to his chest with one hand and now fully grabbing the sword handle with the other.</p><p>“Me neither.”  An unexpected response through gritted teeth.  Herobrine turned towards Steve, green cape flowing with him.  His relaxed stance had become tense.  And so had his voice.  “Should we turn back?” </p><p>“Yeah.”  Steve peaked behind the demon into the neverending fog.  The neverending forest.  He clenched his jaw and followed right next to Herobrine as they walked back the very short way they had come. </p><p>Both jumped in place.  Sucking in a breath and not letting it back out.</p><p>The way that they had come from seemed to be just as long.  Just as endless. </p><p>- 1 - </p><p>“We didn’t walk that far.”  Steve stepped closer to Herobrine without thinking; instinctively getting closer to the only thing that could provide some safety right now.  “Right?”</p><p>“We sure as nether did not.”  Herobrine was just as on edge now.  His hands were balled up into fists.</p><p>“Did we get turned around?”  Steve looked in all directions.  None of the directions provided much help.  They all looked completely the same.  Endless trees and cold rolling fog.  Steve felt chilled even through his thicker long sleeve shirt.</p><p>“How would we?”  Herobrine provided, not really answering the question.</p><p>“What do we do now?”  </p><p>“I guess we...just walk forward?”  Herobrine’s voice wasn’t confident.  And that just made Steve more scared.  He took a deep breath.  No need to get panicked.  It was all okay.  “Could be a trick of the light...and the fog.”  </p><p>“Right.”  Steve’s voice sounded braver than he felt.  Gods what was with him?  He usually wasn’t this jumpy.  </p><p>Both of them hurried along.  Trying not to run.  Because they were tough boys...men...dammit.  And totally not scared.  </p><p>The wind picked up.  It sounded like it was moving branches that weren’t there.  Leaves rustled without anything stirring on the ground.  Whispers in the distance.  Their speed increased.</p><p>Movement in the corner of his eye.  On both sides this time.  And it did not go away.  </p><p>“Brine.”  Steve whispered out urgently.  </p><p>The demon did not falter, just continued on.  So Steve did as well.  It would be better to fight out in the open anyways...if they needed to fight...whatever that was.</p><p>Herobrine had gone absolutely silent.  A terrible thing.  It meant something was wrong.</p><p>Steve realized very quickly that the movement was from mobs.  Quickly teleporting throughout the area.  Enderman.</p><p>The enderman moved throughout the trees.  Blending in naturally with the dark wood.  It was impossible to see how many there were.  </p><p>And suddenly, where the break in the trees should have been by now, stood a group of five.  Almost as still as the trees.  Purple eyes bearing down on the pair.  Steve’s head flew down to the ground instantly.  </p><p>- 2 -</p><p>Herobrine had not stopped moving.  Shoes were quickly leaving his vision.</p><p>"Brine!" Steve more shouted than whispered, grabbing blindly at his friend's shoulder so he wouldn't run face first into the wall of mobs. </p><p>Herobrine's body jerked with it. Like he was falling out of a trance.  Steve relaxed his grip when he was sure he was stopped.</p><p>The demon cleared his throat. </p><p>“Move out of the way.  Let us pass.”  His dark voice came out. Not with nearly as much force as Steve was used to. </p><p>Steve peaked, allowing the mob’s feet to be in his vision.  And only their feet.  The mobs did not budge. The forest had gone still with them, he realized.  And silent.  The lack of noise filled his senses.  It made his ears ring.  He found himself reaching out to hear anything.  Anything at all.  He settled on his own erratic breathing.</p><p>“Herobrine, maybe we should just go around-”  He suggested, cautiously.  </p><p>But of course the demon refused.</p><p>“No, don’t be silly.  They’re just mobs.”  He didn’t sound so sure of himself either.  He took one step forward.  “Move.”  This time Steve found himself shuddering from Herobrine’s voice.  It was very intimidating.  </p><p>They did not.  Steve allowed himself to peak up a bit more.  To their chest levels.</p><p>“Alright.  The hard way then.”  Herobrine put up both of his hands.  Extending them towards the mobs.  He bowed his head.  Steve felt the air around them shift.  Green mist swirled around them.  Seeming to settle around Herobrine’s extended fingers.  </p><p>“Move.”  Herobrine bit out. </p><p>A low buzz seemed to rise from the very ground around them.  More mist surrounded the pair.</p><p>Steve looked up at the mobs, needing to know what was going on.  </p><p>The enderman had all turned their attention to Herobrine.  Looking directly at his face.  They were all locked in a staring contest.  </p><p>Herobrine’s shoulders tensed, hands shaking.</p><p>The enderman’s eyes started hazing over white. Like a fog rolling in to cover the purple.  </p><p>Herobrine grit his teeth. </p><p>The enderman’s mouths opened slowly.  Revealing sharp rows of teeth.  Saliva dripping.  As if they were salivating at the thought of mauling two humans.  A familiar noise filled the air, and Steve was instantly filled with dread.  </p><p>All at once, Herobrine jerked back into Steve with a gasp.  Almost as if he had been thrown backwards by an invisible force. The green mist around them swirled once more and then fell all at once.  Leaving the two the only things exposed.  The endermans’ eyes rolled completely back to purple.  The chorus of angry screeching rose in the air.</p><p>"Brine?"  </p><p>The demon was breathing heavily.  Backing up further into Steve.  Almost if trying to hide.</p><p>Herobrine’s hand grabbed Steve’s wrist.  </p><p>The world spun for a brief second as Herobrine teleported them who knows where.  Steve could only just hold his breath and wait.  In his head he thought woozily about screaming at Herobrine for teleporting without a warning.  He knew they should have just gone around.  Stubborn deity.</p><p>But he didn’t get the chance.  As soon as the world rushed back into view, a hand was covering his mouth.  </p><p>A whisper in his ear.  "Shh. We need to hide."</p><p> </p><p>Well duh.  Steve could have said if there wasn’t a firm hand wrapped around his face.  He turned his body, trying to have a look at where they were now.  And his stomach completely dropped as his foot slipped and he realized there was no ground where he had put his foot.</p><p>Herobrine grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards.  His foot hit solid ground once again.  He looked at Herobrine with wide eyes.  Finally realizing just where they had teleported to.</p><p>“Oh also, we’re in a tree.”  Herobrine whispered.</p><p>“WHY AR-” Steve forgot himself. </p><p>“SHHHH”  Herobrine hissed.  Going to put his hand up once more.  But Steve jerked back, putting up his own hands showing that he understood.</p><p>“Why. are. we. in. a. tree!” Steve snapped through his teeth.</p><p>They were in a tree that had fallen into another tree, forming a right angle triangle with the ground.  They were at the very top of the fallen tree that was embedded into the upright one. It swayed slightly under them. Not even completely stable. </p><p>“There wasn’t any place to hide.” Herobrine whispered back. He seemed distracted. Looking down unto the ground, head moving quickly. </p><p>"What was with those mobs?"  Steve asked. </p><p>"Shhh."  Herobrine pushed Steve against the supporting tree. Pointing down. </p><p>Steve was hesitant to look as the drop was pretty substantial and there weren't any branches to break their fall. But he did. </p><p>Enderman zipped around below them. Turning their heads just as Herobrine had been doing. Looking on the ground for them. </p><p>Steve held his breath, trying to be completely silent.  </p><p>It felt like ages passed before the enderman met in a circle. Chirped to each other. And just as quickly as they had come; were completely gone. </p><p>The forest was silent again. Not a bad silent. The wind was blowing. The leaves were rustling. But the angry howls had ceased. </p><p>“Okay they’re gone”  Steve breathed out. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>“Yes.” Herobrine agreed. He wrapped a hand around Steve's shoulders. </p><p>Steve held his breath again, now waiting for the teleport. </p><p>It didn't come. </p><p>"Brine, I can’t help but notice we are not moving."  He peaked over at the demon.  He was on edge and being in the tree was not helping since he really couldn't do anything up here. They were sitting ducks. </p><p>The hand tightened on his shoulder. </p><p>Herobrine was staring at the ground. Eyes spacey. He was rather pale. </p><p>"I'd very much like to leave the tree now."  Steve tried again.</p><p>"Oh no."  Herobrine breathed out.  The remaining color drained from his face. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"OH NO!" Herobrine screamed. </p><p>"Keep your voice down!  They're gonna hear us!"  It was Steve’s turn to put a hand up to Herobrine’s face. </p><p>The demon jolted back, arms flying out so Steve stopped touching him.  His eyes remained on the horizon. "I can't teleport."  </p><p>- 3 - </p><p>"WHAT?!"  Steve screamed louder. </p><p>Angry growls filled the air once more. The mobs had found them. The yelling gave away their position easily. </p><p>"Shit." Steve cursed. He looked down. There were 10 purple angry eyes and five angry mouths filled with teeth looking up at them. One of them started moving up the fallen tree. It slipped back into the crowd because of the crumbling surface of the damp bark and the trunk moved with them. Steve grabbed at Herobrine trying not to fall. The demon was not moved by the movement. Having gone completely rigid.  "We are stuck in a tree!?" Steve asked. </p><p>"I can’t teleport..." Herobrine choked out. "But the pearl-"  He grabbed at his shirt.</p><p>"We have to get down."  Steve reminded Herobrine. The only way he could think of was to slide down the tree. Which the enderman below just demonstrated why that was not a safe idea.  They shouldn’t even try to move around up here or they could slip.  "How do we do that?"</p><p>"I can't..."  Herobrine wasn’t being much help.</p><p>“Hey!”  He snapped his fingers a couple of times in front of the demon’s face.  “Panic later, focus now!”</p><p>Herobrine blinked. But his eyes refocused eventually. And he looked at Steve. </p><p>"Better?"  Steve asked. </p><p>"I can't teleport." He said simply. </p><p>"Notch dammit Brine."  Steve grumbled under his breath. But then put his hands together with a deep breath and responded normally. "Yes. We have established this. How else can we get down from the tree?"</p><p>"Items?" Herobrine said the word slowly. His brain was still processing the situation.  </p><p>"Okay. Do you have anything?"</p><p>He grabbed into the air.  Grabbing nothing.  The demon winced.  “Gah, I can’t-”</p><p>An enderman teleported onto the tree and got a decent stance. It started coming after them. But it fell shortly after. Before it could hit the ground it teleported down to remain unharmed. Then it jolted back to join the fray. </p><p>“Brine!” Steve yelled.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do!  I don't have anything!"  Herobrine yelled right back, his eyes were wide with panic.  It made Steve panic too.  He forced it down.  One of them had to remain calm.  </p><p>“Oh gods...let’s see.”  He fumbled in his bag, while still trying very hard to keep his balance on the precarious and somewhat swaying half fallen tree.  “Rope!”  He practically screeched.  “I have some rope!”</p><p>“Tie it then.”  Herobrine reached around Steve's belt to steal the sword from the miner’s waist.  He swung it just as an enderman appeared in front of them on the log.  Finally finding a good foothold as the demon had.  How he knew the mob was going to be there was beyond him.  </p><p>Steve bent down slowly.  Without Herobrine’s teleportation powers, if Steve fell from this height...that would be it.  Game over. </p><p>So he made extra sure his knots were secure.</p><p>He then let the rope fall down to the ground.  He swallowed.  “It’s not long enough!”  </p><p>“It’ll be fine.”  Herobrine eyeballed it before swinging the sword again into the leg of an appearing attacker.  The enderman screeched, teleporting away.  “That’s not a huge drop.  We’ll get some bruises.  But no broken bones.”</p><p>“What are we going to do when we get to the bottom?  They’ll swarm us.”  Steve didn’t have a weapon now.</p><p>“Do you have ANY water on you?”  Herobrine wobbled, trying to keep balance in the fight.  Steve clung to the upright tree.</p><p>“Yeah, I have my cantine.”  He pulled it out of his bag and wrapped the leather straps that were tied to it around his wrist.  Ready for use.</p><p>“That’ll just have to do.”</p><p>“Where are we going to run to after?”  If Steve understood what Herobrine was implying, they would use the water as a distraction to run and hide.</p><p>Herobrine’s eyes were beginning to gloss over.  His stance dropped slowly.</p><p>“Brine!”  Steve snapped out again.</p><p>“I’m thinking, I’m thinking.”  The sword raised, a head shake.  “Do you see any water?  Or bushes?  Short trees?  Caves?”</p><p>Steve quickly scanned the terrain.  “It looks like there could be a cave.  Maybe 100 yards away?”  It wasn’t much.  A small hole in the ground.  If his experience served him correctly, it would be big enough for them to hide.  A 100 yard sprint though?  To outrun things that could teleport that distance easily?</p><p>“We’ll have to be really quick.”  Herobrine understood the risk as well.  “Anything else?”</p><p>“Uh...”  Steve looked harder.  There was just so much fog...and not much else.</p><p>“Fuck it.”  Herobrine slashed into an enderman as soon as it teleported, causing it to screech.   But this time it stayed put.  Herobrine dodged and blocked a long arm.  “Get down there.  If they get close, toss water at them.”  He tried to kick out at the mob but it didn’t budge. “Don’t make eye contact, I think they’re agro’d at me.”</p><p>Steve didn’t have time for a true repel downwards.  So he just hoped for the best, grabbed hard on the rope, twisting it between his legs and slowly lowered himself down. </p><p>He was grateful for strong arms from mining.  It wasn’t until long that he was almost touching the ground.  There was still about a ten foot drop below him and no more rope to go down.  And no good way to get down.</p><p>He prayed to whatever gods were out there, and would listen, that he wouldn’t break something, and dropped.  </p><p>Trying not to scream, and focus on his landing, Steve hit the ground hard, rolling to the side.  Less to absorb the pain and more so because he just fell instantly.  His legs hurt and he cried out.  Definitely spraining something somewhere.  But he couldn’t focus on that now.  Since mobs were near.  He got up, despite heavy protest from his body and took stock of the situation. </p><p>He gulped.</p><p>Four enderman, mouth open, teeth bared, screaming, were looking straight at him.</p><p>“Here!”  Herobrine threw the sword so that it landed inches from his legs.</p><p>“Hey!”  Steve protested, but he grabbed it anyways, and immediately used it to deflect an incoming attack.  He stumbled backwards, onto his feet, pushing his sword up to defend against another attack.  He couldn’t run yet though.  They would just maul his back if he did that.  He needed to hold position and wait for Brine to get down.  Then they could throw the water and bolt.</p><p>Herobrine was a little less careful about the descent.  Grabbing the rope with both hands and using his feet against the base of the tree to swing himself down.  He didn’t hesitate to drop.  </p><p>The demon hit the ground even harder.  Having added momentum to the fall.  His cape fluttered around him and he collapsed onto the ground with a loud yell.  His body writhed on the ground for a second before he rolled over and pushed himself to his feet.  Definitely limping.  But he shook himself and ran straight into the mobs that were attacking Steve.  He pushed passed them.  As soon as Steve was next to him he screamed “Now!”</p><p>Steve undid the canteen and sloshed it out best he could.  He hit all four targets.  They screeched and teleported away.  </p><p>Steve had just a few seconds to process this before Herobrine was pulling at his shirt, telling him to “RUN”</p><p>And they did.  Tearing across the terrain.  Steve pointed ahead to where he had seen the cave, and they moved to head directly to it.  Feet pounding on the hard ground.  </p><p>They were doing well, about half way there. Until something caught Steve’s ankle and he stumbled forward. He pushed out his hands just in time to make sure he didn’t face plant into the ground. “Ah!”</p><p>Something was digging into his ankle. The sound gave it away instantly.  There had been five enderman. And only four had been distracted. </p><p>Steve fumbled with the canteen in his hand.  He was being pulled backwards along the ground from his leg. Back towards where they had run from. </p><p>He looked up at approaching footsteps. Herobrine had turned back. The demon jumped over Steve, tackling the enderman to the ground.  It let go of his ankle with a screech that had him wanting to cover his ears. </p><p>Steve scurried to his feet once more. And was able to undo the canteen. </p><p>Herobrine had pinned the large creature to the ground. It's long limbs writhed under Herobrine's strong grip and his knees straddling its torso. </p><p>The miner wasted no time, dumping a good amount onto the shoulder of the mob. </p><p>Herobrine rolled off of it, knowing it would teleport immediately. Which it did. </p><p>They looked at each other. Breathing heavily. And then again, sprinted towards the cave. </p><p>Steve got there first, surprisingly. It was just a small hole in the ground. It looked like a large fox den. He barely fit through the entrance. </p><p>The inside was a rather dark, but small cave. Just large enough for him to stand in without bumping his head. He moved to press his back to the side of the cave, a good distance from the entrance. And sat, trying to catch his breath. The cool stone felt good against his warm body. </p><p>Herobrine followed shortly after. Diving into the cave and collapsing on the ground in front of him. He turned to glare at the entrance. Nothing followed or attacked.</p><p>"We made it." Steve said, already having caught his breath. "We're safe."</p><p>The demon stood. But for some reason, his breaths just kept getting more shallow. He wobbled over to Steve and fell against the stone with his back. Too hard. </p><p>Herobrine was flipping between softly cursing to himself and repeating the phrase ‘ow’.  Eyes back to out of focus. Hands gripped his knees tightly.  </p><p>"Okay. So let's calm down and think of our next step."  Steve suggested now that they were mostly out of danger.  </p><p>Herobrine suddenly reached over and grabbed Steve’s sword from his hand.  He instantly used it to swipe the blade down the palm of his own left hand.  Cutting it open.  Blood pooled, silently falling down his wrist. </p><p>"That is the exact opposite of calm Brine WHAT THE FUCK!?"  Steve snatched back the sword, ripping it out of Herobrine’s uninjured hand. </p><p>"I'm not healing."  Herobrine stared wide eyed at the running blood.</p><p>"Can we not do THAT ever again please?!"  Steve screeched.  Calm seemed to be out of the picture.  </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?!"  Herobrine spat, mimicking Steve’s sentiment, standing and walking around. Grabbing at his hair.  His elbows just scraped up against the top of the cave. "My healing powers aren't working either!?"</p><p>"There were better ways to test this!"  Steve scolded  "Stop.  You're getting blood all over yourself. Sit down."</p><p>"MY POWERS AREN'T WORKING!"  Herobrine practically doubled over with the sentence.  Screaming it out with all of his being.  The pacing continued.  Obviously the demon had no intention of sitting down.  </p><p>"And YELLING won't help that." Steve looked outside the entrance. "There are mobs out there!"</p><p>"THERE SHOULDN’T BE."  </p><p>"Brine."  The screaming needed to stop.  Steve winced.  His foot stung.  He wondered if he injured it in the fall.  Or if the enderman cut it.</p><p>"Ugh." Herobrine grabbed at his chest with his uninjured hand.  "I think I'm going to hurl."</p><p>"Would you just try to breathe please?"  Steve removed his boot without untying his laces.  </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Sit the fuck down."  He countered, keeping the demon in his peripherals as he inspected the damage.  </p><p>"NO."</p><p>"Panicking isn't helping this situation."  There was a slight cut on his ankle.  But it wasn’t deep.  He cleaned it out a bit with the edge of his jeans.  Nothing to worry about.  </p><p>"I think it will."  The demon growled back.</p><p>"It won't." That much was obvious.  He would usually let Herobrine run out of steam, but with mobs out there, and no...powers, they really needed to keep hidden. And QUIET. </p><p>"Fuck you."  Herobrine spat out.</p><p>"Sit down!"  Okay that was enough.  Steve turned his full attention to Herobrine.  </p><p>"Make me"  The demon growled at him, meeting his eyes.</p><p>Steve quickly stood. Holding his boot in one hand and the sword in the other.  "I will. You're acting hysterical."</p><p>"You just noticed did you?"  Herobrine laughed out, wheezing.  Not having much breath to use.  As he was sort of hyperventilating.  Swinging around the small cave like he was drunk.  "Need I remind you of the situation?" He started scratching at the open wound on his hand. Pulling back skin absentmindedly, causing blood to splatter on the stone below him. </p><p>"Stop it."  This was getting out of hand.  Literally.</p><p>"I'll stop when I want to stop."  Herobrine turned away from him.  Essentially giving him the cold shoulder.</p><p>"You're hurting yourself"  He could see the blood splatters.  Herobrine wasn't doing it on purpose.  It was pretty common for the demon to do things like this when he was struggling.  Usually it was biting at his lip.  But the scratching at his arms was reserved for full blown meltdowns.  It was hard to tell if Herobrine was in that state...usually there was fire then.  Was his flame gone as well?</p><p>"Who CARES!? It should be healing and it's not."  Herobrine screamed into the small cave system.</p><p>This was going nowhere. Steve raised his boot and tossed it straight at the back of Herobrine’s head. It wouldn't hurt him.  It would just get his attention.  Enough to get him to stop inadvertently hurting himself.  </p><p>A thunk.  And the boot clattered onto the floor.  The demons swung, eyes bright.  A growl was starting deep in his chest. Arms open wide as if ready to pounce. </p><p>Oh that was a bad idea. Well he committed. Time to make good on the threat.  Hurt me instead of yourself you stupid bastard.  </p><p>"HERO.  Please." He raised the sword now. Herobrine’s blood still dripped from the blade. </p><p>"You wouldn’t dare."  The words made Steve’s knees wobble.  Even without powers, he knew Herobrine was very capable of making him hurt.  But he kept the sword up regardless.  </p><p>"Try me." Steve bit right back.</p><p>The demon lurched forward with a snarl. He was much slower than normal. Steve found himself dodging easily as he lashed out with clenched fists. </p><p>They were both attempting not to hurt each other. So it was a rather stupid fight.  Mostly Steve dodging as Herobrine punched the flat of the sword.  And splattering blood all over.  Neither knew what else to do.  It was evident on both of their faces.  Both had energy they needed to release and this was the only way to do it.</p><p>Steve swung the sword finally, half heartedly, not enough to slice through skin, getting annoyed at the zero progress.  Herobrine instantly ducked underneath him. Coming up, grabbing the weapon and slamming Steve’s hands into his own face. The sword hilt came with it. Hitting the base of his mouth. </p><p>Steve collapsed backwards into the cave wall. His lip had split open. He hissed out in pain and put a hand to it. Checking for blood. It came back in spots. "Son of a bitch."  He hissed again.</p><p>The demon, who was ready to disarm Steve, paused at this. He let go of the sword and backed up.  And backed up more.  Steve was too engrossed in his wound to notice a faint glitch.   "...Steve...I..."</p><p>"Sit."  Steve pushed off the wall and held the sword up, motioning to the ground.  “Please.”</p><p>He did. </p><p>“Stop scratching at your hand.” </p><p>And Herobrine compiled this time. Putting his hands between his legs. </p><p>Steve sighed. He put away the sword back into the hilt on his belt. He rubbed at his face, trying to calm his own anger at the situation. He licked his lips to help the bleeding stop. It wasn’t a bad cut.  Brine had barely grazed him. Then he turned to the demon. </p><p>"I'm going to walk over and tend to your hand. Are you going to freak out or are you going to be chill?"</p><p>"M'sorry."  Herobrine mumbled, looking down at the ground.</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>"I'll be chill."  The demon promised.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Steve walked over and sat down in front of Herobrine. The demon was shaking.  Less in a scared way, but in more of a ‘I want to run but I have nowhere to run’ manner. But he held out his hand steady for Steve to look at. </p><p>Steve grimaced. It wasn't good.  It was a very deep and long cut. It probably hurt a lot. Debris was in it from the demon falling to the ground. </p><p>"I'm guessing you can't access your inventory huh?  Is that why you keep stealing my sword?" He asked.</p><p>Herobrine shook his head once, confirming. </p><p>"So no healing potions." </p><p>"Or weapons." The demon said numbly. </p><p>"I have a bow and a couple of arrows we can use for emergencies. And we'll make you a wooden sword."  He wished now that his pick axe had been enchanted before they left.  It had broken on the way here.</p><p>Herobrine made a face at that, finally looking more like himself.  Completely insulted at the suggestion that he would touch a wooden sword.</p><p>"You can use my iron one and I’ll make myself a wooden one." Steve laughed despite the situation.  Herobrine would rather fight with his hands than use any wooden weapons.</p><p>Herobrine grumbled, but the face quit. </p><p>"We're going to have to heal this the old fashioned way then."  Steve decided. "Dammit dude. Why did you cut so deep?"</p><p>"I don't know." He mumbled. "It should be healed by now."</p><p>"Well you're going to need a couple stitches.  You're lucky I have the materials."  He let go of the demon’s hands and dug into his bag. He always kept a needle and thread in case of any emergencies. Be it medical or cosmetic like a tear in one of their pants. </p><p>"You should save them. You may need them."  Herobrine stared at his injured palm.  </p><p>"No.  You can't risk an infection.  Especially so far from base."  Were they far from base?  He didn't know. They had to assume the worst. </p><p>"It's okay.  I'll just re-"  Herobrine froze, except his hand dropped to the ground, flat. Now thinking it through. </p><p>"Yeah. We aren't sure about that." Who knew what powers of his were working and which ones weren't.  Herobrine might actually not be able to respawn either.  That was something he very much hoped Herobrine didn't test out.  He looked up at the demon who had somehow gotten even paler.  "You okay?"</p><p>"Now I'm definitely going to be sick."  Herobrine croaked out. </p><p>"No you aren't."  Steve pulled out his needle, already attached to the thread, and some bandages.  "Just keep breathing."</p><p>Herobrine closed his eyes and sucked in deep breaths. </p><p>"Sit up straight. That can help."  Steve had his fair share of anxiety attacks in his time.  He unrolled some of the bandages, and doused it with the water from his canteen. He winced. Their water supply was already running low, half of it gone.  And he hadn’t seen a river.</p><p>They sat in silence as Steve carefully washed out Herobrine’s hand of debris. Herobrine didn’t make any noises despite how obviously painful it should be.  Instead he looked to be deep in thought. Some color returned to his face as his breathing stabilized. </p><p>"I wonder...if I'm mortal."  Herobrine whispered. His stare far away. </p><p>Steve had been wondering that too. But trying not to. His chest felt tight. </p><p>Eventually Steve said quietly. "You're not thinking of....you know."  He peaked up at the demon, stopping his cleaning. </p><p>Herobrine blinked.</p><p>"I mean...I kinda understand. Immortality is...forever.  And..."  Steve quickly returned to his work.  Words spilling out like the blood he tried to keep wiping away. "If I had the opportunity...in your position.  I know I would be at least-"</p><p>"No."  Herobrine said simply. </p><p>The tightness in his chest left. "Good."</p><p>"I wouldn't put you through that."  Herobrine looked at him.  The tremors had stopped. "If anyone understands trauma, it's me.  You don't deserve that kind of trauma."</p><p>"Oh...well....thank you." He said as genuinely as he could. He was touched. It probably shouldn't be the only reason Herobrine...well...but it was a...start. </p><p>The demon scoffed and turned away.  "So stitches huh?”  Steve had to smile, the same grumpiness the demon had been displaying earlier had returned.  Something normal in this craziness.  It was a relief.  “That sounds delightful."</p><p>"You want me to do it?"  </p><p>"Yeah fine."</p><p>"No fire powers right?"  He needed to sterilize the needle. </p><p>Herobrine shook his head no. His face scrunched up.</p><p>"That's okay. I always keep flint and steel on me just in case."  He stood and grabbed his shoe, putting it back on by hopping on one foot.  He would have to go outside and grab some sticks and leaves.  He hesitated at this, taking out his sword.  He only had to run out, grab a handful of forest floor, and dive back in.   But it was intimidating.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Herobrine blinked up at him. </p><p>"We need some fire materials. Just a little. Enough to sanitize the needle."  He explained. </p><p>"Let me go." Herobrine began to stand up. </p><p>"No, you're hurt."</p><p>"Yeah but by my own hand."  Herobrine pushed past him.  "You shouldn't have to risk your life for my mistake."</p><p>He held out his good hand, requesting the sword. Steve hesitated at this as well.</p><p>"I won't hurt myself again."  Herobrine promised. "That was only to test my healing."</p><p>"You sure?"  Steve raised an eyebrow. "Because, I am pretty sure I just had to physically fight you to stop hurting yourself.”</p><p>“Not my...proudest moment.  Not going to lie.”  The demon scratched at his forearm, probably to distract from scratching at his hand.  “But I’m okay now.”</p><p>“Reeeeeally...”  Steve didn’t buy that for a second.  He pointed to what Herobrine was currently doing.</p><p>“Okay, so I am freaking out a bit still.”  Herobrine admitted, stopping his scratching.  “But you don’t have to risk your life for me.  Let me-”</p><p>Steve didn’t give him the chance to finish, bolting out the entrance.  The demon growled, but did not protest, knowing the commotion could alert the mobs.</p><p>Steve looked around.  Everything felt so quiet and still out in the open.  It felt cold, and yet Steve’s sticky body felt too warm.  It was eerie.  But no sign of the enderman.  He grabbed a couple of sticks and some dried leaves and hurried back into the hole.  </p><p>Herobrine had sat back down.  Looking at him angrily.</p><p>“Hey don’t give me that look.”  Steve protested.  He motioned to himself.  “I’m okay aren’t I?”  He put the sword away and sat in front of the demon.  He jiggled the hilt.  “You’ll get this when I can trust you can handle it.”</p><p>“You mock me.”  Herobrine grumbled.  </p><p>“Only when you deserve it.”  Steve arranged the sticks on the ground to make a small fire, sprinkling in the dried leaves.  With a quick few strikes of the flint and steel, the fire was lit.  He stuck the needle into the tiny flames, making sure not to burn the thread in the process.  Satisfied, Steve went to put out the fire.  But Herobrine reached over before he could do that.  </p><p>The demon reached into the fire with his pinkie finger.  He jolted back as the flame burnt his skin.  He extended his hand again, but Steve grabbed it.  “Um, hi, what did we just discuss?”</p><p>“Sorry...it’s not like that.”  Herobrine stared into the flame.  “It’s just been...so long since I’ve been flammable.  I had to see...”  </p><p>Steve stomped the flame out with his boot.  “You’re officially banned from any dangerous things until further notice.”</p><p>“I’m banned from myself?”  Herobrine smirked.</p><p>“Please, without your powers?”  Steve replaced the hand he was holding with Herobrine’s other, injured hand.  “You’re not dangerous.”  The banter calmed them both down.  “I bet I could actually win in a fight against you now.”</p><p>“If I recall correctly, I just won a fight with you.”  </p><p>“You recall incorrectly.”  Steve put the needle on his skin.  Herobrine flinched immediately.  Steve looked up.  "I’m going to need you to sit still."</p><p>"Sorry. I've never gotten stitches before."  Herobrine was looking in a dead stare at the needle.  </p><p>"Well...it's not fun."  Steve pointed to a couple of scars on his arm. "I should know.  But I'm pretty good at it."</p><p>"Pretty good?"</p><p>"I'm no healer. But it'll do in a pinch."  Steve pressed into skin.  The demon did not move this time.  But he was looking away, teeth grit hard.  Face back to pale.  "Have you ever been to a healer?"  He would keep the conversation up so that Herobrine would keep calm.</p><p>Herobrine’s face strained. "I don't think so.  It's hard to remember...before."</p><p>"What do you remember?"  </p><p>"Feelings." Herobrine mused. "The joy of a sun bathed field.  A fear of the dark. The energy of a storm. The itch to explore just another mile more of the cave system and a mile after that." He let out a small grunt as Steve tugged at the thread to get it completely through. "I get snippets. Every once in a while. Like deja vu....it’s happening a lot more with you around."</p><p>"Oh. Sorry."  Steve apologised.  He knew how painful Herobrine’s memories could be.</p><p>"It's a...positive thing."  Herobrine clarified.  </p><p>"Oh."  He had been saying that alot.  He shook his head trying to reboot it. Talk normal stupid.  “So uh...no powers huh?  And this hasn’t happened before?”</p><p>“Nope.”  Herobrine’s other hand clenched as the needle entered skin again.</p><p>“Your powers might just be...malfunctioning.  They do that sometimes."  Way more often than either of them would like.</p><p>"Never like this."  </p><p>"What could be causing it?" Another tug of the thread, and he went in to give a third. "What is it usually caused by?"</p><p>"It's a control thing. So they're tied with my emotions somewhat."</p><p>"So...how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Well right now I'm panicking because my powers aren't working....and because there's a needle piercing through my hand."  Steve was going faster now.  He did two more quickly.</p><p>"Could that be it?"</p><p>"But why would they stop working?"</p><p>"Because you're panicking...oh." He slapped himself mentally for being dumb and then again for saying oh again. </p><p>"Yeah oh."  Herobrine had picked up on Steve saying it a lot as well.  But was too focused on his hand to mock it further.</p><p>With a final tug, Steve tied a knot at the end of the string.  "Were you like...feeling something else before?  Like were you afraid of the enderman?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Hmmm."  Steve ripped the string off and assessed his hand, making sure it was properly secured.  No more blood seeped out at least.  He picked up the bandages and began wrapping the hand up so it would not get dirty.  </p><p>"I swear.  I felt normal."  </p><p>"Hmmmm." </p><p>"I will beat the living shit out of you mortal."</p><p>"Pft with what powers?"  He flinched as Herobrine moved to punch him with his good hand. "Sorry!  I'm just trying to lighten the mood!  Thought it might help you calm down.  And sit still will ya? I'm almost done here."  Steve tied the bandage tight and allowed Herobrine to have his hand back.  “There, good as new...well, sort of.”</p><p>Herobrine fidgeted with the bandage.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t get that dirty.  We don’t have enough bandages to reseal the wound.”  Steve put away their remaining materials and put his bag back on.  He slumped forward, feeling somewhat drained from the experience.</p><p>Steve froze. Herobrine’s hand was suddenly on his chin. </p><p>Herobrine brushed away some of the blood that had dripped from his lip before returning to fidget with his bandage. "Sorry about that by the way...panicking is no excuse for hurting you."</p><p>Steve's brain took a few seconds to reboot. The demon’s hands were...softer and yet rougher than he'd imagined? At the same time?  He hadn’t had time to think about it when they were up in the tree.  But he smiled, wiping at his lip. "Oh. No big deal.  Sorry for hitting you with my boot."  He had already forgotten he had been injured at all.  Mouth injuries healed fast so he wasn’t too concerned.</p><p>"Don't be. I needed that."  Herobrine shook his whole body and stood.  “Okay, next move?”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Steve agreed.  “Any suggestions?”</p><p>“Get the FUCK out of this forest.”</p><p>“Good good.  Any concrete plans?”</p><p>“None whatsoever.”</p><p>“Ah, as usual.  I guess we could-”</p><p>Before Steve could finish, an interesting sound crashed outside.  It sounded like a minecart tearing through the woods.  Both the miner and the demon stood ready.  But in an instant, they were thrown back off their feet.  </p><p>The earth was moving underneath them.  Rolling up and down.  </p><p>- 4 -</p><p>“What is going on!?”  Steve cried out.  Stones started reigning down from the ceiling.</p><p>“It’s...an earthquake.” Herobrine stood, despite the moving ground. </p><p>Steve had never experienced an earthquake before.  It was only something he had read about.  Horror stories from miners who had been trapped underground by them.  Steve glanced at the ceiling about them.  While it wasn't a deep hole, collapsing on them would not be fun. </p><p>“We have to get out of here.”  Herobrine confirmed Steve’s thought process.  He offered a hand to the miner who took it graciously. He helped Steve to his feet. </p><p>"Can I grab onto you?" Steve asked, above the racket. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep my footing."</p><p>"Yes." Herobrine held out his forearm so Steve could use him as a hold. </p><p>A rather large rock hit Steve on his shoulder as they crawled their way out of the hole. He didn't even have time to register pain as Herobrine dragged him out into the open area. </p><p>But they weren't out of the woods yet. Heh. </p><p>The earthquake still rattled outside. The trees around them swayed. One in the distance fell over with a very large crash.  Upsetting the fog. </p><p>Herobrine grabbed at Steve. The demon was having a hard time keeping his footing as well.  "I don't see the enderman."</p><p>"Me neither.  Should we move?"  Steve stared up at the swaying trees.  He felt sick as the earth moved beneath them. </p><p>"We should wait for it to-" </p><p>A crack. Steve’s head turned towards the sound. His instincts kicked in. "WATCH OUT."  He shoved Herobrine away and dove the opposite way, with the remaining time he had. </p><p>A large limb fell in between them. Hitting the earth and splintering into hunters of pieces before settling in a rocking motion with the ground. </p><p>"STEVE!"  The demon practically crawled over the branch. "Are you okay!?"</p><p>Steve looked up from where he had pushed himself on the ground. Debris littered his clothes and his shoulder throbbed but he was otherwise unharmed. Not crushed at least. "Im fine!"  The world was still rocking below him. He didn't have much of a desire to move. </p><p>As Herobrine made it to the other side, the rocking finally stopped. The noise settled down. </p><p>Steve breathed out a sigh of relief.  </p><p>“We should move.  The mobs could come back looking for us.” Herobrine said, scratching at his forearm.  “And I don’t think we should stay in that cave with the risk of aftershocks.”</p><p>“Aftershocks...You’re saying it could happen more?!”  Steve slumped against the earth. “Ugh...”</p><p>"Never been in an earthquake before?"  Herobrine asked. </p><p>"It's a day of firsts." Steve began to sit up but halted when sharp pain met him.  "Ah-" Steve gasped, grabbing his shoulder.</p><p>"What's wrong?"  Herobrine's voice seemed higher than normal. More panicking?</p><p>"Nothing." He lied, rubbing the pain out. He forced himself to his feet. "Let's get moving.  We want to put as much distance in between us and the enderman since they seem to be gone now."</p><p>Herobrine’s face was going blank once more. His head looked around, unsure. </p><p>"Should we just head in one direction?" Steve suggested.  It looked like the demon was struggling to decide.  </p><p>"Yeah."  Herobrine shook his head. "I can't tell anymore which way is north."</p><p>"That's okay." Steve patted his arm. "If we just keep going straight we can't get more lost. Eventually this forest has to end."  He chose a direction for them, away from the direction he thought the tree had been in. Herobrine followed suit easy. “I can’t tell which way is north either.”  While the landscape was bright enough to see around, there was no indication of where the sun would be relative to their position.  And definitely no stars.  No, the trees went on forever.  And the fog covered any sky.</p><p>So the two just walked. Both of them on edge. The forest had gone silent once again. Their footsteps were pretty loud. Steve found himself falling behind Herobrine naturally.  He longed for their walk to be like it had earlier in the day.  Full of life.  And warmth.  And comfort.  This was the total opposite.  Even with Herobrine there, he felt completely alone in this place.  Something he was used to, yes.  But here...it made him...anxious?  He couldn’t place it. </p><p>He kept an extra eye out for good sticks to use to carve into a sword. And for mobs. Perhaps Herobrine wouldn't be able to sense them like he had. </p><p>"Hey so if your powers malfunction when you have emotion...could it be that the forest is fucking with your mind?  It's got a creepy feel."  Steve fulfilled his role of breaking the silence first.  He felt like he had to say something.  And that was the only conversation topic he could think of.  He just...really wanted to hear Herobrine’s voice right now.  As evidence that the demon was still with him.  That this wasn’t a nightmare.</p><p>Herobrine laughed at this. Muttering. "Don't be silly." </p><p>"I've been scared since we've come into this forest."  Maybe some relatability would help the demon open up. In the very least, keep the conversation going.</p><p>Herobrine’s steps faltered at that, but he pressed on. </p><p>"So it's okay if you were too." Steve continued. "You don't have to be brave all the time."</p><p>Herobrine stopped, and Steve did too. Herobrine took a deep breath. Without turning he spoke.  "I know what you're trying to do.  But I can tell you with 100% accuracy that I was not feeling fear or any other emotion that would mess with my powers."  </p><p>Steve believed the words this time. The tone of voice was so genuine. </p><p>The demon continued on.  "I'm sorry that you were scared. But I've faced too many trials in my lifetime to be thrown off by a simple biome."</p><p>"Oh."  Steve bit at a fingernail. The way Herobrine was walking now..."Sorry if I've made you mad."</p><p>"I'm not mad at you."  Herobrine huffed out; a single scratch at his arm.  Steve mentally added another hour of sword ban to the demon’s time. "I'm mad that you were scared."</p><p>"That's something I can't control." Steve had to laugh once at that.  He looked up towards the dark canopy.  Was it getting darker?  They might have to find shelter for the night already.  Something sturdier than that other cave, in case of aftershocks. No way they could stay out in the open during the night.  Mobs would just annihilate them.  But it was already dark enough for mobs to be around. Where were they?  Where was anything?  The forest seemed dead.  Devoid of anything.</p><p>"But it's something I can control."  Herobrine stressed the ‘I’ in the sentence.  "You shouldn't feel fear when I'm around to protect you."</p><p>"Irrational fear is still fear."  Even with ten Herobrines around to protect him, he would still have his fears.  Especially those ingrained in him since childhood.  He had to trust his instincts.  Else he would not survive.  It was funny how a mentally unstable diety who could very much murder him in seconds accidentally didn’t set off any red flags.  But some trees and fog did.  "Not much I can do about it.”  he shrugged.  “Don't you have any irrational fears?"</p><p>"Of course not." Herobrine scoffed. "My fears are real and concrete."</p><p>“Must be nice.”  Steve muttered out.  Knowing that there must be something Herobrine was afraid of.  Maybe one day he would learn.  He already knew the demon wasn't fond of thunderstorms and apples. </p><p>"I guess...there is one thing I have not disclosed." Herobrine said cautiously. He fiddled with the bandage on his hand. "That could be something tied with this situation."</p><p>Steve’s head lifted from looking at the barren landscape to the back of the demon’s neck.  Hm.  "What's that?"</p><p>"I did develop a slight headache as soon as we entered the woods.  Which turned into a migraine around the time we walked into the enderman."</p><p>Interesting. Steve had not felt any head pain. "...Are you okay now?"</p><p>"I'm...tired. But the headache is gone."</p><p>"Maybe that has something to do with it."</p><p>"That seems more likely."  ‘Than fear’ he didn’t say.  </p><p>Silence as the two thought.  But Herobrine graciously broke it again. The silence was not good. It rang out all around them when one of them stopped talking.  </p><p>“...Also...I very much hate to admit it but...I’m marginally scared now.” He started out quietly. "Not of the woods mind you.  This loss of power is...disconcerting." His tone was fast now. “A perfectly rational fear to have, I would say, as it is concrete and-”</p><p>“That’s okay.  I’m scared too.”  Steve cut him off.  He was rambling unnecessarily.  He added. "Stop messing with your bandage."  The demon was doing it again. </p><p>“You’re doing a better job hiding it.” Herobrine’s ears had gone a light shade of red as this time he rubbed at his arm, stopped, and instead shoved his hands down towards the ground, balling them into fists.</p><p>“One of us has to.”  He supposed.  While internally he wasn’t doing much better.  He hadn’t lost any function like the demon had.  The fear was different.  But he feared for his friend as much as he feared for their safety.  If he was mortal again...Herobrine had too many enemies to not have his regenerating abilities.  He wouldn’t last long in a fight against gods...</p><p>“We could take turns.” A smile now.  The discussion had them both feeling better.   Despite the gravity of the situation.  </p><p>“Let me know when it’s my turn to panic.” Steve challenged.</p><p>“...Might be a while.”  Herobrine seemed saddened at that.  He probably disliked being vulnerable as much as Steve did.</p><p>"Eh, you've got me to protect you for now!"  He caught up and nudged him a little with his shoulder.  He regretted the action as it sent sharp pain down his arm.  He casually grabbed it, trying not to grunt.  </p><p>But his action revealed something as well, Herobrine was off kilter.  He hadn’t noticed it before; the demon had been hiding it.  But the nudge brought it back.</p><p>“You're limping."  Steve noticed.</p><p>Herobrine gazed at him. He looked tired. "I rely on my healing powers more than I would like to admit." </p><p>“The fall?”  Steve asked.</p><p>Herobrine nodded.  “It’s just a bruise, of this I am certain.  But it throbs.  Such a small injury would have been healed by now.  It’s very annoying.  But not detrimental.”</p><p>"Do you want to take a break?"</p><p>"No."  Herobrine opened his mouth to speak more. Stopped. Closed it. And then reopened it saying- "You're limping too."</p><p>"Uh...am I?." Steve attempted to straighten himself out.  He had been slouching slightly since his shoulder ached. Which had made him walk a bit funny. “Just tired I guess.”</p><p>White eyes stared at him, making Steve feel slightly uncomfortable.  Like Herobrine was reading him.  "We should find a place to rest for the night."  Steve knew he wasn’t thinking about himself, he was thinking about Steve.  Herobrine was on his case a lot to do things like rest.  When Steve insisted he could keep up.</p><p>But...Steve did like to push himself to the absolute limit.  And it had led to bad consequences in the past.  Steve really didn’t like to put much effort into taking care of himself.  Hence him keeping his shoulder a secret.  But there was no use to panic Herobrine more right?</p><p>“I agree.”  Steve nodded.  “Next cave system we find, we will set up a base.”  He couldn’t tell what time it was, but he figured it was close to sundown by now.</p><p>The demon stopped completely.</p><p>"What's up?"  Steve stopped as well, half pulling out his sword.</p><p>Herobrine rubbed at his eyes.  He paced back and forth, looking off into the distance.</p><p>"I'm going blind..."  Herobrine whined out. "Of fucking course I'd loose my vision too.  What's next!? I-"</p><p>Ah.  Steve tuned out the panicked rambling, reaching into his bag and grabbing a torch. He held it between his legs and removed his flint and steel. The torch blazed to life with just one spark. Putting the flint and steel back in his bag, he held up the torch. </p><p>Herobrine whipped around. Blinking.</p><p>Steve smiled. "Better?"</p><p>"Uh yeah...." Herobrine's cheeks were more red than before. He coughed.  "Forgot that it got dark."</p><p>"Hey at least it confirmed you don't have night vision anymore."  It had gotten darker as they walked.  Not enough that they needed the torch, but the demon wasn’t used to this level of darkness.  And Steve didn’t want to try to fumble in the dark to get a light going once his vision went as well.  </p><p>"You say that like it's a positive thing."  Herobrine growled out.  “How do you even function like this!?”  </p><p>"You know I'm just adding to all of this as fuel for when you complain that I do things like sleep too long, or need to eat all the time, or how my vision is garbage, or-"</p><p>"I get it. I get it."</p><p>Steve slowed. Something in the distance caught his eye.  The forest was very flat with mostly just trees. There was a hump of earth that stood out. </p><p>"Hey there may be a cave over there." Steve pointed. </p><p>Herobrine peered over, rocking back on his heel. "Worth checking out."</p><p>They jogged across the dry land, making quick time.  Both excited to just be done for the night.  Or perhaps to have somewhere safe.</p><p>When they finally got there, Steve was not impressed.  "Oh." Steve sighed. It was a pitiful looking cave. Smaller than the other one had been. But the top was one solid rock and had some good support. No amount of earth shaking would move the sturdy hole in the ground any time soon. </p><p>"Ew." Herobrine agreed as he looked into the hole. "I'd hardly call it a cave but I am ready to be done walking."</p><p>“Pick up some sticks, we’ll make a fire.”  The cave provided almost no cover for them.  They would be cold if they didn’t make one.  The wind that had been present all day had turned chilly. </p><p>Herobrine obeyed, being careful to avoid pricking his wounded hand with the sharp sticks that laid on the ground.  Steve hadn't found any good sticks big enough to make a sword out of. All of them were tiny or brittle. Hopefully they wouldn't need an extra sword. He would keep looking in the morning. </p><p>Once the two of them had a bundle that would last them most of the night, they climbed into the small cave.  It was so small that they had to crouch down to move.  But it didn’t matter to them.  They were tired.  And it provided shelter.</p><p>Steve got started making the fire, putting effort into an A-frame.  He hadn’t had to do that in a while as Herobrine could usually make a fire out of anything.  The dry wood caught easily with the torch.  And the crackle of sticks made them both breathe out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Another noise shortly joined the fray.  A low rumble in the direction of Herobrine.  But not an aftershock... </p><p>Steve giggled. "I've never heard your stomach make that noise before...or any noise."</p><p>“Me neither.”  Herobrine stared wide eyed at himself. “That came out of me?  Why?”</p><p>“Do you feel hungry?”  Steve poked at the fire, giving it some air.</p><p>“I can’t remember...what that feels like...”  Herobrine’s face scrunched.  He grabbed at his shirt.</p><p>"Well I could eat."  Steve stood.  He was hungry too.  "I don’t have any rations. I didn't think we would be out for another night."</p><p>"And I can't get our emergency supplies."  The demon reached into the air, sighing when nothing happened.</p><p>“There wasn't anything alive out there vegetation wise. And I didn’t see any animals in the woods when we were walking.  But it couldn’t hurt to go patrol around the area a bit.  This is the only natural shelter we’ve seen in a while.  Could be something living near here.”</p><p>Steve took off his satchel, removing the small bow attached to it.  He dug into his bag.  He knew he had three arrows left over.  He would have to make sure he didn’t miss.  His hand hit the canteen attached to his bag.  A thought.</p><p>“Oh shit, you’re probably going to need to drink water now too.” Herobrine’s head perked up at Steve’s exclamation.   “And you haven’t been doing that.”  He handed Herobrine the canteen.  “Drink all of that.”</p><p>Herorbine hesitated.  “Shouldn’t we save it?”  For you?  The voice insinuated.  </p><p>“I’ve already drank enough.”  It was a lie.  But he wouldn’t die of dehydration anytime soon.  Herobrine on the other hand hadn’t drank water...had he ever seen the demon drink water?</p><p>“I forgot how much maintenance it takes for people to just exist.”  Herobrine murmured before taking the cap off and downing quite a bit of water quickly.</p><p>“I’m pretty low maintenance compared to others.”  Steve shrugged.</p><p>The demon paused and sloshed the canteen.  He replaced the cork.  “I’m going to leave a little bit...for emergencies.”</p><p>“That’s fine.”  Steve handed him the bag.  “Here hold this as well.  I don’t want to make too much noise when I’m hunting.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t I do the hunting?”  Herobrine asked, he then smirked, revealing sharp teeth.  “I am quite good at that.”</p><p>“You’re good at mobs and people.  When’s the last time you hunted an animal?”</p><p>“Touche.  Animals are quite a boring sport.”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’ll still need your help.”</p><p>They walked out of the cave system, leaving the fire to burn on its own.  It was a small one and would not spread easily on the rock floor.  Even if there was an aftershock.</p><p>"Okay you sit down up there with the torch."  Steve motioned to the top of the hill that house their cave. "And I'll walk around with the bow and arrow and see if I can get anything."</p><p>"How are you going to see?" </p><p>"It's not that dark yet. And I'll stay close." </p><p>Herobrine bit his lip but climbed up on the hill as Steve had instructed.  The miner took a deep breath, secured his hilt so it did not make noise as he moved, and crouched low.  He would walk out into the forest so he could still see Herobrine’s torch.  Which actually wasn’t that far because the fog was still very thick.  He was grateful for that as it offered him coverage.</p><p>He crawled around for about thirty minutes.  The sunlight had almost completely faded from the sky.  He wouldn’t be able to see anything in the next ten minutes or so.  </p><p>All seemed to be at a loss until a ruffle of leaves caught his attention.  Steve stopped his movements, crouching down low.  </p><p>There was a scrawny white rabbit sitting in the middle of a break in the trees, nibbling at some of the dead grass.  It was a stark contrast to the dark, dead woods around them.</p><p>Steve breathed out as he crouched and drew back his bow string to his lip.  He didn’t take too long to aim, knowing he was a better shot if he did so quickly.  His arm would get too tired and shake.  The arrow flew and hit true.  Slicing into the flank of the small creature.  </p><p>Steve pumped his arm, thinking to himself ‘yes!’.  </p><p>The bunny meanwhile, had flopped onto the ground, running on its side but not going anywhere.  It wheezed out in terror.  </p><p>Steve approached it, taking out his sword.  He would off it quickly so it would not suffer.  </p><p>As Steve emerged from the bushes, the bunny shot up on all fours.  Steve could've sworn smoke bellowed from its nose as it glared at him.  Leg twitching where the arrow had hit.  Its red eyes bore into his soul.</p><p>“STEVE!  Kill it quick!”  A voice called from a distance.  He noticed he was back in view of Herobrine.</p><p>- 5 - </p><p>‘Yeah that’s the plan, idiot’ Steve thought.  ‘Great, now the homicidal maniac gets a conscience.’</p><p>But what he didn’t expect was for the bunny to lunge forward at him, mouth open, screaming its little lungs out.</p><p>“Shit!”  Steve fumbled backwards.  The bunny chomped onto his pant legs, attempting to break skin.  He grabbed his sword and sliced out, shoving it away with a big whack.  </p><p>The bunny flew across the landscape.  Landed on all fours.  Shook itself.  And then ran forward once again to attack.  Screaming just as much.  It didn’t actually make much noise.  Its lungs were quite small. </p><p>Steve didn’t even have time to rise to his feet before it was on him again, tearing at his pants.  The thing was lightning quick.  He sliced out, but the bunny had learned its lesson, and simply dodged the attack.  </p><p>Finally it chomped down hard on his leg, munching at skin.  It thumped its powerful legs against his shoe.  Steve yelled out, “OW! Excuse me!” and while it was distracted by the hold it had gotten, Steve slashed at its neck.</p><p>The bunny fell to the side, jaw clenched around his pants.  And breathed its last breath. </p><p>Steve slumped to the ground.  Did everything in this forest want to kill him?  </p><p>“Are you dead?”  Herobrine’s voice rang out, amusement oozing from every syllable.  </p><p>“Very.”  Steve snapped back.  But he did get up and grabbed the bleeding ball of fur laying next to him.  He ripped the arrow from its leg.  But threw it to the ground shortly after.  The fletchlings were beyond repair.  Stupid rabbit.  At least it hadn’t gotten away.  Eating it would be satisfying enough.</p><p>He walked back over to Brine, glad that he had told the demon to keep holding the torch.  It was very hard to see now.  He did notice, now that it had gotten dark, that Herobrine’s white eyes no longer cut through the darkness like they normally did.  A symptom of his loss of powers?  Or hidden anxiety?  It was hard to tell.  He would keep an eye out for that.  Heh.</p><p>“The mighty hunter returnth.”  Herobrine chuckled.  He dropped down off of the hill.  “Did it get you?”</p><p>“No, it just cut up my pant legs and bit me, but it's just a scratch.”  Steve’s grip tightened on its foot.  “What the nether is with this thing?!  It was like a beast!”</p><p>“I’ve heard about carnivorous rabbits that act like mobs.”  Herobrine turned his head, getting a good look at the corpse.  “Must’ve been one.  I didn’t know they were real.  They’re supposedly very rare.”</p><p>“I guess I just attract the most rare mobs don’t I?”  Steve smirked, giving Herobrine a small wink.  He reached out his hand to take his bag back.  Which Herobrine gladly gave.  He secured the bag to his back and held out the rabbit with his left hand.  “Let’s cook this bastard up shall we?  I don’t want-”  Movement caught his eye, halting his words instantly.  He reached for his sword with the right hand, holding it out to the side of Herobrine.</p><p>Herobrine swirled around, following Steve’s sword tip.  “What-”  But he swallowed the rest of the sentence.  </p><p>- 6 -</p><p>Three wolves.  One white.  One gray.  One black.  Stood between them and the entrance of the cave.  </p><p>“Don’t.  Move.”  Steve instructed.  “They’re probably just here for the rabbit.”  He held up the bleeding treat.  “This what you want?”  He asked slowly.</p><p>The wolves all glared at him.  One licked its chops, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.  </p><p>Steve chucked the rabbit a few feet away from them.</p><p>The wolves didn’t move.  Another licked at its lips.</p><p>“I think they’re here for us.”  Herobrine countered.</p><p>“Uh...that usually works.”  Steve tried to fight the instinct to back up.  He didn’t have anything else.</p><p>“Steve, hand me the sword and go into the cave.”  The demon said in a low voice.</p><p>“Not going to happen.”  Steve raised the sword, but took a step back as the wolves stepped forward.  He wasn’t going to make Herobrine fight by himself.  He should probably give the demon the sword though and let him take care of it.  But...Herobrine was more reckless than himself.  Steve could fight them...probably...he had never had to fight wolves before.  Usually animals liked him.</p><p>“You’re not going to fight wolves.” Herobrine had caught up on what Steve’s train of thought.</p><p>“If I have to.”  He wished he had his shield right now.  He hadn’t brought it as it was bulky and they were pretty close to base.  Plus he had Herobrine usually.</p><p>Their conversation was cut short as the white wolf barked once and lunged forward.  Steve held up the sword to meet it.</p><p>Herobrine shoved past Steve, taking the iron sword from him in a swift movement and pushing him out of the way.  Steve couldn’t even try to fight back.  Even without his powers, Herobrine easily out maneuvered Steve, who was not expecting an attack from behind.  </p><p>“Brine!”  Steve yelled out.  But the demon was occupied.  He had the torch in one hand and held the blade like a knife in the other.  </p><p>He slashed at the white wolf who had come forward first, hitting hard, and leaving a big red slash across its face.  He then countered with the torch, aiming for the eyes.  Trying to get the beast to back up.  The black wolf came to the side, nipping at his arm.  Because the sword was sideways, Herobrine was easily able to stab out to stop the bites.</p><p>The gray wolf lunged on top of the demon, but Herobrine rolled with the momentum, pushing it away with strong feet.  He shoved the torch into the wolf’s fur as he did.  The wolf yipped as his coat caught flame.  It ran and dove into the earth, trying to remove the fire.</p><p>Both the white and black wolf had recovered by this time, going in to snap at the demon’s arms.  Herobrine flayed the torch in front of him, getting them to halt.  He then shoved the iron sword forward into the black wolf.  The iron cut through the fur of its shoulder.</p><p>The white one jumped on him to snap at his neck.  Herobrine dropped the sword in his hand, grabbed at the scruff of the wolf, and tore it off of him.  Slamming it to the ground.  He stamped his boot on its side, kicking it as it moved away.  He then crouched, the black wolf had lunged as well, grabbed the sword, and slashed it at the black wolf’s belly.  It yipped as it fell to the ground, trying to move away from the demon’s sword.</p><p>Steve grabbed the two remaining arrows, loading one into the notch, aiming and firing.  It hit the ear of the white one, who barked and jumped back.  It looked at Steve with red eyes.  Just as the rabbit had done.  But Herobrine used the distraction to slice into the beast’s neck.  The thick fur defended against the blow, and it did not fall.  But it was very injured.  And limped off to let the other two lead the attack.</p><p>Steve used the last arrow to shoot at the gray wolf, who had put out the flames and was coming back to attack.  Unfortunately in the panic he missed, and the arrow lodged deep into the ground, snapping at the force.  </p><p>But Herobrine was doing alright on his own.  He hadn’t taken any major hits.  No blood spilled from him.  And the wolves noticed this.  The demon’s eyes were bright in the dark.  </p><p>The gray wolf and the black wolf tried to bite at his arms together, in a last ditch attempt.  But the gray wolf was now very hesitant about getting too close to the torch.  And Herobrine did not let the black wolf get near with small and threatening swipes of the iron.</p><p>The wolves growled and yipped, jumping up on the spot.  Wanting to advance but too afraid to.  Herobrine growled right back.  “Come on fuckers!  I can go all night!”  </p><p>He threw the torch to the ground, causing embers to fly up into the air.  The wolves barked, turned tail, and retreated.  Away into the mist.  Their howls were the only indication that they were ever there.</p><p>Herobrine screamed back at them.  He was breathing heavily.  And sweating.  </p><p>He then straightened out, combed back his hair.  Went over, and picked up the torch, stamping out the flames that had started to catch on the dry grass, and then went to retrieve the rabbit Steve had thrown.</p><p>Steve was staring out where the wolves had gone off to.  Clutching his bow tightly.  He couldn’t believe they just...retreated.</p><p>Herobrine returned, standing next to him.  He looked completely recovered and natural.  “Here you go.”  He held out the rabbit.  </p><p>Steve took it numbly, after putting his bow away.  “...Are your powers back?”</p><p>“No?”  Herobrine put the sword back in Steve’s sheath after wiping the blood off of it on the ground.  </p><p>“Then what was THAT?” Steve gestured vaguely at where the scene had played out.  </p><p>“I can fight without my powers.”  He said it like it was obvious.</p><p>“That was more than fighting, did they even get a scratch on you?” He looked the demon up and down.  His clothes weren’t even torn.  A rabbit had done more damage to Steve than three wolves had done to Herobrine.  “Where was that when we were getting attacked by enderman?”</p><p>“I was panicking then.” Herobrine shrugged. “I’m pretty calm now.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess so.” </p><p>“And the torch helped.”  Herobrine smiled, letting his fingers dance along the flames without getting too close.  He shuddered as the cold wind blew at the flame and his cloak.  “Let’s go back inside the cave and cook this shall we?  I’d say we earned it.”</p><p>Steve nodded and they both ducked down into the hole in the ground.</p><p>The fire had not gone out, but needed a few more sticks to be ready for cooking.</p><p>Steve instructed Herobrine to keep the fire going while he prepared the rabbit outside.  Skinning and letting the blood drain.  He tried to do this as far away as he felt comfortable with.  He didn’t want to attract any more wolves.  But he didn’t want to venture too far into the rolling fog.  As it was he had to clean his hands using leaves and dirt.  He didn’t want to waste the little water they had left.</p><p>Once he had the rabbit meat ready, he walked back, picking a few more sticks up on the way for the fire.</p><p>He plopped the sticks in the fire in the cave and sat down.  Using a few of the larger sticks, he speared the rabbit meat and held it up to the fire to cook.  Herobrine motioned to take it, which Steve allowed.  He was grateful, he was pretty worn out and didn’t particularly want to hold a stick up.  He laid down on his front, watching the demon cook.  Making sure he did it properly.  Herobrine was a terrible chef.  But it was pretty hard to fuck up cooking just raw meat on the fire.</p><p>There was not much conversation as the rabbit cooked.  Both of them were mentally and physically tired.  But it was a comfortable silence.  Broken somewhat when Steve would tell Herobrine to turn the rabbit if it stayed in the flame a bit too long.  </p><p>Once the meat was cooked through, Steve sat up and let the demon know he could stop.  Herobrine tore off a good chunk and handed the rest to Steve.  </p><p>They ate in silence as well.  The rabbit meat was pretty tasty, considering the scrawny size, and the fact they had nothing to season it with.  They both threw bones into the flames, making sure to burn up any scraps so animals did not wander in.</p><p>Steve was decently full when he threw the last of the bones into the flames and lay back against the stone being warmed by the fire.  They would have to look for water tomorrow as soon as they woke up.  If there were animals here, there had to be water nearby.  </p><p>He was already nodding off slightly, hands behind his head.  His body sensed that they were no longer in danger and was crashing hard from the adrenaline.  It knew it would need strength early in the morning.</p><p>But before he allowed himself to fully submit to the sleepiness, he peaked open one eye to look at the demon.</p><p>Herobrine was hunched over, staring into the fire.  His eyes which were forever glowing white, were normal for the most part.  Meaning he must be doing okay.  But his face was scrunched, jawline jagged.  It was hard to describe, but...</p><p>"What's up?"  Steve sat up in an instant, breaking their silent streak.</p><p>"Nothing?"  Herobrine sat up straight as well, seeming surprised at the sudden question.</p><p>"Was it the rabbit?"  He felt fine but Herobrine wasn't used to eating very much and with the whole mortal thing...</p><p>"No.  The rabbit was fine.”</p><p>“Is the forest getting to you again, or maybe you’re dehydrated, or injured from the wolves or-”</p><p>“No.”  Herobrine interrupted.  “It’s not a big issue, but knowing you, you’re not going to drop it so...I'm cold."</p><p>"Oh." Steve kicked himself mentally. Of course the demon was cold.  Herobrine was always cold.  "Well we can solve that problem. Come here."  He gestured to have Herobrine sit next to him. </p><p>Herobrine hesitated. </p><p>"Dude I'm not going to bite, just sit next to me so you can steal some of my heat."</p><p>Herobrine got up and sat beside him.  Stiff.  Steve rolled his eyes, grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around his own shoulders, forcing the two closer together with a scoot.  Once Herobrine felt how warm Steve was, it was like all caution was thrown to the wind.  The demon wrapped his arms around Steve’s arm, pulling it close.  He rested his head on the miner’s shoulder, and drew in his legs.</p><p>And Steve was instantly concerned. He tried to wrap the cloak further around Herobrine.  "Gods, you're freezing."</p><p>The demon had been hiding a lot.  The shudders. His teeth chattering.  If he looked close enough he could see his lips had turned a very light shade of blue.  He had gotten sweaty from the fight and now was paying the consequences.  </p><p>"It's fine." A weaker voice muttered against his shoulder.</p><p>"No it's not." Steve snapped back.  “You could get really sick...or...get hypothermia or something." </p><p>"I don't think that could happen...I'm just not used to not having my powers."</p><p>"I didn't realize how much you must use your powers to keep you warm."</p><p>"I was trapped in a burning wasteland for centuries. You get acclimated to warmer weather."</p><p>They sat there as the fire burned. Their combined heat had Steve nodding off even faster.  He slouched forward. Immediately he was rudely awakened by a tug at his arm. He blinked confused. </p><p>"Stop moving, you're letting in the cold." Herobrine growled out in a low tone which sounded vaguely threatening. Like the type of sound a wolf would make if you tried to take a bone from it. </p><p>Steve replied sleepily between a yawn. "If you're going to be grumpy I'm going to take my body away."</p><p>"Noooo." Herobrine whined out, nuzzling deeper. </p><p>Steve blinked, looking around. He had only been asleep for a few seconds. But he instinctively checked outside before he was going to suggest the two lie down so he could get some real sleep. Before he could make the suggestion though. He noticed something. </p><p>"Hm." Steve hummed. "Is it snowing out?"</p><p>Herobrine peered up. He felt the hair move underneath his chin where Herobrine had found refuge. The demon huffed, head falling down.  "I hate the snow."</p><p>"It feels too...warm for that." </p><p>Herobrine made an exasperated noise.  Angry that Steve had said it was too warm when he was in fact freezing. Even though it wasn’t actually freezing.</p><p>"Hold on..." Steve moved Herobrine off of him and stood to go look outside. </p><p>"No come back."  Herobrine moaned. </p><p>Steve ignored him. Focused on the outside. </p><p>He stepped out into the darkness. Even with the biting cold wind it was still rather warm. But large white flakes rained down from the sky. </p><p>Steve stuck out his hand, letting a snowflake fall onto his hand. He expected a cold, melting drop. Instead it was warm and flaky. </p><p>Steve squeezed his hand. "It's not snowing."</p><p>- 7 -</p><p>"What?" Herobrine asked drearily. </p><p>"It's ash." Steve's throat felt thick with panic. There was a lot of ash floating out there. Which meant somewhere close was a lot of fire.  He grabbed a larger log from their fire, using it as a torch, and then grabbed Herobrine, hauling the demon to his feet. "We have to move. Now."</p><p>They ran out together. The source of the fire soon became apparent. It was almost all around them. Burning bright red against the dark trees. Smoke already burned Steve’s eyes, he coughed and blinked. How did they not notice in the cave?  It couldn't have just started out of nowhere could it?  And they couldn’t have started something this big from just the few flames they had been dealing with.  The entire forest seemed to be set ablaze.  They had only been in the cave for maybe half an hour.  There was no way it could have spread this fast.  Impossible.</p><p>Herobrine tugged at Steve’s shoulder as it was the closest thing to him at the time. Steve tried not to cry out and grab at it, balling up his hand at the sudden pain. </p><p>"This way." Herobrine directed.</p><p>Steve had no idea how Herobrine knew where to go.  But he let the demon lead him.  He obviously had experience with fire over the years and probably knew its nuances.  They weaved around burning trees, hopped over sparking twigs, bolted as tree limbs fell from the sky.  </p><p>The smoke was thicker than the fog had been.  The heat burned his eyes.  Herobrine had to keep stopping and nudging him along to make sure he didn’t run face first into burning trunks.  It didn’t help as pain shot up his back to his neck anytime that happened.  It was harder to run with the torch so he just dropped it. Not like he was adding much fire to the already blazing inferno. </p><p>Herobrine kept talking to him, but he couldn’t hear him over the absolute howl of the flames around them.  Steve felt himself slow as they kept on running.  It was so hot.  His body was already giving out.</p><p>He breathed in smoke.  Knowing he shouldn’t be doing that he tried to limit his breathing.  However, that caused him to take bigger gasps of air, with just so much ash and smoke and-</p><p>Steve wheezed, unable to breathe. He had to stop. His lungs were burning. He could see dots in front of his vision. He coughed out at the demon, trying to get his attention. His hands fell onto his knees. </p><p>Herobrine turned in an instant, hearing the miner’s struggles. "Steve!" The muffled voice caught his ears. </p><p>Steve was beginning to panic now, making the situation worse.  Even though he was lower to the ground where the smoke was the thinnest, it still felt like every breath he took was impossibly hot.  He was going to suffocate if this continued.  </p><p>The demon was standing in front of him before Steve could even look up. "What's wrong?"  Herobrine asked. How could he not know?</p><p>Steve’s hand touched his neck, indicating that he was struggling to breath. As if the wheezing wasn't obvious. </p><p>Herobrine tore a good amount of fabric from his cloak. He then reached into Steve’s satchel and pulled out the last of their remaining water. He poured it on the cloth and held it up to Steve's face. The miner jerked back. </p><p>"Breathe into it. Take deep breaths. It's okay."  Herobrine instructed. "It should help somewhat."</p><p>Steve understood now. And he took the cloth and held it to his mouth. It was a bit easier to breathe.  Whether it be placebo or otherwise, he didn’t care.  He sucked in breath after breath.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>Steve lulled his head up to indicate yes. The dots had faded. He could continue forward. </p><p>Herobrine tied the cloth around Steve's head so he could walk without having to hold it to his face. </p><p>“I think I saw a break in the trees up ahead.”  Herobrine put a hand on his good shoulder.  “Shouldn’t be too far now.”</p><p>He didn’t want to move, but he forced his body forward.  His shirt was almost completely covered in sweat now.  And tears fell from his eyes from the heat and the ash.  The cloth helped him breath but how long until everything else consumed him?</p><p>Herobrine grabbed his forearm, ushering him along.  More words came out, but Steve couldn’t hear them.  He let himself get dragged along.  Almost becoming blind to everything.</p><p>Steve couldn’t tell him much time had passed, stumbling along on the hard, burning ground, before a sentence did reach him.  "There's a river!"</p><p>A river.  Steve’s heart jumped for joy at that.  Water.  Water meant not burning.  </p><p>Just a few yards in front of them was a huge river.  Finally something that wasn’t trees.  New terrain to look at.  Steve found himself picking up the pace, unfortunately, that meant Herobrine did as well.  So he still lagged behind.</p><p>There was a small passageway to the river where they were going to have to squeeze between burning trees to get to the water.  <br/>Before they could run through the passage, however, a few sparks fell from the sky. Herobrine stopped.  Steve ran into him. He was glad they did stop because a branch fell in front of where they would have just been. It was completely engulfed in flames. </p><p>Herobrine turned them both around. But where they had just come from had caught fire.  Had it been that close to them?!  They were trapped. The lesser of the two evil was the branch. Herobrine turned back to it. </p><p>Herobrine grabbed the burning branch. Trying to move it out of the way. He howled, arms flailing back as his hands burned.  He had forgotten he wasn't fire proof. He pounded his hands together. The bandage that had been keeping his stitches clean had caught flame.</p><p>Steve would've yelled at him but he just didn't have the breath. Instead he took out the iron sword and nudged the handle against Brine. Telling him non verbally to use that. </p><p>Herobrine immediately responded, tearing the sword from Steve’s hand. He screamed against the roar of the fire around them. Hacking at the limbs. Cutting a way through. </p><p>Once there was a big enough hole, Herobrine didn't seem to want to stop.  Just getting out anger that had welled up. But he did after a few unnecessary whacks of the sword. He then walked forward, going to the river. </p><p>Steve followed. Stumbling down the slope. </p><p>Herobrine waded into the wide river, knee deep. Choosing a rock to sit on to catch his breath.</p><p>Steve had the mind to roll up his sleeves and throw his supply bag to Herobrine so nothing got too wet before collapsing on his hands and knees into the water next to Herobrine’s rock.  He wheezed out, coughing and spitting. He brought water from his hands up to his mouth to drink and flush the ash from his throat. </p><p>A hand rubbed his back as he struggled.  "Just breathe Steve."  A soft voice. The roar of the fire was somewhat silenced.  Only the rush of the water around them drowned out sounds.  "Take your time. We are safe for now."</p><p>Steve wanted to put his whole body into the cold water, everything felt burnt. But while he knew that the short term gratification would not outweigh the long term consequences. He wouldn't dry quickly. And he would be cold. And Herobrine would be cold. </p><p>Herobrine. Right.</p><p>Steve sat up, taking the hand off of his back. He took the bag and sword from the demon with the other. </p><p>"I'm okay to hold these, I promise-" Herobrine mildly protested. </p><p>While he knew that was true, Steve shook his head and took the hand he was still holding and dunked it in the water.  "Your hands-" Steve coughed out. He was worried about the burn. "Soak 'em"</p><p>Herobrine obeyed, dunking the other hand. Steve let go and stayed crouched, making sure the supplies didn't get wet with him leaned over on his knees. </p><p>Once Steve felt okay enough to move, he joined Herobrine on the small rock.  And glared up at the fire that raged on, tucking up his legs out of the water. He hacked out, "Well that fucking sucked." </p><p>"Yeah it sure did."  Herobrine laughed back. "I see you've remembered how to breathe?  I was worried about you. You still don't look too good."</p><p>Steve could've countered with how Herobrine looked no better but he held it back. He was tired. "How can you-" he paused to swallow in another breath. "Breathe and see and function in all of this?"</p><p>"Nether." Herobrine responded easily. </p><p>Oh.  Maybe Steve didn't want to visit the nether then. </p><p>He glanced up at the burning landscape. Only the side they had come from was on fire. The other side where they were headed was completely untouched. "Do you think the fire will hop the river?"</p><p>"This is one of the widest rivers I've ever seen." Herobrine looked up too.  "But these trees are also the tallest. So it's very hard to tell."  </p><p>"Guess all we can do is hope."  Steve let out a shaky breath. His lungs hurt. </p><p>"Hope and find a cave system along this riverbank. We should stay close to the water.  Let's cross the river fully and walk along the shore."  Herobrine began to sit up. </p><p>Steve stopped him with a simple hand on his back. "You should keep soaking your hands." </p><p>"I am going to turn into a snowman if I keep touching this cold ass water Steve."  Herobrine bit back. Anger directed at the situation and not at the miner. </p><p>"Okay. But I do want you to drink a bunch of water."  Steve undid the canteen and dunked it into the river. Once it was full, he handed it to Herobrine. "Drink it until you're uncomfortable."</p><p>"So now." The demon grumbled but obeyed. He drank quickly, he had been thirsty.  It wasn't long before he had downed the whole thing. </p><p>"More?"  Steve asked. </p><p>Herobrine winced and shook his head. "That was probably overkill."  He handed the canteen back to Steve. "You too then."</p><p>Steve had already drunk a lot of the water when he was down on the ground. But it couldn't hurt to drink more. So he filled it up, drank his fill, and then topped off the canteen so they could travel with the water. "How are your hands?"</p><p>Herobrine winced. "Let's just ignore that for now.  Nothing we can do about them here."</p><p>"That bad?"  Herobrine wouldn't even let him glance, hiding them under his cloak. </p><p>Herobrine rocked his shoulders. "They're not that bad in comparison to other injuries I have received.  You’ll just worry if you see them.  And I’m certain I can still function with them in this state.” </p><p>“Fair enough.”  Not much they could do about it anyways, like the demon had said.</p><p>They waded across the wide river.  The fire to their side lit up the area.  Steve stopped to look up.  Where they should have seen the night sky, was just thick black smoke from the fire.  Ash rained down, blowing in the cold wind.  Steve would’ve at least thought the wind could be warm.  It felt good right now, when he was still much too hot from the flames, but when they settled down for the night it would be even colder, especially since they were wet.  They would have to find a good cave.</p><p>The water never rose above their knees thankfully.  Although, they moved slowly.  Both of them knew that one slip could leave them in a very bad situation.  Surprisingly, Herobrine slipped along more on the smooth river stones.  Stopping to catch himself before he fell, and grumbling.</p><p>Once they made it to shore, Herobrine decided to take them down stream to the right.  </p><p>They trudged alongside the river.  Making slow progress.  It was more mud than sand.  The banks looked like they were well used by animals.  Even though they had seen so little.  Even now, there should have been some escaping the fire just like they had.</p><p>Neither of them talked.  But the silence was filled with the sound of burning.  Of trees falling.  Of sticks popping into ash.  And of the stream.  Ever flowing.  By the time Steve had developed blisters on his feet from his wet socks, Herobrine pointed at an opening in the ground in the distance.  It was hard to keep track of time with no stars.  But it had to have been very late.  Steve’s internal clock was telling him maybe three am?  They had walked a long time.  He was ready to just curl up in the mud and sleep away all of this.</p><p>They approached the cave system that was carved into the side of the riverbank. </p><p>"Finally." Herobrine slumped.  "A decent looking cave system."</p><p>Steve agreed.  It did look decent.  Much better than the two they had already been in.  Sturdy enough that aftershocks would not rock the foundation...even if they had yet to experience an aftershock.  Nothing to catch on fire as the floor was sandy and rocky.  And it led down so it would protect them from the cold that both of them were feeling at this point.  </p><p>“I can’t...”  Herobrine’s weaker voice struggled.  His feet anxiously tapped the stone.</p><p>“Hmm?”  Steve didn’t even have the energy to ask what was wrong.</p><p>“I don’t sense any mobs.  But I didn’t sense the enderman or the wolves...or the bunny even.  So I’m guessing that my senses are unreliable.”  Herobrine squinted, and bore sharp teeth.  “I can’t even see.”  He sounded frustrated.  Steve was too.  Even with just the short time he had spent with Herobrine, he was getting used to having some of the luxuries that came along with being the demon’s friend.  He was okay with doing things the old fashioned way but he had never had to deal with situations so wildly unprepared.  While also towing around another person that just added worry to the situation.  Even though he was very glad to have Herobrine with him.  It was an odd feeling.</p><p>“It’s okay.”  Steve tried to make his voice sound more optimistic than he felt.  “We have plenty of torches still.”  As he dug in his bag to light one, he continued.  “Can you go collect some firewood around the area?  I’ll inspect the cave.”</p><p>“Don’t you want me to accompany you?” A scratch at his forearm.  </p><p>He wanted to get the job done quicker so he could sleep.  And he didn’t want to collect firewood.  His shoulder was screaming at him.  If he bent down it would make it worse.  “I’ll yell really loud if something happens.”  </p><p>The torch illuminated the parts of the cave that the fire on the other side of the river could not.  The system went down and branched off into two paths.  One that went up, and one that dipped down further.  He couldn’t see any tell-tale signs of mobs.  Nor could he hear any.  So it was decently safe.  He retracted his sword as a precaution and headed down.</p><p>As Steve descended down the ramp like terrain, he heard a very quiet “Be careful.” behind him.  He wasn’t sure if Herobrine had intended him to hear it or not, so he didn’t respond.</p><p>But he was as careful as his tired body would allow. </p><p>The tunnel led to a few more branching hallways.  Steve followed his instincts as he inspected the system.  Eventually he found a rather large cave.  The floor and the walls were smooth.  It looked like this portion of the cave may have one time been flooded.  And at the top was a small hole, showing the outside world.  That would be handy to let them know when it was morning.  They didn’t want to risk sleeping in all day.  Steve would awake with the sun, as any miner would.  The hole would also be good in an emergency. If Herobrine got on his shoulders they could easily escape.  And if there was a cave in, it would mean less roof to crush them to death.  So he chose this cave to set up their base for the night.</p><p>He went back to retrieve Herobrine, knowing he couldn’t see well enough to come find him himself.  </p><p>The demon was standing at the entrance of the tunnel with a bundle of sticks.  He had done a good job of finding enough firewood for the night in the limited amount of time that he had been looking.  Steve was very grateful for that.  No way was his body going to allow him to do anything more than sleep.</p><p>Herobrine followed him wordlessly into the cave.  And Steve led him to the area he found to set up camp for the night.  He put his hands out when they arrived saying “cave sweet, cave.”</p><p>"This system is strange, but I like it better than the others."</p><p>"Should keep us a bit safer from the elements."  He pointed up at the hole in the ceiling. "Provided it doesn't start raining on us.  Can you swim?”  His words were slightly slurred.  It was like his brain was starting to shut down at the notion of being able to finally sleep.</p><p>“Yeah why?” Herobrine’s eyes blinked at him questioningly.  </p><p>“I have a bad feeling that this cave is going to flood and we may have to swim out the ceiling of it.”</p><p>“That’s a very...specific feeling.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Steve flopped down on the floor of the cave. “Just feels like something unlucky that can happen to us.”</p><p>Herobrine didn’t even bother arranging the fire to be pretty.  Just threw half of the sticks on the ground, took the torch from Steve, and threw that on top of the sticks.  They caught fire slowly.  And burned.  He placed the other half of the sticks further away for later.</p><p>The demon sat across from him, putting his hands out to warm them.  He rubbed them together, but winced and gasped at the pain from the burn. “Fire is bullshit.”  Herobrine hissed under his breath.  </p><p>“Yeah.”  He could make a quip about ‘well maybe you should try being fireproof less often and then come crying to me’ or ‘yeah remember when you burned me a couple of times on accident, that sucks doesn’t it?’.  But he was just too damn tired.  </p><p>He struggled on the ground, taking off his muddy boots and wet socks and placing them as close to the fire as he dared.  He then went for his belt.  He shoved his pants off and threw them next to the fire.</p><p>“What are you doing?”  Herobrine asked.</p><p>"You need to get out of those wet clothes."  Steve instructed Herobrine to do the same. "Otherwise you'll just get colder as you sleep."  They were warm now with the fire and their body heat from the work. But as soon as their heart rates went down, so would their temperature.</p><p>Herobrine complied and mimicked Steve’s actions, though he stood to get his pants off. His face practically screamed exhaustion at this point as well. Steve wasn't sure if the demon could pass out as he had never witnessed Herobrine sleep, but he looked about ready to. </p><p>Steve then looked at the shivering, half clothed demon and sighed. "Let's try to get some rest yeah?"</p><p>Herobrine nodded.</p><p>Steve took charge and lay down close to the fire, facing away. He motioned for Herobrine to join him. The demon silently slipped next to him. Laying so that his face faced the fire and his back touched Steve’s back.</p><p>The demon had no qualms about getting all up next to Steve either. Focused only on getting warm. Almost every inch of Herobrine was pressed firmly against the miner.  The demon smelled like fire. But he guessed he did as well. </p><p>"Sorry that this is...slightly awkward now." Steve had to say. </p><p>"It's only awkward if you make it awkward. Which you are doing by bringing it up."  Herobrine responded back. </p><p>"Would it have been less awkward to just say nothing?"</p><p>"Well now we will never know."</p><p>"Sorry. I'll just go to sleep now."</p><p>"Good plan."</p><p>Normally with the two of them there, Herobrine would keep watch. Steve wasn't sure if Herobrine would keep watch or not but he didn't see the need for it. He was a rather light sleeper. If anything tried to sneak up on them, he would most certainly wake up before it could really do some damage. Years of mining alone late at night had taught him that skill.  </p><p>So he let himself finally fall asleep. He didn’t think he could stop himself anyways.  Hoping nothing else could go wrong. </p><p>----</p><p>Steve awoke to very dim light filtering in from the ceiling.  It was the only way he could tell it was morning.  There were no bird calls.  No sounds other than soft breathing beside him.</p><p>Steve yawned and closed his eyes again.  He very much didn’t want to move.  His whole body felt weak with exhaustion.  They maybe got two, or three hours of sleep last night?  And they couldn’t sleep in.  They had to keep moving now that the sun was up.  But he was surprisingly comfortable right now, considering he was sleeping on a rocky cave floor.  And he wished to go back to sleep.  Mostly because he could feel the cold on his back and knew it was a brisk morning.  And his front was warm...wait.  He opened his eyes.</p><p>He had inadvertently shifted and wrapped his arms around Herobrine last night, right hand around his side, and left hand underneath the demon’s head. Which the demon didn't seem to mind at all since he had also turned to face Steve. His face was nuzzled into Steve’s chest, breath warm and slow. His hands were up, holding his arms close to his own chest. And legs pressed against Steve’s. </p><p>Unfortunately Steve’s left hand had fallen asleep in this position. As Herobrine had been using it as a pillow. </p><p>Steve squeezed his hand, trying to get blood flowing back to it. The motion had Herobrine groan softly and open a dull white eye at him. </p><p>"Sorry. Were you asleep?" Steve whispered. </p><p>"Nnnn." Brine groaned, the eye closed. </p><p>"I've never seen you sleep."  Steve said louder now.  "Do your powers allow you not to sleep?"</p><p>"Mmmmm." A groan again. Herobrine nuzzled further into his chest.  Steve smiled. It was sort of cute.  A side of the demon he had never seen before. He didn't peg Herobrine as a cuddler of any sort. </p><p>"Come on." Steve tried to take his arm back unsuccessfully. He was heavy.  Like a cat that refused to get out of someone’s lap.  "We gotta get out of here."</p><p>"Uhgh." He wasn't giving very lucid answers. </p><p>"You okay?"  Steve asked. Worried now. </p><p>"No." Herobrine said simply. </p><p>"Really?  Or are you being overdramatic?"  Hard to tell really. </p><p>The demon paused, seeming to think about it. Finally he sighed out. "Dramatic."</p><p>"Thought so."  Steve moved Herobrine off of him.  Lowering him to the cave ground when he didn't open his eyes or move a muscle. </p><p>He got up and stretched. Wincing at the pain that shot up in his shoulder. It was very cold in the cave. He quickly went to go put his pants, socks, and shoes on. The fire had gone out long ago.  But the fabric had dried. He wished they were warm but the cool air had made them the same temperature as his other clothes. So at least his legs were covered but they didn't provide much warmth. </p><p>He looked back at the demon who had still not moved. </p><p>"You're still not moving." Steve pointed out. </p><p>Herobrine blinked one eye open at him. His face scrunched up. "I don't feel great.”</p><p>“Uh oh.”  It was Steve’s turn to bite at his cheek.  More bad news on top of everything.  “What’s that mean?”</p><p>Herobrine’s face dug into the floor.  Almost as if trying to hide.  From the sun maybe?  His eyes were scrunched.  “I think I've caught a cold."  </p><p>Steve blinked. "A. Cold?"</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"...I have a lot of questions."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"First question, could you get a cold without your powers?"</p><p>“Steve...”</p><p>“Second question, how do you know it’s a cold?”</p><p>“Stoppitttt.”  </p><p>“Sorry, I’m being annoying aren’t I?”  There was...a nervous energy that came with being awake now.  His body knew they were in danger still.  Not really prepared to deal with it yet.  So he was rambling quite a bit.  To get some of it out.  “Are you okay at least?”</p><p>"Yeah." Herobrine sniffed. "Everything hurts. I feel chilled. And I'm stuffed up."  Steve hadn’t realized it but yeah, Herobrine was definitely talking differently.  Like his sinuses were all clogged.  Steve was more focused on the fact that they weren’t moving.  Herobrine got up, at least going into a sitting position. He rubbed at his hair, fixing it to look better. It was a mess  “In relation to your other questions, yes I could get a cold or any illness with my powers it’s just uh..I had an easy reset button to stop them before they got out of hand.  And I-”</p><p>The demon suddenly sneezed into his elbow. Rocking forward with the movement. </p><p>Silence.</p><p>Steve burst out laughing. </p><p>"What?!"  Herobrine demanded. </p><p>"THAT'S how you sneeze!?" Steve wheezed out, voice hoarse. "You're like a kitten!"</p><p>Herobrine got up off the ground, grumbling. "Fuck right off."</p><p>"Oh man. Sorry it's just-" the giggles continued. It really wasn’t that funny.  He was just very tired.  "I didn't expect that noise to come out of you."</p><p>"I'm going to leave you to fend for yourself." The demon threatened. </p><p>"Do you even know how to get out of the cave?" It was a very empty threat as Steve was the one whom Herobrine needed more. </p><p>Herobrine opened his mouth and then closed it. Grumbling more. </p><p>"Yeah that’s what I thought."  Steve reached down and picked up Herobrine’s pants and cloak. He threw it at the grumpy guy saying "Put your pants on."  He was tempted to throw the shoes but didn’t want a repeat of yesterday.</p><p>“You’re not warm enough.”  Herobrine ranted as he angrily put on his pants, draping the cape around him instantly with a shudder. "That's the problem."</p><p>“Sorry, I’ll try to do better next time.” A bit of short sarcasm. Hopefully there wouldn't need to be a next time. Steve was determined to get them out of this forest today.  They might not last another night by their luck so far.  And this cold worried him.  Herobrine could just get sicker out here.  And Steve didn’t feel like he had much energy to hunt or gather for them.  His stomach already felt uncomfortably empty.  The rabbit had only replenished the calories he had burned yesterday, and barely.  And gods was he still tired. </p><p>“Let me have the sword.”  Herobrine called over to him as he put his shoes on.  “I want to cut some of my cloak and would prefer them to be straight lines.”</p><p>“Okay.  Why are you cutting it?”  Steve asked as he handed over the weapon.</p><p>Herobrine held up his left hand, which had been bandaged previously.  It no longer had a bandage but the stitches held up.  They were healing rather well.  The rest of the palm, however, was covered in a thick red burn which Herobrine had hid yesterday.  Herobrine quickly put his palm down to go tear at the cloak.  “I’d just like to wrap them in case we have to fight.  The blisters will hurt and slow me down otherwise.”</p><p>Once two long strips were cut from the bottom, Herobrine tied his hands over his wrists, securing it tightly.  He then took a few experimental swipes with the sword, to test the comfort level, before handing the sword back to Steve.  “When are we making this wooden sword exactly?  I feel naked without a weapon.”</p><p>“When you find me a good stick.”  Steve retorted, placing the sword in his hilt.  “I have yet to see any and the tree’s branches I have seen are too high up to cut.”</p><p>“Good because what a waste of a perfectly good living tree branch to give its life to become a stupid wooden sword that won’t work in the slightest.”  The demon growled out all of a sudden, he rubbed at his nose.</p><p>“Hey, you want to spend a day building up enough resources to create an iron one, be my guest.”  Steve tried not to be too affected by the demon’s already abysmal mood.  Knowing it came from a place of fear and discomfort.  He was trying not to be grumpy right back. He wanted to go back to sleep. “But that’s the best we are going to do.”</p><p>Since they were now both ready, Steve didn't waste any time. He shoved some of the firewood in his bag just in case they had to stop again. So they wouldn't have to find as much wood. And then hurriedly left the cave system. Leading Herobrine through. </p><p>Steve was met with the same haunting woods. The same rolling fog, now coming off of the rushing water. The same uncomfortable silence despite the sound of rushing water. His shoulder felt worse coming out into the dreary cold. He wished Herobrine and him could huddle together in the cave more for warmth. But he knew if they moved they would warm up soon. Besides. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to be around the extra grumpy demon. </p><p>He looked up, it was still very dark, despite being very clearly daytime.  The thick smoke from yesterday had not dissipated.  But the trees on the other side that had been burning seemed like they were not burnt at all.  In fact it would be hard to prove to anyone that there had been a forest fire in the first place. </p><p>Herobrine glared over at the trees.  Noticing they looked nothing like yesterday.  He scoffed.  “I hate this place.”</p><p>He sighed, in agreement. "At least we didn’t get burned or flooded last night like I thought we would.  Should we just follow the river more?" </p><p>"Well. In my experience. Following the river can lead to two things. One. It leads us out of the forest. Two. It leads us deeper into the forest. It's different with different biomes. Rainforests I find have the second option mostly. But I don't know what kind of biome this is."</p><p>"It has water. We should follow it."  Steve decided for them, already walking. They were burning daylight. “We need water to live.  Other things need water to live.”  They would live.  They wouldn’t need to since they were definitely getting out of this forest today.  Right.  Optimism.  Just keep up the optimism.</p><p>Steve's blisters on his feet still hurt from yesterday.  The water had made his boots hard too. So he felt himself limping along the river bank until they loosened up. And then he stepped in some deeper mud, soaking his shoes and having water leak in anyways.  He tried not to let it affect his mood. </p><p>Neither of them really knew what to say.  Herobrine sniffed, coughed, and sneezed every once in a while. But that was really it.  They were tired. But determined on their goal ahead. </p><p>Herobrine’s head turned, peaking over the ridge into the distance. He jerked his head around, looking up on tiptoes. </p><p>"Could that be..."</p><p>Steve turned to look too. Arching his head to look over the bank. His breath caught. </p><p>“...A break in the trees."  Steve breathed out. "Could we have found-”</p><p>“The end of this nightmare forest!”  Herobrine climbed up the bank quickly. </p><p>It was true. It looked like a way out. Sunlight filtered where the trees had tapered off. Just to the left of them.</p><p>Steve was overjoyed.  They were going to finally be free.  Finally see the sky!</p><p>The terrain led upwards as the hill sloped down to meet the river.  Both scrambled up the slippery hill. Trying eagerly to get to the sun. </p><p>Once they got good footing on the barren ground, they ran up.  Ever closer to the break. </p><p>Herobrine burst through first and stopped. </p><p>Steve followed after. Also stopping. </p><p>There was a break in the trees. That was certain. They were standing in a small field.  A very small field. On the opposite side of the field was just more of the same trees. The same biome. </p><p>The sky wasn’t even visible.  The mist only travelled upwards.  Making it impossible to see what time of day it was even though some sun filtered through.  No landmarks.  No nothing.  He should have expected it.  Why would he believe anything else?</p><p>“Fuck!” Herobrine cursed.  He walked forward into the field.  “...Fuck.”</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Steve took out the sword and sliced at the grass, frustrated as well.  It felt like they had been so close.  But they were still just as lost.  Just as trapped.  </p><p>Herobrine, meanwhile, was grumbling as he paced around the field like an ocelot confined to a cage.  He was speaking in some sort of language that Steve had never before heard from him, nor knew where it was from.  But he understood the tone.  The false hope had been crushing.</p><p>Steve felt an ache in his chest from it, in fact.  He sliced hard into the ground once and put his blade away.  He forced his body forward.  They had to keep going.  He put on a brave face for Herobrine.  Finding himself blink away tears that were trying to form. Convincing his lips to curl up in a smile.  “Well, not much else we can do but keep on going.”  He approached the pacing demon who stopped when he came close.</p><p>Herobrine stared at him. </p><p>“What?”  Steve asked.  His smile dropped.</p><p>Herobrine cocked his head.  Deep in thought.  “What?”</p><p>“Uh...let’s move?”  Steve repeated. </p><p>“Okay.”  Herobrine was acting strange.  It made Steve feel weirdly uncomfortable.  The ache grew.</p><p>They walked back the exact way they had come, towards the direction of the river.  Herobrine continued to stare at him along the way.</p><p>Back into the forest.  Back into the darkness.  Back into the silence.</p><p>It was more oppressive than before.</p><p>It only got more oppressive which each footstep deeper.  Steve felt his face contort as he stared hard at the ground.  It was okay.  They would get out of here soon.  He had never been in such a large forest before.  So surely it would end soon.  Surely...</p><p>“The river is gone.”  Herobrine stopped. </p><p>Steve lifted his head, he had been staring very hard at the ground.  Using Herobrine’s feet as a guide.</p><p>“That can’t-” Steve started, but he swallowed instead.  Staring down at the ground again.  No.  It was very possible.  The same thing had happened yesterday.</p><p>Herobrine was looking at him, he could feel those bright eyes burning holes into his head.  He was probably expecting Steve to come up with a plan.  But Steve didn’t have any plan other than pick a direction and walk.  And that simple plan didn’t seem to be working out anyways.</p><p>Eventually, Herobrine just started walking.  And Steve followed.  Unsure of where they were going.</p><p>Every couple of steps, the demon would look over his shoulder. Turning his head back to the front when Steve met his gaze. </p><p>"Why do you keep looking at me?" Steve finally asked crossly after about the dozenth time. </p><p>“Why are you pretending to be okay?”  Herobrine asked right back. </p><p>“What do you mean?”  The question had his heart pumping faster. </p><p>“Well...”  Herobrine paused.  He was thinking hard, Steve could tell.  About the best way to word it?  Why was the demon picking on him like this? Now.  When Steve felt down already.  </p><p>“For starters...The way you’re walking.” Herobrine pointed out.  “Your shoulder.  It’s not dislocated but I’m sure it’s swollen.”  Steve fell behind slightly at these words.  How did he know?  “I dropped it yesterday but the limp is clearly worse today.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”  Steve felt numb all over.  Except where the pain throbbed.  “Must’ve slept funny.”</p><p>“Why are you insisting on hiding it from me though?”  Herobrine turned around, walking backwards.  His words sounded bored, but his tone was sharp.  “I can tell.”</p><p>“I don’t know.  Why aren’t you telling me about all of the things wrong with you all the time?”  Steve was picking up on anger that may not even be there.  Already escalating the conversation when it didn’t need to be.  He was tired and deflecting seemed the best way to get the question out of the way.</p><p>“This is different.”  </p><p>“Let’s- can we not fight?”  Steve rubbed at his temples.  They pounded as he grit his teeth super hard.  “I understand you’re not feeling great and I’ve been ignoring your bad mood this morning, but-.”</p><p>“I’m not in a bad mood, I’m worried, that’s all.  It’s very unlikely to see you like this”  </p><p>“Stop worrying then.” Steve snapped. “Cause it’s fine.  You’ve seen me injured before.”</p><p>“Not like this.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“You know.”</p><p>“What is with the mind games?  Drop it will you?”</p><p>The demon moved in front of him.  Glaring at him.  Steve stopped too, standing tall.  </p><p>Herobrine grabbed at his arm, jerking his shoulder.  Steve couldn’t stop the yell of pain that happened.</p><p>“WHAT THE NETHER WAS THAT FOR?!”  Steve screeched out, rubbing at the pain.</p><p>“It IS hurt!”  Herobrine pointed a finger in front of his face.  </p><p>Steve slapped it away.  “Yes my shoulder really fucking hurts, are you happy?”  Something was boiling over inside of him.  And he wasn’t sure why it was, but he couldn’t stop it now.  “Thanks for making it worse you piece of shit.”</p><p>“How hard was that to tell me huh?”  Herobrine growled back.  “Pretty easy.  So tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>Steve kept his mouth shut. Kept his teeth grinding together.  Kept himself together.  </p><p>“Steven!”  Herobrine barked at him.  “Just tell-”</p><p>“SHUT UP.”  Steve screamed it so loud that it felt like the forest had gone completely silent afterwards.  </p><p>The silence was broken by the hitching of Steve’s breath.  He couldn’t stop the tears that fell.  He swiped at his face, frustrated that the demon had gotten him worked up to the point of crying.  “I’m sorry, I’m tired and-” </p><p>“Don’t apologize to me.” Herobrine half begged, half commanded. “Talk to me.  Stop making excuses and just get it out.”</p><p>“Let’s just keep walking...”  Steve tried to move around Herobrine, but the demon stood firm. “My shoulder’s fine.”</p><p>“I know it is.  But that’s not the issue and you know it.”  </p><p>Steve grit his teeth again. He was rather angry.  “What the fuck are you talking about?  I'm confused.”</p><p>“No you’re not.” Herobrine’s eyes were narrow. “This isn’t about you being hurt.”</p><p>“Then what is it about, you tell me.”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“I just told you-”</p><p>“No.  Steve.  Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes.”  His lip began to tremble.  He grit his teeth harder. </p><p>“Are.  You.  Okay.”</p><p>“Y-.”  Steve couldn’t finish the sentence.  A sob tore it apart.  He turned away.</p><p>“There you go.” He heard Herobrine mumble behind him. “Fucking nether, I couldn’t watch another second of you pretending to be alright.”</p><p>Steve couldn’t respond.  Couldn’t fight back.  He walked a few feet away from the demon,  flopped down, angrily sitting on the ground.  And just sobbed.  It felt childish.  But it was the only thing he could do.  He used his sleeves to hide the tears and noises that came out of him.  The ache burned in his chest.</p><p>It was all too much. His mind couldn't handle it. And hearing the words 'are you okay' really did him in.  Because he knew the answer was no.  Had been no since he woke up.  Sobs racked his frame unapologetically. There was a wheeze from yesterday's fire. </p><p>A strong hand on his good shoulder.  Steve found himself leaning into it.  For comfort.  Even though the person comforting him was the one who had led him into this state in the first place.  </p><p>Herobrine let him cry himself out, not trying to make him stop. Not saying a word. Just holding strong onto him.  And Steve didn’t try to stop.  </p><p>Eventually there wasn't much left in him. And he sat there a mess. Huffing. </p><p>A piece of green cloth was handed to him.  He blinked up at Brine, giggling through the tears.  Herobrine had torn off more of the cloak to use as a handkerchief.  </p><p>“Sorry, I’m really good at making people cry.”  Herobrine gave a quick smirk down, but then gazed off, away from Steve.  He looked shaken himself.  “But I've never had to help them stop.”</p><p>“S’okay.”  Steve accepted the handkerchief and wiped his face down.  Mostly just trying to wipe a bunch of snot running from his nose to his lips.  “This helps.”</p><p>Herobrine took the canteen from Steve’s bag and opened it for him.  Motioning for him to drink from it.  He did, gulping down more than he probably should, but he also needed to replace the water he had just lost.</p><p>“Steve, we are a team.  We need to talk to each other.”  Herobrine said very quietly.</p><p>“...we’re a team?” Steve sniffed.</p><p>“Duh. Listen, I don’t care if you hide your pain from me.  I get it.  TRUST me, I get it.  I know you can fight and survive with that injury.  Otherwise you would have told me so.”  His grip hardened.  “But don’t try to hide this shit from me.” He hissed. “I saw it all over your face in that clearing and it didn’t go away until just now.” A pause. “It was the same face I saw reflected at me when I was trapped in the nether.  You were not okay.”</p><p>He wasn’t.  He was trying to play it cool. But after yesterday’s craziness, and the lack of sleep, and the injury, and the worry, and the thick...dark...forest.  He wanted to just keep going.  Then it couldn’t catch up to him.  This fear.  This ache.  Herobrine had forced it to catch up.  Steve blinked away fresh tears.  He didn’t want to cry anymore.  He didn’t have the energy to.</p><p>“What did you say yesterday?” Herobrine released his grip. “You don’t have to be brave all the time?”</p><p>Steve sorta wished for the hand back.  It had been a grounding force.  “I guess...is it my turn to panic now?”</p><p>“Yes it is.  Stop trying to hog all of the responsibility.  You’re allowed to break down too.”  </p><p>Steve wasn’t sure what to do next.  Or what to say.  He dabbed a few of the tears that came out.</p><p>Herobrine sighed behind him.  “I’m sorry that was probably a bit...aggressive.  You don’t deserve to be yelled at like that.  And definitely not hurt.  But I knew you and your perfect self were just going to bottle that shit up for some reason or another until it broke at the wrong moment.  Better to get it out now while we are relatively safe.  I should know.  I am really really good at breaking at the wrong moment.”</p><p>“I sort of resent that?  But I do feel better.”  Steve threw the dirtied cloth across the woods, behind Herobrine.  He didn’t need it anymore.  He was calming down.  “So I guess fuck you, but also thank you?”</p><p>“Hey, you called me out on the exact same thing multiple times yesterday and I felt better because of it.  Only returning the favor.”  Herobrine had learned from him yesterday...with the boot.  Huh.  He seemed to pick up a lot of habits from the miner.  Steve might have to be careful with that.</p><p>Steve rubbed his face one last time.  “Why are we so bad at talking to each other?”</p><p>“It’s not that.” Herobrine tapped his shoulder with the back of his hand twice, motioning to help him up.  Steve accepted the hand. “It’s that we just don’t know what’s wrong with ourselves.” Herobrine lifted him up so that they met each other’s gaze.  “We’re a team.  We gotta keep acting like it and help each other along. Recognizing each other's weaknesses when the other can't.  And you usually don't have many weaknesses so it can be hard for me to tell...until it gets really bad I guess. You usually can tell instantly for me and-”  Herobrine broke off, turning to cough roughly into his elbow.  “Anyway. Let’s get you out of this damn forest.  So you can go back to being the ray of sunshine you usually are.”</p><p>“Yes please.”  Steve did feel better.  The ache was gone now.  He hadn’t realized how bad it had been until it was gone. He paused.  “Herobrine...are YOU okay?  You’ve been a lot more mature today than I’m used to.”</p><p>“It’s not my turn to panic.”  Herobrine winked.  Actually winked at him.  The forest must be turning him mad.  “I’m fine, this situation, while different, is something I am more used to I think.” He stopped to sneeze.  Steve giggled. Herobrine rolled his eyes.  “...Well, I'm fine other than all of the physical things wrong with me.” He started forward and Steve followed. “But I promise I’ll let you know if it starts to affect the strength of the team...even though you usually point it out first...Let’s stop talking about it, my throat hurts.”</p><p>“Brine.”  </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I appreciate you.”  He punched Herobrine’s shoulder.  Hard. “Asshole.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Herobrine nodded, unfazed.  “I deserve that.  Don’t ever make me have to make you cry again though.  I'd rather do literally anything else."</p><p>"Anything huh?"  Steve started the banter back. He needed it. </p><p>"Yep."  Herobrine picked up on it. And continued.  Despite the rasp in his words, straining his throat. </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Humor me."  Please.  He didn’t want the ache to come back.  Herobrine helped with that.</p><p>"Hmmm. The most unpleasant thing you can think of."</p><p>"Like fighting a zombie that's been dead for a while?  That’s really gross and leaves you very stinky" </p><p>"I was thinking more along the lines of...walk in a frozen tundra, be trapped in the nether again or this forest forever, fight God. You know those sorts of things."</p><p>"Woah. Really?"  While it was just banter, Steve sensed the sincerity of those statements. </p><p>"Sure."  Herobrine shrugged. </p><p>"Why?" Steve was genuinely curious. </p><p>Herobrine picked up on this tone change as well. He glanced back with a white eye. "You're strong, Human. More than you know."  A sigh. "It hurts to be the one to make you weak.  Even if it was the right...no, strategic thing to do."</p><p>"I don't feel very strong."</p><p>"We wouldn't be alive right now if not for you." </p><p>"You've been doing most of the rescuing on this trip."</p><p>"It's a team effort."</p><p>"I'll drop it.”  He could go back and forth on that for a while.  His and the demon’s insecurities playing off of each other.  Instead.  “You look tired."</p><p>"I am." Herobrine yawned. "It's sort of weird. Like being drunk with no benefits."</p><p>"That could also be your head cold."</p><p>“Hmm.”  Herobrine gazed off into the distance, he rubbed his eyes.  “Do head colds cause hallucinations?”</p><p>“Being tired can.”  Steve looked off too.  “But I don’t think that’s a hallucination.  I see it too.”</p><p>“We could just both be really tired.”  Herobrine naturally started heading towards it.</p><p>“If that were the case, we would probably see different things.  And I’m pretty sure we see the same thing.”</p><p>“A nether portal?”  Herobrine’s face seemed to light up at the thought.</p><p>“A nether portal.”  Steve confirmed.</p><p>Herobrine’s teeth showed somewhere between an excited smile, and a smirk.  He increased their set pace.  “The first good news all day.”</p><p>Indeed, as they were walking, to their left was a perfect rectangular structure of obsidian.  Just begging to be lit.  It sat randomly in the trees.  Looking very much out of place, and yet also looking like it was made to be exactly where it was.</p><p>“Wow have I never been so happy to see one of these in my entire life!”  Herobrine bounced up to it, inspecting the structure.  “It’s intact too.  Someone dug up this obsidian from underground and placed it here.  I can tell it wasn’t made with what my brother liked to call ‘a bucket trick’.”  He snapped his fingers, and then shook his head.  “Dammit, right, no powers, forgot.”  </p><p>“That’s okay, flint and steel.”  Steve dug in his bag and handed it to Herobrine.  The demon took it eagerly.</p><p>“We can escape this forest through the nether, easy.”  Herobrine crouched down to light the base of the structure.</p><p>Steve wasn’t as sure.  “Can we...survive the nether?  We don’t have many supplies.”</p><p>“If my powers return we will have all the supplies we ever need.”  </p><p>“If they don’t though...we’ll be trapped in the nether.  Defenseless.”</p><p>“I know the nether better than the back of my own hand.”  The portal lit up with a purple hue as a spark was introduced.  “We should be fine.  I can avoid the most dangerous parts and get us to my base.”</p><p>Herobrine looked at Steve, his smirk dropped.  “You’re worried, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Slightly.”  He shuffled on his feet, gripping his bag.  Steve had never been to the nether.  And he only had an iron sword.  And he wasn’t in the best condition.</p><p>Herobrine nodded, he gave the flint and steel back to Steve.  “As a precaution, how about I go in first, see if my powers are working, which is a pretty easy thing to gauge, and if they are I’ll just come back through the portal and come get you.”</p><p>“And if they don’t start working?”</p><p>“We’ll burn that bridge when we come to it.”</p><p>“It’s cro- nevermind.”  Steve unsheathed his sword.  “Take the sword at least.”</p><p>“You may need it.”  Herobrine put his arms up to decline.</p><p>Steve tried to push it into his hands.  “Not as much as-.”  </p><p>Channeling the same energy that Steve had displayed yesterday, Herobrine didn’t give him much of a chance to think it through before backing into the portal.  Making the decision for them for once.</p><p>Instantly.  A loud noise rang out.  The purple hue that had acted as a doorway into the underground, dissipated completely.  Fading into the green mist around them.</p><p>Well that wasn’t a good sign.  It should stay open shouldn’t it?</p><p>Steve inspected the structure.  Had there been an aftershock that neither of them had felt that could have upset the obsidian?  He couldn’t see anything visibly wrong with the structure.</p><p>He crouched down and tried to light it, exactly as Herobrine had done.  No purple hue appeared.</p><p>- 8 -</p><p>He was now alone.  Herobrine was gone.</p><p>“Dammit.”  Steve cursed. He couldn’t panic.  Even if it was his turn to.  He was glad Herobrine had forced him to break down earlier.  Now would have been a worse time to panic.  Having gotten it out of his system already was good.  He did feel some tears well up.  And he let them fall.  That was okay.  He was going to be okay.  He believed himself this time.</p><p>His first thought was to stay by the portal.  Best case scenario, Herobrine had his powers back and would quickly escape the nether.  They didn’t want to get separated.</p><p>Steve looked around, he was reminded of his promise to make a wooden sword.  Might as well be productive.  He searched the surrounding area for a promising stick.  It took him awhile but he did manage to find a large enough one at last.  It wouldn’t hold up too well for long, but it was the best one he had seen so far.</p><p>He walked back to the structure.  Nothing had happened since he had gone.  The ache was returning.  </p><p>He threw himself into making the sword, using the other sword to sharpen it.  It wouldn’t be perfect, and it didn’t have much of a cross guard, but it would do.</p><p>"...Well that's a disappointment.  Can't say I'm too surprised though."  Herobrine’s voice came from nowhere. Steve jumped to his feet, holding out the iron sword and dropping the newly completed wooden one. </p><p>Herobrine was standing in front of the portal. The purple hue had not returned. </p><p>“Brine!  Gods am I glad to see you!” Steve exclaimed.  Well, if he hadn’t escaped through the portal, that meant - “Does that mean your powers returned?"</p><p>“No?”  Herobrine looked at him strangely.  “What are you talking about, glad to see me?”  The demon turned to look at the portal. "And it's gone out has it?  Odd."</p><p>"Then how did you escape?"  Steve’s voice shook slightly. He didn't trust this. Where had the demon come from if not from the portal nor his powers?</p><p>"What do you mean?"  Herobrine turned to look at him. Steve jumped, raising his sword. "What's going on with you?"</p><p>"Where did you just go?"  Steve asked back. </p><p>"Nowhere?" Herobrine put his hands up as Steve raised the sword at him from across the field.  “Hey easy.  Are you okay?” </p><p>“How do I know you’re the real Herobrine and not just some spooky forest trick!?” Steve called out. It would just be his luck that that would happen. He had to be sure. </p><p>Herobrine looked bored, he dropped his hands.  “Seriously?”</p><p>“Tell me something only the real Herobrine would know!”</p><p>“This is a waste of time.” Herobrine’s head rolled up to the sky, thinking. “Uh, you sleep with your sword next to your bed at night.”</p><p>“That’s too easy.  Everyone does that.”</p><p>“Steve, please this is dumb.”</p><p>Steve held up the sword higher.</p><p>“Fine fine. Uh...let’s see.” He scratched his beard. “You like your eggs runny and your toast burnt.  Uh...once you got so drunk that you tried to fight a coat rack and the coat rack won.  You’ve twisted your ankle standing completely still.  You tried to mine obsidian with Alex’s very heavily enchanted iron pickaxe and the proceeded to break it and blamed it on-”</p><p>“Okay that’s enough.”  Steve put the sword down, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“No no, I can keep going.”</p><p>“Brine.”</p><p>“Fine.”  Herobrine smirked.  “Well are you going to do the same for me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The demon shrugged, cracking his fingers outward. “Guess I’ll have to kill you.”</p><p>“Alright, if it'll make you happy.  Your favorite flower is allium.”</p><p>“...yeah that’s you alright.  Gods, you’re so sappy; I can’t believe that is the fact you would remember about me.”</p><p>“So where the fuck did you just go?”  Steve picked up the wooden sword off the ground and walked over to join Herobrine by the portal.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Herobrine was confused. “I walked into the portal and then I walked out.  When did you make that wooden sword by the way?  Holding out on me?”</p><p>“You were gone for like a solid ten minutes.” Steve raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“No I wasn’t?” Herobrine’s eyes scrunched.  He walked behind Steve as he approached.  He pointed.  “Where did that pathway come from?”</p><p>“Pathway?”  Steve turned to look where Herobrine was now glaring.  There were just normal woods like always.</p><p>“Yeah that like, archway of thorns?”  </p><p>Steve started taking out his iron sword once more.  “You sure you’re the real Herobrine?”</p><p>“Stop messing around will you!”  Herobrine shoved the sword back in its place.</p><p>“Did you hit your head then?” Steve asked. “I don’t see anything.”</p><p>“Really?”  Herobrine walked to where he was pointing.  “You don’t see this huge arch in the middle of our path?”  </p><p>The demon took a few steps and then completely disappeared.  </p><p>Steve removed his sword.  Holding that and the wooden one out.  What was going on?!</p><p>“What?” A voice called where Herobrine should be.</p><p>“Where did you go?”  Steve called out.</p><p>Herobrine reappeared where he was a few seconds ago.  “What ARE you talking about?  I’m right here!”</p><p>Steve nervously shuffled over to where Herobrine was now visible.  He tried to walk where Herobrine had disappeared.  But suddenly, an invisible wall like force smacked him in the face.  He fumbled backwards onto his butt.  And stared up.  He should have been able to walk.  It was just more forest.  But he felt like he had just run into a tree.  He rubbed at his forehead with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Forget how to walk?”  Herobrine asked. </p><p>“There’s some sort of wall.” Steve pressed his fingers against it.  They wouldn’t move further.</p><p>“Cute act.  Listen we don’t have time-”</p><p>“No I’m serious!  Look!”  Steve stood, he leaned backwards into the wall, in a way that would be impossible if he were just standing up.  </p><p>“Interesting.”  Herobrine put his hand next to where Steve was leaning.  It disappeared.  “You can’t see my hand?”</p><p>“Nope.”  Steve confirmed.</p><p>“Wild.”  Herobrine removed his hand once more.  "Maybe you have to go through the portal to see it." </p><p>“That is a terrible idea.” </p><p>“It’s the only idea I’ve got.  Who knows, maybe this is a way out.  We gotta at least try.  And I don’t want to split up.”</p><p>“Neither do I.”  Steve mumbled under his breath.  Just those ten minutes had been a bad time.  </p><p>Herobrine reached into Steve’s bag, pulling out the flint and steel.  </p><p>“I tried that it-”  Steve started saying as Herobrine attempted to light the portal.  But before he could finish, the purple glow returned to the portal, offering up a door to who knows where.  “Didn’t work?”</p><p>“Maybe you didn’t do it right.”  Herobrine joked.  “Or, more likely, it only works one at a time.”</p><p>Steve stepped up to the portal, sucking in a couple of deep breaths.  They weren’t sure if this was going to work or not.  But he had to trust.  “Oh.”  He stopped and tried to hand Herobrine the iron sword.  “Here take this.”</p><p>Herobrine once again, halted his progress on taking out the iron, and reached for the wooden instead.  "You can keep the iron one."  </p><p>Steve smiled.  Herobrine looked to the distance.  “Yeah yeah, whatever, but if anyone sees me using a wooden weapon I’m going to...be angry or something.”  He huffed, crossing his arms.  “Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem.”  Okay, he was ready.  “It might take me awhile to reappear.  So don’t freak out.”</p><p>Herobrine moved himself onto the ground, leaning back and leaving the wooden sword on his lap.  “I’ll just sit here and wait.”</p><p>“Okay.” Steve nodded. “See you soon.”</p><p>He didn’t expect to see Herobrine as soon as he did though.  He literally walked forward and came out on the other side of the portal.  It felt like no time had passed.  But as he looked behind him, the portal was out.  </p><p>Herobrine was still on the ground.  Though he had completely laid back, hands behind his head.</p><p>Steve walked around the portal, just in case, to join him. “Hey, miss me?”  He asked.  </p><p>The demon didn’t respond.  Steve looked harder and realized why.  Herobrine had managed to fall asleep.  His chest rose and fell slowly.</p><p>Steve kicked his elbow lightly with his foot.  “Brine, wake up.”</p><p>The demon’s eyes slowly opened and Herobrine sat up, rubbing at his head.  He stared up at Steve drearily.  “Hey you’re back.”  His voice was somewhat raspy.</p><p>“Yeah, see I told you.”</p><p>“That was longer than ten minutes.”</p><p>“Really?”  Steve felt a bit of panic.  How much time had they lost?  “How long was I gone?”  </p><p>“If I had to guess...maybe thirty?”  Herobrine mumbled.  “But...I could be wrong.  I fell asleep.”</p><p>“Clearly.” Steve looked up.  “I can see your archway of thorns now though.”</p><p>Where the invisible wall once was now stood a clear archway of thorns.  But more than that, it was like a tunnel.  Going off into more darkness.  A more confined space.  Steve didn’t like the look of it.  It had to be the way out.  With how their luck had been going.</p><p>“Hurray.”  Herobrine looked like he wanted to lie back down.</p><p>“How’s that strength of the team doing?”</p><p>Herobrine stared blankly at him.  “I thought sleeping would help but it just makes me want to sleep more.  I’m tired.  I’m sure you are too.”</p><p>“We are allowed to take a break.  We aren’t on a schedule.”</p><p>“Mortals are always on a schedule.”  Herobrine didn’t look too good.  He wobbled when he stood, rubbing at his head.  But he shook.  A very determined look on his face.  “Now let’s go into this spooky thorn tunnel.”  </p><p>- 9 - </p><p>The dense dead thorns stretched on long, as far as the trees it seemed.  But at least it was a straight path forward.  Some light got through the thicket.  So they didn’t need to light a torch.  Thankfully.  Steve was afraid with their luck that lighting a torch in here could mean they get stuck in an archway of fire.  </p><p>When Steve tried to peer through these holes that provided the light, it seemed too dark out there to see.  It was weird.  But he tried not to think too hard about it.</p><p>“I know this is probably strange to say.”  Steve commented, after they had walked a while.  “But I’m glad for these thorns.  At least it’s something different to look at.” He pointed.  “Look, one of them even has a leaf on it.  Wow, my mind is stimulated.”  </p><p>“I liked the trees better.”  Herobrine rubbed at his arm.  But Steve could tell it was just because he was warming himself up, the cold wind had gone, but his cold remained.  “This goes against every instinct in my body.”</p><p>“Which we have established are garbage.” Steve joked.  </p><p>“Heh, you’re right.  So we must be on the right track.”  Herobrine chuckled.  “I just don’t like the roof over our head.”</p><p>“Makes it feel like we are in a cave, which I like better.  I didn’t like the empty tall trees.”</p><p>“Yeah...I guess if you think of it that way.  It does feel a bit better huh.”</p><p>“Though I guess you could argue, we have less place to run or fight if something does attack us.”  Steve added.</p><p>The path did not lead on straight forever.  Eventually the pair came to a crossroads.  Both looking the same.  More thorns.</p><p>“Yippee a split in the path.  How fun.”  Herobrine groaned.  “The tunnel becomes a maze.”</p><p>“Hug the left wall and hope for the best?”  Steve asked.  An old mining trick to avoid getting lost.</p><p>“This forest has already proved that direction doesn’t actually matter so sure.” Herobrine threw up his hands.  And they walked to the left.</p><p>“I’m sorta scared to look behind us.”  Steve said truthfully.  “I’m worried if I look, there just will either be some spooky thing standing way far away and then disappear.  Or there will just be a wall of thorns like the path didn’t even exist.”</p><p>“I’ve been avoiding that too.”  Herobrine admitted.  “I guess if we just ignore it, neither can happen to us huh?”</p><p>“Yeah that’s a solid plan.  Hopefully nothing stabs us in the back.”</p><p>They came across a couple of other splits in the path. Just keeping to the left every time. Steve thought about trying to memorize the way. But like Herobrine had said. It hardly mattered.  They were looking for a way to get out. Not where they had come from. </p><p>“Hey check it out.”  Herobrine said after a while. </p><p>In the middle of the ever winding path sat an old golden sword. </p><p>“How’d that get here?”  Steve asked, approaching and getting a good look.  The gold was definitely old.  It hadn’t been sharpened in a very long time.  The blade looked dull and had a few chips.</p><p>“Maybe someone dropped it.”  Herobrine guessed, he reached down and picked it up.  “A poor soul trapped in this death maze like us.”  Steve was going to comment on ‘was that sort of talk really necessary?’ but Herobrine cut him off.  "Hey.  This is enchanted."</p><p>"It is?" Steve looked closer at the sword. "How can you tell?  It's not glowing."  It didn’t catch the very limited light they had like other enchanted objects would.</p><p>Herobrine ran his fingers along the edge of the blade. Ruins lit up.  Glowing white against the golden blade.  Enchantment runes, he read them quickly. "This is a sharpness four sword."</p><p>"Is that sharp?"  Steve wasn’t really familiar with enchantments, leaving Alex and Herobrine to that sort of stuff.  He was okay with his trusty iron sword.</p><p>"Very.”  Herobrine held the grip and moved the sword around, testing it out.  "Can you rip out one of those branches in the thorns?"</p><p>Steve reached over and grabbed a loose stick, making sure not to prick himself in the process.  </p><p>“Thanks, now hold it out.”  Herobrine held the sword high.  “I want to test it.”</p><p>Steve did so, placing the stick straight up.  Herobrine sliced at the stick.  The impact forced Steve to drop the stick, with a slight ‘ow’.  The blade hadn’t even made a dent in the very brittle wood.  It just whacked it away.</p><p>“Interesting.”  Herobrine scowled.  “Once more, with the wooden sword.  Sorry, your hand okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just surprised me.”  Steve reached down and picked up the stick, holding it out once more.  </p><p>Herobrine took the wooden sword off of his belt, he had shoved it in between his belt and his pants as a makeshift hilt, and sliced.  The wooden sword cut the stick in two without too much trouble.  “Huh...the enchantment must not be working.  It should easily cut through the stick." Herobrine stared at the golden blade. “So it’s a golden sword that doesn’t even cut properly?  Peh, useless.”</p><p>- 10 -</p><p>Herobrine suddenly cried out, dropping the sword, with a gasp. His hand reached up to his head and he stumbled backwards a few steps.  The sword clattered on the ground. </p><p>"Brine!" Steve was concerned. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I don't know."  Herobrine shuddered. Removing his hand. "Whatever just happened, it's stopped."</p><p>"Do you think it was the sword...." He stared down at the object. It looked the same. </p><p>"Maybe." Herobrine stepped further away from it. </p><p>"Why don't we leave it?"</p><p>“Agreed.” He placed the wooden sword back in his belt loop. “Your hand made sword works better.”</p><p>They continued on their way. Leaving the golden sword behind. </p><p>Unfortunately. The golden sword didn't stay left behind. </p><p>As soon as they started walking. A loud dragging noise rang out. </p><p>Steve broke their plan of not turning around.  </p><p>"Herobrine the sword is following us."  Steve pointed out. </p><p>Each step they took, the sword just dragged along the ground. Like if it was attached to their feet on a string. When Herobrine stopped. It also stopped. </p><p>Herobrine groaned. "I'm so fucking tired of this."</p><p>Herobrine marched back to the sword. It didn't budge. "Go away." He shooed it with both hands. </p><p>Steve had to laugh at that. "Do you think it can understand you?"</p><p>"I don't know. I've never seen a sentient sword."</p><p>"Maybe it wants to come with us. Get out of this place?"</p><p>"Why are you personifying a sword?"</p><p>"I don't know, is that really the weirdest thing that has happened today?"</p><p>"Well, I don't particularly want to touch it anymore." </p><p>Steve reached down to hold the sword. If it was going to follow them he might as well take it so it didn't make so much racket. </p><p>"I wouldn't." Herobrine warned. </p><p>As soon as Steve touched the sword a sharp splitting pain exploded in his head. He dropped it immediately. And the pain stopped.  He looked at the demon. </p><p>"Told you." He shrugged. </p><p>"Okay, I agree. Please shoo." Steve backed away from the sword. </p><p>The sword came forward as he stepped back. </p><p>"Just let it follow us.  Not like we can stop it." Herobrine continued them along. </p><p>The sword kept following them as they wound their way around the maze.  </p><p>The thorns around them seemed to be getting thicker, but also taller and wider.  Just like a cave system.  If Steve blurred his eyes, he could have sworn they were actually underground.  The branching paths started sloping down and up.  Leading to chambers.  It would have been cool given other circumstances.  Steve though maybe they had gone underground and the thorns had just grown over everything.  But the ground underneath their feet was still hard top soil.  The same as it had been in the forest.  And Steve’s body, who was used to going underground, did not feel any changes in pressure.  </p><p>The maze seemed to open up significantly.  Giving them ample space to move around.  He wasn’t sure if that was better or not.</p><p>- 11 - </p><p>“Hey.  I’m starting to hear something.”  Herobrine suddenly stopped. </p><p>“What?  I don’t hear anything.”  Steve strained to listening, stopping too.  The sword stopped with them.  </p><p>“Muffled footsteps and talking.”  The demon pointed to an approaching cave system...er thorn path.  On their right this time.</p><p>They approached and peaked around the corner.  Steve started to hear it as well.  Very soft talking.  He couldn’t make out the words.</p><p>Around the corner was a more open area, but still a long tunnel to seemingly more of the same.  What was different about this tunnel was that there were several figures moving around.</p><p>At first, Steve thought they were mobs.  But upon further inspection, they seemed to be humanoid.  Like people walking around.  But just the outline.  Almost like seeing a fish in rough water.  You could almost make details out but not the full picture.</p><p>“Are those mobs?” Steve whispered.</p><p>“Can’t be.”  Herobrine whispered back.  I know my brother better than that.  And this isn’t his work.  I think they’re legitimately dead people.”</p><p>“What like a ghost?” Steve joked lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”  Herobrine wasn’t joking.</p><p>“Ghosts are real?”</p><p>“Steven, you are literally having a conversation with me.  EVERYTHING is real.  Please use your brain before speaking words again.”</p><p>“Grumpy old folk legend.”  Steve poked his side since they were standing next to each other.  “Well, maybe they won’t be hostile?”</p><p>“MayYBe tHey wOn’T be HoSTile.”  Herobrine mocked, swatting his hand away.</p><p>“Okay your attitude dipped way down.”</p><p>“I don’t want to fight ghosts.  I don’t know how to fight ghosts.”  Herobrine whined out, rocking his body back and forth.</p><p>“Then let’s just go around them.”  They didn’t seem to acknowledge their presence.  Even though they were now talking quite loudly.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure that’ll work out fine.” Herobrine scoffed.</p><p>“Then let’s go to the left or back the way we came.” Steve suggested.</p><p>“You haven’t noticed?”  Herobrine grumbled, pointing back.</p><p>They were completely inclosed in thorns.  The way they had come from was now thorns. And the way that they were going to head in was now thorns.  </p><p>“Dammit.” Steve was confused. But not surprised. “What the nether man.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Herobrine agreed. “It’s like this forest is saying ‘hey now it’s time to fight ghosts’ and I am NOT about it.”</p><p>“What happened to your positive attitude just a while ago?”</p><p>“I want it to be my turn to panic.  You be the responsible one again, I don’t like it.”  Herobrine started to pace around.  Even though it let the ‘ghosts’ see him.  He stared at the ground.  “And now the sword is moving again.  Great.”</p><p>The sword had continued forward, past Steve.  But it turned away from Herobrine, going down the path with the ghosts.</p><p>“It’s not following you.” Steve pointed out.  “Where is it going?”</p><p>The sword dragged itself to the feet of one of the flickering figures.  The being leaned down and picked up the sword.  Where its face should have been lifted to look at the pair.  It raised the sword at them.  Getting into an attack stance.</p><p>“And now we have to fight a GHOST WITH A SWORD?” Herobrine screeched, voice raw. “Nah, I’m out.  I’m done.</p><p>“You fought three wolves yesterday.  What is one sword fight?”  Steve felt that the demon was blowing this out of proportion.</p><p>“First of all, I can’t fight something that doesn’t have a body!”  Herobrine took out the wooden sword from his hilt.  Holding it to the side.  “Secondly, I used up pretty much the remainder of my strength yesterday fighting those wolves and then running through the woods.  Look.”  Herobrine lifted his sword.  His hand shook from the effort.  He dropped it.  “I don’t think I can get in a serious sword fight right now.  And I know you shouldn’t.  You don’t have the proper training to fight against intelligent sword users.”</p><p>“Hey!”  Steve was beginning to get angry now.</p><p>“You just don’t have the experience is all!” Herobrine tried to defend himself after seeing that Steve actually didn’t like that statement.  “You mostly fight mobs.  The closest you’ve fought is zombies who still hold swords.”  </p><p>“Wouldn’t you think the fact that you can barely lift your sword would be something to tell me about Mr. Strength of the Team?!”</p><p>“I’m telling you now instead of going out there and getting a dozen injuries that would put us in more danger.  I wasn’t expecting to have to duel a real...or once real person.”</p><p>“Well, what do you suggest?”  Steve took a deep breath.  They didn’t need to fight each other.</p><p>“Er...I guess the only thing we can do is take it on together.  I don’t have the strength and speed I usually have.  And while you are in better shape, you don’t have the training.  We can team it up.  I hope.  We can’t take out the person, but we can take out the weapon.  I don’t think the ghosts can hurt us without the sword otherwise or they would have by now.  Our durability on our weapons is low since we have been using the shit out of them.  We just have to hope that old sword’s is lower.  It is gold, so we got that going for us.”</p><p>Steve blinked.</p><p>Herobrine stared at him.  “You got all that?”</p><p>“No, I zoned out.”  Steve replied honestly, scratching the back of his head.   “You basically said hit the sword together right?”</p><p>“Yes let’s do it.”  Herobrine approached the ghost, pulling Steve along.  He held up his wooden sword and did a sweeping motion.  “I’m accepting his challenge.”  Herobrine explained.  “You do the same.”</p><p>Steve mimicked the motion.  The ghost then did the same.  </p><p>“Okay, you know the basics of sword fighting.  If they try any fancy stuff, I’ll be here to help.”  Herobrine said.  </p><p>He was talking like Steve was freaking out.  But in reality, Steve was calm.  He trusted Herobrine.  And knew they would fight well together.  </p><p>The ghost jerked forward first, going to stab at Steve.  Herobrine deflected it away, putting it to the side.  He then went up and slashed at the ghost’s neck.  The sword just passed right through the thin air.  </p><p>“Herobrine, it’s not real.”  Steve reminded him, trying to slice at the golden sword to smack it out of the way.</p><p>“Sorry.  Instinct.”  Herobrine grumbled.  “My brain wanted to get this fight over quickly apparently.”</p><p>The ghost turned, forcing them to walk in step with one another.  Herobrine pressed his shoulder onto Steve’s.  “Try to keep together.  That will help make sure we don’t bump into each other and ruin our stances.”</p><p>Steve nodded, deflecting a blow to the side.</p><p>“Your grip is a little loose.”  Herobrine said, he jutted his hand out as an example, getting two hits in with the sword.  He coughed a couple of times.  So Steve took over.  Mimicking the way Herobrine had just attacked.  Then pushed the sword up to make sure Herobrine didn’t get stabbed while he was distracted.</p><p>“Perfect.” Herobrine praised.  “You sure you haven’t had formal training that you haven’t told me about?”  </p><p>Steve stepped slightly away from Herobrine, taking the sword on himself.  “Nope.  Mostly self taught.”  Who would teach him?  Alex’s style was too strange.  But effective.  He exchanged blows. </p><p>“Step back.”  Herobrine dragged Steve backward, just as the sword came sweeping out.  “Sorry, don’t want to hurt that shoulder.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Steve grit his teeth.  “Better than a sword wound.”  He was focused on the attack.</p><p>The golden sword sliced out at Herobrine’s wooden one.  Herobrine tried to guard against it, but the wooden sword was a bit slippery.  It tore the weapon from the demon’s hands and clattered to the side.  Herobrine grumbled back, cursing and hissing, rubbing at his hands.  The motion had upset his blisters.</p><p>“You good?”  Steve asked, colliding once again with the golden sword.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, just keep going.”  Herobrine turned away to get his sword back.  “Be right back in the fray in a second.”</p><p>Steve was busy deflecting and giving back blows.</p><p>He stepped back when he recognized the same strike as Herobrine had saved him from.  And then came forward with three sharp hits.  The ghost faltered slightly.  Steve used the opportunity to slam the sword down.  The ghost didn’t seem to like that.  Backing up more.</p><p>“Hey, that’s working.  Do it again!”  Herobrine’s voice came from beside him.  He was back.  To help instruct him.</p><p>Steve agreed, he jumped back, avoiding a stab attack.  He deflected the sword to the side.  And slammed his weapon down.  The iron cut through the gold as Steve put his whole upper body strength into the blow.  The gold sword had been sliced in half. The sharp tip fell to the ground with a clatter. </p><p>Instead of stepping backwards like he wanted to do, he forced himself forward, slicing up this time. Another chunk of sword fell off. Steve’s feet found the half of the sword, and he kicked it backwards with his heel away from the enemy. </p><p>Steve raised his arms high and slammed the iron down. The remaining part of the golden sword was sliced down the middle. </p><p>The form in front of him shimmered with static. Before fading away from existence. </p><p>Onlooking ghosts also dissipated one by one. </p><p>Steve relaxed his stance.  He turned to find the demon several feet away. He was confused. He hadn’t realized Herobrine had backed off completely.  </p><p>“That was...impressive.”  Herobrine blinked at him.  “I did not expect that.  You can really fight when you want to.”</p><p>“You stopped fighting!?” Steve asked. "When!?"  </p><p>“I was getting in your way.  You were doing much better without me.” Herobrine flipped his hand. </p><p>“Don’t just stop fighting and not tell me!”</p><p>“You were fine.” He raised an eyebrow up. “Felt good though right?  Get some of that negative energy out?”</p><p>Steve put the sword in his hilt angrily.  “Do not try and tempt me into using your terrible coping techniques.”</p><p>“Are they terrible if they work?”</p><p>“YES.”</p><p>“Hey at least the ghosts are gone.” He showed off sharp teeth in a smirk, eyes glowing and lighting up the environment somewhat; the first time that had happened since they had gotten into the forest. “The mighty Steve hath frightened them off!” </p><p>“Yeah, okay, whatever, let’s just get out of here before they come back.”</p><p>The broken sword did not follow them.  As they walked to the end of the room, going back into a narrower tunnel.  </p><p>But they noticed something, at the end of the room.  Embedded among the thorns were several skeletons.  One stood out in particular, closer to the floor.  Hand extended out of the wall.  Almost as if becoming them, though it sat still.</p><p>“It was killed by a sword.”  Herobrine said quietly as they inspected it.</p><p>A glint caught Steve’s eye.  In the chest of the skeleton hung what looked like a pocket watch.  It hung off of one of the broken ribs of the skeleton.</p><p>“Hey look at this.”  Steve reached down.</p><p>“Careful.”  Herobrine warned.  “We don’t know if it’s alive or not.  Without my powers I can’t tell. Skeletons can be crafty.”</p><p>Steve reached through the rib cage, being careful not to poke himself on the thorns that wove through the bones.  He held the watch in his hand.  It had a silver case.  He pressed the button on the top to open it up.  “Huh...it’s a compass.”  A good feeling wellled in his chest.  “We might be able to use this to escape!”</p><p>“It’s worth a shot.”  Herobrine shrugged.  “I don’t know how it will work because this forest keeps tricking us and turning us around.  But it’s definitely worth a shot.”</p><p>Steve attempted to tug the compass off the bone.</p><p>- 12 - </p><p>The skeleton wrapped its boney fingers around Steve’s hand faster than the miner could react.  Steve yelled, the skeleton yelled louder.  Screaming out in a blood curdling shriek.  </p><p>Steve tried to remove his hand but the thing didn’t want to let up.  The skeleton started removing its body from the thorns.  Crawling up to get closer to Steve.</p><p>Herobrine let out a furious growl, stomping his boot directly out onto the skeleton’s head.  The skull crumbled and the body collapsed in a pile of dust onto the floor, freeing Steve’s hand with it.  But the scream still rang out.  The demon snatched the compass, shoving it in Steve’s hand.  </p><p>“Just run.”  Herobrine’s voice reached him.  The demon was panting heavily, pale, holding his hands to his ears.  “I-we have to get away from this noise.” </p><p>They ran down the corridor.  Steve looked at the compass while they did.  The screams continued.  They came to another fork in the path.  They took the left path as normal.  But Steve noticed as they did so, the compass’ needle suddenly swung, back towards the right bath.</p><p>“Herobrine wait!”  Steve grabbed his cloak.  “The compass is pointing to a new north!  Down this way.  It might be showing us the way out!”</p><p>“Great great, agh!”  Herobrine held his head tight, wincing from the yelling.  “Let’s go!”</p><p>Steve led them through the thorns.  Away from the screaming.  Eventually it dulled so that it was no longer ear piercing.</p><p>But it gave way to a new sound.  Something equally as bone chilling.  </p><p>The loud sound of a heartbeat.</p><p>“Can we stop?” Steve instructed.  He didn’t like this new sound.  And he could use a break from running.</p><p>Herobrine fell to the ground.  As gracefully as he could manage.  Into a sitting position.</p><p>“Brine!” </p><p>“I’m okay.  Give me a second.”  Herobrine was breathing heavy though his nose.  Swallowing hard.  His body made short movements. A rub at his face, his feet digging into the ground, his shoulders tensing and relaxing.  He let out a big breath and put his head on his knees.</p><p>“You good?”  Steve whispered out, despite thinking that they should remain absolutely silent.  This new sound was troubling.  And only seemed to steadily grow louder the longer they were there.</p><p>“Yeah just...felt really weird all of a sudden.  Like my cold symptoms got worse.  From that scream.”  Herobrine whispered back. “It’s passed now that the sound is gone.”</p><p>“Good cause I think we have a new issue to deal with.”  Steve swallowed.  The needle was pointing down a larger hallway.  Exactly where the sound of the heartbeat was coming from.</p><p>- 13 - </p><p>The two of them leaned over each other, peering down the hallway.  The hallway opened up to a large chamber and then back into a narrow tunnel.  Just like the other room had.  But in the middle of the room, stomped around something neither Herobrine nor Steve had ever seen before.</p><p>"Okay that DEFINITELY is my brother's work. No doubt about it.” Herobrine whispered.  “That thing is a mob."</p><p>“But don’t you know every mob?”  Steve asked.  He felt like he wanted to join those skeletons and sink into the wall of thorns and never come out.  That thing was massive.  And the noises it made gave him goosebumps.  Not only the steady heartbeat but some weird phantom screeches and moans every once in a while. </p><p>“He’s coming up with stuff all the time.”  Herobrine explained, shaking his head.  “I’ve never seen this.  It looks sort of like a golem.”</p><p>“Uh right.  An undiscovered mob, great.”  Steve bit his lip and grabbed at his bag.  </p><p>Herobrine leaned back, allowing himself to rest against the thorns lightly.  He rubbed at his temples, closing his eyes.  “Alright, I gotta get into the mindset of my brother.  He has a very specific way of creating mobs.  There’s always an exploit to find so that they don’t get out of hand.”</p><p>Steve stared hard at the creature.  It was turquoise with white accents on its arms and feet.  It did look like an iron golem, but with a massive head.  And no eyes, just one gaping open mouth.  In its chest, it was hard to see from this far, but it looked like something squirming.  Like silverfish trying to escape a rock.  On its head were two antennae looking things made of flesh.  The thing made Steve very uncomfortable.  But something was clearly obvious.  “Well, it doesn’t have any eyes.”  </p><p>“It must rely on other senses.  Like hearing.” Herobreine went back under Steve, looking at it. “I’m guessing those weird sensory organs on its head can pick up slight vibrations or changes in the environment.”</p><p>“It’s big...so it’s probably slow.”  Steve guessed.  </p><p>“The sound that it’s making...not the heartbeat, but the other ones, sounds kinda like soul sand.”</p><p>“What’s that?”  </p><p>Herobrine glared up at him.  “Remind me to sit down and have a serious discussion about the nether with you if we survive this adventure.”  </p><p>“Less insults, more information.”</p><p>“Right.”  Herobrine turned his attention back to the mob.  “Well when people die in the nether, which they do a lot, a memory of themself can be trapped in the molten sand around lava pools.  Like a record.  It plays over and over again.  Until someone melts down the sand into glass or something.”</p><p>“So maybe this thing has memories of dead people in it too?”</p><p>“Could be.”</p><p>“Comforting.” Steve grabbed his bag tighter. “What about the heartbeat?”</p><p>“See, that’s unfamiliar and I don’t like that.”</p><p>“Well, the compass is pointing past it.  We’re going to have to get around it somehow.”</p><p>“Maybe we can sneak?” Herobrine suggested.  “Though...one false move and...I don’t know we don’t even know what this thing is capable of.  It could breathe fire or shoot arrows for all we know!”</p><p>“The longer that we sit here, the weaker we are going to get.” Steve brought up.  He was now feeling sore from pushing his body so much in the sword fight.  “We should act.  I say we try to sneak, and if that doesn’t work, we run.  We’ve both outrun golems before. Let’s hope this isn’t any different.”</p><p>They both snuck as quietly as they could down the hall.  Steve led, just in case the compass told them something different.  They approached the room of the mob and hugged the corners.</p><p>Now that Steve had a closer look.  The thing’s chest did look like it had human faces swirling around.  Souls.  Memories trapped inside the thing.  Probably of victims to this monster.  He gulped and focused on the terrain ahead of them.  Trying so very hard to calm his breathing and not give them away.</p><p>They were doing so well.  Until, again, just like with the enderman, about halfway around, Herobrine’s cloak caught onto one of the thorns in the wall that they clung to, and caused a twig to snap.</p><p>The mob’s head whipped around.  Antennae twitching.  Mouth open wide.</p><p>“Shit.”  Herobrine cursed.</p><p>Steve broke out into a bolt, taking out his sword by instinct, and Herobrine was right on his back.</p><p>But oh it was fast, it was very fast!  It was on them almost as quick as a baby zombie.  Throwing its arms up to attack.  They didn’t have anywhere to go but forward or-</p><p>“Get down!” Herobrine screamed.  </p><p>Steve felt two hands shove him hard to the ground, his sword clattered forward without him.  He turned his head just in time to see Herobrine falling on top of him.  But the mob’s large hand got to him in midair.</p><p>Thankfully since Herobrine was already following the momentum of the swing with his fall, the impact was less than it could have been.  Even still a sickening ‘whack’ sound echoed throughout the room as Herobrine was tossed aside like a rag doll.  </p><p>“Brine!”  Steve screamed.  </p><p>The demon landed a few feet away, hard on the floor.  He didn’t move after.  Didn’t make a sound.</p><p>Steve wanted to go see if he was okay, but wasn’t able to get far. </p><p>Steve’s leg was suddenly pinned down by the creature’s massive foot.  He cried out in pain, trying to get it loose.  He grabbed at his leg, almost feeling the bones inside of it creak as the mob increased the pressure.  He gasped and struggled.  The souls inside the thing’s chest moaned out at him.  A rising frenzy as the mob slowly lifted its arm.</p><p>“Herobrine!”  Steve called out.  The demon had begun to pick himself off the ground, grabbing at his head.  Thank Notch he was alive.</p><p>Herobrine wiped around, getting shakily to his feet, he still held the wooden sword.  “...Steve.”  He whispered.  Somehow Steve could still hear it despite the loud noise the souls were making and the distance.</p><p>“Help.”  The words were soft as the mob increased the pressure on his leg.  He cried out, grabbing at the earth.</p><p>“No no no no no NO!” Herobrine tore across the terrain.  Faster than Steve had ever witnessed, even without his powers.</p><p>In a swift motion, Herobrine grabbed the iron sword that had been tossed aside, slid in between the mob and Steve, and held up both swords, in an x shape.  Ready to protect the human no matter what the cost. </p><p>The large hand of the mob came crashing down.  Met with the protector.</p><p>Both the iron and wooden sword exploded into a thousand pieces.  </p><p>The shrapnel flew everywhere.  Mostly into Herobrine’s outstretched face, and arms, but also into the chest of the mob.  Both the demon and the mob faltered backwards.  Herobrine fell back on Steve, and the mob fell back on the hard ground.</p><p>But Herobrine didn’t let that stop him.  He rolled over, grabbed at Steve.  “Comeon.” His voice was strained.  “Run.”</p><p>Steve struggled to get up.  His leg very much hurt now.  Not broken.  But it moved slowly.  Herobeine seemed to notice this and tried to sling Steve’s arm over his shoulder to help him run.  But he hissed out, unable to do so.  There were sword chunks lodged in his arm.  And Steve’s shoulder seized up from the motion anyways.  He gasped out, swallowing cries of pain at both of them.  </p><p>“It’s okay, just go.” Steve shoved him.  Now standing he could hobble along.</p><p>They both more limped than ran. Behind the mob who had not recovered. The souls were screeching out.  Sand leaked from its chest where the sword shrapnel had hit. It rocked on its back, attempting to get up. But it's large body put it at a disadvantage. It had been knocked prone. </p><p>The two used this opportunity to get as far away as possible. The compass was leading them the same way they wanted to go.</p><p>"The maze is ending." Herobrine's voice rasped above the heartbeat. </p><p>Steve saw the large tunnel ending as well. Opening back up into the thick green mist and trees. He didn't know what that meant. But the compass showed them that it was the correct way. </p><p>They ran out of the thorns. Back into the familiar landscape. Steve looked at their compass. </p><p>"Stop!"  Steve insisted. "It's spinning!"</p><p>The compass, now that they were out in the open, had spun around and kept the momentum. Going crazy in Steve’s hand. </p><p>"Just-"  The heartbeat was getting louder again.  They could hear footsteps pounding to catch them. "Just run. This way."  Herobrine motioned. </p><p>They went off to the left of where they had come out of the archway of thorns. </p><p>Once they were a few yards away, Steve peaked back. The thorns were now gone. But the mob stood in the clearing. Antenna twitching. Looking for them. Mouth open. Heartbeat going fast.</p><p>Steve focused forward. And just tried to keep running. But his leg was beginning to give out. </p><p>“Stop here.”  Steve told Herobrine, he skid behind a tree.  Resting on it to catch his breath.</p><p>They were a good distance away from the mob now.  It wouldn’t hear them from here.  Because they could barely hear its heartbeat.  And hopefully it wouldn’t find them fast. Steve held up the compass.  It pointed back in the direction where they had just run from. Back towards the mob.  He winced.  Of course it did.</p><p>The demon leaned against the tree, sliding down.  Gasping out in pain at the action.  “That was too close.”  Herobrine’s volume came out like he was laughing.  But he wasn’t.  “That was way too close.”</p><p>“Brine your face!” Steve lifted his chin up.  He fought the urge to sob just at the sight.  </p><p>The demon’s left eye was closed.  The rest of his face had small cuts, thankfully no metal or wood had stuck to his head.  He had a few pieces stuck in his arms.  Blood was running down his face.  Too much to blow off and forget about like his hands or his foot or how he had just been thrown across the earth.  He could’ve sworn the demon was crying.  But it was probably just the blood.  He had never seen the demon cry.</p><p>“It’s bad.”  Herobrine didn’t ask.  He knew.  He smiled.  “But you’re okay, right?”</p><p>“I can walk, and I’m not a pile of squished goo.”  Steve confirmed, he let his hand drop.  “So I’m okay.”</p><p>“We’ve learned something today.”  Herobrine picked out a few pieces of sword out of his arms.  Not even flinching.  There was probably too much pain to register more.  “Don’t get hit by that thing.  Oh gods.  Wow.”  Herobrine let out a shaky breath. “I am not going to lie to you.  If that thing hits you.  That’s it.”</p><p>“Why are you smiling then?!”  Steve had to ask.  Herobrine’s smile had not faded.  It was a bit creepy.</p><p>“It’s just really cool.” The demon exclaimed, after pulling out the last remaining shrapnel; the biggest chunk. “I can’t do that much damage with no weapons!  I wonder if that’s pure muscle strength or if it's some sort of enchantment.  Maybe I should work out more.”  He flexed his bleeding arms.</p><p>Steve blinked, slack jaw.  “What are you talking about!?  Look what it did to your face!”</p><p>“Yeah!  I know right!?”  Herobrine giggled, but hiccuped soon after.  And then he let out a moan, spitting to the side as blood dripped from the top of his lip.  “I hope we can find more of these outside this place, I wanna fight it for real with powers and a good weapon that doesn’t fucking explode and-.”</p><p>“You are a crazy person.” Steve cut off the ramble.</p><p>“We have established this.” Herobrine blinked his good eye.  He winced. “Also...I think I’m drunk for real.  I don’t know how.”  </p><p>“Yeah you may have a concussion there dude.”  Hard to tell with his sweaty hair and blood just leaking from everywhere.  “Or you just have waaaay too much adrenaline right now.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s cool too.” Herobrine shrugged and pointed lazilly to his face. “That why I can’t open this eye?”</p><p>“Brine you are a mess.”  It was physically hurting him to see the demon this way.  “We gotta get you out of here so you can heal.”</p><p>“And you!”  </p><p>“Shhhh.”  Herobrine was being too loud.  The heartbeat thudded through the ground around them.  “Yes and me.”  He whispered back.</p><p>“I’ll make you the strongest healing potion.”  Herobrine caught on to the whispers, also answering quietly.</p><p>“Mmm.  Now I need you to focus for just a little while longer.”  Steve kneeled to look into Herobrine’s eyes.  “Take some deep breaths.  We need to come up with a plan.”  He showed Herobrine the compass.  “It says we need to go past that mob again.  What do we do?”</p><p>Herobrine closed his eye.  Steve could almost see the cogs in motion.  “Okay, it’s fast, but not agile... since it should have squished you quicker than it did.”</p><p>“I don’t think we can sneak around it.”  Steve added.  “It knows we are out here.  It will be extra vigilant.”</p><p>“Yes, yes.”  Herobrine swallowed, opening his eye again.  “I say we just run for it.  There’s trees out there.  It will have a hard time running through the forest.”</p><p>“I have a feeling that thing can outrun us, outpace us, out...endurance us?”</p><p>“Yes.  But what other options do we have?”</p><p>“Alright...but if we die, that thing is going to have a recording of my soul just yelling at you.”</p><p>“Good...positive thinking.”  Herobrine forced himself to his feet.  Steve rose with him.  “Can you run and read that thing at the same time?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Please don’t be as clumsy as you usually are.” </p><p>“I’ll try my very best.”</p><p>They stood together.  Facing the place where they knew the mob was.  The mist swirled around them.  Wind blowing on their backs.  As if beckoning them.  To go forward.</p><p>An unspoken agreement.  Knowing each other.  They took off at the same time.  Bolting as quick as their bodies would go.  Steve pushed down the pain that shot up his leg every time he stepped forward.  </p><p>Through grit teeth, and heavy breathing, they were already back where the mob stood waiting.  It’s heartbeat rang out with their footsteps.  All blending together.  </p><p>Herobrine took off to one side.  Steve understood to do the same.  They made a circle around the mob, confusing it as it didn’t know which one to go for.  Before meeting up on the other side around it.</p><p>“GO!”  Herobrine screamed.  </p><p>Now with the added fear of something definitely chasing them throughout the woods.  They tried to increase their speed as much as possible.  That meant a lot more limping for Steve.  He gasped out with every movement.  But he kept the speed.</p><p>“Just keep running!”  Herobrine yelled out.  Not sure if it was directed at him or himself.</p><p>Steve watched the compass and the terrain closely.  Tuning out the heartbeats that grew ever closer.  And the large footsteps that pounded into the earth.  </p><p>It didn’t waiver from it’s direction.  Just coming at them straight. The trees were spread too far apart. It wasn't slowing down.  Steve wasn’t sure how long they could out run it.  </p><p>“Don’t stop.”  Herobrine growled out.  Steve had slowed.  He hobbled faster.  A wheeze had developed in his chest.  His side was beginning to cramp up.  Making running even more painful.  </p><p>He looked up, pleading with the forest.  To let it be done. </p><p>The forest answered.</p><p>“There’s-”  There was a break in the trees.  Although, Steve was hesitant to say it.  Last time it had not gone well for them.  But the compass was pointing right at it.</p><p>“I see it!” Herobrine was almost just as breathless. “Keep going!”</p><p>They pushed their bodies even harder.  Steve could feel breathing on the back of his skin.  The souls of the damned cried out.  Begging him to join them.  </p><p>Just as Steve was certain a hand was going to find his back, they burst out of the tree cover.  Into a field.  This time, the field did not have trees on the other side.  </p><p>Steve kept running, so sure that he wasn’t going to make it, especially since they were now in the open.</p><p>But Herobrine’s footsteps stopped.  When had he been able to hear Herobrine’s footsteps?  The heartbeat was gone, the souls had stopped screaming.  “Steve stop!” The demon cried out, when Steve had not stopped like him. “It’s gone!”</p><p>Steve turned around.  He thought Herobrine had meant the mob was gone.  But no.  The whole forest was gone.  It was just a field.  A field he quite recognized.  Pretty close to his base.  </p><p>Steve looked up.  And was met with the bright sky, no smoke at all.  Bright puffy clouds lazilly floated by.  A bird called in the distance.</p><p>They...they were out.  They were free.</p><p>Steve laughed.  Putting his hands on his knees and sucking in breaths between the laughter.  His whole body ached.  His knees shook.  He could have passed out right then.  But - Steve’s mind instantly went to Herobrine.  He stood straight and inspected the demon, who was a few feet back, eyes closed, face turned up to the sun.  Relief clear on all of his features.  </p><p>“Your face!  It’s healed!”  Steve could’ve screamed it, if he had any more energy left to give.  He was so relieved.  His powers were back.  Oh thank the aether. Those injuries had been so severe.  Now they were gone.  He wondered if it was a trick of the forest.  But a slow movement of his leg and shoulder confirmed that no, it was just Herobrine’s powers at work. Lucky him. </p><p>Herobrine put a hand up to his cheek, hand wavering slightly.  His eyes were wide.</p><p>He reached a hand out, in it appeared a scythe.  A bubble of slightly hysterical laughter rocked his chest.  A wave of the hand and it was gone again.  “They’re back.”</p><p>He teleported away and then back.  “They’re back!”  </p><p>“I’m so gla-” Steve started, but was cut short as the demon embraced him in a quick, but firm hug, lifting him slightly into the air and spinning him once.  "They're back! Oh tack jävla!”</p><p>Herobrine released him, and started walking away, tearing off the bandages off his hand.  He was giggling, clearly in a better mood.  </p><p>Steve blinked.  But shook his head.  He looked at the compass in his hand.  Or, what should have been the compass.  Now it was just a circular rock.  He dropped it on the ground.  He contemplated keeping it, just in case something like that ever happened again.  But decided he didn’t want the reminder.  And he was pretty sure he would never walk into a biome like that ever again.</p><p>“You feeling better?”  Steve asked the demon, who had successfully freed his hands and was inspecting them.</p><p>“Much.”  Herobrine had a large smile on his face.  It was a good look for him.  It didn't last long as a sudden sneeze rocked his body. He scratched at his nose. "Well. Almost perfect. The cold will have to heal naturally."</p><p>"We'll make some soup.  I am starving."  And hopefully some healing potions and a long warm bath.  Everything hurt.  And then his bed called...ugh he was so excited.  "Are you glad not to be hungry or tired or hurt anymore?"</p><p>"Yes!" Herobrine nodded enthusiastically. “Being mortal was EXHAUSTING!"  </p><p>"Must be nice.  Which is why I will say just this once."  Steve held out his hand. "Herobrine; teleport us back home right now because I am not walking another damn step. I am sooooo worn out."</p><p>Herobrine grasped Steve’s hand, smile returning.  "With pleasure."  </p><p>----</p><p>AN:</p><p>I apologize if this chapter feels a bit rushed and is a little weird.  It was VERY MUCH self indulgent.  I am trying to go with the philosophy of write what I want to write and the story will turn out well because of it.  I just like writing dialogue.  A ‘I wrote this for me but you can read it’ chapter.</p><p>But also I wanted to get this out for halloween.  It originally wasn't supposed to be for halloween it was just supposed to be spooky.  It was also supposed to be a short story. But I started writing it more and inspiration struck and I was like yeah totally I can write a story in a month easily.  Insert curb your enthusiasm song.  Inktober has screwed me over a bit as it took up more free time that I would normally have for writing.  And I’ve been writing...other...certain...chapters....that do have to do...with our plot...........Anyways.</p><p>Steve and Alex are in smash now. And I feel like there's some sort of joke I should make with this information but I just can't think of one.  All I know is I am spending a lot of my money on nintendo lately.  <br/>But it was sort of surreal.  Writing this while watching the smash trailer. It invoked an emotion.  I don't know what emotion but it sure was there. <br/>I would talk about the minecraft updates but honestly didn't get time to look that hard into them.  Don't be an adult. It takes up too much time. Saw big boy warden and was like yes this fits my narrative. Even though yes it spawns deep underground in wet caves?  Listen we play fast and loose with the rules here. </p><p>Again, this one is strictly a one shot.  It does not have to do with the overarching plot that I have going.  It is on its own story wise.  So completely ignore it in the ‘canon’ of our plot. The only thing that’s canon to the plot is that when Herobrine watches Steve fight aggressively (and when he knows that Steve is not in immediate danger/can take his opponent) his brain goes to mush cause he’s like ooooooh boy wow yes.  Oh and also they literally are like a light switch. They take turns holding the brain cell.  But like when Steve is struggling, Herobrine will put everything aside to help.  And vice versa.  That’s why even though Herobrine was struggling in this adventure, he knew Steve was struggling more.  So he stepped up.  They need therapy.  Or to fuck idk maybe both.</p><p>This was also inspired by The Blair Witch and that slamacow video ‘where the forest ends’.  A perfect video to watch right after reading this.  Go, shoo.  Get outta here you crazy kids.</p><p>This was done for spook purposes.  Not for easily figuring out where you are in the story purposes.  Don’t know if this is in order. But there were 13 trails to face in the woods.</p><p>1 The forest itself (trapping them and having weird terrain that changes)<br/>2 Herobrine’s powers disappearing <br/>3 The enderman<br/>4 The earthquake <br/>5 The bunny <br/>6 The wolves<br/>7 The fire<br/>8 The portal<br/>9 The maze of thorns <br/>10 The sword<br/>11 The ghosts<br/>12 The skeleton<br/>13 The Warden</p><p>Happy Halloween everyone &lt;3 <br/>Please be safe</p><p>---------</p><p>A lone enderman stood in the dark field.  It’s purple eyes peered down at the circular rock, left long ago.  It bent down.  Picked it up in its long, curving fingers.  Held it close.  And then disappeared.  A heartbeat ringing in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N</p><p>TW: man this just has a lot of violence. Death. Dismemberment. Blood. Gore. Torture.  Pshycological torture.  Fighting.  Murder.  Death by fire.  You name it we got it.  It’s graphic at times.</p><p>!!!</p><p>Before we move on with our story, which we definitely will next chapter I promise, I felt it important we take a step back and understand Herobrine a bit better. We really haven't seen him as the threat he keeps insisting he is.</p><p>I want to give a look at his past.  So I give you this quick chapter. Set during what I call the revenge age of Herobrine. It takes place after he escapes the Nether. It is when he is at his most powerful to date...and his most angry. (see end for the full timeline).<br/>It was a tricky one to write. Very weird and different.  I hope I did our demon justice. </p><p> </p><p>As Herobrine explains later in the chapter...the demigods and gods he’s killing in the aether have the same respawn abilities as him; varying in regeneration time based on their ranking in the world (higher beings such as Notch, Dinnerbone, Jeb, and himself all respawn much quicker than the others) and by how they were killed. <br/>There are also ‘mortal’ playthings Notch has created to roam the aether.  Giving it more life.  This would be the equivalent of you killing a dog in minecraft irl.  The minecraft dogs aren’t real but it feels morally wrong anyway.  These playthings can be respawned...but differently than the demigods/gods.  You can always get a spawn egg and get the same dog; same stats, same name, same collar color....but is it really the same dog?</p><p>Contrastingly, on the overworld there are villagers and normal humans; both mortals who can’t respawn.  And thus are considered, in Herobrine’s mind, ‘real people’  Real mortal people that can’t be respawned.  That being said...he has killed ‘real people’ before, but that won’t be explored in this chapter.</p><p>Okay. Into the story.</p><p>----- </p><p>His white eyes were not always so. </p><p>He couldn't remember what color they had been. He hardly remembered that stuff now. The memories caused too much pain. Best to leave it in the past.  He had enough pain to deal with in the present.</p><p>The unknown color had drained from his eyes during his brother's experiments on him.  If he remembered correctly, not that he ever wanted to remember, it was shortly after being imbued with night vision. </p><p>At first, he was concerned he had gone blind. Why else would his irises and pupils disappear?</p><p>But the exact opposite was true. He could see so much better. Pitch black looked like daylight to him, making weaving through dark forests or deep caverns a breeze.  He could read someone's book from dozens of yards away as well. Having gained sharp acute vision as a bonus effect it seemed.  To all his senses in fact. He felt like he could hear better. Could taste more. Could smell more. It was exciting!  And practical.  Though the white glow made him uneasy. He could only imagine how others would feel, looking at this defect.  He asked his brother about this. His brother assured him that it would be no problem. They could fix it after they finished the rest of the tests.  His brother was very eager to get through testing.</p><p>Though the white light that had helped him gain new vision...could also take it away. </p><p>The more emotionally unstable he became, the brighter his eyes gleamed.</p><p>They had discovered this when his brother and himself were testing the newly enchanted powers. He was fighting hordes of zombies. Much too many for even a god such as himself to take on. But they had to know the true extent of these powers.</p><p>He had been bitten in the arm. It made him angry.  He started lashing out without thinking. Causing zombies to gain advantage on him and surround him. That made him scared. He called out to his brother to stop testing.  The god had more stable powers and could wipe out the mob hoard if he desired.  His brother insisted that, no, everything was okay.  That the pain would fade.  Keep testing. Keep pushing.  That made him-</p><p>He lost his vision to white light almost immediately. </p><p>And when he woke up from the fog, he was surrounded by an army of littered corpses on the ground. Completely covered in blood. Nothing undead left alive. </p><p>His brother had smiled at him.  For the first time in a long time. </p><p>From experience, he learned he could do two things to stop the white light that ate his senses.  </p><p>Either let it wash over him, triggering a fight response immediately. Allowing his powers to run amuck freely. He had no control then.  Eventually the light would fade away naturally. His powers either taking away whatever was causing him emotional instability in the first place or taking so much energy from him that he needed to respawn. </p><p>Or. </p><p>Try to stop it from happening all together. A flight response.  To hide and shut off all emotions. To coward away until it faded.  This could take days to weeks.  It would leave him sick and achy and weak. A mental and physical struggle to regain control. </p><p>He learned to stop resisting.  It was the easier of the two options. </p><p>And started referring to this white light as ‘the monster’. </p><p>.....</p><p>"Okay. Just like we planned.  One step at a time.  Breathe."</p><p>He had practically mastered his newfound role in the game his brother forced him to play.</p><p>Practice makes perfect, he supposed.</p><p>He liked to start the process slowly.  His brother gave him a lot of room to work with.  The aether was large.  Larger than the nether.  Notch could make it as large as he wanted.  But he preferred to keep it smaller than the overworld.  That way he could keep everyone in check.  It was easier to manage.  Deities were a lot harder to maintain than mortals.  He gave them just enough space to keep them entertained, but not enough that they ran wild.  Though Herobrine remembered bugging his brother quite a bit to expand whenever he ran out of biomes or caves to explore.</p><p>Herobrine grabbed the tree branch he was holding onto tighter.  No thoughts tonight.  No memories.  Only actions.  He was in control.</p><p>The layout of the aether was starting to fade from his memory.  Replaced instead with netherrack and lava.  But he still knew the area they referred to as spawn rather well.</p><p>It was your standard kingdom.  Notch lived in the center.  In a large palace at the top of a hill.  So he could look down on his subjects, naturally.  It was a sparkling building made with pure white quartz and glowstone.  He wondered if it was coincidental that those two materials grew so fervently in the nether.  Reminding him of home.  To torture him more.  Gah, stop.  Control.  Control. </p><p>The doors were always open to everyone in the aether...except the doors that Notch kept either hidden or locked that seemingly went unmentioned.  Gods how could he have been so naive...Anyways.  Most deities decided to ignore the palace and instead make their own smaller houses lower on the hill.  This was considered the housing district.  A very crowded and busy area.  Leading up to the palace was a wide road.  Every building on that strip was part of the marketplace.  The entire housing/market area was contained by a large circular wall.  The inner wall.<br/>There were four entrances, north, east, south, west; guarded heavily and well monitored.  Locked each night with a large wooden door.  For safety.  Safety from what, Notch never clarified.  But most everyone assumed mobs.  No one wanted a creeper blowing them up in their sleep.  Herobrine had hated those doors when he-...it always held up his night exploration sessions which he enjoyed the most.  He loved the night air more than anything.  Loved the stars.  </p><p>There were no stars tonight.  Dark clouds formed up above.  His brother already knew he was here.  Shame.  The aether always had the brightest stars.  Since they were closer to the heavens.  He missed it so-....</p><p>Outside the inner wall could be found three things: </p><p>Patches of woods with wildlife.  Protected areas that were very pleasant to take a walk through.  Farmland including crops and livestock.  And small villages where people could retire to if the main city became overbearing.  This larger area was also surrounded by a wall.  The outer wall.  With similar gatekeeping systems.  Though, as this area was much larger than the central area, there were guard posts littered throughout the land.</p><p>The outside of the outer wall was just wild territory.  Mobs roamed free.  There were caves to explore.  Resources to farm.  The landscape was always changing.  Being reset by Notch.  To keep them entertained.  His favorite-stop that dammit.  NO thoughts.</p><p>The familiar area made it harder to keep control.  It always was like this.</p><p>Tonight he decided to appear in the woods adjacent to a small, sleepy village, just inside the outer wall.  Here, he had time to gather his thoughts with less risk of being spotted.  He technically could appear any place he wanted to in the aether from the nether. He hadn't figured out how to get to the overworld yet...the portal was too heavily guarded and he couldn't quite seem to get the glitch to work...but anyways. Here was fine.</p><p>It was evening.  The sun was setting.  Mobs were beginning to lurk outside the wall behind him.  He could sense them.  They could sense him back.  He could almost hear them cry out in his mind, even though their howls were too far away.</p><p>Herobrine called out to them with his powers.  Exerting his presence.  Letting them all know it was almost time to feast.  That dinner was on him tonight.  Though he urged them to be patient.  He would let them know when it was their time to strike.  He wanted to go slow.  He needed to go slow.  To make it last longer.  To keep control.</p><p>He was currently well hidden amongst the dark green leaves of an oak forest.  He had spent a bit of time shifting amongst the trees around the area before settling here.  Letting only his eyes show through the leaves.  He wanted to cause the small village a bit of unrest before his main attack.  Perhaps someone would see his eyes, only to seconds later, have them disappear.  No one would want to be the first one to start a panic.  Most immortals really liked their beauty sleep.  Despite not needing it.  Even his brother-...  False alarms had heavy consequences.</p><p>Herobrine liked causing false alarms.  But that wasn’t tonight’s goal.  </p><p>There was a small guard outpost right outside the village.  He could see movement inside of it.  And some at the top of the large structural tower.  Aetherial guards who had volunteered a portion of their immortal life to help keep the peace.  Notch liked to call them moderators.  Herobrine thought ‘aetherial guards’ sounded cooler.  They went with his name instead-</p><p>The limb Herobrine was grabbing onto finally snapped in half between his fingers.  He had been pressing on it more and more as he sat there waiting.  Thinking when he wasn’t supposed to.  He noticed the guard at the top of the tower’s head shoot up towards his direction.</p><p>Herobrine instantly teleported away.  Moving towards deeper trees.  He forced his breathing to settle.  His heart rate had skyrocketed at the thought of being undoubtedly seen.</p><p>“Get a grip, fucker.”  Herobrine hissed to himself.  He needed to focus if he wanted this to go as flawlessly as he had planned. </p><p>His aim right now was to stealthily take out this guard tower in particular.  He wanted to create a small distraction in the village so he could slip into the central area unannounced.  This village was the least populated in terms of immortals from what he could sense. Just three guards in that tower.  It would be harder to stop, say, a raging fire with such a small post.  The guards would be the only ones to put it out quickly and get to investigating.  He had to deal with them first. Get them out of the way. </p><p>The distraction served a single purpose. He wanted to pull attention from the main gates. Pulling reinforcements from their posts to replace the guards that he would incapacitate.  That way he could sneak in through the gate.  He could just...teleport through to the gate, or even just appear there. But where was the excitement in that?  It would make it too short. </p><p>But get caught too soon and he would be in the Nether before he could take his first swing of his scythe.  Then he would have to wait a few months for them to let their guard down before he could even begin to attempt again.  He was itching all over to do something other than stare at red all day, talking to mobs that would never answer back.  And this was the only other thing he was allowed to do.</p><p>He could practically feel the fire inside of him wanting to escape as well. It was taking a lot of energy just to hold himself back.  That was the anger. He could hold that back for now. </p><p>He moved slowly so that he could see the top of the tower once more.  He was wearing a black cloak that he had managed to steal off of the piglins. Where they got it he has no idea. It was a ratty old thing but it would keep his brighter blue shirt hidden. He really needed to change out of the shirt but it had gone through so much with him that it almost felt like a part of his identity.</p><p>The guard tower top was now empty. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath, and listened. </p><p>"I thought I saw someone out there."</p><p>"You're just seeing things. These woods can play tricks on your mind. I don't know why we don't just chop down all those old trees."</p><p>"I think they are nice. More people should come out here."</p><p>"You only say that because you're stuck working at this outpost. I can't wait when we transition. I want to get back into Notch's personal guard."</p><p>"You think Notch will take you back after you-"</p><p>"Don't bring it up!  I don't like to think about it."</p><p>"Well you two can sit here and bicker. I'm going to go do my damn job and investigate."</p><p>"You're wasting your time."</p><p>"Shut it. If I'm not back in ten minutes-"</p><p>"Yeah yeah. We will come look for you.  Don't lose track of time. I don't want to have to put my shoes on."</p><p>Herobrine moved closer to the outpost. Making sure to hide in thick trees.  </p><p>He watched a man in full enchanted diamond armor open the wooden door at the bottom of the stone tower.  The guard stepped out. It looked around. Armor making a noisy racket as it did so. Before crawling ever so slowly forward towards the woods. Where he had just been. </p><p>Herobrine hummed, drumming his fingers on the bark of the tree noiselessly.  What to do with it?  It was on high alert now. The demon recognized it actually. It had been on the front lines at the castle before. He recognized that terror. The way it moved. The way it breathed. It gripped its spear nervously.  Working the wood in its hands. It also had a sword around its waist. Though Herobrine doubted it had ever been used. The guard probably didn't expect to see much action at this outpost. Aw the poor lad. Had he frightened it that much?  Did it not understand that none of this was real?  That the pain was fleeting?  He should teach it again. Maybe being desensitized would help it cope. </p><p>The monster inside of him started making a racket inside of his mind at the thoughts.  It begged for blood. For screams. For fear. His eyes were glowing brighter. Herobrine hushed it in his head. Cooing to it as a mother would do to a fussy child. Patience. He blinked. We will have our blood. We can't blow our load too soon.  But don't fear. We will use this one as a warm up. </p><p>The monster almost seemed to purr at the idea of that. Settling back and letting Herobrine take control.  The world dimmed around him as his eyes returned to their normal glow. </p><p>The question was how did he want to do it?  It needed to be something that would ensure the guard not immediately respawn from. But also something that wouldn't leave a mess.  </p><p>Hmm...</p><p>Immediately Herobrine calculated what path it was going to take and teleported so it wouldn't see him. </p><p>He settled into a bush on the side of the small trail the guard was on. It looked like a decent worn path. Must be where they scout. Or perhaps a hiking trail of sorts. </p><p>He reached into his inventory, now glad he had bothered gathering the very limited wood he could scrap together in the burning wasteland that was the nether and bringing along a few signs. </p><p>He set his finger on fire, making sure no flames appeared. This was tricky to do. He had to make the fire burn so hot that nothing flared up. But it was easier in a small, concentrated area like one fingertip. He used the burning finger to carve a message into the sign. </p><p>Satisfied with his work, he shook his hand, putting out the flames, and quickly placed the sign in the middle of the trail. </p><p>He teleported high into the trees just in time for the aetherial guard to round the corner. </p><p>The guard paused at his handiwork. And got into a defensive stance. Long spear in front of it. It looked around.  Seeing if he could spot the demon.  When it saw nothing it quickly went up to the sign and knelt down. Reading the words that the demon had inscribed. </p><p>---------------------<br/>     Ereh ma I<br/>-- Dnuora nrut -- <br/>           - -<br/>---------------------</p><p>An audible gulp from the man. It moved ever so slowly. Following the sign's instructions. </p><p>Herobrine teleported behind the man. Making sure he looked menacing. It wasn't hard. </p><p>Herobrine’s smile and white eyes only grew wider as the guard fully turned to face him.  But the guard's eyes were even wider when he realized what was happening. </p><p>“Boo.”  </p><p>Herobrine quickly kicked the spear out of the way. It flew from the man's hands much too easily. The guard was frightened. </p><p>He grabbed the man’s helmet, shoving a hand to its mouth to keep the guard from screaming.  It looked like it wanted to scream. Herobrine wanted it to scream. But he couldn't. Not yet-</p><p>Herobrine felt a sharp pain explode in his side. He growled, grabbing the knight's face tighter. "Mm wasn't expecting you to fight back. You seem like too much of a wuss to me."  The guard had managed to pull out its sword from its belt and strike true in his side. Unfortunately it was untrained it seemed. It missed all his vital organs. "Though...You should've gone for the head if you wanted to kill me."</p><p>He swept the knight's leg, shoving its head back, causing the man to fall to the ground. Heavy armor clattering. Like a turtle, the man was stunned on his back. It let out a gasp of pain. The wind knocked out of it.  </p><p>Herobrine, meanwhile stood tall, ripping the sword that had been shoved into his side out of his chest. His skin was already healing. Using up a lot of power very quickly. It was okay. He would recover his powers even quicker. He was angry today. He stared deep into the eyes of the guard underneath him as he did it.</p><p>He slammed the sword into the earth. Letting it slice into the grass easily. Right next to its head. </p><p>"You're making simply too much noise." Herobrine purred out. "Please don’t make this harder than it needs to be."</p><p>The guard whimpered. Obeying. He was entering some sort of shock state it seemed. Maybe he had traumatized it too much in the past.  It might be fun to use that to his advantage. And let loose some of that awful power like he-</p><p>There was commotion from the guard tower.  Herobrine had made too much noise it seemed.  A fucking shame. </p><p>He grunted. The demon needed to get over there before they raised an alarm. </p><p>So he tilted his head down at the man. "I'll play with you later."  </p><p>The area around him phazed. Glowing white with static. The guard didn't even have time to scream before it fell through the floor of the world.  It would give the ghasts something new to hunt.</p><p>Herobrine took the sword with his blood on it out of the ground and looked into the window of the guard tower. </p><p>Instantly he was on the back wall, putting the sword in the cracks of the stone wall to easily slide down. </p><p>He took stock of his surroundings. A man and a woman were putting their armor on. It was a small room. Circular. Filled mostly with crates, a few beds, and weapons hanging on the wall. The only way down or up was a ladder in the middle of it all.</p><p>The two stared at him.  He had made a bit of a racket with his feet skidding down the stone.  Immediately he could tell...these two were cowards.  They wouldn’t pose much threat.  Interesting...and one said it had been a part of Notch’s personal guard?   No wonder it was banished out here.  They would have already advanced if they were competent.</p><p>Herobrine smiled.  "Well hello there."</p><p>The two went even more rigid.  Stuttering.  "He-hero-herob-" and "Fuck it's-"</p><p>“Shhhhhhh...”  Herobrine cut them short, putting a finger up to his mouth.  "It’s me."  He stood straight. "Do you have an alarm in here?”</p><p>They both looked very shocked that he was talking to them so informally.  And he had just...appeared.  Despite the fact they had clearly heard their friend just get attacked outside.</p><p>Herobrine sighed.  Lighting his hands on fire and stomping his foot.  Demanding.  “Answer me.”</p><p>The man raised a finger, nodding but not speaking, pointing to up above.</p><p>Herobrine looked through the gap that the ladder made on a higher floor and teleported up.  The room above was very similar to the one below.  But it had a bell clearly placed in the window.  And a cow’s horn lay next to it...most likely a backup alarm system.  The demon rushed over and crushed both within his hands easily.  He did a sweep of the room, finding nothing of interest.  He knew that the tower wouldn’t contain anything else he needed to worry about.  Except the two frightened guards.  He could hear frantic shuffling below him.</p><p>Herobrine teleported back down.  “Did I say you could fucking move?”  He bit out.  The two immortals stopped dead still.  One of them was crying.</p><p>"Empty your inventories."  Herobrine commanded.  In a tone that was usually reserved for controlling mobs.  He knew that's what they had been doing while he was upstairs.  "I can tell when it's empty so don't you even dare attempt anything."  He couldn't. But they didn't know that. They had no idea what the monster was capable of. </p><p>They did as he said, dropping weapons and potions onto the floor.  Undoubtedly they thought they could fight back with Herobrine distracted.  But he knew the fear in their eyes all too well.  They wouldn’t have tried anything.  The rumors of his terror were spreading fast it seemed.  Sticking even in immortal’s minds.</p><p>“Sit down.”  He commanded once everything was dumped out and they stared at him with wide eyes. “Backs together."</p><p>The two did so, getting on a clear spot in the middle of the circular room.  Herobrine grabbed a rope that had been hanging on the side of the wall.  He tied them together around the waist.  Tied their legs.  Tied their hands.  Ripping rope with his teeth.  Making quick work.  Lastly, he gagged their mouths.  So tight they almost couldn’t breathe.  He didn’t need these two cowards to ruin everything he had prepared for.  He really should just kill them.  But where was the fun in that....right?</p><p>"Good."  Herobrine cooed to them. "Now one last thing."</p><p>They looked up at him with fear in their eyes. The monster sung in his chest. </p><p>"Don't scream too loud okay?"  </p><p>The room was set ablaze in an instant. </p><p>Herobrine kicked the ladder, breaking it easily, and slammed a chest that was lying to his side into the hole so that neither of them could escape down if they got out of their shackles.  They would have to crawl up.  Almost impossible.  As the floor above them was already starting to catch flame.  </p><p>He gave them a short wave before peering out the window and teleporting away.  Letting the fire burn brighter.</p><p>He landed in the grass just outside, wiping his hands together.</p><p>Well. That was unexpected. But wouldn't cause much of a problem.  It would take a while before the fire was noticed. The windows were small and the outpost was a while away from the village, enough not to see the glow right away. </p><p>Herobrine had a shorter window than he had previously, though. The fire would eventually reach the roof and then cause a commotion.  Flaring up like a torch.</p><p>So he set out to start step 2.  </p><p>He teleported quickly through the woods towards the village.  Making sure he spent extra time sensing for any beings.  Correction.  Anything living.  All he sensed was the mobs that trailed along behind the wall.  He exerted his own presence more.  Telling them to fuck off for a bit...to stop following him and just hang out around the wall.  They would get their time to shine.</p><p>They obeyed.  And Herobrine easily made his way to the edge of the forest.  Looking at the very flammable little farm village.  He took a few seconds to scan the area mentally.  Nothing that was too concerning.  No immortals in the area.  </p><p>Good.  Herobrine smiled.  And practically waltzed out of the brush.  Into the small street of the village.  Bathed in the rising moonlight.   As soon as he got to the first house, he extended a burning hand.  And touched the thatched roof.  Humming a tuneless song.  The roof immediately caught and spread.  </p><p>He followed this trend.  Dancing in the glow of the fire.  Adding to its reverence.  Making sure no building was spared.  It wasn’t long before he was twirling at the end of the street, inspecting the job he had completed.  </p><p>The monster could hear screams in the distance from the houses.  Herobrine tuned them out best he could, and moved on to step three.  </p><p>Ooo step three.  His favorite part.  It was the perfect time of night too.  The sun had just set.  It was a time he enjoyed the most.  When he could steathfully hunt down prey, avoiding the poorer eyesight of the aetherial residents, and slip silently throughout the night air, unnoticed by the rest of the region.</p><p>He smiled, pulling the black cape closer to his body.  And went forward into the darkness. </p><p>He teleported far away.  Closer to the inner wall.  Making sure his path ahead had coverage before advancing.  Trees.  Bushes.  Abandoned buildings and fixtures.  Anything.  As he moved along.  He followed a worn path, keeping it to his side at all times, knowing it would lead to an inner wall gate.</p><p>Herobrine paused as he sensed more immortals.  He peered out behind the rock that he had chosen for the time being.  They all carried buckets, some glowing with fire resistance.  Shouting to each other.  Step two had been a success it seemed.</p><p>And just as he had thought.  The gate in the distance was left completely open and empty.  Not a single guard.  He was almost impressed with himself.  He slipped through with a few swift teleports.  And he was in.  He had done his calculations correctly.  The gate he had chosen was one of the two main ones.  Letting him onto the market street easily.  He teleported to a visible alley as quickly as possible.  Making sure he wasn’t seen right away.  When he sense no one, he tentatively peered his head around the corner.</p><p>There was a feeling that hit him when he saw Notch’s palace...his old home...up on the hill; eyes naturally wandering up towards the structure.  It had not been visible on the outside of the wall.  The walls were quite high.  He wasn’t sure what the feeling was.  It was multiple.  He decided on anger.  Anger was always the easiest to deal with.</p><p>He shook himself, forcing his eyes onto the ground.  He had a job to do amongst the world.  He would work his way up there eventually.</p><p>The demon’s goal now was to not be caught.  He wanted to take out an armory.  It was the main supplier of weapons and armor.  And was the most well attended shop in the aether.  So it would cause the most annoyance for the subjects of the world with it being taken out.  The tricky part would be that he would need to keep to the main market street.  He didn’t remember the area well enough to take the back alleys like he should be doing.  Like he had been doing in the beginning.  He just didn’t have the energy to memorize the ever changing system.  By the time he would come back, whole new streets and houses would have taken the place of old ones.  Thankfully the armory was a permanent structure.  It had to be.  It would be infuriating for the immortals as well to have it constantly moving.</p><p>He warilly made his way down the main road.  He would have to be careful.  Very careful.  He spent longer than the monster liked.  Clinging to the dark walls.  Sensing for any signs of life that would raise an alarm.  He didn’t want to have to kill anyone on the way up.  That would just leave a mess that would get him caught faster.  Thankfully the street was fairly empty.  The threat of rain must have cleared the streets.  Rain was never calm in the aether.  Notch liked his big storms.  So people were either tucked away inside of bars, out fighting mobs, or sleeping.  Peh.  Must be nice to sleep.  Herobrine was tired.  The nether cursed him with insomnia.  The monster urged him forward.  He was spending too much time thinking.</p><p>He passed so many stores it made his head spin.  The main street was the same length as it had always been.  But it felt ever longer tonight.  Bakeries, clothing stores, barber shops, potion shops, pawn shops, book stores-</p><p>Hang on...</p><p>Herobrine backtracked, leaning back hard. The sign on the front of the building said bookstore. </p><p>And unsurprisingly. Inside were books. Lots of books. </p><p>Herobrine halted his progress immediately.  Brain practically shutting down.</p><p>He didn't particularly enjoy reading. He would much rather be out exploring.  But he had already explored the nether so so soooooo many times. It was all the same. Red rock. Lava. Mobs. Sometimes some treasure. Always the same treasure. </p><p>So books were a good alternative to the absolute sheer boredom. He could hide himself in the stories. Pretending he was elsewhere. Talking to real people. Experiencing something other than heat. </p><p>His mouth watered at the idea. And he shoved the monster way down deep. It protested at this but Herobrine wasn't listening. He was still in control.  He went to the door, turning the handle. It was locked. Closed for the day. </p><p>Herobrine 'tsk'-ed and slammed his shoulder into the door. It budged. He slammed against it again. And again. Then the door splintered inward. </p><p>He didn't notice the redstone trip a silent alarm as he walked into the room. He was already looking for the fattest books he could find.  Ones with small print and no pictures. Ones that would last the longest. He crawled on the shelves, throwing books that were unworthy on the ground while tucking away others that met his standard. </p><p>His inventory was pretty much filled within seconds. He dumped other stuff he didn't need to the ground as well. Mostly potions he had brought to help fight, the remaining signs, and tnt. </p><p>He considered dropping the enchanted bow and one arrow he held on to. But like his shirt, that bow had been with him a long time. So he kept it and the arrow just in case. He still also had his back up diamond sword. His main scythe weapon. And a brilliant diamond pickaxe.  Everything else was books. </p><p>Herobrine practically melted off the last bookshelf stationed towards the entrance of the building. Leaning against the bare wood. Feeling like he had just consumed a huge meal.  He would have liked to carry more with him by hand. But the last remaining rational soul in his body reminded him that only things in his inventory would stay with him when he respawned.  Everything else would remain where the deed occurred. </p><p>The monster assured him that they wouldn't be respawning today. That they would win the battle. His rational self laughed at that. </p><p>"FREEZE!"</p><p>Herobrine actually followed the order. Not expecting it. He had been so enveloped in his looting that he hadn't even sensed...hadn't even heard the approach of someone. </p><p>Not just someone. Multiple someones. </p><p>He turned his head ever so slowly towards the bodies.  Guards.  Herobrine was surprised to see so many.  Must’ve been a slow night...or they were on their way to go help with the fire and stopped when they saw him.  They were standing in the doorway.  Aiming arrows at him.  He now noticed the redstone on the ground.  Ah, he had given himself away.  Dammit.</p><p>"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted."  Herobrine shrugged, protruding his scythe. The plan was now null and void.  It had gone better than he expected.  Step three was pretty far.  He usually didn’t make it that far.  And he liked to improvise.  The monster agreed.  More chaotic that way.  He got into a lower stance, making his eyes glow threatening. A hiss at them. Tempting them forward. </p><p>The guards decided it would be in their best interest to use their ranged weapons. </p><p>Herobrine rolled his head back, groaning.  He easily swiped at the arrows that came at him.  Boring guards. The demon used his foot to kick up a book off the pile he was standing on. And with a swing of the flat of his scythe, swung at the book, making sure it spun forward in the air. He decked one of the guards in the head. Making the guard stumble backwards. </p><p>The same guard cried out "bastard!" And switched to a different bow. This time enchanted. It drew back and fired. </p><p>Herobrine smirked. He reached out to grab the arrow as it came at him.  Power four with flame. Decent. He swiped it out of the air with his hand and brought it to his chest immediately. The fire went out. He let his face contort in pain. Letting out a howl. His body bent over. </p><p>He shuffled back a few steps and then collapsed to the ground. Making sure to seamlessly tuck back his scythe into his inventory. </p><p>"Hold your fire!"  A guard from the crowd cried out. Herobrine suppressed a laugh. Like their fire was doing much of anything.  Instead, the demon closed his eyes and held his breath. Letting himself go completely limp. </p><p>He could hear nervous footsteps approach him. Guards were so fun to play with. </p><p>"I think you hit him pretty hard there dude."</p><p>"Damn well should have. I paid good diamonds to have this bow enchanted."</p><p>"What should we do with him?  Should we finish the job?  He isn't dead."</p><p>"Maybe we should tie him up and bring him to Notch."</p><p>The voices were very close now. They were climbing over his book pile. But none dare get any closer. </p><p>"I'd rather kill him. Who knows when he could wake up?"</p><p>"Okay. On the count of three, we just load as many arrows into him as it takes to make him die."</p><p>"Won't he just respawn?"</p><p>"Notch said he always respawns back in the nether...I think. I don't really read those memos."</p><p>"This isn't the time to argue. He could recover any second. Come on."</p><p>Herobrine had them positioned right where he wanted them. Predictable. </p><p>"Okay on three. One. Two. T-"</p><p>Herobrine’s eyes opened and he looked behind the dozen guards standing in front of him.  Teleporting easily over to the doorway they had just been standing.</p><p>They all made some annoying sounds of shock. Wondering where he could have gone. So Herobrine stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. They all turned. </p><p>He dropped the arrow to the ground, showing the guards that it had not done any damage and that he had been faking the entire time. "Three." He grinned. </p><p>There was a hiss that resonated through the room. </p><p>The guards looked down at their feet. Each block of tnt Herobrine had dropped was now lit. Hiding underneath the pile of books. </p><p>"Oh sh-" </p><p>Herobrine placed a hand next to his face, wincing at the explosion. Less so because of the heat and intensity but because he didn't want debris in his perfect eyes. </p><p>A book landed by his feet. He picked it up, dusting off its smoldering pages. He read the title. Hummed. And made the fire burn brighter, tossing it aside. He had already read that one. </p><p>Immediately as the explosion was settling, an alarm rang out through the land. He had given away his position.  Dammit again.  He couldn’t go to the armory now.  It would be swarming with guards.  And while the monster liked the idea of killing all of them...he wanted to save his strength for fighting his brother.  There was an ache in his chest at the thought.  Right.  He would end the night with that...when it was time.  The monster assured him the ache was in anticipation.  Revenge.  It reminded him.  Yes, agreed.</p><p>Herobrine teleported himself up high.  Sitting like a gargoyle on a tall building.  Able to look out towards that vast landscape.  Guards were currently shooting down mobs that were swarming the outer wall. He was surprised that they hadn’t raised the alarm sooner.  The idiots must've thought it was just a raid of sorts. They never connected the dots that his presence here always meant more mobs.  Maybe they simply didn’t want to connect the dots.</p><p>The clouds above had grown darker.  A shift in the wind blew the humidity with it.  There was a wetness on his skin.  Ah. His brother was getting anxious.  Notch kept the rain at a mist. That way fire could still spark.</p><p>No need to keep the man waiting then.</p><p>Herobrine called out to the creatures down there.  Specifically the creepers. He placed his hands up, exerting energy into suggesting they blow up that outer wall. </p><p>Lightning rained down from the sky, hitting a few of said creepers.  Making the subsequent explosion even bigger. And easily creating a large hole in the outer wall.</p><p>Herobrine grumbled to himself under his breath at the lightning.  Both angry that Notch was assisting him...and fearful of the bright flashes. “Don’t make it too easy for me you dick. I don't need any-”</p><p>Herobrine halted his thoughts mid sentence, swinging around. His eyes scanned the area. Notch must be able to see him. So he should be able to see Notch as well. But he didn't even sense the god yet...strange. He shook himself and huffed.  He had a decent idea where the god was stationed.  But it wasn’t time for that yet.  No, the land needed to suffer more.</p><p>It was time to get into the fray of things.  The mobs would soon be swarming; breaking into the inner wall.  Making it very easy for him to lay waste without being completely surrounded by guards.  Or even just immortals who wanted in on the action.  He could see them now.  Leaving their houses.  Donning their shiny armor that probably had never experienced the real wear of war.  Herobrine gave them a reason to use it.  They should be thankful.</p><p>Since he was already so high up, he looked over to the inner wall, deciding to teleport right on top of it.  </p><p>He cocked his head, making his eyes burn bright against the darkness.  There were lots of guards down there.  Looking back up at him.  Fear filled the area.  Herobrine breathed it all in.  He stood, letting his cape flutter menacingly, and outstretched his arms.  He stomped at the ground just in time for several creeper blasts to go off right below him.  Making it look like he had destroyed the wall himself with his powers.  </p><p>As the rubble settled.  There was a breath of hesitation from both sides.  The guards were waiting until Herobrine made the first move.  The mobs...too afraid to advance without his say so.</p><p>Herobrine growled an order to move forward.  The mobs obeyed eagerly.  One aetherial guard shouted their order to advance as well. </p><p>He smiled, letting his body collapse forward off the wall.  Teleporting just as his stomach felt like it was dropping.  In front of the advance of mobs.  Protruding his deadly scythe.  Ready to fight.</p><p>This was the part Herobrine found to be quite dull. </p><p>None of these newer immortals had the proper training.  Heck some of them were already dying to zombies of all things.</p><p>All Herobrine had to do was lazily fend off blows from under enchanted weapons and poke holes where the armor was the weakest. The armor which was meant to protect them really only served to weigh and slow them down.  Herobrine was fast. Precise. He never struck unless it was with the intention to kill. Not using up a lot of energy. He knew the human body too well at this point. Knew exactly where to cut to make a person stop working in various ways.  He tried to break up the monotony by experimenting with different slices. Different hand grips. But he had already practiced on mobs in the nether.  As that was really the only thing he could do in the nether. Working to be a better fighter. Wither skeletons seemed to be a better foe than these immortals.  When would the real opponents turn up, he wondered.</p><p>Now the monster. The monster LOVED this part. Savoring every respawn he forced.  Listening to the gasps.  The moans.  The cries.  From both sides.  Mob and immortal.  It didn’t discriminate.  It liked the chaos.  The blood that ever coated his body.  It hacked and slashed and kicked and clawed.  Herobrine convinced it not to bite.  He really didn’t need a sour taste in his mouth right now.</p><p>But the monster sometimes got a bit carried away.  And didn’t pay attention to its surroundings.  It was very vulnerable with attacks from the back.  As Herobrine felt someone finally hit him with what he could only assume to be a dull axe.  It didn’t break skin, but his cloak ripped a bit and he knew it would have left a very large bruise if he was mortal.</p><p>The demon didn’t like that.  He halted.  And spread his hands out wide.  Even in the wet air his fire spread out amongst the crowd.  He let it burn as far and as hot as he could manage.  It disrupted the crowd.  Causing a ring of destruction.  Mobs burned instantly.  Not dealing very well with harsh light to begin with.  Immortals took off, trying to un-fuse armor from their skin.  But some just kept on fighting.  More focused on killing mobs than worrying about their comrades.  Everyone knew they would respawn.</p><p>Herobrine nonchalantly walked out of the battlefield that had grown in size in just the past few minutes.  Stepping over the fire that licked up at the ground and off of piles of ash.  More mobs were pouring in from the walls.  More immortals were coming out of their homes.  The two groups clashed around him.  Good.  That would keep them busy.  He could go off and do other things.  Even the monster agreed that this wasn’t much of a challenge.</p><p>No one seemed to mind him leaving.  No one really wanted to fight him after that display.</p><p>So Herobrine stepped back from the battle that was crescendoing in the square.  Planning on going to find a good place to watch the destruction.  And maybe start up a few fires and explosions along the way.  He could scoop up some of the remains of these creepers and fashion some explosives very easily, their gunpowder was much more effective than the ones he harvested from ghasts so it would be fun to-</p><p>A sharp pain met his shoulder blade.  He recognized the pain immediately.  An arrow had dug itself into his skin. </p><p>Oh someone was about to die.</p><p>Herobrine looked over his shoulder, lulling his head back.  The motion made the arrow dig deeper.  </p><p>There was an immortal man.  A very minor demigod.  Herobrine could tell from the low level of energy radiating from it.  It was standing in a doorway of a very simple townhome.  It wore almost no armor.  But there was a determined look in its eyes.  It looked like it was ready to defend its home.  </p><p>Oh it was definitely going to die.</p><p>Herobrine twisted, and bolted towards him. His footsteps didn't make any noise as he stepped along the wet cobblestone </p><p>The man fumbled with its bow trying to nock it again.  Did it not have any sense?  Ranged weapons against someone who was charging?  The man should have reached for a sword by now.</p><p>Herobrine pounced. They both slammed to the ground. Sliding into the townhouse, swinging the door that had only been half open.</p><p>Herobrine’s knees were around the man's waist. His hands on his head. Herobrine smiled wide and gave the man's head a quick jolt to the right. </p><p>The man didn't even have time to scream. </p><p>Herobrine watched the light leave its eyes, a breath escaped its throat before it was still. </p><p>The arrow in his shoulder stung. He ripped it out, stared at it, and then shoved the piece into the man's throat. It didn't move. It was already dead. But maybe it would help slow the respawn process.  His rational side knew that wasn’t how it worked.  The monster told him to shut up and let him have this.</p><p>The monster leaned down, watching the blood spill from the hole he had inflicted.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a noise to his left, inside the home.</p><p>Herobrine rose quickly, taking the sword off of the man's waist. He had felt it on the side of his knee in the scramble. </p><p>And held it up to where the noise was. </p><p>It was two...what would he call them...they had never officially been given names.  Notch had liked the word NPC but Herobrine didn’t understand what that meant.  Maybe they had been given a name by now.  Whatever they were, they were not real.  The demon was surprised he had not run into any yet while up here.  The place was usually crawling with them.  Well, there had been some that he definitely destroyed in that fire no doubt.  But they were all asleep, tucked away inside.  He hadn’t tried to think about them.  The monster questioned why.  Herobrine had no answer.</p><p>But it was a woman, presumably a ‘mother’, and a child ‘not real’.  The woman had placed herself up against the wall, shielding the child from him.  There was a hand over her mouth, other grabbing tightly to the wrist of the child.  She was horrified.  Herobrine was impressed by her emotional display.  He didn’t know that the ‘not real’ people could show such fear.  It made the monster quite happy.  Even if it was all an act. </p><p>The child was also a new touch.  It stared in shock straight at him.  Herobrine cocked his head in return.  Notch had never created one of those before.  He wondered why his brother would even bother wasting the materials?  What purpose did a child serve in his kingdom?</p><p>He looked down at the man below him, connecting the dots, stepping back a few steps.  Disgusted.  This immortal was playing family.  How touching.  And yet so wrong.  He had discovered a sex toy and a baby doll in essence.</p><p>“John.” The ‘wife’ croaked out.  Tearful eyes not leaving the corpse.  Very convincing sadness.</p><p>Welp. This would be easy. The 'not real' never learned how to fight back. Easier to kill than mobs. </p><p>But something unexpected happened as he walked over the corpse to fulfill his role. The woman spoke further. </p><p>“Please don’t hurt them!”  The woman pleaded, moving frantically back into the wall as much as she could without harming the child.  The child had disappeared behind her dress material.  “You can do whatever you want to me, just don’t hurt them!”</p><p>Herobrine paused at this.  This was a lot more annoying than it usually was.  Notch was getting better at making these things seem more human.  The monster seemed to like that concept.  He did not.  Immortals and mobs and gods...easy to kill.  Nothing tugged at his heart when he committed the acts.  But...this?</p><p>He hesitated another second.  Before a deep growl rose from his chest.  Angered flaring up at Notch for even having to make him make this decision.  He would show his brother.  He would show him.  </p><p>The demon stepped forward strong.</p><p>“No.”  The woman whispered as Herobrine approached.  She closed her eyes, trembling against the back wall.  “Don’t.”</p><p>"You're not real." Herobrine bit out each word. Begging his brain to believe every syllable with every fiber of his being. They weren't real. They were toys. Toys that needed to be taken from this land of childish immortals. </p><p>He raised the sword high above his head. The whites of his eyes growing stronger. In a frenzy. Loving the terror that oozed from the pair. Herobrine could taste it. The monster quelled all his insecurities about committing the act.</p><p>"Please!"  He could barely hear the final words of the play thing.  He watched its lips move. But a sharp ringing in his ear drowned out everything. </p><p>And the world went silent as he thrust the sword down. Hitting something. Hacking as it didn't slice properly like it was supposed to. He wasn't using his scythe. The dull iron was making a mess. Forcing him to grit his teeth, stomach jolting and- </p><p>The monster blocked out his vision. White taking over everything. He let it.  The monster wanted this. Herobrine didn't need to see. He could feel it. Taste it. Still. </p><p>It was okay.  It would be over soon. </p><p>His hearing came back first. He was laughing. Disjointed cackling that sputtered out of him like he was being sick.  Sucking in air between his teeth whenever he needed to breathe in. Saliva dripping from his sharp teeth. </p><p>When his vision returned, it was met with red stains on the floor.</p><p>He looked down at the sword in his hands. He dropped it instantly.  Feeling like the iron burnt him. It clattered to the floor.  Bits flew off of the iron. </p><p>He looked over at the wall, where the blood pooled the most. Nothing was left of the pair really. Or...he couldn't see much. White stained his vision when he looked over at the jagged bones and torn flesh. It was quite annoying.  He blinked his eyes, telling the monster he wanted control back. It allowed him when he looked away from the wall. It was satisfied for the time being. But he could still feel it inside of him. It wouldn't let him be in control for long. </p><p>More. It cried out. We need to do more.</p><p>I know. I know. </p><p>Then let's go. Keep the streak going. Keep the fear. The screams. The blood. </p><p>His breath fogged in the cold room. He swore the air had turned pink. Blood misting around them...around him. </p><p>Herobrine spat, fumbled upright, flipping back his black cloak, like a drunk nobleman, he put his nose in the air and waltzed out the broken in front door. </p><p>A group of zombies moved around him as he walked into the alley. The mobs were very dumb.  They followed him like vultures.  Wanting to mooch off of the free kill. They would be disappointed when they got there. The corpses weren't even real. It would be like eating bark off of a tree. </p><p>Herobrine protruded his scythe and sliced off one of their heads in a clean motion, with a guttural yell. Just for fun.  And to feel the hit of a true weapon. That iron had been terrible. The other zombies didn't seem to care nor did they mourn their fallen comrade. Instead completely focused on getting to the corpses in the house. </p><p>He stumbled into the main street and leaned against the wall, composing himself for the time being.  Watching as guards and mobs squabled.  An enderman teleported next to him.  The demon nodded his head.  The enderman chirped back before teleporting away.  At least the mobs were having a good time.  He breathed in the stale air of the town.  It was a lot more polluted than it usually was.  With blood.  And sweat.  And mob bits.  </p><p>Maybe he could use the distraction he had already made and just go off teleporting into the wild areas of the aether.  Sit out, feeling the mist on his dry skin.  Wash off some of the sticky blood.  He didn’t feel very good.  The arrow hole in his back was taking longer to heal than it should have.  His own blood dripped down under his shirt.  </p><p>Herobrine gripped his head in pain, almost falling off the wall.  The monster reminded him what he was here for.  Revenge.  You need to exact revenge.  Chaos.  Destruction.  He hadn’t caused nearly enough.  More. More. More. </p><p>But hadn’t he?  He asked the monster.  Wasn’t it time to rest yet?  How long could they-</p><p>The monster didn’t like that answer.  Herobrine slid down to the stone, rubbing at his shoulder.  It felt wet with blood now. The wood on his scythe groaned as he worked it in his hands.  How dare he think he was done. Don’t you want to be up here?  This was the only way...stop your moping and get to work.  He would know when he caused enough damage.  Had Notch even appeared on his radar?  No.  It wasn’t time yet.  </p><p>A shudder through his spine.</p><p>Herobrine forced himself to his feet, teleporting into the street just a few spaces out.  He sensed a shift in power in the air around him.  Not Notch...not yet...but- </p><p>The demon turned, winding up and punched out with all his might.  He hit his intended target, breaking his fist in the process. But also breaking his opponent's nose.  He wasn't expecting a nose to be the thing he hit but he was pleasantly surprised by the popping of cartilage and the gush of fresh blood that found the action. </p><p>The attacker fell to the ground. Herobrine instantly had the top of his scythe lodged into the windpipe of the fallen opponent. </p><p>The deity below him squirmed and choked, trying to pry the scythe off of him. But Herobrine shook his broken hand out, letting the bones heal crooked.  He would reset them later. Instead he placed the decently healed hand around the wood of his scythe handle and pushed harder down. Not allowing the person to escape. </p><p>"Dinnerbone, my dear friend, what a delightful surprise!" Herobrine chuckled down. </p><p>The man beneath him couldn't respond. He glared up, furious, with purple eyes full of hate. Blood dripping like a fountain down his face. His hands clawed at the scythe. An enchanted diamond sword lay next to him.  His weapon of choice. He had dropped it when he was punched. </p><p>"You must be very cross, having turned yourself upright to fight me." Herobrine leaned down over him, showing off his white teeth.  "Isn't that hard for you to do?  Doesn't it feel much better to have your head on the ground where it belongs?"</p><p>"Bastard." Dinnerbone spat up at him.  Herobrine could barely make out the words. Something was blocking the man's throat. Herobrine snickered at that. "Release me."</p><p>"Oh my, you know I'd love to stay and play, friend." Herobrine was confident he could keep the deity pinned so he crossed his arms on the tip of the handle of his weapon and placed his chin on them. Trying to look immensely uninterested. "But I simply have too many things to do today."</p><p>Having gained some mobility back, Dinnerbone used his strong legs to reach up, climbing up Herobrine’s body. Trying to kick at his face.  </p><p>Herobrine smirked and pressed his chin down harder against his arms which increased the pressure on Dinnerbone's neck.  The god's hat fell off as his back arched in squirming pain. The legs fell as well. Herobrine let off on the pressure a bit. Hissing out. "Good boy.  Stay down."</p><p>He then continued. "Actually you may be able to help me with that. You see I'm looking for my loving older brother Notch. Have you seen him around?  I assumed he would be out to play but I guess I have to go looking for him hmmm?"</p><p>Dinnerbone's mouth moved but no words came out. His face was turning a shade of light blue. </p><p>Herobrine alleviated some of the pressure. Having no one to talk to was boring. The god gasped for breath. Inhaling as much as his lungs could take in. </p><p>"Better?"  Herobrine questioned. "Once you fill your pathetic lungs you will answer my questions."</p><p>The deity looked better. But still Dinnerbone remained silent. Even as his breathing became normal. As Herobrine alleviated the pressure more and more. </p><p>"Why so silent friend?"  Herobrine laughed down at him.</p><p>Dinnerbone just stared at him. </p><p>"Talk to me dammit."  Herobrine's smile faded.  It seemed to move over to Dinnerbone.  The deity looked up at him with a knowing grin.  Staying silent.</p><p>"If you aren't going to be using those vocal cords maybe I will Rip. Them. Out."  His voice shook in his throat when he spoke the words. He was so angry. So fucking angry.  He couldn't stand it.  Dinnerbone wasn’t playing along.  There was supposed to be back and forth.  </p><p>Unfortunately his anger made spots dance in his vision. He blinked and used one hand to rub at his eye. </p><p>Dinnerbone used the opportunity to explode into motion. Pushing up on Herobrine’s scythe and reaching back to get his diamond sword. </p><p>Herobrine stumbled back, having been too lenient with his hold. His scythe fell from his hands, clattering to the ground. </p><p>The deity swiped up. He remained upside down, but put his legs up. More as a defense against further assault on his neck. Herobrine lurked forward. His hand met the diamond blade. It sliced into his skin. Holding tight when it hit bone. </p><p>But Herobrine didn't moan in pain. Didn't cry out. As the diamond sliced further into his hand. Tearing tendons. </p><p>No. Herobrine chuckled. His hair bounced into his eyes as he laughed. </p><p>He looked down at Dinnerbone. The demon’s hand caught flame. He let it burn as much as he possibly could. Licking up. Sending sparks into the night. </p><p>The diamond began to melt. </p><p>The molten ore dripped onto the hand of Dinnerbone. The smell of burning flesh assaulted his nose. The god below him grit his teeth. Wincing in pain. Trying very hard to keep his composure as well as Herobrine had. </p><p>The demon leaned even further. Almost bending over upside down. So he could stare directly at the face of the deity. </p><p>He let his laughter die out in a hum. "You really should find something better enchanted."</p><p>The diamond was melting quite like an icicle now.  </p><p>There was another shift in the air. The two turned to their right to see a man who looked more like a God than either of them. The deity knew how to play the role. A large white beard, carefully trimmed, green olive branches intertwined in his hair. The same olive branches wound its way around his hand and waist. </p><p>Herobrine slowly leaned back.  He gave his hand a jerk, releasing his grip on the diamond sword. He intentionally flicked molten ore and blood down at the being below him. His shoulder had healed during their short spat, so immediately his hand started repairing itself. Some of the diamond fused with his skin as it hardened. But he needed the hand to hold Dinnerbone in place. He grabbed the leg of the god below him. As an added precaution, Herobrine shoved his foot into Dinnerbone's face.  So that if he needed to he could quite possibly tear the being in half.  He continued to keep the god upside down. Dinnerbone did prefer to be that way. He felt his eye twitch at the thought of being merciful. But he didn't want to try to shift now. </p><p>Dinnerbone didn't try to escape, too busy trying to pick quickly hardening sword off of his hand while his face was being pressed into the wet road.  </p><p>"Good evening, General Jeb." Herobrine nodded his head up. The deity was more serious than Dinnerbone. And liked to be addressed in a more formal matter. Herobrine’s eye twitched again. But he reminded the monster that it was hard to give up old habits. </p><p>The older looking god stared at him. While Herobrine was indeed older than him, the god had become immortal later in life. And had an air of wisdom about him. Making Herobrine always feel like the younger comparatively. He was holding a better diamond sword. And he wore light armor. Well prepared for battle. Dinnerbone did like to jump in quickly. Probably grabbed whatever weapon was closest and took off. Jeb had taken a bit more time. </p><p>"His majesty would like to see you." Jeb said, quite formally, back. </p><p>Dinnerbone and Herobrine both rolled their eyes at that.  The demon did so because, no, he didn’t, it wasn’t time yet.  But they wouldn’t know that.  And Dinnerbone because Jeb was being much too polite to the creature who was currently trying to tear him in half it felt like.</p><p>But Herobrine’s eye roll was a bit more subtle, and he quickly turned it into a grin.  "Ah finally!  And I thought I was going to have to fight my way in.  What good luck."</p><p>Jeb’s brow furrowed, with a quick motion of his diamond sword.  "No one said anything about not having to fight."  </p><p>Herobrine chuckled darkly at that.  He pressed his face next to the leg he currently was holding on strong to.  "Oh such bark Jeb.”  He opened his mouth.  “Such bark for such.  Little.  Bite." </p><p>Herobrine bit into Dinnerbone’s leg tearing cloth and skin easily. </p><p>The deity squirmed. But Herobrine grabbed at his other leg, making sure the god couldn’t kick him.  He punched at the demon’s leg with one hand.  The other hand was still quite injured.  He tore back and spat blood and flesh onto the ground.  </p><p>Jeb had raised his sword at this, attempting to walk forward.</p><p>But Herobrine simply pulled tighter at the god below him.  Dinnerbone screamed now, unable to contain the pain.  The demon ‘tsk-ed’ at him.  Jeb stopped.  Looking concerned.  "Come closer and you're going to have to wait a month for your friend to respawn."</p><p>“Why do you have to torture us like this, demon?”  Jeb asked roughly.  Jeb was so much better at playing his role.  Herobrine would take notes if he was on that side.  He wished to nudge Dinnerbone, telling him to pay attention.  This is a true master at work.  “Is it not enough to destroy half the city?”</p><p>“Half?  Please.”  Herobrine scoffed.  “I would say I haven’t even destroyed five percent of it.”  A wretch in his gut at that.  They had been up here for so long and he had done so little.  He spat again.  This time, feeling woozy.  He wasn’t doing a good enough job.  He had let thoughts and emotions cloud his judgement.  When he should only be focused on revenge.  Jeb was looking at him expectantly.  Oh it was his turn to speak...uh.  "Now tell me where he is."</p><p>"He's in-"</p><p>"Wait!"  Herobrine shouted out, stopping him. "Don't tell me..."</p><p>"-What-?" Jeb was taken aback by this.</p><p>Herobrine paused. He felt somewhat panicked. He already knew the answer. But it wasn't time yet. So he spat out. "He's in his fucking throne room in the north tower. Where else would he fucking be?"  </p><p>"Er right. Wait, if you already knew why wouldn't you go there first?"</p><p>Herobrine shrugged.  It was hard to describe to them.  They wouldn’t understand.  So he answered truthfully. "Had to switch things up for him. He likes a challenge. Bursting in is not a challenge."  Nor was it flashy enough for his brother.  No, he had to make a scene. Otherwise his brother would send him back immediately.  Then he wouldn't even get the chance to fight him. To get revenge. That was what he wanted right? How come he wanted it so badly in the nether and the moment he got up here he- He bit at his lip then, letting blood flow down instantly, combining with Dinnerbone's. Stop it.  Stop thinking too hard. Just play your role. It's fine.</p><p>"Is it just me or does this bitch get crazier every time we fight him?"  Dinnerbone huffed out. Speaking to Jeb. </p><p>"Ah so it CAN talk."  Herobrine pushed harder against the god’s face.</p><p>"Shut up."  Dinnerbone bit back.</p><p>Jeb shook himself.  "Whatever.”  He cleared his throat.  “That doesn't matter because you aren't going to get past me....and Dinnerbone if he's still willing to fight."</p><p>"Dude just tore a chunk out of my leg.”  The upside down man scoffed dryly.  “I'm done for the day thank you very much.  You got this."</p><p>Herobrine laughed at this. "You think this sheep fucker is going to help with anything?"</p><p>"I told you to stop spreading that rumor!"  Jeb threw up his hands, losing the calm persona he had put on previously. "You know very well what happened!"</p><p>"Why do you even let him talk, Jeb?” Dinnerbone crossed his hands over his chest.  “You know that's what he wants.  To make you angry."</p><p>"I don't want that."  Herobrine blinked.  Sounding genuinely confused by their assumption.</p><p>"Then what do you want Herobrine?"  Jeb asked, trying to make his face hide said anger.</p><p>"I only want to do one thing." Herobrine gripped Dinnerbone tighter.  "To make you suffer like I did."</p><p>Finally he used all of his strength to push down on Dinnerbone’s neck and tugged at his legs.  He heard a satisfying pop.  The god screeched out.  And was still.  Herobrine dropped him aside, making sure his hands caught flame to burn the body.  But it wouldn’t burn long.  The corpse had already disappeared.  Getting ready to respawn.  Dammit.  Herobrine should have done more damage.  He hoped he wouldn’t come back too quickly.  He didn’t want to fight both of them at once.</p><p>He did a backflip to pick up his scythe and push away as Jeb moved forward to attack.  Only to put it in his inventory.  He pulled out his diamond sword.  Feeling like he wanted to have this be a more authentic battle.  </p><p>Their swords collided, sending sparks into the air.  Herobrine forced them forward towards Jeb’s beard.  Causing the white hair to sizzle.  The god ignored it.  He stared at him with intense eyes.</p><p>Herobrine let Jeb lead the battle, letting him attack forward with large swipes.  It was a trick he liked to do with the older god.  Jeb wasn’t very fast and would often burn himself out quickly.  Unlike Herobrine who had seemingly unlimited stamina when it came to sword fights and could dance around the battlefield no problem.  Somehow knowing exactly what the terrain would be before he placed a foot down.</p><p>Instead, Herobrine dodged blows and walked backwards.  He let fire spark up from his hand.  Shooting it at the god’s chest.  While he knew that the armor was enchanted to be fire resistant, he also knew that since the god wasn’t wearing full armor (no one could fight Herobrine with full armor on...they would be much too slow), just a leather chest plate, diamond shoulder blades, and some diamond leg protection, there were bound to be weak spots.  Leather was a hard thing to enchant.  And the immortals of this realm often got lazy with it.  If he just hit hard enough, he could weaken it, before...</p><p>Herobrine deflected a blow of Jeb’s sword and pushed the blade right into his chest.  Aiming for a strap.  He sliced the weakened material and the shoulder armor fell off.  Leaving his neck much more exposed.  Herobrine then teleported around the back and tried to swipe into the flesh he had just revealed.  But Jeb had recovered, tearing off the armor and throwing it at Herobrine.  That made Herobrine off balance, not expecting Jeb to use it as a projectile.  He actually smiled at that.  The god was learning how to fight better even now.  All because of him.  </p><p>The white in his eyes reminded him to not be thinking of these creatures as friends.  That Jeb was planning on killing him.  And that he needed to kill him before that happened.  </p><p>Now that the shoulder was exposed, he wanted to go for the small chest plate that Jeb wore.  It wasn’t much; leather instead of the diamond like the shoulder piece had been.  So Herobrine breathed in a few sharp breaths, making sure he could hold his breath as he did many quick teleports.  Jumping around the god and punching out with hot fists.  Wearing down the leather.  Trying to burn it instead of trying to injure the body.  It worked seamlessly as the leather’s durability quickly went down and in a good swift teleport, Herobrine used flaming hands to tear the hide off of the man.</p><p>Though as he did this, Jeb managed to hit a really good blow into Herobrine’s shoulder.  Herobrine rolled back, grabbing it with a wince.  </p><p>The two stood there.  Breathing heavily.  Taking a second to recover.  He would have to put a lot of energy into healing the wound.</p><p>Herobrine felt a shudder up his spine.  Oh hold on a second.  That would be fun.  He teleported over to the location he felt the energy congregating.  Forming.  And stood still.  Making it look like he was retreating to heal. </p><p>Jeb, despite his experience, fell for the trap easily.  Knowing that he couldn’t keep up with Herobrine all night.  And had to go for any easy opening he could get.  </p><p>Unfortunately when he plunged the diamond sword forward, aiming for Herobrine’s stomach as it would slow the demon down the most and was the area that would probably be easiest to slice through...A body materialized in front of him.  And that body was upside down.  As was his natural state.  So the low blow aiming for the stomach of Herobrine turned into a direct hit in the groin of Dinnerbone.</p><p>Herobrine fell over laughing at the genuine shriek of pain as well as the look of surprise on Jeb’s face.  But in the back of his mind he also told his shoulder to quickly heal up while the two were distracted.</p><p>"Notch dammit Jeb." Dinnerbone groaned through teeth that were almost splintering from being grounded together.</p><p>"Sorry." Jeb shrugged, not sounding very sorry.  More angry that the god had gotten in the way. "Pick a better respawn point next time."  He jerked back the sword.  "Just hurry up."</p><p>Dinnerbone fell to the ground, grabbing the area in question.  Tears fell down his face.  "Easy for you to say, you weren’t just neutered!"  </p><p>Jeb scoffed and rammed the sword down into Dinnerbone’s head.  Killing the god so he could respawn and help.  Herobrine had a feeling that it would take longer to respawn this time.  The god would take his time after that much pain.</p><p>And Herobrine wouldn’t even give them the opportunity.  This fight was over.  He teleported behind Jeb, turned, and pounced.  Wrapping his legs around the deity’s waist and making them fall straight to the ground.  It hurt his legs when they hit the stone but it also held Jeb steady.  </p><p>Herobrine stabbed up and down into Jeb’s back.  Grinning like the madman he was.  The god couldn’t do anything about it but take it.  He wasn’t as strong as Herobrine.  He couldn’t shake him off.  </p><p>Happy with the damage he had done, Herobrine was just about to make the final blow to the back of Jeb’s skull when he felt a buzzing in the back of his own skull.</p><p>Ah.  He put his sword away.  His arm slowly caught flame.  The bottom of his black cape caught as well.  Notch was ready for him. </p><p>He shouldn’t keep his brother waiting.</p><p>He got up, untangling himself from the gasping body, and kicked the bleeding god to the side.  Letting him skid onto the ground like a ragdoll.  </p><p>“You’re lucky he doesn’t want you dead.”  Herobrine hissed at the god who was shakingly getting to his knees.  Somehow still looking regal as he did so.  “Otherwise I’d tear you to pieces and feed you to the mobs.”</p><p>His eyes glew bright.  “Hey actually ~ that isn’t a half bad idea.”  </p><p>The same enderman that had passed him on the street, and a few dozen more, appeared behind him.</p><p>The demon stood aside, bowing low and sweeping his arm out.  Gesturing to dig in.</p><p>He didn’t stick around to see what happened.  He had an appointment to get to.  But he did revel in those screams.  Letting them fill his senses as he walked down the main street.</p><p>Now the real game begins.</p><p>He teleported fast up to the palace. Faster than he had when first entering the city. He was there so quickly. It made his own head spin. </p><p>There were guards waiting, aiming arrows at him.</p><p>Herobrine raised his arms out wide. And bowed to his opponents. His scythe materializing.  "Let's put on a show together shall we?"  </p><p>He teleported out of the way of arrows that rained down upon him.  He stuck his tongue out at them.  The main door was closed. They had been expecting him. </p><p>He called out to the closest creepers. Asking them to advance.  </p><p>While he waited, the demon scooped up rocks as he teleported. He set fire to them and threw it up at the guards. Hitting them easily. He continued this trend. Scooping up any rubble he could find. And taking out guards on the wall. A few arrows sunk into his body.  He ignored them. Slicing off the wooden shafts and letting the arrowheads stay in. He would take care of them later.</p><p>The creepers eventually made their way up to the door. Herobrine allowed them a clear path.  And fulfilled their only role in life. To cause destruction. </p><p>The explosion rattled the guards.  And Herobrine used the chaos as an excuse to break into the palace. He wasn't afraid of fire.  He let it engulf him. All around him. Controlling it easily. He made it lash out in the main hallway. Taking out guards that had swarmed to try to halt his advances.  </p><p>Now...he was supposed to go on a killing spree. That was what Notch was expecting of him.  He was supposed to teleport through the halls.  Slicing at necks.  Leaving corpses littering the halls.  But...he wasn’t feeling that today.</p><p>The monster was surprisingly okay with that.  Sure.  Let’s get to the main course shall we?  None of these appetizers felt filling enough.  </p><p>He teleported based on muscle memory alone.  He didn’t dare try to look around.  He knew what the halls would look like.  They never changed.  Fancy plants, paintings, armor, weapons.  He hated it all.  He let fire spread whenever he came out of a teleport.  Hopefully that, with the added mob swarm down below, would be enough to cause annoying damage in the realm.  </p><p>It wasn’t long before he came out of a teleport.  Inhaling deep in his chest.  Standing forward.  Like he was getting ready to run in a foot race.  Completely at a standstill.</p><p>The door to the main throne room.</p><p>Herobrine paused.  He put a shaking hand out to open the knob. But halted.  He stepped back. He put away his scythe. It didn't feel right to bring it in right away. </p><p>He didn't really want to see him.  But the buzzing in the back of his head said that Notch wanted to see him. They could sense each other.  There was no turning back now.</p><p>He sucked in a breath.  Grabbed the handle.  And opened it before the metal could melt in his hand. </p><p>The overwhelming power emanating from the room was indescribable. He imagined this is how mobs felt around him. The urge to flee. To run away and hide and very come back.  He almost felt bad for the mobs now. If this is what they had to deal with. </p><p>And there he was.  Sitting in his throne. Straight. Like the king he was. Not slouching like Herobrine always did. The god's face lit up at his presence.  “Herobrine!  Do come in!”</p><p>Herobrine made it in a couple of steps.  The door closed behind him.  But he found that he couldn’t walk forward any more than that.  He wanted to close his eyes.  And fall to the ground.  This place.  It was filled with so many memories.  They flooded his head like ghosts.  Tearing at his mind.  The room was large, perfect for fencing.  For balls.  For feasts.  He could feel the warmth of a crowded room.  Of the noise of a band.  Of the taste of warm food.  Of the smell of sweat.  It was enough to shake his knees.</p><p>He was dripping blood onto the perfectly carpeted floor. It mixed with the red material.  His flames had died out. He really tried not to focus on any details in the room. The white narrowed in his focus on the floor. Unable to look at his brother either.  Why was this always so hard?  He was angry enough. Wasn't that the reason he shook?  </p><p>Notch recognized that the demon was struggling, so the god instead rose from his throne.  He usually didn’t sit in it.  It was reserved for very formal occasions only.  He wanted to play the part of a god of the people.  That’s why his clothes were so normal.  So ratty.  His beard unkempt.  His dark eyes, friendly.  Not glowing white threateningly.</p><p>He went over to a small table that held a bit of wine.  Herobrine couldn’t help but notice the flask he poured the wine from was supposed to be used for religious ceremonies.  As well as the two glasses.  The god lazilly made his way over to the demon, both hands full,</p><p>“Can I get you anything?”  The god offered him a glass.  Herobrine’s mouth watered at the smell.  It had been so long since he had had a drink.  Be it water, juice, milk, coffee, alcohol, etc.  Nothing wet lasted in the nether long.  The best he could do was magma cream if he truly got desperate.  But he knew he couldn’t accept anything his brother gave him.  That wasn’t his role.  And he couldn’t risk being poisoned.  He had learned that lesson the hard way.  So he said nothing.  He didn’t think he could say anything if he tried.  His body had frozen solid.</p><p>The god shrugged and poured the extra portion into one glass.  He moved to go set the empty cup down, sipping at the wine.  “I have to say, you are putting on quite the show out there. I am so impressed. I haven't had this much fun in ages!  Scrambling armies. Evacuating people. Ah! Such a delight from the day to day monotony don't you agree?”</p><p>Herobrine felt a part of him well up with pride at the praise. Almost making tears appear in those white eyes with a shiver. Yes. He was a good monster. He was doing his part.  It felt nice to be appreciated.  The white light danced merrily in his vision. </p><p>He quickly shoved those thoughts from his head. Digging his middle finger into his palm.  It was difficult not to think that way. He strived for Notch's approval. Even now, after all this time. His tattered psyche craved validation. Hoped still that Notch might take him back.  That it might all be some sort of sick joke.  A nightmare.</p><p>Since Herobrine wasn’t responding, the god continued.  “I am ever galvanized by how well you are able to control the mobs. I wish you would tell me how you do it. You and the dragon refuse to clue me in. No matter what I try, the mobs are too unruly.  I have had some success with creepers.  Though they are tricky to practice with.”</p><p>Herobrine found his voice.  His mouth felt numb though as he spoke words he didn’t even want to say.  “Trade secret, I'm afraid. If I told you, I'd have to kill you permanently. And we both know that can't happen.”</p><p>The god laughed heartily at that.  “I’ll figure it out eventually, I suppose.  No use ruining the surprise.” Notch downed his drink, letting out a refreshed sigh.  “Come now.  I am a busy man.  Should we take this outside?  Or do you prefer I make this private?”</p><p>The monster knew the answer to that.  Making his voice echo.  White was already burning his eyes.  “No.  I want everyone to see you die.”</p><p>The god laughed.  Almost as darkly as Herobrine.  A hammer appeared in his hand.  Herobrine felt fear in every cell of his body at its appearance.  The monster growled low.  Notch smirked.  “It's nice to dream big, brother.”  He raised the hammer up.  “Ready?”</p><p>The monster forced out a laugh in return.  Fire was sparking up his arm.  It formed into his scythe.  The entire weapon engulfed in the red hot glow.  “I was spawned ready.”</p><p>The deity met his laugh and forced the hammer down to the ground.  Immediately lightning sparked at the collision.  Reaching out.  Engulfing both of them.  Herobrine felt buzzing in his teeth but it was not painful.  Not yet.</p><p>The lightning teleported them outside.  To a large balcony at the front of the castle.  A place Notch would give speeches from.  The deity wasn’t confined to teleporting to places he could see.  No, the lightning allowed him to move freely around the world.  He still needed portals for the big jumps between the aether and the overworld and the nether and the end.  While Herobrine had found a way to jump planes without portals...well...aether to nether.  But still struggled with regional travel.  </p><p>Enough thinking. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. A voice chanted in his head. </p><p>He agreed with the monster.  He got into a low stance, swiping his scythe down to start the challenge.  His brother met the motions with his hammer.  Herobrine leaned forward.  So eager to start.  He stared into those dark eyes.  His brother.</p><p>But he was surprised when the white light started taking his vision.  He shook his head.  Swiped at his eyes.  “Wait...no....”</p><p>Notch hadn’t moved, waiting for him to take the first strike.  But he laughed and leaned back as he saw his brother was struggling again.  Notch understood what was going on.  He waited patiently.</p><p>"No he's mine!"  He screamed at the monster, scratching at his eyes.  Trying to stop the pain from building.  The white from taking over. "Don't you dare!!!  I want to do it!  Please!"</p><p>But he squirmed.  The power flowing through his veins burned.  His skin was hot.  He wheezed in and out, not being able to catch his breath.  He used the scythe to prop himself up.  Trying to fight back hurt.  Hurt way too much.  It only hurt like this when Notch was involved.</p><p>"Go ahead Brother. Let forth your terrible power. Maybe this time it will be enough."  Notch finally said.  Very calmly.  Almost sweetly.  Like he was suggesting his brother go lie down and take a nap.</p><p>I need to do this.  I want to kill him myself.  </p><p>You can’t do that without me.</p><p>Please.</p><p>No.</p><p>If he had pupils they would have rolled back into his head. He let the white light consume all.  It hurt too much to stop it.  This time he was numb to everything.  He couldn’t hear, couldn’t taste, couldn't smell.  Couldn’t even feel his own heartbeat in his chest.  He floated.  In a white haze.  Waiting for it to all be over.  </p><p>...Why?</p><p>Ironically, pain forced him into the situation.  But pain also brought him back.</p><p>He was very much still alive.  And in so much pain.  But the pain would fade...why hadn’t it faded already?  Why was he still here?  Why wasn’t he in the nether yet?</p><p>He forced his eyes open.  It was truly raining now.  The water pelted his eyes and he had to squint.  There was something gurgling in his throat.  He turned, he was lying on his side anyways.  Spitting out a thick wad of dark blood.  He coughed, trying to get the taste off of his tongue.  He had internal damage.  It was very clear.  He fucking hated that hammer.  All it did was break things.  If his brother used a sword like the other two, the fight would be over and the pain would not last.  </p><p>Herobrine felt his body faze out for a heartbeat.  He realized then he was being hypocritical.  Hadn’t he just done the same to...he growled, curling in on himself.</p><p>“Back already?  You didn’t last very long.”  A voice loomed above him.  He could feel the oppressive force. Electricity oozing out of every pore in the god's body. </p><p>"Fuck. You."  Herobrine managed.</p><p>The sentiment was met with pain as the hammer was slammed down onto him. Herobrine didn't know where. Thankfully some remaining light made him black it out. Taking over his system. When he came back a heartbeat later though his leg hurt more.  And he was gasping. Digging at the stone below him. His fingernails had gone bloody.  Leaving trails. </p><p>"Why won't you let me...respawn?"  Die. Why won't you let me die?  That's what he wanted to say.  He knew Notch wouldn't like that word.  He didn't want to make Notch upset. </p><p>He could be fine right now.  He didn’t need to be in pain.  Respawned.  Not hurt.  Not shaking.  Not crying.</p><p>His brother chuckled at him.  "Oh come now brother. Where's the fun in doing that?"</p><p>Another slam into his other leg. Herobrine cried out.  This time the white light didn't save him from the pain.  How convenient. How dare it only appear when he didn't want it to. </p><p>"I thought you wanted to be up here."  Notch teased. </p><p>In a last ditch attempt, Herobrine twisted, hands flaring up, trying to grab the hammer that had been dug into his leg. If he could just...</p><p>Notch was too quick for that. He drew back and used his hammer much like a croquet mallet, slamming into Herobrine’s side and throwing him away. The demon’s body skipped on the stone, scraping further. Before settling.</p><p>“Please brother!  I beg of you!  Reconsider!”  Notch yelled out loudly into the night, his face not changing from his smug expression.  But his tone was desperate.  “There is still good in you, I know it!”  He was putting on a show.  Herobrine could sense the immortals nearby who would definitely overhear their conversation.  Though the misting rain would hide the visuals of their fight.  Obscuring the truth.  They would spread the word of Notch's mercy and honor. </p><p>Herobrine growled.  He didn’t want to be a part of the show.  A part of the game.  But there wasn’t anything he could do.  Except growl.  And shudder.  And seeth.  </p><p>Get up.  Get up.  Get UP. </p><p>Despite the chanting in his brain, he was simply drained from expelling all of the power.  He flopped down on weak arms.  Trying to crawl forward.  If he could just get close...maybe he could do some damage?  It was pathetic.  But what other choice did he have?  He was going to be sent back.</p><p>He was going to be sent back.</p><p>His breath hitched in his chest.  He was...hyperventilating.  “Don’t send me back.”  He whispered. Feeling sick.  “Don’t.  I can’t...I don’t want to...”</p><p>But as Herobrine attempted to speak, lightning flashed above, causing quick thunder to follow.  Drowning out his words.</p><p>“I don’t want to do this to you!”  Notch walked forward.  The smile on his face sent terror down Herobrine’s spine.  Conveniently no lightning flashed when he spoke loudly to the world below.  </p><p>"Brother I'm sorry."  The words only came out just barely. More so as gasps. Herobrine was sobbing now. That made him angry. His hands flared up again, but this time were put out by the rain. He hated so much that the words escaped his lips. Hated himself. Hated his brother. Hated everything. No. We are MAD at him. We don't want to please him. We don't need to please him. "....Didn't I do a good enough job?"  </p><p>Again the thunder drowned out his pleads. </p><p>Notch chuckled and kneeled down. He placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head to look at him.  He whispered ever so quietly. "You did okay. I expect the same level of effort next time."</p><p>Notch moved his finger away quickly as Herobrine tried to bite it. The demon was still so angry despite the outward appearance. "So feisty." He hissed. "You sure you don't have any fight left in you?"</p><p>Herobrine’s face fell to the earth as soon as Notch pulled away.  There was no strength left. No drive. He looked up with dull eyes. Ready for it to be over. "Be done with it." He sighed out. No use trying to fight anymore. It was over. </p><p>"I hope to see you soon."  Notch backed up just a shuffle. Gripping his hammer in preparation.  Lightning rained down from the sky, hitting the hammer and sent it alive with crackling energy.  Herobrine winced at the thunder. "You really don't visit enough."</p><p>Herobrine watched as red light poured out from ruins carved into the hammer's wooden hilt and obsidian head.  The weapon almost seemed eager to send him back to the nether. </p><p>"Good night brother."</p><p>The hammer came barreling down towards his face.  </p><p>"Hero!" </p><p>Exploding his vision into stars.  </p><p>"Hero please!"</p><p>And then a dizzying purple mist. </p><p>"Wake up."</p><p>And then darkness. And then. </p><p>And then. </p><p>---</p><p>Herobrine shot up in bed.  Gasping for air.</p><p>"Hero."</p><p>The voice that had been the one to finally pull him from the nightmare. He turned to find it. Like a light in the dark. </p><p>“You were screaming.”  Steve looked at him with tired but deeply concerned eyes.  He was up, out of the covers, kneeling next to him.  Herobrine realized that there was a hand on his shoulder. "...more than usual."</p><p>Herobrine's brain was still waking up.  Still in fight or flight.  He jerked his hand up. Trying to get away from Steve. </p><p>But Steve already knew what to do with that. He squeezed his shoulder tightly.  “Hey, you’re alright.”  Steve whispered to him.  “You’re safe.”</p><p>Safe.  Of course he was safe.  Of course he was alright.  How could he not be?  Steve was right there.</p><p>His mind pushed away the mental fog as well as the last remnants of the white spots dotting his vision and he realized that Steve might not be safe. The mortal was sweating. Herobrine was radiating heat. Thankfully not enough for anything to catch fire.</p><p>Herobrine pushed himself away, stumbling out of the bed.  Steve let go. </p><p>"I'm going for a walk." Herobrine stated as he stood tall. One hand holding his own wrist. </p><p>"Okay?"  Steve blinked. He looked like he was trying to wake up still as well. He rubbed at the corner of his eye. </p><p>"Go back to sleep." Herobrine commanded.</p><p>Steve didn't answer. Just kept looking at him. </p><p>Herobrine grit his teeth, and walked out of the room in a fluid motion. His body was convinced it was still stalking prey. His footsteps made no noise on the creaky wood floor. </p><p>He didn't bother with shoes. Wanting to feel the overworld on his body. He simply stepped out into the dark night. </p><p>He only walked forward a few paces before something felt like it was tugging in his heart. He didn't want to leave Steve alone. Mobs could attack. </p><p>Instead, Herobrine sat in the wet grass and stared at the moon high above him. He curled in on himself. Knees to his chest. One hand wrapped around his legs. The other grabbing his hair. </p><p>He wished he could throw up. He hadn’t eaten enough for that. And spitting up bile would most likely leave him just as miserable as the churning in his stomach made him feel now.  It was just a mess of nerves and anxiety muddled together.  </p><p>He hated these dreams almost the most of them all. Only topped by dreams where he lost control to that familiar white light and destroyed the miner whom he shared his life with.  </p><p>But even those dreams he could discredit to a point. He felt more control than ever whenever Steve was around.  The memories he could not take back. They had happened. They were real. And they hurt. Hurt down to his very core. </p><p>It made him angry again. And he was so tired of being angry. He just wanted to move on.  He didn't want anything to do with his family anymore. He had a new family in Alex and Steve. One that cared for his well being. One that would fight for him. Not fight against him. </p><p>He supposed he should have trust issues. Notch, Jeb, and Dinnerbone had all been close to him too.  And look where that got him. </p><p>But Steve was different.  Herobrine felt different around him. Safe. And warm. And free.  He trusted Steve with every fiber of his being.  Maybe it was foolish.  But he didn’t care.</p><p>And Alex and Steve’s bond was even stronger.  Meaning that same trust transferred to Alex automatically.  Despite the fact that they still quabled.  </p><p>This little group was stronger than his old group had ever been. He trusted them.</p><p>It didn't make the memories of his old family hurt any less. </p><p>He was so tired. </p><p>Herobrine’s head perked up ever slightly as the door to Steve's house opened and shut. A lantern's glow shining behind him. </p><p>He didn't breathe, listening very carefully to the groggy footsteps trudging through the dewy grass. Shoe laces catching on blades as they had not been tied. </p><p>Steve didn't say a word. He approached Herobrine, set the lantern down. And sat, facing towards the house. He softly pressed their backs together. Tentatively. </p><p>Steve didn't judge. Didn't ask any questions. Didn't expect anything from the demon. He just sat there with his back against him. Herobrine could hear the miner picking at the grass, shuddering somewhat at the brisk night wind. </p><p>Herobrine then sighed out, leaning against the miner with all of his weight. Pressing their backs together fully. Steve easily took on the weight.  Ever strong and sturdy. </p><p>He let himself radiate heat that wanted to escape anyways. Making sure the miner was comfortable as well as they sat together in the cold. </p><p>Herobrine closed his eyes. Focusing on the heartbeat connected to him. Letting it drown out all the pain. The nerves left his stomach as he settled. Slumping against the miner's back more and more. </p><p>"Thank you." Herobrine whispered out to the night sky.  So glad to see stars. "This helps."</p><p>Steve leaned back. The two of their heads met softly. "...It helps me too."</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>A/N</p><p>The ages of Herobrine:</p><p>Mortal - when Herobrine was mortal. For about 20 to 30 years. When he meets Notch and they become inseparable. Describing each other as brothers. </p><p>God - Notch makes Herobrine immortal. Notch makes others immortal as well such as Jeb and Dinnerbone. Then more and more follow, building up the aether. The group has parties, goes on adventures, trains, all together. Jeb and Dinnerbone are a bit jealous of Herobrine as he is the favorite.</p><p>Fallen - Notch convinces Herobrine to take on powers. As a guinea pig to see if he wants to do it for all subjects. He becomes powerful but loses control much too easy when emotional. Notch has an idea. He convinces everyone that Herobrine has become a monster. Including Herobrine. Herobrine goes on a rampage, unable to deal with losing everything.  He breaks down. He is taken down by his own brother and dragged into a trial. Notch sentences him to be banished to the Nether. </p><p>Nether - Herobrine is heartbroken. And angry. So fucking angry it hurts. He wants revenge on Notch. Badly. He eventually escapes the Nether</p><p>Revenge - Where this story takes place. Herobrine wrecks havoc on Notch's perfect aether kingdom. Notch enjoys this game of getting to play the hero, stopping Herobrine whenever he attacks. But soon his supporters get angry and scared wondering why Notch can't stop him. "If he can do this to us who knows what he can do to the people of the overworld!?" Notch changes the game then. To hunt Herobrine down and toss him in the nether at all costs. Removing him as a threat. </p><p>Hiding - Herobrine gets so tired of being hurt to the verge of death and then thrown in the Nether pretty much every day for a couple of years. He decides to give up his revenge and just try to move on. Going into hiding. Notch enjoys hunting him more this way anyways. He reflects on life a lot during this time. And floats between the Nether and the Overworld frequently. He becomes nothing more than a spooky story.  He believes Notch now more than ever that he is a monster. And he tries to isolate himself as much as possible.  Killing those who come near.  Figuring that the sacrifice of the few would be better than the many. He is unstable. And needs help. </p><p>Redemption - Herobrine meets Steve. And gets help from the lonely, adventure seeking miner. </p><p>--</p><p>Also big thanks to bi-ocelot for helping me flesh out some details! (go read their stuff on here if you haven’t, it’s beautiful)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You Rang?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the perfect day for sparing.  A cool breeze rustled surrounding grass.  The sun beat kindly on their backs, still rising up in the sky.  Adding a comfortable heat to the air.</p>
<p>They stood apart on a tall hill that formed a natural clearing in the nearby woods. It had become their go-to training spot.  Herobrine had picked it out.  He said it best simulated different terrain.  Plus, it worked to add to the stakes.  Misstep and you could go tumbling down the hill.  Not enough to get hurt, but enough to know you messed up.  </p>
<p>Steve very much wanted to learn how to fight as well as Herobrine did.  They had been working on it over the past few months whenever they found time.  They switched between tactics for dealing with humans to mobs and even to Herobrine himself.</p>
<p>"So what are we preparing for today, coach?"  Steve asked as he stretched, getting warmed up for today’s sparring match.</p>
<p>"Coach?"  Herobrine questioned.</p>
<p>"You know like...sports?"</p>
<p>"Eh?"  The demon raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Never mind.”  Steve stood upright, gripping his wooden practice sword.  “What are we training for today?"</p>
<p>"Zombie pigme- I'm sorry, piglin."  Herobrine corrected himself.  "I forget that you mortals refer to them differently."</p>
<p>"Ugh really?"  He slouched. Knowing that would mean a lot of hard-hitting attacks. </p>
<p>"Hey if you want to go to the nether you are going to have to be prepared to deal with the mobs."</p>
<p>It was true.  He had been bugging Herobrine more and more about going to the nether.  Alex wanted to go as well.  They’ve never needed to go before.  It didn’t have many desirable resources.  And it was dangerous.  So it wasn’t worth the risk.  But now they had the perfect guide to navigate the burning landscape.  So why not?  </p>
<p>Well.  Herobrine was why not.  The demon had flat out refused at first.  But Steve had convinced him if they practiced fighting against different mobs that <em> potentially </em>he would take them.  But it had been, and continued to be, a rough battle.  Steve had grown up fighting overworld mobs his whole life.  Zombies?  No problem.  Zombie piglin?  Whole different game.  And he was still sore from ghast training the other day. </p>
<p>"I have you don't I?"  He had asked this before.  It wasn’t like he was going to go waltzing into the nether alone. No, that would be insane. </p>
<p>"And we've seen how well that has gone for us in the past hmm?"  Herobrine hummed.  He had a point.  Even with Herobrine around, Steve had gotten injured by mobs.  Very injured by mobs.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should practice being more assertive over mobs."  Steve pointed out, wobbling his head to exaggerate his point.</p>
<p>"Mobs are very much like animals. Every one of them has their quirks. Some are easier to handle than others."  Herobrine had explained this to him as well in the past.  Usually all mobs seemed to fall under his will but there were outliers...new mobs that hadn’t learned to fear him, stupid mobs who decided they could go up against him, and sometimes just flat out stubborn ones.  "Nether beasts especially." </p>
<p>"You being the hardest nether beast to handle overall, right?" Steve joked easily. </p>
<p>Herobrine smiled back. "Exactly."</p>
<p>“Okay, well, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”  Steve shrugged his hands out.</p>
<p>“Not with that stance you’re not.”  Herobrine shook his head distastefully.</p>
<p>Steve rolled his eyes with a playful groan and got into his proper fighting stance.  “Are you going to be picky today?”</p>
<p>“Bold of you to assume I would ever stop being 'picky'”  Herobrine fell into his own stance. "Better."</p>
<p>"Alright. Come at me piggy."  Steve clenched his sword with both hands.  Herobrine had not allowed him to use a shield.  Arguing that the miner would need to learn to fight without the crutch before learning to fight with it.  </p>
<p>Herobrine let out a short ‘heh’ before sprinting forward.  He held his sword up in the air, looking to slam it down on the miner’s head.  </p>
<p>Steve pushed the sword up to meet the attack at the last moment.  Making sure he wasn’t telegraphing his attacks.  Even though he knew Herobrine could instantly tell where the sword would be based on Steve’s muscle movements alone.  </p>
<p>He then pushed forward, to make Herobrine go back. The demon complied, deciding that it would be enough force to move a mob back.  He pretended to stagger his stance as well. </p>
<p>Steve used the opportunity to slash forward a few times. Herobrine deflected them easily.  But as soon as Steve's form started to get a bit sloppy from all the effort, Herobrine stopped moving backwards and pressed forwards. With lightning quick attacks. That seemed much too fast for a piglin. </p>
<p>"Mobs don't normally move this fast!"  Steve complained.  Making sure to sweep the surrounding area before moving backwards.  Defending hard blows along the way.</p>
<p>“You are correct.” Herobrine moved left to right, arm almost a blur in the miner’s mind. "I am simulating a swarm of them."</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we- gah, start with one and then go to a swarm?”  He bit out, a rather strong hit almost tore the sword from his grasp.  Herobrine wasn’t going easy on him today.  But when did he ever?</p>
<p>“Piglins never travel alone.”  Those white eyes flashed menacingly.  “There’s always going to be a swarm.</p>
<p>Steve swallowed at that but remained strong in his attack.  Focusing on deflecting attacks and slashing out.  Switching between using one hand and two hands.</p>
<p>Steve saw an opening.  He stabbed his sword forward.  But it met thin air.  Steve’s head tilted upwards, confused.  And then up straight, and then all around as the demon was nowhere to be seen.  He had vanished from thin air.</p>
<p>The familiar sound of teleportation clued him as to why.</p>
<p>A hand wrapped around his left hip.  And a hot breath was felt on the back of his right ear.  “Your stance has been broken.”  Herobrine purred out.  Seeming to enjoy Steve immediately getting flustered and trying to figure out how to deal with the sudden presence from behind.</p>
<p>Steve jolted forward and twisted away from him. “T-Teleporting is cheating Brine!”</p>
<p>“One of the piglins flanked you.”  Herobrine chuckled darkly.  “I don’t know what to tell you Stevie.”  He smirked, ran a finger under his nose and got into his proper sword stance once more.  “Keep up.”</p>
<p>Steve rolled his eyes internally.  The demon was so dramatic sometimes.  It was nice to see though.  When they had started out this training ritual, Herobrine had been so uptight and serious.  Barely even talking during the fight.  Now...</p>
<p>“I don’t remember piglins talking this much.” Nor did he remember piglins coming up to grab at people’s hips.  But he kept that comment to himself.  The miner wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead with his shirt sleeve and ran forward.</p>
<p>“They’re rather chatty actually.”  Herobrine mused.  Not even looking like he was using too much concentration to fend off the incoming blows.  “To each other.”</p>
<p>“They...talk to each other?” Steve asked between slashes, curious.  </p>
<p>“All beings communicate with each other.” Herobrine said simply.</p>
<p>“Can you like, talk to them?”  </p>
<p>“About as well as you or I can talk to a pig.”  Herobrine shrugged.  “So no, not really, but to a certain extent.”  He sliced out his sword far to the left, deflecting a wide sweeping hit from Steve.  “Careful with the big hits.  These mobs can take a lot of damage.  It’s more effective to keep to small movements.”</p>
<p>So Steve tried slashing out with a few of the smaller motions.  Pushing Herobrine back in the process.  Using a lot of his strength to keep the attacks at bay as well as providing some of his own. </p>
<p>"Good."  Herobrine said.  "But now you're getting winded."</p>
<p>"<em>You're getting winded." </em>Steve mocked back under his breath with a quick smile. "Yeah I'm fighting an expert who's been at it for centuries, of course I'm going to get winded."  He grunted, giving a few quick thrusts forward.  Herobrine backtracked farther with this. </p>
<p>Steve felt another opportunity arise and rushed forward with a small yell.  Herobrine stood strong then. And did similar to what Steve had done at the beginning. Used his sword high above his head to catch the slash downward. </p>
<p>But Steve switched momentum at the last moment, aiming for his stomach instead of his head. </p>
<p>He felt a hit. And Herobrine let out a grunt. </p>
<p>"Yes!"  Steve gasped out. "I did it, I actually hit you!"</p>
<p>Herobrine smirked. "Think again, mortal."</p>
<p>Steve looked down and saw his sword had been caught at the last second by Herobrine’s own. </p>
<p>"Shit."  Steve's smile dropped. </p>
<p>In a fluid motion, the demon swiped up at the sword, ripping it from Steve's hand and almost hitting his nose in the process. </p>
<p>Steve stepped backwards, focused on the sword flying in the air, trying to grab it as it came back down.</p>
<p>But he was sloppy with his footing because of it and felt his right foot catch on a divot in the ground.</p>
<p>There was a dizzying sensation as said ground came up to meet his back.  His sword clattered uselessly next to him.  And Herobrine’s sword was thrust into his face, stopping a couple of inches short of his nose, simulating that he would have been stabbed.  Steve’s chest heaved, having the wind get knocked out of him when he hit the ground.  </p>
<p>"Aaaaand you're dead." Herobrine kicked the miner’s boot with his own. "Again."</p>
<p>Steve would've liked to respond, but he was still trying to catch his breath. </p>
<p>"But you're getting better."  Herobrine shrugged, standing upright.</p>
<p>"I think...you're just...going hard on me." Steve wheezed out. </p>
<p>Herobrine twirled the wooden sword and rested it on his shoulder. "Aw, I'm sorry, did the corpse say something?"  Herobrine made his voice sound whiny, pouting out his lip mockingly. </p>
<p>"M'not a corpse."  Steve pouted his lip out as well. </p>
<p>Herobrine hummed out and turned, going down the hill, heading back towards the house. Walking very gracefully as he did so. Still in the mindset of battle. "Well, come on corpse. Let's take a break."  He said in a light tone, seemingly in a good mood. "I don’t want you too exhausted before Alex gets here."</p>
<p>"I'm not a corpse..." Steve insisted again-with a smirk-thinking up a nasty plot. He slowly rose to his feet, trying to be as quiet as possible, leaving the sword on the ground. And then lurched forward, pouncing up and wrapping his entire body around Herobrine’s back. "I'm a zombie now!"</p>
<p>The demon, who was usually so on guard no matter what, seemed to be taken completely by surprise at this.  And could do nothing but fall forward as Steve's strong upper body strength held tight. </p>
<p>They both tumbled, rolling down the hill.  Steve giggling, and Herobrine grunting but not in anger, not in pain, just in surprise. </p>
<p>The two separated in the struggle as they both continued to roll quickly down the hill. Neither being able to stop the momentum. Or maybe neither of them wanted to. Maybe they wanted to feel the dizzying sensation of their bodies twirling in the grass. Not a care in the world. </p>
<p>As they settled, coming to a halt at the bottom of the hill, Steve on his front and Herobrine just a few inches away on his back, the demon laughed out.  It was short but it was genuine. Happy. Steve felt happy hearing it.  Unconsciously quieting his own giggles to hear it further. His heart felt lighter. Everything felt lighter.  </p>
<p>Steve raised himself so he was leaning up on his elbows, looking over at him, vision wavy from the tumble still. The demon was looking up at the tops of trees surrounding the edge of the hill. Seeming to enjoy the coolness that the glittering shade brought. An easy smile on his face. Eyes filled with mirth.  He blinked, rubbing his face.  "Oh man."  He chuckled. "I haven't been so dizzy in a while."</p>
<p>"Now you know how I feel whenever we teleport." Steve quipped, ripping up some of the grass around him and throwing it at the demon. Herobrine didn't attempt to move out of the way. Just let it fall on his chest. </p>
<p>Instead. "You know you can't get infected by a zombie piglin, right?"  Herobrine’s head lulled over to look at Steve.  "It's a different strain."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"So your whole scene you just caused was inaccurate."</p>
<p>"Not everything has to be battle accurate."</p>
<p>Herobrine scoffed, pretending to be exasperated by the thought.  But he then shoved his arms under his head, elbows out, and crossed his legs. His eyes closed with a good long sigh. </p>
<p>Steve didn't feel like moving. So he just watched the demon. A nice breeze taking some of the sweat that had accumulated from their battle. </p>
<p>"Whatchya doing?" Steve finally asked once the demon had been still and quiet for a minute or two. Or perhaps it just felt that long in his mind. He wasn't sure. But he knew Herobrine didn't like to sit for long. </p>
<p>"Napping."  The demon murmured. He let out a yawn. Showing off his few sharp teeth, sort of like a cat. "Wouldn't this be the best place to take a nap?"</p>
<p>The thought of Herobrine willingly taking a nap just improved Steve's mood even more so.  Knowing just how much progress it had taken to get to this step. </p>
<p>But Steve also felt rather playful still. He moved ever so slowly. Trying to mimic an ocelot hunting down a parrot.  He planned to jump the demon, pinning him in a hold they had been practicing for human combatants.  </p>
<p>"Don't let down your guard so-" But before Steve could attempt anything, Herobrine’s eyes opened and a devilish grin appeared that sent shutters running up and down his spine. They didn't last long as Herobrine grabbed his shirt and yanked him over himself. Using the momentum of his falling body to propel his own on top of Steve’s. </p>
<p>The speed, precision, and gentleness Herobrine used to flip Steve over literally floored him. As he was now pinned under the full weight of the demon.  Herobrine was still holding tight to his shirt. Elbow against his chest making sure he was pinned down.  There was a knee pressed into his stomach, leg wrapping around his own. The other knee to the side of Steve’s hip. Both keeping him in place and at a good position to press down into his stomach at the motion of escape. </p>
<p>The wooden sword, which Steve had just assumed had been dropped in the fall, had actually been hidden beside the demon,  and was now firmly pressed against his neck. Though the blade would be too dull to cut into him as they had made these only for training. Not for hurting. </p>
<p>"Ah you've made a grave mistake mortal."  Herobrine's voice echoed menacingly above him.  "I won't willingly drop my guard around you again."</p>
<p>Steve couldn't find words to respond.  He swallowed against the wood of the sword pressed lightly on his skin. </p>
<p>"What to do with you now hmmm?" The demon leaned down to look at his face.  Trying to instill fake fear into the miner.  They were very much still playing around.  Despite the serious tone the demon tried to carry.  "Everyone knows the most efficient way to kill a zombie is to chop off its head."</p>
<p>They were so close. And yet not close enough. Herobrine’s longer hair was almost touching his face. The demon might need to cut it soon, it was falling into his white eyes as they fought. Usually he didn't need to...when he respawned he reverted back to how he looked when he was first turned immortal.  But Herobrine hadn't needed to respawn for a while now. Steve had wondered if the demon even knew how to cut it.  He had asked about it once when he saw the demon shaving using a diamond sword (rather effectively) instead of a razor.  Herobrine ran a hand through his hair stating that he liked it long...reminded him that he hadn't needed to respawn in a while.  (Though the demon liked having his short facial hair trimmed neatly...getting annoyed when it wasn't done right.)</p>
<p>Steve swallowed again. This time almost not getting the knot in his throat past the sword.  His heartbeat rose in his chest.  He tried to calm it. Surely the demon could hear the way it pounded away? Almost as if trying to escape to go settle on the figure above him.  "H-hey Brine..?" he started out shakily. </p>
<p>Herobrine had not moved a muscle since moving to stare into his eyes. "Yeah?" His voice quiet against the roar of blood in Steve’s own ears.  Not trying to be intimidating anymore. Just sounding normal. </p>
<p>Another breath. Another swallow.  You got this. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you-" </p>
<p>"Yes?"  The soft voice asked again. </p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"Sup nerds." Alex’s voice appeared out of nowhere. It even startled Herobrine, which was a hard task to accomplish as the demon could easily sense someone's approach based on their aura, their smell, their sound, etc. </p>
<p>Herobrine was up off of him immediately.  Pushing up on his stomach to do so. Which had Steve wincing.  The demon brushed off the grass that had clung to some of his clothes.  "Good morning Alex." He said politely. "You're here...early."</p>
<p>"Actually I'm here late.  And it's just turned to good afternoon" Alex clarified, tapping her bag on her hip. "Took a detour through town to pick up some supplies before coming here. Hope you two don't mind my delay."</p>
<p>"No, that's fine." Herobrine answered again.  "Steve and I were just finishing up our training."</p>
<p>"Looks like it was an intense match." Alex smiled down at him. "You alright there Steven?  You haven't even said hello."</p>
<p>She was right. Steve hadn't hardly moved or breathed at all. Still somewhat in shock and processing what had just happened. He had pushed himself up on his elbows but that was it. </p>
<p>Steve was going to kill Alex.  Not actually. But that's what his mind told him he wanted. He had finally gotten up some courage to confess and bam.  Ruined. And now his stomach hurt on top of it. </p>
<p>"I'm fine. Just catching my breath....Hey Alex." He said normally, greeting her properly. But looked at her hard while doing so.  She blinked and then put a hand up to her face to hide a giggle.  Understanding what Steve was telling her without even needing to be told. She had interrupted something. </p>
<p>She didn't seem too bothered by this fact though. And instead there was amusement in her face and a mischievous glint in her eye.  Almost as if she knew exactly what she had done.  Almost as if she had done it on purpose. </p>
<p>Oh Steve was going to have to get her back for this. </p>
<p>"Well come on, demon dude.  We've got a lot of work to do." Alex piped up since neither of the two boys were moving. </p>
<p>"Right."  Herobrine started forward. And then halted. Seeming to remember that Steve was still on the ground. "Oh, Steven, sorry, here."  Herobrine offered out a hand to help the miner up. </p>
<p>Steve took it graciously.  Even though he very much felt like he wanted to remain on the ground.  Feeling somewhat drained and defeated. </p>
<p>"What were you saying?"  Herobrine asked once the two were standing next to each other.  Herobrine held his hand a little longer than necessary. "Before?"</p>
<p>Nope. What little nerve he had found just moments ago was gone. Completely squashed by Alex’s presence. His brain scoured to think of something else. Anything else. "Oh...uh....I...uh...I may start trying out an axe!...Like you keep suggesting."</p>
<p>Nailed it.</p>
<p>Herobrine stared at him for a while. He almost looked...disappointed. Before blinking that look away and quickly replacing it with an even one.  "Good.  We can make one for practice later."</p>
<p>He turned to go walk back up the hill. "You should go get some food and water and then meet us up on the hill. I'll try to wear her out a little so you have a better chance of winning when you fight her."  He joked. </p>
<p>"Wear me out?"  Alex scoffed, following Herobrine.  "Pah. Never."</p>
<p>She gave Steve a quick light punch on his arm as she passed. He gave her a harder hit back. She made a silent feigned shocked expression, rubbing at her arm. He mouthed out 'asshole' and she smiled sweetly back making a peace sign and hurrying up the hill. </p>
<p>"You're looking extra red today Sparky."  He heard her say to Herobrine once she caught up to the demon. "Did Stevie give you a good workout?"</p>
<p>"Shut it mortal." Herobrine huffed back. </p>
<p>Steve was left alone at the bottom of the hill. He rolled his eyes and strolled along back to the house. He couldn't be too mad at Alex. They liked to pull pranks on each other all the time. This was very normal behavior for the two.  Her interrupting was all in good fun.  He had done the same to her before. And he sorta had it coming too. Knowing Alex would be there that day. He had had many opportunities in the past to confess before. </p>
<p>He really should talk to Herobrine about all of this. Communication had done wonders so far. For both of them. He still had to think of the right words to say. But clearly these impromptu confessions weren't working either. Ugh. His mind was buzzing. </p>
<p>He sighed. </p>
<p>Perhaps tomorrow.  There was always tomorrow. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It was about an hour into his training session with Alex when Steve came to join them once again. Herobrine had let his guard down for the second time today when he sensed Steve coming up the hill.  Alex took the opportunity to give his sword hand a good whack, almost making him drop the weapon in surprise.  He glared at her.  She winked.  But Steve hadn’t seen it so it was okay.  Couldn’t give him any notion that Alex of all people was better at fighting than him.  </p>
<p>“Hey Steven!”  She called, not even needing to see him to know he had joined them.  Relying on Herobrine’s reaction alone. “We’re almost done.”</p>
<p>“No rush.” Said miner replied back, taking a seat in the grass to watch.</p>
<p>Herobrine was truly impressed by the adventurer’s skills.  She used her two blade technique like an extension of her arms.  Her ferocity and determination were forces to be reckoned with.</p>
<p>The only critique Herobrine could give was she often tried to brute force her way around problems when she got frustrated.  Once she calmed down and thought the fight through she was deadly.  They worked on this the most.  Herobrine slammed down hard attacks at her.  Harder than he would usually dare to use when training.  And she took them calmly.  Looking for patterns to strike back.  She was improving rapidly.  Becoming a fierce opponent.</p>
<p>Well and to also keep working on her strength and endurance.  Which was just a general rule.</p>
<p>He, himself, should also be working on strength and endurance.  He was worried he was getting sort of soft hanging out with Steve and Alex.  Eating and sleeping and lounging about.  </p>
<p>Well, time to work a few of those muscles and show off a bit he supposed.</p>
<p>"Should we end this?" Herobrine stood strong, flipping his cloak dramatically. </p>
<p>"Let's."  Alex dropped low. </p>
<p>Herobrine didn't let her advance, running up to attack first.  He slashed hard at the base of her sword. Trying to disarm her. She would not be as effective with one weapon.  But her hand held strong. And she managed to push him back with just one hand. Her non-dominant one too. </p>
<p>Hmm. Herobrine might have to cheat a bit. Well. It wasn't cheating. He just tried to act more human when fighting the humans. Not using his full strength or speed.  He tapped into his enchants a little bit.  His eyes naturally wandered over to the miner sitting to the side. Seeing if he was watching. </p>
<p>Obviously he was. </p>
<p>So Herobrine added a little bit of flair, spinning in a circle and slashing down.  The three wooden swords somewhat denting each other from the hit. </p>
<p>"Showoff." Alex hissed at him. </p>
<p>"Oh. Sorry. Would you prefer me not hit you?"  Herobrine smirked. Then he backed off completely. Putting down his sword at his side. </p>
<p>Alex made an annoyed face, letting out a grunt and pushing forward. Slashing down with both swords.  Herobrine stepped aside just after each hit.  Just barely escaping the wooden blade. </p>
<p>"Not much of a fight if you don't hit back."  Alex’s voice was getting tense. And her hits becoming more desperate as she couldn't even touch him. </p>
<p>"Not much of a fight indeed."  Herobrine hummed out. Letting his eyes flash down at her.</p>
<p>“You can't dodge all day, coward.”  Alex taunted back. </p>
<p>Herobrine didn’t respond to that, just laughed low in his chest, letting it echo monstrously.  </p>
<p>Alex almost seemed to falter from the sound.  Herobrine could sense a bit of fear from her.  Interesting.  Steve never seemed phased by his attempts to intimidate him.  But Steve really had never been too afraid of him.  Only in the beginning when he had lashed out at the miner did fear ever truly enter the scene. There were some outliers here and there when Herobrine had lost control.  But even he was scared of himself then. Alex, on the other hand, had always been somewhat afraid of him.</p>
<p>But she grit her teeth and advanced forward regardless.  Strong girl, that one. </p>
<p>Her attacks were surprising. Herobrine couldn't anticipate them like he wanted to. He found himself struggling to keep up, in fact. Just barely managing to deflect shots off his body. He didn't let it show through. He kept his face even. Showing no weakness to the enemy. </p>
<p>Though Alex exuded weakness. She was growing desperate to end the fight as much as he was. Growing tired quickly from such rapid attacks. </p>
<p>Herobrine believed Alex had more endurance than him. Eventually his facade would break. And Alex would know she won. Maybe not the battle. But the game. </p>
<p>Herobrine had to end it here.  Or he would lose.  </p>
<p>So he decided to play somewhat of a trick.  Alex wouldn’t catch it.  It just wasn’t very noble of him.  </p>
<p>Herobrine slammed his sword down on the rim of the crossguard of one of Alex’s swords.  The vibration traveled down onto her hand, causing her to wince, and stop to think about the pain.</p>
<p>Using a quick movement, he slashed the other sword away and then got close.  Resting the wooden sword on the side of her neck.  “Checkmate.”</p>
<p>“Dammit!"  Alex dropped her swords to the ground in frustration and shoved Herobrine’s sword away from her face.  "Ugh, I almost had you that time!” </p>
<p>"You'll never win if you don't calm down. You're letting your anger get the best of you." He commented. If she wanted to get better she needed to calm down a bit.  She had only been distracted by the pain because she was already frustrated. She would have worked through it if she was focused on the fight. </p>
<p>"Oh look who's fucking talking."  Alex snarled at him. Oh no. He had hit a nerve with the jab, it seemed. He could practically smell the anger rising up from the adventurer. "Excuse me, Mr. Hypocrite. But I thought your fighting style was all about letting anger get the best of you."</p>
<p>"I've been working on it too."  Herobrine’s lip curled up into a snarl, "But at least my anger makes sense. What can you possibly be so angry about hmm?"</p>
<p>"Hey hey guys!"  Steve rushed in as he always did.  Despite the fact that Alex and him were getting along better these days. The quarrels still arose sporadically.  Herobrine blamed it on his attitude. Steve was ever patient with him. Alex had a shorter fuse. He understood. But something within him wouldn't let him act differently around her like social norms would dictate. He blamed the dreads of possessiveness he still felt within him.</p>
<p>"Hero, why don't you take a break and let Alex and I spar?" A hand was placed on his shoulder. He felt his body both cool down from the contact and his face heat up. </p>
<p>"Okay."  He nodded to Alex. "But first."  He sucked in a breath.  "I'm...sorry for the harsh critique." He blinked at her. "I simply wish to help you see your own weaknesses to improve upon them.  I hope you would do the same for me."</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, whatever." Alex crossed her arms. Seeming to still be somewhat upset at him. But not as furious.  He looked at Steve who had a happy look on his face. Maybe from his willing apology. </p>
<p>"You are improving rapidly and are a worthy adversary."  With that, he turned, forcing off the hand that had lingered on his shoulder. "Steve is going to have to work hard to defeat you."</p>
<p>"That is the truest statement you've made all day." Herobrine could sense Alex’s glare over at Steve as she made the statement. Herobrine smiled at the confidence.</p>
<p>Steve and Alex liked to spar with each other after their individual training sessions with Herobrine.  The demon really should have been joining in the fray to help them work on fighting as a team or against multiple opponents.  But he found their training sessions to be a bit too chaotic to partake in.  The pair were close friends, so the sparing often turned into wrestling or throwing things or insults at the other...it was hard to keep up and Herobrine was much too serious when he fought.</p>
<p>He was getting better at becoming looser.  More chatty and playful.  As evident in the one on one battles.  But Herobrine didn’t trust himself just yet in a group.  Afraid that natural instinct would take over.  It had only taken one attempt to put him off from trying again. Herobrine had ended up giving both Alex and Steve too many bruises, which he hated.  So he let the two fight each other and sat back, observing peacefully. </p>
<p>It was a chance for them to work on things without him scrutinizing every detail. Which often was better in the long run for their fighting styles. </p>
<p>Or it was just a chance for the two to goof off and work out some of that chaotic energy which seemed to blossom when the two were in each other's company. Which Herobrine enjoyed watching much more. </p>
<p>Though he noticed, as the two began fighting in front of him, that Steve was being a bit more aggressive than usual today.  Taking advantage of the fact that he had a nice rest while Alex had been fighting very hard.  Seeming just as determined as he was to defeat Alex. </p>
<p>"Oh my Notch, Steven watch out!"  Alex yelled at him.  Pointing to the ground behind him. </p>
<p>"Not gonna fall for it Alex."  Steve said in the middle of an attack. </p>
<p>"Too bad!  Tried to warn you!"  Alex dropped both of her weapons, stepped close, grabbed his wooden sword with her hands, and then swept the back of his leg as he was distracted. Sending the miner tumbling to the ground.</p>
<p>"Hey!"  Steve barked up at her. "No fair!"</p>
<p>"No rules, street fight!" Alex scooped up his sword that he had dropped with her foot. And then quickly went to grab the other two swords left on the ground. But Steve saw what she was doing and crawled forward on the ground, trying to grab the sword before she could, grabbing at her ankle to stop her. Both laughing as they did so. </p>
<p>"Let go of my leg!"</p>
<p>"Let go of my sword!"</p>
<p>"Finders keepers!"</p>
<p>Herobrine chuckled.  The pair truly squabbled like siblings. That was for sure. </p>
<p>Though, the demon found his slight smile fading. Mind going back to think about his old sparring partners. How they all would play around for seemingly endless hours on the battlefield. Trying different strategies on each other. Wrestling for fun. Trading weapons.  He had forgotten how to fight like that. Like Steve and Alex were doing. He was learning those skills again slowly.  But it was hard to tell his body not to act on its natural battle instinct. The flight and flight that the monster enforced.</p>
<p>He felt...sad.  Thinking about the old days. Despite everything, those times had been fun.  Carefree. </p>
<p>Though. He realized. It was...okay. To think of those sad memories now. His body wasn't flaring up. The white didn't dot his vision. It was...good.  Maybe he was improving.</p>
<p>He stared at the miner.  Feeling the small smile return to his lips once more.  Steve had helped him a lot more than he would ever know. </p>
<p>And yet. </p>
<p>There was still another problem that plagued him.  A newer one. That kept just getting worse overtime. </p>
<p>His mind wandered back to just a while ago. And there the smile went again. He was glad the other two were too busy to see it. He would've looked strange having all these emotions show on his face at once. </p>
<p>Steve had been going to say something.  Something that made his heart beat faster. Made his palms sweat. </p>
<p><em> Thank the gods Alex had interrupted. </em> The monster said inside his head.  <em> Those types of mushy feelings aren't for you.  </em></p>
<p><em> Right. </em> He bit back to it. <em> Don't worry.  Steve hadn't confessed to anything. </em> </p>
<p><em> And he won't. </em> The monster teased him.  <em> I don’t know where you even got the silly idea in the first place.  Who could confess a desire to be with you of all people? It would be idiotic. And disastrous.  Even now your hands flare up at the thought of being with him.  </em></p>
<p>He tried to rub away the soft flames that had indeed appeared. The others didn't catch it thankfully. </p>
<p>
  <em> See. There's only one way this can go down. Let me take over.  So you can take what you want and I can take what I want. And then be done with it all. With these emotions that you shouldn't even be having. Surely- </em>
</p>
<p><em> Oh give it a fucking rest! </em> The flames went out completely.  He shoved the monster way way down. <em> I've had enough of you today.  </em></p>
<p>He wanted to continue to be happy. To enjoy the grass and the sun and the breeze on his skin. To watch the two siblings fight for fun. To feel warmed by their presence. He didn't need his own dark thoughts ruining the mood.  </p>
<p>He could think back on this later.  He could talk to Steve about it.  The one thing that helped every time. Well. If he could work up the courage. Perhaps tomorr-</p>
<p>
  <em> Isn't that what you say every day? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The clock is ticking Herobrine.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He won't live forever.  </em>
</p>
<p>Herobrine stood quickly. </p>
<p>"Brine?"  </p>
<p>A voice called to him. Steve had stopped fighting. Alex had too when he saw Steve pause. </p>
<p>Herobrine blinked. He sucked in a breath. He didn't realize he had stopped breathing. "Sorry uh..."  Excuse. Think of an excuse, any excuse. "I thought I should start working on that axe of yours while I'm sitting here. I'm getting bored."</p>
<p>"Okay." Steve shrugged and turned to Alex, surprising her with a sudden attack. </p>
<p>Herobrine’s finger dug into his palm.  Steve hadn't noticed his inner turmoil.  He was getting too good at hiding it.  Was that...good?  Or bad?  </p>
<p>His brain was too muddled to think right now, so he just teleported away.</p>
<p>P-perhaps tomorrow. There was always tomorrow. </p>
<p>The monster in his head laughed. </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Steve lay on the ground again, panting. "Okay okay truce!  I need a breather."  He flopped his wooden sword aside, displaying surrender. </p>
<p>"Herobrine’s right, you are out of shape." Alex teased, putting away her two wooden swords back on her waist. </p>
<p>"He didn't say that."  Steve scoffed. </p>
<p>"You're right." Alex mused. "It was more like 'Steve needs more training before he can live up to your potential'".  </p>
<p>"Didn't say that either."</p>
<p>"Ah but his eyes said it."  Alex joked again, sitting next to him.  She wiped her brow.  "Speaking of the devil, he hasn't returned."</p>
<p>"He looked a little off." Steve flopped over on his stomach and tried to remember the look in Herobrine’s eyes.  Comparing it to others he remembered in the past. He could probably write a novel about the way those white eyes subtly reflected different emotions.  "Probably went out to train more on his own. Looking for some mobs to terrorize down in the mines. He's been worried we're turning him soft."</p>
<p>"Dude should learn how to take a break."</p>
<p>"Kinda hard when you think gods are going to come kill you every moment of your existence."</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. Tragic backstory and what not." Alex winced, rubbing at her arms. There were a couple of small bruises forming. "Damn you were hitting harder than him today." </p>
<p>"You deserved it." Steve pushed her playfully.  </p>
<p>"For what?" She smiled cheekily. </p>
<p>"You know what."  </p>
<p>She laughed and then pushed him back. "What else was I supposed to do?  Let you two make out while I walked back home?"</p>
<p>"Yeah probably." Steve shrugged. </p>
<p>"You're impossible." She giggled. "Were you actually going to do something?  You both were very red. It was kinda hilarious."</p>
<p>"I was going to tell him."</p>
<p>Alex scoffed at that. "No you weren't."</p>
<p>"Yes I was!"</p>
<p>"Dude every time you come see me it's the same thing. 'Did you tell him?', 'Well almost'." She shook her head. "I'm beginning to think you'll never tell him."</p>
<p>"It's hard, okay!" </p>
<p>"You want me to tell him for you?" She nudged him. "I can pass along a note."</p>
<p>"You're hilarious."  He scooped up his wooden sword from the side and tapped her with it.  "I should've hit you harder."</p>
<p>She frowned, grabbing the sword and looking at him. "Hey. I'm sorry if you were actually going to tell him. I thought I was just breaking up one of your goo goo eyes sessions. I didn't think it was that important."</p>
<p>"No it's okay." Steve reassured her. "It wasn't the best of timings."  Then he added. "Goo good eyes?"</p>
<p>"Oh please. You two do it all the time." She laughed. "Staring longingly into each other's eyes. Y'all are ridiculous"</p>
<p>"We do not."</p>
<p>"Do so."  She stood up. </p>
<p>"Do not. Help me up." He put his hand up. </p>
<p>"Do so. Do it yourself ya dork." She swatted his hand away. </p>
<p>So Steve hauled himself up. "Do you wanna stay for dinner?"</p>
<p>Alex hesitated. "Yes but I can't."  He could see it was a struggle for her as she did enjoy his cooking. </p>
<p>"Why not?"  </p>
<p>"I want to get home before dark.  Going to be working on some house repairs. I had a creeper come up during the day and destroy my door. That's what the supplies in town are for."</p>
<p>"Ah."  Steve understood. Creepers were dangerous. "I'm glad you're okay."</p>
<p>"I'm always careful."</p>
<p>"I know you are."  Steve smiled. "Here I'll come walk with you for a bit. </p>
<p>And so the pair walked together. Chatting about day to day things. Asking her about what her next adventure would be and picking a day to meet up again. </p>
<p>Soon he reached a point where he had to turn around. He gave Alex a quick hug before saying goodbye and turning and walking back to his own base. </p>
<p>It was slowly turning to night time. Alex would reach her base just as mobs were going to appear. So he was glad he didn't keep her any longer. </p>
<p>He decided to go prepare some food. He had only had a light snack in between training today and was feeling hungry. </p>
<p>The miner made it home. He did a quick sweep around the house. Herobrine wasn't around. He chuckled to himself. Hoping the demon hadn't gotten himself lost in the mines like last time. </p>
<p>He started up a small fire in the stove and tossed a potato in it. He had some leftover scraps of steak from the night before that he could put on the potato along with some butter and cheese he had gotten from town. </p>
<p>Once everything was properly cooked and he was salivating from the delicious aroma, he sat down and dug in. </p>
<p>He was just finishing up his meal when the sound of teleportation made his head pop up.  The demon had finally made his appearance.  Steve caught a little bit of mob blood on his green cloak as well as the smell of gunpowder. He had indeed been out 'hunting'. </p>
<p>"Hey!"  Steve greeted him cheerfully. Herobrine took a seat at the table across from him. He sorta plopped into it though. Leaving his elbows up on the table. Something the demon almost never did. "You alright there?"  He didn't look hurt. Just tired. </p>
<p>Herobrine’s head twitched up. Like he was realizing Steve was there. And then his elbows came off the table. "Y-yeah.  Sorry about that.  My mind has been kinda-" he trailed off.  Not knowing what to say. </p>
<p>Steve gave him a warm smile. "That's okay. Everyone has their off days." </p>
<p>Herobrine smiled his thanks for understanding before it quickly faded away.  "Alex leave?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yep. I totally wiped the floor with her too.  Man you should've seen it. I'm an expert fighter now." Steve joked. </p>
<p>Herobrine didn't respond to that. So Steve continued. </p>
<p>"I'll probably go see her next week.  Thinking about spending a couple of days near her land too to help her with some mining if you want to join." </p>
<p>Herobrine nodded. He normally didn't care what their days were filled with.</p>
<p>"She found a pretty...what did she describe it as...A gnarly cave system." He chuckled. "I'm itching to explore it."</p>
<p>Herobrine’s gaze had gone blurry.  Steve felt his heart sink.  He scrambled for a different conversation.  "Oh. Did you make the axe?"</p>
<p>Herobrine blinked upon realizing he had been asked a question. "The...what?"  </p>
<p>Man Herobrine was really out of it. </p>
<p>"You sure you're okay?" Steve wanted to stand up to check on him. This wasn't normal.  But he allowed the demon to speak first. </p>
<p>"Yeah the uh...sparing dug up some memories."  Herobrine fiddled with his hands. </p>
<p>"...Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked calmly. </p>
<p>Herobrine’s face tightened. "I...I think I just want to call it an early night."</p>
<p>"Okay."  Steve said simply.  </p>
<p>Not knowing what else to say, Herobrine stood abruptly. And then with rather heavy footsteps walked to the bedroom. But he stopped half way.  He cleared his throat. "Steven?"</p>
<p>"Yeah Brine?"  He asked, around the last piece of potato he had shoved in his mouth. </p>
<p>"....Can you...I mean would you mind...."</p>
<p>"Do you want me to join you?" </p>
<p>"Only if you want to."</p>
<p>"I can sleep."  Steve slid his chair back. He was pretty worn out from all the sparing today. "Let me just go wash up and I'll be right there."</p>
<p>Herobrine nodded his head once and turned into the dark room. </p>
<p>Steve let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding.</p>
<p>He picked up his dishes and washed them, dried them, and put them away. </p>
<p>He then went over to walk to the bathroom next to his room. He snuck a peek through the open door. </p>
<p>Herobrine was already curled up under the blankets. Back turned away from him. </p>
<p>Steve felt his heart sink at the sight. Poor guy. The demon had made so much progress since their first meeting.  And like he had said a couple of months ago..he was still broken.  He wasn't actually broken, Steve had to remind the demon of that fact.  It was just that he had gone through so much. </p>
<p>He had spent so long running from his emotions that they all caught up to him at once. Either pushing them down so they didn't affect him. Or letting them completely take over everything in a monstrous rampage. Now that he was focusing and working through them he felt the full force of all of it. It was hard to bear all that weight. Steve tried to take as much off his shoulders as he could but he could only do so much. He was only one man.  And he had his own weights to bear. And those weights seemed to just keep getting heavier. He could only hope these little things would be enough. </p>
<p>A thought entered his mind. As they often did. A curiosity. How would Herobrine react if he went over there right now and gave his back a huge hug?  Would it help?  It would have helped Steve if he were feeling down. </p>
<p>The thoughts wandered to other things he could do after the hug. Sleep in. Snuggle. Cuddle. Ki- </p>
<p>Steve turned to go into the bathroom. Feeling his cheeks go red.  His mind was getting ahead of itself again.  The two were so close and their interactions so natural that he often forgot there was this barrier between them.  He hadn’t even confessed to the man yet.  Didn't even know if the demon returned those feelings. Well. He wouldn't learn tonight. Herobrine was way too out of it. He would see how they felt in the morning.  There was no rush. </p>
<p>Steve took a long shower, using pretty much all of the hot water the redstone tanks had stored. It felt good on his achy muscles and small bruises.</p>
<p>He had left some clean clothes in his small bathroom, a comfy shirt, some clean underwear, and some sweatpants.  He quickly changed into them.  </p>
<p>He ran the towel through his wet hair more, trying to dry it off as much as possible so he wouldn't get his pillow too wet. </p>
<p>Feeling warm and tired, Steve went to the dark bedroom.  He shifted into bed easy, getting under the light sheets.</p>
<p>The demon radiated a comfortable and calming heat next to him. </p>
<p>"Good night Brine.  Sweet dreams."  He said quietly. Settling into his pillow with a yawn. </p>
<p>"To you as well." A soft, sleepy voice returned. </p>
<p>Steve listened to Herobrine’s breathing quickly go slow and deep. Falling asleep almost instantly. Wow. The demon must have been tired. And yet had waited until Steve was firmly planted in bed before allowing himself to drift off. </p>
<p>Steve shifted onto his back and settled himself. Letting his mind wander. To the sparing. And to Alex. To the anticipation of mining. To how he should go shopping for some more food supplies. To the warmth of the sun today. </p>
<p>And to the body laying beside him. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It wasn't his own screams that woke him this time. It was Steve's. </p>
<p>He had never even heard the sounds come from the miner before.  It wasn't like his own.  They weren't loud. They were more like whispers. Silently screaming out words that he couldn't make out. </p>
<p>Herobrine sat up stiffly. The blankets fell completely silent off his bare chest. The old bed springs didn't even quake. He peered down at the form fitfully sleeping next to him. </p>
<p>The miner was curled up towards him. Face scrunched up in desperation.  His hands clenched at the blanket between them. His legs twitched, close, but never touched the demon.  Sweat ran down from his hair to the pillow. </p>
<p>The sight hurt him. It made his blood run cold. Made his fingers curl up into fists. Steve didn't deserve nightmares. This pure soul who gave him everything. </p>
<p>He had to do something about the soft screams. Should he wake him?  Like Steve did for him?  </p>
<p>He chewed on his lip. He wasn't sure he wanted the miner to wake up. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what caused the miner so much pain.  Knowing he probably couldn't help. </p>
<p>But his mouth acted before his head could think too hard about it. "Steve." It was barely a whisper. </p>
<p>But it was enough. </p>
<p>The miner shot up, gasping. Eyes wide. He couldn't read any emotion on the struggling face. </p>
<p>"Are you o-" He began to whisper. But didn't get a chance to finish. </p>
<p>Before Herobrine knew it, there were two strong arms around his neck and a shaking body on his chest.  Uneven breathing and a quick heartbeat from both of them. </p>
<p>Steve held them close. Clutching onto him as if he were a tree over a cliff. </p>
<p>Herobrine tried to speak again but found he was at a loss for words. </p>
<p>His body was thinking of a few actions though.  He gripped at the blanket below him. </p>
<p>There was a battle in his mind. Three sides of him trying to tear his already fragile psyche apart. </p>
<p>Don't get attached. Leave. Get out. Never come back. That was his rational side. The one that knew nothing good would come of this. </p>
<p>Do what you want. That was the monster speaking. Take him now.  Make him fear you over everything.</p>
<p>You're not good with decisions...obviously. Our instincts are garbage. Let Steve make the first move.  </p>
<p>Was this the move?  Was he even ready for this?  Why now?  He had felt prepared...when they were so close just this day. But now?  What was different?  It made his heart beat faster. His body warmed up. He bit back a growl, swallowing at the dryness of his throat. </p>
<p>And another thing now creeped into his mind. Steve wasn't even supposed to decide this. If he was deciding this right now. He was supposed to think of him as a monster and nothing else. The rules...the monster reminded him. </p>
<p>Steve seemed to be just on the edge of consciousness. Because if he was fully awake he would be speaking right now.  The miner was a chatty one. Instead it was grit teeth and hard breathing.</p>
<p>Steve’s twitching legs now entered the picture. Falling flush against Herobrine’s own lower body.  Trying to get as much contact on the demon as possible.</p>
<p>All at once it was too much. The war raging in his brain was causing panic welling over in his chest.  The storm in his mind was unbearable. He grabbed at Steve's arms and untangled them from his body, holding the miner away. </p>
<p>Steve's head shot up towards him, almost hitting him in the chin. Breathing different. </p>
<p>His groggy violet eyes stared up into Herobrine’s.  Still looking like they were fighting sleep.  Trying to determine whether or not he was dreaming. </p>
<p>The demon peered back, finding himself at a loss. They both looked down at each other. Herobrine stared at Steve’s lips. He knew Steve must've been doing the same cause his eyes darted up when Herobrine stared back at him.  Head swaying.  Still not fully with him.</p>
<p>Those violet eyes then fluttered, leaning in. </p>
<p>Herobrine let out a 'tsk' almost feeling pain from forcing himself to back up.  Steve didn't know what he was doing. He couldn’t. He shouldn't....</p>
<p>Steve’s body lurched back and then completely shifted away from Herobrine. Good. That was how it should be. The demon felt cold. Unbearably cold. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry."  Steve was fully awake now. And his voice was sad and worried. Herobrine felt his heart sink even further.  </p>
<p>He screamed at the monster. Look at what you are doing to him!  Can't you just act normal for once in your damned life?</p>
<p>The monster screamed back. There's only one way to fulfill your role and be with him. Besides...it would cheer him up easily, you know.  Look at him. He wants you.  So badly that...</p>
<p>He was dreaming about you. </p>
<p>Instead he breathed in and patted Steve softly on his hands before softly pushing them down to the covers. He needed to stop touching Steve right now. Otherwise he might not be able to stop. Control felt hard right now.  And with his experience with control...it was better safe than sorry. "No no Steve. It's okay really. I just...need some air.  You didn't do anything."  </p>
<p>"Okay..." Steve didn't sound like he believed it. His hands moved completely away. Herobrine wanted them back. He couldn't have them back. He shouldn't have them back ever. </p>
<p>"No really." He lied, the words came out too easy. Why was it so easy to make excuses?  "You pulled me from the start of some nightmares. It really wasn't anything you did.  I need to move. My own nightmares have me riled up."  He didn't even think about the words. It was like someone else was saying them. </p>
<p>"Okay." A bit lighter. But still sad.  And quiet. "Be careful out there."  At least he laid down. </p>
<p>Herobrine got out of bed too quickly. White was staining his vision. He was afraid he was going to start setting sheets ablaze. He grabbed the shirt he always kept close to the bed in case he had to make a quick escape. It had taken a while before he felt comfortable enough to sleep without a shirt. He just liked the way it felt. Less restrictive. He wanted to change from the dark sweatpants Steve had gotten him into his regular jeans but he needed to get out of there. There was no time.  And he was starting to lose vision. </p>
<p>Before he marched over to the door he turned over his shoulder. His vision went clear when Steve was in it. The miner’s back was to him. "You going to be okay?"  He was able to make the sentence sound collected. </p>
<p>A strained "Yeah." His shoulder muscles tightened. That was a no. </p>
<p>Herobrine paused.  Not breathing...what...would happen if he stayed?  A bit longer...held Steve close.  Have Steve hold him closer...he wanted him to...to be held closely.  He turned his head back to Steve.</p>
<p>“Steve-”  No.</p>
<p>The white light returned this time as he stared at the miner.</p>
<p>The monster called to him.  Everything else in his body told him to leave. Leave now.  To stop the white light from consuming all. </p>
<p>You’re not allowed to make this decision.  It would only lead to further disaster.  For both of them.  It....was....against...the..rules...</p>
<p>He didn't teleport. </p>
<p>He ran. </p>
<p>He sprinted as fast as his bare feet would carry him. Out the door, only stopping to make sure it swung close afterwards.  He tore out into the night across the field.  His shirt went up in flames in his hand. So he just dropped it. He didn't feel like putting something over his head right now anyways. He felt all too claustrophobic. Mobs didn't run as he passed. But just stared at him. </p>
<p>He finally made it to a small forest and he found running to be difficult. The branches were getting thicker. And his mind was becoming more stormy.  He didn't want to run into a tree. </p>
<p>What should he do?  Where would he even go? </p>
<p>Herobrine grabbed his scythe out of the thin air and swung it, digging it deep into the closest tree. He pried it free with some effort and swung again.  The wood creaked with a 'thunk'.</p>
<p>He was a coward. </p>
<p><em> Thunk. </em> </p>
<p>Steve was always there for him. Always. </p>
<p>
  <em> Thunk.  </em>
</p>
<p>And when Steve needed him. He couldn't be there for him.  What kind of friend, no, what kind of human even was he?</p>
<p><em> THUNK </em> </p>
<p>He wasn’t human.  Notch was right.</p>
<p>The tree fell. He cursed at it, going to aim for a different tree. </p>
<p>Why couldn't he be more like Steve?  He was trying so hard to act more like him.  To be carefree. To not have this fear control him. The fear of what Notch had made him believe he was.  Steve wasn't afraid of anything. Wasn’t afraid of him. Why was he afraid of himself still?  Why did he let the monster bully him like this?</p>
<p>His scythe completely tore through the next one like it was nothing more than water. </p>
<p>Go back there. He needs you. You're fucking Herobrine for gods' sake.  You can handle this. </p>
<p>He stopped mid swing.  Only now did he realize it was raining.  The water sizzled against his warm skin.  It mixed with the white. </p>
<p>Go back to him. </p>
<p>A step back. The forest seemed to light up around him.  It didn't register why. </p>
<p>You can do this.</p>
<p>He put the scythe away and made his feet move back towards the little house.  He could do this. He was in control. Just one foot in front of the other. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do when he got there. He would have to talk to Steve about it.  They needed to talk about this. </p>
<p>It was just the suddenness of the event. He realized. He hadn't been ready. It had been a bit too fast for him to process. He was ready now. Now that the initial panic was over. </p>
<p>Or at least he was ready to talk about it. Screaming at his brain for being scared in the first place. He could do it.  Steve would help him. He always did. </p>
<p>They could do this. </p>
<p>He had been so wrapped up in his mind that he had completely cut out all other senses. Only focusing on those that his body wanted. </p>
<p>So he didn't hear the footsteps. He didn't sense the shift in the air. </p>
<p>Until it was too late. </p>
<p>"Brother."</p>
<p>Three figures stood in his path. </p>
<p>And all at once the white light engulfed him completely.  Burning like a piece of straw in an inferno. His shattered mind couldn't fight it back. He succumbed to the emotions.</p>
<p>And let the fire burn bright around him. </p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Steve shook in bed.  Sitting up, holding the blanket close to him. </p>
<p>What had just happened?</p>
<p>He had woken from a dream.  He wasn't entirely sure the full extent of the dream but from what he could remember...</p>
<p>He had dreamt...that Herobrine was gone.  He looked all over.  And yet the demon was nowhere. Not a single trace of him could be found.  </p>
<p>And then Steve's name was called. And there the demon was. And Steve had to wrap his arms around him to make sure he didn't disappear again.  He had just been so relieved and happy that...</p>
<p>He scrunched up the blanket more. Curling up tight on top of the bed.  Trying to hide his face in his knees. </p>
<p>Shit. </p>
<p>He had only realized what he had been attempting when he had fully woken up. When Herobrine pulled away. Something the demon never seemed to do in his dreams. And Steve realized then that he was in fact not dreaming.  He could feel the very much real shuddering body in his arms. The demon’s skin practically burning on his own.  And Steve snapped back to reality so fast that it hurt. </p>
<p>What hurt even more was that Brine left immediately.  That Brine-</p>
<p><em> Thud</em>. </p>
<p>Steve jolted up, hand immediately darting to his sword next to his bed. An old habit instantly returned. </p>
<p><em> Thud</em>. </p>
<p>It was the door. </p>
<p><em> THUD</em>. </p>
<p>He got out of bed.  Body moving him forward. Out of the room. As silently as the demon who had just done the same moments ago. </p>
<p>It was dark in his house. But his vision had acclimated to the darkness. He slipped over to a side table and lit a lantern. </p>
<p>The light rushing through the room made the outside produce a different sound. </p>
<p>A moan. </p>
<p>A growl.</p>
<p>A gurgle. </p>
<p>All familiar sounds. Steve had had the luxury of not having to hear them for a long time. </p>
<p>Steve grit his teeth.</p>
<p>Zombies. Zombies were at his door. </p>
<p>And that could only mean one thing. </p>
<p>Brine was gone completely.  </p>
<p>It sunk in. The gravity of the situation then. </p>
<p>His nightmare had just become a reality. </p>
<p>He was alone again. </p>
<p>All that progress made. Thrown away because Steve had gotten too close.</p>
<p>He had thought...in the woods today...that maybe Herobrine...</p>
<p>He blinked away a few loose tears. Shaking his head. </p>
<p>It was stupid. Herobrine surely would have told him by now if he had feelings for him.</p>
<p>Something built up inside of him.  He grit his teeth, grabbed the door handle and swung the door open. </p>
<p>There were four zombies. All lurched forward as soon as the door was open. </p>
<p>Steve screamed. Not in fear. But in an angered battle cry. A sound of frustration. Of a broken heart. </p>
<p>He slashed at the zombies. One by one. Aiming for each of their heads first. He kicked them back. Sliced off some of their arms. Didn't stop until there were four dead undead in front of his house. </p>
<p>He continued to scream. Letting it out. And hacked away at the dead corpses. Just to do something. To feel something. </p>
<p>Once he couldn't scream anymore he backed up and leaned against his door frame, falling down it to the floor. </p>
<p>He was covered in zombie blood and sweat. He shuddered, drawing in his knees to his chest. </p>
<p>Rain pelted the dirt just a few inches from him. The roof kept him protected.  </p>
<p>No more tears fell. Steve couldn't find them. He didn't feel anything. He couldn't bring himself to move. </p>
<p>And so he sat there in the doorway.  A hand firmly gripping an iron sword.  Waiting to fend off more mobs if they came. He saw them out there. In the distance. Ready to pounce now that the strong aura was gone. </p>
<p>He knew he wouldn't get any rest tonight. </p>
<p>His monster wasn't nearby.  </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Said monster wasn't doing much better. </p>
<p>Herobrine hadn't put up a good fight; going down very quickly. He hadn’t even touched them. It had been the first time in a long time that a surprise attack worked on him. </p>
<p>Unfortunately his brother had attacked. Meaning he hadn't been killed. Only severely injured.  The demon had only been vaguely aware that the other two were even with him as the vengeful god went to town, getting his hands dirty with a sparking hammer. </p>
<p>But it wasn't the attacks that made him lose consciousness so quickly. His mind just couldn't handle it. Embarrassingly he had sort of...fainted. Mid battle.  Sure the electricity coursing through his veins hadn't helped. But he had also been hyperventilating.  Even with his increased lung capacity from the strain of teleporting, he could only hold his breath for so long. It had all been too much. </p>
<p>When he came to, he almost fainted again. Though this time it WAS from the pain mind you.  But he couldn't, he found. Instinct told him to remain awake. In the painful haze.  He soon realized it was because of the heat.  He was back in the nether.</p>
<p>When his brother sent him here, the tradition became either waiting to heal up or forcing a respawn himself.  </p>
<p>Losing consciousness, whether it be from passing out or from falling asleep, was the worst way to die in the nether.  Herobrine avoided it at all costs.  The heat was so intense that it forced your body into an almost vegetative state once under the veil of slumber.  Herobrine was used to the intense heat of the nether, but even he, once losing consciousness, would succumb to the heat eventually.  It just would take a lot longer than it would for mortals or mobs.  His internal organs shutting down one by one until eventually his body forced a respawn.  And because time passed strangely in the nether, when Herobrine would eventually respawn, he would have no idea how long it had been.  Leaving him utterly disoriented and usually feeling even worse than before.</p>
<p>So the alternative was to force a respawn himself (which he also avoided at all costs...that was extreme, even for him) or to go fight mobs until the injuries got bad enough.  Wither skeletons were very helpful in that matter.  An easy way to respawn.</p>
<p>But this time he couldn't bring himself to even consider respawning. He just kept thinking about Steve's terrified and saddened face that would appear anytime he needed to respawn. </p>
<p>He thought about his longer hair. Matted disgustingly on his head with dried blood.  How it would be short again next time Steve saw him. And Steve would know immediately. </p>
<p>So he just lay there. In pain.</p>
<p>He took stock of his injuries. They weren't the worst he had ever had. His left foot was all sorts of messed up. A particularly hard hammer blow had hit him just below the knee on the back, dislocating it instantly. There was blood running down from an open gash on his forehead. And lightning strikes elsewhere. </p>
<p>But otherwise he was doing alright considering. Maybe he should faint mid-battle more often. Yeah like his ego...or the monster, would allow that. </p>
<p>The nether was at least safe. They couldn't touch him here.  An arbitrary rule made by Notch.</p>
<p>So he wasn't in too big of a hurry to get up. Wanting to give the metaphorical aether heat a chance to die down before attempting to go to the overworld again.  He didn’t want his brother discovering Steve or Alex accidentally if he went back too soon.</p>
<p>He wanted to go talk to Steve, sure. The way that they had left off was very much still ever present in his mind.  He felt guilty.  It hurt almost more than his injuries.  He had left Steve alone and in pain.  Pain caused by his irrational panic.  </p>
<p>But Herobrine also didn't want Steve to see him like this. He didn't even have to look down at his leg to know what kind of a mess it looked like. He was disappointed that he was leaking blood onto the gifted sweatpants Steve had given him. </p>
<p>He curled himself into a ball and grabbed at his leg. Breathing in twice he suddenly twisted it back into place. A sickening crunch. He didn't scream but his teeth ground together.  The bones were now properly in place but it would take some time to heal fully.</p>
<p>The demon cursed at himself, afterwards, as the pain throbbed from the tips of his toes to the top of his temple. He had been planning on carrying potions on him. Fire resistance and healing and regen. Mostly for Steve’s sake. That human was disaster prone. And Herobrine was just a disaster. But he hadn't gotten around to it. He found himself getting distracted often these days.  Or maybe it was that irrational panic leaking out again?  Telling him that if he carried those items, disasters would occur?  Gods, he was still a minecart wreck.  And here he was just hours ago thinking he had gotten better.  Nope, he was the same Herobrine.  Just different problems.</p>
<p>He couldn't make potions in the nether. There was no way water would last that long during the crafting process.  He had a portal set up not too far away that housed a secret brewing stand next to an underground stream.  That's usually how he healed up.  Using fresh ingredients, like ghast tears, blaze powder, and nether wart...all bountiful in the nether.  </p>
<p>He also had a plethora of stored potions tucked away in various places in his nether castle.  Where he dumped all of his junk he had collected over the years.  Premade potions would last practically forever.  But he preferred the fresh stuff.  It usually tasted better and was more effective.</p>
<p>Maybe that was a good idea.  Go to his underground potion place to heal up?  He could be back in the nether before the god even sensed his presence in the overworld again.  If Notch even cared at that point.  His brother was more than content to call it quits as soon as Herobrine was in the nether, ready to stop the hunt and do other work.   The other two liked to be a little more methodical.  </p>
<p>Herobrine then looked around. The demon was very familiar with every inch of the nether. This place had a decent sized lava pocket just a few yards in front of him.  Perfect for creating an easy portal.  </p>
<p>He looked up to where he knew the lava pocket would be and teleported himself forward. It wasn’t a pleasant experience. And he groaned in pain immediately following. </p>
<p>But the lava pocket was in front of him now. The added heat felt good on his battered skin. </p>
<p>He brought himself to his feet. Teetering in balance on one foot. He couldn't put pressure on it at all. He hopped to keep from falling over. </p>
<p>Extending his hands in front of him, he cooled down the lava in the large lake, having it form a small obsidian rectangle. And then snapped his fingers.  Focusing on creating a portal to the underground potion making cave.  Normally, that would not be how portals worked.  But he had learned to manipulate them somewhat to go to more familiar places.  If he knew the place well enough he could coax the portal into taking him there.</p>
<p>The portal sparked and lit. A purple haze formed. </p>
<p>But the purple sputtered and died quickly. </p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>He tried again. A snap.  A spark.  And a sputter.</p>
<p>Same results. </p>
<p>Herobrine shrugged.  The portal must not like going somewhere else.  He tried just lighting it normally.  Letting it instead take him to wherever its overworld equivalent would be.  Just to see if that was the issue.</p>
<p>But when he snapped his fingers...nothing happened.</p>
<p>Was his flame being disobedient?  Herobrine lit his finger on fire.  No?  It was sparking slightly from building anxiety, but otherwise unaffected.  He sent down a few flames to double check.</p>
<p>Again nothing.</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p>
<p>The <em> portal </em> wasn't working. </p>
<p>So that’s the game Notch was playing huh?  Why now?  Was it because of Steve!?  </p>
<p>Now he was worried. Very worried. </p>
<p>No no.  Herobrine tried to think rationally before the panic could set in.  Before the monster could voice its opinion.  His brother would never be that subtle.  Notch would have taunted or bragged about Steve or Alex during the fight.  There was no way the god wouldn't mention it. So his friends were safe.  They were safe.  It was okay.  Breathe.</p>
<p>Notch had tampered with the portals before. But only for brief periods of time.  Usually when getting bored and wanting to experiment with the underground land. But he found the nether to be quite dull, and complaints about the portals being down to be tiresome, so he never closed the portals for long. </p>
<p>Herobrine didn't really know how to process this situation. So he tried to remain calm. He had been trapped here before and he had escaped...without portals. No biggie. The white dancing in his vision begged to differ. </p>
<p>He wanted to pace.  But stopped as he remembered his leg was currently useless. Okay. This would require his full strength mentally and physically to escape. And he wasn't at his full strength. Respawning would mean being at his physical peak. But mental...</p>
<p>Herobrine now lit a fire in his hands telling it to glow no less than a candle would. It exploded. </p>
<p>Cool. Nope, not doing so well emotionally, good to know. He didn't feel that off. But again the white said otherwise. He must just be coping with it well enough. Or pushing it down far enough. </p>
<p>He guessed he wasn't trying to think about the fact that it had taken him decades to get out of the nether when he had been trapped before and Steve would die way before that and he would never see him ag- </p>
<p>Ah. He was on fire now. Okay. So there was the panic. He willed it away again. Shoving thoughts down deep. </p>
<p>So he couldn't do what he knew he wanted to do. But he could try something else.  For now. </p>
<p>His main goal was, not surprisingly, Steve. He wanted to let Steve know he wasn't just hiding away. Since he was unsure of how long he would be trapped now.  He hated the thought of Steve sitting at home, the same sad look on his face last night- he shook flames away from his hands. </p>
<p>He tried to walk again, forgetting. And fell.  Urgh. He punched the netherrack below him. It crumbled to dust. </p>
<p>"Come." Herobrine spoke out. Letting energy seep out. He could focus on healing later. </p>
<p>Two sets of feet appeared in front of him. Black stubs. Two enderman chirped above him. </p>
<p>"Help me up."  He extended both of his hands. He added, "Please." </p>
<p>The two mobs wrapped their long fingers around his forearm and helped drag Herobrine to his feet. </p>
<p>"Thank you." He, again, was polite.  He motioned forward. "Take me to the castle."</p>
<p>The two lanky mobs obeyed, and teleported in sync together into the distance. </p>
<p>The enderman were the easiest for the demon to control.  He had the most practice with them. It's like they wanted to obey. They obeyed the dragon as well. More her than him but he wasn't jealous. </p>
<p>Some of the nether enderman he considered allies. They hung around his castle. And would answer immediately when called on with very little force. These two must be part of that group since they were obeying so easily. </p>
<p>He didn't pay them too much mind when he was trapped here. His mind focused more so on revenge. But when he calmed down enough he would often spar with them or have one sided conversations to pass the time.   </p>
<p>Once they arrived at the castle, they automatically assumed Herobrine would want to sit in his throne of sorts. Which was fine. He didn't really care where he was.</p>
<p>He waved the two off of him and limped over to the chair made out of netherbrick. </p>
<p>"One of you find me a paper, pen and ink."  He slunk down into the chair, rubbing blood and his drooping hair out of his eyes. "The other I'll need for a special mission."</p>
<p>One disappeared. But quickly reappeared with said materials. Herobrine took the kit. "Good. That is all."</p>
<p>He stared at the blank paper. It was hard to see. White and red splotches stained his vision. He scribbled out a quick note and handed it to the enderman. </p>
<p>The enderman grabbed it and used its long fingers to put out a few sparks on the paper. Woops. </p>
<p>Herobrine used a lot of his energy to convey the instructions. "Deliver this to a man who looks sort of like me." He then listed off the coordinates to Steve's house. "You should be able to find him near there. No one else lives around there."</p>
<p>He paused and then added. "You might not be able to come back right away. Are you okay with this?"  Herobrine wouldn't have asked before. </p>
<p>But the mob chirped. Tilting its head. It didn't care. It was a mob. </p>
<p>So Herobrine pushed himself out of the chair and balanced himself on the one leg. "Okay. Good luck." </p>
<p>He extended his arms out in front of him. And concentrated very hard. </p>
<p>He grit his teeth. Everything was beginning to ache. He wouldn't be able to hold a rift open for long. </p>
<p>The air in front of him glitched out. It showed an appearance of ground and sky. And the enderman teleported immediately. </p>
<p>It was a good thing too because Herobrine could only hold it open for a second before the glitch stopped and he fell backwards into his chair completely. Gasping for breath.  Holding his middle tightly. He felt like his hands were burning.</p>
<p>It was how he had escaped last time. </p>
<p>Notch originally only created one portal that led to the newly created plane of existence.  Using the nether as a cell.  That original portal was destroyed as soon as the demon had been found guilty and was sentenced to banishment in the burning landscape.  And Herobrine was then stuck.  Having no way to get back.</p>
<p>Through trial and error, and fueled by anger and determination, he learned how to glitch himself to get to the aether.  Using all of his god given and natural powers he had.  Notch hadn't accounted for his glitch. Something neither man understood.  He had been able to glitch open a rift between the two worlds and teleport himself through.  Getting himself unstuck to exact his revenge.</p>
<p>The god would then have to create and destroy small portals with his hammer any time he wanted to banish the demon back to the depths of the nether.  This became tiresome as Herobrine became more and more of a pest. Notch began creating portals willy-nilly, not caring about destroying them afterwards. It made the job and the clean up easier. Notch liked to play the game but did not like to clean up his toys. </p>
<p>Some portals were even created on the surface as their fights took to the overworld. As Herobrine had eventually learned to glitch back into the overworld as well.  Mortals began using the portals and the nether became a well used place. Despite the dangers.  A very high risk, high reward plane of existence. </p>
<p>Notch then had decided to let everyone use and create portals. Why not?  They were already there and well used.   As long as they had fire and obsidian. And Herobrine usually had both at almost all times with his fire powers able to melt rock down to lava and cool it quickly. </p>
<p>Though this was around the time that Herobrine was sick of being killed over and over again anyways. Preferring to lock himself away in his castle or lurk around the surface.  Ever out of sight from humans. </p>
<p>Herobrine sighed.  Feeling entirely drained.  The glitching process was super hard to control.  Which was why he had only been only able to hold it open for just a second in his current state.   He would need to heal up and then calm down a bit before attempting it on himself.</p>
<p>He should go down further into the nether castle and get some healing potions. To help with the healing process. But just the thought of moving or calling another enderman to help seemed like too much to fathom. And he didn't want to lose control of his powers by overworking himself. That could just lead him to being here longer. </p>
<p>Instead he lounged in the chair and tried to focus all of his power on healing so he could get out of the chair and be productive. </p>
<p>He curled up as best as he could...and thought of Steve. </p>
<p>....</p>
<p>It was morning soon enough. With the rise of the sun came the end of the rain. He felt numb. His eyes hurt. </p>
<p>A pile of dead mobs were at his feet. As he had practically broadcasted himself by sitting exposed all night.  He was covered in scratches and bruises. But nothing serious.  It was just like old times. He looked down at the mess in front of his door. He would clean it up later. He didn't have the strength for that right now. </p>
<p>Steve got up and stretched. He went inside, grabbing a quick health potion...less for his cuts and bruises and more so for a headache...even though it didn't help much...and then...gathered some basic supplies, walked out the door, and mined.  Mining was the only thing he could think of to do. </p>
<p>He spent as long as he could down there. Until his bag was filled with materials, his iron pickaxe was in major need of repairs, and his arms were wobbly. Unfortunately he didn't even get to explore the lower systems...the rain from the previous night flooded too many areas or made others too treacherous. So it wasn't even a rewarding trip. Just mostly coal and iron. </p>
<p>When he got back, blinking in the sun, he realized it was still the afternoon.  He had kind of hoped it would be night time so he could just have a good excuse to go pass out on the couch. </p>
<p>He figured he should do some work around his farm. He had given his few chickens and cows to his closest neighbors for the time being. They profited off of the milk and eggs and could use their extra wheat to keep them well fed. He wasn't home enough to properly care for animals all year round, going off on adventures or spending a lot of time mining during the warmer months.  During the winter months he stayed closer to home and could keep the animals cared for.  But he still kept a small garden.  And it needed some attention. </p>
<p>...Thinking of food...he probably should also eat something...and get something to drink...he wasn't tired but he would need to sleep eventually.  It felt like it was going to be another fitful night. The phantoms...</p>
<p>Steve swallowed. He walked faster.  His wobbly body protested. </p>
<p>...He really should go talk to Alex...</p>
<p>He didn't want to go to Alex yet. He couldn't handle that. She would pity him and tell him things like "that's okay you were too good for that nether spawn anyway."  Or "he doesn't deserve you." Or even worse. "He will be back, I promise. You wait and see."</p>
<p>No. Those thoughts made him ache everywhere.  Feeling like he had been torn apart from the inside. </p>
<p>And so he just kept moving.  He had to keep moving or....</p>
<p>...It was back. </p>
<p>The biting loneliness.  That only Herobrince had seemed to quell. </p>
<p>It hadn't been this bad before. Having nothing to compare it to.  It was like craving a meal only after you've tasted it. And he was starving.  Every inch of him convinced Herobrine was gone for good.  </p>
<p>The feeling would fade in time. He figured. He had gone many years previously without the demon. He could certainly survive...</p>
<p>Steve halted. In his teary vision, he caught a glimpse of dark blue on the grass. </p>
<p>His body froze.  It was Herobrine’s shirt. But it took a while to register that in his mind.  And even longer for his mind to tell his body to walk forward and pick it up. </p>
<p>There was a big burn mark in it. Seemingly put out by the rain before it could spread. </p>
<p>Steve shoved it in his bag. He would repair it. And then leave it somewhere that the demon could easily access it without having to come in contact with him. </p>
<p>He forced his body back up and towards the house with a sigh. He would drop off the heavy material in his bag before going to work on the garden. </p>
<p>He opened the door and let his satchel fall to the ground heavily, letting out a sigh with it. He rolled his shoulder as it ached. </p>
<p>Suddenly. The familiar sound of teleportation hit his ears. </p>
<p>"Brine!?" He tried not to scream it. </p>
<p>
  <em> Chirp </em>
</p>
<p>Steve froze.  It wasn't Brine.  </p>
<p>His eyes flew to the ground.  He glanced over quickly to where he heard the noise coming from. Trying to go slowly so he wouldn't actually see any eyes. </p>
<p>He did see two dark feet standing in his kitchenette. </p>
<p>"Oh gods, you're in my house." Steve hissed out to himself. He had forgotten things like this could happen. Having had a natural mob deterrent for so long. Could this day get any worse?</p>
<p>His mind raced. What was he going to do?  Should he just ignore it?  Should he try to kill it?  Or chase it off?  He didn't particularly feel like fighting anymore mobs today.  He had already done enough of that last night and in the mines.</p>
<p>There was a creaking of the floorboards.</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh gods it's moving. </em>
</p>
<p>It was coming towards him. Steve made sure his eyes were firmly focused on his shoes. </p>
<p>The creature stood firm right in front of him. </p>
<p>Steve swallowed. What the fuck was it doing?  Mobs would never get this close unless it had the intention to harm. </p>
<p>The enderman reached out its hands, offering him something in his line of sight. A piece of paper. </p>
<p>Odd. The creatures did like to carry things. </p>
<p>Well...what if...</p>
<p>Steve took a risk and looked up. Daring to stare into its purple eyes. </p>
<p>The mob stared back. Not moving an inch. Teeth were not barred. A faint hum in the back of his head as if the thing wasn't too happy about being looked at but would do nothing about it. The hum faded when Steve stopped looking into his eyes. </p>
<p>"Er, hi."  He waved slightly and then motioned to the letter. "You uh, got something for me?"</p>
<p>The enderman bowed its head slightly, closing its eyes and pushed forth its hands. </p>
<p>Steve tentatively took the sheet of paper. The enderman let go as soon as the miner had a good hand on it. </p>
<p>And with that. The enderman stood straight, opened its eyes, looked out the open door behind him and was off in a familiar poof. </p>
<p>Steve watched it go off into the distance.  </p>
<p>Odd. </p>
<p>He looked back down at the paper in his hands. It had been folded sloppily. The edges were burnt. And there were spots of blood and ink bleeding through the thin sheet. </p>
<p>Steve unfolded it in a hurry. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p>
<p>Steve found himself sitting on the floor. Reading over the letter again.  It was difficult to read. The letters were messy and a lot was crossed out. Steve recognized everything crossed out as enchantment letters.  Like he had switched to a different alphabet unintentionally as he wrote. </p>
<p>It was definitely Herobrine's handwriting...barely recognizable though. Herobrine usually had good penmanship. But the letters' contents made it very clear why it was so disheveled. </p>
<p>
  <em> S, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Need to be brief. He tossed me in Nether. Did something to portals. I will escape. Make it back to you. DON'T get involved. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> -H </em>
</p>
<p>He needed to get to Alex’s quickly. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Herobrine had managed to heal up enough to hobble down to one of his many storage rooms. Knowing he would find potions of healing somewhere.</p>
<p>He used the walls of the castle to keep himself upright.  Limping along.  Unfortunately it was something he had gotten used to in his life.  So it wasn’t very painful.  But it was undoubtedly slow.  Right foot forward, hands moving on the wall, and then a quick hop as he tried to not apply pressure to his left foot.</p>
<p>Why had he made this place so big?  Oh...right...because he had spent what seemed like forever here.  And he had been so bored.</p>
<p>When he reached a storage room, sweat was pouring off of him, chest wheezing.  It wasn’t because of the heat, but the effort of it all.  In fact, the sweat that pooled on him made him feel somewhat too cold.  Could be that he didn’t have a shirt.  </p>
<p>He peered into the room.  And groaned.  He really should spend some time organizing his loot.  Things had just been dumped everywhere.  It didn’t have an order.  Or a reason.  When he found something, he would toss it randomly in a room.  Much like a dragon with a hoard.  </p>
<p>He only had a few rooms that were perfectly clean.  And those were rooms where he stored his most treasured possessions.  And those were mostly weapons and armor.</p>
<p>He cursed at past him for being so unorderly (it wasn’t like his schedule had been so filled that he hadn’t had time to sort things, come on Herobrine) and lazilly looked around the room.  Seeing if he could just spot something surface level.</p>
<p>It was mostly gold and diamonds.  It shifted around as brave piglins came to steal his treasure and hoard it away for themselves.  He liked to practice hunting them in the past.  Mobs that almost acted human.  </p>
<p>He shoved hunting thoughts out of his head and sighed, pushing off the wall. It was clear he was going to have to look harder. He couldn't see anything that caught his eye immediately. </p>
<p>He limped forward to dig through one of many piles of items. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The closest neighbors would surely have a horse Steve could borrow. </p>
<p>He had seen that they kept some. And they were nice people who trusted him...enough.  Enough to let him borrow a horse. He needed to get to Alex’s now. And he needed to outrun mobs while doing so. </p>
<p>Steve was currently tearing through the forest. Trying to outrun the sun. It was setting quicker than he would like.  </p>
<p>His light armor clattered on his body. A mixture of leather and chain mail. The only thing he owned. A shield secured to his back, ready to be pulled out in an instance. A diamond sword which he never used secured away in a hilt on his waist. And a bag full of as many supplies as the miner could think to grab. Including a bow and all the arrows he could find in a limited time stashed away around his house. </p>
<p>He was panting, his weary body protesting against the pace he had set. He wanted to sprint so badly. But the exhaustion from the day's events had him at a running pace. Still fast enough to make him sweat profusely. </p>
<p>It was still daylight so unsurprisingly he found the father, Mr. Spelt (he had never asked for a first name), and his son, Durum were working on the wheat field. </p>
<p>He made a beeline for them, making sure to step between the wheat and not on it. He didn't want to ruin their crops. </p>
<p>The father looked up, he looked slightly shocked to see Steve running through the field with armor on. But he smiled and waved regardless. "Steven!  Good to see you."</p>
<p>He approached the pair, leaning on his knees when he finally stopped. He wished he could keep going. His body felt ready to collapse as soon as he stopped. "H-hey." He waved. </p>
<p>The man looked like he wanted to approach but hesitated. It was a result of the world they lived in. Not a lot of trust. Steve had armor and a weapon.  And they were both defenseless. The boy didn't move from his spot.  Mr. Spelt asked "Are you okay?  Looks like you ran here in a hurry."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry-" He broke off to inhale air. "To intrude-" Another breath. "I need a favor."</p>
<p>"What is it?" </p>
<p>"I need to borrow a horse." </p>
<p>"Okay, sure, that's fine."  His voice sounded worried. "Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I just need to get to Alex’s as quick as I can. Family emergency."  They knew Alex. The whole family adored her. She would visit them on her way over sometimes. The social butterfly. </p>
<p>"Oh Notch, I'm so sorry." The man motioned to Durum. "Go get Phantom." </p>
<p>The boy dropped the large hoe in his hands and took off across the wheat field, heading towards the barn. </p>
<p>Mr. Spelt turned to look at Steve. "She's our fastest horse. A real lamb despite her name. My daughter, Red, picked it out before those mobs were given the same name. But I digress. She should get you there in no time."</p>
<p>Steve had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. It fit just a bit too well that the horse's name was phantom. Of course it was. The mob that had brought Steve and Herobrine closer.  Instead he said "I really can't thank you enough for this."</p>
<p>"It's no problem Steven. You've helped us dozens of times. It's the least we can do."</p>
<p>Even still he would make sure he kept his eye out for extra materials in the mines he could bring them when this whole debacle was over. </p>
<p>The young boy returned quickly with a horse following along with reins used like a lead. The saddle propped up on its back but not yet hooked up. </p>
<p>It was a large lean white horse. She did look fast.  Her eyes were a striking black, looking like two pieces of coal. Her hot breath fogged in the cooler evening air. </p>
<p>Steve instantly walked over to help secure the saddle. Making sure the saddle pad sat comfortably between the horse's skin and the leather. The young boy tossed the girth to him and he snatched it up, buckling it into place.  Steve had learned to ride horses at a young age. And was very familiar with this process.  </p>
<p>"She girthy?" He asked. It didn't look like it but he always had to make sure.  It had taken him exactly one time falling off the horse with an incorrect saddle placement to be weary ever since. </p>
<p>The young boy shook his head no. So Steve gave a good yank on the saddle, and once verifying it was secure, put his foot in one of the stirrups, launched himself over and sat tall. </p>
<p>The boy handed him the reins and helped adjust his stirrup straps so that Steve sat comfortable in the saddle. </p>
<p>The older man approached and put a hand on the horse's nose. "We only use Phantom for fun, not for work around the farm, so no rush but make sure she gets back to us."</p>
<p>"Of course." Steve verified. He would make sure nothing happened to the horse under his watch.  He pulled on the horse's reins, kicking lightly with his feet to get her to turn. "I'm hoping to be back tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Again, no rush. Good luck Steven, I hope everything turns out okay." The man waved as did the boy. </p>
<p>"Thank you."  Steve nodded and kicked his feet, telling the horse to go.  The horse seemed to sense his anxiety to hurry the fuck up and start their journey. It wasn't like Steve to be impatient. But he had a demon to save. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Well. Herobrine had found a potion. </p>
<p>Now the question was...what kind of potion was it?  </p>
<p>He looked through the misty bottle, trying to determine the color.  It was clearly a very old potion. From what he could see of the fogged glass, the potion looked more like molasses. The water somewhat evaporated overtime even in the tightly sealed bottle.  Leaving just goop. </p>
<p>It would be easier if he could open it and analyze the contents. But in order to consume potions in the nether, one would have to drink the contents right away. As they would instantly burn up and go bad or just evaporate depending on the strand. </p>
<p>So he couldn't open the bottle to inspect it.  Or even to smell it.  Though, the demon doubted it still had much of a smell.  So he had to figure it out from the outside.  Or just drink it and see what effect he got. </p>
<p>Herobrine winced and reached for the cork. Why not?  What was the worst that could happen?  He was immune to the harming effects of most potions. </p>
<p>Immediately after the cork was popped, the solution began to sizzle. Herobrine raised it to his lips and tipped back the bottle. </p>
<p>It took awhile for the potion to hit his tongue. It was thick and reminded Herobrine of curdled milk.  He pinched his nose and drank all of it. Hacking once it was all down. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck is that vile." He hissed, wiping off his tongue with a hand. "Ew."</p>
<p>Herobrine blinked. Staring down at himself. Well. Nothing seemed to have happened. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes. Blue wisps danced in his vision.</p>
<p>He forced out more of a choke than a laugh and suddenly turned, hurling the bottle as far as he could. It smashed into the wall, glass shattering into a thousand pieces. </p>
<p>He shook flames from his hand and tried to breathe. </p>
<p>Night vision.  Utterly useless. </p>
<p>He sighed. And turned back to the pile. </p>
<p>He picked up another bottle that looked almost exactly the same. But was a slightly different color. Still completely unrecognizable.  </p>
<p>A groan, a pop of the cork, and a tilt of his head. </p>
<p>He hoped his luck was better than usual today. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Phantom made the journey in record time. Hooves tearing up grass as they galloped through the night. </p>
<p>He had to slice at a few mobs that got close with his sword. But one swipe of the diamond had them retreating. Looking for easier prey. </p>
<p>The moon was high as the horse climbed the mountain. </p>
<p>He was very glad that when he approached the house, Alex had already lit a lantern. She heard him riding up.  He was worried that he would have to search for her.  He called out. "Alex." Just to let her know it was him and not some random raider. </p>
<p>“Steven!”  Alex rushed out the front door of her house to meet him a few seconds afterward.  Even in the low light he could tell that her face was so worried.  And rightfully so.  “What’s wrong?  Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Steve halted the horse, to come to a stop right next to her.  “I’m fine-”</p>
<p>“What happened to him?”  She knew immediately, but wanted to make sure he was okay first.  </p>
<p>“He’s gone.” Steve swung off the horse. “They took him.”</p>
<p>"What!?"  Alex grabbed his arm, looking into his eyes.  “They?”</p>
<p>"He's gone Alex. He's gone."  Steve turned to grab the horse’s reins.  He didn’t want Phantom running off.  Alex held hard to his arm despite this.  He moved to go tie the horse to...something.  He had to find something to tie the horse down.  He needed to keep his hands occupied right now.</p>
<p>"Woah woah woah.” Alex tried to get him to stop.  It didn’t work so she just kept pace with him. “Back up, what happened?"</p>
<p>Steve opened his mouth.  His mind was buzzing, scrambling to think of how to explain.  So instead he hastily reached into his bag and produced the letter.  He shoved it at Alex, who stopped when it was in her arms.  Steve continued towards a large rock that protruded from the mountain that Alex had carved her house into.  He tied the reins to the rock.  It wasn’t very secure, but it would keep Phantom from wandering.  The horse immediately bent her head down to nibble at the grass and flowers that grew between the rocky terrain.  </p>
<p>“Steve, you know I’m going to need a better explanation than this.”  Alex was by his side again, putting a hand on his shoulder.  “But first, come inside.  We’re going to start attracting mobs.”</p>
<p>Steve huffed out a breath, as they walked into the house.  “I...don’t even know where to start.”</p>
<p>“I JUST saw you yesterday.”  Alex secured her newly made door behind them.  It was warm in the house.  A pleasant fire was lit in her stove, lighting up the room.  Usually both of them would go to sit at the small table.  But neither of them seemed to feel like sitting; preferring to just stand in the middle of the room.  “Start there.  What happened that night?”</p>
<p>Oh.  Yeah...that was probably relevant.  Steve’s mouth acted before he did.  “I tried to kiss him.”</p>
<p>“Steven!”  Alex covered her face with her other hand.  “Why are you so fucking bad at this?!”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t like that...I...I don’t know Alex.  I don’t know.  Everything seems so simple that I forget and then at the same time everything is so complex and I ruined everything and-”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.  That doesn’t matter right now.  Calm down.  What happened next?”</p>
<p>“He...he left.  And he was really gone.  Like sometimes he leaves but he doesn't really leave.  He just goes hiding in a cave or a tree where I can’t find him.  But this time he was really really gone.”</p>
<p>He paused. Alex looked at him still to continue. </p>
<p>"And...and he didn't come back so this morning I went out to mine. And when I came home there was an enderman in my home and it gave me this note."</p>
<p>Alex looked like she wanted to question all of that but instead she looked at the note again. "Are you sure this isn't a trap?  From...them?"</p>
<p>"It's his handwriting."  Steve said, voice quiet.  And probably his blood.  "And if it were a trap I don't think it would tell us not to be involved.  I've thought about every other possibility of what it could be. And the only thing I could think of would be-" His voice died in his throat. Almost choking.</p>
<p>"What?" Alex looked at him. </p>
<p>"It could be an...excuse."  Steve whispered out in a shaky voice. "To stay away from me."</p>
<p>The statement had Alex put up both her hands to her mouth.  As if praying.  Not that she was a praying woman.  But Steve could see an inner frustration in her mind.  Anger rising and falling from her face.  “Steven I swear to Notch.”  She shook her head.  “I just want to smack you sometimes.”</p>
<p>She took his hand and put it on the letter from Herobrine.  Making his fingers point to the words.  “What does this say?”  Her voice was tense.  Like she was trying to be patient with him.</p>
<p>“...Make it back to you.”  Steve read quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes!  Make it back.  TO YOU.”  She released his hand.  “I know you aren’t thinking very clearly right now hon but I just don’t understand where you come up with this self doubt!”</p>
<p>Steve stayed silent.  Not knowing what else to say.</p>
<p>“You need to stop it with this bullshit thinking that he’s going to leave you!  This happens every. single. time. Steven.  Something overwhelms him.  He goes away to blow off steam.  And then he comes back!  And meanwhile you come to me looking like a lost puppy, acting like he is going to be gone forever.  How many times do I have to tell you that he won’t do that?  TRUST me."</p>
<p>"You're right."  Steve whimpered.  He knew that in his heart. But in his mind, well, he kept trying to tell himself that since it was easier than the alternative. Thinking Brine was alone and hurt and suffering and and...</p>
<p>"So there's something wrong with the portals?"  Alex took a deep breath, calming down and trying to bring them back on topic. </p>
<p>"That's what the note says." </p>
<p>"Doesn't he not need portals?"  </p>
<p>"He said it's difficult to escape without a portal. He can do it but clearly it's not easy or he'd be here by now."  And he was probably hurt.  He remembered back to when he had dragged Herobrine’s unconscious body across a frozen mountain after a battle with one of the gods.  Or the times Herobrine shook for seemingly hours after a nightmare about them.  He knew Herobrine’s powers were at their most uncontrollable when he was struggling mentally.  And he was sure Herobrine wasn't having a great time being locked up alone right now. It was evident in the way that Herobrine had written that note. Not writing either of their names.  Keeping the sentences brief. The sloppy handwriting. The burnt edges.  Herobrine was struggling. </p>
<p>He just wanted Herobrine to be okay. He just wanted to see him.  To tell him everything would be okay and to hold him...well...maybe not that...that was the reason they were in this pickle in the first place. </p>
<p>Alex pulled him from his thoughts. "I wish he would have given you more information."  She turned the paper in her hands. </p>
<p>"Like what?"  Steve thought that was all pretty clear. </p>
<p>"I wonder if it's just on his side or...?"</p>
<p>"How would he know that?" Steve asked defensively. He wished his voice didn't sound so aggressive right now.  But he figured it would be better than sobbing like he wanted to do.  But he wouldn't let any tears fall.  Hadn’t let any except those few last night fall. He had to focus.</p>
<p>Wow he really felt like a complete and total wreck right now. </p>
<p>"I don't know. But we should check it out."  Alex shoved the letter back in his bag. </p>
<p>"You think we should build a portal?" Steve asked. That would take a lot of-</p>
<p>"I have a nether portal." Alex said, turning towards her house, trying to nudge Steve along with her.  "Let me go grab my supplies and then we can light it and double check real quick."</p>
<p>Steve didn't move. Feet firmly planted on the spot.  He grabbed Alex’s wrist to prevent her from leaving too. "Wait...what!?" </p>
<p>"Come on." Alex tugged, looking back at him. </p>
<p>"Why do you have a nether portal?" Steve's grip hardened. </p>
<p>"To go to the nether." Her tone said 'duh'</p>
<p>"Alex hold on." He pulled her back. </p>
<p>"No you come on." She pulled equally as hard. </p>
<p>"No Alex really.  Wait."  Steve let go but his tone had her halt. "You've been to the nether?"</p>
<p>"Yes." She said without hesitation. </p>
<p>Steve couldn't believe it. "By yourself!?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Alex come on." Steve ran a hand through his hair. She liked to pull dangerous stunts but....alone?  Why hadn't she asked him along? Or anyone for that matter?  "We promised not to do that."</p>
<p>"It was only for a couple of hours maximum at a time.  And I never went far. Just enough to have a look around and then right back to the overworld."  She defended herself.  Her tone grew faster as she saw the look of terror developing on Steve’s face. </p>
<p>Steve just sat down on the ground.  His mind was a storm and yet also blank at the same time.  On top of everything else. This was too much. He croaked up at her. "I thought we told each other everything.  Why wouldn't you tell me about this?"</p>
<p>"Stop giving me that look!  This is the only secret I've hidden from you Steven. I swear it.  Ever."  She crouched down, putting her hand on his knees. “I swear it on my parent’s graves.”</p>
<p>"I just don't know what to say." He looked away from her. </p>
<p>"Listen I just...wanted to make sure I was ready in case..."</p>
<p>"In case what?"  His eyes were back on her at that. </p>
<p>Alex sighed. "Look. I trust Herobrine now."</p>
<p>Steve didn't like where this was going.  "Alex..."</p>
<p>"But when he first started lurking around you.  I wanted to take some precautions."</p>
<p>“Precautions?”</p>
<p>“I..needed a way to get to you in case-”</p>
<p>Steve didn’t want to hear what Alex thought Herobrine would do to him.  So instead he interrupted saying.  "Brine would never hurt me."</p>
<p>"But he has already!”  Alex grabbed at his forearm, pressing a thumb to old scars.  Old burns.  They had faded over time.  And faded from his memory.  But clearly Alex remembered.  “You forget that in the beginning he was so volatile.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but...”  He had instantly shrugged those events off he realized.  It had only been for about a month during their initial deal of sorts. If Steve got too close, Herobrine would lash out on reflex. Using fire, weapons, and sometimes even his own sharp teeth to get Steve to back up.  But Brine soon became comfortable with his presence and learned to hold back those battle instincts quickly.  He hadn't thought about that in a very long time. </p>
<p>"And gods, Steven, he looks at you sometimes like he's going to take you to the nether and never return."  Tears were welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away. "And I got scared."</p>
<p>Steve didn’t know how to answer.  She was right.</p>
<p>"It was selfish not to tell you. I know. But I didn't want to lose you too."  She said quietly. Sad. "You're my best friend. My brother."</p>
<p>"You don't think I can protect myself?" A dreg of defensiveness still in him. </p>
<p>"I'm not saying that you can't. I'm saying that you WON'T.  I see those hearts in your eyes and that blank expression on your face and I instantly know you won't fight against anything he does." </p>
<p>"What, why?"</p>
<p>"Because you're in LOVE, dumbass."  Alex stood up, arms flopping in the air.  "I mean for Notch's sake take a look at yourself right now!  Why do you have armor on if not to try and fight god himself to save him?"  </p>
<p>Steve really didn’t have a response to that.  He stared at his lap. </p>
<p>He was...in love?  He hadn't identified the emotion as that yet. He knew it was true. But he just hadn't put the name to the face. He wasn't sure what to do with this information.  With this feeling.  Maybe that's why he felt all sorts of fucked up right now. </p>
<p>Alex sighed and sat down next to him.  Leaning against his shoulder.  "Steven I'm sorry.  Please don’t be angry with me."</p>
<p>"I'm just angry you didn't tell me. That's all." He whispered, leaning into her. "We could've talked about it."</p>
<p>"Could we have though?"  She scoffed softly. "This isn't like anything we've ever dealt with before.  Would you have let me go by myself?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"And would he have let you go into the nether?"</p>
<p>Steve scoffed now. "He still won't."</p>
<p>She sighed. "You trust him. And I didn't get that at first. But I do now.  Steve, you saw good in him that no one, not even himself saw. And you didn't even know that you saw it. It was just natural for you. Because you're such a fucking good person.  It just took me a little longer to see it."</p>
<p>“So if you trust him why keep the portal up?”  His voice was no longer defensive. Just curious. </p>
<p>"Obsidian is grueling to break down so I figured why not keep it up?  Just in case something happened. And something has happened. Right now. So we should use it."  She nudged him. Trying to get him to move. </p>
<p>Despite this. Steve still couldn't pull himself off the floor.  He felt drained. </p>
<p>Instead Steve turned and pulled Alex into a hug. She returned it strong. </p>
<p>"Thank you Alex." Steve muttered into her shoulder. "I'm sorry for all of this.  I didn't mean to make you worry."</p>
<p>"Don't be sorry.  It's my job to worry about you." Alex pulled back and held his face gently.  She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "You look tired."</p>
<p>He laughed a bit at that.  “Yeah...it’s hard to sleep with mobs around.”</p>
<p>She squeezed his face, planted a kiss on his forehead and stood. Offering a hand to help him up. He sighed out a laugh and took it.  Alex easily hoisted him up. Steve felt a renewed energy flowing through his achy bones as he stood.  He was glad he had Alex to support him through all this chaos.  He would truly be lost without her. </p>
<p>He couldn’t even begin to imagine how Herobrine was coping with all of this.  His guess...not well.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Herobrine wasn't sure if all the effort was worth it. </p>
<p>He lay on the floor. Curled up and breathing heavy. </p>
<p>So many status effects plagued his body that he felt utterly dizzy and sick.  Just waiting for all of the swirls in his vision to go away. </p>
<p>A potion of weakness and a potion of strength were currently at odds with one another.  Causing the worst of the symptoms.  Not that weakness did much to him.  But the sharp contrast gave him a splitting headache.  </p>
<p>Thankfully, he had finally found a potion of regeneration. And a strong one at that. It had taken about twelve tries.  He seriously was going to have to organize himself and be more prepared in the future. </p>
<p>The gash in his head had healed as had his leg.  Very neatly too.  Now all that was left of the encounter was him being a complete and total mess, having no shirt, and torn sweatpants.  </p>
<p>Ugh.  Herobrine peeled himself off of the floor.  Getting into a wavering stance.  He peaked an eye out, teleporting along pretty quickly.  Having a specific destination in mind.  It wasn’t too far.  He wouldn’t have attempted it otherwise.  His teleports could make him feel additional dizziness under the influence of potions.</p>
<p>He arrived at a small room, tucked away, almost hidden in his castle.  It was one of his favorite spots.  He drew back the curtains that hung from the ceiling that separated the room from the hallway.  Still standing, thankfully.  He had to replace them multiple times.  Fabric was hard to come by in the nether.  As it was very flammable.  He slipped into the room, letting the curtain fall behind him.</p>
<p>The room looked more like a cave than a room.  He had liked the feel of it.  Had even mined some stone to force into the netherrack to make it feel more like the overworld.  There were hints of glowstone scattered throughout the wall.  Making the entire room sparkle much like his eyes.</p>
<p>In the center of the room sat a pool of bubbling lava.  Being fed by a small trickle from one side, and leaking out the back into smaller pools before escaping outside his castle somewhere.  </p>
<p>He took a step forward and halted, feeling the world move underneath him.  He gripped his head, still very dizzy.  He chanced one more teleport to get himself at the edge of the pool and instantly sat on the ground.</p>
<p>Herobrine removed his sweatpants and undergarments, as they were not flame proof; placing them neatly to the side. And then slid into the hot lava pool. Letting it engulf him completely with a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>The warmth felt so good.  It helped soothe the ache in his head.</p>
<p>He sank down further. Letting the lava wash over his head. He scrubbed at his hair, burning the blood and dirt and sweat off. </p>
<p>He emerged a while later, taking in a big breath. And shook the liquid rock from his hair, making sure nothing solidified. </p>
<p>Then he waded over to the side of the pool where a natural ledge formed, and lounged in the underlava chair like structure. </p>
<p>He would relax here until he felt better, he decided.  He let the warm, bubbling liquid lull him into a meditative state of somewhat calm. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Alex had made the portal far below the surface in a mine she didn’t heavily use.  </p>
<p>She had forced him to eat a sandwich and drink some water (knowing immediately that he had not eaten anything today without even having to ask) while she prepared herself for the descent.  He choked down the food, and then helped her pack her bag.  Ever anxious to get down into the mine to check.  It would quell a lot of self doubt to know if the portals were actually broken or not.</p>
<p>Once Alex was all packed and ready to go, decked out in light armor of her own and two diamond swords that Herobrine had gifted her at her waist, they went into the mine that Alex had carved out a little bit away in the mountain.</p>
<p>He lit a torch for them as they walked down in almost near silence.  Listening for mobs.  And trying not to attract any.  She had blocked off a lot of tunnels to the descent down so there were less likely for any to have wandered in.  But it was always good to be careful.  </p>
<p>It felt like forever, and Steve had to force himself to stay at the pace that Alex had set in front of them, but they finally made it to a cleared out area that housed a netherrack frame.</p>
<p>“How have I never seen this before?”  Steve asked.  He had been down in Alex’s mines many times.  </p>
<p>“I purposefully avoid it.”  Alex responded.  She took out a flint and steel from her bag.  “And you may have just not noticed it.  It blends in with the walls pretty well.”</p>
<p>“Mm.”  Steve hummed out.</p>
<p>Without a second thought, Alex bent down and struck the flint and steel together.  Sparks flew, hitting the obsidian frame.  But no purple hue followed.</p>
<p>“Nope not working.”  Akex tried a few more times just in case, but clearly the portal refused to come to life.  So she stood up and put her hands on her hip.</p>
<p>“It was worth a shot.”  Steve leaned against the obsidian frame, deflating somewhat. </p>
<p>“Well what now?”  Alex asked.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“What’s our next plan?”</p>
<p>“I...I don’t know.”  He hadn’t thought that far.  He really wasn’t sure there could be a plan.  What could they even do?</p>
<p>“What other ways are there to get to the nether?”  Alex started to pace and pressed a finger to her lip, in deep thought. </p>
<p>“Well we certainly can’t do what he does...or what <em> they </em>do.” Steve huffed. “We aren’t gods.  We can’t just teleport to the nether.”</p>
<p>“Can we...I don’t know...get him out of the nether somehow?”</p>
<p>Steve’s head perked up at that.</p>
<p>Alex caught the motion and walked over to him.  “Oh you have an idea.  I can see it in your face.  What?”</p>
<p>Steve bit his cheek.  “...You remember that temple we explored?”</p>
<p>“Oh my Notch.”  Alex slapped a hand on his shoulder.  “Steve you’re so smart!  We could summon him with that thing!”</p>
<p>“Well he destroyed that thing...but...If we can build a new one.  Maybe...”</p>
<p>“I stole those blueprints for them I think.”  Alex’s face lit up, excited.  “I shoved them in a chest.  Originally I thought they might fetch a good price somewhere but after Herobrine’s reaction I thought maybe not.” She laughed. “I’m glad I didn’t burn them now.  Thank Notch for past lazy me!”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s go back upstairs and see.”  Steve was already walking back up the trail, taking the light with him.  Trying to set a faster pace this time.  Having a new goal in sight.  </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Once the status effects wore off, and he felt like he was at his full strength, Herobrine exited the lava pool.  Shaking himself dry of the molten rock.  Drying off was the hardest part.  As a towel would do nothing but catch fire.  The best system he had in place was to make sure his body stayed as hot as the lava and let it flow slowly off his skin.  Shaking his feet once it pooled.  Thankfully the lava flowed faster in the nether; this process could take a while in the overworld.</p>
<p>Once he was dry, he slipped back on his undergarments and took a look at the black sweatpants.  The left leg was blood stained and tattered.  He couldn’t clean it...there was no water.  And from experience, rubbing netherrack into it would just make it worse. But he could mend them.  He just had to find his sewing supplies.  That, thankfully, he knew the exact location of.  As he used it quite often to mend his clothing once he respawned. </p>
<p>He put them on, just so he wasn't naked moving around the castle, and then teleported to a room higher up in the castle.  It was a small room. There were only a couple of chests. Filled with scraps of fabric and thread and needles. Anything he could find to use for patching. </p>
<p>He rummaged through a couple of the chests. Finding black thread and some scraps of black material.  He also found a needle as it poked his finger.  But the small cut healed as soon as he took the needle out to use. </p>
<p>He took off his sweatpants and got to work.  Thankfully, this he was fairly used to, having to mend his clothes usually after every battle. He was no expert by any means, but it was enough that the patch wasn't very noticeable.  </p>
<p>Satisfied, he slipped on his sweatpants.  He wiggled his bare toes. Huh. He wondered if he had any extra socks or shoes in the castle.  Or another shirt for that matter.  He was cold.  He could make a new shirt out of the scraps but that would take a long time...and look horrid. </p>
<p>His spare clothing...he had been keeping at Steve's house.  He hadn't realized he had moved all of it out as he checked more chests. That wasn't very good preparation on his part.  This really was an eye opening experience. He would have to keep his castle better stocked. </p>
<p>Hopefully he wouldn't be here much longer.  He wanted to be back with Steven.  He hated being at this palace.  It felt more overwhelming than normal. </p>
<p>There was an outfit he didn't want to wear that he could wear. It was what he used when he wanted to appear more like a king of the nether. Very regal. Very fancy. A crown, boots, dark cape embellished with gold. Real wolf fur around the collar. Gloves.  Fancy shirt and pants.  With plenty of flourishes. But...it always made him feel...like he was playing his role too well. And he had been trying to avoid that as of late. </p>
<p>And because he was trying to help his mental health right now instead of hurt it.  It was better that he seek out some alternative clothing. </p>
<p>Well, he thought, remembering, he did have enough material to make a cloak of sorts.  That would work until he got home...or rather, to Steve's home.</p>
<p>The demon teleported back to the lava room where he had just taken a bath and held the fabric of one half of the curtain in his hand.  It would do for now. He wouldn't sew it too tight. So that he could undo the stitching and re hang them later.  After this whole situation was over with.</p>
<p>With a quick tug, the red material fell onto him.  Glad to have fabric on his bare skin once again.  He quickly flipped the material onto his front, hiding the scar that ran down the top of his stomach.  Ever present.  Even with a respawn.  He hated seeing it.  And now that it was hidden amongst the red, he felt slightly better.  And less cold.</p>
<p>He carried it with him back to the sewing room.  Planning out in his head how he wanted to go about the stitching.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Steve and Alex stood in front of the retrieved blueprints after a while of searching. A lit lantern illuminated the strange scrolls. The duo read in silence, trying to make sense of everything. </p>
<p>“I’m very bad at reading this but I can sorta understand it.”  Alex finally said, leaning back.  "Just like the temple ruins.  Man, I need to have Brine teach me how to reach enchantment."</p>
<p>Steve flipped over one of the sheets. Seeing a materials list of sorts. </p>
<p>“It has pictures."  He pointed out.  "Looks like nine blocks of gold.”  He stared up at Alex.  </p>
<p>She nodded.  “I’ve got it.  But you better mine me up some more afterwards.  That’s eighty one ingots.  My entire emergency reserve and then some.  We will have to load it into a cart to drag along.  It will be too heavy for us to carry alone.”</p>
<p>“Will do.”  He could have Brine replace it, no trouble.  He had too much gold.  It was all stolen...but this was a special circumstance.  He continued reading.  “Four redstone torches”</p>
<p>“Easy” Alex reached into the same chest and pulled out a couple of redstone torches, shoving them in her satchel.  “And we both carry flint and steel everywhere so we can light them there.”</p>
<p>“Lava”</p>
<p>“We will have to find a good pocket of it...I have a few places in mind we can scope out.”</p>
<p>“And...a piece of netherrack.” </p>
<p>That brought about silence from the two of them.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Alex said eventually. “...Uh.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have any?”  Steve questioned.  Surely if she had gone to the nether before she would have mined a bit.</p>
<p>“No use for it.”  Alex shrugged.  “It’s much too dangerous to keep around.  It just burns forever unless you put it out with water.  It's too hot for cooking and it's not hot enough for forging.  I guess it makes a nice heat source but it's not really worth the risk.  I'm surprised you don't have any."</p>
<p>Steve shook his head.  "Herobrine doesn't exactly like reminders of his prison. And he's already, like, all of the heat source I would ever need."</p>
<p>"Yeah he is." Alex wiggled her eyebrows. </p>
<p>"Not the time." Steve rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Always the time."  </p>
<p>“The most bountiful resource in the nether and we don't have a single block of it?” Steve steered them back on track. </p>
<p>"Looks like it, chief."  Akex leaned on the table, looking over the blueprints, trying to see if they missed anything.</p>
<p>"Well where can we get some?"  Steve asked.  "In town?"  He typically tried to avoid going to town at all costs, he wasn’t exactly a people person, but he did know that merchants tended to sell a lot of weird stuff.</p>
<p>Alex shook her head.  "I know all of the shopkeepers personally. They wouldn't have that.  At least in our closest towns.  We’d have to go looking in other towns."  </p>
<p>"How do you remember all those people and their inventories?"  The thought alone made Steve’s head spin.  He went to like, four consistent shops maximum.  Mostly food related. </p>
<p>"Because I talk to more than just an emotionally constipated devil man."  Alex pointed out.</p>
<p>"Yeah true."  Steve scratched his beard. "Where was the last time we saw netherrack?"  </p>
<p>"I mean...the temple?" Alex shrugged. </p>
<p>"Herobrine destroyed that structure. It all burned up in the lava.  And that temple collapsed."</p>
<p>"Please." Alex scoffed. "How many times have we dug stuff out of the ruins of collapsed temples?"</p>
<p>"About as many times as we've collapsed temples."  Steve counted on his hands. "So like seven times?"</p>
<p>"I think it's more like ten but sure."  Alex motioned to the scrolls.  "But if they had these blueprints they must've had more supplies right?  Who doesn't keep a backup?"</p>
<p>"There was a lot of lava." Steve bit his lip. "Don't you think everything would have been destroyed?"</p>
<p>"Who knows?  We've found some of our best stuff in places that look destroyed."</p>
<p>"Touche" Steve moved at that. "Well...do you want to wait until morning or-"</p>
<p>"Steve you look like you're going to self combust if you have to sit around much longer." Alex laughed. "Look you're already pacing."</p>
<p>Steve stopped, looking down at his feet. "So I am."  He smiled with a sigh. "Fuck it then?"</p>
<p>"Fuck it."  Alex nodded, shoving the blueprints in her bag.  "You got Phantom right?  She can outrun any mobs we encounter."</p>
<p>"How do you know her name?"  Steve asked her as they both went out the door, Alex took the lantern with her. </p>
<p>"I'm social, Stevie."  She laughed. "Come on. Let's go visit us a temple." </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Okay. Herobrine was healed up. He was clothed...sorta, he had the red fabric draped comfortably over his shoulders. He was well rested.  He was ready.  Well, at least he felt ready.</p>
<p>Now he just needed to teleport himself out of the nether. And get back to Steve.</p>
<p>The demon had found his way back to his throne room. Although, he wasn't sitting on his throne. He was sitting on the ground in front of it. Legs crossed, hands tucked neatly to the side, fingers pressed together. Like he had seen people do to calm themselves. </p>
<p>But it wasn't working very well. </p>
<p>He wasn't sure why.  Sure he had flared up every once in a while.   But he had figured all of the things he had done to prepare himself would have killed that initial ‘I’m sort of trapped here’ panic by now.</p>
<p>And yet...</p>
<p>Herobrine sucked in a deep breath and extended his arms.  Trying again, for what seemed like the dozenth time in a row.</p>
<p>Focus.  Breathe.  Calm.</p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>“Notch fucking dammit.”  Herobrine stood instantly, rubbing his hands together.  Feeling enough anger rise up to curse the god’s name.  His arms felt like acid had been dropped on them as he attempted to keep open a rift.  He walked around in a small circle.  Staring at the place he had been trying to open the rift.  There had been static for a second, but not long enough for him to teleport through.</p>
<p>The tingling feeling stopped soon enough.  But the anger remained.</p>
<p>What an absolute failure he was.  The demon growled.  Allowing the white to flood the edges of his vision.  He let the fire crawl up his arm.  Whatever.  Let him blow off some steam.  He couldn’t hurt anyone here.  That’s what the nether was for, wasn't it?  The demon took off the cloak in the haze.  And just let his body burn.  Fire erupting from his hands, travelling up his arms, flickering into his eyes.</p>
<p>He extended the flaming hands and poured every ounce of power into opening a rift.</p>
<p>Pain flooded his system once more.  The demon didn’t even flinch.  He could handle it. Pain was nothing.</p>
<p>He couldn’t handle staying here a minute longer.  Couldn’t bear the thought of Steve being left alone any longer.  Couldn’t stand <em> being alone </em> any longer.</p>
<p>He was screaming.</p>
<p>Open.  Fuck you.  Open.  OPEN.  WORK.</p>
<p>It wasn’t working.  This was pointless.  He needed to calm down or else it wouldn’t work.  </p>
<p>And Herobrine couldn’t calm down.</p>
<p>The fire went out.  He stepped back as his chest felt tight.  Like someone had punched him in the gut. </p>
<p>He stood there.  Staring at nothing.  He felt numb.  The pain seemed to suck everything from him as it disappeared.</p>
<p>Herobrine shuddered and reached down to grab the red cloak, sitting on the floor with it.  </p>
<p>He draped the red fabric over his head, feeling disgusted at himself.  At the monster inside of him.</p>
<p>Perhaps this is what he deserved.  To be alone.  It was what he believed once.  Seemingly ages ago.  Before Steve had him believing differently.</p>
<p>He scoffed at himself.</p>
<p>None of this would even be happening if he had just kissed that miner.</p>
<p>What if he never got the opportunity to try again?</p>
<p>What if he never got to see that joyus face again?  Hear his beautiful voice?  Taste his amazing cooking?  Touch his soft skin?  Laugh at his stupid jokes?  Be beside his comforting presence? </p>
<p>He just...wanted to go home.  Go back to his home; wherever Steve was.</p>
<p>Herobrine sucked in a big breath through his nose.  And let it out through his mouth slowly.</p>
<p>“Okay Herobrine.”  He whispered to himself.  “There’s no rush.  Let’s just focus on getting calm.  We’ll worry about the rest later.”</p>
<p>He moved the cloak over himself more.  Allowing his body to be completely enveloped in darkness.  And employed a trick Steve had once taught him to help calm himself.</p>
<p>He cleared his mind of everything.  And started counting.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>They had to leave Phantom tied up at the edge of the jungle biome.  The roots would be too thick for her hooves to safely navigate.  Steve and Alex spent some time hiding her from sight, making sure no one would come up and steal her.  Thankfully mobs wouldn’t attack her.  They usually weren’t interested in horses.  </p>
<p>It was still very much the dead of night as they weaved their way through thick trees.  Alex leading the charge and Steve just trying not to trip in the dark.  They ran into a few mobs, mostly spiders, along the way.  Fending them off together as a team.</p>
<p>When they approached the area that held the ruins, something was amiss.  A faint glow shone through the trees.  As if a small town had been set up during their absence.</p>
<p>“Why is that area so lit up?” Steve asked. “Shouldn’t it just be abandoned rubble?”</p>
<p>Alex responded by putting out the lantern and crouching low into the foliage. “I don’t trust this.  Let’s be careful.”</p>
<p>The two slowly made their way up to the area.  Careful that their armor and weapons didn’t make too much noise and give away their position.</p>
<p>The trees that had surrounded the temple had been completely cleared out.  Forming a small circle in the jungle.  The ruins weren't looking exactly like ruins anymore.  More like a dig site.  A worn path led from the site to the woods.  Looking well used by both foot traffic and carts.  If Steve had to guess, helping to clear the rubble from the area.  Lit torches adjourned the road, helping to keep the mobs away.</p>
<p>The most concerning fact was that there were two cloaked figures guarding some sort of entrance into the dig site.  The rubble had been stacked to form a door of sorts.  Looking like an entrance to a mine.  </p>
<p>Steve peered closer at the figures and huffed. “Oh great...these guys again.”</p>
<p>“You know them?”  Alex craned her head, trying to look without being seen.</p>
<p>“It’s the cultists that worship Notch.”  He explained.  Those barely visible masks underneath the hoods were unmistakable.</p>
<p>“Those potion people?”</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Steve nodded.  “I wonder what they’re doing here.”</p>
<p>“I guess they’re rebuilding.  This was one of their bases wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure, we should-”  Steve started but was quickly stopped when Alex shoved his shoulder down, telling him to hide more.</p>
<p>A few figures began emerging from the temple.  Some carrying pickaxes, some carrying torches, and others leading donkeys with carts full of rubble.  All looked pretty disheveled, as if they had been working long into the night.</p>
<p>The group used the path to go off into the jungle.  The pair watched as their torches flickered, giving away their position.  It seemed like the group stopped just a few yards after travelling into the woods, veering off towards the left, in front of Alex and Steve.</p>
<p>Steve made a motion for Alex to follow.  He was curious as to what the group was doing.</p>
<p>It didn’t take them long to wind their way through the woods adjacent to the road.  But there was a small clearing before they even got close to the torches.  Alex stopped him, and pointed.  There were tents set up.  If Steve listened hard enough he could hear soft snoring coming from inside a few of them.</p>
<p>Steve looked over at Alex, barely being able to see her in the dark.  He mouthed. ‘Temporary base?’</p>
<p>Alex shrugged.  She then motioned for them to move back to regroup.  Less risk of being heard or seen.</p>
<p>Once they were a decent distance away, Alex let out a sigh.  “Do we still think this is a viable option?  You saw those tents.  I’m guessing there’s more where that came from.”</p>
<p>“I don’t really know what else to do.”  Steve honestly didn’t care at this point.  They were here.  Netherrack should be here right?  What was the problem?</p>
<p>“I had a feeling you would say that.”  Alex rolled her eyes.  “Okay.  We’ll-”</p>
<p>Steve was already starting to move back towards the temple.  Alex grabbed him.  “Uh, where in the overworld do you think you’re going?!”</p>
<p>“To..save Brine?”  Steve blinked.  Was that not the plan?</p>
<p>“And what’s your plan here?”  Alex asked.  How was she not getting the plan?  He was pretty sure they were on the same page about the plan.</p>
<p>He wiggled the handle of his sword.  “Stab?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to go in and slaughter a bunch of people?”  Alex deadpanned.  “For a piece of netherrack?”</p>
<p>“No!”  Steve protested.  “I would never-”</p>
<p>“So what then?”  Alex put her hands on her hips.  “Aren’t you, like, all about pacifism?  I’m pretty sure you’ve been riding Herobrine’s ass about that since you met him.”</p>
<p>“We aren’t going to kill them..we are just- I don’t know...we could like...slash at their legs or something?”  That didn’t seem like the correct response.  Alex put her hands up to her mouth again, employing patience.</p>
<p>“If we barge our way in there we could end up hurting a lot of people and, more likely, ourselves." She explained.  “We have no way of knowing how many cultists are down there or how well armed they are.  We could easily get out numbered.”</p>
<p>"Yeah but..."  He wanted to get that netherrack.  He wanted to save Brine. </p>
<p>She hit his forehead softly with the back of her hand.  "Dude could you please stop thinking with your dick for a second and think with your head. There's a much easier way to get in."</p>
<p>"I'm not- whatever."  She was probably right. He tried to calm down and listen.  "What do you suggest?"</p>
<p>"Masks and a cloak. Let's steal some and then sneak our way in."  Alex suggested.  “I’m sure we could find some at that camp no problem.  And if not, at least we are in a good position to retreat.”</p>
<p>"Disguise ourselves as cultists."  Steve said, working the words in his head.  "You think that will work?"  </p>
<p>"I think it will work better than fighting our way in there." Alex said with a bit of playfulness to her voice.  “You are way out of it dude.  You normally aren’t this scatterbrained.”</p>
<p>“I just need to make things right.”  He insisted.</p>
<p>“We will.”  Alex reassured him.  “But we can’t do that if we are both killed by a literal cult.”</p>
<p>She then paused, and turned her attention back to the tents.  “You should stay here.”  Because he wasn’t thinking clearly enough, is what she didn’t say.  “I am going to sneak into a few of those tents where people are snoring the loudest.  Those cloaks are heavy and don’t look comfortable to sleep in.  And no one would sleep in a mask.  I’m sure I can find some spares.”</p>
<p>“Be careful.”  Steve said as she turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Always am.”  She winked at him before going off into the darkness.</p>
<p>Steve crouched, waiting.  Keeping an ear out for anything suspicious.</p>
<p>Alex was back within two minutes.  Carrying a mask and a mess of a cloak.  Balled up tight against her chest.  “Damn damn damn.”  She hissed, lowering the cloak to the ground.  She stared up at him.  “The stupid thing is full of clanking potions.  I almost woke the person in the tent.”</p>
<p>“But you didn't, right?”  Steve asked, voice not masking his anxiety.  </p>
<p>“No, I’m better than that.” She laughed slightly.  “But I got to go do it again.  Be right back.”</p>
<p>And she was off again.  Steve grabbed the mask she left behind.  The apple symbol on it sent chills up his spine.  But he turned it over and put it over his face.  Seeing how it fit.  There was a string to help secure it to the back of his head.</p>
<p>He then turned his attention to the cloak.  He picked through its contents, taking out the potions.  If memory served him well, they were strangely all strength and speed.  Probably to help with the mining.  Steve debated drinking a few of them.  But decided against it.  He really didn’t trust anyone else’s potions.</p>
<p>“That mask is so creepy.”  Alex’s voice sounded with her footsteps.  She was back with a second cloak, a mask, and a smug look on her face at a job well done.  She set the cloak on the ground and started emptying the potions from it as well.  </p>
<p>"We are going to have to remove our armor. It's too nosy. It will make too much of a ruckus."  Steve brought up.  </p>
<p>"And the potions won't?" Alex asked, motioning to the almost dozen potions they had produced from just the two cloaks.</p>
<p>"It's a different noise." Steve’s face scrunched, thinking. "Bottles clinking together versus iron."</p>
<p>"Do you really think they would notice the difference?"  </p>
<p>Steve paused and then shook his head.  "I guess you’re right.”  He shook the cloak to make sure he got all of the potions out before pulling it around his shoulders and manipulated his supplies and sword so they didn’t stick out under the material.  “But if they catch us because of it, I get to say I told you so.”</p>
<p>“Yeah if they catch us they’ll probably kill us because you know...cult.  But yeah sure.  You can say I told you so if it makes you feel better.”  Alex had slipped on her cloak and was currently tying her hair back into a ponytail so she could put the mask under it.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to do this?”  Steve asked.</p>
<p>“As I’ll ever be.”  Alex dusted the wrinkles out of her cloak.  “Let me do the talking.”</p>
<p>“Yes please.”  Steve didn’t feel much like coming up with lies to tell any of the cultists.  He just wanted to get netherrack and leave.  “Thank you Alex.  Like really thank you.”  The severity of the situation was hitting him.</p>
<p>“Please.”  She scoffed, sensing what he meant.  “We’ve done worse."</p>
<p>The two inspected each other, giving a short nod and then walked out to the main road so they could walk to the temple less suspiciously. </p>
<p>Their armor, weapons, and supplies did shuffle around as they moved. But the thick cloak masked some of the sound. Hopefully the cultists wouldn't notice. </p>
<p>The pair made their way through the lighted path up to the entrance of the temple. Steve's breathing sounded loud behind the mask. </p>
<p>"Halt."  The one to the left said as they approached, a feminine voice under the cloak.  Steve and Alex did immediately.  She continued. "You two are early for your shift. The next rotation shouldn't be for another five hours."</p>
<p>"Ah yes. Well, you see." Alex took the initiative.  Putting her social skills to work. "We are here on official business."</p>
<p>"Hmm.”  The one to the right, another feminine voice, hummed out.  “And what business would that be?"</p>
<p>"We have been tasked with delivering these blueprints."  Alex withdrew one from her pack in her cloak. She showed them the logo before slipping it back in her cloak. </p>
<p>"Ah. I see. You should drop those off to the workers on the final level of the temple." They both straightened up, the left one spoke, sounding less suspicious of the pair.  "Will you require an escort?"</p>
<p>"That is more than alright. I am sure we can make our way down no issue."  Alex waved them off.</p>
<p>"Very well." The one on the left replied again.  They both bowed and at the same time said the phrase: “May the tree bear witness to your soul.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah...” Alex bowed back.  “You too.”</p>
<p>Alex started walking forward, and Steve was going to follow when the cultists revealed spears that had been hidden in the side folds of their cloaks.  “Stop.”  The one on the right commanded.</p>
<p>“That is not the correct response.”  The one on the left hissed.</p>
<p>“Oh...sorry, we are relatively new recruits.” Alex said, still sounding rather confident despite the fact that Steve knew she was beginning to panic. “Still trying to learn the correct...uh...”  Steve was sweating underneath his cloak, not knowing what to do to help.</p>
<p>“Oh.  I see.”  They put their spears away.  The one on the right nodded their head. “Do not worry.  This actually happens quite often.” The pair blinked at their luck. “We have a backup system in place just in case.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?  That’s...handy.” Alex swallowed.</p>
<p>“Yes.  The security question is the sacred weapon our lord and savior wields.” The one on the left opened her arms dramatically.  “Only true Disciples of Golden Apples know its name.”</p>
<p>Alex seemed to start panicking, he could almost feel her gripping her sword tightly underneath her cloak.  </p>
<p>Steve spoke out for the first time without a second thought.  “Bannlysa”</p>
<p>“Ah excellent.”  The one to the right nodded enthusiastically.  “And you vouch for this one next to you?”</p>
<p>“I do.”  Steve nodded. </p>
<p>“Then you are free to pass.”  The cultists bowed once again.</p>
<p>“Oh and one more thing."  The guard on the left said as they were headed in. "Please do remember the response ‘and may your apple blossom bloom.’”</p>
<p>"Yeah sure. Thanks"  Steve said, rolling his eyes in his head.  Yeah right, screw that. </p>
<p>Alex also thanked the two and they both walked down into the dig site. </p>
<p>It looked like the tunnel that they were in currently had been built sort of like a spiral staircase. Sloping down slowly to the right as they went further. The pair immediately passed rooms that were being dug out. Or had already been fully dug out. </p>
<p>The tell-tale sounds of mining came from further on in the tunnel. </p>
<p>As soon as the pair were out of earshot of the guards, and seemingly alone for the moment, Alex grabbed his shoulder, pulling their faces close together. “How the fuck did you know that?” She hissed out quietly.</p>
<p>He laughed softly and responded in a whisper. “Herobrine <em> really </em>hates that hammer.  He rants about it a lot.” A smile found his lips thinking about the demon pacing and waving his hands. Despite the grim topic. Herobrine was funny when he got worked up. </p>
<p>"Is that what you two talk about when I leave?"  </p>
<p>"Yeah I mean, it's one of the things. I know a lot about Notch. Probably more than these guys do."  Herobrine had really opened up about topics that normally seemed too painful to talk about.  It was slow going but he had assembled a bunch of random facts about the godly trio and the aether from fragments of conversations.  He quite enjoyed hearing some of the more embarrassing stories. </p>
<p>The pair fell silent as the mining noises grew louder. Fellow cultists appeared in their path soon enough; working on clearing out certain rooms.  Digging out a lot of dried lava rock. </p>
<p>Knowing that they had to go to the lowest floor, the pair tried to remain inconspicuous and keep their heads down as they descended.  Ignoring a;most everyone. </p>
<p>Until Steve noticed a cultist working on a beam that held up the ceiling in their path. </p>
<p>Alex walked under it, not a single afterthought. But Steve paused. </p>
<p>"Excuse me."  Steve cleared his throat at the hooded figure. </p>
<p>The hooded figure turned to look at him.  </p>
<p>"Sorry to bother you but your support system is wrong. It needs to be over a few inches to the left." Steve motioned. </p>
<p>The hooded figure turned to look up and scratched their head. A male voice came out of the hood. "Huh. You're right. Thanks!  Saved me a lot of work."</p>
<p>"No prob-" Steve was saying as Alex violently yanked him along. "Oh uh gotta go."</p>
<p>She grabbed at his shoulder harder than necessary. And as soon as they were out of earshot again, Alex whispered.  "Why do you decide to be social at the worst literal times?"</p>
<p>"It was bugging me."  Steve shrugged her off of him.  "It could have caused a cave in if left untreated."</p>
<p>"Steven these are the bad guys."</p>
<p>"I know but-"</p>
<p>"Sush. Let's keep moving."</p>
<p>“....it coulda collapsed while we are in here.”  He grumbled out, finishing his thought regardless.  Alex sent him a look that he could feel through the mask.</p>
<p>So Steve kept his head down even further. And followed silently. Eventually the sloped floor didn't slope anymore. </p>
<p>And they entered a hallway that looked very familiar. </p>
<p>The structure was the same. The stone looked different.  It was carved out instead of built. </p>
<p>Steve, using his great memory from mining, led them instantly to the room that housed the summoning structure last time. </p>
<p>They came up to the room. Though, this time a large door had been fitted in place. It was wide open thankfully. </p>
<p>With a quick look around, seeing no one in their immediate vicinity, the two hurried into the room.  They both had a silent agreement to close the door behind them. Allowing for more privacy. </p>
<p>It, too, looked very similar to how they left it. The lava pool sat the same. Except there was no structure in the middle of it. </p>
<p>The desks that sat to the side of the room had been replaced with chests. </p>
<p>Steve and Alex naturally gravitated over to them.  Opening different ones. </p>
<p>"There's gold blocks in here Steve." Alex said after looking in her chest. "Enough for the structure."</p>
<p>"Leave them. It would be too heavy to escape with." Steve dug through his chest. And a smile formed. “Got it.”  He held up a  large chunk of netherrack in his hand.  “Now let’s-”</p>
<p>Before he could finish the thought, a voice came from behind the entrance door.  “Why is this closed?  I swear we left it open to waft some of that lava heat out.”  </p>
<p>Steve and Alex froze.  Both their heads turned towards each other as the door began opening.  They scrambled up, looking for a place to hide, but the chests were too full to hide properly and they were in the middle of the room, not against the wall, easy to see behind.</p>
<p>So they weren’t given the opportunity to hide as a cultist emerged and immediately cried out. “Hey!”</p>
<p>"Uuuhhhhhh Hey!"  Alex said, walking forward a bit, motioning to Steve to grab the netherrack and follow her. </p>
<p>"You two aren’t supposed to be in here." The cultist growled out. </p>
<p>“Oh uh, yes we are!”  Alex stuttered. “We’ve been tasked with-uh..."</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”  The cultist didn't sound convinced; not letting her finish. “I am going to have to ask you two to leave.”  He pointed at the lava.  “This is sacred ground.  Only the purest of souls can be here.”</p>
<p>“Hey we’re pure!”  Alex put her hands on her hips.  </p>
<p>“Highly doubtful." The cultist scoffed. "Now come on.  I don’t want to have to escort you completely off the premises.”</p>
<p>“Okay...” Alex sagged her shoulders and walked forward. “Come on...Let’s go.”  </p>
<p>Steve tucked the netherrack he held in his hand into his sleeve and stood.  “Coming.”</p>
<p>Though that caught the eye of the cultist. “Hey you. Leave those materials.” He pointed to Steve's hand that held the netherrack. “I don’t know what you two are trying to pull but it is highly suspicious.  Do we have to ask you the security-”</p>
<p>While he was talking, Alex had walked closer to the door. Before the cultist could finish she suddenly rushed forward and pushed him out, slamming the door shut.</p>
<p>“Alex?!  What are you doing!?”  Steve yelled out at the sudden display. They were deep within the enemy lair. She had trapped them in the room. </p>
<p>“They have everything we need. Let's just make the summoning thing here and let Brine get us out of this mess.” Alex said as she shoved one of her swords in between the door handles, forcing the doors to stay closed.  She tore off her mask, tossing it to the ground. “Since he got us into it.”</p>
<p>“Are you crazy?!”  Steve held his head as Alex ran to the chest filled with items. “We don’t know how long that will take!”</p>
<p>“Well we won't know unless we do it. Start building dude.”  She took off her cape and shoved the blueprints on one of the chests. “I’ll read you the instructions.”  “Careful with the lava, don’t fall in.”</p>
<p>“I’m more worried about the people trying to break down the door!”  The lone cultist had definitely called over more cultists. As there were now sharp bangs on the door.  And yells to open it. </p>
<p>“Don’t be.”  Alex grabbed him and turned him to the chests. “Just focus.”</p>
<p>"Right."  He shook his head. Focus. They were going to save Brine. This was better. He would see him sooner. </p>
<p>“Okay, carefully place the blocks of gold in a three by three pattern.  It looks like...it wants you to leave about a block of space in between the lava and the rock ledge.”  Alex read.  “I’m going to see if I can prop up this door more.” She turned before breaking apart. “Don’t fall in the lava.”</p>
<p>“You keep saying that.”  Steve made a face.  He ripped off the mask, tossing it aside as well, and ripped off the heavy cloak. </p>
<p>“Because I mean it.”  Implying Steve would accidentally fall in it, rushing, and not paying attention.  He had more sense than that...he hoped.</p>
<p>Steve sprinted over to one of the chests, protruding a shining, pure block of gold.  He grabbed tight to it and hauled it onto his shoulder, jogging back over to the lava pool.  He randomly placed the lava in the molten rock.  Defying all logic, the gold stayed in place where he had put it.  Not floating away or melting.  Okay.  Eight more.</p>
<p>While Steve hurriedly placed the golden blocks in the lava, Alex was busy shoving chests in front of the door, placing as heavy of items as she could find.  The banging got stronger as did the loud yelling.  As more cultists attempted to enter the ‘sacred’ room.  Steve tried to ignore the sounds of pickaxes entering the picture. </p>
<p>“Okay, that’s it, what next?”  Steve asked.  He noticed that the gold was shining brighter.  The energy of the room felt thicker.  Or perhaps it was just the tightening of his chest.  He was sweating profusely.  Unsure if from the lava, the work, or the anxiety.  Maybe a mixture of all three.  Gross, he would be all yucky when Herobrine arrived.  If Herobrine arrived.  Focus on getting him here. </p>
<p>Alex slid over to the instructions.  “Uh...let’s see...red stone torches...all a blue?  No!  All ablaze.  Light the redstone torches.  The pictures say to put them on the outside blocks in the middle.”  </p>
<p>Steve pushed past her to grab at the red stone torches she had pulled out of her bag.  She put a hand on his arm.  Steve looked at her.</p>
<p>“You okay?”  She asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Steve was confused.  Why was she asking that now?  “Why?”</p>
<p>She shoved a flint and steel into his palm.  “I don’t know...you’re just not looking too good.  You’re making your ‘I’m overwhelmed’ face.”</p>
<p>He was?  What did that even look like?  He shook his head.  That didn’t matter now.  Brine mattered.  “I’m okay.”  He reassured her, taking the torches and the flint and steel to the structure.</p>
<p>She didn’t look like she believed him but left it at that.  Instead, staying over by the instructions as he left.  Reading ahead in the blueprints, sounding out words that confused her.</p>
<p>Steve noticed his hands were shaking as he placed the four torches on the lava.  Somehow, just like the lava, they stood alert in place.  Not moving even with a small jolt of his hand.  Like they had melded with the gold below it.  </p>
<p>Once he had four torches in place, he scratched the flint on the steel.  Taking a few more times than usual to produce sparks.  Sweat was pouring into his eyes.  His hands shook even more.  His mouth felt dry.  And he could feel his pulse beating in his temple.  Or was it his chest?  Probably because he was working directly over burning hot lava.  He could feel the heat from here.  And yet...it felt cold too?  Like a dark rolling chill.  </p>
<p>Despite the fact that his hands seemed to not be responding as well as they should be right now, feeling almost numb in fact, Steve managed to get the torches lit.  “Okay good.  What’s next?”  His voice came out as shaky as his hands were.  He cleared his throat as he made his way over to the chests again.</p>
<p>Alex was already holding the netherrack.  “Put this in the middle and light it...that should be the last of it...though I am having trouble reading a couple of these last sentences...I hope they aren’t too important.”</p>
<p>Steve hoped so too.  The thought of it not working just made all of his symptoms feel that much worse.  He tried to focus on the job.  The portal would work.  It had to work.  It NEEDED to work.  He didn’t know what else to do if it didn’t.  Stop it Steven.  Focus.</p>
<p>Steve ran up to the structure and placed the netherrack in the center. </p>
<p>With a few flicks of the flint and steel the rough surface burst into flames. </p>
<p>The atmosphere changed almost immediately. </p>
<p>A loud, gong like sound rang through the air.  The sound carried a heavy pressure. Thick. Steve felt it travel over him...like he could feel the sound wave. Taking any background noise with it. The door banging grew silent. The flames, which should be crackling and sputtering, did not make any sound. The lava, which seemed to be bubbling more underneath him, popped and fizzled but again was noiseless.  </p>
<p>The gold beneath him felt hot.  Like it was burning a hole into his pants and armor.  He jumped back, making sure not to step immediately in the lava.  His feet hit the rock ledge and he stood strong.  Holding his breath.  </p>
<p>A hot steam settled in the air as the lava boiled.  Angrily flaring up around the gold.  A buzzing permeated the back of his skull.  The same eerie bad vibe creeping up on his skin as it had last time he saw the structure.  An electric pulse of sorts joined the buzzing.  Sending flashes of  too cold waves across his body.  It was a stark contrast from the, now stinging, hot steam.</p>
<p>A demented wail filled the silence as fire burst from the netherrack in a tall pillar of flame.  The red stone torches sparked up as well, and the five fire sources twirled, creating a tornado of sorts.  Orange at the center, red swirling like garland, and blue flames at the top.</p>
<p>Steve felt like his body was tingling with static.  It was foreign and yet...familiar.  It reminded him of the dizzying sensation of teleporting with Brine.  </p>
<p>The static rose in the air like the ferocious fire.  A cruciendo both filled with, and absent of, noise. </p>
<p>And then it felt like everything exploded in front of him.</p>
<p>Steve found himself on his back, his front felt hot.  Like it had been grazed by a fireball.</p>
<p>Steve sat up with a groan, grabbing at his aching head.  He looked at the structure.  And felt his stomach drop. "...what?"</p>
<p>“Steve, are you okay?”  A weak voice, Alex’s, called.  </p>
<p>“What?!”  Steve stood so fast the world blurred.</p>
<p>The structure was empty.  No Herobrine.  The redstone torches were flickering normally.  The fire was crackling calmly.  The lava had settled.  It now just looked like a funky art piece.</p>
<p>What...what had happened?  Surely with all that display...Herobrine should be here, right?</p>
<p>"Alex?" He croaked. </p>
<p>"...That's the end of the instructions."  Alex said softly. Knowing what he was asking.</p>
<p>“There has to be something else?!”  Steve looked at her.  (She was leaning heavily on the chest that housed the instructions.)  Begging her with his eyes.  To reassure him.  They had just missed a step.  “Keep reading.”</p>
<p>“That was it.”</p>
<p>“There has to be another page.”  His voice was high.  Panicking.</p>
<p>“There isn’t.”  Alex’s voice on the other hand, was low, saddened.  Already accepting what Steve refused to believe.</p>
<p>“Double check.” Steve stumbled over.  Trying to walk past her.  “Look around.” She stood in his way. “We have to find it, Alex.”</p>
<p>Alex grabbed his wrists and forced him to look at her face.  “Stevie, there IS no other page.  The rest of the text was describing what just occurred.  I don’t know what went wrong.  He...should be here.”</p>
<p>Steve ripped himself out of Alex’s arms.  Not being able to handle being restrained right now.  His breath was coming out and in too fast.  He felt something welling up in him.  The same feeling two nights ago.  The frustration.  The sorrow.  His heart was breaking all over again.</p>
<p>Steve’s feet took him back to the structure.  It still sat barren.  Though he could FEEL it.  It felt alive.  Pulsing.  It wasn’t finished.  Maybe he had done it wrong?  What else could it be?  What else could he do?</p>
<p>Maybe it was just him.  He wasn’t enough.  He couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t save him.  Herobrine was really gone.</p>
<p>"No."  He whispered out. A warm tear rolled down his cheek. Followed quickly by another one.  His carefully constructed dam was breaking.  "No...no it was supposed to work."  </p>
<p>"Steven...I'm so sorry."  Alex whispered.</p>
<p>"No." Steve's whole body trembled as the tears fell. He swiped them away angrily. "No....fucking DAMMIT"  He couldn’t stop it.  He had been trying so hard to keep it together.  But it was all too much.  Instead, he bowed his head, letting the sobs come forward that had wanted to escape the moment that the demon had left him. The sobs left his chest unevenly as his throat hitched and he choked out words. "It has to work!"</p>
<p>Alex remained quiet behind him.  Unsure of what to do.  She turned back, flipping through the texts.  Seeing if she truly missed something.  But she knew that she hadn’t.  It just hadn’t worked.</p>
<p>“This is all my fault.”  The miner sank to his knees, hands hitting the hard stone in front of him.  “And I can’t fix it.”  He stared at the lava through tears.  Begging it to do something.  Anything.  It bubbled back at him.  Taunting him.  </p>
<p>"I don't know what else to do."  He whimpered.  Almost not being able to breathe as the sobs continued to come out.  Pain flared in his chest every time he tried to fight it.  So he let it happen.  Let it all wash over him.  Let it take him.  "Just tell me...what I'm supposed to do."  </p>
<p>He hiccuped and bawled out a pained cry.  Curling in on himself in a way he had never done before.  He felt lost.  And hurt.  And alone.  Fuck everyone else in that temple.  They didn’t exist anymore.  Alex didn’t exist anymore.  He would just stay here.  Until everything stopped hurting.  Until he felt numb again.  He wasn’t sure he could even pick himself off the floor at this point.  Couldn’t do anything but cry out. Didn’t know where to go from here.</p>
<p>“I just...want...to save you...”  The words barely left his lips as he sucked in the sickeningly hot air around him.  “I promised...I’d help save you...”</p>
<p>“Brine....”</p>
<p>He whispered.</p>
<p>“Please...”</p>
<p><em> "...Steven." </em> </p>
<p>The miner froze in place at the voice.  Literally.  Everything stopped all at once.  It felt like the earth stopped moving underneath him.  Like his heart stopped pumping blood.</p>
<p>A warm hand appeared on his chin. Thumb brushing some of the seemingly endless tears that fell from his violet eyes. </p>
<p>He grabbed at the hand that held his cheek.  It was warm and soft and yet somehow rough but most importantly, it was familiar.  Steve’s head jerked up, eyes spilling impossibly more, face scrunching up into a smile.</p>
<p>His demon looked down on him with a smirk. "You rang?"</p>
<p>There, sitting on the burning netherrack, wearing black sweatpants, no shoes or socks, and some sort of red cape thing, sat Herobrine.  The fire licked around him but didn't burn. Didn't catch anything on fire. </p>
<p>Those bright white eyes looking straight into his own. </p>
<p>Steve sobbed out, letting out an ugly cry of relief, and jumped up immediately, reaching his arms around the demon's neck. He couldn't help it. He knew he probably shouldn't. That was the reason Herobrine had left before. But he needed at least to do it once. Once more and then he wouldn't do it again. Pulling Herobrine into a shaky hug.  Clinging onto him like he was afraid he'd disappear again. </p>
<p>But this time. </p>
<p>The demon hugged back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"Your majesty."</p>
<p>"Speak."</p>
<p>"We've been getting complaints about the portals. How long do you think until we can reactivate them?"</p>
<p>"Your timing is good. My experiment is over. Please spread the word that they will be operational within the hour."</p>
<p>"As you wish, my lord."</p>
<p>Hmm</p>
<p>
  <em> It's interesting what lengths this mortal will go through to secure the safety of our monster...I wonder... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> What would Herobrine do for him? </em>
</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A/N</p>
<p>Ah don't siblings just do the darndest things?  Alex and Notch really ruined Steve and Brine's attempts at confessing. Sigh.</p>
<p>Listen. I know the term 'you rang' doesn't make any sense because they don't have phones but shhhhhhhhh let me have this.</p>
<p>Really really REALLY huge thanks to Bi-Ocelot again for proofreading, offering so many amazing suggestions, helping me stay motivated, and just support in general.  Seriously was a big help for this chapter.  Again, go check out their stuff on here.</p>
<p>If you follow me on Tumblr you probably knew exactly what this chapter was going to be about because I drew the 'you rang' scene and described it differently.</p>
<p>Here was the original concept: (edited down to sound less drabbly and because it contained a lot of info you already know)</p>
<p>Steve creates the summoning thing and once it is done, it takes a while for Herobrine to be transported.  So Steve thinks it doesn’t work.  He bows his head, finally letting tears flow.  Defeated.  Until Herobrine, who appeared silently after a few seconds, lifts up his head and says “You rang?”.  Then they kiss.  Alex is just standing there awkwardly watching them go at it.  Like should she stop them?  It’s their first kiss, she thinks.  She can’t just stop them.  Finally she clears her throat and they both jump.  Steve (who was caught up in the moment) was about to fall into the lava so she was kinda glad she stopped them. End scene. Dab</p>
<p>And you are highly disappointed. Because yes. They were supposed to kiss instead of hug at the end of this chapter. And I kept going back and forth on if they should or not and said nope you know what? Not yet.  </p>
<p>Perhaps next time. </p>
<p>There's always next time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N:</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Sexual situations/themes. </p><p>If you aren’t looking for smut you can read up until they start mining for a conclusion of the last chapter...that is safe. But otherwise, it's the smut chapter. There is biting and scratching involved. Idk what else to tell ya.  If you want something tagged that I didn't tag please let me know.</p><p>(To any of my IRL friends who may accidentally stumble upon this chapter, please don’t read it without my permission)</p><p> </p><p>Guys, please be gentle.  It’s my first time writing smut.  Fun fact, this chapter was finished all the way back in September (I'm releasing it in December, Happy Holidays everyone this is my gift to you lol).  Lol I just hope yall don't hate it.  It’s a very sudden confession but these boys are very much an all or nothing pair I feel.  I still have some chapters planned going forward where there is still pining (A Forest part 2, a chapter where I go back and explore their very early days since I didn't cover that, and who knows what else...so don't worry if you like the pining.  Because I also like pining and I want more of it) But thankfully, even without pining, there will be fluff. And there will ALWAYS be stupidity.<br/>Okay I've talked long enough. Enjoy &lt;3 <br/>See you next year!</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The silence was killing them both.</p><p>Neither of them really wanted to talk about what had just happened. Both shutting down as soon as they made it back home.  </p><p>After Steve and him had broken apart from their hug on the summoning totem, they had dramatically been interrupted by the cultists finally breaking down the door. </p><p>Herobrine connected the dots immediately as to what Steve and Alex had done to get him back.</p><p>The demon was, unsurprisingly, not happy to see cultists. And summoned up his most terrifying voice. Cursing at them to leave and that he was going to destroy the temple in the next five minutes. And how dare they try to rebuild. And etc. Etc. </p><p>He had also made the lava behind them flare up with so much smoke and fire that even Steve was intimidated. </p><p>These cultists were not as brave as others Herobrine and him had fought in the past.  And all of them ran out of the room, screaming.</p><p>They gave the cultists time to run while the trio sat in near silence.  Steve extinguished one of the redstone torches with his boot and Herobrine was released.  Alex walked up and punched Herobrine in the arm. Glad at his return. Herobrine thanked them for helping him escape.  And that he couldn't without their help. So he was very grateful. And left it at that. Alex and Steve didn't pressure him further. They all knew that Steve and Herobrine needed to talk about this later.  But said miner and demon were already emotionally exhausted enough for one day.  There was an unspoken agreement between the trio that this was not the time nor the place for such discussions.</p><p>After that, their adventure was very similar to the last time they had been here. Herobrine destroyed the structure. They teleported outside. The temple collapsed.  The cultists had booked it out of there. Grabbing whatever supplies they deemed essential before disappearing off to wherever they came from. </p><p>Steve and Alex rode Phantom back to Alex’s house. Herobrine teleported along slowly.  They offered him a spot on the horse but he assured them this was easier. Teleporting wasn't difficult for him.  And it would be easier to hide if they ran into anyone on the road.</p><p>They dropped her off. Steve gave her a warm hug.  She looked ready for bed as much as they were. Steve promised her they would still meet up soon to explore that cave. Alex gave him a look that said 'take your time' </p><p>The miner then turned to Brine, explaining that he needed to drop off Phantom on his way home. The sun was rising steadily in the sky at that point. The Spelts would be out farming. </p><p>The demon looked hesitant to leave Steve but knew he couldn't be seen around people. The two made a quick decision to meet back up at home. </p><p>Steve felt a physical ache when the demon left him again. But he carried on. </p><p>He rode to the Spelts'. Dropped off Phantom. Thanking them again and explaining that everything had worked out well. And then trudged back home to find Brine sitting quietly at the table.  He had changed into his normal outfit, a green cloak, his shoes and socks, his jeans, and a black shirt he didn’t wear very often.  Steve would still need to repair his shirt that sat, burnt, in his bag.</p><p>The miner didn't know what to say right now.  Mind both a buzz and completely silent at the same time. So he removed his armor at the door, walked over to the couch, and flopped down in it, facing away from Herobrine. He was planning on eventually saying something. But dozed off quickly. Comforted by the close proximity of the one he saved.  He was barely conscious when the demon silently draped a blanket over him, said an equally silent 'thank you' and went back to sit at the table. But it was okay, he thought as he was drifting into sleep, they could talk later. </p><p>And well...it was later. But they still weren't talking. </p><p>Steve had tried to discuss what had happened once they abruptly parted ways. Mostly curious about how Herobrine had ended up in the nether in the first place.  But he didn't get much further than a couple of one word responses. Not the conversation he was hoping for. </p><p>It seemed Herobrine didn't want to think of being locked in the nether again and very much didn't want to discuss it. Steve knew that they would have to talk it through eventually. It wasn't healthy for the demon to hold up his emotions like that. </p><p>But he also knew he was being very hypocritical. He was holding up emotions and refusing to release them as well. So he didn't have much energy to scorn Brine for the deed. </p><p>This had happened before between the pair. The inability to talk to each other.  It only happened after a fight. Usually a fight brought upon by each other's stubbornness.  They were both headstrong and hated to admit when they were wrong.  Eventually it would pass and they'd get over it and talk it out and usually (Herobrine) would apologize (because it was usually Herobrine doing something stupid.)</p><p>But this time was different. They hadn't been in a fight. And they weren't avoiding one another. Yet they still walked on eggshells around each other. </p><p>It was that damned night.  Steve had wrapped his arms around the demon and pressed their bodies together.  And, more importantly, tried to kiss him.</p><p>Herobrine had immediately left. Steve could pretend to believe the made up stories of nightmares but he didn’t have the energy to do that either. He was disheartened. </p><p>He had made things awkward. Very awkward. </p><p>It stung. The whole thing he was trying to avoid was happening.</p><p>Herobrine was clearly not doing very well. He refused to eat or sleep over the next few days. Which he didn't need to anyways, but it was a good indicator of his mood.  He slunk around the house like he had in the beginning. A shadow.  He didn't stay in one spot very long. And paged through different books, not reading the words. </p><p>Steve just didn't have any energy to help this time. He was feeling just as down. </p><p>Typically the way that they got over this silence was through work.  But it had been raining since they made it home.  An undaunting drizzle through thin clouds. The sun just peeking out but never truly lighting the world below. Meaning anything they did outside was usually grueling and made them cranky.  The cold, wet rain did not let up.</p><p>Mining was the only sensible thing to do. Since they wouldn't immediately get drenched and it would get them out of the house. Steve would never go mining in this weather. The rain could lead to mudslides and cave-ins. There could be extra mobs down below sheltering from the weather. It was not safe. </p><p>But he had Herobrine. So it was...relatively safe. </p><p>And they were both going to explode if they had to sit at home another day and shoot glances at each other behind books or side projects.  Steve had been sewing some more clothes in preparation for colder weather (fixing the demon’s shirt in the process). As well as doing general upkeep on the house. </p><p>He could have suggested they go out on a trip; maybe in a desert where it wasn’t raining.  But Steve very much wanted to stay by his base right now.  The thought of a far off adventure exhausted him. It was probably the rain. </p><p>Nor did he think was an appropriate time to ask Herobrine to go to the nether right now. And the concept of the end scared him too much for now. Him and bottomless pits didn't mix.</p><p>Herobrine had immediately accepted a mining trip.  Seeming to perk up at the idea. The ever moving entity was getting stir crazy staying inside. Herobrine had the freedom to leave at any time.  Yet the demon didn't seem to want to leave Steve’s vicinity...or eyesight even.  Just always staying near him.  But never getting too close.  Steve figured he was just lost on where else to go.</p><p>Steve let Herobrine choose the mine that they explored. He went with one that led up into the mountains. Ignoring the abandoned mineshafts that sat lower in the biome.  </p><p>The demon teleported them up to a cave entrance so they didn't get too soaked by the rain.  It was a larger hole in the wall of the mountain that seemed to feed down deep into the cave system.  It would easily take all day to explore, if not longer.</p><p>Herobrine shook like a wolf when they entered, getting all the rain off. Steve laughed, for the first time in seemingly forever, pushing him away as he shook water onto him. He pulled out a torch which Herobrine instantly lit for him. Still nagging him about not using night vision potions. </p><p>There was a lot of rain water rushing through the mines. Dripping from stalactites. Rushing on the side of the caverns. It sounded wonderful. Like they were surrounded by the ocean.  But it made Steve a little nervous. He chose his steps very carefully as they walked on the slippery terrain.</p><p>They began to unwind. Falling into their natural instincts. Mines were where they felt most comfortable.  For Brine it brought a sense of safety without having to be trapped in the nether. For Steve it brought a sense of adventure and freedom that always called to him. </p><p>Everything was beginning to feel normal again. </p><p>Though Herobrine shot him more glances than usual. It was hard to hide with those bright eyes.  </p><p>There was still this...tension between the two.  Despite the high spirits. It had blossomed the second they had made it home from the incident. And only grew stronger the longer they were in each other's company.</p><p>Steve didn't try to analyze it too much. He was afraid that the tension was negative.  How long could they avoid conversation?  They couldn't mine forever. Something had to give.  Steve dreaded coming home to a silent house. </p><p>They came to a split in the path.  Unsure of which way to go. Steve suggested they split up for a little. Cover more ground. It's what Alex and him would do. Neither seemed happy with the plan. But neither disputed it either. </p><p>Steve took the one on the right, leading upwards slightly. He made sure that Herobrine saw he had his sword ready just in case. </p><p>And soon enough he was alone with his thoughts. And a roaring torch. </p><p>Steve sighed and made his way up the cavern. The terrain was difficult to navigate but he found his feet naturally finding the best holds as he focused. </p><p>The cave led into an underground ravine. His footsteps echoed familiarly through the system, mixing wonderfully with the cave water. </p><p>He held his torch high, scanning the top level for any mobs first. And any ores second. </p><p>“Bingo.”  Steve saw a good sized pocket of coal close to him. He would just have to walk the small ledge for a few footsteps. They were running out of coal heating the house on these cold days. </p><p>His brain thought about how much coal he would save if he just sat closer to Herobrine, basically a furnace himself, but he shook his head and tried to focus more on the task at hand. </p><p>Steve shifted, placing his body against the stone wall.  He shimmied over to the coal pocket and took out his pickaxe. Balancing his torch in the other hand. </p><p>He struck at the stone and a good sized ore came free, he stashed it away in his bag. </p><p>This went on for some time. It was repetitive and easy work. So his mind drifted easily to Brine.</p><p>Steve didn't notice that with each strike his feet shifted a bit more.</p><p>The rainwater had made the ground below him muddy. The movement caused the ledge to shift slightly each time. </p><p>Which Steve found out the hard way.  As he dug the iron deep into the wall, the pickaxe stuck but he began to move. The ledge he had been standing on collapsed suddenly and he slid, yelling into the ravine below.  Thankfully it was a sloped drop and not a straight one.  </p><p>At the bottom of the ravine was a small hole.  Just three or four feet wide.  The hole was filled on all sides with mud.  Probably created from some unseen water dripping into the cave from the rain. All the mud on the bottom cushioned Steve’s landing as he just slipped down into it.  His shoes were completely engulfed in a gross squishing sound.  </p><p>He had lost his torch somewhere in the fall.  He sucked in a deep breath, calming down once he realized he was out of danger.  No mud was falling on him.  So not a true mudslide or a fall, just him slipping down.  He immediately moved his feet to test the terrain.  Making sure he was on a sturdy platform.  He didn’t want to sink further.  While his feet struggled to get out of the sticky mud, it seemed sturdy enough.  He was decently safe. </p><p>Ugh. He clawed at his arms, flicking up globs of mud. He was completely covered in it. The cold substance soaked his pants and back. </p><p>“Steve!?”  A panicked voice called above.  Herobrine hadn’t seen him fall into the hole.  But he had heard the yell and put the rest together. </p><p>“It’s okay.  I’m just down here.”  Steve struggled a bit.  The mud was slippery.</p><p>“Where?”  The voice called louder. </p><p>“Wait, the floor might-” Steve warned, realizing that the demon must be standing where he had been.  But it was too late.  The sounds of a slip followed by a body falling on top of him “-fall more” </p><p>Herobrine was much more graceful.  He had ridden down the mudslide with his feet and one hand behind him on the wall to make sure he didn’t fall down.  </p><p>However, he did fall directly onto Steve's chest when he finally got to the hole, not being able to stop his momentum.  Steve’s back slammed back into the mud. </p><p>"Ow." Steve said. </p><p>“Woops.”  Herobrine chuckled.  Getting off of Steve but also slipping on the mud.  He was a lot cleaner, having not slid down the slope and landing neatly on Steve. Their bodies were pushed into each other, not having a ton of space in the hole.  </p><p>“You okay?”  Herobrine checked.  His eyes were the only source of light now.  And they weren’t enough to light up the entire hole.  </p><p>“Yeah...you’re not very heavy.”  Steve pushed himself up against the muddy wall, trying to give Herobrine some room to work with.  Herobrine did the same.  Their legs touched as both struggled to keep their footing.  But soon enough they got the hang of it and stood solid. Their knees were touching.  “How far down are we?”  Steve asked, looking up and seeing only darkness.</p><p>“Just a few feet.”  Herobrine looked up.  “Doesn’t look like much of a risk of cave in either.  Just a mudslide. I’ll make sure no mobs come around and fall in.”</p><p>“A creeper down here would not be fun.”  Steve agreed.  “So...how do we get out?  You got any blocks?”</p><p>“I could try to teleport us...but I can only see the ceiling from this perspective.  And that would only make me fall right back into the hole again if I don’t time the teleport right."  Herobrine paused. Thinking it through.  "We’re not that far down.  Here.  Let me see if I can climb out and then pull you up.  Stand still.”</p><p>Steve felt his face go red as Herobrine placed a hand on both of his shoulders.  </p><p>“Squat.”  Herobrine instructed.  </p><p>Steve did so, putting his hands out and interlocking his fingers so that Herobrine could use it as a foothold.  Herobrine plopped his right foot right on top of his hand.  Steve giggled a bit.  “Gross.  You’re all muddy.”</p><p>“You should see yourself.”  Herobrine chuckled back, pushing himself up.  “Your back is totally encased in it.”</p><p>As Herobrine pushed himself up with his right foot, the left leg dragged a bit, pushing somewhat against the side of Steve’s inner thigh.  Steve felt the blush instantly darken on his cheeks.</p><p>The mud was incredibly slippery.  Herobrine leaned heavily against Steve to keep straight up.  Steve slowly turned his head to the side to give them some more room.</p><p>Herobrine went to push up to see if he could get onto Steve’s shoulders but slipped and fell forward onto Steve.  “Damnit.”  Herobrine hissed, his face in Steve’s hair.  “Sorry.  You good?”</p><p>“Yep.”  Steve bit his lip and closed his eyes.  Trying to keep his mind from wandering. </p><p>“I was really close.”  The demon insisted in a hurried almost whisper.  Right in his ear.  “Let me try again.”</p><p>Steve could only nod as the strong, basically god, climbed up his form once again.  Slipping slightly.  Herobrine made noises of struggle as he fought with the mud to get a hold.  Steve turned his head further, trying not to think about the fact that Herobrine’s crotch was basically next to his face.</p><p>Herobrine slipped, causing the friction all over again.  Steve grit his teeth.  Holding back an embarrassing groan.</p><p>Herobrine went up to move again, but then held back.  “Do you want to try to climb up?  I can probably lift you up out of the hole easier.”</p><p>He realized that may be sort of an issue.  Instead, his crotch would be next to Herobrine’s face.  The thought of that was beginning to make it more of an issue.</p><p>“Uh...give me a second.”  He panted.  That’s it Steve.  Just breathe.  Nothing weird going on.  Just two dudes in a hole.  Oh gods.  “Aaaactually.  That’s okay.  Go ahead and give it another go.”  </p><p>Herobrine looked down at him, the beams of light settling on his face.  Steve felt a single drop of sweat fall off of his brow.  Okay Steve was making it weird.  But he wasn’t exactly thinking straight right now.  But he shook himself mentally and put out his hand again to give him a boost.  The sooner they were out, the better.</p><p>Herobrine wasted no time.  This attempt, going even faster and launching himself up Steve’s body.  The demon almost grabbed the top of the ledge.  He missed it just slightly, sliding down again.  His warm breath on the top of Steve’s head.  He was going to go for a fourth attempt but halted when Steve protested.  </p><p>“Wait- Brine stop!”  Steve cried out.  Nope it was too much.  He had flown too close to the sun.  He dropped his hands, but Herobrine didn’t budge.  He had found a good position with his hands against Steve’s shoulders.  If anything it brought their bodies closer together.  Herobrine’s body was warm and he really could feel all of the strong muscles at work to stay on Steve’s form.  Steve was screwed.  “Let’s try something else.”</p><p>“Why, what’s wrong?”  Steve could barely hear Herobrine with the roar of blood flowing in his system.</p><p>He could hide it.  Had been hiding it.  There had always been an out.  When he woke up in the morning, if Herobrine was there and sleeping, or wasn’t there, he could sneak out and take a cold shower.  When they had woken up at the same time, Steve would roll over on his side or stomach and pretend to be asleep until the demon left.  Other times he usually could calm himself down or excuse himself as almost all people with a penis had learned to cope.</p><p>But here.  Trapped in the darkness.  Rubbing up against Brine in the mud.  He had nowhere to run.  No way to deny what was happening.  What was he going to do?  Even if they got out of the hole, there was no way to hide it.  His jeans gave away too much now.  And he couldn't exactly adjust himself without drawing attention to it. What was he supposed to do?  Stay in the hole?  Tell the demon ‘hey can you just walk away for a second, I think I will stay in this hole for a while.  No reason.  I’ll tell you when I finish-I mean when I’m ready to come out- I mean’ ugh.</p><p>Steve wasn't able to see anything, apart from Herobrine’s face and part of his chest from his glowing eyes.  And even that was hard to see because of the sharp glow.  But Herobrine had night vision.  He could see everything.  Surely he could see the way Steve was flustered to no end.  He could feel the blushing in his own cheeks.  The twinges his face made in effort to make sure he kept control and didn’t just reach down and get it over with.  The way he bit his lip to keep them off of the demon’s own.  </p><p>There was no way to gauge the demon’s reaction to all of this.  Surely he would understand?  It was friction.  Two tight bodies jammed together.  And Herobrine’s body was hot, temperature wise.  So it was hot AND slippery.  Steve wished so badly to be able to see Herobrine’s face right now as he climbed up.  The suspense was killing him worse than the aching in his jeans.</p><p>Would he be disgusted...or pleased?  Alex had told him: pleased.  His brain kept insisting: disgusted.  Oh no.  He was making this so much more awkward.  Why was he so awkward?</p><p>While all this internal conflict was going on in his mind.  Herobrine had frozen in place and looked at him.  Steve winced at the blinding eyes.  “Are you okay?” Herobrine asked, voice even.  “I didn’t hurt you did I?”</p><p>Steve’s brain took a second to catch up to the question.  He was still arguing with it to make sure he didn’t rub up on the front of Herobrine’s thigh.  “N-no.  You’re okay.  It’s okay.  I’m okay.  Toooootally okay.”</p><p>Herobrine crawled down slowly.  The thigh left his groin.  Much to his groin’s disappointment.  The demon stood up straight as his feet touched the floor.  He was taller than Steve, but only slightly.  He looked down at the miner with questioning eyes.  </p><p>Steve clung to the wall, holding his breath.  His heart felt like it wanted to beat right out of his chest. A reaction he had gotten used to when spending time with the demon.   </p><p>There was a glint in Herobrine’s eyes. </p><p>Herobrine pressed his body closer to Steve's.  Steve’s body pressed further into the mud, crying out in protest at moving away.  He let out a low breath, unable to hold it back.  And he stopped moving. Letting Herobrine come close. As if he had any other choice.  There was nowhere to run. And nowhere else he wanted to be even if there was.  </p><p>Soon their noses were almost touching.  Their breath intertwined.  The demon’s breath smelled nice. Like a bonfire. </p><p>Herobrine’s face moved an inch back and he whispered.  “Tell me. PLEASE. You need to decide this.  I can’t...I shouldn't...I'm not...”</p><p>Steve didn’t hear him well enough to answer.  All his body could think about was that Herobrine was whispering to him.  Here in the dark.  With them so tight against each other.  He could feel each letter on his lips.  But didn’t know what it read.  </p><p>Steve leaned in, ever so slightly. </p><p>And Herobrine closed the distance.  Their lips touched.  The demon’s hands went down, pushing against the wall on either side of Steve’s hips, but his body went forward.  The leg had returned to where it had been stationed.  Steve could have screamed.  If he wasn’t so busy returning the kiss.  His whole body felt like it had melted at first contact.  And when the leg found its way to his groin, he went from melted to ridged.</p><p>To say their kiss was magical would be an understatement for the miner.  It was everything he dreamed about and more.  He was instantly addicted.  To the way Herobrine tasted.  To the way their tongues met, tentatively at first and then eagerly as the kiss deepened.</p><p>How was this happening?  Now, of all times.  Just a random moment.  He felt intoxicated.  The miner had dreamed about this moment for so long.  Late at night.  When the demon was away.  Whispering his name into pillows and strewn about bedsheets.  Imagining the demon had stayed. </p><p>Steve pressed forward, no longer able to keep his hands to himself.  Wrapping his arms around the demon’s hot neck.  Like he had done all those nights ago.</p><p>Herobrine pulled back suddenly, slamming against the other side of the hole.  Like he had been burned.  Steve forced himself to not rush forward again.  His arms were still up, dangling off of Herobrine’s shoulders.  His lips were tingling.  His body was tingling.  </p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Herobrine spoke, his mood had changed in an instant.  Almost fearful.  “I didn’t mean-”</p><p>Steve felt his stomach begin to drop.  Feeling sick.  Oh no.  This was it.  Herobrine was confessing that he got caught up in the moment.  And he didn’t actually want this.  Who could blame him?</p><p>But Herobrine continued.  “I didn’t ask you first.  I’m sorry.  I just assumed-”</p><p>“What?”  Steve’s head felt light.  </p><p>“I didn’t ask if it was okay to kiss you.  Or to...touch you.”  Herobrine spoke each word pointedly.  Slowly.  Steve was glad he did.  They both needed to hear the sentence slowly.  Their brains were not thinking.  Their bodies were.  “I forgot that...I needed to ask first. We..I...I got lost.  In your eyes.  I was supposed...to ask.”</p><p>But Steve didn’t let his brain answer first.  Slamming their lips together again in a rough kiss.  More desperate than before.  He craved their contact more than anything in his entire life.  Scared that it wouldn't happen again. “Gods yes.  It’s okay.”  He breathed out with what little breath he could manage in between.  </p><p>“...Are you sure?”  Herobrine asked with more tact.  Steve wanted that leg back.  Herobrine had backed completely off.  Only allowing their lips to meet.  A hand pushed slightly against Steve’s chest.</p><p>Steve stopped.  Looking straight into the eyes of the demon.  He didn’t care how much it hurt.  (Herobrine’s eyes were as bright as he’d ever witnessed)  “Absolutely."</p><p>“And it’s not just...situational?” Herobrine looked away.  Steve blinked.  The outline of his eyes burned into his vision.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He frowned.  Because they were covered in mud...and so damn close that it made Steve’s head spin?</p><p>“Well...it’s.  I don’t know.  I’m worried I just tried to force you to do something you don’t want to do.  I wasn’t supposed to decide. The monster...I was waiting until you decided for us.  To say something. To let us know you were ready.  I may have just...made the decision inadvertently because...Ugh I’ve screwed it all up as fucking usual.”  Herobrine refused to make eye contact.</p><p>“Y-you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this-”  Steve started out in a whisper.  But doubt inched his way back into his head.  Needlessly but it was there regardless.  Was Brine giving him an out?  “Are you only doing this for me...because of-?”  To get rid of the silence?  Because of that night?  But he didn't want to say that. Didn't want to bring it up. He felt himself back away, body acting on his anxiety.  “Do YOU want to do this?”</p><p>But Herobrine wouldn’t let him move back.  Strong arms wrapped around his waist.  Keeping him solidly in place.  Herobrine’s cheeks went completely red then.  Steve thought it was a wonderful sight.  Having never seen it before.  “Yes I want to do this. More than anything.”  He hissed out.  His voice sounded strained.  Like he was also trying to keep his composure.  The demon swallowed.  The muddy hole felt hotter.  "I'm ready.  I’ve been ready.  I wasn't...in control enough. Before. During that night. But now I am. So I want to."</p><p>Steve had basically stopped listening at yes and then said “Are you sure?”  with a smile.  Now taunting him, somewhat.  He had already offered his consent.  He wanted to scream his consent.  He just needed the demon to believe him.  He understood completely.  If he was unsure if Herobrine returned the feeling, this foreign feeling that seemed to leave his brain acting like mush...Herobrine must have been thinking the same thing.  Frankly, he himself still couldn’t believe it.  They would have to talk later, sure.  </p><p>But Steve, for once, didn’t want to talk it out.</p><p>That was enough for Herobrine to remove the hand and let Steve in closer.  And Steve took the inch, wanting the mile.  He grabbed at Herobrine’s face like he was afraid that Herobrine would disappear.  Herobrine’s hands fell, hanging uselessly to the side (if Steve would have been paying attention, he would have noticed the way the mud dried as Herobrine pressed his fingers into the walls).  But his body pressed forward more.  </p><p>“So...you really want to do this.  Now?”  Herobrine asked in total wonder, between breaths.  The sentence took a while to get out.  As if he still couldn’t believe it...and because their kisses were occupying a lot of brain capacity.  Steve was just as in awe of it all happening.  But didn’t want to waste time thinking about it.  He just wanted to do.  Do so much.  </p><p>“Yes.”  He said, practically inside Herobrine’s mouth.  He wanted to explore it all over.  Memorize it like a cave system.  “Yes.”  He breathed out again.  “Yes.”  Believe me.  I want this.  We want this.  Oh gods, we want this.</p><p>“Like how much?”  The demon stopped again, pulling his head back and breaking the kiss.  Steve was about to slap him.  Or pounce on him.  Maybe both.</p><p>How much?  Nothing would ever be enough, he thought.  Steve had fallen into a metaphorical pit, as well as an actual one.  He very much didn’t want to stop the momentum, least he hit a painful and jarring rock bottom.  He just wanted to keep endlessly falling into this dark abyss.  Wanted it more than he wanted his next breath. But Herobrine might not feel the same way.  Perhaps they had gone too far already?</p><p>“Until you say stop.”  He decided, trying not to sound too frustrated.  “Which you keep doing any-”</p><p>Steve’s sentence was cut immediately short, dying in his mouth, as the leg moved against his groin.  Slowly.  A gasp.  He sunk into it, convincing himself not to rub against it.  He needed to keep some composure and dignity, didn’t he?</p><p>“...you may regret that last statement.”  Herobrine’s smirk returned, his haunting voice echoed in Steve’s ears.  “I’m immortal, remember?  What if I never stop?”</p><p>“Please never stop.” Steve growled out, body twitching, grabbing at Herobrine’s somewhat muddy hair.  “Fuck, never stop.”</p><p>“My my.  Aren’t we impatient?”  The leg was taken away but a hand rested gently under his chin, forcing it up towards the demon’s face.  Herobrine gave him a long kiss before pushing back once more.  "I presume you have been so patient up to now." </p><p>“I swear to your brother if you are just doing this to tease me...”  Steve’s face fell to the side, resting on Herobrine’s chest. He felt Herobrine’s heart beating a thousand beats per second it seemed as well under his head. Steve was struggling to keep himself together.  It was like waving food in front of a starving animal.</p><p>“Sorry.”  Herobrine cooed.  “One more thing.” </p><p>“Anything.”  Steve muttered out into his warm shoulder.</p><p>Herobrine chuckled sweetly and pushed him back slightly.  “If we are doing this...what I think we both want to do...you’re going to need to drink this.” In Herobrine’s hand appeared a bottle filled with orange and yellow swirling liquid. He could just see it glimmer in the faint white light.  “Not all of it.  Drink half.”</p><p>Steve would’ve drank anything Herobrine handed him right then and there, no questions asked, but curiosity got the better of him.  And he asked “what’s it for” as he opened the bottle and drank it greedily.  His mouth had been a bit dry anyways.  The liquid was spicy, but didn’t taste bad.  </p><p>“Fire protection.”  And Herobrine finally took control.  Grabbing Steve’s hands and shoving them against the end of the other wall.  Pinning him up and locking lips in a fierce kiss.  He broke the kiss one more time, (this time Steve did not protest...too taken aback at being pinned), and shifted, holding both fists with one hand and with the other, took the bottle and poured it out onto Steve’s clothes.</p><p>Steve felt the potion take effect immediately.  He felt cooler.  He hadn’t realized how much he had been sweating before.  The hole was very warm and had only grown hotter the more they touched each other. The rest of the potion on him absorbed quickly into his shirt and his jeans.</p><p>“Sorry about the splash.” Herobrine leaned in close to Steve’s ear, whispering.  He dropped the empty bottle on the ground.  “I figured you would be mad if I burned all your clothes off.  I’m not sure how much control I have.  You make control VERY difficult.”  </p><p>Not right now he wouldn’t.  He wanted to escape his too tight jeans as fast as possible. But Steve didn’t get the chance to say it as Herobrine kissed his neck and ran the hand that he wasn’t using to pin him up the base of his shirt.  Touching his chest lightly.  </p><p>“You-you just carry that around with you?”  Steve stumbled on his words.  A huge smile plastered on his face. Had Herobrine been planning for this to happen eventually?  He felt giddy.</p><p>Herobrine smirked into a neck kiss, Steve tilted his head to give him better access.  “I have other stuff too...if you need it.”  The demon’s voice felt good against his skin.</p><p>"Like what?" Steve panted. He wanted to run his hands over the demon. But he still had him pinned. Steve didn't want to admit what being pinned was doing for him.  The sheer strength of the demon.  The power.  Steve wanted it all.  He was already imagining all the things that he had dreamed previously about happening.  And was excited.</p><p>"Like healing potions."  Herobrine took the opportunity to bite hard into Steve’s neck. The hand found its way up his chest, caressing his too sensitive nipple. </p><p>Steve felt a white hot flash of desire settle into his stomach at the action.  His back curved forward.  The demon continued, sucking at skin.  Hand grabbing at his upper chest.</p><p>"I-I knew you were undead but I never knew you were a zombie." Steve struggled to say. "Eating my neck like-ah"  </p><p>"You talk too much." Herobrine hummed against his skin. "I love the way you talk too much."  He bit in a different spot.  Hard enough to bruise.</p><p>Steve writhed, trying to get his body closer to the demon. Herobrine's hand continued to rub at his chest. At his sides. At his waist. The contact sent waves of need all the way down to the tips of his toes.</p><p>Finally the tugs of Steve’s hands signalled to Herobrine that he wanted to not be pinned anymore.  So Herobrine released his grip, instead letting his hands wander along the curves of Steve’s back.  </p><p>Steve grabbed at Herobrine’s shirt, bringing them closer.  His hands travelled down to the edge of his shirt, starting to pull it off.  Herobrine helped him immediately, grabbing the shirt too, rather forcefully, and tearing it off over his head.  They had to break apart then to complete the action.  He threw the shirt to the ground into the mud.  Probably a good thing, it hadn’t been fireproofed like Steve’s.  </p><p>Steve took a second to admire Herobrine’s bare chest (what he could see at least in the dark).  He had seen it a couple of times before, but never up close.  Never THIS close. There was a large scar off to the side of his stomach.  A scar that would never heal from the past.  It just made him look even more stunning.  The way it curved with his abs.  The chest rose and fell quickly. But strong. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.”  Steve touched his stomach lightly in amazement as the demon watched on.  Catching his own breath.  </p><p>Herobrine smiled, his blush deepened.  “No one’s ever said that to me.”</p><p>“Probably not to your face.”  Steve leaned forward to press kisses on Herobrine’s chest.  “I can’t believe no one has thought about it before though.  You really are.”</p><p>“I want to see you.”  Herobrine’s voice sounded rougher with this statement.  A bit more...sinister. </p><p>Herobrine didn’t go for Steve’s shirt though.  His hands went straight to his buckle and Steve was so grateful he didn’t have to ask.  He was practically leaking in preparation.  He was sort of afraid he would finish before Herobrine even touched him.  The thought of Herobrine’s leg rubbing against him was enough.  The light pressure and the attention was enough. </p><p>“This okay?”  Herobrine asked softer in his ear.  Still with hesitation.  </p><p>“More than okay.”  Get them off he wanted to scream.  He could feel a smile form on Herobrine’s lips as if understanding the urgency without hearing it.</p><p>There should be nervousness. Both of them should be nervous about this. This was new. This was different. But no. The metaphoric butterflies in Steve’s stomach weren't from nerves. They were from anticipation. He wanted Herobrine to see him. Wanted to see Herobrine as well. Wanted everything. Wanted him. </p><p>"Good. I don’t know what I was going to do if you said no." The roughness was back in Herobrine’s voice. "I would've had to teleport myself away to calm down.  You're so tempting."</p><p>Steve had to giggle as Herobrine unbuckled his belt, undid his buttons, and unzipped his zipper.  “Hey...now might be a good time to tell you that I have a crush on you.”  He had finally said it.  It hardly mattered now. "For a while now actually."</p><p>“M-me as well.” Herobrine now peppered kisses under his neck.  It felt good after being already so brutalized.</p><p>“Alex tried to make me tell you but I was worried-”  Steve was cut off by a harsh kiss on his lips that had him melting once again.  He found himself moaning out softly.  Whimpering. It was just...so...amazing. </p><p>“I get it.” Herobrine said back once they broke.  His eyes were practically lighting up the room now and Steve had to close his eyes to make sure he wasn’t blinded.  The demon turned his attention down to removing Steve’s clothes once again, letting Steve look at his cute face.  Herobrine had a knowing smile and the blush had only grown larger. “Don’t worry, I didn’t listen to Alex either.”</p><p>“Let’s listen to her from now on.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>He had undid the pants and folded open the fabric.  Steve’s hands went down to help Brine get his clothes off.</p><p>But Brine held onto the fabric.  His head rested on the top of Steve’s chest.  Looking down and savoring every second.</p><p>"Hero come on." Steve fought, pushing their hands down so the fabric moved just slightly against him.  He moved his waist up to get more momentum.  Wanting. Needing friction. </p><p>"Patience my dear." The dark voice sweetly sounded.  "I need to remain in control."</p><p>Pants were pulled down to Steve's ankles in a swift movement. </p><p>Herobrine took his full hand and cupped it against Steve.  While at the same time moving his head to kiss sweetly at his lips. </p><p>"Oh." Steve whispered as Herobrine began to move his hands. Touching him all over.</p><p>Herobrine did a wonderful job of multitasking. Kissing at his lips. Letting his tongue run all over Steve’s mouth. Swallowing the moans from the miner’s throat. One hand going from softly caressing his chest, flicking sensitive nipples, to playing with his hair and ear. To running up and down his sides. The other hand searched for a good rhythm as he jerked. Steve was in bliss. Everything just felt right. And so so good. </p><p>It almost became too much, too fast. He was already groaning and twitching and gasping. Moving his body to Herobrine’s own movements. Loving every second.</p><p>Steve wanted to touch Herobrine too. Desire clawing at him and making him move his hands all over the demon’s body.  Boldly, in as fluid of a motion as the clumsy miner could muster, he jammed his hand down Herobrine’s looser fitting jeans. He didn't manage to get under his undergarments so instead he squeezed against the bulge that had formed underneath it. </p><p>Fire absolutely erupted from Herobrine’s hands.  Steve faltered, forgetting he had fire resistance.  He jolted, hand ripping back.  They blinked at each other for a second.  He let out a laugh, falling into Herobrine’s chest.  His heart was beating even faster.  He peaked at Brine who had gone bright red and had let go.  Hands instead going onto Steve’s shoulder as if trying to get a grip.</p><p>“Sh-hut up.”  Herobrine looked down with a smile, clearly embarrassed.  </p><p>“I guess you liked that?”  Steve choked a bit on his laughter.  </p><p>“Yes.  Y-you should continue that.”  A dark, echoing voice. Herobrine was shaking. His nails were beginning to dig into Steve’s skin.  Even though Steve still had his shirt on.  The cloth did not provide enough of a buffer from the sharp pain. </p><p>"What's the magic word?" He teased playfully.  Adding the banter back. </p><p>Herobrine’s eyes narrowed. </p><p>Steve was slammed into the mud wall faster than he could even think. He sunk in quite a bit. He let out a shocked gasp but didn't get the chance to suck in much air as the demon covered his lips with his own. </p><p>Herobrine had him pinned up against the wall. His elbow was at his chest, knees at his knees. Steve wasn't touching the ground anymore.  But it didn't even feel like Herobrine was using any effort. As if Steve was as light as a feather. </p><p>There was a warm hand wrapped carefully around his length. <br/>It wasn't supposed to be warm.  The fire protection should be preventing that. Mud sizzled around them.  It applied no pressure. Just simply held it. Steve ached.</p><p>"It's adorable you think you are the one in control here."  The dark voice echoed deep into his core. Sending shivers all up and down his spine. </p><p>Steve had never felt this way before.  Desire so hard that it pained him.</p><p>"Need I remind you of who exactly you're dealing with?"</p><p>"Brine please" he whispered out, begging at this point. He tried to move his hips. His fingers. Anything. How was he even doing this?  </p><p>Herobrine laughed low in his chest.  A shake of his head. "Don't worry. I would never keep you waiting long my dear." </p><p>It felt like the very atmosphere had shifted. From exploration and experimentation to serious desire from the both of them. Want. Need. Hunger. </p><p>Herobrine dropped his elbow and their foreheads touched perfectly. Like they were made for each other. They were both breathing too heavy to kiss. </p><p>Steve was able to move his hands once again and they worked their way onto Herobrine's shoulders. Just uselessly draped around his neck. Completely submitting. </p><p>His back was still pressed against the wall and their knees were locked against each other. So Steve stayed up in the air. <br/>Herobrine's extra hand made its way around to Steve's back, slipping through the mud, and travelled down its crease. </p><p>A finger wandered around his backside, pressing softly but not enough to go in, as the hand in front started a deep rolling motion.</p><p>The only thing Steve could feel in his entire body was pleasure then. Muddied hands made sloshing sounds as Herobrine pumped Steve. Hard and quickly. It should have hurt. But it just hurt in a different way. </p><p>An itch was forming inside of him. And it was like Herobrine knew exactly what to do to scratch it. Exactly what stroke to do. Exactly what angle to do it in and the speed. </p><p>"More."  Steve found himself saying. And the demon shifted. To press against his skin. To go harder and faster. </p><p>Before had felt so good. Now he felt overwhelmed with the feeling.  He let it overwhelm him.  He couldn't talk or think.  He just moved his body with the demon. Trying to get as much friction as possible. </p><p>Herobrine hit a certain spot and Steve jerked his whole body forward with a loud "AH~"  The demon replicated the motion perfectly, immediately. Steve’s legs twitched, mouth hung open wide.  He stopped breathing. All of him focused on the feeling.  He couldn't hear the harsh pumps or his own breathing. He only felt. "FUCK"  His head fell back. "Yess."</p><p>His body shuddered. The itch faded slowly turning into something else. A feeling that started low and came up. He moved his hips eagerly. Feeling it all well up within him. </p><p>"Steve my dear." Herobrine could sense it too. He whispered the sentence softly. But Steve could still hear it. It was the only thing he could hear. And he loved it. </p><p>Herobrine increased the speed, just hitting the same spot each time, and that was all it took.  The feeling spilling over as he climaxed.</p><p>"Ah!"  He grunted out as he came, spilling onto the demon’s hot arm. The clear substance smoked, caking on instantly.  Herobrine slowed now, gently holding him as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. </p><p>He gasped, finally sucking in warm air. Herobrine held him close, kissing softly at his sweaty neck.  His hearing had returned. He was relaxed. A big smile found its way onto his face. He could have squealed if that wouldn't immediately ruin the mood.  </p><p>He pushed off of Herobrine’s knees and used the wall to support himself. He was a bit shaky but he could stand up easy enough. He held onto Herobrine still to not slip and fall into the mud.</p><p>"Wow."  Steve blinked up at Herobrine, who had moved back to give him some room. Well, what little could be given in the restrictive space. </p><p>"Yeah." Herobrine smirked back, he caressed Steve’s cheek with his clean...or relatively clean...it was still muddy...hand, eyes sparkling. "Wow."</p><p>Steve now wanted to go take a warm shower...preferably with the demon, and then cuddle in bed until the rain stopped. </p><p>But every other part of him. Was ready to repay the demon.</p><p>He was very much confused when Herobrine started to pull back, going to pick up his shirt. </p><p>"Uh. We are NOT done." Steve insisted, going to grab for Herobrine’s belt. </p><p>Herobrine jerked back slightly. Steve instantly stopped. Confused even more so. </p><p>The demon’s eyes were still bright but looked troubled. </p><p>"I don't think we should push it."  Herobrine put a hand to Steve's back. It stung. He was pretty scratched up.  Even with the cloth buffer. "I already got carried away."</p><p>Steve looked over his shoulder, pulling down his collar. He had cuts, bruises, and burns on his skin.  He didn’t care.</p><p>"Hero, I have to take care of you too."  He wanted to.  Needed to. There were no more boundaries for him.  No more excuses. They were committing. </p><p>"I just don't want to hurt you." His voice was soft. In control now.  "More."  He added angrily.  "It's hard to fight back the monster and you're giving it exactly what it wants."</p><p>“You wanted me to make the decisions, remember?” He grabbed Herobrine, stopping him from moving away further.  “I’m choosing this.  And I will always choose this.”  He felt a bit silly considering he was giving a heartfelt speech with his pants down and his dick out but what in his life was normal anymore.</p><p>“You’re playing with litteral fire Steve.  I don’t want you to get burned.”</p><p>Steve didn't respond. He didn't have to in his mind.  He would show Brine that this would be okay. That it was okay. He wasn't the monster he kept telling himself he was. </p><p>He brought Herobrine closer. So that the demon was above him. And kissed him slow.  Herobrine relaxed into the kiss. The demon held his face softly.</p><p>They stood there together for some time.  Just pressing their lips together.  Steve nipped softly at the demon’s lips every once in a while.  Then he pressed his tongue back into Herobrine's mouth. The demon opened it, allowing the miner immediate access. He explored it more thoroughly. Less desperately. And more lovingly. Finding those sharp teeth that were usually just out of sight until the demon smiled or smirked. A trait that fascinated the miner. Something so almost human and yet held an air of uniqueness. He ran his tongue over them: slowly as not to cut himself. Feeling the demon shudder at the contact.  And Steve shuddered right back when the demon’s tongue wrapped softly around his own. </p><p>Steve played with Herobrine’s hair, bunching it in his hands and rubbing fingers through it.  He was just so glad he could touch the demon.  He had waited so long to touch him.</p><p>Herobrine kept his hands on Steve’s waist, gripping him tightly but not hard.  As if using it as a grounding force.  </p><p>Eventually Steve’s hands travelled downwards.  Slowly.  He rubbed at strong shoulders, and a defined chest.  He spent a little more time on the abs, enjoying himself probably more than Herobrine.  Damn this demon was shredded.  He would try to get Herobrine to wear shirts less. He knew the scar made Herobrine uncomfortable but come ON.</p><p>He then went down to the pants line. And Herobrine reacted immediately. Deepening the kiss. Grabbing Steve’s hips tighter and drawing them closer.  Steve couldn’t see anything as the demon had shut his eyes tight. Not allowing any light to escape. But he could feel the way he moved. His chest movements from breathing heavily rocked both of them. Though Steve didn't hear his breathing increase. Herobrine was good at hiding it.</p><p>He didn't immediately go to remove the pants. Wanting to move slowly up to it. It seemed like Herobrine needed it to be slow. All at once and he might lash out. Steve knew if he had the strength to, he would have done the same thing. They both wanted each other so badly it was hard to stop. Steve had to keep himself in check.  And he was doing pretty well mentally. So he couldn't imagine just how much control the demon was displaying. Though Steve knew it would be alright. He trusted Brine. </p><p>Instead he played with the bulge his hand found in the dark that was clearly there hidden in jeans. He rubbed slowly.  Pressing hard. Met with small grunts and bucks of hips. The hands tightened on his waist. Rocking Steve forward slowly with him. </p><p>Though there was no pain. No heat. Just slight breath hitching against his lips as they struggled to keep kissing. Both focusing on the friction instead. </p><p>When Steve felt comfortable enough, his hands went to Herobrine's belt. He undid them quickly.</p><p>Steve only removed the pants and underwear so that the demon was exposed.  He didn’t pull them all the way down.  He figured it would provide some comfort.  He couldn't see down there but if the jeans had any indication, Herobrine was a lot bigger than he had dreamed. Which only added to the difficulty of control for himself. </p><p>Steve broke the kiss.  He stared into those blinking bright eyes.  “May I?” He asked.</p><p>Herobrine took a deep breath and nodded.</p><p>“Yes?” Steve confirmed.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I want this to be your decision.” He insisted. Not moving. “Not mine.”</p><p>Despite what he said earlier about making the decisions, he actually wanted to discourage that behavior. He wanted Herobrine to have free will. To make his own decisions.  He didn't want to rule over the demon's life like his past family had.  He added that to the list of topics for discussion when they talked all of this out afterwards.  Not knowing the demon relied on his input to that extent.  To this extent. </p><p>“I trust your judgement.”  Herobrine moved his body closer. “And TRUST me, I want this.”  He breathed out.  "I want you to do this." Almost as if moaning. “But if I start hurting you, stop.  And I’ll stop me.”</p><p>Before Herobrine could close his eyes again, Steve snuck a peak. Blushing. </p><p>Herobrine snickered at that but brought them close again together. He moved his hands up to Steve's shoulders. </p><p>Steve grabbed Herobrine's bare skin. And the two gasped at the electricity between them. </p><p>He started off slow as before. Herobrine made soft noises. Steve instantly fell in love with them. And worked harder to find the best spots to hear them. It was hard to restrain himself to go slow once he heard what he was doing to the demon. </p><p>A grab at his shoulder. Hand instantly moved over to the wall as fire sparked.  It dug into the mud instead. Trying not to further injure Steve.  A growl. His hips jerking forward to meet Steve's motions every once in a while. The other hand held Steve’s hair lightly. </p><p>A certain jerk had Herobrine's lips crashing into Steve’s forcefully. With a groan.  There was enough force that Steve’s lip split open immediately on the demon’s sharper teeth. A tongue swiped at the blood.  But the kissing didn't last long as Steve increased his pace.  Feeling the rhythm. Feeling the veins move. The heat. The delicious heat. </p><p>The demon's head fell, sweaty hair on his chest. Herobrine began to pump his hips forward into Steve. The hand on his hair tightened. Refusing to let the two separate.  He wondered just how much the monster was in control right now. And how much it wanted to do to Steve. Gods Steve was hot all over again. In a good way. </p><p>Steve seemed to hit a good spot as a moan escaped the demon. Followed by a growl of desire for it to happen again. Herobrine moved his body, hands grabbing at anything they could get a hold on. </p><p>Steve often forgot just how strong the demon was. It hurt as he was slammed against the wall once more. The panting demon on top of him. Pumping his body into his hand. Steve fought to keep pace. He used his other hand to keep his arm steady. Gritting his teeth. Determined. </p><p>It was rougher. And yet just as desperate as Steve.  In an entirely different way. </p><p>More pain followed quickly as the lowered head reached up to bite at the base of Steve's neck, closer to his shoulder blade. But this time it was true biting.  He could feel his skin break at the sharper canines and molars. Where the teeth were human (the incisors), the skin did not break but it did sting. And blood and saliva dripped off of him. He grit his own teeth, breathing in through them.  But in an odd way it felt good.  Like touching a bruise. And he had plenty of those already. </p><p>A hand wandered down to Steve's exposed penis. And started grabbing and beginning to pump back. </p><p>"Ah, Brine. Don't."  Steve stopped his movements completely. That was too much. He was already sore from the rough treatment. Not that he regretted it. But he would need at least a little break before the pain turned back into pleasure. </p><p>And Herobrine obeyed. Also stopping his biting. His head was still hung. Eyes definitely closed as it was still pitch black in the hole. His body continued to twitch forward, almost as if he was imagining Steve was still pumping. But he slowly stopped all movements and removed the hand wrapped around Steve, placing it back on the wall. The mud sizzled. "S-sssorry."  He hissed out so quietly.  His body was twitching and shuddering. </p><p>"You're okay." Steve promised. He was doing fine.  They would have to do it together next time. Gods next time. What a wonderful two words. Next time. And the time after that and the time after that. Next time. There would be a next time. Forever. Always. A next time. </p><p>"Gah!"  Herobrine gasped out. </p><p>Steve hadn't noticed he had been thinking aloud, nor had he noticed he absentmindedly had grabbed Herobrine again and began to move his hand naturally.  He had been wrapped in his own fantasies.  Getting lost in the future. </p><p>"You like when I talk, huh?"  Steve whispered confidently.  The demon almost fell forward into the motion of his hand. </p><p>"Steveeeeee." An unfamiliar voice. But not dangerous. </p><p>"Was it killing you that we barely talked all week?"  The first sentence that entered into his head. He had to keep talking. Had to keep getting the reaction. He felt the demon swell underneath him. </p><p>"Yessss."  A hiss again. Rough. The demon's head came up, Steve could feel the movement on his chest. "Your voice is like music."</p><p>"Music?"  He noticed a particular pump that the demon jerked forward to quickly and deeply. He replicated it the best he could. And they fell into an intoxicating rhythm. A music of their own. </p><p>"It cuts through all the bad and only-" A shuddering gasp. Eyes fluttering. "Only leaves good."</p><p>"You just said I talk too much."  Steve joked, just to keep the conversation up. His mind was very distracted. Focused on the task. </p><p>"I can't live without your voice."  The pumps from Herobrine’s hips began to get sloppy as the peak grew. "Too much is not enough." He let Steve pump him more, stopping the jerks of his own.  "It could never be enough."</p><p>"I'll have to remember that Brine"</p><p>"Ahhh fuck." He swore to the sky. "I lose myself in your voice."</p><p>"Hero."  Steve whined. He couldn't think of anything to say. Anything else he would want to say. </p><p>"Ah Steve."  Herobrine said strained, head jerking up again. Eyes opening just into slits. "Im so..."</p><p>"Herobrine~" he moaned right back. </p><p>The demon gasped.  A steady grunt with the pumps from Steve. They were deep. Steve squeezed, pushing hard against him. </p><p>And with a few breathless pumps more, Herobrine gasped loudly. Spilling all over Steve’s chest and stomach and arms. His body glitched slightly in Steve’s hands.  It lit up the hole. But quickly faded with a sigh from the demon. </p><p>They collapsed on each other, both panting.  Well Herobrine fell forward. And Steve couldn't support the falling body, very much spent himself. But it was fine. And they smiled at each other.  Blushed faces.  But finally at peace. The tension had dissolved. Covered in mud. And sweat. And...</p><p>They kissed again. And again. Over and over. Letting the last of the adrenaline flood from their bodies. </p><p>Finally Steve needed to breathe. His head fell back into the soft mud. He didn’t care at this point about being clean. </p><p>"Oh man Brine. I don't know how we are ever going to stop doing that."  Steve gasped.</p><p>"You'll need to sleep and eat at some point."  The demon quipped back, still kissing Steve’s face.  Their individual beards scratching against each other wonderfully. </p><p>"Nuh huh I'm done with that.  I'm just gonna eat you for breakfast."  It was Steve’s turn to growl. He nipped playfully at Herobrine’s skin.  </p><p>"I hope that's a promise."  A smirk. </p><p>"It's a threat."  A mimicked smirk.  Steve kissed him again.  He really wasn’t sure how he was going to stop.  Now that he was allowed to.</p><p>"Mmm." Herobrine hummed pleasantly.  But when they broke he licked his lip and realized Steve’s was bleeding.  His face was pained.  A soft hand wiped blood away.   "...I am really sorry I got a bit carried away there.  Though I’m honestly glad I didn’t fry you to a crisp."</p><p>"S'all good. Really.  Wouldn't be you if you didn't. Just means we have to practice.  And I'll need those healing potions if the breakfast offer still stands"  He did ache all over. And the cuts were starting to sting. And the bruises. And the burns. It should have been a deterrence.  But the small wounds would heal easily. And Steve had a feeling that they would only perfect this dance more. So if this was the worst it could be? Bring it. And...he did...like the bitting...not that he would ever admit it.  Maybe just not that much biting. It felt as if Herobrine had tore a few holes into his skin....still worth it. </p><p>"I can do that." Herobrine promised. But then he chuckled, holding Steve closer and nuzzling right back. "I don't know if I'll make it to breakfast.  That's a long time to wait."</p><p>"You'll have to let me grab a nap. That was a bit exhausting."  Steve responded truthfully. </p><p>"See. Told you you'd need to rest at some point."</p><p>"Ah. Woe is me and my mortal body."</p><p>"Don't worry. I think I actually need a break too.  Fire aspect was being a bitch to control."  He paused, thinking. "I was being a bitch to control."</p><p>"Yeah you were." Steve teased. </p><p>"No not like that."  Herobrine countered. But then he chuckled. "Okay maybe a bit."</p><p>Steve sighed. It felt like every muscle in his entire body was relaxed. There was no more anxiety or fear. "Why did we wait so long to do that?"</p><p>"I don't know. Gods, I'm an idiot. I should've just kissed you days ago.  We could have avoided all of that craziness. This went a lot better than I expected." Herobrine chuckled. "I swore I was going to tear you to shreds."</p><p>"Please do."  Steve suggested playfully and then kissed him long and hard. Before breaking away again to catch his breath. "I hate my lungs." Steve gasped out.  It didn't help that Herobrine was crushing him into the mud. </p><p>Herobrine chuckled on top of him, his whole body shook Steve’s.  "All that teleporting with me should build up your endurance, human."</p><p>Steve hummed in agreement. He shifted, realizing there was something hard underneath him. He placed his hand into the mud and pulled out the empty bottle that Herobrine had tossed aside. He smirked, wiggling it. "So fire protection potion, eh?  How long have you had that on you?"</p><p>Steve watched Herobrine’s ears go a shade redder. "It...has other uses. Like what if I had to take you into the nether in an emergency or you walk around any lava because you're a disaster or-"</p><p>"That?"</p><p>"Yeah mostly that." Herobrine admitted. He rubbed his hands over Steve.</p><p>"How did you know I would need it?" He added sleepily, head lulling back at the sensation of hands rubbing under his wet shirt. It was a question that should be saved for their talk later but Steve was too curious. </p><p>"Well....I didn't know we were going to do all of that." Herobrine admitted.  "But honestly...sometimes I almost flare up just looking at you."  He said rather sheepishly.</p><p>"If I had fire powers, I'd probably be on fire all of the time looking at you."  He quipped. It sounded dumb but Herobrine blushed and let out a 'snrk' of laughter.</p><p>There were so many questions on his tongue. How long had Herobrine wanted to do that?  Because Steve couldn't remember the first time he had personally started dreaming for it.  How long had it been since Herobrine had done something like that?  Had there been others before him?  He hadn't even been certain if the demon could have these desires. Brine had never talked about it. Had never shown any signs of it....Steve had to admit to sneaking a few glances to see when Herobrine left his room in the morning.  But he had blamed it on curiosity. For research purposes.  Was the demon serious when he said he would never stop? Because Steve was certain he would never get his fill. Were they now...like...official?</p><p>But he knew he shouldn't ruin the mood.  Herobrine looked so peaceful. It was a rare moment. To see pure happiness on his face. Not the worry lines that always seemed to plague him. </p><p>Steve leaned up, taking Herobrine with him. Put a hand under his chin as Herobrine watched in wonder. And kissed him properly. Not desperately. Sweetly. And softly.  It was how their first kiss should have been. </p><p>Herobrine relaxed even further against him. And Steve could hear the sizzling of mud around them. It seemed like Herobrine was actually literally melting at the kiss. </p><p>When Steve broke again, hot, musty air not filling his lungs fast enough, he smiled at Herobrine’s half lidded eyes. Sparkling brightly in the dark.  </p><p>"Wow." Herobrine breathed. </p><p>"Yeah."  Steve repeated Herobrine’s sentiments. "Wow."</p><p>They both sat up. Lost in thought.  Lips still tingling from the kiss they had just shared. Heads still buzzing from the memory they had just made. </p><p>Eventually Herobrine pulled them from the spell.  "Why don't we get you home so we can clean those wounds and heal them?  I hate seeing your blood."</p><p>“Brine.” Steve giggled. </p><p>“Yes Stevie?”</p><p>“We still have to get out of this hole.”</p><p>“Oh....Right....Fuck."</p><p>"Fuck indeed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Shorts and Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shots shots shots shots shots shots</p><p>Okay yall, so here is the deal.  I originally had four short fun concepts I wanted to explore.  Well, they ended up being longer than expected.  So I have broken the other one into its own chapter which will be released this sunday.  Not because it’s themed or anything but because that felt like an appropriate time to post lol</p><p>The last two drabbles got chaotic so don't take them too seriously lol you can ignore them in our canon if you want to</p><p>-</p><p>Disclaimer: alcohol consumption and discussion of sexual themes</p><p>Let me know if you want anything tagged or warned as always</p><p>1 - Gossip<br/>
2 - Building a Tolerance<br/>
3 - Pursuit of Happiness</p><p>----</p><p>- Gossip -</p><p>Alex wasn't sure if Steve was going to come to their monthly bar meeting.</p><p>He was late, if he had indeed planned on visiting with her.</p><p>Alex took a swig of her beer in front of her. She sat at the usual spot, tucked away in the corner. Away from people. Staring out into the crowd. Steve liked this spot the most.</p><p>It hadn't been long since their whole craziness with Herobrine being sent back to the nether and her and Steve having to scramble to get him back out.</p><p>She figured both the demon and the miner would need time to talk things over before things went back to normal.</p><p>Alex frowned. Back to normal...sigh...their normal stupid yearning for each other. </p><p>She wished either of them would finally work up the nerve to confess. At the beginning of it all, when Steve had come looking for advice, she had told him to wait until he was ready. Well it felt like he would never be ready. And then later on Herobrine had broken down and come asking for her advice. Not knowing who else to talk to. She was glad to see that her assumptions were correct and that Herobrine indeed did desire Steve (sort of an awkward conversation as it was her brother they were talking about...but she tried to be supportive nonetheless).  But he clearly was worried Steve didn't like him (or worse...Steve shouldn't like him because of who he was) and wasn't sure what to do about these ever growing feelings that kept slipping out of his carefully repressed emotional state. She had given him the same advice: wait until he was ready to tell Steve.  He didn't seem to like that answer. And then as time went on and both boys got more and more anxious, and they bottled more and more feelings up...the situation almost had her tearing her hair out. She didn't want to be the one to out them. She wanted the boys to discover it naturally. But gods they were stubborn and stupid. </p><p>And then the whole nether situation had happened and she almost screamed at Steven. She so wanted to say: Guys. Tell each other.  Talk it out. Please!  But she had to be calm and just let them be.</p><p>She didn't know how long she could keep it up. </p><p>She was hoping that the scare would force them to share their feelings. It HAD been caused by Steve attempting to kiss the demon for fuck's sake.  Surely they had to talk about THAT when they got home right?  Ugh, she bet not. She knew both of them too well. She wanted to bang her head on the table. </p><p>And on top of all of this...Alex was concerned.  For all of their safety.  Herobrine had basically just been thrown in prison by gods.</p><p>The adventurer shuddered at the thought.  Herobrine and Steve deserved to be together, sure...but could they even be together?  Alex couldn't even win a fight against Herobrine. And Herobrine couldn't win a fight against Notch so-</p><p>Alex was torn from her thoughts when another glass of beer was placed onto the table. She had been staring at her hands and hadn't seen the person approach.</p><p>"Hey!"  She sat up upon realizing Steve had finally joined her. An easy smile appeared on her face. "Didn't think you were coming."</p><p>Steve was standing there, smiling.  He didn't greet her. Just smiled. </p><p>"What?" Alex asked. Confused. Was he already drunk?</p><p>Steve sat down, taking off his bag. He looked at her hard. </p><p>"What!?" Alex opened her arms in question. </p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow. </p><p>It clicked in Alex's head...oh. my. gods. She immediately reached over, drank all her drink, grabbed Steve's from his hand, drank down his. Steve laughed behind a hand as she did so. His face was red. </p><p>"Oh my Notch, no fucking way." She said, gasping for air. "You finally did it?"</p><p>"Yep." Steve confirmed. </p><p>"Are you two-"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Notch save me."  Alex flopped back in the chair. She felt relief wash over her. "I feel like I need to know everything and also I don't want to hear ANYTHING."</p><p>Steve just had a dumb expression on his face. She could smack him. "When!?" </p><p>"About a week ago." He giggled. Face going redder. </p><p>"What happened?!" Alex demanded. </p><p>"Well uh...I'll leave out some of the details but we went mining during that rain storm."</p><p>"A terrible choice." Alex shook her head.  She leaned back in her booth and raised her hand, getting the bartender's attention.  Holding up two fingers to signify two more drinks. She needed more alcohol for this conversation.  "I wouldn't think of you doing something so dangerous."</p><p>"Well yeah I shouldn't have because I ended up slipping and falling in a hole and uh he..." they wouldn't say the demon’s name in public. Never knew who was listening. "...came looking for me and also fell into the hole and well..."  He trailed off, letting her fill in the details herself. </p><p>"So just like that huh?"  Alex rubbed her face with two fingers.  "That was all it took?"</p><p>"Apparently."</p><p>"Yall are ridiculous." She smiled at his smile though.  "Did you confess or-"</p><p>"I did but it didn't really matter at that point." Steve shrugged. </p><p>"Yall."  Was all Alex could say.</p><p>"He kissed me first."  Another dumb expression found his face. Alex face palmed. </p><p>"So really what I'm getting at here was he was sick of waiting for you to confess and took charge himself?"</p><p>"Yeah pretty much."</p><p>"Fucking finally." </p><p>The bartender came over with their drinks. The pair went silent as the man approached. Steve looked away. Alex said thank you.  Once he was gone, the two continued. </p><p>Alex sipped at her beer.  "I was going to explode waiting for one of you to confess."</p><p>"We talked everything over the next day." Steve fiddled with his fingers wrapped around the new cup. "I hadn't realized how long he had been feeling the same way as me.  He was worried he'd hurt me.  So that's why he kept it a secret. Hoped maybe I would turn him down before things got too serious."</p><p>Alex sat up straighter at that. "He didn't tell me that.  I just assumed it was because he was worried you would reject him."</p><p>"It was a little bit of that too, but I've tried to kiss him twice before this, I think at least subconsciously he knew I liked him."</p><p>"No wonder he didn't seem to like my advice to just tell you his feelings."  Alex shook her head. "But what do you mean by hurt you?"</p><p>"I mean..."  Steve grimaced. He moved his hand up to hIs shirt. He was wearing a turtleneck, Alex realized. Her brain hadn't questioned it as she was also wearing her cold weather gear. It was turning into winter slowly. </p><p>The miner pulled down the turtle neck.  Just enough so Alex could see.  She gripped her glass harder. </p><p>Bruises littered Steve's neck. They were starting to fade, looking almost like greenish birthmarks, but Alex knew better.</p><p>She turned her attention to find other injuries she had glossed over at first.  Steve was a clumsy man who spent most of his time in dangerous caves.  Injuries were not something surprising. But who knew what injuries the demon had inflicted versus simple everyday injuries?</p><p>His lip had been split on one side. Almost completely healed but a small scar was forming.  Small bruises were hidden by his beard. </p><p>Alex reached over and forcefully took his arm that wasn't holding the shirt open, rolling up the sleeves as Steve protested with a "hey!?"</p><p>What she managed to get up did not help her mental image of what the demon had done to him. There were burns. Not bad ones. But visible.  Especially around his wrist. It looked like he had spent too long in the sun under a tree. Dappled spots here and there.</p><p>Alex felt anger whell up within her. Steve must've seen it on her face because he quickly moved his hand away, rolled down his sleeve, and explained. "It's worse than it seems. Those were from the first time and-"</p><p>"I'm going to kill him." Alex growled out. She meant it too. She would kick his ass or die trying. </p><p>"No Alex!" Steve recognized the very real threat and tried to explain himself. "We both were just a little too excited-"</p><p>"I don't give a shit, that's no excuse." Alex huffed out. </p><p>"Come on Alex."  He smirked, trying to lighten the conversation. "How many times have you worn a scarf to cover up hickeys?" </p><p>"That's a little more than a hickey, bro."  She leaned over, despite his protests again, and grabbed his shirt collar to get a better look. "Did he...bite you?"</p><p>Steve jerked back, managing to swipe her hand away. </p><p>He cleared his throat. Looking even more red.  His voice cracked from embarrassment. "Like I said...we got a bit carried away and-"</p><p>"I bet he doesn't look like that." Alex retorted.</p><p>"Would you please listen?!" Steve looked frustrated with her interrupting. </p><p>"I'm not going to sit here and let you get beat up-"</p><p>"I liked it okay?!"  Steve said a little too loudly. He realized how loud he had said it and slunk into the bench, trying to ignore any potential stares from the rest of the bar. He added, quickly and quietly. "At least the...neck...part."  He coughed. "If I would have told him to stop he would have.  But I didn't.  It was my fault for getting carried away."</p><p>That shut Alex up. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. She put her hands up to her mouth. Sucked in a deep breath.  Shook her head and decided to drink instead of respond. </p><p>"Knew that would get you to stop." Steve giggled. </p><p>Alex raised her eyebrow, still drinking. </p><p>Steve sat up. "Look, I'm not trying to make excuses for him.  But for what it's worth, I certainly didn't care. It looks worse than it is. I've gotten more beat up from mining trips than from...that.  And he felt super bad about it afterwards.  He was almost too afraid to try anything else after the first time."</p><p>Alex finished her drink, setting it down with a sigh. She rolled her eyes. "...Almost?" </p><p>"Well, apparently I'm good at convincing him that he's not going to hurt me."  Steve hid behind his glass. Becoming more embarrassed. "And he didn't...well, not as much at least."</p><p>"...the second time?"</p><p>Steve smirked, the dumb expression finding his face once more. "And the time after th-"</p><p>Alex cut him off, waving her hands to form an 'x'.  "Nope I'm done with this conversation now thank you. Moving on."  She relaxed back into the booth.  Alex stared into his violet eyes, sparkling from mirth. "...You're safe and happy?"  She asked softly. </p><p>"I'm safe and happy." He confirmed.  As genuine as she had ever heard him be before.  "And you'd know I'd tell you if I wasn't."</p><p>"I know. It's just my job to worry about you."  She then whispered behind a hand. "Blink twice if he's holding you hostage."</p><p>Steve laughed at that. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>- Building A Tolerance - </p><p>Steve was in the kitchen, doing dishes. Cleaning up from dinner. He was alone.  The demon had run off to the nether for a while. Wanted to make sure his castle was still intact and hadn't been overrun by piglins.  Which was fine. The two sort of needed a breather from each other. Not that they were getting sick of each other or anything. The two had lived alone for long periods of time, so a break every now and again was good.  Helped clear their minds. </p><p>Steve was looking forward to getting some reading in and then a good night's sleep. He planned to go down into a newly discovered abandoned mineshaft tomorrow morning and wanted to be well rested. </p><p>So he was very surprised at the familiar sound of teleportation by his door. </p><p>Steve rolled his eyes.  He knew it was Herobrine instantly. His sound was different from other endermen's.  A deeper octave.  He was wondering how long the demon would be able to stay away.  Their time apart seemed to grow shorter and shorter.  He obviously wasn't complaining. But he would totally tease the 'independent loner ruler of the nether and king of isolation' about it. </p><p>The door clicked open and the sound of shoes hit his floor. </p><p>Steve turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying his hands off.  “Hey Brine, thought you would be gone for a few more-”  </p><p>Steve cut off at the sight.  Herobrine was hunched over. Stumbling into the room.  Looking ready to collapse.  Though he smiled, opening one eye up at him.  “Heyyyyy.”  His words were slurred. </p><p>A familiar feeling ran down his spine. He immediately looked for wounds. He didn't find any. But that didn't mean much. Herobrine was a fast healer.  Surface injuries would heal almost instantly. Internal took more time. Herobrine liked to use that to his advantage to hide injuries from him. Steve had gotten pretty good at calling him out on it. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Steve demanded, dropping the towel on the counter and walking over. </p><p>"Easy." Herobrine put his hands up. He had a crooked smile on his face.  The demon stumbled backwards into the wall.  "Nothin's wrong."</p><p>"Bullshit."  Steve looked him up and down. "You look terrible."</p><p>His face was flushed and he was sweating profusely.  His breath reeked of something implacable. The demon swayed back and forth, even standing still. His eyes were half closed, with dark circles under them. The demon kept swallowing and wincing. </p><p>It almost seemed like...</p><p>“Have...you been drinking?” Steve asked. The thought excited him. And yet terrified him. If what Herobrine said was true, he was very...a lot when he drank. </p><p> </p><p>“I wisssh.”  Herobrine just sat down right at the entrance there, pushing his back against the wall. Shoving aside some of Steve’s boots. He cleared his throat and breathed in.  Lulling his head back.  He looked better now that he had stopped moving.  “I’ve been eating pufferfish.”</p><p>Steve blinked.  And then blinked again.  No he still couldn’t believe it.  “WHAT!?"</p><p>"Shhhhh."  Herobrine winced.  "Ow."</p><p>"WHY?” </p><p>Herobrine chuckled and then moaned at the motion.  “I gotta build up my resistance.”  </p><p>"What the actual fuck, Herobrine?" Steve didn't know how to react.  The demon had done a lot of stupid things...but wow this was beginning to top them all.</p><p>“I’ve been eating them slowly...in the nether...I ate a bit too many and...” He swallowed.  "It's too hot there...felt sick..."</p><p>“Why don’t you just drink milk?” </p><p>“And have to repeat this horrid process over?” Herobrine said like he was angry at the thought. “Noooo thanks.”</p><p>“Why do you even have to do it at all?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest.  Raising an eyebrow way up. </p><p>“Man, I should’ve known you would freak out over nothing.” The demon grumbled. </p><p>“It’s just dumb.” Steve scoffed. "Why the sudden desire to work up a resistance?"</p><p>"Not sudden." Herobrine winced, pushing back further into the wall. "I've been doing this slowly since we fought those cultists."</p><p>Steve blinked harder. "...that was more than a year ago."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Fuckin nether..." Steve went back to the kitchen. Checking the redstone fridge to see if they even had milk.  "So if you've been doing this for a year, why are you dying all of a sudden?"</p><p>"Trying...to push...pass my...limit." Herobrine spit out behind grit teeth. </p><p>"I'd say you succeeded." Steve huffed. There was indeed enough for one glass of milk left in the fridge. He was grateful he didn't drink it. Otherwise Herobrine would have to wait until the morning when shops were open in town or his neighbors were awake. "So you want this milk or what?"</p><p>When Herobrine didn't reply, Steve looked over at him. The demon had his head pressed firmly against the wall. Eyes tightly shut as sweat pooled off his brow. </p><p>"Well...gods...don't throw up all over my floor." </p><p>"Not gonna." Herobrine growled back. </p><p>Steve didn't believe that. Not with how the demon looked. "Can we move you to the bathroom instead?"</p><p>"If I move. I WILL throw up."  He opened his eyes. Glaring daggers at the ceiling. "Don't worry. I am just going to sit here. And you don't even have to acknowledge me."</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. He walked over to a chest and dug through it. Producing a bucket. He then placed it next to the demon. "There."</p><p>"Don't need it. But thank you." Herobrine responded politely.</p><p>"So you're just going to sit there?" Steve looked down at him. </p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Until the effect wears off naturally?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"Okay, suite yourself."  Steve waltzed over to the couch.  Herobrine would get bored of sitting on the ground doing nothing and cave eventually. He just had to wait it out. And in the meantime nothing was going to keep him from his book.</p><p>He curled up into the comfy cushions and grabbed his mostly read book. </p><p>He tried very hard to keep his mind on what he was reading instead of the demon. But it was very difficult to do so.  His eyes kept wandering up to look at Herobrine, who was clearly biting back moans and groans. He kept shifting in place, his head lulled around, swallowing spit that pooled in his mouth, wincing at every movement.</p><p>Steve wanted to help.  And after about ten minutes he spoke up. </p><p>"You know, it's getting harder not to acknowledge you."  Steve dropped the book. </p><p>"Why?" Herobrine hummed out. "I'm not even doing anything."</p><p>"You look like you're in pain."</p><p>"I am." He chuckled and then groaned at the movement. </p><p>"Then drink the fucking milk." Please. He added in his mind.</p><p>"Go back to your reading." Herobrine glared at him. "I don't need your help. I just need to sit here."</p><p>"How long until the effect wears off?"</p><p>"Fuck if I know." Herobrine grabbed his stomach. "But talking is not helping."</p><p>"You know what would help?"</p><p>"You shutting up and letting me suffer in peace?"</p><p>"I was going to say milk but if that's what you want-"</p><p>"Yes." Herobrine snapped.  "Go back to ignoring me.  You not trying to help will help the most."</p><p>"Fine."  Steve put a hand up. "I won't help."</p><p>He wanted so badly to help but if Herobrine was going to be a jerk about it...</p><p>He went back to his book. Grumbling under his breath.</p><p>Another ten minutes passed and Herobrine started grumbling under his breath right back. </p><p>"What?" Steve asked, pulled from the book once again.  </p><p>"Nothin'" Herobrine sneered. </p><p>"Whaaat?" Steve rolled his eyes. Clearly something was up. </p><p>"You're very loud." Herobrine snapped. </p><p>"Oh sorry, excuse me for caring about you."</p><p>"Apology accepted."</p><p>Steve huffed and went back to his book again.</p><p>"Stop breathing so loud." The demon hissed. </p><p>"Leave if you don't like it." Steve shrugged. "This is my house, remember?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>More time passed in silence.  Steve did his best to breathe through his nose, despite knowing it was silly for him to do. He knew the demon wasn't feeling well. </p><p>And almost to prove that fact; out of nowhere, Herobrine’s body lurched forward with a retching sound. He curled up, grabbing the bucket.</p><p>Steve lowered the book, looking at him. </p><p>Herobrine spit into the bucket but didn't actually produce anything other than that.  "Okay." He wheezed. "Okay, I'm ready for the milk."</p><p>"Then go get the milk." He held the book back up.  Trying to look uninterested. </p><p>"Stevieeeee...."</p><p>"Don't 'Stevie', me." Steve snapped. "I said I wouldn't help."</p><p>"Do you want me to throw up all over your floor?" Herobrine threatened. </p><p>"No, that's what the bucket is for."</p><p>"You think I'm going to be able to carry the bucket, walk, and vomit at the same time?!"</p><p>"Aren't you always telling me how you're soooo in control of your body?"  Steve countered.  "Got those careful feet with feather falling and control over your movement and speed with efficiency?"  He scoffed, turning to the next page. "You'll do just fine."</p><p>"Just get me the milk!"  </p><p>"Teleport over there!"</p><p>"I don't want to, that will make me feel more sick!"</p><p>"You're acting like a child."</p><p>"Ugh!"  Herobrine leaned over the bucket and spit again. "Why are you being so fucking difficult!?"</p><p>"Difficult?" Oh hoho. Difficult. "Why did YOU decide to eat pufferfish?!"</p><p>Herobrine lurched forward again and moaned deep in the bucket. It made an echoing sound. </p><p>Steve felt himself quickly caving, seeing the state of the demon.  He bit his lip and put down the book. "Fine."</p><p>"Yoou'llll get iiit?" The demon slurred. </p><p>"Yeah, in a minute."  He got up despite saying this. </p><p>"Fucking, gah, now Steve-" He growled into the bucket. </p><p>"Okay okay, gods."  The miner made his way to the kitchen. Deciding to walk as slow as he possibly could. </p><p>"Hurry..." The demon groaned. "Dammit. I was doing so weeeell."</p><p>Steve grabbed a glass from the cupboard and opened the fridge. He poured out the rest of the milk into the glass. But halted as soon as it was poured. Hmm. "Wait..."</p><p>"No 'wait'."  Herobrine repeated with annoyance. "Get the milk."  </p><p>"But what then?"  Steve asked, turning around slowly. "You're just going to keep doing this."</p><p>"Yes." Herobrine’s tone sounded short. And nauseous. </p><p>"So why bother drinking the milk?"</p><p>"Because I'm siiiiiiick." Herobrine moaned. </p><p>"Isn't that the point?" Steve put a hand on his hip. "Why were you doing this again?"</p><p>"Cause I gotta build up my tolerance." He hissed. </p><p>"Then build up your tolerance, Hero." Steve shrugged, closing the fridge. </p><p>Herobrine growled and moved himself backwards. Pressing his back against the wall to sit himself back up again.  He slowly inched his way into a mostly standing position. He was huffing and pale. Wobbling in place. Only one eye opened. His face was a shade of green he had never seen before. "Give me that damn milk, Steve."</p><p>"Oh no." Steve said in the most blase voice he could muster. He held the glass above the sink. "Looks like we're going to be all out of milk actually, sorry."</p><p>"You mother fucker." Herobrine growled. "You wouldn't dare-"</p><p>Steve poured some of the milk out. Herobrine’s entire face fell in fear and desperation.</p><p>"What the fuck!??" He stammered. "Stop!"</p><p>"You made this bed, and you are going to lie in it." Steve decided. "Unless you-"</p><p>What Steve was trying to say he was that expected an apology from the demon.  Or in the very least for him to ask nicely. He hadn't heard a single 'please' in any request so far. He wouldn't actually dump out the milk.  That would be cruel.  Just ruffle up his feathers a little. Make him sweat. </p><p>What he didn't expect was for Herobrine to take the threat seriously and teleport across the room, grab him by his shirt, hoist him effortlessly into the air. And then with the other hand swipe the milk out of his hand; downing it in an instant.</p><p>It happened so fast Steve felt like HIS head was spinning. </p><p>"Let me go!" Steve kicked gently at the demon’s legs. "Bastard, I was trying to teach you a lesson!"</p><p>The demon sighed with relief as the milk worked its way through his body. He took the glass and set it down behind them. </p><p>He then turned his sharp eyes to Steve. The miner gulped. </p><p>"Lesson?  Pah.  I'm the mentor here, Stevie."  Herobrine growled out, pressing their noses together.  "Don't forget that."</p><p>He dropped Steve rather abruptly, turning away, and the miner stumbled back into the counter. "Ow...Fucker."</p><p>"Ah yes, but I'm YOUR fucker." Herobrine gave him a sharp smile.  He clearly was feeling better.  The milk had worked its magic.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Steve brushed off the front of his shirt.  "And how do I return you?" </p><p>"Didn't keep the receipt." Herobrine quipped. "You're stuck with me."  He wiped off his forehead. "Ugh I think I need a bath...care to join me?"</p><p>"Wha- excuse me!?  You just spent the last half an hour being a complete jerk and now you want to bathe together?" Steve's voice rang high in disbelief. </p><p>Herobrine shrugged. "Yeah?"</p><p>"You're ridiculous." Steve pushed past him. </p><p>"Yes."  Herobrine agreed. "I'm guessing that's a no?"</p><p>"What do you think?"  Steve was done for the night. He stormed into his room and closed the door. He didn't slam it. Just closed it. That would be enough to get his point across.</p><p>The miner got ready for bed. Throwing on some pajamas and slipping under the sheets. He turned off the redstone lantern Herobrine had made him, and settled in. </p><p>He listened as water ran in the other room.  Herobrine quickly showered. Got out of the tub. Presumably cleaned off.  And then stood right outside the door.  Probably in only a towel. His clothes were in the room. </p><p>Steve waited for Herobrine to actually work up the nerve to come into the room.  He knew at this point the demon would have processed how much of a jerk he had been and how stupid he was being.  Hurting himself like that...they had talked about this. It felt like the phantoms all over again.  And Steve really had no desire to go back to that. </p><p>Eventually the door clicked open and Herobrine silently walked over to him. </p><p>"Steve." The demon said with his chest puffed out.  His eyes were lighting the room. "I don't want you to go to sleep mad."</p><p>Steve did not move but looked up at him. Trying his best to look upset.  He wasn't actually that upset.  He just didn't like seeing Herobrine in pain.  But this would keep the demon from wanting to do it again.</p><p>"I'm sorry." The demon apologized. It was sincere.  But Steve wanted to milk it. Heh. </p><p>He sighed. Flipping away from Herobrine. So he wasn't distracted by that form in a towel. "What are you sorry for?" </p><p>Herobrine grumbled behind him. He hated this part.  Steve smiled despite himself. "I'm sorry for being rude. You were just trying to help and I was being an asshole."</p><p>"And how are we going to fix this in the future?"</p><p>"Well I'm still going to-"</p><p>Steve gave him a look with one eye raised tilting his head back. </p><p>"Fine!  No more pufferfish....for now."  </p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And I won't be mean when you are trying to help me fix my mistakes."</p><p>"Alright."  Steve scooted over in the bed. Pulling back the blanket. "You can join me."  That's what the demon wanted. Even though he hadn't vocalized it. </p><p>"Thank you."  Herobrine turned though to put on his own clothes for the night.</p><p>Once he had clean clothes he slipped in beside Steve. Assuming his position by wrapping his arms around the miner.  He breathed warm air into his back.  The demon chuckled. "I'll have you know that I was going to join you regardless of if you wanted me to or not."</p><p>"Mhm shut up before I kick you out."</p><p>"Noted."  Herobrine moved in closer. Nuzzling into Steve's neck. "...I really am sorry.  It was stupid of me to do and I was angry at myself. I took it out on you unfairly."</p><p>"You're an idiot, you know that?" Steve added softly with a laugh.  He mumbled out.  "A big dummy. 'Scourge of the Nether', my ass."</p><p>"This nether will scourge your ass."</p><p>"Go to sleep, stupid."</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>- Pursuit of Happiness - </p><p>They had taken some precautions. </p><p>First of all.  They decided it would be best to try it out in the desert. They chose the largest and least populated in the area.  They would be staying at an abandoned temple pretty much in the middle of all the sand.  There should be no one around for miles.</p><p>They had packed all the supplies they would need. </p><p>Sleeping bags and rations and lots of water. More water than the three of them could dream of drinking. But it was better to be prepared in the desert. </p><p>Herobrine had made a bunch of potions. Fire protection. Strength. Healing and regeneration. </p><p>He had wanted to make harming and weakness potions too. As a precaution for himself. Steve reminded him that he was pretty much immune to those. Herobrine pouted at that.  Knowing he was right. </p><p>Herobrine tucked away his beloved weapons in an ender chest to be left at Steve's base. Seeming to have doubts about the whole thing when he had to put away his scythe...something he was never without.  And Steve reminded him for the thousandth time that they didn't need to do this. But Herobrine wanted to and closed the ender chest a little harder than he needed to. Determined. </p><p>Steve jokingly gave him a hug saying that the scythe would be okay. It was just a night. Herobrine shrugged him off with a grumble.  But seemed to be in a better mood afterwards. </p><p>He forced Steve and Alex to carry diamond swords then.  Alex eagerly accepted two heavily enchanted ones from Herobrine’s old collection. Steve reluctantly accepted one and took a newly carved shield on his back as well.  The demon forced them to help out with the enchantment process with a modified version of a spell called Loyalty. It would make it so that only Alex or Steve could use the swords. It would give a painful shock to anyone else who dared touch them.  And with the demon’s aversion to lightning, he was hoping that would be enough in case things went south. </p><p>Everything except these swords around their waists currently sat in Herobrine’s inventory. Ready to be dumped out and sorted on arrival. </p><p>It was all very silly, both Alex and Steve thought. If Herobrine did somehow accidentally slip in control, there would be no way for either of the two mortals to stop him. Not with simple potions or weapons. No, Herobrine had taken on gods and survived.  </p><p>And besides, Steve knew Herobrine wouldn't lose control.  They had proven time and time again that the demon was much more in control than he thought.</p><p>Alex was a bit more hesitant. Never seeing the demon lose control but also never seeing him have to restrain himself against losing control. But she was way too intrigued (and excited) to offer up any protest. </p><p>Oh yeah. And the most important thing. </p><p>They had packed alcohol. </p><p>Lots and lots of alcohol. </p><p>Well. More than Steve or Alex would drink on a given night anyways. </p><p>That had been Alex’s job. To pick the poison.  Something strong. </p><p>And she didn't disappoint. </p><p>She went into town with a bag of Herobrine’s gold and emeralds (the adventurer and the demon agreed not to tell Steve that they were using Herobrine’s stolen funds for this venture), waltzed into the general store, and purchased whatever would get Herobrine drunk the quickest. Steve smelled the stuff once she brought it back.  And had to verify with her that she hadn't bought lantern lighter fluid by accident. She scoffed at him and pointed to a separate bag of higher quality alcohol just for him. Knowing he wouldn't like the cheap but strong stuff. </p><p>They agreed Steve would stay sober for the first few hours. Just to feel everything out. Make sure Herobrine didn't do anything stupid.  Steve didn't plan on drinking much anyways.  He very much wanted to remember this night. </p><p>Alex, on the other hand, was the designated drinking buddy. And had been talking shit all week during their preparations about how she was going to wipe the floor with him when they did their drinking competition.</p><p>She had one condition for joining the trip...and this rule was one she had for every past adventure and kept for every adventure going forward: the boys had to be respectful.  She knew that their relationship was still rather new and exciting. But Steve and Herobrine had been arriving late to plans. Steve was usually covered in bruises he didn't bother to hide. Both their hair a mess and stupid grins plastered to their faces. Giving Alex apologies time and time again.  She didn't care about that as long as she didn't see or hear it. Steve was her brother, after all, and it was just awkward. You would think the awkwardness of the situation would kill whatever...er...libido the demon and the miner had. But the two forgot themselves often. It was getting better over time. But they did both agree to be very respectful to Alex during this trip as alcohol would be involved.  Another reason why Steve agreed not to drink too early on. </p><p>The whole reason they decided they wanted to do this trip was to allow Herobrine time to relax and act normal. Have some human time.  It came about in a conversation during which Herobrine sat to the side watching Alex and Steve drink. Alex had asked him why he didn't drink. And Herobrine explained that not only was it difficult for him to get drunk due to his powers, but also that the times he had gotten drunk since his banishment he had usually ended up going on a murderous and fiery rampage. </p><p>Since Herobrine was much more in control of his powers nowadays due to a stable mental state; the trio decided it would be a fun experiment.  Herobrine’s nightmares were slowly fading all together.  He had learned to talk out his frustrations rather than bottling it up.  He was healing.  And both Alex and Steve could see the difference.</p><p>The only fear Herobrine had was that his brother or any other aetherial beings might interrupt their fun.  Since Herobrine would be leaving himself completely vulnerable.  Both Steve and Alex argued that they could worry about what if’s all day.  That sometimes they just had to live life.  Herobrine wasn’t a huge fan of that answer, so he decided he would make a nether portal close by once they got there.  So they could make a quick escape.  It also helped if Herobrine phazed into the nether if he lost control (which he wouldn’t, Steve was sure of), that Alex and Steve could follow easily.  </p><p>It was safe to say they had taken some precautions.</p><p>But even still, Herobrine looked tense as they walked along the warm sand.</p><p>"Man I hate deserts." Alex moaned with a stretch behind her back.  "All this sand is killing my feet."</p><p>"You like the loot from deserts." Steve countered. "And the ease of hunting mobs. Isn't this where you get most of your bonemeal?"  </p><p>"Yeah I guess you're right. It has benefits and flaws like any biome."  Alex shrugged. </p><p>"I really like the desert." Surprisingly Herobrine spoke up.  "Just don't like how cold it can get at night."</p><p>"Well we were sure to pack plenty of firewood and warm clothes so that you don't freeze to death Mr. Sensitive."  Alex joked. "How are you feeling by the way?  Are you ready for the best night of your life?!"</p><p>"I don't think it could be the best."  Herobrine snickered. "Not with your rules in place. But I am indeed ready for a fun night."</p><p>"Did you make sure to eat and drink lots of water?"</p><p>"I did. Even though it is pointless. I rarely get hungover."  Herobrine stared at the ground, turning a shade of red. "But...I can't say no to Steve's cooking. Especially when he prepares something just for me."</p><p>Steve smiled at that. Giving the demon a gentle nudge with his shoulder. Steve had taken Alex's advice to make sure the demon had something in his stomach for today. Steve had prepared a large brunch of eggs, bacon, and toast.  The demon had devoured it all.</p><p>"And I am...nervous." Herobrine continued, speaking truthfully.  "And excited. I am just hopeful that nothing will go wrong."</p><p>"We've certainly done enough preparing."  Alex reassured him. "This is definitely a risk, but neither of us would be offering to do this if we didn't think you could handle it."</p><p>"I don't think you two would be so enthusiastic if you had seen me the last time..." </p><p>"Hey man. At this point. Nothing surprises me about your past."  Alex laughed.  "It's your present that counts.  So make it count."</p><p>"If you're feeling hesitant about anything..."  Steve made eye contact with him. "Let us know."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>So far their journey had mostly been sand, sand dunes with harder packed sandstone at the bottom, cacti, and small dusty bushes.  Until the abandoned temple caught their eyes on the horizon like a beacon in the middle of the desert.</p><p>"...Last one to the temple is a rotten egg!"  Alex called suddenly, jolting forward. </p><p>"Rotten egg?"  Herobrine asked the miner. </p><p>"She's initiated a race!"  Steve took off too, leaving Herobrine behind.</p><p>"Oh." The demon said to himself.  And then teleported himself straight to the temple entrance.  "Guess I win."</p><p>Alex was quick to scramble up the slippery sandstone of the temple.  She was slightly out of breath from the run.  She turned to look out across the vast desert.</p><p>"You know the point of the race was to run." Alex laughed through her breath at Herobrine. </p><p>"I don't like to run. I don't need to."  Herobrine crossed his arms. </p><p>Steve eventually joined the two. Breathing heavy.  Crawling up the temple. </p><p>"You know ugh Brine." He gasped. "The point ugh of a race-"</p><p>"I told him."  Alex giggled and moved to help Steve up. </p><p>"We should do a mob and trap sweep."  Alex said once Steve was up with them. "The traps should all be disarmed and the perimeter secured from the last time we visited but you never know.  Better to be safe than sorry."</p><p>"I got it."  Herobrine spoke up.  "You two stay here it'll just take a second."</p><p>"We left a trap door to go down below."  Steve told him before he 'vwoomp'ed away.</p><p>Once he was gone, Steve turned to Alex. "How are you doing?  Ready for tonight?"</p><p>"I'm excited to let loose!  It's been a while." Alex hummed out happily.  "And a change of scenery is always nice. Haven't been to the desert in a while."  She giggled. "Are YOU ready for tonight?  Being the designated sober one can be a drag sometimes."</p><p>"Rather safe than sorry the first round. Especially if you two are going all out."</p><p>"That's the plan."</p><p>"All clear."  Herobrine’s echoing voice came from inside. So the siblings quickly entered.</p><p>It was just as they had left it. The sandstone and clay floor still sat untouched, except for a corner where a trap door and ladder had been used to disarm the traps and check for loot. If Steve remembered correctly, this temple had given them one of their favorite records.  One with a black cover. They enjoyed dancing to it with Alex's record player.</p><p>The room was lit up from the small hole in the temple ceiling. Acting as a skylight.</p><p>The demon was busy dumping out all of the supplies from his inventory into a corner of the room.  Alex helped him sort through the things they had packed. </p><p>Once done with that, Herobrine moved to go sit next to Steve, who had decided to sit down in the middle of the room. Both resting from the walk. </p><p>Alex fiddled with the supplies for a few more minutes before shoving some things in a small bag she carried on her shoulder, dumping her swords on the ground, and walking up to join the boys. </p><p>"Here." Alex shoved a bottle that looked almost like water into Herobrine’s hands.  "That's for you to drink."</p><p>"Already?"  Steve raised an eyebrow up at Alex. "Don’t want to wait until dark?"</p><p>"It's dark enough." Alex waved him off, going to sit down. </p><p>Herobrine hesitated. He worked the bottle in his hand, sniffing it.  He tried not to look at Steve.  The miner understood. </p><p>"Do you want me to test it?" Steve asked. </p><p>"No." Herobrine said, taking a determined sip. "I trust Alex." </p><p>"What, do you think I'm planning on poisoning you or something?" Alex giggled. </p><p>Herobrine dropped back the bottle with a sigh. "I've been poisoned many times, Alex.  So please forgive me if I'm weary of people shoving bottles in my hand, telling me to drink up."</p><p>"Be nice." Steve warned. "She didn't know."</p><p>"I wasn't being mean." Herobrine bit back. "I was simply informing her."  He smirked as he raised the bottle to his mouth again. "She would know if I was being mean."</p><p>"Well Mr. Meany.  You want to try out a drinking game to get us started?"  Alex asked after taking the first sip of her drink. It was different from what Herobrine was drinking. Seemed she was starting out slower like Steve.  </p><p>"Sure."  Herobrine shrugged.</p><p>"Do you know how to play any?"</p><p>"None that I think mortals could play." </p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means most of the games we played back in the aether required the ability to easily grow back a few fingers after a respawn."  Herobrine chuckled through a sip. </p><p>"Gods, you're terrifying."  Alex breathed out. </p><p>"Yep."  Herobrine agreed. </p><p>"We could play truth or dare." Alex suggested. </p><p>But Steve stepped in immediately. "No. I'm vetoing that right away."</p><p>"Aw come on Steve!" Alex whined. </p><p>"Why veto it?"  Herobrine asked. </p><p>"Because you two competitive assholes are going to dare each other to do increasingly stupid things and it will lead to chaos that I won't be able to control."</p><p>Alex shrugged. "He's right.  But okay. How about we play hot seat?."</p><p>"Much safer."  Steve nodded.  "Proceed."</p><p>“Hot seat?” Herobrine asked. "How do you play?"</p><p>"We get to ask you questions and if you don't want to answer, you drink. And if you do answer it, we drink." Alex explained. "We can each take turns randomly since there's only three of us."  She turned to the miner. “Steve, you down to play?  You can nurse a drink.”</p><p>“Yeah that’s fine with me.” One drink wouldn’t do any damage.</p><p>Alex shifted to grab a sealed bottle of alcohol and threw it over at Steve. The miner fumbled to catch it, it slipped out of his fingers but Herobrine reached forward and caught it before it shattered. </p><p>"So clumsy already and you haven't even had a drop." Herobrine smirked, flipping the bottle around and handing it to the miner.</p><p>"I would've caught it if it wasn't such a bad throw." He teased Alex who stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>"Okay. I guess I'll get the ball rolling." Alex said as Steve ripped the cork out of the bottle with his teeth.  "Herobrine. What's your favorite thing about the overworld?"</p><p>"Steve." Herobrine answered automatically.</p><p>"Besides me."  Steve shoved him but blushed.</p><p>"Then, the stars."  Herobrine looked up to see them just starting to come out through the small temple hole. "The closest thing I had in the nether was glowstone and it just can't compare."</p><p>Alex demonstrated that she would now drink by exaggerating the motion as she sipped from her bottle. </p><p>"So we can just ask anything?"  Herobrine asked.  </p><p>"Yep."  Steve confirmed. "Like, hey Alex what happened to that wheat you were trying to grow?"</p><p>"Ugh." Alex groaned. "I knew we were going to get frost one morning and I just totally spaced on covering it up. Killed my entire crop."</p><p>And then Steve took a sip of his own. Alex had given him a beer. It was tasty. But he made sure just to take a small sip. Precautions and all that.  "You want to ask a question now, Hero?"  </p><p>The demon thought for a second before turning to the adventurer.  "What was the worst story you heard about me, Alex?  You knew a lot more legends than Steve did."</p><p>Alex laughed. "That you stole babies in the night."</p><p>"What would I possibly want a child for?"</p><p>"To eat."</p><p>“Not enough meat on those tiny bones.”</p><p>"How would you even prepare a child?"  Steve pondered. </p><p>"I assumed he would eat it raw."  </p><p>"Gross."  Herobrine sneered but in a joking tone. "I'd probably boil it in lava.  Extra crispy."</p><p>"Speaking of cooking, sort of, what do you like best that I've cooked so far?"  Steve asked Herobrine.  Thinking back to earlier on how the demon had complimented his cooking. </p><p>Herobrine thought for a second. And decided. "Cake."  He said with a short nod to himself. </p><p>"Oh damn, you made him cake and didn't share!?"  Alex flailed her arms at Steve. </p><p>"I would've if he hadn't eaten the entire thing while I was asleep."  Steve gave a pointed stare at the demon.</p><p>"What, it was good. Can you blame me?"</p><p>"I certainly don't. His cakes are the best.  It's too bad he doesn't cook them more.  I have to make due buying the ones at the small bakery in town.  And they just don't make them that well."  Alex said, leaning against her arm like she was disappointed. </p><p>"Hey you two try scrounging up all those ingredients.  Stuff like vanilla is expensive out here."  Steve grumbled around his drink. </p><p>"I would gladly sponsor the endeavor."</p><p>"Yeah with all that stolen stuff."</p><p>"I prefer the term, found. I mean, Alex and you take from chests all over the land too. It is no different from how I got my stuff."  Herobrine paused. "Buuut a good portion of that is stuff I actually stole off of corpses as trophies so you have a fair point..."  Herobrine broke off.  And then he changed the subject back to the game.  “Actually, where did you learn to cook so well?”  He asked Steve.  “You haven’t told me that yet.”</p><p>Steve raised the drink to his lips, thinking about not answering.  Well...he could give him a half answer...there would be no harm in that.  “...I had a lot of free time as a kid.  I didn’t hang out with a lot of other kids like Alex did.  And her parents insisted I do something other than explore the local caves.  So I took up cooking as a hobby.”</p><p>"Huh."  Herobrine accepted this, taking back another large sip.</p><p>"Okay, okay. My turn again." Alex insisted. She stared at the two hard. Thinking of a good one.</p><p>"Care to tell me why your mouth was burnt a few weeks ago, Stevie?" Alex raised an eyebrow. Knowing that Steve wouldn't answer and would drink. </p><p>And she was right.  Herobrine and Steve looked at each other and then both quickly drank. Alex laughed. </p><p>"You're targeting." Steve bit out after swallowing. "I can target back."</p><p>"Do your worst." She grinned at him. </p><p>They glared at each other. </p><p>Until Steve gave in. "No. I know you'll tell me anything I ask about. And I don't need to hear that stuff."</p><p>"Coward."</p><p>"Competitive jerk."</p><p>The three snickered and were smiling. All taking sips from their drinks without realizing it. </p><p>A thoughtful look passed over Alex's face. "Hey...Herobrine?"</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"...What would happen if you lost control?"  Alex asked tentatively. Not making eye contact with him. </p><p>The demon turned to Steve for clarification. "Is she referring to the monster?"</p><p>"Yeah." Steve nodded. Sounded like it to him. </p><p>"You haven't told her?"  Herobrine tilted his head. "Dont you two tell each other everything?"</p><p>"I've heard it from him...I just think he is sugar coating it a little. I want to hear it from you."  Alex spoke up.  "If you want to say it."  She backpedaled a little. Somehow this seemed more personal than the other questions. "I just want to know why we had to take so many precautions."  She gestured to the pile of stuff tucked away to the side of the room. </p><p>Herobrine paused to think. He rolled the bottle in his hands. "...Neither of you have seen me lose full control. You have seen me lapse for brief moments. It has been a very long time since I have let the monster take over entirely.  Hiding myself away helped a lot to fight it."</p><p>He paused again.  Licking his lips and taking a drink when he found them to be dry. </p><p>"My powers are very much controlled by my emotions." He continued. Focus clear on his face. "It's hard to explain, even to myself, so I refer to it as a monster. It takes over me.  When I am presented with...a challenging situation, my powers react like your body would react. You know...your adrenaline spikes, your muscles tense, breathing and vision sharpen, etc.  But on top of that my powers manifest in full force.  Usually in the form of fire. But things like my strength become uncontrollable. I've ripped limbs clean off of mobs and...people."</p><p>He took a large sip after that. Steve was going to tell him he could stop but the demon continued. "...It's like a frenzy too. An addiction. Feeling that strong. It just leaves you wanting to test your powers more and more.  More blood. More screams. More fear."  Herobrine's eyes were growing brighter at the thought. </p><p>He looked at Alex and saw her uneasy expression. Blinked a few times with a deep breath and the glow died down. </p><p>"So...the addiction is what makes the...monster hard to fight?"  Alex asked. </p><p>"Not exactly.  That's mostly what fuels the monster to go out of control.  What makes the monster hard to fight is how much it hurts me to hold back.  I can try to fight my powers escaping. Stop the monster from taking over. Which usually has my powers fighting against my body. Fire burns in my veins. My muscles contract and seize having no outlet to pour that unstable energy into.  And it hurts.  And it leaves me feeling weak.  In the simplest of terms it would be like needing to sneeze but never being able to. Except imagine excruciating pain with it."</p><p>Herobrine rubbed at his arm. "But if I let them loose and lose all control...there's no telling what could happen. Usually the monster lashes out to destroy whatever caused the challenging situation in the first place. So let's say, hypothetically, one of you makes me super angry. If I couldn't hold back my powers. I would kill you."</p><p>"How?" Alex asked eagerly with morbid curiosity. Sipping at her drink once again. </p><p>"Usually fire."  Herobrine demonstrated by picking up a small chunk of sandstone. His hand started glowing and Steve could feel the intense heat. Molten stone dripped from in between his clenched fingers. He dropped the goopy remains of the stone and shook his hand. Getting the lava off of him. "Things melt pretty easy."</p><p>The pair fell silent watching the molten rock turn into a crude form of glass. Until Alex broke it once again. </p><p>"...What's the worst thing you've done when you've lost control?"  Alex wiggled on the spot. Steve did too. Leaning forward to hear. </p><p>But at that, Herobrine took a long swig from the bottle. Brought it back down. And stared at the ground. Choosing to remain silent. </p><p>"Fair enough."  Alex nodded.</p><p>The game didn't continue after that. Everyone was a little bummed out by the last question.  So there was a thick silence that followed.  Finally broken by Alex. </p><p>“Okay, enough of this weak shit.” Alex slammed back the bottle in her hand, finishing it off and then slammed it on the ground.</p><p>She then pointed to Herobrine and herself. “You, me, shots.”</p><p>"Oh you're ready to be beaten so soon?"  Herobrine tipped back the rest of his drink, sucking it down easy. Steve winced. If he had drank that entire bottle that fast?  He would probably be on the floor all night.</p><p>Herobrine smacked his lips and motioned to the bag Alex carried. "I'll probably need another one or two before this starts to be a fair fight."</p><p>"You sure?"  Alex tossed him one to start. "These are really strong."</p><p>"Yeah." Herobrine caught it and immediately opened it and tipped it back. Sucking it down like water.</p><p>"Fuck man. You sure you don't want to go slower?" Alex asked in awe.</p><p>"I think to quote Steve, I never half ass a job. I only whole ass it." </p><p>"When has he ever said that!?" Alex giggled. </p><p>"I guess I know him better."  Herobrine smirked, dropping the now finished bottle and motioning for another.</p><p>Alex complied. The siblings gave him an awed look as he popped back the cap and this time drank slower.  But finished it in record time compared to the other two. </p><p>"Do you want to let that settle or..." Steve asked him tentatively. </p><p>"It's fine. Really."  Though the demon's voice was lighter. He cleared his throat.  "I'm ready now."</p><p>"Okay but I feel like I've got a pretty good advantage here." Alex laughed as she dug in her bag, producing two mugs and a bottle of the same stuff Herobrine had been drinking. </p><p>A few pieces of sandstone had been dug out to access the lower part of the temple. So Alex walked up to one of the larger, flatter chunks and used it as a makeshift table.  She put one glass on the other side of her and one in front of her, pouring generously from the bottle. She then motioned Herobrine over. </p><p>The demon stood. He wobbled slightly which made Steve snicker. "You sure you don't want to take it slower?"</p><p>Herobrine nudged him as he walked by and went to stand in front of the makeshift table.  He went to grab at the drink. </p><p>"Wait!  You gotta cheers first!"  Alex stopped him. </p><p>"I have to what?"</p><p>Alex picked up the glass and motioned for Herobrine to do the same.  She then clicked her mug against his, and then tapped it back onto the table. Herobrine mirrored the motion. With a little clack against the sandstone, Alex raised the mug to her lip taking the shot back easy. And so did Herobrine. </p><p>He licked his lips afterwards. "We have to do that for every one?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It's fun."</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>Steve moved closer to watch. Scooting along the floor. He sipped at the drink in his hand. This would be entertaining. He had seen Alex take on many people in drinking competitions. She had only lost a handful of times.  Steve had gone against her before and usually won from disqualification as Alex would rather spit out a shot in disgust than back down. </p><p>The demon didn't even flinch as he drank the next few Alex poured. It was like he was drinking water. Alex had trouble on her fifth. Having to drink it in two parts.</p><p>The demon chuckled at this.  Oh no. Bad move. </p><p>Alex narrowed her eyes at Herobrine. Challenging him to wipe that smug grin off his face. </p><p>“Ready to back down already?”  Herobrine chuckled. Leaning forward and tilting his head. Making his eyes flash menacingly. </p><p>“Against your ass?"  Alex poured two more shots with a growl. "Never.”</p><p>It was shot after shot then. Steve had trouble keeping up with the count. They drained an entire bottle and moved onto their second one. </p><p>Alex was looking worse for wear and Herobrine was showing signs of slipping. His face now wincing anytime he downed more liquid. </p><p>Steve just stood there watching in disbelief.  He felt his own stomach churn at the thought of the hangovers all these shots would bring tomorrow. </p><p>“Th...think you’ve had ‘nough?” Alex slurred as their second bottle was depleted. She let it roll off their makeshift table with a clatter on the ground. The adventurer clung to the table with both hands. Arms shaking wildly. </p><p>And Herobrine didn't seem to be doing much better. “Fuck...I...call it a draw?”</p><p>“Fine with me.” Alex agreed. </p><p>Steve was even surprised they could even speak at this point.  "You guys okay?"  He spoke up finally. </p><p>"Y-yeah. I think I'll just. Lie down for a bit." Herobrine’s hand slipped. But thankfully his body countered the motion so he didn't lie flat on his face.  But he slunk to the ground. Leaning heavily against the block.</p><p>"That. Sounds like a good. Plan." Alex huffed out as well between hiccups. She soon joined him on the other side.</p><p>The two lay on opposite sides of the sandstone.  Hiccups and moans escaped them.</p><p>But it didn't last long. As soon as Steve was done slowly sipping at his drink, the two were giggling to themselves and each other.</p><p>"It's hot in here!"  Alex complained out of the blue. </p><p>"S' not." Herobrine hiccuped back.</p><p>"Let's go outside!" </p><p>Clearly the alcohol was affecting both of them. Steve nearly broke into a laughing fit as Alex climbed up the table and scrambled onto the otherside to get Herobrine up. </p><p>"Don't want to move."  Herobrine grumbled. </p><p>"Too bad demon!  Steve said you had to do what I said so let's go!"</p><p>"Steve's not the boss."</p><p>"Move!"</p><p>She actually managed to get the demon to stand. Steve was in awe watching it play out. Herobrine grumbled and then giggled at the movement of his body. As it swayed to and fro.</p><p>"How do you feel, Brine?"  Steve smiled and followed as Alex dragged the demon out the door to the temple. </p><p>"Good."  Herobrine burped into a fist. "Really good."</p><p>Alex led Herobrine, and subsequently Steve, outside into the desert night.</p><p>The miner stood aside. Happy just to listen to the drunken discussion of his friends. </p><p>"It's too dark out here." Alex complained. </p><p>"No it's not. Look at that big fucking full moon. That's enough light for even your pathetic mortal eyes."</p><p>"Fuck you.  Make it brighter. Burn something."</p><p>"What even?"  Herobrine growled.  "This desert is EMPTY."</p><p>Alex frantically turned her head around.  She then pointed to a small dried up bush. "There."</p><p>Herobrine teleported over quickly. Lighting a finger and holding it up to the shrub. It caught fire instantly but did not burn for long.  It turned to ash almost as soon as it was lit. </p><p>Herobrine teleported back to Alex, looking at the results. "That was a stupid suggestion.  Pick something better."</p><p>"That cactus?" Alex pointed off into the distance. </p><p>"Cacti don't burn, they're WET!"</p><p>"Then make it burn smart ass!"  Alex shoved him with very little force and yet the demon stumbled because of it. "If anyone can...can do it it's you bro!"</p><p>Herobrine made to roll up his sleeves, which he didn't have any. So he flipped back his cloak instead.</p><p>He teleported over to the plant and touched his hands lightly next to it. Not wanting to injure his skin from its thorns.  Fire erupted from his fingertips and slowly forced their way up the outside of the plant.  It burned but did not really catch. But just the spark was enough. </p><p>The demon teleported sloppily back over to Alex. Looking more wobbly from using so much power. He then outstretched his hands to focus on the cactus once again.</p><p>Using that spark he spread flames across the cactus. The fire burned bright and Herobrine sweat from the effort of it all. </p><p>Herobrine collapsed backwards into the sand. Breathing heavily and rubbing at his hands.  But he had done it.  Alex whooped. </p><p>A green husk of vegetation, red spiraled around the cactus like a tornado. Water fizzled and hissed. Boiling inside of the moist plant.  But it wasn't enough to stop the raging flames that Herobrine had inflicted upon its drier shell. </p><p>Steve wasn't too concerned about the fire. It was very difficult for anything to spread out here. The closest greenery wasn't for miles away. </p><p>Instead he sat next to Herobrine and watched the cactus engulfed in flames.  Alex sat down too. Mesmerized.</p><p>"You want a different competition?"  Herobrine asked Alex after a while.  The fire from the cactus had died down a considerable amount. </p><p>"Yes!" Alex exclaimed. </p><p>"Let's uh...let's hunt out some mobs and whoever kills the most wins."</p><p>"Can we not murder for fun, please?" Steve intervened. </p><p>"Stevieeeee they're mobssss it's fineee." </p><p>"It's okay, you don't have a weapon anyway."  Alex pointed out. "Wouldn't be fair."</p><p>"I AM a weapon, Alex."</p><p>"I thought we were trying to avoid destruction." Steve reiterated. </p><p>Herobrine nodded his head.  "He's right."</p><p>"As usual." Alex scoffed.  "But also like...there's no mobs out here?"</p><p>Herobrine looked around on the spot.  Steve chuckled as his body followed his head in a circle. "You're right."  Herobrine concluded. "I can make em come back."</p><p>"No thanks."  Steve vetoed that as well.</p><p>"Somethin....somethin easy like zombies."  Herobrine squinted into the distance.  "They're slow.  Easy."</p><p>"Not all of us are immune to their bite." Steve reminded him. </p><p>"Right. Stupid."  Herobrine grumbled.  "You know..." Herobrine paused to hiccup. "You know what mob I REALLY hate?"</p><p>"Which?" Alex slurred up at him. </p><p>"Skeletons!" Herobrine growled. "They used to be sooo easy to kill. You just..." He motioned to stab forward as if he had a sword in his hand. "And that was it!"</p><p>"Herobrine, I think I'm going to cut you off for the night." Steve joked. He had never heard Herobrine talk for so long. Clearly a result of him being very drunk.</p><p>Alex took that to mean he was stopping his sentence, not his alcohol intake. "Let 'em finish his thought, Steven." Alex hissed out.  She turned to Herobrine. "When did they become hard?" She giggled afterwards at her phrasing. </p><p>"Bones." Herobrine grumbled in agreement. "They should all be bones."  But then he said louder. "HE!" He pointed up towards the night sky. "Heeee had to go and give them...them..." </p><p>"Give them bones?" Alex asked helpfully. </p><p>"NO!" Herobrine pointed the hand that had been up at the sky at her. "Nooo. He gave them, like, reactions!"</p><p>"I hope you two never complain about my drunken rants again." Steve interrupted. </p><p>"Silence, you." Herobrine kicked sand up from his shoes and tried to shove it over to him. "Anyways yeah he made them have more reaction senses to like, shoot faster."</p><p>"They weren't always like that?!" Alex sat up. </p><p>"Nooo.  You used to turn a corner and like.." He waited a few seconds. “And then fwoomp" He made an arrow sound with his mouth, trailing his finger across the air. "And now it's like fwoomp immediately."</p><p>"That's...bullshit." Alex provided. </p><p>"Right!?"</p><p>"What...what else?"  Alex prompted him for more. </p><p>"CREEPERS!"  Seems like they were opening up all of Herobrine’s grievances. </p><p>"Their blasts used to be concentrated."  Herobrine paced again in the sand. Looking at Alex like she was a student. "You could deflect the attack with....with a sword!"</p><p>"Just a sword?"  Alex wobbled in place. Looking for her swords that she had left in the temple. </p><p>"Yes!  But now they eat small stones and make..."</p><p>"They EAT STONES!?" Alex yelled. </p><p>"MAKE SHRAPNEL!" Herobrine yelled back.</p><p>Steve winced. Remembering how creepers had torn his skin apart in the past with their blast. Thankfully most times he had had a shield and light armor.</p><p>"Do you eat rocks cause you looking like a creeper." Alex joked on the spot. </p><p>"I could."  Herobrine flashed sharp teeth.  Letting them all be on display with a snarl that had spit dripping from his lips. </p><p>"Oh shit Steve how do you even let him close to your neck? He's gonna cut your jugular open!"  </p><p>"I would never!" Herobrine roared out.  Now snarling for real. </p><p>"Okay okay dude."  Alex put up her arms. "Chill."</p><p>Herobrine stomped around for a second after that.  Grumbling angrily to himself.</p><p>Alex looked at Steve. Even in her drunken stupor the message was received. </p><p>"He's sensitive about his more mob like abilities and features."  Steve explained. "Best not to bring it up too much."</p><p>Alex nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Holy fuck!"  Herobrine suddenly exclaimed.  Turning around and causing both the miner and the adventurer to jump. "Steven!"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can you do the thing!?"</p><p>"Out here?  What would I even-"</p><p>"I'll find you a stone hold on!"</p><p>"No wait-"</p><p>He was already teleporting. </p><p>Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "...the thing?"</p><p>Steve didn't even give her an explanation, just shook his head with a small smile. "Let's hope he didn't teleport too far away.  I don't want to have to chase him."</p><p>Herobrine quickly returned out of a teleport with a large boulder held in between his two arms. He placed it down in a large thud in front of Steve. "Here! That's the biggest...the biggest one I could find!"</p><p>"Okay, but I'm only doing this once-"  He said, pulling himself off the ground and brushing off the sand. </p><p>"Just fucking do it!" Herobrine was rocking on his feet in anticipation. </p><p>Steve huffed and picked up the large rock with one hand. It was, indeed, very heavy. He rocked it a couple of times in his hand before reeling back and throwing it as far as he could away from the trio. </p><p>Herobrine snarled out his approval as the boulder soared high above the sky. The demon then quickly picked up some sand, turning it into a molten ball in his hand and aimed for the boulder. </p><p>Unfortunately his shot missed and both the boulder and the molten sand ball crashed softly in two different places in the desert away from them. </p><p>Herobrine looked down at his hands. "...I fuck'n...missed!"  He giggled. "Fuck!  I never miss, wow.  That's awesome."</p><p>Steve brushed off his own hands and rejoined Alex.  "It's okay Brine, you'll get it next time."</p><p>The demon was left looking off into the distance. Swaying on his feet. Seeming lost in thought.</p><p>Steve felt a cool breeze on his face and sat back to take it in through his nose.  He let it out and jolted when he opened his eyes again.  The demon was squating right in his face. Two white orbs looking at him curiously.  From his gaze, Steve could tell Herobrine was completely plastered.</p><p>"Heyyyy"  Herobrine drew out with a lopsided smirk. </p><p>"Hey?" Steve chuckled. Moving back a little as the smell of alcohol assaulted his nose. "What's up?"</p><p>"Hold on." Herobrine held up a finger. </p><p>The demon shifted and stood up wobbly. He stumbled his way over to Alex and flopped down beside her. Alex was sitting criss cross, arms behind her back, looking at the sky. </p><p>The demon attempted to whisper something in her ear. But all that did was get Alex to go "EHH???"  </p><p>So he proceeded to talk normally.  And now Steve could hear the conversation.</p><p>"Does he...fuck"  Herobrine stumbled over words. His face was scrunched tight in concentration. "...Does he have a...what's that word?  Mate? Partner?"  He broke off. "Oh!  Boyfriend!?"  Herobrine exclaimed suddenly. "Does he boyfriend?!"</p><p>"Who Steve?" Alex slurred. </p><p>Herobrine nodded enthusiastically. And then answered "Yes. Steve.  Boyfriend. Yes or no?" when Alex didn't speak.</p><p>Alex chuckled into her raised glass. "Yeah man, he sure does."</p><p>Herobrine deadpanned. The excitement from before completely left him. "You're fucking with me."</p><p>"Nope. Sorry man. He's taken." Alex giggled.</p><p>The demon looked absolutely devastated. Sitting back and blinking. Hands folded in his lap. Unsure of what to do with this information. </p><p>Steve shook his head and tried not to laugh. "Hey Herobrine."</p><p>Herobrine looked up at him. </p><p>"You're my boyfriend."</p><p>"...I am?"</p><p>"Yeah dude."</p><p>Heros face went back to normal. "Oh." He then smiled sloppily.  "Nice."</p><p>Herobrine turned back to Alex, whispering loudly again behind a hand. "Don't tell him he can do better."</p><p>"He can do sooooo much better."</p><p>"I know. That's why...don't say that."</p><p>Clearly both were feeling the full effects of the alcohol.  Alex hummed out and then complained about how she had to pee.  So she got herself up and started walking out into the desert to find some privacy.  Steve stood up to watch her leave. Just in case. She disappeared from his line of sight just as she rounded the corner of the temple. </p><p>He then turned his attention back to Herobrine.  And couldn't help but smile. </p><p>The miner felt a sense of serenity wash over him as he watched the demon lay near motionless in the sand.  Not a care in the world. Not worried about the sand getting in his hair or in the creases of his clothes. Not worried or anxious about some unseen threat from above. Not scared of hurting anyone.  No. Just a look of bewilderment as he stared up at the starry expanse.</p><p>He stood there for who knows how long. Just happy to see Herobrine act this way. Goofy and carefree. It was a good look on the usually serious and grouchy fellow. </p><p>Alex fumbled up beside Steve eventually, leaning on his shoulder with her elbow.</p><p>"That's what it's all about." Alex hummed happily. Gesturing over to the demon.  She understood the significance of this quiet moment as well. "Our boy has finally grown up."</p><p>She placed a bottle against his chest. It was one from his supply. She must've traveled back inside the temple to clean up.  "You've earned your celebration.  Mission accomplished. Drink up bro."</p><p>Once he had the bottle in his hand, she leaned off of him, making her way to go lay down next to Herobrine in the sand. Leaving enough room for Steve to slip in between them.</p><p>Alex was a good friend, Steve thought, opening his drink and sipping at it.  He was thirsty so the bottle was soon depleted and he shoved the empty vessel in his jean pocket.  Then he joined the two on the ground.  A little bothered by the sand in his hair.  But once he got a look at the view...those troubles quickly disappeared from his mind. </p><p>He settled into sand.  It was still warm from the day's sun and helped cut through the chilly air that the desert was bringing.  The stars...were stunning.  With nothing to obscure their vision for miles they could see the entire night sky. Shooting stars passed overhead on the clear night. The full moon was low in their peripherals.  The alcohol settled pleasantly in his stomach. Making him feel warm on the inside too.  He felt comforted laying between his two favorite people.  Like they were hugging him without touching him. He felt safe. He was comfortable. And happy. So very happy. </p><p>"Steven." The demon chirped up next to him. He pointed his finger up into the night sky. "S' you!"</p><p>Steve knew what he was referring to. Even if he couldn't exactly see where the demon was pointing.  It was a constellation called 'the miner'.  As it looked like a stick figure holding up a pickaxe.  It shone bright out in the sky during this time of year.  Steve watched another shooting star pass over them.</p><p>"Where's me?"  Alex asked sleepily. Steve peaked over at her. Her eyes weren't even open. Steve chuckled. </p><p>Herobrine thought for a moment before pointing in a different direction. "There's yous."</p><p>"Which one?"  Alex asked through a yawn. </p><p>"The sword." Herobrine pointed harder like she could see his finger.  Not that he was even pointing to the correct constellation. The sword was down lower in the sky. Forming a cross in stars. </p><p>"I'm not a sword." Alex giggled. </p><p>"No but...the sword doesn't just mean sword..." Herobrine continued. "It has like special meaning."</p><p>"Like what?"  Alex asked. </p><p>"It, fuck, let me think."  Herobrine cursed to himself. "It means bravery and determination. It rep...represents a warrior's spirit."</p><p>"Rad."  Alex nodded. "I like that."</p><p>There was silence before Alex spoke up again. "Which one are you, Sparky?"</p><p>"I dunno"  Herobrine slurred. He had stopped raising his hand up to the sky. Letting it flop over his forehead.</p><p>"I thought you had a star up there."  Alex provided. "Wasn't there one called the banished or something?"</p><p>"I-" Herobrine swallowed.  "I forget."</p><p>"Notch has one-"</p><p>"I'm the enderman, okay?"  Herobrine cut her off immediately. Picking a random star cluster. It was two bright stars. Not even visible this time of year. "Cause I can teleport like em. Now let's stop with this game."</p><p>"A'ight." Alex shrugged.</p><p>"Everything alright, Brine?" Steve asked him softly. </p><p>Herobrine was staring hard at the sky. The peace from before had been broken.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Steve left it at that and the three fell into silence once again.</p><p>There was a shifting next to him.  And he realized that Herobrine was getting up. </p><p>"Brine?"  </p><p>Either the demon didn't hear him or he ignored him. Preferring to stumble along in the sand. Away from the two. Cape flowing sloppily behind him.</p><p>"Alex stay here."  Steve said, getting up.  He grabbed at the enchanted sword on his waist. </p><p>"Can dooo buckaroo." She saluted him giggling. </p><p>Herobrine was mumbling something to the sky.  Steve strained to hear it over Alex's giggles behind him. </p><p>"...see what you've robbed us of?  A harmless game?  Sure.  Fuck. I wish I could-"</p><p>"H-Herobrine?"  Steve found himself wavering in his own voice. The tone that the demon was using to curse at the sky. It was a dark growl that he hadn't heard before.  Like another voice was inside of him. Trying to get out. It was gravely and dark.</p><p>Herobrine stopped. His head went down. Steve could feel heat pouring out from in front of him.  A bad sign.</p><p>He saw Herobrine grab out in front of him. Like he was reaching for something.  But his inventory had been emptied.</p><p>The demon grumbled. Staring at his hand. "Why can't I-"</p><p>"Brine?  Why don't we go lie down again?"  Steve asked. He walked up and placed a hand on the demon’s shoulder. Wincing at the intensity of the temperature change from the cool night and his shoulder.</p><p>A glitch tore through the demon’s form. </p><p>Herobrine tilted on the spot. Looking at Steve with such wild and bright eyes that the miner stumbled back a bit. Taking his hand off of Herobrine unintentionally. </p><p>The demon blinked and the look was gone. </p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Herobrine nodded slowly.  The miner felt a tug at his waist. </p><p>"Fuck." Herobrine hissed. Jumping back and grabbing his own hand.  The miner’s heart almost stopped.  Herobrine had just tried to go for his sword...</p><p>"Are you okay?" Steve repeated again and secured the sword around his waist, shoving it behind him more.  Worried now.</p><p>"Y-yeah. I'm okay."  Herobrine looked puzzled. He stared at his hand and then at the miner. "W-we should go inside."</p><p>"Okay."  Steve nodded.  But he stood his ground for a second. "What did you want my sword for?"</p><p>Herobrine blinked at the question. Eyes shining bright. "Sorry. I just..."  He glanced up. "Looking up at the sky would be so much nicer without the constant reminder of him looking down upon me."  He explained. "It was a stupid impulse."  Herobrine smiled to the side. His eyes were gaining back that drunken glare.  His shoulders became less tense.  "Sorry..."</p><p>"It's okay." Steve reassured him. But still took his hand and led him back to Alex quite forcefully.  Determined to make sure this was the only slip up of the evening. </p><p>"I just felt really good."  Herobrine was overexplaining now.  "Like I can fight really well right now I bet.  Destroy anything I wanted to heh."</p><p>Steve stopped suddenly and Herobrine crashed right into him.  So stunned he almost fell backwards if not for Steve’s strong hand holding him up. </p><p>"Yeah you seem really ready for a fight right now dude."  Steve muttered, continuing to push them forward. "Flawless reaction time."</p><p>"Well stop walk'n so fast."  Herobrine moaned, leaning hard against the miner. "I said I'm sorry. Don't make the disappointed face.  I can't handle it right now."</p><p>"I'm not disappointed, I'm just worried."  Thoughts of burning villages came into his mind. "We don't want to push our luck. I think it's time to call it a night."</p><p>"And I agree with you."  Herobrine swallowed thick against Steve's shoulder. Leaning more into it.</p><p>"Do you even know what you agreed to?"  Steve chuckled with an eyebrow raise.  </p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>"Then what was it?" </p><p>"What was what?"  Herobrine nipped at his exposed neck.</p><p>"Stop it."  Steve shrugged his shoulder and Herobrine flopped off.</p><p>"You're the one who never wants me to stop, Stevie." A faint whisper back in his ear had his face heating up.</p><p>"Yeah no it's definitely bed time for you." Steve hurried along the pace so Herobrine couldn't lean on him again.  He didn't want to break his promise to Alex. But damn if Herobrine didn't know exactly what to say to be tempted to go against his word.  He was surprised it had taken Herobrine so long to try anything.  But the demon had been distracted by antics shared with Alex. </p><p>Said adventurer sat up on her arms when the two boys came back to where she had been laying alone.  "Where'd you go off to Brine?" </p><p>"He was trying to fight gods."  Steve bit out. </p><p>"I'll fight gods with you!" She practically screamed. </p><p>"I knew I liked you." Herobrine snapped and pointed at Alex. </p><p>"Noooo no fighting gods tonight." Steve put his hands up.  "I think it's time we all calmed down and went inside."</p><p>"Steve's too chicken to fight a god."  Alex snickered.</p><p>Herobrine giggled at that too. Seeming to fall back easily into the drunken whimsy he was in before.</p><p>"Inside."  Steve reiterated. Helping to pick up Alex off of the sandy ground.  </p><p>He held both of their hands. Leading them back towards the temple. </p><p>"But Moooom I don't want to go to bed."  Alex joked. Herobrine howled.</p><p>"Too bad because you both are getting difficult to manage."  He said, pulling them along as they practically dug their heels into the sand.</p><p>"I could lie down."  Herobrine mused after he stopped laughing.</p><p>"Yeah. That does sound nice."</p><p>"Not 'n the sand though."</p><p>"Yeah fuck the sand."  Alex kicked some sand into Steve causing both her and the demon to snort.</p><p>"I'm never being the sober one again." Steve hissed. But they made it in front of the temple. Now looking large and intimidating to climb up in the dark with two drunks. </p><p>"Herobrine, think you can manage a teleport up there?"  Steve asked. It probably wasn't the smartest request. But he was tired.  And didn't want to try to drag the two up there. </p><p>Without warning the three of them were standing inside the temple. And Herobrine collapsed on Steve with a giggle of "heh dizzy"</p><p>"Dizzy indeed." Steve let go of Alex in favor of rubbing his own head.  He then lowered the demon to the ground as he was wobbling and looked like he might fall. </p><p>Alright. Steve thought to himself seeing Herobrine safely on the ground.  What to do before everyone passes out?</p><p>They had no need to secure a door for the night. If any mobs wandered by they would have too much difficulty climbing up the smooth sandstone temple.</p><p>Instead, he walked over to their pile, grabbed two canteens, some firewood, and a flint and steel.  They knew searching for wood out here was difficult and had come prepared.</p><p>He shoved one canteen into Alex's hands as he passed her by. The adventurer had already planted herself down on the floor. Sitting up sloppily. She accepted it immediately. Drinking from it in big gulps. </p><p>He then tried to give Herobrine some water. Who looked at him like he had grown an extra head. </p><p>"I don't want to drink any more."  Herobrine hissed at him. </p><p>"It's water. You'll need it."  </p><p>"I'm too full.  No."  </p><p>"Please?"  Steve nudged him with the canteen. </p><p>The demon let out a low warning growl that had Steve’s fingers itching to move away.  Lest they get snapped at. So he left the canteen right there on the ground. Not pushing his luck.</p><p>He moved over to light the fire in the middle of the room. The smoke would rise right out through the skylight. They would need the heat on the cold night.</p><p>He kneeled down and breathed life into it after a few sparks from his flint and steel.</p><p>And once it was lit he scooted back and relaxed a little.</p><p>He didn't get long to relax as a hot, sweaty, and very smelly form came leaning into his side.  Herobrine had crawled over to him from where he had been laying.</p><p>Steve nudged him into a better position. Making their bodies separate. Herobrine was almost warmer than the fire. Steve was starting to sweat too.</p><p>But as soon as Steve scooted away, the demon came closer. </p><p>"Brine what are you doing?" Steve would have laughed but he was a bit concerned. </p><p>Herobrine lulled his head back at Steve. White eyes hard to read. "Nothin." He slurred. </p><p>"Okay, you want to lie down?" Steve asked as the demon was currently leaning into him like he was a bed. </p><p>"No." The demon huffed against his shoulder. Steve winced at the smell of alcohol on his breath. </p><p>"Okay bud, I'm going to have you get off me then." He tried to shove the demon off of him but Herobrine just leaned back harder into him. Causing Steve to collapse over uncomfortably.</p><p>"Herobrine!"  The demon was like a large weight in his lap. He wouldn't budge.  Steve knew that Herobrine must be doing it on purpose. Using his powers to fight against Steve’s shoves.  As the demon was usually very light and easy to manipulate. "Stop it!"</p><p>"I'm cold." Herobrine complained, moving so that he was laying right on top of the miner. </p><p>"You're always cold!" Steve attempted to shove again now that they were in a different position. No movement.  "There's a fucking fire right there!"</p><p>"Give me YOUR heat dammit!" Herobrine turned to curl into his body. </p><p>"Brine!" </p><p>He sent a glance at Alex for help. She was staring back with a mischievous smile on her face. She took a swig from her canteen of water. Offering no assistance. </p><p>Steve rolled over fully so the demon fell on the floor. And stood up, walking away with a grumble. "You're never this fucking clingy-"</p><p>A hand grabbed his wrist before he could move too far. </p><p>"Wait!" A pained cry rang out. Much too loud for their inside voices. </p><p>Steve froze, not believing the pathetic sound came from his strong demon.  He looked down and the white eyes looked up at him with panic. </p><p>"Don't leave me." Herobrine whispered in a panic. As if it were the last words he would ever say. They carried so much emotion. </p><p>"I'm just moving over Herobrine, you're too warm to sit by." Not to mention Herobrine reeked of alcohol. He patted the arm to try to comfort it. Herobrine held on tighter. </p><p>"Please." Herobrine’s head fell, defeated.  His voice cracked with the statement. </p><p>Steve let out a deep breath and sat down once again. But this time he sat behind the demon. Scooping up the tangled mess of his limp arms in his own. Resting his chin on his head. Herobrine leaned into him, hot but less uncomfortable. Steve would've taken off his shirt but it felt a bit strange since Alex was there. And didn't want to tempt Herobrine. </p><p>The demon shuddered against him. Steve patted his hair and started humming a tune. His voice ringing against the demon’s head so they could both feel the vibrations. Herobrine relaxed. </p><p>It was an old mining song he was humming. He had learned a few songs when working in more crowded mines. He had never sang them around others but always was humming or singing to himself when alone.  The song he chose was about a miner promising to come home safely to their family. </p><p>Alex started humming along too. Steve looked at her. She had a calm and happy expression. Her eyes were closed and she leaned back heavy on her hands. Letting her wild hair fall against her arms. </p><p>They hummed together. </p><p>It was at the chorus that Steve almost paused. </p><p>Herobrine was mumbling something.  Mumbling along to the song.</p><p>Steve felt his heart skip a beat when he realized the demon was singing along. Though so softly he could barely hear the words. Only the vibrations against his chest. Steve never knew Herobrine could sing...didn't know he even knew any songs. Now he desperately wanted to hear the demon sing. So, on instinct, he stopped humming the words and switched to singing them out loud. Normally he would be too embarrassed to. But it was only Alex and Brine. And they were both wasted and probably wouldn't even remember much of this night. No need to be nervous. </p><p>Herobrine paused his own words to hear Steve. Seeming to relax even more into him at hearing him produce sound. Herobrine did love to hear Steve talk. So he could only imagine how much Herobrine would like to hear him sing. </p><p>But it worked as Herobrine’s voice rang louder through the night. Still quieter than Steve. But enough that Alex even tilted her head up to witness it. </p><p>It didn't take long to realize that, while Steve and Herobrine were singing the same song, they were not singing it in the same language.</p><p>Herobrine rarely switched to this language. It was the one he spoke in the aether.  His brother's language. Steve had only heard the foreign tongue spoken a handful of times. </p><p>Their voices grew louder together. Alex stopped her humming in favor of listening as the two different worlds sang sweetly to each other. </p><p>And by the time they reached the second chorus, both men were giving it their all. Steve blinked at hearing how the rough voice of Herobrine accented his own so well. </p><p>Herobrine opened his eyes into white slivers. Looking up at him. </p><p>They were lost. Together in the music. Not knowing what the other was saying but understanding exactly what the words meant.  </p><p>They finished the song together. Holding the last note as long as possible.  Heads coming closer. The heat of the last note heavy in both of their throats. </p><p>And when the silence met them. Steve no longer felt too warm. And Herobrine no longer felt too cold. </p><p>Their eyes began to slip shut. </p><p>"Boys..." Alex warned, making Steve, and subsequently Herobrine, jump. "You were doing so well.  Don't break that streak."</p><p>"Whaaat?" Steve drawled out with a chuckle, looking over at Alex. "We weren't even doing anything."</p><p>"Y'all can't fool me." Alex raised an eyebrow. "You were totally going to sloppily make out."</p><p>"Psssh." Steve flipped his hand down.</p><p>"I'm tired." Herobrine announced out of the blue.</p><p>"Fuck'n me too." Alex huffed. "Why don't we call it a night?  I think we're all coming down at this point.  Unless you want to drink more, Steve."</p><p>"Nah I'm ready for bed." Steve nodded in agreement.  He looked down at Herobrine. "That means you have to get up so I can go set up the sleeping bags."</p><p>Herobrine processed this in his mind.  First trying to figure out if it was actually him that Steve was speaking to. And then. "Fine. I will allow you to move."</p><p>"Thanks." Steve rolled his eyes.  And then when the demon didn't move, he pushed him off of his lap. The demon offered no assistance. Giggling as the miner struggled to move his purposely heavy body.</p><p>Having successfully pried himself free, Steve got to work on the sleeping bags. He set one up for Alex first, right where she was sitting. He tapped it and she slunk into the material easy. Saying a small thank you.  </p><p>And then he grabbed the two other bed rolls. Going over to where Herobrine was sitting.  Well...sitting wasn't the right word. Curled up on the ground awkwardly was better.</p><p>"I didn't know you knew any music."  Steve tried to ask the mostly unconscious form on the ground. </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"Where'd you learn that song?"</p><p>"What song?"  Herobrine shivered. "I'm cold again..."</p><p>"Okay dude.  We'll get you warmed up."  He said gently.</p><p>Steve unfolded one of the bags and laid it out on the ground like a blanket. He threw two small pillows on it. He then walked over to Herobrine and nudged him with his foot. "Scoot." </p><p>The demon complied. Rolling onto the makeshift bed. Flipping face first into the pillow. Oh Steve would have to get Herobrine drunk more often. He was oddly adorable. </p><p>He then threw the other blanket over the square and Herobrine on the ground and crawled inside. </p><p>He was just settling in himself when a tired voice whispered over to him. </p><p>"Hey Stevie?" </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"No problem, Brine."</p><p>"No...like really. Thank you."</p><p>"Everyone deserves to let loose and have a little fun."</p><p>"...I didn't think I deserved it."  </p><p>"Well. You do."</p><p>"I'm happy." Herobrine said with such genuine emotion that it made Steve’s heart skip a beat. Opening his eyes to look at the peaceful expression of the other. "More than I ever thought I-"</p><p>"Oh my gooooods."  Alex moaned, making them both jump again. "It is sleep time not stupid emotional time!"</p><p>"Thank YOU Alex!"  Herobrine said much too loud. But it sounded like he meant it. "Thank you too" </p><p>"Shut the fuck up and let me SLEEEP." Alex yelled hoarsely back.</p><p>"Thanks."  Herobrine replied again. Though quietly.  And the trio fell silent. </p><p>Steve stared up at the ceiling.  Letting himself relax.</p><p>Soon soft snoring could be heard over near Alex.</p><p>A thought glazed over his mind. </p><p>"Hey Brine~." Steve whispered into the demon’s ear.  He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol himself now that he was lying down. "She's asleep now. You wanna go make out somewhere real quick?"</p><p>But Steve was met with the same soft snoring coming from Herobrine. Probably for the best anyways...the demon had been showing signs of slipping.  That's why he had insisted on bed time. Oh well. </p><p>So instead, Steve laughed, moved over, planted a kiss on the demon’s head, and snuggled up against him. </p><p>"Good night." He whispered out. The demon unconsciously shifted closer. He was always an unconscious snuggler.</p><p>----</p><p>The miner was the first to awake.  A gentle light was pouring in from the hole in the temple ceiling.</p><p>He stretched on the ground as best as he could. Working out some of the kinks in his back that came from sleeping on the hard stone floor.</p><p>This stirred the demon sleeping next to him.</p><p>"Five more minutes." Herobrine muttered, nuzzling into Steve more.</p><p>"How about I let you sleep while I clean up?" Steve asked, rubbing some of Herobrine's messy hair back. </p><p>"No. Cause I want to hug you more." Herobrine practically whispered.  Clenching even tighter. </p><p>"Brine?" He chuckled. </p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"I gotta pee." </p><p>"Fiiiiiine." Herobrine released him and turned away. Snuggling back into the pillow.</p><p>Steve snickered to himself. That always worked.</p><p>He slipped out of the two blankets tucked together and shivered.  It was cold now that he wasn't clinging to his personal space heater. </p><p>He excused himself and walked outside first to take care of his business.  Not even bothering to put on shoes.</p><p>Herobrine was sitting up by the time he came back. Rubbing his eyes and sitting in front of a lit fire.  Looks like he missed Steve’s body heat on this chilly morning. The desert hadn't started heating up yet. And the sandstone was still cool to the touch beneath his bare feet. </p><p>Steve made quick work around the campsite. Gathering up all of their supplies into one spot so that Herobrine could easily put it back in his inventory.  He opened one of the bags and found some freshly baked bread he had prepared. He shoved one of the loaves in his mouth and snatched another for Brine. Once he was happy with his clean up he turned back to the demon. </p><p>"How ya feeling?"  Steve whispered, coming up to sit beside him and grabbing the sleeping bag that was tossed around his shoulders to cover them both with. </p><p>"M' okay." Herobrine smiled sleepily.  "I have a small headache and my eyes hurt. And I'm a little queasy. But other than that, I really am okay.  Some more water will do me good."</p><p>"Considering how much you drank last night, I'd say you're getting off easy." Steve reached over and grabbed a fresh canteen of water. He handed it to Herobrine along with the loaf of bread. The demon chewed and sipped tentatively.</p><p>They ate in silence. Watching the fire crackle.  Enjoying each other's warmth and company. </p><p>Until finally a whimper came from the otherside of the room.  The boys looked up. </p><p>"You okay Alex?"  Steve asked immediately.</p><p>"Mhm." She confirmed.  The sound was muffled as her head was completely under her sleeping bag. </p><p>"You sure?" Steve asked again. </p><p>"Yeah." Her small voice replied.  She shifted slowly. And pushed back the blanket over her head. </p><p>"Oh no."  Alex groaned, throwing the sleeping bag back over herself. "That light is a mother fucker."</p><p>"There it is."  Steve didn't think she'd get off like Herobrine would. She was mortal and had drank much more than she was used to.  "How bad is the headache?" </p><p>"Splitting."  She hissed out hoarsely. "How's the demon faring?"</p><p>"Much better than you."  Herobrine said. He sounded totally fine. Which made Alex moan harder. </p><p>"The fuck dude?" Alex cursed. "How??  You drank so much more than me."</p><p>"Most hangover symptoms are caused by dehydration." Herobrine explained. "I went without water for a very long time so it takes a lot to get me dehydrated."</p><p>"most hangovers are caused by bleh..." Alex mimicked mockingly. She was upset that she was the only one feeling the effects of last night.</p><p>They let Alex rest a while longer on the floor but were both soon antsy to get moving.</p><p>Herobrine collected the supplies that Steve had stacked up.  Grumbling about how he and everything else was covered in sand. While Steve went over to collect Alex.</p><p>"Just leave me. I'm not going to make it."  Alex moaned once Steve called her awake. "This is the end. Notch, take me now."</p><p>"Come on."  Steve nudged her bag with his foot.  "We should leave before it gets too hot.  We don't want you to get heat poisoning on top of a hangover."</p><p>"I don't want to walk in the sand." Alex complained.  </p><p>"Don't worry. I'll carry you." Steve offered. "I'll give you a piggyback ride and you can sleep."  He did owe her.  She went all out for Herobrine’s benefit and the cost of her own wellbeing.  "We can throw an extra shirt over your head so it blocks out the sun."</p><p>"You're a lifesaver, Stevie." She breathed out, sitting up and hissing through her teeth. </p><p>"It's the least I can do."  Steve reassured her.  He helped her up into a standing position. </p><p>Herobrine came over and collected her bag and grabbed one of her extra shirts from his inventory; gently placing it over her head. </p><p>"We'll take you back to the base so you can recover.  I'll cook some soup."  Steve told her.</p><p>"M' never drinking again." Alex moaned. Collapsing into him. </p><p>"You always say that."  He lifted her onto his back gently. She helped somewhat, grabbing at his neck.  "Was it worth it though?"</p><p>"Totally." He could feel the smile on his shoulder. "It was fun, wouldn't you say Herobrine?"</p><p>"Very." The demon agreed. "We will have to do it again sometime."</p><p>"And next time we're dragging Steve down with us so I don't have to be the only one to suffer." Alex muttered. </p><p>"Agreed." Herobrine nodded. </p><p>The boys and Alex made their way out of the temple and started the walk back.  Herobrine made a quick detour to take out the nether portal but soon joined back up with them again. Coming sloppily out of a teleport. </p><p>Steve looked at Herobrine after a few minutes of walking. Alex was already snoring gently on his back. "So...you did well!"</p><p>"I guess I did."  Herobrine scratched at his arm.  "I couldn't have done it without you two."</p><p>"So you would be willing to try again?" Steve asked. With just me?  He didn't say. </p><p>"Yes. I think that would be acceptable.  If we've learned anything it's that practice makes perfect."  But Herobrine chuckled after that. "But you'll have to give me some time to recover. I am pretty tired from the experience."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"And a little embarrassed from some of the events. I have a feeling you're going to be referring to them for a while."</p><p>"Oh don't you fucking know it.  Drunk Brine gave me a lot to work with."</p><p>"For all the shit I give Drunk Steve I'm sure I deserve it."</p><p>"Shhh Drunk Alex is sleepin'"</p><p>"Sorry"<br/>
"Sorry"</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>A/N</p><p>Just a general thank you to Bi-Ocelot :) helping with ideas and proofreading and support and everything.</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed! I'll try not to do too many of these shorts lumped together chapters. I get much more accomplishment out of writing the other chapters. But I do have a lot of unused drabbles that come out of my brain randomly that don't get shoved into the chapters.  So it would be possible to do more if yall so desire.  I'd really like to get back to some of the more adventurous chapters with mobs and exploring and cults and etc and I will but I have a few chapters I need to get out of the way first.  Stay tuned.  See you soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Overwhelmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy Valentine's day &lt;3</p>
<p>This one matches the shorts/shots theming of the last chapter I posted a few days ago. Again, I split them up since the chapter would have been waaaay too long. Enjoy :3</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Disclaimer:  consumption of alcohol and panic attacks</p>
<p>This is a work of fiction. The names and minecraft character skins of Notch, Jeb, and Dinnerbone are used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons or events is purely coincidental.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>- Overwhelmed - </p>
<p>Herobrine walked into the house in the middle of an argument, it seemed. </p>
<p>Alex and Steve had been hanging out together all morning. And the demon had been shrugged to the side as the siblings caught up.  So he went off on his own to get a bit of sword practice in against some less than willing skeletons while the two chatted. Hunting in the mines that Steve had dug out.</p>
<p>He took his time.  Letting himself get lost in the darkness.  Opening his senses to track down and stalk prey.  Blowing off some steam.  It felt good to work his muscles.  To let his powers out without feeling like he was going to hurt anyone.  He caught arrows as they came at him.  Almost like annoying bugs.  Burning the wood into ash in his hands and letting the stone of the arrowhead be the only thing that made noise as it clattered to the ground.</p>
<p>Steve was always weary of this hunting.  But it was a part of Herobrine’s blood. Hunting had always been something he had done from the very beginning.  When he was mortal it was either hunt or be hunted.  When he was a god it was done to blow off steam.  Sometimes he felt like Notch had specifically made the mobs for him.  To feel challenged.  And some, like the phantoms, might have been.</p>
<p>Steve believed that mobs should only be killed in self defense if necessary.  He felt bad for them. Projecting humanity into them...as he had done to the demon. Herobrine wished he could get into that mindset.  But he struggled to. Despite him feeling like a hypocrite. Besides...he needed something to hone his skills with.  A training dummy or a sparring partner wasn't going to cut it with the battles he had to fight.  He needed to always be prepared to take on his brother or other aetherians. He was pushing his luck being on the surface as it was. </p>
<p>These thoughts left his head as he moved deeper in the mines. Specifically looking for skeletons to fight. Trying to avoid other mobs. A self imposed challenge.</p>
<p>Once he was covered in bone meal, and he felt his trusty scythe might need a break to be sharpened and polished, he made his way out of the mines.  Looking for scratches he had left in the stone with his weapon as he moved along.  He was trying to do a better job of not getting lost.  Steve had joked that Herobrine could get himself lost down there for days and not even know it.  And that thought truly hit home.  Despite how much time he spent in the overworld, his body was still naturally tuned to the nether.  Time felt weird out here.  And he would never truly grow hungry, thirsty, or tired.  The only time keeper he had was the sun.  And the sun did not shine underground.  He had tried keeping a redstone clock on him at some point.  But he found that as soon as he put it in his inventory, the redstone no longer worked.  And if he travelled into the nether the thing just got all out of whack and never worked properly again.  All this to say that if he usually got lost, it was no big deal.  He just ‘vwomped’ along with enough trial and error to get himself above ground.  And then figure it out from there.  But he would have no frame of reference as to how long he had spent doing that.  His record so far had been two days, according to Steve who informed him of his own absence after a hunting trip.</p>
<p>But this method was working well for him as he only got a little turned around before making it up to the surface.  The sun was still high in the sky.  A few hours had passed.  And he now wondered what antics the two siblings were getting up to.</p>
<p>Well, it seemed like bickering.    </p>
<p>He could hear their voices before he even entered the house.  Not that they were yelling loudly; he just had good hearing.  But from the tone of discussion, the conversation sounded tense.</p>
<p>Intrigued, he quickly teleported along.  Walking up to the large window to the left of the front door.  He found Alex pacing in front of the miner who sat at the table, arms flailing as the two snapped at each other in a heated discussion. </p>
<p>"No." Steve insisted.  Sound only slightly muffled through the glass.</p>
<p>"Oh come on!" Alex said a bit too loudly.  "Please?!  I, like, never ask you for anything."</p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"Bro come on, it's just a couple of hours!  It won't kill you."</p>
<p>"I said I don't want to"</p>
<p>Herobrine quickly teleported inside.  Right behind Steve, who didn’t even flinch as the demon pressed forward against him.  Letting his presence be known.  Steve had become very used to the demon’s quick teleports over the years and it was hard to catch him by surprise.</p>
<p>Herobrine had actually made it a game.  Trying to throw the miner off guard.  Teleporting far distances to mask the sound.  And moving up slowly to hug around Steve’s neck, or waist.  Sometimes even tackling him to the ground if they were outside.  He found it a fun way to exercise his hunter’s instincts.  But he was usually met with a ‘Hey Brine’, or ‘Don’t pounce on me, I’m busy’ before Herobrine could even wrap his arms around him.  The miner was too observant.  Good instincts.  You had to have them out here.</p>
<p>Alex, however, was not accustomed to the teleports, and flinched at the suddenness of his appearance.  Eyes instinctively looking to the ground as if an enderman had appeared. She blinked away her shock and her lip curled in a small sneer. Looking like she was annoyed at being caught off guard herself.  Herobrine counted that as a win in his made up game. </p>
<p>"What's going on?"  He asked innocently. Staring down Alex.  Trying to get through to her that he didn't appreciate her arguing with Steve.  Shoving down possessiveness that manifested automatically.  He needed to rein it in.  He was getting worked up over nothing. Steve and him argued just the same. It was normal.  He discretely sucked in a deep breath and let it out.</p>
<p>The adventurer huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Steve refuses to come to town with me tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Oh?" He asked down at Steve. The miner didn't make eye contact with him. Or Alex for that matter. He seemed uneasy. </p>
<p>Steve mimicked Alex's stance. "It's her birthday soon."  He explained. "A couple of the people in town are getting together to throw her a party."</p>
<p>Herobrine shifted on his feet. Trying to get a read on the situation like his battle instincts told him to do. He didn't understand. "What's the problem with that?"</p>
<p>"The problem." Alex spoke up, looking at Steve now. "Is that this man refuses to interact with other people and have fun!"</p>
<p>"No." Steve leaned back into Herobrine. "The problem is that I don't like parties."</p>
<p>"Who doesn't like parties!?" Alex screeched. </p>
<p>"Me."  Steve raised his voice right back. "They're so....ugh.....I don't know anyone usually and end up standing in a corner the entire night until you cave and let me leave."</p>
<p>"Why don't you bring Brine?"  Alex gestured to the demon behind him. "Then you two can be socially awkward in a corner somewhere but still get some ounce of social interaction." She tilted her head, crossing her arms. "It would be good for both of you to get out of the house."</p>
<p>"We get out of the house plenty of times." Steve scoffed under his breath.  But he didn't say no, Herobrine noticed. </p>
<p>Alex picked up on it too. She turned to Brine. "Well, how would you feel about that?"</p>
<p>Herobrine thought for a second. Could be fun. Nice to try something new. And if Steve was there, he felt comfortable. He would have to hide his face the entire night. Usually the long hood on his borrowed green cloak worked well enough. As long as he didn't get too emotional and have his eyes glow. But he doubted he could get too worked up at a party. And he could always leave if it got too much.</p>
<p>"You do not think it would be too dangerous?" He asked more to Steve than Alex. He trusted Steve’s opinion. </p>
<p>Steve thought about it too. Chewing on his lip. "You've been in towns before with me.  It shouldn't be too dangerous."</p>
<p>"Yes, but these people know you.  I do not wish to raise any suspicions.  If my cover is blown...well...I do tend to scare off most people."  </p>
<p>"That would be perfect in my book..." Steve grumbled. </p>
<p>"You're being dramatic, Steve." Alex snapped back. </p>
<p>"I would be willing to try it."  Herobrine said finally, attempting to ease the tension.  He noticed Steve sink into him a little more at the words.  But he finished his thought. "It would be interesting to see what passes as a party in the overworld nowadays."</p>
<p>"That's the spirit."  Alex winked at him. "So Steve, you in?"</p>
<p>Steve pouted but sucked in a breath and leaned forward, away from the demon. "If Brine is in, I'm in. I guess."</p>
<p>"Sweet!" Alex’s face lit up.  "Thanks guys!  It'll be fun. I promise."</p>
<p>Steve stood suddenly, going towards his supplies.  “Come on Alex, I feel like mining.  Brine, you’re welcome to join us.”</p>
<p>Alex bounced to join him.  And Herobrine followed suit with a shrug.  Not like there was anything else going on.  May as well help being a protection against any brave mobs that dared hunt around here. </p>
<p>But a question buzzed on the end of his tongue.  Steve was moving tensely.  And his sudden desire to go mining...that was how he usually blew off steam.  Was he stressed?  Over this party?  Should Herobrine have said no?  </p>
<p>Herobrine tried to ask Steve about this hesitation once their mining was done and Alex had left. But Steve didn't give him much to go off of. Basically saying he would go and that was that.  Citing the same excuse that he had given Alex.  That he simply wasn’t a fan of parties.  But if Herobrine wanted to go, he would go.</p>
<p>It was strange. Steve had been up for every adventure that Herobrine could throw at him. And here he was, hesitant about a simple party?  It was very uncharacteristic.  And Herobrine was damn curious.  </p>
<p>Well, he would find out soon enough. As the next day arrived quickly. </p>
<p>Steve and Herobrine met Alex on the trail leading into the small town. Steve was tenser than ever.  The demon noticed he hadn't eaten breakfast...or lunch. And when confronted about it before they left, Steve said he would probably eat at the tavern.</p>
<p>It had been a while since Herobrine had been in town. And even longer since he had been in town without the aid of an invisibility potion.   It was weird.  Strolling down the trail leading into the village. Being greeted by people along the way. If only they knew what was under his hood.  He tried to hide himself behind Steve. The miner had a larger build than him so it was not hard to do so.</p>
<p>Alex did most of the chatting on the way.  Waving politely to people. Smiling. Nodding.</p>
<p>"Does she know everyone?" Herobrine muttered to Steve after another group of people passed them by.</p>
<p>"No, but she sure tries her best to." Steve said, sounding uncharacteristically unhappy. The miner usually loved being out and about on a walk.</p>
<p>"It's a survival strategy." Alex, who had overheard their chatter, explained. She waved to a few people who were off taking a break in the shade of the forest off the trail. "The more friends you have, the less enemies you have."</p>
<p>"Or you can just ignore everyone." Steve scoffed. "That's what I try to do."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're one to talk, Mr. Hermit." Alex spun, walking backwards to look at him.  "If I recall correctly you rely heavily on two certain people to give you your daily social interactions."</p>
<p>"Brine's different." Steve quipped right back. Not holding the air of humor he usually had. He sounded...grouchy. "He's technically not human, he's a demon."</p>
<p>"And what am I?" Alex smirked. </p>
<p>"My sister, so a different type of demon."</p>
<p>"I'm not really a demon."  Herobrine pointed out. How many times did he have to remind them?  Well...he wasn’t human either...so he guessed they weren’t technically wrong.  Still.  "But I also avoid people, that's why this works." He gestured vaguely to Steve and himself. </p>
<p>"Well, Alex is definitely a demon." Steve shoved his hands into his pockets. </p>
<p>"You mean because of my devilishly good looks and charm?" She winked and simulated shooting a crossbow with her finger. "You got that right."</p>
<p>Steve remained quiet after that.  Not keeping up the banter like he usually did. Herobrine didn't like that. </p>
<p>Apparently, neither did Alex. </p>
<p>“Bro, you have to lighten up!” Alex fell back in stride and nudged his shoulder.  “You’re getting yourself all worked up before we even get there.”</p>
<p>“...I know.”  Herobrine noticed that Steve’s jaw was tight as he spoke the words.  </p>
<p>She glanced at Herobrine, trying to tell him something through her eyes.  Herobrine wasn’t sure what that message was.  He still had enough trouble reading Steve, let alone her.  The siblings seemed to be able to communicate efficiently this way.  Nonverbally.  Herobrine struggled with verbal still.  No way he could do it nonverbally.  He sent her a confused look back.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at him and nudged Steve more, messing up his hair with her hand.  “Come on, you know after one drink all that pent up anxiety will wash away.”</p>
<p>“I know.”  Steve said a bit more confidently.  But his body was still tense.</p>
<p>Herobrine felt himself also tense up instinctively when they arrived in town.  A faint breath of the monster in his thoughts.  Thinking about how he would efficiently enter the city.  What would be the best places to burn.  He sensed out for any iron golems.  Thankfully the town was rather remote and had been built to withstand attacks with a simple wall and guard patrols.  They had no need to maintain such a protective presence.  Raiders rarely made it this far out in the wilderness. Preferring to stay closer to more populated areas.  The only thing they really had to worry about was mob hoards. </p>
<p>His footsteps became lighter on their own accord.  His movements, more flowy.  Acting as Steve’s shadow as they walked through the guard gates.</p>
<p>Alex, of course, greeted both of the guards by name. Despite the fact that they were heavily armored with no defining characteristics.  Herobrine was impressed with her vast knowledge. That must mean she paid attention to details in a way that he had never witnessed her do before. </p>
<p>And this wasn't the only town she frequented, Herobrine reminded himself. They had gotten intel from her from dozens of towns. She certainly got around. </p>
<p>The sun was hanging low in the sky as they approached the tavern. There were lots of people out and about. The marketplace was still open.</p>
<p>No one paid too much attention to the trio; they were much too busy going about their own lives. But both Alex and Steve waved to a few shop owners.  Steve forcing himself to look happy.  Herobrine could tell there was no happiness in his eyes.  Those violet orbs, usually sparkling in the sunlight, were dull and tired.  </p>
<p>When they finally made it to the tavern, Alex didn't hesitate to walk in. Pushing back the swinging doors with vigor.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, Steve grabbed Herobrine’s hand tightly.  Almost pressing his full arm against his own. His palms were wet with sweat. The demon wondered if it was from the walk.  Or from fear. </p>
<p>The demon breathed in. People gave off a certain scent if they were afraid. But he choked back a cough when his nose was assaulted with sweat and alcohol from the bar. Lovely. </p>
<p>Herobrine found himself automatically shutting off his highly tuned senses. It was something he had learned to do over time. </p>
<p>He was made to be a hunter with excellent senses.  Hearing, eyesight, smell...all heightened to make him a better predator.  To track down prey (or for when he was avoiding becoming prey himself.)  He could locate a mob in a cave system about a mile away through echos or scent trail alone.   </p>
<p>But the demon was also a warrior. Fighting in loud battles. Mobs and aetherial beings clashing in a storm of noise. Armor and shields and weapons making a racket. The screams and roar of humans and mobs. Blood filling the air making everything so thick he would choke.  So he had to shut down his highly attuned senses or he would be overwhelmed by most things. The sounds. The smells. The sights. He could tune it all out. Focusing only on what he needed or wanted.  It helped when he allowed the monster to run loose...</p>
<p>But it didn't help when he was trying to get a read on Steve. He could no longer hear his heartbeat or breathing. Couldn't smell out emotional cues. So he instead focused on Steve's face.  Keeping an eye on him as they walked together into the bar. </p>
<p>As soon as they entered, he could see Steve pull in a deep breath, close his eyes for just a second, and then put on a calm expression.  Even though Herobrine could still see his veins tight in his neck and forehead. A mortal wouldn't notice that. Or, pft, someone who wasn't as invested in the miner wouldn't notice that. </p>
<p>It was then that Steve removed his hand from Herobrine. The demon almost lashed out to take it back. Feeling rather protective of the miner in this confusing state. But he quelled his instincts. Telling himself what Steve told him. He was a big boy. He could take care of himself.  Even still, he made sure to keep some contact with Steve as they walked forward.  Pressing their biceps together.  Steve didn’t press away.</p>
<p>It was busy in the little tavern.  It must have been the time of day.  People were getting off work and settling down before going back to their houses for the night.  The booths were all filled with people eating food and chatting warmly. It felt relatively cozy.  And he felt...decently comfortable with Steve by his side.  This could end up being a pleasant evening. If he could calm down his miner. </p>
<p>Said miner traced the path that Alex had taken to go directly up to the counter to meet a group of friends. And Herobrine went along with him. Staying close. Pulling his hood down for good measure. </p>
<p>The two were met with a chorus of  "Hey Steven!" "Yo."  "What's up Steven?" "Glad you could make it!"</p>
<p>Steve almost backed away but Herobrine was standing behind him.  The demon clasped his arm on instinct.</p>
<p>Steve looked up at him with a glint of anger in his eyes. At least he thought it was anger. Again, Herobrine really needed to keep track of these emotions. Ugh. He had enough trouble with his own emotions. </p>
<p>"Who's your friend?" One of them asked. </p>
<p>And there the question was asked.  Herobrine didn't have the answer.  He turned expectantly to Steve or Alex.</p>
<p>Alex bit her lip. Steve had a blank look on his face. </p>
<p>Ugh. Mortals. Did neither of them think this through?</p>
<p>Herobrine cleared his throat, looking at Alex (as he seemed to have lost Steve). </p>
<p>He smiled a sharp smile under his hood. "I'm your worst nightmare, fragile mortals."  The only introduction he knew to give. Except he spoke it in his brother's tongue. So it came out more like 'Jag är din värsta mardröm, ömtåliga dödliga.'</p>
<p>No one knew the dead language...except for maybe cultists. So there was some risk to saying it like this. But then that would be exciting because he could fight with a cultist. Make the night more interesting.</p>
<p>All of them stood blinking up at him.</p>
<p>Alex broke from the spell first.  Understanding what he was trying to do.  She laughed and pushed past the others coming to stand next to Herobrine. She squeezed his arm hard. "Ah yes. This is an old friend from out of town.  Doesn't speak much common."  She squeezed his arm tighter. "Doesn't speak much at all, right?"</p>
<p>He nodded, understanding what she was also getting at. He should lay low. How absolutely dull.  And he thought this was supposed to be a party. </p>
<p>But a glance at the uneasy Steve made him reign back a bit of the chaotic energy he was feeling. He shrugged his cloak over himself more.</p>
<p>Alex let go of him. "Now with the pleasantries out of the way, let's get drunk shall we?"</p>
<p>The group all turned to the counter to start ordering drinks. Most of them offered to buy Alex something. </p>
<p>Steve hadn't moved since the encounter started.  </p>
<p>Herobrine leaned down into Steve's ear. Pressing his lips to skin. The cloak hid the activity. "Hey if you don't want to do this-" </p>
<p>"Shh." Steve bit back immediately. Cold. It made Herobrine jump back. </p>
<p>Anger bubbled up.  "Don't you dare fucking shush me."  He hissed, tightening his grip on the miner’s arm.  "I'm just making sure you are okay.  You look like you're about to pass out."  It was an exaggeration. </p>
<p>"I know." Steve said almost automatically. With no emotion. This was strange. Herobrine didn't like this. </p>
<p>And he was beginning to think that this was all a bad idea. "Hey. I could easily reach behind this counter, take whatever you want, and teleport us out of here."</p>
<p>"That's not really the point of all of this." Steve countered. Again, with no emotion. </p>
<p>"Then what is the point?" Herobrine was raising his voice. "Because I'm-"</p>
<p>"Calm down." Steve bit back. "Your voice-"</p>
<p>"They aren't even paying attention." Herobrine scoffed. "You're being paranoid-" No. Steve was trying to get the conversation off of him. The attention off of him. Herobrine was fooled by it before.  "Steve..."</p>
<p>"Everything okay?" Alex’s voice broke the two boys from their conversation. </p>
<p>Herobrine stepped back. He removed himself from Steve then. Leaning against the bar counter. Trying to do his part to lay low until the alcohol started kicking in around them.</p>
<p>"It's fine." Steve nodded. Also moving closer to the bar counter.</p>
<p>Questions burned on the tip of his tongue as the demon and the miner stood in total silence. Listening in on the other conversations. </p>
<p>Herobrine did a quick sweep of the room for threats. He didn't really have to. It was mostly out of boredom. He had expected the party to be a little more lively. But he also had expected Steve to be more lively. </p>
<p>No one seemed to be suspicious of him. Or weary of Steve. The town was probably used to Steve by now. Or maybe it was just Alex who gravitated absolutely all the energy in the room towards herself. Herobrine watched as everyone around her seemed to light up. Eyes focused on her.</p>
<p>But her own eyes kept wandering back to Steve. Every pause in the conversation she would glance over to check on him. </p>
<p>After she had a drink in her hand she looked at Herobrine in a side glance. And then back to Steve and back to him. He understood what that meant. Make sure he's okay. </p>
<p>Herobrine relaxed on the bar counter. Leaning in closer to Steve.  He did another sweep of the room real fast.  Checking for Steve’s sake if there was anyone looking at him. </p>
<p>"Sooo...you don't look comfortable." Herobrine finally spoke when he was sure no one else was listening.  </p>
<p>Steve frowned. He had been staring forward the whole time. Hands deep in his pockets. "I'm not."</p>
<p>"Why not?"  There were clearly no threats around. Because if there were, Herobrine would have sensed them. </p>
<p>"There's too many people."  </p>
<p>Herobrine looked out to the bar. Sure, it was busy. But Herobrine had been to balls before back in the aether that had more people than floor space. More people than this town's entire population times ten. He hardly considered this to be 'too many people'.</p>
<p>"Do you want to leave?" Herobrine asked. </p>
<p>Steve shook his head no. Determined. </p>
<p>"I've never seen you like this before."  Not confident. Easily irritable. Shaken. </p>
<p>"You've never seen me around a crowd before."  Again, the miner referred to the crowd. It really wasn't that crowded. </p>
<p>"Is there a reason?"</p>
<p>They had barely discussed Steve’s past. Steve usually clammed up when asked about it. And Herobrine didn't press. Considering the miner had only lived for a fraction of the time he had, he knew more about the miner’s life comparatively to how much Steve knew about his life.</p>
<p>"...I've just never liked hanging out with a ton of people."  Something he already knew. Steve had referenced how Herobrine was different than the others he had spent time with. Where Herobrine gave Steve energy with his presence, others sucked that energy away. It reflected in his dull eyes. "It's hard to explain..."</p>
<p>Though something did confuse him. "We've had to go through crowded villages before."  Had been to this bar before in fact. This was the first time he had ever seen Steve act like this. </p>
<p>"Yeah but...that's different."  Steve was struggling trying to explain. Which made this situation all the more irritating in Herobrine’s opinion. "Usually we are doing something...anything.  To distract me."  He sighed. Muttering under his breath. "Here I have nothing to do but let it sink in."</p>
<p>Well if it was a distraction he wanted.  "Why don't we talk then?" </p>
<p>"We are talking." Steve bit out. Herobrine hated this new Steve. He was so short on temper.  So grouchy.  That was his job. </p>
<p>"About something different."  Herobrine tried not to let the frustration show through in his voice. He had a shorter fuse than most and already felt like shaking Steve out of this funk with his bare hands. "Something to take your mind off of it."</p>
<p>"Like what?"  </p>
<p>"I don't know." He huffed. "The weather?  What you want to do when we get home?  Mining?"</p>
<p>Steve didn't answer. He looked away. </p>
<p>Ughhhh. Steven. </p>
<p>"Surely we haven't exhausted our conversation topics?"  He tried a bit of humor. Steve liked banter.  "I know we talk a lot at home but there must be something right?"</p>
<p>Again Steve remained silent.  It had never been hard to get him to converse. But Steve really wasn't giving him anything to go off of.  He was staring beyond him at Alex's group. </p>
<p>"Do you want to scoot over and chat with Alex?"  Herobrine was beginning to accept defeat. </p>
<p>"No, I don't want to hang onto her like I usually do."  </p>
<p>"That's why I'm here, right?"</p>
<p>Steve nodded.  Herobrine shifted on his feet.</p>
<p>"Can I buy you a drink?"  Thinking back to what Alex had said about him loosening up after a drink. Maybe that was the look she was trying to give him?  Herobrine didn't really have any desire to get him drunk. Steve could choose to drink if he wanted to. </p>
<p>Steve managed a smile at that. "Are you hitting on me?"  </p>
<p>"No? Just a genuine question."  He thought back to how the miner hadn't had anything to eat all day.  "Or maybe I can get you some food..."</p>
<p>"I'm okay for right now."  Steve shrugged him off. "On both accounts."</p>
<p>Urghhh. </p>
<p>"I could kill everyone in this bar right now and we could have a more private outing over their corpses."  He provided through grit teeth, gripping the bar counter hard. "Wouldn't have to pay for the drinks then either."</p>
<p>Steve looked at him with a confused expression, working through the words in his head. And then snorted out some genuine soft laughter.  </p>
<p>Herobrine felt a weight come off his chest.  The frustration dissolved in an instance. </p>
<p>"We should table that idea for now." Steve giggled.</p>
<p>"You know, now that I think of it. Alex did say we just needed to get out of the house." Herobrine smirked. "We don't have to stay at this party right?"</p>
<p>"You know what she meant." </p>
<p>"Yes but it's pretty clear I'm not allowed to talk to anyone and you DON'T want to talk to anyone."</p>
<p>"Fair."</p>
<p>"So no one would notice if we slipped out. We could hang around town. Or even better go out to the forest near here. Walk in the woods. Slay some mobs.  Get into trouble"</p>
<p>"It would be nice..."  Steve was staring at him. "Hmm..."</p>
<p>"What?" Herobrine asked. </p>
<p>"It's a shame you have to wear that hood." Steve smirked. "Now I don't get to stare into your eyes."</p>
<p>Oh. Steve must be feeling better. Thank the gods for that. Herobrine chuckled back with a dark tone. "I can fix that."  </p>
<p>"Oh, can you?"</p>
<p>"Of course."  Herobrine moved closer to Steve. Pinning him against the bar counter just by proximity. He leaned his head down close. Moving the cloak entrance closer to Steve's face. </p>
<p>"Brine..." Steve's eyes were glued to his own as they came into contact. But the miner grabbed at his hood, pulling it down more. Breaking their eye contact. Not the reaction Herobrine had in mind. "Careful! Someone could see you."</p>
<p>"Eh, fuck them." Herobrine tried to lean in closer.  “I can kill any witnesses.”</p>
<p>"Come on, knock it off." Steve warned. A threatening tone that Herobrine knew meant he was serious. "We don't want people asking questions."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Backpedaling, he tried to inject banter once again. He had gotten Steve so close to relaxing. "Afraid they'll learn you're mine?"</p>
<p>"People are invested in relationships. Which means they'll start asking questions about who you are and where we met and why I didn't say anything before and-" Steve's words were fast. His mouth was still moving as he broke off. A thick swallow. </p>
<p>"Sorry." Herobrine instantly apologized. Backing up. Clearly this wasn't helping anymore. </p>
<p>Steve trailed his hand on Herobrine’s arm as he moved away. "Don’t-" The miner huffed before continuing. "Don't be sorry."</p>
<p>He got a hard look at Steve. This was stupid.  And he was tired of it. </p>
<p>"Do you want to leave?" Herobrine asked seriously now. </p>
<p>Steve gave him a defeated look. "Y-"</p>
<p>"Guys!" Alex suddenly appeared next to them. The two had been too wrapped up in their conversation to notice her approach. "You'll never guess what I just heard!"</p>
<p>Alex had already been drinking quite a lot (her friends kept paying for hard liquor) and it was evident in her raised volume and breath. </p>
<p>“What?”  Steve asked immediately.</p>
<p>“There’s a band travelling through town.”  Alex exclaimed.  “They caught word of our party and decided to come over from the inn to play!”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter.”  Herobrine bit out.  He grabbed Steve by the arm.  “Because we’re leaving.”</p>
<p>“Wha-no, come on guys!”  Alex looked at Steve.  “You can’t leave yet!  When do we ever get to listen to live music all the way out here?”</p>
<p>“It is a very rare occasion.”  Steve agreed.</p>
<p>“Just stay for a couple of songs, and then I promise I will let you leave.”  Alex crossed her heart sloppily.  “You both are already doing so great!  I would have thought the bar would be on fire by now!”  She giggled, poking Herobrine where he was grabbing at Steve.</p>
<p>“It’s not me you have to worry about.”  Herobrine huffed.  “I am a master of disguise and tact, I will have you know.  My cover will not be blown.”  He tried to make eye contact with the miner.  “Steve, however, was growing uncomfortable and-”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Herobrine.”  Steve shrugged him off once again.  “I can stay for a while longer.”</p>
<p>Herobrine retracted his hand, shoving it under his cloak.  Fine.  He wouldn’t press Steve.  The miner knew his own limits.  This was Steve they were talking about.  He would be fine.  He always was.</p>
<p>“Alright.”  Herobrine nodded.  “It...will be nice to hear music that isn’t coming out of a scratchy jukebox.”</p>
<p>“Alex!”  One of the friends called her.  She turned her head.  “One second, geesh!  I’m coming!”</p>
<p>She squeezed Steve’s hand.  “You should try to relax and talk to some people!  I can only do so much to-”</p>
<p>“My method works better Alex.”  Steve hissed back.  “I don’t need this.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Go.” Steve said with finality.</p>
<p>Alex pouted and turned to join the growing crowd.  More people had started to pour into the tavern.  Seemed the news of live music had reached elsewhere.</p>
<p>“What was that all about?”  Herobrine asked once Alex was out of earshot.  Even though she was still close by.  It was becoming increasingly hard to hear anything anymore.  The noise of the room had gone up significantly with the promise of something so exciting.</p>
<p>“You know I’m not exactly loved by the villagers, right?”  Steve muttered.  </p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Technically, neither is Alex.”</p>
<p>“But isn’t she-”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to get into it.”  Steve stopped him from even asking.  “But she forces herself to get close to people so that they trust her regardless.  It works for her.  It doesn’t for me.  And she knows this and yet she still, ugh-”  He broke off.  He was more ranting to himself than explaining at this point.  “I knew she would try to bring it up.  She doesn’t trust me enough to keep myself safe.  I’ve made it this far haven’t I?”</p>
<p>Herobrine was lost now as to what Steve was saying.  And now being shoved as people worked their way up to the bar.  He felt a tug at his hood as someone accidentally stepped on it.</p>
<p>“Let’s go find a better place to stand.”  Herobrine suggested.  Now it was actually getting crowded.  Word traveled very fast.</p>
<p>“Here, I know a place.”  Steve gestured.  He pushed his way through the crowd.  Using broad shoulders to form a path for the two.  He took them to the back of the bar.  And he stopped once he got there, placing himself against the wood.  Crossing his arms and leaning back against it.</p>
<p>Herobrine chuckled.  “Is this it?  The infamous corner you stand in while Alex has all the fun?”</p>
<p>“This is it.”  Steve smiled back.  “There’s plenty of room to join me.”  He patted the wood next to him.  </p>
<p>Herobrine did indeed join him, making sure to fix his hood again for good measure.</p>
<p>The two watched as the bar continued to fill.  Herobrine fell into silence right along with Steve.  Unsure of what else to say.  His small talk meter had been maxed out. They just had to wait until a few songs were over.  Then they could leave this loud place.  Man, and people said the nether was loud.  At least he could scream at mobs to shut up.  Drinks were flowing heavily now.  And it was evident in the shift in the atmosphere. More people tripped over their feet, walking to and from.  Shoving past each other.  The air was warm, but uncomfortably so.  Filled with other people’s breath.  The humid air was pungent.  </p>
<p>Cheers roared through the little space as a group with instruments made their way into the crowded room.  An area had been cleared for them to stand at.  A coordinated effort by the entire bar. </p>
<p>Finally, Herobrine thought.  He moved to stand closer to Steve.  Wishing to at least pull some joy from this experience.  So far this party was a dud.  Nothing like the late night bar crawls he and Dinnerbone used to get into.  Or the plentiful feasts that Jeb oversaw.  Or the elegant balls that Notch had a hand in.  This was more like a congregation of drunks.  And if Herobrine had been drunk, maybe he would have seen the appeal.  But he could not do that for obvious reasons.  And his human refused to do that for unknown reasons.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t move.  But Herobrine could feel his heartbeat under his skin where they were touching.  It was beating a little faster than normal.  But he was also sweating.  Probably much more hot than Herobrine was.  Having not been acclimated to warmer weather.  He pulled away again, knowing he was an extra producer of heat himself.</p>
<p>At last, the band warmed up.  Tuning their instruments and going right into the songs.  The crowd began to sway with the music.  It was...a familiar tune.</p>
<p>"Hmfph." Herobrine snorted, leaning into the wall more and crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, this song originated from me actually. An old testificate tale I started on accident during my revenge trip. It used to bring me great joy. Not so sure how I feel about it now." </p>
<p>Steve didn't answer him. Which was strange because Steve usually would be pestering him to elaborate. </p>
<p>"Steve?"  Herobrine questioned. </p>
<p>The miner had gone stiff as a board. Looking more like a statue. If he wasn't sweating so much, Herobrine thought maybe someone had replaced him with one. He opened up some of his senses. Under the harsh pounding coming from the band he could hear Steve’s heart now going quicker than a rabbit's and yet his breathing was almost nonexistent. </p>
<p>"What's wrong?"  The demon put a hand under Steve’s chin, going to turn his head to look at him. </p>
<p>But Steve ripped his face away, shoving his hands up to move Herobrine off of him. </p>
<p>And all it took was their eyes to meet to tell Herobrine that Steve needed out of there. Now. </p>
<p>"Come on." Herobrine growled.  He grabbed his arm. Ignoring Steve’s protests and using his strength to counter the miner’s own. Also trying to ignore the instinct to teleport them both out of danger. The ender pearl sloshed in his stomach as he grew anxious. </p>
<p>He dragged Steve’s arm, making an exit for the door.  Slipping expertly in between people as he would a thick woods or a burning landscape. </p>
<p>Someone stopped them. Drunk out of their mind. "Hey yo guys, what's the rush?"</p>
<p>Herobrine used his influence accidentally. "Move." It wouldn't work on the human but the tone was clear that he had murder on his mind and would not hesitate. Even in the drunken stupor the person quickly moved aside. </p>
<p>They burst out together through the main door. The sound of the bar was still heavy in both of their ears. </p>
<p>They were too exposed here. Steve was now really pulling against him. He had to shove his feet in deep to keep the miner from ripping his hand away. </p>
<p>In a last ditch effort, he directed both of them to the alley around the corner of the bar. </p>
<p>Steve pushed past him instantly.  And Herobrine let him go now that they were alone. Steve went to lean up against a barrel that sat in the middle of the alley. Breathing heavy. </p>
<p>"Steven, what's wrong?"  Herobrine asked. </p>
<p>Steve was shaking. Sweating. Swallowing thickly. Clutching the barrel under him.  His breaths came out ragged. Almost like he was choking on something. But he couldn't be. </p>
<p>Herobrine inched towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Steve reacted immediately. Whipping around and moving away. His eyes were wide with panic. </p>
<p>Herobrine brought his hand up.  To indicate that he wasn't a threat. </p>
<p>Those wild purple eyes indicated fear. Dilated and sharp. They looked at Herobrine like the true monster he was. It forced the demon a few steps back. </p>
<p>"Steve..." He swallowed. "I-It's me."</p>
<p>Steve licked his lips. He moved to the next barrel. Hoisting himself up onto it.  Bringing his feet into his chest. He hid his face. </p>
<p>What the fuck was going on?</p>
<p>Clearly Steve was having some sort of anxiety attack. He saw it in those eyes inside the bar.  But Herobrine's mind just wasn't shoving the pieces together. Steve never broke down. Never. This was so out of his territory. </p>
<p>"Ah, shit. Steven." Herobrine paced in front of him. "How do you usually help me?"</p>
<p>Hugs?  Hugs were usually good.  That's how Steve broke Herobrine out of his panic attacks. </p>
<p>He moved in close, trying to not let it show that his heart was being torn apart when Steve winced at his approach.  He wrapped his arms around Steve, squeezing tight.  Perhaps the warmth and the strength would-</p>
<p>"Stop."  Steve whined out. Pushing Herobrine away with closed fists. And Herobrine completely backed off. The miner shook his head. </p>
<p>"What can I do to help?" Herobrine whispered back. </p>
<p>Steve just continued to shake his head. </p>
<p>"He doesn't want to be touched." Herobrine muttered under his breath. He began to pace. Shaking flame from his hands. "He isn't talking. He's shaking. Gods, what do I do?"</p>
<p>He should go get Alex. She would know what to do, right?  But Steve didn't like to be fussed over.  As evident of the current situation.  So, the demon would have to make up some sort of excuse. </p>
<p>"I'm...going to get you some water. I'll be right back. Just stay here."</p>
<p>Steve managed to nod at that. </p>
<p>Herobrine hesitated before almost running out of the alley. He needed to keep his cool. He needed to look nonchalant. He didn't want to bring attention to himself or Steve. </p>
<p>He slunk back into the bar.  Practically floating as he made his way through the crowd.  Much easier this time as he wasn’t towing the dead weight of Steve with him.</p>
<p>He found the adventurer leaning against the bar, talking and giggling to some woman Herobrine didn't know. A group of other people he didn't know surrounded them (to be fair he currently knew two mortals) joining in the conversation every once in a while. </p>
<p>Herobrine worked himself forward against the bar. Shoving a few people out of his way as he slipped in.  It seemed everyone was too drunk to care at that point as he was given no signs of resistance. Soon he was standing next to Alex. </p>
<p>“Alex?”  Herobrine gripped her forearm, to get her attention.</p>
<p>“What!?”  Alex called out, turning to meet him.  From the tone of her voice she was clearly gone.  Totally wasted.  That wasn’t a good sign.  “Oh Br-  I mean, dude!  What’s uuuup?”  </p>
<p>“Steven needs you.” He said urgently. </p>
<p>Alex scoffed merrily.  “He does not.”</p>
<p>Herobrine got closer to her ear so she could hear him over the noise of the bar.  “He’s currently having some sort of...break down in the alley.”  He growled.  “I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>Alex backed up and rolled her eyes.  “He just needs to lighten up.”  Her words were slurred.  “Tell ‘em to have another...”  She paused to hiccup.  “Another drink.”  She put up her glass and drained its contents quickly. </p>
<p>The woman next to her 'whooped' at that, downing her own drink. </p>
<p>Herobrine felt something snap inside of him.  He narrowed his glowing eyes to keep light from spilling out. “Are you fucking serious right now?”  He grabbed her arm tighter.</p>
<p>“Hey, stoppit Brine...”  His name slipped from her tongue.  Hopefully no one caught it.  She laughed, with a furrowed brow.  “Leggo of my arm.”</p>
<p>“Hey buddy, why don’t you lay off of her?”  Someone said to the side of him.  He didn’t even acknowledge the voice.  But a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him that he was making a scene.  He wasn’t supposed to be drawing attention to himself.</p>
<p>Herobrine grit his teeth and let go, turning to walk away. He needed to stop talking to Alex anyways.  He was just getting angry.  It was bubbling up inside of him.  Not like the usual annoyance he sometimes found leaked out from talking to the adventurer.  No, he was furious.  He could feel the fire within him building.</p>
<p>She had to have known.  This couldn’t be a one time occurrence. Why hadn’t either of them told him?  He would have never agreed to this if he knew that it would make Steve so uncomfortable.  </p>
<p>People began to instinctively move away from him as he paced away from the bar.   Feeling the heat wafting off his skin. Or maybe the demonic force pushing them to step aside. </p>
<p>Fuck her.  He would have to have a long conversation with her.  How DARE she.  Steven didn’t deserve this.  Another drink wouldn’t solve the emotional trauma he was currently experiencing.  He had half a mind to slaughter every person in the room, aside from Alex, to make a point.  To scar Alex just as much as Steve must have been.  </p>
<p>Herobrine stopped moving.  Sucked in a deep breath.  And turned to go back towards the bar counter.  He needed to calm himself down.  No sense in having two people having mental breakdowns at the same time.  No.  He could explode at Alex later.  Preferably tomorrow morning when she was hungover from this experience.  He held onto that thought.  It made his monstrous side happier.  The thought was even more exciting than the thought of destroying the entire village.</p>
<p>Right now Steve needed him. He needed to go back to Steve. But first-</p>
<p>His feet propelled him to the bar.  Hopefully no one noticed how he moved.  Inhumanly.  The beast inside of him wanted out.  Once he made it up to the counter he placed his hands on the wood.  Well...placed was not the right word.  Slammed.  He slammed the counter.  Making the bartender jump.</p>
<p>“Can I get a glass of water?”  The demon asked.  Trying to keep his voice sounding normal.  And not intimidating and gravely.  A result of his more monstrous side leaking through his control.  </p>
<p>Apparently it didn't work very well as a very noticeable wave of shock passed over the bartender’s face. He nodded and quickly scurried to go grab a clean glass.</p>
<p>Water shouldn't have been a hard task to accomplish. But the bartender moved slowly.  Getting distracted as he chatted to other patrons. Herobrine tapped his fingers on the counter. Growing impatient.  </p>
<p>"Hey mysterious~" A woman's voice suddenly appeared next to him.  He recognized the tone as flirtatious. Oh gods, why him?</p>
<p>"Not interested." Herobrine bit back. This time making his voice sound intimidating and gravely. </p>
<p>Unfortunately what seemed to almost make the bartender soil himself seemed to do the exact opposite to the woman next to him.  She moved in closer to him. </p>
<p>"Are you enjoying the music?" </p>
<p>Herobrine didn't give her much attention.  Instead, he tried to glare holes into the barkeeper’s head.  He knew he should have restocked his emergency rations of food and water for Steve in his inventory.  He hadn’t bothered since they could always buy some in town if they needed to.  It wasn’t like they were going on a long trip or anything.</p>
<p>"I play the shawm, you know." She demonstrated in the air as if her instrument was there. And then smirked.  "Good with my fingers...and my lips" </p>
<p>"Cool.”  Herobrine bit back.  “Go away."</p>
<p>“Oh, playing hard to get are we?”  She hummed out. Placing a hand closer to him.  Walking her fingers along the bar table.  "But I am much too curious to give up that easy.  Say, what are you hiding under that hood of yours?"  </p>
<p>"Touch me and you'll lose that hand." He said as calmly as he possibly could. It was a very real threat.  He was already struggling with control right now.  He had a feeling if her skin so much as brushed against him, he would break her bones in two with a tight squeeze around her wrist. </p>
<p>"Aw come on. Don't be like that sugar." She said sweetly. "Why don't you buy me a drink and we can get to know each other a little better. I haven't seen you around these parts...I don't think."</p>
<p>"Go. Away." Herobrine growled out. He even put a little pressure into it. He felt mobs around him give the village an even wider berth. Like squirming bugs after a rock was overturned.  Running away from the demon’s anger.</p>
<p>The bartender finally placed the cup of water on the table. Hero gave him no money. And thankfully the bartender didn't complain. </p>
<p>He turned to go walk back to help Steve, but the woman stepped in his way. Determined. What was her deal?</p>
<p>"Look lady, I have a-" His face warmed up at the word that was going to come out of his lips.  He hadn't said that word yet. Who was he going to say it to?  Steve knew they were together. And he liked to call Steve much better and more original names than that. He swallowed. "I'm taken." Herobrine said at last. Trying to get this she-beast off of him. </p>
<p>She smirked, eyebrow wiggling. "As am I."</p>
<p>"To a man." He bit out.</p>
<p>She just shrugged. "Same here. Hehe we have sooo much in common!"</p>
<p>"HEY!"  A loud voice bellowed to his right. Herobrine winced. His sensitive ears were already ringing from all the ambient noise. Having someone scream at him was not pleasant.</p>
<p>“What?”  Herobrine turned to meet the sound.  He was definitely growling at this point.  He kept his head down low, forcing his hood to droop.  He hated how the situation was getting him all worked up, evident by his hood lighting up.</p>
<p>A man, presumably the man the woman had spoken of, stumbled through the crowd to meet them.  His breath smelled foul.  His eyes were bloodshot.  His hair was a mess.  He looked like he had been drinking since noon.  Herobrine could see why the woman was cheating now...disgusting.</p>
<p>"You, gah, you making moves on my girl!?" The man slurred out.  Rocking forward as he spoke.  There was a full glass in his hand that he was spilling.  Herobrine stepped back so his shoes were spared from the mess.</p>
<p>“I assure you, I am doing no such thing.”  Again he growled.  Hoping to get the man to back off.</p>
<p>“Oh, leave him alone, darling.”  The woman suddenly pressed against Herobrine, working a hand onto his shoulder.  “He wasn’t doing anything.”</p>
<p>Herobrine lurched away.  Pushing down the desire to break her.  “I said. Don’t. Touch. Me.”</p>
<p>She giggled, holding up her hand.  “And yet, I still have my hand don’t I?”  </p>
<p>“Both of you, leave me alone.”  Herobrine tried to push past them to go to the door.  “I’m in a hurry.”  He needed to get to Steve.  He needed to get to Steve.  He needed to get to Steve dammit.</p>
<p>And yet the two continued to block his way.  The woman came up to move next to the man.  Cutting off Herobrine’s momentum.  Gods, she was worse than an agile little spider.  And probably just as venomous.</p>
<p>“Karen, you can’t just go around hitting on every new man in the bar!” The man directed his yelling towards the woman.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t doing anything, you can’t tell me what to do!” She nagged right back, putting a hand on her hip and moving on her toes.  Cutting off Herobrine from moving once again.  He shoved down a desire to pick her up and throw her across the room.  That would probably break her neck.  Steve wouldn’t like that.</p>
<p>“We’ve talked about this!”</p>
<p>“I forget sometimes, alright!?”</p>
<p>Herobrine huffed.  Oh he was so out of there. This petty squabble tired him. Fuck being cautious. He turned to find a window.</p>
<p>His rapid head movements caught the attention of the man.  He moved to block Herobrine ONCE AGAIN.  The monster was beginning to question why he promised not to murder people.  All they did was cause problems and get in his fucking way.  Control. Control....</p>
<p>“This is all your fault!”</p>
<p>Herobrine ignored him, trying once again to find a window.  He wanted out of there badly.</p>
<p>“You think you’re so mysterious with that hood of yours!?  I bet you’re just ugly under there.”</p>
<p>He didn’t care about the insult.  That breath was more insulting than any jab the man could toss at him.</p>
<p>“Nothing to say punk!?”</p>
<p>Ah, finally.  His gaze settled on a window.</p>
<p>“I’ll beat the shit out of you!  That’ll teach you.”</p>
<p>Herobrine caught the hand in his.  Not flinching.  Not moving.  Just simply stopped the punch that had been thrown at him.  Didn’t even need to turn his head to know it was coming.  He could sense it.  And block it so easily it was sad.  </p>
<p>"Hey.” Herobrine squeezed and twisted the hand expertly.  Smiling as the man’s face lit up in sudden pain.  The man's mouth hung open wide in a silent scream.  Voice lost to surprise.  “Why don't you shut the fuck up, huh?"</p>
<p>It, indeed, shut the man up.  And made the woman step away.  Both began to realize just what they were dealing with.  If they thought that was scary, peh, Herobrine wished he could take off his hood.  They would die of heart attacks.  Ah, what a wonderful thought.</p>
<p>He released his grip and made a slight head twitch.  To signal to the man to back up.  It worked as well.  Good to know he hadn’t lost his touch.</p>
<p>“I’m also taking this.” Herobrine used his, now free, hand to snatch the man’s full glass of beer away from him.  The demon downed the thing in a huge gulp.  Wishing very much that he could make eye contact with the man to show even more dominance.  </p>
<p>The man watched in shock and horror.  Once Herobrine finished, he pulled back, snapped out saying, “Put it on my tab.” And then reeled around, throwing the glass high up into the air. </p>
<p>The empty glass shattered against the side wall, furthest from the bar counter, causing everyone to look in that direction.  </p>
<p>Herobrine turned his head inhumanly fast, to see if any eyes were on him.  Thankfully he had planned this out correctly.  And everyone was still staring at the broken glass settling on the floor. </p>
<p>So Herobrine looked out the window and willed a teleport.</p>
<p>The only thing in his view was the side of a building on the other side of the street. So he teleported on the side of it. Neatly sliding down. </p>
<p>He crouched low on the main road. Twitching his head back and forth. Checking for any witnesses. </p>
<p>Thankfully it was late. And it seemed like no one was out. Herobrine sighed out a breath of relief and stood.  He smoothed out his outfit. And checked the glass of water he was still holding. He hadn't spilled any. </p>
<p>Okay. Herobrine was officially done with parties.</p>
<p>The demon set the glass down on the ground and held onto the wall for a brief second. Pressing his hood and forehead against it. He bit back a groan. </p>
<p>Fire wanted to escape.  His hands had been shaking, he realized, that whole exchange. </p>
<p>The monster screamed at him. </p>
<p>Why are we putting up with all of this nonsense anyways?  His face tugged into a wicked grin underneath the hood. Eyes bursting light.  He growled out a bit of laughter.  Clutching the building tight with his fingernails. He imagined he was clawing the eyes out of that broad. </p>
<p>No. Control. Deep breaths. In and out. That's it. </p>
<p>The murderous images faded from his mind. He sighed again. He wished he could let out the fire. The strength. The energy. The drive. But he had to hold it all back. </p>
<p>He was in control today. He didn't need to resort to violence. He had solved all of the issues so far without shedding blood. This was good. It may not be easy. But acting mortal never was.  And Herobrine was always up for a challenge. </p>
<p>Besides. He would just be causing problems for Steve. And no one wanted that.  He hated the idea of causing any more harm to Steven today. </p>
<p>Steven. </p>
<p>He peeled himself off the wall and carefully picked up the glass he had placed on the ground.  His hands made the cold water sweat on the glass surface but at least he didn't make it boil...small victories...</p>
<p>He quickly rounded the corner to the alley with a few sharp teleports.  "Hey, Stevie. I got you some-"</p>
<p>The words died in his throat as white began to take over. </p>
<p>The glass shattered in his clenched hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going to get you some water. I'll be right back. Just...stay here."</p>
<p>The voice barely pierced the fog that clouded his mind. </p>
<p>Stay here?  Hah. He didn't think he could move if he wanted to. </p>
<p>Steve curled in on himself. His mind had gone absolutely blank.</p>
<p>He had been doing so well. Why did he insist on pushing himself so far?  Notch damn he had almost made it.  At that point Alex was probably gone and unable to notice his presence. He just needed to tell Herobrine that they could leave. The demon would have agreed immediately. He had looked bored.  Steve couldn't keep him entertained. He didn't have the strength to even talk to him.</p>
<p>Gods he was so supid, he sniffed, covering his face.  He knew this was going to happen.  He hadn’t been in the right mindset to go this morning and it just...ugh.  He felt sick to his stomach.  </p>
<p>This was stupid.  He fought mobs almost every day.  Climbed the highest mountains and explored the deepest caverns. He lived with a demonic entity!  Adventure was practically his middle name.  So why did his legs quiver in a crowded room?  Why did his throat constrict?  His hands go numb?  His chest hurt!?  Why couldn’t he just survive a couple of hours?  Why were humans the scariest thing in his dangerous existence?</p>
<p>It was always like this to some degree.  This panic that he felt deep within him.  And normally he could keep a lid on it.  But today...today it slipped out.  And in front of Herobrine.  </p>
<p>The only time he had ever broken down in front of the demon was when he thought Herobrine was trapped in the nether.  And he felt like that was a reasonable thing to be broken up about. So it was less embarrassing. The relief of having the demon back greatly overshadowed any negative feelings he felt towards that day.</p>
<p>But this...this panic from nothing?  He never wanted to let Herobrine see him like this.  He didn’t want...fuck.</p>
<p>Steve stared at the blurry, wobbling ground beneath him. And did his best to breathe. He held his hands neatly in his lap. Bent over. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long he sat in this haze of hurt.  Of self hatred. </p>
<p>The loud music from the bar still rang harshly in the back of his skull. He just wanted to go home. Listen to the crickets chirp.  But instead he had to listen to them all have a great time in there.  Like it wasn’t difficult.  Like one drink could solve everything.  He could hear those voices. Almost taunting him. Calling out to him. </p>
<p>Wait. They were closer now. </p>
<p>Steve lulled up his head. Brine? He asked. But it came out more like "ugh...ine?"</p>
<p>There were five figures in his vision. They most certainly were not Herobrine. He didn't recognize a single one of them, and not because of his wavy vision.</p>
<p>"Hey friend."  One of them called out to him. "Had a bit too much to drink there?"</p>
<p>Steve found that he couldn't formulate a response. So he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Is there some sort of get together going on?"  Another asked.</p>
<p>Steve tried again to get words out but they just wouldn't come.  Where had Herobrine gone to?  He didn’t want to talk to anyone.  Hadn’t in the bar...definitely didn’t want to out here.</p>
<p>“Hey you’re a miner, aren’t you?”  The first person questioned, stepping closer.  “Your arms...and that outfit.”</p>
<p>Fear seized every inch of his body.  He was sure his heart had stopped.  He tried his best to ignore them.  Fuck.  Fuck.  FUCK.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think you’re right, Em.” Another called.  “Pssh, no wonder he’s shit faced, I would be too.”</p>
<p>“Father always warned us of miners.”  </p>
<p>How many bastards were there?  Steve felt suffocated.  He shoved himself forward so that his feet hit the ground.  But he could not find the strength to walk.</p>
<p>“They attract mobs don’t they?”</p>
<p>“Or was it that they are mob-like themselves?  Not needing sunlight and scrambling about in the dark?”</p>
<p>“I think you all are wrong.  I think it's that they track mobs back with them.  Like leading lambs to the slaughter.”</p>
<p>“Do you think we should report him, or do you think this small town doesn’t care?  They barely have any guards.  Maybe they were doomed from the start.”</p>
<p>“Yeah hopefully this party provides some entertainment.  I don’t think I’ve visited a more dull town.”</p>
<p>“Hey, maybe we can see what kind of loot this miner has on them.  I bet he’s lousy with emeralds.  The drunk won’t remember if he’s misplaced a few.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t do that, Josh.  Leave the poor man be.”</p>
<p>“Come on, it’ll at least pay for a round of our drinks!”</p>
<p>Upon hearing that, Steve found some strength left in his bones and walked forward.  However, the strength did not account for much as Steve fell onto the ground, hands first, knees second.  He hissed in pain as the sharp stone met his bare skin.</p>
<p>He tried to shout at them.  He wasn’t armed.  Hadn’t needed to carry a weapon with Herobrine by his side.  The bar would have confiscated it anyway before entry.  Causing more issues if he wanted to leave early.</p>
<p>Their footsteps were coming closer.  Steve was beginning to panic in a different way.  His head was clearing up but only because of adrenaline.  As he realized the severity of the situation.</p>
<p>Leave me be!  He wanted to scream.  I have nothing for you!</p>
<p>But they kept their approach.  Inching ever closer.  Steve wanted to scream.</p>
<p>"Hey, Stevie. I got you some-"</p>
<p>Steve looked up to see Herobrine’s eyes behind them all. Shining like beacons in the dark. </p>
<p>And by the looks of it...he was not happy. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Herobrine rounded the corner to see Steve on the ground in pain.  Tears in his eyes. And five people standing in a circle above him. </p>
<p>He didn't care what was happening. Or why. All that mattered was that his Steven was on the ground. In pain. Surrounded by people. That must have made him be in pain.  And they would pay.  Now. </p>
<p>The glass in his hand shattered. And the shards that stuck into his skin melted. </p>
<p>The demon didn't think twice about it.  </p>
<p>He ripped back his hood. Letting his white eyes blaze to life.  And roared. "I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE THIS INSTANCE."</p>
<p>The group, all five pairs of eyes, was stuck frozen in fear.  Unsure if what they were seeing was real. Even if they didn't know the legends of the white eyed nether beast, there was still a man with glowing white eyes and hands on fire in the alley. Definitely threatening them. Out of nowhere. </p>
<p>Unhappy with this reaction, Herobrine marched forward growling the whole way. Making any light in the surrounding area dim. And flaring his hands and eyes. Making himself appear more threatening. </p>
<p>"FUCK OFF!"</p>
<p>The group's faces all flushed white out of fear. One of the people grabbed at another's shirt and started pulling at them to run.</p>
<p>The momentum caught. And the group scrambled, tripping over themselves, to get away. Herobrine continued forward.  Chasing away the group until he moved in front of Steve. To put himself between him and the group. </p>
<p>They were gone. Quickly and relatively quietly. All too shocked to do anything but get away fast.</p>
<p>Herobrine huffed. Blowing away smoke that had gathered around him.  Like a dragon pouring smoke from his nostrils. </p>
<p>"You shouldn't have done that." Steve said in a breathless whisper below him. "No one...should know you're here."</p>
<p>"I should've killed them." Herobrine kicked over a barrel. It exploded into a thousand pieces as he shoved it to the ground. He was getting worked up. Pacing back and forth next to the miner. "I want to kill them, Stevie." Eyes square on the place the group had run off to. Not moving his head as he moved back and forth in the alley. </p>
<p>"Brine, stop"</p>
<p>"Give me one reason not to."  Herobrine was giving into the white light. Sharing a common goal in mind. It didn't hurt him as he allowed his powers to manifest. "It would be so easy.  Just a simple turn of their head....no that would be too merciful."</p>
<p>"...Don't."</p>
<p>The voice barely registered in the back of his mind. He had a clear vision of the group in his head. And was now sending out commands to mobs in the area to attack. Promising them an easy kill.  Describing mentally how cowardly the group was. Not fighters in the least. </p>
<p>"I will destroy every single human in this wretched town." He continued speaking. He was furious. With this whole situation. "No one here will be free from my wrath." His voice was echoing as his lips curled up in a cruel smile. "I'll burn it all to the ground for you. I'll remove whatever ails you from this world."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>He would have gone after them himself if it were not for his attachment to the one behind him. He didn't want to leave Steve vulnerable to further attacks.  Upon later reflection he applauded himself for telling the group to run. If they hadn't...</p>
<p>"They should have thought twice, touching what belongs to me. I will show them the fire of the nether.  I'll burn their skin from their flesh.  I'll break their bones-"</p>
<p>It was then that Herobrine turned to look at Steve. Eager for reassurance that this is what the miner wanted. </p>
<p>And that murderous drive dissolved like ice in lava. </p>
<p>Steve was staring up at him with wide eyes.  "...Please."  The word didn't come out but Herobrine saw his lips move to form it. Thick tears were rolling down Steve’s face. </p>
<p>The white light was gone in an instant. Leaving him feeling cold inside. "Oh gods, I'm sorry." He whispered. He had gotten lost in the moment. Of course Steve didn't want revenge.  He hadn't a single vindictive bone in his body. </p>
<p>The demon stumbled to sit down in front of Steve. The miner winced, forcing his gaze to the ground.</p>
<p>Herobrine looked him over quickly. There didn't seem to be any damage. "Did they hurt you?"</p>
<p>Steve didn't move a muscle. Tears fell from his eyes on their own accord. </p>
<p>So Herobrine opened up his senses. He did smell blood. Steve’s blood.  He had learned to recognize the scent. "Fuck, you're bleeding." He said, breathing out the awful smell. "Where?"</p>
<p>Again. Steve made no motion to move. Ugh, this would be so much easier if he could just touch Steve. </p>
<p>"Hey. I'm going to look you over okay?"  Herobrine dropped low. Trying to make eye contact. "I'm worried about you.  I want to help."</p>
<p>"Don't kill them." The words were fast and quick. </p>
<p>"I won't." Herobrine promised. "I'm sorry I threatened to. I know that's not what I'm supposed to do."</p>
<p>Steve seemed to believe that so he sat up and showed Herobrine his hands.  The source of the blood. </p>
<p>From the wound it looked like he had tripped in the alley. The alley that was littered with broken glass and gravel and other sharp things. They weren't that bad but it looked like it stung.</p>
<p>"Shit, Steve." He hissed out, finally making eye contact.  "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"...I don't know." Steve answered him truthfully. </p>
<p>"You...don't know?"</p>
<p>"I just. I-"  His voice broke as a sob escaped. The sudden cry scared Steve, who wasn't expecting it from himself.  He jolted. Gripping his own hands tight and pulling them into his chest. He looked at Herobrine like he was lost and unsure. He gasped in shallow, quick breaths.  </p>
<p>"Hey." Herobrine gently brushed his hand with his fingers.  The miner didn't flinch away. "They're gone."  He reassured him. "You're safe."</p>
<p>"I know, I just-"  Steve was clearly trying to pull himself together. "It's not-" And failing. "I'm sorry. I'm okay." He looked up towards the sky. Blinking. Again, trying not to break down. </p>
<p>"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Herobrine made his hands warmer. And started increasing the contact between the two. Slowly. Going from brushing up against the side of his hand, to his wrist, to the sides of his forearm.  </p>
<p>Steve shook his head, no, with his eyes closed.  The head shakes didn't stop there. Steve rocked back and forth. Body quaking. Until...</p>
<p>Steve lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Herobrine. Latching onto him desperately. Letting another sob come forth.  Thank the gods that Herobrine was sturdy. Otherwise the sheer strength of the miner's arms would have been suffocating him. And the power behind the lunge would have sent them both tumbling to the ground.  He may have even bruised Alex with a hold like this. Like he was clinging on for dear life. </p>
<p>"Brine..." Steve moaned sorrowfully into his neck. </p>
<p>“Shhhh.”  Herobrine held his trembling body close.  He put one hand on Steve’s very sweaty neck. And the other around his waist. Lifting him up into his lap. Just as Steven had done to him many times over when he woke up with nightmares. “It's okay.”</p>
<p>He let Steve cry. All while thinking murderous thoughts in the back of his head. How. Dare. Anyone. Make Steve break down like this. He would never agree to anything ever again unless Steve was on board with it.  He'd rather face his brother (the thing he despised the most) than see the miner in pain. </p>
<p>Steve didn't cry for long. He hated showing weakness even more than Herobrine did. And he shoved back the tears and the tremors.  Herobrine wanted to tell him to just let it all out. But it wasn't a good idea. He wanted to get them out of here. Steve could cry at home.  It wasn't safe here. And Herobrine may have just blown his cover. He didn't care for his own safety, obviously. But he cared for Steve’s. And he didn't want to have to end up just killing people in the end anyways. Steve wouldn't like that. </p>
<p>So when the miner was decently put together, Herobrine stood up and, using his strength powers, carried Steve back over to the barrel that was leaning against the wall. </p>
<p>Get him up off the dirty ground. Check out his hands. </p>
<p>Steve allowed himself to be carried. Practically going limp.</p>
<p>He gently set the miner down. Making sure he was sitting up on his own accord before pulling back.  He produced a little injury kit from his inventory. The medical books he had been reading in his spare time told him to keep a few supplies prepared. </p>
<p>He took out a little glass jar that he had put some cleaning alcohol in. And dabbed it on a spare piece of fabric. </p>
<p>He then held Steve’s hand. Making sure to grab it slowly. Just like Steve would do for him when he was overwhelmed.  Maybe all those panic attacks the demon had experienced weren't so bad...if they had at least prepared him at all for helping the miner. </p>
<p>"This’ll sting a bit." Herobrine warned as he poised cloth to hand. </p>
<p>Steve let out some sort of laugh at that.  "S'fine.  Had worse."  The words that slipped out were hoarse. But Herobrine was glad to hear them. Calming down himself at hearing the miner’s radiant voice. </p>
<p>It seemed Steve had calmed down quite a bit. No longer the shaking mess, he sat silently. Watching numbly as Herobrine cleaned out his hands with the cloth.  Hissing softly every once in a while when the alcohol stung his larger cuts.</p>
<p>The silence of the alley was broken only by the pounding music and frenzy of competing voices in the bar. It was quite annoying. And if it was bothering him, he was sure Steve was uncomfortable. </p>
<p>So he decided to fill the not silent silence with a few questions that tumbled around in his mind. </p>
<p>"Has this happened before?" He asked tentatively. Looking up at Steve as he did so. </p>
<p>Steve shrugged.  And looked away. Herobrine wasn't as good at reading Steve as the miner was at reading him.  He was fine with reading people on a basic level. For fighting instincts. But for complex stuff like this?  Steve was the professional, not him. </p>
<p>...If Steve didn't like to spend so much time around people...how was he so good at reading them?  Peh, a question for later. There were more concerning ones at the moment. </p>
<p>"Does Alex know about this?"</p>
<p>Steve hesitated and then took the hand Herobrine wasn't holding and made a 'kinda' hand gesture, rocking his fingers side to side. </p>
<p>"So she knew you can get like this...and then forced you to come anyways!?" Herobrine growled. </p>
<p>Steve shook his head, no. No?  "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>Steve grimaced. </p>
<p>Sigh. A guessing game then?</p>
<p>"She knew you could get like this...and didn't force you to come?"</p>
<p>A shake of the head no again. </p>
<p>"She doesn't know...well you said she kind of does..." Herobrine felt like pounding his head against the wall.  Oh wait. This was Steve he was talking about.  "Let me guess, she knows you get bad, but not this bad?"</p>
<p>Steve gave a half smile. </p>
<p>So that was it. Interesting.  His anger at Alex dissipated somewhat. He knew how hard it was to get the miner to admit when something was troubling him.  Herobrine knew something had been eating him since Alex had suggested the party and yet couldn't get him to talk. </p>
<p>"Is this why you were so weird about coming tonight?" </p>
<p>Steve nodded just once. </p>
<p>"Can you tell me what...prompted it?"  Herobrine tried.  He didn't think he would get much out of him. </p>
<p>And he was right. Steve remained silent.</p>
<p>"Was it the crowd?" He guessed. Steve HAD been referring to how crowded it was. </p>
<p>A shrug but this time it was less. More of a so so kind of response. Yes, but that wasn't the whole picture. </p>
<p>"It just became too much?"</p>
<p>"Mhm" Steve vocalized. </p>
<p>"Why?"  Herobrine felt the puzzle growing larger. And none of the pieces were fitting together.  "Was it just...anxiety? Or something from your past?"  </p>
<p>Steve remained silent. Neither confirming or denying either theories. </p>
<p>Clearly it had to be from past trauma right?  Were those the signs Herobrine saw? Or was he projecting?  Why was this so hard?  How did Steve do this for him so effortlessly?  </p>
<p>He found himself falling for the miner even more right then.  Appreciating all Steven had done for him.  It wasn't easy to be on this side of things. </p>
<p>Herobrine sighed. </p>
<p>Maybe it was time to do something he knew would make him happy. </p>
<p>"I know you don't like to talk about your past."  </p>
<p>The miner bit at his cheek. </p>
<p>"Would it help if I talked more about my own?"</p>
<p>Those violet orbs stared up at him with intrigue. A small smile formed and Herobrine smiled right back. Warmth filling his chest. </p>
<p>"I'll take that as a yes. But first...do you wanna get out of here?  I can carry you home."</p>
<p>Steve nodded and stood shakily. Showing that he indeed wanted to leave. But he didn't need Brine to carry him.</p>
<p>Herobrine paused before they started walking out of the alleyway. Head tilting back to the bar. He hesitated. </p>
<p>Steve looked at him questioningly. </p>
<p>"...Is Alex going to be okay on her own?" Herobrine couldn't believe he was saying it. But it felt irresponsible to leave her by herself in this state. </p>
<p>Steve beamed at that. Seeming happy that Brine was concerned for Alex. </p>
<p>"...'s fine." Steve managed to speak.  Some color had returned to his face. "She's with friends.  She planned ahead."</p>
<p>"Okay." Herobrine begrudgingly moved away from the bar. He felt...a different type of possessiveness towards Alex.  He considered her a close friend at this point. And while they bickered and feuded often, he did truly care for her. Yuck. He was going soft hanging around all these mortals. "Don't...tell her I was worried about her." He smirked over at the miner. "Can't be losing my reputation now can I?"</p>
<p>"Hmfph." The miner scoffed with a smile. </p>
<p>The demon led Steve away from the noisy bar. Into the sleeping town. Steve fell in pace with Herobrine. Leaning on him for support.</p>
<p>The stars were beginning to shine, Herobrine noticed. He sucked in the crisp air. Allowing his senses to open back up. It was a nice night.</p>
<p>They passed by the guards quickly. Hopefully not drawing too much attention as they left the safety of the village for the danger of the dark wild.</p>
<p>Once they were out of town a good way, Herobrine lit a small fire in the hand that was not holding onto Steve and began to speak. </p>
<p>"Back in the aether...parties were our favorite time...to play pranks....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hero stared into the mirror. Checking for any imperfections in his hair style. He had slicked a good amount of product in it. Giving it a glossy shine. His bangs were rather long now. He had let them grow out while trimming the back. He flicked a few strands to just sit right over his eyes.</p>
<p>Those [w h i t e] eyes stared back through his reflection.  Looking calm, despite the rest of his face showing signs of discomfort.</p>
<p>"How long are you going to spend on your hair, Hero?  We are going to be late."  Jeb groaned, leaning back in his chair in the dressing room.  He had been the first to finish dressing as his outfit was very similar to what he normally wore; ever one to dress professional despite having no need to.  Though, the evergreen olive leaves were replaced with ones formed from gold. And his hair looked shinier and better kept.  Not to mention he had draped a red cape over his shoulders, but they all were wearing that. With the golden apple insignia sewn in on the back with beads and jewels.</p>
<p>"No." Hero countered, working the back of his scalp in his fingers now. "We will be just in time. Trust me. These things always start late."</p>
<p>"You know how he gets when we are late, though."  Dinnerbone grumbled. He leaned up against the wall, comfortably.  His outfit was dramatically different from his usual one.  Hero and he usually stuck to the same casual day wear.  </p>
<p>Dinnerbone had been a miner like himself before turning immortal, so the traditional blue ensemble worked its way into his dress code often.  But, unlike Hero, he wore a jacket and a hat.  Helping to take away attention from his glitch.  He was somewhat sensitive about it. </p>
<p>Said glitch was at work right now, keeping his fancier hat with a golden feather from getting squashed by the weight of his body. And keeping his own red cloak in midair.  Other than that he wore a rather plain maroon poofy shirt, and tight black dress pants, tucked neatly away into boots that looked almost brand new, despite the fact that he had worn them to many parties.</p>
<p>"So are you going to explain why we weren't on time or are you going to force one of us to do it?"  Dinnerbone asked, fiddling with the cloak on his chest.</p>
<p>"Beauty takes time.  He will understand." Hero smirked at his reflection. Happy with the results as he took a step back.</p>
<p>Under his red cloak, which he had decided to wear to the side, he wore a long black tunic, buckled high on his waist.  Golden ribbon and thread formed patterns on the edge of the outfit, on his chest, and on his wrists.  The clasps around his chest sparkled brightly.  He wore a matching pair of black dress pants and worn boots, freshly polished to look clean.  He had trouble keeping his boots looking nice.  He didn’t like to sit still; always fidgeting.  A small crown sat on his head.  Enough to show off his status, but not enough to draw attention to himself.  It was simple.  Red rubies adorned it like small cherries.  He had clasped on some golden earrings, shoving them into spots where there were piercings.  He had to redo them every time he respawned.  But he did love to wear the ornaments.  A sword sat at his waist in an embellished hilt.  Just for show.  Not for force.  Lastly he wore bracers, like for armor.  But they were light.  Again, for show.</p>
<p>“Notch never understands your so-called ‘fashion’.” Jeb chuckled.  “And neither do I.  Why do you need so much jewelry?  You’re going to be dragging yourself across the floor, I fear.”</p>
<p>“Do not be jealous, just because you are too weak to hold more than one ring on your finger...”  Hero pulled the chair back, making it seem like he was going to let the god fall.  But quickly righted it when Jeb flailed his arms.  “One of us should keep up the appearance of royalty, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“One should ACT the part if you want to play the roll so badly, you bastard.”  Jeb stood quickly and made to smack him, but Hero had already walked out of his range.  </p>
<p>Hero eyed Dinnerbone.  “Are you going to turn yourself upwards for the evening?"</p>
<p>Dinnerbone looked away from him.  "...Only if Notch asks me to."  He grumbled. "I'd rather not feel uncomfortable all evening."</p>
<p>“Well, if your goal is comfort, I suggest not even attending tonight’s event.” Hero ushered them forth, opening the door to the dressing room they occupied.  A silent gesture that told them he was ready to go and that they should join him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?”  Dinnerbone asked.</p>
<p>"These ‘parties’ that Notch sets up."  Hero explained, sticking out his tongue.  "They're so proper.  It's ghastly.  And I am not a fan."</p>
<p>"Oh come now Hero."  Jeb added with a smile.  "We all know how much you love to dress up."</p>
<p>"This is true." Hero mused. "And can you blame me?"  He walked ahead a few paces and twirled. Showing off his chosen outfit for the evening.  "How sharp do I look?"</p>
<p>"Razor."  Jeb chuckled.  "You might even have a chance with the whores."  </p>
<p>Dinnerbone let out a loud 'oooh' at that. </p>
<p>"Please.”  Hero turned to walk forward correctly.  “Pick anyone in the aether and I'd make them swoon."</p>
<p>"Faint is more like it." Dinnerbone quipped. "Your pungent smell alone had me woozy."</p>
<p>"Hey, I smell great!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, now you do!"</p>
<p>"After we finally convinced you to bathe."</p>
<p>"You two mock me, I'm the cleanest of all of us."  Hero rolled his eyes. They were messing with him because he had made them wait so long. This was their sore attempt at revenge. Plus. "You both are just upset that I got to spend so much time in the wilds beyond the third wall today as opposed to being locked up here in the castle."</p>
<p>"Some of us take pride in our royal duties."  Jeb snorted back, folding his hands neatly behind him. </p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, I know you just don't like dirt, Jeb." Hero nudged him to throw him slightly off balance. </p>
<p>The noise of many people talking all at once grew louder the closer they got to where they needed to be. </p>
<p>And just as Hero suspected, there was still a line for people to enter into the ballroom.  Which was just the throne room, but decorated more to fit the party atmosphere.  It was the largest room in the caste, afterall. Very versatile in its uses.  The, still rather long, line would prevent the event from starting on time. </p>
<p>Today's party was an open invitation to everyone in the realm. As long as they fit the loose dress code provided and were not obnoxious during the event.  Aetherial guards had been stationed all around the palace just in case.</p>
<p>The trio ignored the line. Hero was leading them to a separate chamber where Notch was handling some of the final preparations before the event.  But many stared and waved and called at the famous gods as they passed. </p>
<p>There was a group of women, hanging to the side, waiting to enter that called rather loudly. </p>
<p>There were many jobs to choose in the aether. Everyone played their part. And if you didn't like that part, you could switch to a different one. It kept immortality lively.  Kept everyone happy.  </p>
<p>Of course this did not apply to Notch, Dinnerbone, Jeb, and himself.  As well as a few high status people that Notch chose personally to fit certain roles.  Their positions were very much set in stone.  It didn't bother Hero much. He still got to do fun things like explore the wilds in between his royal duties. </p>
<p>But the job of these women was an important one.  And Hero often saw them around the palace.  This group in particular liked to hang out around the castle, tending to the needs of the gods.</p>
<p>They all called over to the trio, beckoning them closer.</p>
<p>Hero had tasted whores before. And they were...not his cup of tea.  </p>
<p>No time for pleasantries either. They had a schedule to keep. </p>
<p>So he tried his best to ignore them.  Jeb did too; focused on the task at hand. Dinnerbone, alternatively, tried his best to show off. Flipping his cape back eloquently.  Despite this, their eyes fell on Hero alone.  Afterall, he was Notch’s right hand man.  How could anyone resist?  Be it his natural good looks, his ferocity in the gods' legendary sparring matches, or his closeness with the king of the land.  But it was mostly his status in this realm. If Notch had been there they would have been fighting over his attention instead. </p>
<p>He set his gaze forward. Biting back a grimace as he felt their eyes on him.  And whispers commenting on his outfit. He felt himself heating up from embarrassment. Perhaps he had picked something too gaudy?</p>
<p>"Maybe I was wrong." Jeb chuckled when they were out of earshot. "Not even the harlots seemed to want you."</p>
<p>"Not getting much swooning, are you Hero?" Dinnerbone added. </p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Hero grumbled. "They wouldn't STOP swooning."  He didn't like that sort of attention.  </p>
<p>"I don't know, we can't prove that." Dinnerbone said.  "They could have been looking at me or Jeb, we will never know."</p>
<p>Never one to back down from a challenge, a spark of his competitiveness shone through.  Hero would show them.</p>
<p>The next group of ladies they were passing in the line were noble.  He stepped away from Jeb and Dinnerbone.</p>
<p>The line gawked as he approached.  All falling silent to hear his voice if he chose to speak. </p>
<p>"Welcome ladies." Hero showed off his sparkling teeth with a wide grin.  "We hope you enjoy the festivities."</p>
<p>They all giggled.  Blushing and fanning themselves.</p>
<p>Pleased with this reaction, Hero stepped back to join the others. "See Jeb?"  He said smugly. "Swooning."</p>
<p>"They were clearly just laughing at you." Jeb rolled his eyes with a smile. </p>
<p>"You should try to see if one of them would like to dance later."  Dinnerbone looked back towards the group. He would be too nervous to ask himself. He was hoping to get Hero to go up and ask first. </p>
<p>"You know I don't dance."  Hero said. Picking up the pace as they reached the beginning of the line and walked past it to round a corner. Now out of sight of the public eye.</p>
<p>"Too clumsy?" Jeb asked.  Seemed he was really getting ganged up on today, huh?</p>
<p>"I am a lot of things."  Hero huffed, fixing his hair in one of the mirrors that adjourned the halls. "Clumsy is not one of them."  </p>
<p>"Then what is it hmm?" </p>
<p>"I just don't like to dance."  Hero told them for the thousandth time. "It's dull."</p>
<p>"Aw, is Hero shy?"  Dinnerbone pouted with a fake whine. </p>
<p>"If you are so brave, why don't YOU ask?" Hero snapped back. </p>
<p>"He has a point there, Dinnerbone.”  </p>
<p>“I’ll fucking go ask right now!”  Dinnerbone stopped and turned back.</p>
<p>“No, we have a schedule to keep.” Jeb grabbed his arm, to turn him back around.  “You can get rejected later.”</p>
<p>Jeb pushed Dinnerbone into Hero.  The two looked back at the general with sparks in their eyes and smirks on their faces.  Jeb had basically initiated combat.  The man stared the other two down, knowing exactly what he did.</p>
<p>Keeping their pace, they all lunged playfully at each other.  Trying to ruffle up hair, and unbutton cloaks to annoy each other.  This fancy clothing was a challenge to get back on properly.</p>
<p>“Okay, we should stop this.”  Jeb said once Hero had efficiently made the belt around his stomach fall down.  “Notch won’t be happy with us all looking like we just got back from the sparring arena.”</p>
<p>"What, don't think you can beat me, old man?"  Hero challenged, stepping back up to fight.</p>
<p>"I am younger than you!"  Jeb countered.</p>
<p>"You don't act like it, gramps!" Hero put up his fists. "Come on!"</p>
<p>Jeb lunged forward quickly but Hero dodged out of the hold, using his superior speed to-</p>
<p>"Not this time you don't!" Jeb said as he grabbed Hero by the cape and pulled him back under his arm.  He instantly ruffled up his hair.  Hero protested the entire time, cursing at Jeb to let him up.  Moaning about the hair he had spent so much time on. All while Dinnerbone cheered and punched softly at Hero’s legs.</p>
<p>"...I thought we all agreed."  A soft but firm voice stopped all of them dead in their tracks. "No rough housing in the palace."</p>
<p>Jeb dropped Hero immediately, and stood stiff. Dinnerbone lined up next to him. </p>
<p>"Yes your majesty." <br/>"Sorry your majesty."</p>
<p>But Hero did not apologize.  He simply rolled his eyes.  Jeb nudged him with his elbow.  Telling him to act properly.</p>
<p>But Hero ignored that too.</p>
<p>The god stood before them, dressed in one of his fancier outfits. He rarely dressed like the king he was. Preferring a commoner outfit to seem more down to earth.  His outfit was varying shades of gold adjourned with medals of his status, but the red cape and black boots were the outliers.  A very regal crown sat atop his bald head. It had dark gems that matched his eyes.  His beard was freshly trimmed. And he had a serious expression above it.</p>
<p>“You two go get into your positions."  Notch spoke firmly. "We should be getting started soon.  Hero, you're with me."</p>
<p>The trio responded all with head nods and mumbles.  All fixing their outfits quickly to look presentable.  Jeb and Dinnerbone made to get to their stations. </p>
<p>"And Dinnerbone..."  Notch said before they left. "Please try to keep yourself upright for the opening ceremony. That is all I ask."</p>
<p>"Yes, my liege."</p>
<p>And with that, Jeb and Dinnerbone were gone in a swift motion.  Leaving the two brothers alone. </p>
<p>“Ugh.  I should execute you all.” Notch rubbed his temples, turning his back to his brother.  “You know how important these events are.  And yet you all still choose to fool around.”</p>
<p>Hero bounced up to the god. Slinging an arm around his shoulder as the two walked.  "Oh come now brother. It's all in good fun."  He nudged into the god, making the two sway.  “After all, it is a party.”</p>
<p>"It may be a party, but it isn't JUST a party."  Notch leaned into him for support. The god looked tired. These events always wore on him. "It's necessary to maintain positive relations with the community and-"</p>
<p>Hero could sense he was working himself up. His brother could get too much in his head sometimes. He cut him off before he could get himself TOO riled up.  "You work too hard, brother."  He assured him. "They all love and respect you already."</p>
<p>"Yes, but it shows weakness when I can't even control my closest advisors."  He smiled though, nudging him back. "That includes you, trouble maker.  I bet you started that squabble didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Me? Never."  Hero let them both separate. "You should go easier on them, though."</p>
<p>"You didn't have to keep them in line all day." Notch chuckled. "Jeb is extraordinary as always but gets too concerned about small details. I have to make sure he keeps moving along. We may be eternal entities but even we have a set schedule to meet. And then Dinnerbone gets distracted and I have to make sure he's still on track.  If only I could mix a bit of both of their personalities it would be fine.  Get Jeb to loosen up and Dinnerbone to be more focused."</p>
<p>"Hey, that's what I'm for!" Hero chuckled. "A little bit of both."</p>
<p>"Indeed, if only you didn't have that air of discomfort whenever you've been held up inside the castle for too long." Notch sighed. "But I can't fault your taste for adventure.  I, too, miss it. We should form a trip later.  Just the four of us. Once this party is in the past."</p>
<p>"It has been busy lately. It would be nice to get away."  Hero hummed. "I'm very grateful for the brief break I was given today."</p>
<p>"We all knew you would have been in a terrible mood if I hadn't let you go.  It was important to have you at your best for the festivities.  Though I believe the other two are a bit jealous. I'll have to do something special for them..."</p>
<p>"You're thinking too hard again, brother."</p>
<p>"Right. Right."</p>
<p>They had arrived at a small hallway that fed off of the throne room. Aetherial guards were already stoically stationed outside of a door that would put them right next to the throne.</p>
<p>"Are we ready to begin?"  Notch asked one of the guards.  </p>
<p>"The captain says we have the majority of the guests in at this point and that you are free to start at any time."</p>
<p>"Excellent."</p>
<p>Notch walked up to the door, as he always did. Taking a few deep breaths, fixing his outfit, getting ready to be presented.  "Well...are you ready?" He asked Hero. </p>
<p>"For a night of formalities?"  Hero grumbled. "Gag, but yes. I am ready."</p>
<p>"Come now brother." Notch knocked on the door four times.  "It will be fun."</p>
<p>At the signal from the king, a muffled sound from the other room of a trumpet sounded.  The noise of the crowd died down; focusing all their attention towards the trumpeter. </p>
<p>"Presenting His Royal Majesty of the Aether, King Notch, and His Royal Highness, Prince Hero."</p>
<p>Notch swung open the door in a graceful movement, cape billowing behind him. And Hero followed suit right after. Putting his hands behind his back and walking out with graceful footsteps. He had perfected this movement. A royal flare. </p>
<p>More trumpets were now playing as they stepped out into the room. Notch immediately went out to walk in front of his throne.  Hero went to stand to the right hand side of the large chair. He caught Dinnerbone and Jeb in his peripherals at the bottom of the steps to the left and right of the throne. Assuming their position for the introduction.  Dinnerbone had turned himself upright, as Notch had commanded.  Some static formed around him. It would be unnoticeable to the crowd. But even from Hero's restricted view he knew it was there. Hero had to deal with a similar glitch so he understood the struggle. Dinnerbone played it off better than Hero would have. </p>
<p>Hero shifted his attention and looked out into the crowd for the first time that night. </p>
<p>The throne room-</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Herobrine broke off here. The throne room was where he had spent the most amount of time when he was a god.  Remembering even just the layout of the room was enough to break the flood gates open of memories he rather liked to keep repressed. </p>
<p>It was where he used to play and chat with his friends. Spar. Learn.  Drink.  Relax. Help with Notch’s duties.  Where every single party had taken place. </p>
<p>Where he faced his brother for the first time as the monster.  Assumed the persona of Herobrine. </p>
<p>Where his trial had occurred. </p>
<p>And his sentence decided.</p>
<p>Steve shifted to look up at him, a question in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Sorry." Herobrine muttered. "I'm fine. Just needed a second."</p>
<p>"You can stop." Steve's quiet voice was muffled as the miner dug into his cloak.</p>
<p>Herobrine shook his head. "No, it's okay. I promise."  He was doing this to make Steve feel better. And he was going to see it through until the end, dammit. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The throne room...was....</p>
<p>It was decorated wonderfully.  Golden silk hung from the ceiling, draping over the large open windows. A pleasant breeze wafted over lit candles around the room. The mouthwatering scents of desserts and other snacks filled Hero's nose. Chocolate and cinnamon and vanilla. Wine could almost be tasted on the air as well. It poured freely, produced from grapes grown on the castle grounds.  </p>
<p>The crowd looked upon the throne and to Notch with an eager gaze.</p>
<p>"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Notch spoke in his booming voice for all to hear. "We welcome you to our annual Summer Solstice Community Festivities.  We are all so gracious and honored to have you here today.  Please enjoy yourself!  And we give a huge thank you to all of our staff, including General Jeb and Lieutenant Dinnerbone, who had a big hand in helping prepare this party tonight.  But anyways, I do not want to talk your ears off all night, please let us begin!”</p>
<p>The crowd all clapped before turning their attention to each other, the food, or the beverages.  A small orchestra tucked away in the back of the room began playing.  Notch took his seat at the throne.  A line had already started forming, as it always did, to speak with the king.  Notch had specific times and days set aside for people to talk to him about issues they had in the realm so it wasn't anything of that nature.  This line was merely people who wanted to chat or thank him for hosting the party.  The line would thin within the hour and Notch would excuse himself to enjoy the party himself.  It was easier this way to avoid clustering among the already crowded hall.  Dinnerbone and Jeb had both disappeared to wherever they were stationed to attend to duties during the party.  And to enjoy the party themselves while they were at it.  </p>
<p>Hero did not enjoy conversing with everyone like his brother did.  He was more comfortable talking with the small group of people he already hung out with.  But he had learned to be more social, and smiled and bowed as people approached.  Thankfully, no one was very interested in talking with him.  The king was much more approachable.  </p>
<p>So Hero waited.  Swaying along to the orchestral melodies.  That was his favorite part of the night...besides the refreshments, was the beautiful music.  He found himself getting lost in the melodies.</p>
<p>"You're fidgeting already, Hero." Notch mumbled in good humor to him between one patron leaving the throne and another walking up.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Hero forced himself to stop. Standing still like he was supposed to.</p>
<p>Notch chuckled.  He wasn’t angry.  Hero always did this.  "I thought you would have used up all that excess energy fighting the mobs out in the wilderness."</p>
<p>"Perhaps I am getting too good at fighting them!  You need to create some that are more challenging. I was barely winded when I returned."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Notch stroked his beard. "Why don't you go see what the other two are up to. Check in on them for me."</p>
<p>"Yes brother."  He was grateful to be released from his post so early in the night.  His brother was truly kind.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Steve scoffed at that.</p>
<p>“Yeah I know.”  Herobrine chuckled.  “But it’s what I thought at the time.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He quickly hopped down through the crowd. </p>
<p>He got one last glance at his brother before disappearing into the crowd. The god looked bored sitting up on that throne alone.  Not enjoying himself like usual. Hmm...maybe Hero could fix that. </p>
<p>Hero received the typical stares and mutters around him that came with being royalty as he walked through the party.  He tried his very best to greet everyone who came up to him. He didn't want to get roped into any long conversations. So he would say a gentle, excuse me before making his way across the floor.</p>
<p>He quickly found Jeb leaning against one of the walls. Looking out into the crowd.  Monitoring the progress of the party. </p>
<p>"Hey."  Hero greeted him. "Where's DB?"</p>
<p>"Where do you think?" Jeb nodded to a group in front of them. Hero could see Dinnerbone standing alright. Flirting with a few noble women. </p>
<p>So he had kept himself up right. Damn. Dude must be hurting by now. He was overdoing it. </p>
<p>"I'm going to rescue him."  Hero decided easily. </p>
<p>Jeb scoffed. "I don't think he wants to be rescued." </p>
<p>"Well he's going to wear himself out like that."  It was true. Dinnerbone would be sore for days afterwards. No amount of flirting was worth that. "Plus I need him and you for a plan I'm hatching."</p>
<p>"Never good."  Jeb huffed. "I'm staying right here."</p>
<p>"Suit yourself, I'll bring DB over."  Hero strutted over to the group in time to the music in the background. </p>
<p>"Good evening, ladies." Hero leaned in once he made his way over. Cutting off Dinnerbone mid-sentence.</p>
<p>Their eyes all fell on him, giggling harder than they had with Dinnerbone. He could feel the man next to him’s frustration.  The sound of static reached his ears. </p>
<p>"I do hope you won't mind me stealing the lieutenant away from you."  Hero smirked. "I was told to collect him. He has a top secret mission to complete. Orders from Notch, himself!"</p>
<p>The ladies all seemed highly impressed with this information. Turning their attention back on Dinnerbone. </p>
<p>"Hero-" Dinnerbone was trying to get out of whatever Hero was about to say. The prince wouldn't let him. </p>
<p>"He will return post haste. I do hope one of you will save a dance for him.  After all the hard work he does for the realm...the oh so important duties...he deserves to be in such refined company."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Steve chuckled now.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You were a bit of a manipulative flirt." Steve mumbled around a side smile. "Not much's changed."</p>
<p>"Hey I don't-"</p>
<p>Steve raised an eyebrow.  He wasn't calling Herobrine out per say. More of joking around with him. </p>
<p>"Okay but to be fair, I was never actually attracted to any of the aether people.  They were all trying to climb the social ladder."  Herobrine squeezed Steve gently. "You are very different."</p>
<p>"Mhm."  Steve rolled his eyes. "What happened next?"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The ladies all seemed flustered by Hero's compliment and their attention was more drawn on Dinnerbone than before.  Of course it was.  Hero knew this game all too well. Everyone in the realm seemed to desire power over everything else. It sometimes sickened Hero. But he at least knew how to manipulate the game.  Make it work towards his advantage. </p>
<p>Hearing no protests, Hero quickly said a 'thank you' and dragged Dinnerbone by the arm away. Back towards where Jeb was still standing.</p>
<p>“So, pray tell, Hero.”  The arm he was holding suddenly turned into a foot now that they were away from that group and back next to Jeb. “What was so direly urgent that it required me to break away from my adoring public?”</p>
<p>Both Jeb and Hero rolled their eyes at that.  They knew he was kidding, but it was still silly.  </p>
<p>"Bro is much too uptight about this thing." Hero told them both. "We should do something to loosen him up a bit."  He looked out to the tense crowd. "To loosen everyone up a bit.:</p>
<p>"I don't know if that's a great idea, Hero."  Dinnerbone said with hesitation. "Notch specifically said no prank wars during important events."</p>
<p>"Everyone keeps saying this is an important event!" Hero motioned behind him. "It isn't. It's just a party."</p>
<p>"Well, whatever you are planning, I want no part in."  Jeb said, automatically walking away. </p>
<p>"Party pooper."  Hero stuck his tongue out. </p>
<p>Jeb harrumphed. "No. Part. I was never involved.  I'll be right next to Notch if you need me."</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm not sure about this either, Hero."  Dinnerbone was starting to walk away too.  </p>
<p>“Come ooon DB!”  Hero begged.  “I’ll take all the heat for it, promise.”</p>
<p>There was no way with such a public event that they would get away with anything they pulled.  Someone would have to take the blame. Hero was always willing. The strong brotherly bond the king and the prince shared prevented Hero from ever getting too harsh of a punishment. </p>
<p>“Fine.”  Dinnerbone and him had a long history of pranks together.  It wouldn’t take much to convince him.  “As long as it doesn’t cancel the party.  I do still want to have fun tonight.”</p>
<p>“I’m thinking we do something that will get everyone a bit more lively.”  Hero looked around.  The party was still in its early phases.  Everyone was stiff.  Trying to get a gauge on how proper they should act.  It was so disgustingly formal.  A pleasant evening, sure, but not a party. </p>
<p>“So plan number 401?”  Dinnerbone asked.</p>
<p>“I was thinking more like 383:92.”</p>
<p>“Nah, that’ll take too long to clean up.”</p>
<p>“True.  Very true.”</p>
<p>The two looked at each other, both saying “373?” At the same time.  And then smiled mischievously.  </p>
<p>“I’ll go get the stuff.”  Dinnerbone said.  “You think you can work the staff AND the crowd by yourself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Positive.”  Hero confirmed.  “How long do you need?”  </p>
<p>“Ten minutes?”</p>
<p>“Perfect.  I’ll go to the kitchen and get things prepared.  Meet me right outside.”</p>
<p>“Can do.  Remember...I had no part in this.”  Dinnerbone winked before trotting away.</p>
<p>Hero, meanwhile, wove his way to the kitchen.  It was tucked away to the side of the room, out of the way of the guests.  As Hero snuck into the double doors, staff nodded to him, carrying full trays of food or drink.  Hero grabbed a piece of sliced apple as it went past on a tray.  Shoving it in his mouth and enjoying the crisp taste.</p>
<p>The kitchen was busy, as it always was.  Most of the food had been prepared before the party, but some stoves were going to keep up with demand for certain products.  The large chef’s hat caught his eye immediately.  The person in charge for the evening.  As roles changed so often, Hero did not bother to learn anyone’s name unless they stuck around for a while.  This head chef was new.  Hero smirked, swallowing the fruit.  This would be too easy.</p>
<p>“Excuse me.”  Hero slunk up to the head chef, tapping them on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’ve got no bloody time for-”  The chef turned and their face almost turned white.  “P-Prince Hero!  Uh, what an uh, honor to have you in my kitchen!  Please, what can I do for you?”</p>
<p>Hero rocked back with a hum.  Grabbing some sort of dessert thing off of a tray behind him and popping it into his mouth.  It was sweet like blueberries.  “I was sent here by my brother."  He said around the treat in his mouth.  "He has a special request.”</p>
<p>“Anything!”  The chef insisted.  “What does his majesty require?”</p>
<p>“We-he.”  Hero corrected himself.  “He would like to raise a toast.”</p>
<p>“Ah, well I have some sparkling punch I was planning on serving later into the evening...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect!”  Hero slammed his hand enthusiastically on the table behind him.  Causing the chef to jump. “Can you make sure that everyone has a cup?”</p>
<p>“Indeed!  I will get the glasses prepared right-”</p>
<p>“Actually, can you show me the punch first?”  Hero cut them off. “I want to make sure it meets our standards.”</p>
<p>“I assure you-”</p>
<p>“I am sure it does, but I take my job very seriously.”  Hero made his face look serious and intimidating.  “And my job includes making sure everything is up to par.”</p>
<p>“O-of course, my prince.”  The chef gestured for him to follow. "It is in one of the redstone chillers out in the hall."</p>
<p>Just as he thought. "Excellent. Lead the way."</p>
<p>Hero knew that they often had to set aside rooms to meet the higher demand of all the guests. They had been preparing storage rooms with redstone chillers for days now.</p>
<p>He followed the chef out into the hallway. And there was Dinnerbone leaning against the wall next to the door. Looking like he was doing guard detail.  </p>
<p>Hero brushed by him. And in the simplest of movements Dinnerbone handed him a large glass vial. Heavy with liquid inside of it. Hero held it under his cape. </p>
<p>He looked back and winked at the god, following behind the chef still.  Dinnerbone rolled his eyes back and walked away immediately. Going off to enjoy the party and look innocent.  He had no desire to get caught. </p>
<p>The chef led him to the side room. Unlocking the door. Hero stepped into the cold area. There was a huge ornate glass bowl of pink punch sitting in the middle of the room. Small white bubbles floated on the surface. It smelled lovely and refreshing despite the coldness of the room. </p>
<p>Hero skillfully approached the bowl and leaned down. He pretended he was smelling the solution. But with a careful hand he uncorked the vial and tilted it in. Making sure to tilt it in a way that it made no noise. He grabbed the ladle and stirred the pot.  He pretended to drink from the ladle.  When in actuality he dumped the solution from the big spoon.  Even if the bowl was glass, his form and flowing cape hid his actions. </p>
<p>"Exquisite." Hero smacked his lips, removing the ladle. Now that he had 'drank' from it, they would need a new spoon.  "This will do nicely. Please pass this out to everyone in the hall at once. But make sure they wait to drink until he has proposed the toast. He wants it to be special."</p>
<p>"Of course, my lord. I will do so right away."</p>
<p>They both left the small room. Hero went back to join the party. And the chef went to go prepare things. Everything was running smoothly. </p>
<p>He ended up right back next to Notch's side. Taking the back door so he didn't have to work his way through the crowd again. Jeb and Dinnerbone were nowhere to be seen. </p>
<p>"You're back early." Notch said to him suddenly, causing him to jump. "I thought you would have been gone for longer.  What, didn't find any trouble to get into?"</p>
<p>"No. The party is quite dull in its current state." Hero mumbled out. "Though I bumped into Jeb and Dinnerbone and they at least looked to be having some fun."</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear it."  Notch said. "I find myself agreeing with you.  The party has been a bit bland. So much for all that careful planning."</p>
<p>"Aw lighten up, brother."  Hero grinned as he saw the first round of drinks going out around the room. "The night is young. We have yet to see what joys it will bring."</p>
<p>"Always the optimist."  Notch chuckled. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Steve chuckled too. "Optimist?  Did he even know you?"</p>
<p>Herobrine was glad to hear more of his voice. But rolled his eyes. "Hey, you try going through what I've gone through and be optimistic after that. </p>
<p>"Fair."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The punch made its way around the room quickly.  And Hero soon found himself picking his own glass from a tray.</p>
<p>He held in his hands. Notch was handed one as well. The last one to receive a cup.</p>
<p>He stopped Notch from drinking. Placing a hand on his brother's arm.</p>
<p>He flicked his fingernail on his own glass. Gaining the attention of the party members. </p>
<p>He cleared his throat. It had grown a small knot as the attention fell on him alone. Thousands of eyes on him all at once.  Including the suspicious ones of his brother.  Who very well knew Hero was not one to start up a toast on his own accord. Hero tried to hide his discomfort with a smile and hoped his voice wouldn't break. </p>
<p>“Ladies and Gentlemen. I’d like to propose a toast, to his majesty.”</p>
<p>Murmurs of agreement and glass clanking. </p>
<p>“King Notch understands the importance of community and does his very best to bring us all together with events like these.  So that everyone feels seen in this kingdom!”</p>
<p>More sounds of consensus rose up.</p>
<p>"So let us thank my dear brother for all the hard work he does."  He raised his glass up. “To Notch!”</p>
<p>Everyone raised their glasses and cheered in unity, “To Notch!”</p>
<p>Hero smirked as he took the cup to his lips.  Tasting just that hint of golden carrot and fermented spider eye behind the tang of the sparkling punch.  </p>
<p>The rest of the audience didn’t seem to notice.  As they happily slurped their drinks up.</p>
<p>The chaos happened almost immediately. A small panic began to ensue throughout the hall.  As people's bodies began disappearing.  Leaving behind shells of clothing.  Feet were stepped on. Drinks were dropped as elbows were bumped into. Solutions spilled and caused clothing to turn invisible too.  The crowded hall became a fury of motion. </p>
<p>"Hero..." A growl from an invisible face came beside him, crown tilted to look at him. Hero smirked, also invisible. And poured the rest of the drink onto his clothes. The solution hit the fabric and spread easy.  Doing what it was designed to do. Turn his entire body invisible. He casually strolled away. Getting out of the way of some royal guards who were running in to help.</p>
<p>He pressed himself against the wall right next to the back door.  And sat back and watched it all unfold. </p>
<p>There was almost too much to look at. Hero wished he could paint a picture of the beautiful confusion. </p>
<p>There seemed to be three reactions. One group was confused. Trying not to move anywhere or bump into anyone.  Another group seemed decently annoyed. Calling over guards to help them leave. </p>
<p>But those two groups were vastly overshadowed by the people who were just going with it.  Having a blast with the potion.  Some lifted their shirts up for a second.  Some poured the solution on their clothes, knowing very well how solutions like this worked.  Because everyone was invisible it was hard to tell exactly what was going on. But from the screams and woops of the crowd, it seemed like the most basic of fun was going on. </p>
<p>It was beautiful.  The grin on Hero's face was wider than it had been all night. </p>
<p>The potion didn't last very long. Such a small amount of potion spread thin only had the capacity to last just a brief period of time. </p>
<p>But the damage had been done. After about a minute, everyone popped back into existence.</p>
<p>Hero quickly snuck out the back room. He wished to see everyone's face as they came back. But he also didn't want to see Notch’s angry face.</p>
<p>But he made his way around the hall. Slowly coming back to the party from the main entrance.  Acting surprised and shocked just like the rest of them.  Saying things like I know that was crazy! Who knew!? </p>
<p>Now with some of that pretentious tension out of the way, the party continued with a new energy.  More people danced in the middle of the room to upbeat music.  Everyone avoided the rest of the punch but more people turned towards the other beverages; especially the wine.  People were getting out of their shell.  The tone had been set.  And it was a fun one.</p>
<p>Hero stood to the side the rest of the evening.  Keeping a low profile.  Many people came up to him, looking to dance, or asking to chat.  But he smiled at them, and told them to enjoy the party.  He was happy to just sit back and people watch.  Enjoying the music.  Eventually finding a glass of wine in his hands and sipping gently at it.  He saw Dinnerbone waltz by, dancing with different people. Enjoying himself greatly.  He saw Jeb chatting away with a group, a drink in his hands and a smile on his face. He tried to ignore seeing his brother. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until the music stopped, and almost all the guests had left did Notch come find him.  Leaning against the wall to join him wordlessly.</p>
<p>Hero sighed.  “So how much trouble am I in?”</p>
<p>“Patience brother.”  Notch chuckled.  “Did you have a good evening?”</p>
<p>“It went better than expected.”  Hero smiled.  He was still admiring the few burning candles around the room.  Dripping wax onto the floor.  “Did you enjoy yourself?”</p>
<p>“I did.  Honestly, I am glad it is over.  I am ready to go to sleep.”</p>
<p>Hero was waiting for the punishment.  For some anger.  It wasn’t coming.  Anxiety was beginning to bubble up in his chest.  Even if it wasn't going to be that much he still wanted to get it over with. </p>
<p>“Soooo...the punch?”</p>
<p>“Ah yes.”  Notch didn’t...seem angry.  “It was quite a good prank.  I’m surprised you managed it all by yourself.  I talked to Jeb and Dinnerbone and they both had a solid alibi.  But Jeb did mention you were up to something beforehand.”</p>
<p>“The snitch.”  Hero breathed out his nose.  "You're not mad?  You don’t seem mad."</p>
<p>"Mad?"  Notch seemed confused at that. "Hardly.  I knew you were going to pull some stunt. I was hoping you would actually. You always know what to do to make a party interesting."</p>
<p>"O-oh." Hero blinked.  Feeling some of the weight come off his chest.  "...Good.  I know that we aren’t really supposed to-"</p>
<p>"Lots of people came up to me before they left saying how that was the best part of the night!" Notch cut him off.  And then beamed at him.  "I'm proud of you."</p>
<p>Hero scratched at the back of his neck, feeling himself heat up in embarrassment at the praise.  But he was grateful for it.  “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Buuut you’re not going to get away with it that easy.” Notch nodded his head to the room. “You are going to stay behind and clean up the party.”</p>
<p>“I’d say that’s a fair punishment.” </p>
<p>“Ah, an opportunity to keep our palace clean?  Tis a reward, not a punishment.”  Notch leaned over, grabbing a broom from the wall (must have brought it over with him) and put it in Hero’s hand.  “Enjoy your reward brother, I am off to bed.”</p>
<p>“Enjoy your rest.  You have earned it.”  Hero chuckled as Notch pushed himself away, making towards the exit.</p>
<p>“Oh and Hero?” Notch turned.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>The god smirked.  “Just so you know, you have officially reinstated the prank wars.  You have been warned.”  </p>
<p>Hero laughed and then growled out.  “Bring it, bro.”</p>
<p>The god gave him a sort of wave motion before quickly disappearing outside into the hall.</p>
<p>Hero chuckled to himself, shaking his head, and got to work.  Cleaning up all alone in the big hall.  But despite this, he smiled.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Herobrine was just finishing up his story as the house came into view.</p>
<p>The demon swallowed. Focusing on the stars up above.  Feeling Steve’s heat next to him. Breathing in the miner’s comforting scent.</p>
<p>It wasn't easy to talk so freely about his brother. About those two either.  He felt himself shaking as more memories flooded back to him.  Other parties.  Other pranks.</p>
<p>Steve’s hand curled around his own. And the shaking stopped.</p>
<p>Herobrine chuckled to himself, blinking away miniscule tears he wished hadn’t formed in his eyes.  He shook his head.  "I think that's about as much of my past as I can take today."</p>
<p>They stepped up to the door of the house. But the miner stopped him before he could open it. </p>
<p>Herobrine turned back to Steve questioningly. </p>
<p>Steve turned Herobrine to face him. His hands traveled up to the green hood.  And pushed it off. Exposing his head to the night. He no longer needed to hide out here. </p>
<p>"Thank you Brine." Steve stood on his tip-toes to kiss his forehead gently. "That did help."  He said as he pulled back. </p>
<p>Herobrine blushed and coughed. "N-no problem."  His whole body had grown warm at the contact. Hands buzzing to catch on fire. He didn't know how it was possible that Steve got him so flustered. It was the small things. The way he spoke so genuinely. Like Herobrine had just saved his life and not simply just told him a story. </p>
<p>The demon smirked.  "I'll be killing Alex tomorrow, by the way.  Hope you won't miss her."</p>
<p>Steve let out a small, tired laugh at that. And then took Herobrine’s hand gently. Urging the demon inside.</p>
<p>He silently led Herobrine to the bedroom. Only pausing to shove his shoes off at the door. Herobrine did the same. </p>
<p>Once Steve led them to the bed, the miner didn't even break hand contact as he scooted into bed. Not bothering with the sheets. Not taking off his clothes. He looked exhausted. </p>
<p>He lay down on one side of the bed. And Herobrine lay down right next to him. Only then did they break hand contact as the demon wrapped his arms around Steve. </p>
<p>The miner cuddled into his chest. Wrapping his own arms around the demon's middle. Herobrine placed his head on top of those short, curly strands. </p>
<p>And Herobrine held Steven, rubbing his back gently as he fell into a deep sleep.  Finally relaxed. </p>
<p>But the demon remained awake. Still gently rubbing the miner's back absentmindedly in thought.</p>
<p>What had that been all about?  He wondered if he would ever learn. </p>
<p>He hadn't even considered Steve having trauma of his own. But it made so much sense. The miner had lived alone so long for a reason. But what could that reason have been?  Sure the townsfolk were weary of him. But he seemed welcome enough. And if he had settled in town...perhaps he would have been accepted fully as time went on. </p>
<p>He also hated the idea of being the reason that Steve had this distaste for human contact. It was something they had in common.  But Steve was different. Ugh thinking about it made his head hurt. </p>
<p>And then his thoughts cycled back to the aether...how he had talked so freely about the memories that once plagued his mind.  And how he had grown from that. When before just speaking his brother's or the other's names could bring about actual pain in his body. He wondered how he could help Steve similarly through his trauma. </p>
<p>Well.  He wouldn't figure it out tonight. Perhaps he'd talk to Alex. Once he got over his anger at her.  He still planned on making an appearance tomorrow when her hangover was at its worse. Maybe dump a pot of water on her as she slept. A harmless prank of that nature. She would be angry but she could never catch him. </p>
<p>Comforted by the peaceful miner in his arms, he found himself drifting to sleep. Even though he wasn't very tired. His miner was warm. And safe. </p>
<p>He would help whatever plagued him in the morning.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"My liege."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"New reports from the village you tasked me to keep an eye on."</p>
<p>"Oh?  And here I thought nothing would come about that little venture. Speak."</p>
<p>"A group of young travelers were attacked by endermen just outside of the area.  Thankfully no one was killed as they were able to run back to the village in time. No severe injuries to report either."</p>
<p>"Doesn't seem out of the ordinary to me."</p>
<p>"Ah, it didn't to me either.  At first.  But there's been a rumor spreading that they saw him right before the attack."</p>
<p>"He hasn't let himself be seen in centuries. And if he did, there would be no survivors. Are you positive about the validity of these claims?" </p>
<p>"They are just rumors, sir."</p>
<p>"Well...keep an eye out. It sounds coincidental, but it could be a sign my brother is getting a little too comfortable.  I may just have to pop in for a visit to put him in his place."</p>
<p>"Yes my lord.  I will continue to monitor the situation."</p>
<p>"Good. Dismissed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Possessive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:<br/>I can't stress this disclaimer enough.<br/>Herobrine’s nightmare in the beginning is very graphic.  It’s gorey and traumatic torture.  Proceed with caution.<br/>The chapter also gets a little spicy?  Sexual themes. And there's some traumatic situations after that too...what else is new</p>
<p>As always let me know if you want anything tagged.</p>
<p>This is a work of fiction. The names and minecraft character skins of Notch, Jeb, and Dinnerbone are used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons or events is purely coincidental.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>It was early. The sun was just peaking across the horizon. </p>
<p>Herobrine was sitting at the table in Steve's house. Watching as the mobs outside started to seek shelter for the day.</p>
<p>He didn't know how long he had been sitting there. Just looking out of the window into the horizon. Lost in thought.</p>
<p>He heard rustling from the other room. Where he had left Steve, asleep.</p>
<p>The demon didn't say anything as the miner walked out of the room, thinking Steve must just be going to the bathroom. He got up a few times most nights to take care of his business. </p>
<p>But instead he was surprised as the soft footsteps travelled across the wood towards him. Maybe a glass of water then. Going to the kitchen?</p>
<p>But nope. Steve stayed on his course. And ended up beside the demon. Herobrine looked up at his tired violet eyes, flickering from the dull dawn. </p>
<p>"Hey." Steve greeted him with a yawn. </p>
<p>"Hey."  Herobrine replied, returning his gaze to the window. "It's early."  He commented. Steve should be asleep still.</p>
<p>"Sure is."  Steve agreed with a slight laugh.  He then asked. "Why are you up?"</p>
<p>"Couldn't sleep." Herobrine said automatically. </p>
<p>"What, didn't want to cuddle?" Steve smirked down at him, moving into his eyesight. He knew something was wrong that Herobrine wasn't telling him. And his expression demanded an explanation. </p>
<p>Herobrine grumbled but sighed. He leaned back. Finally moving from his position he had been frozen in for a couple of hours.  "...I had a nightmare."</p>
<p>"Oh."  Steve blinked, smile fading. "You haven't had one of those in a while."</p>
<p>"Yeah." A very long while.  Not since well before their confessions. </p>
<p>"...What was it about?"</p>
<p>Herobrine hesitated.  "Oh...you know...same old, same old."  Something that had been on his mind as of late. </p>
<p>"Them?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."  It wasn't a lie. </p>
<p>"You want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"Not particularly."  </p>
<p>Steve hummed, shifting on his feet. He bit back another yawn. And Herobrine felt bad about keeping Steve up. He knew the man wouldn't rest until Herobrine was comfortable. Physically and emotionally.  </p>
<p>"Here."  Steve gestured and started moving. "Come lie on the couch with me."</p>
<p>Herobrine didn't move.  "You should go back to sleep." He countered. </p>
<p>"I plan to."  Steve chuckled. "That's why I'm laying down on the couch."</p>
<p>"I-"  Herobrine started.  But he didn't get the words out. He didn't want to sleep again. That nightmare had really rocked him. He had been sitting in a frozen stupor as he tried to process it.</p>
<p>But the miner was persuasive. Only having to say two words to get Herobrine willingly up. "Come on."</p>
<p>Herobrine felt himself grow a little angry. He didn't have to obey Steve. He could choose not to go over there. To make the miner sleep on his own. He had been doing it for years before meeting Herobrine. Certainly he could-</p>
<p>The dream came back to him. Leaving him feeling numb. </p>
<p>So Herobrine teleported over there. Managing to surprise Steve. </p>
<p>"Why don't we go back to the bed?"  Herobrine countered. Then he could easily leave once Steve fell asleep again.  </p>
<p>Steve shrugged, pulling the demon onto the couch with him. "Maybe a change of scenery will do you some good. Plus you can still look out the window so if you don't sleep, you're not bored."</p>
<p>Herobrine couldn't argue with those thick arms that wrapped around his back and held him close to a beating chest. </p>
<p>He allowed himself to be moved into a comfortable position. Steve laying down the full ways of the couch and Herobrine curled up on top of him.</p>
<p>Steve ran his hands through Herobrine’s hair. Playing with the long strands. The demon felt himself relaxing.  He often forgot how good the miner could make him feel. </p>
<p>Herobrine didn't want to go back to sleep. He really didn't. But he really didn't have a say in the matter. Those roughed up hands from mining were working wonders on his scalp. Feeling soft and gentle and yet rough in the best of ways. He found himself being so soothed that he slowly slipped into a meditative state. His own heartbeat and breathing slowed to match the rhythm in his ear, produced by the one under him. </p>
<p>And as soon as Steve's hands stopped moving and he was softly snoring, Herobrine found himself groggily blinking longer and longer. Until giving in and letting himself rest. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It was a very familiar scene to him. </p>
<p>Not a nightmare he had often. And not the one he had earlier that night. </p>
<p>No. This was a memory.</p>
<p>And yet it was different than it usually was. A different perspective. </p>
<p>Herobrine was in a crowd of people.  They screamed and cheered all around him. And yet their roars were all but deaf to his ears. Only a faint buzz in his head. They jumped around in slow motion. Knocking into each other.  But none of them touched him. He was merely a spectator amongst them.  He knew he wasn't actually there. He wouldn't be able to change any of the events that played out before him. </p>
<p>Begrudgingly he turned his attention to the stage in front of him.  That's where he should have been. In this memory. Not looking on from the crowd. </p>
<p>It was night. Dark, charged clouds rolled up above. Not threatening rain.  But thunder riled the crowd.  Inciting them to cheer louder.  Some calls slipped through the silent veil. </p>
<p>"Demon!"  "Monster!" "Atrocity!" "Devil!" "Traitor!" "Murderer!" </p>
<p>"Banish him! Banish him! Banish him!"</p>
<p>A hand raised from the stage. Calling for silence. </p>
<p>It was a makeshift stage.  Clearly put together under a last minute order.  Wooden beams gently held a great granite platform. Just high enough for the crowd below to see everything. Herobrine felt a shiver raise goosebumps on his exposed arms. Knowing how cold it had been that night.  The granite prevented him from catching anything ablaze.  But it was so utterly cold.  He wished they had used any other material.  But no. His blood would make a stark contrast to the pure white. </p>
<p>Precautions had been made. The whole stage was lit with newly formed glowstone.  No fire was allowed at the event. Some of the crowd held pitchforks. But no torches.  Glowstone chunks were scattered haphazardly through the crowd.  To light up everyone's view on this dark, desolate night. </p>
<p>It was all part of the spectacle.</p>
<p>Almost immediately after his trial sentence of "Guilty for committing acts of treason against the aether.  For destruction...and various other forms of the word. Murder. Intent. 2nd. 1st. Manslaughter." He couldn't remember all he had been charged with.  His head had been spinning with rage and sorrow at that point. Forming into a white haze that had him falling in and out of consciousness.  His brother at the forefront of it all...</p>
<p>The gods in the aether, pure as they claim, were more sadistic than he ever was or ever would be. </p>
<p>They didn't want a simple banishment. A simple sentencing. </p>
<p>They wanted to see blood. To see retribution. To see justice. To see Herobrine pay.</p>
<p>A punishment of the most extreme.</p>
<p>And Notch gave them what they wanted. </p>
<p>The ceremony was immediately announced after a riot tore through the aether. Demanding Notch do something more fitting to atone for the crime.  As if an immortal life sentenced to the nether wasn't enough. </p>
<p>Unfortunately the god had something in mind that would quell their blood thirst. </p>
<p>And there the demon was. Presented on that stage for all to see.  Kneeling behind the god of everything who held up his hand for calm. </p>
<p>Herobrine's hands were fully chained to the floor. Spreading his arms to the side. No matter what he did, he could not escape those chains. The bracers that added extra support would stay on his hands well into his stay in the nether. Until he found a way to get them off. His memory of that was fuzzy.  One moment he was in the nether. Scratching at his arms to get them off. The next moment the white light disappeared and an enderman was shoving a pearl into his bloodied hands. Forcing those hands up towards his mouth to swallow.  It was his first teleport. To escape the chains. He never saw that enderman again.  The white light had taken over again with the gut wrenching pain the pearl initially brought.</p>
<p>Herobrine felt a subconscious urge to scratch his forearms, looking at the chains that held him so tight. No fire was allowed to escape. No respite from the cold ground or the biting night air. </p>
<p>It didn't help that his shirt, shoes, and socks had been removed. Leaving him only in a pair of torn and dirtied jeans. </p>
<p>He was feral then. And it showed in his stance. Hair filled with sweat and flying back and forth as he tried to escape. Eyes glowing in a fiery fury. Mouth full of sharp teeth. Growling out angrily at the god in front of him. Smiling an evil smile. Laughing at the crowd around him. He jerked around in his chains. Trying desperately to stand. To fight back. </p>
<p>He was playing his role well. </p>
<p>And the crowd loved it. </p>
<p>And his brother loved it. </p>
<p>Herobrine watched the demon on the stage fall as silent as the crowd.  Even still obeying his brother's command for attention. </p>
<p>And Notch spoke out words that haunted him to this day.  </p>
<p>"It is with a heavy heart..." A pause. As if this was difficult for him. That was what stuck with Herobrine. How effortlessly he could pretend. The demon’s life was only used for the game. And nothing more. "...That I must carry forth and demonstrate the justice that this realm deserves.  Executing a punishment well deserving of the crimes committed."</p>
<p>Herobrine in the crowd, strained his neck to catch a glimpse of the other two. Standing to the side of the platform. Their expressions were hard to read.  General Jeb climbed stoically up the stage and presented Notch with an enchanted knife.  </p>
<p>It was not a normal blade. This one was crooked and gnarled. Enchanted ruins, specially made by his brother, had the knife glowing red hot. And yet no flames poured from it. Something fitting for the show. The crowd cheered as Notch grabbed the handle and raised it up. The part of the iron that was not red hot caught the heavenly light of the aether.  Making the Herobrine in the crowd wince from the reflection.  Despite the fact that it was a cloudy night. His memory was convinced that the atmosphere had been unbearably bright. </p>
<p>The crowd was cheering and chanting around him once again as Jeb left the platform and Notch walked around the back of the struggling demon.  His past self. Who was growling and cursing. But his screams were taken away by the muffled noise of everything else.</p>
<p>The god was wearing full regalia. A golden crown upon his bald head. A red cloak flowed behind him. Boots made sharp steps against the stone as he disappeared from the demon on the stage's sight. </p>
<p>Notch leaned down to whisper something into his ear. The crowd wouldn't even notice. </p>
<p>Herobrine felt the hot words on his own ear. Even though he was not up on the stage. </p>
<p>"Be a good boy now. The less you struggle, the less this will hurt."</p>
<p>The god chuckled. And Herobrine could feel a cold hand in his back as Notch touched him on stage. </p>
<p>"This pains me more than it will pain you, brother."  </p>
<p>A mockery. And the bound demon's eyes flashed. Looking like he wanted to fight.  But there was confusion. His brother had just told him not to struggle. </p>
<p>And with that, Notch leaned back. The demon’s head fell. Submitting to the punishment. Grinding his teeth in preparation. </p>
<p>Herobrine in the crowd closed his eyes as the knife was slowly put down. He knew what happened next. What had happened and continued to happen in his dreams. Notch would carve the words 'banished' into his back. Those scars would not last his first respawn in the nether. But the festering wounds, which even his healing powers refused to fix, would make his first few days alone that much harder. </p>
<p>He didn't want to see it happen again. </p>
<p>"HERO!"</p>
<p>A voice suddenly screamed out. Not his. Not Notch’s. The voice was not part of his memory. It came from the platform area. Herobrine's eyes opened wide once again. </p>
<p>It was Steve's voice. </p>
<p>And Herobrine screamed back with as much force. Not with words but with emotion.  Already pushing forward into the crowd.  Now feeling the weight of their bodies as he struggled to gain traction. </p>
<p>Where the demon was once before, presented for carving on the pedestal, now was the miner. Shirt off. Not looking wild. But looking terrified as he struggled against the chains.  Notch stared straight into Herobrine’s eyes from the crowd as the knife started to dig into skin. </p>
<p>Herobrine and Steve screamed in agony.  Together. Steve in a silent and cracking fashion as hot steel met flesh and burned and cut. Herobrine in an anger and fury and sorrow he felt bubble up from his core and burn his heart. </p>
<p>He tried everything. Tried teleporting. Tried to summon a weapon. To part the crowd. Tried pushing his full weight against the people who kept him from getting to his miner. </p>
<p>Nothing worked. All he could do was struggle as Steve struggled to remain conscious. Blood soaked everything. The white granite was no longer white. It felt thick in the air. And Herobrine had to stop his screams for he felt sick from it all. </p>
<p>Finally. The knife was removed. </p>
<p>Herobrine wanted to move forward. To hold Steve, who had tears staining his face, to take him away and tend to his wounds that bled mercilessly. </p>
<p>But he couldn't even move a muscle. Frozen from some outside force. As the chains were magically moved. Flipping the semi-conscious human around. And the graffitied back of the miner was revealed. </p>
<p>The full cheers of the crowd finally sunk in. Almost making him black out from the sudden onslaught of noise that flooded his system. </p>
<p>Carved in bloody words on the back of Steve, was not the word 'banished', as had been on his own back in the memory. </p>
<p>No. The words 'sinner' were on full display. </p>
<p>Outraged by the meaning of those words. Clearly Notch had sentenced Steve to be a sinner for crimes of laying with the demon.  Herobrine finally shoved past the first wave of people. His focus turned to getting to that stage. He pushed past dozens of people. They jolted back as he shoved them away. </p>
<p>The crowd never seemed to end. And Herobrine felt smaller and weaker as he made his way through. Unable to see the stage anymore. He pushed until the people disappeared to darkness. </p>
<p>And it was hot. </p>
<p>And it was red. </p>
<p>And he was in the nether once again. And he gasped out as pain burned his body. The words on his back burned. Why was he hurting?  Hadn't Steve received the punishment this time around?</p>
<p>And he looked down at his arms. Chained in bracers that had been linked together. Restricting his movement. It was that first night. He was on the ground. Had he just fallen?  Wasn't he upright? All he could do was fade in and out. With every gasping small breath moved the wounds on his back. Causing insurmountable flashes of hot, wet pain up and down his body as his blood pooled endlessly onto the netherrack floor. Healing powers working against him. </p>
<p>There was a portal in front of him.  That hadn't been there his first night. The portal had been broken. By his brother specifically. After Dinnerbone escorted him through, led by a team of guards.  They weren't here either. Herobrine remembered killing a few of them before Dinnerbone intervened...and yet their blood wasn't on the ground.  Or maybe it had just mixed in with his. </p>
<p>His head tilted up to look through the portal. </p>
<p>The purple haze was not there. Instead it looked like a true portal. Like the dimensions between the nether and the overworld had been stacked next to each other. Not on top of each other.  He could feel the gentle breeze of freedom lesson the pain of burning on his ravaged skin.</p>
<p>He struggled forward. Crawling on the ground. Using both chained hands to move himself. It was painful and tiring. But he couldn't allow himself to be locked in here. </p>
<p>When he finally reached the portal, he put his hands up to crawl along the obsidian frame.  </p>
<p>But once he did, his hand hit something. It felt like glass had been placed in his way. He banged the chains against it. Nothing happened. An invisible barrier prevented him from leaving.</p>
<p>He was going to snarl and stand to push his full weight against it when something on the other side caught his eye. </p>
<p>His brother was standing there. In his normal outfit. Looking at him smugly. Hammer propped up on his shoulder. </p>
<p>And Steve was kneeling to his side.  As injured and as shaken as the demon felt right now. </p>
<p>Herobrine was instantly on his feet. Banging against the portal with hands. So hard that they quickly turned bloody.  The invisible barrier was turning red with smeers of crimson. </p>
<p>He tried to scream out at Steve. To say it was going to be okay. That he would rescue him. He would fight Notch. He would win for him. But he couldn't get through the damn portal no matter what he did. His miner was in the overworld. He was in the nether. </p>
<p>"As it should be." Notch spoke as if able to hear his thoughts.</p>
<p>So Herobrine thought harder.</p>
<p>NO!  DO NOT LAY A HAND ON HIM. HE IS MINE.</p>
<p>"You're not allowed to have him, Herobrine." Notch said, tilting up the miner’s chin to look at Herobrine. </p>
<p>STEVEN. STEVEN I AM SO SORRY. </p>
<p>Those violet eyes were filled with pain and anger at him. At Herobrine. Angry that the demon had forced him into this situation. Hate quickly added to the mix as a sneer wormed its way into his pained expression. </p>
<p>Stevie...</p>
<p>"He's mine now." Notch laughed. He shoved Steve to the side. Pushing his face into the ground with very little effort. "Forever."</p>
<p>NO. PLEASE. </p>
<p>"Thank you for bringing him to me, my brother." A boot was placed on the back of the miner's bloodied back."You have done well."</p>
<p>NOTCH HE IS MINE YOU HEAR ME?!  GIVE HIM BACK. STOP. </p>
<p>The hammer was raised. Sparking powerfully as it was swung back. </p>
<p>"What an interesting player he will make in my game."</p>
<p>NO!</p>
<p>And the hammer was slung forward. And Herobrine felt he had been hit with it himself. </p>
<p>He finally screamed out loud. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The demon jolted awake. Gasping for breath and trying to move his muscles that were spasming. </p>
<p>Pain was flooding his system. </p>
<p>He rolled off the couch onto the floor. Letting out a pained yelp as the fall sent a shock up his spine. </p>
<p>He curled up on the ground. A soft whimper escaped his lips. His back was seizing up. He could feel the sharp letters on his skin. Bearing into his back.  His hands tightened and relaxed. Trying to will away the burns. And a giant ache in his stomach. Familiar. Where the scar from an unrelated terror never healed.</p>
<p>He rode out the pains as best as he could. Finding them fading a lot faster than they should have. His healing powers weren't THAT good. </p>
<p>His chest heaved in and out a few solid breaths. Before he found the spasming muscles to stop hurting all together. Leaving him achy, but okay. </p>
<p>The demon cautiously opened his eyes. </p>
<p>He was laying on a soft rug, made of fur from a llama.  He was staring at the leg of the coffee table he had narrowly missed when he fell from the couch.</p>
<p>He slowly worked his body. Feeling each muscle move. No pain. </p>
<p>And he sighed out. </p>
<p>Another nightmare. This one brought back some phantom pains with it.</p>
<p>Herobrine sat up, making sure to be cautious and not hit his head on the coffee table. He brought himself up and leaned back on the couch. </p>
<p>A white haze was in his peripherals. Adrenaline from the dream instinctually bringing forth the monster inside of him. He swallowed. Feeling slightly sick from it.</p>
<p>And then he buried his head in one hand. Rubbing at his eyes. Two nightmares in a row?  Both with similar themes. Things that had happened to him and then hauntingly shifted.</p>
<p>Being forced to separate from his old family.  The aether taking his new family away from him. </p>
<p>Being hurt by his old friends. Those old friends hurting his new ones. </p>
<p>Being tortured by his brother.  Notch torturing Steve. </p>
<p>Steve...</p>
<p>A cold wave washed over him as he realized, in fear, that Steve had laid down with him and was now nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>Panic was taking over as his thoughts raced back to his dream.  But as soon as white sparkles plagued his vision, he mentally told himself to take a step back. </p>
<p>Okay breathe. Your brother wasn't here. You would have sensed him. </p>
<p>Steve's probably...fine. </p>
<p>The demon tilted his head. Noticing a piece of paper on the coffee table in front of him. On it had a letter in the miner’s handwriting. </p>
<p>'Went outside to the barn. Didn't want to wake you'</p>
<p>And there was a small heart drawn under the words.</p>
<p>Herobrine breathed out. See?  Steve was fine. </p>
<p>...Right? </p>
<p>The demon stood quickly. Feeling dizzy from the movement. The sparkles had disappeared but the haze remained.</p>
<p>He teleported himself out the window to his right and made his way to the small barn Steve kept a short walk from the house. </p>
<p>He stopped before getting there. Opening his senses up to smell or hear or just sense the miner in general. </p>
<p>And the comforting presence was, indeed, just outside the back of the barn. </p>
<p>He teleported quickly. Feeling like he needed to see Steve right then and there. An anxiety that wouldn't fade until he made sure everything was okay. </p>
<p>He came up to find Steve working with a shovel. Digging out some of the weeds in the pasture that the animals would graze in.</p>
<p>Steve tilted his head up as Herobrine, now walking, approached. The miner had heard the teleport. </p>
<p>"Hey Brine!" Steve gave a small wave and jammed the shovel into the ground to keep it stable. "Sorry to leave you, but I wanted to get some more of the preparations to take back the animals for the season.  Needed to get in some work before Alex comes over."</p>
<p>Oh right...it was a sparing day. Great. "No, it's okay."  He lied, looking up at the sun. "How long was I out?</p>
<p>"Not long.  Like two hours?" Steve shrugged. "I've only been out here for like an hour."</p>
<p>"Mmm."  Unsure of what else to say, anxiety fueled his actions. He slowly walked closer to Steve.  He had to know. </p>
<p>Herobrine bit his lip before pulling the miner into a slow hug. Manipulating Steve’s arms so they went over his shoulders. And moved his own hands so they fell flush with Steve’s lower back. </p>
<p>He wasn't sure where to look, unwilling to stare into the miner’s violet eyes (lest he find hate staring back) so he just closed his own eyes. Letting Steve decide what they did with their heads. The miner took this display to mean Herobrine was feeling frisky. And so he started softly kissing the demon's lips. </p>
<p>But Herobrine was much more focused on feeling the human's fragile skin. It was stupid. It was just a dream. But he had to find out. </p>
<p>His hands ran up along the miner’s back.  Taking some of the shirt with him. As he checked all over for any scarring. Any imperfections. </p>
<p>He found all the normal scars he was already accustomed to feeling.  So he moved his arms to the front. Rubbing the miner's sturdy body. Steve let out a soft whimper of something. Deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>Again, finding nothing, he moved his hands out from under Steve’s shirt and relaxed.  Unintentionally pulling away from Steve’s advances with a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>Steve didn't seem to mind though, as he stared up at the demon with half lidded eyes. "Well good morning to you too." He hummed out with a clumsy smile. </p>
<p>Herobrine smiled back. But only for a moment. The weight of that damned dream was still a heavy burden in his mind.</p>
<p>Steve, bless his soul, was instantly worried. "You okay?"  He reached up and pulled back a strand of hair behind his ear.  "You're looking sort of spacey."</p>
<p>He should tell Steve.  But he didn't want the miner to worry.  Nightmares weren't anything to fear, right?</p>
<p>"I'm fine."  Herobrine replied automatically.  "Just thinking." </p>
<p>Steve didn't buy it. He grabbed the shovel and continued on his work. But said, "You know, if you're not up for it Alex and I can just practice together."</p>
<p>"Do you know who you are dealing with, mortal?" Herobrine tried to make light of Steve’s worry.  "I am always prepared to fight." Perhaps a fight would do him some good. Get some of that haze out of his vision.  To see Steve ferocious in battle.  Instead of looking like a weak and fragile thing that Herobrine knew he wasn't. </p>
<p>"Okay." Steve shrugged. "You want to help me pull some of these weeds in the meantime?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The work had helped. It was simple. An easy task that required some amount of concentration that kept his mind occupied. </p>
<p>But it had not fixed the haze in his vision. </p>
<p>Stop this foolishness. He told himself as he and Steve made their way up to the training grounds, wooden swords in hand. Steve is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. And we would never let Notch take him. We wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Right?</p>
<p>The demon chewed on his lip. </p>
<p>"So what mob are we working on today?" Steve broke the silence of their walk. Herobrine raised his head. He didn't realize they were already there. </p>
<p>A thought crossed his mind.  "...No mobs today."  </p>
<p>"Oh?" Steve looked at him confused. </p>
<p>"Why don't we do something fun?"  Herobrine tried to sound nonchalant. "Let's do a session on how to fight me."</p>
<p>"Interesting." Steve nodded slowly. "Okay."</p>
<p>It would be the closest to getting practice against fighting gods that the human could get.  Herobrine was tricky. If he had said 'let's learn how to fight gods' it would have made Steve fuss about the dreams. And argue against training for it as 'Herobrine didn't need to worry about him'.</p>
<p>"How exactly are you going to simulate this?"  Steve asked. "Are you going to be teleporting all over the place, shooting fireballs at me?"</p>
<p>"...How about I keep the powers to a minimum for this first session." Herobrine decided. "You just need to keep up against my strength and speed for now."</p>
<p>That's all the other gods would have. Unless they consumed potions or, aether forbid, a Notch apple.  Or were his brother. But thinking about that made the white light worse.  He squinted. Trying to pass it off as if he was looking off into the distance at some mob who was getting too close to his territory.</p>
<p>"So like any other normal session?" Steve joked lightly with a stretch of his shoulder. </p>
<p>"I won't be taking it easy on you like I normally do for mobs."</p>
<p>"Fantastic." Steve said sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" Herobrine asked, shifting on his feet.</p>
<p>"Hold on!  You don't want me to pull anything."  Steve chuckled as he continued to stretch. "Always so impatient...you never seem to want to let me get myself properly prepared before diving in."</p>
<p>Herobrine was itching to get started, so he ignored the comment's double entendre. He wanted Steve to focus so he could work off this anxious energy building inside of him the more they delayed.  The white light was giving him a headache. As he fought against his powers. Keeping them inside of him. He was like a creeper ready to explode at the sight of easy prey.</p>
<p>Steve seemed to pick up on this energy, as the miner halted his stretching. "You sure you're okay?"</p>
<p>He was done waiting. Herobrine growled low in his throat and moved forward, raising his sword high.  Steve's instincts were sharp and went up to deflect the blow.</p>
<p>"Hey!  A little warning would be nice!"  Steve protested, pushing him back with the sword. Herobrine felt a pure release of endorphins at the movement. Yes.  Steve was strong enough to push him back.  Maybe enough to throw his brother off. Again. More.</p>
<p>He hissed out instead of providing a response. His brain was running through the fighting patterns of the others.</p>
<p>Notch’s slow moving, but devastating hits of the hammer. </p>
<p>He arched his sword up again and slammed it down. Aiming for Steve’s sword arm. Trying to disable his opponent quickly. </p>
<p>Steve sidestepped as the blow was, indeed, slower than usual.  But had it been his brother's attack, there would have been lightning. Which would have hit easy. But he was trying not to think about that.</p>
<p>Maybe a change of style?  Precise and calculated hits from the blade. Pushing forward slowly and stepping back in a dance. Like a fencer would. Jeb's style. </p>
<p>Steve met the change of pace easily. Matching Herobrine’s shorter blows. The man had grown up in the mines. You had to be able to switch fighting styles quickly. Every mob was different.  You may go from slashing at a zombie, aiming for its neck, to blocking the ranged attacks of agile skeletons.</p>
<p>Okay. Good. This was good.  He was feeling better already.  There was focus on both of their faces.  Each deflection of the blade.  Each stab at their bodies.  Proof. Delicious proof. </p>
<p>Time to switch it up. Herobrine changed to Dinnerbone's sporadic and random style.  Going for lower hits. Which Steve was not as used to.</p>
<p>"What are you trying to do Brine?" Steve giggled. "Cut my pants off?  You could just ask."</p>
<p>Herobrine growled in reply. No banter. This was serious.</p>
<p>But Steve soon adjusted his stance to meet this lower fighting style. It was working muscles he didn't normally use. As a miner, he was used to slicing down. Relying on those strong muscles that had built up over the years. But he never had to swipe up. So the awkward angle was quickly throwing off his stance.</p>
<p>Steve responded to the frustrating situation by stopping his attacks completely. Going, instead, for the defensive. That wouldn't work against the gods.</p>
<p>"Fight back!" Herobrine snapped. Slapping him on the arm with his sword using inhuman speed that he knew Steve couldn't block. </p>
<p>"Owwwwah!" Steve pouted. Gods, what a baby. It couldn't have hurt that bad. "I am. I am!" He was smiling now.  That focus had gone.  He was having fun.  No. No. No!</p>
<p>"You're not taking this seriously!"  Herobrine tried not to yell. He was getting worked up by the miner’s nonchalant attitude towards this training.  He could goof off with Alex all fucking day if he so desired. But Herobrine needed this training to be done seriously. Needed proof that everything would be fine. That Steve could hold his own like he said he could.</p>
<p>"I AM!"  Steve insisted, not bothering to hide his giggle. "This is all part of my plan. Trust me!"</p>
<p>Trust him. Yeah he could do that.  Trust Steve. He would be okay. Everything would be okay.</p>
<p>Herobrine could feel the chains on his skin.</p>
<p>His body forgot all about styles. Just moving forward slowly with large hits.  Losing himself in the motion of fight. </p>
<p>The miner would be fine. His brother had left them alone so far. Maybe he would leave them alone forever.</p>
<p>Every old scar. Faded from his body. Felt like fire was leaking from the gashes that used to be there.</p>
<p>Show me, Steven. Show me you'll be okay.  That your story won't be like mine. That it will have a happy ending.  That the game won't break you.</p>
<p>The demon was breathing much too heavily. His vision was fading in and out in snipits.  But his movement stayed fluid and strong. Giving the human a good workout.  Too good of a workout.</p>
<p>Steve's strength was quickly fading. Herobrine was hitting too hard. Unconsciously simulating the strength that Bannlysa would inflict. </p>
<p>"W-why don't we take a quick break, Hero."  Steve gasped out. He was breathing heavy too. Sweat poured off of his curly hair.</p>
<p>Herobrine didn't let up.</p>
<p>"I need a second."  Steve reiterated with a swallow. His stance automatically began to falter at the thought of stopping. Herobrine didn't want to stop. </p>
<p>"Brine, come on. Quit it!"  Steve defended his next attacks sloppily. </p>
<p>"NO!" Herobrine roared back. A part of him hated himself then. Steve wasn't comfortable. He needed to stop. But he felt frustration and anger bubble up from within. Taking over all rational thought. And much too fast, he grabbed Steve by the front of his shirt, and shoved the wooden blade up to the miner's neck. But did not touch the wood to skin. </p>
<p>Steve stared at him silently.  The sword was shaking in Herobrine’s hand. But only because the demon was shaking. </p>
<p>"You've been killed." Herobrine growled. </p>
<p>"Not yet." Steve challenged back. Meeting the chilling tone that Herobrine had set with his yell.  And then held his head up to expose his neck more. Almost inviting Herobrine to slice his neck open. </p>
<p>Herobrine’s body shifted forward. But the blade did not move. </p>
<p>"You're not even going to struggle?" Herobrine hissed. His heartbeat was pounding too loud. </p>
<p>Steve smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Why should I?"</p>
<p>"Because I'm going to kill you!" Herobrine gripped his shirt tighter. </p>
<p>"Are you?"</p>
<p>Herobrine swallowed.  The white haze in his eyes was fighting its own battle. It burned his peripherals but Steve was bright in his vision. Pushing away that haze as if by will alone.  The demon was sweating.  He should prove a lesson to the miner. That this was serious. And yet he couldn't find himself able to even inflict a fake wound upon the mortal. </p>
<p>"Need some help?" Steve whispered, leaning forward against the blade. </p>
<p>The wooden sword stopped shaking as it met Steve’s exposed flesh. Their faces were just a hair away from each other. </p>
<p>"There." Steve whispered out again. "Now you-."</p>
<p>It happened so fast. Both of their lips locked together as if they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. Herobrine brought Steve closer, dropping the wooden sword in favor of running his hand down Steve’s side. </p>
<p>It was something in that defiant gaze that Steve had given him.  In the way he willingly pressed forward into his wooden sword to get closer to him.  That caused Herobrine to pepper desperate kisses across his lower face.  Both of Herobrine’s hands moved to wander under Steve’s shirt, finding sweaty skin from the fight.  Still subconsciously looking for the ghosts of wounds that never were. </p>
<p>Herobrine half whimpered half growled. Nipping at Steve’s mouth. Pulling at skin. Wanting any and all contact.  To feel the human alive next to him.  To know he was actually okay.  And not bleeding out in front of him.</p>
<p>Steve placed his leg in between the demon’s.  Herobrine subconsciously melted into the body in front of him in a way he never had before.  Placing almost all of his weight on the strong miner.  He wanted to be held. Proof that the miner could win against immortals.  That his strong arms could crush any opponent that stood in his way.  Herobrine needed to feel it in the same way Steve liked to feel his own power.  Liked to be dominated over.  Made to feel alive.</p>
<p>But Steve was only touching his shoulders.  “Stevie...”  Herobrine whined out.</p>
<p>A smirk formed against his lips. </p>
<p>The miner jolted backwards in a fury of movement, using his leg to hook the demon’s ankle. And he used all of his upper body strength to shove forward. </p>
<p>The demon was caught completely off guard. And was completely thrown off balance. There was nothing he could do but try to hold onto Steve’s shirt material as he fell backwards into the ground. However, this proved difficult as he had had his hands under Steve’s shirt and the sweaty skin did not provide a good enough grip. </p>
<p>Herobrine landed on his back. Knocking the wind out of himself. He lay wheezing. Confused.</p>
<p>A wooden sword, the one he had discarded, was shoved up to his neck. Touching skin and pressing into his throat without hesitation. </p>
<p>"You've been killed, Hero."  Steve had a huge smile plastered on his face. Beaming down at the demon underneath him. </p>
<p>Herobrine blinked. And blinked again.  The white haze...</p>
<p>"You son of a bitch."  Herobrine choked out between a gasp and a laugh. "You absolutely sneaky bastard."</p>
<p>Steve’s hands flew to his knees in a flustered mess of laughter.  He removed the sword from Herobrine’s neck as he did so, walking away wobbly as he gasped for air.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know how to respond to that?!” Herobrine lay flat on the ground.  Clearly defeated.</p>
<p>Steve was fighting his own battle to regain air as he giggled.  “I can’t...I can’t believe-!”  He wheezed.  “I can’t believe that ACTUALLY worked!”</p>
<p>“I can’t even BELIEVE you did that!” Herobrine waved his hands wildly from the ground.  He groaned, placing the hands on his face.  Trying to hide the dark shade of red he knew was on his face.  </p>
<p>He sensed a presence in front of him and peaked out between two fingers to see Steve trying to offer him a hand to stand up.</p>
<p>Herobrine swatted it away, standing up himself.  Head angled down to focus on his clothes that had been ruffled up in the fall.  Trying to not look beaten.</p>
<p>“I think it’s safe to say, I’ve worked out a pretty good strategy on how to fight you.”  Steve’s voice was light with humor.</p>
<p>“Well it won’t work again.”  Herobrine growled out matter-of-factly, “So you’re going to have to come up with something else.”</p>
<p>Steve’s hand was suddenly under his chin.  Working his hands into his beard and forcing Herobrine to look at him.  And the demon did.  Transfixed by those eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about that, Hero?”  Steve whispered at him, sweetly.</p>
<p>Herobrine felt a pressure in his stomach and was allowed to look down as the same wooden sword had been pressed against him.</p>
<p>“OH MY GODS!”  Herobrine grabbed the sword and flung it away with all his might into the woods while Steve bent in half with laughter again.  "It doesn't work like that!"</p>
<p>"Corpses....can't....talk...Brine." Steve wheezed out the words between his giggle fit. Repeating words Herobrine had used on him multiple times. </p>
<p>"I'm going to turn you into an actual corpse, human." Herobrine kicked out, hitting Steve in the rear and shoving him forward. </p>
<p>"Oh he's still kicking, everyone!" Steve flipped around, holding his fists up.</p>
<p>Herobrine blocked a few of the light jabs that Steve threw at him. The miner was laughing and swerving all around him.  Ducking and weaving as Herobrine threw his own punches.  The demon was much more distracted by those violet eyes. And that radiant voice. The way that Steve’s heart was beating fast underneath his chest was making him feel better.</p>
<p>The monster in him lay dormant for now. But Herobrine could still feel it just below his skin. How each punch he threw out was just a bit too hard for a sparring session.</p>
<p>He should be relieved that Steve had found a way to win against him. Clever boy. But it hadn't been exactly what he wanted. He wanted Steve to be able to fight against gods.  Against his brother. Not him.</p>
<p>Steve backed up and then ran at him with a little yell. More so for fun than for intimidation.  He punched out hard with his right hand.</p>
<p>Herobrine caught the punch and then held onto the fist. Not letting go.  Steve punched with the other hand and Herobrine grabbed that too. Holding both and moving them high up in the air. The miner struggled with a smile on his face. </p>
<p>Following his instincts, the demon moved forward and kissed softly at Steve’s lips. Having neutralized his opponent successfully. Steve wouldn't be able to break out of his hold this time. </p>
<p>“What happened to serious training?” Steve chuckled into his mouth, moving against Herobrine's arms. </p>
<p>The demon glanced around the miner’s head and teleported them both further down the hill, catching Steve by surprise this time.  He had calculated his teleport perfectly, able to pin Steve the first tree that caught his eye.  He had already been holding onto both hands so it was easy to press them above the miner’s head against the bark. </p>
<p>“You don’t need training.”  </p>
<p>The whispers flowed from Herobrine without him thinking.  Thoughts taking physical form as Herobrine felt himself getting lost in what he wanted to do to Steve against that tree. His gaze fluttered to Steve's neck. Wanting to bite down hard enough to leave a mark. So that others would know that Steve was his.  Maybe mark other places while he was at it...He held back the urges for now. </p>
<p>"I promise to protect you.”  The demon growled out. Barely forming the words. More so letting his voice deepen and go gravely. </p>
<p>Steve didn't catch either of the sentences Herobrine had muttered after the teleport.   Too caught up in the roaring in his ears at being pinned against the tree. </p>
<p>Herobrine claimed his lips.  Instead of his neck.  And Steve breathed out through his nose. Relaxing into the tree behind him.  He started working his jaw back up into the demon's mouth.  Herobrine let go of Steve’s hands and ran his own down the miner’s form. Finding a hold at his hips. Leaning forward into the hold and pressing Steve hard into the bark.  Almost begging him to fight back.  Maybe Steve could prove his strength in a different way to him.  He deepened the kiss with a faint growl. </p>
<p>“I should probably stop coming over to your place to train and have you two come over to my place instead.”  A voice came out of the trees.  "Then I can stop interrupting whatever THIS is."</p>
<p>Steve turned his head with a sigh. Breaking the kiss. "Hey Alex."</p>
<p>"Don't give me that 'hey Alex'." Alex replied, mimicking his depressive tone. "Y'all knew I was coming today."</p>
<p>"No, no it's okay." Steve tried to move but Herobrine had not moved from his position. "Uh, Herobrine, mind letting me go?"</p>
<p>Herobrine had dug his hands into the tree behind Steve. That white haze had only gotten worse.</p>
<p>Alex was here and that meant he either had to train with her or let her train with Steve. Both cases, the monster in his head whispered to him, would have him forfeiting Steve for the afternoon.  And he didn't want that dammit.  He wanted...</p>
<p>He grit his teeth so hard his jaw ached.  Come on Herobrine, he told himself, this is Alex we are talking about.  She deserves to spend time with Steve just as much as he did.</p>
<p>But...Steve was his...</p>
<p>"You two train together." He snapped out, finally backing away. "I'm not...feeling very good."</p>
<p>And with that he teleported away. Before he could think about dragging Steve away with him. </p>
<p>He teleported only a short distance. Feeling dizzy from his milky vision.</p>
<p>Herobrine fell back against a tree. He held his forehead in one hand.  Breathing heavily. Gods. What was wrong with him today?</p>
<p>They wouldn't be able to see him here. Through the trees. But he could still hear them. </p>
<p>"Fuck...man, I'm so sorry." Alex said, sounding genuinely distressed. "I didn't mean to make him angry.  I was just kidding around."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Alex." Steve replied genuinely as well. "He's been out of it all day today.  I think it's because he's tired, but it's hard to tell."</p>
<p>"Do you want to go after him?" Alex asked. "I can leave. We can meet up some other time."</p>
<p>"No, I think he needs some time to cool off."  </p>
<p>"Bro, I feel really bad about this." The tone in Alex's voice made him almost teleport back.  To apologize for his display. He didn't like the way that she sounded.  He had only known her to be confident. This unease he sensed was new. She was disappointed that she had angered him.  Especially since the two had just started to get along.</p>
<p>"Don't." Steve responded back easy. "You didn't do anything wrong. And I'm glad you're here actually!  I got a new move I've been working on.  Want to try it out on someone who doesn't immediately block it."</p>
<p>"Who's saying I won't immediately block it?" </p>
<p>"That's what I'm looking to find out."</p>
<p>Herobrine forced himself to relax. Untensing all of his muscles on at a time. Starting with his jaw and his shoulders and working his way down. </p>
<p>"Ugh." He groaned.</p>
<p>Maybe he should go to the nether for a while. Work through whatever THIS was.  Why all of a sudden was he freaking out like this?</p>
<p>That's what he would do.  He would teleport to the house. Leave Steve a letter like the miner had done this morning. Say 'going to the nether for a bit. Need to clear my head. Be back soon.' And then go.</p>
<p>That was the plan.  Now he just needed to get his body to act upon it.</p>
<p>But...</p>
<p>The last time he had left Steve to clear his head...well, it hadn't gone so well.</p>
<p>So, instead of acting, Herobrine sat against the tree. Sucking in deep breaths and closing his eyes. Listening to the earth move around him. A curious creeper moving by in the foliage. Birds singing up ahead. Squirrels chasing each other around the tree bark.  He tried to shove himself into some sort of calm. </p>
<p>The sound of wooden swords hitting each other. Of laughter off in the distance as the two siblings played.  He honed in on Steve’s laughter.  Feeling warm inside because of it. </p>
<p>“OW. Hey!”</p>
<p>A cry of pain. Herobrine’s eyes shot open.</p>
<p>"Oh shit, Steve. Are you okay!?  I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>"No no, that was my fault. It's alright."</p>
<p>"We should probably get that patched up."</p>
<p>"Nah, it's just a scratch."</p>
<p>"You and I have very different definitions of just a scratch, bro."  A giggle. "How are you so clumsy?"</p>
<p>The smell of blood wafted into his nose.  Carried by the breeze on his back. </p>
<p>Herobrine’s brain shut down.</p>
<p>Steve was hurt.  He was hurt.  His miner was HURT.</p>
<p>He teleported over in an instance.</p>
<p>From the break in the trees he could see Alex touching Steve’s arm gently. A large gash was leaking blood onto the pressed grass of their sparring arena.  Alex was holding up a wooden sword that was dripping that same blood.</p>
<p>Something inside of Herobrine snapped at seeing the blood.  And he was teleporting faster than he could even give the mental command to do so. </p>
<p>"Don't touch him!" Herobrine growled right out of the teleport. Putting himself between Alex and Steve. Alex jumped back in surprise at the suddenness of his appearance as well as the demonic nature of his voice. </p>
<p>"Brine?" Alex asked, looking wildly confused. "What-"</p>
<p>"Go away." The demon hissed as a warning. Part of him desiring for the assailant to leave him and Steve alone. The other part of him was worried Alex would get hurt because-</p>
<p>"I was just trying to help him-" Alex countered. Trying to explain. </p>
<p>"You can't have him. You can't hurt him." Herobrine snarled. Lowering his head and baring his teeth. </p>
<p>"Dude, what the fuck!?"</p>
<p>"GET. BACK." Herobrine growled out. Moving forward to put more distance between the injured Steve and the assailant. </p>
<p>"Don't raise your voice at me, Herobrine." Alex raised her wooden sword. A defensive reaction to the advance.</p>
<p>And that's all it took for the monster to take over. </p>
<p>Herobrine lunged forward. Grabbing the assailant by the shoulders and shoving them to the ground. The sword fell out of their hands. </p>
<p>His brain was confused. Half of him wanted to light his hands on fire and burn the person who dared hurt HIS Steve.  Tear them limb from limb. The other half screamed at him to stop. To leave the assailant alone.  That they needed to be protected too. They were special. And couldn't be injured.  They were as much of a friend as Steve was...but Steve was his. And she was trying to take him and hurt him?  </p>
<p>It left him frozen on top of his prey. Just staring into the terror filled orbs below him. </p>
<p>Alex did not move. Frozen in a trance staring into the white eyes that threatened her. </p>
<p>The demon was breathing heavy. Mouth hung wide in a crooked smile. Shivering to keep flames from pouring forth.  Daring his prey to make any movement that could convince him to attack. </p>
<p>And then there was a hard pressure on both of his biceps. Herobrine felt himself being lifted off of the thing below him. He growled, trying to use his strength to stay where he was. </p>
<p>It didn't work. </p>
<p>Herobrine’s sparked filled vision was disoriented as he was thrown hard onto the ground.  Green and blue mixed in with the white. He had tumbled, it seemed. </p>
<p>And then Steve was in his vision. Tilted. As Herobrine was laying sideways. And the sparks began to fade. The miner was saying something. Herobrine couldn't hear it with the ringing in his ear. With the growls coming from his throat.</p>
<p>"He...bri....you..." Some sound made it through. As Herobrine focused to see more details on Steve's face.  Sitting up.  His body felt tingly as he forced his powers to settle. And not in a good way. In a 'I slept on my arm for too long and now it won't move without unbearable pain' way.</p>
<p>"Hero....ne...okay?"</p>
<p>Herobrine focused harder. Shoving every instinct in his body back. Honed in to hear what Steve was saying.  A part of him saw how Steve was leaning forward using the part of his body that wasn't bleeding.  Hiding the red from him.  Herobrine’s brain knew it was there but somehow not seeing it helped calm him down. </p>
<p>The miner was okay.</p>
<p>He turned to look at Alex who lay on the ground. Staring at him with intense fear. Holding her arms which were red where Herobrine had touched her. Had he burned her?</p>
<p>Alex was not okay. </p>
<p>Because of him. </p>
<p>"Oh...oh gods."  Herobrine backed up on the ground.</p>
<p>Everything was flooding back to him now. Steve had had to physically rip him off of Alex and throw him a few feet away. Herobrine was in control once again but it hurt. He felt weak. None of that mattered.</p>
<p>"Alex...I...fuck, why did I-" He felt sick as soon as words left his mouth again. </p>
<p>"Herobrine, calm down."  Steve's reassuring voice reached his ears. The miner bravely put himself in between Alex and the demon.  Putting out two hands. One in front to calm Herobrine. And the bleeding one behind him, telling Alex to stay still. </p>
<p>"Calm down!"  He screeched. "Look what I just did!"</p>
<p>"I know. But panicking is only-"</p>
<p>"I could have hurt her!"  Killed her. I could have killed her.  "...What if I had hurt you!?" He asked Alex, wide eyed. Looking at her from around Steve’s legs.  He couldn't bear to think about that. Alex was his only other friend in this world. A close one at that.  How could he do such a thing?</p>
<p>She didn't seem to want to meet his gaze.  He didn't blame her.</p>
<p>Herobrine pushed himself up. And the sudden movement had both mortals flinching in front of him. Steve's hand formed a fist in defense. Fear was strong in the air.  Stronger than the blood from Steve’s arm. And it crushed Herobrine. </p>
<p>"T-This is why I secluded myself in the first place."  Herobrine choked out.  "Dammit."  He should have gone to the nether. He couldn't hurt anyone there. Why hadn't he done that?!</p>
<p>"Hero, you need to calm down." Steve insisted, uncurling his hand again.</p>
<p>"It's okay Herobrine, you really didn't hurt me."  Alex piped up. Trying to remain strong for his sake. </p>
<p>"But...I THOUGHT about hurting you and I almost...FUCK."  Herobrine fell into himself. Holding himself close. Trying to restrain any further heat from escaping. He couldn't bear to cause any more damage.  But now the added panic was making that difficult.  He wanted to run away but he wanted Steve still.</p>
<p>"Shhh Hero, hey. Come on. Nothing happened. Everyone's fine.  No one is angry at you."  Steve was trying to calm him down.  Herobrine didn't think he ever could be calm again.  He didn't think he deserved to be calm again.</p>
<p>"I should be better than this."  He choked out under his breath. "I thought I was better than this."</p>
<p>"Dude, it's no big deal. I've thought about hurting you too when you've hurt Steve.  I get it." Alex sounded stronger now. Seeing how much Herobrine regretted his actions. She was trying to downplay it. "Shit happens."</p>
<p>"DO NOT NORMALIZE THIS FOR MY SAKE!"  Herobrine screeched.  He felt hurt.  He was hurting. Everything was hurting. </p>
<p>He started rubbing at his arm.  The source of the pain.  Where the chains should be to keep him locked up. On his back where the words were etched into his soul. A reminder of his crimes. Of this exact thing he had done before.  He saw Jeb and Dinnerbone's scared faces flash in his mind.  How did he think he could ever be different than what his brother had set him up to be? </p>
<p>"I'm a danger...I'm a monster....I'm..." </p>
<p>"Overreacting." Steve grabbed Herobrine’s arm. Forcing him to stop the scratching.  And pulled Herobrine closer.</p>
<p>The demon stopped and looked into Steve's eyes.  Begging for help.  For reassurance. For answers he wasn't sure the miner had.</p>
<p>And Steve gladly gave it to him.  "Alex. I'm going to talk to Herobrine for a little. You okay sitting out here?"</p>
<p>The siblings stared at each other for a few seconds before Alex responded. Having one of those silent conversations to themselves. </p>
<p>"Yeah that's fine."  Alex stood stiffly and brushed herself off. The burns weren't even burns, Herobrine realized.  It had just been red from his strong grip. They had already returned to their natural color. "I'll uh...go fishing for a bit down by the river. Meet me there when yall are...uh yeah."</p>
<p>Steve gave her a small salute.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Alex."  Herobrine insisted even as Steve was dragging him away by the arm. Trying to deescalate the situation by breaking the two apart.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Sparky."  She gave him a brave smile. Watching them walk away.</p>
<p>The miner continued to drag Herobrine along. The demon wanted to curl into a ball and shiver until the pain of the situation left him.  The white haze was eating at his mind.  Reminding him of whom exactly he was. And what he was made to do.  How could he have ever thought he could play the role of a friend?  His role was set. As it had always been under his brother's rule. </p>
<p>"Herobrine, stop thinking like that."  Steve whispered in front of him.  The man who went against all normal rules.  Who was still alive despite being clumsy. Who shied away from his own kind. Who embraced the wild nature of this world rather than run from it.</p>
<p>"Like what?" Herobrine whispered with very little energy left in him. </p>
<p>"You're trying to convince yourself you're a monster."</p>
<p>"Can you even begin to convince me otherwise?"  Herobrine choked out.  He wanted to cry but he would refuse to. He didn't need humiliation on top of everything that had happened today. Fuck. He had almost hurt Alex. Dammit. </p>
<p>"I'll damn well try."  Steve walked faster. With determination.  They passed by the house but did not go in it. Instead Steve guided them to the shade of a tree right outside the house.</p>
<p>Herobrine scoffed in his head. It was probably better that he didn't go inside. Who knows. With his instability he might just blow up the place in a fiery show of pain.</p>
<p>Steve sat both of them down. This meant that they were going to talk it out. Ugh. Herobrine didn't want to do this. But he didn't want to leave either. And this was the only other solution.</p>
<p>Herobrine looked at Steve and swore he saw disappointment and hatred in those eyes. Maybe it was leftovers from the dream.  "I'm so sorry Steven, I-"</p>
<p>"Stop apologizing, you already did that."  Steve smiled at him and squeezed his hand tight. "Now let's talk about it."</p>
<p>The demon nodded.</p>
<p>"Sooo what was that?" Steve asked softly, with a little bit of humor added in. Trying to lighten the situation. </p>
<p>Herobrine sighed, breaking their hand contact to rub at his face. He was tired. "One of the things I've been worried about. I should've recognized the signs."</p>
<p>"You've been worried about attacking people?"</p>
<p>"Well...yes, but it's more than that."  Herobrine sighed. None of this would have come up without that dream.  He was less afraid of attacking people out of the blue nowadays. But a dredge of a problem still existed in his mind.  "I may be a bit...possessive."  </p>
<p>"...possessive?"  Steve looked amused. </p>
<p>"Possessive." Herobrine confirmed.  "I've had these...intrusive thoughts.  Blossom forth.  About hoarding you amongst my collection in the nether.  So I can have you all to myself. Where no one else can take you."</p>
<p>"Oookay."  Steve blinked. Clearly not expecting this as the topic of discussion today. </p>
<p>"You don't belong to me.  I obviously know this. You are your own person.  You belong to no one..."  Herobrine trailed off.</p>
<p>"I think the word you're trying to think of might be 'protective'?" Steve tried. "Which you don't need to be because I can take care of myself and-"</p>
<p>"No. I know that Steve."  Herobrine felt frustration arise.  And fire with it. He let it burn in his hands. Why not?  It felt good to release it. "It's that too. Yes. I am protective of you.  I want you to be safe.  But part of me has always wanted the way to keep you safe to be by making sure no one else can have you."</p>
<p>"So when Alex came today...when we were...uh..."</p>
<p>"I wanted to tell her to fuck off and claim you there against the tree.  So I could have you all to myself."  Herobrine licked his lips with a growl.</p>
<p>"Huh..."  Steve seemed surprised with the knowledge. And a little flustered. He shifted in the grass.  "Is this just a today thing...or...?"</p>
<p>"It...comes and goes."  Herobrine replied honestly. "I've been able to keep it down usually to a minimum. But today was just a shit day."</p>
<p>"Anything to do with the dream?"  Steve asked.  He was sharp. </p>
<p>Herobrine didn't want to say it. "Yes."  He croaked out. "Yes, I think I've been more unstable today with the dreams."</p>
<p>"Then what was the dream about?"</p>
<p>"Dreams." Herobrine corrected him unnecessarily. It made him feel better.</p>
<p>"What were the dreams about?"  Steve repeated patiently.</p>
<p>Herobrine felt his hands spark so he put out the fire.  "You being taken from me."</p>
<p>"By them?"</p>
<p>"Him in particular."  His voice raised. Glaring at the sky. "Notch never lets me have anything. He always takes it away from me.  And I don't know why he hasn't taken you yet."  He growled now. "He can't have you. You are the only thing I want now and he can't-"</p>
<p>Steve grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.  Herobrine got the message. He had been getting worked up again.  He slunk into the miner’s hold with a sigh.</p>
<p>"You said you wanted to hoard me in the nether?"  Steve brought them back on track. "Why is that?"</p>
<p>It seemed so obvious to him. "Because my brother can't get my stuff in the nether. The nether is mine."</p>
<p>"The nether is yours?"  Steve asked for clarification.</p>
<p>Herobrine sighed again, backing away from Steve’s hold. This was annoying to have to explain. "It's part of the rules of the game.  The nether is my...safe zone. He can't touch me there.  Gives me more of an incentive to stay, I guess."</p>
<p>"Weird."</p>
<p>The demon scoffed. "What about my life is normal, Steven?"</p>
<p>"Right. Right."  Steve thought for a second. "What else do you hoard?"</p>
<p>"Potions, weapons, armor, currency of any kind, books, diamonds, gold..."  Herobrine trailed off. The list could go on forever. "Really anything I deem useful."</p>
<p>"And you're possessive over those things as well?"</p>
<p>"To a lesser extent."  Herobrine had killed piglins who tried to steal from him before. But he didn't try to stop them unless he saw it happening. Otherwise he would never leave the nether. "More important things go in my inventory. But you can't exactly go in there."</p>
<p>"So like what?"</p>
<p>"My scythe is a big one."  Herobrine remembered the time Jeb had taken it as a trophy one time. Herobrine had gone absolutely ballistic until it was safe in his hands.  "I bet this cloak you gave me would trigger a bad response if someone other than you took it."  Herobrine tried going through a list in his mind.  This was difficult. It always was during these talking sessions.</p>
<p>"So this response has happened before?" It was like Steve could read his mind. The miner had admitted he was worried that Herobrine had the power to read minds too.  Guess they just clicked pretty well. </p>
<p>"Besides snapping at mobs...the more violent times had been before my trial."  Herobrine said carefully. He was already having trouble with control today. He didn't need another slip up caused by repressed memories. "I attacked Jeb and Dinnerbone in a similar matter."  It wasn't about possessiveness though. A weapon had been raised against him in defense unnecessarily. And he fought back immediately. </p>
<p>"Gods, I'm dangerous..." He whispered out to himself.</p>
<p>Steve tried to get them back on track again. Recognizing Herobrine was struggling. "Why do you need so much stuff?"</p>
<p>"To be prepared."</p>
<p>"Prepared for what?"</p>
<p>"For anything."</p>
<p>"...Be more specific."</p>
<p>"Well if they attack. Or I get hurt. Or if something needs repaired or replaced.  I want to be ready immediately."</p>
<p>"Why not wait?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes I do not have the luxury of time."</p>
<p>"Says the immortal."</p>
<p>"But if they attack me out of nowhere..."</p>
<p>"Then can't you just duck into the nether?"</p>
<p>"And hide forever?"</p>
<p>"No, and prepare yourself."</p>
<p>"But what if they-" Herobrine’s mouth felt dry. He didn't want to talk anymore.  This conversation was making him feel sick.  It wasn't helping like it normally did.  He slunk forward into Steve's shoulder.  "Ugh, this is hard."</p>
<p>"I know it is."  Steve wrapped his arms around him.  "But we need to talk about it so it doesn't happen again."</p>
<p>He didn't want to think of that. He just wanted Steve to be safe. Just wanted to be safe with Steve. </p>
<p>"So basically, what I'm hearing is he took everything from you."  Steve whispered out. "And you're worried he's going to do it again."</p>
<p>Herobrine nodded and then added.  "...I thought today's training session might help. Being able to see you hold your own.  So I could be less worried about him taking you out of the blue. And maybe then not freak out like I did today just when someone other than myself touches you."</p>
<p>"That's not a bad idea..."  Steve ran a hand through his hair. Playing with it. "Why didn't you just tell me?  I would have taken things more seriously."</p>
<p>"I was being an idiot."  Herobrine grit his teeth. "I don't want every day to be some sort of struggle for us.  But I made it happen anyway by trying to avoid it."</p>
<p>"Briiine." Steve scolded him.</p>
<p>Herobrine didn't have a response to that. Instead he hid himself in Steve's beard.  "I'm just...scared, Steve."</p>
<p>"I know."  Steve hugged him close.</p>
<p>"I tried to hurt Alex."</p>
<p>"Yeah and you feel bad about it because you know it was bad, right?  Really, really bad."</p>
<p>Herobrine ripped away. Eyes wide.  Trying to make his fear known. "Yes, I'm a-"</p>
<p>"Don't." Steve snapped out rather harshly. "The more you say that as an excuse the more you are going to believe it to be true. I can tell you that isn't what you are all day. But you won't believe me. It's up to you to prove to yourself that you're not a monster, Herobrine."  Steve grabbed his hand hard. "You need to take the steps to ensure it doesn't happen again. Learn from your mistakes. Not just with Alex, but with anyone.  THAT can never happen again"</p>
<p>Herobrine saw a flash in Steve's violet eyes.  He wasn't sure if it was still residue from the dream again. But there almost seemed to be some underlying fear and disappointment.  The demon swallowed and forced himself to believe it wasn't there. But he had just attacked the most important person in Steve's life.  So it wasn't too far out of the question. </p>
<p>"I...I understand."  </p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>There was silence for a few heartbeats until Herobrine spoke soft words and touched Steve’s hand lightly.</p>
<p>"...How are you so patient with me?"  He hardly deserved all this effort. </p>
<p>"Because you're important to me."  Steve smiled.  It made Herobrine feel better.</p>
<p>"I..." he stopped himself. No. He didn't want to say it here. Not under these circumstances. He didn't want to tie the first time he said those words to this moment. "I appreciate that."</p>
<p>Steve shifted then to rub at Herobrine’s cheek. And the cut from became visible.  It was still bleeding. A nasty wound from the jagged edge of the wooden sword.</p>
<p>"We should get that cleaned up, like Alex said."  Herobrine swallowed. The white light was better but it was coming back with the sight of blood. </p>
<p>"Okay."  Steve nodded.  "Did you get everything off your chest?  Nothing else you're hiding from me?"</p>
<p>"I think so. Oh, except I did eat the last cookies in the jar." Herobrine joked with very little energy. </p>
<p>"I fucking knew it."  Steve giggled, shoving him as he got up. </p>
<p>Herobrine stayed seated for a second. Looking out into the landscape with a sigh.  Feeling the overworld wind on his body. </p>
<p>Steve paused when he opened the door. "...Hey Brine."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"  The demon turned to look at him. </p>
<p>"I think I have a good idea to help with the possessiveness thing."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah and I've got a pretty good incentive for it too."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"This is, by far, the worst idea you've ever had."  Herobrine grumbled. </p>
<p>"Oh come on, dude."  Steve smirked at him. "I think it'll be fun!"</p>
<p>It was the next day.  After cleaning Steve up and apologizing profusely to Alex a couple dozen more times, Herobrine decided it would be best to leave the siblings for the rest of the day and actually go clear his head in the nether like he had planned.</p>
<p>He let out steam by just shooting fire at lava for a couple of hours and exhausted himself to the point where when he wandered back to Steve's base for the night he was practically stumbling over his own feet.  </p>
<p>Steve scolded him for pushing himself so far, but caved when Herobrine fell forward into his arms.  And the miner carried him to bed.  It had been a hard day for everyone.  Herobrine just hoped Alex would forgive him.  Even though she had already...a dozen times.  Her eyes still didn't read forgiven.  It would take a while to earn back her trust.</p>
<p>But he had not had any dreams last night. Wearing himself out to the point of practically passing out had aided in that. Steve let it slide this once. But even Herobrine knew it was as bad of a coping mechanism as not sleeping in the first place.</p>
<p>After a relatively silent breakfast and watching Steve prepare for the trip, the pair headed out on a short walk to go into some mines that Steve had yet to explore. It was all a part of the plan. </p>
<p>"You understand the rules right?"  Steve asked him, as they arrived at the entrance of the cave. </p>
<p>The demon sighed and looked down into the dark hole with dread.  "If I don't interfere with you during your mining expedition...however long that may be..." Herobrine recited the agreement. "Then I win, and I get to decide what we do for a day."</p>
<p>"And if you do interfere in any way?"</p>
<p>Another sigh. "Then YOU get to decide what we do for a day."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I'm hoping you'll lose cause I'm mighty curious about meeting the ender dragon."</p>
<p>"She has a name, you know, and I don't think she'd be very happy to see me again."  Herobrine didn't think Steve was being serious but he wouldn't take the threat lightly.  He would try his best to win. </p>
<p>"And you're going to promise me you won't cheat?"  Steve removed a torch from his bag and held it between his legs.  Reaching for the flint and steel buried deep in the bag.  "You're not going to use your anti mob presence or anything, right?"</p>
<p>"I promise." Herobrine grumbled. He was in a terrible mood already and would damn well make sure to let Steve know it. "I just don't see how this will help."</p>
<p>"You said it yourself." Steve gave a little hum when he found the items and scratched them together. Making the torch light up with an angry hiss that put Herobrine on edge. "The more you see me prove myself, the less worried you'll be."</p>
<p>He couldn't argue with that. The logic was sound.  Doing things like this had helped with problems before.  Why did he have so many fucking problems?  Steve should call it quits. Maybe Herobrine wasn't meant to be fixed.  And yet the miner looked as happy as he could be diving down into the mines as always. </p>
<p>Herobrine shut up and let Steve focus. The less he distracted him, the safer he would be.</p>
<p>It was business as usual. Herobrine didn't hear any mobs as they descended from the lip of the cave. The sun was still shining brightly in. Scaring off the predators that lurked beneath the surface. Herobrine had a feeling he would have to go hunting later to blow off the steam that was building inside of him. Maybe he would clear out this cave system.  His anger was pointed at Notch for tainting this world with vicious creatures like himself. Mining was dangerous in itself without all the enemies.</p>
<p>But Steve didn't seem to mind. He had an easy smile on his face as he took in every detail of the cave. Following the rock's guidance on where to go next to find the richest ores. </p>
<p>Steve stopped once they were a good ten minutes in and shoved the torch into two rocks on the ground. Securing it in place. He then grabbed his pickaxe from his bag.  "Let me grab some of this coal."</p>
<p>Herobrine leaned against the wall of the medium sized cave system they now occupied. Knowing that this was going to take a while.</p>
<p>The pickaxe glowed with enchanted energy.  Steve had allowed him to at least get a basic unbreaking on it. Although, Herobrine had snuck in a low level fortune.  It allowed the cut to go cleaner and produce more ore.  Steve had allowed that once he realized it was on it. Contrastingly, he had rejected one where Herobrine had shoved efficiency onto it. Saying it threw off his rhythm of mining.</p>
<p>Still wouldn't accept a diamond one either. Steve was a mystery to him. If he had one of Herobrine’s pickaxes they'd be out of this mine in maybe an hour. Steve's trips took almost all day. </p>
<p>The miner expertly positioned himself in front of the ore. He ran his hands on the surface of the stone. Checking for anything that would interfere in his strikes. A crack that might chip off stone into his eyes, a loose pocket of lava that would heat up the stone from behind, excessive water that would make the stone slippery, etc.  Once satisfied, he got into that familiar stance and with an overhead swing, dug his pick hard into the stone.</p>
<p>The calming sounds of the repetitive clink clink clink of iron on stone had Herobrine closing his eyes and leaning further into the cave wall. Almost trying to meditate as he had done in the nether.  Never able to sleep. But able to conserve energy.</p>
<p>Steve was sporadically humming after every other strike. Lost in his own world and comfortable enough to let his guard down around Herobrine.  The humming was as soothing as the faint vibration felt through his back.</p>
<p>The miner would stop and turn, placing pieces into his large bag. And then go back to his work. A rhythm with no rhythm. </p>
<p>A final chunk of rock came free and Steve fiddled with it in his hands. Chipping away at stone that was attached to the ore as it would slow him down. </p>
<p>"Okay. That's enough to refill my reserves." Steve told him, shoving the pickaxe neatly away. "Now I wanna go deeper to find redstone. I think I need some for the shower. It's wearing out."</p>
<p>"You know, I have tons of redstone tucked away in the nether."  Herobrine said without opening his eyes. Maybe this was enough of a trip?</p>
<p>"Hoarder." Steve poked him in the side as he went to collect his torch.  "Come on.  Down we go."</p>
<p>"Yippee."</p>
<p>They followed a tunnel that Steve determined would lead down into the earth.  Steve's footsteps echoed along. Herobrine followed like a shadow. </p>
<p>Daylight poured through one of the tunnels and Steve swooped around towards it. Seeming interested.  They came out onto a surface level ravine.  Herobrine was surprised how far down they were already and how deep the ravine was.</p>
<p>The miner tilted over the edge of the ravine. Looking down and up. Checking for anything of interest. His feet just grazed the edge.  He then continued to walk along the edge instead of closer to the wall where Herobrine stood.  Putting his hands out to balance himself. </p>
<p>"It's like you're purposefully making this more dangerous." Herobrine growled out, finally speaking up, so hard it echoed around the cave. </p>
<p>"Shh. I'm trying to focus!" Steve giggled. His foot skirted the edge again. Causing loose gravel to fall off the cliff.</p>
<p>Steve hopped away from the ledge though. Not wanting to push the demon too far.  "I'll have you know I've only completely fallen down a ravine once. And I'd say it was mostly your fault."</p>
<p>"How was that my fault?"  Herobrine grumbled with humor leaking out of his grumpy demeanor.  He couldn't help but crack a smile. </p>
<p>"You had me all confused and distracted."  Steve glanced back at him just briefly. "Usually I'd hook up a harness and secure myself to the side of the cliff. But that day I was just..."  The miner drifted off. Yeah. Herobrine didn't want to think about how confused he had been as well. All those pent up emotions.  He thought about how yesterday was about to be a repeat of that if Alex didn't interrupt.  Gods, what a beautiful mess the pair were.</p>
<p>"Well.  Anyways.  I'm not as concerned about falling into holes anymore."  Steve laughed, turning away down a different tunnel, away from the ravine. </p>
<p>"I don't think that should be your takeaway from that experience."  Herobrine found himself laughing too. Grateful to be away from the scary ledge.  "I didn't know you rock climbed."</p>
<p>"Only if I need to."  Steve dug into his bag and showed him a bit of the harness that was tucked inside of it. He shoved it back down before continuing. "I tend to go for easier ore. Mobs can sneak up on you when you're climbing and then you're trapped against the wall."</p>
<p>"Mobs wouldn't be a problem with me around."  Herobrine was trying to suggest a different activity. Maybe void this whole stupid bet thing.</p>
<p>"You really think you'll be calm watching me scale a 50 ft ravine?" Steve teased him. "Okay. Sure. I'll make it part of the next trip.  I should have a spare harness for you to use."</p>
<p>Herobrine cursed in his mind.  Great. Now he had to watch Steve endanger himself even more AND he had to remember how to rock climb.  Teleportation powers had mostly negated the need to do so.</p>
<p>The sound of an enderman's chirp had Steve halting his momentum.  He stopped to listen.  Removing his sword from his waist. </p>
<p>"Don't fucking tell me you're going to fight an enderman."  It was one of the deadliest mobs to fight down in the caves.</p>
<p>"No. I just want to be prepared in case it accidentally turns a corner and we lock eyes."  Steve moved to go down a different section of cave. Away from the mob. "I try to avoid mobs as much as possible. I'd rather not spend my time fighting.  I only kill a mob if it's going to for sure attack me."</p>
<p>"What a noble and completely stupid sentiment."  Herobrine grumbled. He hung back a little bit. Curious to see where the enderman was going and what it was doing. They didn't tend to stay underground for long.  They much preferred the open plains or desert where they could teleport more freely.</p>
<p>It stepped out slowly from the shadows. And looked at him immediately. But did not agro. Knowing very well that it would die against the warrior in front of it.  Instead it dropped the small chunk of dirt it was holding in its long arms and teleported off.</p>
<p>Herobrine blew air out of his nose. He wondered if that counted as breaking the rules of their bet.  But the thought soon left his head as a cry came from where Steve had gone.  </p>
<p>"Brine!"</p>
<p>Herobrine’s stomach went up into his throat as the cry came out. Worried, he dashed ahead. Almost running into the cave wall as he did so.</p>
<p>He growled, summoning his weapon and unconsciously setting his arms and the blade on fire. "Steve!?"  He asked in a panic.</p>
<p>But the miner was fine. He was crouching next to a small pool of water that had collected from water dripping off of stalactites.</p>
<p>Steve gave him a smug smile, knowing he had gotten Herobrine worked up again over nothing. Herobrine was beginning to think there was no way to win this bet.  He brushed off his clothes trying to look less panicked. </p>
<p>"Come look!"  Steve beckoned him over to the pool. </p>
<p>Herobrine grumbled and put away the weapon and willed away the fire.  Steve's torch, which had been set aside behind the miner, lit up the room in a pleasant glow.</p>
<p>Herobrine came up next to Steve. He looked into the water. But could only see his white eyes in the reflection. </p>
<p>"Wow. Water. Exciting." He started to walk away, feeling much too anxious to be sitting around.  Mobs could be tracking them. </p>
<p>"No!"  Steve grabbed his pants and tugged at him to stay.  "You gotta crouch down!"</p>
<p>Herobrine let out an exaggerated sigh and slumped down much like a grumpy child would when forced to go into time out.</p>
<p>Steve dipped a hand in the water.  Holding his palm out flat.</p>
<p>"What are you-"</p>
<p>"Shh." </p>
<p>The water stirred every so slightly.  There were small rocks stacked below the surface. Forming little caves of their own. And there was a small shape in one of them. Emerging out slowly. It looked like a fish maybe?</p>
<p>But soon a pink head with tiny eyes and long fins came scurrying out on little legs in the water. Looking at Steve’s fingers intently. </p>
<p>"An axolotl?" Herobrine shifted to get a better look. He had read about them but had never seen one himself.  They were-</p>
<p>"Yeah they're really rare and hard to find. Gotta have the right resources for them to live."  Steve finished the thought in his mind. </p>
<p>Yeah. That's what he had read as well.  He tried looking for them out of curiosity but never successfully found one.</p>
<p>The axolotl swam forward, latching onto Steve’s index finger and tossed its head back and forth. </p>
<p>"Hehe it thinks my fingers are worms."  Steve wiggled them against the aquatic creature.</p>
<p>"Doesn't that hurt?" </p>
<p>"Nah, they have very small teeth. Unlike a certain someone." Steve giggled.  He moved his hand back and the axolotl released his fingers. Now sitting there in the middle of the pool. Trying to sense where it's prey had gone off to. </p>
<p>Steve pointed his wet hand to the end of the puddle, closer to the cave wall. "You can tell that this puddle actually is fed by surface water from the way the stone has been worn away. When it rains, this puddle will swell and erode the rock. Because it hasn't rained in a while, the puddle is smaller.  This little guy gets free food from creatures who get caught in the current and get stuck in the pool."</p>
<p>Herobrine sat back to observe the way the stone had been worn.  It was interesting. But it didn't hold his attention long.  He wanted to move again.  </p>
<p>"Do you want to feed it?" Steve asked.</p>
<p>Herobrine shook his head no. Not really in the mood to arbitrarily feed an animal.  Steve liked to do this a lot. With all sorts of animals. It was no wonder they liked him so much. </p>
<p>Herobrine peaked over as the miner dug through his bag and produced a few pieces of dried meat. He ripped it into very small amounts and tossed it into the puddle.</p>
<p>The little axolotl began chowing down immediately. Swimming over and biting at the meat pieces.</p>
<p>Herobrine was more focused on the sound of footsteps and rattling in the distance.</p>
<p>Steve didn't seem bothered by the potential of impending doom.  "Aw, look it has babies!"</p>
<p>A few smaller creatures of a variety of colors emerged from the rocks as well at the promise of food. </p>
<p>"Yeah...that's cool."  Herobrine needed to move. He stood up. Hoping the miner would follow suit.  He wasn't allowed to interfere. That was against the rules of their bet.</p>
<p>Steve noticed Herobrine was gone and quickly dropped the rest of the food in. Wiping off his hands for good measure. </p>
<p>“Would you relax please?  Your jaw is so tight it’s making mine ache.”  Steve walked over and gave his cheek a little pinch. Shaking it to work out the scowl that was there.  Herobrine grumbled and rubbed at the area when the miner took his hand away.</p>
<p>He watched Steve backtrack to pick up his torch and then continue on down the dark tunnel to further explore it.  Herobrine hung back as he had before. </p>
<p>"How can you do this all the time?" The demon whispered out.  "It's so stressful." </p>
<p>Between the sounds of danger all around him and the thought of everything that could go wrong as they pushed forward, Herobrine was left shaky.</p>
<p>"You've come with me before, dude." Steve shrugged. He looked so calm. The miner was in his element. And it showed. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but I usually keep the mobs away from you and make sure you don't fall into any holes."  He fought the urge to react as he sensed a spider in their direct path. "I didn't realize how dangerous it could be on your own."</p>
<p>"Yeah if it wasn't dangerous, everyone would do it."  Steve had heard it too and shoved the torch back into the ground. Taking out his sword and shield.  "I've been doing this since I was a kid. It's risky, but I know what I'm doing."</p>
<p>Herobrine bit his lip. He moved over to the cave wall. Needing to feel something in his hands so that he didn't summon a weapon to help fight.</p>
<p>The miner cautiously approached where he heard the hissing. "Didn't you used to be a miner?"  He kept up the conversation as normal.  As if his very life wasn't in danger. </p>
<p>"So so long ago."  Herobrine choked out, finding it hard to gain air right now.</p>
<p>Steve paused for a moment before striking forward. Plunging his sword into the side of the spider that had just rounded the corner. He backed up and as the spider recovered, it lunged. Steve slammed his shield against it, forcing it to fall onto its other side. And then the miner quickly slit at the base of its pedicel.  And the mob fell silent and lifeless.  </p>
<p>Steve flicked the excess blood off of his sword. Herobrine felt like he could breathe again as the last breath escaped the mob before him. </p>
<p>"What did you like about it?" Steve continued on.</p>
<p>"Like about what?"  Herobrine removed himself from the wall. He had left handprints in the wall from gripping it so hard. </p>
<p>"Mining!"  Steve laughed as he picked up his torch.  He looked and saw the panic on his partner's face and went back to join him.</p>
<p>"Oh..."  Herobrine swallowed. "I guess it gave me the materials to survive"</p>
<p>"No, dude." Steve smiled brilliantly. And Herobrine instantly felt better.  "Think harder. No one does this unless they know."</p>
<p>"Know what?"</p>
<p>Steve thought for a second. "...Let me show you"  He took the demon’s hand and dragged them along. "I think you just need a reminder."</p>
<p>Herobrine let himself get tugged along by Steve. From their Y coordinates they must have been down low in the ground already. At least Herobrine thought they were. His coordinates weren't the most reliable after so much time in the nether.</p>
<p>Herobrine felt a gust of wind as they turned into another cave system. Wet air hit his face.  He licked his lips. Tasting minerals.  It was refreshing.</p>
<p>Steve had found a really good sized underground ravine. Huge actually. Water flowed off somewhere in the distance. Roaring in a waterfall. </p>
<p>Steve smiled back at him and climbed a bit of a ledge to the side. Bringing them to a lip over the cave. A good drop down so Herobrine made sure to watch both of their steps.</p>
<p>They stood out on the lip together. Herobrine looked around in wonder. The torch lit the space beautifully. Wet rocks of all varieties sparkled. Stalactites dripped water off the ceiling. Making curtains of mineral deposits above them.  It was beautiful.</p>
<p>"Stand right here." Steve whispered for some reason, pointing to the point of the ledge.  He was manipulated by Steve to the exact position the miner wanted him to be.</p>
<p>"Okay, now what?"  Herobrine asked.</p>
<p>"Listen."</p>
<p>Herobrine sucked in a breath.  He didn't allow any of his powers loose. Only the ones he was born with. </p>
<p>Things began opening up to him slowly. Like fog clearing in a field. Creating a sharp image.</p>
<p>"You feel it, don't you?"  Steve whispered. It carried an echo even with the roar of the waterfall in the distance. </p>
<p>"Feel what?" Herobrine asked in a floaty tone. He knew exactly what Steve was talking about. But wanted to hear it from him.  His eyes were closed, focused on the sounds all around him. But he could still sense the other's gaze on him. Sending pleasant goosebumps up his arm. He could pass it off on the chill of the rock around them. </p>
<p>"It's alive."  Steve breathed so ever close to his ear. </p>
<p>And he was right. The cave was alive. Water rushed through it. Bats fluttered up ahead.  Cold air came up from behind him fluttering his cape and bringing musty smells that reminded him of Steve. It all felt beautifully connected. </p>
<p>"I feel it."  Herobrine whispered back.  He sucked in that wet air, feeling refreshed as it entered his lungs.  And he opened his eyes, turning to Steve. </p>
<p>The miner was gone. </p>
<p>"Steven??"  The calm was breaking again.  "Where'd you go?!"</p>
<p>"Come find me."  An echoing voice from seemingly nowhere and everywhere. </p>
<p>"Steven...I can't...."  This should be easy for him. This is what he was built to do. To hunt. But he let forth a trickle of that horrible power and the floodgates seemed to open. Trying to pinpoint the location of Steve’s heartbeat in a panic, the white light almost floored him.  This is why he never could win against his brother...his powers were too unstable even after SO much practice. He was weak.  He was-</p>
<p>"Stop thinking so hard and just enjoy yourself, Brine." The voices chuckled. As if Steve could sense his struggle from far away. </p>
<p>Okay. Okay he could do this. Just use your normal senses.  Maybe locate Steve’s bright torch. He couldn't have gone too far. The miner’s voice still carried rather loud.</p>
<p>Herobrine saw a glimmer down in a cave lower to his left. He teleported down easily and began to walk forward. Following the faint glow.  A few bats had been scared by the sudden light and fluttered overhead. He instinctively ducked.</p>
<p>He came out into a noise cave with thick pillars obscuring his view.  But he saw the torch out in the distance.</p>
<p>He teleported over, ducking inbetween large stalagmites.</p>
<p>Once he got to the torch, his heart fluttered a little. It was left alone on the cave floor. No sign of the miner. </p>
<p>"Steven?"  Herobrine called out.  Trying not to panic immediately. He should listen for the sounds of the pickaxe.  Steve had probably found redstone and was harvesting it. </p>
<p>Well. He didn't hear the sound of a pickaxe. But he did hear the sound of restrained breathing coming from the back of one of the pillars.  Not injured breathing. Just trying to be stealthy. </p>
<p>Hmm. </p>
<p>Herobrine turned his back to the pillar. "Gods, where has that miner run off to?"  He grumbled out, despite a large smile on his face. </p>
<p>And just as he suspected, the sound of running appeared as soon as he turned away. </p>
<p>"Gotcha-oop!"</p>
<p>Herobrine teleported to the side as Steve tried to latch onto his back in an attack hug.</p>
<p>The miner stumbled forward, barely catching himself before looking back and glaring at the demon. </p>
<p>Herobrine shrugged with a smirk. "Gotta be faster than that if you want to sneak up on me."</p>
<p>Steve moved forward and swiped at his torch. "Yeah well how about-OH MY NOTCH LOOK AT THAT!" He pointed down the noise cavern. </p>
<p>Herobrine instantly trusted Steve, whipping his whole body around and summoning his weapon to fight. "What!?"</p>
<p>But Steve was already tearing down the cave in the other direction. </p>
<p>His shoulders slumped when he realized he had been tricked.  He put the weapon away and cried out. "Bastard!"</p>
<p>"Gullible!"  A cry came echoing back. </p>
<p>Herobrine chuckled airily with a smile and a shake of his head. He gave Steve a few seconds head start before teleporting further ahead. Giving chase. </p>
<p>The cave was branching off into more of a spaghetti territory.  Making it harder to find Steve. Light didn't travel as far with the twists and turns of the cavern. </p>
<p>So he stopped in the middle of one to get his bearings. </p>
<p>He was starting to feel better. Just like he would do when he was hunting.  When he felt powerful and pure.  He still kept his presence to a minimum. So that he wasn't going against Steve’s little bet.  </p>
<p>He began to open up his powers a little more.</p>
<p>"Oh Stevieeee, where are youuu?"</p>
<p>When he received no answer, he tuned himself to find Steve.  The slippery little miner knew exactly how to avoid him.  But as Herobrine focused more he could hear the familiar footsteps and breathing.  The sounds echoed around the cave walls. But he felt pretty certain he knew where they were coming from.</p>
<p>He was getting ready to teleport down towards him when another noise caught his attention. Close to Steve.</p>
<p>A hiss. </p>
<p>Herobrine froze in place as Steve's footsteps stopped. Back tracking. The sound of his shield being removed.</p>
<p>The explosion rocked Herobrine down to his very core.  He could feel it. Below him.</p>
<p>He found himself screaming out "NO!" and teleporting as the white light whispered gruesome thoughts.</p>
<p>The cave felt easier to find than it should have.  But anyone who had ever seen a creeper explosion would know exactly what one would look like upon seeing another.  </p>
<p>There was blood on the ground. The smell wasn't as thick as the smell of gunpowder in the air. But it was there.  Herobrine’s brain knew it was stale. And that it didn't smell exactly like Steve’s. But a part of him screamed in agony.  Insisting that Steve was now hurt.</p>
<p>And the fact that Steve’s boot sat in the middle of the cave. Untied and singed. Clearly from the explosion.  Did NOT help with the mental image.</p>
<p>He fell to his knees and lightly touched the shoe. Moving it closer to him with shaky hands.  He gently tucked it into his inventory.  The fog in his mind didn't even let him register any emotion.  He wasn't sure if he COULD process something like this. </p>
<p>He didn't know what had happened. But as soon as he tried to search for Steve, his vision faded to white. And he wasn't complaining about it.  He worked with it. Let it happen. So he and the monster could work together to find his miner. </p>
<p>He could hear and sense EVERYTHING in the cave system. The mobs for miles were quickly moving away from him. It was all too much to take in and the monster couldn't find Steve in the haze of it all. It insisted on avenging him instead. Even though he had yet to confirm that Steve was even injured. </p>
<p>The closest bodies were three zombies.  And he found himself instantly latching onto those forms.  Narrowing down his focus.</p>
<p>A mental image entered his mind. If Steve’s body wasn't here. It must've been dragged away by a mob.  Those mobs needed to die now.</p>
<p>The demon teleported quickly down the halls. Not even registering how fast he was going. He came out of a teleport and dug his fingernails into the shoulder flesh of the first zombie he could sense.  Crushing hard with his hands. He leaned down and bit deep into its neck.  He felt poisoned, tainted, rotting blood fill his mouth so he knew he bit the jugular. Where the monster was aiming to destroy.  With a tear of his head and a whisk of his hand, the zombie fell forward to the floor of the cave. Herobrine then grabbed another by the arm. Holding it close, he grabbed at the base of its neck and tore the being apart. Rotten flesh ripped much too easily beneath his hands.   </p>
<p>"Hahahahow DARE you FUCKERS hurt him." His voice came out in an echoing nature.  He swung around and punched the next zombie in the face. His fist collided with the wobbly being so hard that it's face exploded into a burst of blood and green flesh. And the remaining portion of it flew back and slammed into the cave wall with a splat. </p>
<p>He hissed out. Smelling in the air for Steve. He should be here right!?  The blood on his face was masking his ability to smell.  He swiped at it with his elbow.  Wiping off hot, frustrated tears as well. </p>
<p>He sensed out for more bodies.  Another zombie and a skeleton.  Maybe they had taken Steve. </p>
<p>"BRING THEM!" He cried out.  Shoving almost all of his energy into the command. </p>
<p>After a few moments of listening to his blood thump angrily in his ear, the enderman from before appeared in front of him. Holding onto said zombie and skeleton. </p>
<p>He glared up at the enderman who dropped the other mobs and crouched down in submission. Turning to its side, opening its mouth, and curling up. Eyes down low to the ground. </p>
<p>"DID YOU TAKE HIM!?"  He didn't know who he was asking. But he would demand it of all of them anyways. </p>
<p>He slammed his foot down on the ground. Fire poured out, causing the skeleton and zombie to cry out. Wanting to fight back but knowing it was a death sentence.</p>
<p>He let the flames lick up further. The enderman shakily held the other two in place. Following the command of the monster in his head.  The skin of the zombie began to sizzle.  The skeleton's bones began to burn. </p>
<p>"ANSWER ME!" </p>
<p>"Herobrine for fucks sake!"  A yell came down the hall. "I'm okay!"</p>
<p>"S-Steve?"  He turned where the noise behind him had sounded. </p>
<p>The miner stood unharmed at the entrance of the tunnel that Herobrine had gone down.  Draped over on his knees. Looking like he had sprinted as sweat poured from his brow, his face was flushed, and he was breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Herobrine froze in place. The only thing moving was his jaw as he worked it up and down.  He realized he was glitching slightly.</p>
<p>The mobs took the opportunity to dash away. The enderman teleported in an instant.  And the zombie and skeleton scrambled against each other to run.</p>
<p>Herobrine didn't care. His face lit up in a smile. "Steve!"</p>
<p>He teleported forward and embraced Steve in an almost bone crushing hug. </p>
<p>"Wait, Brine careful it's-!"</p>
<p>And suddenly they were tumbling backwards. Down off a small drop.  That Herobrine wasn't aware was even there. </p>
<p>Herobrine landed hard on Steve.  And the miner coughed out.  Not hurting him, thankfully.  The fall had only been a few feet at most.  They had already been down deep in the earth.</p>
<p>"Okay." Steve groaned out, going limp underneath him. "I think that's enough caving for today.  I'm ready to go back home now."</p>
<p>But Herobrine wasn't listening to that. He held Steve close.  Listening to that amazing heartbeat.</p>
<p>He sat up, having to see those eyes below him. “Fuck, Steven, I was so scared, I heard a creeper explode and then I couldn’t sense you but I smelled blood thinking it was your's and I panicked 'cause I thought you were dead and you're NOT dead you're not even injured and-"</p>
<p>He broke off, realizing Steve was staring at him, completely unamused. </p>
<p>"So...uh...how'd I do?"  Herobrine smiled lamely in an attempt to de-escalate the situation he had put them in.</p>
<p>"How did you do?"  The miner rolled his eyes. "You still have zombie flesh in your teeth, Brine." </p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>Steve wiggled his way out from under Herobrine and got busy checking his supplies and himself.  Making sure nothing had been broken in the fall. </p>
<p>"I'm, uh, guessing I didn't win the bet then, huh?"  Herobrine stayed on the ground. Feeling very drained from the whole ordeal.</p>
<p>"Mmmmmnope." Steve clicked his tongue.  He brushed himself off and looked around. He chuckled. "How do I always end up in the middle of a ravine when you're around?"</p>
<p>But Herobrine also ignored that. Needing to know. "So what the fuck happened!?"  He jumped up on his feet. Grabbing lightly at Steve’s arms. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"T-the creeper!"  Herobrine produced the shoe from his inventory. "Your shoe!"</p>
<p>"Oooh."  Steve laughed. He grabbed the shoe from Herobrine. "That explains it."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Your panic." He started to reach down to put his boot back on. "I forgot to pack arrows. So I threw my shoe to trigger the explosion. My shield took all the damage."  He laced it up and stood. Shoving his boot out for good measure. "Pretty neat huh?  Usually then I circle back later and grab my shoe.  The explosions tend to-"</p>
<p>"Attract zombies looking for a free meal..."  Herobrine filled in the blanks. That explained why the zombies had been so close. "Ah"</p>
<p>"Mhm."  Steve confirmed.  "I heard you screaming and came running as fast as I could."  His face softened. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine as long as you are."  Herobrine allowed himself to breathe.  "Though...I don't know if this trip helped me at all. In fact, I think I'm worse."</p>
<p>Steve grabbed his cloak and dabbed at the blood on Herobrine’s face.  "You really don't have to worry so much about me, dude.  I can handle myself."</p>
<p>"I know."  Herobrine let out a shaky sigh.  "My brain needs convincing is all."</p>
<p>"Well...you already know what I'm going to say right?"</p>
<p>"Practice?" </p>
<p>"Big time."  His face hardened a little. "I don't want you hurting anything in my name. It feels...bad."</p>
<p>"Yeah."  Herobrine's shoulders slumped forward. "Can't I go back to being a legend in the eyes of mortals instead?  Held up in my fortress of solitude?  A lone wolf against the world?" </p>
<p>"Then we can't make out...amongst other things."  Steve giggled and started to shift so he could leave the mines. Herobrine caught a glimpse of the redstone in his bag. Well. At least the trip hadn't been a total flop.</p>
<p>"Ah damn you're right.  Guess I'll have to continue practicing." Herobrine shifted to lean into him. But the miner caught him and shoved him away. </p>
<p>"Ew. No. You're covered in rotten flesh."  He then grumbled. "Gods, and yet you complain when I get a little sweaty you big hypocrite."</p>
<p>The two walked in silence. Steve knew the best way to get out with his photographic memory.</p>
<p>Herobrine was too busy working through the thoughts in his head to provide any assistance. </p>
<p>"Hey...since you won the bet..." Herobrine said after they were at the surface.  "Did you really want to go meet Jean?"</p>
<p>"The ender dragon's name is Jean?" Steve chuckled softly. But he shook his head. "No. I was kidding around. Trying to give you a better incentive. Didn't seem like it helped much."</p>
<p>"It helped up until I thought you were dead." Herobrine shrugged. He shivered at the thought again. Blinking away white.</p>
<p>"But that doesn't mean I'm forfeiting my win. I still want a day to do whatever I want."  Steve said matter of factly. </p>
<p>"Oh...and what is it that you want?"  Very relieved that his original idea was not a real one. </p>
<p>Steve stopped to look at him. A small smile on his face. </p>
<p>"Herobrine, I want you to take me to the nether."</p>
<p>Oh.  Well shit. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Steve was very glad the demon hadn't had any more nightmares since then. And was catching up on much needed sleep. </p>
<p>But at some point they needed to get going. </p>
<p>"Dude, come on, wake up."  Steve didn't even bother with whispering anymore.  Not after the first couple of times had yielded no movement from his sleeping companion. "You promised you'd take me."</p>
<p>"Five more minutes." Mumbled the demon, head buried underneath a heavier blanket. He liked the additional warmth. And it was good in case Steve flopped around in his sleep and took all the sheets with him. </p>
<p>"You've been saying that for the past hour." Steve moved the blanket down, finding a closed eye. </p>
<p>"And I've meant it for the past hour."  Herobrine shrugged the blanket back up. "If you'd let me sleep, then I wouldn't keep increasing the time."</p>
<p>Steve poked at his face through the material. "I remember there was a time that I had to force you to sleep. Now you sleep too much."</p>
<p>"Do not."</p>
<p>The miner moved under the blanket pushing his face up to Herobrine’s.  He laughed. "I think seven hours is plenty of time."</p>
<p>Herobrine peeked an eye out at him. Lighting up the dark space they shared. "Only because you have so much free energy. You ball of energy."</p>
<p>"You don't even need to sleep."  Steve countered. </p>
<p>"Yes, but I like it." Herobrine shifted, curling around Steve and (using a bit too much strength from his powers) forced him to cuddle.  "Now shhh."  He whispered warm breath into his chest. </p>
<p>"Since when do you like sleeping?"</p>
<p>"Shh. Sleep time."</p>
<p>"You hate sleeping."</p>
<p>"Well, I like it now."</p>
<p>"Why's that?"</p>
<p>"Cause...you know."</p>
<p>"Know what?"</p>
<p>"'Cause I'm comfortable."  Herobrine nuzzled into him more.  "I like sleeping with you."</p>
<p>Steve was also rather comfortable.  And could easily fall back asleep with Herobrine holding him so close and being so cuddly and looking so cute...but no. They had a mission today.</p>
<p>"Normally this would work but I'm too excited.  So come on.  Up and at 'em."</p>
<p>"Go get ready and I'll get up slowly."  Herobrine let Steve go with a small chuckle but buried himself under the covers once again. "You still need to eat, mortal."</p>
<p>"True." That did make sense. So he swung his feet out from under the covers. "But don't fall asleep again."</p>
<p>"I won't."  Herobrine promised. Just as he had the last couple of times.</p>
<p>"I'll come in with a water bucket in about ten minutes."  Steve warned jokingly. </p>
<p>"So very dramatic this morning."  The lump of blankets replied back.</p>
<p>"Me?  Please."  Steve shook his head and moved to open up the curtains so he could see in the darker room. The light that poured in did nothing to stir the demon.  But a faint grumble was audible.  </p>
<p>The miner hummed a small tune, to annoy and keep Herobrine awake, as he sug through his chests for a loose fitting blue shirt and some grungy jeans.  Not his best outfit but he had a feeling he would be covered in ash and red dust when he got out. Rather get his backup clothes dirty than what he usually wore. Red was hard to get out of clothing.</p>
<p>He then left the room, calling out 'five minutes' which was met with groaning from the blankets. Steve smiled again. Feeling warm inside. </p>
<p>The miner quickly made a breakfast of eggs. Cracking three into a hot pan to work into a scramble in case he needed the extra energy.  He didn't make any for Herobrine. The demon wasn't the biggest fan of eating in the morning hours.</p>
<p>He gave Herobrine a lot longer than five minutes since he spent time preparing the hot breakfast. But once the smell of food wafted through the house, he heard the rustling of sheets. </p>
<p>Herobrine walked groggily out of the room. Letting out a yawn with a big stretch. Steve found his gaze automatically shifting to see those sharp teeth as he yawned. Then his eyes traveled down. Herobrine was only wearing black sweatpants. His sight lingered on the way the morning light reflected off of his exposed chest.</p>
<p>Steve giggled. "Well good morning sunshine."  He pointed with his spoon, up and down at the demon. "Is that how you plan to leave the house today?"</p>
<p>Herobrine smirked. Placing a hand on his hip. "Why not?"  He purred.  "Ain't got nobody I'm trying to impress."</p>
<p>"Um hello." Steve pointed back to himself with the spoon. "I'm a classy fellow who demands their company be well kept."</p>
<p>"Classy fellow."  Herobrine parroted with a raised eyebrow. "You're eating eggs from a cup." </p>
<p>Steve pouted. "All the bowls are dirty."</p>
<p>Herobrine chuckled. "Fine.  Fine. I'll go get dressed."</p>
<p>"I wasn't telling you, you had to leave yet!" Steve called as Herobrine turned back to teleport back into the bedroom. </p>
<p>"Too late." Herobrine called back. </p>
<p>"Dammit." Steve stabbed his spoon back in the cup, grumbling to himself.  "Stupid demon, hiding his perfect abs."</p>
<p>"Heard that." </p>
<p>"I know you heard that! You hear everything!"  </p>
<p>The demon walked out of the room a few minutes later.  Now fully clothed, wearing his standard outfit, and had combed back his hair neatly.  Not bothering to shower either for the same reason Steve hadn't. But Herobrine rarely used the shower anyways.  The demon much preferred taking hot baths in lava pools.  He said that he had grown accustomed to bathing like that during his time in the nether and that it was a much more effective way to get clean. Burned off every single spec of dirt. He only used the shower if he was feeling lazy. It took a lot less time to dry off water by making it boil off of his skin than to make sure the lava all rolled off of his feet.  Well he also used it when...he and Steve...yeah. But even that didn't happen too often.  Each boy liked a different temperature of water.  Herobrine liked boiling and Steve liked not sweating to death and suffocating on steam.  Steve also had a feeling that his redstone kept wearing out from having to create so much hot water.</p>
<p>"Hey, before you get up..." Herobrine was holding a small chest in his arms. "I grabbed a whole bunch of items from my random collection."</p>
<p>"Oh, is that what that chest was?" Steve chuckled. "I was wondering where that came from."  Herobrine didn't keep much in the house so it was rare to see things he didn't recognize.  He hadn't had time to snoop when he first saw it and then had forgotten about it. </p>
<p>Herobrine set it on the table in front of him. "Go ahead and rifle through it.  I just picked up anything that caught my eye."</p>
<p>Steve curiously opened the chest, standing up to get a good look in it.  His curiosity only grew when he found the contents to be a bunch of golden, glittering items.  "Did Alex tell you to get me this?"  Steve asked, reaching a hand inside. "Because I think she was hoping to get free hand-me-downs.  I'm not really the jewelry type."</p>
<p>Herobrine snickered. "No Stevie."  The demon walked away, going to grab his shoes that were left by the door. "I know the piglins will leave you alone with me there. But just in case...You should wear something gold."</p>
<p>"Gold?" Steve repeated, questioningly.</p>
<p>"For protection against them."  Herobrine elaborated. "You don't have to wear it all. Just pick what you want to wear.  If it were up to me, I'd have you wearing a full suit of golden armor, but even I know that's overkill. One item will be plenty."</p>
<p>Steve dug through the small chest.  He didn't really want to wear any of it. It all looked like it would get in the way of movement, something he always needed as a miner. </p>
<p>Indeed it seemed Herobrine had just grabbed random stuff.  Talk about hoarding. Wow. The largest item was half of a chest plate; looking more like a crop-top than anything. Didn't look like it would fit him.  The smallest items were a few pairs of earrings. And since Steve didn't have any piercings, he ignored those as well.</p>
<p>"You may want to give the earrings to Alex." Steve spoke up to Herobrine who was lacing up his shoes. "She has one ear pierced."</p>
<p>Herobrine hummed out. Noting he would remember to give it to her. </p>
<p>Steve dove back into the chest. There were a couple of golden, beaded items. Something that looked like a large necklace. And a sash. It made a lot of noise as he worked it in his hands. Not something he loved to have when going on adventures. He wanted something stealthier.  There was a little headpiece. Smaller than a diadem.  He placed it on his head. It fit nice but he should probably choose something more secure. "How does any of this protect me from Piglins?" He asked, working the tiny thing in his fingers.</p>
<p>"It distracts them." Herobrine answered.  "They are so fascinated by the ore that they forget they were ever angry in the first place. The shinier the better."</p>
<p>Happy with that answer, he dug around a little more. Finally he decided upon a large armlet that he could wrap around his bicep. Like a small piece of armor. It looked like it could have been part of a set.  It had a leather base with laces he could tie around his arm to secure. In the gold was engraved a picture that looked like a small fire. Steve felt it was fitting. And it wouldn't get in the way. </p>
<p>Once he was done securing the object to his arm, he flexed his bicep to test his movement and its fit.  "How's this?"</p>
<p>Herobrine teleported over and inspected the piece on his arm. He held Steve’s elbow up. Leaning forward to breathe hot air on it and then used his cloak to polish it up.</p>
<p>Steve raised an eyebrow at him, smiling as the demon looked up to see Steve’s eyes upon him. </p>
<p>Herobrine cleared his throat, turning away and dropping the cloak and his arm. "You picked a nice piece."</p>
<p>"Thanks."  Steve looked at the now polished piece.  He then put all of the loose gold items back into the chest for Herobrine to take away and got up to go wash out his cup. </p>
<p>Looking at the pile of dishes...eh. He stacked the cup on top of the others. Cleaning would have to be a future Steve problem. He didn't want to waste time. He wanted to get going.</p>
<p>Herobrine was looking out the window. Holding onto the back of one of the kitchen chairs.  Lost in thought or trying to wake up, the miner didn't know. </p>
<p>Steve began to get busy packing up the supplies he and Herobrine had talked about bringing. All for emergencies. This would just be a quick trip.  Nothing should go wrong. But they would be prepared regardless. </p>
<p>He felt the warm presence of the demon move over to him silently as Steve started shoving the things he had collected into his bag on the table. </p>
<p>"Are you sure we have to go today?"  Herobrine asked, walking up behind him. He placed two hands on Steve’s hips and his chin found his shoulder.  "I'm sure there's a lot more enjoyable activities to partake in than walking around in the exhausting heat."</p>
<p>"Stop trying to distract me." Steve tried to shrug off the demon, knowing his game.  "It's not going to work." </p>
<p>"Perhaps I can tempt you into delaying our trip?" Herobrine whispered into his ear.  Hot breath accenting every syllable. "Breakfast is my favorite meal of the day you know..."</p>
<p>Uh huh. Yeah, sure.</p>
<p>"I know what you're trying to do." Steve tapped his nose lightly with the feather of an arrow he was packing. Herobrine kept his grip regardless, pulling them closer together actually.  Steve felt himself grow warmer at the movement of Herobrine’s front meeting his rear.  He continued packing. "...You're trying to get me back to bed, exhaust me so I end up sleeping the whole rest of the day, and, ergo, you get to sleep the whole rest of the day."</p>
<p>"I can exhaust you for the whole week, mortal. If you so desire." Herobrine hummed with a dark chuckle. Pressing a soft kiss into the square of his neck. </p>
<p>"Again. Not going to work, buddy." Steve finally pressed away from Herobrine.</p>
<p>Herobrine shrugged, looking innocent as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Probably for the best. Alex certainly would attempt to kill me if she saw you limping around anyways."</p>
<p>"You're a lot." Steve shook his head with a click of his tongue. "What's with this evil tempter act?"</p>
<p>Herobrine hesitated. "...I'm just a little worried about you being in the nether." Steve was glad he was speaking his mind as opposed to holding up his concern. "It's dangerous."</p>
<p>But his concern was irrational. "Duh, that's why we've been preparing."  He slung the prepared bag over his shoulders.  "And who better to take me than you?"  Steve walked up and poked the demon on the chest. "The literal ruler of the land."</p>
<p>"Not literal." Herobrine winced. "Sure I have some control over the mobs. But the land is unpredictable."</p>
<p>"I like unpredictable." Steve smiled and flicked up his eyebrows. "It's exciting."  He nudged past Herobrine towards the door. "Now come on. We're wasting daylight."</p>
<p>"There's no daylight in the nether." Herobrine pointed out, still sounding rather iffy about this whole adventure. But he followed begrudgingly.</p>
<p>"So where do you want to set up the nether portal?"  Steve asked as he stepped out into the cold morning. The sun had just barely risen over the horizon. He was mobs in the distance scattering as the demon emerged behind him. Another yawn as Herobrine passed him.</p>
<p>"Don't care. Gunna take it down as soon as we come back."  </p>
<p>"What, worried I'll sneak back in without you?"</p>
<p>"Worried something might sneak out when I'm not here."  Herobrine said under his breath.  "I'd rather keep the nether in the nether."</p>
<p>Then he pointed to Steve's mine shaft. "We can make it in the stone of the wall over there. That'll be the easiest and fastest way."</p>
<p>"Alright, after you."</p>
<p>They made it over to the rock and Herobrine placed a hand on the cold surface. He hesitated.  Staring at the rock wearily. </p>
<p>"Hey." Steve's soft voice made Herobrine jump.  "You know this whole bet thing...it's supposed to be fun.  You don't actually have to do exactly what I say all day.  If you really think I'm not ready for this, we can do something else."</p>
<p>"...You're ready."  Herobrine sighed out, carving into the stone with flaming hands.  "You've been ready. And I must admit, despite my surface level fear of you getting hurt...I am excited to show you my world as you have shown me yours."  He successfully created the portal and stepped back to allow the molten rock to dry into obsidian. "This is the push I need."</p>
<p>"Okay." Steve nudged him.  "Thanks, Brine."</p>
<p>The demon snapped and the portal came to life. "Just...promise me you will tell me if you get tired or too hot or feel sick or-."</p>
<p>"I'm sure it will be fine, dude."</p>
<p>"...You'll see. The heat can sneak up on you." </p>
<p>Steve was about to step through the portal when Herobrine stopped him with a quick arm to his chest. </p>
<p>"Wait. Let me go through first.  I created a portal close to my castle but it could have appeared anywhere.  Let me make sure it doesn't spit us out over a wall of lava. Count to 30 in your head before coming through after me."</p>
<p>"Oh. Okay." </p>
<p>Herobrine whisked into the portal and Steve did as he was told. He gave it a few seconds over...he felt like he was counting fast due to excitement.</p>
<p>It wasn't an instantaneous teleport like he thought it was going to be. The purple haze seemed to flood into his eyes, making everything twist and turn. Almost familiar to how it felt when Herobrine and him would teleport.  A roaring was entering his ears. Growing louder and louder until it stopped for a brief second. And he felt himself lurch into existence. The roaring hissed away in an echoing sound.</p>
<p>The first thing that Steve noticed was it was very very hot. The next thing he noticed, when he opened his eyes, was it was very very red.</p>
<p>He cautiously peaked his head around as he stepped off the obsidian platform.  No lava pit it seemed. </p>
<p>The demon stood with his scythe out, leaning against it like a walking stick, just a few feet ahead.  Despite having it out, he looked more calm than before.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the nether, Stevie."  He smiled. </p>
<p>They were in what looked like to be a small cave that opened up to a large opening. Steve moved slowly forward. Being cautious as he had never been here.</p>
<p>The netherrack crunched beneath his feet. He could tell that his feet would get worn out quickly on the rough surface.  He looked out into the opening. Trying to take in everything all at once.  He had to wince as ash fell from the sky.  Settling into the netherrack.  Probably from all the small fires that burned on the highly flammable surface. Or perhaps the lava that flowed through the kingdom.  </p>
<p>The sounds were what really threw him off. It was like he was in a huge echoing cave. Haunting cries of what seemed like human screams sounded way in the distance. Demented pig squeals joined the chorus. The constant crackle and bubble of fire and lava made his skin crawl.</p>
<p>"What do you think?"</p>
<p>Steve shrugged. Not sure what to say.  It was nothing like he had imagined it to be.  He knew his wide smile showed that he was excited and itching to explore.  It was terrifying in the best of ways.</p>
<p>He tilted his head and something caught his eye. What looked like to be...grass?  Trees and vines and bushes.  In an area to their right. </p>
<p>"The nether has vegetation?"  Steve asked, taking braver steps forward to get a better look.  "I haven't read any books that say that."  </p>
<p>Herobrine scoffed. "Your library is completely outdated.  But I will explain it all in due time."  He walked ahead of Steve and pointed out in the distance with his scythe. "I know you want to explore this place like you would a cave system...but I think we should save that for when we know your limits.  My castle is a few chunks away, hidden from plain sight.  I'm thinking we should only tour that today. Does that sound good to you?" </p>
<p>"You're just excited to show off your castle aren't you?"  Steve laughed.  "But yeah. I guess that makes sense."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll teleport us over so we don't waste any time and you don't fall into any lava pits."  He looked at Steve as he willed away his scythe and snapped the portal behind them close. "How do you feel after the initial teleport?"</p>
<p>"Why do I have a feeling you're going to be asking me that question a lot today?"  Steve patted him on the shoulder twice and then latched on his third time. "I'm fine dude. Ready to teleport."</p>
<p>"Okay. Here we go."</p>
<p>And off they went.  Steve kept his eyes open through the teleport.  A horrible decision in the long term but in the short term he got glances of the terrain as Herobrine allowed him to breathe in between.  He was tempted to squeeze Herobrine and tell him to stop so he could get a closer look.</p>
<p>When Herobrine finally stopped, Steve let go and wobbled a bit.  He shook his head and looked around once his vision stopped swaying. </p>
<p>"M' fine." He assured the demon who looked worried.  "Where's your castle?"  It was still just netherrack all around them. </p>
<p>"Follow closely."  Herobrine said, and turned to climb up some netherrack that looked like it had been climbed multiple times in the past. Clear holds were carved into the stone. Almost like a ladder. Steve had no trouble climbing up after him.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you just make a portal straight to your castle?"</p>
<p>"Paranoia, mostly."  Herobrine said from above him.  "I don't want someone accidentally activating and linking up with something that will lead them right to my home.  Magic likes to take the easy way out, and use locations it has already been in, to spawn the portals."</p>
<p>"Fair enough."  Steve pulled his body up more. "So I'm guessing that's why there's a climb too?" </p>
<p>"This is one of the easier entrances to my castle."  Herobrine said. And suddenly he was at the top, he pulled himself over a ledge and disappeared from Steve’s sight.</p>
<p>Steve's hands soon met the ledge. And Herobrine gazed down at him. Making sure he didn't slip.  They were in another small cave. But the ground was turning into that funky, purple terrain.  It looked like a dead end with a wall of those crazy red vines.</p>
<p>Herobrine pulled back the vines and revealed a somewhat hidden entrance.  He bowed and moved his hand to show that Steve should go on through.</p>
<p>So he did. Ducking his head under the vines.</p>
<p>Before him was what seemed to be its own world.  The entire place was enclosed in a dome of netherrack.  In the middle was a nether brick castle. Above, glowstone hung and lava fell from the walls and the ceiling.  Pooling in the lava lake that surrounded the raised island the castle sat on. Around the area against the wall were small biomes of all sorts, with strange vegetation and mobs moving around them. </p>
<p>A small bridge and walkway connected the outer area to the castle island.  It looked like a path had been carved through the enclosure to the outside. Perhaps another entrance?</p>
<p>It was beautiful. And daunting huge.</p>
<p>"You BUILT all THIS!?" Steve gasped out upon taking everything in.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was really fucking bored." Herobrine laughed. "The castle I made by melting the surrounding netherrack in my hands as I dug out the dome, and laid down bricks once cooling and forming them myself.  I then helped propagate the different biomes around the area for some better scenery."  He paused, to look at his work. "I was very angry. It was a good way to get my energy out."</p>
<p>"Alex is going to be so fucking jealous."  Steve decided. "She would love to explore this place."</p>
<p>"She'll see it eventually." There was a small amount of disappointment in his voice.  Knowing she was supposed to come with them originally.</p>
<p>While Steve had told Alex they were going to be heading to the nether, they had decided it would be best for her to hang back for the time being. And although she hated to admit it, Alex's strong trust of Brine had been shattered.  She would come on the next trip. After Steve determined it was safe.  She trusted him. Even if he was sometimes 'blinded by Brine'.</p>
<p>Herobrine pointed to the bridge, which Steve realized was actually a drawbridge. "That's the main entrance, I'll teleport us down.  That's usually where the mobs enter and exit. The path that joins it leads away from the castle to miles of cave under the netherrack which can only be navigated by those who live in this world.  Not a lot of mobs like to climb, so the entrances I've built for me to come in and out are similar to the one we just climbed."</p>
<p>"It's like an underground fortress."  Steve commented. </p>
<p>"That was the idea.  Don't exactly want much company...Okay let's go." He grabbed Steve and they were down at the location before he could even blink.  Seemed the demon was anxious to start the tour.</p>
<p>The size of the castle was even more daunting from this angle, as the two silently walked across the drawbridge into the main entrance.  Steve saw nether beasts around them.  Some strange looking big pigs were grazing on equally strange vegetation.  Not looking intimidated by Herobrine’s presence.  But some other upright pig creatures, which must have been piglins, slunk away when the two teleported over.</p>
<p>Herobrine walked with confidence and fluidity.  Steve noticed, when he turned to check and make sure he wasn't dawdling trying to see everything, that his eyes looked brighter than normal.  Like he was more powerful here.  More in control of himself. </p>
<p>Steve moved closer to Herobrine as he noticed two lines of a few enderman standing to either side of the huge arch that was the entrance to the castle.</p>
<p>Steve looked down at his feet, but Herobrine reached back and put his chin up with a smile. </p>
<p>The enderman were bowing with their eyes closed.</p>
<p>"They won't attack. Not when you're with me.  I've never been attacked by the endermen who reside in the nether. They seem more intelligent than their overworld counterparts." Herobrine explained.  "I'm sure they were curious about me bringing someone to the castle, so that is why they gathered here. They sensed you just as I can sense you. You may be the first human to set foot here without dying."</p>
<p>Steve felt like bowing back to them to show some respect.  But they wouldn't see him.  So he followed Herobrine quickly inside.  Once they were in, the demon waved his hand and all of the enderman teleported off.</p>
<p>Herobrine urged him along. "Because this is your first time, I want to show you everything the nether has to offer. But if we did that...you'd be completely exhausted.  So I thought I'd start by showing you the best view in the castle."</p>
<p>Steve was too busy looking at everything and trying to memorize it in his mind to care where they went first. The caste was amazing. As they walked along there were intricate stained glass pieces in windows high up. And open windows sat below them offering an unobstructed view to the outside. There was red and black carpet on the ground. Looking worn and burnt in places.  Swords and armor and paintings were hung on the walk sporadically.</p>
<p>Herobrine led them down hallways that looked similar but each had different and interesting designs.  Before finally turning to go into a room, which Steve realized was the start of a spiral staircase.</p>
<p>"It's a heck of a climb, but the view is going to be worth it." Herobrine assured him as they walked up.</p>
<p>The long spiral staircase had Steve wanting to ask Herobrine to just teleport them to the top. It was harder to breathe with all the ash and heat in the airport, so he was already winded while Herobrine forged ahead.  But he knew that many teleports would probably make him feel worse so he shut his mouth and focused on not tripping up the stairs.</p>
<p>After what felt like hours but was probably, like, five minutes, they reached the top of the tower. No wind ruffled his hair like it usually would when so high up.  </p>
<p>He wished he had stopped to catch his breath because the view nearly took it away.</p>
<p>You could see absolutely everything from this view.  There were no obstructions. Only a railing keeping them from falling off the edge.</p>
<p>Herobrine instantly went out to the ledge. Leaning along the nether brick fencing. And looked down on his kingdom.</p>
<p>Steve came up to join him.  Touching their elbows together.</p>
<p>And the demon began to tell him all about his world. The miner listened intently. Wishing to know it all. </p>
<p>The nether used to be a desolate place.  Filled with just a handful of mobs, red rock, lava, quartz, and very small amounts of soul sand...from mobs that died during the creation of the realm.  Notch had graciously allowed mushrooms and nether wart to grow. Giving Herobrine something to sustain himself off of as he adjusted to a no food diet.  Herobrine was sick of the taste of each as much as he was with apples nowadays.  In a potion it was fine, but an awkward potion would have him gagging.</p>
<p>But all of that began to change when Notch opened portals up for normal use. Then seed pods attached to travelers' clothes were brought through the portals. And some planted and sprouted themselves. Warping into entirely new vegetation due to the extreme heat and the different nutrients of the netherrack. </p>
<p>The overworld spores made both the warped and crimson forests. Herobrine pointed to examples of them off in the distance. It just depended on the soil nutrients on which forest grew where.</p>
<p>Nether beasts were added slowly, just as the guardians and phantoms had been added during Steve’s lifetime.  The miner could see them moving below. Especially by those forests.  A part of him itched to get closer. To learn of their strength and their ways.</p>
<p>The nether beasts had their preference on which vegetation they like to hang out in because the soil makes the vegetation taste differently.</p>
<p>Herobrine explained that the nether is sort of a dumping ground for mobs that Notch wasn't thrilled with or knew would only survive in extreme heat. He wasn't a big fan of piglins.  Much too territorial. He liked blazes, but they survived only a very short amount of time in the overworld. Needing to stay near lava to live.</p>
<p>He broke off to talk about the piglins and mentioned they would sneak into a fortress on some other visit. Piglins were decently intelligent creatures who lived together in small settlements.  But they warred with each other more than humans.</p>
<p>No overworld mob would survive very long in the nether due to the vastly different climate. And vice versa. Only adding to the comment he had made earlier about not wanting anything to come out of the nether. It was a certain and pointless death.</p>
<p>"What about the enderman?" Steve interrupted.</p>
<p>"Well..."</p>
<p>Overworld mobs do not slip between dimensions like the enderman can. Enderman have adapted to travel between realms. Overworld mobs can go to the nether through portals. But they never last long. If the disorientation of the teleport doesn't kill them, usually the heat does. You see what the sun does to most of them. Exposure to fire for that long and most burn away to ashes. Like a skeleton for example. Wither skeletons have stronger bone structures. Venom courses through their veins, acting as a natural coolant. They've adapted.  A normal skeleton will just get burnt up. Like a terrible sunburn.  You will still see some overworld mobs wander into the nether randomly. But just know they are running on borrowed time. </p>
<p>Herobrine then shifted focus to some of the other small biome pockets around the castle.</p>
<p>The deltas were created from unusual volcanic activity. Usually from ghasts triggering accidental eruptions from when they were hunting....or from Herobrine creating accidental eruptions when he was hunting.  As was the case for the small pockets found in the dome.</p>
<p>The valleys were the most interesting. Dead things decompose differently in the nether. Mostly turning to an ashy mixture when breaking down. This is what is known as soul sand. It's fragments of dead mobs and mortals that dared roam the land.  This substance has a hard time sticking to the netherrack and often either sifts down into it or is kicked around by passing mobs. Until it collects in usually a singular place. </p>
<p>There's not a lot of wind in the nether. Mostly coming from open portals. So it just sits there.  Air gets circulated down from the overworld through the porous bedrock and netherrack.  But it does not form a strong breeze.  Now the vegetation helps to create fresher air. </p>
<p>"So you're saying it used to be even harder to breathe?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Plus fire burns even better now. It really is amazing."</p>
<p>"And all of that grey dust..."  Steve turned to look at some of the swirling substance sitting on the edge of the lava lake. "Is the remains of dead things?  That's...creepy."</p>
<p>Herobrine shifted.  Pressing their arms together more. And said in a much lower voice.  "There was a point in time...where the overworld considered it a sacred ritual to bury their dead in the nether. So they could live on in the soul sand forever."</p>
<p>The demon swallowed. "It was customary for every village to have a nether portal. And when someone in the village died, there was a whole ceremony dedicated to that person. They would set the body on fire and then send it through the portal so it could turn to ash in the nether."</p>
<p>"I don't see many portals set up around villages nowadays. At least the ones I've been to."</p>
<p>"That custom sort of died out as people took down their portals because I and other mobs kept using them, but some older established villages still do it."  Another swallow.  This seemed difficult to talk about. Steve leaned into him. "It was very common for me to walk up to random portals and find bodies that had not been burned properly.  I...would always give them a proper send off." </p>
<p>"Gods..."  Steve couldn't even imagine that. </p>
<p>"I'm glad the tradition has died out."</p>
<p>The demon didn't say anything after that. He leaned into Steve as well.  And Steve let everything he had just learned sink in.</p>
<p>"It's really weird having you here." Herobrine spoke up after a while. "This isn't a place I would consider comfortable.  I've made a lot of bad memories here. The nether provides safety and not much else. It's strange to actually feel...good...here."</p>
<p>Steve smiled against him.  "I'm glad I can make you feel good."  He gave the demon a small squeeze with his hand.</p>
<p>"Heh...well, uh, I think that's everything."  Herobrine turned to walk back down the stairs. "Let's continue on."</p>
<p>Going down was much easier than going up.  And they were at the bottom quickly and moving on with the tour. Steve asked a few questions that Herobrine answered eagerly.  Comparing building notes as Steve had some experience.</p>
<p>Herobrine led them to a vast room. And immediately a feature caught Steve’s eye. </p>
<p>"You have a throne?" He asked. His voice seemed to carry decently. The room didn't have much in it to muffle the sound. </p>
<p>Herobrine chuckled. "I don't know if you know this but I'm a little dramatic."</p>
<p>"Clearly."  Steve added.  The throne was very impressive.  Raised off of the ground to give the demon height over any subjects that came his way.  It was made with dark nether brick and had fire licking up in the back.  Steve couldn’t resist himself.  He immediately climbed the steps and settled into the throne.  Looking out at the vast hall.</p>
<p>The demon smiled up at him. "A throne suits you." Though he laughed.  "You look very regal in your worn pants and dirty shoes."  Steve had already gotten dirty from just the climb.</p>
<p>"Look who's talking." Steve gestured to Herobrine’s own tattered clothing.  He then got up, moving to the side and gesturing to the demon. "Here, sit down. I want to see how you look in it."</p>
<p>The demon did so, walking gracefully up the stairs.  With an air of regality.  He flicked his green cape back to sit down.  And leaned back far into the chair.  It fit him perfectly.  He sat up straight, arms at the sides and looked at Steve, eyes asking ‘is this what you wanted?’</p>
<p>And yes it was.  Steve swallowed a knot that had formed in his throat.  "I can see why they call you the King of the Nether."</p>
<p>Herobrine scoffed at that.  "They call me lots of things."</p>
<p>Steve moved to the front of him and bowed. Very close. "Your majesty." He giggled. </p>
<p>"Cut that out." Herobrine flicked him on the forehead quickly. </p>
<p>Steve smirked at that. He looked up at the white eyes; and the faint blush that had found the cheeks below them.</p>
<p>Steve put his hands on the chair handles. Inching closer. "I'm sorry, your majesty. Have I offended you in some way?"</p>
<p>"Is the heat making you delirious?"  Herobrine scoffed, amused by this sudden display.  But nevertheless, his hands found Steve’s waist.  Touching skin just under his shirt line. </p>
<p>"Maaaaybe." Steve leaned in. Finding Herobrine’s eager lips.</p>
<p>Herobrine laced his hands behind his back as the two kissed. Steve found himself falling forward into the demon's lap. Leaning against his legs in the chair.</p>
<p>The kiss didn't last as long as he would have liked. As Herobrine soon leaned back to break it. </p>
<p>“We shouldn’t dawdle.”  He made a face, not trying to hide a bit of disgust.  “You’re getting awfully sweaty.”  </p>
<p>“Maybe I should take one of those fire protection potions.”  Steve whispered down to him. “That would help me beat the heat.”</p>
<p>Herobrine chuckled at that. He removed his hands from Steve’s waist. “You’re going to get addicted to them.”</p>
<p>“That’s only because I was already addicted to you...you’re like a gateway drug.” Steve hummed. Not moving from his position. Even though it seemed like Brine wanted to continue on with the tour. </p>
<p>“Are you actually okay?"  Herobrine noticed Steve’s stance. "You’re getting a little loopy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no, I might be starting to get a little dehydrated.”  Steve blushed.  He did feel a 'little loopy'.</p>
<p>"Mm." Herobrine scowled and placed a hand on his forehead. </p>
<p>"Whatcha doing?" Steve grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>"Checking for heat exhaustion." Herobrine looked into his eyes as if inspecting him. "If it gets bad you'll start to run a fever. And I'd be damned if I let it turn serious."</p>
<p>"How do you know?"</p>
<p>"Do you really want the answer to that?"</p>
<p>"Does it involve you having 'fun' with torturing souls who came into the nether?"</p>
<p>"You know me so well." He removed the hand. "But no, not exactly. I've just seen a lot of people die to heat strokes out here."  He pushed past Steve who had leaned to the left on the arm of the throne. "I was actively avoiding approaching people so I didn't hurt them because...well you know all that...so I usually couldn't help. People don't realize how fast you can fade out here.  It sneaks up on you if you're not prepared."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. I'll take it easy."</p>
<p>"You understand my aversion to the cold now though? It is quite hot here."</p>
<p>"Sure the fuck is."  He fanned himself with his hand.</p>
<p>A painting caught his eye from his new angle.  He slowly pushed himself off the throne and walked over to it. Feeling drawn to it in a way. </p>
<p>"What's this painting of, Brine?"  He asked the demon. </p>
<p>"I'm surprised you haven't seen it before."  Herobrine wandered up beside him. "Bars and taverns typically hang up paintings like this to set a more intimidating atmosphere."</p>
<p>"Yeah, because I go to sooo many bars and taverns." </p>
<p>Herobrine huffed a single bit of laughter before turning his attention to the painting. "That is the wither. I'm sure you've heard about it."</p>
<p>"Kinda?"</p>
<p>"Your parents didn't teach you much about this world, did they?"</p>
<p>"Alex's parents didn't really tell me anything, no."  He reiterated. He was sure that Brine was referring to his adopted parents. And not his real ones whom he had lost much too early in life. </p>
<p>"The wither is a failed experiment of Notch’s. Just like...me." Herobrine touched the frame of the painting, wiping off some ash that had settled on it. "It holds great rage inside of it. No matter how many times I have tried to talk to it. It acts like the monster Notch made it to be.  It was banished here just as I was. But it can't respawn like I can once it is slain. It requires a totem, kind of like my summoning totem, to come back to life.  I have summoned it in my spare time to practice fighting. Just as I have done with Jean...though...I've never killed her...she doesn't deserve that. We've just fought until either I die or she gives in." </p>
<p>He was going off on a tangent now. But Steve didn't stop him. He wanted to hear. </p>
<p>"I-."  Herobrine broke off and then said softer.  "I don't like thinking about that though.  I haven't fought either of them since before I went into hiding."</p>
<p>"So where is it now?"</p>
<p>Herobrine shrugged. "Wherever we go when we wait to be respawned in?  It's...like a void..."  He broke off with a troubled expression. </p>
<p>"Sorry." </p>
<p>"Don't apologize. It's perfectly natural to want to know more about the world you live in." The demon assured him. "It's just hard for me to explain.  Not emotionally difficult. Just...I'm not sure how it all works. And I can't exactly ask my brother nowadays."</p>
<p>"That's okay, my head is already spinning from all this information.  Hey, maybe we'll figure it out together one day!"</p>
<p>"That...would be nice, actually."</p>
<p>The tour continued on. As Herobrine led them down corridor after corridor. Steve poked his head in random rooms and asked a myriad of different questions.</p>
<p>"I haven't seen a bedroom." Steve's inner thoughts slipped out when peaking into one of the rooms. </p>
<p>Herobrine chuckled, raising an eyebrow and letting out a toothy grin. "Disappointed, mortal?  I thought I made it clear we shouldn't dawdle if you would like to see this place in its entirety."</p>
<p>"It's not that." Steve nudged him as they walked side by side. "I'm just surprised is all.  I know you're always like 'I never slept in the nether'-" He made his voice lower for that, mimicking a grumpy rant of the demon.  "But didn't you ever rest?"</p>
<p>"I have some areas where I have set aside to help me calm down." He sighed, dreamily. "My favorite is a lava pool, tucked away in the castle.  But no. I do not own anything akin to a bed. No couches either. The only chair I ever sit in is my throne."</p>
<p>"No wonder you like the house so much."</p>
<p>"Hmm. It is certainly cozy."  His face went darker once again. "And I have slept in the nether before.  When I was first sent here. Before I conditioned myself to avoid sleep.  I thought I had truly gone mad. Staying up for long periods of time. No concept of how much time had passed. And then finally succumbing to sleep. Only to perish from the heat shutting down my body. And then waking up from a respawn...not knowing how long I was out."  </p>
<p>He growled out. "It was a nightmare."</p>
<p>"Damn. Okay, now I'm understanding why you don't want me to 'dawdle'."</p>
<p>"I've seen too many mortals...and myself...die here in the nether from the harsh environment. I won't let you die that way."</p>
<p>Steve tried to redirect the clearly nervous thinking that Herobrine was starting to delve into by changing the conversation.  "There's no doors, I've noticed as well."</p>
<p>"To allow any and all circulation. Could you imagine how stagnant the hot air would get?  It's stuffy enough as it is down here."</p>
<p>"What if you wanted some privacy?"</p>
<p>Herobrine let out a loud laugh at that. "This whole REALM is mine. If I want privacy, all I have to do is will it so." He folded his arms behind his back. "Do you notice how there are no mobs here?  Not even the loud call of a ghast?  I told them all to fuck off for the time being. Usually my castle is alive with mobs."</p>
<p>"...Don't you hunt mobs?  For fun?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but I like keeping around the ones that are strong enough to survive in my castle. It makes the realm feel more alive and keeps trespassers at bay."</p>
<p>Herobrine sighed. "Maybe I am letting myself get influenced by the culture of the nether.  Most mobs here respect strength over everything.  Take the piglins for example. It is believed, with their limited thinking abilities, that the cause of their zombification outbreak is weakness.  Some groups seem grateful for me hunting down the weaker ones. As they are more susceptible to the virus.  It's not completely accurate, but not a crazy belief either. Those who can fight can fight against getting bit. Just like in the overworld."</p>
<p>He sucked in a breath, wetting his tongue as well. He had been answering a lot of Steve’s questions. "We all exist down here symbiotically. With limited resources like land and food, we all have to get along somewhat.  I have no desire to make any of these mobs go extinct. Even if they do bring death and destruction.  It's just the natural order of things.  They're mobs. It's what they were made to do..."</p>
<p>Steve was looking at him with an interested and amused expression. He never knew Herobrine to be so thoughtful.  He was getting to see a whole different side of him today. </p>
<p>But the demon groaned. "Ugh, I sound like my brother. Let's continue on, huh?  Only a few more places I'd like for you to see today."</p>
<p>They started descending a large staircase. The stairs looked well used. And Steve swore he could see scratches and dried blood on the floor. </p>
<p>"Don't tell me you're taking me down into your dungeon."  It was the first picture to bore itself into Steve's mind. </p>
<p>"Why the fuck would I have a dungeon?  This realm is already a prison. I don't need a constant reminder of that in my home."</p>
<p>"But the ascetic is cool."</p>
<p>"Mm fair point." Herobrine laughed at that. "But no. It's all storage rooms from here on-"  </p>
<p>Herobrine halted, and grabbed Steve’s shoulder to do the same. Instantly retracting his scythe.</p>
<p>"Who goes there!?"  He growled down the stairs.</p>
<p>There was a rattling of bones which Steve thought sounded like a skeleton. But something was off about the sound. </p>
<p>A large figure emerged from the bottom of the stairs. Dragging a large, jagged stone sword behind it.  It looked like a skeleton that had been burnt in the sun. Must've been a wither skeleton. Man was it huge. </p>
<p>"Leave this instance." The demon commanded. Putting up a hand to use his influence.</p>
<p>But the skeleton didn't even flinch. It grabbed the stone sword and held it high. Letting out some sort of moan. </p>
<p>"Hold on a second."  Herobrine grumbled.  He teleported forward quickly. Weaving side to side down the stairs.</p>
<p>The wither skeletons started sprinting forward. Faster and more agile than Steve had seen any mob move. His hand went to grip his own sword in his bag for security.</p>
<p>But Herobrine has already teleported around it. And with a precise slice to the neck, and a couple of hacks once the skeleton halted, he removed the head from the body. He then stopped on the skull a few hard times, cracking it slightly. His boot barely made a dent. But the more he did it, the larger that crack became. And eventually it turned to dust beneath his feet.  The demon then swiped at the skeleton's body, which was still standing and swaying.  And the bones joined the dust pile. </p>
<p>Herobrine slicked back his hair, put away his weapon, and motioned for Steve to walk down, now that it was safe. </p>
<p>"See what I mean?" The demon grumbled, continuing the tour as if nothing had happened.  "Some mobs are either too stupid or too stubborn to follow my instruction.  It's still very dangerous here. Even in my own home."</p>
<p>"What was it doing here?"  Steve asked. It hadn't looked like it was carrying any treasure. Maybe the sword?</p>
<p>"Looking to pick a fight."  The demon growled. "Sometimes it's just what mobs do. Fight for territory.  And some are foolish enough to try to take mine. Just be careful. Mobs like to lurk down here."</p>
<p>The bottom of the staircase led to large rooms that reminded Steve of the cult's underground hideout. Except each room they passed by was filled with piles upon piles of random items. </p>
<p>"Wow...you really are a hoarder...."</p>
<p>"I told you, didn't I?  This is actually more organized than it usually is. I've started to sort things in my spare time here instead of hunt."</p>
<p>Steve was glad to hear that. Cleaning up and sorting his house helped clear his mind. He wondered if Herobrine had picked up the trait from him. </p>
<p>In one of the rooms, the glint of polished gold caught his eye.</p>
<p>"Oh no way look how cool this outfit is!" Steve bounced up to it, entering the room immediately. </p>
<p>"Of course you find that."  Herobrine huffed as he followed him. "I tucked it away intentionally."</p>
<p>"Why!?  It looks so cool!"  Steve stared at it in awe. It was like an actual kingly outfit. It looked so regal and shiny. "Oh Brine you HAVE to put it on!"</p>
<p>"Why?" Herobrine asked. "And don't say because it's co-"</p>
<p>"Because it's cool!"  Steve replied, giving Herobrine a look when the demon gave him a look. </p>
<p>"I really don't-"</p>
<p>"Please?"  Steve pouted his lip out. </p>
<p>A smile and a sigh as the demon turned his head to hide the fact that he was caving. "Alright."  He walked up to the outfit and started taking off his green cloak. </p>
<p>"Wait, I want to be surprised!"  Steve decided. He walked a few feet away and sat down. Not looking at the demon. "I want to see what it looks like all together. Like a big reveal."</p>
<p>"You're so strange." Herobrine chuckled softly. </p>
<p>Steve waited, listening to the sound of fabric moving. Of buckles being put in place. Of jewels clanking together. He tried to keep himself from turning around, knowing the payoff would be better with the full reveal...besides he could always sneak a peek when he changed again. </p>
<p>Herobrine cleared his throat. "Okay...I'm ready."  His voice sounded unsure of itself. </p>
<p>Steve stood and then turned. He had to convince his jaw to not drop open. </p>
<p>His eyes wandered from bottom to top. Slowly. Taking it all in. </p>
<p>He wore black, shiny boots.  They laced up to below his knees.  Dark maroon dress pants provided a stark contrast.  Steve had never seen him in anything other than jeans or sweatpants. The dress pants looked soft, despite being tight. Not uncomfortable. Clinging to his skin. There was a hilt attached with a long red ribbon. An ornamental sword sat inside the dazzling hilt. His black shirt was short sleeved. With a black vest, embroidered in gold. Both decorated in jewels and pins and other shiny things. </p>
<p>His cape was thick and flowing. It sat on one shoulder and draped over one side of his body. It was clasped onto him with golden clips. The outside was black and the inside was red. Towards the neck seemed to be some sort of black fur. Accenting the piece. If Steve had to guess, it looked like a wolf pelt.  He wore long black gloves, again with embroidered gold, that reached up to his elbows. Wearing golden rings on top of them. </p>
<p>On his head sat a crown of crying obsidian.  Shards of it collected and put together to form the standard circular crown. But it was jagged and uneven.  It looked sharp on his head. Literally. </p>
<p>The whole thing was a lot to take in. </p>
<p>"You're not saying anything."  Herobrine fiddled with the ornamental weapon on his waist. </p>
<p>"Oh uh sorry. It's just...." Steve's face was definitely bright red. "Wow."</p>
<p>"It's awful isn't it." Herobrine scowled, removing the crown from his head. </p>
<p>"No no no FUCK no Herobrine."  Steve stumbled for words. "You look...stunning."</p>
<p>Herobrine smiled just briefly, before looking down at the crown in his hands.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”  Steve approached.  Knowing something was bothering him immediately by the look in those white eyes.</p>
<p>"This...it just...I don't like playing my role as king of the nether."  Herobrine said quietly. "I much prefer just being normal...with you."</p>
<p>“Why do you have all of this then?”  Steve asked.  The castle, the riches, the outfit.</p>
<p>“...It was all I knew.”  Herobrine explained.  “This was what I thought...home looked like.”</p>
<p>“Brine...”</p>
<p>“And...it was fitting.”  Herobrine put the crown back on his head neatly. “I thought if I could be the ruler of something, that maybe his grip over me would lessen.  Maybe I could feel braver.  And I could defeat him...just once.”</p>
<p>"But enough of that."  Herobrine smiled. And this time it stuck. "I ruin enough of our outings with my melancholy thoughts. I'm determined not to ruin this one."</p>
<p>Steve reached up and squeezed his shoulder. "You could never ruin this trip."  </p>
<p>He ran a hand down the demon’s chest. "Now you totally want to see me wear this outfit now, don't you?"</p>
<p>Herobrine snorted out some easy laughter. "How do you read my mind so effortlessly, Steven?  But...I may have an outfit that would be better suited for you.  If you would like to try some dress up."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?  I'm down."  Steve let go. "As long as you're okay with it getting dirty. I'm sweating like a pig." He thought for a second. "Do piglin sweat?"</p>
<p>"Heh, they do when I catch them trying to steal my stuff."  </p>
<p>He led them to a different room. This one seemed more organized but had a pile of clothes thrown to the side. Herobrine sifted through it and produced different articles of clothing, shoving them in Steve's hands.</p>
<p>"Where did you get all this?"</p>
<p>"This specific outfit I swiped from an old noble oh...decades ago."  He placed some boots on top of the pile in Steve's hand. "There. That should do it."</p>
<p>"Okay. Now don't you peak. I want you to be surprised too."</p>
<p>"Mm."  Herobrine walked a little bit away to let Steve get dressed. </p>
<p>He took off his boots and pants and pulled on the dress pants that he was given. "Oh...I fucking hate this already."</p>
<p>Herobrine laughed. "It's not pleasant in the slightest is it?"</p>
<p>"It's so scratchy!" He pulled at the dark blue fabric as it seemed to bunch in all the wrong places. "Is yours this scratchy?!" </p>
<p>"It sure is. You get used to it after a while."</p>
<p>Steve put on the white boots next, daunted by the upper body part of the outfit as it looked confusing to put on. But boots he understood. A little loose but a decent fit. </p>
<p>He then took off his shirt and put on the lowest layer. A lighter blue shirt. And a white vest on top of it. Embroidered with some sort of blue bead.  And then he went to try on the confusing jacket.</p>
<p>Herobrine spoke up. "You have to make sure that rope goes through your arm. Don't want to end up tying yourself up."</p>
<p>He turned and saw Herobrine staring. The demon didn't even bother to turn away to pretend he wasn't.  </p>
<p>"Hey, you weren't supposed to peek!" </p>
<p>"Oh, did I say I wouldn't?" </p>
<p>"You may have not, but I did, and you're supposed to do what I say today remember?"</p>
<p>"Right. Sorry. Slipped my mind."  Still staring at him. </p>
<p>"Turn around!" Steve picked up and threw his shirt at the demon with a giggle.  Hitting him directly on the head with it and covering his eyes. Herobrine accepted this loss of vision and did not move. </p>
<p>"That works too."  He fiddled with the jacket some more. "Wait, how do you get this rope to work?" </p>
<p>Herobrine chuckled, took off Steve's shirt, and got up to help the miner get dressed. "I knew you would need some help."</p>
<p>"How did you manage to get all of this on?  It's like a puzzle."</p>
<p>"Practice." </p>
<p>Buttons were buttoned. And strings were secured. It felt nice to be dressed by the demon.</p>
<p>"And...done."  Herobrine stepped back and put a few fingers over his mouth. Looking like he wanted to laugh. "Wow...yeah that certainly is a look on you."</p>
<p>Steve looked down at himself. The outfit was very similar to Herobrine’s. A dark navy cape hung off his shoulder.  The layers of jacket and shirt and vest made him feel restricted and hot.  And fuck was it itchy. </p>
<p>"I hate it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it isn't really your style." Herobrine chuckled. "But you still look handsome."</p>
<p>"Gee, thanks."  But despite this he did give himself a little spin to test out how it felt to move. He flipped his cape around and joked: "Now we are both dressed up with nowhere to go!" </p>
<p>"Hmm. I have an idea."</p>
<p>The teleport was as sudden as the gentle grab on his shoulder.  And Steve really wished the other had given him a little warning.  He gave Herobrine a glare. The demon knew what he was angry at.  His hand left the miner’s shoulder as he scratched his head awkwardly. </p>
<p>"Sorry."  Herobrine had a side smile on his face with a little bit of a blush. "I...er.  Well. I was excited by the idea."</p>
<p>Steve looked around to see where Herobrine had taken him. Back to the throne room it seemed. His gaze fell on the other questioningly. </p>
<p>"Would you...uh...like to dance?"  Herobrine managed to get out.</p>
<p>Dance?  Herobrine?  Him?  Together?</p>
<p>The sentence was more to take in than that dazzling monster tucked neatly into a sharp outfit.</p>
<p>"Dance?"  Steve managed to get out with a little bit of a cross between a giggle and a gasp.  He coughed at the action.  "With you?"</p>
<p>"I mean...yeah. These outfits were technically designed for dances in mind." Herobrine swung his arms. Looking unsure of himself.  "And yes...with me. Unless you want me to call over an enderman to dance or something."</p>
<p>Steve just stared at the demon. Totally perplexed.  And incredibly happy. </p>
<p>Herobrine took the silence to be negative again. "It's stupid, nevermind. I don't even have any music.  A piglin swiped my last jukebox.  We can just continue on-"</p>
<p>"I'd love to dance with you, Herobrine."</p>
<p>It was the demon’s turn to fall silent. Processing the sentence as well.  He stood up straight and took a deep breath.  Recovered. He straightened out his outfit.</p>
<p>"Then, may I have this dance, Steven?" Herobrine bowed straight. Low in his chest. He looked up at Steve the entire time. A sharp smile on his face. </p>
<p>Steve giggled and once Herobrine came up, he bowed back. Letting his curly hair flop over his face. "You may."</p>
<p>Herobrine’s hand quickly found his waist.  He placed Steve's hand on his shoulder. And then interlocked their two left hands. Straight out. </p>
<p>Since Steve had no idea what he was doing, he went along with it. Letting Herobrine lead.  He looked down at their feet. Trying to match what Herobrine started to do at a very slow pace.  And more importantly, trying not to trip as he did so. The demon kept him steady, with a strong hand moved to wrap around his back to guide him. </p>
<p>"I...didn't know you could dance." Steve said, once he was confident that he could keep up with the movements if he kept looking down. </p>
<p>"I wasn't much for dancing back in the aether."  Herobrine hummed out. "But that doesn't mean Notch didn't force me to learn just in case."</p>
<p>"Remind me to thank him."  Steve joked. Grateful to see a side of Herobrine he hadn't seen before. An elegant prince, sweeping him off his feet.</p>
<p>"No." Herobrine chuckled right back directly.  "Fuck him, I hated those lessons."</p>
<p>"It's not all bad if you get to dance with me now is it?" Steve glanced up at him.</p>
<p>"...I guess not."  But Herobrine smirked. "But I was forced to dance with potential suitors he picked out as practice."</p>
<p>"Oh, right, fuck him then."</p>
<p>"Indeed."  He squeezed Steve’s hand tighter. "Don't be jealous. I didn't like any of them."</p>
<p>"Hehe good."</p>
<p>Though Steve still should have been looking down to figure out where to put his clumsy feet, the dazzling glow of his partner's eye caught his attention and held it.</p>
<p>Apparently Herobrine felt the same way as they both stared deep into the other's eyes. Smiles strong on both of their blushed faces. Steve felt his palms become even more sweaty. But not from the heat of the nether.</p>
<p>The steps may have been wrong on Steve’s part, but it didn't matter. He let himself get tugged around the room. Dancing, not to music, but to the beat of their hearts.</p>
<p>Although, a noise did begin to follow them.  A small hissing noise. Like a torch catching fire. And Steve peaked over Herobrine’s shoulder to see a small trail of flames left wherever Herobrine stepped. </p>
<p>Steve raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile.  Herobrine was clearly flustered at this display. Letting forth fire from behind him.  Leaving little fiery footsteps burning softly on the nether brick floor before going out once Herobrine stepped a few paces away.</p>
<p>Herobrine blushed at Steve’s look.  "Don't..."</p>
<p>Steve shrugged. "It's fine, as long as you don't burn me."</p>
<p>"When would I ever do that?" Herobrine joked. </p>
<p>"All the damn time." Steve joked right back.</p>
<p>Herobrine twirled them around the room. The fire made small wakes in their path. Fizzling out before they met Steve’s shoes.</p>
<p>Their momentum grew faster. As Steve became more confident with his movement.  And Herobrine set a normal pace.  He could practically hear the 1,2,3 in his mind.  Counting made him distracted and he stumbled a bit, but Herobrine caught him in a spin and put them back on track.</p>
<p>"Not bad, demon." Steve giggled. Thanking him with sarcasm.</p>
<p>"Not too bad yourself, mortal."</p>
<p>They spun around twice more. Whipping both their capes around with the quick movements.  Steve felt light as a feather. No longer tripping over his feet.  Lost in the mystical of it all.</p>
<p>The movement slowed as Herobrine brought them back to where they had started. The fire sizzled out.  Both men were breathing deeply. Lost in each other's eyes once more. </p>
<p>Something felt right to him, and Steve shifted to hold Herobrine close, before dipping him low in front of him. The demon met the motions, too distracted by the miner’s gaze to realize what had happened.</p>
<p>The miner held on strong. Keeping them both in place by just his upper arm strength.  Determined to keep them frozen in time</p>
<p>But Herobrine broke the spell with a blink, realizing their position. He chuckled and said. "Wait I thought I was leading. How did you-?"</p>
<p>Steve cut him off with the softest kiss he could muster.  Pouring all of the warmth he felt in his heart into the simple meeting of their lips.  And Herobrine relaxed in his arms.  Returning the kiss with equal care.</p>
<p>Steve wished they could stay like this forever.  No worries. No fears. Only each other.</p>
<p>But his body had other plans.</p>
<p>The heat that he swore was only from his emotional state, suddenly washed over him as he bent down. Making him feel dizzy. The miner broke the kiss with a grimace and faltered in his hold. Almost dropping his partner onto the ground.</p>
<p>But Herobrine righted them immediately.  "You okay?"  He asked, with concern.  The back of his hand was already on his forehead.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah. Just feeling a little light headed."  Steve insisted.  Touching Herobrine’s hand with his own. </p>
<p>"We should leave." Herobrine decided. Already working Steve’s cloak off of him to get him cooled down.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sure it was just the spinning. I'll be-"</p>
<p>"No need to push yourself. It's better to be safe than sorry."</p>
<p>"Aw damn." Steve breathed out, starting to take off his shirt too. It was very hot. "I didn't want to ruin the mood."</p>
<p>"Your health is vasy more important than 'the mood'."  He took the cape and the shirt in his hands. "Stay here, I'll be right back."</p>
<p>With that, he teleported away.  Steve took the opportunity to look around the hall a little more. He still couldn't believe Herobrine had built all of this.  It wasn't all thrown together. There were intricate design choices and purposeful structural elements.  As someone who built almost all of the houses he had lived in over the years, Steve understood how hard some of these things were to pull off. But when one had infinite time and resources...</p>
<p>Herobrine returned back with purple poof in his normal clothes. He held Steve’s clothes and in his hand.  </p>
<p>Steve quickly put on his shirt with a 'thanks' to the demon. </p>
<p>"You know you could just...keep it off." Herobrine smirked, referring to his shirt and eyeing the miner up and down. "Not like anyone except mobs are going to see you here. Would cool you down a little."</p>
<p>Steve rolled his eyes to cover a blush. "Yeah it would just feel weird."</p>
<p>"Now look who's hiding their perfect abs."</p>
<p>"Abs?  Please."  While he wasn't self conscious about his form, he did know he wasn't in amazing shape like Alex or Brine.  They both worked hard with different areas of their body.  Steve mostly worked his arms and legs.  While he did have a strong core, it would take too much work to look like the demon.  He was healthy and strong and that's all that mattered. </p>
<p>"I stand by what I said."  Herobrine agreed with his internal thoughts. "You have the body of a warrior."</p>
<p>"Is the heat getting to you too now?  I don't usually get this many compliments."  The miner put the rest of his outfit on as he talked, giving the other clothes to Herobrine who just laid them neatly on the floor to be picked up later. </p>
<p>"Maybe." Herobrine continued to stare as he changed.  "Or maybe I should just be giving you more compliments instead of keeping them in my head."  </p>
<p>Steve swallowed, focused on those white eyes as he stood up, now dressed.  "Okay. Okay. Stop making me more hot."  He chuckled and cleared his throat. "Let's call it a day shall we?"</p>
<p>"Agreed."  The demon extended a hand. </p>
<p>"Oh right...we have to teleport back."  Steve huffed out.  Already feeling woozy prematurely.</p>
<p>"Oh, I've got a much better idea." Herobrine smirked. "But it does involve teleporting outside."</p>
<p>Steve grabbed Herobrine’s hand, bracing for the quick teleports. And when the two emerged they were standing next to the great lava lake surrounding the castle. </p>
<p>Herobrine stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a large whistle. </p>
<p>"Herobrine, what-"</p>
<p>"Just wait." Herobrine winked at him. "They're not the fastest."</p>
<p>Out from around the side of the castle emerged what looked like giant bumps swimming through the lava.  Steve thought it was just really big bits of netherrack floating in the lava but upon closer inspection he realized the lumps had large mouths and tiny eyes low to the surface of the molten rock. </p>
<p>Steve eyed Herobrine wearily. </p>
<p>"They're completely harmless."  Herobrine understood that questioning look.</p>
<p>One approached Steve immediately as it neared the bank. Coming out of the lava and shaking its big head. Hairs trailing off the creature like a horse's mane flopped with the movement.  It chirped out and stepped forward. Steve realized it was standing on two tiny but long feet which reminded him of a duck's.  </p>
<p>It bumped him with its large forehead. Chirping at him.</p>
<p>"Uh, Brine?"  Steve asked. "Are you making it do this?"</p>
<p>"I'm not making it do anything.  It seems to like you." He chuckled. "Not surprising."</p>
<p>He pet the creature. Who chirped its approval. Steve gave a cautious scratch and the mob almost seemed to purr. Steve giggled. "What ARE these things?"</p>
<p>"They're called striders. Very domesticated for a mob." Herobrine walked up and pet a different one who was coming to join the other for scratches. "I'm thinking they were a failed attempt at a new sort of lava horse. My brother won't quit projects once he's started them and sometimes we end up with strange results."</p>
<p>"Ah."  Steve didn't really understand all of that. The strider nudged his bag. Sniffing with a small nose that seemed to open and close willingly.  Most likely to keep lava out of its nose as it moved along. </p>
<p>Steve reached in his bag for the extra jerky he always brought. "You hungry big fella?"</p>
<p>He held out his hand flat like he was feeding a horse. The creature opened its mouth wide and completely engulfed Steve’s hand. Sucking the jerky off of it. Steve made a disgusted sound but was cut off as the strider spat the jerky right back into his face.</p>
<p>Herobrine doubled over laughing as the miner tried to wipe off the spit from his face.</p>
<p>"Y-your overworld food won't be popular down here!"  Herobrine came up to him, still giggling, he used his cloak to help wipe some of the spit off his face. "They really like warped fungus."  The demon then placed some funky looking mushrooms in his hand. "You can feed them while I secure some saddles."</p>
<p>Steve beamed. "We're going to ride them!?"</p>
<p>Herobrine just smiled, knowing that Steve would be happy with their mode of transportation back home.</p>
<p>Steve placed the mushrooms individually of the large tongues of the creatures.  Who chirped loudly and happily at him. Some surrounded him, nuzzling him for more. He broke the pieces apart and tried to hand it out equally.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, he eyed the other who had pulled two saddles and reins from his inventory and slowly secured the items to the largest of the two striders in the herd.</p>
<p>Once Herobrine was ready, he jumped up on one of the striders, testing the saddle out and motioned for Steve to join. </p>
<p>The miner handed out the remaining mushrooms and happily joined him. Buzzing with excitement.  The strider below him gurgled as he hoped on and grabbed the reins. </p>
<p>"Hold on there." Herobrine tossed him a bottle, which Steve scrambled to catch. He recognized the color of the solution inside immediately. "You're going to have to drink a fire protection potion just in case it bucks you off into the lava." </p>
<p>"So you DID have a fire protection potion, eh?"</p>
<p>"Who's to say I don't always have some on me?"  Herobrine showed him some teeth with a wicked smile and then with a whip of his reins, his strider was plunging back into the lava. </p>
<p>Steve downed the potion immediately. Throwing the bottle ahead into the lava once it was drained.  And then did the same.</p>
<p>It wasn't like they could race. The creatures moved slowly, like Herobrine had said. It didn't deter the boys from pretending they were racing as their striders swam gracefully through the lava.</p>
<p>After a while of slow moving swimming, Herobrine and Steve rode in a comfortable silence.  The demon had done a lot of talking today and needed some quiet. Steve, meanwhile, took everything in. Getting better looks at all the pockets of biomes that Herobrine had described.  He could wait to grab Alex and explore them further.  It was a whole world of adventure and he was eager to dive in.</p>
<p>The lake led off into a large river and went through a hole in the wall.  The river led them through an enclosed cave. Another entrance and exit from the castle. But completely unusable without the aid of a strider. </p>
<p>The tunnel didn't last long and they were soon spat out into the main area of the nether once again in a vast lake. </p>
<p>Steve was never more grateful for lava in his entire life. It was amazing. Riding these creatures through the bubbling rock. </p>
<p>When they got closer to where Steve was beginning to recognize terrain, Herobrine moved his stirrups to turn his strider towards the shore. And Steve did the same. </p>
<p>They dismounted and removed the saddles. Herobrine tucked them away into his inventory.</p>
<p>Steve gave the strider he had been riding a few good pats before the mobs turned off to go back in the lava to join its herd. </p>
<p>He waved to them as they left and started following Herobrine up back to where they had left the portal.</p>
<p>Steve looked as Herobrine walked ahead a few paces in front of him. </p>
<p>"You seem calmer here." Steve finally broke the silent streak. </p>
<p>"I am." Herobrine sighed out happily. "It's the only place I can truly feel safe.  And with you here, like I said earlier, I'm safe and happy.  A very rare combination."</p>
<p>"I wish I could stay longer."  If the heat wasn't so bad, he would be begging Herobrine to at least let him check out a single biome. </p>
<p>"No you don't."  Herobrine laughed. "This place can get dull after a few centuries. I'll tell you that from experience."</p>
<p>"I bet I could find a way to make it interesting."</p>
<p>"I don't doubt that."</p>
<p>Herobrine was able to expertly navigate them back to the portal.  It was a strange sensation for him as Steve was usually the one leading the way. But he felt rather lost without too many landmarks.  It was a lot of red rock.</p>
<p>"Okay, you ready to go back?"  Herobrine asked as he snapped and approached the, now humming, portal. </p>
<p>"Yeah I guess."  Steve glanced back at the nether one more time. </p>
<p>"We'll go back again soon."  Herobrine promised. "I...think today helped."</p>
<p>"That's always good to hear." Steve gave him a smile.  He punched the demon lightly as he passed to walk through the portal.  "Helped me too."</p>
<p>And with that he stepped into the purple swirls. </p>
<p>The disorientation of transporting between worlds felt worse this time around. As Steve was pretty dehydrated and woozy already.</p>
<p>But the chilly air rushing into his system brought great relief.  He already felt better as the cold wind slicked sweat off of his skin and cooled his body temperature down.</p>
<p>He shifted the bag around his shoulder so that he could feel more of the air. Man he was dripping sweat. Time for a long bath.  And then maybe a good night's-</p>
<p>Wait a second.  Steve blinked.  He looked around for the positioning of the sun. It was barely the afternoon!  If Steve’s internal clock read right, and it usually was as it was accustomed to mining, it should be just past normal dinner time. </p>
<p>Herobrine was just coming through the portal himself.</p>
<p>"Brine?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I think I may be more dehydrated than I thought." He rubbed at his forehead. "I could have sworn we were in there for longer..."</p>
<p>Herobrine let out a laugh, snapping his fingers to make the obsidian frame turn back into lava.  "Did I fail to mention that time moves differently in the nether?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I do not understand how it works. Time just appears to slow down. It could be because we have no access to the sun for a frame of reference. It could be that the teleporting messes with our internal clocks." Herobrine shook his head. "Chalk it up to my brother's wonky design to torture me. It is very disorienting."</p>
<p>"Is that also why you can travel great lengths in the nether?"  Steve started walking away now that the portal was a pile of lava and Herobrine was turning it back into obsidian, following quickly behind the miner as he did so.   </p>
<p>"No, that's because you're lower in the earth."  Herobrine clarified. "Surface area and all that."</p>
<p>"Surface area?" Steve's brain might have been a little fried from the exhaustion settling into his bones.  But he was still very curious. </p>
<p>"Uh...hmm. Think of a chunk of the overworld."  Herobrine tried to explain. "Our world is a sphere, and things have to get smaller as they go towards the middle. So the length it takes to get from one end of a chunk is less than the length it takes to get to that same end in the nether."</p>
<p>"The overworld is round!?" Was all Steve could ask in response to that. </p>
<p>"Oh boy."  Herobrine huffed. "Okay. I'll give you some books I have from aetherian scholars. That can give you better answers than I have."</p>
<p>Steve blinked and nodded.  His head was already buzzing with all the information he had learned today. He was super happy with the results of the trip.  And was very glad he had suggested it as-</p>
<p>Wait a second. </p>
<p>"Hey Brine."</p>
<p>"Don't ask me to prove the earth is round please."</p>
<p>"No, no I will believe you on that."  He laughed. "But it's still technically day right?"</p>
<p>"Not technically. It is day."  Herobrine opened his arms wide.  Gesturing to the sun still being up. </p>
<p>"Well our bet said I could do whatever I wanted for a day."</p>
<p>"Right?"</p>
<p>"It's still day." He smirked with an eyebrow raised. "So technically, you still have to do what I want right?"</p>
<p>Herobrine raised an eyebrow right back with a sharp, knowing smirk. "Oh yeah?  And what do you have in mind, mortal?"</p>
<p>"Oh..." Steve chuckled, grabbing the door to his house and walking inside. "I may have a few ideas....we should get to them before my fire protection wears off..."</p>
<p>Herobrine followed with a happy snicker. Trying to keep his hands from sparking as he closed the door behind him. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>A/N</p>
<p>Guys I'm sorry this chapter is so long omg I just couldn't stop.</p>
<p>I blame the nether update for giving me too much to talk about. <br/>There was a ton of random lore in this chapter. I needed to get it out of my system. I hope it wasn't too much all at once.<br/>This honestly could have been two or three chapters and I could have cut some tangents short. But I really liked the way it all flowed.  We get a comparison of worlds between the boys. The caves with Steve and the nether with Brine.  And with such an angsty start I wanted that fluff ending payoff.  Plus chapter 13 will be fitting of the number mwahaha. </p>
<p>Other notes. I wanted to show the boys actually having one of their discussions. I say they have discussions like this often but haven't shown it yet. <br/>Don't worry. Alex is fine.  She's a tough girl. She'll get over it faster than Herobrine thinks. Considering she's thought about slashing his throat open, she's decently understanding. Everyone wants to protect Stevie.  Although I imagine if it were to happen again she would not be so forgiving.  But Brine will work to make sure it doesn't happen again with the help of Steve. </p>
<p>Lol ah Herobrine. Get a man who can do both. Go from murder to cuddly in 10 seconds flat. And I guess the other way around. </p>
<p>Fun fact: if Herobrine had won the bet, as I originally had proposed to myself when writing this...well, let's just say I had an idea of be gay do crimes.</p>
<p>And a side tangent.  Herobrine’s favorite thing to see Steve in is armor.  Especially when he's fighting in it.  The fancy stuff reminds him too much of his past so he isn't enthused about it. Herobrine wants all that armor on and then wants to rip it all off if you know what I'm sayin. Steve's favorite thing to see Brine wear is that morning look with the no shirt, only sweatpants.  But he did very much enjoy the fancy stuff too. </p>
<p>SHOVES EVERYTHING OFF THE TABLE</p>
<p>GUYS </p>
<p>GO CHECK OUT THIS STUNNING FAN ART RIGHT NOW AND GIVE IT ALL YOUR LOVE!!!!!!</p>
<p>https://galeemdoesart.tumblr.com/post/644662966769319936/fanart-for-splintergirl13-absolutely-in-love-with </p>
<p>It's of chapter 5 - the temple and I'm just in awe. It's so good.  Galeem, I seriously can't thank you enough my dude.  Go check out all of their art; they are just so damn good!  Idk how they do it!</p>
<p>AND again a big thanksies to Bi-Ocelot who helps so much with bouncing around ideas and keeping me on track and proofreading and all that jazz. Greatly appreciate it all!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. To Nether and Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:</p><p>As mentioned before, Herobrine can respawn after death and forces it sometimes to make the death/respawn process faster.  So while he does not think of it as such, this is a warning for the implied suicide/self harm intentions that entails.</p><p>Besides that: descriptions of blood, gore, trauma, illness.  It’s a bad time, be prepared for hurt.</p><p>PLEASE let me know if you want anything tagged.</p><p>This is a work of fiction. The names and minecraft character skins of Notch, Jeb, and Dinnerbone are used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons or events is purely coincidental.</p><p>(A:N Huge quick thanks again to Bi-Ocelot for all your help!)</p><p>---</p><p>You have rescued the villain of this story. </p><p>And the heroes will show no mercy. </p><p>---</p><p>Herobrine had come home injured before.</p><p>But never like this. </p><p>Steve was sitting, reading a book on his couch.  The sun was setting outside.  It had been a productive day.  He had gotten back from doing some mining alone about an hour ago.  Herobrine hadn’t felt like joining him underground today as he was feeling rather anxious.  He said it was probably the weather.  They both could feel the change in humidity in the early summer air.  A nasty late afternoon storm was brewing.  And Herobrine wasn’t the biggest fan of thunderstorms.  So, instead, the demon had volunteered to go chop some wood for them.  Their supply was running low.  It was good for the demon to keep busy. Especially on anxious days like today.</p><p>Steve hadn’t stayed in the mines too late.  His main goal was achieved by having mined some lapis he wanted to trade for some emeralds in town (something he was also running low on).  But it was just early afternoon when he hauled himself up the mineshaft stairs, made it home, cleaned up his supplies, and himself, and sat on the couch to decompose.</p><p>He didn’t get to relax for long. </p><p>The miner jolted up as the front door was flung open.  So strong that it slammed into the wall and rocked back forward with a wobble and a groan.  It shut tight behind a figure that stumbled into the room.  Thunder rumbled in the distance; barely recognized by Steve’s mind as his focus was more on the thing in front of him.</p><p>Steve instantly knew it was Herobrine.  He could have known without even looking.  The sound of the demon’s deep, ragged breathing was unmistakable.  Herobrine had taken a few big steps, limping and leaning forward along the way, and had collapsed into a big heap in the middle of the room.  He was hunched over; elbows and knees on the ground.  Curled up.  Looking like he was getting ready to run.</p><p>The miner wanted to rush over and embrace Herobrine.  It sounded like he was struggling.  What had gotten him so riled up?  The storm?</p><p>Yet something deep within his gut told him to stay right where he was.  To stay perfectly still. Maybe it was the feeling that traveled up Steve’s spine when the demon entered the room. An energy had spawned; making him feel like he was bone cold and yet boiling at the same time. </p><p>And Herobrine’s eyes, or at least the eye that he could see from his vantage point, were glowing bright white.  Like the sun. Looking like there was smoke rising from them.  It felt as if that very gaze was going to set fire to the floor beneath him.  And even though Steve had never seen them like this before, he was one hundred percent certain that that glow meant one thing:</p><p>Danger.</p><p>And so Steve didn’t make any sudden motions.  He wasn’t sure if Herobrine was in control.  Maybe that terrible monster that Herobrine had warned him so much about was finally taking over.</p><p>But that didn’t stop him from acting.</p><p>"Brine?"  Steve asked quietly; tentative.</p><p>Herobrine’s head whipped over to the sound and Steve winced at those intense eyes.  He felt his heart stop at the gaze. Feeling very much like a sheep under the watchful eyes of a wolf. </p><p>Herobrine began to speak. There was a low and menacing growl in his voice. His mouth twitched up in a gnarled smile. "Steeeeeveeee."  </p><p>There were two voices talking at once. Saying the same thing. One sounded like it was in agony.  As if his soul was being destroyed and cried out in pain. The other voice was malicious and airy. Steve didn't like either one. </p><p>Herobrine stepped forward one step, trying to turn his body to face the miner. Steve noticed that he was burning the floor anywhere he made contact with skin. Leaving a fine layer of charcoal in streaks on the wood. </p><p>But the demon didn't make it far. He grabbed at his chest with one hand and leaned forward heavily on the other. He spat out thick blood from his lips.</p><p>Herobrine was injured.</p><p>And Steve couldn't take it anymore.  Ignoring the instincts that howled at him to stop; he got up from the couch, letting the book he was holding fall to the ground.  And started to stumble over to Herobrine.</p><p>The book dropping caught Herobrine’s attention.</p><p>"NO!"  The demented voice screeched out. Forcing Steve to freeze in place. "Please.  No...don't...come...close"  The pained voice echoed through stronger this time.  Steve was right to be hesitant.  Herobrine was indeed struggling with control.  </p><p>"Brine, what happened?" Steve whispered.  Mortified at both Herobrine’s mental and physical state; crumpled up on the ground. It took everything within him not to run forward to hug him.  </p><p>Herobrine dug his fingernails into the wood. Scratching sharp lines into the ground. "Heeeeee-"</p><p>"He?"</p><p>Herobrine swallowed and his body seized for a second. His head fell forward. Long hair hiding the eyes but the smoke still rose. "He's....."</p><p>There was a shift in the air.  Steve felt his arm hair raise up as electricity crackled.  Herobrine’s face went fully feral.  Teeth fully exposed, eyes burning.  A loud hiss came from his throat.  He looked and sounded like a demon.  More so than Steve had ever seen. </p><p>The monster was indeed taking over. </p><p>Steve moved, not liking anything about the situation. The competing pressures in the air. Herobrine's contrasting climates and now the static. Anxiety instinctively caused him to push forward towards Herobrine.  Unsure of what else to do. </p><p>Herobrine looked up at him with fear as he moved. Burning eyes begging him to both come closer and stay as far away as possible.  </p><p>But Herobrine was shaking. And bleeding, Steve realized on closer inspection.  There was blood pooling out from under his shirt.  And so he dashed forward and slid to his knees in front of the demon.  “Shit, Herobrine, you’re hurt.”</p><p>Herobrine looked at him through grit teeth. One eye open. One eye closed tight in pain. He could tell looking into that white eye that he was trying to hold himself together for him. To not lash out. And that the powers inside of him were causing him even more pain being held up. </p><p>Herobrine hissed to him through his sharp teeth. Not opening them even a little. Barely even moving his lips. "We need to run."  </p><p>The static in the air died. </p><p>Herobrine grabbed his arm so suddenly, Steve almost fell backwards in shock. The demon was screaming out something. But a buzzing had entered the picture and Steve couldn't hear it anymore. </p><p>The familiar sensation of teleportation and Steve was back on the couch.</p><p>Just in time as a lightning bolt blew open the door, tearing it to shreds. And the leader continued to flash to hit the spot where Herobrine originally was laying.  The thundering boom that was produced by this spectacle felt like it was going to explode Steve’s ear drums.</p><p>Once his vision cleared from the explosion, Steve stared at the burn mark left on the ground. </p><p>His house was on fire. </p><p>It was catching quickly and spreading fast; fueled by a rug he kept in the middle of the room.</p><p>Steve jerked to go stomp it out, but Herobrine’s too tight grip held him in place. </p><p>"No. Time."  The voices hissed out at him. </p><p>But even still Herobrine turned to glare at the fire, using his free hand and extending it out.  He was clearly trying to control the flames. </p><p>But his hand cramped and seized as the demon gasped.  The fire remained. Herobrine shook his hand out. An animalistic roar tore his throat. There was smoke now as the dark oak floor burned.  Steve began to cough.  They needed to get out of the house.</p><p>Herobrine must have had the same idea because before Steve could even comprehend the idea to move, they were teleporting again. Out the big window next to the couch. That he always left clear so Herobrine could easily enter and exit. Steve got the briefest glance of the outside of his house. </p><p>Three figures loomed in the distance. </p><p>A storm was raging above them. </p><p>His vision and breathing were robbed of him as Herobrine teleported the pair far. Not stopping once to let Steve breathe.</p><p>He thought he might actually suffocate. He writhed against Herobrine’s grasp. Pulling and tugging to tell the demon he needed to stop. He hadn't prepared properly to hold his breath.  His vision swayed and with every blur of the earth moving around them, white and black dots filled his vision like sparkles.</p><p>And then they were stopped. And Herobrine was holding Steve as he leaned over. Wheezing. Sucking in air. Coughing and sputtering. Clawing at the demon’s arm as his chest stung.  Herobrine rubbed at his back and chest. Helping him through it. </p><p>But Herobrine forced him to stand before he was ready. Steve felt like passing out. He wanted to protest.  To yell out his need to stop and rest.  But Herobrine stopped him first. </p><p>"Don't talk." The demon said, moving to stand in front of him. His voice was still much too feral. Herobrine took both of Steve’s hands in his own. He bowed down, placing his head on top of Steve's hand. Like he was begging. "Suck in deep breaths. We can't stay here."</p><p>"B-brine..." Steve gasped out, defying his orders.</p><p>"Breathe." The demon tilted his head. Rubbing into Steve’s palms. "Breathe."</p><p>So Steve did. Catching his breath by sucking in air through his nose and letting it out through his mouth.</p><p>Once his breathing was down to a manageable state, Herobrine peaked up at him. </p><p>"Get ready to hold your breath." The demon warned. The malicious air made him shudder. </p><p>He was glad for the warning this time.  Steve sucked in a few short breaths and held it. </p><p>The air glitched around them. </p><p>There was screaming. </p><p>And then Steve was wheezing. Coughing. Choking. All over again. Trying to gain air back.  The suffocating heat of the nether brought no relief for his strained lungs.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>So THAT’s what glitching felt like.</p><p>He felt wrong. His eyes were wide open in surprise.  He wanted to curl up into a ball, but his shaky body wouldn't respond. It had been nothing like teleporting. Or even going through a nether portal. It felt like every single one of his atoms had been broken apart and smashed back together once he had been brought back into existence.  Even afterwards it still felt like he was moving forwards.  At an alarmingly fast and tilted rate. Even though his hands on the ground were proof that he was standing still. </p><p>Just seconds ago...had it been seconds?  The glitching had seemed like minutes...Herobrine had helped him through the coughing fit.  He wanted to cough now. But couldn't even convince the muscles to contract. </p><p>And no hands touched him now. He knelt alone on the hard floor. It was rough like dried lava. Netherrack. His body rocked on his arms. Threatening to quit on him. But the miner was determined. And strong. And fought back. Shaking from the effort. </p><p>In and out. Inhale. Exhale. One. And two. Ughhh. Fuck. </p><p>He finally swallowed. Trying to bring relief to his stinging throat. It was raw.  He coughed and gagged immediately as he couldn't get anything to help his dry mouth but the taste of burning. He felt nauseous. So very woozy from the glitching.  So he swallowed again. This time managing to work up some spit.  He put a hand up to the back of his mouth.  Convincing his brain that he was okay.</p><p>His brain didn't listen. </p><p>Steve jolted forward, retching.  Stomach acid burned his already strained throat. He coughed out during it. As vomit fell from his lips onto the hard ground beneath him.</p><p>He almost felt the tears in his eyelids sizzle at the intensity of the heat.  The mess below him smoked upwards. Making it smell even worse than the brimstone burning in the distance. </p><p>Steve managed to sit up on his knees backwards. In a haze. Breathing through the nausea.</p><p>"Never." Steve spit. "Do THAT."  He wheezed. "Again."</p><p>It registered that Herobrine would probably be helping him at this point.  So he dizzily looked around. The weirdness from glitching was wearing off slowly. Replaced with sweating and shaking.  Steve wiped off his brow and then his mouth.  And then his short beard which had been sullied from the retching. </p><p>Well, he was definitely in the nether. That was for sure.  They had been transported to an area devoid of the funky nether vegetation. A simple clearing of netherrack, glowstone, and nether quartz.  If the heat and terrain hadn't been enough of a clue in, ashes were blowing past his face. Dancing in his vision. Making his dry throat seem even more so. </p><p>It took him a few seconds of slowly turning his head to see that Herobrine was a couple of feet away from him.</p><p>The demon was walking away it seemed. To where, Steven had no idea.  No limp was found in his step despite how injured he had looked before.  He looked calm, almost bored.  Head staring off into space, arms crossed behind his back.  Legs moving like he was simply taking a stroll through the woods.</p><p>“Dude, where are you going?”  Steve rasped out. </p><p>Herobrine’s head twitched at him talking.  Tilting to the side, ear back to listen.  Almost as if prompting him to speak further.  </p><p>Steve was confused.  “Are you okay?”  </p><p>Herobrine’s head flopped backwards fully.  And Steve’s heart stopped.</p><p>His eyes!  Steve had never seen his eyes this way before.  It felt different than before.  Cold.  Not hot.  They were still smoking.  White trails leading out of them.  Like two winding snakes that faded away.  No recognition existed in them whatsoever.  This calm fire scared him more than the intensity displayed in the house ever would.</p><p>The demon twisted his body to look at him.  His brow furrowed. “Go away.”  Herobrine said simply, waving a hand.  “You make me think too much.”</p><p>“What?” Steve’s tongue felt numb.  He pushed himself off the netherrack floor. </p><p>Herobrine smiled toothily at him.  “Go. Away.”  He laughed.  Deep within his stomach.  There was a resounding hiss to his words.  “Have you no ears?”</p><p>Steve stood stiff.  Unsure of what to do.  His head was spinning.  And it wasn't from the glitch this time. </p><p>But Herobrine started walking away again, and his body moved forward on instinct, following the demon.  "W-wait up."</p><p>Herobrine stopped, shoulders rolling.  “Do you desire something, mortal?”</p><p>“Herobrine-”  Steve stopped. He talked direct and firm. “What is going on?”</p><p>"Do you know what I desire?"  He questioned with a hum.  </p><p>“I...I don’t-”</p><p>“I want very much to kill you right now.”</p><p>“What?”  Steve's voice couldn't decide if it wanted to sound dismissive or worried. (Worried not for his own safety of course, but for the demon). It came out even. “No you don’t.”</p><p>Herobrine shrugged. And turned on his heel. Leaning with a cocked head to look at him. “At least then you wouldn't have to suffer.”</p><p>“Suffer?”  Brine was clearly out of it. He must've fried his brain using up all his powers on the glitching teleport. If it had affected Steve that much, the demon must've been feeling out of it too. Steve looked him up and down. He was bleeding steadily under his shirt. It was burnt but not cut. It looked like he had been electrocuted.  And Steve guessed, probably hit with the hammer a few times.  He must've been fighting with Notch beforehand.</p><p>“Oh. I can’t stop him.”  Herobrine smiled. It sounded like he was having a casual conversation about the weather.  “The gods know I’ve tried."  He gestured to the ceiling with an airy wave of his fingers.</p><p>He growled suddenly. Tone growing sinister, crushing those fingers into a fiery fist. "And if he's after you, and WANTS you, that's what he's going to get.  He always gets his way.  No matter what.  That’s how this works."</p><p>“Herobrine, you’re starting to scare me.” It was true. Not in a very long time did he genuinely fear the fallen god. At least not to this extent. He felt like he had been placed in a tight room with an angry creeper. Not knowing when it was going to explode. </p><p>“You should be scared, mortal.”  Herobrine laughed again.</p><p>"Stop it." Steve commanded, bravely. </p><p>“He’s going to torture us both, I presume.” A mood swing. Back to casual. Herobrine lazily flopped his arms together. Shaking his head.  "Use you to get to me."</p><p>“Stop it!”  Steve began to march up to the demon.  He was sick of this talk.  “Brine, wake up.”</p><p>"Stay back," Herobrine growled low. Tone changing in an instant again. But did not move forward or backward. Just stood still. Looking Steve up and down with calculating eyes. </p><p>“Hey.  Hero come on.” He stopped about an arm’s length from him.  “It’s me.” Steve smiled and held out a hand. Palm open and inviting. </p><p>"You're so strong." Herobrine ignored the hand. Balling up his own into fists.  "And damn stubborn."</p><p>A ring of fire sparked up around the two.  Trapping Steve inside. He had nowhere to run now.  He wouldn’t...but...</p><p>"You're stronger and more stubborn than us."  Herobrine took a step forward. Shoving Steve's hand aside. The miner winced and grabbed at his hand. Herobrine had burned it when they made contact.  </p><p>"He will spend every second of every day of the rest of your life trying to break you.  And we all know your soul will resist."  Herobrine glared down at Steve. Those cold eyes seemed to freeze him in place. Sending terrible shivers of fear up and down his spine. "You won't BREAK like me. You'll fight back. And still end up spending the rest of your miserable existence being HIS plaything. And I can't do anything about it...Except...maybe..."</p><p>Steve inhaled in panic as the demon grabbed the front of his shirt. Holding tight to cloth.</p><p>"End you before that happens"</p><p>They teleported quickly.  And had Steve’s aching lungs burning once again.  He coughed as they came out of the teleport together.</p><p>He was being held up in the air, he realized.  His hands instinctively grabbed Herobrine’s which was still holding onto his shirt.  It hurt his neck, back, and shoulders having the weight of his entire body being held up in one place.  He was just glad Herobrine’s hand was cool enough that it wasn’t burning his shirt.  The heat was still uncomfortable.</p><p>His legs swung underneath him.  Instinct screamed at him to kick the demon in front of him.  But he held back.  This was Herobrine, after all.  How could he possibly hurt someone he so deeply cared for?</p><p>Well, apparently Herobrine wasn't following the same sentiment at the moment. As Steve soon learned by glancing down.  Trying to figure out where the two had ended up. </p><p>And his eyes widened once he realized the situation.  "Brine, Brine, Brine!"  Steve choked out quickly in panic. Tightening his grip on the demon’s. "D-dude!"</p><p>He was being suspended over a large, steep cliff.  </p><p>A cliff that ended in a pool of lava.</p><p>"This is what I should have done from the very start."  Herobrine’s dark voice made him turn back his attention on the face in front of him rather than the drop below.  "How foolish he was.  I should have ended you the moment I laid eyes on you.  But he insisted..."</p><p>Steve found that he was at a loss for words.  He was fairly certain it was those paralyzing predatory eyes.  ‘Don’t drop me.’  His brain screamed.  ‘Wake up.’  But the words died before they could even form in his throat.  He was scared.  He had never seen the demon like this before.  He wasn't sure what to do. So instead he closed his eyes and focused on keeping a grip on the strong hand that held him.  He was grateful for upper arm strength now.  But he wasn’t sure how long he could hang on.  His shirt wouldn’t hold his entire weight for very long if he lost his grip.</p><p>So he waited. For what, he wasn't sure.  For Herobrine to realize that he was being stupid?  For words to come forth?  He didn't know what to do.  Brine wouldn't kill him, would he?</p><p>He stayed suspended in the air.</p><p>Herobrine growled.  Frustration evident in his tone.  He shook Steve once.  Holding him out further.</p><p>Steve opened his eyes a slit.</p><p>Herobrine was crying.</p><p>"Why can't I drop you?"  Herobrine choked out.  Gripping his shirt tighter.  </p><p>‘Brine.’  He wanted to say.  </p><p>"This would be better for all of us.”  Herobrine’s face was pained.  Eyes sparking.  Tears sizzling.  Like a dying fire.</p><p>“Brine....”  Finally the words escaped the barrier that was the knot in his throat. </p><p>"I-I can't do this..Ste-Stevie..." Silent tears fell now.  His face was going through so many different emotions.  Flipping between anger, to sorrow, to confusion.  "I can't save you-"</p><p>"You won't even get the chance to, if you kill me now."  He spat out the words before they died again.</p><p>Herobrine gripped the shirt tighter, this time cutting off his airflow.  Steve started to choke.  His throat was already so sore.  It burned.  His body writhed.  And yet he still didn’t try to kick Herobrine.  His brain wouldn't let him.</p><p>"Trust me.” Herobrine laughed out in melancholy. “THIS would be better than him taking you. He can't have you. I won't...I won’t allow it.  You...YOU BELONG TO ME."</p><p>Herobrine was screaming at this point.  The nether was silent around them save for the bubbling of lava.  And the ragged breaths coming from both men.</p><p>"I belong..." Steve glared down at him. Using the last remaining air to bite out the words. "To no one. Remember?"</p><p>"You-"  Herobrine’s voice came out quiet.</p><p>And all of a sudden, they were teleporting again.  And Steve was dropped onto the ground.  No...he was placed onto the ground.  Gently.  The hand had stopped burning.</p><p>The two men stood in front of each other.  Herobrine’s head had fallen.  Covered in long hair.  Hiding his tears.</p><p>"...I can't lose you."</p><p>"You won't Herobrine." Steve patted his hands with his burnt ones, rubbing up his arms tentatively.  He breathed in precious air as he did so. "I'm right here.  I’m not going anywhere."</p><p>Herobrine shook his head.  "I haven't had anything like this. And now once I finally have something worth fighting for...shit.  I wasn't supposed to get attached..."</p><p>The demon let go of Steve’s shirt.  But Steve grabbed at the hand before it could fall.  Intertwining their fingers.  Holding on strong.  Being there for him as he worked through this.</p><p>"I just don't think I can do it.  He's taken everything from me. Why can't he let us have this?"</p><p>“You don’t have to do anything.  I’m okay.”  Steve pulled Herobrine closer.  Squeezing and relaxing their hands together.  It felt like the right thing to do.  It was clear that whatever Steve was doing was working. Those eyes were no longer blazing ice chests.  His stance was relaxing into a different sort of calm. </p><p>“Herobrine.” Steve acted more on his instincts. He worked his other hand under Herobrine’s chin and lifted it up.  “Look at me.”</p><p>Their eyes made contact.</p><p>“It’s okay.”  Steve smiled.</p><p>A shudder went up Herobrine’s entire body starting from his feet and traveling upwards.  As if his very being was being purged of the demonic energy brought about by the monster. And Herobrine’s head fell back as it reached its peak.  He gasped out.  Body glitching slightly, but hand staying firmly in the miner’s own.</p><p>And then Herobrine’s head fell.  And his body with it.  Almost taking out Steve in the process.</p><p>Steve was as delicate as he could be lowering them to the ground. He tentatively wrapped his palm around the back of Herobrine’s neck. Petting gently.  </p><p>Herobrine made a whimpering sound, nuzzling into his neck.  His body shivered every couple of seconds. A struggle?  From pain?  He didn't know. </p><p>"Herobrine?"  He asked once the demon let out a sigh and started to blink open his dull white eyes.</p><p>Herobrine gripped his hand back tightly. He groaned. "Urgh...Steve?"</p><p>"Yeah. You, uh, back with me?" It felt weird to say. But Herobrine would understand. </p><p>The demon nodded against him.  "Oh thank the gods I didn't hurt you."  He whispered. Then added a bit louder. “Although...I remember seeing you..so I must have had some control.” </p><p>"Are you okay?" Steve asked. He didn't like the way he sounded. Something was off. </p><p>Herobrine shook his head, not bothering to hide it. "’M really hurt."</p><p>"...Did Notch hurt you?"</p><p>Herobrine nodded once. "Mmm yeah...and...trying to...stop my powers...gets harder when...he's involved...."  </p><p>The pauses in his sentences. Every breath was labored.  It took two inhales for every one it should have.  Like his lungs just weren’t working.  There was a thick rattle in his chest.</p><p>Steve grit his teeth.  He moved to hold Herobrine closer. </p><p>But the demon winced at the hug, coughing and jolting backward. His expression was pained.  Steve immediately released the pressure. Their hands still intertwined. Herobrine still on his legs. But Steve did not touch him.  Herobrine's tired eyes told him that this pain must have been severe.</p><p>Herobrine took in a labored sigh. “He’s coming for you, Stevie.  And I can’t stop him.”  Blood leaked out of the corner of his lips.</p><p>"How do you know?" Steve felt a bit of fear inch its way into his skull at the sentence. Coming from Herobrine and not the monster, the severity of the news was sinking in. </p><p>Herobrine shook his head. "I just...I know him and-."  </p><p>He trailed off. Seeming to realize something. His head jerked up to meet him.  Confused violet eyes meeting panicked white.  “I-I’ve gotta go get Alex.”  It looked like it even just hurt to talk. To move. “He might go after her too.  I’ve been spending too much time around you t-”</p><p>He paused to choke and cough, falling forward into Steve’s chest.  Steve so wanted to hold him close and never let go.  But he was terrified of causing more damage.</p><p>Herobrine shook and struggled, leaning up again.  He pointed to the right of Steve.  “Start walking that way.”  He coughed. “I’ll get Alex and find you.” </p><p>“You can’t take me with you?” Steve felt panic spilling over. What?  Herobrine was going to leave him?  In the nether?  Defenseless!?  Steve had absolutely nothing on him. His pack had been left at home. The supplies all out after being cleaned. </p><p>It was like Herobrine had read Steve’s mind as the demon produced a brilliant diamond sword from his inventory.</p><p>“Not enough...strength...”   Herobrine’s voice was weak and tired.  He stopped holding Steve’s hand and instead placed the diamond sword in it. “Don’t worry.  I’ll find you.  And he won't get you here."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Steve swallowed. He wasn't a big fan of this plan. He still felt sort of sick. </p><p>"It would be...against the rules,"  Herobrine explained, moving away so he could teleport </p><p>"Wait. Uh. G-gold."  Steve stuttered, inching closer. Afraid to let go. "For the piglins...do you have something?"  </p><p>Herobrine seemed to daze off in the distance. Combing through his inventory. He blinked and grimaced.</p><p>"Anything...?"  Steve asked. The look Herobrine gave him back scared him. </p><p>"T-take me with you Brine." He shifted ever closer. He had never been in the nether alone.  He had only visited here once, for fuck’s sake.</p><p>"If you want me to save your sister...I can't."  Herobrine looked like he hated that answer as much as Steve did. If not more.  But it was the only way and they both knew it.</p><p>"Hurry then."  Steve pleaded in a soft voice and moved away to allow the demon to leave.</p><p>Herobrine reached forward and grabbed Steve’s face.  Shoving their foreheads together.  "Listen to me, Steven. You are the strongest mortal I have ever met. You just stood up to the monster inside of me without even flinching. NONE of these mobs stand a chance against you."</p><p>Steve nodded. Wishing they could stay connected like this. But Herobrine stumbled up. And limped forward a few steps away.  Steve tried to ignore the blood trail he was leaving behind.</p><p>"Just...don't...fall into any lava pits." Herobrine tried to smile.</p><p>And with that he was gone in a poof of purple smoke and static. And Steve was left alone. Sitting on the hard ground, clinging onto the diamond sword like it was a security blanket.</p><p>Holy. Shit. </p><p>Steve didn't know how to process all of this information.  Not more than ten minutes ago he had been sitting on his couch reading. Now he was almost defenseless in the nether. Alone. With only a sword and a sick feeling in his gut. </p><p>The gods were after him and maybe after Alex, too.</p><p>Steve numbly got to his feet.  He clutched the sword in his hands like he would a club.</p><p>He looked in the distance to where Herobrine had instructed him to go. And began to walk.  What else could he do?  He literally had no supplies other than the sword and he had no idea where the fuck he was.  Walking was the only thing he could do.</p><p>And walking in the nether was harder than he thought it would be. </p><p>The nether was filled with cliffs and lava lakes and netherrack formations.  Going straight was difficult. And he had no point of reference. Everything looked the same to him. If he turned around, he found his photographic memory failing him.  There were barely any landmarks to latch on to.  And his footsteps didn't form on the crunchy surface.  There was no sun or moon or stars above to orient him.  It put Steve on edge and frustrated him to no end when he had to work around obstacles to go back to his imaginary straight line of travel.</p><p>Not to mention the absolutely foreign and terrifying sounds all around him.  It was like a giant cave system. Sound traveled for miles, trapped in the echoing dome of the netherrack and bedrock.  While he was used to cave sounds, this was just so different. Rocks falling into lava, who knows what mobs screeched in the distance, what sounded like explosions or poofs of gas...it all was wrong and weird and had Steve’s imagination running wild.</p><p>He had read books on the nether. Old ones that didn't have the most updated information, as Herobrine had told him.  But even the old ones described mobs he didn't want to run into. </p><p>Ghasts. Blazes. Wither skeletons. Zombie Piglins. Magma cubes.</p><p>This realm was filled with life. And Steve didn't avoid it for long. </p><p>His first encounter came when the harsh floor gave way to a spongy, moss-like surface. A crimson forest, as Herobrine had called it.  Tall vegetation towered above him and vines obscured the view. Perhaps that was good. It kept him hidden as well. </p><p>But he began to see movement in his peripherals.  And squeals and snorts soon notified him that he was not alone. He glanced around cautiously. </p><p>A wandering band of piglins seemed to be harvesting mushrooms. They had crude baskets made from the vines and were tying filled baskets to tacked up hoglins who were busy snacking on whatever the ground was made of.</p><p>Some of their eyes met Steve’s own. And Steve walked faster.  He didn't have any gold. That was what their calculating stares were looking for.  There were some snorts and grunts to each other. And yet no heavy footsteps came to chase him. Nor weapons branded.</p><p>Either the mobs could sense the demon’s presence still on him or Steve's own 'not in the fucking mood' attitude. As none dared approach. </p><p>Or perhaps he was mimicking his boyfriend's grumpy face so efficiently that they mistook him for the ruler of the kingdom.  Despite the differences in their eyes and build.  Most humans couldn't tell the difference.  So perhaps the piglins couldn't either. </p><p>His invisible path even led him closer to some of them. And they backed away. Giving him a wide berth. It was incredible. And Steve felt very lucky.</p><p>The crimson forest ended and he found himself letting out a breath he had been holding in.  So far so good. </p><p>His path seemed to be blocked now by a large brick structure. Partially destroyed. Looking like old ruins. Herobrine had told him that these were abandoned piglin strongholds. Or failed castles of his own.  He had built a lot of temporary structures when he was trapped.  Feeling anxious to be ever on the move even though the nether was technically safe.</p><p>His eyes caught glimpses of mobs scurrying about inside. Herobrine had told him mobs tended to flock towards these structures. It provided them food and shelter.  The tastiest nether wart seemed to grow between the bricks.  A dark place, raised up to be away from lava; the perfect place for the strange root to grow.</p><p>He decided to give that a wide berth. Instead hugging a rather large lava lake.  Some magma cube were hopping just in the shallows of the calm lake. Steve was hoping to avoid those too, but unfortunately, as soon as he got close, their eyes narrowed and the small things started angrily jumping towards him. </p><p>Steve started sprinting, trying to avoid a fight if possible. Maybe they would give up on the hunt if he ran fast enough.  He had to swipe at one that got too close for comfort. It screeched out just with one hit. Exploding into a magma goo Steve was more familiar with. Damn, Herobrine’s sword was strong.</p><p>The skirmish seemed to get the attention of some floating blazes up by the fortress. They started wandering down towards him. Great. Just great.  Steve would have to keep running. He had no desire to be burned today.</p><p>He flipped around to assess the situation. Jogging backward a few steps. </p><p>The mobs were chasing him. </p><p>But that was the least of his worries. </p><p>A piercing cry filled the air. </p><p>The mobs and Steve stopped in their tracks.</p><p>And all of them turned to the source of the deadly sound.</p><p>Out on the lake, coming out of the haze was a large white body with lazy tentacles dragging behind it.</p><p>Steve watched as the other mobs fled. The magma cubes descended back into the lake and the blazes quickly floated back to the fortress for shelter.</p><p>"Shit." Steve hissed.  And turned. And ran some more. </p><p>The mob moaned out and Steve could tell he was the target of its aggravation.</p><p>Thoughts of the sparring lessons with Herobrine came to mind. Ghasts. One of the nether's deadliest predators. It was almost impossible to escape out in the open on foot like he was attempting to do now. It would have been a good idea to dive for the shelter of the nether fortress like the other mobs. But then he would have to deal with other mobs. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.</p><p>Steve needed to find a cave quickly.  Ghasts were fast. And so were their-</p><p>He heard what almost sounded like a firework or a creeper igniting behind him. Instantly, he knew to dodge in a zig-zag.  Herobrine’s words rang loud in his mind. Don't turn to look at the charge unless you're ready to deflect it. Just keep running. The ghasts aren't great shots. They'll shoot at where you are not where you are going.</p><p>The fire charge went off behind him. Exploding the terrain.  Some bits of netherrack rubble hit his back.  But he kept running.</p><p>The ghast cried out, angry it had missed its mark.  And shot another one. </p><p>Steve was beginning to tire. And this time the explosion almost seemed to burn at the back of his arms. He would have to go on the offensive. He couldn't keep running.  Not with the way his lungs burned.</p><p>Right after the explosion went off, Steve turned to face the beast. Putting his sword out in front of him as Herobrine instructed.  He skidded to a halt. And assumed the proper stance.</p><p>The ghast and him locked eyes. </p><p>And with a big inhale, the mob spat a huge fire charge at him. </p><p>Steve took in a breath. One. Two. </p><p>As soon as he felt the heat on his skin, he slammed his sword into the fire charge. Deflecting it so that it went back towards the ghast. </p><p>He gave a whoop out after, seeing his plan had worked perfectly. </p><p>The only issue was, Steve didn't expect the ghast to be so agile. </p><p>The large mob ducked in the air slowly. And out of the range of the fire charge. </p><p>It hit the netherrack ceiling instead, exploding upon impact.</p><p>The explosion caused a large chunk of netherrack to fall and cracks formed in the ceiling. </p><p>Lava rained down all around him out of the cracks. Creating large curtains of molten rock. </p><p>Steve tried to run but the flow was so fast. It started to trap him in.  Thankfully the chunk of netherrack made it so the lava was flowing in front and behind him. Not on him.  But he was now a sitting duck.</p><p>The ghast was trying to get around the lava flow.  Steve had to run.  And yet had nowhere to run. He was stuck on all sides by lava.</p><p>His head jerked around, looking for any possible ways to escape his predicament. He could try to jump over the small rivers that had formed around him. But they were becoming wider by the second. And Steve didn't believe he could make the jump without losing a foot in the process. </p><p>He looked out to the lava lake. If only he had a boat of some sort. </p><p>Or... </p><p>He whistled like Herobrine had done on their last trip. Hoping something would hear it.  It came out pathetic as his lips were dry. </p><p>But, indeed something did, as a small strider head popped up amongst the burning rock. </p><p>The ghast was struggling to navigate its large body through the lava. Buying him some time. But he was pretty sure the ghast would start firing any second if he didn't move. </p><p>Steve waved his arms at the strider. Clicking his tongue at it and beaconing it closer.</p><p>"Please, please, please, please, YES!"</p><p>The strider curiously began to float towards him.  It came up completely out of the lava.</p><p>The ghast had flown out of view for the moment.  So the strider continued until it was standing on the bank of the lava, looking at Steve curiously. It sniffed his hand.  Steve pet the thing, scratching at its head.  He had no food to give it.  So he hoped it would just allow him to ride it free of charge.</p><p>The ghast cried out a frustrated yell and Steve saw a fire charge coming at them through the lava.</p><p>He quickly jumped on the strider’s back, and gripped at its hair as he would do a wild horse.  The sword slipped from his hands as he did so, in favor of holding on.  He didn't have time to retrieve it as it clattered to the bank of the lava lake.</p><p>"Go!"  He screeched, kicking his shoes into its side.</p><p>The strider didn't need to be asked, as soon as it realized the danger they were both in, it kicked its webbed feet and pushed them both out on the surface of the lava.</p><p>Steve giggled out some bubbling frantic laughter as he rode the strider. Making sure his feet were tucked in. The heat from the lava burned at his skin. But it was better than the alternative…</p><p>The fire charge hit exactly where Steve had been standing, stuck in a ring of lava. And exploded.</p><p>The strider picked up a good pace, swimming out into the lake.  Steve tried to steer it closer to the shore. There was a lip of netherrack over the lake that he would be able to grab and climb if he could just get it over there.  The funky nether terrain would be his savior for once. IF he could make it over there.</p><p>The ghast was still trying to hunt him, however. It cried out again and shot a blind charge into the lake. </p><p>The explosion caused waves of lava to ripple. The strider below him grunted out in a panicked way.</p><p>And began to dive down.</p><p>"Wait!"  Steve gripped its hair and pulled up. "No!  Don't dive down, please!"  </p><p>It slowed its descent, but still eased into the lava. Gargling back at him. </p><p>"Please!"  He begged it. Trying to make it understand. "I'll DIE. Don't dive down. Please don't dive down."</p><p>He had to tuck his body in as the lava came up around him. He was still a good couple of feet from the ledge he was aiming for. He would not be able to make the jump and he was much too far from shore now.</p><p>"Please!"  He curled up in a ball. "Please don't!  Just a bit further-"</p><p>The sound of a teleport had Steve throwing his head up.  His heart beat hard in his chest. </p><p>"BRI-"</p><p>The sentence died in his throat. No. It was not Herobrine. </p><p>Steve looked up and froze when he was met with purple eyes.</p><p>An enderman was precariously perched on the strider in front of him.</p><p>It did not growl at him though their gazes locked.</p><p>It, instead, unfurled its long hands and presented Steve with an ender pearl.</p><p>The miner's hands grabbed desperately at the pearl. Seeming to act without his brain. He never lost eye contact with the enderman. There was some sort of understanding between them.  The enderman was saving his life.</p><p>But a cry from the ghast above had the strider diving below the surface in fear once again.  And as soon as the head was beginning to submerge, the enderman looked behind itself and teleported onto the netherrack ledge that Steve had been aiming for.</p><p>Steve balanced himself into a standing position and threw the pearl with all of his might to hit right where the enderman had teleported to.</p><p>He watched it ark in the air. He prayed to any gods who were listening...any benevolent gods, that it would hit its intended mark. He prepared himself for the lurch forward in space.</p><p>And just as his shoes were about to touch the lava, the pearl hit just a few inches next to the enderman staring down at him. It burst, and Steve was transported to the spot. </p><p>The miner came out of the teleport, ready to cling to the wall. He grabbed the loose netherrack cliff, digging his fingers in and clawing at places that peeled away under his grasp. He heard pebbles he set loose fall into the lava under him with a hiss.</p><p>Okay. Don't look down.  </p><p>Steve sucked in a few deep breaths. He began his ascent up the small cliff. Making sure each handhold would indeed hold before putting his weight on it. Just like climbing up a cave.</p><p>The enderman chirped and teleported up the cliff with no problem. Using small ledges to balance its skinny feet on.</p><p>Neither of them could afford to wait long. As the ghast was still behind them.</p><p>He clamored up the cliff. The climb was steep. But eventually, it flattened out. They were now above the ghast. It could no longer see them.  Hopefully, it won't continue looking. Herobrine told him that once a ghast's prey was out of sight for a few minutes that it gave up looking. As prey was bountiful in the nether. It wasn't worth the energy to continue to hunt something down. </p><p>Steve knelt bent over on the stable ground, catching his breath. The enderman stood just off to the side of him.  Seeming to be waiting for something.</p><p>"T-thank you." He stared up at the enderman.</p><p>The mob began to growl at the eye contact this time around.</p><p>"S-sorry." Steve looked down on the ground again and the growling stopped.</p><p>He was safe, for now. All thanks to the kindness of a mob.  Wow. Steve smiled at that.  Despite everything, it felt like he had just witnessed a miracle. And he couldn't help but be giddy about that.  Adrenaline coursed through his veins.</p><p>The enderman chirped, as if saying goodbye, and started walking off away from Steve. </p><p>"W-wait!"  Steve found himself calling out.</p><p>The enderman did indeed stop.  It chirped again. </p><p>"M-my friends are in here. And I've lost my sense of direction. Can you help me find them?"  He wheezed.  His invisible line was long gone.  He was all turned around. And no way could he go back the way he came.</p><p>The enderman gurgled this time. And motioned with its long fingers. It began walking away at a fast pace. </p><p>Steve hobbled to his feet and scrambled after it.  A part of him told him he was being very foolish by trusting a mob. But it had given him no reason to not trust him at this point. It had saved his life. So Steve would follow it. Even if it led him nowhere.</p><p>It was hard work keeping up with those long legs.  Steve knew enderman were fast but never knew they had stamina like this.  He was a sweating mess after a couple of minutes.</p><p>More mobs crossed their paths. But didn't seem to dare approach the enderman or him.</p><p>Steve had no idea how long they walked. But just as he was about to ask the enderman to halt for a second, it did so without him even speaking. Steve freaked out internally for a moment. Wondering if this enderman could also read minds.  But no. It pointed off into the distance.</p><p>Steve squinted and saw a green figure amongst the red. </p><p>"Alex."  He whispered out in disbelief. </p><p>He went to turn to the enderman to thank him.</p><p>But it was gone.</p><p>Steve stood awestruck at the turn of events. But shook his head. He could process all of this later.  Preferably when he was safe. He had to keep moving forward now.</p><p>"Alex!"  He cried out in a hoarse yell, breaking into a sprint towards her. </p><p>The adventurer's head shot up in surprise.</p><p>"Steve!"  She called back, running up to meet him.</p><p>The miner collapsed into her in a hug. "I'm so glad I found you!"</p><p>She returned it strong, but not for long. </p><p>She pulled back, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his eyes.  “Steve would you kindly tell me what the fuck is going on?!”</p><p>“What?”  Steve looked around. He didn't see the demon.  Where had he gone?  "Hero didn't explain?"</p><p>“No.”  Alex nudged him to look at her. Wanting his full attention and answers fast. “He showed up, grabbed me, and now I’m here.”</p><p>“Herobrine’s brother is after him." He explained, taking her hands off of him and walking slightly away to look for any sign of the other.  "He’s worried he may be after us as well.”</p><p>“His brother?”  It clicked for Alex.  “Oh my Notch.” She whispered in disbelief. </p><p>“Exactly.” Steve swallowed. And Alex's hand was back on his shoulder. Needing more answers than Steve could give.</p><p>“Steve, what the FUCK have you gotten us into?”  She screeched. </p><p>"Shh, stop." His head was already pounding. He brushed her off once again. "Where's Brine?"</p><p>She backed off, rolling her eyes to herself. Knowing he wouldn't concentrate until the demon was found.  "We were running together for a while. Away from the portal?  To find you I guess.  Said he couldn't teleport anymore and that we just needed to run.  And then after a while, he stopped...then he erm...crawled over there...and then teleported away after telling me to stay put. Even though he said he couldn't teleport.  It didn't make much sense."</p><p>Steve followed her pointing to a small patch of soul sand and gravel. There was a bloodstain. Steve’s brain connected the dots.</p><p>"How long ago?"  He asked. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears. </p><p>"Like ten minutes?" Alex huffed. "I-I don't know. It's hard to tell in here time moves...strangely."</p><p>"He should be back by now." Steve decided. Words coming out fast. He sent a panicked look at her. "We need to find him."  </p><p>"He said to stay put." Alex countered. “I don’t want to get lost.”</p><p>"We need to find him NOW." His voice cracked and he coughed. His throat was so dry. He tried to swallow but the coughing continued. </p><p>Alex instantly moved a hand behind him and rubbed at his back.  "Gods, Steve are you okay?"</p><p>He wanted to lie to her and say yes. But she would see right through it. Instead, he lowered himself to the ground, squatting on his knees. Suddenly growing nauseous at the deep coughs.  Alex continued to rub his back. Not knowing what else to do to fix him.</p><p>Steve sucked in breaths in between the coughing. Keeping a hand on his lips. To keep the ash out of his system as he inhaled.</p><p>The coughing fit passed. Leaving Steve feeling drained and sick.</p><p>"We have to find him."  He croaked out.</p><p>"Yeah, he needs to get you out of here,"  Alex muttered, helping Steve up. "How long have you been in here?"</p><p>Steve shrugged. Feeling wobbly on his feet.  He stumbled over to the blood spot and tried to force his tired brain to think.  Herobrine would have teleported off to...respawn. So that Alex wouldn't see him in so much pain. Dying was sometimes a lengthy process. </p><p>But he would stay close enough that he could jump back in action if she was in any danger.</p><p>Steve looked around for any large structures nearby.  One caught his eye to the right. A mountain of netherrack going up to the ceiling. Forming a natural curtain to hide behind.  Something Herobrine would gravitate towards.</p><p>Steve limped forward.  His legs were sore. But once he got himself moving again, the limp disappeared. Alex followed wearily behind. Coming up close to touch their shoulders together. She was nervous about being defenseless in the nether too. </p><p>It took longer than it should have to turn the corner. But Steve began to hear ragged breathing that wasn't his own. And faint curses into the earth. His heart skipped a beat as he realized it was the pained moans of Herobrine.  The demon had indeed teleported where Steve had guessed. </p><p>And the miner could have fainted in relief when he saw Herobrine lying on the ground.</p><p>"Thank the gods." Steve breathed out.</p><p>"Steve, he doesn't look good," Alex whispered.</p><p>She was right. He was kneeling. Steve didn't notice all the fresh, dark blood until just then. It blended in with the netherrack. </p><p>A flash caught his eye.  A small, enchanted weapon.  And Steve knew exactly what was going on.  A sickly feeling slammed into him as his stomach jumped up into his throat.</p><p>“Fuck, Alex, stay here.”  Steve couldn’t have moved faster.  His heartbeat roared in his ears as he dashed towards Herobrine.</p><p>He crashed face-first onto the demon’s back, wrapping the demon in a big hug around his neck and shoving his face into his, still rather pleasant smelling, hair. </p><p>Herobrine didn't even wince.  If it was someone else, they would’ve tumbled to the ground from the sheer force of their bodies colliding.  But running into Herobrine was like running into a brick wall right now.</p><p>“Brine, wait, don’t!”  He spoke directly into his ear.  He wanted to scream, but his throat settled on a raspy plead.  “Please listen, we’re okay.  You’re okay.  You don’t have to do this.”</p><p>A broken voice responded below him.  “...I’ve killed you two myself.  What was I thinking?  I knew this would happen.”</p><p>There was a jagged diamond dagger in his hands.  Steve had seen it before.  Just the thought of it pained the miner.</p><p>“Please.”  He begged.  “Please don’t do this.”</p><p>The demon was contemplating respawning.  And something inside of Steve was terrified of that happening.</p><p>Maybe it was Steve’s subconscious screaming at him...Steve wouldn’t let Herobrine respawn alone.  There was no way he would turn his back on the situation and let it continue as planned.  No.  He knew he would stay there and be with the demon through the process.  </p><p>The process involved Herobrine slitting his own throat. The fastest way, Herobrine had told him, with the least amount of damage. Meaning he would come back faster.</p><p>Just the notion of that was making his vision woozily gray out.  Something that probably shouldn’t be happening considering where they were.</p><p>The thread that was hanging on in his mind felt frayed; thinking of that lone ender pearl sitting in a pool of blood.  He would be left waiting, alone and terrified, until Herobrine reformed.  He had just gotten him back, dammit.</p><p>"I can't heal, Stevie." The wheeze in his lungs from before had gotten worse.  "And I can't protect you like this.  I need to respawn."</p><p>"You will heal.”  Steve hung on tighter, burying himself within his hair.  “You always heal."</p><p>"I'm...." Herobrine tapped his forehead with the knife's handle. Steve understood.  He was struggling right now and his powers were unstable because of it.  Just like panicking about trying to sleep would make it less likely for one to fall asleep.  The same was happening with healing.  "I can't heal and I NEED to protect you...this is all my fault.  I at least need to do this.  I need to heal.  This is the only way."</p><p>"You have potions, right?” He always carried a few.  “Use them to heal." </p><p>"What if you need them?  I shouldn't waste them on me just because I'm struggling to use my stupid powers." Herobrine curled up further.  "Dammit, why can't he just finish the job he starts."  </p><p>Blood dripped from his lips as he talked. Pooling out more than just a mouth injury. It must've come from inside. He coughed and more blood spilled out.  Adding to the mess on the ground.  Steve ran a hand through the demon's hair, pulling the longer strands so that they wouldn't get bloody...more bloody.</p><p>"It's bad."  Herobrine spat with little vigor.  "I need to force a respawn."</p><p>"Please don’t Brine."</p><p>"I don't have much of a choice here.  I've lost a lot of blood. It's going to happen anyway.  This will help it along."</p><p>"You always have a choice."  </p><p>Steve wasn't making any sense, he knew that.  And Herobrine knew what the issue was.</p><p>"Don't worry. I know what you think of respawns. But I will be quick and it won't even hurt.  I’ll be back within a few minutes.  Honest.  Come on, Stevie-"</p><p>"Use the potions." Steve tried not to cry into the demon's back.  He held on with shaky arms.  "I know you have some on you. Please."</p><p>Herobrine sighed. Steve felt it throughout his whole body.  "...okay."</p><p>With a whisk of his hand, a potion appeared. And Herobrine grabbed the cork with his teeth, leaving blood on the glass. And then spat out the cork and tipped the bottle up to his mouth.  He took hard swallows of the solution.  What Steve could faintly recognize as a regen potion.</p><p>Once it was all down, Herobrine let out a choking cry of pain and collapsed forward more in on himself. But the dagger was put away.</p><p>"Brine?"  He whispered the question.</p><p>"Mmrf. It's. A lot. Of damage to heal."  He spat out once again. This time with no blood. It was already working.  "Can...can you give me a second?"  The demon quaked beneath him.  “I need a moment...to myself.”</p><p>"O-of course."  Steve didn't want to at all.  But he couldn’t deny Herobrine this simple request.  The healing potions would take a while to kick in and work.  And with the internal injuries, the potions would be doing more harm than good.  It was a painful process to heal. Steve had bruised a rib once and the regen potion had almost made him pass out.  He really should have just let the demon respawn. This route was more painful. But he just...couldn't allow it.</p><p>When Steve withdrew he noticed that his skin that had touched Herobrine was burned.  Not enough to cause any issues but enough that it stung.</p><p>He squeezed the demon’s shoulder. And was surprised when Herobrine gripped his hand quickly, squeezing it back. </p><p>But the hand didn't stay on his long as Herobrine curled forward, grabbing his stomach. </p><p>So Steve left him to it.  And went back to Alex. Who had been frozen in place, eyes wide the entire time.</p><p>“What was that all about?”  Alex whispered.  Steve looked at her with tears in his eyes, though he didn’t let them fall.  </p><p>“He...uh...well he’s immortal.”  He choked out as best as he could.  “He would just respawn.  I’ve just never seen him...do it himself...and I never want to.”</p><p>There had been many times in the past where Herobrine had tried to force a respawn on their adventures.  It was natural to the demon at this point.  Simply a part of his life, just like healing or spawning fire.  Steve had adamantly gone against them each time.  He wanted to discourage that behavior.</p><p>The demon was always at his worst right after a respawn.  Even more so after a forced one. It was like taking a step back into that angry feral behavior.  The monster was at its strongest and more present in his mind.  Steve had theorized that some of his instability was tied to his inability to die.  </p><p>Doubling down on his decision to stop Herobrine; with the slip up just mere hours ago and his powers clearly unstable still, a respawn didn't seem worth the risk.</p><p>"Fuck." Alex broke him out of his thoughts as she went up to grab her messy hair with her hand. "Is he going to be okay?"</p><p>Steve didn't answer her. Because he didn't know the answer.</p><p>It took Herobrine a lot less time than Steve would have thought to stand up and stalk silently towards them. </p><p>Alex and Steve could only stare. The demon was covered in thick blood all over. But it was at least dried out now from the heat of the nether and mostly centered around his stomach and face.  Despite this, he already looked better.</p><p>Herobrine didn't know what compelled him to do so, but as he approached the pair he instantly wrapped his arms around both Steve and Alex. Giving them a small hug.</p><p>The siblings returned it instantly.  Not bothered by all the blood.</p><p>They stood there for a few moments. Each recovering in their own way.</p><p>"I'm sorry I left you alone, Steven,"  Herobrine said quietly. "And I'm sorry for dragging you in here so suddenly, Alex."</p><p>"It's okay. I'm okay."  Steve whispered against his shirt. </p><p>"And so am I, thanks to you."  Alex was the first to break the hug. Steve and Herobrine's contact still lingered. </p><p>The adventurer put a light punch on Herobrine’s shoulder. "Are you okay?"</p><p>The demon hesitated.  "...The damage has all been healed."  He didn't answer the question.</p><p>“Now." He stepped back away from Steve.  "We need to get you two out of here.”</p><p>“Why?  Isn’t your brother just waiting on the other side?”  Steve asked.</p><p>“My brother is the lesser threat as of this moment.”</p><p>"Notch is the LESSER threat!?"  Steve wheezed out before Alex could.  </p><p>Herobrine looked at the ground. "There's no water here. Very little food. And you can't rest too long or the heat will take you...the nether is no place for mortals."</p><p>Steve and Alex were silent at that.</p><p>"We need a game plan."  Herobrine sighed out.  "And the best plan I can think of is just to keep moving as far away from your houses as possible. I don't know if he will try to track me in the overworld. But the more distance we have the better chances we have of hiding....maybe he'll get bored...I don't know.  Fuck..."  He trailed off as his eyes were growing bright. He blinked and began to pace.</p><p>"Okay."  Alex took in a calming breath. "Well, first. Let's get the dumb ideas out of the way."  Alex placed a hand on the demon’s shoulder as he paced by her. "Herobrine, this isn't your fault and you need to shove down those guilty feelings because they're going to get you nowhere. This isn't anyone's fault but Notch's."</p><p>That caused the demon to stop. "Alex-"</p><p>"Shut up. Stop it."  Alex nodded at him. "Same goes for you, Steve."  She turned her attention towards him.  "I'm sorry for initially freaking out. None of this is either of your faults."</p><p>The two men had trouble believing that, but Alex was already on to the next issue. </p><p>"Secondly, you got more healing potions on you, Herobrine?"</p><p>"Yes. A couple."  Herobrine sifted through his inventory. "I don't carry too many on me. I only have two left."  He growled afterward a bit grumpy.  Angry he had let Steve talk him into using one up.</p><p>"Well get one out so Steve can take one."  She commanded.</p><p>"What?"  Steve blinked, not expecting that. "No, Alex, I'm fine."</p><p>She didn't look like she bought that.</p><p>So instead she crossed her arms over her chest and asked Herobrine. "Do you have any water on you?"</p><p>"I have a canteen for emergencies, yes."</p><p>She gave the miner a pitied look.  Which Steve instantly pouted at. "At least drink that, Steve. You need it."</p><p>Herobrine spoke up. "Once I open it, I can't reseal it. It will need to be drunk all at once. Otherwise, it will be gone."</p><p>Well, that made Steve want to save it then.  And Alex could tell.</p><p>"We can save the health potions for emergencies but you are drinking that water, Steve."</p><p>"Can I at least share it with you?"  He had to clear his throat as his voice broke. And he realized his defense was breaking as well. </p><p>"You'll end up wasting some of it to evaporation. So it's better if only one of you drinks."  Herobrine sighed. "I do have a few fire protection potions you should both drink. It will help you to keep from sweating out all the water."</p><p>"I'll drink that then and skip the water."  Steve insisted.  He had drunk plenty of fire protection and knew it would wet his whistle enough to keep him going. </p><p>But.  Herobrine now gave him a pitied look and spoke softly. "...You were sick weren't you?  I can smell it on your breath."</p><p>"Well, I..."</p><p>"And you've sweat through your shirt."  Herobrine gazed down at him and back up.  "You need the water. You're already dehydrated."  </p><p>Alex nodded her head. "You need to drink both.  Especially if you were sick.  Don't be stupid, Steve."</p><p>Steve decided not to argue any further. It wasn't worth all this effort. He had already been irrational once today by not allowing Herobrine to respawn. He was lucky to be getting away with just the water and fire protection.  "Fine. Hand em over."</p><p>"Water first."  Herobrine produced a full canteen from out of thin air. </p><p>Steve begrudgingly accepted the canteen. His mouth already felt drier at the thought of water. He was so thirsty.</p><p>He popped the cork out of the canteen and heard the water inside start to sizzle. He brought it to his dry lips and took big, greedy gulps. </p><p>Oh, gods, he could melt to the ground.  The water, despite already being warm, was delicious.  It was just water from his well back at home but...fuck. The water tasted amazing.  It was gone much too quickly.  And yet he still felt thirsty.</p><p>Herobrine smiled at him when he handed the canteen back. Steve felt his cheeks warm up at the warm smile. </p><p>"You already look better,"  Herobrine commented.</p><p>"...So do you."</p><p>"Only cause you look better-"</p><p>"Gag. Stop it, you too."  Alex stuck out her tongue.  "Hand over the fire protection potions and let's start walking."</p><p>Herobrine frowned but did as he was told and produced two orange solutions.</p><p>Alex drank hers quickly, having not been able to drink the water.  Once she finished it off, the adventurer held out the bottle with a puzzled expression. "WOW, this is a strong fire protection potion."</p><p>Herobrine gave Steve a small, knowing smile as he handed the bottle to him.  "Yeah, I like to make 'em last long. I spend a lot of time brewing them special."</p><p>"How many do you have?" Alex was trying to figure out their resources it seemed. </p><p>"Four total,"  Herobrine confirmed.  Steve drank down his potion as well.  It helped quench his thirst to a manageable level.  "Two now."</p><p>"Huh."  Alex looked at the empty bottle in her hand.  "Do you normally carry fire protection?"</p><p>"...Yes?"</p><p>"Why so many of them?  Compared to the healing potions. These seem less important."</p><p>"Uhhhh."  Herobrine blinked, looking at Steve.  Giving him a perplexed look.  And Steve realized why.  The demon wasn't sure if he should tell the truthful answer. </p><p>"...snrk." Steve was glad he finished off the potion already because he couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha."</p><p>"Ern. No reason...Just what I happened to be carrying around today." Herobrine replied as if Steve wasn't having a laughing fit to the side of him.  Deciding not to tell the truth. </p><p>Steve doubled over himself.  Setting the bottle on the ground because he couldn't even hold it he was laughing too hard. </p><p>"Uh-huh."  Alex did not look amused. "Steve, did you lose the last of your brain cells?"</p><p>Steve tried to respond but couldn't.  He fell into Herobrine, hiding in his shirt material.  The demon smiled and snickered as well.</p><p>"O-oh man I needed that laugh." Steve managed to cough out. </p><p>"Y’all better tell me what is so funny." Alex seemed frustrated now.</p><p>"Well. Alex. The reason I keep so many on me is...uh..." Herobrine coughed and extended a palm out. It caught flame but it sparked and he put it out. He still wasn't doing well despite the outward appearance of calm.</p><p>The cogs in Alex's head turned. She slapped her forehead. "Oh my Notch.  Really!?"</p><p>Steve burst out laughing again. Herobrine giggled too. </p><p>"I'm going to die in here because of you two idiots, I swear."</p><p>"Or you'll survive-" Steve giggled. "'Cause we were prepared for the heat."</p><p>She rolled her eyes as she waited for the boys to recover from the impromptu laughter.  "...Well now I'm curious dammit. Do you use a fire protection potion every time you-"</p><p>"This is not the time for those sorts of conversations." Herobrine cut her off, face seeming to blush red at the question. </p><p>Alex looked at Steve. He gave a more or less, so-so hand signal. </p><p>"Hey! I'm getting better."  The demon grumbled out. Ego hurt by his partner's portrayal. "We only use it as a precaution now..." </p><p>"Yes, you are."  Steve giggled. He nudged the bottle on the ground with his foot. "Though, I'm getting a sort of Pavlov's dog response from drinking these now.  Every time I drink one, my body is expecting to-"</p><p>"And now it's officially too much information." Alex swung her hands out. "Thank you for that mental image. Potions will never be the same to me again." She tossed aside her glass bottle with a groan.</p><p>"Hey, speaking of potions."  Herobrine seemed to be a little calmer with the joking and was starting to think straight.  "We should grab some supplies from my castle. It will be a little out of the way if we are trying to beeline straight away from your houses from here. But we can get you two some weapons.  I see you lost my sword, Steve."</p><p>"Er, yeah. Sorry." Steve peeled himself off of Herobrine. The miner was still sweating despite the fire protection. </p><p>"That's okay. It'll turn up eventually. Some piglin will find it and I'll get it back from them." Herobrine assured him. "I'm just glad you were okay without it."</p><p>"Let's start walking.  I imagine we want to put as much distance as we can before Steve and I poop out."  Alex was getting impatient.  And more dehydrated by the second.</p><p>"Right." Herobrine started to lead the way, setting a pace he knew Alex and Steve could handle.  "So, Steve, what happened to the sword?"</p><p>"Oh..."  Steve swallowed. "It's a long story."</p><p>"I only left you alone for a little. How long can it be?"</p><p>"You'd be surprised,"  Steve grumbled. But he proceeded to tell them the entire story.  Alex seemed impressed by Steve’s skill and luck. Herobrine seemed angry at the ghasts.</p><p>But when the enderman part came up, both Herobrine’s and Alex's heads perked up.  Alex wasn't used to mobs not acting mob-like. They hadn't witnessed it anywhere in the overworld.</p><p>But Herobrine bit his lip.  "I wonder...it seems impossible. The lifespan of an enderman is certainly longer than a human. But they are far from immortal. Perhaps it is an offspring of the one who offered me an ender pearl all those years ago."</p><p>"The enderman also helped me find Alex. I think I still would have been wandering around aimlessly without it.  Do you have any idea how it found her?"</p><p>"No."  Herobrine hummed out. "Maybe I should start researching endermen in my spare time.  It would be easier to talk to Jean about it. She would know better."</p><p>"The ender dragon?"  Steve clarified, more for Alex's sake than for confirmation.</p><p>"Yes. Her endermen are more intelligent and serve under her as colleagues almost."  Herobrine shrugged. "I just assumed they were doing it because she forced them to.  But that never seemed to add up. She isn't a tyrant. Perhaps they just like her.  I don't know. But I never expected such kindness from a mob."</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover,"  Steve said with a smirk. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah."  Herobrine rolled his eyes. "I know. You don't like when I hunt. But I've seen most mobs do more harm than good."</p><p>The three fell into their own thoughts.  Steve, starting to process just how much he went through.  Herobrine rethinking his coping mechanism of hunting. And Alex…</p><p>"Couldn't you just...go in a pool of water?"  She spoke up after a while.</p><p>"What?"  Herobrine asked, confused. </p><p>Steve laughed, knowing what was on Alex's mind. "Oh my gods, Alex."</p><p>"Instead of having fire protection?"  Alex added. </p><p>"You're still on about that?!" Herobrine shrieked.</p><p>"Yeah, just curious. Seems like a lot of work to get a fire protection potion when you can just not burn him in water."</p><p>Steve giggled and held up his head like he was giving a scholarly presentation.  "You would think so until you remember he can't stand the cold. The shower helps but-"</p><p>"Is nothing sacred!?"  Herobrine's face went bright red. Trying to get Steve to stop talking. </p><p>"You're one to talk, Bitey Briney Boy." Referring to the fact that Herobrine often left plenty of evidence of their activities on the miner. Alex shook her head. "Y'all need to find a hot spring."</p><p>"I think I'm starting to like the idea of getting killed by my brother."  The demon scoffed.  "Spare me these gruesome conversations."</p><p>"Aw is the lord of the nether all embarrassed?" Alex jutted out her lip in a fake pout.</p><p>"Fuck you." Herobrine bit back.</p><p>Alex and Steve laughed.  Herobrine slunk into his cape, throwing up the hood to hide himself and seeth.  Which made them laugh harder.</p><p>But Herobrine took the hood off after a while and spoke up. "That reminds me."  He turned to them to get both of their attention. "If we run into...them." His eyes flicked up to the ceiling, referring to the trio of gods.  "We can't let them know Steve and I are together. He must believe we are just friends."</p><p>"...Why?" Alex asked. </p><p>"Yeah, why?  Ashamed of me or something?" Steve chuckled. </p><p>"He may use it against us. Right now he thinks that you guys are nothing more than pets to me. Or that you worship me like cultists. But if he learns otherwise, he might get even more invested. And then he will never leave us alone."</p><p>More heavy news. Steve was beginning to feel like the world's weight was on his shoulders. </p><p>Alex tried to lighten the mood back up. "I mean, to be fair, Steve does worship you like a cultist." </p><p>"Do not!" Steve exclaimed back.</p><p>Herobrine smiled at the two. And they continued to walk.</p><p>It took them a while until they reached a sheer cliff with rock climbing holds on it like Steve and Brine had climbed last time. Must have been a different entrance to his castle.</p><p>Herobrine started climbing up and Steve followed suit. Alex followed after Steve gave her an 'it's okay' look.</p><p>Just like last time, foliage hid the entrance to the castle.  When Herobrine brushed it aside, Alex's eyes lit up in awe.</p><p>"I wish I could have shown this to you under different circumstances,"  Herobrine muttered to her. "Steve said you would have liked a tour.  But unfortunately, we only are here for supplies."</p><p>Alex nodded, eyes flicking around to take in everything.</p><p>"I'm going to teleport us down."  Herobrine put a hand on both of their shoulders.  "Straight into my armory to pick you both up some weapons."</p><p>Alex and Steve nodded and Herobrine whisked them away. </p><p>Steve groaned as soon as the teleports were over and sort of fell into Herobrine. But Herobrine also sort of fell into him so it worked out. They leaned on each other. Each understanding they needed to recover.</p><p>Alex meanwhile was practically buzzing, looking around the room.  Looking at all the weapons hung neatly on the wall.</p><p>"You good?"  Herobrine muttered out to him. </p><p>"Yeah. Dizzier than usual. But okay. How about you?"  Steve asked. </p><p>"Power's are still taking a bit to come back to full strength."  Herobrine huffed.</p><p>"Don't push yourself." Steve half laughed. "Don't want you to fry your brain again."</p><p>Herobrine’s face fell. And Steve instantly regretted his words. "No, sorry Brine, I didn't-"</p><p>"I know," Herobrine said softly. He forced a smile. "I'm going to go look for a few supplies and some...not bloody clothes. You look for a weapon with Alex."</p><p>He teleported away before Steve could respond.  Steve felt his shoulders slump.  He slowly made his way over to join Alex.</p><p>There was too much going on. He wanted to stop and sit and process everything. And figure out how Herobrine was handling all of this. But there was no time.  He just needed to keep moving.</p><p>Alex was already testing the weight of a sword and a very long dagger in her hands.  "These are all enchanted to the max, Stevie." She smiled. "And they're light and strong and DIAMOND!"</p><p>"You sound happy."  Steve tried to smile back.</p><p>"Well yeah as happy as I can be in the nether of all places."  Alex swiped the swords. "This castle looks incredible. I wish we could explore it together."</p><p>"Me too."  Steve’s eyes glanced around. Looking at all the weapons. His eyes settled on the kingly outfit that Herobrine had worn last time. Tucked away in the corner.  Next to it was the outfit Steve had worn. Seems Herobrine had spent more time organizing the mess in his basement.</p><p>He tried to focus on picking a weapon. Grabbing at one of his arms, he walked around the room. None of the swords...felt right to him.</p><p>A gleam caught his eye. On the wall sat a shield and an axe.  The axe was sparkling with enchantments.</p><p>Something about the pair called Steve and he picked it up. Both felt good in his hands. There was a little backpack carrier under it. Steve decided this would be as good of a weapon as any in the armory and took them.</p><p>Herobrine returned quickly in a fresh pair of clothes. But still with the green cape which had dried blood stained on the bottom and sides.  But he would never leave that behind.</p><p>"I found a tent for shelter once we've left the nether. And some fresh bandages in case any of us get hurt."  Herobrine said. "I still haven't organized my potions as much as I should have but I've grabbed some generic potion-making materials and a brewing stand. In case we need to make more.  Did we need anything else?"</p><p>Alex and Steve stayed silent, unsure of what else they could even need. </p><p>"Food and water," Alex said quietly after a few seconds.</p><p>"Well…" Herobrine huffed. "Then we will need to get moving if we are going to get that.  If you're really hungry I can find you some mushrooms.  They grow all over the nether."</p><p>Steve secured the axe and shield on his back with the small bag.  Alex placed the sword and dagger on her hips.  Attaching the scabbard to her belt loops.</p><p>"I approve of your weapon choices,"  Herobrine said as he walked up to the wall and grabbed a spare sword to tuck away and replace the one he lost. "You both have good taste."</p><p>Steve and Alex smiled. But they didn't last long. Things felt heavy in the group after a small period of silence. All of them were having a hard time being positive.  The fear was beginning to creep up the more they stood still.</p><p>Herobrine sighed and grabbed their shoulders once again. "Good?"</p><p>"Good."  They confirmed.</p><p>And they were transported back outside. To a different ledge. And then down that ledge.  Until they were back in the main part of the nether.</p><p>Both Herobrine and Steve were able to stay upright this time. But Steve had to swallow back as bile was beginning to rise up in his mouth. He quickly walked forward and wrapping his hands around his stomach. Walking would help to stop him from being sick and wasting all that water.</p><p>Herobrine silently passed him and directed him in a different direction. Away from their houses, presumably.  The demon put his hood back up and rubbed at his arms, looking cold. Damn him, Steve thought. He wished he could feel cold.</p><p>There was no more talking from then on out. As the trio marched along the burning landscape. Following behind Herobrine. All of them didn't have any more energy to expend on talking.</p><p>They walked. </p><p>And they walked. </p><p>And they walked.</p><p>No mobs dared even come close. Herobrine’s presence was strong.  Steve even saw ghasts up in the distance, quickly turn tentacle and run.  Herobrine navigated them easily around the terrain. Picking the best places to walk.</p><p>Steve looked up at some point and noticed that he was trailing further behind the other two.  His eyes stung from the amount of sweat that poured off of him. Even with the fire resistance potion, he felt like he was burning up.</p><p>Steve drug his tired and sore feet on the harsh netherrack floor.  He felt it all crumble under his thick boots.  </p><p>His slow-moving feet snagged on a rock that did not crumble away and he stumbled.  He tried to balance himself so he didn't fall and ended up twisting and stepping on his own ankle.</p><p>Fuck. He hissed in his mind as pain shot up and down his leg.  He stopped.  Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  What had his clumsy self just done? </p><p>"Ow."  He hissed out to himself under his breath. He rotated his ankle slowly. Met with dull pain. Not broken. But a sprain.  It would be fine. </p><p>He continued to walk forward.  But as soon as he placed the injured foot down, it wobbled, turned, and gave out on him.</p><p>He stumbled, unable to keep himself upright as his head seemed to swim at the forward momentum.  </p><p>And he found himself collapsed on the ground.  Hands out in front of him.  The rough netherrack hurt.  But not as bad as the ache in his foot.</p><p>He manipulated himself slowly.  He was breathing in deep breaths. Trying to keep himself from being sick again. Trying to keep frustrated tears from arising.  He got into a sitting position so he could look at the damage better.  The heartbeat in his ankle beat hard against the inside of his shoe. </p><p>"Steve!"  Alex called back. Oh gods they were going to fuss.  Herobrine turned and immediately teleported and had his hands on his leg before Steve could even protest. </p><p>“I’m okay.”  He insisted. “Just tripped...” </p><p>"Let me inspect the damage." The cold voice hissed back. </p><p>“You don’t need to do that.”  Steve insisted again. He began to get up, trying to ignore the pain and dizziness it brought. He was fine. It was just a mild sprain.</p><p>But Herobrine didn't let him get up.  He held his leg firmly in place on the ground. He looked at Steve with eyes both full and void of emotion.  Steve sensed that this was the start of a breakdown. But right now he wasn't sure how to best control it. </p><p>So he tried his best. "Hero, I am alright."  He said calmly. </p><p>Herobrine's eyes shook with unfallen tears. He turned all of his attention to Steve’s leg. "I-I have to make sure you're okay."</p><p>"I AM okay."  Steve tried very hard not to let his frustration show. "I just said-"</p><p>"No, you're not!"  Herobrine stood. His voice cracking as he whisked himself away, cloak dragging behind him. "You're trapped in this fucking awful place."</p><p>Herobrine was breathing heavy, ragged breaths.  Pacing and grabbing his hair.</p><p>"Woah there, Sparky." Alex put up her hands and eased them down. Looking for calm. "We projecting over there a little?"</p><p>Herobrine stared at her, but heaved in and growled out.  "...perhaps."</p><p>"Right."  She nodded. "Let's just get a health potion in him-"</p><p>"Fuck, Alex."  It was Steve’s turn to curse. He was angry. "Don't either of you dare waste a potion on me. I am FINE."  </p><p>The two were just panicking. If they used a health potion every time Steve tripped, they would run out before they left the nether.  This wasn't an emergency. They were reacting like it was one. With Herobrine wanting to fight or flight; manifesting in pacing. And with Alex trying to take charge.  Steve wasn't having it. </p><p>"We should stop and rest. You don't look good, Steven." Alex noted.</p><p>Steve could have slapped her. Because as soon as she said it, Herobrine lit up in a panic. Literally. His hands flared up before he rubbed them together to get them to stop. </p><p>He was by Steve’s face in a quick flash of teleportation. Putting his, still warm, hand up to Steve’s forehead.  Checking for heatstroke.  The miner wasn't sure how he could even get an accurate read with his powers manifesting. </p><p>Steve flicked him off, annoyed.  "Gods, how many times do I have to say I'm fine!?  And no we won't stop.  I can keep up."</p><p>"...I'll carry you."</p><p>"What?" Both Steve and Alex said at the same time. Surprised by the suddenness of the suggestion as well as the calm tone produced by one so panicked moments ago. </p><p>"I'll wrap your foot and carry you," Herobrine repeated. </p><p>Steve wanted to argue but the truth was that sounded really nice. He was tired. </p><p>"Fine." He begrudgingly accepted. </p><p>Herobrine teleported over and crouched. He started taking Steve’s shoe off. </p><p>"Shouldn't you leave that on?" Alex asked, again, looking to take charge of the situation. </p><p>Herobrine froze. Then he thought about it more and continued. "...It’s going to swell. Since he is not walking on it, the shoe should be off. Swelling inside his hard boot could cause further injury."</p><p>"Yeah, but what if I can't put it back on?"  Steve asked. He didn't want the shoe off if it swelled. He just wanted to ignore the issue.</p><p>"Then you should take a health potion because it's that injured." Herobrine bit back. Alex hummed in agreement. </p><p>So Herobrine removed the shoe. Steve tried very hard not to squirm as he did so. It did sting. </p><p>The demon then gingerly placed the long bandage under the arch of his foot. He wrapped the two sides around Steve's ankle, making sure they crossed neatly. He then brought the ends around to the front of his leg, crossing once again. And then the ends were tucked into the supports on either side before being brought up and tied tightly. </p><p>Steve tried to move his ankle and found that it was expertly secured. "Wow. Yeah that feels good."  He arched an eyebrow at Herobrine.  "When did you learn to do that?"  Thoughts of injuries that Herobrine had bandaged poorly in the past floated through his head. </p><p>"I've been reading health journals.  Whenever I can."  Herobrine explained. Huh. Steve couldn't recall any health journals lying around the house. Maybe the demon had hid them. Trying not to worry Steve with his worrying.</p><p>"Can you stand?"  Herobrine asked, offering a hand. </p><p>Steve nodded and allowed Herobrine to lift him by the elbow. He tried not to put any weight on his foot as he did so. Hoping to keep straight up. </p><p>Then Herobrine got in front of him and crouched down. Steve awkwardly manipulated himself onto his back. He could feel the strength coursing through the demon's blood as he was lifted easily up in the air.  Herobrine picked up Steve’s boot and tied it to his belt by the laces.</p><p>Once secure, Alex and Herobrine started to walk again.  This time, Alex led the charge.  They were just going in a straight line, after all.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever gotten a piggyback ride from you, Herobrine." Steve tried to lighten the mood a little.  The two walkers had gone silent and broody.</p><p>Alex half-heartedly chuckled. "In the nether, I think it would be more of a piglin back ride, don't you think?"</p><p>"Hah, yeah or a hoglin back ride."  Steve joked back.</p><p>The group fell silent once again.  And Steve found himself unable to bring back any more humor into the situation. He had made the two worry too much. Now both of them were in their heads.</p><p>After about five minutes of just walking, Steve couldn't stand the silence. So he muttered in Herobrine’s ear.</p><p>"Sorry, Brine."</p><p>The demon’s eyes seemed to flicker in acknowledgment. "...You have nothing to apologize for."</p><p>"I know."  Steve sighed. "I'm sorry anyway." </p><p>"Are you doing alright?" Herobrine seemed to sense something off in his voice.</p><p>"I could ask you the same question." Steve countered. </p><p>Herobrine chewed on his lip. Steve could feel the gentle vibrations from it.</p><p>"I'm...okay for now."  The demon finally answered softly. "I'm healed fully. I feel strong.  But my head is racing."  He huffed. "It feels like there are angry bees trapped in my mind and they keep stinging my brain anytime I try to focus on one."</p><p>"Let's just focus on the next step." Steve smiled. "Keep going until we can't go any further."</p><p>"Then what?" </p><p>"That's too many steps."  Steve half chuckled. He made a buzzing sound, rubbing at Herobrine’s ear. "The bees are escaping your head."</p><p>"Right." Herobrine nodded. "Keep on moving." There was a pause. "...I told you how I feel. Now you gotta tell me back.  Honestly. Don't bullshit me."</p><p>Steve sighed. "I don't feel great.  I'm hot. Dehydrated.  And my ankle stings.  But I'll tell you if it starts to become too much to handle."</p><p>"I wish you would take a health potion."</p><p>"It's not worth it."</p><p>"You're always worth it.  More so than me."</p><p>"...Sorry.  About the respawn thing..."</p><p>"No.  It's okay. I should've been more prepared with more potions."  </p><p>"I'll take one if the pain gets worse," Steve promised. "Knowing me, I'd drink it and then trip again.  Better to save it when we actually need it."</p><p>"That's fair."</p><p>They fell silent. Until. </p><p>"Alex,"  Herobrine called up ahead to her. </p><p>She stopped to look. Her face was hard to read. </p><p>"How are you doing?"  He asked her. </p><p>She looked at Steve for clarification. He gave her a small smile, flopping more against Herobrine’s head. </p><p>"I'm okay."  She responded.  Getting the message that they were worried about her too.  "We deal with dangerous situations on a daily basis. This is nothing.  We will bounce back."</p><p>"I don't think she understands the severity of the situation,"  Herobrine grumbled to Steve under his breath. </p><p>"Or she's trying not to think about it right now." He stared at her back. "We should keep an eye on her too. She's a tough cookie to crack."</p><p>The pair fell silent.  Herobrine focused on walking and keeping Steve secured on his back. Alex looked like she was focusing on keeping one foot in front of the other.</p><p>The more they walked. The more he wanted out of the nether.  At this point, anything was better than the oppressive heat, made even worse now that he was clinging to a warm body. The dryness of his skin and throat was annoying.  The eerie sounds made his heart race.</p><p>Steve leaned his chin against Herobrine’s shoulder.  He nuzzled himself into the demon, trying to get the smell of brimstone out of his nose and replace it with the calming scent of the one carrying him.</p><p>Herobrine shifted so that Steve was more comfortable.  And the miner began to stare off into the distance. Trying not to think.  His head was also beginning to feel full of stinging insects. </p><p>He blinked hard. His eyes hurt from looking at all the red.  There were smoke and ash falling on his lashes. And sweat still coming down from his brow.  He found himself blinking. Longer. And longer.  Trying to bring relief to his tired and stinging eyes.</p><p>He finally gave in and just closed them. Not like he was missing much anyways.  They were just walking.  </p><p>He listened to Herobrine’s breathing and tried not to think about how much his throat hurt when he breathed in.  Or the way his eyes felt twice as heavy now that they were closed.  Or how his ankle was throbbing.</p><p>He tuned all of that out. Letting his mind shut down.  Letting his limbs go limp. And focusing on the heartbeat he could hear in his ears now. Growing louder. And yet slower.  Steve thought he was just hearing Herobrine’s as he was close to his neck. But the miner didn't notice how as his body relaxed, the sweat on his body increased. His breathing became more labored.  Everything felt groggy...</p><p>-</p><p>"STEVEN!"</p><p>Two strong hands were violently shaking his shoulders.  His eyes were still closed. But he was no longer moving forward. His front felt cold and yet too warm.  He could tell he was laying down. Not clinging to Herobrine anymore.  He groaned, trying to open his eyes. But they wouldn't work. They were so heavy. </p><p>"WAKE UP, STEVEN!"</p><p>There was a harsh slap to his face and Steve shot up immediately. Gasping for breath like he had been underwater for much too long.  It caught in his throat and he coughed and choked for what seemed like the thousandth time today.</p><p>There was pressure on his knees and when he finally convinced his swimming vision to focus, he realized Alex was leaning on him, looking right into his face. </p><p>"Thank the gods."  She whispered.  Her eyes were screaming that she was panicked.  Tears streamed down her cheeks.  "Are you okay?"</p><p>Steve blinked and rubbed his face. He...felt awful.  It was hard to describe. His body just all felt wrong. Kinda like the teleport to get in here. He felt weird.  What had happened?  Hadn't he just been...</p><p>Oh. Oh no.</p><p>He looked over to Herobrine. Who he spotted standing just a few feet behind them. Looking like a statue.  The demon’s face had gone whiter than his eyes.</p><p>Steve realized what must have happened...he had fallen asleep on Herobrine’s back.  Breaking one of the rules of the Nether. </p><p>He turned to Alex. Who was still holding onto him like he might disappear. "How long was I out?"  He whispered as he was unable to talk properly. His throat hurt. </p><p>She swallowed and blinked away fresh tears. "We aren't sure but you started...seizing....and..." </p><p>She punched him on the shoulder. Hard. "Don't ever do that again!" She yelled at him.  Shutting her eyes with a sob, she fell forward onto his chest.  Steve immediately held her close.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Alex."  Steve rasped out. "I'm sorry. I'm okay."</p><p>"W-we thought we'd lost you."  Alex hiccuped into his shirt.</p><p>"I'm okay.  I'm here."  Steve held her even closer. </p><p>She was shaking in his arms. Breaking down. She had reached her own limit. Between being dehydrated, exhausted from the tough walk, and whatever had happened when he had gone under, she was done.</p><p>The demon seemed to recognize that his two human companions couldn't go on much further without doing serious harm to themselves.  He inched forward stiffly towards the pair.</p><p>"I-I think we should call it quits for now," Herobrine spoke surprisingly calmly. Considering how his face also screamed panic.  Steve wondered if he was in some mild form of shock.  Or maybe he was trying to be the brave one at the moment.  Since Alex was currently a sobbing mess and Steve felt even more exhausted. </p><p>"We've put some good distance between us and him." Herobrine decided, looking forward.  "I can do a few quick teleports as insurance. But we should leave and get you two out of the heat."</p><p>All Steve could do was nod in agreement.  Alex shivered against him, humming out her agreement as well.</p><p>Steve placed a hand on her forehead as Herobrine had done him. She was warm.  Yeah, it was definitely time to leave the nether.</p><p>The demon walked forward and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "I will do this slowly.  And we will only do a couple. Okay?"</p><p>Steve nodded. Alex nodded too, sitting up.</p><p>"Okay, three, two, one-"</p><p>They lurched forward in space.  As soon as Steve and Alex came out of the teleport they were both sucking in hard breaths.   Their bodies were already at their limit. And this was pushing beyond that.</p><p>"Three, two, one."</p><p>Again. The disorientation of the teleport was almost too much for them to handle. Steve's face had gone green. Alex's had gone pale.  They closed their eyes. Keeping breathing steady.  Trying to work through it.</p><p>"Three, two, one."</p><p>And this time. It was too much for Steve.  He felt like his head had been thrown against a cave wall. A ringing was in his ears as he slumped forward. But he was just able to make out Herobrine counting down a fourth time.</p><p>"B-Brine..."  He managed.</p><p>The demon stopped and moved his hand over to his sweaty face.  Trying to give some comfort.</p><p>"I can't."  Steve leaned into him.  Defeated.</p><p>"That's okay. It's okay. Catch your breath. I'll make a portal here."</p><p>The pain in the other's voice was not lost on Steve. Herobrine was trying his best to be the strong one for them all.  The demon let go and moved to a small patch of lava to make a portal.</p><p>"I'm glad you said to stop,"  Alex muttered beside him. "Because I wanted to, too."</p><p>Steve smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "Gettin' dizzy?"</p><p>"Yeah."  Alex put her head on his. "I see why you don't like it."</p><p>They watched Herobrine scoop out globs of lava and cool them to form a small but sturdy arch-like structure of obsidian.</p><p>Once he was done, he snapped and it roared to life. He turned to the siblings.</p><p>"Let me go through first. Sense if he's there. I'll come back through in a second."</p><p>Alex and Steve nodded.</p><p>And then Herobrine disappeared through the arch. </p><p>Steve didn't breathe for those seconds that Herobrine was gone. Finding himself clinging to Alex. Waiting. </p><p>Please be okay.</p><p>Herobrine’s head peaked back in after about a minute. And Steve let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>"He's nowhere near here. We are safe to come out."  Herobrine said. And then went back out through the portal. </p><p>Steve used Alex as a handhold to prop himself up. And then helped Alex up herself. </p><p>"Go on, I'll be last."  She ushered him through the portal. </p><p>Steve stepped through.  He almost couldn't even register how much the teleport sucked. Already he was dizzy and nauseous. So what more was a little extra?  </p><p>When he came out into the overworld, he felt his limbs turn to jelly as he stumbled forward. The demon immediately scooped him up in his arms, carried him a few feet away, and lowered him to the ground.</p><p>He placed a hand on Steve’s cheek. "Just rest. Let me make sure Alex doesn't collapse too."</p><p>Steve nodded and allowed himself to collapse on the cool grass beneath him. He closed his eyes as it felt like the purple swirls were still there.</p><p>Alex was wobbly when she came out. But she remained upright. She grabbed Herobrine’s hand and allowed him to guide her over to Steve.</p><p>She leaned against him. Letting him know she was there. Steve rubbed at her back slowly.  Helping her through the teleport's effects. </p><p>"I hear a river, not far from here,"  Herobrine said. "I'll fill up the canteen and get you two some dinner.  Stay here. Don't move. Unless he shows up, in which case, go straight back in the nether."</p><p>Alex and Steve nodded. And Herobrine was off.</p><p>"I think I'd rather take my chances with an angry God than go back in there..."  Alex muttered tiredly.  "How did Herobrine manage to stay there for...centuries by himself?"</p><p>"You can see why he's got a lot of hang-ups."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>It didn't take long for Herobrine to return with a canteen.  And surprisingly, the demon was soaked.</p><p>He handed the canteen to Alex who took it and sucked water down greedily.</p><p>"What happened?"  Steve chuckled through a big smile at seeing Herobrine all wet.  "You know you didn't have to go swimming to fill the canteen."</p><p>"Tried to catch fish quickly,"  Herobrine grumbled. He shook dripping hair out of his eyes.  "Didn't work. But water was more important right now. I'll go back and fish once you two have had your fill."</p><p>Steve giggled and Alex stopped drinking with a refreshed 'ah'.  She handed the canteen back to Herobrine. It was empty.  "Yeah, gonna need you to refill that a couple dozen more times, chief.  Sorry, Steve, I couldn't help myself."</p><p>"Maybe I should just teleport you down to the river instead,"  Herobrine smirked. "So thirsty you must have grown gills in the nether!"</p><p>"Oh no, I am NEVER teleporting again, thank you very much." Alex pulled her feet to her chest. Shuddering at the thought. </p><p>"Such a dramatic shift from one who wanted to swallow an ender pearl."  The demon replied with a sly smirk. </p><p>"Yeah, turns out that swallowing balls just isn't my thing."  She giggled. "Now, maybe Stevie, on the other hand-"</p><p>"Nope."  Herobrine poofed off before she could finish the sentence. And the two siblings looked at each other and wheezed with laughter. </p><p>Steve was glad they were all joking.  It meant they were in a decent mood despite the circumstances.</p><p>The mood would slowly diminish as the tired team was left to their own thoughts.</p><p>Herobrine returned quickly, handing the canteen to Steve this time.  The miner slowly drank the water. He tried very hard not to wince every time. His throat was very sore.</p><p>Once he had drained the bottle, Herobrine went back to fill it. This continued a couple more times as he and Alex drained the contents of another few bottles.  And Alex dumped some of the water on her hair to wash it out.  They both made an agreement that the next morning they would go down to the river to bathe.  They were sweaty and gross, but even more so exhausted.  Even a short trip down to the river seemed impossible.</p><p>The sun was going down quickly. Both Steve and Alex were surprised by this.  Time had lost all meaning in their minds. But Herobrine informed them that they had walked all night and day in the nether.  It was no wonder they were so exhausted. Steve had barely made it a day last time he went in.</p><p>Herobrine produced his enchanted bow and arrow and teleported back to the river to properly fish.</p><p>In the meantime, Steve and Alex slowly set up the tent that Herobrine had thrown out of his inventory before leaving.  It was a small tent, and would only fit the two siblings. But Steve already knew Herobrine would refuse a space in it.  Eager to keep watch, and probably rationalizing that he didn't deserve sleep.</p><p>Said demon came back after a while, carrying six arrows with six decently sized fish speared on them.  All expertly hit right in the middle of their thickest parts.</p><p>He set the fish down, giving Steve the enchanted dagger he carried to filet the fish.  He almost declined the dagger, associating it with negative feelings, but knew it was the best tool they had to do the job. Alex was setting up a small circle of rocks to make a fire.</p><p>Herobrine teleported around, collecting firewood and dropping it next to Alex. She grabbed pieces and expertly arranged it into a neat pile.</p><p>Steve arranged the fish on rocks that he washed off with water from the canteen.  And sat back and waited for the fire. </p><p>Alex laid on her side in the grass. Already starting to doze off under the cool, setting sun.</p><p>Herobrine finished collecting firewood and, with a snap of his fingers, the pile Alex made burst to light. They would have to wait a while for the embers to build before they could cook.</p><p>So Herobrine sat down next to Steve.  And the two waited. Alex dozed off.  The fire crackled. Whippoorwills sounded off in the distance.</p><p>Once the embers were piled high enough, with some careful help from Herobrine, Steve began to carefully move the rocks and fish into the fire. But Herobrine stopped him. </p><p>"I can cook them."  He said quietly, as not to wake Alex. The demon was fireproof and could cook them easier with his hands than Steve could with a stick. </p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow at that. </p><p>"Fine. Watch me cook them and tell me if I fuck anything up."  Herobrine understood. His cooking was anything but good. </p><p>"Better." Steve laughed softly.  </p><p>The demon placed the fish in carefully.  And sat back to watch it cook. </p><p>Steve leaned into Herobrine.  The demon didn't do anything back.  The fire was sparking and Steve knew it was from Herobrine. Not because he was flustered this time. He was nervous. They all were. </p><p>He watched the fish intently.  And when it was done, he told Herobrine to take it out. </p><p>The demon reached straight into the flames and grabbed the hot rock. He transferred over the meat onto a few leaves as he had seen Alex do in the past. And then gave him the delicious smelling meal that had Steve’s mouth watering.</p><p>He wished Herobrine would eat something. But he didn't even suggest it. Knowing Herobrine too well for that.</p><p>Steve softly called Alex awake. She sat up with a small jolt. The boys didn't say anything. Exhaustion seemed heavy in the air. Herobrine stood and handed her a parcel. </p><p>They ate in silence. Mostly because Steve and Alex were too focused on shoving as much in their face as they could.  They had been starving. Their bodies needed the fuel. </p><p>Steve ate three fish and was slowly working his way onto a fourth.  Herobrine asked if he should catch any more.  Both Steve and Alex shook their heads no. Alex had only eaten two but that seemed like all she could eat for the evening.  Her eyes were glazed over with fatigue. </p><p>Once the dinner was devoured, Steve gave the side of Herobrine’s head a small kiss.  And the two siblings silently slunk off to the tent.  Herobrine, as expected, sat staring at the fire. Keeping watch over them all.</p><p>The siblings settled down, facing each other.  Alex yawned.  Something nagged at Steve. Looking at Alex so tired and melancholy. </p><p>"Alex,"  Steve whispered to her.  He wasn't sure why he whispered. Herobrine would still hear them. But anything louder than a whisper felt too loud right now. "Hey...I can't begin to express how sorry I am for bringing you into this."</p><p>"Shut up, dude."  Alex closed her eyes. "We both know you would do the exact same for me."</p><p>Steve chuckled at that.  Finally finding something to joke about. "Oh yeah?  You planning on dating a demon any time soon?" </p><p>"I don't know, does Herobrine have any friends he can set me up with?"  She joked back, tiredly.</p><p>"Hmm. He's told me about the ender dragon and the wither."</p><p>"I was hoping for something a little more human."</p><p>"Oof you're outta luck then."</p><p>"Drat."  She peeked open one eye. "But seriously, dude. I don't care what you get us into. I'll always help bail you out."</p><p>"Ditto."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Alex mumbled.  "...We should get some sleep.  Goodnight, bro."</p><p>Those words sounded aetherial.  Sleep was an amazing concept. </p><p>And yet. </p><p>Long after Alex had drifted off, Steve was still tossing and turning. Unable to calm his mind. </p><p>He finally sat up and rubbed at his face.  Ugh.</p><p>The miner stood and crept out of the tent, ever so quietly.  So not to wake Alex.  His foot stung, so he went slowly and didn't bother putting on his shoes. One which had been taken off before he entered the tent and the other which looked like Herobrine had placed next to it at some point.  The axe and shield had been placed there as well, as they would take up too much space in the enclosed area.</p><p>It was cold outside.  The fire was still burning bright, bringing off a comfortable heat.  Herobrine sat staring into the flames, playing with a burning piece of charcoal in his hands.  His head turned slightly to look up at Steve.  He looked awful.  Almost sick.  Steve assumed worry was eating him alive.</p><p>“You should be asleep.”  Herobrine tossed the charcoal into the fire.  Sparks flew up as it returned to the pile of flaming wood.</p><p>Steve didn’t answer.  Instead, he offered a hand to the demon.</p><p>Herobrine wiped off his dirtied hand on his pants, turning his blue jeans grey, and took the hand.  The demon’s fingers were warm, but not burning, despite him holding something so hot.</p><p>Steve pulled on his arm, gesturing to have Herobrine follow him.  Herobrine did, without protest. </p><p>Steve walked them forward, still in front of the tent, so if Alex came out she could see them.  But far enough away that they could talk without Alex being disturbed.  Someone on their team should be well-rested.</p><p>The miner decided when they had gone far enough and sat down in the grass, patting the ground for Herobrine to join him.  The demon sighed and flopped down next to him.  Their fingers still interlocked.  They sat side by side.  Knees and shoulders touching.  The ever-familiar heat cutting through the cold of the night.</p><p>“You should be asleep,”  Herobrine repeated.  His eyes were dull and yet carried so much emotion.  He was exhausted.  And scared.</p><p>“I wasn’t tired.”  Steve smiled and squeezed his hand.  “Figured I’d give you some company.”</p><p>The world was silent around them.  No bugs chirped.  The wind didn’t blow hard enough to rustle anything.  It felt desolate.  The miner shuddered.  He looked over at the demon.  Who was staring off ahead.  Not staring at the stars like he usually would.  He was chewing on his lip.</p><p>“Talk to me.”  Steve rested his head on Herobrine’s shoulder.  Talk to me.  Get it off of your chest.  Stop holding everything inside of you.  We’ve talked about this.  Both of us do it and it gets us nowhere.</p><p>A scoff.  And a quiet: “What’s there to say?”  </p><p>“Whatever’s on your mind.”  Steve insisted.  You know what I want you to talk about.  Come on.</p><p>Herobrine took in a shaky breath.  "How did I think this was ever going to work?" He growled. "I knew from the very beginning if I didn't accidentally kill you, that my brother purposely would."</p><p>Steve was relieved.  Grateful that getting Herobrine to talk wouldn’t be the normal struggle it usually was.  He processed the statement in his head before responding.  “You wouldn't hurt me."  Steve reminded him for the thousandth time.  “...And I’m not dead yet.”</p><p>“Yet.”  Herobrine’s voice sounded like it was cracking.  He cleared it.  "I almost killed you yesterday.  Then you almost died when I left you because I wasn't...fucking...strong enough to take you with me. I'm never strong enough.  No matter how hard I practice or train. No matter how hard I try. I'm not good enough."</p><p>"You're-"</p><p>"And then…"  He cut him off but his voice broke and he swallowed. Face going pale again. "And then you almost died in my arms today.  And I couldn't even do anything but stare and watch it happen.  Alex had to save you. I couldn't-"  he sucked in air. </p><p>"But I'm okay now."  Steve insisted while he was catching his breath.  "This isn't your f-” Steve started.  But the demon still wasn’t done.</p><p>“And Notch isn't going to stop hunting you. So everything is going to keep getting worse. He is ruthless. Trust me. Plus, on top of that, I’m fairly certain your house is completely destroyed.”  Herobrine’s voice raised, cracking again.  He didn’t bother to hide it. “I couldn’t put the fire out.”  He ran a hand through his hair.  “And even if I did...he...”</p><p>“It’s okay.”  Steve cut him off as the ramblings were starting to lead towards the start of a panic attack, but the demon was tapering off anyways.</p><p>“You’re taking all of this rather well,” Herobrine grumbled.  “I’m pretty sure people freak out a little more than this when told they are being hunted for sport...or that their house has probably been destroyed.”</p><p>“At least it’s not the first time I’ve lost a house.” He laughed a little.  “Not going to be the last, I’m sure.”</p><p>“You’ve lost houses before?” There was a bit of amusement in the sentence.  It seemed Herobrine had no trouble believing that, with Steve’s luck.</p><p>“You forget that creepers don’t just magically run away from me.”  Steve nudged him.</p><p>Herobrine stopped talking.  A hand went up to grab the top of his own head, pulling hair.  Looking like he was still trying to hold everything in.  Steve wanted him to just get it out.</p><p>“Are you upset about the house?”  The miner asked softly.</p><p>He had guessed right as Herobrine’s hand dropped immediately.  And he turned away.  “It’s...stupid.  It wasn’t even my house...But...it was the first place where I felt happy and comfortable in a long time.”</p><p>“It’s not stupid.  You’re allowed to be upset.” Steve sat up.  He put a hand on Herobrine’s cheek, forcing the demon to look at him.  “But, hey, we can always make another one. And the important thing is that we are safe.”</p><p>“You’re NOT safe.” Herobrine swiped the hand away with his own.  But held the two together.  Afraid to lose contact.  “Not with me around.  That's what I'm trying to get at.”</p><p>“Brine...”</p><p>"I would leave if I could." Herobrine blinked, looking away again.  "I don't know how else to fix all of this."  His breathing was increasing.  "All I want to do is protect you and Alex."</p><p>"Can you stop blaming yourself, please?"  He knew that’s what the demon was doing.  Had been doing it all day.  Despite what he and Alex kept saying. And it was killing him inside.</p><p>“I can’t.” Tears were welling up in the demon’s dull eyes.  “This is all my fault.”</p><p>"This was my decision as much as it was yours."  Steve protested.</p><p>“A decision that is going to lead to your death,”  Herobrine stressed.</p><p>Steve sucked in his own deep breath.  He decided to get it off his own chest.</p><p>"Herobrine.”  He shifted so that the demon’s face was in front of his own.  “Even if I die it was worth it to meet you. If only for a little bit."</p><p>"Steven, don't say things like that." Herobrine’s face scrunched.  His voice actually breaking this time.  Almost sounding like a sob.  "Please."</p><p>"It's true."  Steve smiled warmly. "I lo-" </p><p>Herobrine kissed him.</p><p>His lip was trembling. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, finally falling, warm on Steve’s skin. But noiselessly.</p><p>Herobrine pressed away, no longer able to keep his composure. A hand over his eyes. He didn't want to appear vulnerable. </p><p>Herobrine rarely cried like this.  He had seen tears come up out of frustration or pain, both mental and physical. But out of genuine sadness?  It was almost unheard of. It broke Steve's heart. </p><p>"Don’t say that.  You shouldn't say it. Gods, I don't deserve that." He choked out. "I don't deserve your love."</p><p>Steve took the hand away. Holding it close in his own. And kissed him back. </p><p>They sat there. Softly kissing at each other's lips.  Time felt like it had stood still. </p><p>But Herobrine began to shake more as the kiss went on. So Steve stopped. He leaned in. And wrapped his arms around his demon. Herobrine let himself collapse. Being fully engulfed by Steve’s arms.</p><p>"You know when someone tries to say 'I love you' for the first time. The typical response isn't 'no you don't, stop that'" He chuckled softly. He wasn't angry or disappointed in the slightest. He was just trying to lighten the mood a little.</p><p>Herobrine let out a breath that almost sounded like a laugh.</p><p>"You realize that you deserve happiness in your life, right?"  Steve whispered out into his hair. </p><p>"At the cost of yours?" Herobrine mumbled into his neck. </p><p>"Who said I wasn't happy?" He rubbed the demon's back. </p><p>"Oh that's right...”  Herobrine’s voice went to normal.  Almost joking.  “...you're crazy." </p><p>"I'd go with adventurous but yeah crazy works too." Steve giggled.  "I know you don't want to hear this dude. But I do love you."  Steve tried again. Still not expecting a response back. But he had to make sure the demon knew.  In case something happened to either of them.</p><p>"I do want to hear that." Herobrine nuzzled into him. "And I want to say it back. Just not here. Not under these circumstances."</p><p>"Why not?"  Steve felt his heart flutter at that.  His stupid anxiety had said Herobrine still didn’t return the feeling, when obviously he did.  It was nice to hear that Herobrine did actually want to say it back.</p><p>"You deserve better than that."  The demon sniffed. "Plus...it would sound like we are saying goodbye to each other and-" </p><p>"How would you have?" Steve wanted to keep the tone lighter.  They already had enough to think about. </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"How would you like to say it?" He repeated. "If you were going to tell me."</p><p>Herobrine thought for a second before sitting up. He took Steve’s hands in his own.  And stared into his eyes. </p><p>"...I would ask you to go for a walk."  Herobrine started out quiet.  "We would stroll through a field of flowers into a shady forest. It's a warm evening. The sun is just setting."</p><p>"You're complaining that it's cold even though it's summer," Steve added with a chuckle. </p><p>"Exactly." Herobrine smiled at that. "We'd find a nice place to sit and watch the sunset."  The demon closed his eyes for a second. Head tilted up as if he could feel the sun.  "And we'd just talk and laugh until eventually, we find ourselves sitting sort of like this."</p><p>The demon broke apart and shifted so that he was laying on top of Steve's shoulder.</p><p>"Under the stars,"  Herobrine whispered.  "Leaning into each other."</p><p>"Sounds nice." Steve smiled, looking up at the stars. Feeling a very faint cool breeze on his face. And the warm body on top of him. </p><p>"And I'd pause and look over at you." The demon mumbled with a yawn. Settling further into Steve.  "And the stars are shining in your eyes.  And I comment on how beautiful they look.  Your beautiful violet eyes..."</p><p>"And I'd compliment yours right back,"  Steve whispered back. "Because they look more like stars than mine."</p><p>"And then, well...and then I would say it."  Herobrine trailed off. Growing sleepy it seemed. "Out of the blue. No thoughts about it. It just slips out. I love y-"</p><p>Steve feigned a gasp. </p><p>Herobrine shot up, very much awake now. "No wait that didn't count!  Fuck it actually slipped- wait, stop making that face!"  The demon’s face had gone bright red. Ears too. Under that long hair. His eyes were glowing. </p><p>"You said it!" Steve teased. </p><p>"Noooo!" Herobrine sneered. Showing off just some of his sharp teeth. "That didn't count.  Stop this foolishness, mortal."</p><p>"You love meeee~." Steve poked his face.</p><p>"Fine." Herobrine grabbed his finger. "You got me."  The demon pretended to chomp said finger but instead kissed the back of his wrist. Like a knight would to symbolize respect. "I surrender."  He released the hand and the two were left staring at each other. </p><p>Hearts beating fast.  Just like they had all those nights ago. When the three simple words felt impossible to ever achieve. </p><p>And here they were. They had come so far. </p><p>The miner suddenly lunged forward.  Hugging him tight. His smile fell. Tone going serious.  "...I love you." He attempted again.  Steve tried to keep his voice from breaking. He was keeping strong for Herobrine.  A few tears escaped his eyes. But didn't make it to Herobrine’s shirt.</p><p>"...I love you too." Herobrine cooed in his ear. And then leaned down and pressed soft kisses into his neck.  </p><p>"I love you." Steve whispered out again. Almost breaking his own composure this time. He just wanted Herobrine to know.  Just in case things went south. He needed the demon to know how he felt.  How much his heart longed for the other.  "Gods, I love you Herobrine."</p><p>"I didn't think I could ever love,"  Herobrine whispered back against his skin.  Between the mouth movements. "I didn't think I needed it. Didn't think it was for me.  I didn't think I was allowed to even have such a glorious emotion."</p><p>"Now you don't know what you'd do if you lost it?" Steve swallowed thickly. </p><p>"Exactly..."</p><p>"Yeah, join the club." Steve rubbed his hands through the demon's hair. Trying to be gentle. The demon needed gentle right now. Even though Steve wanted to be rough. To know that Herobrine was there with him. To feel his strong body against his own. He wanted to be squeezed tight in a hug and never be let go. </p><p>"I'm sorry for dragging you into this with me.  Feelings and all."  The demon sighed. Giving him a little more power in a hug. As if he could read his mind. Nibbling at the spot he knew drove Steve insane. </p><p>"It's not all bad."  Steve said gleefully through a wobbly smile. "I do get neck kisses so...pros and cons."</p><p>"You're ridiculous." Herobrine chuckled, turning his head up to kiss at Steve’s lips once more. It seemed he had calmed down considerably.  Steve had as well. He didn't feel as tense. His injured foot pain had melted away.</p><p>The miner grabbed at his chest. Holding on strong. Not wanting the two to ever separate.  He desperately worked his mouth against the other. </p><p>"Stevie?" Herobrine pressed their foreheads together, breaking the kiss after a while. </p><p>"Mmm?" Steve hummed out. Lips tingling. Still wanting the contact. </p><p>"I'll protect you and Alex with everything I have."</p><p>"I know you will."  He said quietly back. </p><p>Hopefully, you won't have to. </p><p>Instead of kissing him again, like Steve very much wanted to do...he was afraid he was losing out on chances to do so...the miner took his hand and stood. Once again, pulling him to follow. </p><p>Steve dragged Herobrine back over to the fire. And Steve settled down beside it. Getting comfortable. He then directed Herobrine wordlessly to lay down on his lap. </p><p>Herobrine did so. Staring out towards the fire. Wrapping his arms up around Steve’s legs. And sighed. </p><p>And Steve rubbed his neck. And played with his hair. And rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. </p><p>And before he knew it, the demon's breathing had slowed.  Allowing himself to be vulnerable. Trusting Steve with every ounce of his being.  The miner had managed to calm the storm in the demon's mind.  And he had finally slipped into slumber. </p><p>The miner gently moved to toss another log on the fire. He would keep watch. He wasn't tired.</p><p>He wondered how many times Herobrine had done this for him?  Staying up, keeping watch. Steve had liked that the best after they had gotten over their fear of rejection. Being held at night. Being able to sleep in Herobrine’s strong arms. </p><p>He sighed and just stared at the being in his lap. Thinking fondly of all the memories they had made and how far both of them had come. Steve had learned so much about the world since meeting Herobrine. And learned more about himself.</p><p>At some point, Steve ran out of wood to feed into the hungry fire.  And the flames turned into nothing more than popping embers.</p><p>A shiver ran through Steve’s spine when the small flame was choked out.  And he was left in darkness.  The only source of light was the stars.  The only sound left was of his love's soft breathing.</p><p>He wasn't cold. He had his own personal heater.  </p><p>But...he was...a little scared. If he had to admit it. </p><p>The dark never terrified him. Even before meeting Herobrine.  It was supposed to.  Lots of things were supposed to scare him.  It always seemed like his brain was backwards. The thought of losing Herobrine caused him more fear than a vengeful God ever could.</p><p>He tried to focus on the future. Alex and Brine would be safe. They would all make it through this. Like Alex kept insisting. She was always right. Most of the time.</p><p>The time passed in a blur. As Steve let his mind go blank. Just staring up at the stars.  Gaze wandering to watch them flicker or fall up high in the sky.</p><p>The sunrise came. As it always did.</p><p>The sky lit up red and pink with it.  And Steve felt a deep sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  As those first faded colors lit up the horizon. </p><p>While the warning of a red sky was more so kept by sailors, miners also followed the creed.  Steve almost never ventured down in the mines when red clouds danced over the skyline.  He didn't believe in any of those stupid superstitions that the other miners and even villagers believed. No. Superstitions had made his life a living nightmare and he refused to take part in them.  There was a perfectly good explanation for the evil-looking tint. </p><p>It meant heavy storms.  It didn't guarantee them. But it wasn't worth the chance to ignore.  Water could travel for miles in the mines. Flooding caverns and forcing mobs to drier land.  So a storm anywhere in the area meant trouble for him.</p><p>Seeming to add to the atmosphere, the nether portal still hummed angrily beside their small camp.  He was very much not looking forward to going back through it.  And was beginning to regret not getting any sleep last night as the sun hit his stinging eyes. He was tired. And the exhausting heat would only add to that.</p><p>Another noise added to the mix. The sound of a small gasp and sharp inhales from the tent. Alex had woken up. Most likely disoriented and wondering where Steve had run off to.  He felt bad for leaving her, now. But Herobrine needed him more. </p><p>She scrambled to put on her shoes and it sounded like she was dragging the two swords along with her.</p><p>Steve stretched as Alex emerged from the tent.  And winced as the motion caused pain in his sore bones. And settled in a dull throb in his ankle.  Maybe he would take a health potion when Herobrine woke up.  The injury was starting to get annoying.</p><p>The adventurer climbed silently out of the tent.  Wincing at the red sky herself. </p><p>"Hey." Steve greeted her with a small smile and wave. </p><p>"Hey."  She returned it with a sleepy smile. Rubbing at her eye. "Did you get any sleep last night?"</p><p>Steve shook his head no. Just in case the demon could hear even though he very much still looked to be asleep. "You?"</p><p>"A little."  She then mouthed, pointing down. 'Is he okay?'</p><p>Steve nodded, the small smile now directed at the being on him. "I don't want to wake him even though I probably should huh?"  Herobrine looked very cute sleeping in his lap.</p><p>"Eh, let him sleep. We both need something to eat. I'll go hunt for some breakfast." Alex motioned to the swords around her waist and down to the river. She would go fishing the hard way.  Even though it wasn't that hard for her.  "We should have something in our stomachs before we go back in."</p><p>"Thanks, Alex."  He said as she passed. "Don't go far."</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>He watched her go off out of view.</p><p>The miner sighed and leaned back. Trying to stretch out his ankle without waking the person using him as a pillow.  Wow, was it sorer than yesterday.  He wasn't sure if he could get his shoe on. He was grateful he kept it off last night.</p><p>Herobrine suddenly squirmed on top of him.  Face scrunching up.  His breathing quickened and a faint growl was heard on his throat. </p><p>A dream. Steve realized. He put his fingers through Herobrine’s hair, petting him gently. Trying to stop the bad memories. </p><p>It didn't work though as Herobrine shot up, breathing hard. </p><p>"Hey hey hey, relax," Steve said, trying to grab him. "You're safe."</p><p>"No, he's close!" Herobrine stood immediately, almost falling forward. "We need to-."</p><p>Herobrine couldn't finish that sentence. As a hammer collided with the base of his skull. Sending him flying through the air. </p><p>Steve jumped to his feet, going to call out but cloth was shoved around his mouth. Two hands drug him close to a body behind him. </p><p>Steve watched as Notch approached Herobrine.  Where he had come from, Steve had no idea.  The miner struggled against the hold behind him.</p><p>The god, who held a sparking hammer in his hand, picked up Herobrine.  The demon blinked, seemingly very disoriented from the hit to the head.  And Notch threw the demon into his own nether portal.  Tossing him aside like a bad piece of meat.</p><p>The deity’s hammer then lit up with crackling energy.  He aimed it at the structure, and it was destroyed instantaneously.  Gone like it had never been there before.  Only two obsidian stubs remained.  Leaking some bright purplish-pink fluid. </p><p>"That'll keep him occupied for only a bit,” Notch spoke to the person holding Steve.  “We need to move."</p><p>"I've got the girl." Someone from a distance called. </p><p>"Then let's go."  Someone behind him confirmed.</p><p>There was a dizzying sensation of teleportation.  Similar to Brine’s and yet it just felt wrong.</p><p>Herobrine, meanwhile, was only occupied for a couple of seconds. </p><p>One breath to shake the white from his eyes. </p><p>Another breath to get to his feet. </p><p>Too long of a breath to rub at the back of his head. Where blood was already matting his hair together.  Pain didn't matter right now. His family was in danger. </p><p>A breath to see that the nether portal was gone. </p><p>And another to completely ignore that. Glitching through the world easier than it had ever been. </p><p>But it was still too many breaths. </p><p>And when Herobrine came back to the overworld. All that was remaining was a knife. Stabbed into a sheet of paper into the ground.  With four simple words on it:</p><p>'Come and get them'</p><p>-----</p><p>(End of part 1)</p><p>------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Confrontation</p>
<p>Disclaimer:</p>
<p>This is a work of fiction. The names and minecraft character skins of Notch, Jeb, and Dinnerbone are used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons or events is purely coincidental.</p>
<p>As normal, blood, gore, etc.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>If anyone was going to tame that Nether beast it would have to be you.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Part 2</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>How would he describe it?</p>
<p>Agony.</p>
<p>It was agony.</p>
<p>Herobrine had been through a lot in his life, including actual torture, and yet this absolutely took the cake in terms of low points.</p>
<p>His worst nightmare had come to fruition.  And his body was reacting accordingly. </p>
<p>None of the visions that his twisted, fucked up mind produced could have ever compared to this. </p>
<p>Because at least with a nightmare, he would wake up and the phantom pain would fade over time.</p>
<p>But he was already awake.  He couldn't wake up now.  Because he was <em> already awake. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Why couldn't this be a nightmare? </em>
</p>
<p>He knew he was awake because of the very real, ever constant pain that traveled up and down his body in bursts. Growing more and more every second that passed by.</p>
<p>The fire that burned within him did so hotter than the sun.  Even his fireproof body felt like it was roasting from the inside. </p>
<p>Because of the horrid spitting anger that he was trying to keep in.  He needed to focus so he could teleport properly and save them.</p>
<p><em> Come and get them. </em>Pah. That's all it said. And that's all it took to floor him.  All that remained of that awful letter was burnt ash scattered in the wind.</p>
<p>He could react to this later. Once Steve was resting safe in his arms.</p>
<p>Easier said than done.</p>
<p>He was so angry he couldn't move.  He was so sad he couldn't breathe. He was so scared he couldn't think.</p>
<p>Why was it always like this?  Why did he allow his emotions to rule his entire life?  Why was he so unstable?  Why was he so <em> broken? </em></p>
<p>Why did he have to be so <em>fucking</em> <em>angry</em> all the damn time!?</p>
<p>The terrible thing about it all was that he wasn't even angry with his brother. He was angry with <em> himself </em>.</p>
<p>Herobrine had made all these decisions that led to this moment.</p>
<p>He befriended a god.</p>
<p>He had taken the deal to become immortal. </p>
<p>He had allowed his brother to experiment on him. </p>
<p>He couldn't control the powers given to him and, consequently, had allowed himself to become Herobrine.</p>
<p>He spared the miner back in that cave instead of killing it like he had to any others who had gotten close.</p>
<p>He told himself not to get attached and then ended up hanging around Steve so much he eventually moved in.</p>
<p>He told himself not to fall in love and yet he kissed Steven first.</p>
<p>He tried to keep a low profile and yet lead and followed the other two on adventures where his cover had been blown multiple times.  Where he had been seen.  Something he wasn't allowed to do.</p>
<p>He attracted the attention of the gods by creeping out of his forced isolation.</p>
<p>He fell asleep last night instead of keeping watch...maybe they would have stood a chance if only Herobrine had given them proper warning.</p>
<p>And, dammit, he hadn't prepared himself... hadn't tried hard enough... wasn't good enough to save them when Notch came to take them away. </p>
<p>He <em> knew </em>Steve would tell him otherwise. Fuck, even Alex would truthfully tell him otherwise.</p>
<p>But sitting there. Alone. Clutching Steve's discarded shoes to his chest as he was curled forward on the ground. Crying to himself. Not even having enough energy to do anything but sweat and shake and try to regain some composure to do something, anything!</p>
<p>It was all that could run through his mind. </p>
<p>This was all his fault.</p>
<p>And now what?</p>
<p>He would go see his smug brother's face. Lose it immediately. Try to fight. Try to win. Fail as he always failed.</p>
<p>It was the outcome after that which scared him more.  Herobrine didn't care if his brother sent him back to the nether. Locked him up. Threw away the key. Whatever. Fuck him. His life didn't matter.</p>
<p>But what would he do with Steve and Alex?</p>
<p>If Herobrine did nothing, would Notch simply set them free?  Would he try to condition Alex and Steve to hate him?  Tell enough lies that even Steve would believe that Notch was correct?  Or just dispose of them like toys that were no longer fun to play with. </p>
<p>And if he went there and fought. Would Notch kill them to get Herobrine to fight better?  That seemed the most likely. But Notch liked to play long term games. And would probably spare them to end up ever haunting the three of them.</p>
<p>There were just too many variables to take into consideration and no answers.  There was no clear path to take. He had done the best that he could do, the only rational thing to do, and it hadn't worked. There was no plan B. No do-over.  No restart. The only thing left to do would be to progress the story of the game forward.  Either slink back and go into hiding possibly forever, or confront his brother.  Either way he felt like it was a loss.</p>
<p>But what did he expect? </p>
<p>Notch <em> made </em> this game. No one but him could win it.</p>
<p>He felt the anger overflow and overtake him as it shifted to different targets in his hazy mind.  This was <em> bullshit </em>.  No matter what Herobrine did there would be no winning right?  Notch had set him up for this. To lose. And lose and lose.</p>
<p>
  <em> Not this time.  </em>
</p>
<p>The monster made itself known.  White wrapping around his brain like hot, writhing tentacles.  Feeding the anger that flowed through him. Fueling the fire that raged in his troubled soul.</p>
<p>This was all <em> his </em>fault.  Wasn't it?!</p>
<p>It was all <em> Notch's </em>fault!</p>
<p>And Herobrine would make him pay. </p>
<p><em> Aether help him </em>, Herobrine would make him pay.</p>
<p>He felt monstrous laughter leak out of his mouth in waves. Saliva joined the tears staining his short beard.</p>
<p>Fire lit up on his arms like a flaming arrow striking a dry log and spread up his body. Burning the edges of his shirt and his cloak.  A ring of fire was forming around him. Sending smoke high up in the air. As if trying to warn the world that he was about to burn it all down. Taking his brother down with him.</p>
<p>The monster stood. </p>
<p>The boots fell from his hands and landed on his own numb feet.  Which were hovering just slightly in the air.</p>
<p>He looked down.  Broken from his murderous haze at the interruption.</p>
<p>Steve's shoes were burning.  Down there on the ground.  Burning in the grass.</p>
<p>Herobrine realized what he was doing. </p>
<p>And the laughter stopped. </p>
<p>And the fire stopped.</p>
<p>His feet touched the ground again.</p>
<p>Leaving the beast standing there with tingles in his bones. And a sour expression on his face.</p>
<p>He leaned down and picked up the shoes gingerly.  Wiping the ash away.  He hadn't burned them too much. Just damaged the surface.  </p>
<p>He blinked. Looking at the shoes.  He blinked again. Thinking hard.</p>
<p><em> No. </em> </p>
<p>This is what his brother would want.</p>
<p>He was expecting Herobrine to show up in a pure display of anger.  Lose it. And lose.</p>
<p>Maybe...it was time to try something different.  Something his brother would never expect of him.</p>
<p>Herobrine stared down at the shoes that he held close to his chest for comfort. His hands were shaking as he tucked them into his inventory. </p>
<p>He knew what he had to do.</p>
<p>He just hoped he was at least strong enough to do it.</p>
<p>The demon walked over and scooped up the axe and shield that had been left. </p>
<p>He then walked over to where Alex's swords had been cut from her belt and discarded aside in some long grass. He delicately picked those up as well and put both sets of weapons in his inventory. </p>
<p>He took a couple of very deep breaths.</p>
<p>And glitched painfully through the world.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The teleport was instantaneous.  They existed in one place. And then they existed in another.  Not like the ender pearl teleports he was so accustomed to. He could actually breathe out during this one. Electricity felt like it was surging all around them and then back into the earth as they came into existence.</p>
<p>There was a gag tied roughly around his mouth. And two firm hands held his wrists.  He was pushed forward, ever slightly. Long grass tickled his bare arms, he heard it crunch beneath him.</p>
<p>He couldn't see Alex.  And Herobrine had been hit and thrown in the nether. So it was doubtful he was there. But Alex? He squirmed and turned his head left to right to find out.</p>
<p>"Stop struggling."  A voice said right next to his ear.  "Be good so I can take off your gag."</p>
<p>The voice was filled with static.  The same fuzz that Herobrine gave off when he was glitching.</p>
<p>"That goes for you as well."  A rougher voice sounded next to them.  Steve recognized it as the one who earlier claimed they 'got the girl'.</p>
<p>He needed to know if they had indeed brought Alex. He turned his head towards that voice. But the angle was bad. So he turned his body.  The grip around his hands tightened. And yet he continued to move despite it.</p>
<p>He was ripped back in place. "Stop that.  Damn. Son of a bitch is strong for a mortal."</p>
<p>"Mmfh." Steve called out.</p>
<p>There was the sound of a struggle next to him and Alex's unmistakable muffled response. The man grunted.  "Same with this one."</p>
<p>Okay. Alex was with him. Good. Well, not good. But selfishly, he was glad to not be alone with the gods right now. </p>
<p>Steve put his hands out flat behind him and relaxed. Showing he was surrendering now that he had his answer. </p>
<p>"Alright. No funny stuff."  The voice said in his ear.  "I'm going to pat you down for weapons."</p>
<p>They wouldn't find anything.  Steve literally had nothing on him. He wasn't even wearing shoes.  He has left his axe and shield outside the tent. </p>
<p>Steve watched the glitched hands run up and down his body.  Quickly and calculating.</p>
<p>"He's clear.  I'm going to remove the gag.  Don't give me a reason to put it back on, mortal." </p>
<p>"She's clear as well."  Steve didn't hear the clanging of swords. So they must have removed them from her before they teleported.</p>
<p>The pressure around his face was relieved as the gag was untied and Steve sucked in deep breaths.</p>
<p>"A-Alex?"  He managed. "A-are you okay?"  </p>
<p>Alex gasped herself as her gag was removed. "Yeah." She said evenly.  "Yeah. I'm okay."</p>
<p>The glitch behind him stopped. He felt the hands shift on his own hands. Now holding him under his wrists. Not above.  It must've been the upside-down man Herobrine referred to as Dinnerbone.</p>
<p>"Kneel here." A voice below him demanded.  Seems he had gone back to being upside-down. His voice was not glitched down there. </p>
<p>Steve nodded and started to shift his weight. But an acute pain flared up his leg as he tried. His ankle. It had gotten worse.  He looked down. The foot was so swollen, it was stretching the sock out.</p>
<p>"I-I can't I..." Steve stuttered, standing back up.</p>
<p>"KNEEL!"</p>
<p>Steve cried out in pain as the deity punched the back of his knee. Causing his leg to collapse on his bad ankle. He fell completely forward onto the ground.  Face dug into the dirt. Curled up as the deity held his hands in place. </p>
<p>"Steven!"  He heard Alex struggling against her captor next to him. "Stop it, don't hurt him!"</p>
<p>"I won't if he follows my instructions."  The man's voice glitched upward to get a better hold on him.  He was trying to manipulate him into a kneeling position. Steve groaned. Trying to comply as best as he could. But-</p>
<p>"His leg is hurt."  Alex continued to talk. Her voice sounded strained. Steve stared up at her in his swimming vision. A diamond sword had been placed against her neck by a man with long, gray hair. "He can't kneel properly."</p>
<p>Her captor huffed. "Lieutenant, have the man sit instead."</p>
<p>"It is disrespectful."  The voice glitched into his ear on the ground.</p>
<p>"It is more disrespectful to treat our guests with such hostilities."  The man, presumably Jeb based on his looks and personality, as Herobrine had described, argued in a stern tone. </p>
<p>"They are not our guests, they are our prisoners."  Dinnerbone grumbled back.  But they moved Steve into a sitting position. The miner was still rather dizzy from yesterday. And it took a while for his breathing to even out and his vision to sharpen. He was sweating and shivering.</p>
<p>They made Alex kneel down next to him as the blade was removed from her neck.</p>
<p>The siblings shared a look. Both making sure the other was okay.  And then their eyes trailed forward.  To look at the man who stood just a little while away.</p>
<p>Notch. He was even more threatening after all this time. After all those nightmares Steve had calmed Herobrine down from.  After all those stories.</p>
<p>He stood with his hands behind his back.  Head turned up slightly into, facing the field. Looking like Herobrine did when trying to sense another's presence.</p>
<p>A field. That's where they were at. It all looked...very normal. The air tasted the same. Herobrine had told him that the aether air was cold and crisp.  And yet had a light feeling to it.  Giving you a migraine if you weren't used to it.  Sort of like going up a mountain until you could adjust to the altitude.  This felt too normal.  Steve was rather sensitive to changes in his environment and should have been feeling off.</p>
<p>So he turned to Jeb, who he could now see in his vision.  Already having been shown some mercy, something in him thought that this god would be the best person to ask.  "A-are we in the aether?"</p>
<p>He regretted it immediately as the hands tightened around his wrists with inhuman strength. Steve felt his skin bruise and he gasped out. Writing on the ground. "Shut your mouth, heretic!"  The one holding him growled.  "You will speak when spoken to."</p>
<p>"Now, now, Dinnerbone."  </p>
<p>The pressure was removed immediately at the calm tone of Notch’s voice.</p>
<p>"There is no need for such violence."  Notch turned to face them.  Sashaying through the long grass in a regal manner. </p>
<p>"The boy just asked a question. He is frightened. It is only natural to want to know where one is."</p>
<p>"Yes, your majesty."  Dinnerbone said softly.</p>
<p>Notch came to lean over him.  Steve felt like there was a cold shadow looming over him.  Like Notch himself blocked all the warmth from the world.</p>
<p>"We are not in the aether, my dear child. We are still in the overworld."  He gestured around. "This land is considered sacred to the locals. Known as gudarnas plats. Or the place of gods.  It is a large stretch of land left completely untouched by mortals."</p>
<p>"Why here?"  He said it under his breath, not necessarily directed towards Notch. Mostly because he was curious. Surely Notch would have the upper hand in the aether, right?  Why not go there?</p>
<p>The god smiled. It didn't feel genuine. But Steve took the man for one who liked the opportunity to over explain.  Herobrine <em> had </em>told him of his brother’s famous monologues. He joked that he almost begged for death sometimes as Notch could go on for hours.</p>
<p>"It is the perfect place to confront my brother. It is remote.  No one will be harmed if things go south."  Notch stood straight. "We have fought here many times. He will know to come here."</p>
<p>Still didn't make much sense to him. Perhaps it was an aesthetic choice.  The field was hauntingly beautiful.  Great, old oak trees dotted the landscape.  Swallowed by tall yellow and green grass that swayed in the wind. The horizon seemed to stretch into eternity, a flat prairie. The greyed-out-blue sky and the golden grass met on a distinct line. It felt like a landscape from a dream: too surreal to exist. </p>
<p>Though it felt like it had a malicious air.  There were no birds in the fruit trees, feeding off chunks of fermenting apples.  No sound of bugs in the long grass.  No mobs or other animals. There were no wildflowers growing. Just this dead or dying grass. The land looked strangely alive and sick at the same time. The sky was grey and the air felt charged.  A cold wind cut through his shirt.</p>
<p>"Our King even left him coordinates on a piece of paper."  Jeb added. "So he will be here shortly, we suspect."</p>
<p>Steve didn't know how he felt about that. He couldn't get a grasp on how to feel. How was the demon taking all of this?  Herobrine had been on such a short fuse yesterday.  A part of him wondered if he would even come. He pictured that wild look the other gave in the nether. No recognition. A murderous drive.  He wondered if that's what would show up.  Not the wise, soft, kind man he fell in love with that poked through that veil of monstrous behavior.  But of course, despite this, Steve still prayed Herobrine would show up soon.  He would take the demon at his worst over the gods at their best any day.</p>
<p>Notch gave Steve a good look up and down, now that he was over there.  Probably wondering why Steve wasn't kneeling like Alex.</p>
<p>His face formed into fake concern as he glanced at the clearly swollen foot. It randomly reminded Steve of pitied looks given to him by concerned villagers long ago.  'Oh I don't think that boy should be a miner.  Can you imagine the mobs he will bring to the town?  Think of the danger he will add to our children's lives!  And his own of course.'</p>
<p>Notch almost met that exact tone.  "You are injured, poor thing."  With a wave of his hand, a sparkling health potion appeared. "Here. Let me mend that for you."</p>
<p>Steve fought with his brain to respond as Notch leaned over to pour the potion on his foot.  He seemed to lose his voice when panicked. He had lost it in the nether.  And it was leaving him now. </p>
<p>"P-please don't."  Steve stuttered out just as a drop was forming on the lip of the glass bottle.</p>
<p>"Hm?"  Notch paused, looking directly into his eyes.  Steve fought the instinct to look down. Instead, his eyes widened in terror under the close scrutiny of the other.  "You do not want a health potion?  Your ankle seems quite swollen. A nasty fracture that could get worse if left untreated."</p>
<p>Thoughts and stories of poison and tricks swarmed in Steve's mind. Sending red flags all over.  He didn't want anything to do with that potion. </p>
<p>"I-I'm fine."  He swallowed. Hoping the god would leave it at that.</p>
<p>"Come now, I insist!" The god moved his hand to spill the potion.</p>
<p>Steve backed into Dinnerbone as the god did so.  Some of the solution splashed on the ground. He was only able to shake his head.  He squirmed his feet out. It hurt. But he hoped it pushed through his message that he didn't consent to this. </p>
<p>"What is wrong with you, mortal?"  The lieutenant hissed under him.  Not appreciating that Steve was backing his butt up into his face.  Dinnerbone moved back a step and gripped his arms tighter. Daring Steve to continue backing up. Least his arm become as damaged as his foot. </p>
<p>"It is understandable."  Notch put the potion away with a simple swish of his hand and leaned away. "The Cultists of the Fallen have no faith in me."</p>
<p>"Cultists of the Fallen?"  Alex spoke up finally.  She sounded rather dazed.  There was a slur to her words, like she had taken a couple shots. Probably overwhelmed, herself.  "I thought they were called the Cult of Golden Apples or somethin'?"</p>
<p>"Do not play coy with me, girl."  Notch's face hardened slightly as he looked down upon her.  "I have faced many of my brother's followers in the past.  Your mind tricks will not work on us."</p>
<p>"Wait...oh. Yeah, right, you think we are Brine's followers.  They're called the Cult of the Fallen?  A little on the nose don't you think." Alex seemed amused at that. Steve was still trying to fight being panicked. He guessed this was just how she was coping with the situation.</p>
<p>"Correction. I <em> know </em> you are his followers." Notch growled out. Losing that calm persona instantly. "I have seen you following him for a few years now.  We have multiple eye witnesses including myself. So do not pretend you do not know."</p>
<p>"You think we are Cultists of the Fallen?"</p>
<p>"We <em> know </em> you are."</p>
<p>Steve was desperately trying to get Alex to look at him so he could tell her to stop.  She was ignoring him.  Digging her hole deeper.  Herobrine had told them to let them believe their own lies.  They didn't need them asking questions to the contrary. </p>
<p>"We are NOT Cultists!" Alex snapped out, struggling against her hold a little. </p>
<p>"I have multiple witnesses who will testify against that." Notch snapped back.  His jaw was tight.</p>
<p>Alex was about to open her mouth but he cut her off.  Angered. </p>
<p>"You follow him almost everywhere, provide him food and shelter, you have built a summoning totem for him to escape the prison sentence I forced upon him, and this one-"  He pointed a fat finger at Steve. "Has lied straight to my face when asked about housing my brother.  So do NOT try to deny it."</p>
<p>The god was breathing hard. Very much angered now.</p>
<p>"Do not let them get to you, my lord."  Jeb tentatively spoke up.  Trying to de-escalate the tension. "It will take a while to rationalize with them. And we are all on edge. Now is not the time to try and persuade them that we are the good guys in this situation."</p>
<p>Notch did seem to calm down. But his eyes still reflected sparking anger. He scoffed. "Such a waste. These mortals do not even understand what they have gotten themselves into." </p>
<p>"And not to mention that this one REEKS of Herobrine’s presence."  Dinnerbone said as if Steve had just rolled in manure. "No wonder he is so terrified of you, my lord."</p>
<p>"The girl, not so much." Jeb added quietly.  "I barely sense anything at all. She must simply be misguided. Perhaps we can spare her from witnessing this display?"</p>
<p>Notch looked from Alex to Steve and then back again. He sighed. "No, no. I have been told these two are very much a pair.  I...once knew that bond with my own brother. I would feel terrible for separating them."  The god grasped at his chest as if emotional.  "Plus, Herobrine will want to see them together, I assume."</p>
<p>"It is a shame." Jeb sighed. </p>
<p>Spare her from this display?  What did that mean?  What did they want with them?</p>
<p>"A-are you planning to kill us?" Steve whimpered out. He knew that he couldn't stop them. Herobrine couldn't even stop them. If Dinnerbone wanted to, he could snap Steve's neck and that would be it.  Steve had bravely told Herobrine yesterday that he didn't care about death. But now that it was presenting itself to him. He was scared.</p>
<p>"Oh no. No. Dear child. No. You have the wrong idea."  Notch sounded like he wanted to be patronizing but couldn't be in front of the other gods. </p>
<p>Dinnerbone scoffed angrily. "He has been hanging out with Herobrine much too long."</p>
<p>Jeb seemed to agree with that sentiment. "We are not wrathful gods like him.  We are not murderers."</p>
<p>"We do need your help, however." Notch added, folding his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>"We would never help you." Alex growled out immediately.</p>
<p>Jeb tightened his hold and sighed. "I told you they may be too far gone, my lord.  They often are, from what I've heard of Cultists."</p>
<p>"We shall see." Notch waved his hand. "Let us stick to the plan."</p>
<p>"Plan?" Steve croaked out.</p>
<p>The god gave him another fake pitied look. "I need to get a better understanding of the situation.  This behavior is...highly unusual for my brother. He has never interacted so closely with his Cultists before."  He paced away a few steps, putting his hands back behind his back. "I'm worried he's planning something.  And I'd like to discourage that behavior.  If we catch it early enough we can snuff it out."</p>
<p>The way they were talking about Herobrine as if he was simply some feral animal.  It didn't sit right with him.</p>
<p>"You ever thought of just talking to him?  Maybe ask him?  He's not planning anything, trust me." Steve growled out angrily.  The anger drove him to push away some of the fear and speak freely.  Fuck Notch.  Fuck all of this.</p>
<p>"What do you think I do every time I meet with him?"  Notch said, equally as frustrated. "He is too unstable to talk."</p>
<p>Alex intervened. "Maybe if you didn't murder him every time you get bored, he wouldn't fight back immed-"</p>
<p>"You do not understand, <em> girl </em>."  Notch cut her short and emphasized the word.  It set something off within Alex.</p>
<p>"I fucking understand that you're a piece of shit, asshole."  She raised her voice at him. And wiggled to almost stand up. </p>
<p>"Such a vulgar tongue for a little lady." Notch sounded flabbergasted at the idea that she was cursing. "It's so improper."</p>
<p>"Ohoho!" Alex laughed with little humor.  "Bitch, you should get your eyes checked if you looked at me and thought 'yeah that's definitely a <em>little</em> <em>lady.'</em>"</p>
<p>"Women should not curse-" Notch started. But Alex did not let him finish. </p>
<p>"Go FUCK yourself!"  She screeched out. "Maybe that would keep you entertained, you absolute-"  </p>
<p>Jeb placed his hand over her mouth. She snapped at it and he winced but did not move. </p>
<p>"Perhaps she is more far gone than I realized." Jeb sounded surprised. </p>
<p>"She is just scared."  Notch waved them off, now looking somewhat distracted. "I can sense it on her."</p>
<p>His head perked up. "I also sense my brother's presence."  He spoke in an almost whisper.  "Prepare yourselves.  He is coming."</p>
<p>Steve felt Dinnerbone tense against him.  The tip of a diamond sword was placed at the base of his neck.  Alex hissed as she was pushed back to the ground. And a sword was placed against her neck as well.</p>
<p>Somehow, Steve knew exactly where Herobrine would appear.  He could feel an energy collecting in a spot.  He bit his lip, eyes glued to that little patch of grass. Out in the middle of nowhere. Just a few paces in front of them.</p>
<p>Dark, black smoke filled the area. Settling low on the ground.  Twisting through the dark grass. A warmth spread throughout the air. Like the warmth of the nether.</p>
<p>The smoke settled in one area. Creating a small vortex.</p>
<p>Two white eyes came out of the fray.  Narrowed into angry slits.  Smoke bellowed. Like a dragon breathing.  In and out. In raspy breaths.</p>
<p>The air was glitching around the smoke.  Static and fuzz. Like an angry enderman.</p>
<p>It was hard to tell where Herobrine’s gaze fell. Especially when his eyes were this bright and enraged.</p>
<p>But Steve knew the second that they locked eyes. Because the demon blinked, took a big breath, and his white eyes began to fade back to normal.  </p>
<p>The smoke began to dissipate. Leaving just Herobrine in the center. Looking small. And weak.  He had the green hood over his head. And was clutching it around him.</p>
<p>He stood. Waiting.  As if it wasn't his place to speak first.  His knuckles were white as he grasped the cloak in a death grip. </p>
<p>There was a silence that fell over the field.</p>
<p>Notch broke it with a joyous cry. And made them all jump. Even the other two gods. "Such restraint!  I am impressed, brother. Not even brandishing a weapon.  How curious."</p>
<p>"...Are you two okay?"  The broken voice that came out of the demon surprised everyone.</p>
<p>"They are fine."  Notch said, waving his hand to the side. Like that didn't even matter.</p>
<p>Herobrine sucked in a breath. And then spoke, untangling his hands from his cloak and holding them strong in fists at his side.</p>
<p>"Brother. I am going to make this short."  Herobrine puffed out his chest a bit. He looked like a child getting ready to ask his parents for some candy after dinner.  "Release them, and I will do whatever you want. I will not struggle. I will not fight. You can do whatever you want with me. Just let them go. And leave them be."</p>
<p>"Brine, no don't-" Steve was cut short as Dinnerbone smacked his head with the top of his foot.</p>
<p>Herobrine winced at the blow.  But remained where he stood.</p>
<p>"This is...most unusual."  Notch tilted his head. "Are you trying to bargain with me?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I'll go back to the nether and stay there. Forever. If you leave these two alone."  Herobrine said, standing straight. "That's what you want right?  For me to stay in the nether?"</p>
<p>"Now, now brother." Notch paced a few steps to his left. "We have done this too many times.  You promise to stay in the nether almost every meeting. And, yet, here we are. In the overworld."</p>
<p>"I know." Herobrine nodded. "I'm sorry."  His voice hitched ever so slightly. "Notch, please-"</p>
<p>Steve caught a glimpse of the god's hands curling into fists at Herobrine saying his name.</p>
<p>"Listen to me.  I'm ready to atone for my sins."  Herobrine sounded so utterly defeated.</p>
<p>"Perhaps a punishment is in order, then." Notch almost growled out.  "If you are truly trying to repent."</p>
<p>"Yes. Punish me. But leave them out of this."  Herobrine stressed. "Do what you want to me but release them. They have nothing to do with any of this."</p>
<p>"Oh but I think they do, Herobrine." Notch laughed darkly. "They got you out once. Even if I put you in the nether and you stay in there, who's to say they won't try to break you out again?"</p>
<p>"They didn't understand." Herobrine was speaking faster. He realized that his offer was being denied. "They won't try to-"</p>
<p>"It seems they desire to be with you as well. You cannot guarantee they won't try to reach you."</p>
<p>"Brother-"</p>
<p>"Maybe...I could trap them in the nether with you?"</p>
<p>Fear blazed in Herobrine’s features. A little over a day had almost killed them. "Please, you know that is a death sentence!"  He choked out</p>
<p>"A fitting punishment for their own crimes."  Notch stroked at his messy beard. "Don't you think?"</p>
<p>"<b>Please</b> do not involve them!" Herobrine knelt to the ground suddenly.  He kept his head down. "They were just following my orders. I will order them no longer." He placed his hands together in a fist and bowed his head.  "I am ready and willing to surrender to you. Just let. Them. Go."  The demon was literally begging on his knees.  It hurt Steve to see him like this. "Please."</p>
<p>"Hmm. These mortals really mean that much to you?"  He looked over at Jeb and Dinnerbone and nodded. The two deities nodded back. Dinnerbone slammed down his sword's hilt into Steve's already injured foot. Steve howled out, unable to hold back the cry. Jeb moved Alex’s arm more behind her back. Causing her shoulder to move in a way it shouldn't. She winced, gritting her teeth, but made no noise. She stared daggers at Notch the entire time. </p>
<p>Herobrine’s face contorted in pain and tears upon hearing Steve cry out. He fiddled in place, standing, and going back and forth, but did not come closer.  Smoke formed around him like a mist.  Fire followed his footsteps. But did not catch the long grass aflame.</p>
<p>"Tears brother!?" The god jeered. "How curious. It seems these two cause you lots of pain."  Notch observed. He stepped closer to Steve and Alex, protruding his hammer. "Should we take care of that?"</p>
<p>"Stop it!" Herobrine pleaded. Pacing like a caged animal. It was almost as if there was an invisible line keeping him stationed away from them. Created by his brain from years of experience dealing with the god. "DON'T TOUCH THEM."</p>
<p>"Interesting."  Notch ignored him and rubbed at his beard, stopping just short of Steve. "And the mortals return this sentiment?"</p>
<p>The deity suddenly turned. His dark eyes flashing blue and a bolt of electricity fell from the sky, landing squarely on Herobrine. </p>
<p>"Brine!!" Steve screamed out, struggling against the hold keeping him in place.  Alex looked away but said nothing. </p>
<p>The lighting was gone quickly. But it left a seizing body in its place. Herobrine shook as the electricity coursed through his veins. And then stepped forward, drooping and sizzling and panting. But otherwise okay.  He stared at Steve in horror.  </p>
<p>A warm hand wound its way under Steve’s chin. This warmth felt wrong. Nothing like Herobrine’s. Like static from rubbing against a wool carpet for too long. Notch forced Steve to look into his dark eyes.  "Ah yes. Steven, is it?  Grown attached, have we, after all this time?"</p>
<p>Steve couldn't respond. Transfixed by the dark eyes of the being.</p>
<p>"And yet you claim you are not one of his followers."  Notch scoffed. Shoving his head aside.  Steve let it hang away.</p>
<p>"So tell me, mortal." Notch growled in his face.  Getting low to meet him. "Just who ARE you who can get my brother to act this way?"</p>
<p>"I-I" Steve stuttered. </p>
<p>"SPEAK UP!"</p>
<p>"I-I'm no one." He told him honestly. </p>
<p>"I don't think that's the right answer."  Notch snapped and Herobrine collapsed to the ground in agonizing pain as lightning flew down from the sky once again. </p>
<p>"Brine!"  He screamed.</p>
<p>"I need an answer, mortal."  Notch growled at him. "I don't want to have to turn my powers on the girl."</p>
<p>"He is mine!" Herobrine roared suddenly.</p>
<p>The demon flinched hard as Notch looked at him. Angry for the interruption.</p>
<p>"He is my...friend."  Despite the flinch the demon continued. </p>
<p>"Friend." Notch paused before laughing. "Oh now THAT is rich."</p>
<p>"YOU don't have any friends." Notch reminded him. "Monsters don't have friends."</p>
<p>"He does so!" It was Alex's turn to speak up bravely.  "<b>We</b> are his friends!"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Steve agreed.</p>
<p>Herobrine almost seemed to smile at that. </p>
<p>But it was cut short by the two gods laughing cruelly behind them.</p>
<p>"Friends!? With a traitor!?" Jeb jeered. </p>
<p>"With a monster!?" Dinnerbone added.</p>
<p>Notch joined in with a small laugh himself.</p>
<p>"Oh come now, you two. Maybe these mortals do not realize just who my dear brother is?"  He stared harder at Steve, looking for something.</p>
<p>Steve sneered at Notch. Glaring defiantly at the god. Pouring every ounce of hate into his stare.  The laughter of all of them filled his stomach with pure loathing.  How could they mock something that they had done?</p>
<p>Notch chuckled. "You do seem confused, little ones." He pointed over to Herobrine with his hammer, shoving Steve's face over with it,  "See that thing over there?  That's a demon. He can have no feelings for you."</p>
<p>Steve broke out of the god's grip under his chin and spat in Notch's face. Hitting him with a wad of spit on the cheek. Alex snickered and whooped next to him, followed by a hiss of pain as Jeb tightened his grip. </p>
<p>"We know EXACTLY what he is."  Steve growled out. Making his voice go as deep as it would allow. Filling it with spiteful anger. </p>
<p>Notch didn't wipe the creepy smile off of his face, but did wipe the spit with a cloth from his pocket, backing away from Steve.</p>
<p>"So you've told them, have you?" He asked Herobrine. Steve felt the weight behind that question. He understood what Notch was saying.  Steve and Alex knew the truth. And believed it.  Unlike all of Notch’s loyal subjects. </p>
<p>"But have you shown them?" Notch then sauntered over, walking close to Herobrine. "Have you shown them just how out of control those powers can make you?"</p>
<p>Herobrine shook in place as his brother approached him, bowing his head away. Staring at the ground. Almost cowering. Looking subordinate as the deity exerted his own pressure. Steve felt it in his teeth. An electric buzz. </p>
<p>"I bet you've already been thinking about it haven't you?" Notch said to his brother’s turned face, "How you'd like to rip these mortals to shreds?"</p>
<p>"Notch, please don't do this." Herobrine snuck a glance over at Steve. Still looking much too afraid.</p>
<p>"Oh but I'm not doing anything, brother."</p>
<p>Two sets of chains shot up from the earth. Clamping on Herobrine’s wrists. The demon struggled instantly. Breathing heavy and hyperventilating. Trying to rip his hands from the chains. Steve noticed that the places he usually scratched at his arms when he was struggling were the exact two locations where he was being held.</p>
<p>He looked at Steve. Those eyes were turning wild as fear flooded them.  Steve had seen those eyes too many times. When Herobrine had woken up screaming after nightmares.</p>
<p>Clouds began to form in the sky as the wind shifted.  The landscape darkened. </p>
<p>"You're the one doing this."  He slammed the hammer's handle on the ground. And electricity surged through the chains. Causing Herobrine to fall forward on his knees with a yell. The chains tightened then. Into the earth. Reducing his movement. His hands fell to the ground and stopped there. </p>
<p>Herobrine struggled and was growling. His hands sparked and sizzled.</p>
<p>"I'm just helping the inevitability forward."  Notch explained. "We have to let these mortals know what happens when you famously lose control."</p>
<p>The other two muttered in agreement.</p>
<p>Dinnerbone stared up at Steve, who had begun struggling harder. Knowing it was useless, but trying anyways. "You have to see why he is too dangerous to be trusted."</p>
<p>Steve was trying to yell out. But his voice had been lost to the anxiety of it all. He wordlessly pleaded as he squirmed in the god's grip. </p>
<p>Jeb agreed with Dinnerbone. He leaned near Alex’s ear, "He may seem friendly but it is an act. He is unstable and destructive."</p>
<p>She was stuck in a trance.  Eyes glued onto the scene before her. Barely breathing. She didn't know what to do either. </p>
<p>Notch then raised his hammer. </p>
<p>Red ruins sparked on the obsidian face.</p>
<p>The sky lit up with lightning. </p>
<p>"Bror, snälla!"  </p>
<p>The demon sobbed out.</p>
<p>Notch paused. </p>
<p>Herobrine shook; head down, hair messy in his face, crying out a plea. As he had in the past.  Too many times.  And yet Notch never listened.  "Gör inte det här!"  He begged the god.</p>
<p>"...Jag älskar honom"</p>
<p>Steve recognized that phrase of the dead language...at least part of it. Herobrine whispered something similar in his ear.  Over and over again. Late at night. As the demon's mouth was kissing at the base of his neck.  The miner never remembered to ask him what it meant.  He was usually otherwise occupied.  And it wasn't too unusual for the demon to be muttering something under his breath.</p>
<p>Notch lowered the hammer a little.  A flash of something in his face...surprise?  </p>
<p>But soon the god laughed and replied back.</p>
<p>"Lögnare.  Bevisa det."</p>
<p>Steve struggled against Dinnerbone as Notch slammed the hammer into Herobrine’s head. And cried out as Herobrine did.</p>
<p>"NOOOOO!"</p>
<p>
  <em> “BANG” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> Ahh..ghh... </em>
</p>
<p>Stay. Awake.</p>
<p>
  <em> Mm. Let it take over. </em>
</p>
<p>Remain in control. Practice your breathing.  In and out. Just like he taught you. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “BANG” </em>
</p>
<p>Another hit. Thunder followed soon after the lightning that accented the blow. Bones were broken. Maybe the demon’s jaw. Maybe his skull. Blood hit the floor. Steve was crying.  And screaming. The words came out of him involuntarily.</p>
<p>"STOP IT!  STOP!  YOU BASTARD, LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>We know what he's doing.  This pain is nothing. We can take it. </p>
<p>
  <em> For how long? </em>
</p>
<p>F-for how long?</p>
<p>
  <em> He never kills us. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He won't give us that luxury. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> If we do nothing.  If we sit back and take it. He will try something else to get his desired response.  We need to obey him.  If it's a fight he wants- </em>
</p>
<p>Shut UP. Let me think.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “BANG” </em>
</p>
<p>Herobrine’s head was a bloody mess; the scent of iron started wafting over the field.  It turned Steve’s stomach.  He struggled hard against Dinnerbone. Alex had her eyes closed, sucking in deep breaths.  Back resting against Jeb's leg as if using him as a grounding force. The demon looked over at them in his limited vision.  Through the red veil of blood that washed over him. And through the white that threatened him.</p>
<p>"Herobrine."  Steve sobbed. "It's going to be okay. You hear me?  You're going to be okay."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>F...fuck. </p>
<p>H-how can I possibly save them?  I can't even save myself.  I don't know what to do. </p>
<p>
  <em> Yes we do. We can stop this. Let it take over.  </em>
</p>
<p>But they'll be hurt in the process.  I'm too unstable. That's what he wants.  For me to do his dirty work for him. </p>
<p>
  <em> So what!?  You've never been this hungry for his blood before. You're ready. This is it. </em>
</p>
<p>I'll <em> KILL </em> Steve and Alex in the process!</p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe you'll win this time! </em>
</p>
<p>There is no life without Steven.</p>
<p>
  <em> There will be no life for either of you if you don't kill him. </em>
</p>
<p>No. Must stay awake...</p>
<p>Stay...</p>
<p>---</p>
<p><em> “BANG”. </em>Another hit.  Herobrine fell forward against the chains. Looking defeated. And yet the assault continued.  Steve couldn't talk anymore. He just wiggled and cried.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>I...</p>
<p>I want...<em> to save them.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> -- </em>
</p>
<p><em> “BANG”  </em>And another hit. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em> I want his blood. I want to fight him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I want to kill him.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I want to win.  </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p><em> “BANG”  </em>And another.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> I...I WANT... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> BLOOD.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> FIGHT.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> KILL. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> WIN.  </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Good boy." Notch whispered into his ear so the others couldn't hear.  "Show them your powers.  Prove to me your strength.  And maybe I'll be merciful."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>That energy. Back at the house. The burning and freezing energy. It was back.  Oozing in the sickly air.</p>
<p>Notch stepped back.  He flicked the hammer. Letting thick dark blood fall from its flat end.</p>
<p>With a snap of his fingers, the chains around Herobrine’s hands were broken and vanished in a glowing light.  </p>
<p>The scene was revolting.  Blood splattered across the tall grass as stray sparks jumped from burnt blades of grass.  Like a halo of destruction around them.  Charred marks of the hammer’s electrical hits mixed with flare ups of the demon’s leaking fire.</p>
<p>Herobrine did not move.  His hands were still held out to the side.  As if the chains never left.  Horrid, smoking burns bore deep into the flesh of his arms.  Looking very much like the scar on his stomach. His body was tilted forward. As was his head.  There was too much blood to see the extent of the damage. But gods, it was gushing like a waterfall.  The demon was clearly regenerating, but the flow of blood from his battered body did not stop.  It was slick in his hair, running down his face, chest, arms, and dribbling down into a puddle in the grass.</p>
<p>Notch removed the cloth from his pocket and began to dab the blood from his body.  Some of it had splashed on his hands, face, arms...fuck, it was everywhere.</p>
<p>"Nn...Brine!"  Steve's voice surprised himself.  As it rang through the silence that had fallen upon the group. No one was making a sound.  Not even Herobrine.</p>
<p>Dinnerbone tried to move to get him to settle down, but Steve twisted and almost broke out of his hold. His eyes were glued on the demon. He had to...get to him! He didn't know why. But Herobrine was hurt. Herobrine needed Steve.  He needed him.</p>
<p>"Release him, if he's so eager." Notch said, without turning.</p>
<p>And so, Dinnerbone did.  Steve stumbled forward, not expecting to be free. Met with pain in his foot. He collapsed onto the ground. But dug his fingers deep in the dirt, and started pushing himself back up again. </p>
<p>"Steven stop!" Alex spoke up. Jeb twisted her arm further at the action. But she continued. "Something's wrong."</p>
<p>Ah, so she could feel it too. The malicious shift in the air.  How Herobrine had not moved an inch even though he was now free.  But Steve just had to ignore that. He stared at her. Apologizing in his eyes. Knowing what he was doing was stupid. Especially if Notch was letting him do it. But...Herobrine…</p>
<p>He blinked, eyes forward and determined. And got up. He had a hard limp in his step as he pushed past Notch.  Running up to Herobrine in an instant. Embracing him as he had in the past. With a warm hug around the neck.</p>
<p>Ice cold raindrops began hitting his skin.  Herobrine felt cold. There was so much blood.  But he was not bleeding anymore. He was already healed.  How was that possible?  Well. It was at least one good thing.</p>
<p>"Brine can you hear me?"  He whispered in his ear. </p>
<p>The demon did not move.</p>
<p>"Come on."  Steve said, grabbing tighter. "Let's grab Alex and-"</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"Shrk"</em> </b>
</p>
<p>"....ahhck..." The sentence was ripped from his throat that ended in a choke.  His body froze in shock.  Hands loosely hung around the other. They shook just slightly. Bouncing with his heartbeat that he could now hear in his ear.  But the rest of him was stuck in place. Unwilling to move. Unwilling to breathe in any further.  His functions were robbed. Breath taken from him.</p>
<p>By Sharp. </p>
<p>Blinding. </p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>It was like...fire. A fire had erupted in his side and was spreading through his blood.  But this was nothing like the nicks and burns Herobrine had given him before.  This was different. And Steve wasn't sure what to even do. He had never felt this. This pain. This hurt.</p>
<p>"Steven!" Alex was crying out. He could barely hear her over the roar of blood in his ears.  Over the sound of his heart beat. As it struggled to gain air.</p>
<p>He realized he was starting to hyperventilate. But he wanted to stop breathing all together.  As every movement made the pain worse.  But he needed air. It burned in and out.</p>
<p>He didn't want to look.  But his eyes naturally wandered down.  His forehead hit the demon’s shoulder.  His shirt obscured some of the view.  But it was enough.</p>
<p>The sight alone was positively nauseating.</p>
<p>A…a dagger. </p>
<p>A dagger was stuck into his side.  And his love's clenched hand was connected to it. </p>
<p>Herobrine had stabbed his side with that same damn dagger he had in the nether.  The same enchanted blade Steve used to expertly separate fish flesh from bone just yesterday.  A floating thought ran through his mind that he was grateful he had cleaned it before giving it back to Herobrine.</p>
<p>The dagger was now dug deep into his skin.  Into his side.  Steve didn't know major organs well enough to know if it had hit anything important...So deep that the handle was touching his shirt.</p>
<p>He found himself trying to speak.  Why?  Why dammit?  There was a <em> knife </em> in him!  What!?  Get it out!  It shouldn't...it shouldn't <em> be </em>there!</p>
<p>"...ah...mm...ine...hhh...help...ahhh!"  He cried out with little air as he unwound his arms off of Herobrine.  Not knowing what he was saying. He was starting to panic. He didn't want the knife in him. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home.  He just wanted to go home.  </p>
<p>The pain was extraordinary.  </p>
<p>But it didn't stop there. </p>
<p>Herobrine jerked back his hand in a fluid motion.</p>
<p>Steve watched almost in a trance as the blade was ripped out of his body. The serrated edges caught on his flesh and made Steve cry out in agony. Angry black dots crowded his vision. Threatening to take him under.  Instinct forced him to shove Herobrine away from him.  He wanted to get away from the pain.  That awful pain. That searing pain.</p>
<p>The demon did not move. He was stuck in place by knees dug into the ground. Steve only managed to push himself back. And the miner shoved out his wobbly feet.  He didn't want to fall. That would hurt. Oh gods <em> it hurt </em>. </p>
<p>If Steve would have been paying attention he would have seen how Herobrine brought the knife up to his wild eyes and stared with desire. Watching the blood drip off the end of it with sick fascination. </p>
<p>But Steve was busy fighting a battle to stay conscious. </p>
<p>It was like someone had dropped melting iron onto his flesh.  An angry burn inside of him that showed no signs of quitting any time soon.</p>
<p>His head spun as the smell of his own blood hit his nose.  Steve backed away further on instinct, grabbing his wound. Viscous warmth gushed around his shaking hands.  It couldn't have been blood. There was too much of it.  Spilling around his fingers that were clenching and unclenching on their own accord. </p>
<p>Steve fought to breathe as he brought a hand up to his eye level. Just enough to confirm.  He quickly put it down as he whined out.  His fingertips were smothered in fresh dark red blood. He wanted to believe it was from hugging Herobrine. But he knew. His shirt was becoming heavy from the saturation of the substance.</p>
<p>No no no no no no no</p>
<p>His mind couldn't form coherent thoughts other than pain.  He stuttered and heaved in shallow breaths. He felt fucking sick.  His vision was graying out already.  Wanting to pass out at the sight.  Not wanting to be conscious of this.  His jaw worked as his mind sorted through all of this.</p>
<p>"H-Hero...Brine." He finally whimpered.  His voice sounded so weak and scared. "W-why?"</p>
<p>He looked back up at the demon with eyes filled with spilling tears.  Hurt that Herobrine would do such a thing.</p>
<p>But his blood ran cold when he realized why it had happened. </p>
<p>Herobrine had a thousand yard stare forward. The white oozed out like smoke from dry ice.  There was no sign of recognition. Or breathing. Or consciousness. The demon stood there with the knife in his hand.  With Steve's blood on his hand.</p>
<p>"You see, young one." Notch spoke at Steve. His voice sounded echoey in his fading mind. "You have been told the incorrect story..."</p>
<p>The god snapped and lightning lit up the sky.  Fear and rage flashed in Herobrine’s face.  Fire poured out of his skin.  Steve was able to back up just a few more steps. As smoke began to collect around the two on the ground. </p>
<p>Herobrine’s face contorted into a cruel smile. Eyes locked with his.  A zombie to a bleeding carcass.  Bloodlust. Crazed bloodlust.  The demon would have his fill. </p>
<p>The monster laughed and took two steps forward on shaky feet towards Steve. Getting up from his kneeling stance.  And opening his arms wide. The knife disappeared from his fingers in favor of crackling fire. Caking Steve's blood onto his hands.  Staining his fingers red.  He looked like a possessed puppet the way he stumbled forward.</p>
<p>Notch let out a short laugh.  "...Shall I tell you both the right one?"</p>
<p>Steve tried to turn and hobble back to where the group was standing-strength in numbers, even if three of them were the enemy.  But Herobrine teleported to the side of him and slammed his foot into Steve’s knee.</p>
<p>The miner fell to the floor gasping in pain as the shock of the blow only aggravated both of his wounds.  He lay there in absolute shock as pain pounded his system.  Adrenaline was pumping through his veins at last. Numbing his pain. Or was it that he was in so much pain he couldn't even process it?  He wasn't sure.  He wanted to pass out.  He didn't want to do this. This was a nightmare. He wanted to wake up. In his bed. Herobrine would hold him close.</p>
<p>"Brine." He moaned to his dream.  His hands were clutching the ground. Willing the sharp grass to fade into warm sheets.  Maybe he was sick. A fever dream. He would wake up soon. Soon.  Please. Soon. Wake up-</p>
<p>"STEVEN!"  Alex called out from the dream. He saw her in his swimming vision. She struggled out of the hold of the god and ripped his sword from his grip. She then threw the sword towards Steve. It landed perfectly in the ground to the side of him.</p>
<p>Tears fell from his face. Knowing what he had to do.  He didn't.  He didn't want to.  It hurt. </p>
<p>Steve grabbed at the blade handle immediately. Using it to stand.  His breath was coming in and out poorly.  He was having a sort of panic attack. Not a full one because the pain kept shocking his system out of it.</p>
<p>Herobrine’s laughter was floating all around him. He knew he had to move. Steve's other hand went down to his stab wound. Trying to keep some blood in him. He hissed at his own touch.  Ow ow ow ow ow. Ow was an understatement.  Fuck. Shit. Oh gods. It hurt. It hurt. It HURTS!</p>
<p>Steve couldn't help but double over a little. Making pathetic pained noises as he tried to form any composure he could find.  Herobrine had stabbed him.  The miner almost sobbed at the thought. But that meant the monster was in full control. And that meant Steve was in danger. He needed to be ready...to fight...</p>
<p>Alex was wrangled back by Jeb and now Dinnerbone. Both holding onto each arm. She struggled forward.  But it was luck that she had broken out against one god. Jeb had been distracted by the display. A second escape would be impossible.</p>
<p>"Should I retrieve the weapon, sire?" Jeb sounded disappointed in himself. As if he expected a punishment for letting Alex free so easily.</p>
<p>Steve pushed himself up into a fighting position and took the sword out of the ground. He held it in front of him. His hands were sticky with both his and Herobrine's blood.  He faced Herobrine who now stood just a few feet away.  The white eyes were locked on him and him alone.</p>
<p>"No.  It won't help him."  Notch put up a hand. He was leaning on his hammer.  Looking invested in this outcome. "The beast desires blood now. It is a shame it had to come to this. But I hope it will put this whole situation to rest."</p>
<p>Herobrine took out his scythe.  Slowly and with intent. He pointed it at Steve like a grim reaper. Ready to collect his soul for the harvest.  Steve's eyes tightened as more tears fell.  He didn't want to do this. Please. He didn't want to do this.</p>
<p>"Hero you...don't have to-." Steve was having a hard time breathing. Every breath in was agony.</p>
<p>"This wasn't part of the plan."  Dinnerbone sounded more surprised than upset. "The mortal wasn't supposed to interfere."</p>
<p>"Perhaps this is a better plan."  Notch hummed. "The boy will be slain and the girl will live on to know the truth.  She can go on to tell the cautionary tale that has been lost to time.  We all know Herobrine can't change. And this will prove it to her and to others."</p>
<p>"Stop it!" Steve sobbed out. He was trying to clutch his wound again to stop the bleeding. Remembering faintly that he needed to keep pressure on it.  "Help! Brine. Don't!  I-I can't do this!"</p>
<p>But Herobrine wasn't paying attention to his words. He was staring at the blood.</p>
<p>"Listen well, girl." Notch leaned back to watch the story unfold.  "For the actions here today are going to prove my tale of the past."</p>
<p>Alex was trying to scream.  Seems Jeb had tied the gag back on her at some point.</p>
<p>Herobrine leaned forward. Grinning madly. Getting ready to attack.</p>
<p>Steve bit his lip to stop himself from crying more as he lifted up the sword.  He had to. He had to fight back.  He was going to <em> die </em> if he didn’t fight back <em> .  </em></p>
<p>"Of the wicked and atrocious crimes of a power hungry monster of destruction."</p>
<p>Herobrine did a motion with his scythe. An invitation to battle.</p>
<p>Steve sucked in a couple of breaths. The cold rain was beginning to pick up. Washing the blood into his jeans.  He held the sword up. Not accepting the challenge. But warning Herobrine not to engage.</p>
<p>Herobrine chuckled darkly. Steve could read from his stance that the invitation wasn't an invitation. It was a demand.</p>
<p>Steve needed to wake the demon back up.</p>
<p>But he also needed to not die in the process.  </p>
<p>He would have to stand his ground until an opportunity arose.</p>
<p>Something within him told him that Herobrine was far too gone to be brought back with words. </p>
<p>And that Steve's actions would have to speak volumes to get him to wake up. </p>
<p>So Steve put himself into his fighting stance. Accepting his fate.</p>
<p>"Brine, <em> please. </em>"</p>
<p>Their weapons clashed in the blink of an eye. Sending sparks flying through the air.  As Notch spoke continually in the background.</p>
<p>"Growing up, Hero had to face hardships."</p>
<p>
  <em> Steve grit his teeth, trying to tune the god out. He already knew what the words would be.  He had to focus on the fight at hand. </em>
</p>
<p>Herobrine was starting out slowly.  Sending easy blows with his scythe that Steve could block and parry well.  The demon’s eyes were gleaming with pleasure.  Enjoying the fight and taking time to warm up.  Steve was glad that the adrenaline from everything was settling in.  Forcing his body to fight mostly on instinct.  His hands knew where to put the sword based off of the movements of the other.  And the pain was fading into a manageable amount.  Allowing his stance to stay strong.</p>
<p>"When I found them, they were scavenging off of anything they could find in my brilliant land. They were so terrified of the night creatures. They always felt like they were not strong enough to protect themselves.  They were scared and alone."</p>
<p>
  <em> It was the same bullshit story Steve had already been told; and he knew better than to believe it. </em>
</p>
<p>After deflecting a rather large sweeping blow from Herobrine, Steve took the opportunity to look around.  He wanted something other than his sword.  He wanted some sort of shield.  Herobrine told him that he relied on one too heavily.  But even he would agree right now that it was sort of important.  Steve couldn’t continue to swipe away Herobrine’s blows with just his sword.  No, his hands would become bruised from the impact alone.  And that scythe sure had some reach.  All it would take was a well placed hit and Steve’s hands would be cut completely off his wrists.</p>
<p>"So I offered them protection. The inability to die."</p>
<p>
  <em> Herobrine traded in his normal mortal life. In order to do that. He needed to give up his mortality...meaning Notch had to kill him. And respawn him. </em>
</p>
<p>There was a tree closer by.  It had thick bark.  That could work.   But he would need time to work.  And Herobrine would not willingly give him time.  He was focused on the fight right now.  There were no time outs.  Only death.</p>
<p>"I blessed them with God-like powers. So that they never would be afraid again. And in return, Hero offered to serve under me."</p>
<p>
  <em> The hammer had done the job. And the lightning had finished him. Creating that awful pattern on his chest that would never go away.  The only thing a respawn wouldn't heal. </em>
</p>
<p>An idea came to mind.  To get the demon off of him for a few seconds.  So that he could make a shield and have a proper chance at surviving.  With a shield he could get closer.  And he needed to get closer if he had any chance of waking the other up.</p>
<p>"I declined the offer. I wanted them to serve by my side. As brothers."</p>
<p>
  <em> That lightning shaped scar on Herobrine’s stomach that the demon was ashamed of looking at. A constant reminder of the deal he made long ago.  The price of that protection.  </em>
</p>
<p>And yet on the flip side, Herobrine would be fucking pissed about the tactics he was about to employ.  And would definitely lash out with his full powers afterwards.  But Steve could already feel the blows becoming harder and faster as the demon got more into the fight.  He wouldn’t continue to use just a fraction of his powers for very long.  So Steve needed to make a decision, and fast.</p>
<p>"But the power I granted them wasn't enough.  Hero wanted more.  Ever in my shadow; jealousy and greed slowly blossomed forth into anger and spite."</p>
<p>
  <em> But Herobrine was happy with this life.  To serve by his brother’s side.  To please him in any way.  He felt no aggression towards the other.  And others seemed to question this too once the trial was over.  Books and research papers were published trying to analyze why someone like Herobrine would fall into greed when showing absolutely no signs prior. It didn't make much sense to anyone who knew the prince. Those records had mostly been burned in a purge.  And replaced only with ones that Notch approved of.  </em>
</p>
<p>Herobrine’s senses were highly attuned and sensitive. A nibble on his ear could send Herobrine into a state of relaxed purring.  And a smack on the ear...</p>
<p>"They wanted to be as powerful as I was. As I am. Not just to be God-like. But to be like God."</p>
<p>
  <em> Herobrine had confronted Steve one day. Holding one of those Notch approved books. He recognized it from the cult base back in the desert town. It had gone missing after Steve fought the leader. Herobrine had taken it. </em>
</p>
<p>Steve gave a hard cry out into the pouring rain, catching Herobrine off guard by throwing almost all his weight into shoving the scythe aside.  He made like he was going to aim for Herobrine’s middle.  And at the last second, moved his hand up and punched Herobrine right in the ear with the diamond sword’s guard.</p>
<p>"So Hero decided to start stealing powers from the mobs he once feared."</p>
<p>
  <em> The demon explained to him that Notch had told many convincing lies about him to all his subjects, supporters, and closest friends. And it was so convincing that Herobrine had even believed it, despite the fact that he had been present for the true events.  The lies were transcribed into the old texts that the cults worshiped from. </em>
</p>
<p>It was just enough to stun him as the monster backed up and immediately rubbed at the sensitive area. Sending out curses in his brother's language.  He had successfully been distracted.  And would not be expecting another hit from Steve.  The monster wouldn’t believe he had it in him.  But Steve quickly backed up, got into position, and swiped again. </p>
<p>"We aren’t exactly sure how Hero was able to steal these powers.  I recall walking in on my brother researching dark magic he learned from witches who lived out in the wilderness."</p>
<p>
  <em> He was afraid that if Steve read the old texts, that he would immediately believe all the lies and leave him. And that's why he hid the book; knowing Steve would be naturally curious and most likely would investigate. </em>
</p>
<p>‘Sorry, Brine.’ He gasped out under his breath. And then hit true.  Shoving as much strength as he could, using both hands to absolutely swing the tip of the sword into flesh.</p>
<p>"And many of us witnessed the fact that he started hanging out around mobs more and more.  Going out into the wilderness, claiming he was going hunting.  I wish I had seen the signs sooner.  I think I just didn't want to believe it myself."</p>
<p>
  <em> Who would willingly stay around someone believed to be nothing more than a power hungry man who had transformed himself into a monster? </em>
</p>
<p>Herobrine roared out a blood curdling screech. Steve had slashed his eyes completely out.</p>
<p>"Hero became more powerful with every mob he stole from.  And he soon planned to take over my kingdom.  By any means necessary."</p>
<p>
  <em> The demon wasn't afraid of that now. So he let Steve read.  And it was the same words that Notch spoke now.  Those words made Steve absolutely furious. Considering he knew what really happened.  </em>
</p>
<p>Herobrine stumbled to the side, grabbing at his gouged eyes, clawing at them, as blood gushed from the long wound Steve had torn into his head.  The demon was snarling and spitting.  A severe and deep injury to his eyes would take the longest to heal from.  And so Steve had more time.  The miner tore off, sprinting towards the tree.</p>
<p>"When they stood against me for the first time, I realized that they were no longer the Hero we once knew.  I stared into the devilish eyes of a megalomaniac far too gone to reason with. As the mortal faces now."</p>
<p>
  <em> The true story was that Herobrine was used as a guinea pig to see if Notch wanted to enchant himself and his supporters. The process was horrific. Hero laid on a large iron slab in little but his underwear. Potions and solutions were poured over him like oil and forced down his throat occasionally. Enchantment ruins were carved lightly into his skin. A book sat on his chest. Hiding the permanent scar. Notch's hammer was raised and slammed down upon the book. Breaking Hero's ribcage with a sadistic snap. Then the strike of lighting followed, coursing through the runes and burning him alive. Again and again until it the enchant was scarred into his soul. The hammer clanged against metal and blood in a final splattering clash and a final breath. </em>
</p>
<p>Running was not a pleasant experience.  And Steve had to convince his brain to keep moving.  That he was almost there.  His throat stung.  His side stung.  He limped heavily as he ran.  Trying so hard not to trip on the long grass.  He couldn’t stop.  He needed to keep moving.</p>
<p>"Fighting him was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.  As I assume it is for this boy right now. But I knew it was what was right.  For both Hero and my kingdom.  I had to subdue and lock the beast away."</p>
<p>
  <em> Every enchant, every single one, led to his death. Over and over again. It was the only way to do it. The same ritual would happen each time with different variations. And he woke up from each respawn with control over the powers imbued in his blood. Slinking back to the iron table to do it all over again... To imagine he did this process dozens and dozens of times... </em>
</p>
<p>Once he reached the tree he expertly used the diamond sword to hack away a large flat piece off of the trunk.  Just a little thicker than the bark.  The enchanted diamond sword cut well, but his swings were slow as this took a tremendous effort.  Faster Steven, faster!  He hacked a decent amount off and then stabbed two holes into it.  Holding it against the tree with his foot, he took off his belt, hoping that his pants would stay up while he fought.  With shaky hands he shoved the belt loop into one of the holes and back around the other.  He tightened it like he normally would, but then shoved his left hand into the loop and tightened further.  He made a new hole through the leather by just pressing really hard against it with the clip.</p>
<p>"Hero had turned into the wicked demon Herobrine.  A fallen god.  A fallen prince.  A fallen friend.  A fallen brother..."</p>
<p>
  <em> The agonizing deaths were not worth the powers which proved to be uncontrollable and volatile.  Especially when Hero was emotional. And after experiencing such a gruesome death over and over again for days straight, paired off with strenuous testing of the new powers straight after, though neither knew it at the time, Hero had sustained excessive trauma not only physically, but mentally.  Steve and Herobrine figured this out together as Herobrine had woken up many times screaming. Thinking he was still on that iron slab. Because he could feel the burning ruins on his skin and taste the solution on his tongue. </em>
</p>
<p>Herobrine roared as fire poured from his skin.  It sizzled all around him.  Steve’s current saving grace.  He wasn’t sure if the god was doing it on purpose, maybe to keep Herobrine in check, but the rain had picked up due to the storm raging around them.  Atmospheric and a lifesaver.  As Herobrine would have difficulty catching things, like his shield, on fire.  Steve was beginning to lose visibility.  From blood loss or the misty nature of the wind wrapped rain, he wasn’t sure.  Probably both.</p>
<p>"And you can clearly see those terrible powers he still controls to this very day..."</p>
<p><em> The powers that were more trouble than they were worth. </em>   <em> Notch stopped the tests. And instead used the results to force Hero to become Herobrine.  By breaking his already fragile mental state with lies and pain.  And forcing him to fight as he did now. </em></p>
<p>Those smouldering eyes settled on Steve as he heaved in great deep breaths.  His eyes were already healed and were ever so furiously looking at Steve.  Herobrine picked up his scythe again, violently thrusting it around in the air in a feral display.  Smoke bellowed out of his mouth as he howled.  Profanities and threats poured forth.  Steve couldn’t focus on any.  He got behind his shield and held up his sword.  Getting ready for that angered attack.</p>
<p>"The furious temper of a creeper."</p>
<p>
  <em> A power stolen from a mob indeed…More like years of unresolved emotional traumas had forced him to cope in the worst of ways.  Running from his problems or making them disappear through a harmful explosion of anger and violence. </em>
</p>
<p>The demon lit his hands fully on fire and tried shooting great big balls of flame at the miner.  Fortunately the rain made it so that they didn’t shoot very far.  Dying before they even got close.  This seemed to just make Herobrine even more angry.</p>
<p>"The fire of a blaze and the melting power of a magma cube."</p>
<p>
  <em> It was so obviously the power from fire aspect and flame.  A power to make fire pour from his skin from the fire aspect and a power to melt things into a goo from the intensity of the flame </em>
</p>
<p>Herobrine snarled, shook his head from the rain water and hair and blood in his face, and looked over at where Steve was. He teleported to the side of him. Steve felt warm hands wrap around his neck, lifting him up and slamming him hard against the tree he had just cut open.  The miner felt a jolt go through his entire body at the motion and screamed out. He fought hard to keep a grip on his sword, his shield, and his consciousness. </p>
<p>"The teleportation powers that came from enderman." </p>
<p>
  <em> The ender pearl indeed was obtained from a mob.  But not in the way that Notch was insinuating...at least not the first one.  Plus he could only use the power properly because he could hold his breath longer with a respiration enchant </em>
</p>
<p>Steve had to slash at the demon's hand to be released. Immediately white light pooled from the cuts on the hand. Healing closed in an instant. Not even allowing blood to spill. But Steve managed to get away a little bit.  Slipping to the side and positioning himself to fight again. Damn, the demon should not be healing this fast.</p>
<p>"The healing, regenerative powers that come from ghasts."</p>
<p>
  <em> A mending enchantment that Notch had been experimenting with at the time.  Mixed with a potion of regen.  Creating a quick healing combination. </em>
</p>
<p>Maybe something more permanent.  Something he couldn't heal from.  Steve leaned down and grabbed a handful of wet dirt. He then threw it quickly at Herobrine’s face. The demon was trying to get close again for another attack, so it hit him directly.  Herobrine growled and halted in place. Swiping at his eyes once more. Allowing Steve to catch his breath and fix his stance.  But the miner did not expect the reaction he got from the demon. Herobrine looked straight at him. Eyes twitching and watering. Produced the knife from his inventory. And then slashed at both of his flaming eyes.  Steve almost retched. He placed the back of his hand on his mouth but stopped and tried to get back into his stance.  Steve inflicting the pain was one thing but Herobrine doing it himself as he watched was another.  The blood from the shallow cuts added lubricant to his eyes. The demon blinked a few times. Clearing his eyes from sand.  And the white light grew even more fierce. Healed in an instant and vision now at full. It shouldn't have healed that fast. And Steve would not attempt to blind him again. It didn't seem to help and he hated Herobrine resorting to such violence against himself.  Steve was crying hot tears into the rain.  'Oh Brine.' He moaned out.  Herobrine should have just used the rain to clean his eyes out instead of fucking <em> blood </em>…It proved just how much the demon was out of it.</p>
<p>"The undying nature of a zombie."</p>
<p>
  <em> That was just his natural respawn abilities gifted to him by Notch. No one was buying that statement because all the deities had that ability. But he did have tougher skin than most. As he was displaying now. From multiple forms of protection.  </em>
</p>
<p>Herobrine’s eyes were back to that wild energy, looking like they hadn't even been touched.  He kicked Steve's shield in anger. The wood groaned and splinters shot into Steve's arms as the force shoved him flying across the field. He landed hard on his back, wheezing in a silent scream as the breath was instantly knocked from his lungs.</p>
<p>"The strength of a piglin."</p>
<p>
  <em> Power, punch, and a mix of knockback in there.  A strength potion for good measure. </em>
</p>
<p>He could already hear the sound of Herobrine running up. So he turned to his side. Just as the blade of the scythe easily slid into the earth right where his head had been mere seconds ago.  Steve was still trying to catch his breath back but it was hard with his side angrily flaring up in pain again.  He didn't have time to rest as the scythe was slashed out and hit his shield. Steve hurriedly striked back with his sword.  Starting their dance all over again.</p>
<p>"The speed of a wither skeleton."</p>
<p>
  <em> Efficiency.  A potion of swiftness. </em>
</p>
<p>"Learned how to fight from them too."</p>
<p>
  <em> Kind of. That was mostly true. Herobrine HAD used a lot of wither skeletons to hone his sword skills. Herobrine did also mention a couple of times that he had better accuracy with his sword after an impaling enchant. Which Steve proceeded to then giggle every time Herobrine brought it up subsequently and joked that it was his favorite enchant.  Which the demon rolled his eyes at. </em>
</p>
<p>He wasn’t too fond of the enchantment right now though as each blow of the scythe seemed to break down his defenses in the worst of ways. Ow, ow, ow!  Each thrust of the sword into his shield bruised his arm and chest and side.  Every deflection with the sword was a jolt of pain up his arm and a struggle to keep a hold. Herobrine was not holding back. And Steve may have been strong but he couldn't take hard hits like this forever.  It was a race to see which would give out first; his shield or his composure.  Just as he did in their sparing practice, Herobrine flitted all around him. Attacking from all angles. Forcing Steve to back up and keep taking hits. The miner wouldn't have a dream of hitting the demon now.  Every thrust was deflected away. Every slash, the demon didn't even have to teleport...he just moved aside. As if time had stood still for him. Fast bastard.</p>
<p>"The agility of a spider."</p>
<p>
  <em> Feather falling had him light on his feet. </em>
</p>
<p>Steve stumbled backwards a few steps and threw out his shield with a yell. Trying to get the other off of him and have some space. His arms were burning from exerting so much energy.  He wanted just a brief moment where there wasn't hard banging on his body.  But Herobrine took the opportunity to stand up straight. Look him dead in the eyes with an intense stare. Swiftly put away his scythe in favor of a bow.  A flaming arrow instantly materialized as soon as he drew the bow back. And Steve didn't have time to react as the arrow was shot directly at him.  He braced himself for pain and was surprised when none came. Only a sharp pull at the side of his shirt.  So Steve tried to move, expecting a second shot. But his shirt tugged. He looked down to see the arrow embedded perfectly into the thick part of his shirt and the tip of the arrow was stuck in a tree he didn't even know he had been standing next to. It was smoking as the flame had gone out after the tip hit wood.</p>
<p>"The accuracy of a skeleton."  </p>
<p>
  <em> Efficiency, power, piercing... </em>
</p>
<p>Herobrine took the opportunity of Steve being distracted to teleport up to him.  The miner just barely had time to put his shield up as those hot arms pressed him further into the tree. He had a little bit of a buffer between the flaming body and himself. Herobrine ripped the sword from his hand in a sharp movement; grabbing the blade and allowing it to dig into his fingers to get a good hold on it. Then ripping it away from Steve's hands with sheer strength. The large gash of the sword quickly healed with white light almost blindingly poured from his hand. Must've hurt.  But Herobrine didn't even flinch. His eyes were upon Steve's own. A sickening grin widened on his face. Sharp teeth were revealed. A hiss. And the demon leaned down to bite into the makeshift shield. Breaking it into pieces with his teeth alone.</p>
<p>"The bite of a silverfish."  </p>
<p>
  <em> Thorns mixed with sharpness enchant gave him sharp teeth that could cut through diamond itself.  He also had rather sharp nails.  Steve was often telling him to be careful with them.  Alex scoffed at the bruises that usually were littered all over his body. </em>
</p>
<p>Steve now only had a small remaining piece of wood that separated the two.  Herobrine shifted ever so elegantly. He began to shove the miner against the tree. Cutting off his air flow. And peeled the last remaining parts of the shield off his body.  Once that was done, Herobrine bent down and picked up the sword covered in his blood and then pressed it firmly against Steve's neck.  Moving the other hand to press into his chest so he couldn't move. Steve could do nothing but choke, flopping his hands to claw at Herobrine’s hold. And stare into those wild eyes focused on him. Glaring at him.</p>
<p>"And not to mention, those awful eyes!!  </p>
<p>
  <em> A night vision potion had been poured into his eyes. Combined with a sharpness enchant to give him sharper and more accurate vision.  He woke up from a respawn convinced he had gone blind. </em>
</p>
<p>Steve's vision was graying out on the sides. White was consuming all in front of him. The cold rain beat down on the pair.  Making his body go numb. Or perhaps that was the lack of oxygen. Or the loss of blood.</p>
<p>"The perfect mob."</p>
<p>
  <em> Herobrine wasn't a mob.  But even if he was one it wouldn't matter.  Steve had been shown kindness by mobs.  They were normal creatures like every other person on this planet. Just trying to survive in their own way. They weren't monsters.  </em>
</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to breathe out words.  Herobrine was holding him. They were so close. He tried to touch the demon’s hand. Either one. Wanting to provide comfort to the both of them.  His brain felt fuzzy. </p>
<p>"Terrifying isn't it?"</p>
<p>
  <em> The only true monster Steve had ever met, was the god standing there weaving this deceitful tale.  </em>
</p>
<p>Steve knew if he did nothing he would die. He needed to do something. Anything. He began to talk. Just saying Herobrine’s name. Over and over.  It came out breathless. Those eyes still didn't care. He was just wasting air.  He needed something more. </p>
<p>"And so many more possibilities!  Who knows what he will steal next!?"</p>
<p><em> The story was complete rubbish.  The only thing Herobrine had ever received from the mobs was the ender pearl.  But he hadn't stolen it. His first pearl had been a gift. From a mob that pitied him when he entered the nether for the first time.  Broken and in chains on the burning floor.  He used it to escape his chains. He never saw that enderman again. </em> </p>
<p>His lungs seemed to find more oxygen as he screamed out in pain. Herobrine had leaned in even closer. His knee was digging into the stab wound of the other. Causing more blood to pour out.</p>
<p>"So hungry for power that he turned himself into the very creation he sought to destroy."</p>
<p><em> An easy to believe lie. A convenient one.  No matter how much Herobrine had convinced himself it was true. Steve knew that it wasn't.  Herobrine wasn't a monster. He wasn't a mob. They had proven that time and time again. </em> </p>
<p>Herobrine’s breath was on his lips. The monster wanted to see the light drain from his eyes. </p>
<p>"Let this be a lesson for all of you. When you trust Herobrine, all that awaits you is death."</p>
<p>
  <em> The same thing Herobrine had told him.  That death could be the only outcome of trusting him.  Of getting close to him.  </em>
</p>
<p>The sword was pressed harder against his skin. He could feel it cutting into him. Just on the verge of breaking him open.  Herobrine had become impatient with his slow choking to death.</p>
<p>"And so, mortal."</p>
<p>
  <em> Steve didn't believe that.  He refused to believe it because he had seen what Herobrine was capable of. </em>
</p>
<p>Talking wasn't working. But he knew a different way to wake the demon up. And they were now close enough. Steve had bided his time. The position was right.  It was time for his last hope. </p>
<p>"Meet your tragic fate."</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh fucking give it a rest why don't you? </em>
</p>
<p>Steve looked at those wild eyes in front of him.</p>
<p>And spoke against the sword on his throat with the last remaining breath he had in him.</p>
<p>"You're not the monster he says you are.  So stop acting like it, stupid."</p>
<p>With all of Steve’s remaining strength he softly moved forward. And pressed his lips to the demon's.</p>
<p>Their mouths touched softly as Steve kissed him with all the passion he could muster, despite the horrendous circumstances. Trying to wake the demon back up.</p>
<p>The sharp enchanted blade did cut into skin at the movement of moving together.  Enough to make Steve wince and bleed. But he focused more energy into the kiss. Trying to ignore the pain. </p>
<p>The monster froze.</p>
<p>Steve stopped kissing. Head falling limp into the other's face. Their lips still touched. Steve had greyed out.  Not fully passed out. But needed air to do anything else.</p>
<p>The sword dropped to the ground in a clatter that seemed to drown out all the noise from around them. </p>
<p>A gentle hand went up to Steve's cheek and moved those lips to go against his own. The miner found he could breathe again. He was no longer being pinned. He kissed back. The kiss deepened as Herobrine eased into it. Matching Steve's movements that grew more desperate as he gained more air through his nose and realized this was working. </p>
<p>And when a soft, quivering breath was uttered into his mouth, Steve grabbed the front of Herobrine’s shirt.  Yanking them together. Forcing their lips together even harder.  Determined.  Almost feeling like crying.  Yes. That's it.  Come back to me. You're okay.  We're going to be okay. </p>
<p>Steve almost forgot himself when Herobrine shifted to hold his face with both hands.  The warmth should have made him feel uncomfortable. But the heat matched the warmth blossoming from his heart.</p>
<p>Steve breathed out into the kiss. "Herobrine..." </p>
<p>"Steven..."  A wonderful voice breathed back.  Filled with love. With recognition.</p>
<p>There was a jolt from Herobrine. A slight gasp of pain as his head went back to break the kiss. Herobrine grabbed at his forehead. Eyes squinting as if to get rid of a headache.</p>
<p>Steve touched his chin with the other hand to make them look at each other.</p>
<p>The demon’s wild white eyes were staring at him with intense concentration.</p>
<p>"I-I'm not his monster."  Herobrine choked out.</p>
<p>"You're not."  Steve confirmed.  "You're whoever you choose to be."</p>
<p>"-ah!"  The wild white slowly faded from his eyes.  To a normal shade. Human.  And pupils appeared in the middle of them.</p>
<p>Reflecting a warm shade of amber.</p>
<p>The color of a roaring fire. Of glittering glowstone.  A passion that was greater than any of the flames his fire aspect could produce.  </p>
<p>The demon had told him that his eyes had only turned white after gaining his powers. But he didn't remember the true color. Something inside of Steve knew that this was it. </p>
<p>Though the amber faded faster than the wild white. As a different glow took over. A familiar shade.  The glowing white orbs that Steve had fallen in love with. And looked forward to waking up and seeing every day. And tears instantly started welling up in those glowing eyes. Not in fear. Not in pain. But in happiness. In seeing the miner alive.</p>
<p>A few tears fell off of Herobrine’s nose onto his hand that was still holding onto the demon’s shirt, afraid to let go. Afraid to let their bodies separate.</p>
<p>"Steven!"  Herobrine embraced the miner as his eyes closed to let the tears fall.   Steve manipulated both of his arms to hug back.  Ignoring the sharp pain in his side and his neck and his foot as he did so.</p>
<p>The demon pressed himself into Steve's neck. Kissing away the blood as best as he could.  As if he could pass on his healing factor this way. </p>
<p>"Herobrine." Steve said, blinking back tears of his own with a smile.</p>
<p>"Steve."  The demon sniffed out. "I'm so-"</p>
<p>But it was cut off by a booming voice behind them. </p>
<p>"So it's true, brother."</p>
<p>They both jumped. Turning their heads to look at the god.</p>
<p>Notch grinned cruelly.  Lightning flashed behind him. "And here I thought you were lying to me."</p>
<p>Herobrine’s head whipped back to Steve.   While his eyes were back to normal they were filled with fear and concern. "Steven."</p>
<p>"Wow. This changes the entire game!"  Notch continued to talk to them over the roar of the storm. The other two weren't listening. They were focused on each other. </p>
<p>"I want you and Alex to run."  Herobrine said in a hurry. "As fast as you possibly can."</p>
<p>"You two?  An item!?  Crazy!" Notch sounded incredulous.</p>
<p>"I'm going to give you just a short window."  The demon continued. </p>
<p>"Did you two know about this?" Notch asked Dinnerbone and Jeb. The gods both shrugged. Not giving him a solid response. Notch waved them off. </p>
<p>"You're not leavin' me again."  Steve kissed Herobrine hard. But not for long as it still felt like he couldn't breathe. Even with the restrictions gone from his windpipe. His heart was beating too fast. "I'm not goin' anywhere."</p>
<p>Notch roared in almost a joyous manner. "Well this goes FAR beyond treason...."</p>
<p>"You don't have a choice in this, human." Herobrine was holding up his body. Pulling him closer as he realized Steve's strength was fading.</p>
<p>"This is the purest transgression against my divine law!"</p>
<p>"I'm the one who makes the decisions, demon." Steve muttered against Herobrine’s shoulder.</p>
<p>"This mortal is a SINNER."</p>
<p>"They'll kill you."  Herobrine breathed in his ear. Trying to convince him he needed to leave. "Or worse now that they know what you mean to me!" </p>
<p>"His soul has been tainted by the banished one."</p>
<p>"They'll take you away from me. And that would kill me more." Steve groaned out.  He fought the sleepiness that pulled at him.</p>
<p>"And he must be purged from this evil existence-"</p>
<p>"Oi!  Fucker!"  Alex's voice reigned above them all. </p>
<p>Their eyes all turned to Alex. </p>
<p>She had managed to get her gag loose. She stood hunched over, hair a mess, glaring at Notch. </p>
<p>"They're clearly having a moment to themselves can't you shut the fuck up and give them a second!?" She bit out.</p>
<p>The momentary distraction was all Herobrine needed to teleport him and Steve over to Alex, rip her from Jeb and Dinnerbone's grasp, and teleport far off in the distance.</p>
<p>Notch was not amused.</p>
<p>"BROTHER!"</p>
<p>Steve heard the words of the angered god roar above the sound of thunder. The rain had slowed to a stop in favor of huge trails of lightning in the sky.</p>
<p>He didn't know how far they teleported away.  But he had fully collapsed in Herobrine’s arms by the time they got there.  The pain was just too much to ignore now.  And the teleport always made things worse.  He felt delirious as he looked around.  Like he was drugged.</p>
<p>"Steven!"  Those warm hands were on his body. Lowering him to the ground.  Itchy grass was flattened by his bleeding body. That body was too weak to support itself. His eyes were fluttering up to the sky as he gasped in shallow breaths.  "Hey, come on.  Stay with me here.  You're not done yet."</p>
<p>"B-Brine."  The miner whimpered. "M'...hurts."</p>
<p>"I know. Fuck, I know." Herobrine grabbed his chin and kissed him hard on the lips. He broke off to tell him in a breathless plea. "But you gotta stay with me just a few more seconds.  I know you can do this. You're so strong, you're doing so well."  He kissed him again. Steve wasn't sure why.  But Herobrine was crying so Steve did his best to return the kiss.</p>
<p>"Steve."  The floating voice of Alex appeared beside him.  She sounded unsure. Probably feeling defenseless and utterly useless. "You're okay, right Steve?  Please be okay."  She was gripping his shoulder.</p>
<p>A ring of fire appeared around them.  Steve winced at the intensity of the heat and light. </p>
<p>Herobrine broke the kiss and shoved that same enchanted axe he picked out in the nether in his hand with the shield attached to it. Laying it on the ground next to his body.  Gripping both of their hands tightly so that Steve's hand held onto the axe.</p>
<p>He tossed Alex her two swords.</p>
<p>Steve tried very hard just to keep himself awake. Focusing on Herobrine’s words.</p>
<p>"We don't have much time. I'll distract them."  Herobrine was telling Alex. "Get them off your tail. Once my flames go down you'll know it's safe and you should run and seek shelter in whatever village you can find."  He placed a heavy bag of what Steve assumed to be emeralds to sit where the shield met the axe. Balancing precariously.  He also placed his shoes on the ground next to him.  Smelling faintly of burnt leather.</p>
<p>Wait a second, no. Herobrine was leaving. Steve didn't want him to leave. His heart ached with his body.</p>
<p>"Brine-" Steve tried to reach out and grab his face with his free hand. </p>
<p>But Herobrine grabbed the hand, and placed something cold in it.</p>
<p>Steve looked down at the brilliant gold shine.  A glittering apple, coated in gold, sparkling even in the low light of the cloudy sky.  The purple iridescent waves of enchantment flowed over its surface.  A powerful buzz felt like it was eminiting from its skin into his own.  Begging to be bitten.</p>
<p>“Made it myself." Herobrine smirked quickly before letting go.  "Took a lot of convincing for the piglins to give me all the gold I needed.  But I figured it would be good to have it in case of emergencies."  He moved his hands to his side, wiping them off like even touching the fruit hurt him. "You only have to eat a bite for it to heal you."</p>
<p>"Brine..." Don't leave me. Don't go.</p>
<p>The demon gingerly touched at his side.  Not enough to upset the wound. But enough to get blood on his hands. A reminder of his mistake. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Stevie."  He choked out. "I'm going to make this right."</p>
<p>"Dude." Steve forced his body to move. Alex pressed to keep him down but he swatted her away and kept going. He felt heavy as led. And he was out of breath by the time he was face to face with the kneeling demon. Herobrine was sobbing silently.  Not letting any sounds escape. But Steve could just make out his tears in his blurred vision.</p>
<p>"Make sure he eats the apple and rests as soon as he can." Herobrine was telling Alex. "It will work slowly.  But it <em> will </em>work. His wounds will be gone enough for you two to escape."</p>
<p>"He'll be okay?"</p>
<p>"He'll be as good as new.  Just make sure he doesn't push himself like he usually does and-"</p>
<p>"Herobrine."  Steve said, demanding his attention. The demon gave it to him. "Please-" </p>
<p>Herobrine cut him off with a desperate kiss.  Steve couldn't do much else but lean in as his hands were now very full.</p>
<p>They separated. But their foreheads remained together. The demon placed a hand on his chest. Feeling Steve’s heartbeat one more time.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Stevie."  The demon whispered under his breath. "I love you."</p>
<p>He gave him one last kiss. Before he stood, walking backwards into the flame, and was gone from their sight.</p>
<p>Steve fell back to the ground. Strength sapped away from him.  Pain was the only thing that remained. </p>
<p>"Gods, he is so dramatic."  Alex had to laugh.  But she gingerly touched Steve's shoulder again. "Steve, are you okay?"</p>
<p>The miner didn't reply. He stared down at the apple in his hand.  And then back up at the fire. </p>
<p>"Steven?" Alex's voice changed from concern to intrigue. </p>
<p>"Yeah Alex?"</p>
<p>"I know that look. You're about to do something stupid aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Really stupid."  Steve gave a lopsided smirk. </p>
<p>"Of course you are." She sighed, rubbing at her face. </p>
<p>"He can't fight them all alone.  I can at least offer some sort of distraction.  Maybe just enough to get away…"</p>
<p>Alex stayed quiet. Chewing on her lip. Looking out to where the battle was certainly raging beyond the flames. They both could hear the clashing of weapons. The grunts and howls of gods inflicting damage.</p>
<p>Stave tried to hand her the emerald bag; lifting it up by its strings while being careful not to squish the apple. "Alex. You should go. This isn't your fight."</p>
<p>She instantly swatted the bag out of the air with her hand. It fell open to their side and the emeralds scattered to the ground. </p>
<p>"You think I'm going to leave you!?" She growled, standing up.  "I would follow you gladly into any fight, bro. Gotta make sure you don't do anything <em> too </em>stupid."  She rolled her head on her shoulders, cracking her muscles. "Plus I really want to shove things up those grumpy old fucks' places."</p>
<p>"Thanks, sis." Steve breathed out.  Relieved once again that he didn't have to do this alone.</p>
<p>"And...please don't get yourself killed." Alex said more solemnly.  "I've already watched you almost die twice this week.  I don't want to see it again."</p>
<p>He nodded. Steve felt bad for putting Alex into this situation. But the way he saw it, there was no other choice to make. He was going to help Herobrine. And she wasn't going to let him do it alone. So they would fight together.  They would have a better chance of surviving that way.</p>
<p>Steve sucked in a deep breath and raised the fruit to his lips.</p>
<p>He sunk his teeth into the cold skin of the apple. The metallic and acidic taste assaulted his senses as the fruit seemed to gush into his mouth.</p>
<p>It felt like he had eaten the whole apple and then some, despite only taking the one bite. His stomach felt full.</p>
<p>Immediately he felt his wounds begin to heal and strength flow through his body. He looked down at his side. Golden light was coming out of it. Raising in the air like sparkles.  Bringing the blood with it.  He had to stop looking at it as he realized he could see his skin growing and that made him very uncomfortable.</p>
<p>He sat up easily.  No longer feeling like he was fading away. Sound and sight returned to him. He wasn't numb in the sense that he had lost too much blood, it had shifted over to a numbness that came with being given healing drugs.</p>
<p>Alex seemed happy at this. She was stretching. Getting prepared to fight like she would with Herobrine to spar. </p>
<p>Steve pulled his shoes on. His swollen foot now fit inside his shoe. Just barely but it did. Steve felt good. He felt ready. </p>
<p>He stood up, clutching his axe tight and undoing the shield from it. A real shield this time. Steve wished he had his belt back. But his pants seemed to be doing a good job at staying up on their own.</p>
<p>The fire was still raging around them in a circle. But Steve couldn't feel the heat anymore. And if what enchanted golden apples did what Herobrine said they did-</p>
<p>The miner placed his hand through the flames. Looking away in a bit of fear that he would burn his hand. But when no pain came, he cautiously turned to observe. His fingers were fully engulfed in the flames.  The apple was protecting him from being burned.</p>
<p>Giggling to himself, he moved his hand like one would do in a waterfall, watching the flames dance in different directions. Neat.</p>
<p>But while that meant he was flame proof, Alex still wasn't.  He contemplated jumping through the fire and leaving her. She would be safe here.  But knowing her, she'd probably just try to follow him through anyways and get burned. Might as well make it safe for her. </p>
<p>Steve leaned down to the grass and held his hand over the source of the fire. Snuffing out parts of it.  Just enough to make a safe little exit.</p>
<p>Once that was done he stepped back and observed his work.</p>
<p>And his eye caught the current battle taking place off in the distance.  It wasn't a pleasant sight.</p>
<p>Herobrine was already covered in wounds and blood again.  It was a three on one battle.  And even so, it looked like Herobrine was fighting a battle with himself more than with Notch or the other two.  That wild flicker in his eye lit up and then stopped as the other two slashed at his body. Seems Jeb had retrieved his sword. They were pummeling him. Forcing him to lie down in the mud and submit. Herobrine stayed sturdy but was whipping his head back and forth. Trying to keep sane.  While destructive, the white light provided no rational thinking.  All power.  No place.  Not something he could use to win against all three of them at once.  So he was trying not to use it.</p>
<p>Steve could just make the sounds of them talking across the plains.</p>
<p>“They say violence is the rule of beasts." Notch laughed into the sky.  He placed a foot on Herobrine’s shoulder. Shoving his face into the mud.  "And you, brother, are the most monstrous of them all.”</p>
<p>“You may have shown restraint by saving your followers, but that does not absolve you from the murders you have caused when you have slipped under the veil of destruction.”  Jeb added.  “This is the only case I know of where you haven’t killed a mortal in that state...and judging from the size of that wound, I wouldn’t rule out that you haven’t broken that streak.”</p>
<p>“We all know what happens when you fully lose control.”  Dinnerbone growled.  “We’ve all faced you in that state too many times to count.  Luckily for us gods, it’s sometimes easier to fight you with no brain.  So why don’t you make this easier for us now, and go back to sleep?”</p>
<p>The demon looked...defeated.  He didn’t look like he wanted to fight.  Like Steve, he probably just wanted to go home.  And instead, the monster was whispering deadly words to him.  Burning his beautiful eyes.</p>
<p>It hurt to see Herobrine this way.  Steve had thought the little display out on the tree would have brought some control over the monster in some way.  But clearly it was momentary.  He couldn’t blame the man.  He had just walked away from the people he cared about to go get beat up by the people he used to care about.</p>
<p>It made Steve's blood boil.  The way they were beating him. When he had tried to make peace.  When he had begged for mercy. And yet they all acted like it was some sort of game. As if they weren't ruining his life.</p>
<p>As if this encounter wouldn't be another nightmare he calmed Herobrine down from.</p>
<p>The anger bubbled up in his stomach.  And forced his muscles to move.  He clenched the axe and shield tight.  He burst forth through the fire.  And screamed out.  </p>
<p>“HEY!”</p>
<p>The gods didn’t pay any mind to him.  So he just kept running.  Alex was right behind him.  Both of their boots pounded hard on the ground.  They were both angry.  Ready to burst like creepers.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that the gods had highly attuned senses, they were completely caught off guard as Steve slammed his shoulder into Dinnerbone, pushing him back and away from Herobrine, and Alex did the same with Jeb.  Perhaps the mortals were like ants to them.  Not even on their highly attuned radar because none of them perceived them as a threat.  </p>
<p>Neither were willing to hit Notch, even with the anger.  That would have taken a little too much bravery.</p>
<p>But they did stand in the way of the other two trying to rejoin the fight.  Circling around Herobrine as protectors.  Their eyes and their weapons conveying the message that if they wanted to get to the demon, they would have to go through them.</p>
<p>“Move aside mortals.”  Dinnerbone glitched himself up to swipe his sword out menacingly.</p>
<p>Steve and Alex held up their weapons more.  Alex sliced her swords together, equally as menacing.</p>
<p>“My lord, what should we do?”  Jeb asked.  “They are getting in the way.”</p>
<p>Herobrine was using the opportunity to recover.  Pushing to stand up, and moving Notch off of his back.  Trying to see what was going on.</p>
<p>Notch slammed down the hammer on his brother’s back, causing Herobrine to fall back into the mud with a grunt of pain.  "Just take care of them."</p>
<p>"But sir, they are-"  Jeb tried to interject.</p>
<p>"They are too far gone to be saved!" Notch stumbled backwards, Herobrine was starting to panic as he realized that Steve and Alex were there and stood quickly to get the god off of him.  Notch cleared his throat.  "You heard me. They must be punished for their crimes."</p>
<p>"But shouldn't we-"  Dinnerbone blinked.  Not seeming happy about this either.  Even if they were in the way... slaying mortals was a demon’s job wasn’t it?</p>
<p>"Do not <em> question </em> me. There are more important matters at hand."  Notch barked at the two gods. Herobrine whipped around, his wild eyes were furious at the words his brother was saying.  "Slay the mortals and be done with it."</p>
<p>"We aren't-"  Jeb protested.</p>
<p>"DO AS I SAY!"</p>
<p>“RUN!”  Herobrine finally choked out.</p>
<p>He tried to teleport over to the two to teleport them away but Notch wasn’t having that.  He grabbed the demon by the neck and dragged him back, kicking and growling.  Runes on his hammer lit up.  Conflicting energy filled the air.  And Notch slammed Herobrine back into the ground again.</p>
<p>The demon cried out in frustration.  Steve turned to share a look with him.  His violet eyes were dark and hard.  Showing Herobrine that he was determined, and wasn’t going anywhere.  Hereobrine looked pained, not wanting it to happen this way.  But knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it.</p>
<p>There was no turning back now.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>(End of part 2)</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>A/N: </p>
<p>Hey guys! So this originally wasn't supposed to be a three part adventure but the chapter was getting real long and I felt like all our brains needed a little break from the action lol.  It would have been a lot to process all at once.  The next part will be the conclusion to this specific adventure (don't worry it's not the end of the story...still got plenty of other stuff planned!)  And will come out soon! Stay tuned &lt;3</p>
<p>Also check out an important message from the beta-reader/editor Bi-Ocelot below.  Huge thanks to them for all their help as usual :3</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Hero</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disclaimer:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a work of fiction. The names and Minecraft character skins of Notch, Jeb, and Dinnerbone are used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons or events is purely coincidental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gore warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Go ahead, brother. Let forth your terrible power. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this time it will be enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part 3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aether and the overworld trio stood paired off. Each glaring intensely at the other. Waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galloping winds rushed through the empty field. A sea of tall, waving, golden grass dotted with sparse trunks of towering old oak trees. A perfect flat land for a battle. The sky above had only gotten darker as the tension between the opposing parties grew thicker with each passing second. A blanket of dark grey rolling clouds blotted out any remaining rays of sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex made the first move. The brave adventurer charged swiftly towards Jeb. Forcing the god to back up and hold out his sword much like a fencer would. Deflecting her attacks with a hand behind his back to keep balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was using both her longer and shorter diamond sword. Expertly weaving around the more experienced fighter. Using the training Herobrine had instilled in her to make quick hits with her long sword and deflect counter attacks with her short one. She was already dancing across the field gracefully and aggressively. Forcing Jeb away from the others. Their clanking swords echoed across the otherwise eerily quiet field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinnerbone and Steve shared a quick look. Both a little awkwardly. Like, 'I guess we should fight too?'.  Dinnerbone shrugged and let himself go back into his natural upside-down position. Hat grazing across the grass. He held his diamond sword out, ready. Steve didn't let him prepare for long. He swung hard and fast. Trying to push Dinnerbone away just as Alex had with Jeb. The loyal god was not as easily swayed. Still seeming to want to stay by his master's side to aid him. So Steve positioned his axe in front of him, giving a formal invitation to battle. The apple's effects were coursing through his system; he felt great. He felt strong. The god sneered at his confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinnerbone and Steve circled each other as if taunting the other to strike first. Steve kept his eyes locked on his target, harder to do when his target was not upright like a normal opponent, drifting through the tall golden grass. The impatient god huffed and lunged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve jumped out of the way quickly, dodging the god’s advancing slashes and strikes. Trying to bait the other away from Herobrine. He knew the demon needed space to properly fight without worrying about collateral damage he may cause him and Alex. A one-on-one with Notch might still very well be a death sentence... but it was better than a three-on-one. He at least stood a chance like this. And an even better chance with the mortals out of the way to properly let loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine was still struggling to see what was going on Notch had blocked him off from the others. Not wanting him to turn tail and run off with them in tow. The demon could hear the clashing of weapons. As diamond met diamond it sent sparks into the damp grass. As careful footsteps dodged and attacked. Thankfully, there were no pained screams. And his heart beat too loudly in his own panicked mind to check the vitals of the others. The battlefield seemed muddled. Probably because of Notch’s pungent energy that masked absolutely everything in this damned holy field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell them to stop!" Herobrine swung around to face Notch, grabbing at the god’s chest with sparking hands. His white eyes were wide with panic. "Please, call them off! The mortals-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut it!” Notch moved him away with a harsh slap to the face with the back of his hand. Herobrine fell to the soft ground, nearly hidden by the tall grass. He rubbed at his cheek with a growl. The surrounding grass burned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch stomped up to him; hammer sparking. “The mortals started this fight and my trusted team will end it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinnerbone smirked at Notch's words and finally allowed Steve to drag him away. Moving their dance more to where Alex was fighting. He was glad to do Notch's will. The hesitation he felt before at slaying an 'innocent' mortal gone in an instant. Notch trusted him to do this task. And he would see it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine watched as Steve quickly disappeared from his sight. He could still sense the comforting presence and hear where they were. But his mind and body were panicking. Thoughts of many battles he had lost to the two gods buzzed in his head like stinging insects. It felt like the mortals didn't have any chance to survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon took a deep breath. Panicking would not make this situation better. If Notch forced a respawn on Herobrine and forced him back into the nether, the mortals would be completely defenseless. All their hard work fighting for him would be for nothing. Herobrine would have to fight Notch properly. And not lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to. In order to save his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Herobrine let out a ferocious snarl, calling his trusty scythe back to him. It appeared in his hand and he jumped up off the ground. He focused all his blinding anger and rage into energy and power. Working all the enchantments in his body. Focused on one goal alone. Kill his brother. Win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swept up his scythe as the god slammed his hammer down. Knowing that the hammer was there by the gathering energy of the god and the wind caused by the windup. Herobrine quickly looked in between his brother’s legs and teleported behind him. Just as lightning was reigning down from the sky to where the collision with the hammer had occurred. He tried to slash out at his brother’s back, but the lightning spread out along the ground. Missing Notch’s feet but traveling up Herobrine’s into his spine. The demon groaned, grinding his teeth together at the ever-familiar pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White filled his vision as it always did with a lightning based attack. It was something so ingrained in his DNA that his body only knew of one method to cope with it. Herobrine swatted at his eyes. Finding them filled with tears. He choked and tried to teleport again as he felt the gathering of energy, but his vision blurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just able to ‌jump to the side as the hammer hit the ground. Sending out lightning again. Herobrine held out his scythe this time. Willing fire into it. The energy of the two magics mixed strangely. But somehow he felt less hurt by the electric strike. Perhaps just feeling like he was doing something helped take his mind off the pain. He sent the fire out to follow the path that the lightning had just taken. It hit the hammer head and disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon tried to use his terrain to his advantage; using two outstretched hands to catch the surrounding grass ablaze. As soon as the grass started catching, though, Notch swung the hammer in a simple motion and the wind of it instantly snuffed out the fire. He then kept the momentum coming down on the ground hard with lightning. Herobrine teleported out of the way this time. And again as the lightning chased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed to be at a bit of a stalemate. Notch looked like he was waiting for something. Not yet using his full powers. Herobrine guessed that the god was waiting for him to slip predictably under the veil of white. Letting his wild powers manifest uncontrollably and come out the other side completely drained of life. But Herobrine was fighting hard to prevent that. He didn’t need to blow his load in the middle of a fight like he usually did. That’s why he always lost. He needed to take things slow. Break down the god’s defenses. Perhaps this time he could actually pull off the strategy. Seems every time he fought the gods, he told himself the ‌same thing. He knew how to win... hypothetically. And yet the angry monster tried to claim victory instead with a ‘hit them hard and fast’ strategy that literally never worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother already seemed to slow down a little. Breathing raggedly with some wheeze. Herobrine hadn't fought </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>long with the god for decades. Notch seemed out of practice, growing complacent with the never-ending game. Or at least he was not properly warmed up. His movements were tight and looked almost pained. Causing him to slow down even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A well-aimed slice and Notch's shirt tore. In the middle. The god jumped back, placing a hand down to check for blood. There was none, so Herobrine had missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angered that the demon had even touched him with the scythe, Notch teleported off. Getting ready to charge some attacks most likely. The crackling in the atmosphere made it clear he hadn't teleported very far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine breathed. This was difficult. He was sweating, trying to keep his powers from growing out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grass suddenly caught fire around him as he heard a pained cry out among the battlefield. His head swiveled. The cry had been male. So Alex was okay. And it didn't sound like Steve's. Too high pitched. But he had difficulty seeing the pairs off in the distance. The grass obscured a lot from his view. As did the white that he couldn’t help but allow to creep into his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He focused. Drawing himself away from the battle with Notch. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> dangerous move. Who knew what his brother could be preparing? He could try to transfer some power to the other two to aid in their fight. But that seemed unlikely. From experience, he remembered that the process to do so was time-consuming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was more likely that stronger lightning attacks would follow. Charged enough to paralyze the demon so Notch could get better swings with the hammer in or even worse... teleport him into the nether without even a huge fight. Herobrine really should disrupt any preparations. But his heart ached to see the results of the others' battles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crouched down and moved through the grass. Until he could hear the battles better. And then popped his head up like a scrawny deer checking for hunters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight was impressive. Mostly because-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... They're okay," Herobrine whispered to himself in disbelief. Somehow his mind had convinced him that the two mortals couldn't take on the gods. And yet it seemed as if Steve and Alex were holding their own just fine. Bruised and breathing heavy. But not broken or bloody. Herobrine breathed out a little light laughter, unconsciously gripping his cloak. Seems all that training had actually paid off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was fighting like a true warrior while Jeb looked rather lost. She had chosen a good opponent because Jeb was still rather forcefully chivalrous. There was clear hesitation and uncertainty in his attacks; not wanting to slay a mortal, a mortal </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. While Jeb got his hands dirty for Notch, he was most likely struggling with this decision. There had been no trial. Not a lot of evidence presented. And so Jeb did not want to execute justice. He was not one to make rash decisions; often too slow of a thinker for a fighter. Which had helped Herobrine in battles against him. Alex recognized this and was making him regret it. While the blows weren't deadly, they were irritating. And left nasty little cuts all over his arm that did not heal. Jeb was nothing like Herobrine or Notch. Only a respawn would regenerate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was doing a good job facing off against Dinnerbone, who had evidently cried out after what seemed like a nasty kick to the face with Steve’s good foot as his eye was rather swollen and slowly bruised. The miner had an excellent way of adapting. So the god's chaotic style didn't sway him too much. And with the ‌bonus of the apple, he had the strength and stamina he was usually missing during their sparring sessions to be truly effective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flat field helped ensure he didn't trip and fall too. He just had to make sure he stayed clear of the tree roots. Fairly easy with only a couple trees in the distance. Dinnerbone was finding it difficult to get in any blows edgewise. Steve met his diamond sword with a strong shield. And quickly had to be pulled back, lest he lose his hand to the sharp blade of the enchanted diamond axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine felt pride swell inside of him at seeing the competence and ferocity of the two mortals. They were fighting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And they seemed to be winning!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, well, the least he could do was help them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine shoved his hands out. Eyes sparking as a fiery wind kicked up around him. Eyes flashing, he exerted his presence into the world. Hoping something would answer. Praying that his presence would be strong enough to project itself out over Notch’s own energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't sense any mobs in the expansive area. It would take a while for mobs to travel the vast distance of the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for one mob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of endermen popped into existence, chirping at him questioningly. And then they hissed; a little disgruntled at the wet grass. Whatever, it wouldn't burn them too bad. They could survive. He released the pressure and pointed out at Jeb and Dinnerbone. "Attack them, please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The endermen seemed to understand. Something in their eyes...it reminded him of the ones in the nether. They were eager to obey. Ready to help. They turned and sprinted off towards the two battles. Opening their mouths wide with sharp, pointed teeth and hauntingly groaning out their aggravated tones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine then yelled out with his hands over his mouth. "Steve, Alex, I got you some backup!  Try not to hit them! They shouldn't try to hurt you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't or won't?" Alex yelled back cautiously. She, like every mortal in this land, did not have too much trust in a mob. Even ones summoned to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh…" Herobrine didn't answer and instead had to teleport away as Notch came out of a teleport himself and tried to hit Herobrine on the head with his hammer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you two doing!?" Notch growled at Jeb and Dinnerbone. Standing in the place Herobrine was just standing. "Finish up and come help me fight! He shouldn't have time to spawn in reinforcements!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly blaming his supporters for their miscomings when it had been Notch who had left Herobrine alone for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're trying!" Dinnerbone snapped back, sounding frustrated. Steve had to block a very heavy hit then as they pushed him back. His opponent was looking overwhelmed as he realized endermen were joining the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Disappointing!” The god growled. Both Jeb and Dinnerbone seemed to flinch more from the comment than any of the blows that Alex and Steve were inflicting. “Here. This should help speed up the process." Notch shoved his hammer up to the sky, letting his eyes slip shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine, who was standing just to the side, could feel magic pooling in the area of the two gods. He instantly knew what that buzz was. So that's what the god had been preparing in his brief absence. Herobrine hatched a quick plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He teleported over to Dinnerbone first. Knowing the god would be quicker than the more focused Jeb. And just waited until the magic pooled in his hand. Dinnerbone was too engaged in battle to notice him. Notch was too busy spawning it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brilliant golden shine of an apple appeared in Dinnerbone's hand. And he instantly brought it up to eat it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoink,” Herobrine said, snatching the golden apple from the hand of the god before he could take a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinnerbone bit down comically on the empty space that the apple left. Chomping down on nothing and clacking his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The god stomped his foot a few times, frustrated. “Give that back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Steve was using the distraction to hit into his leg. Landing a good chop of the axe that had Dinnerbone crying out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine then teleported over to Alex and held out the apple for her to take. Going in front of Jeb to stop their combat momentarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, brave adventurer." He gave a fake bow, pushing Jeb out of the way with his butt. Jeb retaliated by trying to shove his sword down into Herobrine’s back with one hand, but the demon was already teleporting behind him and grabbed the apple that Jeb held in his hand behind his back. He then teleported away with a snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With absolutely no hesitation, Alex bit down on the apple and threw the rest aside. Chewing a couple of times and swallowing, she then let out a chuckle. “Oh, you’re in trouble now, old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flipped her sword. The endermen formed a semicircle around her and almost seemed to chortle in good humor as well. And they all came forward to attack as a unit. Alex, now hitting stronger and faster than before. The power of the gods flowed through her veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Herobrine had teleported away to a random part of the field to bite into Jeb’s enchanted golden apple. Since Steve already had one in his system. It would give Herobrine the edge he would need in his battle against Notch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon pinched his nose, holding the apple up to his lips with a disgusted expression. But before he could take a bite of it, a blast of lightning hit the fruit and exploded it in his face. He should have eaten it right away, as Alex had. But his aversion to apples had him holding off until he could stop and mentally prepare himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine closed his mouth, clicking his tongue. He dropped the burnt to a crisp apple core and wiped juice off his face. Though some bits of the apple flew into his mouth, the lightning destroyed the enchantment before it could get into his system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what," Herobrine said to himself. "I'm okay with this. I didn't really want to eat that apple, anyway. At least the taste of burnt metal masks the taste of apple. Yuck." He shuddered and then his head popped up and he quickly teleported out of the way of a second lightning blast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing!?" Notch screeched. “You can’t let him eat an apple! Think of the destruction he will cause with it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sensed a bit of fear with that sentiment. Notch did not want Herobrine to gain any more power. As it was, the demon should have been captive to the white light. But his attacks seemed to get cleaner over time, not sloppier. More precise. Deadlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeb and Dinnerbone didn’t seem to be too worried about that, because they were too busy deflecting increasingly more difficult attacks on their own. The unit was used to either fighting as a team or individually against Herobrine. And their lack of training against other opponents was evident. They certainly did not practice as the overworld trio did. Alex and Steve practiced every week and kept their skills sharp through their more primitive existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the gods only ever fought when Herobrine needed to be ‘taught a lesson’. They lived a lackadaisical lifestyle as royalty. Why should they practice when they have never truly lost because Notch could always step in and save the day? Just the presence of the god was enough to make Herobrine freak out and become vulnerable. This was not the case today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My lord!" Dinnerbone yelled as if not even hearing Notch complain. “Spawn us in two more apples! Quickly!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And have you two lose them immediately!?" Notch yelled back. He was currently trying to hit a teleporting Herobrine with long-range lightning blasts. "I cannot risk it. They are nothing but mortals and mobs. Figure it out! You are gods!" He held up his hammer to summon lightning to teleport him over to where Herobrine was. "And I am busy." He said before disappearing and engaging the demon in scythe to hammer combat once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could have at least made it rain again to kill off these endermen!" Jeb yelled pointedly as an enderman scratched his side with its long claws as Alex was keeping his sword occupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s too busy for us, apparently. Always obsessed with his brother, fuck, Notch has a one-track mind." Dinnerbone especially did not look pleased with this information. He grumbled out, shoving his foot into Steve’s waiting shield ‌roughly to push him back. Steve slid across the muddy ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little jealous of his attention?" Steve had to quip, shifting his grip on his axe a little smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinnerbone growled and spun. He glitched his body; the sword going upside down with him. Creating a sort of tornado. It looked like his eyes were everywhere. And the enderman took the bait, coming in all at once to attack. With his body traveling like this, the sword cut up and down the bodies of the endermen. And most of them either retreated or disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving ender pearls on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then stopped once all the endermen disappeared, wobbling slightly. Ending up upside down and holding his head. Steve took the chance to attack while he was off balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, gah, are you even trying to do, human?" Dinnerbone stumbled out of the way, deflecting Steve’s blow to the side. “You know you cannot win. You should have left when you had the chance. Go away and maybe I'll spare you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared because I got an apple and you didn’t?" Steve bit back. Feeling confident even without the endermen beside him. He was angry and determined. He could beat this pushover, couldn’t he? He remembered how injured Herobrine had been after a battle with this exact god. And instead of being scared, he used the rage he felt at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are wasting such a precious resource of our world!" Dinnerbone spat at him. Trying to shove his sword through Steve’s calves. But Steve jumped and swung his axe similarly at Dinnerbone’s legs in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a fairly noble cause to protect my friend!" Steve rolled to the side, holding up his shield against his legs as the low blow from Dinnerbone’s attack swung out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a murderer!" Dinnerbone slashed again at the same spot. And again for good measure. Like an angry child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you?!" Steve stood and moved, keeping the axe down to protect his legs. “Trying to kill me, what would that make you!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to protect the-gah!" The talking had distracted Dinnerbone enough to allow Steve to shove the shield into Dinnerbone’s knee. Definitely bruising it. The god hopped backward, cursing and grabbing at it with one hand. Dinnerbone had been expecting an attack from the low-hanging axe. No one seemed to fight with shields in Herobrine’s family. So he definitely wasn’t expecting a hit like that. “Stop it!  How are you inflicting damage on me!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell your god not to make enchanted golden apples craftable, I guess." Steve was referring to the strength and speed he had been given. He swung up his axe, getting ready to hit properly now. “Seems like hindsight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your body is not even designed to hold the power of the golden apple!" Dinnerbone was pissed now and reeled back and threw the sword at Steve’s middle. Steve just barely had time to dodge such a random attack. It grazed his already ripped and bloody shirt, slicing through the material some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It works slower in your blood. Fixing the smaller injuries first." Dinnerbone glitched upright so he could slam his fist into Steve's side and force the miner out of his stance. Steve cried out in pain rather loud. Fresh blood started spilling down his side as the wound reopened all over again and he felt sick. His whole side throbbed. A golden light was faintly gathering. But weaker than it had at first. He stepped back and whimpered, dropping his weapons accidentally in favor of grabbing at the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leaving your main injuries vulnerable to easy att-achk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deity was cut off as Herobrine’s legs appeared out of nowhere. Straddling Dinnerbone's waist. The deity didn't have time to even react as Herobrine’s scythe went straight into the back of his neck and out the other side. Slicing his windpipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't. Hurt. Steve." The demon growled out into Dinnerbone's ear as they both slammed to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinnerbone's clothes were catching fire although Herobrine wasn't touching him with his hands. The material was burning to his skin. The god couldn't even cry out in pain as the blade cut further into his throat at the movement to ‌do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The body disappeared as the trauma forced a respawn. Leaving nothing but a pile of blood. Herobrine slumped as the body he was sitting on was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Steve with concerned eyes. "Are you-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Herobrine screamed in pain as electricity shot him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve flinched at the intensity of the bolt. It seemed even stronger than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not lose sight of our fight brother!" Notch bellowed out with the thunder that followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine heaved out deep breaths. Rolling his shoulders, standing up, and swiping his scythe free of blood. "Sorry. I was interrupted there for a second." He bit out. And then cleared his throat and picked up Steve’s axe and shield. "Are you okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded, taking the offering. He was in pain, but the apple was slowly numbing it. “I’m good, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah." Herobrine squeezed his hand gently. Rubbing it with bloodied but warm fingers. "See if you can help Alex out. Though, I doubt our little warrior needs it... seems to be running circles around Jeb over there." He snickered. But then sighed, looking down at their hands, not wanting to separate. “Don't push yourself, okay? I have to go. My brother requires my attention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HEROBRINE!" The impatient god made his presence known. Pushing an electric feeling throughout the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon turned over his shoulder. Eyes flaring and sparking. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you are so eager to die, so be it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Steve one more look before letting his hands drop. "Be safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The miner had to smile at the difference between the tones between the two statements. Steve nodded at him. And Herobrine teleported off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was far away, battling it out with the other god. Steve's legs stood sturdy, but a sprint would push it at that distance. His ankle still felt rather swollen, and if what Dinnerbone said was true, it probably wasn’t fully healed despite how good he felt. The apples were, almost literally, a godsend for this battle, yet he had a lot more time before his stamina reserves returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark, pearlescent green hit his eye from beneath the tall grass. A few orbs were laying innocently in the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swooped down and snagged a pearl dropped by his previous ender companions. The smooth enderpearl fit perfectly in his hand as he held it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like in the nether, Steve reeled his hand back as he aimed for the two battling in the distance. With all his might, the pearl soared through the air. Steve rose his axe high above his head and prepared for the pearl to land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his aim, the enderpearl landed right behind the god. Steve swung down on the god before vertigo from the teleport hit. The god jumped out of the way from his axe, letting the sharp edge cleave into the grass. The god stared at him bewildered, eyes flitted between him, Alex, and the remaining endermen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex pounced as Steve caught his breath from the teleport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The once collected and chivalrous of the three gods was growing weary and frantic. They could see it in his eyes, he wasn’t made for fights like this; his long grey hair was all over the place, nearly falling out of the carefully made ponytail. He was a general. Commanding the battle from afar. Only getting involved when needed. While fights like these were so common amongst mortals in this twisted game of survival. And Alex and Steve had faced the world together since they were very young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve collected himself and joined Alex and the endermen into the fray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The miner sure as hell wasn’t as graceful as the dance between the god and Alex had been, but he was the chaotic variable in this equation. Disrupting this dance of evasion with his heavy hits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex would dash in and slash forcing the god to jump away, Steve would get behind the god, swing hard, and herd him near Alex. And the intelligent endermen took cheap shots at him. Like vultures picking at a corpse. Swiping with their long claws any time the adventurer and the miner paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was heaving now, sweat on his brow. The god would not last long like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither human landed any good hits, but the god was slowly growing covered in nicks and lesions. The human’s blades tore at his clothes, his hair, and his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god's hands were shaking. It almost seemed like he wanted to flee. He was not expecting a fight like this. Not prepared in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some respite appeared for him as Dinnerbone reformed in the spot that Herobrine had killed him. The god gasped as air came back to his lungs. He picked up his sword with a grumble, rubbing at his neck. As if he could still feel the blade through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeb's head perked up. Instantly sensing the energy of his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dinnerbone!" The god called out in relief. "Please, I need you to-</span>
  <b>hrk!</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off. He had lost track of the fight. But the fight had not lost track of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeb stared back at Alex with wide, disbelieving eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared back with narrowed green slits. Breathing through her nose. Face scrunched in concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Alex." Steve breathed out, laughing a little and dropping his own stance in disbelief. Even the endermen paused. Sensing something the others ‌couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had thrusted her sword deep within Jeb’s gut. Sticking out the other side. Piercing him perfectly through the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeb dropped his sword. Looking at Alex in horror. Alex blinked and her eyebrows raised a little in alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... oh fuck." She said simply. Realizing exactly what she just did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck." Steve mimicked with a hysterical giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god's eyes rolled back into his head and slumped on her sword before his body poofed out of existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you just killed a god." Steve wheezed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Alex stood up straight, placing a hand on her head. She stared at Steve. Not looking like she knew how to react. But there was an enormous smile on her face. "Oops."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oops!" Steve snickered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dinnerbone was not amused at all by this display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angered, he ran forth with a speed that he had not displayed before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>heathens!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The god cried out. Alex and Steve stepped together. Getting ready to fight back. But Dinnerbone stopped just short of them. Glaring down the endermen with eyes that screamed murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The furious violet was almost strange to see on another. Steve had not met many people with the same eye color as him throughout his life. He wondered if his own gleamed like that when Herobrine was hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The endermen stood in place. Growling. But none approached. They weren't taking the bait like the others had. They almost seemed scared of the god. So Dinnerbone took the fight to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed forward, already swinging. Steve and Alex stood aside. Being silent. Something about the god seemed to snap. He was standing upright now, glitching more regularly. Possibly due to his emotional state. Steve knew with Herobrine, it was best to step back and wait for the episode to be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The endermen almost seemed to flee as the sword came slashing out. Killing them in one strong hit wherever contact was made. The rest ran. Teleporting off. Mobs definitely had self-preservation. And even with Herobrine ordering them, they wouldn't stick around just to die immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Dinnerbone was out of mob opponents, he turned his now upside-down body to Alex and Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of ‌nowhere, Steve was suddenly kicked aside. Probably wanted to separate the two. Steve fell hard on his side. The god knew his fighting style and weaknesses already. He knew it would take Steve a while to get up. As his side and foot injury were still quite severe. Steve felt the world spin as he struggled to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinnerbone then turned his attention to Alex. Their styles were vastly different. And Alex cried out as her legs were cut at. The golden fruit's blessing healed the wounds instantly, but they still hurt. There was no dance. No rhythm. And Alex was having a tough time fighting back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alex cried out, dropping one of her swords because of a bloodied and cut hand, Steve found the strength to get up. He clenched the axe tightly in his hand. And he got up and tried to hit Dinnerbone's unprotected back. But the god dodged and kicked out at him again, forcing him back. Damn those strong legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the two would have been paying attention, they would have noticed Jeb respawn in. But he did not immediately join back in. He looked absolutely shocked that they had killed him. The god stood, grabbing at his chest where the cut had been made. A mortal had never killed him before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know how to feel about it. He should probably go in and fight properly. No holding back. But... he felt like towards the end there... he had been. Out of desperation, he had been giving it his all. And yet the mortals and mobs had bested him. He had failed. He wasn't too keen on failing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, he was given the chance to redeem himself as Notch's voice rang out throughout the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeb! Dinnerbone! To me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinnerbone kicked Alex aside too. She could not deflect the kick with her sword. But he did not go to attack her. He spat at her and then sprinted to go help Notch. Jeb followed hastily after. Stopping to go pick up his discarded weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch looked awful. He was a sweating mess. Hunched over on his hammer. Glaring at Herobrine angrily. Getting up and deflecting blows that the demon kept throwing out. Forming a rhythm of teleport. Hit. Teleport. Hit. He was forcing Notch to rely on his senses. A large power drain. And while the god seemed to show signs of weariness, they could say the opposite for Herobrine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confidence, ferocity, and focus. Those were the traits that Herobrine was displaying. Almost getting stronger as the god grew weaker. Every near-miss of the scythe prompted him to try again. Herobrine knew he could land a blow. He just needed to keep trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Notch realized this too. So he cried out in desperation for the other two to come aid him. Strength in numbers. And Herobrine was the bigger threat at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And something in Herobrine shifted then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized he had made his brother scared. So scared he was calling for backup. Something he had never done before when fighting against the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Herobrine couldn't help but smile and laugh in disbelief as Jeb and Dinnerbone stopped their fighting to help back up their god. Someone who had never needed help before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Herobrine </span>
  </em>
  <span>had done that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he could make Notch sweat, imagine what else he could do! He stood back for a second, giving his brother a slight break. Waiting for the other two to run over. With a small slash of his scythe and a flick of his hand, he invited them all to battle him at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch's dark eyes reflected anger at this cocky display. And he charged forth with Jeb and Dinnerbone now by his side to hopefully put the demon in his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Steve's body must have sensed it was out of combat. Because immediately his knees went wobbly and the earth tilted underneath him. Somehow he managed to lower himself down on the ground without falling over. He lay flat out on his back, gripping his pounding side. He groaned as he realized his hands were sticky from fresh blood. Seems the reopened wound had not healed properly a second time. The apple was still trying to fix him. It made his heart beat loud in his ears and was making him rather woozy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve!" He heard Alex call over as he was just getting into a flat position on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'M fine." He hissed to her as she was suddenly in his vision. She had knelt down beside him and was tearing off a part of her long shirt at its base with her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell that to your gaping wound, bro." She snapped back at him. Steve wanted to comment on how Alex was also injured, but he saw golden light slowly eating away at her wounds. Faster than his because they were more shallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to apply pressure to stop the bleeding again," Alex told him as she shoved the piece of green cloth right onto the open wound and pressed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hissed out through his teeth at the searing pain it brought to his body. His limbs squirmed, digging into the ground. He panted, riding out the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't... we just leave it... let... the apple… work." Steve tried not to beg. Black spots were filling his vision once more. He wanted to be done with pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way dude, you've lost way too much blood." She pressed harder. Making him wince and hiss. "Looks like a zombie hoard made a feast out of ya. Covered in all that blood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should see the other guy." Steve tried to laugh but groaned instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am." Alex nodded over to the battle, taking part in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's... how’s he doing?" Steve whispered. Fear gripping at his soul. The demon was now back to fighting a three-on-one, despite their best efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex blinked and said in almost disbelief. "He's-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-winning!" On the other side of the field, Dinnerbone reflected the same thoughts. As he just narrowly avoided being gutted by a flaming scythe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine had become a whirlwind of motion. Teleporting back and forth. Slipping out of Notch’s grasp any time, the god tried to hold him down. Going behind the other two and leaving long cuts on their skin before teleporting away again. He was in control and focused. And letting them know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had seen Herobrine fight like this. When he was confident and sure of himself. He fought this way with all the mobs he faced. Because he knew he could win. It was a good sign. And every time he caught a glance of those white eyes, he saw a cool, collected fighter. Calculating his next steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon was now in his element. And it showed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU'VE GOT THIS HEROBRINE!" Steve called out, despite how much it hurt his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon reacted by coming out of a teleport and cutting the ponytail off of Jeb’s head. Showing off. Almost having fun with it. Because he was sure of himself. He would not submit to their control. He was in charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GO SPARKY, GO!" Alex cheered as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine flashed his eyes and burned the grass around the aether trio. A flash of bright heat beneath their feet, causing them all to jump up in surprise. Notch even lifted up off into the air a little. His pants were burnt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to stop him here!" Notch's voice sounded majorly tense. "Both of you! Hold him down!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blast of lightning had Herobrine seizing in place. Jeb and Dinnerbone pounced on his momentary disability. But they were shocked‌. They grit their teeth, trying their best to ignore the pain like Herobrine was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the lightning faded, Herobrine struggled in the holds of the other two. Dinnerbone shoved a sword into the back of Herobrine’s shoulder blade, just under the bone to get a better hold. The demon snarled as blood oozed down. Jeb had a more practical hold on him, shoving his knee into the Herobrine’s leg to get him to kneel‌. Being much rougher than he was with Alex. Probably because he knew Herobrine could take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine thrashed about, words disappearing into snarls, eyes glowing brightly again at being held down. Especially by his wrists as the two deities held him steady. Trying to get out of the way of the attack that Notch was preparing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve felt his heart pound in his chest. Dammit. The demon had been doing so well! He couldn't slip up now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine struggled even harder, as Notch assumed position in front of him. The god was panting deep breaths in through closed teeth. Looking worse for wear. Almost haggard. As he leaned forward, clutching the hammer in his hands in a death grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red runes lit up on the hammer. Running from the wooden base all the way to the heavy diamond-infused iron head. Chains shot out of the ground once again. It seemed as if this was a previously coordinated effort as Jeb and Dinnerbone's hands were out of the way of the chains that forced themselves onto Herobrine’s wrists. And a rather large chain clamped down on Herobrine’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now held down by the chains, the two gods backed off. Dinnerbone took the sword out of Herobrine’s back and gave a slice for good measure. Herobrine hissed. But only because Dinnerbone was ripping his precious green cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stood just to the side. Swords in place, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch heaved in a few quick, deep breaths and raised the hammer with a grunt. Lightning struck the head. Adding energy to the runes. Weaves of bright purple mist spiraled around the two. And then Notch slammed the hammer down on top of Herobrine’s head with a roar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ban hammer phased through the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine glitched. Not even knowing he did it. Instinct pressed the power forward unconsciously. Instead of the hammer hitting his head, it passed completely through his glitched body and slammed on the ground. The surrounding lightning that accompanied the blow traveled around both Notch's and Herobrine's body. And then disappeared into the ground. The red glow of the runes faded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group all stood in shock. Not even Herobrine believing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh." Notch swallowed. "That's supposed to teleport him immediately to the nether."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinnerbone stepped back first. Holding up his weapon with a tighter grip. "Has that ever NOT worked?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no." Notch stuttered in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A haunting laugh came from all around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three looked down at the rising and falling haunches of the one held down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine’s head came up, throwing his hair back. Eyes blinding. Squeezed in joyous laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the chains with a red-hot hand. The enchanted metal melted in his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never broken them before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glitched air rang out all around him. Like a cloud of static dust. Warping his laughter. And sending off something akin to a heatwave. As he found his wrist free. He quickly undid the other one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three were slowly recovering from their shock of the situation. Jeb and Dinnerbone went to step forward to hold him down once again. Notch stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine had his scythe out before they could even react. And swirled it around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't even seem to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was evident that he had made a blow as suddenly both Jeb and Dinnerbone's heads rolled off of their necks and fell to the ground with a thud. Squirting blood into the air. The decapitated bodies fell backward, perfectly in sync. And phased out of the world as soon as they hit the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter continued through his mouth, hanging wide as blood misted in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's going to take a while to come back from." Herobrine’s monstrous voice giggled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch stepped back again. His hands were shaking with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So in the meantime." Herobrine stepped forward. Ignoring the tugging of the chain on his neck. It seemed to follow him but did not hold him down. "Face me as I have always faced you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon swiped his scythe out in front of him threateningly. Fire flared out of his back like two large wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alone," The demon said with a smile that showed off every single one of his sharp teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch's calm persona shattered in an instance. And he raised his hammer in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How DARE YOU!" He roared as thunder crashed above them. Accenting the rage that he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed the hammer down and lightning traveled in all directions. Herobrine jumped and teleported mid-air. Landing elegantly on the tip of his brother’s hammer. He reeled back and tried to punch Notch in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god grabbed his hand and whipped around, trying to throw Herobrine to the ground. The demon’s eyes flashed, and the two were teleported together. Not far, as the enchanted chain remained around Herobrine’s neck. Seeming to ‌go with him but still staying tight around him. Trapping him in an almost circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell out of the teleport. Both hugely disoriented. Not expecting that to happen. But Herobrine recovered first and stood wobbly. He willed the fire to travel off of his body and onto his scythe. Moving with the weapon, he lashed out at the god. Notch grabbed the scythe by the handle. Its flames extinguished at his touch. He yanked at the weapon, causing Herobrine to come closer. The god then grabbed the chains and yanked Herobrine forward to punch him. Herobrine ducked and weaved around the god. Getting him all tangled up in the chains. He pulled tight on his own neck and the chain tightened. Notch stumbled and almost fell as Herobrine wrapped the chains around his legs. He quickly shook them off and turned to face the other again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Alex was paying more attention to the fight than she was with Steve. Flinching as flames and lightning were shooting all around. Getting a little too close for comfort. She accidentally pressed much too hard while keeping pressure on Steve's wound. Clenching down as a huge thunder boom rang out. And the miner couldn’t help but cry out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex!" He wheezed. "Careful!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, bro." She removed her hand, winced at how much blood was still leaking out fresh, and pressed back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Herobrine heard that pained call. Stopped immediately. And looked over to see Steve on the ground. He had been too busy to notice. His face scrunched up in sorrow. His miner was down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hold that thought," Herobrine told Notch. He darted his hands under the chains around his neck, broke them with a harsh snap, and then dashed forward to wrap them around Notch's throat and body, teleporting rapidly around the god before Notch could stop him. He then used his hands to melt the chains closed once again. Right behind Notch’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then sat back and observed his handiwork. Notch was chained up, just as Herobrine had been moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right back." Herobrine kicked him in the gut. And Notch fell backward. Unable to stop it as his body was all tangled up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch's eyes flashed in utter rage as lightning crackled all around him. Hitting the chains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He roared like a beast as Herobrine teleported away. Lightning rained down from the sky. Trying to smite the demon or even the other two on the ground as Herobrine was over by them now. But somehow every one of his attacks missed. Almost as if there was a protective magical barrier forming around the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ignored the god for the time being. Leaving him time alone to struggle out of the chains he created. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine had teleported over to the other two and kneeled down next to Steve as soon as he was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is he?" Herobrine looked to Alex for answers, knowing she would give him the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve didn't let her speak first. "'m fine." "Come on...we should...run." He tried to sit up. Now that Herobrine was with them, surely they could teleport and make their escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Herobrine pushed him gently back down. His hands were warm. It felt nice. "No no no, Stevie. You're done. Stay down. The apple is still hard at work fixing you, but you need to give it time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's lost a lot of blood," Alex told him in a quiet voice. "Should you give him a potion?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay. As long as he doesn't push himself, he will be fine." Herobrine sounded sure of that. Which calmed both Alex and Steve. "I don't want to give him another potion until the apple's effects wear off. It could mess with the healing process. Trust me, I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What should we do?" Alex asked. She also probably wanted to run while they were together and had the chance to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you two to rest." Herobrine squeezed Steve's arm. "Jeb and Dinnerbone will take a while to respawn again, and I doubt they will be very enthusiastic about battling when they ‌come back. They'll be exhausted. They can't sustain that many injuries without feeling it. In the meantime, I will take care of my brother. I need to beat him if we want him to leave us alone. Whatever it takes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let us... help." Steve wheezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Steven." He pressed his forehead into Steve's hair. He laughed like he couldn't believe the man was real. "Fuck. You've already helped me so much. I gotta do this on my own, though. Don't worry. I know I can win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise?" He whimpered out rather tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise you. I will win for you, Steven. I will win for </span>
  <em>
    <span>us.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clapping appeared in the night. Slow, sarcastic clapping. Causing the trio to look at its source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch stood disheveled, with a wicked scowl. The chains were all gone. Broken around him and disappearing in golden light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god sneered. "Bravo brother. A nice performance overall. If not ‌cheesy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ENOUGH!" Herobrine roared as he stood. Trying to draw attention to him instead of the mortals. "It is time to put an end to this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it now?" Notch cackled. Watching him with careful eyes as Herobrine circled away from the two. "No. I don't think it's time for that. I think I'm done fighting for the day. I am going to banish you all to the nether and go get some dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You. Can. Try." Herobrine bit each word out with malice. Eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch gave him a troubled look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this all about, brother?" His voice softened in fake concern. "I must know. You are acting so differently than you usually do. Have I finally reached your breaking point? Have I finally respawned you enough times to knock some loose screws out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't give a shit about what you did to me!" Herobrine screamed. Breath misting in the bloodied air. And then added through grit teeth. "Nothing you've done has made me angrier than you taking them away from-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I get it. You've found </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Notch groaned, flopping his arms. "That's what I'm talking about. When did you start </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling </span>
  </em>
  <span>things? Even as Hero you never </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything like love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's just it." Herobrine had to laugh. "I'm not angry about what you did to me because in some fucked up way, everything you've done to me has led me to this very moment. And I met the one I believe I was fated to meet and fall in love with because of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pah, when did you become so bloody sentimental?" Notch swung up his hammer to fit in both of his hands in a tight grip. "I think being trapped amongst the mortal realms for so long has made you go soft."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps." Herobrine did the same with his scythe. "But that's beside the point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine suddenly teleported and their weapons clashed. Fire and lightning dancing together on the point of contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine growled angrily into his brother’s face. "I'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>forgive you for hurting them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch bellowed with a large, open-mouth smile. "Now we are talking!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god believed that this was the beginning of the end. That the famous anger of the legendary demon of darkness, the tyrant prince of the nether, the fallen hero of the aether, would ‌show his true colors. Letting forth his awful power to fall victim to Notch’s righteous hammer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Herobrine roared as he swung his scythe at his brother. Every fiber in his being prickling at the joyous face of his opponent. A twisted, gleeful smile at his own suffering. That smug grin permanently etched into the darkest depths of his mind. A face that screamed, ‘you cannot win’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The obsidian edge of his curved weapon only snagged threads of Notch’s tunic. The god easily stepped out of the way. For one so bulky and slow, he sure was an agile fucker. Herobrine twisted around with his forward momentum to slash up, catching the surface of Notch’s pants. Dammit, he couldn’t get close enough. He needed to do some serious damage. To follow up his words with action so that they stuck in that thick crowned head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch continued to step just out of range of Herobrine’s swipes. Adding pointless jabs and comments that only set the other off. The remains of a drizzle misted off the demon’s skin as his anger fueled him hotter and hotter. This wasn’t going anywhere. He was just tiring himself out. They played this game way too much, Brine needed a new technique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than fire, Herobrine sent waves of smoke into the god’s general direction and leaped back. A moment to think, a moment of distance. He had a game plan, now was for his brother to fall right into his trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch suddenly lunged from the smokey clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine swiped his scythe with all his might and locked the hammer in its curve. Effectively trapped his brother in close quarters, neither of them able to move without letting the other get the upper hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two brothers glaring hatred. So close they could touch. Scythe and hammer locked, pushing against each other. Herobrine grunted as he felt his feet ‌slip in the mud. Being pushed by the stronger man. The grass was torn and burnt to ashes around them between the strikes of electricity and the streams of flames. Leaving only the earth, exposed to the, now drizzling, sky. He pushed forward enough to unlatch their weapons and jumped away as Notch regained his balance. This field, once silent and serene like a still pond, ravaged by the might of two gods; a fury of waves and motion. Electric bolts flew down from the sky as pillars of flames reached up to meet and deflect them. Fury against fury. Power against power. The only thing lighting up the now darkened world around them. Highlighting this battle of pure, raw strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark lightning flashed across the sky, igniting the path of the battle, sacred fire burning all and robbing the air of its chill. A twirling ballet of destruction. As beautiful as it was deadly. The mortals were not meant to witness such a wonderfully horrid display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forces of nature at odds against each other. One to power the world and smite the unrepentant; one to cleanse in a raging sea of flaming tongues and light to way for the lost. Tradition versus Change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this world, good and evil, the battle between two sides of a coin, between true opposites, was not a luxury they could afford. No... grey was all there was. All there ever had been. There was no hero, there was no villain. Neither pairs of hands could claim either. Both were stained in blood and mistakes. And both hearts fought valiantly for what they believed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So to each, they were both the hero and the villain, two sides of a coin. Connected as if molded in the same press. Fated to be. Fated to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was no epic battle between good and evil. There was no good, there was no evil, there just was. And this ‘was’ had taken the form of two brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a battle to the death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch rose his hammer to the sky and a swirling vortex of storm clouds funneled from the gleaming head of the hammer. Runes lighting up as lighting shot out from the archaic tool. The clouds opened up and rain poured down into the area in sheets. A thick fog settled instantly over the battlefield. Snuffing out Herobrine’s fiery might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as the two gods clashed, the fire wasn’t at all suppressed by the rain as it should be. No, the flames only burned hotter and stronger. Almost as if to personally spite the laws of nature. And as bolts of lighting zoomed across the sky, lighting up streaks of the mist, the bolts of fire reigned the same. Challenging the lighting’s dominance in its own domain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yells, the sound of diamond on metal, heavy bodies hitting the muddy earth and zooming through the misty terrain. It was impossible to tell which from what. But the longer the storm raged on, the more and more the fire died. Less and less of that bright red competing with the lightning for dominance in the sky. Losing to the lightning. Like a forest fire being snuffed out by a raging storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the rain stopped, and the dust settled, and the fire fizzled out, and the flashes of lightning turned into distant rumbles of thunder. When the power that had been expelled faded into the earth. When the world became silent again. And the field retired to the serene state it once was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two brothers stood apart. As motionless as the world had become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Herobrine who fell. Collapsing onto one knee, hunched forward as he silently spat up blood. His other hand held to the side, gripping his weapon tightly. Blood blisters had formed and burst on his hand from the constant blunt force trauma that the hammer caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch seemed to be laughing, just slightly. As if someone had told him a bad joke. He looked at Herobrine with a tilted head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come now, brother," Notch said in between breaths, standing up straight with a long stretch of his back. Acting as if they had just taken part in a rather intense sparring match. "We have both lived long enough to know how this story ends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine stayed silent, head down, spitting to the side. The poor man was shaking with effort. Spent. And yet his fight was not over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a demon." Notch stumbled in front of him. Leaning forward and resting his sweaty hands on his hammer. “You're the villain. You've always been that. And you always will be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not that." Herobrine rasped out. His voice was so weak. “I never was that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch stayed silent. Knowing Herobrine had more to say. The demon sucked in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was your brother." Herobrine coughed quietly. “I was your friend. Your BEST friend." He looked up with dim, almost pleading, eyes. He was tired. Not just from the battle. But from this never-ending war between the two. "I was and still am a god like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We both know you can't be that," Notch said simply, brushing ash off his arms. As if this conversation was boring him. "That's not how this works."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't it?!" Herobrine stumbled up to his feet. He clutched his middle with the arm free from the scythe. He tried not to let it show just how hurt he felt at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because that's against the rules of my game, Hero." Notch paced. Demonstrating how he was gaining back energy to spare. "I am the heroic God.” He placed a hand on his chest. And then pointed to Herobrine, stopping for effect. “And </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> are my adversary." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed the god was okay with talking. So Herobrine kept him talking. Anything to get a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what of Jeb and Dinnerbone, aren't they-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please.” Notch clicked his tongue. “They are merely pawns and goons. They are no heroes." He gave a hearty laugh. "And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were perfect for the role as the villain. It would have been a waste to keep you a hero. It's so much more fun this way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to play your games, brother!" The demon fell forward on his scythe, clutching it like a pole to keep himself upright. As if this very conversation was taking strength away from him instead of giving him a break. It was too much. “I just want to live my life!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You forfeited your life to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you gained immortality!" Notch yelled back, now angered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't we move on and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO!" Notch cut him off with a loud yell and the crashing sound of thunder. The demon winced, curling in on himself on the scythe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind blew around them. The only noise on the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brother, I didn't want it to be like this." He whispered out to the wind. "A part of me always wanted to make peace with you. Be done with this. But every time I try…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You cannot change your fate with words." The god bit out with grit teeth. And Herobrine’s head fell even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what?" The demon’s voice hitched. In anger and in sorrow. "Where do we go from here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That depends." Notch spat out angrily. “Are you going to continue to fight as my rival? Or are you going to stand there and take it...like some pompous martyr to be slaughtered by my hammer?" He lifted ‌the sparking weapon; pressuring him to decide </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I have no use for another hero in my story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand, Notch! Why do we have to do this!?" Herobrine’s voice was nearing hysterics. He wanted to make sense of this. Of all of this. Why did he have to suffer for so long?  There had to be a point, right? Why did he have to continue to fall victim to this treatment?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand your game!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll make it simple then." Notch approached him. “If you’re a villain, then fight like one. If you’re a hero, then DIE like one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine understood </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> words. The god was always on a rant about a hero having to make sacrifices. And how Notch had faced so many hardships and had made so many sacrifices that he was now the perfect hero. In his eyes, he was the king. The god. The hero. And could not fathom the fact that Herobrine could ever sacrifice as much as he had. Notch wanted all the rewards for the things he had done so long ago. And wouldn’t accept that anyone could be better than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In essence: it was a threat from a madman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine’s voice would and would continue to fall on deaf ears. This misguided, twisted god would never be swayed. So the demon told the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up strongly. Placing his scythe out in front of him. Anchoring him to the world. And said evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to fight anymore, Notch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch narrowed his eyes. Not happy with this answer in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then perish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bolt of lightning came down from the sky. Hitting Herobrine directly on the shoulder. Electricity coursed through his veins. Showing his skeletal structure as it lit up his skin. And yet...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon didn't move a muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like the lightning wasn’t even hurting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine looked up at Notch. Moving without pain. Glitching flashed in the air. Stronger than the lightning. Almost nulling it out. Making it disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine swiped his scythe down, and the electricity completely disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s face held almost no emotion. He looked at Notch with calculating eyes. As Notch stared back, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine took one step forward. "I'm done playing your games."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch scrambled to put the hammer up once again. A flash of lightning came down. And this time it went straight through Herobrine. Just as the ban hammer did. As glitching particles bounced all around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm done living your lie!" Herobrine’s voice came out more aggressively, causing Notch to stumble backward, putting his arms up defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm done with being a monster!" His eyes flashed menacingly. His cape started flapping behind him as fire formed around the two in a circle. His feet started lifting off the ground just slightly. He peered down at his brother. Notch rolled his eyes and moved the hammer to hit Herobrine. The demon caught it with one hand and shoved it away. As if the hammer wasn’t even a threat to him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am Herobrine. And that is all I am. Nothing else. And I am enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a panic, the god punched out. His fist phased through the demon just as the other attacks had; with glitched movement. Notch moved backward, gripping his palm in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You call yourself the hero of your game?” Herobrine laughed with no humor. “Me, the unwilling villain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch looked up as his eyes were growing wider. Herobrine lifted ‌his flaming scythe straight above his head. Just like his brother had been doing with the hammer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Since that’s the case, if </span>
  <b>you're</b>
  <span> the hero, THEN </span>
  <b>
    <em>DIE LIKE ONE!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch was forced to teleport away in a hurry as Herobrine let the scythe swing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent out a lightning bolt, which just went straight through the other. This clearly wasn’t working. But Notch wasn’t sure what else to do. If lightning wouldn’t hit... and the hammer wouldn’t hit... what would?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god sent out even heavier attacks. Heavy lightning filled the area. Using absolutely all of his power to stop Herobrine’s advances. The red runes of the hammer almost liked they were burning, trying to keep up with the magical demands. Notch’s beard and arm hair stood up on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no hits landed, and the demon just kept floating towards him. Eyes leaving streaks amongst the dark background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like the monster was in control. Herobrine’s eyes and body burned like the sun. And yet, Steve knew he was absolutely in control. This was so much different from the monster he had faced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch was breathing much too heavily. Almost hyperventilating in a panic. Not knowing why none of his attacks were working. It was impossible. And for once, the god was at a loss on what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was slowing down. And Herobrine had not stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god stepped back and started flying in the air. Trying to get a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine laughed, looking up at the god who was just standing in the air, haunched over himself. "Ohohohoho brother. Growing tired?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god was expecting long-range attacks then. Fire and arrows that he could shove aside with his hammer... hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what Notch was not expecting was for Herobrine to step up into the air and join him. Looking like he was walking up invisible stairs or platforms to reach the god. To meet him in his element. Steve had seen Herobrine hover before... but he had mentioned nothing about flight! He wondered if Herobrine even knew about that ability until right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you take a break?" He asked, body now level to the wide-eyed god. And then swung his scythe back again. "Sit still for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is when the battle turned into a blur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two gods whirred through the air like angry bees. Herobrine jumped through the sky like a trained gymnast. Chasing after a floating Notch who seemed to focus on fleeing and less so on attacking. Leaving Herobrine open to opportunities to get quick teleports in along with swipes. He still missed the god. Tearing at clothes as Notch expertly dodged out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god timed one of Herobrine’s teleports perfectly and plucked the demon out of the air by the neck. He then stopped his flying and fell towards the earth at a rapid pace. Positioning Herobrine underneath his knee so that when they made the impact, Herobrine's back snapped painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon did not react to the blow for long. A quick yelp, Notch released him as he kicked and scratched at the god’s legs with long claws. His brother released him and Herobrine teleported away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon instantly righted his spine with another snap. Knowing how to properly set bones after doing it so many times. There seemed to be no pain as his form glitched out completely. And Herobrine held up the scythe. Looking already ready to charge as they were on the ground once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch seemed to sense the attack was coming and held his stance to deflect it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon teleported forward with a war cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Herobrine brought down the scythe with every muscle flaring in his body. A huff into the wind. Smoke billowing from his eyes and mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was light. A blue light that mixed with white came in the form of a wave. A deadly silence filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to slow. As Steve and Alex watched the gods move. Notch was holding the hammer out sideways to defend himself against the strike. Herobrine’s scythe hit the handle. Usually, it would have been stopped by the red runes carved into the enchanted wood. But not this time. The scythe cut through like a red-hot knife to warm butter. Not even making a sound as it sliced through. Herobrine looked up at Notch, who stared back with fearful eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then time sped up again with a loud resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>boom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And an explosion of light and heat had Steve and Alex shielding their eyes. The sound of the explosion rang out across the field. The splintering of wood soon followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoke and dust had kicked up into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when it settled...it revealed the picture of Notch sitting on the ground. Knocked prone with his hands up. Golden light poured from his foot. Just like with the apple. Continuously healing a wound that Herobrine had inflicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of the blade of the scythe was lodged through the thick boot of the god. Blood oozed from around the injection site. Sizzling as it met the enchanted diamond that was still burning steadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine was panting. Still in the stance of going down to strike. He slowly moved himself to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hammer, that awful ban hammer, sat in two pieces. The one half was the head attached to the wooden handle. The wood splintered and sparked. Like a malfunctioning redstone tool. The other half was just the rest of the splintered wood. Sitting to the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch had put up the hammer to defend against the scythe. The scythe had torn through the hammer's handle. Breaking it in two and releasing wild magic into the area with an explosion, knocking Notch back on his butt. And then the scythe continued its journey, stabbing into the god's foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon grabbed hard at the scythe and tugged up. Freeing the blade from the god. He lazily took the blade and pressed it up to his white eyes. Staring in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Herobrine laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came out in bursts. Almost hysterical. Cackling as fire burned around him. Moving with his body as he breathed in and out. Like the fire was a part of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what, pray tell..." Notch angrily wheezed. "Is so humorous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine slashed the scythe to the side. Watching as the red splattered on the wet earth. Bleeding into the saturated grass. Staining everything pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine slowed his laughter. Bringing the scythe back up to eye level. Running his fingers over the blade. Smearing the remaining blood on the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was starting to think that the old stories were true... But it appears not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine gave him a crazed smile. His eyes burning bright as he pressed his fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"You </b>
  <b>
    <em>DO</em>
  </b>
  <b> bleed."</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch moved forward to grab the hammer head. But Herobrine moved even faster. Striking his hands down to grab the broken wood of the hammer's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon stepped back. Hammer in one hand. Scythe in the other. He twirled both in his hands once. Rotating his shoulder muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he hit back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first hit missed completely. Slamming down into the wet earth with a squish. As he got used to the weight of the weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon gave a troubled expression. Growling to himself with concentration. "Hmm. How do you get this thing to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut himself off with a small yelp as electricity shot up and down the hammer. Shocking Herobrine in the process. He had to fight to keep hold as the electricity burned his hands and arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch chuckled at this in a deep voice. "You cannot wield my pure power, sinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lightning stopped, and the demon peered out behind his long hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't need to." Herobrine shrugged his shoulder. "This is still a hammer after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch's eyes went wide as Herobrine moved forward and swung again. This time with both the hammer and the scythe right after it. In an almost windmill of motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god tried to summon another weapon. But as soon as it appeared in his hands, Herobrine shoved it aside with both weapons. Grabbing it away with his scythe and hitting Notch's hand with the hammer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Notch held up his hand to ‌grab the hammer back. And Herobrine swiped at his hands. Notch howled. Holding the wounded hands close to his body. The god's blood flew satisfyingly through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire added to the mix. It formed around Herobrine like a tornado. As he pushed the god back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HAVE I SHOWN YOU MY POWERS!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glitched voice roared out amongst the noise of the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HAVE I PROVEN MY STRENGTH!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch's eyes were wide in fear. Staring directly into those paralyzing white eyes of the other. That showed perfectly through the storm of dust and ash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ARE YOU READY TO BE MERCIFUL?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine brought a now flaming scythe down upon the body of a defenseless Notch. Tearing at his arms. Skin sizzled and popped. Blistering in severe burns at the touch of the blade to the surrounding skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because every second I remain in your presence…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wounds seemed to heal fast. Faster than Herobrine’s did. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. As gash after burning gash tore into his flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The limitations of my own mercy are tested."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god did not scream. Trying to appear unfazed at the fact that his body was being ripped apart. As blood misted the air. Making it taste like iron even from the distance that the mortals were standing at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now tell me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the god's facade did not last long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long has it been, brother..." Herobrine laughed darkly. "Since you have truly felt pain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch screamed silently into the night. As the scythe of Herobrine had cut into his side. Twisted. And been torn out again. Blood gushed out like a fountain. Falling down the god’s brown shirt. And staining the ground red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has your taste of it gone sour? When it is inflicted back on you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The haunting eyes were the only thing remaining to see of Herobrine. The rest was lost to motion and smoke. Floating endlessly through the air. Blood was everywhere. And splashed up in the air as the scythe was brought down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so lucky I am trying to be a better person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine laughed as his voice echoed all around. The attacks stopped for a brief second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I think even my forgiving friend, Steve over here would agree." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to do anything else, Notch fell to the ground. Putting his hands up for protection. Shielding his eyes from harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That you deserve every wound I inflict on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, the ash cleared. And all that was left was Notch on the ground. And Herobrine standing about him. Gripping the hammer tightly. Placing the tip of the scythe at his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So should I remind you what it feels like to be on the receiving end of this hammer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch almost seemed to swallow in fear. His Adam's apple bobbed, narrowly missing being cut by the sharp blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-ah, brother." The god stuttered. Still trying to keep an air of confidence. Despite his shaken stance giving everything away. "Your full potential. Finally, on display." He cleared his throat and tried to move the scythe away with his finger. It did not budge. "I must say, I am very impressed. Much more fun than your depressive state as of late." His eyes flickered angrily to look at Steve and Alex off in the distance. "... These mortals have really changed you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine just growled. Shoving the tip of the scythe further into the god's chin. Forcing him to look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you've won?" Notch asked calmly. Trying not to convey any more weakness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not playing anymore." Herobrine hissed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch sneered, "You will always be in my game until I remove you from it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not afraid of you and your empty threats." Herobrine scoffed, flicking the scythe in warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When have my threats ever been empty?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter anymore. I do not play by your rules. I am in control."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? And what will you do? I am immortal, brother. You cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. Sure, maybe a respawn. But you cannot permanently keep me from this world. I will come back"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure of that?" Herobrine leaned down, lip curling into a snarl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire lit up under the two. Burning Notch’s clothes instantly. The god bit his tongue. Trying not to scream as material fused with flesh. Herobrine narrowed his eyes. Though fire coated the demon, nothing burned on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready to yield?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will not be bullied-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine slammed the hammer down. Notch screamed. Holding his hand over his mouth to stop him from letting more escape. The demon had hit him in the legs. They now were bent at an awkward angle. Already heavily bruised. And bleeding at the sight of the impact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are. You. Ready. To yield?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-how dare-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon slammed it down again. An absolutely sickening squish as bone stuck out of flesh. This time glitched sparks formed around the handle. As the red runes almost seemed to glow. Notch howled again. A tear slipped out. He bit his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can do this all day," Herobrine said seriously. "Let's hope your healing powers are as good as you say they are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nnn…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another slam. But this time...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time was with lightning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the god screamed out into the dark sky. Not holding back anymore. It was too painful to pretend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine was using the hammer now, as intended. Lightning weaved itself around his arms and flashed in his eyes. But did not hurt him. He was using Notch's own powers against him. An impossibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it clearly scared the absolute shit out of the god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-alright," Notch growled out with a choking cry. "I yield. I yield."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine snapped, and all the fire and lightning stopped. He backed up, giving Notch some room but still keeping both the hammer and scythe poised and ready for battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The field fell silent. As Herobrine stood there cooly. Waiting patiently. And Notch tried to regain some composure. He ‌carefully went down to his legs, pushing them back in place with a sickening snap and a cry of pain. The demon let him take his time. A luxury the god had never given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Alex watched the scene play out with bated breath. Neither were making any sounds. Even their breathing had slowed to be quieter than the soft wind. They didn't want to miss a second of what happened next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Notch looked more presentable, he sighed and leaned back in the grass. "Now." He began. "P-perhaps a deal is in order. My unruly sibling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A deal?" Herobrine sneered at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. A deal." Notch repeated. "I will leave you alone-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait." The demon cut him off. Pressing the scythe back into his throat. Notch stopped talking immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine looked expectantly over at a place in the field. Energy formed and out popped Jeb and Dinnerbone. Seemed awfully convenient that they had waited until the battle was mostly done to show up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike before, they did not instantly rush back into battle. They looked on with pale faces. Dinnerbone was almost hiding behind Jeb. They looked at Notch. Unsure of what to do. Even the mortals could feel the energy that Herobrine was radiating. A warmth that filled all the surrounding air. They wondered what the gods were feeling right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say your deal again, brother." Herobrine smiled maliciously down at him. "I want witnesses."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch gave him a hard glare before huffing and beginning again. "The deal, brother." He drawled. "Is that we will leave your mortals alone. And in return, you will go back to the nether. Forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine seemed to actually consider this deal for a second. And it had Steve instantly pushing himself up off the ground, using Alex's shoulder to get up. She didn't ‌stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold the fuck up!" Steve said, stumbling across the field to go stand behind Herobrine. Alex was right behind him. Discreetly holding out her hands, ready to catch him if he fell from his great combination of blood loss and hurt leg. "You are in no position to bargain right now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve?" Herobrine turned to him with a questioning look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's going nowhere!" Steve growled down at the god. Anger spitting out of him. "You're going to allow him free access to wherever he damn well wants to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine flashed him a look that Steve read as saying 'oh I am definitely turned on by you right now despite the situation'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Notch spat back. "That I cannot possibly leave such a potential threat unsupervised."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> a threat!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah!" Notch let out an almost hysterical laugh at that. As if he couldn't even process that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he was, you would have locked him in the nether and thrown away the key!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have witnessed yourself how that would not have contained him." Notch tried to move, but Herobrine shoved the tip of the scythe even higher into his neck. His voice went higher with it. "You have no frame of reference, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my child</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just faced him at his worst and nothing happened to me," Steve stressed. The other two gods mumbled in the background. Herobrine gave them a look that made them shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost nothing." Steve clarified, coughing and wiping some of the blood that was slowly stopping its flow out of his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch sneered. "And isn't that wonderful for you, but others have not been so fortunate!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine was digging in so deep that blood was oozing down the tip. Notch squirmed uncomfortably. He cleared his throat as best as he could without cutting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Although...I suppose as of late those </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>isolated incidents." Notch tried to make his voice sound more calculating and less intimidated. "And thought to be nothing but ghost stories amongst the general population..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinnerbone interjected. "Your majesty, you can't even ‌be considering-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quiet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But was cut off immediately, mouth clamping shut by Notch’s stern voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch looked at Herobrine for a while. Studying his face. And then looked over at Steve. Herobrine instinctively tensed, causing the weapon to move painfully against Notch's chin. The god turned his eyes back on Herobrine, trying to seem blasé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Herobrine." He finally said rather calmly. "Here is my offer. Remain the ghost story that you were trying to be and do not cause harm to my kingdom. Then I will not interfere with you or your mortals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that mean, though?" Alex snapped. Bringing attention to her standing just a few paces behind Steve. "Do not cause harm to my kingdom, what does that entail?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, do you want me to write up a contract?!" Notch suddenly yelled, putting out his hands. Herobrine flinched again and Notch choked out. "I have a weapon lodged against my throat and am bleeding out on the ground!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardly. Steve thought. His wounds already seemed decently healed. His ego seemed more hurt than his body did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, maybe!" Alex hissed. "We don't trust you whatsoever, considering how much you've lied and manipulated in the past."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex..." Herobrine told her to stop. She did. Grumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted up the scythe to look his brother in the eyes. Steve could tell something similar to how he and Alex would interact was going on. Something only siblings who knew each other entirely knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch's face softened for real this time and he looked towards the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Herobrine removed the scythe and stepped back to join the two mortals. Still keeping the weapon out in case Notch tried anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I accept the terms of your deal." He told the god. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch nodded. Not looking happy with this result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two gods came rushing up to help their king. Notch waved them up and stood shakily himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the other trio as he straightened himself out. "Then I guess this is goodbye for now, brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More like fuck off," Alex muttered. Herobrine nudged her but was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine approached the god. Dinnerbone and Jeb stepped back a few good paces. Evidently scared. And even Notch seemed to wince. But kept his calm persona in his stance. Standing strong as Herobrine walked right up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine extended a hand. Staring expectantly at Notch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch tentatively reached out and grabbed it. Shaking it as Herobrine shook back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, brother." Herobrine released his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch smiled cruelly at him. Showing off his pure white teeth. He limped over to join Dinnerbone and Jeb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and brother!" Herobrine's words forced Notch to stop and turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine made like he was about to hand back Notch’s hammer. But before the god could go forward and take it, Herobrine suddenly reeled back and slammed that bitch to the ground. The force of the strike cracked the hammer head, causing the red runes to light up and spark. Steve and Alex backed up instinctively. Herobrine did it again, and again. Pieces of diamond-infused iron flew off in all directions. Melting once they hit the ground. Being mentally smelted down by Herobrine’s powers. Electricity poured out of it, not hurting Herobrine as it fizzled away; dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon then stood, combed back his long, crusty hair, and looked at his handiwork. He threw the remaining chunk of the hammer at his brother’s waiting chest. Just a broken piece of carved wood. No more hammerhead. Half of the wood was torn off. And the runes were completely devoid of color. Notch caught it just barely, with an 'omfph'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget your toy." Herobrine smiled innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch gave him a look that felt like he wanted to do something about this utterly insulting display. But, weaponless and injured, he scoffed instead and turned his back. He tucked the remaining wood into his inventory. He would surely rebuild it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he stood next to the other gods, he placed a hand up to the aether. Willing his powers to manifest one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with a flash of lightning... the gods were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine stood proudly. Staring at the burnt ground where the others had retreated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve cautiously walked up to join him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did it Herobrine," Steve whispered, lightly touching his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s lips tugged into a very faint smile. He breathed out a slight chuckle. "Heh, y-yeah. Guess... I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his head lulled back, eyes fluttering, body collapsing. The scythe slipped from his hands, clattering forward on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brine!" Steve caught the demon’s chest and brought him in close. Grabbing his head for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both fell to the ground together. As the demon had gone completely rag doll on him. And Steve wasn't prepared for that. So he just focused on not hurting either of them. Easier said than done, as Steve's side and foot were still much too tender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had yelled, running forward to make sure they were okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve checked. Quickly brushing aside the demon’s blood-crusted hair to see two closed eyes and then putting a few fingers on the side of his throat. A steady heartbeat thumped under them. And Steve let out a sigh of relief. He turned to Alex. "It's okay. He just passed out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I don't blame him." Alex scoffed. She leaned forward to pick him up off of Steve. "Here, let me hold him. We should move and find a good place to set up camp for the night. You need some rest and I'm not sure how long Sparky here is going to be down for the count."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But..." Steve protested as Alex tried to take Herobrine away from him. Holding him closer. Like a treasure he didn't want taken away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave him a soft look. "Steven, you can't carry him. You're too hurt. We don't need you pushing yourself too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve caved and let Alex take Herobrine away from him. She easily carried him on her shoulders. The adventurer laughed. "Damn, that apple is awesome! I feel like I could carry ten Herobrines right now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's focus on one." The miner gave her a stink eye as he got up himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed, knowing what he was getting at. "Don't worry. I'll be careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grabbed Herobrine’s scythe off of the ground and used it as a cane. Keeping some of the weight off of his bad foot. "So what now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's look for a nice stream and some trees." Alex said, shifting into survival mode. "We should get out of this field. We will be too exposed when night falls. And who knows if his mob repellant will work with him out like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded and followed her lead. Just trying to keep up and not wince at the wounds that were slowly being worked on by the remainder of the apple's power flowing through his system. He gave one last look at the burn mark left on the ground before turning his head and limping to keep up with the adventurer jacked up on god fruit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time moved in a blur. Steve was trying to run through all the events that had just happened in his head. Silently looking up at the demon's swaying face on Alex's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was focusing all that adrenaline and panic into making sure they were safe before they stopped to rest. Trying not to sit still for long lest her own thoughts catch up to her. They each processed things differently. Steve silently and usually with repetitive things like mining. And Alex with movement and focus. Usually doing as many chores as possible until she collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's what she was doing now. Making herself busy. Steve didn't even think to set up a camp or look for a suitable location. But Alex did. Next step. She was good at that. She had always been good at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blinked. Staring down at the blood all over him. And then looked up at the blood all over Herobrine. And Alex now, too. As some of the blood had not dried from Herobrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex?" Steve whimpered out. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know why he asked. It slipped out of his mouth from nowhere. Maybe because he needed something right now. And didn't know how to ask. Tears were streaming down his face. His breath hitched in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turned to face him. Her eyes widened. "Steve? Hey, hey dude. What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully lowered Herobrine to the ground. Steve started crying harder at the sight of his limp body on the ground. He shoved the back of his palm into his eye. Hiding the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve? Come on. Are you hurt?" She asked, coming up to give him a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in immediately. Hugging her close. Shoving his face into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was so scared." Her shirt muffled his sobs. "Shit, I was so scared, Alex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hugged him close. He felt wet drops hit his back. "...me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two held each other. Shaking. It felt like it had all those years ago. Just him and Alex. Against the terrifying existence of the world. Their first night alone in the wilderness. She had been leading them too. As Steve cried. It was such a distant memory. But the pain was still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As well as the fresh pain this event had brought. It may have been over. The wounds would heal. But there would be scars left in them. Maybe not surface ones, but they're all the same. It would fade over time as the other pain did. Only rearing its ugly head in moments like this. Steve hoped that there would never be another moment like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on." Alex squeezed his head. "We need to get shelter so we can rest. You've lost so much blood today. You're going to need more energy. Food and water and rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve could only shake his head in agreement. Alex needed that too. And Herobrine. They needed some place safe. And out here in the field, Steve felt more exposed than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex moved them over and carefully picked up Herobrine again. Except this time she dragged Steve to stand next to her. She manipulated Steve's hand to hold the demon’s unresponsive one. Steve held on tight. Interlacing their fingers. And they walked together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This helped move Steve forward. The miner felt drained. But the contact with Herobrine, even unresponsive, helped. Something about Herobrine made Steve believe in himself. He felt more confident. Less afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they made it out of the field. And the world became alive again. Soft green grass brushed against his shoes. Birds and bugs were calling in the afternoon light. He smelled earth in the air. He felt better. The sun was peeking out behind the hazy clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex expertly found a small, flowing stream with crisp water. Where there was water, there was life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved up to a tree that sat near the bank of the river and placed Herobrine down. Steve let go of the hand and laid the scythe down next to the unconscious demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to him. "Sit with him. I'll get wood for a fire and for a shelter. Drink some water if you can. It looks fresh." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded numbly. Not sitting. Alex gave his shoulder a squeeze and went to go pick up larger and drier wood from the surrounding area where the forest was thicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The miner couldn't sit still himself. And he felt nauseous thinking about putting anything in his mouth right now. He still could taste the metallic apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at Herobrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could he do, his brain asked him. What else could he do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Help. He should help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Steve took the axe off his back and limped over to some of the younger trees that were growing at the edge of the river. He got to work chopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alex came back from around the corner, it was to Steve sweating and hunched over a gigantic pile of logs and sticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped the bundle in her hand and ran up to him. He was shaking and holding his side tight. He was so pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got… enough?" He asked. Looking up at her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and quickly directed him over to go sit down next to the passed-out demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stevie, I think you're in a little bit of shock," Alex whispered to him, dabbing his face off with her shirt. Huh. Could explain why he felt like absolute shit right now. And how he wanted to either throw up or cry until he couldn't anymore. "... Or, at the very least, a little loopy. Even with the apple, you took a lot of damage. I need you to rest, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to help." Steve struggled out. His throat felt like it was closing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know hon, but you can help by taking it easy and letting me get us some shelter." Alex laughed slightly. "I'm barely holding it together right now, dude. And if you pass out too…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." Steve tried to cry more but he couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." She brushed the hair out of his face and pushed him to lean against Herobrine and the tree. "Just… stay here. Let me do my thing. I need to do this. Just like you needed to fight Sparky. Just like he needed to fight Notch. This is my personal fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded, understanding, and instinctively curled up to cling onto Herobrine. He closed his eyes. Shutting out the world. It was all too much right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened as Alex took his pile of sticks and started sorting them. Bigger sticks for a shelter, smaller and thicker sticks for firewood. Once she did that, she went to collect her bundle and do the same. And then went off to collect more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine’s heartbeat helped keep the miner calm. It was steadily beating in his ear. A sign of life. Steve could almost feel the apple working uncomfortably inside of him. Mending wounds. It hurt still. And he thought of why it hurt in the first place, almost cried out again. And instead tried to cling tighter to Herobrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced his mind to just focus on Herobrine. They were both okay. They were okay. Everything was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished the other was awake right now. He could really use a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took in deep breaths and tried to do what his best friend had told him to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he didn't fall asleep, he felt that time moved quicker. Alex was busy. Working around the area. Building a crude wooden shelter. Starting a fire. Using her sword and some rocks to set the wood ablaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the sun was setting, she finally collapsed next to him against the tree. She was panting too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apple's wearing off." She hissed at him. "You?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a dull ache that was getting more pronounced over time. Steve had assumed it was emotional hurt. Not physical. But that made more sense. He nodded. He didn't want to talk anymore. Something about how Alex was acting made him believe he wouldn't have a choice in the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll need to… clean your wounds," Alex muttered. She sounded wiped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M' fine." He managed to get out. Only because Alex was fussing. And he didn't want her to fuss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not." She leaned into him. Her body was warmer than Herobrine’s. Which was weird. "And I still need to find us food. And the shelters aren't finished-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hungry?" Steve interrupted her rambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't either. "Why don't you… take a break?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex made a noise of disapproval. "We're losing daylight and there could be mobs, we need to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just take a break, Alex." He raised a shaky hand to her head, pushing it against his shoulder. "A small one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A small one." She repeated sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll keep watch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wake me up in twenty minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would keep his word. Despite wanting Alex to take it easy herself, he knew she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a long night ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming back into consciousness felt like swimming through lava. It was a struggle. His body was heavy and achy. His eyes felt like lead. Gravity had increased somehow or something. Because he couldn't even move his fingers. He was so sore and tired. It was tempting to go back to sleep. But Herobrine fought the urge. Something inside him kept nagging him. He had to wake up. To know what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he remembered was collapsing into Steve's arms. A very injured Steve's arms. So his brain kept slamming against his head to get up. To make sure he was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own soft groan met his ears. As he kept trying to convince his eyes to open. It shouldn't have been this hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, finally, he got one eye open. And then the other. Blinking slowly and softly. His heart rate was slow as he was resting. But it felt like it sped up at the effort of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed in and out. Focusing on getting his eyes clear. He was squinting. His powers were still working, but they were weak. His night vision was just barely working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to be...in some sort of structure. Made of sticks and leaves? Like a tent, but alive. Or dead. He couldn't tell. The sticks looked bare. And the leaves looked old and young. His brain provided him the information in a passing thought. A lean-to. Steve had made some on their adventures before. Herobrine didn't really like them, preferring to sleep on a tree branch or not at all, but he had to admit he felt rather cozy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shirt seemed to be off. Because he could feel leaves on his back. Probably moss, too. Gross. But he assumed the soft thing supporting his head was his shirt. And the green cloak had survived yet again, and its familiar comfort was warm on his front. He had been tucked in with it. It was nice. Cozy considering he was lying on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel a presence next to him. His heart fluttered as thoughts of Steve flew through his mind. But upon closer inspection with all his senses, he realized it was Alex. She was sitting by him. Knees pressed against her chest. Arms on her knees. And head in her arms. She was resting herself. Not exactly awake, but not exactly asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he got his vision to clear, he opened his mouth. Nothing came out. He swallowed and tried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex?" He rasped out. It got her attention immediately. She perked up with a smile and laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh man, you have terrible timing, dude." Alex nudged him with her fist on his shoulder. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> convinced Steve to go to sleep. He's been up for too long. Was starting to hear the phantom's call."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We built another structure a few feet away from here." Alex knew what was on his mind. "He wanted to sleep in here with you, but I knew he would end up worrying too much to sleep. Mostly because he tried that and just kept staring at you and not sleeping." She laughed. "Gods, that boy's got it bad. You sure you're not mind-controlling him to love you this much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine ignored her joke for now. He still had too many questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long was I out?" His voice sounded quiet. He was still pretty weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two days." Alex stated. "He's been adamantly standing watch over you since you went down." She sighed. "You scared us, dude. We would've thought you'd have healed by now. We were worried Notch maybe did something to you...whatever. Doesn't matter now. How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awful." Herobrine groaned. But then added afterwards. "...But if Steve asks, I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'all." She shook her head at that. "You going to recover from this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine nodded but winced at the movement. "Most certainly. I should regain my strength within the week. I just used a lot more power than even my immortal body can withstand. It will take a while to heal properly." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I was going to kill you myself if we went through all that trouble just to watch you die." Alex snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I can see where Steve gets his nonsensical humor from."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and rest, stupid." She gave him a tired smile. "You gotta look a little less dead when Steve wakes up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve. Gods. Herobrine didn't even want to think about what the man had been through. "...How is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve? Fine." Alex leaned further on her arms. "Dude's a trooper. Strongest guy I've ever met."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same." Herobrine muttered. But then added. "I... remember hurting him... quite a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked and gave him a pitied look. Knowing how much this was going to hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… did do that, yeah. Sorry to say." She did sound sorry. "Not like it was your fault though." She then growled. "Those assholes made you do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could've stopped if I tried harder, I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough of that." Alex hissed. "What matters is we are all safe. And you don't have to worry about Notch for a long time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a weight was lifted off his chest at those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But… it would be good if you took out those healing potions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a different weight was put back on. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax. I just want to give Steve them-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!?" His heart began racing in panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sparky. Relax. It's nothing life-threatening. We cleaned them out pretty well. He had a pretty severe stab wound and his leg is still-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine tried to sit up. Every muscle in his body screamed as he did so. He only lifted an inch off the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Alex shoved him back down with a palm on his chest. He fell back immediately. Not having the strength to fight back. "I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can I?" He wheezed. "When he’s hurt!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's fine, Brine." Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am going to be so glad when I can leave you two alone, uninjured. You seriously are like talking to the same person." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Steve wanted to use the health potions on you. I told him that was dumb. Thankfully, we couldn't get to them or else he would have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would have been very dumb." Herobrine agreed. His healing factor was working fine. He didn't need the health potions. He just needed time to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So hand me the potions and I'll go slap some on his wounds." She pulled one of his hands out from under the blanket. Holding it by his wrist so he could move his fingers to grab the potion from his inventory. "He's out like a light right now. He won't notice if I apply it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure he's okay?" Herobrine asked as he twirled his fingers and pulled both potions out. He was glad Alex was supporting his hand because he almost immediately dropped them from the added weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the potions will just make sure he doesn't scar." She took the potions, placed them aside, and then tucked Herobrine’s arm back in under the cloak. He was glad she did. The air was rather cold. "I'm sure neither of you want a reminder of that incident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a light sleeper," Herobrine whispered out. He felt like his strength was fading with his voice. "Don't wake him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me." Alex chuckled and got into a crouch to move out of the lean-to. "I know him better than you still. In some aspects anyways. The way his eyes looked when he went down He's going to be passed out for a while. Which is good, because he needs to rest. He's pushed himself much too far during all of this" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's an understatement," Herobrine grumbled. "I don't know how he… managed. How either of you managed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can see why I'm so protective of him." Alex beamed with pride. "My bro is the best. And I would do anything for him. Because he would do the same for me." She nudged his shoulder again with her arm. "And now I can say the same for you. But don't worry about all that now. You look like you want to pass back out. I'll keep you two safe in the meantime. We've had a few wandering mobs come close to the camp but none have attacked yet. I think your repellent is working. Still. Better to keep an eye out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Alex, I don't know how to thank you for all of this." He had to say it. Even though his vision was blacking out on its own accord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't. It's what friends-." She paused. "It's what family does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was moving to leave. Herobrine had closed his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can you tell me one thing before you sleep again?" Alex stopped her movement. “It’s just been eating at me the entire time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?" Herobrine hummed drowsily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you… ya know… kill him?” Alex almost whispered out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine laughed half-heartedly. “Didn’t know if I actually could...I was bluffin’ out of my ass towards the end there… just wanted ‘im to… leave us alone." He swallowed. “I knew that… sometimes the fear of what could be, was stronger than the fear of what was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah." Alex seemed a little confused, but she left it at that. She could see how exhausted the demon was. Already his head seemed to sink further into his shirt pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it?" Herobrine asked. Almost as if seeking her permission to slip back under the veil of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, that’s it. Now, do me a favor and get some rest.” Alex chuckled. “Seriously, even I want to use these potions on you. You look like shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks..." Herobrine tried to sound offended, but mostly just sounded tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out as soon as Alex left the structure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Herobrine awoke again, it was very dark out. Crickets were chirping pleasantly. There was a fire crackling just a few feet away. And Herobrine could hear the soft voices of his two friends talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could sit up instantly. He felt stronger than last time. Well-rested. There was still an underlying soreness in his bones. And he could still feel pain tug at him when he stretched. But the rest had done him a lot of good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain in his body was nothing compared to the longing in his chest. He could hear Steve out there. Laughing softly with Alex by the fire. And he wanted to see the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up proved to be a harder task than he thought it would be. He felt like he had run to the farlands and back. His joints hurt. His breathing was labored, and he ‌sweat. His body would still need time to recover. He had really pushed himself past all known limits, and it was letting him know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he reached behind him to carefully put on his shirt. Taking breaks in between. He didn't want the other two to hear him awake. He wanted to walk out there on his own accord and see Steven. See his violet eyes light up in the moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked himself up and down, licking his hand and rubbing it on dried blood spots on his body. Most of it looked to have been cleaned off during his sleep. Most likely by Steve. His surface wounds had all closed and healed. Now it was only the internal stress and general malaise he faced. He combed his hair with shaky fingers. He attached the cloak neatly to his body. He wanted to look his best. Not like shit. Didn't want to make Steve worry anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he felt ready, he cautiously got to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wobbly. And had a serious limp with both feet. But he could stand and walk with some serious effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducked out of the lean-to into the night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Alex were indeed sitting down by a fire. The smell of roasted something hit his nose. Perhaps a rabbit. It seems they had just finished a meal. Bones were scattered next to the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine approached slowly. Butterflies were in his stomach. He wasn't sure why. The miner just had that effect on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was the first to notice him. She looked over at him and smiled widely. She nudged Steve, who sat up taller, blinking questioningly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head over to Herobrine. Smiling even wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The miner’s head whipped around immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brine?!” Steve called out, sparkling violet eyes as wide as dinner plates. The sight made everything worth it. The demon could have melted into a puddle right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine mimicked one of Steve’s little wave gestures with a smirk. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve jumped up and hobbled over to Herobrine. Favoring the non-injured foot. But Herobrine wouldn't scold him. He opened his arms as Steve completely collapsed into him. Both were already tearing up and not bothering trying to hide it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they latched on to each other. Falling to the ground as Herobrine’s wobbly legs gave out. But neither one cared. Happy tears were in both of their eyes. Turning to sobs and kisses. Each trying to tell the other something. And just not getting the words out. But really, neither of them needed words right now. They just needed each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled from over near the fire. "Can y'all be careful, please? You’re both still pretty injured. I am NOT treating any more wounds!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine and Steve laughed. The demon’s head fell onto the ground and Steve squeezed tighter to his chest. Clinging on like he was afraid the other would disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved themselves over to the fire. Steve leaned into Herobrine and Herobrine leaned right back. He wrapped the green cloak around both of them. The demon drifted. Already exhausted by the display. By the emotions. And so did Steve. As Alex tended to the fire before laying down next to it to look up at the stars. The other two slumped against each other even more. Falling asleep because of each other's warmth and presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired. Injured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you are letting him walk all over you like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am doing no such thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Admit it, Notch. You still have a soft spot for that thing you call your brother. We all have to agree that that thing is not the Hero we once knew. And move on! He is a threat that should have been managed better long ago!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is not a threat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a threat, he says. Pah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>a liar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can you even ‌prove he isn't?! He killed all three of us! US! Nothing should be that powerful! If word got out-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Word won't get out." The king rubbed his forehead. Looking like he was nursing a nasty headache as he sat back in his chair at the large meeting table. "You both need to relax."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax!" Dinnerbone growled out. He was pacing to the side of the two at the table. Unable to keep himself sitting for his glitch was becoming out of control with him being so worked up. "How? Ugh. Relax."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed." Jeb agreed with Dinnerbone. The man sat aside from Notch in his own chair. Back straight up. Reverting to that bullshit superiority and seriousness he liked to go into when he, too, was freaking out. "With him running around freely, we should all be on edge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are many ways to keep my brother in check." Notch reminded them. "I knew the threat of violence would not be enough to keep him caged for long. I will have to implement a different method."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A different method?! You promised him we wouldn't interfere anymore!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" He was cut off by Jeb before he could speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Precisely. Would you take back a promise? What kind of king-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SILENCE." Notch rocked forward and slammed his hands on the table. Thunder crashed outside. The windows were open, letting the sound of the wind and rain carry through the empty halls. It was late. The kingdom was asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeb was biting his lip in a disgusted snarl. Dinnerbone paused his pacing in favor of leaning on the side of the table. Back away from the two. Arms crossed over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is enough of your treacherous words, from both of you." Notch snapped out. "I have allowed you two to speak freely because you are my most trusted friends. But if you have such little faith in me, perhaps we aren't as friendly as I thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god sat back in his chair again, trying to look hurt that the other two didn't believe him. His tactic worked as both of them caved almost immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeb sighed, clearing his angered look and replacing it with a tired one. "Forgive me, your majesty. I misspoke. I am simply concerned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinnerbone did not move, but his stance relaxed some. "As did I. You have a good heart, Notch. We just wouldn't want that demon taking advantage of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch let silence fill the room. For an uncomfortable amount of time. Listening to the rain. Letting distant thunder rumble. Letting the other two get on edge. So that they would listen more carefully to his next words. He stood suddenly, pushing the chair out slowly and quietly. And paced away a few steps. Towards a large fireplace that was lighting and heating the room. He stood in front of it. Staring into its flames as if lost in thought. And then let his voice ring out. Slowly. Pausing after each sentence for effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Imagine, if you will. If we make a big deal out of this. And the story got out. There would be chaos. I can imagine it now. Two sides. It could actually cause a civil war."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A war, sir?" Dinnerbone spoke up, curious. The boy was often eager to please. Of course, he would be the first to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Notch nodded and began a slow walk next to the fire. "One side furious that we let them go and didn't kill all three of them, locking him back in the nether and keeping him there." He paused. Waiting for one of them to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the other?" Dinnerbone asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, see, this is where it gets interesting." Notch smiled internally. "I hadn't believed my followers, who still practice the old ways that Herobrine is as cunning as they say he is. He has tricked those two mortals into following him. Who's to say he can't trick more?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let the two process this in their own minds. He could practically hear their gears turning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moreover…" Notch continued when neither of them said anything. "Our demon has found 'true love'. A beauty and a beast, so to speak. A forbidden love. Bleh. So... cheesy. But many people believe in that crap. And would fight to allow it to happen. As that mortal girl did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was vicious." Jeb hissed out. Rubbing his hands over ghosts of wounds that she had left on him. Beaten by a girl hah! No wonder he was more upset than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm." Dinnerbone nodded. Trying to seem smart like Jeb. "So what do you propose we do?  We can't let them run free, can we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch nodded. "That is why I made a loophole in the deal. We are only, quote, 'letting him run free' as long as those mortals are alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't say-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch glared at Dinnerbone for speaking out of turn. The other god shrunk under his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, but I didn't have to. My brother is highly unstable." He explained. "We just have to bide our time before it all comes crashing down around him. He can't possibly exist on the surface without something going wrong. Especially since the things keeping him there are so fragile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we ARE letting him run free then?" Dinnerbone asked for clarification. Awfully bold today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is a risk...so to speak." The god wrapped his hands behind his back. He tried to sound torn on the issue. "I imagine he will slay a few mortals during his time out and about. But it is a risk we will have to take. To avoid a war amongst ourselves. See what he does even to us? How long has it been since we've quarreled?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Centuries sir," Jeb whispered out. Sounding like he hardly believed it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. And even though I promised not to interfere… there are ways of hurrying this process along. All we have to do is clue in a few loyal followers on the surface. It wouldn't be breaking my promise, as this information would have most likely gotten out anyway amongst the mortals as Herobrine is living amongst them. Not exactly keeping a low profile. It is simply moving this inevitability forward. Besides, they already know about the boy... I wish I would've listened to them before, but that is in the past. They will need to be informed of the extent of this problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A wise plan, your majesty. I will inform one of the leaders immediately." Dinnerbone lifted himself away from the table. He liked the idea of getting his hands dirty. He could see it in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch stared back at the fire. "If something happens to the boy, Herobrine will go on one of his classic rampages. Leaving enough evidence to indict him with no question. Avoiding war with the empathizers. It may even cause enough of an outrage that we could shut off the nether once again and let it be used for its true purpose. I imagine losing his so-called </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> would cause Herobrine such instability that it would take him a very long time to escape again. If he even wanted to escape."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if your followers can't kill the boy? He is clearly no easy target." Jeb. Trying to play the devil's advocate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch looked over his shoulder at him. "Thankfully, humans have a short lifespan. Worst-case scenario, we wait seventy years or so. Though you should all know by now that mortals die young in this world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed." Jeb finally leaned back. Looking a little more relaxed. "Well, this will surely be interesting. If I didn't hate Herobrine so much, I'd almost be proud of the bastard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's his tricks at work," Dinnerbone growled. Notch caught his eyes flicking up to look at Notch's face for a reaction...Notch tried to look proud. He wanted to reward that behavior. The glint in Dinnerbone's eyes was unmistakable. "You must be careful, Jeb."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will alert the followers at once and make sure no rumors spread throughout the aether." Jeb turned to Notch. "In the meantime, I implore your majesty to rest. You have had a hard battle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notch nodded as he pretended to limp towards the table. He was already fully healed. A simple apple had fixed him right up when he got back to the aether. But he wanted the others to pity him and despise the demon more. So he would act injured for a few more days. More loyalty would need to be built. Especially with how the two were acting. He went for compassion with his next statement as he sat down slowly in his chair as if even moving hurt. He grit his teeth. Seeming to hold back a hiss as he lowered himself down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish for you two to do the same." He said, sounding worried for their own health. If he was feeling injured at all, surely they would be too. They took most of the actual damage, after all. "We will discuss this matter at a later time. For now, I have a little bit of paperwork left to do before I retire for the evening. Good night, my friends. Thank you for your loyalty and service."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, your majesty. And sorry for the squabble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same goes for me. Goodnight your majesty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two left him alone in the room. The fire crackled. Notch sat back from the table with a sigh. His head was swimming from all the thoughts. But he was glad. He hadn't faced a challenge like this in a while. This was interesting. And he wanted to see what would happen next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god leaned forward again and began scratching words on a piece of paper. Just getting his thoughts out. The scratching of the quill mixed nicely with the fire and rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he finished his thoughts, he cast out energy into the world. And footsteps soon approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall creature entered the room. It hobbled in, pushing the door open with its head. Mouth agape. Looking at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A creeper. The only mob that Notch seemed to have figured out how to decently control. He still had trouble with some creepers. But he could tell with the look in this one's eyes ‌it was completely under his power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, good," He told it, getting up to hand it the paper. "I want you to deliver this message for me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took their time getting back home. None of them were in too much of a hurry. It wasn't like they had anywhere to be. And Alex and Steve were naturally curious about the surrounding areas. Plus, Herobrine and Steve were still recovering. No need to push themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a ritual. Wake up in the morning, dismantle their little makeshift camp, eat breakfast and prepare lunch, and then shift into the nether. There they would walk until they either needed a break or until Herobrine instructed them ‌it was getting rather late. Which he did, even when it wasn't getting late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts of Steve almost dying in the nether were still too fresh in all of their minds. Even though the miner was making a very speedy recovery. Already back to his playful self. Bouncing along the netherrack. Giving Herobrine a heart attack as he got close to lava flows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would then phase out of the nether, set up camp, and hunt for their next meal, before sleeping out under the stars. It was a decently relaxing adventure. The air was warm enough to sleep comfortably with just a fire. Even if Herobrine would say otherwise. But he didn't complain as Steve allowed him to cuddle very close. They clung to each other. Both trying to get across the message that they were there. And that they weren't going anywhere. Their contact lingered far into the mornings. Until Alex ushered them along. Eager to get started on their day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they were in the nether, Steve and Alex explored to their hearts' content. The two were actually happy that Herobrine was letting them stroll through the land. He still wasn't strong enough to produce a portal that would lead them directly to their houses. Maybe him alone. But three of them? He would have to glitch. And the demon was pretty worn out. But none of them minded. The slower way was more fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nether was becoming less of a scary place. And more of just a really annoyingly hot place. They would have different feelings if not for the demon who scared away all the mobs and the ability to leave at any time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They contemplated taking a day to roam around Herobrine’s castle when they got closer to it. It was out of their way but might be a fun outing. But at that point, the three of them were getting sick of traveling. It was time to go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine seemed to dread the return more than Steve did. Almost actively avoiding it. Walking slower the closer they got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was inevitable. They needed to assess the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine produced the final portal that would lead to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came out of the same one that Herobrine had made and deactivated the first time they had adventured into the nether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight was what Steve expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A burnt structure was all that remained. Everything, even the surrounding grass and some trees had burned. Thankfully, not for too long. Rain must've stopped the spread at some point. Nothing remained but some of the foundation and wallboards. Steve had lost everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet it was Herobrine who approached on shaky knees and knelt beside the house. Poking at the burnt ground as if proving to himself he wasn't dreaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve came up to stand and lean on the demon. He grabbed his shoulder tight. Herobrine held his hand with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll rebuild it. Together." Steve optimistically promised. "We can make it bigger, even."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine sighed out. "No. I think we should keep it the same. It was… perfect. The way it was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or. Ya know." He nudged him. "You can add a bigger fireplace, you cold-blooded beast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooo. Okay yeah, that does sound good." Herobrine seemed to perk up at the idea. He looked up playfully. "And a bigger bed so you can stop kicking me in your sleep!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me!" Steve pushed him away with a laugh. "You are always clinging to me and making me fall off the bed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because you're so warm and soft!" Herobrine retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, my house is totally fine." Alex spoke up. She sounded rather tired. They all were at this point. But her tone said that this wasn't the time to flirt. "Y'all can come stay with me for the meantime. It will at least be warm and comfortable… and dry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was hurrying them along. The threat of rain danced in the air. They had been lucky to avoid it so far. And they still had a ways to go to get to Alex's house. She wanted to stop in town before that to pick up a few supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys nodded and followed her down the small trail towards town. They all discussed potential upgrades and ideas for the house as they walked. Alex and Steve smiled at Herobrine’s enthusiastic ideas. The demon had built an entire nether castle, after all. Building was something he considered himself an expert at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just drizzling as the trio made it into town. Herobrine held back while Steve and Alex did some shopping. They had no money on them, they realized, of course, after picking out a couple dozen items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the village trusted Alex and knew her promise to pay them back was valid. Each shop owner seemed to understand that the two had been through a lot. (Made even more evident by their tattered and stained clothes). And needed the supplies to get back on their feet. Alex joked with Steve as they left that they should have kept that huge bag of emeralds Herobrine had given them. It was probably still out in the field. Waiting to be discovered by some other adventurer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had what they needed, they met Herobrine out of town. The demon was huddled under some large leaves, curled up in his cloak, trying to keep the rain off his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex said in jest that they were finally getting a proper shower. Which she soon regretted as the trio had to run and teleport through an absolute downpour. Trying their best to keep supplies dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they soon made it to Alex's house. And Steve and Alex laid out the groceries and Herobrine got showered and changed into some clothes they picked up from town. And then Alex washed up as Steve and Herobrine made dinner. A warm stew. And once that was prepared, Steve left Herobrine in charge of stirring while he also got cleaned up and changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came out feeling refreshed and sleepy. The stew smelled wonderful and Alex was bickering with Herobrine, already trying to eat it even though 'Steve said it would need another five minutes'. The miner stepped in with a smile, ushering them to go sit at the table and insisting he would bring them a bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tested the broth and found it to his liking. So he brought three heaping bowls of it to the table, and the trio ate in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them spoke. They were all pretty tired. And ready for bed. They were cleaned up, their bellies were full, and Alex was getting a fire started in her chimney to make sure they were all warm for the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them wordlessly started preparing for bed. Eager to get the last thing they desperately needed: some good long sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which proved a little more difficult than they thought...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shot up with a jolt. He didn't realize he was screaming until he stopped. He gripped the covers. Body covered in sweat, gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve." Barely a breath next to him. He turned towards the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine was there. In his vision. Looking at him with concerned, glowing eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you o-" Herobrine began to whisper. Steve didn't give him the chance to finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Steve lunged forward. Clinging to his neck. Shaking on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine instantly returned the hug. Holding him close. The strength and warmth of the demon soothed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this real?" Steve whispered back to him. Unsure if he was dreaming or not. Remembering when this was all just a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sure hope so." Herobrine hummed against him. Moving a hand to cup the back of his head. "Honestly, every time I wake up and see you beside me, I think I must be dreaming." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then played with a curly bit on Steve's hair. "What were you yelling about?" His voice was sad. Worried that his actions caused the nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were gone and I couldn't find you." Steve sniffed into his shoulder, telling the truth. "I thought you left me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine became stiff then. He quickly separated the two just enough so that they could look into each other's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand thumbed over his scratchy chin. It had been a while since Steve had properly shaved and his beard was getting rather long. But Herobrine didn't mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon smiled warmly. The only light was from his eyes. It reflected beautifully on both of their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven… I promise you that I will never leave your side." Herobrine whispered to him, sending shudders up and down Steve's spine. "I will always be here for you. And... I will always do this..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in. Slowly. And delicately kissed Steve's lips. Still holding onto his chin for support. Leaving Steve's brain short-circuiting. It was kind. And warm. And loving. Something he would have never believed could come from the demon when they first met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine sat back to look at him; both of their eyes fluttered. "So you can rest easy." He whispered. "I'm not going anywhere." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two leaned in again, naturally. The moment was right to share another soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But suddenly there was shifting in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were laying on the floor of the small two-room house. They had moved the table and chairs aside into the small kitchen. The couch remained where it was, and they had propped their heads up against it. There was just enough floor space for them to make a small nest of extra blankets and pillows Alex kept in her house. The other room had a bed where Alex was currently sleeping… and where the noise had come from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herobrine chuckled to himself, sitting back and propping himself up on the couch. "Always interrupting the good part." He shoved the blanket higher up their bodies. Neither were wearing a shirt. Steve wrapped an arm around Herobrine as the demon hugged onto his chest. They both waited for Alex to come check on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adventure shuffled around and then came to settle on the door frame. "You guys okay?" She muttered around a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, everything's fine, Alex." Steve assured her. "Just nightmares."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck… you too, Stevie?" Alex hissed out. She rubbed at one of her eyes. Steve could just make out the movement in the low light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too?" The words stuck out to Steve, and he was instantly worried. "Did you have a nightmare?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, holding herself close. "I've been up for an hour. I think it's the storm." She was referring to the thunderstorm currently going on outside. While it wasn't intense, it was long. And had been off and on all evening into the night. "The lightning is..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's scarier than it used to be, right?" Steve finished her thought for her. Herobrine squeezed him. As if apologizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded and gave a soft laugh. "Yeah… well. I'm going to try to get some sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could leave, Herobrine spoke up. "Alex?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" She turned back towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to join us here?" Herobrine asked. Steve felt happiness and pride swell up within him. Herobrine was willingly putting their kisses on hold to make Alex more comfortable. Knowing how much the presence of someone could help the other sleep. Even in a platonic sense. As it had when he and Steve had first started sleeping near each other. The possessiveness that was once displayed had melted somewhat. And Steve loved that. The man had really grown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Yeah actually." Alex said slowly. "That might help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ducked back into her room to grab her pillow and blanket, and though Herobrine wouldn't see it, Steve knew she wrapped a small stuffed bear up with all those sheets. The lightning outside lit up the small space as Alex stepped carefully around them and then flopped herself on the couch above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not because I'm scared or anything," Alex added. "Just to help Steve with his nightmares."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckled as he and Herobrine began settling down again. "Don't worry, Alex. We know you're still the strongest and bravest of all of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn right I am." She said, curling up and getting comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was soon filled with soft breathing as they all slipped into a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the storm that raged outside, the trio were finally safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not sure if you will read this. I am not expecting you to. But this needs to be said and I doubted you would want a formal invitation to talk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have been observing you and this boy for a while. A random pop in every now and then to see how things are going. It was interesting to see you interact with him. Something new to observe. I couldn't believe that I missed what was going on with you two. I digress, I will stop doing that. You have my word. Though that also means I won't give you any more free outs. So you better keep that mortal safe yourself. Wouldn't want a simple creeper blast to end everything you have fought so hard for. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The path you have chosen is not an easy one, brother. Death is inevitable for all the creatures of the overworld. As I'm sure you've already spent many wakeless nights thinking about. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I understand this means nothing to you. But the others and I are proud of you. It takes a lot to alter one's path in life. And you have managed to rewrite the game we play. I, personally, am going to be just as fervently thinking of what this means for all of us going forward. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But in the meantime, I figured I would let you in on a little side bet. The others do not know about this. And if you tell them I will insist that you are lying. Even if you show them this note. They wouldn't believe you. And you know that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When he dies. And he will die. You will probably go on a rampage. If you start panic in my kingdom, you break our already agreed upon deal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you break the deal like the General and the Lieutenant are convinced you will do; you lose our side bet, and I get to lock you away for a very long time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will chain you up like we chained the other two up…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well. At least the nether will provide a calm place to mourn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Although, if we were placing money on this bet...that is not what I would wager on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From what I have seen he has given you massive strength and emotional clarity. You are stronger than you know. So the second part of the bet is if you are able to keep yourself in check, then I will give you a break after he dies. I won't say how long that break is. But you will be free. As you are now during his life. I promise it will be enough time to prepare you for the next chapter in our lives. I can only give you this break if the others believe you are trustworthy. You need to prove that yourself. By not going insane like you have done in the past when forced into extreme circumstances. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that doesn't mean I am banning you from doing fun things like killing. No. That would be like taking the spots off an ocelot. Just clean up after yourself and you should be fine. As long as I don't have a line of concerned citizens banging at my door telling me the devil himself is back, I will consider you the victor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only reason I am allowing any of this to happen is because you told me you loved him. I have never heard you use the word love before. And I can't in good conscience take that away from you. Even if it would make the game more interesting. Funnily enough I was just mocking the idea of love with the other two. But you have made me a believer of it. I must be going soft in my old age. Let's hope not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the meantime. Keep him safe. Hold him close. Know that you have played the game well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I hope our next game is just as unexpected. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Notch</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A/N:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WOW COMBAT IS HARD TO WRITE whew. (yeah you ranted about it for days before even attempting it -editor Ocelot)</span>
</p><p>But holy shit guys, we all need to give a huge round of applause to Bi-Ocelot who really took the time to help make this chapter truly special.  Offering plenty of advice (cough specifically with combat cough), thoroughly editing, and especially helping with writing the transitional fight scenes which came out super epic.  I implore you to check out their stuff on ao3 and tumblr.  It is just straight up poetry.  Like, seriously, thank you!</p><p>
  <span>I know this feels like an ending but it's not. There are still plenty of stories to tell. I've got so many more concepts I'd like to explore. But it's nice to get the constant threat from above out of the picture so I can play with other ones.  Even though I am sure we will see the aether trio again. I may start some spin offs and small things too so keep a lookout for those as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I really really hope you guys liked this adventure!  I was definitely a doozy to try and take on. Your comments keep me motivated to try new things and experiment with storytelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, just a little psa. I am switching job positions so I will have less time to write. I was using this story as my way to pass time during quarantine working from home but now that the world is moving on, I'm going back into work and gonna be a lot busier. The only thing that this will affect is the speed in which I publish chapters. I still have a ton of things planned so don't worry I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I just may not write as fast since I'll have less free time. Adulting go brrr. Go check out my tumblr in the meantime. I do some art and drabbles every once in a while ;)</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>